


Secret Truths

by Fender18



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Spemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 169
Words: 439,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fender18/pseuds/Fender18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has been deeply in love with Emily for as long as she can remember, she finally confesses to find that Emily has felt the same way all along. Spemily. Rated M for sexual content and some language. I don't own Pretty Little Liars, just borrowing the characters. Read&Review. Yes, it's long, but just give it a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily followed Spencer through the Hastings' kitchen and upstairs to Spencer's bedroom.

"Thanks for helping me study, Spence. I really need to do well on this history exam."

"Sure, no problem. I took Advanced Russian History last year. Now what exactly do you need help with?" Spencer said as she sat down on her bed.

"Everything. I just don't get it, the Bolsheviks, The Russian Revolution, Lenin, communism, it's all so complicated." Emily said as she sat down beside Spencer.

"No problem."

"Easy for you to say, Miss I scored a perfect on the SATs and never make any grade less than an A."

"If you're going to make fun of me maybe I won't want to help you." Spencer said sarcastically as she turned her head away.

"No, I'm sorry. I need you, Spence. Please." Emily said as she put her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Okay. Let's get started then. Let me see your book."

Emily reached into her bag and pulled out her text book. She handed it over to Spencer and couldn't help but smile when Spencer's hands accidentally brushed against her own. Spencer opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Let's start with the Russian Revolution. What year did it start, Em?"

"Uh, I don't know like 1824?" Emily guessed.

"Um, no. But close. It was 1917."

"How is that close, Spence?"

"Well, it isn't really..."

"Spence, please, I need to learn this. Don't worry about sparing my feelings."

"Okay, okay the Russian Revolution, began in the fall of 1917. The Bolsheviks were essentially an extremist political group within the Russian Social Democratic Labor Party, which would later become the Russian Communist Party. The revolution came about after Czar Nicholas the second sent millions of soldiers into World War One, while the country was completely unprepared to handle war. Millions of men were inevitably killed. The Russian people quickly lost faith in the Czar, so Lenin and the Bolsheviks were able to overthrow him and assume power." Spencer explained.

"So you're saying that basically the Bolsheviks were irritated with the way the country was being run so they rebelled to overthrow the dictator?"

"Exactly. See, this isn't so hard."

"So was Lenin a communist, then?" Emily asked moving closer to Spencer, pretending to be interested in the text book in Spencer's lap.

"Sort of. It's complicated. The political system he introduced was more of a cross between socialism and capitalism. His system wasn't exactly the communism we understand today." Spencer said as she went on to explain the details of different political systems.

"Remind me again why I'm taking this class?" Emily asked.

"Because it looks really impressive on college applications. You do want to get into a good school, don't you?" Spencer replied.

"Yes, mom." Emily said sarcastically. "But how am I going to remember all of this for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Here, read this, then we'll go over it." Spencer said as she handed Emily the text book.

After a few minutes of silence, Emily looked up from her text book to catch Spencer looking at her. Spencer quickly looked away and cleared her throat.

"We should probably move on, there's still a lot of material to cover." Spencer said.

Spencer then explained the main points of the communist political system.

"Okay so, do you understand why communism fails?" Spencer asked.

"I think so. If the government controls everything and everyone is equal, people won't be as willing to work as hard for strangers as they would for themselves..." Emily said with and upward inflection in her voice signaling slight uncertainty.

"Exactly right. In the short term communism seems like a good solution to a failing economy. You know, help your fellow man and work together, but in the long run, people stop being so willing to work hard while others do almost nothing and are still awarded the exact same benefits. The system collapses in on itself when people realize there's no incentive to work hard."

"Got it. Why can't the teachers just make everything simple and explain things as easily as you do?" Emily asked.

"Most of Rosewood's teachers are self-righteous, over paid, desperate-to-be college professors, who think they're smarter than they actually are." Spencer said, getting up and walking across the room to stretch her legs.

"Everyone's so fake here." Spencer said, pacing about the room. "I can't wait to finish school and get out of this town."

"I know exactly how you feel, Spence. Sometimes, I just wanna go so far away, to a place where no one knows anything about me. Where I don't have to lie, and A isn't watching my every move and tormenting me."

"Tell me about it. I'm so tired of being seen as the girl who lied to the cops. I know we didn't do anything wrong, but how do we convince everyone else? What do you do, when the people who are supposed to protect you are the ones you can't go to for help?" Spencer asked, turning away from Emily.

"I don't know..." Emily whispered shaking her head and staring at Spencer.

Emily allowed her eyes to wonder up and down Spencer's entire body. She wanted Spencer more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life. But how do you tell your straight best friend that you're helplessly in love with them?

Emily desperately wanted her crush on Spencer not turn out the way her crush on Allison did. Allison manipulated her and shamelessly played with her heart and feelings many, many times. Emily knew Spencer was nothing like Allison and that Spencer would never treat her the way Allison did. Emily couldn't help but wonder if revealing her feelings to Spencer would be worth the risk.

Spencer soon turned back around to see Emily staring loving at her.

"Everything okay, Em?"

"Huh?" Emily said snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?...wait I know that look. You have a crush on someone. Don't you?" Spencer teased.

"Well...sort of."

"Really? It's about time. You haven't even remotely showed an interest in anyone since Maya."

"I know. But this girl is totally different than Maya. Complete polar opposites."

"Do I know her?"

"Pretty well, actually."

The conversation was then interrupted by the ringing of Emily's phone. Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and read her messages, as Spencer looked on with sudden panic in her eyes.

"Relax, Spence, it's not from A, it's my mom. She wants me home. We'll talk later." Emily said slightly relieved to be ending the conversation before she said too much.

Emily stood up and began gathering up belongings off of Spencer's bed. Spencer walked over to the bed and handed Emily a small stack of index cards.

"Here, I made you some flash cards. Take them home and look them over, this should be everything you need to know."

"Thanks." Emily said taking the cards from Spencer and putting them in her bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Emily said as she tightly hugged the brunette. "Thanks so much for helping me, Spence."

"Sure, no problem. Anytime." Spencer said as she smiled weakly at her friend.

"I kinda like having my own personal tutor. I could get used to it…" Emily laughed walking toward the door. "Bye Spence, I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said as she walked out the door.

"Okay, bye Em."

Spencer walked over to her bed and laid down, she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed loudly as she stared at the ceiling.

*Why her? Why Emily? You better get over her Spence, she's in love with someone else, besides she'd never go for someone like you. You don't have a prayer.* Spencer thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Spencer met up with her friends in the hallway before class, as they usually did.

"So have you guys gotten anymore messages from A?" Aria whispered.

All three girls shook their heads, implying that they hadn't.

"I'm definitely relieved we haven't heard from that bitch." Hannah said.

"Me too, but it makes me nervous, what if A is planning something big?" Spencer replied.

"Just try to relax, Spence. We need to be on alert, but we can't stress ourselves out so much. We can't let A break us, we need to stay strong." Aria rationalized.

"You're right." Spencer said.

"Hey guys, I really have to go look over my notes before this test. I'll see you later. By the way, thanks for the flash cards, Spence." Emily said as she smiled at Spencer inconspicuously brushing up against the tall brunette.

Spencer longingly watched Emily walk away.

"Um, Spence what was that all about?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Emily was totally flirting with you just now." Hannah replied.

"What? She wasn't flirting with me. I helped her study for a test, that's all." Spencer blushed slightly, turning around to look at Emily walking away.

"You made her flash cards? If that's not a turn on, I don't know what is. Are you guys like secretly hooking up behind mine and Aria's backs?" Hannah joked.

"Hannah, it's nothing. We just studied. She asked me for help. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less." Spencer said. Thinking about how much she wished there was more to it than that.

"If you say so, but I still think she might have a thing for you, Spence." Hannah said.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say, Hannah." Spencer rolled her eyes.

As the girls continued to talk, Spencer spotted two Freshman guys watch Emily walk into class. Both guys began making crude remarks regarding Emily's sexual orientation. Upon hearing the comments, Spencer turned and approached the two guys, Spencer, being quite a bit taller, towered over them as she lectured them about maturity and respect.

After seeing the anger in Spencer's eyes and not wanting things to get out of hand, Aria stepped between Spencer and the two guys taking Spencer's tightly clenched fist and pulling her away.

"Come on, Spence, calm down, it's all right."

"God Spencer, what the Hell was that all about?" Hannah asked looking shocked.

"I...I...don't know what came over me, it just makes me angry when people act so immaturely. No one talks about my friends like that."

"I know, it makes me mad too, but we have to be careful how we act, the cops are watching all of us like crazy. We don't need to give them any reason to believe we have violent tendencies." Aria said.

"You're right, sorry guys, I just, I..." Spencer stuttered.

"Spence, are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I..." the rest of Spencer's sentence was cut off by the loud ringing of the late bell.

"Crap." Hannah said as she looked up at the clock.

"Look Spence, we'll talk later, okay?" Aria said as she gave Spencer a friendly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of class, Spencer was glad to be able to relieve some of her stress and aggression at hockey practice. Having already had forty-five minutes of strenuous cardiac drills Spencer was in desperate need of a break and was extremely happy when the coach finally allowed the team to take a few minutes to rest. Spencer turned around and was surprised to see Emily sitting on the bench behind her. Happy to see her friend, Spencer quickly jogged over to meet Emily. Emily stood up to greet Spencer.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said as she lifted up the bottom of her own shirt to wipe the sweat from her face.

Emily couldn't help but let her eyes slip down to Spencer's now exposed, tight, black sports bra and lower still to Spencer's bare stomach. Emily watched the up and down motion of the brunette's body as Spencer worked to catch her breath. With her eyes, Emily followed a few small beads of perspiration as they dripped down Spencer's abdomen and disappear once they came in contact with the waistband of her shorts.

Emily was snapped out of her trance by the sound of Spencer's voice.

"Em, you okay? You seem a little distracted." Spencer said pulling her shirt back down.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Emily said as she handed Spencer a bottle of water that she had been holding.

"Thanks," Spencer said, as she took the bottle from her friend. "So…Em, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but don't you have swim practice today?"

"It ended early, so I figured I'd come watch you work out... And I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me, for what? Spencer asked looking confused.

"Aria told me what you did this morning. How you stood up for me."

"She did?"

"Yeah and that was really very sweet of you, Spencer." Emily said as she lightly tugged on the bottom of Spencer's shirt. "But you don't have to defend me, I'm comfortable with who I am."

"I know, it's just that you're my friend and it really bugged me, that's all."

Emily and Spencer's conversation was cut short by the piercing voice of the field hockey coach.

"Hastings! We don't have all day to wait around for you! You waiting for an invitation? Get over here!"

Spencer frowned.

"Damn. Sorry. I gotta go. If you feel like sticking around, I'll drive you home."

"Sure, sounds great."

Emily sat back down on the bench. She couldn't help but let her eyes wonder up and down Spencer's toned body. Emily shifted her body on the bench as she felt an all too familiar ache and wetness growing between her thighs.

When practice finally ended, Spencer approached Emily once again. Emily followed Spencer into the gym, then into the locker room. Spencer groaned as she rubbed the base of her neck with her left hand, near her right shoulder.

"Muscles a little stiff?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. My neck and shoulder hurts like Hell. I have an appointment to see a chiropractor on Monday. Hockey has really been kicking my ass lately."

"I think you're way too stressed. Try to relax a little bit."

"I'll try, but right now I desperately need to go shower," Spencer said, her body dripping with sweat. "I promise I'll only be a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure, take your time. I just realized I forgot my phone in my locker, I'm gonna go grab it."

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Spencer said as she pulled her sticky, sweat soaked shirt over her head and grabbed a towel.

Emily felt a sudden rush of heat wash over her face at the thought of Spencer's naked body. Emily quickly turned away to be sure Spencer wouldn't see her obviously flushed skin.

Spencer finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes, letting the rush of hot water soothe her tired, aching muscles. Spencer's mind began to wonder back to what Hannah had said earlier.

*What if Hannah is right. What if Emily really was flirting with me? Is it possible that Emily could actually be interested?* Spencer thought. Spencer began thinking about what a relationship with Emily might be like. Her eyes snapped open upon hearing the locker room door slam shut. Spencer didn't think much of it, figuring it was probably just one of her teammates leaving. Spencer promptly finished her shower and returned to her locker.

When she opened her locker, Spencer found a small piece of notebook paper taped to inside of the door. She didn't recognize the handwriting on the note. Spencer skipped to the bottom. Her heart sank upon seeing the signature at the bottom, a large, angular capital letter "A." Spencer nervously hurried to get dressed, and gather up her things. She stuffed the note into her pocket and met up with Emily outside of the locker room.

"You ready to go Spence?" Emily asked taking Spencer's arm.

"Yeah. Let's go"

Emily and Spencer walked out of the gym and into the school parking lot. Spencer fumbled with her keys and finally unlocked the car doors. Spencer and Emily both slipped into the hot leather seats of Spencer's Mercedes and Spencer backed out of the parking space, heading toward Emily's house.

"Spencer?" Emily looked at Spencer noticing she had become suddenly less talkative since hockey practice ended.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Is something bugging you?"

"I'm okay, just a little tired that's all." Spencer said.

Emily knew that there was something more that Spencer wasn't telling her, but she decided to leave it alone, rather than risk further agitating her friend.

Spencer pulled into Emily's driveway and parked the car.

Emily got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side of Spencer's Mercedes.

"Thanks for the ride." Emily said, putting her hand on Spencer's arm.

"You're welcome. Call me later, okay?"

"You bet." Emily smiled.

"Sounds good. See ya later."

After making sure Emily got inside, Spencer leaned her head back, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, then she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Aria's number.

"Aria? Are you busy?"

"No, not really."

"Good can you meet me at my house and bring Hannah?"

"Sure, should I call Emily too?"

"No, don't call Emily."

"Why not? Is everything okay?"

"I'll explain when I see you guys."

Spencer drove home and was greeted with an empty house and a note from her parents informing her that they would be away for the weekend in Philadelphia with Melissa. Spencer sat down in the living room, spreading out her books. Not long after arriving home, Spencer heard the door bell ring. She opened the door to reveal both Aria and Hannah.

"Hey guys, come on in."

Spencer led her friends to the living room, stopping to pick up her books and other school supplies lying on the table.

"Were you studying?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, a little." Spencer replied.

"What kind of a pervert studies on a Friday night? That's sick." Hannah responded.

"How does studying make me a pervert? That doesn't make any sense." Spencer said.

"Hannah, I don't think Spencer asked us here to talk about homework." Aria said.

"Okay, okay, fine. What did you need to tell us that Emily can't know?" Hannah demanded.

"Well, I got a note today..."

"From A!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah..."

"Well, why can't Emily know about it?" Hannah demanded.

"Spencer, I thought we all agreed not to keep any A messages from each other." Aria said.

"I know, but let me explain, you don't understand." Spencer sighed.

"Well, what did the note say, Spence?" Hannah asked.

"Wait, should we be talking about this here? What about your parents and Melissa?" Aria asked.

"It's okay, they're all in Philly for the weekend." Spencer said.

"Good. Now, what did the note say?" Hannah seemed desperate to know.

"Well...you see...it's Emily."

"What about Emily?" Aria asked, nervously.

"I...I...I'm..." Spencer took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I'm in love with Emily, okay."

"I knew it." Hannah whispered.

"Aw, Spence. Is that why you've been so on edge lately?" Aria asked.

"I guess so. I didn't want anyone to find out."

Why didn't you tell us sooner? You know we would never have a problem with you being gay, you should know that. We were totally supportive of Emily." Aria said putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Yeah, Spence, we love you no matter what. We don't care who you're in love with." Hannah said. "Besides, you guys should totally date, you'd make such an adorable couple!"

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me."

"So…I'm glad you told us this, but what exactly does it have to do with A?" Hannah asked, going back to their initial conversation.

"Oh, right. Well I found this note in my gym locker after hockey practice. It wasn't there before practice or when I came in. A had to have broken into my locker during the ten minutes that I went to shower."

"Does anyone else have access to your locker?" Aria asked.

"No…well, the coach has a master key, but that's it." Spencer replied.

"Do you think A could be someone on your hockey team?" Hannah asked.

"I doubt it, but we've been wrong before, so I guess anything is possible. I just don't understand who could possibly hate us that much to make our lives such a living Hell."

Aria and Hannah took the note from Spencer and read it over.

"Spencer, who ever wrote this obviously knows how you feel about Emily. Who else have you told?" Aria asked looking confused.

"That's the thing. I haven't told anyone, except you guys, just now. I don't know how A could possibly already know."

"Well, whoever A is must be watching you extra closely. Have you been acting differently around Emily?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, maybe a little. I guess I have been sort of flirting recently."

"Spence, you better tell Emily how you feel. A outed her and I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Hannah said.

"Yeah. Who knows what A will do next? The sooner you tell her the better, I'd hate to see A ruin your chance of having a relationship with Emily." Aria said.

"You know, this weekend would be perfect, Spence, since your parents are out of town and all. Just in case things go well..." Hannah winked.

"Hannah..." Aria sighed and rolled her eyes.

Spencer blushed and looked down at her shoes, unable to hold back a smile.

"I just…I don't know that I can tell her." Spencer said.

"Why not?" Hannah asked.

"What if she rejects me? I don't know that I can handle it."

"Spence, all you can do is try. Just be honest with her."

"Yeah, stop being so uptight and just talk to her." Hannah said.

"Uptight? I'm not uptight...am I?" Spencer asked looking at Aria.

"Maybe just a little." Aria replied. "Spence, I think it's just that you're so used to having control over everything in your life, but you can't help who you fall in love with."

"You guys are right. Emily may never see me as a potential love interest, but I want her to hear the truth from me and only me. Do you guys think I actually stand a chance?"

"Come on, Spence. You're cute, smart, athletic, funny and a whole lot more, Emily would have to be crazy not to want you." Hannah said.

"Yeah, you're a total catch, Spencer. You and Emily are already good friends, and that's the toughest part." Aria said, encouragingly.

"Thanks guys. I think I can do this. I'm going to call her, hopefully she can come over tonight."

"Good for you, Spence. Come on Hannah, let's go." Aria said as she stoop up and began walking toward the door.

"Good luck." Hannah said with a grin.

"Let us know how everything goes." Aria added.

"Okay. Thanks again for being so cool, guys. I appreciate it."

Aria and Hannah gave Spencer one last reassuring look before leaving. Spencer took her phone out of her pocket and sent Emily a text.

Having a little time before Emily would arrive, Spencer decided to go up to her room and change clothes. She was in the middle of fixing her hair, when she heard the sound of the door bell ring through the empty house. She took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror.

"Well, here goes nothing," she whispered as she stood up and made her way downstairs.  
She opened the door and was met with the sight of her best friend's warm smile.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Sit down," Spencer said as Emily followed her into the living room.

Emily and Spencer both sat down on the couch and Emily vaguely caught the intoxicating scent of Spencer's perfume.

"Spence, what kind of perfume are you wearing?"

"It's...um, Burberry Brit."

"It's nice, I like it." Emily said.

"Thanks. It's my favorite." Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway," Spencer said clearing her throat. "Em, I asked you here because I need to tell you something important."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Spencer swallowed every last apprehension she had and somehow found the strength to continue. "Emily, this isn't easy for me..." Spencer said averting her eyes from Emily's.

"Spence, look at me." Emily said. "What ever it is, you can tell me, okay?"

Spencer took in one last deep breath and exhaled. Without thinking, and unable to hold back any longer, she leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed Emily gently on the lips. To Spencer's surprise Emily didn't break the kiss. When Spencer pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes to gauge Emily's reaction.

"Spence..." Emily said looking surprised.

Spencer swallowed hard, worrying about what Emily would say.

"Em, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Don't apologize." Emily said smiling at the brunette.

Before Spencer had time to respond, Emily reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Spencer's ear.

"It's okay." Emily said as she put her hand on Spencer's knee and initiated a second, passion-filled kiss.

Spencer, almost in disbelief of what was happening, put her left hand behind Emily's head and brushed her tongue gently against Emily's bottom lip. Emily responded by opening her mouth and allowing Spencer to slip her tongue inside. Emily leaned hard into Spencer's body as she ran her fingers through the brunette's soft dark hair. Spencer shifted her weight and without breaking the kiss, carefully guided Emily's body downward until Emily was lying underneath her. Spencer moved her knee upward, between Emily's legs until it made contact with denim fabric of Emily's jeans. Spencer broke the kiss and hovered above Emily's body. Emily could now feel an all too familiar ache and sudden rush of heat between her legs as Spencer kissed her neck and throat.

"Spence, wait." Emily said, partially sitting up as she put her hand on Spencer's chest.

"Wha...what's wrong?"

"What about your parents?"

"Don't worry, they're in Philly with Melissa for the whole weekend, we're alone."

Emily looked longingly at the brunette and resumed kissing her as she reached to undo the buttons on Spencer's shirt. "Spence, can we go to your room? Please." Emily whispered.

Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood up, despite the fact that she wasn't completely sure her legs would support her weight. Spencer took Emily's hand and led her up the stairs to her empty bedroom. Spencer hands sunk down to Emily's waist, as she searched for the button on Emily's jeans. Just as Spencer was about to undo Emily's jeans, they were interrupted by the sound of Emily's ringing phone. Spencer pulled away and looked toward Emily's pocket, where the sound was coming from. Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"You gonna answer it?" Spencer asked, trying to catch her breath.

"What ever it is, it can wait." Emily said as she silenced her phone and tossed it onto the end of Spencer's bed before putting her hands on either side of Spencer's face and kissing her once again.

Emily grabbed Spencer's shirt and dragged her over to the bed. Emily pulled Spencer down onto the bed with her and roughly kissed the brunette again. Spencer repositioned her body, straddling Emily's thighs. Spencer paused to look into Emily's dark eyes, as Emily reached up to finish unbuttoning the brunette's shirt. Emily then slipped the shirt off of Spencer's shoulders and let it fall to the floor, exposing Spencer's toned abdominal muscles. Spencer reached underneath Emily's body and slowly pulled her shirt upward. Emily sat up slightly, making it easier for Spencer to remove the piece of clothing. Spencer leaned down to kiss Emily again, this time letting her tongue explore the inside of Emily's mouth. Spencer broke the kiss only to move to Emily's neck. Spencer kissed Emily's neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Emily knew that Spencer would leave a noticeable mark that she'd most likely have a hard time hiding from her mother, but at this point she didn't care. Nothing would be able to ruin her night.

Spencer reached down, undid the button on Emily's jeans and slowly pulled them off. Emily softly groaned as Spencer began gently kissing her throat and chest. Spencer pulled back to look at Emily.

"Em, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been...more sure of anything... in my entire life." Emily said between labored breaths as she quickly undid the buckle on Spencer's belt.

Emily unzipped Spencer's jeans and pulled them down as far as she could get them, Spencer then kicked her pants the rest of the way off and to the floor.

"Okay." Spencer whispered in a deep breathy voice.

Spencer took a moment to admire Emily's muscular frame before reaching her hand underneath Emily's body again. Spencer fumbled with the hooks on Emily's bra, when the garment finally gave way, Spencer pulled it down Emily's shoulders, dropping it off the bed and out of sight.

Spencer leaned down again and tentatively took one of Emily's already stiff nipples into her mouth. The gesture sent shock waves straight to Emily's core. Spencer sucked on the sensitive flesh, as she let her right hand wonder down to the waistband of Emily's panties. Emily felt a surge of wetness coat her upper thighs as Spencer dipped her fingers below the waistband of her underwear. Spencer gently slipped two fingers into Emily's center. Emily arched her back and moaned in response to Spencer's touch. Spencer then began steadily pumping her fingers in and out of Emily's center. Emily's moans soon became louder and more desperate, feeling that Emily may not be able to take much more, Spencer removed her fingers to slip off Emily's soaked panties. Spencer dipped her head back down and kissed her way down Emily's tanned stomach toward her heated core. Emily loudly moaned as she felt Spencer's tongue slowly slip into her center. Emily sunk down into the softness of the bed as Spencer's tongue worked hard against her clit. Emily sighed and loudly moaned Spencer's name.

"Spence...please. Don't stop."

Spencer could feel Emily drawing nearer and nearer to orgasm. Emily reached her hands down and tangled her fingers into Spencer's hair. Spencer sucked on Emily's sensitive clit, causing her to loudly climax. Spencer felt Emily's muscles spasm against her tongue. When the contractions subsided Spencer withdrew her tongue from Emily's body. She climbed back up and collapsed on the mattress next to Emily.

"You okay?" Spencer asked as she brushed a sweat soaked lock of hair from Emily's face.

"Yeah." Emily smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

Emily moved closer to Spencer and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad my first time was with you."

"Wait. What? You were a virgin?" Spencer said propping her body up on one elbow.

"Yeah. You sound surprised."

"It's just that I thought for sure you and Maya had slept together."

"Spence, if we had, I would have told you. I tell you everything. I thought I was in love with Maya, but I was never ready to take things that far. Was… that the first time you've ever..."

"With a girl, yes."

Spencer laid back down and softly ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Spence, you have no idea how happy I am right now." Emily said as she kissed Spencer, faintly tasting herself on Spencer's tongue.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight, okay? I don't want to be alone"

"I'm not going anywhere, Spence. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said as she kissed Emily on the forehead, before both of drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily awoke late the next morning to find that she was alone in Spencer's bed. She got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen, where she found Spencer. Emily walked up behind Spencer and wrapped her arms around Spencer's shoulders.

"Morning." Emily said as her hands slipped down to Spencer's chest.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Spencer asked as she turned around to kiss Emily.

"Great, until I realized you weren't in bed with me. How long have you been up?" Emily asked.

"Awhile." Spencer said giving a weak smile. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure...Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so cute and peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you." Spencer said, handing Emily a mug.

Emily noticed that Spence seemed distant and a little withdrawn this morning.

"Spencer? Is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah. I'm okay, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Are you all right with everything that happened last night?"

"Of course I am. It's just that I'm a little scared. How am I supposed to tell my parents about us?"

"It wasn't that long ago that I was right where you are now. Scared to death of my parents." Emily said sitting down beside the brunette. "It's not easy, Spencer. I won't lie to you, but it does get better. I promise. I mean look at my mom, I didn't think she'd ever be able to accept me for who I am, but now we're fine."

"I know, It's just that…"

"Spencer, being gay won't effect your chance of getting into a good college or getting a good job. You're smart and you're a hard worker, the sky is the limit for you. You future plans don't have to change." Emily said taking Spencer's hands. "You'll be fine. Everything will work out."

Spencer then heard the door bell ring.

"Thanks, Em, I should go see who that is." Spencer said, lightly kissing Emily, before standing up.

"Okay. Is it all right if I use your shower?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Emily said, disappearing upstairs as Spencer walked to the door.

Spencer opened the front door to find Aria and Hannah on the other side.

"Hey guys. Come in. What are you doing here?"

"We haven't heard from you since yesterday, we just wanted to make sure everything was all right since you didn't return any of my texts." Aria said.

"Crap. I'm sorry, I totally forgot. I got a little distracted." Spencer said.

"Well…how did everything go with Emily last night?" Aria asked.

"Great! It turns out, she's into me."

"Spence, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you. Is Emily here?" Aria said.

"Yeah. She's upstairs in the shower."

"Did she spend the night!" Hannah asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. She did." Spencer said calmly.

"Oh my God! So...did you guys like do it or what? Hannah smirked.

"Hannah!" Aria said giving her friend a swift elbow to the stomach.

"What? I'm just curious that's all. Now, spill it, Spence."

"Well, I started to tell Emily how I felt, but couldn't find the right words, so I just kissed her. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew we were in my bedroom."

"Wow, bold move, Spence. That's hot. You know, A's a bitch, but I think they may have actually sort of done you a favor. Now you and Emily can be together." Hannah said.

"True. But I was just talking to Emily about my parents. How do I even begin to tell them that I'm gay?"

"Honestly, your parents are pretty cool, Spence. They might surprise you. It's not like you have to tell them right now, tell them when you're ready." Aria said.

"I just don't want them to be disappointed in me. I've always worked so hard to be perfect and make them happy."

"No one is perfect, we all have our flaws." Realizing what she said Hannah put her hand to her forehead. "Not that being gay is a flaw, that came out wrong, I didn't mean it that way, Spence." Hannah quickly clarified her words.

"It's okay, Han, I know what you meant." Spencer said.

"All that matters is that you're happy, Spence. Your parents will understand. You can't spend your whole life trying to please everyone else, it won't get you anywhere." Aria said.

"Yeah, Spence. Your parents love you. And no matter what happens, you'll always have me and Aria and Emily. We've been though so much together, I'm not about to turn my back on any of you now." Hannah said, giving Spencer a hug.

"Yeah, Spence, we love you." Aria said.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled softly.

The three girls continued to talk, not noticing Emily walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys." Emily said as she entered the living room. "Is everything all right?"

"Yep. Everything's fine." Aria said.

Spencer's phone rang, she fished it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"I'll be back in a minute." Spencer said as she disappeared out of the room, leaving her friends alone.

"So Em, Spencer told us about what happened between you two last night..." Aria said.

"She did?" Emily asked looking a little surprised.

"Yeah and I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you guys." Aria said.

"Thanks Aria. I've wanted to date Spencer for as long as I could remember. I was afraid that if I told her, it might ruin our friendship if she didn't feel the same way."

"Well, I think you guys are so cute together." Hannah chimed in.

"Spencer is really sweet and she obviously cares a lot about you, Em." Aria added.

"Yeah Spencer has this whole sexy, preppy thing going on. Not to mention she's filthy rich." Hannah said.

"Wow, Han, that was pretty shallow." Aria said.

"Sorry, but all I'm saying is that it can't hurt to have a rich girlfriend." Hannah said.

"Hannah, I'm not at all interested in Spencer's money." Emily said.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I know it's not all about money. I shouldn't have said that. But there is one thing I'm dying to know, Em..." Hannah said.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"What's Spencer like in bed?" Hannah smiled.

Aria rolled her eyes. "God Hannah, discretion really isn't your thing, Is it?"

"Oh come on, like you aren't interested. It's just that Spencer has such a dominant personality and take charge attitude, I just bet she's good in bed, that's all."

"Um, so clearly you've given this some thought, is there something you need to tell us, Han?" Aria joked.

"No, no, no...it's nothing like that, I'm just curious."

Emily laughed. "It's okay Hannah, and you're right. Spencer IS good."

"What am I good at?" Spencer asked as she re-entered the room.

"Uh…math…we were talking about how you're good at math. Hannah needs help with her homework." Emily blushed.

"Oh, um…okay. Sure."

"So Spence, who called you?" Emily asked.

"My mom, she just wanted to check up on me and let me know that they'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, because I told my mom I was staying over here again tonight." Emily said, taking Spencer's arm.

"How did you convince your mom to let you stay out two nights in a row?" Hannah asked.

"I just told her I staying at Spencer's." Emily said.

"Does she know Spencer's parents are away for the weekend?" Hannah asked.

"Sure she does." Emily replied.

"And she didn't have a problem with it?" Hannah questioned.

"Are you kidding? I told her I'd be with Spencer the whole time. Spence is a total safety net, as long as I'm spending time with Rosewood's perfect student, my mom couldn't care less. She's always telling me how I should try to be more disciplined, like Spencer. My mom has a total girl crush on her." Emily chuckled.

"Don't you think that'll all change when you tell her that you and Spencer are like, together now?" Hannah asked.

"I doubt it. She's been a lot better lately, I think she's finally accepted the fact that I'm gay and it's not going to change. She trusts me again, now, when I leave the house, she's not constantly convinced that I'm sneaking off to hook up with random girls."

"That's good, Em, I'd hate to have to see you go though what you went through with Maya." Aria said.

"Yeah I'm actually sort of proud of my mom, she's come a long way. Things with Maya really put a strain on my relationship with my parents." Emily said.

"Speaking of parents, my mom wants me home. She and my dad are obsessed with having family time with my brother and I." Aria said.

"I've gotta get going too. I promised Caleb I'd meet him for coffee." Hannah said.

"Okay. I guess we'll talk to you guys later then." Spencer said as she walked her friends out.

Spencer walked back into the living room, meeting up with Emily again.

"So...what do you feel like doing now, Em?"

"Well, we could go upstairs." Emily said softly as her hands sunk down to play with the waistband of Spencer's pants.

"Sounds good to me." Spencer said, pressing her forehead against Emily's.

Emily took Spencer's hands and led her upstairs. The pair disappeared into Spencer's bedroom, not to be seen again for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

One month later.

"Hey Em." Spencer said walking over to her girlfriend in the hallway and kissing her.

"Spence?" Emily said moving away.

"Everything okay, Em?"

"That was just unexpected, you know, since you're not out to your parents."

"Well, I've decided that I don't care what my parents think. At first I was afraid of what they would say, but I'm done trying to please them, no matter what I do, it's never good enough. I've tried to tell my mom, but she's always too busy to talk to me. I'll tell them when they get back from New York."

"Spence, you don't have to do that for me. I don't want them to be mad."

"Em, I appreciate your concern, but it's okay. They're usually too busy to care about what I'm doing anyway, or in this case, who. We've been together for a little over three months and in that time I've barely even seen my parents, they've been back and forth to New York for business and the rest of the time they're with Melissa. They couldn't care less about what's going on with me."

"But your parents call you all the time when they're away to check up on you."

"Yeah they call to make sure I'm still alive, you know, since I'm still legally their obligation, but they never ask who I'm with, what I'm doing or just how I am. I practically live by myself. I'm just glad I have you, so I don't have to be alone all the time."

"Spencer..."

"Em, I love you and that's all that matters to me. It doesn't matter what my parents think, or what anyone else thinks, it won't change how I feel about you."

"Aw, Spence." Emily said kissing her girlfriend. "You know, there are some advantages to having parents who are never home." Emily said, putting her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Very true. Your mom would probably have a heart attack if she ever caught us in bed together. Besides you can't even keep your voice down anyway…Wait. You can't right? You don't fake it with me, do you?" Spencer asked looking at Emily.

"Of course not. You're just that good." Emily said as she leaned in to kiss Spencer again, neither one noticing Aria and Hanna had walked up behind them.

Hannah fake coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Oh, hey guys." Emily said, pulling away from Spencer.

"H…how long have you guys been standing there?"

"Since you guys started talking about faking orgasms…which Emily apparently doesn't need to do. Congrats, Spence." Hanna laughed.

Spencer felt a rush of heat wash over her face and neck as she turned noticeably red.

"Anyway." Aria said, taking the attention off of a horribly embarrassed Spencer. "I didn't know you guys had officially gone public."

"Well technically we haven't yet. I'm going to tell my parents when they get back from New York."

"Are you nervous?" Aria asked.

"No. When Emily and I first started dating I was scared to death of them finding out, but I've realized that I just don't care anymore. I've actually tried to tell my mom, but she's always way too busy with clients or Melissa to care about me."

"Spence, your parents love you." Aria said.

"Yeah? Could have fooled me."  
Spencer replied. "I have to get to hockey practice..."

"Wait Spence, what time is your game tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"It starts at five. Are you coming?"

"Yes! Swim practice is cancelled for tomorrow."

"Cool." Spencer said.

"We're coming too." Aria said motioning toward Hanna.

"We are?" Hanna said, sounding less than thrilled.

"Yes. And we can't wait, Spence. You're gonna be amazing." Aria said.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"Han, would it kill you to be supportive every once in a while?" Aria asked. "At least Spencer does stuff after school."

"I do stuff!" Hanna scoffed.

"Shopping doesn't count. I meant like extracurriculars." Aria said.

"You really should consider some after school activities to help with college applications, Hanna. You do plan on going to college, don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, no Spence. I want to live on my mom's couch for the rest of my life." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Don't you want something better than just a party school?" Spencer asked.

"Okay. Why does everyone assume that I'll just be the drunk chick at the party?" Hanna asked.

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that you should consider trying out for a sport or something."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly good at things." Hanna said making air quotes.

"I'm not exactly athletic either, but I have other things." Aria stated.

"That's different you're like a super talented artist. I can barely draw stick figures."

"Everyone has some hidden talent, Hanna, you just need to find yours." Emily said.

"Can we stop talking about me and my academic deficiencies, please?" Hanna complained.

"I have to get to practice. See you guys later." Spencer said.

Spencer leaned in to kiss Emily before walking away. "Bye, Em."

"Bye." Emily said as she watched Spencer leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Aria, Emily and Hanna all gathered outside of the school to head over to watch Spencer's hockey game. They sat down on the bleachers as they waited for the game to begin. The three girls watched as the two teams took the field.

"So apparently Spencer is the only attractive girl on the hockey team…" Hanna said.

"Hanna…" Aria said.

"What? It's true."

"I know it's a stretch for you, but at least try to pay attention, Han." Aria said.

"This looks real fair. All of the other team's players are like three times Spencer's size. They'll kill her." Hanna said.

"It's a no-contact sport. They can't touch her." Emily said. "Besides, it's not all about size, speed and skill are much more important."

"I still have no idea what's going on." Hanna said. "Why does Spencer have to do all the running while those three just stand by the net?"

"They're defense. They help the goalie keep the other team from scoring." Aria said. "Spencer is a forward, she can go all over the field because she's the main scorer."

Hanna watched as Spencer gained control of the ball, running it back the other way and scoring, effortlessly.

"I didn't know Spencer was so good." Hanna said.

"She's the captain, Han, of course she's good." Aria replied.

"Hockey isn't nearly as boring as I thought." Hanna said.

"Oh yeah?" Aria said. "Maybe you should try out for the team."

"Oh God, no. I said it wasn't as boring, I don't wanna get all sweaty and gross."

Aria just rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on the game.

Spencer went on to score two more goals, effectively winning the game for her side. Spencer met her friends outside once she had time to shower and change clothes.

"Hey." Spencer said, walking toward her friends.

"Awesome game, Spence." Emily said pulling Spencer by her shirt and kissing her.

"Yeah. You were amazing," Aria said. "Hanna even paid attention."

"Really? I'm shocked." Spencer said.

"Hockey is actually kind of fun," Hanna said. "And you don't have anything to distract you because obviously no hot girls play hockey…I mean except for you."

"Um, thanks. I think." Spencer said.

"It's not like it matters anyway, she already has a girlfriend, remember?" Emily said, putting her arm around Spencer's waist. "So Spence, are we still on for the drive-ins tomorrow night?" Emily asked.

"Sure, if you still want to."

The next evening came around and Spencer found herself in her bedroom getting ready for her date.

"Where could I possibly have put my wallet?" Spencer asked herself aloud as she walked about the room searching.

Veronica walked by Spencer's bedroom, catching a glimpse of her daughter. She walked into the room to find her daughter frantically searching for something.

"Spencer? What are you looking for?"

"Mom? When did you get back?"

"I just walked in the door."

"I thought you were coming home tomorrow."

"I had some business to attend to here and it's nice to see you too, honey."

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't expect to see you tonight. Where's dad?"

"He's still in New York, working with a new client. He's taking a late flight."

"Oh." Spencer said resuming her search for the missing wallet.

"Did you lose something?"

"Have you seen my wallet?"

"I think I saw it on the kitchen counter." Veronica said.

"Yes! I took it out of my pocket when I got home last night."

"Spencer, you look very nice tonight, where exactly are you going?" Veronica questioned sitting down on Spencer's bed.

"Oh, I'm just going to the drive-ins with Emily, that's all. Which reminds me, is it okay if I borrow your car, the dealer isn't done detailing my mine."

"Sure. My keys are downstairs on the kitchen table."

"Thanks mom." Spencer said as she looked in the mirror to fix her hair.

Veronica watched as her daughter meticulously fixed her hair making sure, her brunette locks were absolutely perfect.

"Since when do you spend so much time getting ready to go out with your friends?"

"Since I started dating Emily." Spencer said, without skipping a beat.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Veronica asked.

"You heard right, mom. I'm dating Emily."

"Spencer, I know your father and I have been somewhat absent lately, but you don't need to fabricate stories in order to get our attention."

"I'm not making anything up." Spencer said sternly. "I'm gay…and in love with Emily and there's nothing that you or dad can say or do to change it." Spencer said with utmost seriousness.

"You really are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Sweetheart, sit down." Veronica said, taking Spencer's hand and gently pulling her down to a seated position on the bed. "How long has this been going on, between you and Emily?"

"About a month."

"Spencer, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Nobody asked me. Maybe if you and dad paid any attention to me at all you would have figured it out. We haven't exactly been sneaking around. I've tried to tell you, but you've never listened to me."

"I suppose your father and I have been a bit preoccupied lately."

"That's an understatement." Spencer muttered.

"Spencer, I'm sorry if you feel that your father and I are neglecting you…"

"You make it sound like I'm just being overly sensitive. I'm dealing with a lot here mom and you apparently don't even care about me at all. Emily was there for me, when you and dad weren't."

"How can you say that I don't care about you?"

"All you and dad care about is work and Melissa."

"Spencer. Your father and I love you every bit as much as we love your sister."

"Really? You sure don't act like it. You spend all of your free time with Melissa. My whole life I've felt like I've had to compete with Melissa for your attention and I always come up short. The only time you care about what I'm doing is when I'm in trouble."

"Spencer, you're right in that your father and I have tended to pay more attention to your sister and there's a reason for that. Your father and I always knew that you've had he potential to do anything that you want. There have been times when we weren't so sure of Melissa."

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. You've never needed the guidance or approval that your sister has. You've always been much more independent. Why do you think your father and I come down on you so hard when you get into trouble? You're such a smart girl, we just don't want anything to get in the way of your achieving everything you want. I know it's tough being the baby of the family, but it certainly doesn't mean that your father and I love you any less." Veronica said, stroking her daughter's hair.

Spencer smiled weakly at her mother. She then felt her phone vibrate on the bed next to her. She picked it up and read the message, relieved that it wasn't from A.

"Who is it?" Veronica asked.

"Emily."

"Are you still going out tonight?"

"I want to."

"Good. You should go."

"So you're not mad...about Emily and I?"

"Of course not, Emily is a good kid. If she makes you happy, that's all that matters."

"I really do love her, mom."

Veronica looked over at Spencer and nodded. "I believe that. Come on, I'll get you my car keys." Veronica said patting Spencer's knee.

"Thanks." Spencer followed her mother out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Does Emily's mother know about the two of you?"

"Yeah she does. She's okay with it."

Veronica picked up her car keys and handed them to Spencer.

"You know, on second thought, why don't you take the Porsche?" Veronica said. "The keys are on the desk in your dad's office. Go get them."

"Seriously! Dad doesn't let anyone drive that car."

"Well, tonight, I'm giving you permission."

"Wait...why? Dad doesn't like it when anyone even thinks about touching that car. He's never even let Melissa drive it. Why are you letting me?"

"Well, for one thing you're much more mature for your age than Melissa ever was and on top of that you're going on a date to a drive-in movie and the Boxster is the only car we own that doesn't have a back seat." Veronica said.

Spencer couldn't tell whether or not her mother was joking.

"Don't forget your wallet." Veronica said picking up the wallet and handing it to Spencer.

"Thanks mom...for everything." Spencer said hugging her mother.

"You're welcome. Please be careful with your father's car." Veronica said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"I will. Don't worry." Spencer said as she disappeared into her father's office and picked up the car keys.

"Bye mom." Spencer said as made her way out the door.

Spencer quickly got into the car, taking a moment to admire the interior of the Porsche. After a few short minutes of driving, Spencer pulled into Emily's driveway. She turned the car's engine off, walked up to Emily's front door and rang the doorbell. Spencer fidgeted with the car keys in her coat pocket, waiting for someone to answer the door. After a moment Emily's mother came to the door.

"Hi, Spencer, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks, and yourself?"

"Fine, thank you. Come in sweetheart. Emily's in the living room."

"Thanks." Spencer said, following Mrs. Fields into the living room.

"Hi, Em, sorry I'm late, something came up, just as I was getting ready to leave."

"Is everything all right?" Emily asked standing up.

"Definitely."

Emily led Spencer through the living room and to the front door.

"Bye mom, we're leaving now." Emily said.

"Okay, honey. Have a good night."

"Thanks. Love you." Emily said, just before slipping out the front door.

"Come on, get in." Spencer said as she and Emily approached the car.

Emily walked around the front of the car, running her fingers over the convertible's Porsche emblem in the middle of the hood.

"You like it?" Spencer asked.

"Your parents bought you a Porsche?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's my dad's car."

"What happened to your Mercedes?"

"It's in the shop, being detailed."

"You get your car professionally detailed?" Emily asked getting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Usually at least once every couple of months. Sometimes more."

"You rich girls are so high maintenance. To me, detailing my car means throwing the trash from the back seat away at the gas station."

Spencer laughed as she turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Spencer slowly backed out of Emily's driveway and onto the road.

"I have something to tell you." Spencer said.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"I told my mom about us, tonight."

"Really? How'd she take it?"

"Very well, actually. She was surprised, but not mad. She likes you."

Emily just smiled and took Spencer's hand., not letting go for the rest of the drive.

Spencer and Emily say quietly through the beginning of the film. As the movie went on, Emily reached over and placed her hand on Spencer's thigh. Emily then leaned over putting her head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer lifted her arm and put it around Emily. She couldn't have been happier that her mother allowed her to drive the tiny Porsche, as it made for much greater intimacy. Noticing that the evening air had become increasing cooler, and feeling Emily's slight body tremors, Spencer shifted her body and took off her brand new Burberry coat.

"Here, Em. Put this on." Spencer said handing Emily the coat.

"Thanks Spence." Emily said, slipping the coat on over her shoulders.

Emily inhaled, taking in the light, sweet scent of Spencer's perfume, which lingered on the coat. The pair quickly resumed their previous position in the car.

When the movie ended, Spencer drove Emily home, being extra careful not to wake up her girlfriend, who had fallen asleep near the tail end of the movie. When they got back to Emily's house, Spencer gently woke up her girlfriend and walked her to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"You bet." Emily said as she kissed Spencer goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, being Saturday, the girls decided to meet for coffee.

"So, Em, did Spencer tell her parents about you guys?" Aria asked.

"Yeah they know. She told her mom last night and I'm assuming her mom told her dad. They don't seem to mind at all. In fact, we're all having dinner together at their country club tonight."

"Really? Was that Spencer's idea?"

"No. Mrs. Hastings insisted that we all go out."

"And Spencer is okay with this?" Hanna asked.

"Well…I haven't exactly gotten around to telling her yet." Emily admitted.

"Oooohhh! She's gonna kill you, Em." Hanna said.

"Come on, Han she won't mind." Emily said.

"What fantasy world are you living in? She's gonna be pissed." Hanna said, laughing.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Aria said. "Here she comes."

"Hey guys. Uh, What's her problem?" Spencer asked motioning toward Hanna.

"Nothing. She's an idiot." Aria replied.

"Okay. Well, what do you guys want to do tonight?" Spencer asked.

"We could just hang out and watch movies," Hanna said. "or..."

"Or what?" Spencer asked, noticing a devious smile creep across Hanna's lips.

"We could have dinner with your parents." Hanna said.

"Why the Hell would we have dinner with my parents?"

"I don't know, ask Emily."  
Hanna said.

"You know you're a jerk, right?" Aria said looking at Hanna.

"What? She's gonna find out sooner or later." Hanna said.

"Em? Does everyone else know something that I don't?"

"Kinda." Emily said glaring at Hanna.

"Who's having dinner with my parents?"

"We are. Tonight." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand.

"Em, I couldn't help but notice that you used the pronoun 'we,' which implies that you and I would be doing something together with my parents."

"That's right. Your mom invited me to dinner tonight with you guys at their country club." Emily said.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Spencer said.

"Your mom insisted. She feels guilty about working so much and not spending a lot of time with you. I couldn't say no. I just want your family to like me."

"They can like you from a distance, we don't need to hang out with them." Spencer said crossing her arms over her chest.

Hanna chuckled, but her laughter was silenced by a stern look from Aria.

"What? It was funny." Hanna said.

"Aw come on, Spence. It'll be fine. I want to go."

"No way. We're not going."

"Please..." Emily said.

Emily moved closer to Spencer, putting her arms around Spencer's waist and attempting to kiss her.

"No, I'm mad at you." Spencer said sarcastically, turning her head away and stiffening her posture.

"No you're not." Emily whispered leaning back in, putting her hands on Spencer's face and trying to kiss her again.

This time, Spencer gave into Emily, she relaxed her body, interlocking her own fingers just above the small of Emily's back.

"Fine." Spencer said pulling away from Emily. "But I'm not happy about it."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Emily smiled, running her hands over Spencer's shoulders.

"It better be. Or else I'm blaming you." Spencer said, sighing loudly.

"Holy crap. Did you see Emily work Spence over like that?" Hanna asked Aria.

"I guess everyone has a weakness, Han. Spencer's just happens to be Emily."

Later in the day Hanna heard her phone ring. She picked it up, noticing that it was Aria.

"Han, I'm going over to Emily's to help her pick out something to wear." Aria said. "Would you mind going to Spencer's to check up on her?"

"Sure, I'll go over now." Hanna said.

"Okay, let me know how Spencer is. She's obviously not thrilled about tonight."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Thanks Hanna, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, bye."

Hanna arrived at Spencer's house and rang the door bell. She was soon greeted by Veronica who let her in and informed her that Spencer was in her bedroom. Hanna walked up the stairs and lightly knocked on Spencer's door, which was already partially ajar. Hanna opened the door and found Spencer laying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hanna? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, sitting up and putting the book on her night stand.

"I just wanted to come check on you. I know you aren't exactly thrilled about tonight."

"You're right, I'm not. And to make things even better, Melissa is coming too." Spencer said sarcastically. "I swear she lives to torture me. I just don't get it. My parents basically ignore me for months, I tell them I'm dating Emily and just like that my mom wants us all to be BFFs or something."

"I know. It's a little weird, but maybe your parents genuinely feel bad about not being around for you. What are you so afraid of? Your parents have known Emily for years, it's not like she's just some random girl that you want to make a good first impression."

"I know. It's just that things are different now. Sure she's been to my house and everything, but just as my friend. It's just that my parents can be a little difficult."

"Spence. Emily is really sweet and perfectly mannered. Are you worried she'll say something to offend your parents because..."

"No. No. No. Not at all. In fact my fear is just the opposite. I don't want my parents to say anything to make Emily uncomfortable. They can be pretty uptight." Spencer said, standing up.

"Hanna…I just don't know that I can do this."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Emily?"

"What? Of course I do. She means everything to me."

"Then do this for her. Obviously she loves you enough to want to spend time with your family."

"As much as I hate to admit it. I know you're right."

"So...more importantly, what are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"I'll help you pick something." Hanna said walking over to Spencer's huge walk-in closet.

"What do you usually wear to something like this?"

"Usually something semi-formal."

"Okay. Well this shouldn't be too hard. Almost everything looks good on you." Hanna said walking over to Spencer.

"Spencer Hastings, the only girl I know who can actually make gross patterns like argyle look sexy." Hanna said with a chuckle as she playfully tugged at Spencer's argyle-print cardigan.

"Thanks." Spencer said as she smiled faintly at Hanna.

"Aw come on, lighten up, Spence." Hanna said, walking over to the closest.

Hanna sifted through dress after dress after dress, but not finding anything overly compelling. Hanna dug deeper into Spencer's closet, stopping to pull out a very short, strapless red dress.

"How about this one." Hanna asked, holding it up.

"Hanna. I'm going to dinner at a country club, not working a street corner."

"Hm. You're right. Considering the circumstances it may be a bit much. It's still a really hot dress though."

"Congratulations, it's yours."

"What?" Hanna asked looking confused.

"I've never worn it and never will. I don't know what I was thinking when I bought it. If you like it, take it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Red is definitely not my best color anyway."

"Thanks Spence."

"No problem."

As Hanna was busy with Spencer, Aria was equally busy with Emily.

"Have you made a decision about what to wear tonight, Em?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, now. Spencer said to wear something semi-formal. I've narrowed it down to these three dresses." Emily said motioning toward the three dresses that were sprawled out on her bed.

"Which one do you like?" Emily asked, holding up each dress to her body individually.

"I think I like the blue one." Aria said. "It's a good color for you, it goes really well with your skin tone."

"You think so?" Emily asked.

"Definitely." Aria said holding the dress against Emily's body as she looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"Are you nervous at all?"

"A little. I mean it's not like I've never had dinner with Spencer's family before, but this is different."

"It's okay, Em, the Hastings already like you."

"They like me as a friend of their daughter's. I want them to like me as Spencer's girlfriend." Emily said as began to get undressed.

"I don't see how their feelings could possibly change. You're definitely good for Spencer."

"She's good for me. I can't even begin to tell you how happy she makes me."

"I know you guys have only been dating for a short time, but I've seen Spencer change so much. She's not afraid to show emotion anymore. It's obvious that she cares a lot about you. I'm so happy for you, Em."

"Thanks Aria. It means so much to me."

"What time is Spencer picking you up?"

"The dinner reservations are for eight so she's supposed to be here around seven thirty." Emily said putting on the dark blue halter dress that she had picked out.

"Can you help me with this?" Emily asked turning her back toward Aria.

"Sure." Aria said, as she picked up the two pieces of fabric and tied them together behind Emily's neck.

When Aria finished, Emily turned back around.

"Thanks. Now what shoes do you think I should wear?"

Aria walked over to Emily's closet and pulled out a pair of silver heels.

"These are perfect." Aria said handing them to Emily.

Emily put her shoes on and went over to the mirror to examine her outfit.

"Em, you look amazing. Spencer is going to love you."

"Thanks for coming over here Aria."

"You're welcome, but I really have to go, I told Ezra I'd meet him at his apartment. Good luck tonight, let me know how everything turns out."

"Thanks. I will."

Hanna continued her relentless search through Spencer's closet. She stopped to pull out a short black one-shouldered dress, accented with Swarovski crystals, near the neckline.

"This one is absolutely gorgeous. What's the label?"

"Uh, it's Armani, I think."

"You have to wear this one. It's perfect." Hanna said, taking the dress off of the hanger.

You sure?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely! You've got great legs besides black dresses are classic. You can't go wrong."

"Okay. I'll trust you."

"Good. Now hurry up, you don't have a lot of time to waste."

Just as Spencer was about to get undressed, she heard her mother call from the other room.

"Spencer! Come here for a minute!" Veronica called.

Spencer sighed loudly. "Fuck me." She mumbled.

"You pick the time and place." Hanna joked.

"You're not helping."

"Oh come on, Spence, you know I only tease you because I love you."

Spencer then heard her mother call again.

"Jesus." Spencer muttered. "I'm coming." She called out.

Spencer turned to Hanna. "I'll be back in a minute."

Spencer returned to her bedroom a few minutes later to find Hanna going through her shoes.

"What shoes am I going to wear?" Spencer asked.

"I think these ones." Hanna said holding up a pair of black heels that matched the dress perfectly.

"So, what did your mom want?"

"She wanted to know if I wanted her to go pick up Emily."

"What did you tell her?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't subject Emily to that kind of torture." Spencer said as she unbuttoned her sweater and threw it into the closet.

Spencer stripped down to her underwear and walked over to get the dress from Hanna. She slipped it on pulling it up and then she unhooked her bra, tossing it away and pulling the dress the rest of the way up.

"You're so lucky to be able to get away with not having to wear a bra."

"Yeah. Everyone loves small boobs." Spencer said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I'd love to have smaller ones. Mine just get in the way."

"Can you zip this?" Spencer asked turning her back toward Hanna.

"Yep."

Hanna zipped up the back of the dress and walked over to Spencer's dresser, browsing perfumes.

Spencer sat down on the bed and put her shoes on. She then stood up and walked over to full length mirror in the corner. Hanna followed and stood behind her. Hanna reached up and let Spencer's pony tail down. Hanna spread Spencer's hair over her shoulders.

"There. That's much better." Hanna said.

Hanna looked at the reflection in the mirror as she put her hands on Spencer's shoulders.

"Wow Spence. You look absolutely amazing."

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Spencer. We talked about this. You'll be fine."

"Come with us tonight. Please. It would be so much less awkward. We can bring Aria too."

"Spence. This is between you, Emily and your family."

Spencer frowned and walked over to her night stand. She picked up a small bottle of prescription pills and unscrewed the cap. Spencer took one of the pills, put it on her tongue and picked up the glass of water that was also sitting on the night stand. Spencer swallowed the pill down and put the water glass back on her night stand.

Hanna walked over to the night stand and picked up the pill bottle. "Xanax?" Hanna said reading the label. "Since when are you depressed?"

"I'm not. It's not for depression, it's for anxiety."

"Oh. Well, are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that ever since all of this stuff with Ali has happened I've been having all these random panic attacks. The pills just help calm my nerves."

"Look Spence. You know if you ever need to talk about anything you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Han."

"Now come on let's pick out some perfume for you to wear." Hanna said taking Spencer by the hand and dragging her over to the dresser.

"Which one do you like?" Spencer asked.

Hanna picked up the different bottles carefully taking in each different scent.

"I think I like this one." Hanna said holding up a small rectangular bottle.

"Okay." Spencer said taking the bottle from Hanna and meticulously placing small amounts of perfume in all of the right places.

Hanna inhaled taking in the perfume's subtle, yet intoxicating scent.

"What did I pick?" Hanna asked.

"Burberry Brit." Spencer said as Hanna noticed a small smile creep across the brunette's lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's just that this the perfume I was wearing the first time Emily and I slept together."

"Aw. Spence that's so sweet. I can't believe you remember that."

"How could I possibly forget the best night of my life? I still remember everything about that night, just like it was yesterday.  
"Emily has got to be the luckiest girl in the world." Hanna said, putting her arm around Spencer's waist.

"So...are you ready to go?" Hanna asked.

"As ready as I'm going to get. Can you drive me to the car dealership, please? I need to pick up my Mercedes."

"Sure. Let's go." Hanna said as both girls walked out of Spencer's room and headed for Hanna's car.

Hanna started the car and pulled out of Spencer's driveway.

"Oh, I almost forgot can you stop by the florist, I need to pick up the flowers I ordered."

"You bought Emily flowers?" Hanna asked looking over at Spencer.

"Yeah. A dozen red roses."

"Okay. Now I'm positive that Emily is the luckiest girl in the world."

"I figure, I'll give them to her as a sort of advance apology for anything that may happen tonight."

After a few minutes in the car, Hanna pulled into the parking lot of the local flower shop. Spencer disappeared into the store and emerged a few minutes later carrying twelve red long stem roses. Spencer then got back into the passenger seat.

"Well, what do you think?" Spencer asked.

"They're beautiful. You've gotta be like the sweetest girlfriend ever." Hanna said looking at the flowers. "I actually wanna date you, Spence." Hanna said jokingly. "You should totally write something romantic on the card." Hanna said picking the small card out from amongst the flowers.

Hanna opened the card, surprised to see that there was already writing on the inside.

Dearest Spencer,  
Roses are red. Violets are blue. Have a nice date. You know I'll be watching you.   
Kisses,  
-A

Spencer watched the color instantly drain from Hanna's face.

"What?" Spencer asked with panic in her voice as she took the card from Hanna.

Spencer's heart sank to the floor as she finished reading the note.

"How could A possibly know exactly where you're going tonight?"

"I don't know. A always has a tendency to show up at the worst possible times." Spencer said, ripping the note into four pieces.

"Are you going to tell Emily about this?"

"No. I don't want her to worry. I'll just have to keep an eye out for anyone who looks suspicious."

"Don't let this bitch keep you on edge, Spence. Just Relax and try to have a good night."

Hanna continued driving, she turned into the parking lot of the dealership and went inside with Spencer. After paying the dealer. Spencer and Hanna walked back outside to find Spencer's Mercedes parked out front.

"Your car looks fantastic, Spence."

"They did a pretty good job." Spencer agreed, inspecting the car.

"You better get going or you're going to be late."

"You're right."

Hanna turned to walk back to her own car.

"Hanna, wait." Spencer said moving toward Hanna.

Spencer hugged Hanna as tightly as she possibly could.  
"Thank you...for everything. If it weren't for you and Aria I probably never would have found the courage to even tell Emily how I felt."

"You're welcome. Now go get 'em tiger." Hanna said, fake punching Spencer in the chin.

Spencer smiled and turned around to get into her own car. She pulled out of the parking lot headed to Emily's house. When Spencer arrived at Emily's she pulled into the driveway and parked her car. Spencer got out and picked up the bouquet of roses from the passenger seat. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Emily quickly answered the door. Just the sight of Emily was enough to make Spencer go weak in the knees.

"Here. These are for you." Spencer said handing Emily the roses.

"Aw. Thanks Spence, you're sweet." Emily said as she leaned in to kiss Spencer. "Come in, I'll put these in water."

Spencer followed Emily into the kitchen. Emily set the flowers on the kitchen counter and picked up a vase from underneath the sink. She filled the vase with water and set the roses in. She then turned back to Spencer.

"Em, you look incredible tonight."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself. We should get going, I don't want to be late." Emily said walking toward the door.

When they got outside, Spencer walked over to the passenger door of her car and opened it for Emily. Once Emily was inside Spencer shut the door and walked around the front of the car and got in. Spencer fumbled with the car keys.

"Everything all right, Spence?"

"Em. If you wanna back out of this now, I wouldn't blame you. I can tell my parents you aren't feeling well."

"Spence, what are you so afraid of?"

Spencer turned to look at Emily. "Em. I love you, so much. It's just that I know my family isn't exactly easy to deal with."

Emily reached over and laid her hand on top of Spencer's. "Spencer. There's absolutely nothing that your family could ever do that would change the way I feel."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you." Emily said reassuringly.

"Thanks Em."

Spencer started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So what is having dinner at a country club like?"

"Most of the people are really uptight, boring and extremely arrogant. My dad takes all of his clients there for cocktails and business stuff. It's pretty high end. A lot of Rosewood's so-called elite show up for dinner and drinks on Saturday night."

"Rosewood's elite?" Emily asked.

"Yeah a lot of doctors, lawyers, corporate executives, people with more money than they know what to do with. Everyone's always trying to impress and outdo each other."

"Sounds pretty fancy...I guess I probably should have worn underwear." Emily said.

Spencer's eyes widened and she glanced over at Emily as she slammed her foot on the car's brakes, almost missing a stop sign. "You...what?"

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Emily laughed.

Spencer exhaled loudly. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, Spence, I couldn't resist. Forgive me?"

"Yes. Of course."

Spencer pulled her car into the parking lot of the country club. She got out and handed the keys to the young valet.

"Hey Josh."

"Miss Hastings. You look lovely this evening."

"Josh. How many times do I have to tell you, please call me Spencer. Josh, this is Emily, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to Emily.

"You too." Emily said shaking Josh's hand.

"Well...I. better get back to work. Have a good night." Josh said getting into Spencer's car.

Emily linked her arm with Spencer's as they walked into the building. They were quickly greeted inside by the hostess.

"Spencer. How are you tonight?" The woman asked.

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Just fine. Thank you."

"Are my parents here yet?"

"Yes. Just let me check you off my list and I'll show you to your table."

"Thank you." Spencer said.

Emily looked over at Spencer, she let her hand brush against Spencer's before interlacing their fingers together.

"You ready?" Emily asked.

"No. But I don't really have a choice."

"It's okay. Just try to relax." Emily said as they followed the hostess to the table where three fourths of the Hastings family were already seated.

"Emily. Spencer. Sit down." Peter said.

"Melissa, why don't you switch seats and sit beside your father so your sister and Emily can sit together." Veronica said.

"But mom..."

"Melissa." Peter said sternly.

Melissa stood up and relocated, one seat over next to her father.

Spencer nervously sat down in between Emily and her sister. She picked up her menu, absently flipping back and forth between the pages.

"Spence? Is everything okay?" Peter asked, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." Spencer said picking up her water glass.

After a few minutes passed, the waiter came to the table and took everyone's order.

"So Emily, I see Rosewood's swim team is doing very well this season." Peter said as he handed his menu to the waiter.

"Yes, we are. As of right now, we're ranked number two in the district. If we keep it up, we'll have a good chance at finishing in the top spot."

"Being the team captain, you must have a lot of colleges looking at you." Veronica said.

"I wouldn't say a lot, but I've met with a few recruiters."

Spencer was surprised that the evening seemed to be starting out fairly well. She finally began to let her guard down, she had almost forgotten that A was most likely lurking around. It wasn't long before the waiter returned with everyone's food.

"So Emily, have you given any thought to what school you might like to attend?" Peter asked.

"Not really. I mean I want a school with a good athletic program, but I don't want swimming to be my career. I also want to get a good education too."

"You seem to be well on your way to a very successful future, just like my girls. Melissa has already graduated, and Spencer is also on track to an Ivy League education. Right Spence?" Peter said.

"I guess so." Spencer replied.

"You're going to make a great lawyer someday." Spencer's father said.

"Dad...I don't think I'm lawyer material." Spencer said, pushing her food around the plate with her fork.

"Don't be so modest. The Hastings girls know their way around the law." He replied.

"Some of us, better than others." Melissa sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer snapped.

"All I'm saying is that I can read all the law books I want, but that'll never compare to your first hand experiences. You know riding in cop cars, being a regular at the police station, having your bedroom searched for evidence."

"Shut up, Melissa." Spencer mumbled.

"Calm down Spence. No need to get all bent out of shape..." Melissa said. "Then again, I don't blame you. I'd be a little on edge too if I were a person of interest in a murder investigation."

"Fuck off." Spencer mumbled.

"Spencer. Watch your language. Don't talk to your sister that way." Peter said. "And as for you, Melissa, that will be quite enough. Leave your sister alone. You should know better."

"But dad..." Melissa said.

"I don't want to hear it, Melissa. I'm not going to let you ruin this evening."

"This sibling rivalry has got to stop." Veronica said. "We'll talk about this later."

"Sorry, Em." Spencer said looking at her girlfriend.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand underneath the table.

Aside from the one isolated incident, the rest of the evening went fairly well. Melissa barely said anything the rest of the night, while Spencer's parents were very personable and seemed to actually take an interest in Emily and Spencer's relationship. Nothing out of the ordinary occured, Spencer began to wonder if A had forgotten about her.

"Well, I should probably be getting Emily home." Spencer said.

"Okay, sweetheart." Veronica said.

Emily thanked Spencer's parents and said goodbye before following Spencer out the door. Spencer and Emily walked outside and got her car back from the valet, she and Emily got in and headed back to Emily's house. When they made it back to Emily's house Spencer parked the car in the driveway.

"Walk me to the door?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Spencer replied.

Emily took Spencer's hand as they walked up the stairs to her porch. When they reached the top, Emily turned to face Spencer as she reached down, taking Spencer's other hand. Emily looked into Spencer's dark eyes as she held both of Spencer's hands at waist level, running her thumbs over Spencer's palms.

"Listen Em, I'm really sorry about what happened with Melissa tonight."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I would have reacted the same way, if I were you. She hit on a touchy subject."

"Thank you for being so cool with my parents. It means a lot to me. I know they're not the most fun people to hang out with."

"They're nice and they do care a lot about you, I can tell. I actually had a good time."

Spencer looked into Emily's eyes and smiled. "You look so beautiful tonight." Spencer said, just before pressing her lips tightly against Emily's.

Emily dropped Spencer's hands and slid them around the brunette's waist as Spencer moved her hands to either side of Emily's face. Emily deepened the kiss, sliding her hands up the back of Spencer's dress and tangling her fingers into the brunette's hair.

Emily eventually broke the kiss to speak. "Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come in?" Emily said fidgeting with her key.

Spencer could hear the desperation and arousal in Emily's voice.

"What about your mom?"

"She's in Texas." Emily said unlocking the door.

"What?"

"She left this afternoon. She's visiting my dad."

Emily pulled Spencer inside and upstairs to her bedroom. Spencer reached down to undo the straps on her heels, tossing the shoes aside. Emily quickly removed her shoes as well abandoning them near Spencer's. Emily soon found herself locking lips with her girlfriend again.

Spencer slid her hands up to Emily's shoulders. Spencer undid the tie on the back of Emily's dress and let it slip down her torso, past her tanned legs and to the floor. Spencer broke the kiss and moved lower until her lips made contact with Emily's neck. Emily let out a slight moan as Spencer's hands grazed her bare breasts. Emily slowly unzipped Spencer's dress. Emily then lifted the fabric off of Spencer's shoulder. The ebony material slipped through Emily's fingers and off of Spencer's body.

Emily placed her hands on Spencer's face. Spencer leaned into Emily's body, backing her closer to the bed. When the backs of Emily's legs made contact with the bed, Spencer gently laid her down. Spencer placed her hands on either side of Emily's body as she straddled one of Emily's thighs. Emily shifted her body downward until her center made contact with Spencer's knee. Emily began to grind hard against Spencer's knee.

"Patience, Em." Spencer said repositioning her body so that she was straddling both of Emily's legs.

As Spencer hovered over her body, Emily hooked her fingers into the waistband of Spencer's black lace panties, pulling them down as far as she possibly could, leaving the rest up to Spencer.

Spencer finished removing her panties and kicked them off of the bed. Emily put her hand around Spencer's neck and pulled her down, hungrily kissing her. Spencer deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth. Spencer pulled away and moved down to Emily's neck. Spencer sucked hard on Emily's pulse point. Emily leaned her head back and groaned as Spencer kissed her throat. Emily felt a strong rush of heat surge through her body and straight to her core.

"Spence...please..." Emily moaned, taking Spencer's hand and guiding it down her body, stopping only when she reached the waistband of her own panties.

Emily closed her eyes as Spencer slipped off her silk panties. Emily could feel her heart race as the soft fabric moved further and further down her legs. Spencer had figured out exactly how to drive Emily crazy and her torturously slow maneuvering only caused her girlfriend to become even wetter than she already was, though that didn't seem possible. Spencer finally removed Emily's soaked panties, tossing them off of the bed with the rest of their clothing. Just when Emily thought that she couldn't take anymore, Spencer finally slid two of her fingers into Emily's center. The rush was almost enough to send Emily over the edge.

"Spencer..." Emily moaned as Spencer pumped her fingers in and out of her center.

By this time, Spencer had also become painfully aroused as her naked, sweat-soaked body pressed against Emily's. Spencer was desperate for relief, but she was now much too focused on Emily to care. As much as Spencer tried to hide the fact that she was every bit as turned on as Emily was, she wasn't fooling anyone. Emily could read her like an open book. Emily reached her hand down and slipped her index and middle fingers into Spencer's center. Spencer rubbed Emily's throbbing clit hard with her thumb. Spencer knew Emily was close and needed relief just as badly as she did herself, that being said, Spencer sent Emily reeling.

"Scream for me, Em." Spencer whispered into Emily's ear, just before kissing her again.

Emily closed her eyes and moaned Spencer's name into the darkness of the bedroom. Spencer quickened her pace and Emily shifted her fingers inside of Spencer's body. The sexual tension between the two was quickly released as both girls came together. Emily groaned as the intensity of orgasm coursed through her body. Spencer also felt an overwhelming sensation of both pleasure and relief wash over her entire body.

Emily moved over on the bed, making room for Spencer as she tried to catch her breath.

Spencer laid on her side facing her girlfriend. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as Emily looked lovingly into her eyes.

"That was amazing." Emily said, still recovering from her climax.

"It's a good thing your mom is sixteen hundred miles away. She'd so kill me if she knew we were sleeping together."

"I don't know that she'd kill you, but I certainly wouldn't want your perfect track record with my mom to be tarnished."

"Me either. It's about time she got out of the house for a while. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to make love to you in this bed?"

Emily smiled, moving closer to Spencer and putting her arms around the brunette.

"You'll have to remind me to thank your mom." Spencer said.

"For going out of town?" Emily asked putting her hand on Spencer's chest.

"No...for having the most beautiful daughter in the world." Spencer replied.


	8. Chapter 8

After school, Emily hurriedly followed Spencer into the house and through the living room. Spencer kissed Emily, as the pair moved to the couch. Emily sat down, pulling Spencer on top of her.

"God, I didn't think school would ever end today." Spencer said, as she ran her hands through Emily's dark hair.

"I know." Emily whispered, leaning forward to kiss Spencer again.

Spencer broke the kiss and moved lower to kiss Emily's neck.

Emily let out a slight moan and arched her back as Spencer's hands slid underneath her shirt and up to her breasts.

"Where are...your parents?" Emily asked.

"Working late, as usual." Spencer mumbled, barely pulling away from Emily's neck to speak.

Emily moved her body and laid her head on the arm rest of the couch as she began undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt. Spencer slid her own shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Emily quickly undid Spencer's belt buckle and moved her hands upward. She slid her hands underneath Spencer's t-shirt, running them over Spencer's abdomen and to her back. Emily slowly began to pull the bottom of Spencer's t-shirt up the brunette's torso. Emily closed her eyes as Spencer leaned down and kissed her neck again, not paying any attention to the door that had just creaked open. Melissa walked in to find Spencer laying on top of and Emily as the pair was enveloped in a heated lip lock. Melissa groaned and rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. Spencer leaned back off of Emily and looked at her sister and Emily sat up against the arm rest of the couch. Spencer pulled her t-shirt back down, over her stomach.

"You have a town house in Philly." Spencer said, sounding extremely irritated.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Melissa replied.

"Why aren't you ever there? You're always fucking here."

"You're just mad because I walked in on your horny little grope fest. Go ahead and continue, I couldn't care less, Spencer. But you know, these after school activities won't get you into Princeton." Melissa said, sarcasm evident.

"Shut up." Spencer snapped.

"You better watch this one, Emily, she's pretty shady. Frankly I don't even know why you're dating my sister in the first place, you're way too good for her."

"Melissa, seriously, shut the fuck up." Spencer said.

"Well, I just hope you don't have any ex-girlfriends around, Emily, if you haven't heard, Spencer's pretty into picking up other peoples' sloppy seconds." Melissa said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Emily just sat on the couch in silence, unsure of what she should say, if anything.

"Bitch." Spencer muttered, focusing her attention back to Emily. "Now...where were we?" Spencer asked leaning back down to kiss Emily again.

Spencer let her hands sink down to Emily's jeans, just as she was about to unbutton them, Emily took the brunette's hands, pulling them back up.

"Spence..."

"What's wrong?"

"We can't. Not with your sister here."

"Fine." Spencer sighed, getting up off of the couch and picking her shirt up off of the floor. Spencer slipped her shirt back on as she walked into the kitchen, still in a fog of arousal.

Emily got up off the couch and followed Spencer.

"Sorry Spence. I just..."

"It's okay, I get it." Spencer said, re-buttoning her shirt.

"I should go. My mom's probably wondering where I am. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"Bye." Emily said, putting both hands on Spencer's face and kissing her one last time. Emily pulled away from Spencer, sliding her hand down Spencer's chest, over her abdomen and grabbing her hand.

"Bye." Spencer sighed loudly, disappointed and still very aroused.

The next morning at school, Spencer and Emily walked through the hallway, running into Aria and Hanna. As the foursome talked, a tall, pretty blonde girl carrying a stack of books bumped into Spencer, causing her to drop all the books she was holding.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." The girl said, bending down to pick up the pile of books at Spencer's feet.

"It's okay. I got it." Spencer said, kneeling down and gathering the books. She picked up a math text book and placed it on top.

"Advanced placement calculus? Impressive." Spencer said, as she stood up and handed the pile of books back to the blonde.

"Yeah. It's boring as hell, but what can I say, I'm good at math...among other things." The girl said in a very flirtatious tone.

Spencer couldn't find any words to respond, she just stood in the hallway, staring at the blonde.

"Thanks, Spencer." The girl said, running one of her hands down Spencer's arm, while looking Spencer in the eyes, then obviously allowing her gaze to wander down Spencer's body and back up to her face.

Aria, Hanna and Emily and Spencer just stood in silence watching the blonde walk away.

Aria, Hanna and Emily all turned their attention toward Spencer, who was unknowingly grinning.

"What?" Spencer said realizing that everyone else was staring at her.

"Uh, who the hell was that?" Hanna asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen her before." Spencer said.

"Well she obviously knows you." Emily said, not trying at all to hide her irritation.

"Relax, Em. She probably just recognizes Spencer from all the stuff on the news about us and Ali." Aria said.

"Maybe, but she was definitely hitting on you, Spencer. I don't like it." Emily said.

"What are talking about? She was just being nice." Spencer said.

"Wake up, Spence. She totally ran into you on purpose and did you hear her? 'What can I say, I'm good at math.'" Hanna said in a high-pitched mocking tone. "She was fully prepared to rip your clothes off and go down on you right here."

"Hanna…" Aria said.

"What? It's true."

"Despite Hanna's inappropriateness, I have to admit, Spence, she was definitely undressing you with her eyes." Aria said.

"You guys are just trying to make something out of nothing." Spencer said.

"Oh come on Spence. Ever since you and Emily started dating tons of girls have been hitting on you. I even know a lot of straight girls who would kill to go to bed with you." Hanna said.

"Hanna...you're just...wait seriously? Like who?" Spencer asked turning toward Hanna with a grin on her face.

"Spencer! Why do you care?" Emily snapped.

"I really don't, that was a stupid thing to say. Sorry, Em. You know you're the only one I wanna be with." Spencer said, putting her arm around Emily's waist.

"Then why did you flirt with that girl?" Emily asked.

"I honestly didn't mean to. She just caught me off guard, that's all. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"You're so lucky that I think you're cute." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"You know you can't resist me." Spencer said giving Emily one quick kiss on the lips. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later."

Later that afternoon, Emily decided to go to Spencer's to study. Emily glanced up from her text book to look at Spencer, who appeared to be very focused on the material in front of her. Emily stood up and walked over to her girlfriend. Emily slowly ran her hands over Spencer's shoulders and down to her chest.

"How do you feel about a little study break?" Emily asked.

"We can't stop now. We've got way too much to do." Spencer said, stiffening her posture.

"We're alone in your house and all you can think about is school?" Emily asked, sitting on Spencer's lap and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Em…" Spencer said, shifting her legs to redistribute Emily's weight.

Emily gently put one of her hands on Spencer's face and kissed her. Emily deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Spencer's mouth. Spencer pulled away and looked at Emily.

"Em, I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress, lately. I really need to focus on school, if I want to get into Princeton. Okay?" Spencer said, wrapping her hands around Emily's hips.

"Spence, you're a straight A student, you're number one when it comes to class rank, you scored a perfect on the SATs, you're the head of almost every committee at school and you're more than likely going be the valedictorian. There's no way you won't get into Princeton." Emily said, kissing Spencer's neck.

"There are tons of other students, all across the county, just like me, competing for the same spots. Can we please just get back to this?" Spencer said, getting back to her book, before she became any more aroused, though the weight of Emily's body pressing down on her thighs wasn't helping.

"Fine. But you so owe me later." Emily said, getting up off of Spencer and sitting back down across from her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after school Spencer was on her way her way back to her car when she heard her cell phone ring. She didn't recognize the caller's number, but answered anyway, she was greeted by a young-sounding female voice.

"Hello?...It's kind of a conflict of interest, don't you think?...You sure I'm the only one?...Okay I promise I won't tell anyone. Yes...I'll come alone...Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye." Spencer shoved her phone back into pocket as she approached her car.

Spencer leaned against her car as she waited for Emily.

"Hey." Spencer said when saw Emily.

"Hey, Spence. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I can't, my parents are making me play tennis with them and some of their new clients." Spencer said nervously.

"Oh okay...are you all right? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine."

Emily and Spencer got into the front seat of Spencer's Mercedes. Spencer dropped Emily off at her house and headed for her own.

Spencer parked her car in the driveway and went inside. She went up to her room and gathered up some things, before heading back downstairs.

Spencer was just about to leave again when she ran into her mother, who had just walked in the door.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hi mom."

"Where are you headed off to?"

"Just the library. I have some studying to do."

"All right. I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye Mom." Spencer said as she walked toward the door.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Don't forget your car keys."

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to walk, I could use the exercise."

"Okay, Then."

Spencer walked down the street, stopping at a large house on the corner, she walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell. Spencer stood on the porch, looking around, checking for signs of anyone that might be watching, but she saw no one. It appeared to be a typical Rosewood afternoon. Spencer was soon greeted at the door by another girl.

"Hey, Spencer, come on in." The girl said.

Spencer followed her into the house.

"Do you mind if we do this upstairs?" The girl asked.

"No. I guess not." Spencer replied, following the girl up the stairs.

A few days later, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer decided to hang out at Hanna's house after school. They were all sitting in the living room when Spencer's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Spencer quietly answered her phone on the stairs, not noticing that Hanna and Emily had walked into the kitchen. They couldn't help but overhear Spencer's conversation.

"Again? You were great last night…" Spencer chuckled. "Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can."

Hanna arched her brow and looked at Emily upon hearing what Spencer said, both girls hurried back into the living room, making sure to get back before Spencer did. Emily and Hanna sat back down on the couch, just before Spencer returned. Spencer reentered the room to find Hanna and Emily staring at her, with irritated looks on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, Spence?" Hanna said.

"Are you guys mad at me or something?" Spencer asked.

"Do we have a reason to be?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so. Aria, what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"I have no idea, I'm just as much in the dark as you are." Aria said.

"Okay. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Spencer said as she set her phone on the coffee table to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Home. My mom needs me to drive Melissa somewhere."

"Oh really?" Hanna said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I was just on the phone, with my mom. That's who called, just now."

"You sure about that?" Emily asked.

"Uh, yeah. Call me later, okay Em?"

Emily didn't respond.

"Okay then." Spencer said, looking confused. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Spencer turned and walked out, still unsure of what had just happened.

"Hanna, Emily? Care to explain to me what just happened?" Aria asked.

"You mean other than the fact that Spencer's a really bad liar?" Hanna said.

"Em, what's she talking about?"

"We heard Spencer on the phone, by accident." Emily said.

"And...?" Aria urged Emily to continue.

"And there's no way it was her mom on the phone. She's obviously lying about where she's going. "

"Wait...look." Hanna said pointing to Spencer's iPhone that sill sat on the coffee table.

Hanna picked it up. "Let's find out, who she's been talking to."

"No, Hanna, you can't. That's an invasion of privacy." Aria said.

"That's one vote for yes and one for no, it's up to you, Em." Hanna said.

"I know we shouldn't, but, I really need to know why she's lying." Emily said.

"Okay then, here we go." Hanna said as she pressed the power button at the top of the phone and was met with, Spencer's screen saver, a recent photo of she and Emily together. Hanna slid her finger across the screen to unlock it. The screen lit up.

ENTER PASSCODE

"Crap. She locks her phone, it's like she doesn't trust people or something." Hanna said.

Hanna's comment was met with a glare from Aria. "Apparently, she can't. You guys can't go through her phone, that's a horrible thing to do. Besides, putting a lock code on her phone doesn't necessarily mean she's hiding something. I lock mine." Aria said.

"Well, I wanna know who she was talking to." Emily said, taking the phone from Hanna.

"What could her password possibly be?" Emily asked as she began typing in random possibilities.

"One, two, three, four. Nope. One, one, one, one. That's not it either." Emily said.

"Come on, Em, Spencer's not an idiot, she'd pick something more complicated than that. It's probably like some math sequence or something." Hanna said.

Emily tried more possible combinations. "It's not her birth year, or her birth date."

Emily typed in one last combination, this time she was right and the phone unlocked itself.

"Got it." Emily said with a surprised look on her face.

"Nice, Em. What was the password? The first four digits of Pi?"

"No...It was...MY birthday." Emily said.

"Wow, that's really sweet. You feel guilty yet?" Aria asked, but was silenced by Hanna waving a hand in her face.

Hanna moved closer to Emily as Emily scrolled through Spencer's call log.

"Who's number is this?" Hanna asked pointing to the most recent call.

"I have no idea, it's not even listed under a name, just the phone number." Emily said.

"Call it." Hanna said pressing the send button.

The phone rang multiple times before the voice mail picked up, it was just a generic message which proved to be no help at all.

"Aria, do you know who's number is..."

"Guys, I don't want any part of this." Aria cut her off.

"Fine. I'll write the number down, we'll call it again later." Hanna said.

" I can't believe you two, what you're doing is wrong." Aria said.

"Come on Aria, Spencer's got to be seeing someone else. She's been very distant lately. I've practically been throwing myself at her and she just shuts me down and now she's lying about where she's going. What else could it be?" Emily said.

"Em, maybe she's just stressed out. Spencer's under a lot of pressure with school, she's got her heart set on the Ivy League, don't make things harder on her than they already are." Aria said. "I'm actually really worried about you, Em, this whole crazy, jealous thing isn't like you at all. Spencer loves you, you know that."

"Aria, I know what Hanna and I heard..."

"Em, maybe you guys just misunderstood, you should really just ask Spencer and talk it out."

"I think it was pretty clear, Aria." Hanna said. "Read her texts, Em, maybe she texted that number." Hanna continued as she took the phone from Emily.

"Holy crap."

"What?" Emily asked her eyes wide. "Is someone sending her naked pictures?"

"No. But she has an anime strip poker app on here. If she wins one more hand, this girl's gonna be naked." Hanna said.

"Hanna, you're not helping." Emily said.

"Okay, okay." Hanna said, exiting the game and opening Spencer's text messages.

"Oh my God. Look at all of these." Hanna said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Spencer's been getting a lot of really sexual texts, apparently this other girl's some really horny perv." Hanna said.

"Let me see." Emily said taking the phone back from Hanna.

"These are from me, you idiot." Emily said slapping Hanna's shoulder and turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh. Well in that case, do you guys like actually do those things you said or..." Hanna started, before being silenced by Emily.

"Just shut up, and help me."

"Wait. Here. Look, that's the number." Hanna said.

Hanna opened the text and read it aloud.

"Spencer, thanks for last night. You are amazing! I hope we can get together tomorrow."

"What? Let me see that." Emily said.

"I can't believe it's actually true. Spencer IS cheating on me." Emily said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Em, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe it's not what it seems. There's got to be a logical explanation." Aria said.

"Sure there is. Spencer's a big fat liar. It doesn't get any simpler than that." Hanna said.

"Hanna. That message doesn't prove anything." Aria said. "Em, you should really just talk to her, see what's really going on."

"Keep reading." Hanna said.

"No. I'm taking this and giving it back to Spencer. I should have never let you guys look at it in the first place." Aria said as she took the phone from Emily and shut it off.

Aria dropped Spencer's phone into her bag and walked out the door. She drove to Spencer's house, when she got there, she parked her car and headed straight to the door. Aria rang the door bell and was promptly greeted by Mrs. Hastings.

"Aria. Come on in."

"Thanks Mrs. Hastings, is Spencer home?"

"No. I'm sorry she isn't. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is, can you give this to her?" Aria said, fishing Spencer's phone out of her bag. "She left it at Hanna's this afternoon."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Aria said.

"I'll tell Spencer you stopped by."

"Okay. Thank you."

Spencer walked down the stairs of the house that she had been in just the day before, with the same girl, she had met the day before. The girl followed Spencer out onto the front porch.

"So...how did I do?" The girl asked, turning toward Spencer.

"Pretty good. You're definitely getting the hang of things. You must have been up all night practicing." Spencer replied.

"I'll get even better, I promise. Can we possibly meet tomorrow?" The girl asked.

"Uh, sure I guess. Do you want me to come here again?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. My parents will be out all night, so we won't have any distractions."

"Okay. See you then." Spencer said as she walked down the steps of the porch.

Spencer looked around into the rapidly growing darkness as she walked to her car, the night was unseasonably cool. Spencer shuddered, getting an eerie feeling that someone might be watching her.

When Spencer got home she found her mother sitting in the living room with her father.

"Spencer. Is that you?" Her mother called out.

"Yeah it's me," Spencer said as she walked into the living room.

"Here." Veronica said, handing Spencer her iPhone. "Aria stopped by this afternoon. She said you left this at Hanna's."

"Oh. Thanks. I didn't even realize it was missing."

"Are you going out with Emily tonight?" Spencer's father asked.

"No. It's been a long day, I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, Spence." Peter said.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Veronica added.

"Goodnight." Spencer said as she left the room.

When Spencer got up to her room, she turned her phone on. It chimed, signaling that she had received a new text message.

Spencer looked at the phone, realizing that the message was from an unknown sender.

Spencer,  
No good deed goes unnoticed.  
Believe me, I'm noticing your every move.  
I won't judge, but what would your girlfriend think?  
-A

Spencer sighed and rubbed her temples as she felt a massive headache brewing.

Late the next evening, Spencer was sitting on her bed, her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hello? The Applerose Grille? Sure...Yeah I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Before getting up off of the bed, Spencer received a text from Emily.

-Can I come over? We need to talk.

-Sorry Em, but I'm not feeling well. I'm just going to try to get some sleep. Can it wait?

-Okay.

With that, Spencer got up, headed downstairs and out to her car.

Emily sat on her bed, thinking about everything that had been happening between she and Spencer. It had been almost two days and she had barely heard from her girlfriend. Emily's phone pinged and she opened her text messages.

Hey Em,  
Spencer's Pretty busy with some new 'extracurricular activities.'   
Wanna know what they are?  
Check out the Applerose Grille.  
-A

Emily called Aria and Hanna, begging them to go with her, Hanna agreed immediately, Aria needed some coaxing, but eventually agreed.

Always punctual, Spencer arrived at the Applerose Grille in almost exactly fifteen minutes. She parked her car and went inside, there she spotted a dark-haired girl, sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room.

"Hey." The girl said. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. You okay, with being out in public?"

"It's fine. We aren't doing anything wrong, Spencer."

"You're right. Listen, do you mind if I grab something to eat? I can feel my blood sugar dropping, I don't function well on an empty stomach."

"Sure. No problem."

"Can I get you something? A cup of coffee? Anything?"

"Actually coffee sounds great."

"Okay. Cool."

"Here." The girl said handing Spencer some money.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

"It's only money." Spencer said as she turned to walk over to the counter.

Spencer returned a few minutes later, she sat down, beside the girl as they talked and looked over something in a book, that lay spread out in front of them.

When Aria, Emily and Hanna arrived, they all got out of Emily's car and scoured the parking lot.

"Is she here?" Hanna asked.

"She has to be, there's her car." Emily said pointing at the shiny, black Mercedes-Benz across the parking lot, which was partially illuminated by the full moon.

"Come on." Hanna said, taking Emily's hand and dragging her over to the window.

"Get down, before someone sees us." Aria said.

The three girls ducked down, beneath the window sill.

"Who's she with, Han?" Emily asked.

"I can't tell, that big-headed guy is blocking them."

"I can't believe we're actually spying on our best friend." Aria said.

"Don't think of it as spying...it's more like sleuthing." Hanna said.

"Same thing, Han." Aria replied. "We really shouldn't be..."

"Sssshhhh. Someone's coming. Get down." Hanna said, losing her balance and falling on top of Aria.

The girls heard footsteps and remained perfectly still, until the they heard a car start and drive out of the parking lot.  
"Get off of me." Aria said sitting up and pushing Hanna off.

Aria, Emily and Hanna resumed their previous positions in front of the window.

"Hanna do you still have that phone number?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I put it in my phone." Hanna said fishing her phone out of her pocket.

Emily took the phone from Hanna and called the number. They watched as the girl sitting with Spencer answered her phone. Emily quickly hung up without saying anything.

"Well, that's her, Em. How much more proof do you need?" Hanna asked.

Emily couldn't even bring herself to respond, she just stared through the window in disbelief.

Back inside, Spencer and the girl she was with stood up and gathered their things. The dark-haired girl handed something to Spencer.

"Spencer, thank you so much for everything. You'll never know how much I appreciate this. Three days ago, I didn't understand trigonometry at all and now thanks to you, I'm so going to ace this exam."

"You're welcome."

Aria, Emily and Hanna watched as the girl hugged Spencer and then kissed her on the cheek. The girl then turned around, facing the window.

"Oh my God." Hanna whispered.

"Is that..." Aria said.

"Maya!" All three girls said simultaneously.

"Holy crap. I never would have thought..." Hanna said.

"Spencer's cheating on me with my ex-girlfriend. I can't believe this. I lost my virginity to her...how could she..." Emily said, tears streaming down her face.

"Em, it's okay." Aria said, putting her arm around Emily's shoulder. "Maybe it's not what you think."

"Come on Aria, you saw it just as well as we did, Spencer's guilty as sin." Hanna said.

"Hanna, you're not helping." Aria said.

Just then Emily heard her phone chime. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened her text messages. All three girls, looked at the phone, their faces eerily illuminated by the cell phone's artificial LED light.

Poor Emily.  
Spencer doesn't love you anymore.  
Cheer up, killer, there's plenty more fish in the sea.  
But, you know what they say, you never forget your first.  
-A

Just as the three girls finished reading the text they were caught off guard by a single bright, concentrated beam of light, coming from the flashlight of a Rosewood police officer.

"Well, well, well if it isn't three of the four pretty little liars." He said. "Seen any dead bodies tonight, girls?"

"You better get that flashlight out of my eyes or I swear to God I'll..." Hanna said.

"Relax, blondie. We got an anonymous tip about some suspicious looking people lurking around out here. Care to explain what you girls are doing sneaking around in the dark?"

"We were just..." Emily began to speak.

"I think you ladies had better come with me. A lot things can happen to three pretty girls after dark." He said, escorting the three girls into the back of his squad car.

The girls rode in silence all the way to the police station. When they arrived, the officer led them inside.

"Sit down and don't move, I'll be back in a minute to call your parents." He said.

"I'm calling, Spencer." Emily said, about to start crying again. "She'll come get us." Emily said.

"She's a minor, Em. They can't release us to her." Aria said.

"Yeah, she and Maya are probably too busy anyway. By now, they're probably naked in the back seat of Spencer's car, going at it like animals." Hanna said.

Emily looked at Hanna with a hurt expression.

"Nice. Way to be sensitive, Hanna." Aria said.

"Sorry." Hanna said looking at Emily.

"It's okay, Em. We'll call my mom, she'll pick us up." Aria said.

Hanna slumped in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. She heard her phone chime, then Emily's, then Aria's. They all opened their text messages to reveal the same message.

Enjoy prison, bitches.  
It's only a matter of time before you'll be back for good.  
-A

"Guys, do you think A set us up?" Aria asked.

"What do mean?" Emily asked.

"Well A texted you and told you where to go." Aria said. "Obviously A knew Spencer would be there. What if A was watching us and gave the cops the tip."

"That bitch." Hanna said.

After spending some time at the police station, Mrs. Montgomery arrived to pick up the threesome. They all piled into Ella's car, she drove back toward the Applerose Grille, to pick up Emily's car.

"So why exactly were you three picked up for loitering? What were you doing?" Ella asked.

"We were spying on Spencer and the cops just showed up." Aria said.

"Why would you be spying on your friend?" Ella asked sounding confused.

"Because these two are convinced that Spencer is cheating on Emily." Aria said.

When they arrived back to Emily's car. Emily and Hanna both got out.

"Would it be possible to not tell our parents about this?" Hanna asked.

"Since it's nothing serious, I won't tell them. No use getting everyone worked up over nothing." Ella said

"Thanks Mrs. Montgomery, you're the best." Hanna said.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Just promise me that you girls will go straight home." Ella said, looking at Hanna and Emily.

"We will. Come on Hanna." Emily said walking toward her car.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at school, Spencer approached Hanna and Emily as she walked with Aria.

"Hey, are you guys okay? Aria said you got picked up by the cops last night. What were you doing?" Spencer asked.

"We were 'loitering'" Hanna said making air quotes. "Apparently that's frowned upon."

"Where were you 'loitering'?" Spencer asked. Copying Hanna's air quotes.

"We got picked up right outside the Applerose Grille." Aria said.

"What...? What time were you there?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Around eleven." Aria said.

"You were there, weren't you, Spence?" Hanna questioned in a sharp tone of voice.

"Well...I...uh..."

"Save it, Spencer, we saw you...with Maya." Hanna snapped. "How could you do that to Emily?"

"Do what?" Spencer asked.

"Don't play stupid with me." Hanna said cornering Spencer and looking her dead in the eyes. "How could you cheat on Emily with her ex-girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on Emily." Spencer stepped sideways, away from Hanna and over to Emily.

"Em, you know that's not true, I'd never cheat on you. I was tutoring Maya in math, I didn't want to because I didn't want you to be upset, but she begged me." Spencer said, taking Emily's hands in her own.

"Oh come on. That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." Hanna said.

"You believe me, don't you, Emily?" Spencer asked looking straight into Emily's eyes.

"I'd like to, Spence, but I saw her kiss you, I heard you on the phone at Hanna's. I saw the text messages on your phone and all the phone calls you made to her. How could you sleep with her, Spencer? I lost my virginity to you, I can't ever have that back."

"Em, I'm not sleeping with...wait you did what?" Spencer said, in shock, dropping Emily's hands. "You went through my phone, eavesdropped and spied on me? How could you do that?"

"Spencer…" Emily said.

"Forget it. I would've expected something like that from Allison, but never from you, Emily. That's pretty low. I would NEVER do something like that to you and even though you don't believe me, I swear to God that I'm telling you the truth." Spencer said, as she stepped past Emily and walked away, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Em, I know things seem bad, but I really do believe Spencer." Aria said.

"I have to talk to Maya." Emily said as a few tear drops trickled down her cheeks.

Emily took off down the hall, she pushed open the doors and stepped outside, where she found Maya sitting alone at a table.

"Maya."

"Emily?"

"Can we talk?" Emily asked.

"Sure...what do want to talk about?"

"Are you sleeping with Spencer?" Emily asked, sitting down across from Maya.

"What? No. Of course not. I'd never..." Maya said, taken aback by Emily question.

"What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Aria, Hanna and I saw you together last night. I saw you kiss her."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, but it was totally innocent. I got a little carried away. I was just really happy, that's all."

"Happy about what?"

"Happy that I actually understand trigonometry now."

"What?"

"Listen Emily, Spencer has been tutoring me. I'm flunking trig, my parents said if I fail any more classes, they're sending me to military school. I needed someone to tutor me and fast. You know just as well as anyone else that Spencer's as brilliant as they come and even though we aren't together anymore, I do still care about you, I'd never go after Spencer."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Of course I am."

"Why didn't she just tell me in the first place?"

"I asked her not to. I didn't want you to be upset or mad at her. You know, old girlfriend and new girlfriend spending time together. Not exactly the ideal situation. All she did the entire time we spent together was talk about you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. She's totally crazy about you. You're so lucky to have someone who cares so much about you. Spencer's really got a good heart, she'd do anything for anyone."

"Oh my God. I can't believe this. I'm such an ass. I gotta go." Emily said getting up and walking back into the school.

Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Spencer's number. There was no answer. Emily tried two more times, still to no avail. Throughout the rest of the school day, and all night, Emily sent Spencer countless texts, none of which were returned.

Emily went to school the next day, still having had absolutely no contact with Spencer. Emily was thrilled when she saw Spencer walking down the hall.

"Spence, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Emily said, approaching her girlfriend.

"I wish I could say the same." Spencer replied.

"Spence, please talk to me. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." Emily said, touching Spencer's arm."

"I'm not really in a talking kind of a mood." Spencer said, shrugging off Emily's touch. "I gotta go."

Emily sadly watched as Spencer walked down the hall, alone. She was soon approached by both Aria and Hanna.

"Have you talked to Spencer?" Aria asked.

"No. She won't speak to me."

"Are you breaking up?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, as of right now, I'm not sure exactly where I stand with her. I talked to Maya, she told me everything. Spencer was telling me the truth and I feel terrible."

"Really? But what we saw...we heard..." Hanna began.

"It was all a horrible misunderstanding." Emily said.

"I can't believe how badly we misjudged Spencer." Hanna said. "I feel awful."

"Not half as awful as I feel." Emily replied.

"It'll be okay, Em. She'll come around." Aria said, putting her hand on Emily's arm.

"Aria, thanks for being kind and not saying 'I told you so.'"

"Em. I'd never say that. We're human. We all make mistakes and I know that even after all of this that Spencer does still love you."

"I hope so. Spencer's the best thing that ever happened to me. I need her."

After school Emily headed straight to Spencer's house. She met Veronica, who was on her way out the door.

"Hi, Emily. Spencer's up in her room, go on up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hastings."

Emily walked up the stairs and turned the corner to Spencer's room. Emily pushed Spencer's bedroom door open and went in. Spencer was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Spence?" Emily said softly.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in."

"Remind me to thank her." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Spencer. Please talk to me. Maya told me everything. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"How am I supposed to trust you again? You went through my personal things and spied on me and got arrested while doing so." Spencer said, closing her book and setting it on her nightstand.

"Spencer. I'm sorry, it's just that when Hanna and I heard you on the phone, it just sounded so much like you were trying to hide something and then when you forgot your phone, Hanna picked it up and everything just went down hill from there. Aria told us to leave it alone, but we didn't listen."

"Em, there's your first problem, you listened to Hanna. I love her to death, but sometimes she doesn't think. She gets an idea in her head and her imagination runs wild."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. It just made me so crazy to think that you might be seeing someone else. I'm so sorry, Spencer."

"I get why you thought what you did, but why didn't you just come to me? I would have told you the truth."

"I guess I was just too upset to think logically."

How did you guys know where I'd be anyway? Did you follow me?"

"A tipped me off. A set us up. They told me where to go to catch you and we're pretty sure A is the one who called the cops. We should have known better."

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again. I'm the absolute worst girlfriend ever."

"No, you're not. Come here." Spencer said as she patted the empty space next to her on the bed.

"Em, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you way too much. I know I've been kinda withdrawn lately and I'm sorry. I've just been so overwhelmed with everything."

"I know and I honestly worry about you. You're doing way too much. You need to take it easy, I don't want you to burn yourself out." Emily said shifting her position to look at Spencer. "If Princeton doesn't want you, that's their loss. There are tons of other schools that would jump at the chance to have a student like you."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer said as she leaned her back against the headboard of the bed and stretched her legs out.

"Spence, I'm so glad to be here with you right now. I hated not talking to you." Emily said laying her head on Spencer's chest.

"I know, but if this is going to work, you have to trust me, Em."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't, I was so stupid. I can't believe I almost let A ruin our relationship."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it anymore, we're past that."

"What are we supposed to do, Spencer? We cant tell our parents or the cops about A."

"We just have to stick together. A is trying their best to turn us all against each other. It's a lot easier to torment someone who's already weak."

"You always were the strong one. That's what I love about you, Spencer. I always feel safe with you." Emily said, moving closer to Spencer. "When we were at the police station, I kept hoping that somehow you'd just show up and hug me and tell me everything would be okay, like you always do. I'm scared, Spencer. When did things get so complicated?" Emily asked running her hand over Spencer's leg. "Sometimes I think A knows exactly what our next move will be, before we do."

"It sure seems that way sometimes, doesn't it?" Spencer said running her fingers through Emily hair. "But you don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here to protect you...and Hanna and Aria too." Spencer said, wrapping her arms around Emily and pulling her closer.

Spencer smiled, resting her chin on the top of Emily's head.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Emily asked.

"We're gonna be just fine, Em. We always will be. I promise."

"Spencer?" Emily said shifting her body to look at the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for being so amazing. I love you so much. You're perfect. "

"No, I'm not. But this is…You and I together, like this. We're in this together, Em." Spencer said. "I'm in this for the long run and no matter what happens, I'll never let you go."

Spencer smiled and leaned down to kiss Emily. The moment Emily felt Spencer's lips press against her own, she knew that Spencer was sincere and that everything would be okay, as long as they were together.


	11. Chapter 11

At school, Aria and Hanna were relieved to see Emily and Spencer walking down the hallway together, holding hands. Hanna approached them.

"Listen, Spence, I owe you a huge apology. I'm so sorry I accused you of cheating…I was so stupid and…"

"Hanna, stop. It's all right. I understand why you guys thought what you did. Emily and I had a nice long talk and everything is okay now." Spencer said. "I'm actually very flattered that you stuck up for Emily, the other day. You were definitely prepared to beat the crap out of me."

"I wanted to, I hated to believe that you could ever hurt Emily like that." Hanna said, moving closer to the brunette. "Spence…I'm so sorry." Hanna hugged Spencer as tightly as she possibly could.

"It's okay, Hanna. Don't worry." Spencer said.

"Well I'm glad that everything is okay between you guys. I hated seeing you fight." Aria said.

"So you know I have to ask…" Hanna said.

"Oh God. What?" Spencer asked.

"Did you guys make up all the way, or just some of the way?" Hanna asked, smirking.

"How did I know it was going to be something sexual?" Aria asked.

"Let me ask you something, Hanna." Emily said. "When have you ever known Spencer to only partially do anything?"

"Never." Hanna said.

"Exactly." Emily said grinning at Spencer.

"Anyway…" Spencer said, changing the subject. "You guys are coming to my parents' cocktail party on Saturday, right? My mom invited all of your parents."

"Why are your parents throwing a party?" Aria asked.

"Like rich people need a reason to throw a party." Hanna said.

"Actually, Melissa just got a new job, so they invited most of Rosewood to celebrate. You guys have to come, I'm not really in the mood to hang out with my parents' smug, Bible-thumping, hardcore Republican friends all night."

"You know I'll be there." Emily said.

"I'm in." Hanna said.

"Me too." Aria agreed.

"Great, but I gotta go. I'll see you guys after class."

Spencer gently kissed Emily and slowly pulled away. "I love you." Spencer said, just before leaving.

"God, I so want your romance." Hanna said, looking at Emily. "I want someone to kiss me and not be afraid to say they love me in front of people."

Emily turned to Hanna and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Hanna." Emily said. Aria and Emily both laughed.

"Funny." Hanna said scowling. "I better get to class. If I'm late again I get three days detention." Hanna said as all three girls turned and went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning came around and Spencer found herself in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when her mother entered the room.

"Hi mom."

"Spencer, you're up early this morning."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep last night."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little too much caffeine, I think."

"Okay, well, Melissa and I are heading to the store to pick up a few more things for the party tonight, would you like to join us?"

"As tempting as spending the day with Melissa sounds, I think I'll pass because I'm pretty sure one of us would end up dead."

"When is this feud between you and your sister going to end? I just don't understand why you two can't get along. You're both beautiful, intelligent, independent, young women." Veronica said.

"I try to get along with her mom, I really do. I don't know why she hates me so much."

"Melissa doesn't hate you."

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure." Spencer said, as Melissa walked into the room.

"Oh, Spencer, I wanted to ask you, is Emily coming tonight?" Veronica asked, turning to Spencer.

"Yeah she is. Is it all right if Emily, Hanna and Aria spend the night?"

"Of course they can."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Melissa muttered.

"What are you talking about, Melissa?" Veronica asked.

"Should you really allow Spencer to have three girls in her room?" Melissa said. "I mean it's a little inappropriate don't you think?"

"Yes Melissa, because I'm gay that automatically makes me attracted to every girl on the planet." Spencer snapped. "I just can't control myself from holding super secret sex orgies in my room, at every chance I get."

"Spencer..." Veronica sighed. "Calm down, it's all right."

Veronica walked over to Melissa and gave her a strict look.

"Melissa. Don't worry about things that don't concern you." Veronica said sternly. "Leave your sister alone. I'm not going to tell you again, you're an adult, act like it. Now, I'm going to go get my purse, meet me in the car."

"I'll be there in a minute." Melissa said watching her mother walk out of the room.

Spencer continued eating, ignoring her sister. Melissa walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned back around, leaning on the counter and facing her sister.

"So, Emily will be here tonight…" Melissa said snidely. "Think you can manage to keep it in your pants long enough to get through the evening?"

"Shut up. What Emily and I do is none of your business."

"I'll never get what Emily sees in you."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of you? Yeah right. Get over yourself."

"Just admit it, Melissa, you can't stand to see me happy and it drives you absolutely crazy to know how happy Emily makes me."

"Maybe mom would like to know, exactly how 'happy' Emily makes you." Melissa said making air quotes.

"What does that mean?"

"I just think mom would be interested in the new hands-on after school activities you've taken up." Melissa sneered. "Don't you think you're a little young to be having sex?"

"At least I actually have a sex life." Spencer said, standing up from the kitchen island. "You know, maybe if you actually got laid once in a while, you wouldn't be such a bitch all the time."

"Hello. I'm pregnant. How do you think that happened?"

"Since immaculate conception is definitely out, all your pregnancy proves is that you had sex once. And in the two minutes that it lasted you got knocked up, effectively taking police suspicion off of your psycho husband."

"Ian didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I guess murder and attempted murder doesn't count for anything."

"Ian would never hurt anyone. The whole town knows you're a liar, Spencer."

"He has you so fooled...If I'm the liar, then why did he skip town? Why won't he tell you where he is?" Spencer asked, looking Melissa dead in the eyes.

Melissa didn't respond.

"Huh? What was that? This isn't that I have some longstanding vendetta against Ian, Melissa. He's a sociopath. I don't trust him, and neither should you." Spencer said as she turned and walked out of the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few guests began to trickle into the Hastings' house around seven o'clock that evening. After answering the door, seemingly countless times, Spencer was thrilled, when Emily finally arrived.

"Thank God. I'm so glad to see you. I'm so bored."

Spencer looked Emily up and down, admiring the short green dress that Emily had picked out.

"Em, you look amazing tonight." Spencer said.

"Thanks. So do you." Emily said, leaning in to kiss the brunette.

Veronica spotted Spencer from across the room and waved her over. Spencer made her way across the room to say hello to one of her parents' stuffy, elitist friends. She approached, her mother and the woman, who were both holding martinis.

"Spencer, dear. Good to see you again." The woman said. "Your mother tells me, you're going to be applying to Princeton."

"Yes, I am."

"Impressive. Princeton's an excellent school."

"So I've heard." Spencer replied, dryly.

"Any thoughts on what you'll be studying?"

"No. I really haven't decided yet."

"Oh. Well. Don't worry dear…you still have plenty of time to make up your mind."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Spencer said, rapidly losing more interest in the conversation with each passing moment.

"I can't believe you're going to be leaving for college so soon. You've really grown up. You must have all the boys after you."

"Not exactly."

"Don't be so modest, a pretty girl like you, must be seeing someone."

"Actually, I am. This is Emily, my girlfriend." Spencer said, putting her arm around Emily's waist.

"Oh. Your mother didn't mention that you were..."

"Gay?" Spencer cut her off, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Well, this is certainly...shall we say...new?" The woman said.

"Speaking of new things..." Spencer said. "I like your new face way better than your old one. Who did your surgery?"

Veronica, choked on her martini as Spencer finished speaking. Emily couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Okay. Spencer." Veronica said. "I think I heard the door bell, would you go check, please?"

"Yep. I knew that'd do it." Spencer said, taking Emily's hand and making her way toward the front door.

"I can't believe you said that, Spence. You're so badass." Emily said, laughing.

"At least I'm honest." Spencer smirked.

Spencer opened the door to find Aria and Hanna on the other side.

"Hey guys."

"Spence. I think you better come out here and move your car." Hanna said.

"Why?"

"Because I just saw Noel Kahn get his Range Rover stuck in between your Mercedes and Emily's Camry."

"Hold on, let me go get my keys." Spencer said.

Spencer went into the kitchen, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"Who the fuck taught you how to drive?" Spencer asked walking over to the driver's side of Noel's car.

"Who parks in the middle of a drive way?" Noel replied.

"It's my house." Spencer said, getting into her Mercedes and moving it over, so that Noel could pull through.

Noel got out of his car, closely followed by Mike Montgomery, who jumped out of the passenger seat.

"Hey, Spence, is it all right if I take my stuff up to your room?" Hanna asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Think we could join in on your sleep over?" Mike asked, winking.

"Fat chance." Aria said.

"Why are guys so fascinated with girls' sleep overs?" Spencer asked.

"Obviously because you guys spend the whole night making out and having pillow fights in your underwear." Noel said, high fiving Mike.

"You guys are idiots." Aria said rolling her eyes.

"Is that really what you think we do?" Emily asked as everyone walked into the Hastings' house.

"Don't try to deny, it." Mike said. "It's the law of nature. That's how every girls' sleep over is."

"Yeah maybe in your pathetic fantasy wet dream version." Hanna said.

"Whatever. You guys are lame." Mike said as he and Noel disappeared into the crowd of people that flooded the Hastings' house.

"Em, will you come with me to put this in Spencer's room?" Hanna asked, grabbing Emily's hand.

"Sure. Aria, do you want me to take your bag up too?" Emily asked.

"Thanks, Em." Aria said, handing her bag over to Emily.

Aria and Spencer, pushed through the crowd, being stopped by many friends and acquaintances of Spencer's parents. Much to her displeasure, Spencer was forced to make uncomfortable small talk about academics, college and worst of all, her sister.

Spencer was glad to finally see Emily walking down the stairs with Hanna.

"How do you stand hanging out with these people, Spence? They're so boring." Hanna said. "What do you even talk about with them?"

"Usually things like literature, art or music..."

"Speaking of music...what the hell are we listening to?" Hanna asked, as the light sound of violins wafted through the air.

"It's classical." Spencer said. "My parents' favorite genre."

"Sorry, Spence, but your parents have shitty taste in music." Hanna said.

"This is Beethoven, Han. He was one of the greatest composers of all time." Aria said. "He even continued to compose music after becoming completely deaf."

"Well, that explains a lot." Hanna said. "I guess it's not his fault he couldn't hear how much his music sucked."

"You're unbelievable." Aria said, shaking her head.

A few minutes later, Spencer's father approached the foursome.

"Hi, girls." Peter said. "Spence, come here. The Newhoff's want to meet you." Peter said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Our newest clients, over there with your mother and Melissa. Bring Emily with you."

"Do they know that Emily and I are together?"

"Yes they do. Don't worry."

"Okay, we'll be over in a minute." Spencer replied.

"All right." Peter said, walking away.

"Come on, Em." Spencer sighed. "Let's go meet the Newhoffs" Spencer said in a mocking tone, reaching for Emily's hand.

Spencer and Emily walked across the room toward Spencer's parents.

"You must be Spencer." Mr. Newhoff said, extending his hand to Spencer.

"Your parents have told us so much about you." Mrs. Newhoff added.

"Good things, I hope." Spencer said, shaking both of their hands.

"Of course." Mr. Newhoff said. "And this young lady must be Emily."

"Nice to meet you." Emily said, also shaking hands with the couple.

"The Hastings have been raving about you." Mr. Newhoff said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Of course. They haven't shut up about the wonderful girl that their daughter's been dating. We hear you're the captain of the swim team." Mr. Newhoff said. "That must keep you pretty busy."

"Yes. It definitely does."

"And you, Spencer...are you going to be following in your sister's footsteps all the way to Harvard? Or U Penn even?" Mrs. Newhoff asked.

"No. I thought I'd go to a good school, instead." Spencer said sarcastically. "I'm actually aiming for Princeton."

"Princeton?" Mr. Newhoff said. "What a coincidence, that's my Alma Mater. You'd love it there."

"An exquisite, student like yourself is sure to get in." Mrs. Newhoff added.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, Spencer, you must be so happy for your sister and her new job." Mrs. Newhoff said.

"Yes, I am. I just didn't know that Satan was ready to give up his position to someone new." Spencer smirked at her sister.

Melissa only responded with a glare.

"Spencer..." Her father said sternly.

"Relax, Peter." Mr. Newhoff said, chuckling. "A little sibling rivalry never hurt anyone."

"These two certainly have always had a competitive edge, especially with each other." Veronica said.

"That's a good thing. Siblings need to be competitive, it keeps things interesting. I should know, I grew up with four older brothers." Mr. Newhoff said, looking at Spencer.

Spencer smiled.

"Would you excuse us?" Spencer asked. "I think I heard Hanna calling me."

"Of course." Mrs. Newhoff said. "It was nice meeting both of you."

"You too." Emily said, smiling.

"Oh, Spencer." Mr. Newhoff said. "Would you be interested in playing a little tennis with your father and I, some time in the near future?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Spencer said before taking Emily's hand and walking back toward the kitchen.

"Well you just charmed the pants right off of those two, didn't you?" Emily said, smiling at Spencer.

Spencer didn't say anything, but only vaguely smiled back at her girlfriend.

"Spence, is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're crushing my hand."

"Oh. Sorry." Spencer said releasing her grip.

"Seriously, though, what's up with you?"

"I'm just tired of talking to my parents' friends about college." Spencer said. "Everyone's expecting me to get into Princeton. I'm going to look like an idiot if I don't."

"You're still worrying about that?" Emily asked. "I thought you were over it, you talked up a pretty big game to your parents' clients back there."

"Yeah, but that was just for the benefit of making Melissa look stupid."

Emily laughed and smiled at Spencer. "Don't worry. It'll be all right." Emily said, putting her hands on either side of Spencer's face and gently kissing her.

They walked back into the kitchen, where Hanna and Aria sat at the large island in the middle of the room. Emily and Spencer sat down in the two chairs across from them.

"What're your parents' new clients like?" Aria asked.

"Much less overbearing than the usual ones. They were actually pretty cool."

Spencer stared into the living room, watching her parents and guests interact with Melissa. Emily watched as Melissa shot Spencer a glare from across the room. Spencer stiffened her posture as she shifted in her chair.

"Relax, Spence. Don't let Melissa get to you." Emily said, putting her hand on Spencer's knee.

As the girls continued to talk, Emily playfully moved her hand up Spencer's thigh, her fingers disappearing beneath the hem of Spencer's short black dress. Emily slid her hand back down to Spencer's knee, prompting the brunette to uncross her legs. Once she did, Emily absently traced small circles on Spencer's leg with her index finger. Spencer shifted her weight, slightly slouching in her chair. Emily slowly slid her hand back up her girlfriend's thigh. She let her fingers rest over the fabric of Spencer's panties, noticing the considerable amount of wetness that had accumulated there. While trying to still appear interested in the conversation, Emily pushed Spencer's panties aside and slipped two fingers into her girlfriend's body. Emily smiled upon discovering just how wet Spencer already was. Spencer's eyes widened as she felt Emily's fingers brush against her sensitive clit. Spencer leaned back, slightly spreading her legs, giving Emily better access.

Spencer closed her eyes for a moment and felt her heart begin to race as Emily slowly rubbed circles on her clit. Spencer sighed loudly, inadvertently drawing attention to herself.

"Spence? You okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah...fine." Spencer's voice cracked.

"Spence, can you come with me for a minute?" Emily asked removing her fingers from inside of the brunette's body.

"Sure." Spencer said, swallowing hard and standing up.

Emily took Spencer's hand, dragged her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Upon reaching the bedroom, Spencer and Emily both discarded their heels, leaving them near the door. Emily closed the door behind them and leaned Spencer's back against the wall, hungrily attacking the brunette's lips with her own.

Emily deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Spencer's mouth. Spencer put her hands around Emily's waist and closed her eyes, as she fought her girlfriend's tongue for dominance. Spencer slid her hands up Emily's back and undid the zipper on her dress. Spencer broke the kiss and tugged Emily's dress off of her body. Emily stepped out of it, and dragged Spencer over to the bed. Emily smiled and kissed Spencer again, slowly running her hands from the small of Spencer's back up to zipper of Spencer's dress. Emily quickly pulled the zipper down and let the dress slide off of the brunette's body. Emily leaned hard into Spencer and kissed her again.

Spencer's arousal was now bordering on the point of being overwhelming, as she felt Emily kiss her neck and throat. Emily aggressively pushed Spencer down on the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling the brunette's thighs and pinning her wrists to the bed. Emily hovered over Spencer, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"Em...please." Spencer whispered, putting her hand behind Emily's head and pulling her down.

Spencer made contact with Emily's lips, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Emily deepened the kiss, taking in the hot, sweet scent of Spencer's perfume. Emily broke the kiss only to move downward. She reached down and slid off Spencer's panties in one swift motion, leaving her girlfriend both naked and very desperate. Emily repositioned her body so that she was now kneeling in between Spencer's thighs. Emily leaned down and trailed kisses across Spencer's jaw line, down her neck and chest and further still, making a path all the way down Spencer's tight abdomen. Emily pushed Spencer's knees further apart and dipped her head down. Spencer moaned and arched her back when she finally felt Emily's tongue slip into her center.

"Em..." Spencer sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the headboard of her bed.

Emily wrapped her hands around Spencer's thighs as she moved her tongue against Spencer's throbbing clit. Spencer's mind wandered to the possibility of being caught at any moment, but the risk only caused her to become even more turned on. Spencer mumbled a string of undecipherable words, as she now found herself too far gone to speak in complete sentences. Spencer felt a rush and a throbbing sensation in her head as she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She closed her eyes again as she felt a strong pressure building deep within her body. Just when Spencer felt as though her head might explode from anticipation, Emily brought her to one of the strongest, most intense climaxes that she had ever experienced. Spencer gripped the sheets on her bed with all of her strength. Emily held Spencer's hips in place as the brunette came like she never had before. Spencer felt a strong rush of pleasure course through her veins as Emily continued moving her tongue inside of her body. When Spencer's muscle contractions ceased, Emily withdrew her tongue and kneeled over Spencer's body, waiting for her to recover from orgasm.

"Em, that was...I...I can't feel my legs." Spencer said, still out of breath.

"That's what I was going for." Emily said, grinning.

Emily leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Spencer deepened the kiss again, this time tasting herself on Emily's tongue. Emily pulled back to speak.

"As much as I don't want to, we'd better get back downstairs, before Aria and Hanna get suspicious." Emily said, getting up off of Spencer and slipping her dress back on.

"Knowing Hanna, she's probably on her way up here, right now." Spencer said getting off the bed and taking a new pair of panties out of her dresser drawer.

Spencer pulled her dress back on and turned around so that Emily could zip it up.

"Thanks." Spencer said, turning back around.

Spencer put her hands on Emily's shoulders and spun her around so that she could zip Emily's dress back up. Spencer looked in the mirror and smoothed out her dress, before focusing on fixing her now disheveled hair.

Spencer turned to Emily when she heard a knock at the door.

"Almost got caught." Spencer said, with a half smile.

"That's what makes it so hot." Emily said, smiling and kissing Spencer one more time.

"It isn't locked, Hanna." Spencer called out.

The door opened. Hanna and Aria walked in.

"How'd you know it was me?" Hanna asked.

"Who else would it be?" Spencer asked. "What are you guys doing up here anyway?"

"We came looking for you, so we can have a real party." Hanna said, producing a large bottle of Grey Goose from behind her back. "Besides I got bored listening to Aria talk about artsy B S...it's boring as fuck."

"Well excuse me for ever having seen a painting." Aria said, obviously irritated.

"Forget her." Spencer said. "We'll talk art later, Aria. My parents have tickets to the new gallery opening next weekend. If you want, I'd love to take you."

"Seriously!" Aria asked.

"Definitely. It'd be nice to go with someone who knows a Monet from a Van Gogh." Spencer said.

"Spence, I'd love to. That'd be awesome. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"What? We don't get to go?" Hanna whined, motioning toward Emily.

"I can't go, I'm going to be visiting my dad, next weekend." Emily said.

"Why would you want to go anyway, Hanna? You just said art is, how did you so eloquently put it?..." Spencer said. "Oh, that's right, boring as fuck...because that makes a lot of sense."

"It IS boring, but I like to go to fancy events." Hanna said.

"Do you ever not complain?" Spencer sighed.

"I'm sorry. Certain things just don't peak my interests." Hanna said.

"What exactly does peak your interests?" Aria asked. "Shopping trips with your best pal, Mona?"

"Speaking of Mona." Emily said, "the Vanderwaals are here...didn't Mona keep you entertained?" Emily said.

"I talked to her. She's my friend and I love her, but she's still Mona. I can only handle so much." Hanna said.

"I know what you mean." Spencer said. "She told me that she liked my dress, but then went on to tell me five different ways I could have made a better choice."

"That's Mona for you." Hanna said. "But for the record, I think you look amazing."

"Thanks Hanna."

"Hey, Em, I totally think Hanna has a girl crush on Spencer." Aria said.

"I do not. God…can't I give my friend a compliment?" Hanna whined, sitting down on Spencer's bed. "Hey, Spence, can I see your iPad?" Hanna asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." Spencer said, walking over to the chaise in the corner of the room, picking it up and tapping on the screen a few times before handing the device to Hanna.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked.

"Logging off of my Facebook." Spencer replied.

"You don't trust me?"

"Hanna, I know you too well." Spencer said. "If I give you access to my profile, I can pretty much guarantee that you'll update my status to say something that's either gross or embarrassing. Actually, knowing you it would probably be both of those things."

"Chill out...I just want to play Angry Birds, that's all, since I can't get it on my Blackberry." Hanna said. "I told you not to buy a Blackberry." Spencer said. "You should've gotten an iPhone."

"Apple sucks." Hanna said.

"You suck." Spencer replied, jokingly.

"If we're talking about phones, why don't you lecture Aria about that Windows Kin she bought...they don't even make that fuckin' thing anymore."

Spencer laughed. "I forgot about that! They pulled it from the market after like a month, the sales were so bad."

"Why are we arguing about stupid cell phone choices when we have yet to touch that bottle of Grey Goose?" Aria asked.

Hanna picked of the bottle and took a long sip, then passed it to the other girls, who all did the same, except Spencer.

"Come on, Spence. Don't be such a wimp. Drink with us." Hanna said.

"I can't, not with my parents party still going on. What if I have to talk to more of my parents' friends? I can't be drunk."

"Fine. I know what we should do." Hanna said, taking another drink from the bottle.

"God. What?" Spencer asked.

"We should totally play truth or dare."

"Seriously? How old are we?" Emily asked.

"Come on, Em, it'll be fun." Hanna said.

"Fine." Emily said.

"If we're playing this, I'm putting restrictions on the dares." Spencer said.

"You would." Hanna said.

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"You're lame."

"What are your restrictions, Spence?" Aria asked.

"Okay. Nothing that involves one or more of us in any state of undress. No making out with anyone or anything. Nothing that involves doing anything to embarrass my parents at their party. No going outside, no eating or drinking anything that's either gross or not meant to be eaten, nothing that involves doing anything seemingly sexual to a person or inanimate object and no prank phone calls."

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do then? You took out all the good stuff." Hanna said.

"I know. Get around that." Spencer grinned.

"Fine. I'll start." Hanna said, looking around at her friends. "Okay, Emily I pick you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest place you and Spencer have ever done it?"

"Why the preoccupation with our sex life, Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"She's nosey." Aria said. "Hanna lives to pry for information that isn't her business and share with other people whose business it also isn't."

"Whatever," Hanna said rolling her eyes at Aria. "Well? Come on, Em."

"Okay, okay...I guess the weirdest place we've ever done it would be…in the woods, behind Spencer's house."

"You had sex in the woods?" Aria chuckled.

"Once. And it wasn't nearly as sexy as it sounds." Emily said. "Just ask Spencer about the nice poison ivy rash she got."

Hanna and Aria looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay. That's enough of that." Spencer said. "Your turn, Em."

The girls continued with the game, mostly divulging personal truths, as no one could come up with an interesting dare, due to Spencer's stipulations. When it was Hanna's turn again, she looked over at Spencer.

"Okay, Spence, truth or dare."

"Come on, Hanna how many more embarrassing things do you need to know about me?" Spencer asked.

"Pick dare, then." Hanna said.

"Fine. Dare." Spencer said confidently.

Hanna thought silently for a minute. Spencer watched as a smile slowly began to creep across Hanna's face.

"What?" Spencer said.

"I just thought of your perfect dare."

"Go ahead." Spencer said not seeming concerned. "My rules are air tight."

"Oh really?" Hanna laughed.

"Yep. Bring it on."

"Okay. You have to go downstairs, and congratulate your sister on her new job. You have to tell her that you love her and that she's the best sister in the world." Hanna said. "Why don't you go ahead and throw in a nice heartwarming hug too."

"I'm not doing that. I said nothing embarrassing at my parents' party."

"No. Technically you said we weren't allowed do anything that would embarrass your parents." Hanna said. "This will only embarrass you."

"I hate to say it, but she's right, Spence." Aria said.

"I can't wait to see this." Emily laughed.

"Gee thanks, Em, I thought you'd be on my side." Spencer said.

"I am, but this is funny."

"Come on, Spence, time's wasting."

"Jesus Christ. Fine. Come on." Spencer said walking over to the door and slipping her shoes back on.

Aria, and Hanna quickly followed Spencer down the stairs, with Emily lagging behind as she fumbled to get her shoes back on.

Spencer looked around the room, spotting her sister in the corner of the living room. She walked over to Melissa, who was talking to her mother, father and a few other people that she didn't recognize.

"What do you want?" Melissa muttered.

"I just wanted to say...that I..."

"You what? Spit it out, Spencer." Melissa snapped.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm so proud of you, Melissa." Spencer said wrapping her arms around her sister. "You're the best sister in the world and I love you."

"Aw thanks, Spence, that's sweet." Melissa said, turning away from her parents and glaring at Spencer, obviously questioning her sincerity. "Make me another virgin martini, would you?" Melissa said handing Spencer her empty glass.

"Sure." Spencer said, putting on a fake smile for her parents.

Melissa narrowed her eyes, as Spencer walked into the kitchen.

Spencer returned a few minutes later and handed Melissa the drink.

"Thanks." Melissa said.

"Sure." Spencer said turning to walk away.

"Spencer." Melissa said, taking her sister's arm.

Melissa leaned in and whispered into Spencer's ear, "I don't know what you're up to and you might be fooling mom and dad, but I can see right through your bullshit."

Spencer walked back over to her friends, who were crowded on the staircase, laughing hysterically.

"Aw. That was so sweet, Spence. A true Kodak moment." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Did you see the look on Melissa's face?" Emily asked laughing.

"Oh my God, totally priceless." Aria said.

"I fucking hate you guys." Spencer said sarcastically. "I feel so dirty." Spencer shuddered.

"Did you spit in that drink you gave her?" Hanna asked.

"Of course not." Spencer said. "I did however, have that olive in my mouth before I put it in her drink." Spencer smiled, "come on let's go back upstairs."

Aria, Emily and Hanna laughed as they followed Spencer back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Okay, Spence, it's your turn." Hanna said.

"No we're done with this, I'm already scarred for life."

"Aw. It's okay, you were so brave to actually do it." Emily said, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist.

"What should we do now?" Aria asked.

"I know. How about if we play some poker?" Hanna asked, pulling a deck of cards out of her bag.

"You know how to play poker?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, I do...here, you deal, Spence." Hanna said tossing the deck of cards at Spencer.

"Okay." Spencer said, sitting down on the floor beside Emily.

Spencer shuffled and dealt out the cards to each of her friends. They played a few friendly hands while Aria, Emily and Hanna finished off the bottle of Grey Goose. When it came to alcohol, Emily was real lightweight. By now, she was much more intoxicated than her friends.

"Let's go change clothes." Hanna said as she stood up, pulling Aria with her.

Both girls stumbled out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Spencer sat down on the bed. Emily walked over to the bed and straddled Spencer's thighs. Emily kissed Spencer, pushing her body downward until Spencer was laying on the bed, underneath Emily. Emily reached around for the zipper on the back of Spencer's dress. Spencer quickly sat up, moving out from underneath Emily.

"What's wrong, Spence?" Emily asked slightly slurring her speech. "I want you."

"No. Not like this. Not while you're drunk." Spencer said standing up. "Come on, I'll help you get changed."

Spencer pulled Emily up off of the bed and unzipped her dress, Spencer guided it down Emily's legs and helped her step out if it once it reached her ankles.

Spencer slipped a t-shirt over Emily's head, then helped Emily step into a pair of shorts. Spencer glanced over at the clock, which indicated that it was shortly after midnight.

"Here. Lay down." Spencer said walking Emily over to the bed and laying her down. "I'll be right back."

Spencer walked downstairs where she found an empty house, except for her parents, who were in the kitchen.

"Where's Melissa?" Spencer asked.

"She went to bed." Veronica replied.

"Oh. Well do you guys need any help cleaning up?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, your father and I have it under control."

"Okay, then. I guess I'll go to bed too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Spence." Peter said.

"Goodnight." Veronica added.

Spencer walked back upstairs to find that Aria and Hanna had both fallen asleep in her bed, next to Emily. Spencer walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket up over her friends. Spencer brushed a few strands of hair away from Emily's face then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Spencer then walked over to her dresser and pulled out something to sleep in. After changing clothes, Spencer pulled a blanket out of the closet and laid down on the chaise in the corner of the room, where she spent the entire night, but not without periodically getting up to check on her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

When Emily woke up the next morning, she got out of bed, noticing that Aria and Hanna were still asleep, but Spencer was nowhere to be found. Emily headed downstairs, where she found Spencer sitting on the couch in the living room. Spencer turned around when she heard Emily enter the room.

Spencer stood up and walked over to Emily. "Morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?"

Emily groaned. "My head is pounding."

"Hangovers are a bitch. Come sit down. I'll make you some black coffee." Spencer said. "But in the mean time, I'm gonna go grab you a couple of aspirin. I'll be right back."

Spencer returned a few minutes later, handing Emily a glass of water and two pills.

"Thanks." Emily said, before leaning in and kissing Spencer.

Spencer smiled when Emily pulled away. "You still taste like vodka."

"God. How much did I drink last night?"

"Not much, but you're a real lightweight." Spencer said, poking Emily in the stomach.

"I'm never drinking again."

"That's what they all say." Spencer laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Emily said, feigning irritation. "Did I do anything stupid or embarrassing last night?"

"I don't know if it's considered embarrassing or not, but the second Hanna and Aria left the room, you pretty much jumped me and tried to get me to fuck you."

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, some people get angry when they drink, some get obnoxious, apparently you just get really horny."

"Sorry, Spence. I don't remember any of that."

"It's okay, really, don't worry about it."

"We didn't do anything, did we?"

"No. I'd never..."

Emily cut Spencer off by pressing her lips against the brunette's. "Thank you for being sweet and looking out for me."

"No problem...it was the least I could do after what you did to me last night at the party." Spencer said in a husky tone of voice while interlocking her own fingers above the small of Emily's back.

Emily smiled, thinking back to last night when they ditched Hanna and Aria, for a little impromptu fun of their own. "That part I remember quite well. You were pretty tense, I just helped you relax."

"Yes you did." Spencer said, smiling at Emily.

Spencer turned away from Emily to walk back to the kitchen. "I'll be back in a second."

When Spencer returned she carried two cups of coffee. She handed one to Emily, as she sat down on the couch, next to her girlfriend.

"Are you the only one awake?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Hanna and Aria were both still passed out in your bed when I woke up."

"Good. We'll be alone for a while, then." Spencer said.

"Sounds good to me."

"So...I'm gonna miss you next weekend when you leave for Texas."

"I'll only be gone until Monday night, but I know it's going to feel like forever..." Emily said. "I don't wanna go, but I do want to see my dad."

"I know. Why couldn't he be stationed somewhere better than Texas though? There's nothing fun to do there."

"Yeah because Pennsylvania is definitely the cool capital of the world." Emily laughed.

"You know what I mean...when are you leaving anyway?" Spencer asked, absently playing with Emily's hair.

"Flight leaves at noon on Friday."

"Can I drive you and your mom to the airport?"

"You'd miss the whole day of school."

"So what? I can miss one day for you."

"Well, if you really want to. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind not having to leave her car at the airport."

"I want to." Spencer replied. "Oh and by the way, mark your calendar, we have a date on Thursday night."

"We do?"

"Yep. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oh really?" Emily said as she set her coffee mug on the table in front of her. "Where are we going?"

"I've got a reservation at that new French place downtown. Just the two of us."

"It opened like two weeks ago, how did you manage to get a reservation?"

"Oh I have my ways." Spencer said, smirking.

Emily smiled. "That means daddy had something to do with it, right?"

"Pretty much. He knows the guy who owns it..." Spencer said. "My dad can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he's got good connections."

"Well, I can't wait." Emily said as she leaned in to kiss Spencer. "I've never been to a French place before."

"I love French food. I can't wait to get some escargot. I haven't had it in forever."

"Um, that's snail right?"

"Indeed it is. You're gonna love it."

"I'm so not eating that. It's slimy and gross."

"Once you get over the fact that it's a gastropod, it's actually really good. I promise."

"Is there any food you don't like?"

"I'm not crazy about walnuts."

"That's because you're deathly allergic to them, Spence."

"How do you know I'm allergic to walnuts?"

"Remember that one time when we were all at your house two summers ago and we ate those walnut cookies?" Emily asked. "You got a really bad rash and your throat swelled up. Your mom had to take you to the ER. The doctor had to give you like four adrenaline shots."

"I can't believe you remember that..."

"Of course I do. We spent the whole day in the hospital with you." Emily said. "And you had that really hot nurse, who kept coming in and bringing you stuff...it made me so jealous, but I couldn't say anything. No one knew that I had a crush on you, let alone that I was even gay."

"Holy crap. How do you remember all of this?"

"I remember because when we were at your house that day, I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with you."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. When you had that allergic reaction, I was so scared that you were going to die. But when they finally let you out of the hospital you totally just played it off like it was no big deal. You were so brave, it was just so...sexy."

Spencer smiled. "Yeah anaphylactic shock is pretty hot."

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes as she playfully punched Spencer's shoulder. Emily leaned her back against the arm rest of the couch and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, as she moved to sit across the brunette's lap.

"Seriously though, I always admired you." Emily said, running her hand over Spencer's cheek. "You were the only one of us who was ever brave enough to stand up to Ali and you always defended Hanna, Aria and I when she teased us."

"I always hated how Ali treated you, in particular. You completely adored her, she knew that and used it against you. It made me sick…we fought about it all the time."

"You did?"

"Yes. I couldn't stand to see her hurt you, it was all just a game to her."

"I feel like she went after me because I was the weakest link." Emily said. "She had me so head over heels for her, that she knew I'd do anything for her."

"You were never weak, Em." Spencer said. "Ali played all of us, just in different ways…she took advantage of the fact that you were always so kind and caring."

"You know, I never told her how I felt about you, but she figured it out and forced me to admit it, then told me how stupid I was for crushing on you. She said you and I would never happen. She told me I should just get over you." Emily said. "And even though she didn't have feelings for me, I think it drove her crazy to know that I wanted you over her. "

"Ali couldn't stand it when she wasn't the center of everyone's affections." Spencer said. "And even though I spent a lot of time hating her for the way she acted, now that she's gone, a part of me just can't let her go."

"I feel the same way and it sucks, but at least we still have each other." Emily said.

"I know and I'm sorry we haven't spent a lot of time alone together lately." Spencer said as she slipped her hands around Emily's waist.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. We've both been busy."

"Well, thanks for being so cool last night, I know my parents' party wasn't exactly fun."

"It was when you and Melissa had your touching little sibling moment."

"Okay. Let's never talk about that again. I'm trying to erase it from my memory." Spencer groaned. "I so need to get Hanna back for making me do that."

"Plot revenge later. Right now, I need you to use your mind for good." Emily said, shifting her position so that she was now straddling Spencer's lap.

Emily took the coffee cup that Spencer was still holding and set it on the table next to her own. Spencer smiled when she felt Emily kiss her neck. Emily moved lower and kissed the junction between the brunette's neck and shoulder, because she knew it drove Spencer wild. Spencer slid her hands underneath Emily's shirt, as Emily captured Spencer's lips with her own, but the pair was soon interrupted by Hanna and Aria noisily entering the room.

Emily got up off of Spencer as both girls looked at Hanna's completely disheveled appearance.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Han, you look…" Spencer said.

"Shut up." Hanna groaned, cutting her off.

"Okay then." Spencer said.

"How'd you sleep, Aria?" Emily asked.

"Actually not too bad, then I woke up and realized it was Hanna I was spooning with."

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly a treat for me either." Hanna said. "Why did you let me drink so much, Spence?"

"Uh, sorry. I didn't realize I was your babysitter." Spencer said.

"My poor liver." Hanna said, rubbing her left side.

"Your poor liver is over here." Spencer said, taking the blonde's hands and sliding them to the opposite side of her body.

"Oh…well close enough." Hanna said.

Spencer just shook her head.

"Anyway, I was just about to make breakfast..." Spencer said.

Hanna laughed. "Yeah it looked like that's exactly what you and Emily were about to do when we walked in."

"Yeah. So um, pancakes or French toast?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely French toast." Hanna said.

"Okay, French toast it is." Spencer replied.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aria, are you excited to go to the gallery opening with Spencer this weekend?" Emily asked.

"Totally. It's going to be so awesome."

"Do you and Spencer have any plans before you leave on Friday?" Aria asked.

"Actually, yes. She's taking me to that new French restaurant on Thursday night."

"I've heard that place is amazing." Aria said.

"Yeah. Mona went there with her family last week." Hanna added. "She said it's like super fancy."

"I'm sure it is." Emily said.

"You're so lucky. You get to dress up and have Spencer take you to all of these fancy places." Hanna said.

"I love playing dress up and going out with Spencer, but I'd love it just as much if all we did was watch TV in my living room."

"Yeah, but Spencer lives to spoil you, Em." Hanna said. "She only does it because she can."

"It definitely makes her happy to take you out." Aria said. "Spencer takes you to fancy places because she wants to, not because she thinks you expect her to."

"And you guys are so cute together, going out in public is half the fun." Hanna said.

"I just love every minute we spend together." Emily said. "You know, this is going to sound totally stupid, but every time I see Spencer, I just fall in love with her all over again. I feel so comfortable with her and I know that I can tell her anything, but I still get butterflies in my stomach every time she kisses me."

"Em, that's not stupid at all, that's so sweet." Aria said. "I hope some day I can have the kind of relationship that you guys do."

"Seriously. You guys are totally crazy about each other." Hanna said. "You're super lucky, you better hold on tight to Spencer and never let go."

"I know. She's definitely one in a million." Emily said.

"Yes she is." Aria agreed. "But so are you, Em. Spencer's just as lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Aria." Emily said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When school ended on Wednesday afternoon, Spencer went in search of Hanna. Spencer rounded the corner of the hallway, where she saw Hanna standing at her own locker, shoving a few things into her purse.

"Hey, Hanna."

Hanna turned around to face the brunette.

"Hey, Spence. Where's Emily?"

"Swim practice...listen, Hanna, are you busy right now?"

"Well, I was gonna go home and spend the night studying and doing homework."

Spencer narrowed her eyebrows and stared at Hanna.

"Spence, I'm kidding, what's on your mind?"

"Okay well, you know how Emily and I have a date tomorrow night, right?"

"Uh huh. And she's super excited."

"Really?"

"Yep. So don't blow it…so what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"I want to get Emily a gift..."

"Aw! What kind of a gift?"

"I want to buy her some kind of jewelry and I want you to help me pick it out." Spencer said.

"Oh my God...why? What did you do?"

"Nothing! Why?"

"It's just that most girls don't get jewelry unless it's being given as some sort of an apology or it's a special occasion."

"I didn't do anything wrong and I don't need a special occasion. I just love Emily, that's all."

"Aaww…you're cute. What are you planning on getting her?"

"I really don't know what to buy...that's why I need you…so will you help me?"

"How could I possibly say no?"

"Thanks, Han. I appreciate it."

Hanna and Spencer walked out of the school and got into Spencer's Mercedes. When the two arrived at the jewelers, they were promptly greeted by a very nicely dressed, middle-aged man.

"Hello there. Can I help you ladies find anything today?" He asked.

"Just looking right now, thanks." Spencer replied.

"Sure. Take your time." He said, with a friendly smile.

Hanna and Spencer spent some time browsing everything from rings to necklaces and diamonds in every possible cut and color. Hanna stepped over to one of the counters near the front of the store that housed some of the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelets she had ever seen.

"Spence, come here." Hanna motioned for Spencer to join her at the counter. "Look at these, they're gorgeous." Hanna said.

Spencer looked into the case, immediately drawn to the bracelet in the middle. The salesman made his way over to the counter to see how Spencer and Hanna were doing.

"Would you like to see anything?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. May I see this one, please?" Spencer asked pointing to the bracelet in the center.

"Certainly." He said, as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the case.

The salesman took the bracelet out and laid it on top of the counter as he went over all of the technical specifications. He then picked it up and held the piece of jewelry up to the light, showing Spencer the clarity of the diamonds. The salesman then took Hanna's wrist and fastened the bracelet around it. Spencer looked over at Hanna.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Hanna said, rotating her wrist and watching the diamonds sparkle.

"It certainly does look lovely on you." The salesman said.

"Thank you." Hanna said, before turning to face the brunette. "It's about time you buy me something nice, Spence." Hanna joked.

"Hanna..." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Your girlfriend seems quite taken with this bracelet." The man said.

"Girlfriend?...Oh no...she's not my...we...aren't...together." Spencer said.

"We might not be, but I think your actual girlfriend would love this, Spencer." Hanna said, looking over at the brunette.

"Me too." Spencer agreed. "How much?" Spencer asked, turning toward the salesman.

"Thirteen-hundred."

"I'll take it." Spencer said, handing the man her credit card.

"Great. I'll be right back."

The salesman returned a few minutes later. He handed Spencer back her credit card and a receipt. He unclasped the bracelet from Hanna's wrist and placed it into a small rectangular-shaped black box.

"Would you like me to put this in a bag?" He asked.

"No. It's okay, I don't need one. Thanks." Spencer said, taking the box from the salesman and slipping it into the pocket of her blazer.

"Come on, Hanna, let's go." Spencer said, turning toward the door. "I have to pick up Emily from swim practice."

Hanna and Spencer got into the car and headed back toward the school. Spencer looked over to see Hanna staring at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how lucky Emily is." Hanna said. "She's totally gonna love the bracelet."

"I hope so."

"And you know what they say about diamonds..." Hanna said. "A girl's best friend...not to mention they mean Emily will pretty much have to..."

"Okay. You can stop there." Spencer cut her off. "What ever you were going to say, just don't need to hear." Spencer said, attempting to ward off an inevitable sexual comment.

"Fine...but you know it's true." Hanna smirked. "Seriously though, Emily's like so lucky. I'm totally jealous."

"Wait...what? You're jealous of my relationship with Emily?"

"That came out wrong. I'm definitely happy that you guys are together. What I meant was, I'm jealous of the type of relationship you guys have. I want someone who loves me as much as you love Emily."

"Well, what about Caleb? He obviously cares a lot about you."

"I don't know, Spence..."

"Hanna, you really should give him another chance. I think he's sincere."

"You do?"

"Yes. Why would he being trying so hard to get you back if he didn't care?"

"Maybe I should talk to him..."

"You know you want to. No one's going to judge you if you take him back." Spencer said. "Everyone makes mistakes. He is only human."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked out of the gym and scanned the parking lot, looking for Spencer's Mercedes. When Spencer saw Emily, she drove over near the gym, to meet her girlfriend. Spencer put the passenger side window down as she pulled up next to Emily.

"Hey, baby. Need a ride?" Spencer asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Emily smiled and got into the car.

"Hey." Emily said, leaning in to kiss Spencer. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." Spencer said. "How was practice?"

"Good. I beat my own personal best breaststroke time." Emily said. "And the coach says my butterfly is the best on the team. A couple of recruiters are even coming up from Arizona State next week to scout me."

"Congratulations. That's awesome, Em! I didn't know you were interested in Arizona State."

"I'm interested in any school that'll give me a scholarship." Emily said. "But, I'd prefer something a little more east. I want to be as close as possible to Princeton, so I can see you."

Spencer smiled and took Emily's hand as she drove out of the parking lot. When they arrived at Spencer's house, Emily followed Spencer up to her bedroom. Spencer slipped her blazer off, and hung on the back of her chair, being careful not to let the black velvet box slip out of her pocket. Spencer walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emily.

"So…are we still on for tomorrow night?" Emily asked.

"Of course we are. There's not a single thing in the world that would make me cancel this date."

"Good." Emily said interlacing her fingers with Spencer's. "Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Sure. But you have to let me pick it out."

"I have a feeling this could be dangerous." Emily said.

"Don't worry. I'll pick something good." Spencer said, standing up and walking over to the closet.

Spencer opened the doors to her closet and began sifting through many different dresses in many different colors, by various designers, until she pulled out a short black Gucci dress with an impossibly low neck line.

"I'd kill to see you in this..." Spencer said, in a low husky tone, handing the hanger to Emily and gently kissing her.

Emily closed her eyes and kissed Spencer back. Emily then pulled away and looked over the dress.

"Uh, I think this is way too sexy for me."

"Em. Trust me. Nothing is ever too sexy for you." Spencer said, slipping her hands behind Emily's back and kissing her neck.

"Spence?"

"Hhmm?" Spencer made a low throaty sound, without breaking contact with Emily's neck.

"Can I borrow shoes too?"

"Sure." Spencer said as she pulled away from Emily and walked back over to the closet.

Spencer bent down and picked up two different pairs of shiny black sling back heels.

"Manolo or Jimmy Choo?" Spencer asked holding the shoes up to Emily.

"I like these ones." Emily said, pointing to the Manolos.

"Me too. I got these in New York and only wore them once."

"Aren't those like nine hundred dollar shoes?"

"No...Like eight fifty at most." Spencer laughed.

"Why does a seventeen-year old need eight hundred dollar shoes?"

"Obviously, because they're hot." Spencer said placing the shoes and dress on the chaise.

"Well I guess that only makes sense...you know, hot shoes for a hot girl." Emily said.

"You think I'm hot, huh?" Spencer said raising an eye brow and moving closer to Emily.

"Maybe...what do you plan to do about it?" Emily asked in a low tone of voice.

"I'll show you." Spencer whispered, putting her hands on Emily's waist and guiding her over to the bed.

Spencer laid Emily down the bed, then straddled her girlfriend's hips, Spencer kissed Emily, allowing her tongue to slowly slip into Emily's mouth.

Emily leaned her head against the bed's headboard, as Spencer kissed her neck. Emily tangled her fingers into Spencer's hair and let out a high-pitched school girl giggle as Spencer kissed the center of her throat. Spencer slid one of her hands down Emily's body, up her thigh and underneath her mini skirt. Just as Spencer was about to enter Emily's body, she was interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat in the doorway. Spencer jumped up off of the bed and looked toward the door, where she spotted her sister, leaning against the door jamb with her arms crossed over her chest. Spencer was irritated to see her sister, but at the same time glad it was Melissa, rather than her mother, standing in the doorway.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"I would, if you knew how to close a door."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I just got off the phone with mom. We're supposed to meet her and dad for dinner." Melissa said. "Emily, you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I should really get home."

"All right. I'll drop you off at your house." Melissa said. "We're leaving in ten minutes, meet me in the car." Melissa said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Spencer sighed and looked over at Emily.

"Why is it that every time we start to mess around, someone always has to walk in?" Spencer groaned.

"It's all part of my master plan." Emily said. "You see, I'm trying to go the rest of my life without ever having another orgasm."

"At this rate, you might make that goal." Spencer groaned.

The brunette, walked over to the chaise and handed the outfit she had picked out to Emily.

"At least I get to see you in this tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." Spencer smiled. "You sure you can't come to dinner with us tonight?"

"I'd love to, but I still have to pack my suitcase, I haven't even started yet." Emily said. "We better get downstairs before Melissa gets mad."

"Okay." Spencer said following Emily out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

When Thursday evening finally came, Emily couldn't have been more excited. She found herself in her bedroom getting dressed and making sure every detail was perfect.

Emily smiled when she heard the door bell ring, knowing it was more than likely Spencer, outside.

Back downstairs, Emily's mother answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Fields. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You look lovely tonight.".

"Thank you."

"Come on in." Pam said, leading Spencer into the living room.

"Sit down. I'll go see if Emily is almost ready."

"Okay."

Pam walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Emily's bedroom.

"Emily?"

"Come in mom." Emily called out.

Pam opened the door to find Emily working on fixing her hair.

"Emily. You look so...so grown up."

"Well, I'm not a little kid anymore, mom."

"I know. It's just hard to believe that you're growing up so fast." Pam said, running her fingers through Emily's hair. "I just wish your dad was here to see how beautiful you look tonight."

"I wish he were here too, I can't wait to see him tomorrow." Emily said, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"I know, but right now, you had better get down stairs." Pam said. "You don't want to keep Spencer waiting. She looks gorgeous tonight."

Emily smiled and turned around to face her mother.

"What are you waiting for?" Pam asked.

"Mom. Thank you."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For being so amazing. I love you so much." Emily said hugging her mother.

"I love you too." Pam said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Now go, or else you'll be late."

"Right." Emily said, letting go of her mother and walking out of her bedroom.

Emily walked down the stairs, where she found her girlfriend sitting in the living room.

"Spence?"

Spencer stood up and turned around when she heard Emily's voice.

"Wow. Em, you look incredible." Spencer said taking in the sight in front of her.

Emily moved closer and tightly hugged Spencer, not wanting to let go. Spencer pulled away when she spotted Pam entering the room, over Emily's shoulder.

"Spencer, I wanted to thank you for being nice enough to drive us to the airport tomorrow." Pam said. "That's very sweet of you."

"Oh, you're welcome. It's my pleasure."

"I'll feel so much better knowing that I don't have to leave a car there for an entire weekend."

"I know what you mean. The last time my dad left his car at the airport, someone broke in and stole the stereo system." Spencer said. "Anyway, we better get going if we're gonna make our reservation."

"You're right, let's go." Emily said, reaching down and taking Spencer's hand.

"You two have a good night." Pam said. "But don't stay out too late, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye mom." Emily said as dragged Spencer out the door.

Spencer walked over to her car and opened the passenger- side door. Once Emily got in, Spencer closed the door and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. Spencer got in and started the car, she then quickly pulled out of Emily's driveway and onto the main road.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Spencer handed her car over to the valet and walked inside with Emily on her arm. When they entered the restaurant, Emily looked around, admiring the fancy French decor. The pair was quickly greeted by the restaurant's hostess, an attractive dark-haired, pale-skinned young woman.

"Bonjour." She said. "Can I have your last name please?"

"Hastings." Spencer replied.

The woman scanned the reservation book that lay in front of her on the podium.

"Ah, here it is." The woman said. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your table."

"Thank you." Spencer said as she and Emily followed the hostess to an ornately set, intimate table for two, illuminated only by the flicker of two candles on top of the table.

After being seated, Spencer and Emily were greeted by their waiter.

"Parlez-vous français?" He asked.

"Oui, je le fais." Spencer nodded.

The waiter smiled and he soon disappeared, giving the pair some time to look over the menu.

"Spence, this is completely written in French."

"Relax." Spencer said. "I've been taking French since the fifth grade. We'll manage."

Emily slowly flipped through the pages of her menu.

"What's squab, Spence? It sounds good."

"It's pigeon." Spencer smiled.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Never mind."

Spencer chuckled. "It's good. I like it."

"I don't think I can eat something that lives on garbage in the park"

"The birds they use are domesticated and raised specifically for meat." Spencer said. "They're one hundred percent clean."

Spencer watched as Emily's eyes sank back down to her menu.

"What's canard?" Emily asked looking up at Spencer.

"Duck."

"What does duck taste like?"

"It kinda tastes like chicken, except a little bit richer." Spencer said. "It's dark meat, so it's got more fat in it, but it's really good."

"Then that's what I'm getting." Emily said smiling at Spencer.

"You'll like it." Spencer said, noticing their waiter returning to their table.

When the waiter asked to take their orders, Spencer conversed with him in what Emily could only assume was perfect French grammar.

After just a short time, the waiter returned with the appetizer Spencer had ordered. The dreaded escargot. Spencer picked up the small two pronged fork and extracted the snail meat from the shell. She dipped it in provided sauce before placing the small piece of meat on Emily's plate.

"There you go. Eat up." Spencer said.

"I...don't know that I...can eat this." Emily said, poking the meat with her fork.

"What's that?" Emily asked, pointing to the sauce.

"Snail mucous." Spencer said.

Emily only responded with a horrified look.

"I'm just kidding." Spencer chuckled. "It's only butter and garlic."

"You're a jerk." Emily laughed.

"Go ahead, taste it."

"I'm too nervous."

"Don't be. Here. I'll even go first." Spencer said.

Emily watched as Spencer removed another snail from its shell and put it into her mouth.

"Okay. Your turn." Spencer said, when she finished chewing.

"I can't..."

"Please...for me?" Spencer said with a mock pout gracing her lips.

Emily sighed. "You know, it would be a lot easier to resist if you weren't so cute."

Emily swallowed hard and poked the meat with her fork. She slowly lifted her fork and placed the snail into her mouth. Emily chewed a few times, then swallowed.

"See. That wasn't so bad." Spencer said.

"It wasn't the worst thing I've ever tasted." Emily said.

"Want some more?"

"No...thanks. I think that'll do." Emily said. "You go ahead and enjoy your butter-soaked gastropods."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Spencer laughed.

It wasn't long before the waiter returned yet again with their dinner.

Emily used her knife and fork to cut her duck into smaller pieces. She tentatively placed a piece on her tongue and slowly chewed it.

"So...how do you like the duck?" Spencer asked.

"I like it. It's really good. What did you get, anyway?"

"Salmon...here, try it." Spencer said, stabbing a piece with her fork and lifting it to Emily's mouth.

"It's good. Especially considering I don't even really like fish." Emily said.

The two continued eating and talking. Emily couldn't have been happier that she and Spencer were having the chance to spend the evening together.

"Tonight is absolutely perfect, Spencer. I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to…maybe you should forget about Texas. You and I can hop a red eye flight and be in Paris by morning." Spencer said. "You'd love it there, it's a beautiful city."

Emily smiled, assuming Spencer was kidding, but with Spencer Hastings, Emily never knew what was possible, anymore. Emily had seen Spencer change so much in the time they had been dating. Spencer's usual uptight, structured, rigid demeanor had been almost completely transformed. Emily loved that Spencer had become so much more spontaneous, unpredictable and romantic.

"I love you, but I'm not quite sure I'm ready to run away to a foreign country." Emily chuckled.

"Well, the offer's always open. All you have to say is when."

Emily smiled and stared into Spencer's eyes, which were shining brightly in the candle light. Spencer took Emily's hands in her own.

"You know, Em. You look so beautiful tonight." Spencer said.

"Thanks, Spence. You're so sweet."

"So...I have something for you." Spencer said letting go of Emily's hands and reaching into her bag, underneath the table.

Spencer pulled out the small black velvet box and handed it over to Emily.

"Spence...what's...this?" Emily asked.

"Just open it." Spencer said softly.

Spencer looked up and down Emily's face as she opened the box. Spencer watched Emily's eyes light up and jaw drop as she looked at what was inside the box.

"Spencer...it's...beautiful." Emily said, taking the bracelet out of the box and looking at it in the candle light.

"Here. Let me." Spencer said, taking the bracelet, encircling it around Emily's wrist and fastening the clasp. "Do you like it?"

"Spencer, I love it...and I love you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Spencer said, smiling softly at Emily and taking her hands again.

Emily spent the next few moments staring deeply into Spencer's eyes, until the brunette spoke again.

"Je t'aime." Spencer said, utilizing her best French accent, as she leaned across the table and pressed her lips against Emily's.

Emily didn't know much of the French language, but she definitely knew what Spencer had just said to her. When Spencer pulled away, she watched as a few tears began to well up in Emily's eyes.

"Don't cry...you'll ruin your make-up." Spencer said as she reached across the table and wiped away Emily's tears with her thumb.

When Emily and Spencer arrived back at Emily's house, Spencer turned off the car. She leaned her head back on the head rest and looked over at Emily.

"I'll walk you to the door." Spencer said.

"I don't want you to leave." Emily said, softly.

"I don't want to, but you need to get some sleep." Spencer said. "I don't want to be responsible for you being too exhausted to spend time with your dad tomorrow."

Spencer got out of the car and opened Emily's door, taking her hand. They walked up to the front porch and stopped just short of the door.

Spencer reached down and took both of Emily's hands. "What time do I need to be here tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"My mom wants to be at the airport by ten."

"So I'll be here by eight. That'll give us two hours to drive to Philly."

"Sounds great."

"I should let you go." Spencer said, softly.

"Spencer. Thank you so much for making this one of the best nights of my life." Emily said, as she tightly hugged the brunette.

Spencer pulled away and looked into Emily's dark eyes.

"The feeling's mutual, Em." Spencer said as she placed one of her hands on Emily's face.

Spencer slowly leaned in and kissed Emily. Spencer moved her hands to the small of Emily's back, as Emily's arms hung limply over Spencer's shoulders. Emily deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of her girlfriend.

Spencer pulled away and momentarily leaned her forehead against Emily's.

"Goodnight." Spencer whispered.

"Goodnight." Emily whispered back, as she felt Spencer's hands slowly slip off of her waist.

Emily felt her knees go weak and her heart flutter in her chest as she watched Spencer walk back to her car. Emily put her hand on the door knob and turned it, as she looked over her shoulder one last time to see nothing more than Spencer's brightly illuminated license plate disappearing into the still night air.


	16. Chapter 16

When Spencer awoke the next morning, she quickly took a shower, got dressed and headed to Emily's house, not wanting to be late.

Spencer arrived at Emily's house, a little before eight am. She got out of her car and rang the doorbell, soon being greeted by Emily herself.

"Morning." Spencer said.

"Morning." Emily Smiled. "Come in. My mom will back soon, she went to grab us some breakfast."

"Okay." Spencer said following Emily into the living room.

"You sure you're okay with missing school?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I'd rather be here with you right now than bored out of my mind in AP calculus."

"Good. Because I'm glad you're here." Emily said. "Spence, thanks again for last night. I had the most amazing time with you."

"Me too..." Spencer said, slipping her hands around Emily's waist.

Emily leaned in to kiss Spencer.

"I'll give you your dress back as soon as I get it dry cleaned." Emily said.

"Keep it. It looks so much sexier on you...and I'd like to see you in it again sometime."

Emily just smiled, closed her eyes and kissed Spencer again. She slid her hands down Spencer's back and slipped them into the back pockets of the brunette's pants. Emily then broke the kiss to gently suck on Spencer's pulse point, Spencer immediately felt a rush of heat flood the space between her legs, as Emily continued kissing her neck.

"Em..." Spencer said softly.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked, as her hands moved to undo Spencer's belt buckle, while she placed a kiss on Spencer's jaw.

"We can't..." Spencer whispered, swallowing hard.

"Says who?" Emily responded, flopping onto the couch. "Do me. Right here, right now, Spence."

Spencer looked at Emily, not sure if she was kidding or not. Spencer felt her heart pound as she considered the possibility, but she was suddenly hit with a strong feeling of rationality.

"Believe me, Em, you have no idea how badly I want to, but I can't." Spencer said. "If your mom caught us, I'd probably never be able to see you again and that's a risk I'm just not willing to take."

"Aw. That's sweet." Emily smiled. "Come here." She said pulling Spencer down to sit beside her.

Emily leaned over and gently pressed her lips to Spencer's.

"I really wish you weren't leaving." Spencer sighed, laying her head in Emily's lap.

"I know." Emily said, running her fingers through Spencer's hair. "But when I get back, I'm all yours..."

"I can't wait." Spencer said looking up at Emily.

"Me either." Emily said, laying her hand on Spencer's chest.

"Hey. You're wearing the bracelet I gave you." Spencer smiled, looking at Emily's wrist.

"I never took it off." Emily said. "Except to shower, of course."

Spencer closed her eyes and groaned. "Great. Now you have me thinking about you in the shower. Are you trying to torture me?"

Emily laughed. "Sorry."

"Anyway, are those the only bags you guys have?" Spencer asked pointing toward the two suitcases on the floor, trying to shake the image of Emily's wet, naked body from her mind.

"Yeah, just those two and my backpack, which is still upstairs."

"Okay. I'll go put this stuff in my car." Spencer said getting up off of the couch .

"I'll help you." Emily said.

"It's okay. I'll get them." Spencer said, picking up the two suitcases.

Emily smiled and ran her hand down Spencer's arm. "Thanks. I'll go get my backpack, then."

"Meet me outside when you're ready."

A few minutes later, Emily went outside. Where Spencer leaned against the side of her Mercedes talking to Mrs. Fields.

"Do you have everything, Emily?" Pam asked, turning toward her daughter.

"I think so."

"Do you want to sit in the front seat, Mrs. Fields?" Spencer asked, opening the passenger side door.

"No. It's all right, sweetheart. Let Emily." Pam said, patting Spencer's shoulder and moving to open the back door.

"Thanks, mom." Emily said, getting into the front seat.

"Do you know how to get to the airport all right, Spencer?" Pam asked.

"Sure. I've driven my parents a million times."

Spencer started the car and slowly pulled out of Emily's driveway. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, as she nervously drove down the road, worrying that Mrs. Fields was judging her every driving skill. Spencer slowed down and stopped a red light. She took her hands off of the steering wheel to wipe the sweat from her palms on her pants. Emily watched Spencer uneasily tap her fingers on her thigh at a mile a minute, while she had her eyes glued straight ahead out the windshield. Spencer spent the next hour and a half, nervously doing her best to make small talk with Emily's mother. Emily, noticing her girlfriend's apprehension, was happy to help guide the conversation when Spencer began to run out of things to say, something for which Spencer was extremely grateful for.

"Do you want me to drop you guys off at the curb?" Spencer asked as they began to approach the airport.

"Will you to come in and wait with us for a while?" Emily asked.

"Sure. If you want me to."

"I want you to." Emily said, reaching over and touching Spencer's leg. "We have time, right mom?"

"Of course, honey."

After parking her car in the airport parking lot, Spencer got out and pulled Pam and Emily's bags out of the trunk. Once they walked into the airport, they headed for the automated kiosks to check-in. Emily turned to Spencer, holding up her backpack.

"Will you hold this for a minute?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Spencer said, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

Spencer waited while Emily and her mother obtained their boarding passes and checked their luggage.

After a few minutes, Emily and her mother walked back over to Spencer.

"I'm going to go use the restroom, I'll be back in a minute." Pam said.

"Okay, we'll be over there." Emily said pointing toward a few unoccupied seats.

Emily linked her arm with Spencer's as they walked toward the benches. Spencer sat down and set Emily's backpack on the floor in front of her.

"Spence, thanks for being so great with my mom."

"No problem."

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty tense on the drive here." Emily said, laying her hand on Spencer's leg.

"Me. Tense? Please. I'm fine."

"Come on. You were totally sweating bullets in the car."

"Okay. You're right. Your mom makes me so nervous." Spencer said. "Thanks for doing a lot of the talking, I thought I was gonna piss my pants."

Emily laughed. "You never let anyone intimidate you. Why are you scared of my mom?"

"I just want her to like me. She's pretty much the only person that could stop us from being together."

"It's okay, Spence. You don't have to try so hard. She likes you." Emily said, interlacing her fingers with Spencer's.

"I just worry so much that I'm gonna screw up."

"You won't. Just try to relax, okay?" Emily said, running her thumb over Spencer's palm.

Spencer smiled at Emily as she noticed Pam approaching them. Spencer felt her heart pound hard against her chest when Emily's mother sat down next to her. Spencer now wished that she had taken the end seat rather than her girlfriend. No matter how hard she tried, Spencer just couldn't let herself relax.

Emily laid her head on Spencer's shoulder and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Spencer was a little surprised that Emily didn't seem to think twice about showing even mild public display of affection in front of her mother, but since Pam didn't seem to mind, neither did Spencer.

As Emily slept, Spencer and Pam spent some time conversing about everything from school to Emily's father, to Emily herself. Pam looked over at Emily as she shifted her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"I don't think Emily got much sleep last night." Pam said. "She was pretty excited when she got home. She wouldn't stop talking about you and the wonderful time she had."

"Really?"

"Of course. You obviously mean a lot to her."

"She means a lot to me too."

"I'm glad Emily's found someone who cares so much about her." Pam said.

"Thank you." Spencer said, looking over at Pam.

Upon hearing everything Pam had said, Spencer was finally able to let her guard down and relax. She and Spencer continued talking for about an hour, until Pam decided that she and Emily had better get going. Although the airport wasn't terribly busy, they still needed time to get through security.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said, gently shaking Emily's shoulder to wake her up.

"Em. Wake up." Spencer tried again.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Come on, sweetheart. We need to get going." Pam said, standing up.

"Okay." Emily said, reluctantly standing up with Spencer.

"Spencer. Thank you for driving us." Pam said, turning toward the brunette. "That was very sweet of you."

Emily's mother stepped forward and hugged Spencer.

"You're welcome. I was happy to do it." Spencer said, when Pam pulled away.

"Em. Please let me know the minute your plane lands. I need to know that you guys are safe."

"Don't worry, I will. I promise."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled at Emily. "And tell your dad I said 'hi.'"

"I will." Emily said as she moved closer to Spencer and tightly hugged her.

"Have a safe trip." Spencer said. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Emily smiled as she moved forward. "I love you." She whispered in Spencer's ear and kissed the side of her face, before walking toward her mother.

"Bye, Spence."

"Bye." Spencer said as she watched Emily and her mother walk toward the security check point.

Spencer left the airport and headed back home. After a few hours she was glad to finally receive a text from Emily.

Just landed in Texas. Call You later. Love you. XOXO -Em

Thanks. I love you too. Talk to you later.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Emily and her mother arrived at the Army base, they were shown to their room, where they were soon met by Emily's father.

Emily ran over and hugged her father as tightly as she possibly could. "Hi, dad. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He said running his fingers through Emily's dark hair.

When Emily pulled away from her father, he moved over and kissed his wife, before enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"Are you two hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starving." Emily said.

"Why don't we head down and get something to eat." He said.

"Just let me take a few minutes to freshen up." Pam said.

She took a few things out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom.

Emily and her father walked over to one of the two beds in the room and sat down.

"How's everything at school?" He asked.

"Great. Did mom tell you I'm being scouted next week by Arizona State?"

"She may have mentioned it." He laughed. "Congratulations. I'm sure Arizona State is only one of many schools, interested in you."

"I hope so. I'm actually hoping for something closer to the east coast, though." Emily said. "Spencer's most likely going to Princeton and I want to be as close to her as possible."

"I understand, you wanting to be close to your girlfriend, but don't forget how important your education is."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"All right then...so, how is Spencer?"

"Good...really good, actually." Emily said, unable to hold back a smile. "She took me to a French restaurant last night."

"Really? And how was that?"

"It was great. I had duck and I even ate a snail."

Mr. Fields chuckled. "A snail? Really?...you're definitely a lot braver than I would have been."

Emily smiled. "Spencer makes me brave...and look at what she gave me last night." Emily said holding up her wrist, showing her father the bracelet.

"She certainly must like you a lot." He smiled.

"I like her a lot. She makes me happy."

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe next time you come visit you could bring her with you."

"I'd love that, dad."

"It's nice to see you so happy." Mr. Fields said, kissing Emily on the forehead.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating dinner and spending some time with her parents. Emily looked over at her father.

"Is it okay if I go back to the room?" Emily asked. "I wanna call Spencer."

"Sure, sweetheart." He said.

"Thanks dad." Emily said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"I'll be up shortly." Pam said, placing a hand on Emily's arm.

"Okay." Emily replied, walking away leaving her parents alone.

"How are you two doing without me around?"

"We miss you a lot, but we're doing all right...Emily's been keeping busy." Pam said, taking her husband's hand.

"She seems pretty content with Spencer Hastings."

"She is. I think Spencer's been good for her." Pam said. "This is the happiest I've seen her in a long time."

"Spencer's a nice kid. Emily deserves someone who'll treat her well." Mr. Fields said, putting his arm around his wife.

Emily laid down on the bed she had claimed for herself and dialed Spencer's number.

When Spencer heard her phone ring, she looked at the caller ID, hoping it would be Emily. She smiled to herself when she saw that the caller was, in fact, Emily.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey."

"Did you see your dad yet?"

"Yeah, he's with my mom right now. So I'm just kinda hanging out in our room."

"How is he?"

"He's great. It's so good to be able to see him again. I'm so happy."

"I can only imagine."

"He said next time we visit you should come with us."

"Really?"

"Yep. Next time we fly down here, I hope you can come, I want you guys to spend some time together."

"You got it."

"How was your flight?"

"Not bad. It was pretty smooth."

"That's good."

Emily and Spencer continued talking about anything and everything for the next half an hour.

Emily propped her body up on one elbow. "You know, I miss you already, Spence."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you on Monday."

"Me too." Emily said as she heard her mother entering the room.

"Listen, I gotta go, my mom just came in."

"All right. Text me before you go to bed."

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye, Spence." Emily said, just before hanging up.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Spencer rolled over in bed and groaned as she heard her phone ring. She reached over to her night stand and pulled her iPhone out of its charger. She looked at the called ID and saw that it was Hanna.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked, groggily answering the call.

"Were you sleeping?"

"It's Saturday morning of course I was sleeping." Spencer groaned. "What do you want?"

"I'm going shopping, and I decided that you're coming with me."

"Oh really? I don't get a say in this?"

"I'm not giving you one. Now get your lazy ass out of bed, I'm picking you up in half an hour." Hanna said, before hanging up.

Spencer groaned and sat up in bed, trying to wake herself up, before attempting to take a shower.

When Hanna arrived at the Hastings' house she sent Spencer a text.

Hey, I'm at your house.

Come up to my room. I just got out of the shower. The back door is probably unlocked.

Hanna got out of the car, went into the house and up to Spencer's bedroom.

"Hey, Spence." Hanna said, walking into the room.

"Hey." Spencer said turning around to face Hanna. "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Okay."

When Spencer finished getting dressed, she and Hanna headed downstairs.

"I need to grab something to eat before we leave." Spencer said. "I'm starving."

"All you ever do is eat. Is there anything you like more than food?"

"I don't know. Maybe sex. It's pretty close." Spencer said, smirking.

Hanna laughed. "I set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"That you did." Spencer laughed. "Do you want anything to eat?" Spencer asked as she put a couple of slices of bread into the toaster.

"No, I'm good, thanks. I'm not hungry…So…"

"So what?" Spencer asked, looking at Hanna.

"How did your date go the other night?"

"It was awesome. Emily loved the bracelet."

"She better have, you dropped a fortune on it."

"Yeah, well she's definitely worth every penny." Spencer said. "Thanks for helping me out, Hanna."

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you guys…have you talked to her since she left?"

"Yeah. She called me last night."

"Did you like stay up all night, talking dirty to each other?" Hanna smirked.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked, sarcastically.

"I guess that's a no."

"Smart girl."

"Well that's boring."

"Sorry my sex life is so disinteresting."

"Whatev. It's cool, but can we please go to the mall now?"

"What's the rush?…And why are you dragging me with you anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Because Emily's away and I'm not gonna let you mope around all weekend."

"I wasn't planning to."

"I called you at like eleven a.m. and you were still in bed." Hanna said. "You never sleep that late."

"It's not like I had anything important to get up early for."

"Spence, it's okay that you miss Emily, but you can't spend the whole weekend stressing over it."

"It's been less than twenty four hours since I last saw her and I feel like I can barely hold it together. She's only going to be gone for one weekend…God I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not. You just love her, that's all." Hanna said. "But…Emily or not, the sales at the mall won't wait. So let's go."

"All right, Jesus. Come on." Spencer said, shoving a piece of toast into her mouth and walking toward the door.

"Your car or mine?" Spencer asked.

"Mine. But I want you to drive it."

"Why?"

"Because it's running like shit, no wonder my dad gave it to me...maybe you'll be able to figure out what's wrong with it." Hanna said, hoping to help take Spencer's mind off of Emily's absence.

"I don't know what makes you think I can fix it, but I'll give it a shot."

Hanna handed Spencer her keys and they got into the car. Spencer started the car and looked at the instrument panel.

"Hanna, how long has the oil light been on for?"

"Oil light?"

"This one." Spencer said pointing to the illuminated red light.

"Oh that. It's always on."

"How long is 'always'?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, like a week."

"Are you trying to ruin your engine?"

Spencer turned off the car and got out.

"I think we have some oil in the basement. I'll be right back." Spencer said.

Spencer returned a few minutes later, she opened the hood of Hanna's car and poured in three full quarts. Spencer slammed the hood shut, got back into the car and started it again.

"There. That sounds a lot better." Spencer said.

"You're a genius."

"No. I just pay attention."

"You still want me to drive?"

"If you don't mind. I wanna text Caleb."

Spencer smiled. "Are you going to take him back?"

"I want to at least talk to him. I think I'm ready to forgive him." Hanna said. "So, naturally, I need the perfect outfit. That's why we're going to the mall…"

"Have you told Mona that you want to get back with Caleb?" Spencer asked, glancing over at Hanna.

"Not yet. I haven't talked to her since like Tuesday. Why?"

"She texted me yesterday after I got back from Philadelphia and said she needed to talk to me." Spencer said. "Apparently she saw us at the jewelry store together and she's convinced that you and I are having an affair. She thought I was buying you jewelry."

"Wait. Us, having an affair? As in you and me?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Hanna laughed. "What did she say to you?"

"She yelled at me for allegedly taking advantage of you when you were so broken up about Caleb..."

"She was totally serious?"

"At first, I wasn't sure. But then she started completely freaking out on me for turning you gay."

"You can't turn someone gay." Hanna said.

"You know that and I know that, but apparently Mona doesn't."

"Wow. I can't believe she actually thought..."

"I know." Spencer cut her off. "It took me like forty five minutes to calm her down and explain. She wouldn't let me talk, she just kept yelling."

"I don't get why she didn't just talk to me." Hanna said.

"Who knows. Mona thinks she knows everything about everyone." Spencer said. "You should talk to her though, I still don't think she totally believes me."

"I'll talk to her."

"Good."

Hanna laughed again.

"I still can't believe she thought we were hooking up." Hanna said.

"She was pretty convinced. She said it was 'so obvious'" Spencer said, making air quotes.

"Well, we apparently had the worst affair in the history of affairs, then. You didn't buy me anything expensive or fly me to a tropical paradise. And worst of all, I didn't even get to see you naked."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah. Well that's something no one needs to see."

"Emily doesn't have any complaints." Hanna replied.

"Emily's not one to complain."

"Or maybe she just doesn't have anything to complain about, Spence." Hanna said. "But anyway...I really need your help to pick out something hot to wear for Caleb tonight."

"Since when do you care about my opinion on clothes?" Spencer asked as she parked Hanna's car.

"You've always had good taste."

"You think I have good taste?"

"Uh, yeah. You've got a wardrobe that probably costs more than my house."

"I just wear what I like, that's all. No big deal."

"Come on, Spence, even your t-shirts are Ralph Lauren and I'm willing to bet your watch is a Rolex." Hanna said, looking over at the diamond encrusted watch on Spencer's left wrist.

"It isn't...it's actually Gucci." Spencer said, covering the time piece with her other hand.

Hanna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Close enough."

Hanna and Spencer spent the next couple of hours browsing through almost every clothing store in the mall. Spencer leaned against the wall and waited as Hanna disappeared into the dressing room again.

"Spence, can you come in here for a minute?" Hanna called out.

"Why?"

"I…I kinda need your help."

"You're stuck in something, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Spencer walked over to the stall and opened the door to find Hanna in a short, tight red dress.

"How did you…"

"I was trying to zip it up and the zipper got caught."

Spencer walked over to Hanna, unable to contain her laughter.

"Just shut up and help me."

"Okay, okay." Spencer said, trying to pull the zipper down. "Damn, it's really stuck…Lean forward."

Hanna bent over as Spencer placed one of her hands on the middle of Hanna's back and used the other to give the zipper one last forceful tug, effectively jerking the zipper loose.

"Thanks." Hanna said.

"No problem." Spencer replied, turning to walk out of the dressing room.

"Hey, Han."

"Yeah?"

"I'd suggest you don't go with that one." Spencer said, laughing. "Caleb might have a hard time getting it off."

"Funny."

Spencer went back outside of the dressing room to wait for Hanna. She watched as Hanna tried on more clothes than anyone could possibly need.

"What do think of this?" Hanna asked when she came out of the stall again.

"It's nice. I like it." Spencer said, sounding very monotone and bored.

"You've said that about everything I've tried on."

"Look, Hanna. I honestly don't think it matters what you wear." Spencer said. "Caleb won't care what you have on, he'll love you just the way you are. And if he can't see what an amazing person you are, then he just doesn't deserve you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Nope. I lied. You totally suck." Spencer said sarcastically.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"Hanna, of course I meant it. I'm glad you're giving Caleb another chance. I think he's good for you."

"Thanks Spence...no wonder Emily's so crazy about you. You always know the right thing to say." Hanna said. "So…which outfit should I buy?"

"I don't know…They all look good."

"I'll just get all of them, then."

Spencer shook her head. "Can't argue with that logic."

"Listen Hanna, I don't mean to cut this short, but I don't have a lot of time before I need to pick up Aria for the gallery opening."

"Okay. Here, carry these for me." Hanna said unloading the stack of clothes into Spencer's arms.

"Um. Okay." Spencer said, taking the clothes and walking toward the registers.

After Hanna had paid for all of the clothing, she and Spencer left mall, so that Spencer could get home to change her clothes and pick up Aria.

"Thanks for coming with me, Spence. I had fun hanging out with you."

"Me too. Good luck with Caleb, I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks." Hanna said, before pulling out of Spencer's driveway and heading home.


	18. Chapter 18

When Spencer got home, she quickly went up to her room. Spencer went through her closet and picked out a knee-length dark green, strapless cocktail dress adorned with crystal accents around the waist-line. Once Spencer had picked out her dress, she dug through her closet, pulling out a silver pair of Christian Louboutin heels.

As Spencer was getting undressed she heard her phone ring. She picked it up, noticing that it was Emily.

"Hey, are you busy?" Emily asked.

"Not really, I'm just getting ready for the art show. I have to pick up Aria pretty soon."

"Cool. What are you wearing?"

"Right now, just underwear."

"I meant to the gallery. Thanks for the mental picture though." Emily chuckled.

"No problem."

"Well, what are you wearing to the gallery?"

"A strapless green dress and silver Louboutin heels."

"Aria is so lucky. I wish I could see you in it."

"I wish I could see you. I miss you, Em."

"I miss you too...are you keeping busy? What did you do today?"

"I spent pretty much all day at the mall with Hanna, watching her try on clothes."

"Wow. That must of been so fun for you."

"You have no idea." Spencer replied sarcastically. "I can't wait to pick you up on Monday."

"Me too. I think I'm having Spencer withdrawal."

"It's hard being away from something so awesome." Spencer laughed. "Hold on a second, I wanna put you on speaker phone so I can get dressed."

"Okay."

Spencer got up off of her bed and grabbed the dress from her closet.

"Are you dressed?" Emily asked.

"Nope. Still in my underwear…the dress is laying on my bed."

"I wish I was laying on your bed…"

"Me too…"

"Send me a picture."

"Of the dress?"

"No. Of you, right now."

Spencer smiled and picked up her iPhone and turned it around. She snapped a photo of herself, from the waist up and sent it to Emily.

"Did you get it?"

"Hold on, I'm checking." Emily said, as she thought about how much she loved multitasking phones.

Emily opened the photo and stared at it for a few long moments. "God, Spence, you're so hot. I want you so bad right now."

Spencer began to feel herself becoming very aroused. "I want you too, Em…"

"Damn." Emily said.

"Are you okay?"

"My mom just texted me, she's on her way up."

"Of course she is." Spencer sighed.

"I'll text you later."

"Okay…oh and Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't send that photo to anyone."

"Don't worry…that's just for my own personal benefit."

Spencer laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun at the art show. Tell Aria I said 'hi,' okay?"

"I will…Bye."

"Bye, Spence."

When Spencer managed to get dressed she headed downstairs, where she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. When she arrived at Aria's house she walked up to the door and rang the bell. Spencer absently paced about the door step until she was met by Aria.

"Hey, Spence. Come on in. You're just in time I could use your help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come up to my room, I can't decide which dress to wear."

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Spencer said, following Aria up the stairs.

When they got up to the bedroom, Spencer sat down on the bed, while Aria picked up two dresses that were hanging on the back of her closet door.

"This one?" Aria asked, holding up one of the dresses against her body. "Or this one?"

"I like that one." Spencer said, pointing to the short black dress with white accents around the neck line and waist.

"Me too."

"So, Emily called me Thursday night after you took her home. She told me all about your date."

"Really?"

"Yep. You made her so happy. I just love you two together." Aria said. "Have you talked to her at all today?"

"Yeah. She called me a little while ago."

"How is she?"

"Fine. She's happy to be spending time with her dad."

"I bet she is...are you okay with her being away?" Aria asked turning toward Spencer." I know it's not for long, but you also haven't been away from each other for more than a day since you started dating."

"I'm okay. I can't wait to see her though."

"When do you get to pick her up?"

"Monday evening. I think her flight's getting in at seven."

"How was the drive with her mom?"

"Awkward...I mean she said she likes me and she's happy Emily and I are together, but I still get really nervous and worry that I'm gonna blow it."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Spence. You're totally charming any parent should be happy to have you dating their daughter."

"Thanks, Aria."

"Can you help me with this zipper?"

"Sure." Spencer stood up and walked over to Aria.

Once Spencer had zipped up the dress, Aria turned around to face her.

"What do you think?" Aria asked.

"I think you look great. Too bad Ezra is out of town...he's definitely missing out."

"Thanks, Spence." Aria said as she went to grab shoes out of her closet.

"Are you ready to go?" Aria asked as she slipped her shoes on.

"I'm ready if you are."

"Cool. Come on."

Spencer followed Aria downstairs and out the door. They both got into Spencer's Mercedes and headed to the gallery.

When Aria and Spencer arrived at the gallery, they spent some time browsing through different rooms, filled with seemingly countless paintings and sculptures. Spencer and Aria stopped to discuss many of the pieces, some very abstract, which neither Spencer or even Aria fully understood. As she and Aria talked, Spencer spotted the Vanderwaals from across the room. She turned, hoping to get away before Mona saw her, but unfortunately it was too late.

"Spencer." Mona said, dryly.

Spencer turned around to face Mona.

"Hi. Mona." Spencer sighed.

"You certainly seem to be getting around." Mona said, snidely.

"Spence? What's she talking about?" Aria asked, looking confused.

"You better keep a close eye on her, Aria. Your friend's a real player. It's only a matter of time before she turns on you too." Mona said pushing past Spencer and walking away.

"Spence. Explain to me what just happened..." Aria said.

"She thinks I'm cheating on Emily with Hanna..."

Aria burst out laughing. "You and Hanna? That's gotta be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why does she think you and Hanna are..."

"She saw me at the jewelry store with Hanna, shopping for Emily and she just assumed that Hanna and I were together...and now she apparently thinks you and I are hooking up."

"Wow...I'm guessing you told her there's nothing going on between you and Hanna."

"Of course I did...she doesn't listen. Hanna was supposed to talk to her, but I guess she hasn't yet."

"Guess not. She must be too busy with Caleb." Aria laughed." Maybe now that she's back with Caleb, she'll give her little crush on you a rest."

"You don't seriously think Hanna has a crush on me..."

"It's totally innocent. Not anything that she'd ever pursue, she just likes to flirt. Half the time I don't think she even realizes she's doing it. Hanna really does admire you."

"Admires me? She makes fun of me all the time..."

"She teases all of us, that's just how she is. She just likes to try her best to get a rise out of you, because she knows she can. You're easy." Aria said. "And I will say, you are pretty cute when you're all fired up."

"You…think I'm cute?" Spencer asked, in a disbelieving tone, while knitting her eyebrows together.

"I'm not playing for the other team, but all I'm saying is that I wouldn't kick you out of bed." Aria said.

"Good to know." Spencer chuckled and blushed slightly.

Aria laughed and took Spencer's arm.

"Come on, we've got a lot more to see." Aria said.

"Wait. Come with me. I have something to show you."

"What is it, Spence?"

"This gallery is doing a showcase on local artists and there's a painting I want you to take a look at it." Spencer said. "It's by some young, super talented student."

Aria and Spencer turned a corner and entered another room of the gallery, where many attendees were gathered around, discussing a painting that hung on the front wall. Aria listened to people talk. She could only listen to their commentary, as there were too many people blocking her view of the painting.

"Look at the composition." A tall man, who was standing in front of her said. "And the use of color."

"The symbolism is impeccable." Another man said.

When some of the people cleared out, Spencer and Aria stepped forward. Aria stared at the painting that hung in front of her, she was completely speechless.

The piece was a very well done acrylic painting. The painting was of a bedroom depicting a seemingly sick old woman laying in a bed. Standing at the foot of her bed staring down at her was another person, who was assumed to be a younger version of the same woman. On the opposite side of the room was a window with the shades drawn up, revealing a beautiful sunset. There was also one other noticeable interesting aspect of the painting. Near the window, was a clock, hanging on the wall. The clock's hands were bent and its face was smashed in.

Aria eyes sunk to the left of the painting, where the title and artist plate hung. Aria could hardly believe her eyes as she read the artist's name on the small bronze plate.

Painting by:

Aria Montgomery

Aria took a step backward and grabbed Spencer's hand, to steady herself. She turned around to face the taller brunette.

"Spencer...did you..."

Spencer just nodded.

"How did you..."

"I met the gallery manager, last week at my parents' party. I told him what an amazing artist you are, so he asked to see some of your work." Spencer said. "I went to your mom, she picked out some of your best stuff, I took it to the gallery manager and he fell in love with this painting and so did I..."

Aria leaned in and hugged Spencer as tightly as she possibly could.

"Spence. Thank you so much. You're totally amazing. I could kiss you…" Aria said, letting go of Spencer. "But I think I'll leave that up to Emily."

Spencer smiled and looked over at the painting again.

"You really like it?" Aria asked.

"Yes. It's incredible. I mean just look at it. It's got such a deeper meaning to it." Spencer said. "Obviously the younger woman represents a reflection of the older woman's life. The sunset essentially symbolizes the descent into darkness, basically sun setting on her life, ergo, she's dying."

"And the clock?" Aria asked.

"The clock is broken, it's depicting time at a stand still, in the last few lonely moments before a person passes away…" Spencer said. "It shows the moment where we hover between life and death, just before letting go."

"That's exactly it...Spencer I can't believe you did this for me."

"You're an amazing artist, I just wanted to help give you some exposure." Spencer said. "Which reminds me, the gallery manager wants to meet you. He said if you keep up this kind of work, he'd like to regularly feature your stuff."

"Oh my God. Spence, that would be so awesome. Thank you so much." Aria said, hugging Spencer again.

"You're welcome."

Spencer spotted the gallery manager and introduced him to Aria. Spencer stepped away, to look at Aria's painting again, leaving them alone. As she looked over Aria's painting, Spencer heard her phone chime. She pulled it out of her bag and opened her text messages.

Aw. Spence, you're just so sweet.  
I haven't forgotten about you girls...  
Remember, I'm always watching. -A

Spencer quickly turned around and scoured the room for anyone who looked even remotely suspicious, but she didn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary.

Once Aria found Spencer again, they moved on and spent some time browsing the rest of the gallery. Once they had finished looking at all of the pieces, they left the gallery and walked back to Spencer's car.

"Do you wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?" Spencer asked.

"Don't you think we're a little over dressed?"

"Who cares. We look hot."

"This is true..."

"So..."

"So, let's go." Aria said.

"Cool. I don't feel like going home yet. My parents are away on business and Melissa's in Philadelphia." Spencer said. "Leave it to Melissa to go away the same weekend Emily does. I'm convinced she's made it her new life goal to make sure I never have sex again."

"Melissa's a major cock block, so to speak, huh?"

"You have no idea. Lately, every time Emily and I start to do anything, Melissa's right there, effectively killing the mood." Spencer said. "I hate having to finish what we started by myself, you know?"

Aria chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm all I've got right now..."

"You mean, you and Ezra haven't?..."

"No. I mean, I want to, but I just don't feel like I'm ready yet."

"But, I know you aren't a virgin."

"It doesn't have anything to do with virginity." Aria said. "It's just that I want our first time to be special."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

"Then it will be...whenever you decide the time is right." Spencer said, glancing over at Aria.

"Thanks, Spence. I'm glad I can talk to you about this."

"You can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for."

Aria looked over at Spencer and smiled, catching the brunette's eye. Spencer pulled into the parking lot of the nearest coffee shop. She and Aria went inside and spent the next hour talking about art, their relationships and anything else that came to mind. Spencer looked down at her phone on the table when she heard it chime.

Hey Spence. How was the art show?

Good. Aria's painting looked amazing.

That's great! I have some good news.

?

My mom's decided to stay in Texas a few extra days

How is that good news? :( I miss you.

Did I mention, I'm not staying with her?

Seriously?

I still need you to get me at the airport on Monday. It'll be just the two of us.

Is it Monday yet?

Lol. I wish. I can't wait to see you. ;) Call you later.

As Spencer read the last message, Aria watched a smile begin to creep across the brunette's lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Aria asked.

"Emily just texted me and said her mom is staying in Texas for a few extra days, but Emily's still coming home on Monday."

Aria smiled. "So is guess it's a pretty safe bet to say that I won't be seeing either of you on Monday night?"

"If things go how I want them to you won't." Spencer said, looking down at her phone, which was now ringing.

Aria laughed. "I hope they do...for your sake. You better find something to keep Melissa busy."

"Hold on a second." Spencer said to Aria before answering her phone.

"Okay...yeah...no I'll be fine...yeah I will. Okay. Bye." Spencer said.

Spencer just stared at Aria with a smile on her face, not saying anything.

"Is everything okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. That was my mom. She just told me that she and my dad are going to be in New York until Thursday." Spencer said. "And my mom needs me to drop off some luggage for Melissa because her boss is sending her to San Francisco for a conference that starts on Monday."

"Looks like you got a lucky break."

"Tell me about it. When Emily gets back Melissa will be almost three thousand miles away. It's like the universe wants me to get laid." Spencer said leaning back in her chair.

Aria laughed. "I'd say so."

"Come on. I'll take you home." Spencer said, standing up.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer pulled into Aria's driveway, Aria looked over at her and smiled.

"Spencer. Thank you so much for everything. It was nice spending some time together, just the two of us."

"Yeah it was." Spencer smiled.

"I still can't believe you got my painting displayed at the gallery."

"Don't be surprised. It got displayed because it deserved to be."

"I better get going." Aria said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You're an amazing friend and super sweet." Aria said, before leaning over and kissing Spencer on the cheek. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." Spencer said, as she watched Aria get out of the car.

Spencer waited until Aria got into the house. When she saw her friend go inside and close the door, Spencer pulled out of the driveway and headed for home. She drove home in silence, thinking about how much she couldn't wait for Monday to come around.


	19. Chapter 19

When Monday morning came around, Spencer couldn't have been happier. She normally hated Mondays, but today was obviously an exception. Spencer went to school and to hockey practice, although school didn't have much point, as Spencer was unable to concentrate on anything all day. As Spencer was getting ready for hockey practice she got a text from Emily.

Don't forget to pick me up at the airport. My flight lands at seven.

I couldn't possibly forget. I haven't been able to get my mind off of you all day.

I can't wait to see you. :) Meet me at baggage claim?

I'll be there.

Great! See you in a few hours.

When Spencer finished with a particularly tough hockey practice, she headed back into the locker room to shower. Spencer wiped the sweat from her forehead, then slid her sweat bands down her forearms and tossed them into her duffle bag. She then pulled her sticky, sweat soaked Under Armour over her head and shoved it into her bag as well. Spencer finished getting undressed, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. She turned on the water and let the heat soothe her tired muscles as the warm water cascaded down her naked body. Spencer closed her eyes as she thought about how soon she would be with Emily.

Upon getting out of the shower, Spencer got dressed and towel dried her hair. She looked down at her watch, which indicated that it was slightly past four o'clock, meaning that Emily's plane would be taking off shortly. Spencer picked up the small bottle of 'Ralph Lauren Romance' perfume she kept in her gym locker and placed a few spritzes on a few key areas of her body, mainly her wrists, neck and throat. She put the bottle back into her locker and took her phone off of the top shelf when she heard it chime.

Hey. Just boarded the plane...are you at home?

No. Just got done with hockey practice, I'm leaving for the airport in a few minutes.

Please drive carefully.

I will. Only approximately 1,600 miles and 180 min. are keeping me away from you... :)

You're a nerd :P

A nerd who's helplessly in love with you.

Aaww. You're so sweet. I love you too. I have to turn my phone off now. See you soon.

:) :) :) :)

Spencer shoved her phone into her pocket, gathered up her things and headed out to the parking lot. She opened the trunk of her Mercedes and tossed her duffle bag and hockey equipment inside, before walking around to the driver's side of her car and getting in.

Spencer drove all the way to Philadelphia, not running into much traffic, therefore making very good time. When she arrived at the airport, Spencer walked inside, found the correct baggage claim area and sat down. She looked up at the board above the baggage carousel, looking for Emily's flight information. She saw that Emily's flight was on schedule and would be landing in approximately forty-five minutes. Spencer sunk down in her seat as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened her Words With Friends application and resumed the game that she had started playing with Toby earlier. Spencer constantly checked her watch every few minutes as she continued beating the pants off of Toby. Time seemed to be at a standstill as Spencer sat anxiously and waited. She was almost to the point where she was convinced that seven o' clock was never coming. Just when she thought she couldn't take waiting any longer, Spencer received another text from Emily.

Just landed. Are you here yet?

Sure am.

A few minutes later, Spencer watched as many people began to flood this specific area of the airport. Spencer looked through the crowd, where she spotted Emily somewhere in the middle of the group. Emily unknowingly walked past her girlfriend on her way to the baggage carousel. Emily sent Spencer another text.

Where are you?

Spencer tapped on her phone as she slowly walked up near Emily. The people dispersed, leaving Emily standing alone. Emily looked at her phone when she felt it buzz in her hand.

Turn Around

As Emily finished reading the text, a huge smiled crept across her lips. She turned around to see Spencer standing only a few feet away from her. Emily smiled and quickly walked toward her girlfriend.

"Spencer! I'm so glad to see you." Emily exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, squeezing the slightly shorter brunette as tightly as she possibly could.

"Miss me?" Spencer chuckled, as she hugged Emily back.

"You have no idea." Emily replied as she leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Spencer's lips.

Spencer smiled sweetly at Emily as she took her girlfriend's hand.

"Wait here. I'll go grab your stuff." Spencer said, before walking up to the baggage carousel.

Spencer looked at all of the tags on the various pieces of luggage. When she finally saw Emily's bag come down the belt, Spencer stepped up and grabbed it, then walked back over to Emily.

"You ready to go home?" Spencer asked.

"Yep."

"Good…here, let me take your backpack." Spencer said, taking the bag from Emily and slipping it over her own shoulder, as they walked through the airport and toward the doors.

"How was school today?" Emily asked.

"Long and boring. I didn't think it was ever going to end."

"That sounds suspiciously like school every other day." Emily chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much." Spencer said. "Only today it was so much worse because I didn't even get to enjoy the eye candy that is Emily Fields."

Emily laughed. "Can I just say how happy I am to be back?" Emily said, slipping her arm around Spencer's waist.

When the pair reached the front of the airport, Spencer stopped and opened the door for Emily. Once Emily had walked outside Spencer followed close behind.

"Where did you park?" Emily asked.

"Section C."

When Spencer and Emily reached the familiar black Mercedes-Benz, Spencer opened the trunk and tossed Emily's suit case and backpack inside. Spencer got into the car and looked over at Emily.

Emily leaned in as close to Spencer as humanly possible, inhaling the light scent of the brunette's perfume.

"You smell nice."

"Thanks." Spencer said softly, just before pressing her lips against Emily's.

Spencer then pulled back to look at Emily. "Do you wanna go back to my house?" Spencer asked, holding Emily's face in her hands.

"Where are your parents?"

"New York." Spencer said, kissing Emily again.

"And Melissa?" Emily asked.

"In San Francisco." Spencer said.

"Why's she in…"

"Does it matter?" Spencer said softly before pressing her lips against Emily's again.

Emily leaned her head back as Spencer moved down to kiss her neck.

"All that matters is that tonight, you and I will be completely alone." Spencer said, barely breaking contact with Emily's neck.

Emily let out a slight whimper of pleasure as Spencer kissed the center of her throat. Based upon the sounds that Emily was making Spencer could tell that her girlfriend was becoming more aroused with each passing moment.

"Spencer…" Emily groaned softly. "Fuck me."

"I will." Spencer whispered. "When we get home…" Spencer said as she pulled away from Emily and dug her keys out of her pocket.

Emily sighed in displeasure. "You're such a tease."

"Sorry. But I want us to wait until we're alone in my bed. It'll be better that way. I promise." Spencer said, starting the car.

Emily slumped down into the soft leather seat of Spencer's car.

"Are you mad at me, now?" Spencer asked.

"No." Emily said. "It's impossible to stay mad at you. You're way too sweet."

Spencer smiled as she slowly pulled out of the airport parking lot. She spent the next hour of the car ride, doing her best to take Emily's mind off of sex.

"So...how was Texas, did ya'll have a good time?" Spencer asked doing a horrible Southern accent.

Emily laughed. "Wow. That was really bad."

Emily spent a few long moments just staring at Spencer's profile as she drove down the highway.

"What?" Spencer asked glancing over at Emily.

"You're just cute. That's all." Emily said.

Spencer just smiled as she stared out of the windshield.

"What's the Lone Star State like?" Spencer asked. "Did you go to the rodeo, wear a ten gallon hat or herd any cattle?"

Emily laughed. "As much fun as all of that sounds, we barely left the Army base." Emily said. "I was happy to see my dad, but there wasn't really much to do when he was working."

"Is everything okay with him and your mom?"

"Yeah. He's great. I think my mom's happy that they're getting to spend some time alone together." Emily said.

"When are you going to get to see him again?"

"I'm not sure. He said he might be able to fly up to Pennsylvania in a couple of weeks." Emily said. "It would just be for a few days, but it's better than nothing. Maybe we could all do something together, if you have time, I know you're busy."

"Em. I'll make time. No matter what, I'm never going to be too busy for you."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." Emily said, reaching over and placing her hand on Spencer's thigh. "How long until we get back to Rosewood?"

"I'd say about half an hour."

"Drive faster."

"I'm already speeding." Spencer laughed.

"You're breaking the law..." Emily smirked.

"Technically, yes I am."

"You're so bad...I always wanted to date a badass."

"Em, I'm doing seventy in a sixty five, the cops won't even pull you over for that." Spencer laughed.

"Atleast seventy is lucky. You'll do it...you wouldn't do me." Emily said sarcastically.

Spencer laughed. "Don't worry. As soon as we get to my house, I'll do you all you want."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Emily said, grinning.

Spencer continued to focus on driving, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore the strong sexual tension that had built up between her and Emily. After what seemed like an entire lifetime, Spencer finally pulled into her own driveway.

"Do you need anything out of the car right now?" Spencer asked.

"Just you." Emily said.

Both girls got out and headed for the door. When they got inside, Emily slipped her hands over Spencer's shoulders and kissed the brunette. Spencer deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth as she leaned her girlfriend against the kitchen island. Spencer slid her hands around Emily's waist as her lips moved lower to kiss Emily's neck. Emily moaned slightly as Spencer gently sucked on her pulse point. Spencer could now feel herself growing wetter and wetter with each sound that Emily made.

"Spence..." Emily whispered. "Can we go up to your room?"

"Do you really even have to ask?" Spencer said, taking Emily by the hand and leading her up to the bedroom.

Emily chuckled, knowing that she definitely wouldn't have had to ask, because when it came to Spencer, the brunette's body had only two physical states-horny and even hornier.

When they got upstairs, Emily kissed Spencer again, this time, the kiss was much more heated and desperate. Emily slipped her own jacket off of her shoulders, then broke the kiss and yanked Spencer's sweater up over her head, revealing the white t-shirt that Spencer had on underneath. As soon as her sweater hit the floor, Spencer quickly leaned back in and pressed her lips against Emily's again. Spencer slid her hands underneath Emily's shirt running her fingers over Emily's abdomen and up to her breasts. Through the fabric of Emily's bra, Spencer could feel that her girlfriend's nipples were already incredibly stiff. Spencer slid her hands back down and grabbed Emily's shirt, slowing sliding it up her torso, Emily pulled away only to let Spencer remove the shirt. Emily leaned her head back when she felt Spencer's lips make contact with her neck again. As Spencer kissed her neck, Emily's hands sunk down to Spencer's waist to unbuckle her belt.

"God, Spence…do you have any idea how bad I want you to fuck me right now?" Emily leaned into Spencer's ear and whispered.

Upon hearing what Emily had said, Spencer immediately felt her knees go weak as a rush of heat surged between her legs.

Emily reached behind her own back and unhooked her bra. Spencer just watched as she slid the garment down her arms and off of her body. Emily stared into Spencer's eyes as she took her bra and pressed it up against Spencer's chest, which prompted the brunette to raise her hand and take the garment from her girlfriend. Emily put her hand behind Spencer's head and kissed her before she turned and walked over to the bed. Spencer felt like she couldn't move. She just stood frozen in the middle of her bedroom as she watched Emily sit down on the bed.

"Please don't make me do this by myself, Spence..." Emily said softly, as she pulled one corner of the blanket down and patted the empty spot next to her.

When Spencer regained her composure, her mind was finally able to process the fact that Emily was sitting on her bed, half-naked and extremely horny. Spencer quickly tossed Emily's bra over her own shoulder, before pulling her t-shirt up over her head and throwing it to the floor. In just a matter of seconds Spencer had dropped her pants and was on the bed, kneeling over top of Emily's body. Spencer then focused her attention on the denim skirt that Emily was still wearing. The brunette quickly undid the button and zipper on the skirt and slid it down Emily's legs. As Spencer hovered over her girlfriend's body, Emily reached up, unhooked Spencer's bra and quickly tossed it away. Emily then slid Spencer's panties down her hips and as far down her thighs as she could get them. Spencer grabbed her own underwear with one hand and pulled them the rest of the way off of her body. Spencer then grabbed the waistband of Emily's now very wet satin panties and roughly tugged on them, causing the undergarment to tear cleanly off of Emily's hips.

"A little aggressive, are we?" Emily said, as she and Spencer both stared at the small piece of ripped fabric in Spencer's right hand.

"Sorry." Spencer said, actually sounding very sincere.

"Forget it." Emily said as she grabbed Spencer's neck, pulling her down with both hands and roughly kissing her again.

As Spencer slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth, her hand made its way down to Emily's now dripping wet core.

"Fuck me hard, Spencer." Emily whispered, breaking the kiss.

Spencer didn't waste any time in sliding two of her fingers inside of Emily. She began pumping her fingers in and out of Emily's center, quickly finding a steady rhythm.

"Oh...God..." Emily moaned and closed her eyes. "Spence..."

Spencer smiled seductively as she kissed Emily again.

Emily spread her legs further apart as Spencer kept up her pace.

"Spence...harder..." Emily moaned.

Spencer obliged and quickened her pace inside of her girlfriend as she brushed her thumb over Emily's clit.

Emily arched her back into Spencer's touch as she raked her fingernails over Spencer's shoulder blades.

"Spencer...that...feels...so good" Emily choked out. "Please…don't... stop."

As Spencer continued her rhythm, she could hear Emily's moans begin to become much louder and more desperate as she drew nearer and nearer to orgasm. When Spencer began to feel Emily's vaginal walls tighten around her fingers, she knew Emily was dangerously close, therefore, Spencer decided to give her girlfriend the release that she now so desperately craved.

Spencer slid down Emily's body, which was now slick with sweat. Emily shuddered at the feeling of skin to skin contact as Spencer's heated body glided against her own. Spencer pushed Emily's knees apart and ran her tongue along the inside of Emily's thigh and up to her center. Emily felt her head rush as Spencer slowly slipped her tongue into her center. Emily groaned in pleasure as she felt Spencer's tongue make contact with her throbbing clit.

"Right there...Spence...don't...stop..." Emily moaned.

She reached down and tangled her fingers into Spencer's hair as the brunette continued moving her tongue against the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves, never slowing down until Emily came harder than she ever had before.

"Spencer..." Emily loudly moaned into the darkness of the bedroom.

Spencer loved nothing more than to hear her own name echo off of the walls of her bedroom. The sound of Emily's voice in a state of euphoria was almost enough to get Spencer off, but not quite.

Once Emily's climax had subsided, Spencer withdrew her tongue and trailed a series of kisses up Emily's stomach and chest, before making her way back up to her girlfriend's lips. Spencer leaned down so that her face was just inches above Emily's.

"You taste so good, Em." Spencer whispered, before kissing Emily's lips again.

Although Spencer was always more than happy to pleasure her girlfriend, it was now impossible for her to ignore her own arousal any longer. Before Spencer even had the chance to do anything, she found herself laying underneath her girlfriend and, therefore, at her mercy as Emily pinned Spencer's wrists to the bed.

"Em, please..." Spencer whispered.

Emily stared into Spencer's eyes where she was met with a look of pure, raw desire and desperation.

"How bad do you want it, Spence?" Emily asked in a deep, husky tone.

"I...need...you, Em…please." Spencer begged as her breath caught in her throat.

Emily smiled and kissed Spencer's lips again. She then slid her hands down Spencer's chest, over her breasts and down her abdomen. Spencer spread her legs as Emily dipped her head down. The brunette almost climaxed the moment Emily slipped her tongue into her aching center, but almost just didn't cut it, Spencer needed more. Emily knew just how desperate Spencer was, in all the time that they had been together, she had never seen her girlfriend this wet before. Emily moved her tongue over the top of Spencer's clit, causing the brunette's leg muscles to twitch.

"God...Em...that's...amazing." Spencer moaned.

Upon hearing Spencer's cries of pleasure. Emily increased the pressure she used with her tongue, as she began making small circles on Spencer's hardened clit.

By now, Spencer was so dangerously close to coming, she prayed that Emily would just push her over the edge already. Emily knew that Spencer was dying to get off, if there was ever anything Emily wanted from her girlfriend, now would have been the time to ask, as Spencer was in no position to argue.

Emily flattened her tongue and slowly ran it vertically against Spencer's clit. That gesture was finally enough to push the brunette past her breaking point. In a matter of seconds, Spencer's mind and body were overcome by a strong sensation of pleasure, as orgasm hit her like a speeding freight train.

"God...Em..." Spencer moaned and clenched the bed sheets in her fists as she climaxed.

Emily helped Spencer ride out the rest of her orgasm. When Spencer's muscle contractions ceased to exist, Emily crawled back up to the top of the bed and collapsed next to Spencer. Once the brunette was able to catch her breath, she looked over at Emily.

"Wow, Em, that was amazing." Spencer said, pulling the blanket up over her body.

"You weren't so bad, yourself." Emily said as she got under the blanket and moved closer to Spencer. "But that won't get you off the hook…"

"Off the hook for what?"

"You destroyed my favorite pair of underwear, remember?" Emily said.

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to. I promise I'll buy you new ones."

"That's sweet, but I'm only kidding." Emily said. "That was actually really hot."

"Seriously?"

"Definitely."

"Thank God, I thought you were actually mad for a minute." Spencer said. "I felt bad."

"Aw. Don't feel bad. I like your aggressive side." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and looked into the brunette's dark eyes.

"I'm so glad to be home. I missed you, Spence."

"I missed you too...so much." Spencer said as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Emily's face and gently kissed her forehead.

Spencer pulled Emily closer. Emily couldn't have been happier as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in Spencer's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day after school and a particularly strenuous hockey practice Spencer met up with Hanna in the school parking lot.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, unless you and Emily already have plans." Hanna said winking and elbowing Spencer in the stomach.

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled. "She's coming over later, but she has swim practice until late..."

"Good. That'll give you plenty of time to tell me all about your little reunion. You must have been pretty busy, since I didn't hear from you at all last night." Hanna smirked.

Spencer rolled her eyes again, shook her head and slowly began walking toward her car. "Come on. Let's go."

"You okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're kinda limping."

"My knee's just been bugging me, that's all."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I think it's just a little stiff from hockey, I've been working out pretty hard lately."

"Do you want an aspirin or something? I should have some in my purse."

"No, thanks, I'll be fine."

"Well…take it easy, you're already a kick-ass captain and the best player on the team."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she and Hanna both got into the car and headed to the Hastings' house.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Hanna spoke again.

"So..."

"So what, Hanna?" Spencer asked, glancing over at the blonde.

"How was your night with Emily?"

"It was good."

"Just good? Come on, Spence. I'm not buying that."

"Okay, okay. Last night was amazing. Emily is amazing." Spencer said, thinking back to the night before.

Hanna watched as a smile crept across Spencer's mouth. "Details please...did she like go down on you in the airport bathroom?"

"Of course not. Emily's no exhibitionist, but she did want me to fuck her in my car...in the airport parking lot."

"Oh my God...did you?"

"I wanted to, but no, I made her wait until we got back to my house."

"You just completely shut her down? That's so mean, Spence."

"I know, but it made it that much hotter, when we finally got home." Spencer said as she pulled into her driveway.

"She couldn't keep her hands off you, huh?" Hanna said as she got out of the car and followed Spencer into the house.

"She was totally all over me the second we walked into the kitchen. She actually asked me if we could go up to my room."

"Like she even had to ask." Hanna said following Spencer upstairs.

"I know! That's what I said...I didn't think we could get upstairs fast enough."

Hanna followed Spencer into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"So...then what happened?" Hanna asked, watching Spencer as she tossed her bag onto the desk.

"She yanked my sweater off and threw it on the floor, so I pulled off her shirt..." Spencer said. "She undid my belt buckle, then she took off her bra and handed it to me..."

Hanna didn't speak, but the look on her face urged Spencer to continue.

"She just turned around and got into my bed. I couldn't even move, my legs just wouldn't work. I stood there watching her, I could barely even think straight, then I finally realized it was me that she was waiting for..."

"What happened next?" Hanna said, staring intently at Spencer.

"I don't even remember getting my clothes off, but the next thing I knew I was in my underwear and on top of her. Then I took off her skirt and..."

"And what, Spence?" Hanna asked, eagerly.

"She was wearing these really sexy, black satin panties...It drove me totally crazy and I…" Spencer said, looking over at Hanna, who was staring intently at her.

"Wait…"

"What?" Hanna said.

"Are you like getting off on this, or something?" Spencer asked, smirking at her friend.

"No. I'm just curious that's all." Hanna said. "Now would you just continue already?"

"Okay...so anyway I grabbed her underwear and I totally just ripped them right off of her body. It was an accident, but she was into it…"

"Wow. That's gotta be like the hottest thing I've ever heard."

"I mean seriously, Hanna, last night was like THE best sex Emily and I have ever had...but now I have to buy her some new underwear...small price to pay though." Spencer laughed.

"Very small price. I'd say." Hanna chuckled.

"God, I so didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

"I can't say I blame you."

"So, anyway, how did things go with Caleb? Did you forgive him?"

"All night." Hanna smirked.

"Nice. Caleb's a lucky guy. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Spence. Maybe you and Emily could double date with us sometime."

"Sure. That'd be fun...but how'd you get your mom out of the house all night?"

"I didn't have to...I took him up to your family's cabin in Bucks County."

"Wait...you did what?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry. Are you mad? I should've asked you first, but it was sort of a spur of the moment thing."

"I'm not mad at all. Hanna, you're a genius!"

"Uh, You feel okay?"

"I feel fine, why?"

"You just called me a genius...why?" Hanna chuckled.

"I totally forgot my parents had that place...I so have to take Emily up there, now."

"Definitely. Caleb and I sure had fun..." Hanna winked.

"Maybe we can get away this weekend, that'd be so amazing. "

"You know what else you should do?"

"What?"

"Before you go, you should totally buy Emily some really sexy lingerie. You do kinda owe her anyway." Hanna said. "Besides, it'd be a total win-win situation. She gets hot new underwear, but YOU get to take it off."

"That's a great idea, but I wouldn't even know what to look for."

"I'll help you pick something out."

"You will?"

"Of course. Since Emily will be at swim practice for a while, do you wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure. But do you mind if I take a shower first? I didn't have a chance to after hockey."

"Go ahead."

"Cool. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time...I'll just hang out in here...do you have like a magazine or something?"

"Yeah, there are some on my desk."

Hanna got up off of the bed and walked over to Spencer's desk. She browsed through the stack of magazines on the corner of the desk.

"Time, Newsweek, National Geographic, Popular Science...do you have anything less nerdy?"

"I think there's a Cosmo on the book shelf."

Hanna turned to the bookshelf, looking for the magazine.

"Where?"

Spencer walked across the room and grabbed the magazine off of the top shelf.

"Here it is." Spencer said

"I didn't know you read Cosmo."

"I don't. It's always the same stuff month after month. I just have this one."

"Why this one?" Hanna asked taking the magazine from Spencer and looking at the cover. "Oh, I get it."

"What?"

"No wonder you bought it. Mila Kunis looks smokin' hot on the cover." Hanna said laying down on the bed.

"I know, I mean did you see her in 'Black Swan?'" Spencer said.

"She was amazing, but that whole movie was fucked up."

"Yeah, but it was good, though, I liked it…anyway, I'm gonna go shower, I'll be back." Spencer said as she walked toward the door.

"Okay. I'll be here." Hanna said, flipping through the magazine.

When Spencer returned, she walked over to the closet to get something to wear. Hanna glanced up and noticed a few red marks on Spencer's shoulders, just to the inside of her bra straps.

"Spence, what happened to your shoulders?"

Spencer turned her back to the mirror and turned her head to look. She stared at her refection, knowing exactly where the marks came from. Hanna got up off of the bed and walked over to the brunette.

"These are from Emily, aren't they?" Hanna said looking at what were obviously fingernail marks on the skin of Spencer's muscular shoulders.

"Yep." Spencer smirked.

"Holy crap." Hanna said, running her fingers over the scratches. "You must be like really good in bed."

"Emily just likes it rough."

"Seriously? Sweet, little, innocent Emily?"

"Oh, believe me, she's not that innocent. Most of the time I swear I just can't give it to her hard enough. She wears me out, but we all know that whatever Emily wants, Emily gets."

Hanna laughed. "She's got you whipped so bad, Spence."

"I just like to make her happy."

"Well judging from the scratches on your back, I'd say you're doing a pretty damn good job of making her happy."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the mall, Spencer followed Hanna into the Victoria's Secret store at the opposite end of the shopping complex. They browsed through many different types of underwear in every possible color and fabric known to man.

"You sure you know what Emily will like?" Spencer asked.

"Trust me, Spence. Remember the bracelet I helped you pick out? She loved it and that eventually got you laid didn't it?"

Spencer laughed. "Can't argue with you there, but I don't wanna buy her anything slutty..."

"Don't worry, we'll find something nice." Hanna said, looking around the store.

"God, I don't even understand how to wear half of these things, none of it looks anything like normal underwear." Spencer said, following Hanna over to a display of garter belts and various pieces of extremely skimpy lingerie.

"You understand AP calculus perfectly, yet lingerie confuses you?" Hanna chuckled.

"Apparently." Spencer laughed. "Good thing I have you."

Spencer walked over to a display near Hanna and picked up a tiny garment that she assumed were panties. "This is supposed to be underwear? It won't cover anything..."

"That's kinda the point, Spence. And don't try to act all offended, I can tell all of this stuff is totally making you hot."

"What? It is not..."

"Oh really?...if none of this stuff is turning you on, why are you feeling up that mannequin?"

"Jesus." Spencer said as she ripped her hand away from the scantily-clad mannequin that she was subconsciously running her fingers over.

Hanna laughed. "I sure hope you at least bought her dinner first."

"I swear I didn't even realize I was touching it." Spencer said as her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Relax, Spence. It's fine." Hanna laughed as she turned to browse through more clothing.

"How about either of these?" Hanna said as she held up two different garments for Spencer to look at. One was red and see-through, while the other was dark blue and silk.

Spencer hesitantly looked over both pieces of clothing.

"I don't know, Han. I don't want Emily to think I'm some kind of a perv." Spencer said.

"Come on, Spence, Emily already knows you're a perv. You're horny like twenty-four seven…" Hanna laughed.

"Funny." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. Emily won't think you're a perv, she'll be flattered."

Hanna smiled as she picked up a hanger that held a very pretty black and red lace teddy. This garment's appearance was very alluring, yet much tamer than most of the other things Spencer had looked at thus far.

"How about this one?" Hanna asked.

"I like it…but do you think Emily would?"

"Yes. This is perfect. It's sexy, but still tasteful...totally Emily's style." Hanna said handing the hanger to Spencer. "Trust me, just buy it. You'll be doing yourself a favor."

Spencer smiled. "Emily's gonna look amazing."

"Yes she will."

Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket when she heard it chime. She opened her text messages, seeing one new message from Emily.

Would you mind picking me up from swim practice?

I'd love to. When do you need me?

Like 20 min.

Okay, I'll be there

Thanks! See you soon. Love you.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Aria." Emily said sitting down beside her friend.

"Hey, Em. How was Texas?" Aria asked, not having seen her friend since before she left for her trip.

"It was good, my dad's doing well, I was happy to see him…where's Hanna?"

"She's on her way...is Spencer going to be joining us?"

"Unfortunately, No. She has some last minute club meeting or something."

"French club?" Aria asked.

"French club, Spanish club, chess club, key club, who knows?...Keeping up with Spencer's extracurricular activities is a full-time job." Emily laughed.

"I guess you're right." Aria chuckled. "How is everything between you two, anyway?"

"Everything's great...did you have a good time at the art gallery with her?"

"Oh my God, I had the best time! I can't believe she got my painting featured." Aria said. "That was totally amazing."

"I know. I was so excited when she told me. I was dying to tell you, but she wanted it to be a surprise." Emily said as she looked at her phone, noticing that she had a new Facebook notification.

"Text message?" Aria asked.

"Facebook." Emily replied.

Emily read the notification aloud. "Spencer Hastings wrote on your wall."

"What does it say?" Aria asked.

"I love you." Emily said reading the three small words aloud.

"Aw. She writes on your wall just to say that she loves you. That's too cute. I'm so 'liking' that post." Aria said grabbing her phone and logging into her own Facebook account.

Emily looked up from her phone, noticing that Hanna was approaching them.

"Hey guys." Hanna said, sitting down beside Emily.

"Hey Hanna." Aria and Emily said in unison.

"Holy crap" Hanna exclaimed staring at the obvious bruise on Emily's neck.

Knowing what Hanna was referring to, Emily blushed and quickly covered the mark with her hand.

"It's nothing." Emily said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Hanna smirked. "I know all about your wild side, Em."

"Hanna." Emily said sheepishly as she sunk down in her chair and blushed even more.

"Would you ever consider having a three-way?" Hanna asked. "Because I know a lot of girls who would kill to..."

"Of course not!" Emily cut her off. "Spencer's the only one I wanna be with."

"Hanna. How can you even ask her something like that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? I just thought she might be interested in trying something new and kinky. Seriously, Aria, you should see the scratches she left on Spencer's back." Hanna said.

"Han, seriously, leave her alone." Aria said, feeling embarrassed for Emily.

"Don't be shy, Em. You like it when Spencer manhandles you, don't you?" Hanna asked, putting her arm around Emily's shoulder.

"You don't have to answer that, Em." Aria said, reassuringly. "Look Hanna, Spencer may be comfortable talking about this, but it doesn't mean Emily is."

"Stop being such a prude, Aria." Hanna said. "You're just jealous that while you're dreaming about it, Emily's doing it."

"I'm not a prude and I'm not jealous." Aria said. "I'm glad that Emily has a healthy sex life, but if she wants to keep it personal, that's her prerogative. What she likes to do in bed is between her and Spencer."

Emily sunk lower in her chair and covered her eyes with her hands. "Can we please just talk about something else." Emily begged.

"Sure, Em..." Aria said glaring at Hanna. "What time's your swim meet on Friday?"

"It's at five..." Emily said, looking down at her phone, noticing she had a new text from Spencer.

Hey. Can I see you before lunch is over?

Sure. :)

Meet me in the court yard?

Be there in 2 min.

Great.

Hanna watched as a smile began to creep across Emily's face.

"Is that Spencer?" Hanna asked smirking.

"No." Emily said, not wanting to give Hanna a chance to make another sexual comment.

"Yeah right."

"Fine. It's her."

"And...?"

"And she wants to see me before next period." Emily smiled as she stood up to leave.

Hanna smirked and opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Aria.

"Don't." Aria snapped as she kicked the blonde underneath the table.

"I'll see you guys later." Emily said as she turned and walked away.

Aria turned and watched Emily walk away. Once Emily was out of sight Aria turned back toward Hanna.

"Why do you have to be so crude with her?" Aria asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why all the sexual remarks?"

"I'm just going by what Spencer tells me..."

"That's fine, but Emily's not Spencer, she's shy. It embarrasses her when you make blunt comments about her sex life." Aria said.

"Seriously, Aria? Like you didn't notice the huge hickey on her neck."

"Of course I noticed, I'm just tactful enough to not draw attention to it...look just try to tone it down a little, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Geez."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at school, Hanna noticed Aria seemed a little sluggish.

"Hey, Aria. You okay? You look tired."

"I look tired? Thanks for politely telling me that I look like crap." Aria said, sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant...you just literally look like you didn't get enough sleep."

"You're right. I didn't sleep much. Three hours at most."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just these dreams that keep me up."

"You're still having sex dreams?"

"Yeah." Aria groaned. "I don't know why it keeps happening."

"Was it about Mr. Fitz?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call him Ezra."

"Fine. Was your dream about Ezra?" Hanna said in a mocking tone.

"No."

"It wasn't about Jason, again was it? He's so gross and creepy."

"It wasn't Jason."

"Well who was it about then?"

"I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."

"Come on, just tell me, I won't judge."

"Yes you will."

"I swear I won't. Tell me. Please." Hanna begged.

"Hanna, I can't."

"Please."

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Come on, just tell me. You know you want to."

"Fine. It was about Spencer, okay." Aria snapped, immediately regretting telling Hanna.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

Hanna couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "What were you doing in the dream?

"What do you think, Hanna?" Aria said sarcastically. "I woke up in the middle of the night half naked, covered in sweat with my hand in between my legs."

Hanna laughed again.

"Oh my God. Does Spencer know?"

"Yeah, Hanna." Aria said sarcastically. "I just casually walked up to her this morning and said 'oh hey Spence, nice weather we're having...oh and by the way, last night, I may have masturbated in my sleep, while fantasizing about you. No big deal though.'"

Hanna immediately burst out laughing.

"Seriously, shut up. It's not funny." Aria snapped.

"You're right, it isn't...it's hilarious, actually." Hanna said, unable to contain her laughter.

"I hate you."

"Relax, Aria, it's okay, Spencer's hot."

"I'm not gay."

"I know you're not."

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Aria, really, it's fine. You can't control your dreams," Hanna said.

"This is all your fault, you know."

"What? How is it my fault?"

"You had to talk non stop yesterday about Emily and Spencer having sex..."

"Sure. If that's your story, I'm happy to stick to it."

"I hate you so much. I never should've told you."

"Seriously, relax. It's not that weird...I'm not gay either, but I've fantasized about Spencer before."

"You have?"

"A few times. Not recently, but it's happened..."

"How am I supposed to face her, now?"

"You better figure it out. Here she comes." Hanna said, noticing Spencer approaching them.

"Hey guys." Spencer said.

"Hey, Spence." Hanna replied.

Aria immediately averted her eyes to the floor to avoid eye contact with the tall brunette.

"Aria?" Spencer said.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine...I gotta go. See you guys later." Aria said as she hurried off down the hall.

"What's with her?" Spencer asked looking confused.

"Beats me." Hanna lied.

"Okay. Well Emily's got swim practice late again tonight and my hockey practice is canceled. You wanna go somewhere for coffee after school?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you at your locker after eighth period."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When school finally ended for the day, Spencer went to Hanna's locker, as promised. There she met both Hanna and Aria.

"Hey Aria...you coming with Hanna and I for coffee?" Spencer asked. "On me."

Aria's eyes widened. "What?" She said, nervously, completely misinterpreting the two words, 'on me,' in Spencer's previous sentence.

"The coffee. It's on me, you know as in, I'll pay for it." Spencer said.

"The coffee, of course. Idiot." Aria whispered to herself, realizing her mistake.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Spencer asked.

"No, no, no, not you. Me. Sorry Spence."

"So are you in or what?" Hanna asked.

"I uh...I've got a lot of homework..."

"Come on, Aria. Your homework can wait an hour," Hanna said.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go." Aria said.

When they got to the coffee shop, Aria and Hanna sat down at a table in the corner of the room, while Spencer went to order their drinks.

"One for you." Spencer said placing a cup in front of Hanna.

"Thanks."

"And one for you." Spencer said placing another cup in front of Aria.

"Thanks, Spence." Aria said, with her eyes glued to the table, avoiding Spencer's gaze.

"Aria?" Spencer said as she sat down, across from her friends.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice, that you seemed like you were trying to avoid me this morning." Spencer said. "That and the fact that you won't look me in the eyes...did I do something wrong?"

"No. Of course not."

"Well what is it then? I showered today, so I don't think I smell bad, do I?

"No...not at all."

"Speaking of showers, Aria sure could have used a cold one last night." Hanna chuckled.

"Shut up, Hanna." Aria said elbowing the blonde hard in the ribs.

"Okay. I'm officially lost." Spencer said, looking confused.

"Just tell her Aria, you'll feel better."

"Tell me what?" Spencer asked.

"Seriously, Hanna. Stop talking, like now."

"It's not a big deal, just tell her."

"Aria. Look at me." Spencer said.

Aria slowly lifted her head to meet Spencer's soft, dark and currently, confused eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Aria sighed. "Look Spence, last night I sorta had..."

"You had what?" Spencer asked, looking sympathetically at her friend.

"I had a..."

"For God's sake." Hanna complained. "Spencer. Aria's all bent out of shape because she had some super hot wet dream about you, last night. There I said it." Luckily there were no other people sitting near the threesome, as they almost certainly would have heard Hanna's declaration.

"Jesus, just tell the whole world, Hanna." Aria said.

"What? You weren't going to say it."

Spencer choked on her coffee.

"Um...what?" She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Great. Now she's pissed. Thanks a lot, Hanna." Aria said quickly looking away from Spencer.

"I'm not pissed." Spencer said, reassuringly.

"You aren't?" Aria asked.

"No. I'm more surprised than anything."

"Look, Spencer. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident, I swear."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to try to be less sexually appealing." Spencer laughed.

"Spence, please don't joke. This isn't funny at all." Aria said, as she buried her face in her own hands.

"I'm sorry…this is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. You're my best friend..."

"Aria, erotic dreams are a perfectly normal part of life. It's really not that big of a deal." Spencer said. "I've had them...actually I still have them, pretty frequently."

"About Emily?" Aria asked, shyly.

"Usually...but not always. Sometimes a dream is just a dream. It doesn't always need to have a deeper meaning."

"You promise you aren't mad?"

"I swear, I'm not mad. I'm actually flattered."

"I told you she wouldn't care." Hanna said.

"Would you mind if we didn't tell Emily about this?" Aria asked.

"I won't tell her." Spencer said.

"Thanks, Spence, I appreciate it."

"No problem...I do have one question though."

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"In your dream...was I at least, good?"

Aria laughed, finally finding the humor in the situation.

"Yeah...you were."


	22. Chapter 22

When Friday afternoon came around, Aria and Hanna made their way through the school parking lot to the pool to watch Emily's swim meet.

"Where's Spencer?" Aria asked, looking around the lobby area outside of the pool.

"Did you check your pants?" Hanna smirked.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, lighten up. She's probably inside already."

Aria glared at Hanna as they walked into the pool area. She looked around the room for Spencer.

"Look there she is." Aria said pointing to the bottom row of bleachers on the opposite side of the pool.

"Should I sit in between you two?" Hanna asked. "I mean, just in case you get the urge to..."

"Are you ever going to let this dream thing go?"

"I can't. It's way too much fun." Hanna said. "Besides, you never even gave me any details."

"You're right, I didn't and I never will."

"Why not?"

"It's way too personal."

"I'll tell you about one of my Spencer dreams if you tell me about yours."

"No!" Aria said as a deep shade of red crept over her neck and face.

"Please. I'll even go first."

"What part of 'no' are you not understanding?"

"Don't be shy. Did she talk dirty to you? Spencer's got such a sexy voice, I could listen to her talk all day."

"Seriously, stop."

"Come on, Spencer would tell me every last dirty detail if she had a dream about you."

"Well, I'm not Spencer."

"You're so lame."

"And you're so annoying. I'm not talking about this."

"Fine, but you really get around in your sleep, it's only a matter of time before you have another dream. Maybe the next one will even be about me." Hanna said, winking.

"Fat chance, Hanna." Aria rolled her eyes. "That's never gonna happen."

"Really? You'll fantasize about Spencer, but you act like having a dream about me is something better left for the Twilight Zone?"

"You sound jealous...Hanna, it happened once. Now can we please just drop it."

"Is it really still bugging you that much?"

"Not as much as before, but still a little bit…I mean I can actually look her in the face, without picturing her naked."

"I'd still picture her naked, just for fun." Hanna laughed.

"Well, thank God, I'm not you...the whole thing just made me feel really guilty, I mean I told Emily about it, but..."

"What?" Hanna cut her off. "You made Spencer promise not to say anything to Emily."

"I know. But I just felt so guilty, it was driving me crazy. I had to tell her."

"Was she mad?"

"Not at all. It didn't seem to bother her."

"So why are you still stressing about it, then?"

"It's still just a little awkward. Why couldn't I just have dreamt that Spencer was bad in bed?"

Hanna laughed. "Well that would have made it less awkward, but only half as much fun. Besides, Spencer isn't bad at anything."

Aria had to laugh. "I hate to admit it, but I know you're right."

"Hey, Spence." Aria said, as she and Hanna approached the brunette. "Sorry we're late, we would have been here sooner, but Hanna couldn't decide on what to wear, as if it makes any difference."

Spencer laughed. "I just hope Emily wins, I really want her to be in a good mood tonight."

"Spence, even if her team loses the meet, I'm pretty sure Emily's at least gonna win out of the water tonight." Hanna said, poking Spencer in the ribs.

Spencer rolled her eyes, although, she still couldn't help but smile.

"Do you have something planned for you two?" Aria asked.

"I'm taking her up to my parents' cabin in Bucks County, after the meet."

"Aw. I bet she's so excited." Aria said.

"She doesn't know yet. I'm gonna surprise her."

"That's so romantic." Aria said, as she watched one of Emily's teammates dive into the pool.

For the next hour, the threesome watched Emily own the pool and completely slaughter the competition. When Emily finished her last race, she got out of the pool and headed straight over to the bleachers to meet her friends.

"Hey." Emily said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"You were amazing in the pool, as usual." Spencer said.

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

"Aria, Hanna. I'm happy you guys could make it." Emily said, turning toward her friends.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything, Em." Aria said.

"I hope you haven't made plans for tonight, Em." Spencer said. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Guess not."

"You know, Em, the sooner you go get dressed the sooner you can find out what Spencer has planned." Hanna said.

"You're right. I can't wait." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer, effectively soaking the brunette's clothes.

"Crap. I'm sorry." Emily said when she pulled away, realizing that Spencer's clothes were wet.

Spencer laughed. "It's all right. I think I'll live." Spencer said, brushing some of the excess water off of the sleeves of her blazer.

Emily smiled. "I'll be right back."

When Emily returned, she saw her mother standing outside the gym talking to her friends.

"Hi, mom."

"Emily. You were so great. Congratulations." Pam said, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks."

"What do say you let me take you out to dinner to celebrate."

"Oh, I, uh..."

"Em." Hanna said. "You aren't about to bail on me, are you? You promised you'd stay at my house tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Mom is it okay? I did promise."

"Sure. We can always celebrate tomorrow. Have a good night, girls."

Pam promptly kissed Emily on the forehead, smiled at her daughter's friends and left.

Once Pam was gone, Spencer turned to Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna, I owe you one." Spencer said.

"Don't worry about it. I just love you guys." Hanna laughed, putting one arm around Spencer and the other around Emily.

The four girls walked to Spencer's car. When they got over to the black Mercedes-Benz, Spencer opened the door for Emily.

"Have a good night, you two." Aria said.

"Thanks, I'm sure we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Hanna."

"No problem."

Once Emily was inside the car, Spencer shut the door, walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Can we go now? Please." Emily whined as Spencer started the car.

"Geez, you're anxious, you don't even know where I'm taking you." Spencer laughed.

Spencer and Emily spent the next fifteen minutes talking about anything and everything they could think of, as Spencer tried to keep Emily's attention off of where they were going.

"So...Aria told me about the dream she had. You know, the one involving a certain hot brunette."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently not even straight girls are immune to your charm and total hotness...oh and by the way, she really appreciated you being so cool about it and not teasing her."

"Yeah well I think Hanna probably tortured her enough. And it really seemed to bother her, I didn't want to embarrass her and make it any worse."

"Well, she's definitely relieved that you weren't mad about it."

"The only way I would have been mad was if she told me that I sucked in bed."

Emily laughed. "She told me you asked if you were good. You're such an egomaniac."

"I can't help it. I just like to be good at things." Spencer laughed. "Even if it is only in a dream."

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about, you're good at absolutely everything."

Emily stared out of the car window, thinking about where Spencer could possibly be taking her.

"So...where the hell are you taking me?" Emily asked as they passed a sign, indicating that they were leaving Rosewood.

"It's a secret."

"Just tell me."

"Nope."

"Can I guess?"

"If you want, but I don't see much point. I'm not telling."

"Will you answer one question?"

"Depends on the question."

"Will this involve any type of sexual contact with you?" Emily asked.

"Do you want it to?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd be disappointed if it didn't." Emily said. "This whole you kidnapping me thing is getting me really hot."

"Is it?" Spencer asked, smirking.

"You have no idea."

"Well...I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Spencer said.

"Why do you always have to tease me?"

"Because I know it turns you on."

"You're such a jerk. Just tell me where we're going."

"Give up, already, I'm not telling you." Spencer laughed.

Spencer turned down a long winding road, lined with large trees on either side. At the end of the road, she pulled up to a small secluded log cabin, completely surrounded by thick woods. Spencer parked the car out front and got out. She walked around to the trunk of the car, retrieving a large bag. She then walked over to Emily and drug her inside the cabin.

"This is awesome." Emily said as she looked around the living room at the rustic decor, which adorned the cabin. "For a minute, I thought we might be going somewhere with hourly rates, vibrating beds and mirrors on the ceiling."

"Seriously, Em? I'd NEVER do that." Spencer said. "I respect you way too much to even think about taking you to a trashy motel."

Spencer set the bag she was holding on the coffee table.

"Do you like it here?" Spencer asked.

"I love the cabin, but the woods kinda creep me out. I mean, things like live out there."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Spencer said in a deep, sexy tone, as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist from behind.

Spencer pressed her body tightly up against Emily's back as she slowly unzipped her girlfriend's track jacket and slipped it slightly off one of her shoulders.

"We can spend the night here and drive back to Rosewood in the morning." Spencer said as she placed a few light kisses on Emily's neck and now exposed shoulder.

"That sounds amazing." Emily said, as she turned her head and pressed her lips against Spencer's.

Spencer pulled away and smiled sweetly at Emily. "I have something for you."

Emily watched as Spencer picked up her bag off of the coffee table and unzipped it.

"I feel like I should be scared." Emily laughed.

"Don't be." Spencer said as she handed Emily a small, plain black bag.

Emily slowly moved aside the tissue paper that was in the bag and pulled out the red and black lace teddy that Spencer had bought for her.

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked. "I wanted to make up for the underwear that I destroyed."

"Spence, I love it." Emily said, draping her arms over Spencer's shoulders and kissing her.

Spencer slipped her arms around Emily's waist and deepened the kiss, dipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

"I think I'm gonna go put this on." Emily said softly into Spencer's ear. "I'll be right back."

Spencer watched as Emily turned and headed for the bathroom, lingerie in hand. As soon as Emily was gone, Spencer grabbed her bag and quickly disappeared into the largest of the cabin's bedrooms. After a few minutes, Spencer heard Emily call her name from the living room.

"Spence? Where are you?"

"Hold on a second. I'll be right out."

Spencer slowly opened the bedroom door, just enough so that she could slip out, with her back to Emily. She pulled the door closed as she held a single red rose in her left hand. The brunette slowly turned around, where she saw Emily standing in the middle of the living room, wearing only her navy blue Rosewood Sharks track jacket which was zipped all the way up to her neck. Spencer watched as Emily grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it downward. When the zipper reached the bottom of the jacket, Emily slowly pulled the two halves apart. Spencer felt her heart begin to race as she caught her first glimpse of Emily in the lacy undergarment. The brunette just watched as Emily slowly slipped the jacket off of her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Spencer immediately felt a sudden rush of heat wash over her entire body. As her mind went into sensory overload, she didn't even realize that she had dropped the rose she was holding. Her eyes slowly wandered up and down Emily's muscular body, taking in every last inch of her gorgeous girlfriend. Emily smiled as she watched Spencer's jaw practically hit the floor. Spencer just stood, frozen in place, locking eyes with her girlfriend as she waited for Emily to make a move. Emily reached behind her own head and undid her pony tail, letting her hair cascade downward and fall loosely over her shoulders. Emily then slowly walked over to Spencer.

"I think you dropped something, sweetheart." Emily said softly as she placed her middle and forefinger underneath Spencer's chin, lifting her jaw back up.

Spencer exhaled, bent down and picked the rose up off of the floor.

"This...is for...you." Spencer said, handing the rose to Emily.

"Thanks. You're sweet." Emily said as she leaned in and gently kissed the brunette.

"I have something to show you." Spencer said as she interlaced her fingers with Emily's.

Spencer slowly opened the bedroom door. Emily's heart melted when she saw that there were about a dozen flickering candles scattered about the room. The curtains on the window, facing the bed were drawn up, creating a very alluring atmosphere as the light from the candles mingled with the dim light of the setting sun, which was now rapidly disappearing beneath the horizon. As if that weren't enough, Spencer had also scattered hundreds of red rose petals over the surface of the bed.

"Aw. Spence. You're such a romantic." Emily said as she placed her hands on either side of the brunette's face and kissed her again.

Emily moved her hands to the brunette's hair, while Spencer's hands slid down Emily's back. Emily deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Spencer loved the way that Emily tasted as her tongue worked against her girlfriend's. Emily's hands then moved down to unbutton Spencer's blazer. Emily pulled away from Spencer's lips in order to move lower and kiss her neck. Spencer let out a small moan when Emily sucked hard on her pulse point, Emily continued to do so until she had left a noticeable mark on the sensitive flesh. Emily then slowly slid her hands up Spencer's abdomen, up her chest and to her shoulders. Emily lifted the blazer off of Spencer's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Emily led Spencer over to the bed and put her hands on the brunette's shoulders, lowering her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Emily spread Spencer's knees apart, so that she was able to stand in between her girlfriend's legs. Spencer reached up and put her hands on Emily's hips, as Emily slowly began to undo the buttons on Spencer's shirt. When she finished with the last button, Emily pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, as she lowered her body down to sit on the brunette's lap. Emily ran her fingers through Spencer's hair as she kissed her again. Spencer then pulled away and buried her face into Emily's neck. Spencer gently wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She gently ran her fingers over the lacy fabric that graced Emily's curves, as she gently sucked on her girlfriend's pulse point.

"Spence..." Emily sighed as she felt Spencer's lips make contact with sensitive flesh over her collar bone.

Emily got up off of Spencer, just long enough for the brunette to lay down on the bed. Spencer pulled Emily on top of her as she moved her body upward on the bed. Emily then straddled the brunette's waist. Spencer's pulse began to throb as she felt Emily's hands move down to her waist. Emily unbuttoned Spencer's tight, black jeggings, yanked them off of her body and threw them to the floor Spencer stared up into Emily's eyes and it was at that moment that Spencer's raging hormones and primal instincts took control of her. She quickly changed positions with Emily, flipping her on to her back. As much as Spencer liked Emily's dominance, she liked being on top that much better. As their sexual relationship developed, Spencer had discovered that one of Emily's biggest turn-ons was having Spencer take control. Spencer then repositioned her body so that she was now lying in between Emily's legs.

As Spencer continued to kiss Emily, one of her hands slipped underneath Emily's body. Spencer softly squeezed the underside of Emily's upper thigh as she gently slid her girlfriend's body higher up on the bed. Emily's body tensed in Spencer's hands as she tightly wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. Emily felt her heart flutter in her chest as Spencer kissed her again. Emily loved the fact that no matter how many times she and Spencer had sex, Spencer always had the ability to make her feel like it was the first time.

"You look so beautiful, Em." Spencer said, leaning down to gently place a kiss on Emily's lips.

When Spencer pulled back, she locked eyes with Emily again.

"I love you, Spencer." Emily said as she put her hand on Spencer's back and pulled her downward.

"I love you too." Spencer said, as she closed the gap between them, gently kissing Emily's throat and collar bone.

Emily then reached up and unhooked Spencer's bra, watching it slip off of the brunette's body. Emily then loosened the death-grip she held around Spencer's waist with her thighs, so that Spencer could undress her.

Spencer placed both of her hands on Emily's shoulders and slowly slid both straps of the garment off of Emily's upper body. Spencer gently pulled the lacy fabric further down, revealing Emily's perfect breasts. Spencer didn't waste any time in taking one of Emily's erect nipples into her mouth. She sucked lightly on the hard bundle of flesh, pausing to flick her tongue across it.

"Spence...lower..." Emily sighed, urging the brunette to continue further south.

Spencer then trailed a few light kisses down Emily's tight abdomen. She gently tugged the lace garment the rest of the way off of Emily's body in one swift motion. Spencer hovered above Emily for a moment, thinking about how lucky she was to be with Emily. Spencer knew of tons of guys and girls alike who would give anything to be in her position, right now. But, Spencer loved the fact that she was the only one to have ever seen Emily in this way before, lying naked, underneath her.

Spencer was promptly yanked away from her thoughts when she felt Emily tugging on her panties.

"Off." Emily said as she yanked Spencer's panties down.

"Eager tonight?" Spencer laughed as she pulled her underwear the rest of the way off and dropped them off of the bed.

"Spence...please..." Emily groaned softly, desperate for Spencer to touch her.

Spencer then gently pushed Emily's knees apart and dipped her head down. She slowly slid her tongue inside of her girlfriend, heading straight for the very spot where Emily needed her the most.

"God...Spence..." Emily moaned.

Emily reached down and tangled her fingers into Spencer's hair as she pushed the brunette's head downward, causing her tongue to probe deeper.

"Right...there...Spence...don't...stop." Emily moaned.

Spencer could now feel her own wetness pooling on the sheets underneath her. She slowly slid her right hand down her abdomen and slipped two fingers inside of her own body. Spencer roughly pushed her fingers in and out of her own body, as she continued moving her tongue against Emily's clit. Emily let out a deep, guttural moan and spread her legs further apart as Spencer increased the pressure she used with her tongue. It didn't take long for Spencer to bring herself to orgasm, she grunted softly when she felt her muscles contract, as she came. Just when Emily was about to climax, Spencer quickly removed her tongue, not ready to let Emily finish. Emily groaned at the lack of contact, but she knew that Spencer wouldn't let her down, as Spencer definitely knew what she was doing when it came to sex. She always knew exactly how to drive Emily wild. Emily groaned at the friction that Spencer created as she slid back up Emily's body.

"Spence, please." Emily whimpered, desperate for Spencer to push her over the edge.

Spencer kissed Emily again as she slid her index and middle fingers into Emily's center. Emily closed her eyes and arched her back as Spencer touched her. Spencer stared down at Emily as she quickened her pace.

"God...Spence." Emily moaned as she exhaled sharply.

"Open your eyes." Spencer whispered.

Emily slowly opened her eyes as Spencer increased the pressure she used on Emily's clit. Emily stared up into Spencer's dark eyes and with one last forceful thrust with her fingers, the brunette brought Emily to a very powerful climax, undoubtedly much better than the one she would have experienced if Spencer had let her finish sooner. Emily moaned, loudly as she felt her muscles contract. Spencer continued moving her fingers inside of Emily, until the contractions waned. Once Emily's orgasm subsided, Spencer removed her fingers and moved back up to the top of the bed. She leaned her back against the large oak head board as she pulled the blanket up to her chest. When Emily finally caught her breath she sat up and moved closer to Spencer, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily and gently kissed her on top of the head.

"God, no wonder Aria is dreaming about you, you're so good." Emily said, as she leaned her head back and looked up into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, well, I do what I can."

"We should definitely come here more often." Emily said.

"You got it." Spencer replied as the last candle burned down, leaving the room illuminated only by the bright natural light of the full moon coming through the window pane.


	23. Chapter 23

After falling asleep for about an hour, Emily woke up to find that Spencer wasn't in bed with her. She got up and noticed the pair of shorts and t-shirt that Spencer had laid out for her on the bottom of the bed. Emily slipped on the shorts, she then picked up the t-shirt and looked at it. It was one of Spencer's field hockey practice shirts. It had the Rosewood Sharks logo on the front and on the back was the number twenty-four with 'HASTINGS' printed in large letters above it. Emily slipped the shirt over her head and walked out of the bedroom to find Spencer. Emily ventured into the living room where she found Spencer sitting on the couch watching TV. Spencer had dimmed the living room lights, due to the fact that she had lit a few logs in the fireplace and liked the natural glow of the embers. Emily walked up behind the couch, unbeknownst to her girlfriend.

"Spencer Hastings watches cartoons?" Emily laughed.

Spencer leaned her head back to see Emily standing above her.

"I've already seen the documentary that's on the Discovery channel."

"I didn't think you even watched TV at all." Emily said, walking around to the front of the couch.

"Yeah, well you were sleeping, I was bored." Spencer said, taking Emily's hand and pulling her down on the couch.

"Usually I'm the one who's bored, you ALWAYS fall asleep right after we have sex." Emily laughed.

"It's only natural that I'd be tired afterwards, I work hard." Spencer smiled.

"Yes you do." Emily said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Do you remember coming here with my family?" Spencer asked, pulling Emily onto her lap.

"Of course I do. I HAD to sleep in the same bed with you for three days."

"Oh you HAD to? I seem to remember you're the one who very eagerly volunteered to sleep with me...you know you loved it."

Emily laughed. "You're right. I loved waking up next to you. Even if Ali did give me a hard time about it."

"From what I remember she was pretty relentless about teasing you."

"She was at first, but then she just stopped cold and barely even spoke to me at all. I couldn't figure out what came over her."

"I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her to leave you alone. I got tired of hearing all of her snarky sexual remarks because I could tell it bothered you." Spencer said.

"It wasn't the comments that bothered me, I just didn't want her to say anything about my crush on you." Emily said. "She kept threatening to tell you, but I think she liked black mailing me with it too much."

"Of course she did, Ali lived to blackmail all of us. It's just how she was." Spencer said, staring straight into Emily's eyes.

Emily smiled at Spencer, but didn't speak.

"What?" Spencer asked, feeling Emily's eyes penetrate through her body.

"Listen." Emily said.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. No parents, no siblings. Just you and me."

Spencer smiled and leaned down to kiss Emily. Emily shifted her body slightly and placed both of her hands on either side of Spencer's face. Spencer then laid Emily down, gently leaning her head against the arm rest of the couch. Emily deepened the kiss and opened her mouth, waiting for Spencer to do the same. The brunette quickly slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth, desperately wanting to taste every inch of her girlfriend. Emily moaned into the kiss as she slid her hands down Spencer's back, grabbing her t-shirt. She pulled the shirt upwards and broke the kiss just long enough to get the shirt over Spencer's head. Spencer moved lower and kissed Emily's neck, running her tongue over one of the marks she had left earlier. Emily reached up and slowly ran her fingers over Spencer's toned abdominal muscles.

"Bedroom?" Spencer mumbled, before pressing her lips to Emily's again.

"Mmm hmm." Emily muttered as her body tensed underneath her girlfriend.

Spencer slowly got up off of the couch, then pulled Emily to her feet. As Spencer led Emily to the bedroom, she heard a loud thumping noise, coming from outside. At first, Spencer thought she was imagining it, but after seeing the look on Emily's face, she knew that she hadn't.

"What was that?" Emily asked with an uneasy look on her face.

"I don't know. I'll go look." Spencer said, walking back over to the couch.

Spencer picked up her t-shirt and slipped it back on before walking over to the door and slipping on a pair of black and white Puma sneakers, that were in the entry way. The brunette slowly opened the door and stepped outside onto the cabin's porch. Spencer looked around, but didn't see anyone or anything. The light of the full moon illuminated the porch and the area surrounding her Mercedes. Just as Spencer was about to turn around to go back inside, two figures in black hooded sweatshirts leapt over the railing of the porch and came at her from both sides. She screamed in sheer terror as the two figures grabbed her and pinned her up against the door. Spencer's heart began to beat even faster than it already was, as the two figures hovered over her. They then began laughing hysterically as they took their hoods down. Spencer saw that the two people standing in front of her were none other than Noel Kahn and Mike Montgomery.

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Spencer snapped, as her pulse continued to race out of control.

Spencer felt her body fall backward as Emily ripped the front door open. Emily caught Spencer's body as she fell inside.

"Oh my God, Spence. Are you okay?" Emily asked. "I heard you scream."

Emily stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. These two idiots just caught me off guard. What the hell are you even doing here?" Spencer asked as her heart rate slowly began to return to normal.

"I'm throwing a keg party for the lacrosse team at my parents' cabin." Noel said.

"So why are you here? Your cabin is all they way on the other side of the woods."

"We were in the middle of a game of capture the flag..." Mike said.

"We ran by here and saw your car parked out front, we figured you were probably inside with Emily." Noel said. "We thought it'd be fun to scare you guys."

"You should've seen the look on Spencer's face." Mike said, looking at Emily.

"I thought she was gonna cry." Noel said, turning and high-fiving Mike.

"You guys are idiots." Spencer said.

"What do you say guys come join our party. I wouldn't mind watching you do a keg stand, Spencer." Noel chuckled

"That's a tempting offer. I could hang out with your loser lacrosse friends, chugging beer or I could spend the rest of the night alone in a cabin with my super hot girlfriend." Spencer said. "Which one do you think I'm gonna pick?"

"Can we get in on that?" Mike asked.

"Dream on." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We'd show you girls a good time." Mike said.

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen." Emily said.

"Can we watch, then?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you bring your video camera too." Spencer said, sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Mike said, enthusiastically.

"What do you think?" Spencer replied.

"Come on. Will you guys at least like make-out or something?" Mike asked. "We came all the way up here."

Spencer turned and whispered something into Emily's ear. Emily laughed, then nodded.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you. We'll make-out under one condition." Spencer said.

"Which is?" Noel asked.

"You have to kiss Mike, first." Spencer said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Noel.

Noel turned his nose up. "No way. Forget it."

"Dude. I don't wanna do it either, but look at how hot they are."

"How long do we have to do it for?" Noel asked.

"Three full seconds, on the lips."

"Fine. Three seconds, that's it." Mike said.

"Okay, then. I'll count." Spencer said. "Ready...go."

Noel hesitantly leaned forward and awkwardly pressed his lips against Mike's.

"One-thousand-one. One-thousand-two. One-thousand-three." Spencer counted.

Upon hearing the count of three, Mike and Noel quickly separated. Both turned and spit off of the porch.

"There. Happy now? Your turn." Noel said.

Spencer and Emily both laughed at the disgusted looks on both guys' faces.

"Okay. Fair enough. Come here, Em."

Spencer reached up tucked a stray strand of hair behind Emily's ear. She then slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's, running her finger's through Emily's dark hair. Emily slowly opened her mouth, and tentatively touched her tongue to Spencer's.

Mike and Noel just stood in the dim light watching, not even able to blink. Emily opened her mouth wider, making sure that Mike and Noel could see her tongue slowly massage Spencer's. Spencer then slowly pulled away and looked at the two dumbstruck guys on her porch.

"Holy crap. That was hot." Mike said.

"And everyone always thought that Emily was the innocent one." Noel said.

"Now get lost." Spencer replied. "Or I'll tell everyone about your little intimate moment."

Noel turned and jumped down the porch stairs. He turned to look back at Mike who was still standing on the porch.

"Dude, are you coming or what?"

"I think he just did." Spencer smirked, looking at Mike who was frozen in place.

After Mike regained his composure, without saying a word, he turned, ran down the porch stairs and took off with Noel toward the woods.

"I didn't know the Kahns owned property here too." Emily said.

"Yeah, they own the cabin on the other side of the woods, the Hoovers own the one across the road and the Vanderwaals own the one across the lake."

"Hm. Good to know. Come on, Spence." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand and turning the door knob.

"Shit." Emily mumbled under her breath.

"Door's locked, isn't it?" Spencer said.

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "Just get the spare key and open it."

"I used the only spare when we got here. It's in the bedroom on the dresser."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Looks like you're just gonna have to climb through the window." Spencer said, sliding the window pane upward.

"Me? Why me?"

"It's your fault we're locked out." Spencer said in a joking tone.

"But you're skinnier." Emily said. "I can't…"

"Just dive in, I'll push."

"There's no way I'll fit through there…"

"Relax, Em, I was kidding. I'll do it."

Spencer squeezed through the window, one leg at a time. Once she got inside, she walked over to the door and unlocked it for Emily, pulling her inside.

"I can't believe you made those two kiss. You're so wonderfully evil." Emily said, pulling Spencer by her shirt and kissing her.

"I don't give free shows." Spencer laughed. "I'm not a slut."

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Emily asked.

"Yep, instant boner...but I can't say I blame them. We're hot together."

"Agreed." Emily smiled.

"So...if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a shower." Spencer said as she pulled away from her girlfriend.

"Can I join you?" Emily smirked.

"You do realize that you never have to ask me that question." Spencer smirked, before dragging Emily off toward the bathroom.

When they got into the bathroom, Spencer leaned Emily against the counter and roughly kissed her. Spencer's tongue darted out of her mouth and brushed against Emily's bottom lip. Emily quickly opened her mouth, letting Spencer slip her tongue inside. Emily reached back and put her hands on the counter to steady herself as Spencer dominated the kiss. As things became even more heated, Spencer slid her hands down to the underside of Emily's thighs and without breaking the kiss, quickly lifted her up on to the bathroom counter. Spencer moved closer, forcing her body in between Emily's thighs. Emily wrapped her legs tightly around Spencer's waist as Spencer placed her hands on either side of the counter, leaning harder into her girlfriend's body. Emily's hands slipped down the brunette's back, running her fingers underneath Spencer's shirt. Spencer then pulled back, crossed her arms over her body and pulled her own shirt up over her head, tossing it away. Spencer then leaned back in and immediately resumed kissing Emily, as she placed her hands on either side of her girlfriend's face.

"Spence..." Emily moaned. Her body tensed in the brunette's hands as Spencer began kissing her neck.

Spencer's hands wandered down to rest on her girlfriend's hips as she sucked on Emily's neck. Spencer then grasped the bottom of Emily's shirt and pulled it up over her head, throwing it to the floor. The brunette buried one of her hands in Emily's hair, while the other reached around and skillfully unhooked Emily's bra, this was something that Spencer had become very good at. Emily then uncrossed her legs from around Spencer's waist. Emily gently pushed Spencer back, so that she could jump down off of the counter. She unhooked Spencer's bra and drug her over to the shower, she pulled open the large, opaque glass door and turned on the water. Emily then turned her attention back to Spencer. She yanked Spencer's shorts and underwear down, before roughly kissing the brunette again. Emily pulled away from Spencer and slid her own shorts off of her body. Spencer became even more turned on, upon discovering that Emily didn't even bother to put on any underwear. Emily took Spencer's hand and pulled her into the huge walk-in shower. Spencer felt a chill run up and down her spine as Emily pushed her up against the cold tiles of the shower wall. Emily wrapped her hands around Spencer's neck and kissed her, sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth once again. Spencer felt herself becoming more and more aroused as the hot water trickled down her naked body.

"Em..." Spencer groaned as she felt Emily's lips made contact with her neck.

Emily slipped her hands over Spencer's shoulders, down her chest and over her abdomen. Spencer swallowed hard and felt her heart pound as Emily knelt down in front of her. The brunette's loins ached with anticipation as she waited for Emily to give her what she so desperately desired.

Emily began to feel slightly nervous, as she and Spencer had never tried having sex in the shower before. Emily's apprehensions began to disappear from her mind as she slowly spread Spencer's legs apart and slipped her tongue into the brunette's dripping wet center.

"Oh...God...Em..." Spencer moaned as she arched her back.

Spencer leaned back against the wall to steady herself as Emily's tongue worked slowly against her throbbing clit. Emily gently lifted one of Spencer's legs up over her shoulder, giving her much better access.

"Em...please." Spencer moaned, as she reached down and tangled her fingers into Emily's soaking wet hair.

Emily then reached up and slid two of her fingers into Spencer's center. She quickly began pumping her fingers in and out of Spencer's body. Emily could hear her girlfriend's breathing rate rapidly increasing as she quickened her pace. Emily began to feel Spencer's vaginal walls tighten, she knew that Spencer was desperate to finish. The brunette felt a strong pressure building deep within her body as Emily increased the pressure she used with tongue.

"Fuck...Em." Spencer groaned as Emily flicked her tongue against her clit one more time, giving her girlfriend the release that she desperately needed.

Spencer closed her eyes and felt her muscles tighten as she climaxed loudly above her girlfriend. Spencer then felt her knees grow severely weak. Emily quickly withdrew her tongue as Spencer's body slowly slipped downward, against the wall. Emily continued slowly pushing her fingers in and out of Spencer's body as she helped the brunette ride out the rest of her orgasm. When Spencer's muscles stopped contracting, Emily slipped her fingers out of Spencer's center and moved up to straddle the brunette, who was now sitting on the shower floor, breathing hard.

Emily then pressed her lips against Spencer's again.

"Was I okay?" Emily whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Em, you were...that was...wow." Spencer said, still trying to catch her breath.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer soon found herself sitting on the couch, watching the fire burn down in the fireplace.

"You coming to bed?" Emily asked, walking up behind the couch and letting her hands slip down Spencer's chest.

"It's only eleven o'clock." Spencer said, leaning back and looking up at Emily.

"I know, but I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep alone."

"All right. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, running her hand over Spencer's arm.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. That's all."

"Thinking about what?" Emily asked, moving to stand in front of Spencer.

"Us. Mainly, how much I love being here with you."

"Aw. I love being here with you too." Emily said. "I'm so lucky. I've totally got the cutest, sweetest, most amazing girlfriend in the whole world."

Spencer stood up and smiled at Emily. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Emily followed Spencer into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to her.

"Night, Spence. I love you." Emily said, moving closer to her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Spencer replied, as she kissed Emily's forehead.

Spencer draped her arm over Emily's abdomen and pulled her closer, in a very warm and protective manner. Emily closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep in Spencer's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

"Sleep overs are so much more fun with Spencer and Emily." Hanna said looking over at Aria.

"Sorry I bore you." Aria replied, dryly, looking up from her magazine.

"I didn't say you're boring, I'm just saying I like it better when we're all here, together."

"Yeah, me too...I hope they're having a good time." Aria said, glancing over at the clock, which indicated that it was just after midnight.

"I can pretty much guarantee that they are. You should have seen the lingerie Spencer bought for Em."

"She bought her lingerie? That's cute."

"I know, right...I'm so texting Spencer to find out how it went over." Hanna said picking up her phone.

"No you're not." Aria said, taking Hanna's phone away. "Leave them alone. I'm sure Spencer will be dying to spill her guts when they get back."

"You're right. Spencer does love to brag."

"And so do you. You two are worse than a couple of teenage boys." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Spencer loves competition, I just try to keep things interesting. It sucks that Caleb had to go to California for a while, just when we got back together."

"Yeah it does, but I do have to say that was pretty cool of you to cover for Emily though." Aria said. "Her mom would freak if she knew what they were doing."

"Yeah well, since my mom's away, there's no chance she could run into Emily's mom and there's like a zero percent chance that Emily's mom would have a reason to come here looking for her."

Hanna picked up her phone when she heard it chime.

Two girls alone, a cabin in the woods,  
sounds an awful lot like the beginning of a  
bad horror movie, doesn't it? -A

Hanna quickly showed Aria the message.

"A knows that Emily and Spencer are alone. We have to warn them."

Hanna quickly dialed Spencer's number, the phone rang and rang, but she didn't pick up.

"I'll try Emily." Aria said.

Aria dialed Emily's number, while Hanna tried Spencer again. Neither one picked up.

"Shit. We have to go up to the Hastings' cabin." Hanna said.

"What if it's a trap?"

"It might be, but if anything happened to Emily or Spencer and I didn't try to help them, I'd never forgive myself."

"You're right, come on."

Aria then picked dialed her phone again, it rang three times before someone picked up.

"Melissa?" Aria asked. "Listen…don't ask how, but Hanna and I have reason to believe that Spencer and Emily may be in danger…your parents' cabin…okay."

Aria hung up her phone and dashed toward the door with Hanna.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily subconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around Spencer's body as they slept. Emily's eyes snapped open and she sat upright in bed when she heard the sound of twigs breaking, as if someone were walking outside of the bedroom window.

"Spence? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Spencer groaned, rolling over.

"I think there's someone outside."

"It's probably just a bear or something." Spencer said, still half asleep.

"A bear? Great now I feel much better."

"Em, it's okay just go back to sleep."

"I can't. I swear I heard footsteps…"

"We're in the woods, animals live out here, they hunt at night."

"It didn't sound like an animal walking…it sounded like a person's footsteps."

"It's probably just Mike and Noel, trying to scare us, again." Spencer said, sitting up.

"Well it's working."

"Don't be afraid, okay? But, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go outside and kick their asses for scaring you."

Spencer lifted the blanket up off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back." Spencer said, grabbing a small flash light off of the dresser.

"Spence, be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Spencer smiled, shining the flashlight in Emily's direction.

Spencer walked out into the living room and slipped her sneakers on. She unlocked the door and stepped outside onto the porch. Spencer looked over at her Mercedes where she saw a shadow move behind it. Spencer stepped off of the porch and slowly walked toward her car.

"You're dead, Kahn." She said as she moved around to the back of the car, but there was no one there.

"You guys can come out now, I'm not scared of you." Spencer said, looking off into the trees, which were eerily illuminated by the light of the moon.

"Whatever. You guys are losers."

Just as Spencer was about to turn around to go back inside, she felt someone forcefully grab her from behind. She dropped her flashlight and tried to scream, but a black gloved hand was clamped tightly over her mouth.

"I've got you now, Spencer." The person whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer knew the voice wasn't that of either Noel Kahn or Mike Montgomery. It was the voice was that of Ian Thomas. Spencer prayed that she'd just wake up from this nightmare, but unfortunately it just wasn't a dream.

Ian picked Spencer up and dragged her off toward the woods, behind the cabin.

When Ian let go of Spencer, she just stood in front of him, frozen in fear. Her brain told her to run, but her legs just wouldn't work.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Spencer's voice trembled.

"I think it's about time I finished what we started in the bell tower." Ian said, slowly taking a few steps toward Spencer.

Spencer's heart raced out of control as she watched Ian reach into his jacket pocket and produce a small caliber pistol.

"You got lucky last time."

Spencer turned to run, but Ian forcefully grabbed her from behind, wrapping one hand tightly around her abdomen while the other hand held the gun. Spencer maneuvered her body around so that she was now facing Ian. Spencer tried as hard as she could to break free of Ian's grip, but he was just too strong.

"Give up, Spencer. You won't get away." Ian said he clenched Spencer's t-shirt in his hand, lifting her off of the ground.

"So what, you'll kill me then just go back to my sister, like nothing ever happened?" Spencer said, tears streaming down her face.

"She'll need me more than ever, I know her sister's suicide won't be an easy thing for her to deal with."

"You don't think the police will be suspicious of you just showing up?" Spencer snapped.

"Your suicide note, will clear my name of any suspicion they may still have."

Spencer's mind began to race as she thought about her parents and Melissa. Spencer thought about how much tension Ian had cause between her and her family, it truly hurt her to know that they had all continually sided with him. If one of them had just taken the time to listen to her, she wouldn't be in this situation. Ian then lowered Spencer's body down, until her feet touched the ground again. Spencer closed her eyes as her thoughts turned to Emily. She wished that she could just see Emily one more time.

It had only been a few minutes since Spencer had gone outside, but Emily began to worry that Spencer had yet to return. Emily got out of bed and walked into the living room, she slipped on her own shoes and went outside.

"Spence? Are you out here?" Emily called out walking off of the porch.

"Spencer?"

Emily looked down at the ground where she saw a small beam of light illuminating the grass near her shoes. She bent down and picked up the flash light realizing that it must be the one Spencer was using. Tears were now flowing down Emily's cheeks. Her heart sank as she began to think that something terrible must have happened to Spencer. Emily was then startled by the lights and sound of a car speeding up the dirt road behind her. Once the car reached the front of the cabin the driver slammed on brakes. Emily turned and looked at the car, immediately recognizing it to be Melissa Hastings' silver Mercedes-Benz. The second the car came to a stop, Melissa, Hanna and Aria flung the doors open and jumped out. Aria ran over to Emily and hugged her. She was closely followed by Hanna and Melissa.

"Em, thank God you're okay." Aria said as she squeezed Emily with all of her might.

"Where's Spencer?" Hanna asked with a panicked expression on her face.

"I don't know." Emily said as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "We were sleeping, I heard something outside and Spencer went to see what it was. She told me to wait inside, now she's gone."

"Come on. We have to find her." Aria said running toward the woods.

Emily, Hanna and Melissa ran after Aria calling out Spencer's name into the darkness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer stared Ian dead in the eyes, meeting an empty, emotionless expression from her sister's husband. Spencer saw not even an ounce of compassion or sympathy in his face. How could Melissa be so blind? How could she not see Ian for the sick, psychopath that he truly was? Ian stared into Spencer's terror-stricken eyes as he raised the pistol and pressed the end of the gun tightly against Spencer's left temple.

"Don't worry, Spence. I promise, you won't feel a thing." Ian said, a complete lack of emotion in his voice. "We are family, after all, it would be cruel of me to make you suffer."

Spencer then felt a sudden feeling of rage overcome her. She decided that if she was going to die at Ian's hand, she wouldn't do so without putting up a fight. Spencer knew that she had only one chance to escape and she had to make it quick. Spencer was very well aware of the fact that in her attempt to escape, if Ian pulled the trigger, she'd be instantly killed; as there was no chance anyone would be able to survive a gun shot to the head at point-blank range. Spencer took in one last breath and in a split-second raised her leg and swiftly kneed Ian square in the groin. Spencer pulled away from Ian's grasp as he winced in pain. As Ian fell to his knees, the shock of the injury caused him to pull the trigger of the pistol, firing a shot into the ground near Spencer's feet. Spencer immediately felt a strong sensation of relief as she watched the bullet explode into the grass.

As Aria, Hanna, Emily and Melissa ran deeper into the woods, they heard the gunshot that Ian had fired. The four girls, stopped dead in their tracks, immediately thinking the worst. The girls followed Hanna as she turned and ran toward the direction of the gun shot.

Spencer watched as Ian laid on the ground, writhing in pain. She turned and took off running as fast as she possibly could, back toward the cabin. Spencer wasn't very far from the spot where Ian was, when she felt her knee pop out of place. She then felt her entire right leg buckle and go out from under her.

"Fuck." Spencer groaned as she fell to the ground, clutching her knee.

Spencer sat on the ground as she felt an intense pain shoot up and down her knee joint, leaving her completely unable to run, let alone even stand. Spencer heard the sound of someone walking heavily through the woods. Just minutes later Ian reappeared, gun in hand. A large, dark cloud had moved over the moon, leaving the woods in darkness. Even in the darkness, Spencer could see the ire in her brother-in-law's eyes. She put both of her hands behind her and drug her body backward, in an obviously futile attempt to get away. Ian walked slowly toward Spencer until he was standing almost directly over her body.

"It's over now, Spencer." Ian said softly as he slowly raised the gun and pointed it downward, directly at Spencer.

Spencer swallowed hard as she stared into the barrel of the gun. She had never been more terrified in her life as she was at this very moment. She had the chance to escape, she was so close. Spencer cursed herself for blowing her only opportunity, there was nothing she could do now, for she was completely at Ian's mercy. Spencer then heard voices, multiple voices calling her name. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but she noticed that Ian was squinting into the darkness as he tried to make out the figures that were coming toward them.

Ian didn't move, but stood perfectly still as the pistol remained pointed directly at Spencer. As he was too focused on Spencer, Ian failed to notice another person walking up behind him. Ian slowly ran his finger over the trigger of the pistol. Just then, Spencer heard the most awful sound, coming from somewhere deep inside Ian's throat. He then slumped forward and fell to the ground-in a split second, someone had slit his throat. Spencer looked up to see a figure, dressed all in black running away in the opposite direction. It was too dark for her to make out who the figure was, but she was relieved. This time Ian was definitely dead, Spencer was sure of it.

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled as she collapsed on the ground next to her friend. "Oh my God, are you okay? We heard a gunshot."

"I'm...I'm fine. I didn't get shot." She said, her voice was weak.

Spencer's heart still pounded hard as she looked at Ian's lifeless body that lay on the ground near her feet.

"Spencer..." Melissa said, softly kneeling down next to her sister.

Spencer swallowed hard before speaking. "He wanted to make it look like I killed myself." Spencer said softly, her eyes still fixed on Ian's body.

Emily and Aria kneeled down next to Melissa.

Melissa burst into tears as she looked at Ian's body, his hand still clutching the pistol. She cried, not over the loss of her husband, but at the overwhelming emotion of relief that Spencer was all right, as she thought about what could have happened to her younger sister, tonight.

"Spencer...I...I'm...so sorry." Melissa said. "I...I don't know how I could have been so wrong about him...I...just..."

"Melissa. Stop. Don't worry. I'm...alive and I'm okay. That's all that matters." Spencer said as a few tears formed in her eyes.

Melissa cried even more as she wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. "I love you so much, Spencer."

"I love you too." Spencer cried as she hugged Melissa.

Melissa's embrace was quickly joined by a stunned Emily, who was still trying to process the entire situation. Emily also wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer.

Emily pulled back and placed her hands on either side of Spencer's face. "I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again." Emily then began to cry, as she put one of her hands behind Spencer's head and pulled her closer.

"Spence. Are you hurt at all?" Aria asked, running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"My knee's pretty messed up, I can't walk."

"Emily, help me get her up." Melissa said, standing up. "We need to get her out of here."

Emily also stood up, she put one of her hands under Spencer's arm, while Melissa did the same on the opposite side. Together they pulled Spencer up, leaning her on her left leg. Spencer draped one arm around Melissa's neck and the other around Emily's as they reached down and lifted her up from underneath her thighs.

Melissa and Emily carefully carried Spencer all the way back to the cabin. When they reached Spencer's car, Melissa and Emily gently set Spencer down on her left leg.

"Help her." Melissa said, motioning for Hanna to take her place. "I'm gonna call the police, then we'll take her to the hospital."

"Here Spence. Lean on me." Hanna said, slipping her arm around Spencer's waist.

"Let's get her into the back seat." Emily said. "Aria, can you get the door?"

"Sure." Aria said, opening the rear passenger door of Spencer's car.

"Okay. Be careful with her, Han." Emily said as they turned Spencer around so that her back was facing the door.

Hanna and Emily slowly slid Spencer into the car positioning her body so that her legs could remain outstretched across the seat.

Emily turned to Aria. "Come inside and help me gather up our stuff, okay?"

"Okay." Aria said, taking Emily's hand.

"Hanna, will you wait here with Spencer?"

"Of course." Hanna said as she opened the front passenger side door and got in.

Emily and Aria returned to the car, just as Melissa finished talking to the police.

"Here's your phone, Spence." Emily said.

"Thanks."

Melissa walked back over to Spencer's car. Hanna got out of the car when Melissa approached them.

"What did the cops say?" Spencer asked.

"They're going to have some questions to ask you, they'll meet us at the hospital." Melissa said, leaning into the car and looking at Spencer. "But, don't worry about that. Right now we need to go get that knee looked at."

"Hanna, why don't you and Emily take Spencer and meet us at the hospital. I'll ride with Melissa."

"Okay. Come on, Em." Hanna said, putting her arm around Emily's shoulder.

"Hanna would you mind driving?" Emily asked. "I'm still pretty shaken up."

"No problem. Let's go." Hanna said, putting her arm around Emily's shoulder.

After Emily was in the car, Hanna started the engine, turned the car around and followed Melissa's Mercedes. As they drove to the hospital, Spencer heard her phone chime, she picked it up off of her lap and opened her text messages.

That's twice I've saved your ass, Spencer.  
This time it'll cost you...  
your relationship. -A

Emily then heard her own phone chime. She opened her text messages to find a photo.

The photo was of her and Spencer in bed together. The photo had obviously been taken earlier that evening, after they had sex in the cabin's bedroom. Emily's head was on Spencer's chest and although the blanket was covering most of their bodies, it was still quite obvious that neither one of them was wearing clothing. The only possible place this photo could have been taken from, was through the bedroom window. It made Emily physically sick to her stomach to know that someone was watching during one of their most intimate moments. After receiving the photo, Emily immediately received a text.

Em,  
I may have saved your girlfriend's life,  
but I'm about to ruin yours.  
What's mommy gonna say when she finds out  
just how close you and Spencer really are? -A


	25. Chapter 25

When they got to the emergency room, it was just after two-thirty in the morning. Melissa and Hanna helped Spencer get out of the car and into the hospital. As soon as Spencer got checked in, she was shown to a room.

"Get undressed and put this on." A nurse said, handing Spencer a hospital gown.

"Thanks." Spencer said as she took the gown from the woman.

Emily and Melissa helped Spencer to sit down on the bed.

"I'm gonna go call mom and dad." Melissa said. "I'll be right back."

Spencer sat on the bed and pulled her t-shirt off. She then slid her shorts off and let them drop to the floor.

"This, my friends, is why you should always wear underwear." Spencer laughed. "You never know when you might end up in the hospital."

"How can you laugh, right now, Spence?" Aria asked. "You almost died."

"If I don't laugh, I'm gonna cry and I'd prefer not to do the latter." Spencer said as she slipped the gown over her shoulders.

Emily walked over to the bed and gently ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"How's your knee?" Emily asked.

"It hurts a lot, but you know you guys can go home and get some sleep. I'll be okay."

"There's no way we're going anywhere, Spence." Hanna said. "We're here for the night."

A few minutes later, Melissa reentered the room.

"When are mom and dad gonna be here?" Spencer asked.

"They're just leaving Philadelphia now, it's gonna be about an hour and a half."

"Are the cops here?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. But since you're a minor, they can't get in here to talk to you until either mom or dad is here with you. There are some reporters out there too, who want to talk to you, but the hospital's not letting anyone else in here unless mom and dad are here."

"Good. I don't want to talk to anyone, right now."

"It's okay. You don't have to." Melissa said walking over to Spencer and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Melissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry..."

"Don't apologize. I should be apologizing to you. He was a bastard. I'm so sorry, if I'd just listened to you, you wouldn't be in here." Melissa said, running her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"It's okay. Even if Ian did kill me, there's no way the police would have believed it was a suicide."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"Ian was going to shoot me in the left side of the head…I'm right handed, why would anyone shoot themself in the opposite side of the head? And it's highly unlikely that anyone would use their non-dominant hand, the cops definitely would have been suspicious."

"I'm just glad you're all right." Emily said as she sat down on the bed and took Spencer's hand, still trying to fathom everything that had happened.

A few minutes later, a young brunette woman, probably in her mid-twenties in black scrubs entered the room, looking down at a clipboard. When she looked up, she made eye-contact with Spencer.

"Hi Spencer. My name's Holly, I'll be your nurse." She said in a cheerful tone. "I'm gonna check your vital signs, okay?"

"Sure."

Emily started to get up off of the bed to get out of the nurse's way.

"You're okay, hun, you don't have to move." Holly said, pulling a stool up to Spencer's bed and sitting down.

Emily smiled, sat back down and absently ran her fingers over Spencer's shin, as the nurse tightened the blood pressure cuff around Spencer's arm.

"Blood pressure's a little low, but normal." Holly said. "I'll just get your heart rate."

Spencer turned her arm over as Holly gently placed two of her fingers on her wrist.

"You've got a very relaxed pulse, you must be an athlete."

"I am, actually. I play field hockey."

"That's good, hopefully we can get this knee fixed up for you then." Holly smiled and stood up. "The doctor will be in to see you, shortly."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled weakly, as the nurse left the room.

After about twenty more minutes of waiting, a tall middle-aged, dark haired man in a long white coat entered the room. He picked up Spencer's medical chart and walked over to the bed.

"Hi, Spencer. I'm Dr. Parker. How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Spencer said, sarcastically.

The doctor chuckled. "I guess so...let's take a look at that knee."

Spencer straightened her posture in bed as the doctor felt all over her knee.

"There seems to be a lot of inflammation...but I don't feel anything out of place." The doctor said, lifting Spencer's knee upward and feeling underneath it. "Can you try standing up for me?"

Spencer slid off of the bed onto her good leg. She slowly touched her right foot to the ground, tentatively putting some weight on her injured leg. The doctor noticed the instability of the joint and could tell that Spencer was in a lot of pain, by the look on her face.

"It's pretty painful to put weight on your right leg, huh?" He asked.

"Extremely." Spencer replied as she winced in pain.

"Okay. Why don't you go ahead and lay back down." The doctor said, helping Spencer back onto the bed. "I'm going to order an X-ray to make sure nothing is broken. Then, we'll take it from there... someone will be in soon to take you for the test...in the mean time I'll send the nurse in with some pain medication."

"Okay. Thank you."

Spencer found herself finally able to relax once she had received the medication and it had some time to take effect.

"How are you feeling now, Spence?" Aria asked.

"I feel okay. The pain killers are working."

"Can I get you anything?" Hanna asked.

"No. Thanks Hanna, I'm okay."

"You know, you can sleep if you want to, Spence." Emily said.

"It's all right, I'm not tired."

After a while of waiting, someone on the hospital staff, finally came into the room to take Spencer for her X-ray. Although, Spencer was only gone for about fifteen minutes, to Emily it felt like forever. When Spencer was brought back to her room, she was informed that it would probably be at least another hour before her test results were ready. While they waited, Melissa was glad to see that Spencer did fall asleep, by this time it was about four in the morning so even only a little sleep did Spencer a lot of good.

When Spencer woke up, she saw both her mother and father by her bed side.

"M...mom?" Spencer said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Spencer, honey. Are you okay? Melissa told us everything." Veronica asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Yeah...I'm fine...where's Emily?" Spencer asked sitting up and looking around the room.

"Don't worry. She went with Melissa, Aria and Hanna to get some coffee, they'll be back in a few minutes."

"We're so glad you're all right." Peter said, putting his hand on Spencer's leg. "It's a good think Ian's already dead, otherwise, I'd have killed the bastard myself."

The doctor then came back into the room with the results of Spencer's X-ray. He introduced himself to Spencer's parents and explained that luckily, there were no fractures.

"I'm going to order an MRI to look at her ligaments, as your daughter's knee is still unstable, I worry about a possible tear." The doctor said.

A few minutes after the doctor had left, Melissa, Aria, Emily and Hanna returned.

"Here, Spence, we brought you some coffee." Emily said, setting the cup down on the table beside the bed.

"Thanks, Em."

"Mom, there's a cop outside who wants to talk to you and dad." Melissa said.

Veronica stood up and headed out of the room with her husband, followed closely by Melissa.

"Spence? Did the doctor come back yet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah he just left."

"So...on a scale from one to pretty fucked up, how bad is your leg?" Hanna asked, trying to make light of the situation.

Spencer chuckled. "I don't know yet. I don't have any fractures, but I'm having an MRI to see if I have any torn ligaments."

Spencer was eventually taken for her test and forced to wait yet again for the results. When she was brought back into her room, she found Emily sitting in one of the chairs underneath the TV, fast asleep. Next to Emily, Spencer saw Hanna and Aria squeezed into one chair, also sleeping. They all were awoken by the sound of the door closing behind the nurse who had taken Spencer to her test.

Spencer smiled at her friends. "Seriously guys, why don't you go home and get some sleep." Spencer said. "It's already six a.m."

"We can't leave you..." Hanna said

"You guys have been up all night with me. I'm gonna be fine. I'll let you know when I find out anything."

"You're sure?" Aria asked.

"Yes. It's okay. It's not going to do you guys any good to sit here and wait."

"Okay. I'll call my mom to come get us." Aria said.

As the girls waited for Mrs. Montgomery to arrive, Emily couldn't help but think about the photo that A had sent her last night. Her phone then chimed, as if on cue. She opened her text messages, of course the new message was from an unknown sender. Emily noticed that in addition to herself, this message had been sent to another number. Not surprisingly, the other number was that of Emily's mother. Emily opened the message to see the same photo of her and Spencer, in afterglow, from last night. Underneath the photo was a caption that read, "looks like Emily and Spencer know each other better than you thought!"

Hanna, Aria and Spencer watched as a panicked expression quickly crept across Emily's face.

"Em, what's wrong?" Aria asked.

"A just sent that photo to my mom...I can't believe A was watching us while we..." Emily said, disgustedly. "What am I gonna do, Spence? I'm so screwed."

Emily then looked down at her phone, which was ringing in her lap.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked.

"My mom." Emily said, nervously.

Emily slowly raised the phone to her ear. "He...hello?...at the hospital...no, I'm fine, it's Spencer..." Emily said, standing up and walking toward the door. She stepped outside and continued the conversation. When Emily hung up the phone and walked back into the room with a troubled look on her face.

"She's pretty pissed isn't she?" Spencer said, looking at her girlfriend.

"Yeah...she's on her way here now."

"Good thing I'm already in the hospital." Spencer sighed. "Your mom's probably gonna beat me to bloody pulp for ever having fornicated with her daughter."

"You make it sound like we did something wrong. Do you regret ever having slept with me?" Emily said, disappointment in her voice.

"No, Em, that's not at all what I meant. I'm sorry. Come here."

Spencer moved over on the bed to make room for her girlfriend, Emily sat down next to Spencer.

"Em...listen to me..." Spencer said, staring Emily in the eyes. "There isn't a single time that I've ever regretted making love to you, I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

Spencer placed her hand gently on Emily's thigh. "I love you more than anything in this entire world and there's nothing that your mom could ever say or do to me that would change the way that I feel about you."

"Do you mean that?" Emily asked, placing her hand on top of Spencer's.

"Of course I do. No matter what happens, I will NEVER stop loving you. I'm always gonna be here for you." Spencer said, pressing her forehead against Emily's.

Spencer watched as a few tears began to form in Emily's eyes.

"Don't cry. Everything will be okay. I promise. Really, I'm not afraid of your mom, you shouldn't be either."

"I love you so much." Emily said, as she put her hand behind Spencer's head and gently kissed her.

As Spencer was too focused on Emily, she had forgotten that Aria and Hanna were still in the room. The only thing that caused her to remember was hearing the sound of Aria's phone ping from across the room.

"Hey, Spence, my mom just texted me, she's in the waiting room." Aria said, standing up. "Come on, Han."

"Do you need anything before we leave?" Hanna asked.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Walk us out, Em?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, okay, Spence?"

"I'll be here."

"Feel better." Aria said, touching Spencer's hand. "Let us know what you find out."

"Thanks, I will."

Emily and Aria left the room, but Hanna didn't immediately follow.

"Spence, honestly, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I'm scared to death, Hanna." Spencer said, frailness in her voice.

"Spencer. Ian's dead, he can't hurt you." Hanna said, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"It's not Ian that I'm afraid of, it's Emily's mom."

"But you just told Emily that..."

"I know, but I couldn't tell her the truth...I have to be strong for her. One of us has to hold it together."

"Spence..." Hanna leaned down and hugged her friend. "It'll be okay. You and Emily love each other, you'll get through this. It'll all blow over soon enough."

"I hope so..."

When Hanna left the room, she walked with Emily and Aria to the waiting room to meet Mrs. Montgomery.

"How is Spencer?" Ella asked.

"She's okay." Emily said.

"Are you all right Emily?" Ella asked, noticing the worried expression on Emily's face.

"Yeah...it's just that...I..."

"Someone took a photo of Emily and Spencer in bed together, after they had..." Hanna said, interrupting Emily.

"Hanna." Aria said, turning toward the blonde. "Maybe she didn't want my mom to..."

"It's okay, Aria." Emily said, averting her eyes to the floor as her skin reddened. "Who ever took the picture sent it to my mom...she didn't know that Spencer and I have ever...now she's mad and I don't even know what to say to her...like things aren't bad enough already. I feel so guilty worrying about myself after what happened to Spencer last night."

"Emily, honey, it'll be all right, don't worry." Ella said, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder as she noticed Pam Fields walking toward the hospital doors.

Ella walked away from Aria, Emily and Hanna and walked toward the door.

"Pam. Can we talk for a minute?" Ella said, stepping outside and cutting Pam off before she could get through the doors.

"I need to speak to my daughter."

"Pam, I know why you're upset. Emily told me. She's already extremely embarrassed about the whole thing. Don't be with angry with her."

"How am I supposed to feel? I just found out that my seventeen-year-old is sexually active, via a photograph."

"I understand that you're upset, but how would you feel if someone exposed one of your most private moments like that? You'll only make things worse if you storm in there and yell at her. Take some time, let yourself calm down, then have a rational, adult conversation with Emily about the whole situation."

Pam glanced through one of the large windows into the waiting room, noticing the nervous expression on Emily's face.

"Put yourself in her shoes, the poor kid almost lost her girlfriend last night…she's scared and overwhelmed. As parents, we need to be here to support our kids, not judge them. You can yell at Emily all you want, but you'll only end up straining your relationship with your daughter. There isn't anything you can do to change the fact that she and Spencer have already slept together."

"You're right." Pam sighed as she walked into the hospital to talk to her daughter.

"Emily..." Pam said approaching her daughter.

"Mom...I...just...I..."

"How's Spencer, doing?" Pam asked.

Emily was surprised by her mother's change in mood from when she had spoken to her on the phone. "She's okay." Emily said, avoiding eye contact with her mother. "Can I stay here with her, please?"

"For now, but later, I want you home. We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay." Emily said softly, still avoiding her mother's gaze.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Spencer's doctor finally returned with the results of her MRI.

"The good news is that, you don't seem to have any serious damage done to your cartilage or ligaments." The doctor said. "It looks like you just have a nasty sprain. Since you're young and involved in athletics, I'm recommending that we set up an appointment with a physical therapist. You're also going to be on crutches for at least the next week or so."

Spencer groaned at the fact that she wouldn't be able to walk on her own, even if it was only for a week.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll send the nurse in with a knee brace and we'll go ahead and discharge you."

A few minutes later, Spencer's nurse returned with a knee immobilizer and a pair of crutches. The nurse carefully took Spencer's leg and put the brace on for her. Spencer was glad to be going home, but obviously less than thrilled at her current physical situation.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer got home, Emily spent the rest of the morning and afternoon with her. Emily sat beside her girlfriend, while Spencer talked to numerous police officers as well as news reporters. Late in the afternoon, Emily received a text message from her mother.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked.

"It's my mom...she wants me home."

"I don't want you to go." Spencer said, taking Emily's hand.

"I don't want to leave you. But my mom needs to have 'a talk' with me."

"About us?"

"Yeah." Emily said, standing up.

Emily leaned down and pressed her lips against Spencer's.

"I'll call you later." Emily said, squeezing Spencer's hand.

"Okay."

Emily turned and went out the door. She walked all the way home, dreading the inevitable conversation she was about to have with her mother.


	26. Chapter 26

When Emily got home she slowly walked up the porch steps to the front door, she opened the door and slipped inside.

"Emily. Come into the living room." Pam called out when she heard the front door slam shut.

"God..." Emily muttered under her breath as she headed toward the living room.

When Emily got into the living room, she sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"Emily…"

"Mom, do we really need to have this conversation?" Emily asked looking away from her mother.

"Yes we do...I think that you and Spencer are moving entirely too fast…"

"We aren't, I'm happy with Spencer and our relationship."

"Emily, listen. I want the two of you to take a bit of a break from each other."

"We don't need a break…I thought you liked Spencer."

"I do like her…It's just that sex is a very personal thing that should be shared only with someone that you truly love."

"Mom, I do love Spencer." Emily said calmly.

"Emily, you're seventeen, how could you possibly know that you're in love with someone? I understand that you're under a lot of pressure to..."

"If you're about to imply that Spencer has pressured me into having sex, you're wrong." Emily said, quickly becoming defensive. "She's never asked me to do anything that I didn't want to do…last night wasn't the first time that Spencer and I have ever slept together, but she is the only person I've ever been with. Why can't you just accept that we have a sexual relationship? Is it because I'm not a virgin anymore or because I'm gay?"

"It has nothing to do with you being gay. I'd feel the same way if you were with a boy…I honestly think that spending some time apart will do you a lot of good. You should be focusing more on school right now…I just want what's best for you, Emily."

"Then why are you doing the worst possible thing? Did you forget that Spencer and I go to the same school? I can't avoid seeing her."

"I can't stop you from seeing Spencer at school, but after school, I want you either at swim practice or home."

By now Emily was doing her best to fight back the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Mom, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Emily, but my mind is made up. You're too young to be…"

"Mom, I know that I'm young, but I also know how I feel. I've never felt for anyone else the way I do for Spencer. I feel safe and comfortable with her. Why can't you understand that? You were happy with us being together, now you know we're having sex, that shouldn't change anything. Spencer is good to me and we didn't do anything wrong."

"Emily...I..."

"Just forget it." Emily said, standing up. "You ruined my relationship with Maya, now you're trying to come between Spencer and I because you refuse to let me grow up. There's nothing you can do to change the way I feel."

Emily walked out of the room, both hurt and confused by the conversation that just played out. She headed straight up to her room to call Spencer, looking for solace from her girlfriend.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Pam headed over to the Hastings' house, before Emily woke up. Pam walked up to the door and rang the door bell, which was promptly answered by Veronica Hastings.

"Hi, Pam. What can I do for you?" Veronica asked, surprised to see Mrs. Fields.

"I was hoping we could talk, about Spencer and Emily."

"Of course, come on in."

Pam followed Veronica into the kitchen.

"Sit down. Can I get you some coffee?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you…how is Spencer doing, after everything?"

"She's all right. Pretty tired though, we've done nothing but talk to reporters and police officers since we got home."

"I'm so sorry. This must be so hard on all of you."

"It is, but we'll get through it…What's on your mind? You look uneasy, you said you wanted to talk about the kids?" Veronica asked, handing Pam a mug.

"Yes…are you aware that Emily and Spencer are…sexually active?"

"I've suspected, but never asked Spencer to confirm it." Veronica said, casually. "Why do you ask?"

"I want Emily and Spencer to take a break from seeing each other. Emily's very upset with me and I want you to back me up."

"Pam...I can't tell you how to parent your child, but if we separate them, I feel that it's only going to push them closer together and further away from us. We can't change the fact that they've already had sex."

"This situation doesn't concern you at all?" Pam asked, surprised at Veronica's calmness.

"Are you honestly that surprised to find out that they've been sexually active? Emily and Spencer have been friends for years, they've already connected on an emotional level, it was only a matter of time before it turned physical."

"It's just that they're so young and it's a big step..."

"Yes it is, but obviously it's a step that they were both ready to take. Emily and Spencer are both mature, responsible, young adults, I'm sure the decision to become intimate with one another was one that they rationally made, together."

"I worry about them though, things are so much different from when we were in school."

"Pam…kids were having sex when you and I were in high school. In fact, I was just about Spencer and Emily's age when I lost my virginity. Premarital sex isn't so taboo anymore...were you married the first time you ever had sex?"

"Well…no, but I was twenty-two and engaged. I was in a committed long-term relationship…Emily's just growing up so fast."

"I understand it's hard for you to watch your only daughter grow up, but you can't shelter her forever. You have to let her make her own choices…I'm personally relieved that we don't have to worry about the possibility of a pregnancy."

"That is a positive, but I'm still not comfortable with this."

"Try not to focus so much on the physical aspect of the relationship, there's more to it than that. I think that Spencer and Emily genuinely care about each other and this shouldn't change anything. Emily is still a wonderful young lady and Peter and I absolutely adore her."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday morning, Hanna, Aria and Emily were all standing at Emily's locker when they saw Spencer slowly coming down the hall.

"Hey guys." Spencer said, stopping in front of Emily and leaning down on her crutches.

"Hey, Spence. Are you okay?" Emily asked before kissing her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm all right."

Hanna's eyes immediately sank to the black knee brace around Spencer's right leg that ran all the way from the top of her thigh, almost to her ankle.

"You poor thing. You're like all broken." Hanna said, sympathetically. "How long do you have to wear that thing for?"

"I don't know yet, I have to see a physical therapist, today, for an evaluation."

"Do you need a ride to your appointment?" Hanna asked.

"No. Melissa took the day off work to take me. She's picking me up after lunch. She didn't even want me to come to school today, she's barely let me out of her sight since yesterday."

"I like that you two are getting along." Emily said. "It's cute."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm glad we aren't fighting, but she's kinda pissing me off. She won't leave me alone."

"Aw. Give her a break, I can't even begin to imagine how guilty she must feel…" Aria said.

"Yeah, I guess. But I told her a million times that I'm not mad."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Aria asked as she watched Spencer shift her weight on her crutches.

"Not really. My knee's still pretty stiff, but at least the pain killers are working…I do have a really disgusting bruise though, you guys wanna see?"

"Um, no thanks." Aria said. "I'm good."

"Speak for yourself, I wanna see it, Spence. Whip that sucker out..is it like all green and yellow?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet, right now it's purple and blue. It probably won't turn green for a couple of days."

"You guys are gross." Aria said.

"What's gross about it? Bruises are sweet. Just look at it…" Spencer said reaching down to undo the velcro straps of the brace.

"No one's looking at anything…" Emily said. "You know you're not supposed to take your brace off."

"You don't let me have any fun." Spencer said, mock pouting.

"It's not that I'm trying to ruin what you're calling fun, it's just that if you take that brace off, I'm gonna be the one who has to put it back on you." Emily said.

"So…you guys gonna play doctor later?" Hanna asked, grinning at Emily.

"Yeah. That's never gonna happen...my mom is making us stop seeing each other for a while."

"You're seeing each other right now." Hanna said.

"We're allowed to see each other at school, but afterwards I'm pretty much on house arrest."

"Just because she found out that you and Spencer are having sex?" Hanna asked.

"Basically. My mom thinks we're moving too fast. She's being totally unreasonable."

"Well...no matter how unreasonable she's being, I'm just glad that she isn't shipping you off to Texas." Spencer said. "For now, we'll just hope that she comes to her senses sooner rather than later."

"You sure you aren't mad about this?" Emily asked.

"No. I mean it sucks that I won't get to see you outside of school, but I'll find a way to deal. I love you and she can't keep us apart forever. She'll just have to get over it because I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you for being so wonderful and understanding. You're amazing." Emily said as she gently kissed Spencer on the lips.

"It's not your fault that your mom's a raging conservative." Spencer said. "She's bothered enough by sex in general, but gay sex, that's gotta be like game over for her. I'm surprised she didn't drag you to church for confession and buy you a chastity belt."

Emily shook her head and laughed. She was relieved that Spencer was able to lighten the mood. Emily glanced over Spencer's shoulder and noticed Mona approaching them.

"Hey, guys." Mona said, looking around the group, before focusing her attention on Spencer.

"Spencer, I just wanted to say that I saw the news reports and I'm glad...you didn't like, you know die or anything." Mona said as she tightly wrapped both arms around Spencer's body.

"Um. Thanks, Mona." Spencer said as she awkwardly placed one of her hands on the middle of Mona's back.

"I have to get to class, but I hope your leg gets better soon." Mona said as she turned to walk away.

"That was sweet." Emily said.

"Yeah. It was, in her own Mona kind of way." Spencer replied. "I can't believe that she actually watched the news."

"We should probably get to class, too." Aria said.

"Come on, Spence, I'll walk you." Emily said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Aria. Where are Spencer and Emily?" Hanna asked sitting down across from her friend in the cafeteria.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from either of them since this morning, I'm guessing they have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. I feel so bad for Spencer. She's being tough and positive for Emily, but I know it's got to be killing her, that Emily's mom is trying to separate them."

"I know. It really isn't fair. Not to mention that it's gonna drive Spencer totally crazy that she'll have to take it easy for a while."

"I know. I don't think Spencer even knows how to take it easy."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. Em." Spencer said as she slowly lowered her body downward onto the bench that Emily was sitting on.

"Hey. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

"YOU don't have an appetite? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine my medication's just making me a little nauseous, that's all. I'll eat later."

"I hate seeing you like this." Emily said looking down at Spencer's leg.

"My knee's gonna heal just fine. This is only a minor set back."

"I know. It just breaks my heart that I can't even take care of you because of my mom."

"Aw. Em. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Spencer said, taking Emily's hand. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm a pretty tough bitch, you know. I can handle it."

Emily smiled. "I know you can. I just feel so guilty about this whole thing."

"What do you have to feel guilty about? You didn't jack up my knee."

"I may as well have...if I hadn't made you get out of bed and go outside, you never would have been in a situation where you had to run from Ian and hurt your knee."

"Ian wanted me dead. It was only a matter of time before he came after me."

"Spence, I just..."

"Emily. Don't you ever think for a second that any of this is your fault, because it just isn't true...now stop worrying so much about me."

"I'll never stop worrying, I love you too much."

"Fair enough." Spencer smiled and lightly kissed Emily.

Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket when she heard it chime.

"Melissa's here to pick me up, I gotta go." Spencer said.

"Okay." Emily said, standing up. "Here let me help you."

Emily picked up Spencer's crutches and used her other hand to pull her girlfriend up.

"Since I can't go to your therapy appointment, I'm expecting that you're going to call me and let me know everything that the doctor says."

"Of course I will. Walk me to the car?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Emily stopped beside Melissa's silver Mercedes, opened the door and said hello to the elder Hastings sister.

"Call me after your appointment, don't forget."

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay."

Emily kissed Spencer goodbye and helped her into Melissa's car.

"I love you." Emily said, leaning down into the car window.

"Love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

When Spencer got home from her doctor's appointment, she called Emily, as promised.

"Spence...how was your appointment?"

"It was okay. She says that if everything goes well, I should be off of the crutches some time next week.

"That's great."

"Yeah, but she thinks it's still probably gonna be a while until I can return to my normal activity level."

"How long is a while?"

"I'm not sure, I have to go back next Monday so she can check my knee again. Then we'll go from there."

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Sitting on the couch with an ice pack, trying to keep the swelling down."

"I wish I could come keep you company."

"Me too, this week is gonna be Hell. I'm not allowed to do anything. I can't even drive my car. This sucks."

"I'll tell my mom that I have early swim practice for the next week, so I can take you to school."

"No. I won't let you do that, if she found out that you lied, things would only get worse for us."

"You're right…sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get to swim practice, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Spence."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the next week slowly passed by, Spencer became more and more frustrated each day with her lack of physical capability. In addition to her physical situation, it drove Spencer insane that she couldn't spend any time alone with Emily, not solely from a sexual stand point, but from an emotional one as well. Spencer was glad that she was at least able to see Emily at school, but seeing her in that environment just couldn't compare to the intimate one-on-one time that she had grown to love so much. Spencer wanted nothing more than to confide in Emily, but under the circumstances, she'd never allow herself to do so, for fear of making her girlfriend feel guilty about her mother's actions. Of course, Monday did eventually come around again, as Spencer knew it would.

"Hey, Spence, you ready to go?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for driving me to my appointment, Aria."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help." Aria smiled at her friend.

"So...do you like your physical therapist?" Aria asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Yeah...I like her a lot, actually. Dr. Fulton's pretty cool..."

"That's good." Aria said as she started her car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

When they got to the doctor's office, Aria helped Spencer out of the car, they walked into the large building and down a long hallway past many different doctors' offices.

"Which room is it, Spence?"

"One sixteen, it's on the left."

"Here it is." Aria said, stopping in front of the door and opening it for Spencer.

"Thanks."

Spencer checked herself in at the front desk, then sat down beside Aria, to wait for the doctor. Spencer absently flipped through a magazine for the next ten minutes, until the receptionist came into the waiting room to get her.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Aria asked.

"Sure. If you want." Spencer said as she picked up her crutches and stood up.

Aria followed Spencer into a large exam room. A few minutes later, a young woman in light green scrubs entered the room. She was tall and slender with dark, shoulder-length hair and striking hazel eyes.

"Hi, Spencer. How are you doing?"

"In fine. And yourself?"

"Very well, thanks." The woman said before turning toward Aria. "Would you happen to be the girlfriend Spencer's told me so much about?"

"Oh…No, I'm not. My name's Aria. I'm just a friend."

"Well in any case, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Aria said extending her hand to the woman.

"Oh. You know what? I forgot to grab your medical chart..." the woman said, letting go of Aria's hand and looking at Spencer. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Doctor Fulton's nurse seems nice enough." Aria said, looking at Spencer.

"Yeah. Except that WAS doctor Fulton."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow. I didn't expect her to be so young."

"I was surprised too, when we first met. She's twenty-four and just out of college. She specializes in sports medicine."

"Well, I can see why you like her, Spence, she's so..."

"Unbelievably hot?" Spencer finished Aria's thought.

"Basically." Aria chuckled.

The doctor then walked back into the room with Spencer's medical chart.

"Okay. Why don't you go ahead and hop up on the table and I'll take a look at your knee."

Once Spencer was sitting on the table, her doctor undid the velcro straps on the brace and took it off.

"How does your knee feel?"

"Actually, it doesn't feel too bad." Spencer replied as the doctor slowly lifted the brunette's leg and carefully bent her knee.

"Good...it seems like you've still got a little joint stiffness, but that's perfectly normal. Can you try walking for me?"

"Sure." Spencer said as she swung her legs over the edge of the table and gently touched her feet to the ground.

Spencer tentatively put some weight on her right leg and stood up straight, as the doctor held onto her arm to help steady her.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels okay."

"All right. Are you able to walk without your crutches?"

"I think so." Spencer said as she took a few small, stiff steps.

"Don't be a hero, if it hurts let me know." Dr, Fulton said.

"I'm okay. It only hurts a little bit."

"Good. Do you still want to use the crutches?"

"I think I'll be okay without them."

"All right...your knee will probably still be sore for a while, though. I'm going to take you out of the knee immobilizer and give you a different brace. One that'll give you a better range of motion."

"Okay. When do you think I'll be able to play hockey again?"

"Let's just focus on walking for right now, okay?" The doctor chuckled. "It's crucial that you take things slowly, I don't want you to re-injure the joint and make it worse."

Spencer frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to your normal activities soon enough, but because you're so actively involved in sports, I'd like to keep seeing you a couple of times a week to help you strengthen your knee."

"Okay."

"What days are good for you?"

"Any. It doesn't matter."

"How about Wednesdays and Fridays after school?"

"That'll work.

"Okay. Great, we'll start this Friday, then. I'll have the receptionist make the appointment, but right now, let's get you fitted for a new brace."

"Am I going to have to wear it all the time?"

"I want you to wear it continuously for at least the next few days. We'll see how you're doing at your next appointment."

"Am I allowed to drive?"

"If you feel up to it, go ahead. It's really up to you. Whether you want to or not."

The next day at school, Emily hadn't seen Spencer all day. Due to one of Spencer's many academic commitments, Emily had unfortunately missed Spencer at lunch time as well. Emily was standing at her locker before class gathering up her books when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, seeing that she had a new text from Spencer.

Hey. Can I see you?

I have class in 5 min

Ditch it. I'll be outside in the court yard.

As much as Emily knew she shouldn't skip class, the temptation of spending some time alone with Spencer was too much to resist. Emily shoved her phone back into her pocket and headed outside. Spencer was thrilled when she saw her girlfriend walking across the court yard.

"Hey, Em." Spencer smiled, taking Emily's hand and pulling her down.

"You're in a good mood today...I can't believe you're actually skipping class." Emily said.

"I'm missing gym, it's not like I can do anything anyway. And I haven't seen you all day."

Spencer moved closer to Emily and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. Spencer tangled her fingers into Emily's hair and deepened the kiss. Emily put one of her hands behind Spencer's neck as she felt the brunette's tongue slip into her mouth. Spencer moved her tongue roughly against Emily's, fighting her for dominance. Emily then let out a slight moan when she felt Spencer's lips connect with her neck.

"Spence." Emily exhaled sharply. "What if we get caught..."

Spencer moved back up and aggressively captured Emily's lips again.

"Who cares..." Spencer said in a husky tone as her hands slipped around to the small of Emily's back.

Emily felt herself becoming more and more aroused as Spencer slid her tongue back into Emily's mouth.

"I miss this, Em." Spencer said, before kissing Emily again.

"So do I..." Emily groaned. "But…I think we should stop."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I want you so bad and this can't go where I want it to."

"I know. It sucks."

"I just wish my mom would change her mind about us." Emily sighed.

"Me too, Em...me too." Spencer sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.


	28. Chapter 28

After school on Thursday afternoon, Spencer met Emily at her locker before she went to swim practice.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said as she leaned against the locker next to Emily's.

"Hey." Emily said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"So...how are things at home?" Spencer asked. "You think the warden will let me in for a conjugal visit any time soon?"

"I doubt it. Our relationship is still pretty strained...I spend most of my time in my room."

"Ah. I remember that room, it's a nice room. We used to have sex in that room..." Spencer joked. "Remember when your mom used to think that I could do no wrong?"

"Yeah. That was nice. She never questioned what I was doing as long as I was with you. I wish we could go back to that." Emily said.

"Me too."

"You're supposed to be the smart one, can't you like build some machine to erase my mom's memory or something."

Spencer laughed. "Sorry, Em. Memory wiping isn't exactly covered in any of my AP classes. That's a little out of my realm of expertise."

"Too bad." Emily sighed as she watched Spencer take out her phone and dial someone's number.

"Who are you calling?" Emily asked.

"My therapist's office. I'm canceling my next appointment."

"No you're not." Emily said, taking Spencer's phone and ending the call before anyone picked up.

"What the hell?"

"I'm not letting you cancel your appointment, you won't get any better if you don't go."

"My car's in the shop, my Dad has to fly to New York and my mom's gonna be in Philadelphia with Melissa all weekend and everyone else I know is busy. I don't have a way to get there."

"I'll take you."

"How are you gonna take me? There's no way your mom will let you be a alone with me." Spencer said.

"Don't cancel. I'll figure something out."

"Really, it's okay if I miss one appointment."

"You're going whether you like it or not. I'll work it out."

"Okay. Geez."

"Now that that's settled, I've gotta get to swim practice."

"I'll walk you there." Spencer said lacing her fingers with Emily's. "I'm going to the gym anyway."

"You know you're not allowed to be working out without your therapist to monitor your activity."

"I'm not doing anything with my knee. It's drives me crazy that I'm not allowed to run, so I've been doing a lot of core strengthening exercise. I can't do anything else, I might as well work on my abs. Is that okay by you?"

"That's very okay. As long as you promise to show me how you're progressing."

"You bet." Spencer smirked.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Emily found herself in the dining room with her mother, having dinner. Emily had barely eaten anything and had taken to mostly just pushing her food around on her plate.

"You're quiet tonight, Emily. Is everything all right?"

"Why can't you just let Spencer and I be together?" Emily sighed.

"Emily, we've been over this..."

"I know, but Spencer's still the same sweet, kind, wonderful person she's always been. Who cares if we've been physically involved? Other kids my age have had sex."

"Those other kids aren't my daughter, but you are, which makes it my responsibility to keep an eye on you. Especially with your father not being around…I know you're having a hard time dealing with him being away…"

"I hate that he's away all the time, but Spencer has helped me deal with it. She's always been there for me when I needed her. Please just try to understand, I honestly am in love with her." Emily said sincerely. "I just want to be able to see her."

"I know you feel very strongly about Spencer, Emily, but you're very emotional, that's just your personality and for right now, I do feel that I'm doing the right thing, you'll understand someday when you're a parent."

"Is there anything I do to make you change your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Emily. But, no."

Emily sighed. "If I still can't see her, can I at least drive her to her physical therapy appointment tomorrow? She doesn't have anyone else to take her."

"You know I don't want you two to be alone."

"Mom, seriously? I'm only asking to take her to a doctor's appointment. Nothing's going to happen. You're making me be the worst girlfriend ever."

"You aren't helping your case."

"I'm sorry. But can I please just take her? If I don't, she's gonna have to cancel her appointment."

"When is the appointment?"

"It's at four, tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine. You can take her. But afterwards, you come straight home."

"Okay. I will. I promise."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Emily drove Spencer to her appointment. When they got to the doctor's office, Spencer was quickly checked in and shown to a familiar exam room. After a few minutes, the doctor came in.

"Hi. Spencer. How's my favorite patient doing, today?"

"I'm fine." Spencer smiled.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Emily...Em, this is Dr. Fulton, my physical therapist."

Emily was stunned to discover that this woman was the doctor that Spencer had been seeing.

"Oh. Emily, Spencer's told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Dr. Fulton said with a warm, friendly smile.

"You too." Emily said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Listen, I wanted to stop in to let you know that I'm running a little bit behind, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. No problem." Spencer grinned as she watched the doctor walk out.

Once the doctor had left the room, Spencer turned to Emily, who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded defensively over her chest and glaring at Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking confused.

"Your doctor's a woman?" Emily said, sounding extremely irritated.

"I haven't asked her for verification, but it sure seems that way." Spencer said, sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked giving Spencer a very cold stare.

"You never asked me?" Spencer said with a questioning tone. "What difference does it make anyway?"

"Well for one thing, she's totally gorgeous…"

"It's not like I picked her, she's the doctor the hospital referred me to. She's helping me fix my knee, that's all, who cares what she looks like?"

"Apparently, you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Spencer, you were practically drooling over her."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were and I don't want her touching you."

"Em, it's kinda her job. And for the record, I wanted to cancel this appointment, you're the one who forced me to come…why are we even fighting about this? I already told you, she's just my doctor, nothing more."

Before Emily could respond, they both turned toward the door as they heard it creak open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Spencer." Dr. Fulton said. "You ready to get started?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go ahead and get up on the table."

Emily sunk down into a chair on the other side of the room as Spencer laid down on the table. Emily watched as the doctor removed Spencer's brace. The doctor's hands slowly slipped down to Spencer's calf. She lifted Spencer's leg and slowly bent her knee. The doctor then pushed on Spencer's bent leg, forcing the muscles to contract.

"Tell me if it hurts."

The doctor continued firmly pushing on Spencer's leg.

"How does that feel?"

"That feels great." Spencer said as she felt her muscles begin to loosen.

"You're lucky, you've got great muscle tone in your legs and there seems to be a lot less stiffness in your knee. You're making a lot of progress."

Emily's stared hard at the doctor and gritted her teeth. If looks could kill, Dr. Fulton would have been dead twice over.

As the doctor continued stretching out Spencer's knee, Spencer slightly shifted her position on the table as she began to feel herself becoming aroused, this was a common occurrence at therapy, that Spencer really had no control over. Due to her lack of sexual activity, as of late, Spencer was finding herself almost constantly turned on, even in the most non-sexual of situations. Spencer hated that it happened, but she just couldn't help it.

"Okay. It's important that we work out all of the muscles surrounding your knee as well." The doctor said. "We're going to go to another room and use some of the equipment."

Emily and Spencer followed Dr. Fulton into a large room that resembled a gym, with a few exam tables and many different pieces of work out equipment.

"Why don't we start with the leg press, today." Dr. Fulton suggested.

"Okay." Spencer said as she sat down on the machine.

"Go ahead and do a few reps, then we'll increase the weight a little bit."

Spencer continued to ask the doctor to add more and more weight as she tried desperately to work off some of the sexual energy that she had built up.

"You're very aggressive today…take it easy." The doctor said as she placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Just as Spencer was beginning to feel some relief, the presence of the doctor's hand on her shoulder caused her arousal to spike all over again. Spencer closed her eyes and did her best to just work through it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Spencer finished her session she and Emily headed back to the parking lot. As soon as they were in the car, Spencer pulled Emily closer and aggressively kissed her. Emily was a little surprised, but didn't fight it. Emily moaned into the kiss as Spencer slid her tongue into her mouth. Spencer's arousal was becoming very difficult to tolerate at this point. She felt herself become wetter and wetter as her tongue worked against Emily's. Spencer slid her hands up underneath Emily's shirt only to be quickly shut down by her girlfriend.

"Spence. We should go." Emily said, pulling away from Spencer. "I have to be home by five thirty."

"Cock blocked by my own girlfriend. I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore." Spencer sighed, very frustrated.

"No, Spence that's definitely not it. I love you." Emily said. "It's just that this is the first time my mom's let me be alone with you. I can't afford to screw it up."

"I know. I'm sorry.

"I'll take you home."

"Okay." Spencer sighed and sunk down into her seat, still uncomfortably aroused.

When they got back to Spencer's house, Emily parked her car in the driveway. Spencer looked over at Emily, longingly.

"Come in with me..." Spencer said as she gently kissed Emily.

"I would love to...but I can't. I have to be home in ten minutes."

"That's enough time. We can do it fast." Spencer replied as she moved down and gently kissed Emily's neck.

"Spence..." Emily groaned. "It's hard enough to turn you down as it is, please don't make it any harder."

Spencer pulled away and leaned her head back against the car seat.

"I'm sorry that I can't be here while your parents are out of town, but try to stay out of trouble this weekend, okay?" Emily said, placing her hand on Spencer's leg.

"Don't worry. How much trouble could I possibly cause with only one free hand?" Spencer sighed in frustration as she opened the car door and stepped out. "Thanks for the ride. Call me later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Spence. I love you."

"I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

Aria and Emily walked down the hall together as they slowly made their way to Spencer's locker.

"So...Em, how's Spencer doing in therapy?" Aria asked.

Emily groaned. "Can we not talk about that."

"Did…something happen?"

"No. I just really hate her therapist."

"Why?" Aria asked. "She was perfectly professional at the appointment I took Spencer to."

"I just think Spencer could have a better doctor, that's all."

"Spencer said that she graduated from U Penn with honors...Ivy League schools don't generally turn out bad doctors. She's obviously got excellent credentials." Aria said.

"Oh I've seen her 'credentials' and she's got two very nice ones that Spencer just couldn't stop staring at." Emily said sarcastically.

"Oh I get it." Aria said. "You're jealous because Spencer's doctor is young and attractive..."

"I'm not jealous. It just makes me mad that she touches MY girlfriend."

"Em..." Aria glanced over at Emily.

"Oh God...that's jealously, isn't it?"

"Pretty much the exact definition...but seriously, Em, it's not like you have anything to worry about."

"You're right."

Emily noticed Hanna standing near Spencer's locker, talking to Mona. Emily watched an entire stack of books and other papers tumble to the ground when Spencer opened her locker.

"Fuck." Spencer groaned as she bent down to pick up her things.

"Hey Spence." Emily said as she approached her girlfriend with Aria following closely behind.

"Hi." Spencer said, shortly.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, picking up on the tension in her girlfriend's voice.

"I'm Fine."

"Are you going to your hockey game today?" Emily asked hoping to elicit more than a two word response from Spencer.

"My ass is still riding the bench, so what's it matter?" Spencer snapped as she slammed her locker shut.

"Spence...it's all right. You'll be back at it soon enough." Emily said, sympathetically, linking her arm with Spencer's.

"Yeah. I gotta get to class." Spencer said, shrugging off Emily's touch.

"What's wrong with her?" Aria asked.

"Obviously she needs to get laid really bad." Hanna said walking over, having heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, well, she's not the only one." Emily muttered.

Later that afternoon, Spencer met Hanna and Aria in the cafeteria.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked, sitting down.

"I'm not sure." Aria said, looking around the room.

A few minutes later, Spencer spotted Emily, talking to Paige McCullers, just outside of the cafeteria doors.

"Since when is she talking to Paige again?" Spencer asked, sounding very irritated.

"I've seen them together a few times." Hanna said. "I think they've been hanging out after school."

"For what?"

"I have no idea."

When Emily joined her friends at the table she noticed that Spencer seemed angry.

"Why are you talking to Paige?" Spencer asked, angrily.

"She came out to her parents a couple of months ago and she's ready to start dating, so I've been helping her meet some new people."

"She can meet people on her own. And Why didn't you tell me you've been hanging out with her?" Spencer was now more irritated than ever, she defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd over react...which you're bordering on…"

"I'm not over reacting. I don't trust her, Emily."

"Spence. Calm down, it's okay." Emily said, reassuringly.

"No it isn't. She tried to drown you."

"It was a stupid thing to do, but we're past that now. She's a good person, trust me."

"I do trust you, but I can't trust Paige, not after what she did to you. I'd feel a lot better if you'd just stay away from her."

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself, okay?" Emily said.

Emily then reached over, placed her hand on top Spencer's and leaned in to kiss her.

"Okay." Spencer pouted.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, when Spencer was on her way to the gym, she spotted Paige walking toward the locker room, Spencer tried to fight the urge to confront Paige, but she failed miserably. Spencer quickly cornered her near the locker room door.

"Paige. We need to talk." Spencer said firmly.

"Spencer?...what do you want to talk about?"

"Look. I want you to stay away from Emily. She's not available."

"I'm not trying to date her…did she ask you to talk to me?"

"No. She didn't. Emily always likes to think the best of people, but I'm well aware of the type of person you are."

"Spencer..."

"I don't know what your intentions are..."

Spencer stepped forward, utilizing her height advantage to intimidate Paige.

"But you WILL leave Emily alone." Spencer said, forcefully as she leaned down to Paige's face. "Or there'll be hell to pay...got it?"

Spencer then stepped past Paige and into the locker room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at school Spencer walked down the hall to Emily's locker where she was standing, talking with both Aria and Hanna.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said walking up behind her girlfriend.

Emily turned around, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she gave Spencer the coldest death stare that she had ever seen.

"Whoa, Em, are you mad about something?" Spencer asked.

"Did you threaten Paige, yesterday?"

"Em...I..."

"Answer the question, Spencer. Did you or did you not threaten Paige?" Emily said, harshly.

"I just told her to leave you alone, unless she wants to deal with me."

"What he hell is wrong with you, Spencer?"

"Look, I already told you that Paige can't be trusted. I'm just trying to protect you. Why are you so mad?" Spencer said as she moved closer and tried to put her arms around Emily.

Emily backed away avoiding Spencer's touch.

"I just thought that..."

"No. You don't think...look, I get that you're frustrated with me and our whole relationship situation, but that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk." Emily said as she pushed past Spencer and trudged off down the hall.

"Em, wait, I'm sorry." Spencer sighed as she chased Emily down the hall.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Spencer headed to the gym to attempt to work off some of her stress and frustration. When she got to the locker room, Spencer quickly changed her clothes, slammed her locker door shut and headed into the weight room.

Hanna picked up her phone and dialed Spencer's number. When Spencer didn't answer, Hanna decided to try the gym, remembering that Emily had said Spencer was spending a lot of time working out. Hanna walked into the weight room to find Spencer, alone laying on a mat in the corner of the room, furiously doing a series of stomach crunches.

"Forty-eight...forty-nine...fifty...fifty-one." Spencer counted aloud, not noticing Hanna approaching her.

"Jesus. Take it easy, Spence. I think your heart's gonna explode." Hanna said as she stood over Spencer's body.

"You know what they say...no pain no gain..." Spencer said as she continued doing crunches. "Make yourself useful and hold my feet down, would ya?"

"Okay."

Hanna sunk down to the mat and knelt down on top of Spencer's sneakers.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to tell you to stop being such a douche."

"Uh…what?"

As Spencer rose up off of the mat from doing another crunch, Hanna grabbed her by her t-shirt.

"Look, Spence, Emily feels bad enough about not being able to see you and you threatening her friends isn't helping." Hanna said. "I don't like Paige any more than you do, but if Emily trusts her, we should too."

Hanna let go of Spencer's shirt and sat down on the mat across from her friend.

"I was an ass, I admit that. I'm gonna apologize to Paige tomorrow. As for Emily, I've tried calling and texting her, but she won't answer me."

"Don't worry. She'll come around, she loves you too much to stay mad."

"I hope so. I don't know what came over me. I just want to be a good girlfriend."

"You are…"

"Then why do I feel so shitty? Our relationship's been so strained lately. It sucks. I say something stupid, we fight, she cries, I apologize, we're okay for a while then it starts all over again. Why does this have to be so hard?"

"No one said it would be easy...you've never had to go without each other for so long. You're both stressed and sexually frustrated." Hanna said. "I can't fault you for that though...you went from having a super active sex life to not having one at all."

"I know. I just want Mrs. Fields to trust me again." Spencer said as she wiped the sweat from her face with the bottom of her shirt.

"I know you do." Hanna said as her eyes wandered down to Spencer's exposed abdomen. "Um, on second thought, this whole separation thing could have some benefits."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you can't see Emily, all you've done is work out..."

"Yep and I've already gained like twelve pounds."

"So, what're you tippin' the scale at now? A whopping ninety-eight pounds?" Hanna joked. "How is gaining weight even possible when all you do is excercise?"

"I'm losing fat and building muscle mass. Muscle is heavier than fat."

"Like you ever had any fat to begin with." Hanna laughed. "But anyway, you're gonna be totally ripped by the time you're allowed to see Emily again. Just look at your abs, I'd kill to have that body. Emily's a very lucky girl."

"Thanks, Hanna."

"But..."

"But what?"

"No matter how hot of a body you have, you need to get your damn hormones in check before you hurt someone."

"I know. It's so frustrating. Everything turns me on. I can't help it. I get hot even during non-sexual things, in class, at home, even physical therapy...therapy is especially bad. It's really distracting..."

"Knee rehab makes you horny?" Hanna couldn't help but laugh. "Is there anything on this planet that doesn't make you horny?"

"Funny..." Spencer said sarcastically. "Seriously, though, if you saw my therapist, you'd understand. She's so ridiculously hot."

"Only you would get a hot doctor."

"It's driving me crazy. When she touches me it just turns me on, I hate that it happens, but I just can't help it. Does that mean I'm a terrible person?"

"No. It just means that you have a crazy high sex drive and a serious case of blue balls...girls can get blue balls too, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately we can. It's called vasocongestion."

"You would know the technical term." Hanna laughed.

"This totally sucks, it doesn't seem like Emily's mom is going to change her mind about our relationship anytime soon." Spencer said as she put her hands behind her head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Can't you just like watch porn or something?"

"I don't watch porn..."

"Oh come on, Spence, you have Playboys under your bed."

"One...I have ONE, Hanna. And how did you even know about it anyway?"

"I didn't...I was totally kidding...but you just outed yourself, darling."

Spencer blushed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I...I only have it because I found it when Melissa and I were getting rid of Ian's stuff. I just…forgot to throw it away."

"You 'forgot' to throw it away? Yeah right, you're a horrible liar." Hanna laughed.

"I don't look at it..." Spencer insisted. "But for the record, there are actual articles in it, some people like to read..."

"Yeah. Playboy just flies off the shelf for the articles." Hanna laughed again. "Seriously though, who cares if you look at it, what ever works for you…but you know, if that's not enough for you, there are tons of great 'devices.'"

"When you say 'devices,' you mean..."

"Sex toys."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Why? There are some pretty cool things out there."

"You know this by experience?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. But sometimes I watch those late night infomercials and you should see some of that stuff..."

"Okay. We're officially done talking about this..."

"Since when are you shy about sex? Don't pretend like you don't masturbate."

"I never said that I didn't, because I definitely do...a lot actually..."

"So why are you so tense about not having sex, then? You're still getting off."

"It's not just about getting off, Hanna. I miss the intimacy and the emotional connection between Emily and I..." Spencer said as she fussed with her shoe laces. "Not that I don't miss the physicality of sex because I definitely do. Emily's great in bed, I just hope she stops being mad, soon."

"She will. Look at the bright side, eventually you guys will get to have some amazing make-up sex."

Hanna watched as a smile crept across Spencer's lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar. You're fantasizing about Emily right now, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay." Hanna smiled. "You definitely need to go take a cold shower."

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea." Spencer smirked.


	30. Chapter 30

The next afternoon, Spencer was sitting alone in her living room when she heard the door bell ring. She got up and opened the door to find Paige McCullers on the other side.

"Thanks for coming, Paige."

"You're not gonna hit me, are you?"

"Not right now..." Spencer said matter-of-factly as Paige followed her into the kitchen.

"Look." Spencer said calmly. "I may have overreacted a little bit the other the other day..."

"Wait...is Spencer Hastings actually apologizing to me?"

"This is me trying to play nice, Paige, for Emily's sake...so I'm sorry for how I acted, I've just been under a lot of stress lately and I lost my temper."

"It's okay. I really can't say I blame you..." Paige said. "Emily told me that you've been pretty tense since you guys stopped having sex."

"Emily talked to you about our sex life?" Spencer asked disgustedly.

"Yeah...and it must be pretty tough on you…"

"It is."

"You know, Spencer, if you want, I can help you..."

"What are you talking about?"

Paige moved closer to Spencer until she was standing directly in front of her.

"I mean, I'd be willing to help you release all of that sexual energy you have built up." Paige said in a husky tone as she reached up and began unbuttoning Spencer's shirt. "No feelings...just sex."

"I'd never hurt Emily like that." Spencer said as she stepped backward.

"What Emily doesn't know won't hurt her. It'll be our little secret."

"I knew I was right about you." Spencer said as she stared disgustedly at Paige.

Paige stepped toward Spencer again.

"You're so hot." Paige said as she slid her hands up Spencer's chest and draped her arms over the tall brunette's shoulders.

"Come on, Spencer...we both know how badly you need this...and I want to give it to you, so just relax…" Paige said, leaning Spencer against the kitchen island.

"I'd never cheat on Emily..."

"Emily's not going to find out..." Paige said as her hands moved down to unbuckle Spencer's belt.

"I'd never sleep with you, Paige...not even if my life depended on it…" Spencer said as she stepped away from Paige. "What the hell would even make you think for a second that I'd ever leave Emily to date you?"

"I never said I wanted to date you, Spencer, not by a long shot. I'd have sex with you, but that's it. You might be hot, but your personality sucks…Emily on the other hand…she's perfect all around. I wasn't ready to date when she wanted to, but I am now."

"There's no way Emily would ever break up with me for you. She knows that I love her and she loves me."

"Think what you want, but sooner or later Emily will get sick of your attitude…oh and for the record, her mom lets us be alone in her bedroom…can't say the same for yourself, can you?" Paige chuckled. "Just wait…soon enough it'll be me Emily is lying naked under…"

Spencer now felt a sudden rush of rage overcome her. She stepped forward and leaned into Paige's face.

"I'm going to tell you one last time, Paige…stay away from Emily or I swear to God I'll…"

"You'll what? Beat me up? Go ahead and hit me…but you know if you do, Emily will never forgive you. You're the bad guy here, Spencer…I'm just sweet innocent little Paige, who's terrified of you…or at least that's what I let Emily think."

Spencer just stood, eyes locked on Paige in a cold stare, biting her tongue until it bled.

"So you gonna hit me or what?" Paige asked, snidely.

"That's what I thought." Paige smirked. "Don't fuck with me Hastings. You won't win."

Paige then turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon at school, Spencer caught up with Emily as she was on her way to swim practice.

"Emily. Can we talk? Please." Spencer asked, taking Emily by the arm.

"What is it? I have to get to swim practice." Emily said as she continued walking, not even looking at her girlfriend.

"It's about Paige."

"Spencer. I really don't have time for any more of your Paige-bashing. She's my friend, let it go."

"I can't. I'm telling you she's not a good person…she…"

"Do you really want to have this fight right now?"

"I don't want to fight with you, but you can't trust Paige...okay? She..."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? She likes you and wants to be friends, but you won't even try to be nice."

"Em. Please just listen to me...yesterday..."

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Spencer."

"But she..."

"Just drop it."

"Fine. Forget it." Spencer snapped and stormed off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After swim practice had ended, Paige approached Emily as she was gathering her belongings from her locker.

"Hey, Emily. You seemed a little distracted during practice today. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't seem like yourself. What's bugging you?" Paige said, taking Emily's hand.

Paige sat down on one of the benches near the row of lockers in front of them, prompting Emily to sit down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Paige asked sounding as sincere as possible.

"It's Spencer. Things are still pretty tense between us...it seems like all we ever do anymore is fight…"

"Emily…you could have anyone you want. Why are you wasting your time with someone who obviously doesn't care about you."

"Spencer cares about me…"

"Really?" Paige cut her off. "Because she sure isn't acting like it."

Paige moved closer to Emily as she looked her square in the eyes.

"You deserve so much better, Emily." Paige said as she leaned in and kissed her friend.

Emily quickly pulled back and stood up.

"Paige. What the hell are you doing?"

"Emily…you need someone who'll treat you better. Forget Spencer, she's a total loser."

"Spencer isn't a loser. She's sweet and kind and she loves me. Who cares if we're fighting, we'll get through it…I thought you were my friend."

"I am…"

"Really? Because being a good friend would mean being supportive of my relationship, even though Spencer and I are going through a rough time, not convincing me to break up with her."

"All I'm saying is that you deserve a better girlfriend."

"Like you?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Emily…I know I wasn't ready for a relationship before…but I am now. I can be everything you want…"

"Spencer already is everything I want…she's the only person I ever want to be with…I can't believe I was so wrong about you…" Emily said as she turned and walked out of the locker room.

Paige just sat in disbelief, shocked that her plan had completely backfired.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that afternoon, Spencer had sent Emily multiple text messages and left many voicemails begging Emily to talk to her. Unfortunately none of Spencer's messages were returned. Spencer felt more stress now than she ever had before in her life. She and Emily had never fought this much in their entire lives. Spencer wasn't sure how much more strain their relationship could possibly take. She sat on her bed for most of the evening, thinking about Emily and how much she desperately wanted things to go back to how they were. Spencer wanted to be angry at Emily, for not listening to her, but she just couldn't be, she was far too angry at Paige.

That night, Emily tossed and turned in bed. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was shortly after midnight, she had only been in bed for about an hour, but it felt like the whole night. As she tried to fall back asleep, Emily heard something softly hitting the glass of her window pane. Emily got out of bed and walked over to the window, she pulled back the curtains and looked down to see someone standing outside in her yard.

"Spencer?" Emily squinted, looking down out the window.

"Emily. I need to talk to you…please."

"Hold on."

Emily shut the window and quietly made her way downstairs and to the front door. She opened the door to see Spencer standing on her front porch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Emily. We need to talk, you wouldn't answer any of my messages."

"So you show up at my house in the middle of the night?"

I'm sorry...I just had to come see you."

"Get in here." Emily said, grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging her upstairs.

When they got up to Emily's room, Spencer sat down on the bed.

"Okay. First of all…why aren't you wearing your knee brace?" Emily asked.

"Because…it was pissing me off…I don't have to wear it all the time anymore…but who cares? I didn't come here to fight with you about my knee…"

"You're right…Spence, I'm actually really glad you're here I need to talk to you too…"

"Let me go first…"

"What is it?"

"Listen Em. I'm really sorry for being such a jerk...I know I seem to be doing a lot of apologizing, lately...it's just that I need I just need you to hear me out. I wanted to make things right with you, so I asked Paige over to my house yesterday so that I could apologize to her..."

"Spence…stop…you don't have to worry about it. As of this afternoon, Paige and I's friendship is officially nonexistent."

"Thank God…" Spencer sighed in relief. "Not that it matters, but what happened between you two?"

"After swim practice today, in the locker room, Paige tried to convince me to break up with you to be with her…then she kissed me."

Spencer's eyes widened.

"I'll kill her." Spencer said angrily, standing up, fists tightly clenched.

"Spence, it's all right. Calm down." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand and pulling her back down onto the bed. "I'm so sorry…I was wrong, I should have listened to you."

"It's okay, Em. You always like to think the best of people and I love that about you, you would never do anything to hurt anyone, so you'd never expect anyone to hurt you…but why didn't you tell me? I called and texted you a million times today."

"I know and I'm sorry…I just didn't want to face you. I was mad at myself for not listening to you when I had the chance."

"It's okay. We don't have to worry about it anymore…but I still need to tell you something…"

Spencer then explained everything that had happed between her and Paige. When she finished telling Emily everything, Emily just sat on the bed shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe Paige hit on you...did she actually think you'd sleep with her?"

"I don't know...but can you blame her for trying? I am pretty hot, I mean who wouldn't want all of this?"

"You're such a jackass." Emily laughed, playfully smacking Spencer's shoulder.

"Yeah. But I'm your jackass..." Spencer smirked.

Emily chuckled. "Promise me we'll never fight again?"

"If I promised you that, I'd be lying, you know I'll piss you off eventually."

"At least you're honest." Emily laughed. "It's not like it matters anyway...you're way too adorable to stay mad at." Emily said.

"I'm Adorable? Try drop dead sexy."

"There's that ego again." Emily said, shaking her head.

"I'm just kidding...you know I'm really not that conceded."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna kiss me already?" Emily asked.

"I would love to kiss you."

Spencer leaned in and lifted Emily's chin with her index finger. She then softly pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily closed her eyes and slowly began to lose herself in Spencer's kiss. Emily felt a chill run up and down her spine as she felt Spencer's hands on her back. Emily loved the way that Spencer kissed her, she loved the way that Spencer tasted, the way she smelled and the way that Spencer's skillful hands gently caressed her body in all the right places. Emily then broke the kiss, wanting to look into Spencer's eyes.

"I love you." Emily said softly, her face lingering just inches away from her girlfriend's.

"I love you too."

Emily smiled, put her hand behind Spencer's head, closed her eyes and kissed her passionately again. She put her other hand on Spencer's leg and slowly leaned her girlfriend against the headboard of the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Emily shifted her position so that she was now straddling Spencer's thighs. Spencer's tongue slid into Emily's mouth, fighting for dominance, Emily slowly slid her hands down Spencer's chest. She pulled her girlfriend's sweater upward, breaking their kiss just long enough to remove the sweater. Spencer slid her hands up under Emily's thin tank top to caress the small of her back. Emily then focused her attention on unbuttoning the blue and white plaid shirt that Spencer had on underneath her sweater. Once Emily finished undoing the last button, she watched Spencer's shirt fall open, revealing her toned abdominal muscles. Emily reached down and slowly ran her fingers over Spencer's bare stomach.

"Not so skinny anymore, huh?" Emily said.

"I've already gained twelve pounds. All pure muscle." Spencer said, patting her own stomach.

Emily ran her hands over Spencer's stomach again, enjoying the smoothness of the brunette's skin. Spencer felt herself becoming more and more aroused as Emily continued to touch her. Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer again as she continued to run her hands over Spencer's bare stomach. Emily loved that while Spencer had a plethora of rock-hard, well-developed muscles, her body still remained beautifully feminine at the same time.

"God...exactly how much have you been working out?"

"Everyday...this whole abstinence thing has left me with a lot of energy lately."

"So...what do say we put some of that extra energy to good use?" Emily said as she placed her index finger on Spencer's chin.

"Right now?"

"No. Next year...of course right now." Emily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Geez, must you verbally abuse me?" Spencer laughed.

"You know you like it."

"God...I so do..." Spencer said as Emily placed a series of light kisses along Spencer's throat and chest.

"What...about...your mom?" Spencer asked, trying her best to think rationally.

"Don't worry, she's a heavy sleeper." Emily said as she kissed Spencer's on the lips again.

Emily's hands quickly slipped to Spencer's shoulders and slid her shirt off. Spencer tangled her fingers into Emily's soft, dark hair and slid her tongue into Emily's mouth again. Emily let out a slight moan as her hands sunk down to Spencer's waist. Emily quickly undid Spencer's belt buckle and unzipped her jeans. Emily slowly slid Spencer's jeans downward, stopping just above her knees. Emily leaned back down and placed a few kisses on Spencer's jaw and neck. Spencer groaned when she felt Emily roughly suck on her pulse point. Emily pulled away to look at the mark she had left on Spencer's pale flesh, she then reached up and ran her fingers over the bruise.

"You're mine, Spencer." Emily said in a deep throaty voice.

Emily's words combined with her tone of voice immediately sent shock waves directly to Spencer's core. As Spencer's arousal began to consume her, she grabbed the bottom of Emily's tank top and quickly pulled it up over her head and threw it to the floor.

Emily then finished removing Spencer's jeans and dropped them to the floor. Spencer slipped her hands around Emily's waist and yanked her shorts downward, leaving it up to Emily to finish removing them. Emily quickly removed her own shorts and panties, before focusing on Spencer again. She then reached behind Spencer's back and unhooked her bra. The brunette groaned as Emily's hands sunk down to her waist. Spencer felt a surge of wetness coat her upper thighs as Emily began to slowly slide her panties off.

"Em...please." Spencer whispered, desperately needing Emily to touch her.

Emily repositioned her body so that she was kneeling in between Spencer's thighs. Emily pushed Spencer's knees further apart and dipped her head down. She slowly slipped her tongue into Spencer's wetness. Spencer groaned softly as she felt Emily's hot tongue make contact with her hardened clit. Spencer's back arched up off of the bed as Emily's tongue worked to ease the extreme tension of her severely oversexed girlfriend.

"God...Em...that feels...so good." Spencer moaned.

Emily slightly increased the pressure she used with her tongue as Spencer's breathing became more labored and her moans more desperate. Emily firmly held Spencer's hips in place as she brought Spencer nearer to orgasm. The brunette felt an extreme pressure building deep within the pit of her stomach, as she gripped the sheets on the bed until her knuckles turned white.

"Em...please...I need to..." Spencer choked out, begging Emily to push her over the edge.

Emily obliged and flicked her tongue against Spencer's clit, effectively causing the brunette to finally climax.

"God...Em..." Spencer closed her eyes and groaned as she felt a sudden rush of both pleasure and relief surge through her entire body.

Emily continued moving her tongue inside of Spencer's body, once Spencer's muscles stopped contracting, Emily removed her tongue and moved back up on the bed to kiss Spencer again. Emily slipped her tongue into Spencer's mouth, deepening the kiss enough so that Spencer could taste herself on Emily's tongue, this was something that Spencer always found to be interestingly erotic.

Spencer broke the kiss and gently flipped Emily onto her back. Emily reached up and gently touched Spencer's face as Spencer kneeled above her.

"Is your knee okay?" Emily asked softly.

"Em, my knee is the last thing on my mind, right now."

"Good." Emily replied as she pulled Spencer down and kissed her again.

Spencer slowly ran her hands down Emily's chest and over her abdomen. Spencer placed a few gentle kisses down Emily's stomach, stopping just short of her girlfriend's waist. Emily spread her legs apart as Spencer slowly lowered her head. The scent of Emily's arousal brought Spencer to the realization of just how badly Emily needed her right now. Spencer dipped her head down and slipped her tongue into Emily's center. Emily moaned softly and squirmed on the bed as Spencer's tongue brushed against her highly sensitive clit.

"Spencer..." Emily sighed, as she tangled her fingers into the brunette's hair.

Spencer increased the speed she used with her tongue as Emily's moans became increasingly louder.

"God...Spence...don't stop." Emily moaned.

Spencer loved hearing Emily moan her name, but the volume of Emily's voice was beginning to concern Spencer, with Mrs. Fields being so close by. Emily groaned in displeasure when Spencer removed her tongue before she could finish. Spencer slid back up Emily's body and hovered over her face.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Spencer whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Emily hissed.

"Really?" Spencer smirked.

"Yes, really..." Emily said, running her hands over Spencer's bare back and shoulders.

"Well can you try to tone it down a little? I don't have a death wish."

"I'll be quiet, I promise...please just fuck me."

"Okay, then."

Spencer then slowly snaked her hand down Emily's body and slipped two fingers into Emily's heated center. Spencer pumped her fingers in and out of Emily's center, pausing to brush her thumb over her clit. Spencer then slowly used her index finger to penetrate Emily as deeply as she possibly could. Emily moaned softly and arched her back into Spencer's touch when she felt Spencer curl her finger against her G-spot.

"God...Spence." Emily groaned as she felt Spencer's toned body glide against her own tight, sweat-dampened one.

Emily dug her fingernails into the muscular flesh of Spencer's shoulders, fighting back the overwhelming urge to scream as Spencer continued to stimulate her G-spot, bringing her dangerously close to the edge. When Spencer felt Emily tighten around her fingers she quickly pressed her lips against Emily's, Spencer slid her tongue into Emily's mouth, effectively stifling her voice. Emily closed her eyes when she felt her entire body tense. She moaned into Spencer's kiss as she came, underneath her girlfriend. Emily had never experienced a climax quite this strong before. Once Emily's orgasm had subsided, Spencer removed her fingers and laid down beside Emily, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"God, Spence...you're even better than I remember." Emily said, pressing her sweaty, sticky body tightly against Spencer's.

"Being home alone a lot with a busted knee, left me a lot of time to, shall we say...practice...so your mom keeping us apart has essentially made me even more amazing in bed."

Emily laughed. "I definitely don't think that was her intent...but remind me to thank her." Emily said, gently rubbing circles on Spencer's stomach.

Spencer put her arm around Emily, pulling her closer.

"I miss this." Emily said, laying her head on Spencer's chest.

"Me too."

"Spence?" Emily said, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave, okay? I want you to stay here with me tonight."

"I'd love to, but what if your mom catches us?"

"I'll sneak you out of here before she wakes up in the morning...just stay with me... please."

"Okay." Spencer said, pulling away from Emily and reaching over the edge of the bed to fish her phone out the pocket of her jeans. "What time does your mom wake up?"

"Around six." Emily said. "What are you doing?"

"Setting an alarm for five-thirty. I'll be gone before your mom wakes up. She'll never know I was here."

"I really wish she'd just let us be together. Why can't she just see how much I love you? I need to be able to be with you."

"I need to be with you too and I hate that I can't see you when I want, but we'll figure something out."

Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer as she sunk down into the softness of the bed. Spencer gently kissed Emily goodnight, before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and reached for her phone on Emily's night stand. She looked at the digital clock display, which indicated that it was five twenty-eight a.m. Spencer's internal clock never ceased to amaze her. She quickly disabled her alarm before it had the chance to go off and looked over at her girlfriend, who was fast asleep with her arms still wrapped tightly around Spencer's naked body. As much as she hated to leave Emily, Spencer knew that she had to. The brunette quietly slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake up Emily. Spencer quickly got dressed and walked over to the other side of the room to Emily's desk. She tore a sheet of paper from a notebook that lie on the desk, found a pen and began to scribble something down on the paper. Once she finished writing, Spencer folded the paper and placed it on Emily's night stand. She then leaned down and gently kissed Emily's forehead, before silently exiting the room. Spencer closed Emily's bedroom door and quietly made her way down the staircase and to the front door. Spencer felt an extreme sensation of relief once she had made it safely out the front door. Spencer walked down the porch stairs and quickly headed for home. Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket when she heard it chime.

How was the sleep over? Did you and Emily make up? -A

Spencer looked around for anyone who may have seen her slip out of the Fields' front door, but she saw no one. The morning was still, dew drops on flowers and Spencer heard birds happily chirping as the sun was rapidly rising in the cloudless eastern sky.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer got home, she slowly opened the door and squeezed inside with her back to the kitchen. Spencer quietly closed the door and sighed a second sigh of relief. She was home free. Spencer then turned to head up the stairs to her bedroom. As she made her way to the staircase, she heard someone loudly clear their throat from the kitchen. Spencer turned to see her mother sitting at the kitchen island with the morning newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Veronica said as she raised her eye brows at her daughter.

"Hi...m...mom."Spencer stuttered. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I have an early meeting...but enough about me, I'm currently more interested in why you're walking IN the door at six o'clock in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided...to go out for an early morning run..." Spencer said, calmly. "My knee's feeling a lot better, so I wanted to get back at it..."

"Oh really? Is it the new thing to go jogging in jeans and sweaters?"

"Fuck." Spencer muttered under her breath as she realized what she was wearing.

"You didn't sleep here last night, did you?"

Spencer sighed, trying to lie now definitely wouldn't do her any good.

"No. I slept at Emily's."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that Mrs. Fields didn't know you were there." Veronica said.

"You would be correct in that assumption."

"Spencer..."

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I had to see Emily."

"I know you miss Emily, but you're lucky her mother didn't catch you."

"I know. But this whole not seeing her outside of school thing sucks. It isn't fair. Why does it matter so much if we've had sex? We were having sex when Mrs. Fields liked me, she just didn't know about it. You and dad are okay with our relationship, why can't she be?"

"The Fields' are very straight-laced and by the book type of people, she's just having trouble accepting the fact that Emily is having a physical relationship with you...do you want me to try talking to her again?"

"Thanks mom, but I don't think it'll make any difference."

"Why don't you invite Pam and Emily out for dinner with us on Saturday? Melissa will be home, what's two more people? Maybe that'll help."

"Okay. I'll have Emily ask her mom, but right now, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you decide to sleep somewhere other than here, tell me. You're still my daughter and I need to know where you are."

"Okay. Sorry, mom."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily slowly rolled over in bed, realizing that she was alone. Emily reached over the side of the bed and picked up her shorts and tank top, she slowly slipped both pieces of clothing on before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. When Emily returned to her room, she got dressed and gathered her things for school. When Emily went to pick up her phone off of her night stand, she noticed a small piece of paper with her name on it. Emily picked it up and unfolded it. Emily smiled to herself as she looked at Spencer's perfect script handwriting. Spencer was the only person Emily knew who regularly opted to write in cursive rather than print. She then began to read the note from her girlfriend.

Emily,

Last night was amazing. I only wish that I had the privilege of waking up next to you every morning.  
No amount of words could ever possibly describe how I feel about you.  
You are truly the sweetest, most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.  
I've never felt for anyone else, the way I feel for you.  
Every night spent making love to you makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world.  
I would be so completely lost with out you, we've been through so much together and we've still got a long way to go;  
so please don't ever give up on me. I love you so very, very much, I always have and I always will.  
You have forever changed my life for the better and for that I can never possibly thank you enough.  
You mean absolutely everything to me, Emily. My heart forever belongs to you and only you.

Love always,

Spencer

Emily sat down on the bed for a moment as she felt her knees go weak. Emily felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she read the note over again. Upon finishing the note for the second time, Emily realized that she had instantly fallen even more in love with Spencer, if that was even possible. When she regained her composure, Emily re-folded the note and placed it in the drawer of her night stand for safe keeping. When she shut the drawer, Emily noticed the plaid shirt that Spencer wore last night, lying on the floor. Emily picked the shirt up and held it tightly against her body. It still smelled vaguely of Spencer's perfume. Emily smiled and slipped the shirt on over her shoulders. She then finished gathering up everything she needed for school and headed downstairs. Since Emily was already running late, she opted to skip breakfast, hoping that she'd be able to see Spencer before class.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to school, she was met at her locker by Hanna and Aria.

"Hey, Em." Aria said.

"Hey guys."

"How are things between you and Spencer?" Aria asked.

"Is she still being a tool?" Hanna added.

Emily laughed. "No. We're good. Everything's perfect again." Emily smiled as she thought back to the night before. "We talked everything out and we're okay."

"I'm glad to hear it." Aria said.

Aria then noticed Paige at her locker from across the hall. "So is Spencer cool with you hanging out with Paige, then?"

"Paige and I no longer have any reason to hang out..."

"Why what happened?" Aria asked, sounding confused.

"Long story short, Paige tried to convince me to break up with Spencer to date her."

"What would make her think that you'd ever break up with a total hottie like Spencer?" Hanna asked.

Emily laughed. "I don't know, but she kissed me..."

"She what?" Hanna and Aria said in unison, eyes wide.

"It's true. Paige kissed me in the locker room."

"Does Spencer know?" Aria asked.

"She knows. I told her last night."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Spencer, your girlfriend, is fully aware that Paige McCullers, who she hates, kissed you and Paige is still breathing?"

"Spencer's pretty mellow right now." Emily smiled.

She then felt two hands wrap around her waist from behind.

"Good morning." Spencer said, cheerfully as she kissed her girlfriend on the side of her head.

"Morning." Emily replied, turning around and kissing Spencer on the lips.

"You're in an awfully good mood today, Spence. What gives?" Hanna said, suspiciously.

"I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?"

Spencer pulled back and looked at Emily, noticing that she was wearing a familiar blue and white plaid shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" Spencer asked, smirking.

"Yep. You forgot it in my room when you left this morning...why didn't you wake me up?"

"I couldn't, you looked too cute. I'm just glad your mom didn't catch me."

"Me too." Emily smiled, hanging onto Spencer's arm.

Hanna looked over at Aria, both of their jaws dropped.

"Oh my God. You spent the night at Emily's!" Hanna said, excitedly. "No wonder you're in such a good mood."

"Yeah. It was a pretty good night." Spencer smiled.

Spencer's smile quickly disappeared as she saw Paige walking down the hall. Emily turned to see what Spencer was looking at.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said, beginning to walk toward Paige.

"Spence. No." Emily said, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her back.

"Em. She kissed you, therefore, I must kill her."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I told you, you don't need to worry about Paige anymore. If you go over there, you'll beat the crap out of her."

"Can we tag team?" Hanna asked.

"Absolutely not." Emily replied.

"Please, I won't even beat her up, I'll only punch her once...really hard...maybe in the kidney..." Spencer said.

Emily laughed. "If I let you do that, you'd probably get suspended...then I'd never get to see you...I like seeing your face too much...not to mention your new hot body that I'm totally loving." Emily said as she placed her hand on Spencer's stomach.

Spencer smirked. "Time well spent at the gym then."

Emily shut her locker as the last bell rang.

"Walk me class?" Emily asked taking Spencer's arm.

"Of course."

"See you guys later." Emily said before walking away with Spencer.

When Emily and Spencer arrived at Emily's class room, Emily leaned in and gently kissed her girlfriend.

"Thanks for the note you left me this morning. It was really sweet. It made me cry."

"I meant every word, Em. I love you."

"I love you too, Spence." Emily said as she took Spencer's hand and kissed her again. "See you at lunch?"

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I have to meet with the hockey team to go over details for the car wash we're holding on Saturday. I've been kinda M.I.A. lately. I'm still the captain, even if I'm not currently playing."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then." Emily said, as she squeezed Spencer's hand, before letting go.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Hanna caught up with Spencer as she was getting ready to leave for the day.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hey Hanna, what's up?"

"Nothing. Where are you off to?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to the mall...I need some new running shoes..."

"I thought you weren't allowed to run?"

"I can run, but I'm only allowed to do two miles a day, for now."

"Only two? You poor baby."

Spencer laughed.

"So...do you wanna come with me? I could use some company."

"You're asking if I want to go to the mall?"

"Stupid question, huh?" Spencer laughed.

"Kinda."

"Let's go."

When Hanna and Spencer got to the car, they both got in and headed for the mall.

"So..."

"So, what?" Spencer asked.

"You haven't told me anything about last night...you didn't think I'd let that slide did you?"

"What would you like to know?" Spencer smirked.

"First of all, I thought you weren't even supposed to be in Emily's house at all."

"I'm not. I went over there in the middle of the night..."

"You showed up at her house in the middle of the night for a booty call?" Hanna laughed.

"No. That wasn't my intent at all. She wouldn't answer my calls or texts, so I thought going to her house was the only way I could get her to talk to me...she took me up to her room, we talked things over and next thing I knew we were both naked in her bed with her mom sleeping in the next room...Emily's the one who initiated it."

"Wow. I can't believe you guys actually had sex with her mom sleeping down the hall."

"I can't believe it either. My mind said no, but my body wouldn't listen. You try turning Emily down when she's laying on top of you unbuttoning your shirt...it isn't physically possible."

"I can't blame you. Emily's totally hot, there's no getting around that."

"God, tell me about it."

"Weren't you scared you'd get caught?"

"Of course I was, especially because Emily wouldn't keep her voice down. I think it's totally hot that Emily's so vocal in bed, but last night, I was so scared that we were gonna wake up her mom. I had to practically shove my tongue down her throat to get her to be quiet."

Hanna laughed. "Well you must have been good, Emily couldn't keep her hands off of you this morning."

"Emily just always gets really clingy after we have sex."

"That's sweet...but doesn't it ever get on your nerves?"

"Never. I think it's cute."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Emily the only girl you've ever been interested in?"

"I've had crushes on other girls before, but I always felt differently about Emily. I just never thought in a million years that she'd ever be able to think of me as more than a friend. Now that we're together, I really can't picture myself with anyone else."

"You're just too cute. I love how Emily's brought out this softer, more sensitive side of you."

"You don't think I'm a wimp do you?" Spencer asked, glancing over at the blonde.

"Definitely not. You're sweet and sensitive, but that doesn't mean you won't kick an ass or two, if necessary."

Spencer laughed. "Thanks Hanna."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"I suppose."

"If you weren't dating Emily and you had to hook up with either me or Aria, who would you pick?"

"That's a loaded question...and there's no way in hell I'm even going to touch it."

"Aw come on, please."

"No. Way."

"Why not?"

"Because no matter what I say I'm gonna get burned...if I say you, you'll never let me live it down, but if I say Aria, you'll bitch because I didn't pick you."

"Well, you're no fun, but I'll forgive you, only because you make Emily so freakin' happy. Do you think Emily's mom will let her see you any time soon?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to have to sneak around."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can think of...I'm gonna talk to her mom."

"That's a pretty ballsy move, Spence."

"I feel like I don't have any other choice, Emily's talked to her multiple times and it hasn't made a difference. What do I have to lose?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened between you and Spencer last night?" Aria asked as she sat down on Emily's bed.

"Spencer pretty much just showed up at my house in the middle of the night. She said she wanted to talk, so I snuck her up to my room. We talked, but that led to other 'things' and the rest is history."

"She just showed up in the middle of the night? That's so romantic. I always knew Spencer had a romantic side."

"Does she ever…I have to show you something." Emily said excitedly as she fished Spencer's note out of her night stand and handed it to Aria.

"What's this?" Aria asked, taking the piece of paper from Emily.

"I found it on my night stand when I woke up this morning."

Emily watched as a smile began to creep over Aria's lips as she read the note.

"Oh my God. Em. This is so...sweet."

"I know!" Emily said sitting down beside Aria on the bed. "Just don't ever tell her I let you read this. She'll kill me."

"I promise, I won't tell...so your night must have been pretty good…"

"It was incredible. I love Spencer so much."

"I know you do. A person would have to be blind to not see how much you guys love each other. You're totally gonna get married and have a bunch of kids someday…I can already picture tons of adorable baby Spencers in little plaid onesies."

Emily laughed. "I would love to marry Spencer someday. I love her with all of my heart, I just wish I could convince my mom."

"I know. It's tough, but you guys will get through it...is she at least coming to your swim meet tomorrow?"

"I wish, but she still has stupid therapy, thankfully this should be her last week though."

"That's good. Spencer seems to be doing a lot better, lately...you still hating on her therapist?"

"No. I'm over it, I was jealous, but then I realized that Spencer's doctor doesn't get to see her naked."

"True." Aria chuckled. "Is this whole sneaking her into your bedroom late at night thing going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Maybe. After last night, I don't know that I can handle not being with Spencer."


	32. Chapter 32

Before heading to her therapy session, Spencer decided to pay Mrs. Fields a visit. Spencer was extremely nervous, but decided that today was just as good a time as any. When she arrived at the Fields' house, Spencer walked up the porch stairs and rang the door bell. She felt her heart pound hard against her chest as Mrs. Fields opened the door.

"Spencer?"

"Hi. Mrs. Fields…I was just…"

"If you're looking for Emily she isn't here, she's at school getting ready for her swim meet, aren't you going?" Pam said, surprised to see Spencer standing at her door.

"I wish I could, but I have physical therapy today...I was actually hoping I could talk to you for a minute, about Emily." Spencer said, nervously.

"What about Emily?" Pam asked as Spencer followed her into the kitchen.

Pam sat down at the table and prompted Spencer to sit down across from her.

"I understand why you hate me, but..."

"Spencer. I don't hate you..."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. I think you're a very sweet kid, but Emily is still my daughter and my responsibility."

"I understand that. But I'd never do anything to hurt Emily. I just want you to know that I'd do absolutely anything for Emily and I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes for you to allow her to be with me, but I really wish you'd reconsider."

"You really do care about my daughter, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here talking to you if I didn't...I never meant you or your husband any disrespect." Spencer said, making direct eye contact with Pam. "The truth is that I love your daughter more than anything in the entire world and I'm completely crazy about her."

"Spencer..."

"I'm not asking you to change your mind over night, I'm only asking that you reconsider, I'd love nothing more than to be able to take Emily on a date again. She's absolutely the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm willing to do what ever it takes to regain your trust."

"I have to admit, I do admire you coming to talk to me. That says a lot about you and your relationship with my daughter."

"Thank you." Spencer said, sincerely. "If you're not too busy, my family and I are going out to dinner on Saturday night and I'd like it a lot if you and Emily would join us."

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea."

"Great. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me…" Spencer said, standing up and never taking her eyes off of Pam. "But I really have to get to therapy, now, I'll just let myself out."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Spencer was sitting in her bed room, when she got a call from Emily.

"Hey, Em."

"Spence, have I told you that I love you lately? You are the most wonderful girlfriend I could ever ask for."

"What did I do?"

"My mom told me you talked to her today. And apparently we're having dinner with you and your parents on Saturday."

"Oh yeah. That. I just thought that maybe if I talked to her, it might help her see how much I love you."

"You're amazing...I wish I could see you right now."

"I wanna see you too...do you have your iPad handy? We can video chat."

"Good idea! Hold on."

Once the video chat was set up, Emily was extremely happy to see her girlfriend. Spencer laid down on her bed and propped her iPhone up on her night stand so that Emily could see her better.

"You're so cute." Emily said, staring at Spencer's image on the iPad screen.

"And you...you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Aw. You're sweet."

"So…any way we could possibly do this naked?" Spencer asked, as she undid the first few buttons on her shirt.

Emily laughed.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It was worth a shot." Spencer chuckled as she began to re-button her shirt.

"Wait. Leave your shirt open, I like it that way."

"You got it." Spencer smirked, undoing the buttons for a second time. "So...are you coming to the hockey car wash on Saturday?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way I could ever pass up the opportunity to watch you get all hot and sweaty while you scrub down my car."

"So your mom's letting you go?"

"Well, I haven't exactly asked her yet, but don't worry, I'll be there."

"Awesome…I can't wait."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school the next day, Emily was sitting in her living room talking with her mother.

"Mom, can I go to the hockey team's car wash on Saturday morning with Aria and Hanna?...before you say no, it's a school sponsored activity, Mrs. Montgomery is even chaperoning."

Before Pam said anything, she and Emily heard the door bell ring.

"Hold that thought." Emily said, standing up and walking out of the living room.

Emily opened the door to find a young man standing at the door holding a long white rectangular box with a large red bow tied around the middle.

"Are you Emily Fields?" The man asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Great. This is for you." He said, handing Emily the box.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good one." He said turning to head back to his delivery van.

Emily turned and walked back into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Who was at the door?" Pam asked walking into the kitchen.

"Some delivery guy." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen and set the box on the table.

Emily untied the bow and lifted the lid off of the box, revealing a large bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Who are those from?" Pam asked.

"I would guess Spencer." Emily said lifting the flowers from the box.

"Why would Spencer send you flowers?"

"Because she's sweet." Emily said, picking the card out from amongst she flowers.

"What does it say?"

Emily opened the small card and read it aloud.

"Emily, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the swim meet yesterday. Congratulations on your win, I promise to be in the front row at your next meet. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing person in my life and I can't wait to see you on Saturday. Love, Spencer."

"That was sweet of her." Pam said.

"So…are you gonna let me go to the car wash, then?"

"Yes. You can go."

"Thanks, mom."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Aria, Emily and Hanna arrived at the school, on Saturday morning, Emily spotted Spencer from across the parking lot, washing Ella Montgomery's Subaru.

"Working hard?" Emily asked, walking up behind her girlfriend.

Spencer smiled and turned around.

"As usual."

Emily then took a moment to enjoy how good Spencer's upper body looked in her plain white Ralph Lauren t-shirt that was at least a size too small.

"Okay. You officially need to start regularly wearing tighter shirts." Emily grinned.

"Wanna take me shopping?"

"I would love that, actually."

"I'm so coming. I'll pick you out some hot stuff." Hanna said.

"I'm sure you will." Spencer chuckled.

"You're just going to let these two stand here and exploit your body, Spence?" Aria asked, jokingly.

"Who cares. They think I'm hot." Spencer smirked. "They can exploit me all they want."

Aria just shook her head and laughed.

"Anyway...how's everything going for our favorite hockey star this morning?" Aria asked.

"Well...my day just got significantly better since the three prettiest girls in Rosewood decided to pay me a visit." Spencer said, as she reached behind her head and tightened her ponytail.

Aria, Emily and Hanna all smiled at Spencer's comment.

"Looks like you've got a good turn out." Aria said, looking around the parking lot at all of the cars waiting to be washed.

"Yeah. I'm actually kinda surprised." Spencer said. "Looks like I'm gonna be busy all day."

Emily then stepped closer to Spencer and leaned in.

"Make sure mine gets washed next, okay?..." Emily said in a low tone of voice as she took some money out of her pocket and shoved the bills into the waistband of Spencer's board shorts.

"I'll do you right now." Spencer said, staring at her girlfriend.

Emily, Hanna and Aria all began laughing, causing Spencer to realize what she had said.

"Yours...is what I meant to say." Spencer groaned. "I'll do yours, right now."

"Gee, Spence, what's on your mind?" Hanna laughed.

Spencer mock glared at Hanna, before turning to Emily. "Can I get your keys, Em?"

"I'd advise not putting those down her pants." Hanna laughed.

"Funny." Spencer sneered.

Emily chuckled and tossed Spencer the keys.

"Thanks."

"Spence." Emily said.

"Yeah?"

"Do a good job and there may be a reward in it for you..." Emily said as she pulled Spencer closer by her t-shirt and kissed her.

"I'll do an amazing job."

"Good. I expect nothing less than perfection from you." Emily said, sliding her hand down Spencer's stomach.

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend, before walking over to Emily's car.

"No wonder she's horny all the time." Aria chuckled. "You're constantly seducing her, Em. You torture her..."

"She totally gets off on it, though." Hanna said.

"How would you know?" Aria asked.

"Spencer's definitely one to kiss and tell." Hanna said as she watched Spencer park Emily's Toyota in front of where she was standing.

"I've never seen your car this dirty before." Spencer said, raising an eye brow as she stepped out of the car and closed the door. "Coincidence?"

"We may have accidentally driven though some mud puddles on the way here." Emily smirked.

"Oh really?" Spencer questioned. "Did they just sneak up on you, or what?"

"Better get started. This could take you a while." Hanna laughed.

"You guys live to torture me, don't you?" Spencer fake pouted.

"I had nothing to do with it, Spence." Aria said. "This was all them."

"Thanks, Aria. Glad to know you at least still like me."

"We love you." Emily said. "Is it my fault that you just happen to be hot and I enjoy watching you perform manual labor?"

"Guess I can't hold that against you."

Spencer drug a hose over and rinsed off the car. She then picked up a sponge and began to scrub down Emily's filthy Toyota.

"I think you missed a spot." Emily joked.

"Did I?" Spencer smirked, picking up the hose and pointing the nozzle directly at Emily.

"Don't you dare." Emily said, glaring at her girlfriend.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"If you ever plan on having sex again, I suggest you put the hose down." Emily said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Damn." Spencer frowned and dropped the hose to the pavement.

"Since when do you give up that easily?" Aria asked, suspiciously.

Hanna laughed. "Are you kidding, Aria? Emily's got her whipped like nobody's business."

"I'm not whipped...it's just that sex happens to be one of my favorite things and since Emily doesn't allow me to have sex with other people, I pretty much have to do what she says." Spencer laughed.

As Spencer continued to work, Emily couldn't help but notice that Spencer's t-shirt was now soaked and clinging to her body so tightly that Emily could clearly see Spencer's blue plaid Burberry bikini top through it.

"Hey, Spence?" Emily said.

"Yeah? What's up?" Spencer asked as she leaned over the hood of the car to reach the windshield.

"Do you realize that you're the only one still wearing a shirt? Can we possibly fix that?"

Spencer didn't say anything, but just set the sponge that she was using down on the hood of the car, pulled her t-shirt up over her head and tossed it in Emily direction.

"Better?"

"Much." Emily said, grinning wildly. "Can you come to my house, half naked and wash my car every weekend?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think your mom would appreciate that."

"When's your mom gonna get over herself? You had sex, so what?"

"Hanna..." Aria said.

"What?" Hanna said, glancing over at Spencer. "Hey, Em, maybe your mom's being such a cock block because she's jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Aria asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe she secretly wants to sleep with Spencer." Hanna said, sounding serious.

Spencer stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Hanna. "Wow. You're a moron...do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" Spencer said, shaking her head. "What a stupid thing to say..."

"Sorry, Han, but I don't think that's the reason." Emily laughed.

"I don't know." Hanna said. "I mean, has your mom ever seen Spencer without a shirt?"

"I don't think so..." Emily laughed. "But I'm definitely starting a petition to ban Spence from ever wearing a shirt again."

"Where do I sign? And can I borrow a pen?" Hanna smirked.

Aria slowly let her eyes wander over to Spencer, she was silently admiring the brunette's upper body, not realizing that Hanna was watching her.

"Oh, sure. Emily and I were the ones exploiting Spencer? Hypocrite." Hanna said, looking at Aria.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked, quickly focusing her attention away from Spencer.

"You were totally checking Spencer out."

Aria immediately blushed.

"I was not." She insisted.

"You so were."

"I wasn't." Aria said, becoming flustered.

Hanna picked up on the frustration in Aria's voice, knowing that whether Aria chose to admit it or not, she was, in fact, ogling the tall brunette.

"What's the matter, Aria, panties a little wet?" Hanna laughed.

"No! Of course not!" Aria snapped.

"Yeah sure. What ev." Hanna replied.

"You guys are aware that I can hear you, talking about me, right?" Spencer asked.

"My two best friends are basically fighting over my girlfriend." Emily chuckled.

"Yeah well, things like that tend to happen when you're this sexy." Spencer said, nonchalantly, crouching down to clean the rims on Emily's tires.

"Wow. Arrogant much?" Hanna asked laughing.

"I'm just kidding. You two should be arguing over Emily, between the two of us, she's obviously the looker in this relationship. I can't even compare to her."

"Aw. You're such a sweet-talker." Emily grinned.

When Spencer finished with Emily's car, she walked around to the driver's side and leaned against the door, folding her arms over her chest.

"So...do I get a tip or what?" Spencer asked.

"I'll give you a tip." Emily smirked. "Come here."

Emily slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Spencer's. When they broke the kiss, Spencer looked into Emily's eyes.

"Nice tip." Spencer smiled.

"Quit flirting and get over here and help us!" One of Spencer's team mates yelled from across the parking lot.

"Shit. I gotta get back to work... you gonna stick around for a while?"

"Definitely...maybe when you're done here, I can stop by your place and help you pick out what to wear to dinner tonight?"

"That would be great." Spencer said as she put her hands on Emily's waist and kissed her again.

"Don't work too hard, okay, sweetheart?"

"Don't worry I won't."


	33. Chapter 33

Later on Saturday afternoon, when the extremely successful hockey car wash had ended, Emily found herself sitting on Spencer's bed. Spencer laid her head in Emily's lap, as Emily slowly ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"Where are we going for dinner tonight, anyway?" Emily asked.

"My dad made reservations at that upscale Italian place on the other side of town." Spencer said. "Your mom's cool with Italian right?"

"Definitely! Italian food is totally her all-time favorite!"

"Seriously!...oh man, I totally owe my dad a huge thank you..."

"Are you still nervous?"

"Nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now, Em."

"Aw. Don't worry so much. It's gonna be fine." Emily said as she gently ran her fingers over Spencer's back.

"I sure hope so." Spencer said, as she smiled weakly at Emily.

"What do you say, we pick you out something to wear?" Emily said, getting up off of the bed.

"Have at it." Spencer smiled as she placed her hands behind her head and leaned back against her headboard.

Emily opened the doors to Spencer's closet and began to sift through Spencer's clothes.

"I like this one." Emily said, holding up an incredibly short, dark blue, strapless dress.

"Um. Yeah. I don't think so...try something a little less slutty."

"But you'd look so hot in this..." Emily smirked.

"I'm trying to make a good impression on your mom, I think I would be wise to dress more conservatively tonight."

"Conservatively, huh?" Emily said going back to the closet.

Spencer watched Emily dig deeper into the closest.

"How about this one?" Emily asked holding up a very simple, yet wonderfully classic black Valentino dress. "You always look totally sexy in black."

"Perfect. I like that one. And thank you."

"Wait." Emily said, looking through the closet again. "Screw the dress. Wear this." Emily said, pulling a red plaid tie off of a hanger.

"A tie? What the hell am I supposed to wear it with?" Spencer asked, shaking her head.

"Nothing. Just this." Emily smirked.

"I really don't think your mom would approve of that at all." Spencer laughed.

"Well, can I wear it then?" Emily asked, slipping the tie behind her own neck and attempting to knot it.

Spencer laughed.

"You're not doing it right..." Spencer said, jumping off of the bed and walking over to Emily. "Not even close."

"Show me how?" Emily asked as she slipped the tie around Spencer's neck.

Spencer grasped the tie around her neck and maneuvered it, until she had yielded a perfect Windsor knot.

"That's how you do it." Spencer smirked as she straightened the tie.

Emily looked up and down Spencer's body as the tie hung loosely around her neck. Emily was rather enjoying the fact that Spencer hadn't bothered to put a shirt on after the car wash.

"It looks good on you." Emily said as she draped her arms over Spencer's bare shoulders and kissed her.

When Emily eventually broke the kiss, she just stood in front of Spencer and stared into her eyes.

"Come here." Emily said, wrapping Spencer's tie around her hand and using it to drag the brunette over to the bed.

Emily aggressively kissed Spencer again, as she sat down on the bed, pulling Spencer down with her. Spencer leaned Emily back against the headboard of the bed as she moved to straddle Emily's thighs. Spencer slid her tongue into Emily's mouth as her hands slipped up underneath Emily's shirt. Emily then broke the kiss as she slowly slid her hands down Spencer's abdomen, to her waist. Emily quickly undid the drawstring of Spencer's board shorts and was in the middle of pulling them downward, when she heard her phone ring. Emily groaned and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hi. Mom." Emily said as she place her phone to her ear.

Spencer raised her eye brows and slowly began to drag her finger tips up Emily's inner thigh. Emily playfully slapped Spencer's hand away, grinning at her girlfriend. Emily shuddered and shifted her position on the bed as she felt Spencer's lips make contact with her neck.

"Yeah. It ran late...I had to take Hanna and Aria home, I got a little tied up."

Emily groaned softly when she felt Spencer begin to lightly suck on her pulse point. Emily tried her hardest to focus on talking to her mother, though her head was now spinning in a fog of arousal.

"Yeah. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Emily said, as she ended the call and dropped her cell phone off of the bed. "Now, where were we?" Emily asked, as she pulled Spencer back down and roughly kissed her again, quickly slipping her tongue back into the brunette's mouth.

Spencer pulled back to look at Emily. "Wait...Em. What did your mom say?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. It does."

"I was supposed to be home at three-thirty." Emily said as she kissed Spencer again.

Spencer looked at her watch. "Em. It's four-fifteen...you should get home."

"I'm already late..." Emily said, putting her hands on Spencer's waist, attempting to remove her shorts.

Spencer took Emily's hands and shifted her own body so that she was now sitting beside her girlfriend on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, frustration evident in her voice. "I thought you wanted to have sex with me."

"I do. But if your mom wants you home..."

"I'm sick of my mom controlling our relationship." Emily snapped, cutting Spencer off. "Who cares what she says?"

"I do." Spencer said calmly. "I feel like we're finally making progress and I don't wanna screw that up."

Emily sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "I'm sorry, Spence."

"It's okay." Spencer said, running her fingers through Emily's hair. "Just go home and relax for a while. I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you and your mom up around seven-thirty, okay?"

"Okay." Emily said, getting up off of the bed, as Spencer followed.

Before leaving the room, Emily looked lovingly into Spencer's eyes and kissed her goodbye.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer arrived at the Fields' house, later that evening, she parked her car in the driveway. Spencer took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before getting out of the car and walking up the porch to the front door. Spencer hesitantly rang the door bell and waited. She swallowed hard as the door opened, but was immediately relieved to see that it was Emily standing on the other side.

"Hey." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer, before pulling her inside and leading her into the living room. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you flatter me." Spencer said she reached down and took Emily's hands.

Spencer looked Emily up and down, admiring how beautiful she looked in the strapless, turquoise cocktail dress that graced her tan, muscular body.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Em."

"Aw. Thanks."

"Something's missing though..."

Spencer then reached behind her own neck and unclasped the gorgeous white-gold diamond necklace that she was wearing. She slowly brought it up to Emily's body. She laid the exquisite piece of jewelry against Emily's collarbone and closed the clasp behind her girlfriend's neck.

"It's perfect." Spencer said, standing back and admiring the way the diamonds glittered against Emily's skin as they caught the light.

"You're letting me borrow this?" Emily asked, running her fingers over the diamonds.

"I want you to have it." Spencer smiled sweetly at Emily.

"Spence, I couldn't. It probably costs a fortune."

"It's only money, Em...and in case you haven't noticed, my family's got a lot of it."

"Spence..."

"I won't take no for an answer, so don't bother."

"Thank you so much." Emily said, touching the diamonds again, before leaning in and kissing Spencer.

When the couple separated, Spencer looked deeply into Emily's eyes.

"I couldn't ask for a more beautiful girlfriend." Spencer said, taking Emily's hands again. "Simply because a more beautiful woman just doesn't exist."

Upon hearing Spencer's words, Emily felt her heart flutter and thought she might cry.

"I love you." Emily said as she tightly wrapped her arms around Spencer's body and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you too." Spencer whispered into her girlfriend's ear as she gently wrapped her arms around Emily's body, holding her close.

Spencer then noticed Emily's mother walking into the living room.

"Hi, Spencer" Pam said. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled faintly at Mrs. Fields.

"Are you two ready to go?" Pam asked.

"I'm ready if you are." Spencer replied.

"All right, let's get going then." Pam said, sounding surprisingly upbeat as she walked out of the room and toward the front door.

Spencer swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment. She then wiped the excessive perspiration from her palms off on her dress. Emily could tell Spencer was nervous, as she could literally see her girlfriend's hands trembling.

"Don't be nervous." Emily said, reaching for Spencer's hand. "It's gonna be okay."

"I hope you're right." Spencer sighed as she and Emily walked out the door, hand in hand.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the restaurant, Spencer handed her car over to the valet and joined Emily and Pam at the entrance to the restaurant. Spencer opened the door allowing Pam to walk in first. Spencer then placed her hand on the small of Emily's back, as she followed her girlfriend inside. The three of them walked up to the hostess' podium. The woman standing there informed Spencer that her parents and sister had already arrived. Emily took Spencer's arm as they followed the hostess to a large table near the middle of the restaurant.

"There's my favorite couple." Peter said, looking up at Emily and Spencer.

"Pam, Emily. We're so glad you could join us tonight." Veronica added.

"Thank you for inviting us." Pam said, sitting down, across from Veronica.

"Emily, you look so pretty tonight...I love that dress on you." Melissa chimed in. "I'll never understand how my sister was lucky enough to snag a catch like you. I'm not sure that she deserves you."

Spencer couldn't tell whether or not Melissa was joking.

"Thanks...but I'm obviously the lucky one, I mean have you seen this girl?" Emily said happily, putting her arm around Spencer's waist.

"Melissa, can I talk to you for a second?" Spencer asked.

"What is it?"

"Just come with me..."

Spencer then pulled Emily's chair out for her and waited for her to sit down.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Melissa followed Spencer into the lobby of the restaurant, where they could be alone.

"What's your problem?" Melissa asked.

"Listen. I really need this dinner to go well...take whatever shots you want at me, but please leave my relationship with Emily alone, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I was only kidding with you."

"I'm trying to get back on Mrs. Fields' good side, just try to understand, Melissa, I love Emily so much and I'm already more nervous than I've ever been in my entire life. Please don't make this night harder than it has to be."

"Listen, Spence, I'm sorry, okay? I know I don't always show it, but I do care about you and the truth is, I'm happy that you and Emily are together."

"You are?"

"Yes. I've seen the way you look at her...and it's obvious that Emily totally adores you..."

"Thanks, Melissa, it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Good. Now what do you say we get back to the table? I'm starving."

"Me too."

When they got back to the table, Spencer pulled out her chair and sat down in between Emily and Melissa.

"Pam, you have to try this wine." Peter said, taking the bottle from the ice bucket next to the table and filling her glass.

"Thank you." Pam said as she raised the glass to her lips.

"How's Wayne doing?" Peter asked.

"He's doing well. I'm hoping to get back down to Texas to visit him, sometime soon, but I don't want to leave Emily home alone."

"You know, if you need to get away, Peter and I can always look after Emily." Veronica said. "It's no trouble."

Spencer's eyes widened as she thought about Emily living in her house.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you. I'll keep that in mind." Pam said.

Spencer heard Pam's words, but assumed she was just being polite. Considering the circumstances, Spencer didn't believe that Emily's mother would ever let them stay in the same house, especially not while she was away in another state.

"So...Emily." Peter said. "How's swimming?"

Spencer was grateful for the subject change.

"It's great. It's keeping me pretty busy."

"You really cleaned up at the last meet, Em." Spencer said. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have been there."

"Have you met with anymore college recruiters?" Veronica asked.

"A few. Mostly from schools out west. I talked to a scout from UCLA a few weeks ago that seemed interested in me."

"I graduated high school with a few girls who went on to swim for UCLA." Melissa said. "I hear they have a pretty good team."

"Melissa's right." Pam said. "I've looked into it and UCLA has both impressive athletic teams as well as good academics."

"UCLA is a division one school." Peter said. "They could definitely benefit from having a strong swimmer like Emily on their side...think you might be interested?" Peter asked, looking at Emily.

"I'm really not sure yet, but I think I want to stay further east. I wanna be near Spencer at Princeton."

Spencer smiled. "Em. You're going to whatever school gives you the best offer, even if it's half way across the country. Your education is important, I'd never let you settle for a mediocre school, just to be close to me." Spencer said as she raised her water glass to her lips. "Besides, I'm not even guaranteed to get into Princeton."

"Speaking of Princeton..." Peter said, shifting his gaze toward Spencer. "Did you fill out your application yet?"

"Not yet, dad, I've been kinda busy, lately, but I'll get around to it soon."

"You know, Spencer, you really should consider Harvard, as well." Veronica said. "Your sister loved the campus."

"I'll apply, just to see if I get in, but I think one Hastings is all Harvard can handle."

"You're right, Spence." Melissa said. "There's no use in trying to compete with me. You'll just embarrass yourself."

"And everyone thinks I'm conceded." Spencer muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Jesus. Lighten up. I was kidding." Melissa chuckled.

A few minutes later a waiter came to the table to take everyone's order.

"Spencer...how's your knee feeling?" Pam asked.

When Spencer didn't immediately respond, Emily looked over at her girlfriend, who had a dazed look on her face as she absently stared at her water glass. Emily gently touched Spencer's leg to get her attention.

"Spence?" Emily said.

Spencer blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry. What?"

"My mom asked you how your knee is feeling?"

"Oh. It feels pretty good, actually. My therapist thinks it's safe for me to start playing hockey again."

"Which is super exciting." Emily said. "The hockey team has really been suffering without its star captain."

Spencer smiled when she felt Emily's hand on her thigh. Spencer reached down and laced her fingers with Emily's.

"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." Pam said, sincerely.

"Thank you." Spencer said, as she fingered her water glass with her free hand.

Spencer stiffened her posture as she sat up in her chair. Emily released her grip on Spencer's fingers and moved her own hand to the small of the brunette's back. Emily slowly moved her fingers up and down Spencer's back, attempting to ease some of the obvious tension that had manifested in Spencer's body. The comforting presence of Emily's hand allowed Spencer to finally begin to relax. As the evening progressed, Spencer was surprised that everything seemed to be going fairly well. The food was good, Pam seemed to be getting along well with Spencer's parents and Pam even seemed to take an interest in Spencer's life. At this point, Spencer couldn't have asked for a better outing. Once everyone had finished eating, Pam thanked the Hastings for their hospitality, as they made their way out of the restaurant, to pick up their cars from the valet. Spencer followed her family, Pam and Emily out the door and into the unseasonably cool night air.

"Okay. It was not supposed to get this cold, tonight." Emily said, wrapping her arms around her own body.

Spencer slipped her black cardigan sweater off of her shoulders and put it on Emily.

"There. Is that better?" Spencer asked, sincerely.

"A lot better. Thanks." Emily said as she pulled Spencer in for a quick kiss. Emily seemed completely unfazed by the fact that her mother was still standing beside her.

"I'll see you at home." Spencer said, turning to her parents and sister.

"All right. Take your time, sweetheart." Veronica said.

Spencer then opened both passenger side doors of her Mercedes for Emily and her mother and waited for them to get in. Spencer tried to continue to make conversation as she drove toward the Fields' home. Although the evening was nearing its end, Emily could tell that her girlfriend was still nervous, Spencer was trying her best to hide it, but failing miserably. Emily watched as Spencer stared out of the windshield into the darkness, with one hand on the steering wheel, while the other sat idly in her lap tapping on her upper thigh. Emily reached over and took Spencer's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Emily held on tightly to her girlfriend's hand the entire car ride home.

When they got back to the Fields' house, Spencer walked both Pam and Emily up to the front door. Emily then turned to her mother.

"Mom, can Spencer and I have a minute alone, please?"

"Yes. That'll be fine, honey...Spencer. Please thank your parents again for me…"

"I will."

"Goodnight." Pam said, unlocking the front door.

"Goodnight."

Once Pam had gone inside, Emily led Spencer over to the bench on the left side of the porch and sat down, pulling the brunette down to sit beside her.

"Spencer. You are absolutely the most selfless, beautiful human being that I have ever met. Thank you for trying so hard with my mom. You'll never know how much it means to me."

"I'm never gonna stop trying, Em." Spencer said, putting her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

Emily laid her head down on Spencer's chest, as Spencer ran her fingers through Emily's dark hair.

"So…how do you think everything went tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I couldn't have asked for a better night." Emily said. "Your parents were great, even Melissa was nice. And you…you were absolutely charming…"

Spencer smiled.

"I just hope tonight helped to convince your mom of how much I love you. I could never do anything to hurt you, I just wish your mom could see that."

Emily sighed. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Because…if things were always easy, we'd never understand how important they are, but…I've told you before, I'm never gonna give up on this relationship, no matter what your mom or anyone else thinks."

Emily shifted her position to look up at Spencer.

"I love you." Spencer said, softly as she lifted Emily's chin, until their lips met.

Emily reached up and placed one of her hands on Spencer's face as she deepened the kiss.

Spencer was the first to eventually break the kiss. "Em, I should probably go, before your mom gets mad."

"I don't want you to."

"I know, believe me, I don't wanna go either, but I have to."

Spencer slowly stood up, pulling Emily up with her. Spencer leaned in and placed one last kiss on Emily's lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Emily said.

"I'll be waiting…goodnight, Emily." Spencer said, just before turning and disappearing down the porch stairs and back to her car.


	34. Chapter 34

As Spencer got into her car, she heard her phone chime. She picked it up from her car's cup holder and looked at the screen. She saw that she had one new text, which was from Aria.

Hey, you home?

No. Just leaving Emily's house now.

Want to come over? My parents are out tonight. I'm bored.

Sure. I'll be over in like ten minutes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...how did everything go tonight?" Hanna asked, sitting down on Emily's bed.

"It was amazing. Spencer was sweet and charming."

"Typical Spencer. I don't think she knows any other way."

"I know and my mom seemed to be in a really good mood the whole time."

"That's good. I really hope she changes her mind about Spencer. She really needs to just get over this whole sex before marriage thing. I mean you're gonna get married to Spencer eventually, so why wait to have sex?"

Emily laughed. "Good point. Think that argument will work on my mom?"

"I don't know, but she's crazy to think that Spencer isn't absolutely perfect for you and when you do get married Spencer's totally gonna take care of you. All you'll have to worry about is raising your sickeningly gorgeous, perfect prep school children in your huge, beautifully decorated house while Spencer goes to work...I'm officially jealous."

Emily laughed. "You're jealous of my fictional marriage to Spencer..."

"Not fictional...more like eventual."

"Thanks Hanna." Emily smiled. "I can't wait until the day I'll get to be missus Spencer Hastings."

"Aw, Em. You're so cute...I can't wait to see the rock that Spencer will put on your finger. You know it'll be huge. Spencer's got great taste in jewelry."

"Speaking of jewelry, I so have to show you what Spencer gave me tonight." Emily said, as she walked over to the dresser and picked up the necklace that Spencer had given her.

Emily turned around and held the necklace out to Hanna. Emily watched Hanna's eyes widen as she took the necklace and ran her fingers over the diamonds.

"Wow, Em, this is absolutely beautiful. You're so lucky."

"Spencer was so sweet tonight. This was the necklace she was wearing when she picked me up. She just took it off and put it on me...then she told me to keep it."

"She's such a romantic...you know, I just told Spencer how much I love that you've brought out her sensitive side."

"Spencer was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but she's definitely changed a lot...I just can't believe she actually showed up at my house and talked to my mom."

"I can. Spencer's definitely a 'go big or go home' type of person. She's always gonna do what ever it takes to be with you. Have you and your mom talked about her since you got home tonight?"

"No. I don't wanna push her too hard. We all had a good night together. I don't wanna risk ruining it. Spencer tries so hard."

"Gotta love her for that." Hanna smiled.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...my mom was really impressed with the job you did washing her car today." Aria said as she and Spencer walked upstairs.

"Really?"

"Yep. She was also impressed with your 'nice physique,' as she put it." Aria said making air quotes.

"Wait, what?" Spencer chuckled.

"Yeah. Apparently even my mom thinks you're hot." Aria laughed.

"Nice. I always knew I liked your mom." Spencer smirked. "Too bad Emily's mom isn't as cool as yours."

"I know. I feel so bad for you guys, you're really trying...I hope tonight at least went well for you."

"It did. My parents were great and it seemed like Mrs. Fields actually cares somewhat about me."

"I think she does care about you, I bet she would have reacted the same way if she found out Emily was having a sexual relationship with anyone, no matter who it was." Aria said, reassuringly.

"You're right, you know those right-wing conservatives, no sex before marriage. As if anyone waits anymore." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah. I imagine Mrs. Fields' view point is tough to deal with when you're such a..."

"Flaming liberal?" Spencer said, cutting Aria off.

Aria laughed. "Pretty much." Aria said, looking at her friend. "You know Spence, you can sit down and take your shoes off." Aria chuckled, drawing attention to the fact the Spencer was still wearing heels and pacing about the room.

"Oh. Right, I forgot." Spencer said, sitting down on Aria's bed and discarding her shoes.

"Nice heels...but I don't know how you can walk in them, I think I'd get a nose bleed."

"Yeah. I usually try to wear, higher heels than Emily...I hate that she's taller than me."

"You're insecure about your height?"

"A little."

Aria walked over to the bed and sat down next to Spencer.

"You know, Emily loves you no matter how tall you are, Spence."

"I know it's stupid, but it just bugs me that I'm shorter. I can't help it."

"So…not that this has anything to do with your height, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything."

Aria smiled. "Even though you're gay, do you ever like...you know...look at guys?"

"Occasionally, but not very often...why?"

"Well...I'm just curious because...I...um...well…"

"Wait. I think I get it."

"You do?"

"You think that if I'm gay and still check out guys, it makes it okay for you to be straight and look at other girls...am I right?"

"Sort of…" Aria sighed. "I'm happy with Ezra…but I sometimes find myself looking at other girls…I just don't get why it happens...it's not all the time...I'm not gay...I just..." Aria rambled.

"Aria. Calm down...it's cool...sexuality is a hard thing to understand. It isn't all black and white...a lot of girls are curious and experiment, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I've never even kissed a girl though...I'm not sure that I'd even want to...I like being with Ezra, he's an amazing guy."

"I know he is, but that doesn't mean you can't still look at other people...looking at a girl doesn't make you gay or unfaithful to Ezra...just look at Hanna she's totally into Caleb, but she's constantly checking out other guys and girls...she's a lot more comfortable with her sexuality than I ever was. I admire that."

"Me too. She's pretty bold…"

"That she is."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Is Emily the first girl you've ever kissed?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I've only ever kissed one other girl."

"Who was she?"

"No one you know. Her name was Vanessa. I met her last summer when I was on vacation with my family in Hawaii. She was from Los Angeles and vacationing with her parents too."

"What was she like?"

"Well...she was eighteen, pale-skinned, dark-haired and had the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen...I met her on the beach one afternoon. We got to talking and had a really good time together...so one evening of the trip, she invited me up to her hotel room."

"So…what happened?"

"We were just hanging out, watching TV, when she leaned over and kissed me. I definitely wasn't expecting it, but it just felt right. Kissing Vanessa was so much different than kissing any guy. When she slid her tongue into my mouth, I got chills all over my body...she laid me down on the bed and things started to get pretty heated really fast...my head was spinning, I had never felt so out of control in my entire life."

"You slept with her?"

"No. I wanted to, but I totally choked...I was too nervous...I stopped it before things got too far. She was so cool about it though."

"What made you so nervous? Were you a virgin when this happened?"

"I wasn't, but I think it just scared me, because I realized that maybe I wasn't just experimenting...even though we didn't have sex, I just never felt the same connection to any guy...listen, Aria, don't tell Hanna I told you all of this, okay? She'd never let me live it down if she knew I chickened out in bed."

"This stays between us, Spence, I promise. So you knew you were gay before you wanted Emily, then?"

"It's hard to explain. I always had a crush on Emily, but I thought it was just that she was my best friend and it would pass, then I started finding myself much more attracted to girls rather than guys."

"So why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I don't know. I was confused. My sexuality was pretty much the first thing in my life I didn't have control over. It was hard for me, for once I felt like I didn't know who I was or what I wanted...but it's okay now, everything worked out and I get to be with the only person, I've ever truly wanted to be with and I haven't looked back since."

"Aw. Spence. That's sweet."

"Listen, I hope all of this is helping you because, you know that no matter what you are gay, straight, bi, sexually fluid, with Ezra, without Ezra, whatever...I'm always gonna love you, Aria."

"I love you too." Aria said as leaned over and hugged Spencer. "You're amazing. How do always know the perfect thing to say to make someone feel better?"

"Just a gift, I guess." Spencer smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

"So mom, last night was nice, wasn't it?" Emily asked.

"It was. The Hastings are good people."

"So...can I see Spencer again? Please mom, I don't see why you're still keeping us apart. Spencer's cute, sweet, funny, kind, smart, she's everything I've ever wanted and the only person I want to be with." Emily rambled, not giving her mother a chance to respond.

"Emily, honey, sit down." Pam said moving over to the couch. "I do think we need to talk about this."

"Spencer tries so hard with you, mom. I mean she came here to talk to you, I didn't ask her to do that and I never would have expected something like that of her. That's just the type of person she is."

"I'll admit it did take a lot of courage for Spencer to come to me." Pam said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course it did, you make her a nervous wreck. Mom, please just hear me out...I'm so lucky to be with her. You have no idea how many girls would kill to have the chance to date Spencer. Do you know how easy it would be for her to just break up with me for a less complicated relationship?"

"Emily, after seeing you and Spencer together last night, I seriously doubt that there's much of a chance of her breaking up with you..." Pam sighed.

"Because she loves me just as much as I love her. Spencer chose to stick by me when things got tough. She's always protected me and stood up for me when I was too scared to stand up for myself. I just don't understand why you'd want to keep me away from someone who's so wonderful." Emily said. "I truly do see us having a future together, Spencer is honestly the best thing to ever happen in my life. She's so important to me."

"I know she is..." Pam said. "I realize that keeping you apart hasn't changed anything...and that's why I've decided to let you see each other again."

"But mom...I...wait...what did you say?"

"I'm giving you permission to see Spencer again."

"You are!" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yes." Pam said, smiling faintly at her daughter.

"Mom. You're amazing and I love you." Emily said, leaning over and wrapping her arms around her mother. "What changed your mind?"

"Last night when you said you wanted to choose a college close to Spencer, she didn't even hesitate to tell you that she wanted you to choose the best school for you, even if it would have to mean the two of you attending schools on opposite ends of the country." Pam said.

"That's the only thing that made you change your mind?"

"Not exactly."

Emily didn't speak, but just gave her mother a confused look.

"This is what changed my entire perspective of your relationship." Pam said producing a small, folded up piece of paper from her pocket.

Emily immediately recognized the paper as being the letter that Spencer had written for her the morning after their midnight rendezvous.

Emily blushed slightly, thinking about all of the things the letter had said. At this moment Emily was grateful that Spencer hadn't dated the letter or written anything that would link it to a particular day, as she was certain her mother wouldn't approve if she had known what transpired that night while she was asleep.

"Where did you get that?" Emily asked.

"I was gathering up some of your laundry this morning, it was in one of the pockets of your jeans." Pam said. "I know I probably shouldn't have looked at it but…"

Emily then remembered slipping the note into her pocket after showing it Aria.

"Mom, it's okay." Emily cut her off. "If it changed your mind about Spencer, then I'm glad you read it."

"Here." Pam said handing the letter to Emily. "You'll probably want to keep this in a safe place. This is beautifully written. After reading this, it has become clear to me that Spencer is obviously very genuine. I'm certain that this letter was meant only to be read by you, so she would have never written these things of she didn't honestly mean them. Her heart seems to be in the right place. I realize now, that I couldn't ask for a better match for my daughter." Pam said sincerely.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that...Spencer is so much more than just a pretty face."

"She is...you know I'm still not thrilled with the idea of you two being sexually active...but I suppose it's just something that I'm going to have to deal with."

"I know you're not happy about the physical part of our relationship, but we have so much more than that. I already told you, Spencer's the only person I've ever slept with and it was something that I was ready for."

"If you were at that point in your relationship that you just couldn't wait anymore why didn't you come talk to me about it? You and Spencer must have discussed it and I'm sure it left you with a lot to think about."

Emily thought for a minute about how her first time with Spencer had played out. It was completely unexpected and had occurred before she and Spencer were even technically dating. Although Emily still felt just as strongly about Spencer then, she wouldn't dare tell her mother about the spontaneity of her first time.

"You've never exactly made it easy to talk about sex, mom. We had that talk before and you always told me to wait until I was in love and I promise you that I am. Spencer's the only person I've ever felt comfortable enough to share that sort of experience with."

"I just never expected you to get so serious about someone so quickly."

"I know, but I've always felt differently about Spencer than I have my other friends. I've had a crush on her for as long as I could remember."

"I still think you're too young to be so heavily involved with someone, but I can see now no matter what I say you aren't going to change your mind." Pam sighed. "I guess I should be happy that you're with someone who treats you so well...it's just hard for me to watch my only daughter grow up so fast."

"Mom. I'm always going to be your daughter no matter what and I love you so much. You're the best mom in the whole world. I love you." Emily said, hugging her mother.

"I love you too, Emily."

"Can I go see Spencer?" Emily asked pulling away from her mother.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that…go ahead, before I change my mind."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Emily said, standing up and practically running out the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer was sitting in her living room early in the evening, playing chess with her father.

"Dad, thank you so much for being so great with Emily and her mom last night. I appreciate it so much." Spencer said as picked up one of her pieces and moved it across the board.

"Do you think they had a good time?" Peter asked as he reciprocated against his daughter's move.

"I think so."

"Good. Emily's a great kid, I'm glad to see you with someone you care so much about and Emily obviously adores you."

"Thanks dad. She means everything to me, I just wish Mrs. Fields could see that."

"She will, eventually. Just stay strong. You're a very passionate person, Spencer, you've never given up on anything in you're entire life, this is no different."

Spencer looked up to meet her father's warm, caring gaze, when she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Veronica said from the kitchen as she made her way to the door.

A minute later Spencer watched Emily follow her mother into the living room.

"Em? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, standing up. "Does your mom know you're here, because..."

"It's okay, Spence. She knows."

"She does?"

"Yep. And starting right now, we are officially allowed to see each other again."

"Oh my God. Are you serious!"

"Of course I am." Emily said as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Spencer's body.

Spencer pulled away from Emily's embrace and gently pressed her lips to Emily's, not even caring at all that her parents were still in the room.

Emily smiled sweetly at Spencer. "I was hoping maybe we could go to a movie or something?"

"Em. I'd love to take you to a movie."

Spencer then turned toward her father. "Dad, do you mind if we finish this later?" Spencer asked, motioning toward their unfinished chess game.

"Not at all. Clearly you've got a better offer. Have a good time." Peter stood up and smiled at Emily as he patted Spencer on the shoulder. "Don't let this one go, Spence, she's quite a catch."

"Yes she is. I've got to be the luckiest girl in the world."

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. Come on Peter." Veronica said, motioning for Mr. Hastings to leave the room.

"Wait...Mister Hastings. Missus Hastings." Emily said. "Thank you so much for last night. You'll never know how much I appreciate you guys being so supportive of Spencer and I."

"You're welcome...we couldn't have chosen a better girl for Spencer...if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask either Peter or myself."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Veronica gave Emily a friendly smile before walking out of the room with her husband.

Spencer then sat down on the couch, pulling Emily down with her.

"You play chess with your dad...that's too cute." Emily said looking at the chess board in front of them.

"I've had a lot of free time without you here, I had to do something to keep from going crazy." Spencer said. "Today, I even finished my application to Princeton."

"That's great, Spence! Have you mailed it yet?"

"Nope. It's right here." Spencer said picking up a large envelope from the end table, next to the couch. "You wanna come mail it with me?"

"Absolutely. We can stop by the mail box on the way to the movies..."

"Your car or mine?" Spencer asked.

"Would you mind if we walked? It's such a nice evening."

"I'd love that..." Spencer said, standing up and taking Emily's hand. "Just let me grab a blazer and we can get out of here. I'll be right back."

Spencer leaned in and kissed Emily again before excitedly disappearing up the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time.

Spencer returned a few minutes later. "Here. I brought you a sweater." Spencer said, handing Emily a navy blue, argyle-print cardigan.

Emily smiled as she took the sweater from her girlfriend. "Thanks, Spence." Emily said as she slipped the sweater on over her shoulders. "I love wearing your clothes."

Spencer smirked. "And I love seeing you in my clothes...you ready to go?"

"Sure am." Emily said, linking her arm with Spencer's and walking toward the door.

"I hope your dad's not too upset that I'm stealing you away from your chess game. It looked pretty intense."

"Don't worry, he'll understand. I mean when given the choice between going on a date with a smokin' hot girl or playing chess, it's pretty much a no-brainer. Besides, my parents have plans tonight anyway, they're going to the ballet with the Vanderwaals."

"Your parents hang out with the Vanderwaals?"

"Yeah. My mom keeps telling me how nice of a girl Mona is and that we should hang out more often."

"Yeah because the two of you have so much in common."

"That's pretty much what I said." Spencer laughed.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me what major you're applying for at Princeton."

"I applied to the pre-law program."

"Really? I thought you didn't want to be a lawyer?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think I'd be a good lawyer. I do love to argue...but it's not set in stone. I could always change majors later, if I hate it, that is if I even get in."

"You'll get in, I know it. And by the way, I think you'd make an amazing lawyer."

"Because I'm such an ass?" Spencer laughed.

"No." Emily chuckled. "Because you're very determined, confident and intelligent, not to mention totally gorgeous."

"Thanks. But what does physical appearance have to do with being a good attorney?"

"Nothing...but a little eye candy in the court room couldn't hurt."

Spencer laughed. "I love your logic."

"And just so you know...if you do decide to become a lawyer, I'm totally coming to your office on a regular basis and doing you on top of your desk."

"Then it's settled…that's reason enough for me to spend four years in pre-law, three years in law school and for my parents to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on Ivy League tuition. Totally worth it."

Spencer laughed.

Spencer then stopped in front of the mail box on the corner of the street. She held out the envelope to Emily.

"Kiss it for luck?" Spencer asked.

"I'd rather kiss you."

"That'll work." Spencer smiled as she leaned in to receive a single passionate kiss from her girlfriend.

Spencer dropped the envelope into the mail box and turned back to Emily.

"What do you say we get to that movie now?" Spencer asked.

"Let's go."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the theater, Spencer bought their tickets and they went inside, picking two seats in the very last row. As the movie began, Emily moved closer to Spencer, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. Spencer lifted her arm and put it around Emily. It didn't take very long for Emily to get bored with the film and focus her attention to her  
Emily leaned over and pressed her lips against Spencer's. Emily deepened the kiss and opened her mouth, hoping that Spencer would seize the opportunity to slip her tongue inside, which of course she did. Spencer moved both of her hands to either side of Emily's face as she moved her tongue against Emily's and dominated the kiss.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the movie let out, Emily and Spencer walked out of the theater, hand in hand into the somewhat brisk, spring air.

"I can't believe I just spent twenty bucks to make-out with you." Spencer chuckled.

"I'm not cheap." Emily laughed.

"I guess not."

"I don't feel like going home yet." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand.

"You wanna go for a walk in the park?" Spencer asked.

"That sounds great." Emily smiled.

"Spence...I'm so happy right now. It's so nice to be alone with you."

"I know. I'm so glad to be allowed to see you again. But, what made your mom change her mind?"

"Remember that letter you wrote me?"

"Oh God." Spencer blushed. "You showed her that?"

"Not exactly. She found it by mistake. But it's okay, she was touched by everything you wrote and I love that you've turned into such an adorable softie...you're not mad are you?"

"How could I be? I poured my heart out to you in that letter. I'm just glad your mom finally sees how much I love you. I need you, Em."

Emily smiled. "You always try to act so tough, but you're totally a soft touch..."

"Only for you."

"You're such a sweetheart. I don't understand why you never show this side of yourself to anyone. You don't have to be so tough all the time."

Spencer looked over at Emily and smiled.

"I've never exactly been comfortable showing emotion. You know, I never thought I'd actually fall in love and when I realized how hard I was falling for you, it really scared me."

"You were afraid to fall in love?"

"Of course. You're the only person I've ever felt could actually break my heart. I always thought that if I continued to deny my feelings for you, they'd eventually, just go away. But now that we're together, I always worry that I'm gonna blow it...I mean you know that I love you with all of my heart, it's just that sometimes I wonder if I'm even good enough for you."

"Aw, Spence." Emily said, tightening her grip on Spencer's hand. "You never have to feel that way. We're perfect for each other...does this have to do with Melissa's comment at dinner last night, about you not deserving me? I think she was kidding."

"She told me she was, but it's not about that, it's just something that I think about from time to time." Spencer said, staring off into the distance. "I mean, you're gorgeous and so sweet and caring, you could have anybody you want and for reasons that I'll never understand, you picked me. I'm still just surprised, that's all."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and moved so that she was standing in front of her girlfriend.

"Spencer. Sit down." Emily said, pulling her girlfriend over to a nearby park bench.

Emily took Spencer's face in her hands and stared directly into her dark eyes.

"You shouldn't be the least bit surprised. I picked you because you're the strongest, most amazing person that I've ever known. You're beautiful."

"Thanks." Spencer said, smiling faintly at her girlfriend. "Listen, Em, now that your mom is letting us be together again, I just feel like I have to say thank you for putting up with me through everything. I realize that I'm not always the easiest person to be with. I'm not perfect, I know that, but I love you and I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I promise."

"Just being with you makes me happy. I'm so glad that my mom finally sees that." Emily said laying her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Em." Spencer said as she shifted her position and pressed her lips against Emily's.

Emily only responded by pulling Spencer closer and deepening the kiss. Emily soon found her hand buried in Spencer's hair as her tongue wrestled with Spencer's. As the kiss became more heated Emily pulled away, remembering that they were in a public place, even if it was dark outside.

"What do you say we go back to your place?" Emily whispered before pressing her lips to Spencer's ear.

"What are we waiting for?" Spencer said, standing up and pulling Emily with her. "Walk fast, Em. Please walk fast."


	36. Chapter 36

"That was amazing." Emily said as she moved her naked body closer to Spencer in bed.

Spencer lifted her arm and put it around Emily's shoulder.

"It was loud, that's for sure." Spencer laughed. "Good thing my parents aren't home."

"Hey. I can't help it if you're just that good in bed." Emily said as she rubbed small circles on Spencer's stomach with her fingers. "But even as amazing as you are, I do still have a curfew…"

Emily hesitantly slid out of bed and slowly began to gather her clothing from the floor. Spencer got out of bed and walked over to her girlfriend. Spencer gently wrapped her arms around Emily's waist from behind, as she pressed her still naked body tightly against Emily's back. Spencer leaned down and kissed Emily's neck. Emily felt a chill run up and down her spine as Spencer placed a few light kisses over her shoulder.

"Do you really have to go?" Spencer whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily shuddered at the feeling Spencer's heated body pressed against her own.

"Spence." Emily groaned and closed her eyes as she felt Spencer's hand slip underneath the waistband of the panties that she had just put back on. "I have to be home by eleven." Emily said as she tried her best to focus on the fact that she needed to be getting dressed right now.

Emily turned around to face Spencer. Spencer didn't speak, but just leaned in and placed a kiss on Emily's lips. Emily pulled away and looked at her girlfriend.

"You know, it'd be so much easier to resist you if you weren't totally naked." Emily said as she looked down Spencer's body.

"Well...make it easy on yourself and just give in then." Spencer smirked.

"Why do you insist on teasing me?" Emily sighed. "What happened to the rational Spencer Hastings I used to know?"

"She's been replaced by her evil twin, horny Spencer Hastings." The brunette laughed. "Besides, we have a lot of time to make up for." Spencer said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily's neck again. "Now can we please go back to bed?"

Emily groaned softly and leaned her head back as Spencer continued to kiss her neck. Spencer reached up and tried to unhook Emily's bra, but was interrupted by the sound of her girlfriend's phone ringing.

Emily pulled away from Spencer, picked up her phone off of the floor and answered it.

"Hello?...hi mom..."

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked over to bed to find her clothes, knowing that Pam Fields was the end of any chance she had for a second round with Emily. No one knew how to kill a mood like Emily's mother. Spencer slipped on her own bra and underwear and bent down to pick up the rest of her clothing.

"Yeah mom. I'm in the car now, I'll be home soon...okay...bye."

"Does your mom have a knack for calling at the wrong time or what? What did she want anyway?" Spencer asked as she picked her pants up off of the floor.

"She just wants me home, because it's a school night." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you have a curfew." Spencer laughed. "I thought your mom was going to start treating you more like an adult."

"One thing at a time, honey." Emily said. "Just be glad we're allowed to see each other again."

"I am, Em. You have no idea. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk. I'm Sorry."

"It's okay. How about getting dressed and walking me to my car?" Emily asked, stroking Spencer's cheek with her thumb.

"Of course."

Spencer pulled her pants back on and followed Emily down the stairs as she slipped her shirt on over her shoulders, Spencer didn't even bother to button it, not that Emily minded at all. When they got downstairs, Spencer opened the back door and stepped outside with Emily.

"Want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Spencer asked leaning on the door jamb.

"That sounds great." Emily smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye, Spence."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings came home to find Spencer sitting alone in the living room.

"Hey, Spence." Peter said. "Where's Emily?"

"She left a little while ago, her mom wanted her home."

"Oh…well...how did your date go?" Peter asked.

"It was great, dad. I'm so glad Mrs. Fields changed her mind about my relationship with Emily."

"So am I, Spencer." Veronica said. "Emily's a great kid. You both are...do the two of you have any plans for your spring break?"

"No. I haven't thought about it. Why?"

"Just asking." Veronica said.

"Mom, dad. I want to ask you guys something..."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Veronica asked.

"Since Melissa is back in Philadelphia, can I move into the barn?"

Veronica looked over at Peter, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Well...you were going to before, so I don't see why not." Peter said.

"You did such a wonderful job decorating the barn, it's a shame to see it not being used." Veronica added. "Besides it's already furnished."

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Spencer said as she hugged both of her parents. "I'm going to go upstairs and start packing up some of my stuff."

"Just don't stay up too late." Peter said.

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

After Spencer left the room, Peter turned to Veronica.

"I'm glad at least one of our daughters has good taste in relationships." Peter said. "I wonder what changed Pam's mind."

"I don't know, but I'm glad she did. I hated seeing Spencer so stressed."

"I know, she's been through a lot lately…all the girls have."

"I know. Poor kids." Veronica said. "Spencer's been working so hard lately too. I worry about her…I just wish she'd relax a little bit."

"She's a Hastings, I don't think she knows the meaning of the word." Peter laughed.

"I just don't want her to burn herself out, I know she's worried about Princeton…she said she didn't have any plans for spring break." Veronica said. "Maybe we could send Spencer and her friends somewhere for the week, to help get her mind off things."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Peter asked. "I don't want to send my daughter to some crowded girls gone wild beach party filled with hundreds of horny teenagers making bad decisions."

"I don't want that either, believe me…why don't we send the girls to that resort in Cancun we went to last summer? They don't allow large spring break groups…besides it was such a nice place."

"You're right it was a nice resort, one of the best in Mexico, but do you think the other girls' parents would be all right with them spending a week alone in a foreign country?"

"I'll call their mothers tomorrow and see how they feel about it, I think Pam is the only one who might need some convincing."

"I think 'some' convincing is a bit of an understatement." Peter laughed as he loosened the tie around his neck. "I hope you have a good argument planned out."

"Well…I'm sure she and Wayne could use a week alone together. It's been a while since they last saw each other."

"Sounds like a good enough argument to me. Let me know when you talk to the girls' parents, if everything goes as planned, I'll call and make the reservations."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

"Hey, beautiful." Spencer said when Emily got into the car.

"Hey." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"Guess what?" Spencer said as she started the car and pulled out of Emily's driveway.

"What?" Emily asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Now that Melissa is back in Philadelphia semi-permanently, my parents are letting me move into the barn."

"Really? That's awesome. It'll be like having your own apartment."

"I know. We can be alone, like all the time...not that my parents are ever home, but still."

"We can play house." Emily smirked. "Hanna's already got our married life all planned out."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Spencer laughed.

"Because it's Hanna. She lives for stuff like that. She's convinced I'm gonna be a house wife and stay home and raise your perfect children."

"If that's what you want, you got it. I'll take care of you, you'll never have to work, unless you want to, of course…I'd never force you to stay home, or anything like that...I'd support you in what ever you want to do, you know that, right? We'd raise our kids together and..."

"You're rambling, babe." Emily cut Spencer off.

"Sorry…I just want you to know that if we get married and have kids…that I'll always be there for you."

"If?" Emily smiled. "I think you mean when, sweetheart."

Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"So...you do wanna have kids, eventually?" Emily asked.

"Of course I do, a lot of them."

"Me too."

"You've thought about it, then?" Spencer asked, glancing over at Emily.

"Yeah. You're the only one I ever want to be with, I'm sure of that…I'd love to have your baby…wait…unless you think that's weird or creepy…in which case forget I said anything." Emily panicked.

"Relax, Em. I don't think it's weird or creepy at all. I think it's sweet and I'm very flattered."

Emily smiled as she reached over and placed her hand on Spencer's thigh.

"We'll have adorable babies, someday." Spencer said as she gently laced her fingers with Emily's.

"We certainly will."

"Hey guys." Spencer said as she and Emily approached Aria and Hanna.

"Hey. You're in a good mood today." Aria said, looking at Spencer.

"I have a good reason to be." Spencer smiled as she took Emily's hand.

"Someone got laid last night." Hanna said, with a smirk.

"God, Hanna, does everything always have to be about sex with you?" Aria groaned.

"Spoken like someone who's not getting any." Hanna laughed. "Besides, it's not like I'm wrong, you did get some last night, right Spence? Emily told me yesterday that her mom's letting her see you again."

"Really?" Aria exclaimed. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Aria." Emily said.

"So, Em. I'm guessing your mom is like okay with Spencer boning you, then?" Hanna asked.

Aria rolled her eyes.

Emily laughed. "Well, it's not like she's happy about it, but I think she's accepted the fact that it's gonna happen whether she likes it or not."

"Good. It's about time she stopped being such a prude." Hanna laughed.

"As much as I'd like to stand here and talk to you guys. I really have to get to gym class." Aria said. "It's basketball day." She groaned.

Hanna laughed. "You suck at basketball."

"Shut up. You suck worse than I do...I'll see you guys later." Aria said as she turned to walk away.

"I gotta get going too." Emily said.

"You coming over later?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. I'll be over after swim practice."

"I can't wait." Spencer smirked. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off last light?"

"Absolutely." Emily said as she kissed Spencer softly on the lips.

"Bye, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"See ya later, Hanna." Emily said before walking away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as school was over for the day, Spencer went home to start moving some of her things into the barn. Late that afternoon, Spencer was working on unpacking some of her things when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door to find Emily on the other side.

"You don't have to knock, you know." Spencer said, pulling Emily in for a kiss.

When she pulled away from Spencer, Emily looked around the barn's interior.

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked.

"I love it. I can't believe you have this whole place to yourself." Emily said.

"I know. It's awesome."

"This kitchen is amazing, Spence. You did an amazing job decorating."

"Thanks. I worked really hard and Melissa didn't even appreciate it. I mean I know I didn't really have a choice but to let her move in here, but still..."

"I know. But it's all yours now." Emily said as she leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on Spencer's lips.

"So...can we play house now?" Emily asked as draped one arm over Spencer's shoulder, while the other buried itself into the brunette's hair.

"Okay...I'll go sit on the couch in my underwear and you can yell at me to go outside and cut the grass." Spencer laughed. "Then we can fight about bills and the kids, then later when I want to have sex with you, you can complain and tell me that you have a headache and you don't 'feel' like it."

"You think I'd be a nagging wife?" Emily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spencer laughed again.

"Of course not, I was only kidding..."

"Good...you know you love me."

"You're right, I do. A lot."

"So...as much as love this kitchen, how about showing me the bedroom?" Emily said softly before pressing her lips to Spencer's again.

"Follow me." Spencer smirked.

Spencer took Emily's hand and drug her down a short hallway and into the bedroom. Once they got to the bedroom, Spencer kissed Emily again, this time the kiss was much more heated and desperate. Emily closed her eyes and quickly slid her tongue into Spencer's mouth as her hands slowly worked to unbutton the brunette's shirt. Spencer then moved lower to kiss Emily's neck. She slowly slid her hands up Emily's back, underneath her shirt. Emily groaned when she felt Spencer's hands come to rest over her breasts. When Spencer felt Emily's nipples stiffen through the fabric of her bra she quickly slid her hands back down and pulled Emily's shirt off. Emily felt a sudden throbbing sensation between her legs as Spencer's lips made contact with her neck again.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?" Spencer said, barely breaking contact with Emily's pulse point.

"Get naked." Emily hissed.

"Only if you promise not to bail on me." Spencer said as she kissed the junction between Emily's neck and shoulder.

"I won't. Sorry about last night, I know I kinda left you high and dry."

"You left me high all right, but as I recall, not so dry...if you catch my drift." Spencer smirked.

"Sorry." Emily said sympathetically. "But we've got plenty of time now..."

Emily then finished unbuttoning Spencer's shirt and slid it off of her shoulders.

"Spence, you can tease me all you want...but you know that you want me just as bad as I want you." Emily said softly as she ran her fingers over Spencer's bare abdomen.

Emily then unzipped Spencer's pants and yanked them down her legs.

"You said yourself, we've got a lot of time to make up for." Emily said as she took Spencer's hands and placed them on her own hips, waiting for Spencer to react.

"You're right. We do." Spencer said as she stepped out of her pants and backed Emily over to the bed.

Emily quickly undid the zipper on her own skirt. Spencer watched as the garment slipped down her girlfriend's tan legs and to the floor. Spencer didn't waste any time in laying Emily down on the bed and climbing on top of her. Spencer reached underneath Emily's body, undid her bra and slipped it off. Spencer then reached behind her back, unclasped her own bra and tossed it to the floor. The brunette leaned down and laid a series of kisses over Emily's chest. Emily groaned in pleasure when she felt Spencer's fingers dip underneath the waistband of her panties and into the copious wetness that resided there.

"You're so wet." Spencer whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily watched as Spencer slowly brought her fingers up to her lips. Emily became even more aroused as she watched Spencer slip her fingers into her mouth. Spencer then leaned down to kiss Emily again.

"You taste good." Spencer said in a low, throaty tone of voice.

Spencer's tone combined with her actions sent a strong wave of desire directly to Emily's center.

"Spencer, please..."

Spencer smiled at Emily and kissed her on the forehead before sliding down on the bed toward the spot where Emily needed her the most. Spencer lowered her head and slowly entered Emily with her tongue. Spencer then began licking up and down at a tortuously slow pace.

"God...Spence. Please...faster."

Spencer used her hands to spread Emily's knees further apart as she quickened her pace. Emily closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she felt the tip of Spencer's hot tongue brush over her clit. Spencer could tell that Emily's arousal was now bordering on overwhelming, so she decided to give her girlfriend what she needed. Spencer firmly held Emily's hips in place as she once again increased the speed she used with her tongue.

"Spence...I'm...oh...God." Emily moaned and laced her fingers into Spencer's hair as her body was ravaged by orgasm.

Spencer then slowly trailed a line of kisses up Emily's abdomen, between her breasts and back up to her lips.

"Was I good?" Spencer asked, grinning at her girlfriend who was trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Have you ever not been?"

"That's what I wanted to hear. You sure know how to stroke a girl's ego." Spencer said as she leaned down placed a kiss on Emily's lips.

"I'll stroke more than your ego, Spence." Emily said seductively as she stared up into Spencer's eyes. "Take your underwear off. Now."

"Someone's bossy, today." Spencer smirked as she leaned back and quickly slid her panties off.

Emily quickly switched places with her girlfriend, flipping Spencer onto her back. Emily hovered above her girlfriend for a minute before leaning down to kiss the center of Spencer's throat. Emily then slowly trailed her tongue from Spencer's neck down her chest. Emily continued by trailing her tongue over the muscles of Spencer's hard abs. The brunette shuddered at the feeling of Emily's wet tongue on her bare stomach.

"Spread your legs." Emily mumbled.

Spencer bent her knees and slowly spread her legs apart. She felt a strong throbbing between her legs as Emily continued to run her tongue all over Spencer's abdominal muscles.

"Em. Lower..." Spencer groaned.

Emily then wrapped her hands around Spencer's thighs as she slowly slipped her tongue into Spencer's wetness. Emily licked up and down, purposely avoiding the one spot where Spencer wanted her to be.

"Em. Please...I can't take anymore..." Spencer groaned as Emily continued to tease her.

Emily moved her tongue upward and slowly began making small circles on Spencer's swollen, throbbing clit. Spencer's hips jerked upward in response to the gesture.

"God...Em. I need to...please make me..." Spencer stopped mid-sentence and moaned as she felt Emily suck on her hardened bundle of nerves.

Emily knew Spencer was close and that she desperately needed release. Spencer felt an almost unbearable tightening sensation building low in her stomach as Emily alternated between licking and sucking.

"Oh God...Em" Spencer moaned when she felt her muscles stiffen, then release as she climaxed.

Emily smiled to herself as she helped her girlfriend ride out the rest of her orgasm, but Spencer's moans only caused a slow steady throbbing to return to Emily's center. Emily then withdrew her tongue and straddled Spencer's abdomen, hovering over her sweat covered body. Emily spread her legs further apart so that her dripping wet center was now in direct contact with Spencer's bare stomach. Spencer could feel Emily's wetness pooling on her skin as she stared up at her girlfriend, still slowly recovering from the intensity of her climax. Emily reached up and wiped the moisture from her own lips with the back of her hand.

"You're good to go again, right?" Emily said as she slowly began to grind down hard on Spencer's abdomen.

Spencer laid Emily down on the bed and climbed on top of her once again. She snaked her hand past Emily's breasts and down the side of her body, until it came to rest over Emily's center. Emily pulled Spencer down and kissed her, quickly slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth. As Emily worked her tongue against Spencer's, Spencer slowly slid two of her fingers into Emily's soaking wet center. Emily writhed underneath her girlfriend as Spencer began moving her fingers in and out of her body.

"Spence..." Emily moaned as she raised her hips to meet Spencer's thrusts.

Emily shuddered at the feeling of Spencer's bare breasts pressing against her own.

"That feels...so good." Emily moaned as Spencer continued her rhythm. "Harder...Spence."

Spencer quickened her pace, penetrating deeper and deeper into Emily's body with each thrust.

Emily's hips bucked off of the bed when Spencer involuntarily brushed against her G-spot.

"Harder...Spence." Emily hissed again.

"Jesus, Em. I can't fucking go any harder." Spencer said, half-laughing.

Spencer could feel Emily's walls begin to tighten as she continued to slide in and out of her center.

"Don't stop...Spence..." Emily moaned as her hands roamed all over Spencer's back and shoulders.

"I'm almost...I'm...going to...oh God...Spencer." Emily moaned as she finally came underneath her girlfriend.

When Emily's walls stopped contracting around Spencer's fingers, she slowly slipped them out of Emily's center. Spencer then pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies as she laid down next to her girlfriend.

"Spence…that was…wow." Emily said, her voice hoarse.

"You've got everyone so fooled." Spencer laughed. "Everyone thinks you're so sweet and innocent, but you're totally into rough sex."

"I am. I can't help it." Emily said, still breathing hard. "You're not into it?"

"Quite the opposite…I think it's insanely hot, actually…and I love that we can be totally alone here because I love making you scream my name."

Spencer and Emily then heard Emily's phone chime, signaling that she had a new text.

"Get that for me?" Emily said, looking over at Spencer.

"Sure."

Spencer reached over the edge of the bed and picked up Emily's phone. She then typed something and hit send.

"Who was it?" Emily asked.

"Your mom…she wanted to know what you were doing."

"What did you tell her?"

Spencer looked at the screen of Emily's phone and pretended to read a text.

"Lying in bed, naked with Spencer…she just gave it to me real good…what's for dinner?"

"Oh my God…you did not really fucking say that to her…" Emily said as her heart raced out of control.

"Relax, Em. I'm kidding. I went for the much tamer response. 'hanging out with Spencer.' I technically didn't lie...but in all seriousness you should probably find out what you're having for dinner because I may want to come over."

"You're an ass. I was ready to fucking kill you." Emily laughed.

"Keep talking, Em, because you know the only thing that turns me on more than your fondness of rough sex is hearing your curse like a sailor in bed."

"Are you turned on now?" Emily asked as she slipped her hand under the blanket and down Spencer's body.

"What do you think?"


	37. Chapter 37

"Emily's never traveled out of the country before." Pam said. "I don't know how I feel about her doing so without either her father or myself..."

Pam then looked around Veronica Hastings' office, trying to gauge the reactions of Ms. Marin and Mrs. Montgomery, neither woman seemed overly concerned.

"Don't worry." Veronica said. "Spencer has been to this resort before, so she's familiar with everything. And if I know my daughter she'll keep a close eye on Emily."

"I'm with Veronica." Ashley said. "There's no way Spencer would ever let anything happen to Emily. I trust her one hundred percent with Hanna."

"They're right, Pam." Ella agreed. "Spencer's a great kid and extremely mature for her age. I don't think we have anything to worry about. If there's anyone we can trust with our daughters it's Spencer."

"Absolutely." Ashley said. "Spencer's been a great influence on Hanna. Hanna really looks up to her."

"Pam...it would make Peter and I happy to do this for the girls." Veronica said. "Why don't you use the week to go down to Texas? I'm sure you could use some time alone with Wayne."

"Well...I would like to reconnect with Wayne...but what kind of mother would I be if I let my daughter spend a week alone in a hotel room with her girlfriend?"

"Don't worry about it." Veronica said. "This resort has a lot to do...I'm sure Spencer will plan a pretty full itinerary, I doubt they'll even spend much time in the hotel room. So should I make the reservations?" Veronica asked, looking at Pam.

"You promise this resort is completely safe?" Pam asked.

"Absolutely. The girls will have everything they need."

"Are they allowed to leave the resort?" Pam asked

"If they do, it'll only be on a guided tour provided by the resort." Veronica said.

"I don't know. The thought of Emily traveling alone still makes me nervous."

"She won't be alone, though." Ella said. "Besides, I think the trip sounds like fun."

"So do I." Ashley agreed. "And I'm sure Wayne would be more than happy to spend the week with you."

Pam sighed. "Let me talk to Wayne and see how he feels about this. I'll let you know this evening."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel Fields speaking."

"Hi, honey." Pam said, happy to hear her husbands voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi. Pam. How is everything at home?"

"Everything's fine...I'm calling to talk to you about Emily."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, of course." Pam said. "You know that her spring break from school is coming up..."

"Does she have any plans?"

"Not yet...that's what I wanted to talk to you about...Veronica Hastings talked to me today and she wants to send the girls to Cancun for the week..."

"Just Emily and Spencer?" Wayne asked.

"No. Aria and Hanna too."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing yet. I told her I wanted to discuss it with you before I said yes or no...what do you think?"

"I think a spring break trip sounds like fun."

"You do?"

"Sure. I think Emily could use a break. She's been working so hard with school and swimming lately..."

"I just don't know that I'm comfortable allowing Emily to be with Spencer for a whole week, where I can't even keep an eye on her."

"Listen, Pam. I love Emily just as much as you do, but she can't always have her mother hovering over her watching every single thing she does. It isn't healthy for either of you." Wayne said.

"I just worry about her, that's all."

"I know you do and so do I...worry about both of you constantly. I hate not being there for the two of you…but, Emily's a good kid, she deserves to have some fun."

Pam sighed. "I guess Emily's going to Mexico then...I'll give Veronica a call."

"Good. She'll have a great time. I'm sure Spencer will take good care of her."

"Since Emily will be gone for the week, how would you feel about me flying down to Texas?"

"I'd love that. It's been awhile since we've had some time together...just the two of us."

"Too long..."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, Spencer was sitting on her bed with Emily when she heard the barn door open.

"Spencer?" Veronica called out.

"I'm in the bedroom, mom." Spencer replied.

Veronica walked down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Hi. Emily."

"Hi. Mrs. Hastings." Emily said, getting up off of the bed.

"Spencer. I just came to tell you that dinner's ready. You're welcome to join us if you'd like, Emily."

"I'd like to, but I have to get home. Thank you though. I'd better get going." Emily said, walking over to Spencer.

Emily leaned into Spencer's ear. "Thanks, for such an amazing afternoon."

Spencer smiled before leaning in placing a kiss on Emily's lips.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Emily said when she pulled away from Spencer.

"Okay. Bye Em."

"Bye, Spence."

"Bye, Missus. Hastings." Emily smiled as she walked passed Veronica.

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Come on inside, honey." Veronica said. "Your father and I have something we want to talk to you about."

When Spencer and her mother got into the house, they sat down with Mr. Hastings for dinner.

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Spencer asked, somewhat nervous, as she had no idea what her parents were about to say.

"Since you said that you didn't have any plans for spring break, your father and I have made arrangements for you, Emily, Aria and Hanna to spend the week in Cancun."

Spencer's eyes lit up as her mother finished speaking.

"Just the four of us?"

"Yes. Just the four of you."

"I made reservations for you at that resort we stayed at last summer." Peter said.

"That's like a five star resort!" Spencer said.

"It's one of the best." Peter said, smiling at his daughter. "And you certainly do deserve the best."

"I've already spoken to the girls' parents and they've agreed to let them go." Veronica said.

"You guys are the best! Thank you so much." Spencer said as she stood up and hugged her parents.

"Thank your mother. This was her idea." Peter said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist.

"How did you get Missus. Fields to let Emily go?" Spencer asked, looking at her mother.

"It took a little convincing, but she wasn't that hard to crack." Veronica said. "Now, Spencer, I expect that you'll be responsible and keep an eye out for your friends, especially Emily. Pam is pretty nervous for her to be taking a trip without an adult."

"Don't worry, mom, I'll never let Emily out of my sight."

"Good...the four of you leave a week from Saturday." Veronica said.

"You may want to think about staying at a hotel near the airport the night before you leave." Peter said. "I booked an eight a.m. flight. It was the only flight option without any layovers."

"I'll call and make a reservation tomorrow." Spencer said. "You guys are totally the best parents in the world...thank you so much."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~The next day after school.~

"Spence. You and Emily are so totally lucky to have this place." Hanna said looking around the barn.

"I know. I love it." Spencer replied.

"You guys 'break it in yet?'" Hanna asked grinning wildly.

"All yesterday afternoon." Spencer smirked.

"Damn. And you're not even tired?"

"I'm too excited to be tired and as soon as Aria and Emily get here I can tell you guys why."

"Tell me now."

"No. I want everyone to hear this at the same time. It's a surprise."

"Just tell me. I promise to act surprised when you tell Aria and Emily."

"I can't tell you. Just wait. I promise it's worth it."

"Fine." Hanna sighed. "But...while we wait...I have something for you." Hanna said, digging around in her purse for something.

"Oh, God, what is it?" Spencer asked.

"Here." Hanna said, handing Spencer a small box

"KY intense? Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Arousal gel?" Spencer finished reading the label. "Han...why...are you giving me this? Do you think I can't make Emily...wait did she say something to you? Does she think I'm bad in bed?…Do you think she's been faking it with me?"

"Spence, seriously, chill out." Hanna laughed. "Emily thinks you're great in bed, but this'll make you even better. Trust me this stuff works."

"You've used it before?" Spencer asked, knitting her eye brows together.

"Yeah. This stuff is amazing, Emily will totally love it. Seriously. Use it." Hanna said, closing Spencer's fingers around the box.

"Thanks, Hanna...wait..."

"Wait what?" Hanna asked.

"You didn't steal this, did you?"

"No! I paid for it, I swear. I bought it specifically for you and Emily. Sort of an 'I'm glad the two of you are officially back together gift...' you want a receipt? I think I have it in here." Hanna said going back to her purse.

"No. No. No. It's okay I believe you...thanks Hanna."

"You're welcome. I hope you like it because that shit's expensive." Hanna laughed.

Both girls then heard a knock at the door.

"That's gotta be Emily and Aria! Now you can tell us your big secret!"

Spencer walked through the barn and opened the door, with Hanna following close behind.

"Hey guys..." Spencer said.

"Spence. The barn looks amazing." Aria said.

"Thanks. You know you guys are welcome to hang out here any time, even if I'm not home." Spencer said as Emily and Aria followed her into the living room. "I don't know why you even bother knocking, I told Emily yesterday she never has to."

"Thanks Spence. But I didn't want to just like barge in...I didn't know if you were like naked or something." Aria said.

"Would you like me to be?" Spencer smirked as she reached up and undid the top few buttons on her shirt. "Because that can be arranged."

"Uuhh...no." Aria blushed and swallowed hard. "I uh, think that's...something best saved...for Emily." Aria stuttered.

Emily laughed. Spencer certainly wasn't shy about her body.

Spencer laughed noticing Aria's flushed skin tone. "I'm just kidding with you." Spencer said as she put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. "Sit down. I have something I want to tell you guys."

Emily sat down on the couch beside Aria, as Hanna leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Okay so I hope you guys haven't made plans for spring break..." Spencer said. "Because we're all going to Cancun for the week."

"Like with your parents?" Aria asked.

"No. Like just the four of us."

"Are you serious!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yep. My mom already talked to all of your moms and we leave next Saturday morning. Eight a.m."

"You are officially my favorite friend!" Hanna said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer's body. "I love your parents...I have to go shopping and tanning...and..."

"Relax, Hanna." Spencer laughed.

Emily and Aria both got up off of the couch and walked over to Spencer.

"Spence. This is going to be so much fun. Like definitely the best spring break ever." Aria said. "Your parents are awesome."

"I, for one, can't wait." Emily said. "We're going to have an amazing time."

Emily then leaned in and gave Spencer a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Yes we are. I promise you that." Spencer said kissing Emily again.

"I can't wait until next week." Hanna said. "While everyone is stuck in boring, rainy Rosewood, we're gonna be laying on the beach. Mona's gonna be so totally jealous, I can't wait to tell her."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You guys are gonna love this resort. It's the same one I went to last year. The staff is so nice, most of them are natives. Mexicans are such hospitable people."

"Will we be able to understand them?" Hanna asked. "Or do they like only speak Mexican?"

"Um, first of all, Mexican isn't a language, Han, they speak Spanish." Spencer rolled her eyes. "But they're all bilingual, they speak perfect English."

"It's not like it would matter though." Aria said. "Spencer speaks fluent Spanish."

"Of course she does." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Spencer's perfect."

"You shouldn't be totally in the dark anyway, Hanna." Spencer said. "I know you're taking Spanish this year."

"Yeah, but I'm getting a 'D.'"

Spencer sighed. "Is there any class you aren't getting a 'D' in?"

"Maybe if you actually read a book, Han…" Aria said.

"Hey! I read…I read all the time in the library with Spencer…during study hall."

"Yeah, um, looking up the word 'penis' in the dictionary and laughing about it while I study doesn't exactly count as reading." Spencer said.

"I do not do that." Hanna said.

"Yes you do! Everyday, like clockwork." Spencer laughed.

"Why are you always so cruel to me?" Hanna pretended to pout. "But screw school…tell us about this resort, Spence."

"Okay...It's amazing. Live entertainment, beautiful beach, multiple pools, hot tubs. It's got a couple of spas, night clubs and even it's own mall."

"It's own mall!" Hanna exclaimed. "Are you taking us to heaven, Spence?"

Spencer laughed.

"It's pretty close. Everything is included, unlimited food, unlimited drinks...

"Even alcohol?" Hanna smirked.

"Yep. They even have bars in the pools...the restaurants are really nice too."

"Is it all Mexican food?" Emily asked.

"No. Not at all. They have a bunch of buffet restaurants that are open all the time and five different themed restaurants that you have to make reservations for." Spencer said. "One is Mexican, there's a Mediterranean one, an Italian, a steakhouse and even a Japanese restaurant."

"Sounds fancy. Do you have to like dress for dinner?" Hanna asked.

"Sort of. It's not like cocktail dress fancy. But you're not really supposed to wear shorts and a t-shirt. I usually just wore a Polo shirt or a blazer." Spencer said.

"I so need to go shopping." Hanna said.

Emily and Aria both laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to go shopping before we leave next week." Spencer said. "By the way, I made a reservation at a hotel by the airport for next Friday night. Since our fight is early, we can leave Friday evening after school and stay in Philadelphia, that way we won't have to leave Rosewood at like four a.m."

"I love how you always think ahead." Emily said.

"Actually, it was my dad's idea...I hope you guys don't mind if we share a room in Philadelphia. I wanted two, but they were almost all booked up for the whole weekend. I tried like three hotels, but all I could get was one room with two beds."

"I wonder why hotels in Philadelphia are so full, seems like kind of a random weekend to be booked." Aria said.

"There's a Young Republicans convention in Philly that weekend." Hanna said, nonchalantly. "George W. Bush is supposed to be speaking."

Emily, Aria and Spencer all turned to face Hanna.

"How would you know?" Spencer asked.

"Kate, a.k.a the step-sister from Hell is going." Hanna said. "My dad tried to get me to go with her. He wants us to 'bond,' before the wedding."

"Yeah because you'd fit right in at a political convention." Aria laughed.

"I know, really. I told my dad there's no way I'm going. Who goes to a Republican convention anyway? So lame."

"Republicans are totally lame." Spencer laughed.

"Hey! My parents are Republicans!" Emily said.

"And I love you anyway, sweetheart." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Emily. "It's not your fault."

Emily couldn't help but smile.

"But enough about politics..." Spencer said. "I'm gonna go get the travel catalogue from my room, we can pick out what activities we want to do."


	38. Chapter 38

"Come on, Spence." Hanna said. "We don't have all day...I gotta get to the tanning place.

"Why do you need to go tanning?"

"I'm building up a base tan before we leave for Mexico...you should tan with me, you're white as a ghost."

"No way. I'm not going to do that to my body and I wish you wouldn't either. It's so bad for your skin." Spencer said.

"You worry way too much."

"You know you're basically guaranteeing yourself to get skin cancer."

"Why are you being such a buzz kill?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you...I don't want you to do anything to hurt your body."

"I appreciate your concern. But I'll be fine, Spence. Now can we please go pick up Aria and Emily? We've got a lot of shopping to do."

"Okay. Okay."

After Hanna finished her tanning session, the four girls then headed to the mall, where they spent the next few hours browsing clothing at any and every store.

"Do you need some new polo shirts, Spence?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I could use a few." Spencer said as she and Emily browsed through a rack, full of Lacoste polo shirts.

"I like these ones." Emily said handing Spencer three shirts.

"Me too...but these are all gonna be too tight on me." Spencer said looking at the size on the tag.

"No they won't." Emily said. "They're only one size smaller than you usually wear...you've got a totally hot body, you should be showing it off, anyway."

"I agree with Emily." Hanna said, nonchalantly as she browsed through a rack of swim suits.

"Of course you do." Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"Which one do you like, Spence?" Aria asked as she held up two different swim suits.

"For you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. This one...or this one."

"I like the purple and white one."

"Me too." Aria agreed.

"Are you buying any new swim suits?" Emily asked, looking at Spencer.

"I just bought like three last week…I don't need any."

"You sure, because I'd really like to see you in something like this…" Emily said, holding up the tiniest string bikini bottom that Spencer had ever seen.

"Um, first of all I don't think that's really my style." Spencer said. "And second of all, can that even be considered swimwear? You may as well just be naked."

Emily laughed. "That'd be okay with me too."

Hanna and Aria both laughed.

"Hey, Spence, do they have like a nude beach at this place?" Hanna asked.

"Not nude, but tops are optional." Spencer laughed.

"Wait...are you kidding?" Emily asked.

"Nope. I mean you have to wear a top at the pool, but not the beach." Spencer said, looking at Emily. "And I definitely wouldn't be opposed to you deciding not to wear one."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." Emily laughed. "I'm not that brave."

"Damn." Spencer frowned. "At least think about it, okay?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~A few days later.~

"Hey, Spence." Emily said, as she approached her girlfriend at her locker after school had ended for the day. "How about coming over to my house and helping me finish packing?"

"I'd love to." Spencer said. "Is your mom honestly all right with you going away?"

"Yeah. She's still nervous about it, but it's okay."

"I figured she'd be a little nervous, so I made this up for her." Spencer said, reaching into her locker, pulling out a folder and handing it to Emily.

"What's this?" Emily asked opening the folder.

"It's everything she needs to know about the resort." Spencer said. "You know, phone number, physical address, stuff like that."

Emily smiled. "You care about my mom's feelings...I so have the best girlfriend in the world. I love you."

"I love you more." Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss Emily.

"Oh my God." Hanna said. "You guys are so freakin' cute."

"We're gonna have the best time." Aria said. "I'm so excited."

"Oh, Em." Spencer said. "I even made up a full agenda, listing, by day, all of the activities that I have planned for us so your mom won't have to worry...well I listed almost all of the activities I have planned…I did leave out a few key things, if you know what I mean." Spencer smirked as she leaned in to kiss Emily again.

"Can it just be spring break already?" Emily asked. "This is gonna be the most amazing trip ever."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, mom." Emily said as she walked into her house with Spencer following closely behind.

"Hi, honey. Hi Spencer."

"How was school?" Pam asked.

"Fine." Emily said.

"Good...what are the two of you up to now?"

"We're gonna go upstairs, so I can finish packing."

"I still can't believe you'll be gone for a whole week."

"Don't worry, mom, we'll be fine." Emily said. "Spencer's been to this resort before."

"I know...but I'm still going to worry about all of you."

"Emily can always Skype with you from my phone anytime you want." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Emily said. "I'll let you know what we're doing."

"I also made you a list of everything we're going to be doing." Spencer said, handing Pam her agenda. "I organized it by day, but we can let you know if anything changes."

Pam began to look over the paper.

"Here's the name of the hotel." Spencer said pointing near the top of the paper. "And the address and the phone number of the resort are all right here…the resort also has Wi-Fi so we can still use e-mail or Facebook…and down here, I listed my e-mail address and Skype ID, so you can add them to your contacts…"

"You're very responsible, Spencer, I appreciate that." Pam said. "And this an extremely organized agenda. Very impressive."

"Spencer's an amazing organizer." Emily said, taking her girlfriend's hand.

"It's my type-A personality, I'm a bit of a control freak. I can't really help it."

"You certainly do have a lot planned…I hope you have time for everything." Pam said.

Emily stepped over beside her mother and looked over her shoulder at the list.

"Day four is gonna be so amazing." Emily said. "I can't wait to swim with dolphins."

"I did it last year." Spencer said. "It was definitely one of my favorite things. You're going to love it."

"I'm so excited." Emily said, smiling at Spencer. "We're gonna have so much fun."

Spencer then turned to Mrs. Fields.

"I think I put everything you need to know on that list." Spencer said. "If there's anything else you want, please let me know."

"Thank you, Spencer." Pam said, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Come on, Spence, I really need to go pack, I haven't even started and we leave for Philadelphia tomorrow night…"

Emily took Spencer's hand and began to drag her toward the stairs.

"Emily." Pam said.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I want you to keep your bedroom door open, please."

"Mom." Emily blushed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Spence."


	39. Chapter 39

"I can't believe that by this time tomorrow, we'll be in Mexico." Emily said as she leaned back against the headboard of Spencer's bed.

"I know." Spencer smiled at Emily as she finished putting a few things into the suitcase that lay at the end of the bed.

"Do me a favor and grab me the bottle of Xanax out of that drawer." Spencer said pointing at the night stand beside Emily.

"You're still taking these?" Emily asked, handing Spencer the bottle.

"I haven't in a while, but it makes me feel better knowing I have them if I need one."

As Emily went to shut the drawer of Spencer's night stand, she noticed a small box on the right-hand side. Emily pulled the box out and looked at it.

"KY? Arousal gel?" Emily said. "Where did you get this?"

"Hanna gave it to me a couple of days ago."

"Were you planning on bringing it?"

"I...uh…if you want...I will."

"Definitely, bring it." Emily smirked, as she tossed the box in Spencer's direction.

"I think you're really gonna like it." Spencer said.

"You've used it?"

"I tried it last night."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah...you weren't here. I was bored...and horny…that's a pretty dangerous combination." Spencer smirked as she sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend.

Emily laughed. "For you, yes it is…so…what's it feel like?"

"I can't really explain it, but it feels good...you'll like it."

"Now I have something else to look forward to." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer.

"Do you have everything packed?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. Everything's ready to go...my mom even said she'd bring all my stuff and meet us at Aria's, Hanna's already there...then you won't have to make an extra trip to my house."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"When do we get to leave?"

"As soon as my parents get home...my dad has our plane tickets at his office."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer and Emily arrived at the Montgomery house early that evening to find that Mrs. Fields was already there. Spencer and Emily walked up to the Montgomery's front door and rang the bell. After a minute, they were greeted by Ella.

"Hey. Mrs. Montgomery." Spencer said.

"Hi, girls. Come on in."

"Hey, Em. Hey, Spence." Hanna said excitedly as her friends walked into the living room. "Can we go now?"

"Relax, Han." Spencer said. "Do you guys have all of your stuff ready?"

"Yep. It's all waiting by the front door." Aria said.

"Great. I'll go start packing my car then." Spencer said, turning toward the front door.

"I'll go with you." Emily said.

"It's okay. I'll get it...just relax, talk to your mom." Spencer said, giving Pam a friendly smile. "I'll be right back."

Spencer walked into the foyer of the Montgomery's house and looked at the stack of luggage that she somehow failed to notice on the way in. When Spencer finished packing Aria and Hanna's luggage into the car, she went back into the house.

"All that's left is your stuff, Em." Spencer said. "Mrs. Fields, if I could get your car keys, I'll move Emily's things to my car."

"Of course...here you are." Pam said, handing her car keys to Spencer. "Everything should be in the trunk."

"Thank you." Spencer said before turning toward the door again.

When Spencer returned she handed Pam's keys back to her.

"Everything's all ready to go, when ever we are." Spencer said. "We should probably get going though."

Ella walked over to the staircase.

"Mike! your sister's leaving, come downstairs and say goodbye." Ella called out.

Mike came downstairs a few minutes later and once everyone had finished saying their goodbyes. Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna made their way out the door and to Spencer's Mercedes.

"Can we listen to my CD?" Hanna asked.

"Depends." Spencer said, glancing at Hanna in the rearview mirror. "What is it?"

"Lady Gaga."

"Then yes..."

Hanna leaned forward, loaded the disk into the car's CD player and turned the volume up to full blast. Spencer rolled her eyes and used her steering wheel mounted controls to turn the volume down.

"Hey! Why are you turning it down!" Hanna asked as she kneed the back of Spencer's seat.

"Because it doesn't need to be that loud…what are you, five?"

"What's the point of having a kick-ass stereo if you don't turn the volume up all the way?"

"Just relax, Hanna, okay?" Aria said.

As Spencer drove, she was forced to spend the next hour listening to Hanna sing loudly in her ear, but even that wasn't enough to get on Spencer's nerves. She was much too focused on the fact that by this time tomorrow evening she would be spending the first day of her spring break at a beautiful, first-class resort with her girlfriend and two best friends.

"Spence. Slow down." Emily said, snapping the brunette out of her trance. "You're speeding...like a lot."

"Relax, Em...I've got a perfect driving record. I've never even been pulled over."

As Spencer sped down the road, she looked up into her mirror where she saw a police car pull out from a secluded area with it's lights flashing as it quickly pulled up nearer to Spencer's Mercedes.

"Fuck." Spencer groaned as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"And your lead foot finally catches up with you." Hanna laughed as she punched the back of Spencer's seat. "You're so getting a speeding ticket."

"Shut up." Spencer groaned.

Spencer then looked over at her girlfriend. She could sense the nervousness in Emily's face.

"Relax, Em." Spencer said as she reached over and touched Emily's hand. "He's probably just gonna give me a ticket and send me on my way. It's not the end of the world."

"I know...it's just that cops make me so nervous." Emily said as she noticed the officer slowly walking toward the driver's side of Spencer's car.

Spencer put her window down and the officer leaned in.

"You have any idea what the speed limit is?" He asked.

"You know officer, I'm actually not from around here." Spencer said. "But if you pull someone else over, they'll probably know."

"Cute." The cop said sarcastically. "License, registration and insurance, please."

Spencer handed the cop the requested materials and he walked back to his car.

"Well...I think you pissed him off." Aria said. "You're getting a ticket for sure now."

"I'll get you out of it." Hanna said.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Aria asked.

"I have a couple of ideas." Hanna said as she pulled her shirt down and pushed her breasts up.

"Hanna...if I wanted to try to get out of the ticket, I'd flash him myself." Spencer said.

"And show him what?" Hanna laughed. "It's not like there's anything to see."

"Aw. Spence. Don't listen to her." Emily said. "I love your boobs just the way they are."

Spencer rolled her eyes and turned back around to face forward in her seat as the cop approached her car once again, he handed Spencer back her license, registration and insurance card.

"Your record's squeaky clean." He said. "But I clocked you doing sixty in a forty-five...I'm gonna have to give you a ticket."

The cop then pulled out his citation pad and a pen. Hanna leaned forward and placed her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"You know, officer." Hanna said. "You'll have to excuse my friend's driving...she didn't mean to speed she's just a little excited, that's all..."

"Excited about what?" The cop asked skeptically as he clicked his pen and looked down at the citation.

"Well you see...we're on our way to the Young Republicans convention in Philadelphia...George W. Bush is giving a speech..." Hanna said. "It isn't until tomorrow, but he's kind of her hero…she can't stop thinking about it."

"Young Republicans…nice to see some of the youth in this country still have morals…unlike those damn Democrats. They're ruining our country, you know."

Spencer opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Hanna pinching her arm. The cop then clicked his pen and flipped his citation pad shut.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time." He said. "As long as you promise to slow down."

"Yes, of course officer." Spencer said.

"Okay, then…enjoy the convention."

"Oh we definitely will." Spencer said.

"You ladies take care now." The cop said, before turning and walking back to his police cruiser.

Spencer started her car and slowly pulled back onto the road.

"Hanna. You totally lied to that cop." Emily said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Hanna laughed.

"How did you know he was a Republican?" Aria asked.

"I didn't. I took a risk and it paid off." Hanna said. "Now, Spencer gets to keep her perfect driving record intact and we don't have to listen to her bitch about a ticket for a week."

"Thanks, Han. I owe you one." Spencer said.

"Buy me a margarita in Mexico and we'll call it even."

"You got it."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the girls got to the hotel, they promptly checked in and went to their room.

"I suppose you're my bed buddy." Hanna said as she looked at Aria. "We gonna cuddle or what?"

"Um…no…I don't think so." Aria said sarcastically.

"Fine. Be that way…your loss." Hanna said as she tossed one of her suitcases onto the bed she claimed to be hers.

"What time do you guys wanna get up in the morning?" Spencer asked.

"What time do we have to be at the airport?" Hanna asked.

"Our fight leaves at eight, so I'd say we should be at the airport no later than like six-thirty, just to be safe." Spencer replied.

"We should probably get up at like four then." Emily said.

"Okay." Aria agreed. "Maybe at least two of us should shower tonight…that way we all won't have to scramble for the bathroom in the morning."

"All right. I'll shower tonight." Spencer said. "I was gonna go down to the gym and run on the treadmill for a while anyway, I can shower afterward…anyone wanna join me?"

"In the shower?" Hanna asked.

"At the gym." Spencer laughed.

"I'll come with you, Spence." Emily said. "I could go for a run."

"Cool."

"You wanna join us, Han?" Spencer asked.

"Was that a serious question?" Hanna asked.

"How about you, Aria?" Spencer said, turning toward her friend.

"You two go ahead…I think I'll just hang out here and watch some TV." Aria said.

"Me too." Hanna agreed.

"All right. Come on, Em." Spencer said. "Let's change clothes."

Spencer lifted her suitcase up onto the bed and opened it. She then grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Spencer returned a few minutes later, wearing a black pair of shorts and a t-shirt that had on it a picture of a strand of DNA being unzipped by a large metal zipper. The words above the picture read, "if I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase, so I could unzip your genes."

"I like your shirt, Spence." Aria laughed as she looked at the brunette's t-shirt.

"Thanks. My super hot and funny girlfriend got it for me." Spencer smirked.

"I saw it at the mall the other day and I couldn't resist. I thought Spence would appreciate the humor." Emily laughed.

"It's so Spencer." Aria said.

Hanna sat up on the bed to look at the shirt. "I don't get it."

"DNA helicase is a molecular motor-protein that's responsible for separating a strand of DNA to prepare it for replication." Spencer said. "It basically 'unzips' the 'genes,' it's a play on words."

"Oh." Hanna said. "So basically you're a big geek, then?"

Hanna laughed.

"I think geeks are sexy." Emily said. "Let me change my clothes and we'll go down to the gym, okay?"

"Only you two would go to the gym on vacation." Hanna rolled her eyes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, when Spencer got out of the shower, she walked back into the bedroom to find that Emily was already in bed and fast asleep, as were Aria and Hanna. Spencer shut out the light, set an alarm on her phone and climbed into bed next to Emily. Although she was tired, Spencer laid awake for a little while anxiously anticipating the start of their trip.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey. Slow down." Hanna whined as struggled to drag her luggage through the airport, lagging behind her friends. "I can't carry all of this and power walk at the same time…it's too early for this."

Spencer turned around and took a few steps back toward Hanna.

"Here, give me that." Spencer said taking one of Hanna's bags.

"Thanks, Spence."

"Are these all clothes?" Spencer asked, looking at all of Hanna's baggage. "We're only gonna be away for a week."

"I know…but I like to have options." Hanna said, matter-of-factly.

Aria and Emily both laughed as Spencer rolled her eyes and continued walking. Once the four girls had checked their bags and gone through security, they began to make their way to the terminal.

"It's this one." Spencer said. "Flight four eighty-three to Cancun."

Aria, Emily and Hanna followed Spencer to the terminal's waiting area and sat down.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"Almost seven." Spencer said, looking at her watch.

"We made really good time." Aria said.

"Yeah we did." Spencer agreed.

"Do you know how long the flight is, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"It should be about three hours."

"Is the resort near the airport?" Aria asked.

"It's not far. The resort will have buses waiting to take everyone from the airport." Spencer said. "It'll probably be mid-afternoon before we actually get settled into our rooms."

"In that case, I'm gonna go find you something to eat." Emily said, touching Spencer's leg.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because you haven't had any breakfast yet and you get cranky when you don't eat." Emily said.

"I don't get cranky." Spencer scoffed.

"Yes you do, sweetheart." Emily said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"You guys want anything?" Emily asked, standing up.

"Could you just grab me a coffee?" Aria asked.

"Sure...Han you want anything?"

"I'll go with you." Hanna said. "I don't know what I want."

"All right. We'll be right back..." Emily said.

"You need any money, Em?" Spencer asked, reaching for her wallet.

"No. I've got cash. Thanks, Spence...come on Hanna."

"So...you've gotta be like totally excited to spend some time alone with Spencer, huh Em? You guys are gonna have a great time."

"We're all gonna have a great time." Emily said. "I'm excited to be spending time with you and Aria too…Spencer's got so much stuff planned for all of us."

"Well…I'm sure she's also got something totally romantic planned for the two of you."

"One could only hope." Emily smirked. "Spencer never fails to amaze me when it comes to romance."

"I so wish Caleb was as romantic as Spencer."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise, Han?"

"No. It's nothing like that. We're doing fine, sometimes I just wish that he was a little more romantic and spontaneous, that's all."

"I could have Spencer talk to him and hint that you want a little more romance."

"That would be great…maybe we could even go on a double date sometime. We never do couples stuff."

"That can change…I'm sure Spencer would love to go on a double date with you and Caleb."

"You think so?"

"Sure. They can totally talk nerdy computer and technology stuff."

Hanna laughed. "We'd never be able to get them to shut up."

"Just smile and nod." Emily said. "That's what I do when I don't have any idea what Spencer's talking about."

"Here." Emily said, handing Spencer a cup of coffee. "Black, just how you like it...and I got you two doughnuts."

"Two? Are you trying to make me fat?" Spencer laughed.

"Come on, Spence." Hanna said. "You could eat fifty doughnuts and never gain a pound...I want your metabolism."

Spencer laughed.

"You want one of these, Aria?" Spencer asked handing Aria one of the doughnuts.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

Spencer shrugged and smiled.

"Okay. More for me then." Spencer said taking a bite out of one of the doughnuts.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't very long before the four girls heard their flight number being paged to board.

Aria, Emily and Hanna all stood up and followed Spencer through the terminal gate and onto the plane.

"What row are we sitting in?" Aria asked.

"Row twelve, seats A through D." Spencer said, looking at the tickets. "My dad tried to get us into first-class, but it was completely booked."

"Damn." Hanna said. "I always wanted to know what first-class is like."

"It's not as amazing as everyone thinks." Spencer said.

"Well...there's four of us and only three seats on each side" Hanna said. "I vote me not sitting by strangers."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'll sit on the other side...no big deal. I don't care if I have to sit by people we don't know."

"No. I'll sit on the other side." Aria said, taking the seat on the outside of their row. "You can sit by Emily."

"Thanks, Aria." Spencer said.

"No problem."

"I call window seat." Hanna said, sliding into their row.

"You want middle or end seat, Em?"

"End. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Spencer said as she slid into the center seat, next to Hanna and buckled her seat belt.

"Hey, Spence?" Hanna said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put my bag in the over head compartment?"

"Can't you just put it on the floor?"

"My purse is already on the floor. It'll be too cluttered. Please?"

"Why did you not put it up there before you sat down?" Spencer groaned.

Emily laughed.

"I forgot." Hanna said.

Spencer rolled her eyes and took Hanna's bag. "Do you need anything out of here? Because once I put it up there that's where it's staying until we land."

"I don't need anything...thanks Spence."

"You want me to do it?" Emily asked.

"No it's okay, I got." Spencer said as she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up.

"Okay."

"Sorry, Em." Spencer said as she stepped over Emily and was forced to stand still for a moment as another passenger walked down the aisle.

"It's okay, I like the view." Emily smiled as she stared at Spencer, who was still standing over her lap.

Spencer smirked as she stepped out into the aisle and opened the overhead compartment storage space.

"Spence?" Hanna said.

"Yes. Hanna?" Spencer said, staring hard at the blonde.

"I forgot, my iPod is in that bag, can I have it, please?"

"You're awfully forgetful today, aren't you?" Spencer said, trying not to lose her patience.

Aria and Emily couldn't help but laugh

"Sorry."

Spencer unzipped Hanna's bag and fished out her iPod, before placing the bag into the storage compartment. Spencer then climbed back over Emily's lap, sat down and buckled her seat belt again.

"Hey, Spence?" Hanna said again.

Spencer's eyes widened as she stared straight ahead at the seat in front of her.

"What do you need now, Hanna?"

"Could you get me a magazine out of my bag?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Spencer asked. "Because it's working."

Hanna laughed. "Relax, Spence, I'm just kidding."

"Funny." Spencer scoffed.

"Aw, come on, Spence, it was kinda funny." Emily laughed. "You want your book? It's in my purse..."

"Yeah. That'd be great, thanks."

"So, Spence…you and Emily gonna join the mile high club or what?" Hanna asked as she elbowed the brunette in the ribs.

"No. Of course not."

"Too bad." Emily chimed in. "I was kinda looking forward to joining the club."

"Wait…seriously?" Spencer asked, looking at Emily. "Because I may have to use the restroom."

Emily laughed. "I'm kidding…it'd be way too awkward…besides we'll have plenty of time for that later…we have a whole week."

Spencer looked at her watch as she heard the pilot announce over the loud speaker that they would be taking off in just a few minutes. Spencer then opened her book and read for awhile, but eventually fell asleep, as her lack of sleep and waking up early began to catch up with her.

Emily spent most of the flight talking to Aria, as both Spencer and Hanna had fallen asleep. Emily looked over at Hanna who had fallen asleep with her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Aren't they adorable?" Emily said, looking at Aria, while motioning toward Spencer and Hanna.

"They are. Let's just hope that they stay adorable...you know that Hanna has a tendency to be mildly irritating...and Spencer's not always so tolerant."

Emily laughed. "Spencer loves Hanna, even if they do butt heads a lot."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost three hours later, Spencer was awoken by the pilot's voice over the intercom, announcing the plane's landing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Hanna who was still fast asleep and drooling on her shoulder.

"Hanna. Get up." Spencer said as she shrugged the blonde off of her shoulder.

"Wh...what?" Hanna said, lifting her head off of Spencer's shoulder and wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"We're landing."

"Thank God." Hanna said. "You snore."

"Yeah well, you drool...My shirt's wet."

"And their total cuteness ends." Aria laughed.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Emily smiled. "Don't worry about it."

When the girls finally arrived at the resort, they looked around the huge, beautifully decorated lobby.

"Come on." Spencer said. "We check-in over here."

Aria, Emily and Hanna all followed Spencer as she walked over to the front desk, where they saw a man and a woman standing behind the counter.

"Hello there. How are you all doing this afternoon?" The man asked.

"Great. And yourself?" Spencer replied.

"Just fine thank you…are you ladies checking in?"

"Yes we are." Spencer said.

"Great. Could I have your last name please?"

"Hastings."

"Thank you." The man said as he typed on his computer. "Here it is…Hastings, reservation for four…could I get you to fill this out please?" The man said, handing Spencer a sheet of paper and a pen. "I'll just need all of your first and last names…for your safety, we keep records of all of our guests."

"Certainly." Spencer said as she scribbled down their names on the paper and handed it back to the clerk.

"Thank you…now I see your reservation is for two rooms…did you want rooms with two beds or one?"

"One of each, please."

"Sure, no problem…I'm gonna put you in rooms fourteen twenty six and fourteen twenty seven…your rooms will be ready shortly…I'll have the staff take your bags up to your rooms, in the mean time, why don't you girls go have a complimentary welcome drink at the bar, it's right over there." The clerk said, pointing across the lobby. "I'll come get you when your rooms are ready."

"Sure. Sounds great." Spencer said. "Thanks."

Spencer then turned to her friends. "Come on, guys."

"Spence, this resort is amazing." Aria said as she looked around the huge open-air lobby. There were huge palm trees in the grass surrounding the lobby, as well as small, ceramic tile ponds, where many flamingos stood in the water.

"I told you it was nice…and this is just the lobby."

"Spence, will my phone still work here?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, but you're roaming, so you probably don't want to text, it'll charge you for each message you send or receive. You don't want your mom to flip out when she gets the bill." Spencer said. "There's Wi-Fi here though, just turn off your network connection and use Wi-Fi, then you can e-mail and Facebook and it won't go against your data plan."

"I can get Wi-Fi on this?" Hanna asked, staring at her BlackBerry screen.

"Yeah…here give me your phone, I'll set it to Wi-Fi."

"Okay, hold on." Hanna said as she tapped on her screen.

"Deleting all of your texts?" Aria asked.

"Maybe."

"Spencer's not gonna read them." Aria said. "She doesn't care."

"Really, Hanna." Spencer said. "I don't care if you sext Caleb or what ever. I'm not going to read it, nor do I care to."

"You're a fine one to talk about sexting, I've seen the dirty little messages that Emily sends you." Hanna laughed. "And none of those ever go unanswered."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this." Emily said.

"Okay. Here you go." Hanna said, handing her phone to Spencer.

Spencer tapped on the screen a few times before giving the phone back to Hanna.

"Okay. You're running on Wi-Fi now."

"Cool, thanks, Spence."

"You guys should do the same with your phones."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the same clerk from the front desk approached the four girls.

"Miss Hastings…your rooms are ready…here are your keycards." The man said handing Spencer two envelopes. "Your bags are already waiting for you."

"Great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Feel free to call the lobby if you need anything…I hope you ladies enjoy your stay." The man said, before walking back to the front desk.

"What do you say we go check out our rooms?" Spencer asked, as she waved the key cards in her hand. "We can unpack, then decide what we want to do tonight."


	41. Chapter 41

Spencer inserted the key card into the door and she walked inside with Emily following closely behind. Emily looked around admiring the tropical decor that adorned the room.

"I love this room." Emily said. "Is it the same as when you were here before?"

"Pretty much...but this time I have a much better room mate...Melissa was so annoying on our last trip."

"Aw. Did you guys have to share a bed?"

"No. Thank God. We had two beds. I would have slept on the couch if we only had one bed."

Emily picked up her suitcase, set it on the couch and began to unpack her things. When Emily unzipped one of the front pockets of her suitcase, a small folded piece of paper fell out.

"What's that?" Spencer asked, pointing at the paper.

Emily picked it up and unfolded the paper.

"It's a note from my mom." Emily said as her eyes skimmed the paper.

"What does it say?"

"Emily, I hope you have a great time on your trip. I'm expecting to see a lot of photos when you get back. Get some nice ones of you and Spencer for me." Emily said as her eyes skimmed over the note.

"Your mom wants photos of us together." Spencer said. "That's cute. She likes me again."

Emily smiled at Spencer before reading the remainder of the note aloud.

"Please be safe and be sure to see more than just the inside of your hotel room. Love mom." Emily rolled her eyes. "God my mom can be so lame."

Spencer laughed.

"Does your mom think that we do anything except have sex? She must think I'm a total slut..."

"She doesn't think that...you know how my mom is. But at least she's accepted the fact that during the course of this trip, sooner or later we're more than likely going to share an intimate moment with each other."

"I vote for sooner...let's do it right now." Spencer said as she dove onto the neatly made-up king-sized bed.

Emily laughed. "We should probably finish unpacking before we do anything."

"I hate unpacking." Spencer groaned as she sat up on the bed.

"Just relax...I'll unpack your stuff for you." Emily said as she unzipped Spencer's suitcase.

"Em, you don't have to do that." Spencer said as she got up off of the bed.

Emily and Spencer then heard a knock at the door, Spencer walked over to the door and opened it to find Aria and Hanna on the other side.

"There's no way you guys are done unpacking already." Spencer said.

"We're not." Hanna said. "But screw unpacking, I want to go to the beach."

"I agree with Hanna." Spencer said.

"Holy crap..." Aria said. "Spencer actually agreed with Hanna about something...mark your calendar, Em, this probably won't happen again for another million years."

Emily and Aria both laughed.

"Yeah. It's a red letter day for everyone." Spencer said. "Let's just go to the beach already."

"Okay. Okay." Emily said. "Here, Spence, go change." Emily said as she pulled a black bikini out of Spencer's suitcase and tossed it in her direction.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Okay, Em. You hurry up and change too so we can go." Hanna, said, excitedly.

"Okay. Give me a minute." Emily said as she grabbed a swim suit out of her suitcase and headed to the bathroom as soon as Spencer came out.

Emily came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Can we go now?" Hanna whined.

"Chill out, Han. We'll go." Aria said.

"Spencer, did you put on any sun screen yet?" Emily asked.

"Not yet."

"Put some on before we leave...I don't want you to get burnt."

"Okay."

Spencer walked over to her suitcase and dug out the plastic bag that she had put her sun screen in.

"Here hold this for a second." Spencer said giving the tube of sun screen to Hanna, so that she could remove her own t-shirt.

"SPF one hundred?" Hanna said. "Is there even anything higher than this?"

"Not really." Spencer said. "But let's face it, Han, I'm pale. I need all the protection I can get."

"I feel your pain." Aria said.

"This is supposed to block like ninety nine percent of the suns rays." Spencer said, taking the bottle back from Hanna and rubbing some of the lotion into her skin. "And I still have to reapply it every couple of hours to keep from burning."

"I'm the same way." Aria agreed. "It sucks."

"If you guys had gone tanning with me you wouldn't be so pale." Hanna said.

"I told you before, Hanna, I wish you wouldn't do it. Tanning is so bad for you." Spencer said.

"And I told you before...you worry way too much." Hanna said.

Spencer just rolled her eyes. "Get my back, Em?"

"Definitely." Emily said as she took the bottle of sun screen from her girlfriend.

"Okay so can we go now or what?" Hanna complained.

"Jesus Christ...yes let's go." Spencer said, before slipping her t-shirt back on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God...this beach is incredible." Aria said as she looked around at the crystal clear water and white sand.

Emily dropped her towel and bag into the sand and stripped down to her swim suit, as her friends did the same. Emily then took Spencer's shorts and t-shirt and folded them before placing them on her beach towel with her own clothing.

"I can't wait to get in the water." Aria said.

"Me either. But before we do, can one of you take a picture of Spencer and I?" Emily asked as she dug her camera out of her bag.

"I will." Hanna said, taking the camera from Emily.

"Thanks."

Spencer slipped her arm around Emily's waist as Emily moved closer to her girlfriend.

"God. You guys are so ridiculously gorgeous together, it makes me sick." Hanna laughed as she pointed the camera at her friends.

"I only wish I looked half as good in a bathing suit as you two." Aria said.

"Yeah, me too." Hanna agreed. "But that would involve like a million hours at the gym."

Emily took Spencer's hand as they followed Hanna and Aria into the water.

"The water's so warm." Hanna said as she walked further into the water. "I thought the Pacific ocean was supposed to be cold."

"It is...but you're not in the Pacific ocean, you're in the Caribbean Sea." Spencer said. "God pick up a map every once in a while." Spencer laughed.

"You know how bad I am at geology." Hanna said.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You're bad at geography, geology is the study of the Earth and how it evolved."

"Close enough." Hanna shrugged.

"How is that close?" Spencer asked.

"Babe, don't waste your breath." Emily laughed. "You realize you won't get anywhere, trying to argue with her."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Spence." Hanna said.

"So…do we have anything planned for tomorrow?" Aria asked.

"Not really. We can just hang out at the resort. Check out the pool and go to dinner later...speaking of dinner, what restaurant do you guys want to go to tonight?"

"What are the choices again?" Hanna asked.

"Italian, Japanese, Mexican, Mediterranean or we can go to the steakhouse." Spencer said. "It's up to you guys. It doesn't really matter to me."

"I vote for Japanese." Aria said. "I love sushi."

"Me too." Spencer said.

"You guys WOULD like sushi." Hanna said. "You like all that weird stuff."

"Sushi isn't weird." Aria said. "It's good...you should try it."

"Do they only have sushi?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry, Em, they have other things too. I know you're not crazy about fish." Spencer said.

"Fish I could deal with." Emily said. "Raw fish…not so much."

"You have to at least try it, though." Spencer said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Later that evening~

"Are you guys almost ready to go?" Hanna asked as she and Aria walked into Spencer and Emily's room. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Spencer said. "Emily just got out of the shower, it shouldn't be too long."

Aria sat down on the bed and picked up a few brochures that were sitting on the night stand. She began to look over them, stopping to pay particular attention to a widely recognizable photo of a large stone pyramid.

"What day do we go see the Mayan ruins, Spence?" Aria asked.

"That's on Monday, you're totally gonna love it..."

"I can't wait to see the pyramid." Aria said.

"It's absolutely amazing when you see it up close, almost unbelievable." Spencer said. "We have to get up early that day though, we leave the resort with the tour group at eight a.m."

"How long does it take to get there?" Aria asked.

"It's like a two hour bus ride…but it's definitely worth it."

"Hey, Spence, can I have this?" Hanna asked as she pulled a bottle of beer out of the mini bar, not paying any attention at all to her friends' conversations.

"Don't you have a mini bar in your room?"

"We do, but we're not in my room, are we?"

"You can have it, but you won't like it."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's really strong dark beer and you complain how gross light wimpy beer is when you drink it."

Hanna rolled her eyes and opened the bottle as she disappeared out onto the balcony of Emily and Spencer's room.

Hanna returned a few minutes later and handed the still full beer bottle to Spencer.

"Why didn't you tell me this stuff tasted like shit."

"I told you, you wouldn't like it, but you wouldn't listen." Spencer said. "No one ever listens to Spencer…I don't talk for my health, you know."

"You sound like my mom, loosen up, Spence." Hanna said. "We're on vacation, don't be so uptight."

Emily came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yep. Let's go eat, I'm starving." Spencer said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do they have forks here or what? I can't use these." Hanna asked as she struggled to use the pair of chopsticks in her hand.

"First off all, you're holding them completely wrong." Aria said.

"You need to hold them like this." Spencer said, showing Hanna how to position the utensil.

"Is this right, Spence?" Emily asked as she practiced opening and closing the chopsticks in her hand.

"Yep. That's pretty good." Spencer said.

A few minutes later, a server brought four small plates of sushi to the four girls.

"What the hell is this?" Hanna asked as she poked at one particular piece of sushi with her chopstick.

"That's an octopus tentacle." Spencer said. "And the green stuff is just seaweed."

"You can like see its suction cups and stuff." Emily said as she stared at a similar piece of sushi that sat in front of her.

"Just taste it." Spencer said as she picked up the piece of sushi, putting the whole thing into her mouth.

"It's not as bad as you think." Aria said as she too, put a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Come on, Em." Spencer said. "Just try a small piece…dip it in the soy sauce."

Emily swallowed hard and slowly dipped the rice and octopus combination into the small dish of soy sauce before slowly putting it into her mouth. Emily chewed a few times before swallowing.

"What do you think, Em?" Spencer asked.

"It's actually not bad."

"See…I told you…" Aria said. "Your turn, Han."

"I can't…I don't care if eating sushi is a trendy thing to do…I just can't." Hanna said.

"Aw, come on. I did it." Emily said.

"I think I'll just stick with my chicken…you can have these." Hanna said as she pushed the small plate in Aria's direction.

"All right…but you don't know what you're missing." Aria said as she placed another piece of fish into her mouth. "You wanna split these with me, Spence?"

"Sure."

"I can't believe I just ate raw fish…and actually kinda liked it." Emily said. "I don't even like fish sticks."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the girls had finished eating, they walked back to their rooms from their late dinner, in the process, passing though the hotel lobby. Hanna stopped when she saw a few colorful flyers on a bulletin board.

"They do nightly shows here?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. They have a bunch of entertainers who perform every night around ten…Every night is a different themed show. Tomorrow is karaoke night." Spencer said, looking at one of the flyers. "That was my favorite show, the audience performances were so funny."

"We so have to go…you can totally serenade Emily." Hanna laughed elbowing Spencer in the stomach.

"I don't sing…but I'll gladly watch you make a fool out of yourself." Spencer smirked as she resumed walking.

"Well...I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Emily said when they reached their rooms.

"Okay. Good night." Aria said.

"Hey, Spence."

"Yeah, Hanna?"

"I'm kinda tired, so do us a favor and respect the fact that the headboard of your bed is right on the other side of our wall." Hanna said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, Hanna." Spencer said sarcastically as she slid her key card into the door and opened it, letting Emily walk in ahead of her.

"Hanna, do you always have to torment Spencer?" Aria asked as they walked into their own room. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. She's just fun to tease." Hanna said.

"I know, but I just don't want you to end up pissing her off." Aria said. "She didn't have to bring us here."

"Relax, Aria, we make fun of each other all the time...she doesn't care...that's just the kind of relationship we have."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Spence, are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Spencer called out from the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Spencer came out of the bathroom with her tooth brush, hanging out of her mouth as she tried to talk.

"Spence. Go finish brushing your teeth then come talk to me." Emily laughed.

Spencer turned around and walked back into the bathroom.

"Aw. Damn it." Spencer said as a glob of toothpaste dribbled down her t-shirt as she spit into the sink.

"What's wrong?" Emily called out.

"I just got toothpaste all over my shirt." Spencer said as she walked out of the bathroom, pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it onto the couch near her suitcase. Spencer then walked over to bed and laid down next to Emily.

"This is gonna be a great week...I really love being here with you, Spence."

"Me too." Spencer said as she moved closer to Emily and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Are you tired?" Emily asked.

"Nope."

"Good. Me either…I'm sure we can find something to do to keep us occupied." Emily smirked as she reached downward, slowly slipping her hand underneath the waistband of Spencer's shorts.


	42. Chapter 42

Emily slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself as she found her body still wrapped in Spencer's arms. Emily then rolled over to face her girlfriend.

"Good morning." Emily said, staring into Spencer's eyes.

"Morning." Spencer replied as she reached up and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Emily's face.

"I could definitely get used to this." Emily said, happily.

"So could I..." Spencer said. "Since we're alone...you wanna, you know…mess around?"

Emily laughed. "We've been awake for all of two minutes and you're already horny?"

"I'm always horny when I wake up in the morning...and lying naked next to you isn't helping matters."

"Well...it is only like seven a.m." Emily said. "Aria and Hanna will probably be asleep for awhile...we really shouldn't waste the opportunity."

"No, we shouldn't." Spencer smirked as she rolled over on top of Emily, straddling one of her thighs.

Spencer then leaned down and kissed Emily, Spencer slowly deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily let out a small moan as she fought Spencer's tongue for dominance of the kiss. Spencer eventually broke the kiss only to move lower to Emily's neck.

Emily groaned softly as she felt the brunette begin to suck on her pulse point. Emily closed her eyes and sunk down into the softness of the bed. As Spencer continued kissing her, Emily felt a sudden surge of heat flood the space between her legs.

"Spencer..." Emily moaned as she began to slowly grind down on Spencer's knee.

"Hold on a second." Spencer said as she reached over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of KY that she and Emily had yet to use.

"What do you say we give this a try?" Spencer asked.

"Sounds good to me." Emily smirked as she reached up and placed her hand on Spencer's cheek.

"Just relax." Spencer said as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on Emily's lips.

Spencer then opened the bottle and applied a small amount of gel to her finger tips, before setting the bottle back down on the night stand.

Spencer used one of her hands to support the weight of her body while the other slowly slid down Emily's abdomen, stopping just short of her center.

"Let me know if you don't like it...I'll stop." Spencer said before leaning down and kissing Emily on the forehead.

Spencer then slowly slipped her middle and index fingers into Emily's center and tentatively massaged the gel onto Emily's most sensitive area. After a few minutes, Emily began to feel a slight warming sensation followed by a pleasant tingling feeling.

"How does that feel?" Spencer asked.

"Spence. That feels...amazing." Emily moaned as Spencer continued to gently touch her.

Emily then felt the warming sensation intensify as the gel's effects reached it's full potential. Emily had never felt more

aroused than she did at this very moment. She felt as if her whole body was on fire as her desire for Spencer began to consume her. Emily aggressively pulled Spencer down on top of her, desperate for more skin to skin contact as Spencer began a steady rhythm, moving her fingers in and out of Emily's center.

"Spencer please..." Emily sighed and spread her legs further apart as Spencer quickened her pace and leaned down to kiss Emily's neck.

"Spence…that feels…so…good." Emily moaned.

Although she was enjoying the effects of the gel, Emily desperately needed Spencer to give her the release that she now so badly craved. Spencer abruptly discontinued her pace inside of Emily and slid her fingers upward. Emily moaned loudly as Spencer used her index and middle fingers to rub circles on her highly sensitive clit.

"God, Spence...please don't stop...I'm..." Emily stopped mid-sentence, unable to think clearly enough to finish her thought.

Emily closed her eyes and tightly gripped Spencer's shoulder blades as she squirmed underneath her girlfriend. Emily then felt a strong tightening sensation building deep within the pit of her stomach as one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced coursed through her entire body.

"Spencer..." Emily groaned as her hips involuntarily bucked off of the bed, crashing into Spencer's body.

Once Emily's orgasm had subsided, Spencer removed her fingers from Emily's body and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Good stuff, huh?" Spencer said as she collapsed on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"Spence...that...was...great." Emily panted, still trying to catch her breath. "I don't know how that stuff works, but it's amazing."

"It's actually pretty simple, when you look at the ingredients." Spencer said, placing her hands behind her head as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "The propylene glycol is used to increase sensation, while the niacin increases blood flow."

"You know this because?" Emily said with a questioning tone.

"I like chemistry...who says science can't be fun?"

"I love science." Emily smirked.

Spencer laughed.

Emily then reached across Spencer's body and picked up the bottle of KY from the night stand.

"Your turn." Emily said as she opened the bottle and spread a small amount of gel across her finger tips.

Emily straddled Spencer's thighs and trailed her fingers toward her girlfriend's center. Emily then slid two of her fingers into Spencer's center and slowly began to massage in the gel, modeling after what Spencer had done for her.

"Am I doing it right?" Emily asked, in a deep throaty voice, leaning down to Spencer's face.

"Em…that's amazing." Spencer moaned and leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed as Emily continued to touch her.

Spencer tightly closed her eyes as she felt her arousal begin to take control of her. Spencer thought that the KY's effects were good when she used it by herself, but using it with Emily was even more incredible than Spencer could have ever imagined. Spencer could feel herself drawing nearer and nearer to orgasm as Emily rubbed her clit hard with her thumb. Spencer could hear her own breathing becoming heavier with each passing moment.

"God…Em." Spencer sighed as Emily increased the speed and pressure she used with her thumb. Spencer let out a slight, low-pitched growl when Emily removed her thumb, just as Spencer was about to climax. Emily then slipped her middle and index fingers back into Spencer's center and continued her rhythm. Spencer felt as though her head was going to explode when Emily removed her fingers for a second time, before the brunette could finish. Spencer had frequently practiced and become quite good at controlling her own orgasms when she was alone, but when she was with Emily, none of that mattered. Spencer was now quickly becoming frustrated with Emily's start and stop method, but Emily loved teasing Spencer and having this kind of control over her.

"Em…please…I can't take it anymore." Spencer begged her girlfriend to push her over the edge.

Upon hearing Spencer's desperate plea for release, Emily quickly resumed her rhythm, rubbing faster and harder until Spencer finally came.

"Oh God…Emily." Spencer moaned loudly as she climaxed.

Once her muscle spasms subsided, Spencer felt her entire body go limp as she sunk down into the softness of the bed.

"Wow. Em…that was…incredible."

"You were nothing short of amazing, yourself." Emily said as she laid her head on Spencer's chest.

Emily then looked over at Spencer, then to the phone on the nightstand, when they heard it ring. Spencer reached over to the nightstand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?…hey, Hanna, what's up?…me too…okay…yeah, come over here when you guys are ready…okay…bye."

"What did she want?" Emily asked.

"She wanted to know if we wanted to meet her and Aria for breakfast…They'll be over as soon as they shower and get dressed."

"We should probably get up then." Emily said. "I could definitely use a shower."

~Later that Afternoon~

"How many pools does this place have?" Aria asked.

"There are three of them." Spencer replied. "The biggest one is over there." Spencer said pointing straight ahead.

"Is there a bar over there, too?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Spencer said. "I think there are two."

"Come on, let's go." Hanna said.

Once they got to the pool, the four girls claimed four chairs and set their things down.

"Come get drinks with me, Spence." Hanna said, dragging Spencer toward the bar on the other side of the pool.

"So…Spence…have you an Emily had any, you know, 'opportunities' yet?" Hanna smirked.

"Actually, yeah." Spencer said. "Last night…then again this morning."

"Nice…do you have anything special planned for you and Emily?"

"I was actually hoping we could spend an evening together at some point…maybe the last night we're here." Spencer said. "As long as that's okay with you and Aria. I don't want to ditch you guys."

"We'll keep ourselves occupied." Hanna said. "You and Emily should spend some time alone together."

"Thanks, Hanna…oh and by the way…thanks for the KY, it's awesome."

Hanna laughed. "You're welcome…I told you, you'd liked it."

Spencer and Hanna returned to Aria and Emily a few minutes later with a few drinks and multiple shots.

"Wanna do a tequila shot?" Hanna asked, handing a shot glass to Emily.

Emily raised the glass to her nose and inhaled the strong scent of hard liquor.

"Will you do one with me, Spence?" Emily asked.

"Sure…lick your hand."

Once Emily had licked her hand, Spencer sprinkled a pinch of salt onto Emily's hand, before doing the same to her own.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Ready." Emily said.

"Okay…" Hanna said. "One…two…three…go!"

Spencer and Emily both licked the salt from their hands, downed the shots and quickly put the limes in their mouths.

"See that wasn't so bad." Spencer said.

"You're a natural, Em." Aria laughed.

"You'll be doing body shots off of Spencer in no time." Hanna said.

"Yeah. I don't know about that." Emily laughed.

"Aw come on, It'd be fun." Spencer said.

"Maybe later." Emily said.

"You said there's a night club around here, right Spence?" Hanna said.

"Yeah…they have this really cool Star Wars themed club."

Aria, Emily and Hanna just stared at Spencer.

"I know what you're thinking." Spencer said. "But it isn't nearly as lame as it sounds…I promise it's cool."

"Are we going tonight?" Aria asked.

"We should probably wait, since we have to be up early tomorrow." Spencer said. "We're going to be touring the Mayan ruins all day…I don't want anyone to have a hangover."

"Good point." Aria said.

"Hey are we still going to karaoke tonight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, if you guys want to." Spencer said.

"I do." Hanna said.

"Me too." Aria agreed.


	43. Chapter 43

Later that night Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer all made their way to the resort's large, open-air theater for some karaoke entertainment. As people slowly began to trickle in, a few resort employees circulated throughout the crowd, trying to recruit guests to participate in the show.

"Hi. Ladies." A young man in a red resort uniform vest said. "Any of you care to sing in our show tonight?...first prize is a hundred bucks."

The man then handed a large white binder to Spencer, which held a sign-up sheet and many pages, listing all of the possible song choices.

"What do you say?" The man said. "Can I sign you up?"

"Oh...I, uh...I don't think so." Spencer said. "I'm not much of a singer."

Hanna took the binder from Spencer and began to flip through it.

"Come on, Spence, you so have to do it." Hanna said.

"No way." Spencer said, shaking her head.

"Don't be so boring." Hanna whined.

The man laughed. "I'll leave this with you girls. He said, said, pointing to the binder. "I'll be back in a few minutes...we'll see if we can't get you to change your mind."

The man then disappeared, trying to convince other guests to participate in the show.

"So Spence...what song are you going to sing?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, I told you already, I don't sing."

"You should, though." Emily said. "Your voice is so totally sexy."

"You think my voice is sexy?" Spencer said surprised, her voice inadvertently cracking, horribly.

Spencer then cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I mean...you think my voice is sexy?" Spencer said again, this time in a much deeper tone.

Emily laughed. "Obviously. Who doesn't?"

"I totally agree with Emily...you might even have a career in reading books on tape or doing voice-overs." Hanna laughed. "Now let's pick you a song."

"Hanna...I can't."

"I think you should do it, Spence." Aria said.

"That makes three against one." Hanna said. "Majority rules, you're doing it."

"The only way I'll do it is if the three of you do it with me."

"I'll sing with you." Hanna said. "We'll kick ass."

"I'm in." Aria said.

"Me too." Emily agreed.

"Fuck..." Spencer muttered. "I thought you'd say no, Em."

"It'll be fun." Emily said.

"Yeah. Fun." Spencer groaned.

"You don't honestly mean to tell me that my big, brave Spencer is afraid of a little karaoke." Emily said as she put her arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm not afraid." Spencer said. "I just don't typically enjoy public humiliation."

Aria, Emily and Hanna all laughed.

"It's really not that bad, Spence." Emily said.

"When have you done karaoke?" Spencer asked.

"I…uh…did it once a long time ago…with Maya." Emily lied, not wanting to bring up the subject of Paige with Spencer.

"Oh. Okay. Cool." Spencer said.

"There you go, Spence, even Emily's done karaoke and she's about as shy as they come." Hanna said.

"Yeah. Except in bed." Spencer laughed.

Aria and Hanna couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey!" Emily said as she smacked Spencer's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"What? It's the truth." Spencer chuckled. "And that kinda hurt, by the way." Spencer said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Anyway..." Aria said, helping Emily out by changing the subject. "We don't even know any of these people...it's not like we'll ever see them again...besides we'll all be singing at the same time."

"I know. It's just that singing isn't exactly one of my strong suits." Spencer said.

"Hey, miss perfectionist." Hanna said. "Karaoke's not about being good...it's about having fun."

"She's got a point, babe." Emily said, placing her hand on Spencer's knee.

"And since when does being in front of people bother you?" Hanna said. "Aren't you like captain of the debate team or some boring shit like that?"

"Yes I am captain of the debate team, but speaking in front of a crowd is not the same as singing in front of a crowd."

"Stop being such a big cry baby, Spence." Hanna complained. "You're singing, you already agreed, you aren't getting out of it."

"So…what song are we gonna do, Han?" Emily asked.

"We should totally do a Britney song...what do you think, Spence?"

"I'm already completely throwing my dignity out the window, so why not do a Britney song?" Spencer said sarcastically.

Hanna laughed as she continued flipping through the binder.

"Wait." Hanna said. "I know what song we should do."

"Oh, God. What?" Spencer asked. "Is it worse than Britney?"

"No. Way better." Hanna said. "We're so doing 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry."

"Oh! I like that one." Emily said.

"Me too." Aria agreed. "It's fun."

"A song about getting totally wasted...doesn't get much classier than that." Spencer laughed.

Hanna took the pen out of the binder and scribbled her own name down before adding her friends' names to the list. The resort employee with whom they had spoken to before, returned a few minutes later.

"So have you ladies decided to join in on the fun?" He asked.

"Yep. We're all doing a song together." Hanna said as she handed the binder back to the man.

"Great. Good luck." The man said, before walking away, seeking more performers.

The girls watched as the show's host, a young, brunette woman, came onto the stage to announce the first performance of the evening. Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer then spent the next hour listening to other guests perform, anxiously awaiting their turn. Spencer sunk down into her chair, dreading that her turn was rapidly approaching, as she watched the current performers walk off stage.

"Weren't they great?" The host said into the microphone. "Let's give them another round of applause."

The host then looked down at the clipboard to announce the next performer.

"Okay...up next we have a foursome singing, Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'" The host said. "Could we get Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer to the stage please..."

"Well, that's us." Hanna said, grinning wildly. "Come on."

"Oh God." Spencer groaned. "I hate you so much...you don't even know..." Spencer said as she shoved Hanna forward.

Hanna just laughed and continued toward the stage.

"Come on, Spence." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand and following closely behind Hanna. "Don't be nervous."

When they reached the stage, the host handed each girl a microphone.

"Hi. How are you girls doing tonight?" The host asked.

"Great." Hanna replied.

"Okay now, which one of you is which?"

"I'm Hanna. And these are my three best friends, this is Emily, that's Spencer and Aria is on the end."

"Great...and where are you girls from?"

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania...it's near Philadelphia." Hanna said.

"All right then...let's give them a big round of applause."

As the music began, Spencer stared at the television screen, frozen in place, waiting for the lyrics to light up. Spencer squinted and felt her heart begin to race as the bright spot light beamed down on her and her friends. She swallowed her pride and began singing the lyrics as the lit up. As the song continued, Hanna smiled at Spencer, who actually looked like she was having a good time. Hanna draped her arm over the brunette's shoulder, while all four of them continued singing the rest of the lyrics, surprisingly, not making any mistakes at all. When the song ended, the crowd erupted into a fit of loud cheers and applause. The girls then handed their microphones back to the host.

"Nice job, girls..." the host said. "Let's give them one last big round of applause."

Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna then began to make their way back to their seats as the host called up the next group.

"Was that really so bad?" Hanna asked, looking at Spencer as they sat down.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Spencer replied. "But I don't think I'll be adding singing to my list of talents."

"Aw. But you were good." Emily said as she sat down across Spencer's lap, rather than in her own chair.

"Em's right, Spence." Aria said. "You were pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Not to mention, you were so cute up there…all nervous." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and hugged her girlfriend.

"Well in that case, remind me to totally mortify myself more often." Spencer laughed as her hands came to rest around Emily's waist.

"You know you wouldn't have been so nervous if you had had a few drinks first." Hanna said.

"Hanna, we have to get up early tomorrow morning." Spencer said. "So getting trashed tonight would be really stupid…it's gonna be hard enough to drag your ass out of bed."

"Yeah, well...before this trip is over I'm gonna get you so totally wasted that you won't even be able to feel feelings anymore." Hanna said.

"Yeah okay, Hanna, whatever you say." Spencer rolled her eyes.

The four girls then settled in to watch the rest of the show. When all the performances for the evening had ended, the host called all of the performers to the stage to determine a winner. She went down the line of people promoting the crowd to applaud for their favorite.

"All right. I think our judges have determined a winner." The host said.

The host reached down off of the stage and took a piece of paper from one of the judges sitting near by.

"Okay. Our winner is...the girl group from Pennsylvania…let's give it up for Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we actually won." Spencer said as the girls made their way back to their rooms.

"I'm not surprised." Hanna said. "Who wouldn't cheer for a group of four sexy girls from Pennsylvania."

"So true." Aria laughed as they approached their rooms. "What time do we need to meet you guys tomorrow morning?"

"Our tour bus leaves at eight a.m." Spencer said. "We should probably be downstairs in the lobby to meet our tour group around seven-thirty." Spencer said.

"Great." Hanna said. "Not only do we get to wake up at the crack of dawn...we also get to spend the entire day looking at old rocks and shit."

"They're not just rocks, Han." Aria said. "We're going to see the ruins of one of the most influential ancient societies in the entire world."

"You know, you might actually learn something, Hanna." Spencer said.

"The only thing I'm interested in learning is how many tequila shots I can do before I pass out." Hanna said matter-of-factly.

"There'll be plenty of time for that, Han." Spencer said. "Tomorrow is only Monday, you know...by the way, I'd suggest wearing sneakers tomorrow. We'll be doing a lot of walking."

"Fuck. I didn't bring any." Hanna said.

"You brought everything else in the free world, but didn't bring a single pair of sneakers?" Spencer laughed.

"I didn't think I'd need any."

"You can borrow a pair of mine." Spencer said, using her key card to unlock the door to her room. "Come here."

Hanna and Aria followed Spencer and Emily into their room.

"Here." Spencer said. "You want blue and gray Pumas or black and white Nike?"

"Do you have anything a little cuter?" Hanna asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't bring my entire wardrobe...you can have Nike or Puma, or you can have nothing...now which ones do you want?"

"I guess I'll take the Nikes." Hanna said, taking the shoes from Spencer. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Is there anything specific we should bring tomorrow?" Aria asked.

"I would suggest bringing a swim suit." Spencer said. "If we have time, the tour guide may take us to something called a cenote."

"What's that, Spence?" Emily asked.

"It's basically a giant open water pool that's formed when the top layer of earth gets worn away and exposes the ground water underneath. The word cenote actually means 'well'"

"So is it like a cave?" Aria asked.

"Sort of...it's more like a deep, vertical shaft...there are tons of them all over the Yucatan Peninsula." Spencer said.

"How deep is it?" Emily asked.

"The one I went to was like eighty feet from ground level just to the surface of the water...you can stand at the top and look straight down into the water."

"And people are allowed to swim in it?" Emily asked.

"Yep. The tourist ones usually have a staircase that leads down the side...it's kind of like a cavern."

"Oh my God...that's so cool." Aria said. "I can't wait."

"Yeah, cool." Hanna groaned.

"Come on, Han, we should probably get to bed." Aria said.

"Yes. Go get some sleep." Spencer said, looking at Hanna. "I don't want to listen to you bitch about being tired all day."

Hanna mock glared at Spencer before leaving the room with Aria.

"I hope Hanna will be able to contain her excitement tomorrow." Emily laughed.

"Yeah. Really." Spencer laughed, too. "She's a real piece of work, isn't she?"

"She sure is...but you know, I'm actually really proud of you." Emily said.

"Why's that?" Spencer asked.

"Because Hanna's kinda been giving you a hard time and you haven't lost your temper."

"I don't let it bother me. I'd actually be worried if Hanna wasn't constantly torturing me."

"Me too." Emily laughed. "You know she means well though..."

"I know she does...she's just very...shall we say, outspoken?"

"Yes she is and so are you...but that's just one of the many things I love about both of you."

Spencer walked over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Emily said as she pulled away from Spencer and disappeared into the bathroom.

When Emily came back into the room she found Spencer lying on the bed with the blanket pulled up to her neck.

"You should come to bed." Spencer said, making eye contact with Emily.

"Do you have any clothes on under there?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Spencer smirked. "Why don't you come find out for yourself?"

Emily walked over to the bed and yanked the blanket off of Spencer's body, realizing that Spencer was wearing a pair of shorts and sports bra.

"You just talk a big game…you aren't even naked."

"Disappointed?" Spencer laughed.

"Maybe." Emily said as she got in bed next to Spencer. "Can you turn the air conditioning off...it's cold in here."

"I really don't wanna get up." Spencer groaned. "You do it."

"Please?" Emily said, smiling sweetly at Spencer. "I'm freezing."

"I think I can fix that without getting out of bed." Spencer smirked as she moved closer to Emily and kissed her passionately. "Let's heat up these sheets, I'll make you sweat, baby." Spencer said in a deep, sexy and partially joking tone.

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed Spencer's shoulder. "Just turn the air conditioning off...it's late we need to get some sleep."

"Fine." Spencer groaned. "But you're very cruel, you know that?"

Emily chuckled slightly as Spencer slid out of bed and walked over to the thermostat on the wall by the bathroom. Spencer then turned the light off on the night stand and got back into bed.

"Thank you." Emily said as she slid closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said as she leaned in and placed a light kiss on Emily's lips. "Good night."


	44. Chapter 44

"God...we have to walk through the woods?...Seriously Spence?"

"Come on, Hanna, it's not that bad." Spencer said.

"There's like vines and roots and shit everywhere." Hanna complained as they continued on. "What the fuck?"

"It's the woods, Han, what did you expect?" Aria rolled her eyes.

"Come on, the ruins are just on the other side of the woods." Spencer said, taking Emily's hand.

"Great." Hanna groaned as she trudged on. "I didn't sign up for this."

"I know it'll be tough, but try your best to contain your excitement." Spencer said, turning around to look at Hanna.

"I just don't understand why you have to take us on a field trip to the middle of nowhere when we have a tropical paradise of a beach waiting for us."

"I'll be fun, Han." Emily said.

"God damn it." Hanna complained as she tripped over a large root that was sticking out of the ground, stumbling forward.

Spencer reacted quickly and caught Hanna to prevent her from falling.

"Thank you." Hanna said as Spencer helped her stand upright again.

"No problem...you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You know you wouldn't trip if you'd stop dragging your feet and walk like normal human being." Spencer said.

"I also wouldn't trip if we were just laying on the beach like I wanted to."

"Should've let you fall." Spencer rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I'm such a nice person."

Aria laughed. "It would have served you right for being so hard on Spencer."

"Yeah, yeah...just keep walking." Hanna groaned.

As the girls neared the end of the woods, they approached a short stone wall that leveled off into a grassy platform. Spencer walked over to the wall, which came up to about her waist level. She placed both hands on the wall and jumped up into the grass. Spencer then walked across the platform and jumped down on the other side.

"Hey Tarzan, there is a path, you know." Hanna said as she, Aria and Emily met Spencer on the other side.

"I know...but that would be way too easy."

Aria and Emily both laughed as they walked toward the huge open field where the famous pyramid stood.

"Ow. Damn it." Hanna said, swatting a bug away.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Something bit me…stupid bugs."

"I told you to wear bug spray." Spencer said.

"And I told you I'm not wearing that crap, it smells gross."

"So what...at least you wouldn't get a million bug bites…you never listen to me."

"You don't listen to me either."

"Clearly, we have a communication problem." Spencer said.

"God, you guys argue like a married couple." Emily laughed.

"Sorry." Hanna and Spencer at the same time.

"Wow...Spence, it's huge." Emily said as she turned around and took in the sight of the gigantic pyramid in front of them.

"This is incredible." Aria said, looking up as they walked as close to the building as tourists were allowed to get.

"This has got to be one of the most recognized structures in Mexico. This pyramid was constructed during the Pre-Columbian period and used for astronomical and religious reasons." Spencer said, looking up at the giant stone structure. "The Maya were masters of both astronomy and astrology...in fact, most of the structures here have some sort of complex astronomical significance."

"That's so amazing. And it's almost unbelievable that the Maya built this entire pyramid without any modern tools." Aria said. "Everything's so symmetrical."

"It's so much bigger than I expected." Emily said. "How tall do you think it is?"

"It's around twenty-nine meters tall, which would be roughly...ninety-five feet." Spencer said, taking a moment to do the conversion in her head.

"Wow. And there are so many stairs too. I can't believe people actually climbed up and down them." Emily said. "It's so steep."

"All the staircases rise at forty-five degree angles." Spencer said. "With ninety-one stairs on each side."

"Ninety-one? Seems kind of random, don't you think?" Hanna said.

"Not at all." Spencer said. "Think about it...four sides, ninety-one steps on each, add that together and you get three hundred and sixty four, count the top platform as a final step and you get three hundred-sixty-five...same number as the amount of days in one year according to our current calendar...seems pretty significant to me."

"That's insane." Hanna said.

"I know...it's incredible how much the Maya knew about astronomy and how they incorporated that knowledge into their architecture...especially this pyramid." Spencer said looking over at Hanna.

"I didn't mean the pyramid." Hanna replied. "I meant it's insane that you're doing freakin' math problems on vacation...what a nerd."

"Well I'm impressed, Spence." Aria said.

"Me too." Emily agreed. "That's pretty amazing."

"You know what the really amazing thing is?" Hanna asked.

"What?" Emily asked.

"That there's a mathlete who actually manages to get laid." Hanna chuckled at her own joke. "That in itself is a miracle."

"Spencer is the mathlete exception." Aria laughed.

"Yeah." Emily said. "Smart and sexy...how lucky am I?"

Spencer smiled. "Let's move on...come over here." Spencer led her friends over to another large stone structure characterized by a steep, yet much shorter staircase and many large stone columns.

"What's this one, Spence?" Emily asked walking over to the building.

"This one is called the 'Temple of the Warriors.' After the pyramid it's probably the second best known structure in this whole complex."

"Look at the carvings...these are amazing." Aria said, running her fingers over a carving of a serpent on one of the columns.

"Everything's so detailed." Emily said, looking at the same carvings Aria was looking at.

"What's with all the snakes with feathers?" Hanna asked. "They're carved everywhere and there are like a million snake statues."

"Are you actually interested in learning something?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe. You obviously know a lot about this stuff…so teach me something."

"Hanna, I'd love to teach you stuff...come here." Spencer said, grabbing Hanna's wrist and pulling her toward the columns Emily and Aria were standing beside.

"Okay. You see all the snakes carved into these columns?" Spencer said. "They're basically effigies, representing the Mayan deity, Kukulkan."

"So Ku...kul...kan..." Hanna said taking time to slowly pronounce the name. "Was like a God or something?"

"Yes. One of the most important Gods of the Mayan society...that's why his image appears so frequently. The pyramid we just saw, is actually called the temple of Kukulkan, it was used as a place of worship." Spencer said. "The name means 'feathered serpent.'"

"How do you even know all of this stuff?" Hanna asked.

"History is fascinating, Hanna."

"Are we allowed to climb to the top of this one?" Emily asked. "Other people are up there."

"Yeah we can. Come on." Spencer said, walking over to the steep staircase, leading up the front of the structure.

"Be careful, the stairs are really narrow." Spencer said placing her hands on Emily's hips as she followed behind her girlfriend.

When they reached the top, Hanna looked around at the landscape below.

"This is actually pretty cool." Hanna said looking off into the distance.

"I told you it was." Spencer said.

"So what are all of these weird symbols?" Hanna asked staring at a stone panel on the side of what looked like a throne.

"That's how the Maya wrote." Spencer said. "They use pictures to represent words or ideas...sort of like Egyptian hieroglyphics."

"That's my kind of language...no spelling involved." Hanna laughed. "But I don't understand how you read it...the symbols are everywhere."

"I'll show you." Spencer said, as she bent down, kneeling in front of the stone panel that Hanna was looking at. "Come here."

Hanna then knelt down beside Spencer.

"Okay...you see how the pictures are arranged into columns?"

"Uh huh."

"All right...well you read them in pairs of two...this one pairs with the one beside it in the second column." Spencer said, pointing to a pair of intricately carved symbols. "Then you move down to the next row and pair these two together and so on, cool huh?"

"Yeah...it's nothing like English." Hanna said, looking intently at Spencer.

Hanna and Spencer were too focused on the carvings to realize Emily and Aria observing them from a few feet away.

"Look at them. They're so cute." Emily said. "Hanna's actually interested in leaning something."

"Either this place has some sort of mystical power beyond our control or your girlfriend is a miracle worker." Aria said, staring at Spencer and Hanna.

"I think maybe it's a little of both." Emily laughed.

"So, what does it say?" Hanna asked, focusing her attention back to the pictures.

"That I can't tell you...I only know how to read the structure, I don't know what each symbol means."

"Damn. I wanted to know."

"I have a scroll at home that I had made up the last time I was here...it has my birthday and my name written on it, using these symbols...I'll show it to you sometime, maybe we can figure out how to read it." Spencer said standing up and offering her hand to help Hanna up.

"That would be awesome." Hanna said as Spencer pulled the blonde to her feet.

"We better get moving, we've still got a lot more stuff to see." Spencer said, walking back over to Emily and Aria.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You guys are totally gonna love the cenote." Spencer said as she and her friends walked toward a large round stone wall. "It's awesome."

"It's dark down there." Hanna said, glancing down the shaft, which looked like an ordinary well only on a much larger scale.

"It's not that bad." Spencer said as she clutched the towel that hung over her shoulder and moved toward the long, winding stone staircase that led down the side of the huge stone well.

Emily, Aria and Hanna followed behind Spencer, carefully making their way down the stairs.

"This is awesome." Aria said as she walked the wide stone ledge, a few feet above the surface of the water.

"The water's so clear." Emily said looking straight down through the deep water to the bottom as the sunlight from above beamed down across the surface.

"Come on, you guys have to check out this view." Spencer said, slipping her shorts and t-shirt off and abandoning them along with her towel.

Aria, Emily and Hanna also got undressed and followed Spencer up a another stone staircase that leveled off into a wide platform about thirty-five feet above the surface of the water. The girls walked over to edge and looked down.

Hanna's eyes widened and her heart began to race as she realized how high up they were.

"Pretty long drop, huh? Don't fall." Spencer said, gently pushing Hanna just enough to throw her slightly off balance.

"Oh my God." Hanna gasped as she grabbed Emily's arm.

Spencer just laughed.

"You're such a bastard...you know I'm terrified of heights." Hanna said, punching Spencer in the shoulder. "We're like a million feet high."

"If we were a million feet high..." Spencer said.

"You know what I mean." Hanna said, cutting Spencer off and backing away from the ledge.

"So you gonna jump?" Spencer asked, looking over at Emily.

"Yep...check this out."

Emily then leapt off of the edge, executing a perfectly formed dive before breaking the surface of the water. Emily resurfaced a few seconds later and looked up at her friends.

"What a show off." Hanna laughed.

"Is it cold?" Aria asked, yelling down to her friend.

"No. It's actually pretty warm...come in."

"Here goes nothing." Aria said, before jumping straight off the ledge.

"All right, your turn, Han." Spencer said, turning around to look at her terror-stricken friend.

"No way. I can't do it."

"Aw come on...you have to. It's really not that high."

Hanna took a few small steps forward and looked down again as she tightly clung to Spencer's arm.

"Come on, Hanna!" Aria yelled looking up at her friend.

"You can do it." Emily shouted.

"You're thinking about it too much...just jump..." Spencer said. "Or else I'm picking you up and throwing you in."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Spencer laughed. "Quit stalling...we'll jump at the same time."

"Great. We can both fall to our deaths together..."

"Nobody is going to fall to their death, Hanna...we'll be fine..."

Hanna then reached down, taking a bone-crushing grip on Spencer's hand.

"Don't let go." Hanna said as her knees trembled.

"I won't...you ready?"

"Ready..." Hanna said, nervously.

"Okay on three...one...two three..."

Spencer and Hanna then jumped off of the edge. Hanna closed her eyes and felt a strong adrenaline rush wash over her entire body as she plummeted toward the water, before finally breaking the surface and disappearing underneath the clear, blue water.

"I can't believe I actually jumped from all the way up there." Hanna said looking up, when she resurfaced.

"See it's no big deal, there's really nothing to it." Emily said.

"Easy for you to say, you're like a professional swimmer." Hanna said.

"That was a pretty sweet dive, Em." Spencer said. "And I can't wait to see you swim with the dolphins tomorrow."

"It's gonna be so amazing. I love dolphins."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Spencer and Emily were in their hotel room getting ready to go to dinner, when Spencer heard her phone ring.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's your mom...she wants to Skype." Spencer said, looking at her phone.

Spencer picked her phone up off of the night stand and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Spencer, it's Pam. How are you doing?"

"Good. How about you? How's everything in Texas?"

"Everything's fine here. Thanks for asking...are you girls having fun? How's the beach?"

"We're having a lot of fun, the beach is beautiful...we're lucky, we've had gorgeous weather so far."

"That's wonderful. I hope you're taking a lot of photos."

"We definitely are. When we get back, I'll make a photo slideshow and burn it to a disk for you."

"Great. That's very sweet of you. I'm excited to hear all about the trip."

"Well...I'm sure you want to talk to Emily...she's right here, I'll put her on."

"Okay. Thank you, sweetheart."

"Hi, mom." Emily said, taking the phone from Spencer.

"Hi, honey, I hope you're having fun...what did you do today?"

"We went to see the Mayan ruins...it was so cool, I loved it."

"That's great. I'm glad you girls are fitting in some educational sightseeing."

"You know Spencer, she wouldn't have it any other way. How's dad?"

"He's fine...he wants to talk to you. Hold on a second."

"Emily?"

"Hi, dad."

"Hi, Em. Are you having fun?"

"I'm having so much fun. This resort is beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear it. How's Spencer?"

"She's great."

"Good...do you girls have any big plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah! We're going to swim with dolphins."

"Really? Swimming with dolphins? That sounds wonderful. I bet you'll love it."

"Me too. I'm so excited."

"I definitely want to see pictures."

"Don't worry you will…lots."

"Perfect...well I don't want to keep you too long...you girls have fun and be careful. Do me a favor and tell Spencer I said hello."

"Okay...when am I gonna get to see you? I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby, I'm going to try to get up to Pennsylvania soon."

"Good. I love you…"

"I love you too, honey."

"Tell mom I love her."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night dad."

Emily hung up the phone and handed it back to Spencer.

"Here's you phone back. Thanks."

"No problem...your parents okay?"

"Yeah, they're good. My dad said to tell you hi."

"Are you gonna get to see him soon?"

"I'm not sure. He's hoping to get up to Pennsylvania soon, but who knows if that'll happen...he had to cancel the last time he was supposed to come home...but anyway, my mom seemed awfully chatty with you."

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she?"

"I'm so glad she let me come here with you." Emily said as she sat down on the bed, next to her girlfriend.

"Me too." Spencer said, staring Emily in the eyes as she tucked a lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

Spencer then leaned in and gently kissed Emily on the lips. Emily placed her hand behind Spencer's head and deepened the kiss. Spencer shifted her position slightly and laid Emily down on the bed, without breaking the kiss. Emily closed her eyes as she felt Spencer's tongue slip into her mouth. Emily reached up and began to unbutton Spencer's shirt, as Spencer began kissing her neck, but the pair was soon interrupted by the sound of their hotel phone ringing.

Spencer pulled away from Emily and stared her in the eyes.

"Hanna." Spencer and Emily said in unison.

Spencer then used one hand to support the weight of her body as she reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone.

"What's up, Han?" Spencer said. "I'm a little busy."

"You and Emily doing it?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet...but getting there." Spencer said, raising an eyebrow at Emily. "Can I call you back when we're done?"

"Yeah, but hurry up, I'm starving." Hanna laughed.

"Give me the phone." Emily said, rolling her eyes and taking the phone from Spencer. "Hanna, we'll be over in a minute."

"Great. Bye."

Emily then reached over to the nightstand and hung up the phone.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." Emily said, placing her hand on Spencer's chest.

"All right. But you owe me later tonight." Spencer laughed.

"Don't worry, Spence, I won't let you down."

"Good." Spencer said as she got up off of the bed and buttoned her shirt.

Spencer then walked over to the door with Emily following closely behind.

"After you." Spencer said, opening the door and letting Emily walk out first.


	45. Chapter 45

~The next afternoon~

"Wow, Spence, look at all of the dolphins." Emily said as the girls walked down a large wooden pier with dolphins and dolphin trainers on either side. "They're beautiful."

"I know...I can't wait to get into the water with them." Spencer said.

"They won't like bite or anything, will they?" Hanna asked.

"No. The ones we're gonna swim with are all highly trained...they do tricks and everything."

"That's so cool." Aria said.

"You guys are gonna love it." Spencer said. "They also have a swimming with sharks program we could do."

"Sharks? What are you, nuts?" Hanna said. "I'm not going for a casual swim with Jaws...I'll probably get ripped to shreds."

"That would never happen. Jaws was a great white, the sharks they use here are nurse sharks. They're a lot smaller and much more mildly tempered." Spencer said. "Besides they're all trained."

"I think I'll stick to dolphins." Emily said. "Sharks are kinda scary, even the small ones."

"I'm with Emily." Aria said. "There's no way I'd ever be brave enough to get in the water with a shark."

"All right, fine. We won't swim with the sharks, you bunch of wimps." Spencer laughed.

"Good. Not everyone is as bad ass as you are." Emily said as she reached down and laced her fingers with Spencer's.

"Yes, I am very bad ass, don't you forget it." Spencer laughed. "But right now we need to check in for our dolphin swim, the check-in counter is this way." Spencer said pointing off to her left.

Spencer walked up to the check-in counter where a middle-aged man in a uniform with dark hair and a beard was standing.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"Yes. It's under Hastings." Spencer said.

"All right, just one second and I'll check you in." The man said as he pulled out a clip board.

"All right. Here it is, Spencer Hastings, that's you?" He asked, looking at Spencer.

"Yes it is." Spencer said.

"Okay. I just need you to sign in here." He said pointing to the line beside Spencer's name.

Spencer took the pen and signed her name, before giving it back to the man.

"Thank you...now there are lockers over this way, you can change clothes and secure any personal items." The man said, pointing to his left as he held out four keys on small bungee cord loops. "You'll have lockers two thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four and thirty-five...why don't you girls go get changed then come back here and we'll get you set up with your instructor."

"Okay. Thank you." Spencer said as she took the keys from the man.

Once they approached their lockers, Spencer handed each of her friends a key.

"So, Spence, what does a dolphin feel like?" Hanna asked as she began to get undressed. "Are they like all slimy?"

"No. Not at all." Spencer said as she pulled her shirt up over her head. "They feel kind of rubbery."

"Their skin actually feels like rubber?" Emily asked. "That's so weird."

"I know. They don't even really feel wet when you touch them."

"That's cool..." Aria said. "Are dolphins really as affectionate as they seem?"

"Yeah they are. They're a lot of fun...but I think Emily might make them jealous with her skills in the water."

"Come on, Spence, I'm not that good."

"Em, you're absolutely incredible." Spencer said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"You're sweet." Emily said.

"So...are you guys ready?" Spencer asked as she pulled away from Emily and closed her own locker door.

"Are you gonna take your watch off, babe?" Emily asked, looking at Spencer's wrist.

"Oh yeah, I forgot...thanks." Spencer said as she undid the strap on her watch and reopened her locker.

"Hey, Spence, do you have anything planned for us tonight?" Hanna asked.

"I don't, actually, we're free to do whatever we want."

"Cool...you think we could hit up the night club later?" Hanna asked, smirking at Spencer.

"That's fine by me as long as it's cool with Emily and Aria."

"I think that sounds like fun." Aria said.

"Me too." Emily agreed. "Even if it is Star Wars."

"It's cool, I promise…trust me." Spencer said.

Once the girls made it back to the check-in counter, they approached the same man they had spoken to just a few minutes before, he now had another, attractive younger man in a wet suit with shaggy brown hair standing beside him.

"Hello. You ladies ready?" The man in the wetsuit asked, speaking with a thick Australian accent.

"Ready." Spencer said.

"Great...I'm going to be your instructor...my name's Christian, but you can call me Chris."

"I'm Spencer, this is Emily, that's Aria, and that's Hanna." Spencer said, motioning to each one of her friends."

"Nice to meet all of you...what do say we get started?." Chris said. "First of all, we'll just step over here and get all of you into life vests."

Once the girls had their life vests on they followed their instructor down the pier to a large area of the water that was sectioned off with two bottlenose dolphins happily swimming about.

"How long have you been training dolphins?" Emily asked as she watched the dolphins jump into the air.

"I've been at this resort for three years...but I've been a trainer for about ten years...I was born and raised in Australia, if you couldn't already tell by the accent that just never seems to go away...my parents always took me out their boat and we'd see all types of animals…so, you girls ready to meet our dolphins?"

"Definitely." Aria said as they followed the instructor down a ladder, leading into the water.

Once they were in the water, the instructor blew a small whistle that hung from his neck, signaling the dolphins to come over.

"Okay. This one is Xena, she's five years old." Chris said, rubbing underneath the dolphin's nose. "And this one over here is Jupiter, he's about eight."

"They're so cute." Hanna said.

"How long do they usually live?" Spencer asked.

"Generally anywhere from thirty to fifty years." Chris said.

"Do you train any other animals?" Aria asked.

"Yes. I've also worked with both whales and sharks."

"Wow. That's awesome." Aria said.

"Why don't you girls all get in a line and we'll get started." Chris said.

As the girls formed a horizontal line, Chris swam out a few feet and turned around.

"Okay put your hands out in front of you. The dolphins will swim over and lay on their side so that you can pet them."

As the dolphins swam over, the girls ran their fingers over the smooth surface of the animals' bodies.

"They're so adorable." Emily said. "I love them."

Chris then swam forward until he was closer to the girls.

"Okay. Now I'm going to have each of you come forward individually...I want you to put your hands out in front of you, like this." Chris said as her placed his hands one on top of the other, palms up. "One of the dolphins will come over and put it's nose on top of your hands. When it does lean down and turn your head to the side, it'll give you a kiss. And while you're doing that, look up to the dock at the photographer. He'll being taking photos the whole time, when we finish here you can look at the photos in the gift shop and buy them if you want to."

The girls spent the next forty-five minutes, getting to know the gentle sea creatures. One by one, each girl had the opportunity to grab on to the dolphins' dorsal fins and be pulled through the water.

"Okay, you girls ready for the really fun part?" Chris asked. "The dolphins are gonna go under the water and push your feet...it feels like you're gliding on top of the water. Which one of you wants to go first?"

"You should probably demonstrate…since you've done it before." Hanna said, pushing Spencer forward.

"Okay. I'll go." Spencer said as she swam out toward the trainer.

"All right...keep swimming until I tell you to stop...once you get out there keep your legs together and straight down...just relax and let the dolphins do the work...you ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Go ahead and swim out then."

Spencer then began swimming.

"All right. That's far enough." Chris called out once he was satisfied with Spencer's position.

Spencer stopped and began treading water as she waited for the dolphins to push her through the water. Once Chris gave the dolphins the signal, they began swimming up to Spencer from behind. The girls watched as Spencer was pushed up and across the water. When they got to the other side of the water, the dolphins used their noses to push Spencer up into the air. The girls watched Spencer's body become air borne for a few seconds before she came back down and crashed into the surface of the water. Emily, Aria and Hanna then followed afterward, doing exactly as Spencer did.

"Well, unfortunately, it looks like our time is just about up." Chris said, wiping away a few water droplets from the face of his waterproof watch. "I've got to get these guys fed and then head over to do a training demonstration with a few of the baby sharks…I hope you girls had fun."

"This was awesome." Emily said, looking over at the trainer. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Chris said. "I love what I do…I can't imagine ever doing anything else."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So can we go to the bar now?" Hanna asked.

"Yep, let's go." Spencer said.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Hanna said. "You're gonna get wasted with me, right Spence?"

"I don't know. I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw. Come on, you really need to loosen up." Hanna whined. "Don't be so uptight."

"I'm not being uptight. It's just that your parents are all trusting me to watch out for you guys. As long as we're here, I consider the three of you to be my responsibility."

"Aw. You're so cute." Emily said, taking Spencer's arm. "But we can all look out for each other, you can drink if you want to."

"Yeah, Spence, we'll be fine." Aria said.

"There. You can get totally trashed with me." Hanna said. "Emily said you could."

"She doesn't need my permission, Han, Spencer can do what she wants."

"I know...I'm just meant that you won't be mad if Spencer decides to 'indulge' herself."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We'll see how the night goes."

The girls walked into the crowded bar as the music throbbed, vibrating the walls and floor of the room. Emily, Hanna and Aria looked around at all of the elaborate Star Wars themed decor as a few strobe lights flashed, lighting up the dance floor.

"This is pretty sweet." Hanna yelled into Spencer's ear.

"I told you." Spencer replied.

"Let's go get a drink." Hanna said.

"Okay. What do you guys want?" Spencer asked, pulling her wallet out of her pocket. "I'm buying."

"Get me a vodka and cranberry juice?" Aria asked.

"Sure thing...what about for you, Em?"

"I'll have what ever you're having."

"All right, sex on the beach it is, then."

"You would order a sex on the beach...you perv." Hanna laughed.

"I'm not getting it because of the name, it actually tastes good...now are you gonna stand here and make fun of me or are you gonna let me buy you a drink?"

"I'll take option two." Hanna said, grabbing Spencer's arm and dragging her toward the bar. "Come on."

Spencer and Hanna slowly made their way through the crowd and approached one of the bartenders, a light-haired, muscular, young man.

"Hi. What can I get you ladies?"

"Could I get two sex on the beach, a vodka cranberry and what ever she wants." Spencer said pointing to Hanna.

"Sure...what would you like?" The bartender asked, turning toward Hanna.

"Something with tequila and lots of it." Hanna said.

"Comin' right up." The bartender laughed as he turned to go make the drinks.

Once Hanna and Spencer had gotten the drinks, they began to make their way back to Emily and Aria.

Hanna reached out and gave the glass in her left hand to Aria.

"Thanks, Han."

"Here Em." Spencer said, handing one of the glasses to her girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"Okay, well here's to the beginning of a very good night." Hanna said enthusiastically before raising her glass to her lips and chugging half of her drink.

"God, Hanna, slow down. We have all night." Aria laughed.

"I'm just getting a head start...come dance with me, Em." Hanna said, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her toward the dance floor.

"It's a good thing I didn't plan anything for tomorrow morning." Spencer said. "There's no way we're gonna be able to get Hanna out of bed before noon."

"Tell me about it." Aria laughed. "So...since Emily is currently taken, you wanna dance with me?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Spencer said as she and Aria made their way toward the dance floor.

The girls spent the next two hours back and forth from the dance floor to the bar. A still sober Emily, watched as her friends slowly became more and more intoxicated as the night progressed. After somehow losing Aria and Hanna, Spencer walked over to Emily, stumbling slightly.

"Em, I need your help...I can't find my wallet." Spencer said, slightly slurring her speech.

"I have it...I took it from you so you wouldn't lose it."

"You're awesome…I love you." Spencer said drunkenly, as she leaned in and kissed Emily.

"You're so drunk." Emily laughed, tasting the liquor that lingered on Spencer's lips.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Okay I am." Spencer laughed. "And I need more money."

Spencer took the wallet from Emily and pulled out her last twenty dollar bill and her credit card.

"Oh no." Emily said, taking Spencer's credit card out of her hand. "You've already spent plenty of money tonight. You can have the twenty, but your credit card stays with me...you aren't charging alcohol."

"I won't charge it...I'll go to the ATM and get cash." Spencer said, taking the card from Emily. "Technically that's not charging."

"Oh God, you're even witty when you're completely wasted." Emily chuckled. "But I'm still not letting you have this." Emily said, taking the card from Spencer again.

"Please?" Spencer said, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist.

"No way." Emily shook her head.

"But I love you." Spencer said leaning down and sloppily kissing Emily's neck.

"I love you too, but the answer is still no, trust me, okay?" Emily said as she shoved Spencer's wallet into her own pocket.

"Fine." Spencer groaned. "Let's go find Aria and Hanna."

Emily and Spencer met Hanna and Aria on their way to the bar.

"Hey. Where were you guys?" Spencer asked.

"Bathroom." Aria replied.

Spencer just nodded as she stared across the room, noticing that there was now a different bartender behind the counter. This one was a twenty-something heavily tattooed woman with dark red hair, wearing very skimpy shorts, a half-shirt and five-inch stiletto pumps.

"Holy crap. Check out the smokin' hot bartender." Spencer said.

Aria, Emily and Hanna all looked over at the girl that Spencer was referring to. She was currently pouring a few shots for a group of people sitting at the bar, preparing to do a round of body shots.

"She looks pretty slutty if you ask me." Emily said turning and glaring at Spencer.

"Well slutty or not, I need another drink, come on, Spence." Hanna Said.

"What happened to that guy who was there before?" Emily grumbled.

"Shift change, probably." Spencer said. "And thank God for that…suddenly I'm thirsty again."

"All right. Who wants to be next?" The bartender asked as the girls approached the bar. "How about you, cutie?" She said, looking at Spencer.

"Who? Me?" Spencer asked, pointing to herself and looking around.

"Yes. You."

"I'm in." Spencer said leaning on the bar. "Come on, Em, do a shot off of me."

"I don't think so." Emily said. "I'm nowhere near drunk enough for that."

"Please, I need a partner…you know you want to…"

"Spence..." Emily said.

"I'll...do...it." Hanna said, slurring her speech. "If it's... okay with...you, Em."

"Go ahead…" Emily said, looking at Hanna.

"You two ready?" The bartender asked.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"All right. Why don't you go ahead and jump up here, sweetie." The bartender said, patting the counter in front of her.

Spencer turned around and placed her hands on the counter as she slid up onto the bar and laid down. Emily began to feel jealous again as she noticed Spencer's eyes roaming all over the bartender's tight, scantily-clad body.

"I...like...your tattoos." Spencer said, looking at the large tattoo on the small of the girl's back as she reached for another bottle of tequila.

"Thanks...you see these ones?" The bartender said, leaning down to Spencer's face and pointing to a pair of matching nautical stars on each of her forearms. "I got 'em in prison. Pretty hardcore, huh?"

Spencer's eyes widened as she quickly sat up. "You've...been to jail?"

"Relax, hon, I was just kidding...now lay back down and let's get that shirt unbuttoned." The bartender said, putting her hand on Spencer's chest and guiding her body back down onto the counter.

Spencer then undid the buttons on her shirt and the bartender sprinkled a generous amount of salt from the waistband of Spencer's shorts, up her stomach, stopping just below her breasts. The bartender then handed a shot glass of tequila to Spencer and placed a lime in the brunette's mouth.

"All right. Have at it." The bartender said, looking at Hanna.

Hanna then took a step toward the bar and leaned down over Spencer's stomach. She slowly drug her tongue up Spencer's abdomen, licking off the salt before taking the tequila from Spencer's hand and quickly downing the shot. Hanna then moved up to Spencer's face, leaned down and took the lime from her friend's mouth, her lips lingering on Spencer's slightly longer than they probably should have, but it didn't bother Emily in the slightest. It was the bartender who was now brushing the excess salt off of Spencer's abdomen with a rag that had Emily's blood boiling with jealously.

"You know what?...I changed my mind, I want in on this." Emily said, digging some money out of her pocket and slamming it down on the counter.

"What do you say, is it all right with you?" The bartender asked Spencer.

"Absolutely." Spencer replied.

"All right, just let me grab another glass." The bartender said.

"Make it a double." Emily said, staring the bartender hard in the eyes.

"You got it, babe." The bartender said as she picked up a double shot glass from underneath the bar.

The red-head then placed another lime in Spencer's mouth, filled the shot glass and handed it to Emily, before beginning to sprinkle more salt on Spencer's body.

"Can I?" Emily asked, pointing to the salt.

"Knock yourself out." The bartender said, passing the salt over to Emily.

Emily grabbed Spencer's belt loops and pulled her shorts down slightly, until they were riding dangerously low on Spencer's hips. Emily then took the salt and made a long trail from the bottom of Spencer's shorts, up her stomach, between her breasts, over her chest and to her neck. Emily then jumped up onto the bar and straddled Spencer's thighs. She used one hand to support her body weight, while the other held the shot glass. Emily then leaned down and trailed her tongue up Spencer's abs, very slowing licking off all of the salt, until she reached Spencer's neck. Emily then tossed back the shot and slammed the glass down, before sensually using her mouth to take the lime from in between Spencer's teeth. Emily then pulled Spencer up and roughly kissed her.

"That was awfully friendly." The bartender said, smirking and looking at Emily.

"Yeah well, seeing each other naked helps." Emily smirked as she and Spencer jumped down off of the bar.

"I guess so." The bartender laughed.

"That was so hot." Hanna said, looking at her friends. "But... now it's your turn, Aria...get up on the bar."

"I'm too short...Spence can you help me?" Aria asked, looking over at Spencer who was intently focused on trying to re-button her shirt.

"Sure."

Spencer walked over to Aria, lifted her up from around the waist and set her down on top of the bar. Aria then laid down, waiting for the bartender to pour the shot.

"Put the salt on her neck." Hanna said as she leaned down and ran her tongue over the spot on Aria's neck just to the right of her throat, moistening the spot just enough so that the salt would stick.

Once the bartender poured the shot, she slid it over to Hanna.

"Here hold this." Hanna said, giving the shot glass to Aria.

Aria then opened her mouth, so that the bartender could place a lime wedge in between her teeth.

"Wait. I have a better idea." Spencer said.

Spencer leaned over the bar, undid the top buttons on Aria's shirt, then took the shot glass and placed it in between the brunette's breasts.

"Don't use your hands." Spencer said, smirking at Hanna.

"This should be fun." Hanna laughed.

Hanna leaned down and licked the salt from Aria's neck, then moved further down and put her mouth over the shot glass. Hanna quickly lifted the glass out of Aria's cleavage and leaned her head back, allowing the liquor to slip down her throat, as some of the liquid trickled down Aria's chest. Once Hanna finished the shot, she set the glass down on the bar and placed one of her hands on the opposite side of Aria's petite frame as she leaned back down to lick the spilled liquid off of Aria's chest, before moving up to take the lime from her mouth. Once Hanna had consumed the lime wedge, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Aria's. At this point, Aria was much too intoxicated to know whether or not she was even at all turned on by the kiss, but having only a split second to react, Aria made the decision to open her mouth and kiss Hanna back.

"Jesus...you guys should make out more often." Spencer said., staring at her friends. "That was fucking hot."

Emily just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She then picked up Spencer's wrist to check her watch.

"It's almost two a.m...I think it's about time we get back to our room." Emily said.

"Good idea." Spencer smirked, pulling Emily up off of the bar stool that she was sitting on and kissing her.

"Not like that." Emily said. "You three have obviously had way too much to drink...you need some sleep."

"Come on." Spencer said, reaching out and tapping Hanna on the shoulder. "Emily says I have to go to bed."

"You're so whipped." Hanna laughed.

"Shut up." Spencer replied as Emily gently pulled her toward the door.

"I don't know if I can walk all the way back to our room." Hanna said, stumbling out the door into the humid night air. "You should carry me, Spence."

"I'm not carrying anyone...fucking walk." Spencer laughed.

"But I'm ssssoooo tired." Hanna whined.

"So pass out in the grass...I'll bail you out of jail in the morning." Spencer said.

"You'd never last the night in jail." Aria laughed.

"I so could...I'm badass." Hanna said.

"Yeah right. You'd totally end up being someone's bitch." Spencer laughed.

"You're an ass." Hanna said as she stumbled over her own two feet.

"I know." Spencer said, grinning at Hanna.

Once the girls got back to their rooms, Spencer dug around in her pocket searching for her key card.

"Fuck, Em...I can't find the key." Spencer said, patting down all of her pockets.

"I put it in your wallet." Emily said as she pulled Spencer's wallet out of her own pocket, took the keycard out and inserted it into the door.

"See you guys in the morning." Emily said, looking over at Hanna and Aria.

"Hey, Hanna." Spencer said. "Don't call us, we'll call you...we're gonna be busy."

"Yeah Spence, get some." Hanna laughed as she pumped her fist, triumphantly.

"Hell yes." Spencer said as she clumsily wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and kissed her.

"No way...you're going straight to bed..." Emily said, grabbing Spencer's hand.

"She so wants me." Spencer said, looking at Hanna and grinning.

"Come on." Emily said, pulling her girlfriend into the room.

"Okay, first things first, let's get you undressed." Emily said as she began to unbutton Spencer's shirt.

"I like that idea." Spencer smiled as Emily's hands moved to unbutton her shorts.

Emily let Spencer's shorts slip down her legs, leaving her girlfriend in just her bra and panties. Spencer then put her arms around Emily and leaned in, hungrily kissing her. Spencer's hands quickly slipped down to unbutton Emily's shorts.

"Spence, stop." Emily said breaking the kiss. "We can't."

"What's wrong, Em?" Spencer said as she leaned down to kiss Emily's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I can't have sex with you while you're drunk...it's not right...let's just go to bed, okay?" Emily said, as she put her hand behind Spencer's neck and kissed her forehead. "Now...I'm gonna grab you something to sleep in, okay?"

"Okay." Spencer said as she walked over to the bed and laid down.

Once Emily had gotten something for Spencer to sleep in, she turned back around and realized that Spencer was already fast asleep on the bed.

"Guess you're sleeping in your underwear." Emily said aloud as she tossed the shorts and tank top she had picked out for Spencer back into her own suitcase.

Emily then changed her own clothes and slipped into bed, next to her girlfriend. When Emily got into bed, Spencer moved closer to her as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around Emily's body in her sleep.

"Love you." Spencer mumbled as she pulled Emily closer to her.

"I love you too." Emily said, before leaning in and gently kissing Spencer goodnight.


	46. Chapter 46

Late the next morning, Emily decided to go next door to Aria and Hanna's room to check on her friends. Emily knocked on the door, which was answered by Aria a few moments later.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Aria said.

"Hey. I just wanted to come check on you and Hanna...you guys had a lot to drink last night. You feel okay?" Emily asked as she followed Aria into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine. I woke up with a little bit of a headache, but I'm all right now."

Emily looked over to one of the beds to see that Hanna was still asleep.

"Do you wanna come over to our room and have breakfast with me?" Emily asked. "I'm gonna call for room service."

"That sounds great…is Spencer up yet?"

"Not yet, but she should be up soon or else I'm gonna wake her up…Spencer gets a little moody if she sleeps too much."

As Aria and Emily walked back into Emily and Spencer's room, they looked over at Spencer who was stretched out on her back in the middle of the bed with half of the blanket hanging off of her body.

"Does she always take up the whole bed?" Aria laughed.

"Usually after I get up she does." Emily chuckled. "But when we're in bed together, her arms are pretty much around me the whole time."

"Aw. Spencer's totally protective of you even when you're sleeping. She's cute."

"Yes she is, I love cuddling with her. Spencer's just like a big, adorable teddy bear."

"She really does love you, Em. And how awesome are her parents for sending us here?"

"I know. They're amazing. I'm so thankful that they've been so supportive of us." Emily said as she walked over to the night stand and pulled out the room service menu. "What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter...I really don't know what I'm hungry for."

"Okay...I'll order some of everything...what ever we don't eat, Spencer will. I'm sure she'll be starving when she gets up."

"I wouldn't be surprised. She's always hungry."

When room service had brought up the order, Emily and Aria took the food out onto the balcony and sat down at the table.

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and rolled over, realizing that Emily wasn't in bed with her. Spencer sat up and looked around, she glanced across the room through the large glass sliding door, noticing that Emily was sitting out on the balcony with Aria. Spencer leaned back against the headboard and lifted up the blanket to check if she had any clothes on. Spencer was relieved to find that she was at least wearing underwear. A few minutes later, Emily slid open the glass door and walked into the room.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Emily said as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside her girlfriend. "Do you feel all right?" Emily asked as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Spencer's forehead.

"Yeah...I'm fine...but my head feels a little foggy. I don't really remember much of last night."

"I didn't think you would. You were pretty trashed when we left the bar."

"Apparently I didn't feel it was necessary to put clothes on before I went to bed." Spencer said, referencing the fact that she only had underwear on.

"You passed out before I could get you dressed...so I decided to just let you sleep."

"Em, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have had so much to drink...that was really stupid."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart...It's okay."

"I love you." Spencer said, looking Emily in the eyes.

"I love you too." Emily said as she leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Spencer's lips. "That's why I didn't mind taking care of your drunk ass."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled sweetly at Emily.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked as she ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"I could eat."

"Good. I had room service bring up breakfast, Aria and I are eating on the balcony. You should join us...I got you chocolate chip waffles."

"You are officially the best girlfriend ever." Spencer said as she got out of bed. "Just let me put some clothes on and I'll be out."

Spencer then pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt. As she was about to go outside, she heard a knock at the door. Spencer walked across the room and opened the door to find Hanna on the other side.

"Hey." Spencer said as she stepped aside to let Hanna into the room. "Come out to the balcony. We're gonna have breakfast."

"Okay...so last night was pretty kick ass, huh?" Hanna said.

"I wouldn't know, I don't really remember it."

"Me either. That's why I'm pretty sure it was totally awesome." Hanna laughed as Spencer slid the glass door open and stepped outside.

"Hey Spence...hey Hanna." Aria said. "Spence, that bar you took us to last night was totally cool. I had fun, well from what I remember anyway." Aria said.

"I told you it was sweet." Spencer said as she picked up a piece of bacon from the plate sitting in the middle of the table.

"Yeah. I'd say the three of you definitely had a good time." Emily said. "I did too, the body shots were fun."

"YOU did a body shot?" Aria asked. "I don't remember that at all."

"You guys were already wasted, but I was sober, I remember everything...besides how could I forget doing a tequila shot off of the sexiest body in the whole bar?" Emily smirked.

"Who the Hell were you doing shots off of?" Spencer asked, slight irritation evident in her voice.

"Relax. I'm talking about you, Spence." Emily said.

"Oh. Well in that case, thank you and can you elaborate?" Spencer said as she shoved another piece of bacon into her mouth. "I bet it was hot."

"Oh it definitely was." Emily said. "I can't believe you guys are so upbeat this morning, I thought for sure you'd all have awful hangovers."

"We're badasses…we can handle our liquor." Hanna said. "But I think the really unbelievable thing is that you actually did a body shot, Em…you're supposed to be the sweet and innocent one."

"Yeah, well, don't tell my mom…she'd kill me if she knew that I publicly took a shot off of my girlfriend's body." Emily laughed. "And don't get used to it…it's not something I'd normally do, but Spencer kept flirting with this really slutty bartender...I got jealous."

"I actually flirted with a bartender?" Spencer asked. "I'm sorry, Em."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it...you're just a very horny drunk, that's all."

"Oh wait, let me put on my surprised face." Hanna laughed.

"Shut up." Spencer said, fake glaring at Hanna. "Em, I really am sorry."

"Spence, don't apologize. It's fine. Seeing you flirt with someone else made me want to show everyone that you were all mine." Emily said, as she put one of her arms around Spencer's waist and slid her other hand up the brunette's abdomen, underneath her shirt. "I had to mark my territory…besides after watching Hanna lick salt off of your stomach, I couldn't resist getting in on some of that action."

"I did a shot off of Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"You sure did."

"Hold on a second...you mean to tell me that my tongue was all over this..." Hanna said lifting up Spencer's t-shirt and pointing to her abdominal muscles. "And I can't even remember any of it?"

"Disappointed?" Spencer smirked, looking down at her own, exposed stomach.

"Yeah a little bit." Hanna said letting go of Spencer's shirt.

"You weren't shy, that's for sure." Emily said, looking at Hanna. "You definitely kissed Spencer too…don't think I didn't notice that."

"Oh my God. Em I'm so sorry...I..."

"It's okay, Hanna. I'm not mad at all."

"I definitely don't remember doing that." Hanna said.

"Then you probably don't remember making-out with Aria either." Emily said.

Aria's eyes widened. "We did what?"

"Hanna took a shot off of you, then you guys got pretty friendly." Emily laughed.

"No way...God that's so hot." Spencer said. "Hey Aria, did Hanna slip you the tongue?"

"Oh my God." Aria said as she turned a deep shade of red and sunk down into her chair. "I can't believe we actually made-out."

"Who cares." Hanna shrugged. "It's no big deal…I wont lose any sleep over it…and neither should you. It's not like we fucked or something."

"Thank you for putting it so bluntly, Han." Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I for one, wish I could remember." Spencer said. "But since I can't, think I could get a reenactment?"

"You wish." Hanna laughed, slapping Spencer in the stomach with the back of her hand. "God, put it back in your pants, Spence."

"It was worth a shot." Spencer shrugged.

Emily shook her head and laughed.

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast, okay, Spence." Emily said. "You want some coffee?"

"I'd love some coffee."

"Okay. Here you go." Emily said as she handed Spencer a mug filled with black coffee.

"I really don't know how you can drink it black...it tastes so bad." Hanna said as she watched Spencer raise the mug to her lips.

"Cream and sugar are for wimps...I like it bitter."

"Anyway, what are we gonna do today?" Emily asked as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Spencer's shoulders.

"What ever you want." Spencer said as she turned her head to give Emily a quick kiss on the lips.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Emily asked.

"We should head down to the beach, I need to get my tan on." Hanna said.

"Okay. You guys finish eating, I wanna go take a shower." Emily said.

"Can I come?" Spencer smirked as she stood up.

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sit and eat...I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once Emily left the room, Spencer turned to her friends.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something." Spencer said.

"What's up, Spence?" Aria asked.

"You know how we leave Saturday morning...well, I was hoping to spend some time alone with Emily, before then. Would it be completely terrible of me to ask to spend Friday with her?"

"Aw, Spence, of course not." Aria said. "I think you guys should spend some time alone...Hanna and I can keep ourselves occupied for one day."

"Are you sure? Because I can cancel my plans..."

"Spence, don't cancel." Hanna said. "I'm sure you've got something really romantic planned, don't you?"

"Maybe." Spencer said as a small smile began to creep across her lips.

"You totally do." Aria said. "What is it, Spence?"

"Well...I made arrangements for us to go for a horseback ride on the beach, we'll spend the rest of the afternoon taking a snorkeling tour then we'll stop back at the hotel room, change clothes and it's off to dinner. I rented a small private yacht for Friday night to sail the Caribbean sea, while we have a nice romantic dinner for two, on the top deck, under the stars."

"Oh my God. You bought Emily a boat?" Hanna exclaimed.

"I didn't buy her a boat, I said I rented a boat." Spencer laughed.

"In any case, Emily's totally gonna love every minute of that whole day." Aria said. "All of that sounds completely amazing."

"You sure you guys won't be mad? I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to ditch you for my girlfriend…because that's not true at all…I just…"

"Spence. The only way I'd be mad at you would be if you canceled your date with Emily." Hanna said. "Besides I'm sure she's dying to have some time alone with you anyway."

"I'm with, Hanna." Aria said. "You guys deserve some one-on-one time."

"All right then, it looks like Emily and I officially have a date."

"Good. Now that that's settled, can you pass me the bacon? I'm starving." Hanna said as she sat down at the table.


	47. Chapter 47

When Friday morning finally came around, Emily slowly opened her eyes and rolled over in bed to look at Spencer, who was already awake.

"Good morning." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Morning." Spencer smiled, before leaning down and kissing Emily on the forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Around eight."

"Why are we awake so early?" Emily asked as she sunk back down into the bed.

"Because we get to spend the entire day together as a couple, we're just getting an early start."

Spencer then looked over at the night stand as her iPhone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's a Skype request from your mom." Spencer said, handing the phone to Emily.

"Why is she calling so early?"

"I don't know, but you should probably find out."

"Hi. Mom."

"Hi. Emily…I hope I didn't wake you or Spencer."

"You didn't. We were already up…is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, sweetheart, it's just that I haven't talked to you in a couple of days and I wanted to check in and see how you girls are doing. I wanted to catch you before you left the hotel for the day."

"We're all doing fine.

"I'm glad to hear that…I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. I can't believe you've been gone for almost a whole week."

"I know, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Emily."

"When do you fly back to Rosewood?"

"My flight leaves late this afternoon."

"Will you Facebook me and let me know when you get home?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Thanks. How's dad?"

"He's doing well. It's nice to have a chance to spend some time together. And I have good news…your father is taking a few personal days next month to come home."

"Really! That's great. I can't wait to see him."

"It'll be nice to finally spend some time at home as a family…but I don't want to keep you for too long, you probably have a busy day ahead of you. Tell Spencer hello for me."

"I will. I love you mom. Have a safe trip home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too."

"Tell dad that I love him."

"Of course, dear. Have a good day."

"Thanks mom, you too."

"What did your mom have to say?" Spencer asked.

"Well, she said to tell you hi, and my dad is coming home for a few days next month."

"Really? Em that's amazing, I'm so happy for you."

"I can't wait to see my dad…I miss him so much."

"I know you do. You're a total daddy's girl."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Without a doubt, I think it's adorable…" Spencer said, before leaning down and gently kissing Emily. "I hope when I have kids they love me as much as you love your dad."

"They will. Your gonna be a great mother someday." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's body again. "But you know I'm gonna end up having to be the disciplinarian because you'll be the soft touch who spoils our kids rotten."

"I hate to admit it, but I know that's probably true." Spencer laughed. "Well…I should probably go take a shower."

"I don't want you to get up...can we just lay here for awhile?" Emily asked as she laid her head on Spencer's chest.

"Of course we can."

"Good." Emily said as gently rubbed Spencer's stomach and looked up into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's body.

"What exactly do you have planned for us today, anyway?"

"Well. We're gonna start off the day going for a horseback ride on the beach, then I'm taking you snorkeling and later tonight we're gonna have dinner together, just the two of us."

"That all sounds totally amazing. You're such a romantic."

"Only for you, Em."

* * *

When Spencer and Emily got down to a secluded area of the beach, they approached a large corral which contained a few horses. On the inside of the corral was a man in a cowboy hat, brushing one of the animals.

"Spence, they're all so pretty." Emily said walking up to the corral and petting one of the horses.

"Good morning ladies." The man said from inside the corral. "You have a reservation?"

"Yes. For eleven." Spencer said.

"All right." The man said as he pulled a folded up piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and looked over it. "Are you Spencer Hastings?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay, great. Let's get you signed in and we'll get started." The man said as he opened the corral gate and stepped out.

The man then grabbed a clipboard that was hanging on the corral.

"Okay. It looks like your reservation is for two, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay. I'll just need you to sign here. And initial here."

Spencer took the clipboard from the man and signed her name.

"Thanks...now do either of you have any experience with horses?"

"I do. I used to ride a lot."

"Okay great. Do you want a guide to take you out?"

"I think we'll be fine on our own."

"All right. Sounds good." The man said. "Now let's get you a couple of horses."

"Can we both ride one?" Emily asked as she continued petting a huge black horse with a white stripe down the middle of it's face. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"Sure thing. Which one would you like?" The man asked, looking at Spencer.

"My girlfriend seems to like this one." Spencer said, touching the horse that Emily had been petting.

"Good choice. This is Titan. He's big, but he's also very gentle...I'll just saddle him up and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you." Spencer said.

Once the man had gotten the saddle on the horse he led it out of the corral and gave Spencer the reins.

"Okay. Just follow the signs along the beach, and you shouldn't have any trouble. You'll basically make a big loop and end up back here. The ride should take you between forty five minutes to an hour.

"Great. Thanks." Spencer said.

Spencer then climbed up on the horse's back and waited for Emily.

"Here, Em." Spencer said. "I'll help you."

Spencer extended her hand down to help her girlfriend. Emily placed her foot in the stirrup and took Spencer's hand. Once Emily had gotten up onto the horse she moved forward until her body was flush against Spencer's.

"You ready?" Spencer asked, when Emily got settled into place behind her.

"Ready." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's abdomen.

"Just hold on tight to me, okay?" Spencer said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

Spencer used slight pressure with her legs to prompt the horse to begin moving.

"Where did you learn to ride horses?" Emily asked.

"Melissa and I used to compete in shows when we were younger...we'd always beat the pants off all of my parents' country club friends."

"Is there anything you two aren't good at?"

"Getting along with each other?" Spencer said with a questioning tone.

"I guess." Emily laughed. "But I thought you two were good now?"

"We're better than we used to be, but Melissa's still thinks that she's God's gift to the world and I'll never measure up."

"Well I happen to think you're pretty amazing, no matter what your sister or anyone else says."

"Thank you."

Spencer smiled as she felt Emily's arms wrap tighter around her body. Emily and Spencer silently enjoyed each other's company as they looked into the distance, taking in the sight of the beach's beautiful white sand and crystal clear water.

"Spencer, this is so amazing." Emily said as she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

When Emily moved her hand to Spencer's thigh, Spencer took the reins into one hand in order to lace her fingers with Emily's.

"This is perfect and I absolutely love being here with you." Emily said softly.

"I love being here with you too, Em."

* * *

Later that afternoon Emily and Spencer met their snorkeling instructor and tour group in the lobby of the resort.

"Hi everyone, my name's Ramon and I'll be your tour guide and van driver today. We're gonna take a short drive to a more secluded area of the beach which we use specifically for snorkeling and after that, we'll move on to explore a limestone cave. I'm gonna pass around this sign in sheet, everyone initial next to your name and we'll be on our way."

Once the group arrived at their destination, everyone filed out of the van and waited for the instructor. Ramon walked around to the back of the van and pulled a large bag out of the storage compartment.

"Okay, everybody grab some goggles and a snorkel and we'll get started." Ramon said as he opened the bag.

Everyone in the group then stripped down to their swim suits and headed toward the water.

"When we get out into the water, try not to kick up a lot of sand." Ramon said. "It'll be hard to see any animals if there's a lot of sand floating around."

Spencer and Emily, along with their tour group followed Ramon into the water. He placed his snorkel into his mouth and put his head underneath the water.

"All right everyone." Ramon said. "If you swim this way, there are a couple of sea turtles over by this rock."

"Aw. Spence, look at them, they're so cute." Emily said when she and Spencer resurfaced. "I want one."

Spencer laughed. "I don't think they're legal in Pennsylvania...or else I'd get you one."

Emily smiled and put her snorkel back into her mouth before disappearing back underneath the water.

"Oh my God, Spence, you have to swim this way I just saw a sting ray!" Emily said just before she began quickly swimming forward.

"Geez, slow down, Em, I can't swim that fast..."

"Come over here if you'd like to see a sting ray…this young lady found one." Ramon said, pointing to Emily.

Spencer dipped her head down below the water, where she saw a large black stingray with white spots.

"This one is a Spotted Eagle Ray." Ramon said.

"Are they dangerous?" One woman in the group asked.

"Eagle Rays are basically harmless. They're usually very shy and typically avoid contact with humans, unless provoked." Ramon said. "They do have venomous barbs on their tails though, it would be mildly painful if it punctured your skin, but the venom isn't toxic."

"Do other types of rays live here too?" One man asked.

"Yes. If we're lucky, we might get to see a Manta Ray…I saw one around here earlier this morning."

"Look at all of these cool fish." Spencer said looking down through the clear water.

The group then continued on, swimming further out into the ocean. Ramon led the group past a series of large rocks and through a coral reef where they saw dozens of tropical fish, a Manta Ray and even a few dolphins. When they got back to shore, Ramon led the group across the beach to a large free standing tank filled with stingrays. The tank was only a few feet high and allowed the group to look straight down at the rays gliding through the water.

"Before we get back in the van and head to the cave you can all relax here for a little while." Ramon said. "In this tank are Bat Rays. They're extremely gentle and harmless. You can pet them and if anyone is interested, you can buy small containers of food and feed them."

Emily and Spencer walked over to the stingray tank, leaned down and placed their hands into the water.

"They're so slimy." Emily said as she brushed her palm over the ray's back.

"Do you wanna feed them?" Spencer asked.

"Will you do it with me?"

"Sure. Let me go buy some food. I'll be right back."

Spencer returned a few minutes later with a small cardboard container filled with whole large shrimp.

"How do we feed them?" Spencer asked, looking over at Ramon.

"Just take the shrimp and hold it like this." Ramon said as he placed the shrimp's tail in between his index and middle fingers, with the shrimp's body extending upward. "Just place your hand on the bottom of the tank and one of the rays will swim by and slurp it up."

"Okay. Thanks." Spencer said.

"Sure. No problem." Ramon said, before walking over to talk to some of the other group members.

Emily placed the shrimp in between her fingers and laid her hand on the bottom of the tank. One ray glided through the water, over top of Emily's hand and sucked up the food.

"It tickles." Emily laughed as she pulled her hand back out of the water. "You try."

"Okay." Spencer said as she took one of the shrimp into her own hand.

Spencer and Emily spent the next few minutes feeding the rays the rest of the shrimp.

"I love them." Emily said as she ran her fingers over one of the rays wings.

"Me too. Rays are awesome." Spencer said as placed her hands on Emily's hips, from behind and looked down into the water.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Spence, I'm having a great time with you." Emily said as she turned around and kissed Spencer on the lips.

"I'm having a great time too...let's go see what everyone is doing over there." Spencer said as she pointed toward a large clear diving tank a few feet away.

Spencer then took Emily's hand and the pair walked over toward the tank.

"What's everyone doing here?" Spencer asked a young woman who was standing near the tank.

"The tank is filled with oysters. You dive in and pick one out, then they open it up and take the pearl out." The woman said. "You can just keep the pearl as is or take it into the jewelry store over there and they can incorporate into some kind of jewelry."

"That's cool." Spencer said as she watched a young man jump into the tank.

"Em, I know you're the swimmer, but I'm getting you a pearl." Spencer said as she slipped off her shorts, so that she was in her swim suit once again.

"You're sweet."

"I'll be right back." Spencer smiled as she walked over to the tank.

"She your girlfriend?" The woman asked, looking over at Emily.

"Yep."

"You know, you guys make a really cute couple."

"Thank you." Emily said as watched Spencer jump into the tank.

"Where are you guys from?"

"Pennsylvania...how about you?"

"Boston. My boyfriend and I are here on spring break from college."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emily asked motioning toward the young man who was standing beside the tank waving to the woman.

"That's him." The woman nodded as she waved back. "He's such a nerd sometimes, but I love him."

"He's cute."

Once Spencer had picked out the oyster she wanted, she got out of the tank and handed the oyster to the man who was working at the tank. He opened the mollusk to reveal two blue pearls inside.

"You picked a good one. You've got two pearls in here." The man said as he turned the oyster around to show Spencer.

"That's awesome. They're such a cool color too."

"Blue is one of my favorite pearl colors." The man said.

He then extracted the pearls, placed them in a small pouch and handed them to Spencer.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks."

Spencer then made her way back to Emily and showed her the pearls.

"You got two?"

"Yeah the oyster I picked out had two in it."

"Classic overachiever." Emily laughed.

Spencer just smiled at Emily.

"So...can I take these into the jewelry store and have them made into earrings for you?" Spencer asked.

"Aw. Spence. I'd love that."

"Great. Come on, let's go inside."

As Spencer talked to the jeweler, Emily wondered around the store browsing different types of jewelry.

"It's s nice ring, huh?" One of the clerks said as he noticed Emily looking at a ring with a large sapphire stone, set in white gold.

"It's beautiful."

"It would look gorgeous with your skin tone. Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh no, I'm just looking. Thanks."

After a few minutes, Emily walked back over to Spencer.

"Hey, Spence, do you think we could feed the stingrays one more time before we leave?"

"Sure. Here why don't you go buy some food and I'll be out in a minute." Spencer said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some money.

"Thanks. I'll meet you outside." Emily said happily as she turned and walked out of the store.

As soon as Emily left the store, Spencer approached the salesman that was talking to Emily a few minutes before.

"Hi. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah. That girl that you were just talking to...what was she looking at?"

"She seemed to like this ring." The man said, pulling it out of the case.

"It's beautiful." Spencer said, looking at the large blue stone.

"Sapphire stone, white gold setting. Pretty classic."

"I'll take it." Spencer said, completely unfazed by the five hundred dollar price tag attached to the ring.

"Okay then." The man said, a little surprised. "I'll ring you up."

The salesman then took the ring and placed it into a small, navy blue velvet box. Spencer took the box and quickly shoved it into her pocket.

"What took you so long?" Emily asked when Spencer came out of the store.

"The earrings took a little longer than expected, but they look great, don't they?" Spencer said, handing the earrings to Emily. "They're gonna look amazing on you."

"Thank you." Emily said as she leaned in and hugged her girlfriend.

"You should wear them to dinner tonight."

"I'd love to and I can't wait."

"Me either."

* * *

"Okay. Is everyone ready to explore this cave?" Ramon asked. "The water's probably gonna be a little colder than what we've been swimming in, but it's hot out so it shouldn't take long to get used to the cooler temperature."

The group then followed Ramon down a stone pathway and into the cave.

"There may be some fruit bats in here, but don't let them scare you, they won't hurt you." Ramon said. "There aren't really many animals to see in here, but the cave is still pretty cool to explore. It's got lots of limestone formations."

"Come on, Em, let's go this way." Spencer said swimming through a large passage into another room of the cave.

Emily followed Spencer deeper into the cave where they eventually came upon a large waterfall cascading down from above.

"Wow Spence, it's incredible." Staring ahead at the clear blue water.

"It sure is." Spencer said as she looked up to the ceiling of the cave, as the sunlight beamed down onto the surface of the water.

Emily and Spencer then swam behind the waterfall, where there was a large rock platform that led into a hidden cavern. Spencer lifted her body out of the water and sat down on the ledge.

"Come up here with me, Em."

Emily then lifted her own body out of the water and followed Spencer into the cavern. Emily then sat down with Spencer as they watched the waterfall. Emily took Spencer's arm and placed it around her own shoulder.

"Look at all the stalactites hanging from the ceiling." Spencer said. "The formations are amazing."

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?" Spencer said turning her head toward Emily.

Emily didn't say anything, but only pressed her lips against Spencer's. Spencer gently placed her hands on either side of Emily's face and deepened the kiss. Emily groaned when she felt Spencer's tongue slip into her mouth. Spencer's hands then slipped down to the small of Emily's back. Emily could feel herself rapidly becoming aroused as Spencer's hands roamed all over her body. Spencer continued kissing Emily as one of her hands slowly wandered underneath the hem of Emily's bikini bottom.

"Spence. We can't." Emily said as she broke the kiss and looked at her girlfriend.

"Sure we can." Spencer said kissing Emily's neck as her fingers slowly came to rest over Emily's center. "We've got time."

"What if we get caught?"

Emily closed her eyes and groaned as she felt a sudden rush of heat wash over her entire body as Spencer began to rub circles on her most sensitive area.

"We won't...you know you want to."

Emily moaned softly as Spencer kissed her again, Emily was slightly annoyed at the raging arousal that had so quickly snuck up on her, but at this moment, she was completely unable to resist any longer.

"Lie down." Spencer said softly into Emily's ear.

Emily laid down, pulling Spencer down on top of her. Emily felt a sudden chill run down her spine as her bare back made contact with the cool stone surface underneath her body.

Spencer then began a steady rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out of Emily's center.

"God, Spence." Emily moaned loudly as her hips raised to meet Spencer's thrusts.

Spencer then removed her fingers from Emily's center to slip off her girlfriend's bikini bottom. Spencer placed a few light kisses over Emily's chest and abdomen as she slowly moved downward. Spencer then dipped her head down and inserted her tongue into Emily's body. Emily's hips jerked upward in response to the feeling of Spencer's hot tongue. Spencer wrapped her hands around Emily's thighs to steady her girlfriend. Spencer then began licking up and down, slowly increasing her pace as Emily's breathing became heavier with each passing moment. Emily reached down and slipped her hands into Spencer's soaking wet hair as the brunette continued her pace. Emily felt a strong pressure building deep within the pit of her stomach as her orgasm rapidly approached. Emily then felt her muscles contract and release as she climaxed. Emily's moans were stifled by the sound of the waterfall crashing down on the surface of the water. Spencer continued moving her tongue inside of her girlfriend, until Emily's orgasm had subsided. When the contractions diminished, Spencer withdrew her tongue and wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Spencer then leaned down and kissed her girlfriend again before handing Emily her bikini bottom.

Emily sat up and slipped the bottom of her bathing suit back on.

"Spence, that was incredible...but I can't believe we just did that." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer.

"I love that you're beginning to get pretty adventurous when it comes to our sex life. You just needed a little convincing."

"Yeah well you're just lucky we didn't get caught."

"I told you we wouldn't. And you didn't seem all that concerned a few minutes ago." Spencer laughed.

"You're right, I wasn't...I can't focus on anything else when I'm with you, Spence...I love you."

"I love you too...but we really should go find our group." Spencer said. "It's probably just about time to head back to the hotel."

 


	48. Chapter 48

**~Later that evening~**

"Where are we going for dinner tonight?" Emily asked.

"It's a surprise, but I think you're gonna like it…wear something sexy."

"Define something sexy."

"I don't know. A hot dress, some heels, maybe..."

"Spence, you told me I didn't need to bring any formal clothes. I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh. I think you do." Spencer said as she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a black garment bag.

Spencer walked back over to Emily, unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a very short, dark blue, strapless Armani dress and pair of silver Christian Louboutin heels.

"I can't wait to see you in this." Spencer said, looking Emily straight in the eyes.

Spencer then leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily's.

"Spence. You're amazing." Emily said when she broke the kiss.

"I try." Spencer smiled.

"What exactly are you gonna be wearing?" Emily asked.

"Black dress, black heels."

"So…this involves both of us dressing up…where could you possibly be taking me?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry about it. You just worry about looking hot. I'll take care of the rest." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and kissed her again. "I'm gonna go take a shower, our dinner reservation is for eight-thirty."

Emily watched as Spencer pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it onto her suitcase, before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, Em, can you bring me a towel?" Spencer called out from the bathroom.

Emily walked over to the closet, took a towel off of the shelf and headed into the bathroom. Emily opened the door and felt an immediate surge of heat from the shower.

"Here's your towel, Spence." Emily said as she tossed the towel up over the shower curtain rod.

"Thanks."

"Will you tell me where you're taking me, now?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Aw come on. Just tell me."

"No way."

"Then at least give me a hint. Please."

Spencer slightly pulled back the shower curtain so that Emily could see her face.

"No hints. I want it to be a surprise. Trust me."

"I do trust you, but I'm still curious."

"You'll see soon enough...okay? I wanna leave here in half an hour."

"Fine don't tell me. You're such a tease." Emily pouted. "I guess I'll go get dressed."

"Good." Spencer said as she leaned her head forward and pressed her lips to Emily's. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." Emily smiled as she turned to leave the bathroom.

When Spencer got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into the bedroom where she saw that Emily was already dressed and standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. Spencer's eyes slowly wandered down the back of Emily's body. Spencer took a moment to enjoy how well the dress hugged Emily's figure.

"Can you help me with this zipper?" Emily asked as she saw Spencer's reflection in the mirror.

"Definitely."

Spencer placed one hand on Emily's back while the other slowly pulled the zipper upward. Spencer then stared at the reflection of Emily's face in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful, Em." Spencer said, placing her hands on Emily's hips while keeping her eyes steadily focused on her girlfriend's reflection. "Blue is definitely your color."

Spencer then pulled Emily's hair back and moved it to one side before slowly trailing her fingers over Emily's shoulder and down her arm. Spencer slowly leaned down and kissed the junction between Emily's neck and shoulder.

"How did I ever get lucky enough to have such a gorgeous girlfriend?" Spencer asked as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You're so sweet…you know, we look amazing together." Emily said, looking at the reflection of both she and Spencer in the mirror as she placed her hands on top of the brunette's.

"Yes we do." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Emily's cheek. "Those earrings look fantastic on you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Spencer said as she gently kissed Emily's neck.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"You should get dressed...not that I don't enjoy seeing you in just a towel because I absolutely do...but it's getting late."

"You're right. Don't worry, it won't take me long to get ready...we're gonna have a great time tonight."

* * *

Emily and Spencer left their hotel room, stepping out into the humid, night air as they began walking toward the beach.

"Are we having dinner on the beach?" Emily asked, taking Spencer's arm as they made their way down the boardwalk, toward the water.

"Not exactly...you see that yacht docked over there?" Spencer said pointing to the boat. "That's where we're having dinner."

"Are you serious!" Emily said excitedly as she turned to look at Spencer.

"It's all ours for the evening." Spencer said, as they walked closer toward the brightly lit up yacht.

When Emily and Spencer reached the dock they met a short middle-aged man with a dark goatee standing near the boat.

"Hello ladies, my name's David and I'll be your captain, this evening." The man said. "Follow me please."

"After you." Spencer said as she stepped out of the way so that Emily could board the boat first.

Once Emily was on the boat safely, Spencer then walked up the short staircase that rose from the dock up to the deck of the yacht.

"First of all, I'd like to say welcome aboard." The captain said. "Your dinner is waiting for you upstairs."

"Thank you." Spencer said as she pulled some money out of her bag and handed it to the man.

"Thank you. You're most kind. I'll just leave you two alone, but I'll be down here in the captain's den. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, otherwise I'll see you in a couple of hours." He said as he turned to undock the boat.

Emily, still in complete amazement of her surroundings, just stood frozen in place, looking around the boat.

"Come on, Em, let's go eat." Spencer said as she extended her hand to Emily.

Emily happily took Spencer's hand and followed her up the stairs to the top deck of the boat. Upon reaching the top, Emily and Spencer heard some soft music playing over the boat's speakers as they looked at the small, intimately set table for two. The beautifully prepared food on the table was illuminated only by a single flickering candle, which sat in the middle of the table.

"Spence, everything looks so amazing." Emily said as she walked over to the table.

"Here sit down." Spencer said as she pulled out one of the chairs for Emily.

"Thank you." Emily said as she sat down.

Spencer then walked around the table and sat down across from Emily.

"Do you want red or white wine?" Spencer asked looking across the table at her girlfriend.

"I want what ever you like." Emily said smiling at Spencer.

"All right. Red wine it is then."

Spencer took the bottle of red wine out of the ice bucket, picked up the corkscrew and removed the cork. She then filled Emily's glass before filling her own.

"Spence, this food looks so good." Emily said as she looked down at the chicken and shrimp dish that was so artfully arranged on her plate.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Spencer then picked up her wine glass and raised it to her lips.

"The wine is great, Em, you're gonna love it."

Emily then raised her own glass to her lips to taste the wine.

"You're right, Spence, this wine is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it...now what do you say we start on this food, before it gets cold."

"That sounds great." Emily said as she picked up her fork. "So...are we really the only ones on this entire boat?"

"We sure are, besides the captain, I mean." Spencer said as she lifted a shrimp into her mouth with her fork.

"You're absolutely wonderful. How did you even manage to do all of this?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm totally charming?" Spencer laughed.

"You are very charming. But somehow I doubt that was enough to get us here."

"Don't worry about the details. I just want you to relax and enjoy being here with me."

"Believe me I am, Spence. I've loved every minute that we've spent together today." Emily said as she continued eating.

"Me too. This has been one of the best days I've had in a long time…I just can't believe your mom actually let you fly to Mexico with me."

"I knew she'd come around, eventually. She knows how I feel about you."

When Emily and Spencer had both finished eating, Spencer took Emily's hands in her own.

"You know, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, Em."

"Spencer, thank you so much for all of this. I couldn't ask for a sweeter girlfriend. I can't believe everything you've done for me today."

Spencer just smiled, leaned across the table and gently pressed her lips to Emily's.

"I'd do anything for you, Em."

"Aw. Spence...I'm so lucky to have you. I feel like we've been together forever."

"So do I...I just wish I had had the guts to tell you how I felt sooner."

"All that matters is that we're together now...you know, I'll never forget the first time you kissed me, that night at your house."

"Oh God, I was so nervous that night, I thought I was gonna throw up, I wanted so badly to just tell you how I felt, but I couldn't find the words. When I finally kissed you, it just felt right...but I was so scared that I was gonna freak you out and that you'd reject me."

"That was never a possibility. I really don't know any girl who could reject you, but when you kissed me, you pretty much made me the happiest girl in the world. All I've ever wanted is to be with you."

Spencer stared into Emily's eyes and smiled.

"I feel exactly the same way about you. I know that you're the only girl I've ever been with, but you're all I need. We're perfect for each other."

"We definitely are. I can't picture myself with anyone else."

"Me either...I want you to know that I have every intention to marry you someday and when ever we're a little bit older and our lives are more stable we can get engaged. I want to wait until I'm sure that I can support and provide for you. I want to be able to give you everything that you deserve."

"Spencer...I love you so much." Emily said as she gently rubbed her thumbs over Spencer's palms.

"I need to give you something." Spencer said.

"What is it?" Emily asked, her eyes still focused intently on Spencer.

Spencer then let go of Emily's hands and reached underneath the table into her bag. She pulled out the small square box which contained the ring she had bought earlier. Spencer then opened the box and held it out to Emily.

Emily's eyes lit up as she looked at the ring in the box.

"Spence, it's beautiful..."

"Emily, I know that I probably don't tell you nearly enough, but I love you so very, very much and I want you to wear this ring so that everyone will know that my heart belongs to you and only you." Spencer said as she took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Emily's left ring finger. "I promise you that when the time is right for us to get engaged, I'll replace this ring with a diamond, but for right now I just want you to know that I'm fully committed to you and this relationship."

Emily didn't say anything, but only stood up and walked over to Spencer. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and sat down across the brunette's lap.

"I love you." Emily said, before leaning down and pressing her lips to Spencer's.

Spencer placed her hands on Emily's hips and slowly deepened the kiss.

"I love this ring so much." Emily said, once she broke the kiss.

"I saw you eyeing it up at the jewelry store when I was waiting for your earrings."

"You were watching me?"

"Believe it or not, Em, I actually do pay attention to you...I couldn't resist buying that ring for you...after all, it is your birthstone."

"You're the best. Thank you so much." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and tightly hugged her.

"You're welcome. I love you."

* * *

Once the boat had docked for the evening, Spencer and Emily headed down the pier once again.

"You feel like going for a walk on the beach?" Spencer asked.

"I would love to take a walk on the beach with you."

When they got to the beach, Spencer reached down and took her heels off as Emily did the same. Spencer reached down and picked up both pairs of shoes in one hand and took Emily's hand in her other as they walked through the sand. Emily looked out toward the ocean as the full moon illuminated the gently rolling waves of the Caribbean Sea.

"A moonlit walk on the beach...you're such a cheesy romantic." Emily chuckled.

"I can't help it, you make me this way." Spencer laughed.

"You wanna know what I think?" Emily asked.

"What's that?"

"I think you've always secretly been a romantic at heart…you know it's true."

"I guess I just needed the right person to bring out that part of me."

"Please don't ever change, because I'm totally in love with your hopeless romantic side."

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'm never going to change."

"Good...I have to tell you, this whole day has been even better than I could have ever imagined. Just when I think you can't get any sweeter, you always go and outdo yourself."

Emily then stopped walking and moved so that she was standing in front of Spencer. Emily let go of Spencer's hand and draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders. Spencer dropped the shoes that she was holding into the sand and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. Spencer then closed the gap between the two of them as she gently leaned in to kiss Emily. Emily felt her knees slightly buckle as Spencer deepened the kiss and gently caressed the small of Emily's back. Emily's body tensed in Spencer's hands as Emily found her hands buried in the brunette's hair. When they finally broke the kiss, Spencer leaned her forehead against Emily's.

"I love you." Spencer said.

"I love you too...you're amazing." Emily said as she placed one of her hands on Spencer's cheek.

"You know, for the longest time, I've had this fantasy that you'd come and sweep me off my feet." Emily said as she stared into Spencer's eyes.

"Really?" Spencer smirked.

"Of course."

"Well, does literally work for you?" Spencer asked.

Before Emily could even respond, Spencer stepped to the side and placed one hand on Emily's back, while she placed the other underneath Emily's knees and lifted her girlfriend up off of the ground. As Spencer held Emily in her arms, Emily wrapped her own arms around the brunette's neck.

"You're too cute. And by the way, literally definitely works for me." Emily said, before leaning in and kissing Spencer.

Spencer then set Emily down into a sitting position in the sand. Spencer sat down beside Emily and took her girlfriend's hand once again.

"God, I can't believe we have to leave here tomorrow." Emily said as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I don't wanna go."

"Neither do I, Em, believe me."

Spencer tucked a stray strand of hair behind Emily's ear and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. Emily opened her mouth and moaned softly when Spencer's tongue brushed against her own.

"Spence." Emily moaned into the kiss.

Spencer eventually broke the kiss to move lower to kiss Emily's neck. Emily closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Spencer gently sucked on her pulse point.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?" Spencer said, barely breaking contact with Emily's neck.

"What do you say we go back to our room?" Emily whispered into Spencer's ear as she placed her hand on the brunette's bare thigh.

"I think that sounds like a great idea."


	49. Chapter 49

**~Early the next morning~**

Emily was packing up her suitcase, when she heard the hotel phone ring. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Em, I'm sorry I know it's early, I hope I didn't wake you up, but I'm dying to know how your date went." Hanna said.

"Oh my God, Hanna, I had the most amazing time, come over here and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay! I'll be over in three seconds."

Emily laughed and hung up the phone. When she heard a knock at the door, she opened it to find both Hanna and Aria on the other side.

"Hey guys." Emily said as her friends walked through the door.

"Sorry, it's so early, Em, I told Hanna not to call, but she wouldn't listen." Aria said.

"It's okay, I was already awake. I got up early to pack up all of our stuff. We didn't have time last night."

"I see Spencer's still out cold." Hanna laughed as she sat down on the bed, next to a still sleeping Spencer.

"Yeah, but I'm giving her a free pass, she has good reason to be tired." Emily laughed.

"What does that mean?" Aria smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means we both had a totally amazing night."

"Hello, details please." Hanna said. "Tell us about this date."

"Okay well, first she took me for an awesome horseback ride on the beach, then we went snorkeling, fed sting rays and explored a cave." Emily said as she kneeled down on the end of the bed.

"You fed stingrays?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. It was so much fun. They eat these really big shrimp. They swim over top of your hand and suck up the food. It feels so weird."

"Aw that's so cute...then what did you do?" Aria asked as she sat down beside Emily.

"Okay, well when we finished snorkeling, we came back here to get ready for dinner. Spencer told me to wear something sexy and just when I started complaining about not having anything to wear, Spence pulls out this gorgeous strapless, dark blue designer dress and silver heels."

"Oh my God, Em, what was the label?" Hanna asked.

"Does it matter?" Aria asked.

"Uh, yeah." Hanna said.

Aria just rolled her eyes.

"So what was the label, Em?" Hanna asked again.

"I'm not exactly sure, but the bottoms of the heels were bright red. They were pretty cool."

"Red soles? Spencer gave you a pair of Louboutins!"

"I guess so." Emily said. "If that's what red soles mean…"

"Oh my God, I wanna date her! I'd kill for a pair of Louboutins."

"Chill out, Han." Aria said. "And would you keep your voice down? You're gonna wake up Spencer."

"Don't worry, you probably won't wake her up. She's slept pretty heavily this whole week, which makes me really happy, Spencer's actually gotten some relaxation in during this trip, she really needed it."

"That's good." Hanna said. "She works way too hard, I worry about her."

"So do I." Aria said. "But we just have to let her keep up her insane pace, she doesn't know any other way."

"That's true." Emily agreed.

"So anyway, Em, I bet you looked so ridiculously hot last night. If Spencer picked an outfit for you, it had to have been super sexy."

"I looked okay." Emily said, shyly.

"Just okay?" Hanna said. "Yeah right, I'm sure seeing you in that outfit drove Spencer totally wild. Hell, I would have loved to see you in it."

"I have to agree with Hanna." Aria said. "Don't be so modest. I'm sure you looked totally amazing."

"Thanks guys. You're too sweet."

"So tell us what your dinner was like." Aria said, placing her hand on Emily's knee.

"Okay...so...Spencer took me on a yacht...it was just the two of us on the whole boat. We had an amazing candle light dinner complete with a bottle of wine."

"Aw! Spencer's such a romantic." Aria said.

"You have no idea." Emily smiled. "When we finished eating, we talked for awhile about the first night we spent together, then Spencer gave me this beautiful ring." Emily said, holding her hand out so that Aria and Hanna could get a good look at the ring.

Hanna's eyes widened as she leaned forward and took Emily's hand in her own, lifting Emily's fingers in order to get a closer look at the ring.

"Are you and Spencer like officially engaged!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Not exactly. We're more like engaged to be engaged...last night, Spencer looked into my eyes and told me how much she loves me and that she wants to marry me, but she wants our lives to be more stable before we get engaged...but she told me that I'm the only one she wants to be with and she's totally committed to our relationship. She didn't even hesitate to give me the ring."

"Em, that's great. I'm so happy for you." Aria said as she hugged her friend.

"Me too." Hanna said as she leaned over and also hugged Emily. "Spencer's definitely gonna take good care of you."

"I know she will. I love her so much."

"You sure had an amazing time." Hanna said.

"I definitely did and that's not even all, when we got off of the boat, Spencer took me for a walk on the beach, we made-out in the sand, then came back here and when I finally got Spencer into bed, we spent the rest of the night making love...and I'm usually not one to kiss and tell, but the sex was absolutely incredible. It's always great with Spencer...she's so passionate and sexy, but gentle at the same time. I still get weak in the knees when Spencer kisses me. She just makes me so happy, I can't even explain it."

"Aw. Em. I'm so glad you had such a good time, you totally deserved it." Aria said as she hugged Emily again.

"You definitely did." Hanna said. "Who deserves a beautiful dinner, gorgeous commitment ring and totally hot sex more than you, Em?"

"Thanks, Hanna." Emily chuckled.

"And I'm certain that you didn't have to fight Spencer to go to bed with you." Hanna laughed as she laid down on the bed, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Not at all." Emily smirked. "She's wonderfully compliant."

Hanna and Aria both laughed.

Spencer then began to stir. She rolled over in bed and wrapped her arms around Hanna, mistaking the blonde for Emily, as she hadn't yet opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Spencer said in a deep, husky tone of voice as she slid her hand up the blonde's torso.

"How's it goin', sugar?" Hanna said, leaning down and talking softly into Spencer's ear as she playfully wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Spencer immediately recognized that the voice that resonated in her ear wasn't that of Emily, but rather of Hanna.

"Holy crap, it's Hanna." Spencer said, her eyes snapped open as she sat bolt upright in bed.

Emily and Aria both laughed at the horrified look on Spencer's face.

Spencer clutched the blanket tightly to her chest, leaned back against the headboard and looked toward the bottom of the bed at Aria and Emily, before looking at Hanna, who was sitting beside her.

"So, Spence, did you enjoy feeling me up?" Hanna laughed.

"I did not feel you up."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did so…just admit it, you totally touched my boobs and you know it."

"I did no such thing…and now we're moving on…why are you guys all in bed with me, anyway?" Spencer asked.

"You're just so hot, we couldn't resist." Hanna said. "That and all of your stuff is taking up the whole couch, we needed somewhere to sit so we could talk."

"What were you guys talking about?" Spencer asked.

"We were talking about how wonderful you are." Emily said as she crawled up to the top of the bed and kissed Spencer. "Even if you did feel up Hanna."

"See Emily knows you did." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry, Em, It was an accident, I swear I thought she was you."

Emily laughed. "It's okay, I still love you. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock...last night was amazing, Em."

"Yes it was."

"I should probably get up and pack." Spencer said.

"Don't worry about it. I already packed up all of our stuff." Emily said. "Why don't you go shower and we can go get some breakfast. We've got still got a couple of hours before we have to check-out."

"That sounds great." Spencer said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I put some clean towels in the bathroom and I set out some clothes for you over on the couch."

"Thanks, Em. I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer stood up and kissed Emily, before walking to the bathroom.

"Aw, Em, you picked out her clothes?" Aria said. "You baby her. It's so adorable."

"It's the least I can do, she does so much for me."

"You're gonna be a great wife someday, Em." Hanna said. "Spencer's so lucky."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the girls found themselves sitting in the Cancun airport terminal waiting for their return flight to Philadelphia.

"I can't believe in a few hours, we'll be back in Pennsylvania." Hanna said. "This sucks."

"I know. But we had great time." Aria said. "Thanks so much for bringing us with you, Spence."

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun with you guys."

"Yeah and a lot more with Emily." Hanna laughed.

"At least you're honest." Spencer laughed.

"Really though, thanks for inviting me." Hanna said. "We totally have to do this again sometime."

"We definitely should." Emily said as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer lifted her arm and put it around Emily. Spencer then pulled her phone out of her pocket when she heard it ping.

"Is that a text?" Emily asked.

"No, it's a Facebook notification...I have a friend request."

"Who is it?" Emily asked looking over at Spencer's phone.

"It's from your mom."

"My mom wants to be Facebook friends with you. That's so cute."

"Are you gonna accept it, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Of course I will...have you forgotten about when she wanted to kill me? Now she's okay with my relationship with Emily, I just wanna be on her good side."

"You're braver than I am." Hanna said. "I'm not even Facebook friends with my own mom."

"I don't have anything to hide, so I don't see the problem here."

"Neither do I." Aria said. "I think it's sweet that you want to get in good with Mrs. Fields."

"It's very sweet and I love you for it." Emily said as she patted Spencer's thigh.

A few minutes later, the girls heard their flight number being paged to board.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back to reality." Spencer said, standing up.

* * *

After a realitively smooth plane ride, the girls' landed in Philadelphia a few hours later. They slowly made their way off of the plane, to the baggage claim area and picked up their luggage.

"You guys have everything?" Spencer asked.

"I do." Aria said.

"Me too." Emily agreed.

"Hanna?" Spencer said.

"I think I've got everything."

"I'm surprised none of your luggage got lost." Spencer laughed. "You brought a million things."

"Yeah well, they might not have lost anything, but they scuffed the Hell out of my new suitcase." Hanna whined as she examined the slight damage to one of her bags.

"What did you expect, Hanna?" Spencer said. "Luggage just gets thrown around, they don't care."

"Well, they should be more careful with something that looks so cute." Hanna scoffed.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Han, when they see a suitcase that looks new, they say, 'oh this one looks new, I'll just gingerly place it on top here, where it'll be safe.'"

"You're such a jerk." Hanna said sarcastically.

"I'm aware." Spencer smirked.

"Spence, will you help me carry some of this stuff?" Hanna asked.

"You call me a jerk, then ask for my help?"

"I was only kidding...you know I love you. Please."

"Fine, give me one of your bags." Spencer groaned. "Let's go."

"How about two?" Hanna said, handing Spencer another bag.

Spencer just raised her eyebrows and stared at Hanna.

"Or one...one's good." Hanna said. "Thanks, Spence."

The girls then walked out of the airport and made their way to Spencer's car. When they got to the black Mercedes-Benz, Spencer began loading all of the luggage into the trunk.

"Need any help with that, Spence?" Aria asked.

"I got it. Thanks, Aria. Besides I'm pretty sure all of Hanna's bags weigh more than you do." Spencer laughed.

Spencer then began arranging each bag so that they fit perfectly into the cargo space.

"You want me to drive, babe?" Emily asked as Spencer closed the trunk.

"It's okay, I'll drive."

Aria and Hanna then climbed into the back seat, while Emily got into the front.

"Hey, Em, can I see your camera?" Hanna asked. "I wanna see all your pictures."

"Sure." Emily said as she dug her camera out of her purse and gave it to Hanna.

Hanna turned the camera on and began browsing through the photos.

"Aw. There are some really cute pictures of you guys on here." Aria said as she slid closer to Hanna to look at the photos.

"Thanks Aria." Emily said.

Hanna continued looking through the photos, coming across a photo of Spencer in her underwear, lying on the hotel bed, propped up on one elbow, looking at her phone, completely oblivious to the fact that she was having her photo taken.

"Hey, Em, you wanna explain this one?" Hanna laughed as she handed the camera to her friend.

"Oh. Um, that one was just supposed to be for my own enjoyment."

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"Just a hot picture of you."

Spencer could almost hear the smirk in Emily's voice.

"Let me see it." Spencer said. "Hold on s second."

Spencer slowed down and stopped at a red light, before glancing over at the photo.

"Um, yeah...you should probably delete that." Spencer said.

"No way. I'm gonna print it out and keep it forever."

"But I look horrible."

"No you don't...I think you look sexy."

"You could have at least told me you were taking the picture, I would have smiled."

Hanna leaned forward and looked at the photo again.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys brought that bottle of KY I bought you." Hanna laughed, referencing the fact that in the photo, the bottle of KY was sitting on the nightstand beside Spencer, plain as day.

"You bought them sex oil?" Aria asked looking over at Hanna.

"Technically, it's gel, but yes, I bought them sex gel."

"Oh God." Emily groaned as her skin turned a deep shade of red. "I didn't even realize it was sitting there when I took the picture."

"Well, I just hope you guys put it to good use." Hanna laughed.

"Oh we definitely did." Spencer smirked. "Thanks, Han."

"You're welcome."

"Okay. You are officially done looking at pictures." Emily said, turning of the camera and shoving it back into her purse.

* * *

It was mid evening when the girls finally arrived back in Rosewood. After Spencer had dropped Aria and Hanna off at their houses, she then proceeded to take Emily home. When they got to Emily's house, Spencer parked her car and took Emily's bags out of the trunk. Spencer followed Emily into the house where Mrs. Fields was sitting in the living room, anxiously awaiting her daughter's return.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Emily. Hi, Spencer." Pam said as she stood up and approached the couple. "It's so good to see you. How was your trip?"

"It was great, mom. We had the best time."

"I'm glad you're both home safely." Pam said as she hugged Emily.

"Mrs. Fields, is it all right if I take Emily's bags upstairs?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Spence, you don't have to do that."

"It's okay, Em, I want to...I'll be right back." Spencer said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Spencer took Emily's bags upstairs and set them on the floor, near the bed. As she was turning to leave, Spencer noticed a picture frame on the nightstand, which held a photo of she and Emily. Spencer picked up the frame and looked at the photo.

"It's a nice picture of us, huh?" Spencer heard Emily's voice come from behind her.

Spencer turned around to see Emily in the doorway.

"We look really cute together." Spencer said as she placed the frame back on the nightstand.

"I put it there so you'd always be the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up...I don't like to sleep alone. I like it when we're in bed together and you have your arms around me, I always feel safe with you."

"Good, because you know I'll always protect you." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's body.

"You know, Spence, it's gonna be so hard for me to fall asleep tonight without you, I got so used to sleeping next to you...I'm gonna call you before I go to bed, so I can at least hear your voice...so you better be awake."

"Don't worry, I promise I will be...but, we should probably get back down stairs before your mom gets suspicious."

"You right...and she wants to hear all about our trip."

"Just make sure you leave out our little tryst in the cave. I'm not sure she'd appreciate that."

"What? You don't want her to know that we had sex in a cave, or that you're a sexual deviant that convinced her daughter to have sex in a cave?"

"You know I'd never make you do anything that you didn't want to do..and if memory serves me correctly, there wasn't all that much convincing required."

"Is it my fault that you have magic fingers?" Emily laughed.

"No, I guess not." Spencer smirked.

Emily took Spencer's hand and the two of them walked back downstairs.

"Spencer, would you like to stay for dinner? It'll be ready soon." Pam asked.

"I'd like to, but I can't. My parents are expecting me home...I should actually get going."

"Spencer, before you leave, I just want to say thank you for watching out for Emily." Pam said as she walked over to Spencer and hugged her. "It honestly means a lot to me knowing that you care so much about my daughter."

"I'd do anything for Emily." Spencer said, smiling softly at Mrs. Fields. "Thank you for letting her come on the trip with me."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you two had a good time."

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you later, Em…Bye Mrs. Fields."

"I'll walk you out, Spence." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand again.

When they got to the front door, Emily leaned in and hugged Spencer.

"I'm so glad that my mom has finally warmed up to you again. I really appreciate that you're always trying so hard with her."

"Em, she's gonna be my mother-in-law some day, not trying to get on her good side isn't in option for me. I want to have a good relationship with her."

"You're absolutely perfect." Emily said as she leaned in and hugged Spencer again. "Spence, I also wanted to say thank you for giving me the best week of my life...and last night was completely amazing...I love you so much."

"I love you too, Em. More than you'll ever know." Spencer said before pressing her lips to Emily's.

"I'm gonna call you later. Don't forget." Emily said, when they broke the kiss.

"I'll be waiting." Spencer said. "Bye, Em."

Spencer then leaned in and kissed Emily one more time, before disappearing out the front door.

 


	50. Chapter 50

As Spencer pulled up to her house, she noticed that her sister's car was sitting in the driveway. Spencer parked her car next to Melissa's and went into the house.

"Melissa?" Spencer said as she walked into the living room, where she found her sister sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Spence."

"What are you doing home?"

"Nice to see you too, sis."

"Sorry...that came out wrong, I'm just surprised that you're here, that's all."

"I had an appointment with my obstetrician this afternoon..."

"How are you doing? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby and I are both doing fine. The doctor says everything is progressing normally."

"That's good...when's your official due date again?"

"June sixteenth."

"I can't believe it's coming up so soon."

"Me either…so how was your trip? Apparently you were too busy to send me a post card." Melissa said, jokingly.

"Sorry. I didn't think you cared that I was going."

"Of course I cared…did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. We had a great time."

"Why don't you come sit down and tell me about it."

"Why exactly are you being nice to me?"

"Spencer. I know we fight a lot, but I do care about you...and I'm interested to hear about what's going on in your life. With me living back in Philly, I hardly ever see you anymore."

"Sorry, Melissa. I'm just not used to us playing nice."

"It's okay. Given our track record, I probably would have been skeptical if I were you." Melissa laughed.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"They should be home soon, they wanted to be home before you got here, but mom said they got tied up at the office...big surprise there."

"Yeah really." Spencer said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So...are you gonna tell me about this trip or not? Did Aria, Emily and Hanna have a good time?"

"I think so. I know I had a great time. The whole trip was awesome."

"Did you and Emily have any time to spend alone?"

"We did, actually. We spent the whole day together, yesterday."

"Really? What did you guys do?"

"Well, I took her for a horseback ride on the beach, we went snorkeling, then we both got dressed up and I took her on a yacht ride across the Caribbean, while we had dinner by candle light, just the two of us.

"You did all of that for Emily?"

"Of course I did, Melissa, I love her...and I gave her a ring."

"Like an engagement ring?"

"More like a pre-engagement ring. I'm sure that I want to marry Emily, but I know that neither one of us is ready to take that big of a step just yet."

"I have to tell you, I really do think that you and Emily are good for each other."

"You do?"

"Absolutely. Emily adores you and you've always loved her, haven't you?

"More than anything."

"I always knew you did, even though you denied it…I really wish you would have talked to me, but I didn't want to push you too hard."

Spencer's mind then began to drift off. She thought back to the spring of her eight grade year of junior high. Melissa was a senior in high school and busy preparing for college. One afternoon Alison, Aria and Hanna had gathered at the Hastings' house as they usually did. Melissa had been back and forth between the living room, kitchen and her bedroom gathering random school items that she had claimed to have forgotten before she had gone upstairs to begin with. Spencer was convinced that her sister's convenient forgetfulness was just an excuse to spy on her and her friends. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but Spencer couldn't be sure. Later that evening, Alison, Aria and Hanna had all made their way out the Hastings' front door to leave for the evening, but Emily had lagged behind, talking to Spencer in the doorway.

_"Hey, Em, you coming or what?" Hanna called out from halfway across the Hastings' lawn._

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Emily turned and called out to Hanna._

_"I gotta go…guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Emily said, looking at Spencer._

_"I'll be there."_

_"Bye, Spence."_

_"Bye, Em."_

_Once Emily had disappeared out of sight, Spencer closed the door and walked over to the staircase. She held on to the railing of the staircase and slowly let her body slip downward until she was sitting on one of the steps. Spencer sat in complete silence for a few moments. She pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged her own body. Spencer wasn't quite sure exactly when she had begun having feelings for Emily, much less if and when she would ever confess. As Spencer was too enveloped in her own thoughts, she was completely oblivious to the fact that her sister was now standing behind her on the second landing of the staircase. Melissa looked down at her obviously lovesick younger sister._

_"Better be careful, Spence, you know she's gonna figure it out sooner or later."_

_Spencer stood up and turned around to face her sister._

_"What?"_

_"Emily."_

_"What about her?"_

_"You're totally crushing on her."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about...she's just a friend. That's it."_

_"You sure about that?" Melissa asked, walking down the stairs until she was on Spencer's level. "Because you know it's all right if you're…"_

_"Of course I'm sure." Spencer said, cutting her sister off and quickly becoming irritated._

_Melissa looked over Spencer's face and smiled softly at her younger sibling._

_"If you say so." Melissa shrugged. "But listen, Spence, I want you to know that if you need to talk..."_

_"There's nothing I need to talk about, Melissa. Just drop it." Spencer snapped, quickly averting her eyes away from her sister's gaze._

_"Okay. Okay. Sorry. Forget I said anything." Melissa said as she continued down the stairs and into the kitchen._

* * *

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts and back to the present when she heard Melissa's voice again.

"I never told you this, but when mom first told me that you were dating Emily, I was honestly really happy for you."

"You were?"

"Yes. I was glad to see that you finally stopped lying to yourself and went after what you wanted. I'm just surprised it took you so long to come out."

"I don't know how you could have possibly known that I was even gay…I never said anything to you."

"You didn't have to. I know you a lot better than you think."

"But I dated guys..."

"Yeah, but I could tell you were never happy with any of them. I saw the way you looked at Emily and the way you talked about her. I'd never seen you care about anyone that much. You can't fake that kind of passion..."

"God. I was that obvious?" Spencer sighed. "I was sure Alison was the only one who knew."

"You actually told Alison?"

"Hell no, she figured it out. I never would have told her, but Alison always had an uncanny ability to figure out other peoples' business. She eventually confronted me about my feelings for Emily, she constantly taunted me about it…I didn't even care that Alison teased me, I could handle her, but I hated her for the way she treated Emily."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily practically worshipped Alison. Alison knew exactly how Emily felt and constantly flirted with her and led her on, having absolutely no intention to take things beyond friendship." Spencer said, looking at her sister. "It broke my heart to watch her torture Emily like that."

"Did you ever say anything to her about it?"

"Of course I did. Ali and I fought about it constantly."

Spencer's mind began to wander off again. She thought about the first time Alison had ever called her out on her crush. The girls had all been sitting out by the Hastings' pool.

_"Hey, Em." Alison said, smiling seductively at Emily. "Would you put some sun screen on my back?"_

_"Sure." Emily said, smiling at Alison and picking up the bottle of sun screen that sat on the table._

_Alison had suspected, for a while, that Spencer had feelings for Emily. She had been shamelessly flirting with Emily that entire day, just to make Spencer angry. Alison could tell that as the day wore on she was really getting under Spencer's skin, for the blonde, that was all the proof she needed to be sure that Spencer did indeed, have a crush on Emily. Alison's actions had been slowly eating away at Spencer for a long time. As of late, she found herself extremely frustrated both emotionally and sexually. But today, Spencer just couldn't take Alison's behavior anymore._

_"Alison. Can I talk to you for a second?" Spencer said sharply, looking up from the book that lay in front of her. "In the house."_

_Alison just rolled her eyes, she never budged._

_"Now." Spencer snapped as she walked over to the back door and opened it._

_"Jesus. Take a pill, Spence." Alison said as she stood up and walked into the house._

_When Alison got inside, Spencer shut the door behind them and they walked into the kitchen._

_"What the Hell's your problem?" Alison said, defensively crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Why can't you just leave Emily alone?" Spencer said forcefully as she stared Alison hard in the eyes. "I'm sick of the way you treat her."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play stupid with me. You know damn well how Emily feels about you and you know you'll never feel the same way about her."_

_"So what?" Alison said, nonchalantly. "What's wrong? You jealous?" Alison smirked._

_"Jealous of what?"_

_"That Emily doesn't want you."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're just pissed because Emily has a crush on me instead of you. You want her to want you. It's so obvious, Spencer."_

_Alison had recently discovered that Emily also had a crush on Spencer. She could have very easily set her friends up and given them the push that they needed to express how they felt for each other. But she liked being in control and having the power to keep them apart far too much._

_"I couldn't care less if she has a crush on you." Spencer lied. "She's my friend and I don't want to see you hurt her. That doesn't mean I'm in love with her."_

_"Yeah right. You're such a liar, you've got a huge hard-on for Emily and you know it. It's really too bad that she'll never love you...she's kissed me before, you know."_

_Upon learning that Emily had actually kissed Alison, Spencer felt her heart sink._

_"You're lying." Spencer said, desperately not wanting to believe the blonde._

_"Am I?" Alison smirked as she glanced through the kitchen window at Emily. "She actually thinks she has a chance with me. It's so pathetic."_

_"Why do you have to torment her?"_

_"I'm just having a little fun. I can't help it if she's in love with me."_

_"No, you can't. But you don't have to lead her on. Does it make you feel big to manipulate her, Ali?" Spencer said angrily, leaning down into the blonde's face. "Does it make you feel powerful? Do you think it's funny to mess with her feelings?"_

_"You know, the only funny thing here is that if I wanted Emily, I could have her in a heartbeat, but no matter how hard you try, she'll never want you…jealousy's a bitch, huh, Spence?"_

_Alison then turned and walked back outside, not even giving Spencer the chance to respond. Alison walked back over to Emily._

_"What did you and Spencer talk about?" Emily asked._

_"Don't worry about it…come sit with me, Em." Alison said, taking Emily's hand and leading her over to a chair that was only meant for one person to sit in at a time._

_As Alison practically sat on Emily's lap, the blonde glanced over at Spencer with a huge smirk on her face. Spencer wanted to tell Emily that Alison was just playing her, but Spencer knew how much Emily cared about Alison and that it would break her heart to know that she was just a pawn in Alison's twisted game._

**_*Why can't she just love me?* Spencer thought as she watched Emily with Alison. *I'd never treat her that way. Why does she have to love Alison? It's not fair, I actually care about her. No one could ever possibly love her the way that I do.*_ **

* * *

"Alison constantly taunted me about my feelings for Emily." Spencer sighed, staring absently at her sister. "Alison once told me that she and Emily had actually kissed." Spencer said. "Normally, I think that's something she would have kept secret, but I know she only said it because she knew it'd hurt me…"

"Spencer. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Melissa said sympathetically. "If you knew Alison didn't want anything more than friendship, why didn't you ever tell Emily?"

"I couldn't. Alison had her wrapped so tightly around her finger that she would have convinced Emily that I was lying and just jealous of their relationship. Alison knew exactly how to manipulate all of us into doing exactly what she wanted…"

"I'm so glad that everything worked out between you and Emily. Emily's such a sweet kid. She deserves someone who will treat her well and you obviously do." Melissa said. "I always hoped you two would somehow end up together…you always were closer with each other than your other friends, weren't you?"

"Yeah we were. I just always felt differently about her...but I have to ask...if you knew all along that I was gay, why didn't you go run and tell mom and dad?"

"Look, Spencer, I get that we never had the perfect relationship, but I never would have outed you to mom and dad or anyone else for that matter. I knew you'd talk when you were ready...it wasn't my place to say anything."

"Thanks, Melissa." Spencer said, smiling at her sister. "You know, now that Emily and I are together, I almost can't believe it."

"Believe it, Spence. You're a good kid, Emily has every reason to be happy with you and lucky for you, she's definitely the type of girl anyone would be dying to bring home to their parents. Mom and dad are completely crazy about her."

"I know, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend."

"Yes you are. Now, tell me about this ring you gave her."

"It's a sapphire stone in a white gold setting…we were in that jewelry store at the resort and I saw Emily looking at it, but I knew she'd never ask me to buy it for her, so after she walked out of the store, I bought the ring and surprised her with it after dinner."

"Did she love it?"

"Well...from judging from what happened when we got back to the hotel room, I'd say she did." Spencer smirked.

Melissa laughed. "You know, Spence, it's nice, sitting here talking with you, like this. I think we're more alike than we realize and I'm glad we're getting along better, especially with this baby coming. I want you to be a big part of her life."

"You do?"

"Absolutely. Like it or not, she is your niece, after all...and it's going to be hard enough raising this baby on my own, I need all the support I can get."

"Well, I'm definitely here for you. I'll do anything I can to help. What ever you need, just ask."

"Thank you…" Melissa said as she moved her body on the couch into a more comfortable position. "You wanna feel the baby? She's been really active today."

"Sure." Spencer said as she reached her hand over and placed it on Melissa stomach.

"Over here." Melissa said as she took Spencer's hand and slid it over her own stomach.

Spencer looked over at Melissa when she felt the baby kick.

"Wow. That's so amazing." Spencer said as she felt the baby kick for a second time.

Spencer smiled softly at her sister. Melissa had of course, been pregnant for months, but this had been the first time that the reality of her sister's pregnancy had begun to sink in for Spencer.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna have a niece."

"She could be good practice for you and Emily. You do plan on having kids, don't you?"

"Yeah. I definitely want to at some point…Em and I have talked about it…I can't wait to have a family together."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"It's funny. You're actually really mature for seventeen. You're thinking about getting married and having a family with your girlfriend while most kids your age are just thinking about partying and sex."

"Oh, I still think about sex…believe me, I do."

Melissa laughed.

Spencer then looked down at her lap when she heard her phone ping.

"Who's that?"

"It's mom. She wants to know if we want to meet her and dad for dinner at the country club…Do you feel like going?"

"We should. I'm starving."

"Me too." Spencer said, standing up.

Spencer then extended her hand down to her sister. "Here. Let me help you up."

"Thanks, Spence." Melissa said, grabbing Spencer's hand and slowly getting to her feet. "You should tell mom and dad about you and Emily at dinner."

"There's not really that much to tell."

"Please, you guys are practically engaged, they'll be thrilled."

 


	51. Chapter 51

That evening when Emily and her mother sat down to dinner, they spent most of the meal discussing Emily's spring break trip.

"I'm glad you and your friends had such a nice time." Pam said.

"We had so much fun. Everything was perfect. Thank you again for letting me go."

"You're welcome, but I'm glad to have you home."

"It's nice to be home, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it, sweetheart?"

"How would you feel if Spencer and I got engaged?"

"Emily. Why exactly are you asking?" Pam said looking directly at her daughter. "ARE you and Spencer engaged?"

Emily was surprised that her mother seemed to be relatively calm.

"No. We aren't, but she did give me this ring." Emily said, holding her hand out to her mother. "We do want to get engaged, eventually."

"You and Spencer have discussed marriage?" Pam asked, looking at her daughter's ring.

"We've talked about it a few times, actually."

"You have?"

"Yes we have, mom. We're not gonna rush into anything, but I love Spencer so much. We have an open and honest relationship and I'm not interested in dating anyone else."

"Listen, Emily, I realize that I haven't always been supportive of your relationship..."

"Mom it's okay." Emily interrupted. "We're over that, now. I'm not angry, anymore, but I do want your honest opinion. How would you feel if Spencer and I did get married?"

Pam smiled softly at her daughter.

"I'm glad that Spencer makes you so happy and I know that your relationship is important to you, but right now, I really want you focusing on school, swimming and preparing for college."

"I understand...I'm nowhere near ready to get married, yet. It's not like we're gonna run away and elope or anything."

"Good. Like I said, I want you to focus on school, but in the meantime, you and Spencer can continue to date and if the two of you decide that in the future, you want to get married, I'll fully support you in that decision and I'm sure your father will too."

Emily's eyes lit up upon hearing her mother's words.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, Emily. Spencer is a wonderful person, she obviously cares very deeply for you." Pam said as she patted Emily's hand. "I want you to know that I do trust Spencer and I'd be very happy to see you two get married someday."

"Thanks mom." Emily said as she stood up and walked around the table, before wrapping her arms around Pam's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart...and the ring Spencer gave you is beautiful." Pam said as she touched the stone on her daughter's ring.

"I love it so much. I never wanna take it off."

Pam smiled kindly at her daughter before speaking again.

"I have to admit that I rather like the idea of you being in a monogamous relationship and with someone you've known for such a long time. Spencer is good to you, I couldn't really ask for anything more."

"Thanks mom. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

* * *

After dinner, Emily headed upstairs to her room to unpack her bags. She sat down on her bed and picked up the photograph off of the nightstand that Spencer had been looking at earlier that evening. Emily looked down at the photo, then over at the ring on her hand. Emily couldn't believe that Alison had had her convinced that she and Spencer would never be together and now here they were, very much together and very much in love. Emily vividly remembered when Alison had discovered her crush on Spencer.

_One afternoon, Emily had been sitting on her bed doing some homework. She took a break from her text and opened the drawer of her nightstand. Emily reached into the drawer and pulled out a small photo. She stared for a long time at the image in front of her. The photo was a headshot of Spencer Hastings, her ninth grade school picture to be specific. Spencer had on a baby blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt, her dark, slightly wavy brunette locks hung loosely over her shoulders and her smile was absolutely perfect. Spencer also had a pair of thick, black plastic frame glasses perched on top of her head in the photo, which she wore from time to time. Emily honestly wasn't sure if Spencer actually needed the glasses to see or if they were just an accessory to her preppy, country club style of dress, but it didn't matter, Emily liked them. Prescription or not, they looked good on Spencer. For a while now, Emily had been looking at Spencer in a different way. Aside from Spencer's physical appearance, Emily liked that Spencer was always there for her, she never teased her the way that Alison did. Spencer was dependable, loyal, sweet, funny and had she always been so cute? Why didn't Emily ever notice before? Just the way she smiled caused Emily's heart to completely melt. Emily's feelings for Alison had diminished as her feelings for Spencer intensified. Emily turned the photo over and read what Spencer had written._

_To Emily:_

_Here's to a fantastic Freshman year._

_Thanks for being a great friend._

_Love,_

_Spencer_

_The last two words, love Spencer, echoed in Emily's mind. Did Spencer want something more than friendship? She couldn't possibly, everyone wrote "love" on these things, Spencer didn't mean anything by it, did she? Emily turned the photo back over and looked at Spencer's picture again, as Emily began to lose herself in her thoughts, she failed to notice that Alison had let herself in, as she typically did._

_"Hey, Em." Alison said. "What're you looking at?"_

_Alison's voice caused Emily to jump as she was jerked away from her thoughts._

_"Uh, nothing." Emily said as she quickly shoved the photo into the middle of her text book and slammed it shut._

_"Yeah right." Alison said as she walked over to the bed and took the book from Emily._

_Alison turned the book upside down and shook the pages until the photo fluttered down to the floor. Alison tossed the book back onto the bed and bent down to pick up the photo. Over the past few weeks, Alison had suspected that Emily had a secret crush on someone else, but she hadn't yet been able to figure out who, until now._

_"Spencer Hastings? Seriously, Em? She's the one you're crushing on?"_

_"No. Of course not. I…"_

_"I know when you're lying, Emily. Admit it. You're into Spencer. This proves it." Alison said, looking at the picture._

_"I'm not allowed to have a picture of my friend?"_

_"Please, you were practically drooling over that photo."_

_"No I wasn't."_

_"Yes. You. Were. What could you possibly even see in Spencer? I couldn't care less that you like someone, but at least pick a hot girl…Spencer's not even the least bit attractive. She's such a geek and way too skinny if you ask me, she's got no body whatsoever."_

_Emily knew that she could deny her feelings all she wanted, but that wouldn't stop Alison from teasing her, so she might as well just confess._

_"I don't think she's a geek or too skinny at all. I think Spencer's funny and smart and really cute…I just like her, okay? I don't know how to explain it." Emily blushed._

_Although Alison didn't want a romantic relationship with Emily, she actually felt jealous that Emily had a crush on someone else, but knowing that Emily wanted Spencer Hastings of all people made Alison's blood boil. She'd see to it that Emily and Spencer never had a prayer._

_Alison then sat down on the bed beside Emily._

_"Listen, Ali, promise me you won't say anything to Spencer…I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know where to start."_

_"Your secret's safe with me, Em…but I really think that you should just forget about her…if you tell Spencer how you feel you'll only end up embarrassing yourself when she rejects you, then I'll have to be the one to pick up the pieces."_

_"I don't know…she flirts with me, I think."_

_"Aw. Sweetie." Alison said as she put her arm around Emily's shoulder. "You've got it bad. You actually have yourself convinced that she flirts with you?"_

_"Well, yeah. I mean when we talk and she seems like she might be interested in me."_

_"Em…listen…even if Spencer was interested in you, you guys would never work."_

_"Maybe we could. If we just gave it a chance, who knows, I think we'd be good together."_

_"Spencer's not someone you'd want a relationship with. There's no depth to her. She's emotionally challenged, she doesn't care about anyone. You're so sweet and sensitive, you need someone who understands you and can give all of that emotion back. I hate to break it to you, but Spencer will never be that person."_

_"I think she's sweet…I'm telling you, she's different when we're alone."_

_"Trust me…Spencer would only end up hurting you, in the end. Sure, she'd probably take you home and fuck you, but that's it. You'd never connect emotionally."_

_"I don't think that's true."_

_"You're just too naïve to see the truth…I'm only telling you this because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Alison said, sympathetically. "You know that if I thought you guys had a chance at a relationship, I'd be the first one to support you."_

_"You really don't think I stand a chance? Not even a little bit?"_

_"It's not your fault. I know Spencer and she's just no good for you." Alison said as she hugged Emily. "I'm only looking out for you."_

_"Are you sure we'd never work? I mean I swear she isn't who you think she is."_

_"I really don't understand why you like her so much. What's so great about Spencer?"_

_"She's just a good person, she never judges me, she listens to me, helps me with my problems and…"_

_"Em. Seriously, stop obsessing. It's never gonna happen. Forget about her."_

_"It's not that easy, Ali. I can't just forget about her…when she talks to me I get butterflies in my stomach and my legs feel like Jell-O, I just can't turn off those feelings."_

_"You better find a way to deal…I'd hate to have to tell Spencer that you're like weirdly obsessed with her."_

_"I'm not obsessed with her and you promised you wouldn't tell."_

_"I know…but that was before I knew you were bordering on having a creepy fascination with the girl…Spencer has a right to know if someone is stalking her."_

_"I'm not stalking her, Ali…please don't say anything to her…"_

_"Okay. I won't say anything…Em I'm not trying to be a bitch or put you down here, I just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."_

Emily was finally brought back from her memory when she heard her mother calling from down stairs.

"Emily, come down here, your father is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay, mom I'll be down in a minute." Emily called out as she stood up and headed out of her room.

* * *

When Spencer and Melissa arrived at the country club, they handed Spencer's car over to the valet and went inside.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Spencer said as she and Melissa approached her parents who were waiting for them near the hostess' station.

"Hey Spence, how was your trip?" Peter asked as he approached both of his daughters who were now walking through the entrance.

"It was great, dad, thank you so much."

"Thank your mother it was all her idea...I just made the reservation."

"Thanks mom." Spencer said. "We had the best time."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Veronica said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mr. Hastings, your table is ready." The hostess said. "Follow me please."

Spencer followed her parents and sister through the restaurant and to their designated table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The hostess said.

"Melissa, how was your doctor's appointment, today?" Veronica asked.

"It went well. The doctor says that the baby and I are doing fine. Everything seems to be developing normally."

"That's certainly good news." Peter said. "Can you believe we're about to be grandparents?" He asked, looking over at his wife.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it." Veronica said. "When are you taking maternity leave from work, Melissa?"

"I'm going to try to work right up until I have the baby, provided that everything goes well."

"Have you considered moving back home when the baby is born?" Veronica asked. "So that your father and I can help you. I'm sure you sister will more than happy to help you, as well."

Spencer nodded as she lifted her water glass to her lips.

"I might come home for at least a little while."

"You should." Spencer said. "I think it'll be better for both you and the baby."

"It's nice to see you two getting along." Veronica said.

A few minutes later the waiter came by the table to take everyone's orders. Once everyone had ordered, the waiter gathered up everyone's menus and headed back toward the kitchen.

"So, Spence, you had a good time on your vacation, then?" Peter asked as he picked up his own water glass.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun. We had amazing weather the whole time. The beach was beautiful."

"Did you run into any traffic on the way home from the airport?" Veronica asked.

"Not much."

"That's good." Veronica said. "I'm sorry we weren't home when you got back, but we ended up getting stuck at the office with a client."

"Melissa told me." Spencer said. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Tell them, Spence." Melissa said nudging her sister.

"Tell us what?" Peter asked looking over at both of his daughters.

"It's no big deal." Spencer said.

"What is it, Spencer?" Veronica asked.

"What would you guys say if Emily and I were to get married?"

"You and Emily want to get married?" Veronica asked.

"Well, not right now." Spencer said. "But sometime…I know that I want to marry her and we do plan on getting engaged…I mean you guys would be okay with that, right?"

"Emily is a wonderful young lady." Veronica said. "I'd love to see her become part of our family."

"I'm with your mother on this one, Spence, as long as it doesn't interfere with your college plans."

"It won't. We're not getting married anytime soon. We aren't even really close to being officially engaged…I did give her a ring though, to serve as sort of a place holder until we are ready to get engaged."

"You know your mother and I fully support your relationship with Emily and you better believe that we'll stand by you when you decide marry. You're a smart girl, Spencer, you know that you've got a good thing with Emily."

"Thanks, dad."

"Your father's right. After all you girls have been though, I'm glad that you and Emily have been able to confide in one another."

"I definitely feel like I can tell her anything." Spencer said. "I know she's my first girlfriend, but Emily's made me realize that I never want to be with anyone else."

"Well...we are all definitely happy for you, Spencer." Veronica said. "And we'll do anything to support you and Emily."

"Thanks mom. I love you guys so much."

* * *


	52. Chapter 52

Later that night, Spencer was in her bedroom unpacking her suitcase when she heard her phone ring. She picked her iPhone up from the nightstand and answered it.

**"Hey, Em...what're you up to?"**

**"Not much, just getting ready for bed...you weren't sleeping, were you?"**

**"No...I'll probably be up for a while yet. We Hastings' are night owls, remember?"** Spencer said. **"I just got home from dinner with Melissa and my parents a little while ago."**

**"How was that?"**

**"It was good."**

**"So...tonight I asked my mom how she'd feel if you and I got married."**

**"Really? What'd she say?"**

**"She said she wants me to focus on swimming and getting ready for college, but she said that she'd be happy to see us get married, someday."**

**"Aw, Em, that's great. My parents fully support us too. We've sure come a long way, haven't we?"**

**"We definitely have. Thank you for being such a sweetheart. I realize things haven't always been easy for us, you didn't have to stay with me when things got tough, but you did."**

**"Of course I did, Emily, I love you...I never would have given up, no matter how hard things got...but we're over that now, we just spent an amazing week together and I couldn't be happier."**

**"Me either...I just wish I could be with you right now, falling asleep in your arms."**

**"I wish you were here too...just try to get some sleep, we had a busy week, you could use some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Okay. Goodnight, Spence, I love you."**

**"I love you too, Em, Sweet dreams."**

* * *

Early the next morning, as Emily pulled into the Hastings' driveway she noticed Melissa outside, picking up the morning newspaper.

"Hey, Emily!" Melissa called out from the front porch as she began walking toward the driveway.

"Hey, Melissa. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?

"I'm good...how's the baby?"

"She's doing really well, actually."

"I'm glad to hear that...I think you look great."

"Thanks. You're sweet."

"Have you seen Spencer yet this morning?"

"I haven't...she must still be in the barn...I'm glad you're here, I wanted to tell you congratulations on your engagement to my sister...you guys are so adorable together."

Melissa then leaned in and hugged Emily.

"Thanks...but we're not exactly official..."

"Please. You so are…" Melissa said when they pulled apart. "Don't you dare let Spencer tell you otherwise..." Melissa said. "I've never seen her this happy with anyone...she's so lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Melissa, that's really sweet of you."

* * *

Spencer was lying in bed, when she heard a knock at her door. Spencer reached over the edge of the bed and picked up the t shirt and shorts that lay on the floor beside her nightstand. She slipped her clothes on before getting out of bed, once Spencer was dressed she made her way through the living room and to the front of the barn. Spencer unlocked the door and opened it to find Emily on the other side, holding two cups of coffee and small white paper bag.

"Good morning." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Emily said as she followed Spencer into the barn.

"You didn't. I was still in bed, but I was awake...sorry it took so long to come to the door, I had to put clothes on."

"You sleep naked when you're alone?" Emily smirked.

"Sometimes...don't you?"

"Never. The only reason I ever will is if I'm in bed with you and too tired to get dressed after sex."

"You should definitely try sleeping naked regularly. You'd love it."

"Yeah, well since my bedroom door doesn't lock, I don't know if being naked is a good idea."

"You're missing out...I just really like the way it feels." Spencer smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily laughed and shook her head.

Spencer just smiled and shrugged.

"Anyway...you're up pretty early today. What gives?" Spencer asked.

"I couldn't really sleep and I didn't feel like going grocery shopping with my mom, so I thought I'd come over and bring you some breakfast."

Emily handed the bag and one of the cups of coffee she was holding to Spencer.

"Here you go...coffee and doughnuts." Emily said.

"I love you. You're the best girlfriend ever." Spencer said as she reached into the bag and pulled out one of the doughnuts.

Spencer then set the bag down on the kitchen island before taking a bite out of her doughnut.

"Come into the bedroom, I need to give you something." Spencer said.

"Okay." Emily said as she followed Spencer down the hall.

When they got into the bedroom, Spencer walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a key on a small metal ring from the drawer.

"Here. I had this made and meant to give it to you before we left for Mexico, but I forgot." Spencer said as she placed the key into Emily's hand.

"What's this?" Emily asked.

"Only the key to my heart." Spencer laughed. "Think you can handle that?"

Emily laughed.

"God, you're so lame...but so totally adorable."

Spencer laughed again.

"I'm just kidding...it's a key to the barn."

"Spence, you don't have to give me this." Emily said as she looked at the key in her hand.

"I want you to have it...this place is just as much yours as it is mine, you know that."

"Aw. You're so sweet. Thank you." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer.

"You're welcome. I want you here as often as possible." Spencer said as she sat down on the bed. "So what do you feel like doing today?"

Emily sat down beside Spencer.

"I don't know, let's just lay here for a while." Emily said as she laid down on the bed.

"That sounds great...but hold on a second, I'll be right back."

Spencer got up off of the bed and left the room, returning a minute later with the bag of doughnuts that Emily had brought her.

"Do you care if I eat in bed?" Spencer asked.

"I don't mind, but you do realize that it's your bed, you can do what ever you want."

"It's our bed...you're just not always in it."

Spencer climbed up to the top of the bed and leaned her back against the headboard. Emily then moved closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette as Spencer put her arm around Emily's shoulder.

"So...I ran into Melissa when I got here this morning...things are better between you two?"

"Yeah. We're okay...we talked last night...she was actually really nice to me...must be the pregnancy hormones."

"When's she due anyway?"

"Should be the middle of June."

"Are you excited?"

"Actually, I kind of am. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. I'd be excited too if I got to have a niece or nephew, I'll never know what that's like. I hate being an only child, that's part of the reason I'm so glad that you and Melissa are getting along better…I hate seeing you guys fight...it just stresses both of you out." Emily said.

"I guess…"

"You're so lucky to have a sister and you know, you're totally gonna spoil her kid."

"Yeah I will...having Melissa for a mother is gonna suck enough." Spencer laughed. "The baby deserves at least one cool relative."

"Don't say anything mean about your sister. She's sweet. She even congratulated me on our engagement."

"She did?"

"Yep. I told her we weren't technically engaged...she insisted that we are...but it's not like it matters. Either way, we'll get married and have our own kids soon enough."

"You know, Em, last night Melissa let me feel the baby kick and it was the most amazing thing…I can't wait to experience that with you."

"Aw. Listen to you getting all maternal...it's kinda hot. And I have to say, I think you'd look totally sexy with a baby."

"Seriously?" Spencer smirked.

"Definitely…hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll still love me when I'm pregnant and gain a ton of weight, right?"

"Are you kidding? I don't care how much weight you gain, you're beautiful no matter what."

"Even if I get mean and yell at you?"

"Even if you yell a lot." Spencer laughed. "I'm always gonna love you, Em."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll take care good of you…I'll get up and go to the store in the middle of the night to satisfy what ever weird, disgusting food cravings you may have…I'll even hold your hair back for you when you're riddled with morning sickness and puking your guts out at five a.m."

"I love you, so much." Emily said, before leaning in and pressing her lips to Spencer's.

Emily smiled into the kiss as she faintly tasted raspberry jelly on Spencer's tongue from the doughnut that she had just eaten.

"I love you too." Spencer said when the kiss was broken, as she pulled Emily closer.

Emily laid her head on Spencer's chest. Spencer rested her chin on top of her girlfriend's head. Emily slowly slid her hand up Spencer's shirt and let her fingers rest over the brunette's stomach. As they were too focused on each other, Emily and Spencer didn't hear Veronica enter the barn.

"Hi girls." Veronica said, as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hi, mom."

Upon noticing Veronica, Emily slid her hand out of Spencer's shirt and quickly got up out of bed.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings." Emily said, swallowing hard. "We weren't…I…uh…just so you know, I didn't sleep here...I came over early this morning...I'm sorry I just..."

"Emily, honey, relax. It's all right." Veronica said, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. "You're welcome to stay here any time."

"Thank you." Emily said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sit down, Em." Spencer said reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

Emily then sat back down beside Spencer.

"Spencer, I came in here to ask if you and Emily would be interested in going to the club and playing some tennis with your father and I this afternoon."

"I think that sounds like fun. Can we, Spence?"

"Um, sure if you want to."

"Great. We'll leave in a couple of hours then." Veronica said, before turning and walking out of the room.

"So…you were pretty nervous when my mom walked in...you do know that she already knows we're sleeping together, right?" Spencer laughed.

"I know...I just panicked I don't want her to think I'm a slut." Emily said as she laid back down on her side, next to Spencer, propping herself up on one elbow.

"She definitely doesn't." Spencer said as she reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind Emily's ear. "It doesn't bother her that we have sex. You know, she caught me sneaking into the house the morning after I spent the night with you, when we weren't allowed to be seeing each other."

"Are you serious? Was she pissed?"

"She wasn't pissed. She was more upset that I didn't tell her where I was and that I could have gotten caught by your mom."

"If my mom ever caught me sneaking into the house after spending the night with you without her knowing, I'd be dead…you're so lucky to have such a cool mom."

"Yeah. She's all right."

"And I think it's really cute that your parents want to spend time with us."

"Yeah well, the only thing I'm concerned with is getting you into one of my tennis outfits…you're gonna look so ridiculously hot, I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate on playing." Spencer said as she leaned over and kissed Emily.

"Can I pick out what you wear?" Emily asked as she reached up and touched Spencer's chin with her index finger.

"Absolutely." Spencer smirked. "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

"I'm thinking something very short and very tight."

"Sounds good to me…I never thought I'd be this excited to play tennis with my parents…"

 


	53. Chapter 53

"So what do you think?" Emily asked as she looked at herself in the mirror at the white tennis skirt and light blue, sleeveless polo shirt that Spencer had picked out for her.

Spencer got up off of her bed and walked over to Emily. Her eyes slowly wandered up from Emily's long, toned swimmer's legs to her torso. Spencer rather enjoyed the way that the fabric of the slightly too small polo shirt pulled across Emily's large breasts.

"I think you look great." Spencer said, her eyes still focused on Emily's chest.

Emily laughed as she noticed Spencer staring at her breasts.

Emily placed her index finger underneath Spencer's chin and lifted the brunette's head upward, until Spencer's gaze met her own.

"Talk to me, not my boobs, okay?" Emily chuckled as she stared into Spencer's dark eyes.

"Sorry." Spencer said. "Em, I think you look great."

"Much better. Thank you…you're lucky I think you're so cute, otherwise you'd be a total pig." Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…you've got a great body and I…"

"I'm only kidding, sweetheart. I'm flattered that you like my body so much."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Emily then walked over to the bed when she heard her phone chime. She picked it up and saw that she had a new text from Hanna.

**Hey. You want to go to the mall with me today?**

**Sorry. But I can't, I'm going to the country club to play tennis with Spencer and her parents.**

**Aaaaaawwwwww! Tennis with the in-laws! You guys are so cute.**

**Hanna, they're not my in-laws…**

**They pretty much are. ;) Have a good time. Love you guys! Call me later.**

**Thanks! And I will. :)**

* * *

"All right, Emily, what do you say we show them how it's done?" Peter said, pulling a tennis ball from his pocket and bouncing it over to Emily.

"Sounds good." Emily smiled at Peter and took her position as she prepared to serve.

Emily lined her body up, tossed the ball up over her head and served it hard in Spencer's direction.

Spencer watched the ball bounce in front of her before sharply returning the ball back over the net at her father. After an intense volley, Emily returned the ball once more, just sneaking it past Spencer.

"And we take first blood." Peter chuckled. "Nice return, Emily."

"Thanks, mister Hastings."

As the game continued, both teams remained very evenly matched the whole time.

"Your serve." Emily said as she walked up to the net, picked up the ball and tossed it to Spencer.

Emily then winked at her girlfriend, before turning around and taking her position beside Peter once again.

After a particularly long volley, Spencer and her mother scored another point, tying the score once again. When Emily regained the serve, she and Peter went ahead once more. Needing only a single point more to win, Emily took a deep breath as she prepared to serve again. Emily bounced the ball twice on the court, before tossing it up over her head hitting the ball swiftly in Spencer's direction. Spencer watched the ball sail straight past her and drop just inside the inbounds line.

"Damn it." Spencer groaned.

"Was that in or out, Spence?" Peter called out across the court.

"In." Spencer replied.

"All right. Nice shot, Emily." Peter said, walking over to Emily and patting her on the back.

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

"Sorry, mom." Spencer said turning toward Veronica. "I thought for sure it was going out."

"Honey, it's fine...this wasn't about winning. Besides you played a great game."

"Thanks."

Emily and Peter walked across the court to meet Spencer and Veronica.

"Emily, that was a great game." Veronica said.

"Yeah, Em, you've sure got a pretty mean serve."

"She certainly does." Peter said. "Now...what do you say we go have lunch? I really worked up an appetite."

"I'm going to go change my clothes." Veronica said. "Why don't you girls meet us in the restaurant."

"Okay, mom...we'll be in in a few minutes."

"Are you mad that your dad and I beat you?" Emily asked, putting her arm around Spencer's waist as they walked toward the end of the court.

"No, of course not…you were amazing…but if I lost to anyone but you I'd probably be pretty pissed."

Emily laughed as she grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from Spencer's forehead and face.

"I sure made you sweat." Emily said.

"I bet I can make you sweat even harder…you wanna go do it in the locker room?" Spencer whispered into Emily's ear.

"We're having lunch with your parents in like ten minutes." Emily said.

"That's plenty of time…I'm pretty good with my hands." Spencer smirked.

"I know you are, but the answer is no."

"You're so cruel." Spencer sighed. "I'm gonna go grab us some water, I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll wait right here for you."

As Spencer walked away, Emily began gathering up their equipment and placing it into Spencer's duffel bag. Emily was placing their tennis rackets into the bag when she was approached by a tall blonde girl with striking icy-blue eyes.

"You've got some pretty mad skills on the court." The girl said.

"Thanks." Emily said, looking up to meet the girl's gaze.

"You're a pretty amazing swimmer too."

"Thank you." Emily said, sounding surprised. "But, how do you know I'm a swimmer? Have we competed against each other?"

"No, but I've been to a bunch of swim meets at Rosewood...I used to date a swimmer."

"Really? Was he any good?"

" _She_ was very good, actually, she was the captain of our school's team."

"What school do you go to?"

"I'm a senior at Saint Mary's."

"That catholic school across town?"

"That's the one. We've actually got a pretty good team for a private school."

"You've got a pretty good team for any school, private or public. We've always had trouble beating Saint Mary's."

"But somehow you always come out on top." The girl laughed. "I'm Katie, by the way."

"I'm Emily." Emily said, extending her hand to the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you, officially." Katie said, smiling at Emily. "So, Emily...I know this is being a little forward, but…I think you're really cute...is there any chance that you would be interested in maybe getting a cup of coffee or something with me sometime? I'd like to get to know you better."

"That's really nice of you to offer and I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend."

"That brunette you were with?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn. I was hoping she was just a friend...but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends, right? And friends can still hang out."

"Sure they can." Emily said as she smiled softly at the blonde.

"Great...so how about meeting me for coffee after school tomorrow, at the Applerose Grille, if you're free that is."

"Sure. Sounds good."

A few moments later, Spencer walked back over to Emily with two bottles of water in her hands.

"Here's some water, Em." Spencer said handing Emily a bottle.

"Thanks...Spence, this is Katie...Katie this is Spencer, my girlfriend."

"Hi...it's nice to meet you. Katie said, barely taking her eyes off of Emily to look at Spencer.

"Yeah. You too." Spencer said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Listen, I wish I could stay and talk, but I gotta go...so Emily, I'll meet up with you after school then?" Katie said, shooting Emily a suggestive smile, which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"Sounds good, see ya then." Emily said as Katie turned to walk away.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked, trying very hard not to lose her temper.

"I just met her, she recognized me from swimming."

"And what exactly are you doing tomorrow?"

"She asked me to the Applerose Grille for coffee, that's all."

"That's all? Em, you agreed to go on a date with someone who isn't me."

"Spence, it's only coffee. It isn't a date."

"Does she know that?"

"Of course, I made it perfectly clear to her that I have a girlfriend and I'm only interested in friendship."

"Yeah well that didn't stop her from eye-humping you."

"Spencer. She was just being friendly...so what if she flirted with me a little, you know I only love you."

"I know. I just don't like it when other girls hit on you."

"You don't have anything to worry about…now let's go have lunch, your parents are probably waiting for us."

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

"Em, would you please consider canceling your plans tomorrow afternoon?" Spencer asked, sitting down on the chair in her bedroom.

"Spence, I really don't know why you're stressing over me hanging out with a new friend. You know that we're both capable of having perfectly platonic relationships with other girls…"

"I know, but…"

"Would it make you feel better if you came with us tomorrow?"

"Yes. It would."

"Good. So you'll come with us then, problem solved." Emily said as she sat down on the bed.

"I can't tomorrow, I'm tutoring a group of Freshmen in math after school...just ditch her, okay?"

"Spence, I'm not gonna do that. She's nice."

"You barely know each other…I just don't feel comfortable with you being alone with someone that neither one of us knows very well."

"Spence, I appreciate your concern and I love that you're so protective of me, but I can handle myself, okay?"

"Okay…" Spencer pouted. "I've never seen her around…does she go to Rosewood?"

"No, she said she goes to Saint Mary's."

"Oh God, she goes to catholic school?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you seen the uniforms at Saint Mary's? They look like something straight out of a bad porno."

"How would you know?"

"Come on, Em, everyone knows that girls who go to catholic school are always huge sluts."

"Only in your fantasies, babe." Emily laughed.

"You honestly think that's what I fantasize about? Slutty girls in plaid mini skirts and neckties? You couldn't be more wrong." Spencer said, shaking her head.

"Really?"

"Not even close, Em."

"Well…why don't you fill me in on what you do like and maybe I can help make that a reality."

"You really wanna know what I fantasize about?" Spencer asked getting up off of the chair and walking across the room to her bed.

"Sure I do. Tell me your deepest, darkest sexual desires."

"Okay." Spencer said as she sat down next to Emily. "My biggest sexual fantasy is…"

"Is what?"

"Listen, Em, I don't really know what you're expecting me to say here, but the truth is that my deepest sexual desire is very simple. I fantasize about making love to you in this bed all night long until we're too tired to go anymore. I want nothing more than to fall asleep together and wake up next to you in the morning."

"Aw…Spencer." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"So…you don't think I'm totally lame?"

"Of course not. I think you're amazingly romantic and I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer then put her hand behind Emily's head and kissed her again. Spencer gently slid her tongue into Emily's mouth as she slowly guided Emily's body downward onto the bed.

 


	54. Chapter 54

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind about this date?" Spencer asked as she leaned against the wall beside Emily's locker, folding her arms over her chest.

"Spence, it's not a date, I'm only having coffee with a friend...don't worry."

"I just don't like the way that girl was looking at you yesterday."

"That girl has a name, you know...and Katie seems sweet."

"What if she makes a move on you?"

"She won't. I told you, she knows I have a girlfriend."

"Maybe you can remind her of that when she's trying to feel you up." Spencer said, sarcastically.

Emily just stared at her girlfriend and frowned.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Emily said as she picked up her bag and shut her locker. "But I gotta get going I'm gonna be late."

"Fine." Spencer sighed and frowned. "Do you need any money?"

"No, thanks. I've got cash."

"Okay...can I at least walk you out?"

"Of course." Emily said as she reached down and took Spencer's hand.

Spencer purposely walked as slowly as possible with Emily, until they reached the front doors of the school. Spencer stopped in front of the doorway and took Emily's other hand.

"It's not too late to change your mind...it is a woman's prerogative, you know."

"Aw, sweetie, don't worry so much. I promise, It'll be fine."

"I'll pick you up as soon as I'm done with tutoring."

"Sounds good...maybe we can grab something for dinner and go back to your place?"

"Absolutely. That sounds great."

"All right. I'll see you in a couple of hours then." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't pout, you've got such an adorable smile."

Emily watched as a small, half smile crept across Spencer's face.

"You're such a cutie...I'll see you later."

"Bye, Em."

As soon as Emily left, Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted both Aria and Hanna.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Spence?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, what's so damn important?" Hanna demanded. "Me and Mona are missing out on valuable mall time."

"Okay first of all, you mean Mona and I." Spencer said.

"Fine. Mona and I." Hanna said in a mocking tone. "Are missing out on valuable mall time...now are you gonna tell us why we're here or are you gonna stand here and give me another English lesson?"

"Okay, okay...look I was wondering if you guys could possibly do me a favor?"

"What kind of a favor?" Hanna asked.

"Emily's having coffee with this girl she met at the country club yesterday..."

"So what?" Hanna said.

"I really don't want Emily hanging around with her."

"Why not?" Aria asked.

"I just don't...entirely trust her."

"Who, Emily?" Aria asked. "You don't seriously think she'd cheat on you?"

"No, it's not Emily that I don't trust, it's this other girl."

"You always were the jealous type." Hanna said.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah right, Spence." Hanna laughed.

"Hanna, if you saw the way this girl was eyeing Emily up right in front of me, you'd understand."

"Are you sure she knows that you and Emily are a couple?" Aria asked.

"Positive. Emily introduced me as her girlfriend and this girl didn't even look at me, she never took her eyes off of Emily...it's like I wasn't even there...so…I was wondering if maybe you two could go keep an eye on Emily for me?"

"You want us to spy on our best friend?" Aria asked.

"I just want you to make sure this girl doesn't try anything."

"Spence..." Aria sighed.

"Please? I'll pay you guys." Spencer said as she pulled some money out of her pocket.

"I'm in." Hanna said, taking the money from Spencer.

"No. Absolutely not." Aria said taking the money from Hanna and shoving it into the chest pocket of Spencer's shirt. "You're not taking her money, Hanna..."

"Fine." Hanna groaned. "But it's not like she needs it."

"Look, guys, please just go to The Grille and check up on Emily..."

"Spence, I don't think you have anything to worry about, but if it'll make you feel better, we'll go check this girl out for you." Aria said.

"Thank you."

"Come on, Hanna." Aria said as she walked out the door.

* * *

When they got to The Applerose Grille, Aria and Hanna spotted Emily sitting at a table in the corner with a blonde girl who was wearing the tiniest red and blue plaid skirt, a matching tie and a red cardigan sweater with the Saint Mary's logo stitched onto the right side of the chest.

"I'm with Spencer, I don't trust this slut." Hanna said.

"She didn't even do anything, we've seen her for two seconds."

"It doesn't matter, Aria, look at the uniform, she goes to Saint Mary's, catholic school girls are always whores."

"Hanna..."

"What? I don't make the laws of the universe, that's just how it is."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Let's just go get some coffee, we'll pretend like we're walking out and get Emily to notice us, when she does, we go over there and start a conversation...this has to look like an accident though, I don't want Em to know that Spencer sent us."

"Me either...I don't want her to be pissed."

* * *

"Thanks again for meeting me, Emily." Katie said.

"No problem, I'm having fun."

"Me too. Oh and I totally forgot to give you my phone number the other day." Katie said as she dug in her backpack for a piece of paper and a pen.

Katie then proceeded to scribble down her number and hand it to Emily.

"Thanks…I'll give you mine too."

Sorry, I didn't have time to change out of my uniform, I came straight here from school."

"Not a problem. I don't mind at all."

"So...tell me more about you." Katie said, resting her chin on her hand. "What makes Emily tick?"

Emily smiled at the blonde. "Well besides school and swimming, I haven't really had time for much else, lately. I've been training pretty hard. I really want to get into college on a swimming scholarship."

"You definitely will. You're amazing in the pool...when's your next meet?"

"I have one this Friday."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, if you're interested, that'd be great."

"I'll be there." Katie said, smiling widely at Emily. "You know, I really don't know how you do it, that's a lot of pressure to swim competitively."

"Yeah it is, but I love it."

Emily looked down at the table when she heard her phone vibrate.

"Sorry, hold on a second I need to get this." Emily said, noticing that the call was from Spencer.

"Sure, go ahead."

Emily picked up her phone and raised it to her ear.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Aren't you supposed to be at tutoring?"

"We're on a break, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Sweetheart, I'm fine, okay? Listen, I gotta go, I'm being rude."

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too...see you soon."

Emily hung up her phone and set it back down on the table.

"Sorry about that." Emily said.

"It's okay...I'm guessing that was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah...she wanted to check up on me."

"She knows we're hanging out, right?'

"Yeah, she knows."

"So, why would she want to check up on you? Doesn't she trust you?"

"She's just a little overprotective...she likes to know where I am, if you knew her better, you'd understand, she's really very sweet."

"I'm sure she is." Katie said, feigning interest in Emily's relationship.

"We should all hang out sometime."

"Yeah, great...hey, is it just me or is it hot in here?" Katie asked as she slipped her sweater off of her shoulders, undid the top button of her collar and loosened the tie around her neck.

"It's a little warm, I think." Emily said, not even paying any attention to the fact that Katie had undone the first few buttons on her shirt, revealing plenty of cleavage.

As Emily and Katie talked, Aria and Hanna walked up to the counter and bought two cups of coffee. They turned and slowly walked toward the door, hoping to catch Emily's attention.

"Aria, Hanna! Hey." Emily called out.

"Hey Em." Hanna said, walking over to her friend. "What's up?"

"Not too much...this is my friend Katie." Emily said motioning toward the blonde across from her. "Katie, these are my friends, Aria and Hanna."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Aria said.

"Why don't you guys grab a chair and sit down?" Emily said.

As the girls talked, neither Emily nor Aria paid much attention to Katie's subtle flirting, but Hanna could tell that this girl was definitely hot for Emily. About an hour later, Spencer walked into The Applerose Grille to find her girlfriend and two best friends all sitting at one table.

"Hey guys." Spencer said as she approached the table.

Spencer leaned over Emily's chair and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey." Emily said, smiling at Spencer.

"It's nice to see you again..." Katie said, looking at Spencer. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I'm drawing a total blank on your name, right now..."

"It's Spencer." Spencer said, shortly, as she stared Katie down.

"How was tutoring, Spence?" Emily asked.

"It went pretty well, actually."

"Good. I'm glad."

"You go to after school tutoring?" Katie asked. "Maybe I can help you study. I'm taking all AP classes."

"No, no, no, no, no you've got it wrong..." Spencer said.

"Listen, sweetie, there's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it." Katie replied as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Academics don't always come easy to everyone."

"I wasn't receiving the tutoring, I was giving it, sweetie." Spencer replied, sarcastically. "I'm in all AP classes as well, thank you."

"Spencer's actually ranked number one in our class at Rosewood." Emily said reaching up and rubbing the small of Spencer's back.

"Yeah. She's a total genius." Hanna said, defending Spencer and glaring at Katie. "She's going to Princeton and she's gonna be an amazing lawyer."

"Really? Well, my apologies, Spencer, I was clearly mistaken." Katie said, her words were sincere, her tone; however, was not.

Spencer stood rigidly beside Emily, gritting her teeth, with her arms folded tightly over her chest. After seeing that Spencer was quickly beginning to lose her temper, Aria shot Hanna a look that said 'do something, before Spencer kills this girl.'

"You know what…" Spencer said as she placed her hands on the table and leaned down toward Katie.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom. Come with me, Spence, okay?" Hanna asked, quickly, before Spencer had a chance to finish what she was going to say.

"Hanna, I don't need to…" Spencer replied.

"Spencer, just come with me."

"Fine." Spencer groaned.

Hanna stood up and walked to the bathroom with Spencer following closely behind.

"God I hate her so much." Spencer said, as the bathroom door slammed behind them.

"She's totally fake…" Hanna said. "I don't like the way she's talking to you."

"Me either…did you hear her? 'Oh, maybe I can help you study.' Spencer said in a mocking tone. "As if anyone is falling for that totally fake martyr bull shit. It's like don't fucking patronize me…"

"I know, why is Emily even hanging out with her?"

"I have no idea, but I'm pissed."

"I can't blame you…not to mention that this girl is a total slut…I mean come on, there's no way that chick's boobs are real…did you see them?"

"I tried not to look at her, but I need you to focus...before I got here did she hit on Emily or what?"

"I won't lie to you…she's been pretty flirty the whole time…she's been nice to Aria and I too, why's she so bitchy to you?"

"Because she wants to fuck my girlfriend. Why else? What a slut. I'm gonna tear that bitch apart limb from limb." Spencer said as she turned to walk toward the door.

"Spencer, wait." Hanna said, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her back. "You can't…you need to calm down, okay?" Hanna said as placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders and leaned her against the bathroom counter. "You can't just go beat her up."

"But I want to so bad, Hanna, and as Emily's girlfriend it's my God given right to do so."

"I don't like this Katie girl either, believe me I don't, but if you go out there and act like a jerk, you'll only hurt yourself. Emily will get mad...then you guys will end up fighting." Hanna said. "It'll be the whole Paige thing all over again."

"God, you're right." Spencer said as she closed her eyes and ran her hand through her own hair.

"I know it's tough not get jealous, but you know Emily loves you and she'd never even dream of cheating on you. Even if this girl is interested in Emily, Emily would never let her get anywhere. Now, we should probably get back out there, do you think you can behave yourself?"

"I'll try…but I can't make any promises."

"Try hard. If you start to lose your cool, just remember that Emily's a major player in your sex life...she'll shut you down, so you'd better keep your jealously in check, otherwise you're gonna end up becoming very close friends with your right hand."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind…thanks, Hanna."

"Good. Let's get back out there."

Spencer walked toward the door and opened it with Hanna following.

"Oh, by the way, Hanna..." Spencer said, glancing over her shoulder. "Just so you know...I actually use my left."

Hanna laughed.

"Okay, that's way more than I ever needed to know about you." Hanna said as she playfully shoved Spencer out the door.

* * *

Later that evening, Spencer was finally able to relax when she and Emily were able to be alone in the barn.

"Do you want anymore pizza?" Spencer asked as opened the box that sat in the middle of her coffee table.

"No, thanks. I'm stuffed."

"Fine, more for me." Spencer shrugged as she took another slice of pizza from the box.

"Where the hell do you store all of this food?" Emily laughed. "Do you have like a second stomach or what?"

"I wish." Spencer laughed as she shoved half of the slice of pizza into her mouth.

Emily smiled at Spencer, her face lit, only by the dim glow of the television in the dark living room.

Spencer then swung her legs up onto the couch and laid her head in Emily's lap. Emily began gently running her fingers though her girlfriend's hair as Spencer absently flipped though the T.V. channels.

"God, there's nothing on." Spencer complained.

"There are alternatives to television, you know." Emily said, leaning down and kissing Spencer.

Emily then unbuttoned the top button on Spencer's shirt and slowly slid her hand over Spencer's bare chest.

"I like where you're going with this." Spencer said as she sat up.

Spencer put her hand behind Emily's head and kissed her. Emily slipped her tongue into Spencer's mouth, fighting the brunette for dominance. Barely breaking the kiss, Emily shifted her position so that she was now straddling Spencer's lap. Emily placed her hands on either side of Spencer's face as she kissed the brunette again. Spencer slowly slid her hands up underneath Emily's shirt and over her back. Emily then quickly began undoing the rest of the buttons on Spencer's shirt as she kissed Spencer's neck and throat. Spencer groaned slightly when she felt Emily suck on her pulse point. Emily finished unbuttoning Spencer's shirt and quickly pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. Emily then reached down and unzipped Spencer's pants as their lips connected again. Spencer pulled Emily's shirt upward and broke the kiss just long enough to remove Emily's shirt. Emily felt a strong surge of heat rush to her center as Spencer's tongue slipped into her mouth again.

"Spence…" Emily moaned into the kiss as she began rocking her hips hard against Spencer's body, in an attempt to alleviate some of the desperate ache that was constantly building between her legs. Spencer then shifted her position and guided Emily's body downward until her head was lying back on the armrest of the couch. Spencer quickly removed her own pants and threw them to the floor, her hands then slowly moved down to unbutton Emily's jeans. Spencer began pulling Emily's jeans down her thighs, but stopped when she heard Emily's phone chime from inside her pocket.

"You gonna get that?" Spencer asked.

Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the screen.

"It's just a text from Katie…It can wait." Emily said as she reached over and tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

Spencer felt a sudden pang of jealousy come over her. Spencer then aggressively yanked Emily's jeans the rest of the way off and dropped them to the floor. Spencer reached behind her own back, unhooked her bra and tossed it away. Spencer also removed her own panties before focusing her attention back to undressing her girlfriend. Spencer reached underneath Emily's body and single-handedly unhooked Emily's bra, with utmost skill.

"These need to go. Now." Spencer said as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Emily's panties and roughly yanked them off of her body.

Spencer then leaned down and began kissing Emily, hard on the mouth. Spencer eventually pulled away from Emily's lips and moved to her neck. Spencer kissed Emily's neck and throat and roughly began sucking on Emily's pulse point.

"You're pretty aggressive, tonight." Emily said, laying her hand on Spencer's chest. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Spencer said, looking Emily in the eyes. "You want me to stop?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Spencer said as she began kissing Emily again as her hand slowly made it's way to Emily's heated core.

Emily leaned her head back against the armrest of the couch and closed her eyes as she felt Spencer slide two fingers into her body. Spencer buried her face into Emily's shoulder as she began a steady rhythm moving her fingers in and out of Emily's center.

"Spencer…" Emily moaned loudly as she raised her hips to meet Spencer's thrusts.

Emily slowly slid her hands up Spencer's back and tightly gripped the brunette's shoulders.

"Faster, Spence." Emily panted into her girlfriend's ear.

Spencer continually increased the speed she used with her fingers as Emily's breathing became more and more labored. Emily groaned at the friction that Spencer created between them as the brunette's naked body glided against her own.

"Right there…don't stop." Emily moaned.

Spencer found Emily's lips again as her fingers continued to work away. Emily laced her fingers into Spencer's hair as Spencer continued to kiss her. Emily closed her eyes as she felt Spencer smile into the kiss. Spencer then broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Emily's neck and began kissing her collar bone and chest. Emily eyes snapped open when she heard Spencer begin laughing.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"I can't help it. This commercial is funny." Spencer said.

"You're watching T.V. during sex?" Emily said as she stared Spencer in the eyes.

"I wasn't watching it, but I can still hear it…sorry are you mad?"

"No. Just shut up and fuck me." Emily hissed as she pulled Spencer down and kissed her again, shoving her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

Spencer then slid her fingers upward and began rubbing circles on Emily's clit.

"Don't stop, Spence…" Emily choked out as she dug her fingernails into the tender flesh of Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer began rubbing faster and harder as Emily held on tightly to her shoulders. Emily then began rolling her hips hard against Spencer's hand, as she desperately tried to finish.

"I'm almost there, Spence…just a little bit…oh, God…Spencer." Emily moaned loudly when her muscles tensed, causing her whole body to involuntarily jolt upward, into Spencer's body as she climaxed.

"Wow, Spence, that was great." Emily said, as she laid back down, still trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks." Spencer smirked as she picked up the blanket that hung over the couch and draped it over their bodies.

Spencer kissed Emily's forehead as she laid down on top of her girlfriend.

"I only live to make you happy, Em." Spencer said as she gently kissed Emily's neck. "I love you, remember that." Spencer whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

 


	55. Chapter 55

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Emily, who was now lying naked on top of her. Spencer slightly shifted her position on the couch and lifted her arm to look at her watch.

"What time is it?" Emily asked as he buried her face into the crook of Spencer's neck.

"Almost ten-thirty."

"We should get up."

"We don't have to." Spencer said as she pulled Emily back down on top of her. "I never thought of you as the 'love 'em and leave 'em' type."

Emily smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"It's not like I wanna leave you, believe me I don't. But I'm supposed to be home by eleven…my mom's probably waiting by the front door for me."

"You're probably right." Spencer sighed as she watched Emily get up and begin gathering her clothes.

Emily slipped on her panties and hooked her bra behind her back. She then pulled her jeans back on and began searching for her shirt.

"What did you do with my shirt?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea…just take mine." Spencer said as she picked her own shirt up off of the floor and tossed it up to Emily.

"How am I supposed to go home wearing a different shirt than I left with? My mom will think that we had…"

"We did." Spencer responded before Emily could finish. "Remember? You couldn't keep your hands off of me and I'm pretty sure I've got the marks on my shoulders to prove it."

Emily blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Obviously, you're amazing in bed, or in this case on the couch, but it's awkward enough for me knowing that my mom knows we're having sex, she doesn't specifically need to know when we're having it…now will you please help me look for my shirt?"

"Okay, okay…"

Spencer clutched the blanket to her chest, covering her still naked body and sat up. She looked around the room, squinting into the darkness.

"Is that it?" Spencer asked pointing across the room.

"Yes. And thank you." Emily said as she walked over and picked the shirt up off of the floor. "How did it end up all the way over there?"

"Clearly, I was anxious."

"You always are." Emily laughed as she pulled her shirt back on over her head.

When Spencer didn't respond, Emily looked over at her girlfriend. Spencer was lying on her side on the couch, intently staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine. You're just so beautiful, that's all."

"Why do you always have to say sweet things like that to me?" Emily said as she sat down on the edge of the couch beside Spencer. "It makes me feel so guilty for leaving you."

"I'm sorry, but I really can't help it. I love you, Emily."

"I love you too." Emily said before leaning down to kiss Spencer. "I really wish that I could stay here with you, tonight."

"So do I, but you know, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll be at your house bright and early waiting to pick you up before school…just like I always am."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Emily smiled at her girlfriend, closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips to Spencer's again.

* * *

**The next day.**

When Emily finished swimming her first set of laps at practice for the afternoon, she got out of the pool and looked up at the bleachers where she noticed a familiar face, watching her from across the room...it was Katie. Emily smiled at the blonde and walked over to meet her friend.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I was on my way home and figured you'd have practice today, so I just thought I'd stop by and see if you maybe wanted to do something after practice."

"I would...but I can't, I've got a ton of projects and homework to do."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Thanks, but Spencer usually helps me with my homework."

"Right, your girlfriend...well do you mind if I stick around for a while anyway?"

"I don't mind, Spencer should be here soon, I'm sure you guys will find something to talk about."

"I'll try, but I really don't think your girlfriend likes me very much...I just kinda got that vibe the other day...I'm sorry if I said anything to offend her, I honestly didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it, you just have to know how to take Spencer, she can be a handful."

"Apparently."

"She usually needs a while to warm up to new people." Emily said as she looked over Katie's shoulder, noticing Spencer walking over to her from the other side of the pool.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as Spencer approached them.

Emily then leaned in and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips. "You remember, Katie, right?"

"Yes, I do." Spencer said as she turned to look at the blonde.

"Hi, Spencer." Katie said. "How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Good."

"So, I'm glad you're here." Emily said looking at Spencer. "But, I really gotta get back to practice, I'll be done soon, okay?"

"Sure. No problem, but before you go, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Spencer asked.

"Is everything all right?" Emily asked, when she and Spencer were out of Katie's earshot.

"Em, what's she doing here?"

Spencer asked sounding less than enthused.

"She came by to ask if I wanted to hang out tonight."

"I thought I was coming over to help you with you with your chemistry homework."

"You are. I told Katie I was busy tonight, but she wants to stay and watch the rest of my practice."

"Of course she does." Spencer muttered.

"Look, Spencer, just relax and be nice to Katie, okay? For me."

Spencer sighed. "I'll try."

"Thank you." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer. "You guys probably have a lot more in common than you think."

Emily then turned and walked back over to her teammates.

"Yeah I'm sure we do." Spencer rolled her eyes and spoke softly to herself.

Spencer turned around and walked over to the bleachers where Katie was now sitting.

"Emily's totally amazing in the water, isn't she?" Katie said.

"She's pretty much the best there is."

"I can't wait to see her compete on Friday."

"You're coming to her swim meet?"

"I am."

"Did she ask you to come?"

"I asked her…do you have some sort of a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Spencer lied, trying her best to remain calm.

"Good. So…how long have you and Emily been together?"

"We'll have been dating for a year this fall, but we've known each other a lot longer than that."

"You're a very lucky girl. Emily's such a sweetheart."

"Yes, she is." Spencer said, her eyes intently focused on her girlfriend.

"Not to mention that she looks great in a bathing suit."

"Yeah well, she looks even better naked." Spencer smirked.

Katie laughed.

"I get why Emily's so into you, you're very shall we say…outspoken?"

"Maybe I am." Spencer said, matter-of-factly.

"Obviously Emily likes her girls bold."

"That she does."

"You two definitely seem like total opposites. How did you manage to end up together?"

"They say opposites attract and when I see something I want, I go for it."

"I think you and I are a lot more alike than we realize." Katie said as she stood up.

"How so?" Spencer asked looking up at the blonde.

"Well…like you, I'm a girl who knows what she wants…"

Katie then leaned down to Spencer's face and stared her square in the eyes.

"And believe me, I  _always_  get what I want…"

"Meaning what, exactly?" Spencer snapped as she stood up.

"You tell me." Katie said, never taking her eyes off of the brunette's.

"I think you'd be wise to stay away from Emily…and you will, I'll see to that."

"Oh, Really?"

"You better believe it…you're gonna walk out that door, right now, and I better never see you again because if I do you're gonna be damn sorry that you ever messed with me."

"We'll see." Katie smirked. "But for the record, I'm not afraid of you, Spencer…see ya Friday."

Katie then turned around and walked toward the door. Spencer stared hard into Katie's back until she disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"Spence, are you sure you're just not misinterpreting things?" Aria asked.

"Aria, I know what she said. This girl's a total slut who wants to hook up with my girlfriend."

"What did you say to her?" Hanna asked.

"I told her to stay the hell away from Emily, but it doesn't seem like she's gonna back down."

"Well…did you talk to Emily about it?" Aria asked.

"I tried, but before I could tell her what Katie actually said, Emily started telling me how sweet and perfect I am for making friends with Katie." Spencer said. "Then I was totally fucked, what was I supposed to say? I feel like if I ask Emily to stay away from Katie, she'll just think I'm being an ass. I don't want her to think that I don't trust her and I definitely don't wanna fight either."

"Spencer, don't worry so much. It's not like Katie will break you and Emily up." Aria said.

"I know, it's just so frustrating, that's all. I'd never hit on someone's girlfriend, why do people have to hit on mine? It's annoying."

"I get it." Hanna said. "But the other day, that girl was trying so hard to flirt with Emily and Emily never even gave her a second look. She loves you, Spencer."

"Katie will eventually realize that Emily isn't interested and back off." Aria said. "Just try to stick it out."

"I hope you're right, but she's coming to Emily's swim meet on Friday. How am I gonna sit through the entire meet without killing her?"

"We'll be there." Hanna said. "We'll help you keep your cool and if this bitch steps out of line, we'll put her in her place."

"But, I don't want Emily to be mad at you guys either."

"Listen, Spence, if Aria and I tell this bitch off, Emily won't be as pissed…we're her best friends."

"So am I..."

"No. You're her girlfriend. It's different. If you try to come between her and a new friend, she thinks you're being jealous and paranoid, but if we say something to this girl, we're just looking out for our friends' relationship."

"That's gotta be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard…" Spencer said.

"Listen to her, Spencer, she's right for once." Aria said. "The relationship between you and Emily is different now."

"I don't understand how…"

"You don't have to understand it. Trust us." Hanna said. "We know these things."

"Really, Spence, there's no way we'd ever let anyone come between you two." Aria said. "Besides, even if Emily was single she'd never go for someone like Katie. You're way cuter."

"Totally." Hanna agreed. "You've got such an adorable little baby face." Hanna said as she reached over and pinched Spencer's cheeks.

Spencer tried hard to fight a smile.

"Come on, you know you wanna laugh." Hanna said.

Hanna laughed as she watched a smile begin to creep across Spencer's lips.

"There you go." Hanna laughed.

"Do you feel better now?" Aria asked.

"Strangely, yeah I kinda do." Spencer laughed. "Thanks guys."

 


	56. Chapter 56

The next evening Spencer was sitting at her computer when she heard her phone chime. She got up and picked her iPhone up off of the bed, noticing that she had a new message from Emily.

_Hey sexy! What are you up to?  
_

Spencer smiled to herself as she began typing on her own phone.

_Not too much, just working on my English paper. You?_

_Studying for my history test, can't really concentrate though, so I thought I'd take a break._

_You okay?  
_   
_Yeah. Fine. I'm just sssooo totally horny right now, I can't even focus. Thank God my mom just left to go grocery shopping._

_Screw this paper, I'll be over in like 5 min. I'm leaving right now._

_Why? Are gonna cook something for me?  
_   
_Would that turn you on?  
_   
_Um, maybe? Why..._

_OMG! Spence! I totally meant to type HUNGRY not horny in that message. My phone must have changed it._

_Holy crap, Em. Now I'm all kinds of disappointed._

_I'm so sorry, babe!_

_It's okay...but now you've got me really hot, how about coming over and letting me "forgive" you?_

_How about if you "forgive" yourself. :D I've got homework to finish._

_Fine, I will...but you so owe me._

_Yeah. Yeah. Just write your English paper. I'm gonna go try to find some food._

* * *

**Friday afternoon.**

"Hey, Spence, you don't look so good, do you feel okay?" Aria asked.

"I'm just a little under the weather today."

"Just a little? You look awful." Hanna said.

"Thanks, Hanna. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"You know what I mean...if you're sick, you should go home." Hanna said.

"I can't. I've got way too much stuff to do today."

"Spencer, honestly, it's not going to do you any good to stay here. You've been coughing and wheezing all day." Emily said, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You shouldn't have even come to school at all...let me take you home."

"I'm fine, really."

"Don't be so stubborn, you need to go home and rest." Emily said as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "I'm skipping lunch and taking you home, let's go."

"Em, I..."

"No, is not an acceptable answer."

"Okay." Spencer said, hesitantly.

"Come on, the sooner we get you into bed, the better." Emily said as she took the brunette's hand.

"Feel better, Spence." Hanna said.

"Let us know if you need anything." Aria added.

"Thanks guys."

"Can I have your car keys?" Emily asked as she and Spencer approached the brunette's Mercedes-Benz in the school parking lot.

"Here." Spencer said as she handed the keys to her girlfriend.

* * *

"First things first, let's get you into some pajamas, okay?" Emily said as she walked over to Spencer's dresser and opened one of the drawers.

Spencer sat down on the bed and slowly took her shoes off.

"Do you want shorts or pants?" Emily asked as she held up a pair of black athletic shorts and a pair of blue plaid pajamas bottoms.

"Can I have the pants, please?"

"Sure. Here you go." Emily said as she walked over to the bed and handed Spencer the pajama bottoms as well as a plain white t-shirt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Spencer then got undressed and slowly slipped the clothes on that Emily had given her. Once Spencer had gotten redressed, she laid down on the bed and Emily pulled the blanket up over her body.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? Maybe that'll help you feel better."

"Okay, but I'm only gonna sleep for a little bit, then I'm getting up and coming to your swim meet."

"No, you're not." Emily said as she sat down beside Spencer on the bed. "You're gonna stay right here and rest."

"I can't miss your meet. I wanna come support you."

"Spencer. It's okay..."

"But I'll feel bad if I miss it...I'll be fine in a few hours." Spencer said as she sat up in bed.

"Sweetie, don't feel bad, you can't help that you're sick." Emily said as she placed her hand on Spencer's chest and guided her body back down onto the bed.

Emily reached up and placed the back of her hand on Spencer's forehead, then on her cheek.

"Poor baby...you definitely have a fever, you're burning up...I'll come and check on you after my meet, okay?"

"Okay." Spencer said softly as she looked up at Emily and rolled over on to her side, pulling the blanket up to her neck. "Good luck tonight, Em, I know you'll be amazing."

"Thank you...are you gonna be all right being alone? I can send Aria or Hanna to come stay with you."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay…do you need anything before I go? Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm okay…but I want you to make sure you eat something before your meet, you're missing lunch."

Emily smiled.

"I'll stop at home and get something on my way back to school."

"Good. Eat some carbs, you'll need the energy."

"You got it. Now, I need to get back to school, but try to get some rest...I'll see you later this evening."

"Okay."

Emily stood up and placed her hand on Spencer's cheek as she leaned down and kissed the brunette on the forehead.

"Feel better. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too."

* * *

"Hi mom." Emily said as she walked through her living room and into the kitchen.

"Emily, you're home from school early, is everything okay?"

"I'm on my way back to school now, Spencer's not feeling well so I drove her home. I just stopped here to get something to eat."

"Is Spencer all right?"

"Yeah, I think she just has a cold or something. I'm gonna go back over after my swim meet, but I wanted to ask you…is it okay if I spend the night with her? I'm only asking because the Hastings are out of town on business and I don't want Spencer to have to be alone…besides it isn't a school night."

"That'll be fine. Spencer really shouldn't be alone all night if she isn't feeling well."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aria and Hanna met up with Emily at the pool before her swim meet.

"Hey, Em." Hanna said. "I just wanted to wish you good luck, you're gonna do great."

"You'll be totally awesome." Aria said.

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"We wouldn't miss it, Em." Hanna said. "It just sucks that Spencer can't be here."

"I know. She really wanted to come, but I wouldn't let her."

"How's she feeling?" Aria asked.

"She said she's fine, but I know she's lying. She's definitely sick…listen, I really gotta go warm up. I'll see you guys after the meet."

Emily then turned and left her friends to go meet with her team.

"Spencer would say she's fine even if she was dying, if it meant Emily would stop worrying about her." Hanna said.

"I know. Poor, Spence, it's probably driving her crazy that she can't be here."

"Yeah. But on the other hand, at least we won't have to referee a fight between her and Katie, that is if the bitch even shows up."

"Good point…let's go sit down."

Aria and Hanna walked over to the bleachers and found a spot in the front row on the left side of the pool. When the meet began, Aria and Hanna both watched Rosewood's team take an early lead over the competition. As the girls waited for Emily to jump in they noticed Katie approaching them.

"Fuck. She's here." Hanna said as she noticed Katie walking over. "Quick close your eyes, maybe she won't see us."

"Um, I don't think that'll work, Han..."

"Hi." Katie said. "Do you guys remember me? I'm Katie, Emily's friend."

"We remember." Hanna said.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"I guess not." Hanna replied.

"Thanks…now…you're Hanna, right?" Katie said pointing at the blonde. "And you're Aria." Katie said, shifting her gaze to Aria's direction.

"That's right." Aria said.

"Did Emily swim yet?" Katie asked.

"Not yet." Aria said.

"Good."

As the meet continued on, Aria, Hanna and Katie forced awkward conversation with each other as they watched Emily win every one of her races.

"She's amazing." Katie said, her eye's obviously intently focused on Emily's body. "She's definitely the fastest swimmer I've ever seen."

"I guess that's why she's the captain." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Guess so." Katie replied. "She's totally gorgeous too. Emily should definitely have like a fan club or something."

"Yeah and if she did…you know who'd be president?…Spencer, her fiancée, who's absolutely crazy about her." Hanna said snidely.

"Fiancée? They're engaged?" Katie asked.

"Yes. They are." Hanna responded. "You remember Spencer, don't you? Tall, cute brunette…"

"Yeah she's great." Katie said sarcastically, cutting Hanna off. "She can't even manage show up to her own fiancée's swim meet."

"Okay. You know what." Aria snapped. "You don't even know what you're talking about. For your information, Spencer isn't here because she's sick in bed with the flu…she wanted to be here, but Emily wouldn't let her come."

"Yeah, well, if Emily were my girlfriend…"

"She isn't." Hanna said, cutting Katie off. "The truth is, Katie, Emily's not interested in you, she never was and she never will be."

"Emily flat out told you that she has a girlfriend, you should respect that." Aria said Sharply. "She's totally in love with Spencer and that's not going to change. You seriously need to back off and find someone who's available. Emily isn't."

"It's really too bad, it isn't up to me, because if I had my way, I'd totally let Spencer kick your ass." Hanna said.

"I'm not the least bit scared of Emily's guard dog."

"Obviously you don't know Spencer like we do." Aria said.

"Maybe not, but I'm willing to bet that her bark is a lot worse than her bite."

Before anything else could be said the three girls stopped talking when they saw Emily walking over to them.

"Hey guys." Emily said.

"Hey, you were so incredible today." Katie said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could come."

"Me too."

"Hey, Em, there's your mom." Hanna said glancing over Emily's shoulder.

Emily turned around as Pam wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Congratulations, Emily, you did so well today, sweetheart."

"Thanks…oh I almost forgot, mom this is my new friend Katie."

"It's nice to meet you." Katie said as she extended her hand out to Pam.

"You as well." Pam said.

"I'd like to stay and talk to all of you, but I really wanna get over to Spencer's." Emily said.

"Do you need a ride?" Pam asked.

"No, I have Spencer's car out in the student lot."

"All right, stop at home before you go over though." Pam said. "I made Spencer some chicken soup this afternoon, you can take it to her."

"Thanks, mom."

"Emily, please tell Spencer that I hope she feels better." Katie said. "It's too bad she couldn't make it. We had such a nice talk the other day."

"Thanks, Katie. I'll tell her."

Aria and Hanna didn't speak, but just stared at each other with disgusted looks on both of their faces.

* * *

When Emily got back to the barn, she pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Emily quietly made her way though the kitchen and into the bedroom. Spencer rolled over and looked up at Emily.

"Hey, Spence, how are you feeling?"

"Besides the pounding headache that won't quit, the sinus pressure, sore throat and body aches, I feel fine."

"Aw, sweetie…I brought you some medicine, let me go grab it."

Emily retuned a few minutes later with a bottle of some form of multi-symptom liquid medication.

"Here. Take some of this, it should help." Emily said as she opened the bottle and poured some of the purple liquid out into the cap. Spencer sat up and took the medicine from Emily.

"I hate this stuff." Spencer frowned.

"Aw. You're just like a little kid." Emily laughed. "Come on, this'll make you feel better and it's grape flavored…how bad can it be?" Emily said as she sat down on the bed beside Spencer.

Spencer then raised the cap to her lips and quickly swallowed the liquid down.

"I don't know how they can call this grape. That's bull shit advertising. It doesn't even fucking taste anything like grapes."

"Well…you're definitely cranky, tonight." Emily said, smiling at her girlfriend. "Did you sleep at all while I was gone?"

"A little, but enough about me…how was your meet?"

"It was great. I won all of my races and Rosewood brought home a huge win."

"That's awesome. Congratulations…I'm really sorry I couldn't be there."

"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry at all? My mom made you some chicken soup."

"Your mom made me soup? That's so nice of her."

"She loves you. Do you feel like eating? You really should get something in your stomach."

"Soup sounds amazing right now."

"Good. I'll go heat it up for you." Emily said as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Emily walked back into the bedroom.

"Do you want me to bring your food in here or do you want to come out to the kitchen?" Emily asked.

"I'll come to the kitchen." Spencer said as she began to get out of bed.

Spencer sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island in the middle of the room. Emily took the bowl out of the microwave and placed it in front of Spencer.

"Here you go. Home made chicken soup. The sure-fire cure for any sickness." Emily said as she handed Spencer a spoon.

"I brought you some ginger ale too." Emily said as she placed a glass beside the brunette.

"You're the best girlfriend ever. Thanks for taking care of me."

"As your future wife, it's kinda my obligation to take care of you." Emily smiled. "Oh and by the way, I'm spending the night here."

"Does your mom know that?"

"She's knows and she's okay with it…I didn't want you to have to be alone overnight and neither did she."

* * *

**Later that night.**

Emily changed her clothes and got into bed, next to Spencer.

"Em, are you sure you wanna sleep in here with me?" Spencer asked. "I don't want you to catch what I have."

"I'll take the risk. I want to be here with you."

"Are you sure? Because I can always go sleep on the couch and you can stay in here. I really don't want you to get sick."

"If anyone was going to sleep on the couch it would be me, but I'm not going to, I'm gonna stay right here beside you."

"Okay. If you insist."

"Do you want another blanket or anything?"

"No. It's too hot in here as it is. I can't stand it." Spencer said as she sat up and pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her in just a bra and pajama bottoms. "Night, Em."

"Good night…if you need anything, wake me up, okay?"

"Okay."

Emily then leaned over and kissed Spencer's forehead before they both laid down. When Spencer rolled over, Emily wrapped her arms around the brunette, pressing her own body flush against Spencer's back.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 


	57. Chapter 57

Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's body, pulling her closer. She nestled her face up against Emily and gently kissed the spot between her girlfriend's neck and shoulder. Emily opened her eyes and smiled to herself as Spencer tucked a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear and began kissing her neck.

"Well, someone certainly seems to be feeling better this morning." Emily said as she rolled over to face her girlfriend.

"I just woke up spooning with the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, but you should probably stay in bed today, just to be safe."

"I think staying in bed sounds like an amazing idea."

Spencer smirked as her hand slowly slid up underneath Emily's shirt and over her toned abdomen.

"Spence…you're still sick."

"Who cares...I've got a super hot girl in my bed right now…"

Due to her slightly sore throat, Spencer's voice was now even raspier than it normally was, which at the moment was turning Emily on beyond belief. Emily rolled over onto her back as she fought herself to think clearly.

"You know, Em, this could be a good opportunity for a little role playing..." Spencer said softly. "I'll be the patient and you can be the crazy hot nurse who can't keep from coming on to me..." Spencer whispered into Emily's ear.

When Spencer finished speaking, she pressed her lips to Emily's ear lobe, before trailing a series of kisses down her girlfriend's jaw and neck.

"Spencer. That sounds amazing, but I can't have sex with you when you're sick..."

"I don't mind."

"I do. You need to rest. I will, however, cuddle with you, if you want, but that's the best you're getting."

"Okay. Come here." Spencer said as she put her arms around Emily and pulled her closer. "Can we at least be naked?"

"No...because you can't be trusted." Emily laughed.

As Emily and Spencer laid in bed together, enjoying each other's company, they soon heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go see who that is." Emily said as she slid out of bed.

Emily returned a few moments later with Hanna and Aria following behind her.

"Hey, guys." Spencer said.

"Hey, Spence, how are you feeling?" Aria asked.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better today."

"You sure look a lot better." Hanna said.

"Emily still won't let me out of bed, though."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing." Hanna laughed.

"Yeah, if only it were like that." Spencer said, sitting up and looking at Emily.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"How about if I go make you some coffee?" Emily said.

"That would be great, but I'll have to go into house to get some, I don't have any in here."

"I'll go…be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Once Emily had left the room, Spencer got out of bed and picked up her t shirt off of the floor.

"So did Katie show up to Emily's swim meet last night?" Spencer asked as she slipped the shirt on over her head.

"Oh she showed up all right." Hanna said. "And we told her to back off. I told her you and Emily were engaged."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I totally torched her ass with that one, but I really don't like this bitch."

"I have to be honest, I really don't like her either." Aria agreed. "She's totally fake, one minute she's basically calling you a terrible fiancée to us and as soon as Emily joins the conversation she's telling her how much she wishes you would have been at the swim meet. She's obviously an amazing actress."

"Yeah. That bitch definitely deserves an Academy Award." Spencer said. "But thank you guys for sticking up for me."

"No problem." Hanna said. "We'll never let anyone come between you and Emily and it's probably a good thing you weren't there because I'm pretty sure you'd have killed a bitch."

"Without a doubt." Aria agreed.

"So what do I do now?" Spencer asked. "Do I tell Emily what Katie said or do I just leave it alone?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Spence." Aria said. "You're in a pretty tough position...you didn't like the girl from the get-go if you start bashing her you risk Emily thinking you're just being jealous."

"I know. I really don't want to go through the whole Paige thing again."

"As much as I'd like to see you kick Katie's ass, I kinda think you should probably just wait this whole thing out." Hanna said. "It's only a matter of time before Katie screws herself."

"You think?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely...flirting is one thing, but if she actually tries anything with Emily, Emily will shut her down."

"You're right." Spencer said. "It still drives me crazy, though."

"I know you're frustrated and you only feel this way because you love Emily so much." Aria said. "You're a good girlfriend, Spencer."

"Thanks."

"Well, listen, Spence, I'm glad you're feeling better, so as long as you're not gonna die or anything, I gotta go. I promised I'd meet Mona at the mall...she has a date with Noel tonight and she's freaking out about what to wear...you wanna come Aria?"

"Um, sure."

"You guys have fun." Spencer said.

"Thanks. Bye Spence…I'll call you later." Hanna said as she and Aria turned to leave.

* * *

A few days later, Emily was standing at the counter of one of the local coffee shops when someone came up behind her and covered both of her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who." A familiar voice said into Emily's ear.

Emily turned around where she saw Katie standing in front of her.

"Hey. How are you?" Emily asked as Katie leaned in and hugged her.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine…do you have time to stick around?"

"Actually yeah I do, Spencer will be at tutoring for a while yet."

"Great…come sit down with me."

Katie pulled Emily over to a small table on the other side of the room.

"So...why didn't you tell me that you and Spencer are engaged?" Katie asked, nonchalantly .

"Who told you we were engaged?"

"Your friend Hanna…is it true?"

"Well...yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?" Katie said with a questioning tone. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I love Spencer and we're in a stable, long term relationship, but neither one of us is ready to make things official yet. She did give me a promise ring though...I wear it everyday."

"Is that the ring she gave you?" Katie asked pointing to the ring on Emily's left hand.

"Yeah. I love it so much. I only take it off to shower and swim." Emily said as she held up her left hand so that Katie could look at the ring.

"It definitely suits you. Spencer's a lucky girl."

"Thanks, but I'm the one who's lucky." Emily said as she touched the ring on her left hand.

"So…not to change the subject, but since you're here, I wanted to ask you...are you busy on Friday night?"

"I don't think so...why?"

"Well, my parents are going out of town for the weekend, so naturally, I'm throwing a party, I was hoping that you'd be able to come."

"I think that sounds like fun…as long as it's okay with Spencer."

"You have to ask her for permission? Well, I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship…you really wanna marry someone like that? Someone who controls you…"

"That's not how I meant it…Spencer isn't controlling…I just wouldn't feel right going to a party without her, that's all."

"You can bring your pit bull with you, that's not a problem."

"Okay, first off, she's not my pit bull…I realize that Spencer can come off as being a little bit abrasive sometimes…"

"I'm sorry, Emily…I was only kidding…you can bring Spencer and your other friends too, bring whoever you want. We'll have fun."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Now, I've really gotta get going, but here's my address." Katie said as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Emily. "I'll see you on Friday night."

* * *

Later the next afternoon, Spencer was sitting with Emily in the Fields' living room, working on some homework with her girlfriend.

"Em? Are you even listening to me, at all?" Spencer asked as she looked up from her book and noticed Emily staring at her.

"What? Sorry yeah. You were talking about Shakespeare or something, I think...listen, Spence, you know my mom will be out for a while…you wanna take a little study break?" Emily asked, smiling seductively at her girlfriend as she slowly ran her fingers over Spencer's upper thigh.

Emily then leaned over and kissed Spencer.

"I'd love a study break." Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

Emily smiled and pressed her lips to Spencer's again. Spencer deepened the kiss and gently brushed her tongue against Emily's bottom lip. Emily opened her mouth, allowing Spencer to slip her tongue inside. Emily's hands buried themselves in Spencer's hair as the brunette dominated the kiss. Spencer soon pulled away from Emily's lips and began kissing her neck. Emily leaned her head back as Spencer's lips grazed over her throat. Emily then quickly began undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt.

"Spence?"

"Hhmm?"

"Do you wanna go up to my room?"

"Uh, yeah." Spencer said as she stood up, pulling Emily with her.

Emily put her hand behind Spencer's neck and kissed her again. Spencer pulled Emily as close as possible as she slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth again, but Emily pulled back as she felt a slight buzzing sensation against her leg.

"I think your thigh is vibrating." Emily said as she looked at Spencer.

Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Fuck." Spencer groaned.

"What's wrong, is it a text from A?"

"No, it's a reminder…I totally forgot I've got this AP physics project I have to do." Spencer said she began to hesitantly re-button her shirt. "Damn it."

"Wait…you're leaving?"

"I'm sorry, Em, I have to this is due Friday, unfortunately it's a group project and today is the only time my group can meet, although I suspect I'll just get pissed when my group doesn't do things how I what I and I'll end up doing most of the leg work so I may as well just do it myself."

"That definitely sounds like you. You're quite the perfectionist."

"I like things to be done a certain way. I'm a little OCD."

"Just a little?"

"Okay, I'm a lot OCD. I can't help it."

"You have way too much school work."

"I know, but it'll be summer soon, we'll have plenty of time to spend together as soon as school's out."

"I can't wait…are you at least free on Friday night?"

"I think so, why? Do you have some super romantic date planned or something?"

"I don't. That's definitely your department...but there is this party we got invited to…I was hoping we could go."

"Sure. Who's party is it?"

"It's Katie's."

"Katie?"

"Yeah. Her parents are going away for the weekend…I thought it'd be fun…"

At the moment, as hard as Spencer tried, she couldn't help losing her temper at the mere thought of Katie.

"No way in Hell am I setting foot in her house and you aren't either. I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Emily said, immediately becoming defensive at Spencer's aggression. "Katie is my friend and I'm going."

"Over my dead body you will." Spencer snapped.

"Spencer, you don't own me, I can do whatever I want." Emily fired back. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I have other friends?"

"This isn't about you having other friends...I'm not trying to be an ass, here."

"You're not trying to be an ass? Well, I have to tell you that you're failing miserably." Emily snapped.

"Emily. I just don't like this girl. What kind of a person blatantly hits on someone else's girlfriend right in front of them? I don't trust her at all."

"You don't trust her, or you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Well you don't act like it. If you actually trusted me you wouldn't be such a jerk about me hanging out with other people."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless."

"I know that, but…"

"I'm not gonna avoid hanging out with friends just because you're apparently insecure."

"Fine. You know what? Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Spencer picked up her blazer off of the couch and quickly gathered her books from the coffee table before storming out of the room and out the front door.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

Spencer had gone for a walk in an attempt to clear her head. Feeling genuinely sorry about the fight she had started with Emily, Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Emily's number.

"Come on, pick up...please pick up." Spencer sighed to herself.

"Damn it." Spencer said as Emily's voicemail message played.

"Hi, Emily, it's me. Listen, I'm so sorry about everything that I said this afternoon. I was stupid and wrong and we need to talk. Please, please, please call me back as soon as you get this message. I love you."

Spencer hung up her phone and continued walking. She stared down at her phone's screen as she began typing a text message, hoping to elicit any type of response from her girlfriend. Spencer had been walking passed the Applerose Grille when she heard someone softly sobbing near her. Spencer looked to her left where she spotted a girl sitting alone on a bench near the restaurant.

"Mona?"

"Oh. Hi, Spencer." Mona said as wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as she sat down next to the shorter girl. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that Noel broke up with me completely out of the blue..."

"I'm so sorry...do you wanna talk about it?"

"We were supposed to have a date tonight, but like an hour before he texts me and says he doesn't think things are working out. I tried so hard with him..." Mona said as she burst into tears.

"Don't cry. Noel's a prick, he's totally not worth it. You can do so much better."

"I lost my virginity to him, Spencer...I thought sleeping together would bring us closer, but he still dumped me. I just wanted him to like me..."

"Mona, listen to me...don't ever feel like you need to sleep with a guy for him to like you. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"Do you mean that?" Mona asked, looking up into Spencer eyes.

"Of course I do...there are plenty of guys out there who would jump at the chance to take you out. You need to be with someone who'll love you for just being you."

"It's not that easy though...all of my life, I've just wanted to fit in, but it's so hard...I've never been pretty enough or popular enough, or..."

"Mona. Don't put yourself down like that...you're an amazing person with a good heart and anyone who can't see that isn't worth your time anyway."

"Thanks, Spencer." Mona said looking over at the taller brunette. "Hey, you wouldn't wanna go inside and get a cup of coffee or something, would you?"

"Sure. I think that sounds great."

Spencer and Mona both stood up and walked into the restaurant.

"You go sit down and I'll get us some coffee." Spencer said.

"Okay."

When Spencer returned to the table, she set one of the two mugs she was holding in front of Mona. Mona reached into her purse, pulled out some money and handed it to Spencer.

"Mona, please. The coffee's on me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, Spencer. That's sweet of you."

"Don't mention it...so do you wanna hear something embarrassing about Noel?"

"I would love to." Mona said, as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips.

"Okay, well, he once made out with Mike Montgomery to watch me make out with Emily." Spencer laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. It was at my parents' cabin, by the lake. They basically asked Emily and I to have a foursome, obviously we declined..."

"Why would they even think that you and Emily would..."

"Who knows, but when we said no they wouldn't leave without getting something...so Emily and I made deal with them...if they kissed first, we'd let them watch us make out."

"Oh my God." Mona laughed. "That is hilarious."

"You know, normally I wouldn't objectify myself or my girlfriend like that, but the opportunity was too good to pass up…I didn't think they'd actually do it."

Mona laughed again.

"God, guys are such perverts."

"Pretty much…but everyone knows that two girls making out is practically every straight guy's fantasy."

"True...thank you for this...for cheering me up, I mean…you're much better company than Noel's ever been...guys are such jerks."

"You could always switch teams." Spencer laughed. "I could hook you up with a couple of girls I know."

Mona chuckled. "I don't know about that…I don't think I could ever date someone like me…too much emotional baggage…you know, you're a lot different than I thought you were."

"Different, how?"

"I just always thought that you were just this really uptight, smart, rich kid…but you're obviously so much more than that…why can't the guys I know be as sweet as you are? Is meeting a cute, sweet, funny guy who cares about me really that much to ask for?…Say, Spencer, you wouldn't happen to have like a brother that I don't know about, would you?"

Spencer just laughed.

"Sorry. No brothers here...one overbearing sister is all this Hastings can handle, but don't worry, you'll eventually find the right guy for you."

"I just wish my love life came as easily as yours…Emily's totally crazy about you."

"You think you could remind Emily of that?" Spencer said as she looked down at her now empty coffee cup.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"A little. Emily's mad at me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well...there's this girl, she's a friend of Emily's, she's always hitting on Emily in front of me and it's so frustrating...now Emily thinks that I don't trust her and I'm just being jealous. I mean I guess I am a little jealous..."

"What do you have to be jealous about? There's no way Emily would cheat on you…I mean who could? You're cute, sweet, funny and totally smart, what more could a girl possibly want?"

"Thanks, Mona…I was such a jerk to her, I didn't mean to be, I just let my jealousy get the best of me and I lost my temper…I want to apologize, but Emily won't take my calls or respond to my texts."

"Don't worry, Emily knows that you love her. She'll forgive you. You guys are just having a minor lovers' quarrel."

"Maybe you're right."

 


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning at school Spencer spotted Emily, who was standing at her locker. Spencer's heart sank as she noticed that Emily wasn't wearing the ring she had given her. Spencer felt a sudden pang of sadness overwhelm her as she walked up to her girlfriend.

"Emily, can we talk, please?" Spencer asked softly. "You haven't called me back and…"

"I have to get to class." Emily said as she removed a few books from her locker, not even looking at Spencer.

"Can I walk you there?"

"Why? Don't you trust me to get there by myself?" Emily said sarcastically. "I mean I guess I might hook up with another girl on the way..."

"Emily. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I trust you, honestly I do."

Emily didn't respond, but just stared into her locker.

"Can you at least look at me, please?" Spencer's voice broke with each word.

"I really don't have time for this right now." Emily said as she shut her locker door.

"Em, please. I hate when you're mad at me, even if you do have every right to be...can we just…"

"I told you, I have to get to class…and for the record, Spencer, you're the one who walked out on me yesterday."

Emily then turned and began to walk down the hall.

"I love you." Spencer said as she watched her girlfriend walk away.

Upon hearing those words, Emily hesitated for a moment, but then continued walking down the hall, without so much as even turning around.

Spencer sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair as she sadly watched her girlfriend walk away.

* * *

Later that afternoon, once Emily's swim practice had ended. Emily got out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Emily." The coach said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Is everything all right? You don't quite seem like yourself."

"I'm fine. Sorry coach, I'm just a little out of it today."

"It's all right, we all have off days. Must be the gloomy weather." The coach said.

"I'll work twice as hard next practice, I promise."

"Just take it easy, don't burn yourself out. No practice tomorrow…I'll see you next week…"

"Okay."

As Emily turned to walk into the locker room she heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw Mona Vanderwaal walking toward her.

"Emily. Hey I'm glad I caught you. I need to talk to you."

"Um, sure. What did you wanna talk about?" Emily asked, surprised to see Mona.

"Spencer."

"What about her?"

"Well, I don't exactly know the whole situation, but I do know that she's really sorry about the fight that you guys had."

"She talked to you?"

"Yeah. I ran into her last night, I was having a rough night and feeling pretty down, we ended up having coffee together and Spencer was sweet enough to listen to me spill my guts, she really cheered me up."

"My Spencer? As in Spencer Hastings?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Yes. Your Spencer." Mona laughed. "I know the two of us haven't always seen eye to eye, but I had a nice time with her…you've really got yourself a good girl, Emily."

"I know I do..." Emily sighed.

"If you could have seen the look in Spencer's eyes last night when she told me how sorry she was it would have broken your heart...I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, Mona."

"I gotta go, but you really should talk to Spencer, she loves you." Mona said before turning and walking off in the opposite direction.

Emily's mind was now riddled with thoughts of Spencer and guilt for blowing her off earlier that morning. Emily walked into the locker room, stripped off her swimsuit and headed for the showers. Emily turned on the water and let the heat soothe her tired muscles. Her mind wandered to what Mona had said and earlier that morning when Spencer had tried to talk to her.

*Maybe I was too hard on her.* Emily thought as the hot water cascaded down her body.

When she got out of the shower, Emily opened her locker, where she found a folded up piece of paper with her name on it, stuck to the inside of the door. Emily unfolded the paper and began to read it over.

Emily,

I'm so sorry about yesterday. I was stupid and I admit that I acted like a total jerk.  
I promise that I do trust you and I'm sorry for making you think otherwise,  
I feel terrible and every minute spent knowing that you're angry kills me.  
I'm well aware of the fact that you deserve so much better than me,  
but I love you so much and I can promise that no one could ever possibly love you like I do.  
I need you to know that you're absolutely the most important person in my life and you mean everything to me.  
I love you with all of my heart and you know that I'd do anything for you. Please come talk to me, I'll be waiting for you.

Love,

Spencer

Emily folded the note and placed it into her book bag, she then shut her locker and headed out of the locker room. When Emily got to the front doors of the school, she looked outside and noticed that the dark, dreary sky was finally pouring down rain, after threatening to do so all day long. Emily swung her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked outside. She put her head down and quickly made her way toward the parking lot. As she approached her car, Emily looked up and stared across the lot where she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. There, in the nearly empty parking lot was Spencer, standing in the pouring rain, leaning against Emily's Toyota, holding a large bouquet of red roses. Spencer looked up and locked eyes with Emily. Neither one immediately moved, but after the initial shock wore off, Emily began walking quickly toward Spencer.

"Emily, I'm so sorry...I screwed up…I was stupid and…"

The rest of Spencer's sentence was lost when Emily dropped her duffel bag, placed both hands on either side of Spencer's face and kissed her very passionately. Spencer dropped the roses she was holding onto Emily's duffel bag and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Emily deepened the kiss as she moved her hands to Spencer's dripping wet hair. When Emily eventually broke the kiss, she pulled back and stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you, Emily." Spencer said as she reached up and tucked a lock of wet hair behind Emily's ear.

"I love you too, Spencer." Emily said as she leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed Spencer again.

Emily leaned Spencer back against the side of the car as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Spencer hands gently caressed the small of her girlfriend's back as Emily leaned hard into Spencer's body, completely dominating the kiss. When Emily broke the kiss for a second time, she draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"You're so beautiful." Spencer said as she pulled Emily into a tight embrace.

Emily rested her chin on Spencer's shoulder as the brunette gently stroked Emily's dark hair. The late afternoon rain continued to fall from the sky, now, even harder than ever, but neither Spencer nor Emily felt at all compelled to move from their current position.

* * *

"You're completely soaked." Emily said as she took a pair of pajama bottoms and a t shirt from Spencer's dresser and handed them to her. "Here put these on."

Emily then walked back over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and one of Spencer's field hockey shirts.

"Can I borrow these?" Emily asked.

"You can have them." Spencer said as she slipped off her bra and put on the shirt that Emily had given her.

Once Emily had gotten changed Spencer picked up their wet clothes and threw them into the bathroom.

"How long were you standing outside?" Emily asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't know, twenty minutes, half an hour, maybe." Spencer said as she leaned on the door jamb of the bathroom doorway.

"I can't believe you. You stood in the pouring rain for half an hour? You just got over a cold, Spencer, are you trying to get sick again?"

"It wasn't raining when I walked to your car…but it doesn't even matter, there was no way I was leaving before I saw you, even if that meant waiting for hours…I didn't care. You wouldn't answer my calls or texts, then you wouldn't talk to me this morning and you weren't wearing the ring I gave you…you've worn it every single day since I gave it to you and when I noticed that you'd taken it off…I…I panicked."

"Spence, I only took it off because I came to school early to work out. I never wear any jewelry when I go to the gym and when you saw me, I was in a hurry and hadn't had a chance to put the ring back on yet, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yes. Spencer, come here." Emily said as she patted the empty spot next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry for blowing you off this morning, but we just had a fight, it's not like I was gonna break up with you over one stupid argument…were you honestly that worried?"

"I worry all the time, Em." Spencer said as she sat down, next to Emily. "I mean, sometimes I have trouble controlling my temper and I end up saying stupid things…"

"We all say stupid things that we don't mean when we're angry."

"It's just that…how many times can you possibly let me fuck up before you cut the cord for good?"

"Spencer, that's never gonna happen." Emily said as she took Spencer's hand in her own.

"But…"

"No buts, it's never gonna happen. I promise you." Emily said as she placed her free hand on Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled faintly at Emily.

"Look Em, I just want you to know that I really am sorry about yesterday, I just felt like you were picking Katie over me and I got jealous. I lost my temper and I had no right to speak to you the way I did…"

"Spencer, I would never pick Katie or anyone else over you, ever. Katie is just my friend, that's it…does it honestly upset you that much that we hang out?"

"It doesn't bother me that you have other friends…it's just that, Katie is obviously attracted to you and I can't blame her for that, you're beautiful, but it bothers me that she's always hitting on you…I hate having to compete for your affection it's hard for me not to get jealous. I don't like watching someone else try to move in on my girlfriend, while I can't do anything about it…I mean, if a stranger hit on you, I could kick their ass and be done with it, but when it's your friend, I just have to sit idly by and take it…it's hard for me…it just somehow makes me feel…I don't know…threatened, I guess."

"Sweetie…you never have to feel that way." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and hugged her. "Katie is in no way a threat to you. I'm in love with you and only you…Spencer, if you felt this way why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's a lot easier for me to just be angry than talk about my feelings. I'm supposed to be the strong one. I couldn't come cry to you because I'm insecure…that's my problem, not yours."

"Spencer, I'm so sorry I called you insecure, I didn't mean it. And talking about your feelings doesn't make you weak at all. If something's bothering you, you need to tell me so we can fix it." Emily said as she ran her fingers through Spencer's hair. "To be honest, I think we've both been equally guilty of getting jealous at times and I'm sorry if I've been insensitive to your feelings, but you know that you never have to worry about me being unfaithful…you're the only person I ever want to be with. I love you so much."

"I love you too and I want you to know that I meant every word I said to you in Mexico when I gave you this ring." Spencer said as she ran her fingers over the ring on Emily's hand. "And I can't wait to marry you."

"Good." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer. "Because I can't wait to be your wife."

Spencer smiled. "So…are we okay?"

"Of course we are." Emily said before kissing Spencer again as she slowly guided the brunette's body down onto the bed.

Spencer's hands planted themselves on Emily's hips as Emily laid down on top of her girlfriend.

"You know, I always hate fighting with you." Emily said as she leaned down and kissed Spencer. "But at least our make-ups are always incredible."

* * *

Thanks for reading! And a special shout out to SpencerFan for giving me the little push I needed to write the rain make-out scene. After all, why should we let Ezria have all the fun? Everyone knows a Spemily rain make-out session would be SO much hotter. ;)

Until next time,

Fender18

 


	59. Chapter 59

The next morning at school Emily walked up to Spencer, who was standing at her own locker.

"Hey sexy." Emily said happily, as she wrapped her arms around Spencer from behind.

"Morning." Spencer said as she turned and kissed her girlfriend.

"Spence, can I just say that you were totally amazing last night..." Emily said as she slowly trailed her index finger down Spencer's chest.

"So were you...I'm so glad we made up."

"Me too." Emily said as she linked her arm with Spencer's.

A few moments later, both girls noticed Mona coming down the hall.

"Hey, Spencer. Hey Emily." Mona said with a smile, making eye contact with both girls as she walked by.

"You still need to tell me about the hot date you had with her the other night." Emily said as she watched Mona disappear into one of the class rooms.

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

Emily laughed.

"Mona told me you guys had coffee the other night, she actually came to talk to me, to stick up for you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh...honestly I was a little surprised to hear that you made her feel better."

"Mona just needed a little self-esteem boost, so I gave her one."

"Well you sure did something right…apparently she thinks you're sweet."

"Well...what do you think?"

"I agree wholeheartedly." Emily said as she leaned in and placed a kissed on Spencer's lips.

"I'm glad to hear it." Spencer said as she slipped her arm around Emily's waist.

"Why was Mona so down anyway?"

"Noel broke up with her."

"Poor Mona. Noel's such a jerk, he's totally not worth it."

"I know. It's weird, I realize that Mona and I never really had much of a relationship and I admit that I've had a tendency to avoid her, but when I saw how upset she was, part of me definitely wanted to leave and go kick the crap out of Noel for hurting her."

"You're too adorable."

"So...Em, I wanted to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

"Are you still planning on going to that party tonight, because I want you to know that if you decide to go, it's okay with me...not that you need my permission or anything, but..."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I do still want to go, but only if you'll come with me."

"Okay. I'm going to try a slightly different approach here." Spencer said as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "Emily, I'd be happy to go with you…and that's a good example of what I should have said the other day, I'm really sorry I yelled at you…I…"

"Spencer, stop." Emily said as she placed her index finger over Spencer's lips. "I told you, it's okay."

Emily then leaned in and hugged Spencer.

Spencer noticed Aria and Hanna walking up to her and Emily as they pulled apart.

"Hey guys." Spencer said.

"Hey." Hanna said. "You guys wanna do something after school today?"

"Well, Spencer and I are going to a party, tonight, you guys wanna come?" Emily asked as she reached down and took Spencer's hand.

"You guys can stay at my place afterward, if you want." Spencer said.

"Sure, I'm in." Hanna said.

"Me too." Aria agreed.

"Cool...so…I gotta get to class, but I will definitely see you later." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her again.

Emily just stood in front of Spencer and stared at her for a few long moments.

"Em? Everything okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. You're just so cute, that's all."

Emily then leaned in and kissed Spencer one more time.

"I love you." Emily said once the kiss was broken.

"I love you too."

Emily then turned toward her friends.

"Bye guys." Emily said smiling happily at Aria and Hanna, before she walked away.

"Emily seems awfully affectionate today." Aria said, looking at Spencer.

"Yeah. She couldn't keep her hands off you." Hanna said. "Why?"

"Well, what can I say? Great make-up sex equals one happy and very affectionate girlfriend."

"Make up? I didn't know you guys were even fighting." Hanna said. "What did you do?"

"Why do you just automatically I assume that I did something wrong?"

Hanna just stared at Spencer.

"Okay, okay." Spencer sighed. "Emily asked me if I'd go to this party with her, when I asked her whose party it was, she told me it was Katie's and I may have overreacted a little."

"What does may have overreacted mean, exactly?" Aria asked.

"I lost my temper and we fought about Katie. I told Emily that there was no way I'd let her go to the party and…"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Hanna said, each word punctuated with a firm punch to Spencer's shoulder. "Why would you say that to her? What did we tell you? You don't listen…"

"Hanna, chill out." Spencer said. "I apologized, I know I was wrong and I acted like an idiot."

"So everything is okay between you two then?" Aria asked.

"Am I allowed to speak, or are you gonna hit me again?" Spencer asked looking at Hanna.

"I'm sorry, Spence." Hanna said. "I didn't hurt you did I?

"Please. You punch like a girl, but anyway, Emily and I are fine. I said I was sorry, we talked things out, then I spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening in bed making it up to her."

Hanna and Aria both laughed.

"All joking aside, are you honestly okay with going to Katie's house?" Aria asked.

"I'm not exactly one hundred percent comfortable with it, but it'll be all right. I mean you guys are coming."

* * *

Later that evening, when Emily arrived at Spencer's house, she walked into the barn and through the kitchen.

"Hey, Spence." Emily called out as she made her way toward the bedroom.

"Hey." Spencer said as she walked out of the bathroom, in only her underwear.

Emily smiled and walked over to Spencer.

"You planning on getting dressed?" Emily asked.

"I'm working on it." Spencer chuckled.

"Can I pick out your clothes?"

"Uh, sure, if you want."

"Great." Emily said as she walked over to Spencer's closet.

"Are Hanna and Aria still coming tonight?"

"Yep. I just talked to Hanna, they'll be here in a few minutes." Emily said as she pulled out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans from Spencer's closet.

"Wear these." Emily said as she handed the jeans to Spencer.

"Okay." Spencer said as she took the pants from her girlfriend and slipped them on as Emily went back over to the closet.

"Why these ones?" Spencer asked as she zipped and buttoned her jeans.

"Because they're tight on you." Emily said as she turned around to look at Spencer. "And you happen to have a very cute butt."

"I do?" Spencer asked as she looked over her shoulder and down at her backside.

"Totally." Emily said as she walked back over to Spencer. "Here, this is what you're wearing." Emily said as she handed Spencer a green and white plaid shirt as well as a black sweater vest.

"If this is what you want, you got it." Spencer said, a little surprised by Emily's outfit choice.

Spencer tossed the sweater vest onto her bed and slipped on the shirt that Emily had given her, slowly buttoning it.

"Hey, I'm gonna wear this, okay?" Emily said pulling a short-sleeved red and white striped Lacoste polo shirt from Spencer's closet.

"Sure." Spencer said as she looked over at Emily.

Emily then pulled off the shirt she was currently wearing and changed into the one that she had picked out of Spencer's closet. When Spencer had finished getting dressed she looked into the mirror as she pulled her sweater down.

"I love it when you dress nerdy...it really turns me on." Emily said as she walked up behind Spencer and slowly slid her hands down the brunette's chest.

"In that case, you should pick out my clothes more often. I love when you dress me." Spencer said as she straightened her collar. "But...I love it even more when you undress me." Spencer said in a deep, husky tone as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and kissed her.

"That's good…because I fully intend on undressing you later tonight." Emily whispered into Spencer's ear as she slid her hand up underneath the brunette's shirt, resting her palm flat over her girlfriend's bare abdomen. "And I told my mom that I'm staying at Hanna's, so we can spend the whole night together."

Spencer inhaled sharply and swallowed hard before speaking. "That sounds...amazing."

The pair was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Emily said as she slid her hand out of Spencer's shirt and turned to walk out of the room.

Emily returned a few moments later with Aria and Hanna filing in through the bedroom door behind her.

"You ready, Spence?" Emily asked.

"I'm ready if you guys are."

"Great. Let's go." Emily said.

Upon walking over to Spencer, Emily inhaled the hot, sweet yet musky scent of the perfume that Spencer had just put on.

"You smell nice...you always wear the best perfume." Emily said as she reached down and took Spencer's hand.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled softly as Emily leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

When the girls got to Katie's house, they saw Katie standing outside with a few other people. Spencer pulled her car into the large, circular driveway in front of the house and stepped out.

Katie walked over to Spencer's car to meet the foursome.

"Hey. Glad you guys could make it tonight." Katie said looking at each girl, individually.

"I never realized this was your house." Emily said. "It's actually not the far from Spencer's."

"Really? Where do you live?" Katie asked, looking at Spencer.

"I live a few blocks away, over at Bridgewater Terrace."

"Bridgewater Terrace, huh? That's a pretty high-class neighborhood." Katie said. "Though I might have guessed that you've got a pretty fat wallet based on that car you're driving." Katie said as she looked over Spencer's shoulder at her immaculately polished, shiny black Mercedes-Benz. "Mercedes-Benz ML three-fifty four matic."

"That's right..." Spencer said. "How did you know that?"

"I know cars...my uncle's a dealer. These things sure aren't cheap…it actually makes me wonder what sort of flaws you're trying to hide."

"I'm sorry…" Spencer said, with a questioning tone in her voice.

"It's just that, usually when someone drives a big, ridiculously expensive car like that, it tends to be an attempt to compensate for some major insecurity."

"I see…while that might be true for most middle-aged men suffering a midlife crisis, it isn't in my case." Spencer replied. "I just really happen to like German engineering. If you know cars, then I doubt you can disagree with me that Mercedes-Benz manufactures a superior line of vehicles when compared to most other car brands, domestic or foreign."

"Fair enough…but let's not bore your friends with any more car talk. What do you say we go inside? Follow me." Katie said as she walked toward the front porch and up the stairs.

The girls followed Katie inside through the foyer of the house. There were already multiple people strewn about the house, some were dancing, a few couples were making out on the furniture and a group of guys were using the dining room table as a make-shift beer pong table. Katie walked over to a tall guy wearing a backwards hat, who was holding a cigarette.

"What did I tell you about smoking in the house?" Katie said as she took the cigarette and used the bottom of her shoe to put it out, before handing it back to the guy standing in front of her.

"What the fuck? That was my last one." He said.

"Too bad. You should have thought about that before you lit it up in here…I left my cigarettes on the porch, go take one of them if you're gonna be such a pussy about it."

Katie then turned back to Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer.

"Okay, so besides not smoking in the house, I've got a few rules for parties." Katie said as the girls followed her through the living room. "One. If you're going to fuck someone, close the bedroom doors, I don't want to see or hear it. Two. If you get sick, puke IN the toilet, if you puke on the floor, you WILL clean it up. Three. If you pass out, you're still fair game, anything can and will be drawn and or written on any part of your body, most likely your face. And Lastly, if the cops show up, which they probably will, because my neighbors are fucking tools, let me do the talking."

"You aren't scared of the cops showing up?" Aria asked.

"No. They come almost every time I have a party, but my dad is the chief of police for the Philadelphia police department...I always get off with a warning..." Katie said as she heard the door bell ring.

"So other than that...there's pizza in the kitchen, beer, juice and soda in the fridge and a bunch of assorted hard liquor on the counter, have what ever you want. I'm gonna go get the door."

Katie then turned and walked out of the room.

"Come on, let's go get drinks." Hanna said as she shoved her friends toward the kitchen.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and followed her friends.

"Here, Spence, can you hold onto my phone?" Hanna asked, handing her phone to the brunette.

"Why can't you hold your own phone?" Spencer asked.

"I don't have any pockets."

"Just put it in your shirt or something."

"I can't. It'll make my cleavage look weird. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Definitely not. What could possibly be worse than asymmetrical cleavage? Such a tragedy." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Funny. Just take it. Please?"

"Fine." Spencer sighed as she took Hanna's phone and shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Why do you let Hanna push you around like that, Spence?" Aria asked.

"It's usually easier to just do what she asks, instead of listening to her complain."

"I guess you're right." Aria said.

"What do you want to drink, Aria?" Emily asked.

"Just soda." Aria said. "I'm not drinking."

"Why not?" Hanna asked.

"Because, last time I drank, I ended up making out with you and not remembering any of it."

"So what? You're lame." Hanna said as she picked up a red plastic cup off of the counter and filled it. "What about you, Spence, you wanna get wasted with me?"

"Hanna, I'm driving. Someone has to get your drunk ass home. Oh and by the way, if you puke in my car, I'll kill you. Consider this your only warning."

"Lighten up, Spence. I promise to not puke in your car, I won't drink that much."

* * *

As the night went on, the girls didn't see much of Katie, as she had been all over the house talking to different people, but eventually, she found her way back to the foursome, followed by a tall, dark-haired muscular guy.

"Come on, Katie…" The guy said. "Just…"

"I said no." Katie replied. "Now get lost, I'm busy."

"Fine. I'll just go find a hotter girl."

"You do that." Katie said, sarcastically.

The guy then turned and walked away through the crowd and toward the kitchen.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, you give a guy one blow job in the school bathroom and he won't leave you alone."

Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer all just stared at Katie with blank expressions.

"What? Too much information?" Katie asked.

"A Little bit." Spencer said, matter-of-factly.

"Anyway…Emily…you wanna dance with me?" Katie asked.

"I, um…"

"Come on…I won't bite." Katie said. "Unless of course you're into that sort of thing."

Emily looked over at Spencer, seeking approval before she said anything. Spencer just gave Emily a small smile and slight nod.

"Okay." Emily said.

"Cool. Come on." Katie replied as she took Emily's hand and drug her through the crowed of people that had congregated in the living room.

Spencer watched as Katie's hands roamed over Emily's shoulders and down to her waist, Spencer wasn't exactly thrilled, but there were definitely worse places that Katie's hands could have been at the moment.

"So, Spencer, I have to tell you, you're being awfully chill tonight with Katie, did Emily drug you before we left or what?" Hanna chuckled.

"No, she didn't." Spencer laughed. "I just realize now that no matter how hard Katie tries, it won't make any difference...I know that I'm still the one Emily's going home with, the one she's going to bed with and the one she'll wake up next to in the morning. I mean I still don't like it that Katie hits on her, but I guess it's the price you pay for having a super sexy girlfriend. I'm really trying hard to work on my jealousy problem, though."

"Good for you, Spence." Aria said. "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous."

Spencer looked over at Hanna who was now absently staring across the room.

"Hanna? What are you looking at?" Spencer asked.

"That girl over there has totally been checking me out all night." Hanna said. "That's like the millionth time, I've caught her looking over here."

"What girl?" Spencer asked.

"That dark-haired girl. The short one, in the corner, by the guy in the Phillies hat. She's totally been eyeing me up."

"Yeah right." Aria said. "You think everyone checks you out."

"Give me five minutes, I bet you I can get her phone number."

"Five minutes? I doubt it." Spencer said.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks I can."

"You're on."

"Here, hold this." Hanna said as she gave the cup that she was holding to Spencer.

Hanna then tossed her hair back over her shoulder and adjusted her shirt, slightly pushing her breasts up.

"I'll be right back." Hanna smirked before starting across the room.

Aria and Spencer all watched from across the room as Hanna chatted with the girl in question. After a few minutes Hanna returned to her friends.

"So did you get her number or what?" Spencer asked.

"Oh I got it all right. To give to you." Hanna said as she handed Spencer a napkin with a phone number on it.

"What?"

"Apparently, it was you she's been checking out all night, not me." Hanna said, irritated.

"Wait. What?" Spencer smirked.

"She wrote her number down and told me to give to my hot friend, the tall one with the 'nice legs'" Hanna said as she pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"She said I have nice legs?" Spencer laughed as she looked up across the room and made eye contact with the girl, who gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah. And she barely even looked at me." Hanna complained.

"Why are you so pissed?" Aria asked. "A. You're straight. And B. You have a boyfriend."

"I just don't get it. Girls hit on Emily all the time, girls constantly hit on Spencer, am I that unappealing?"

"That's definitely not the reason." Spencer said. "Hanna. Let me explain something to you. You're the quintessential popular, hot blonde type. The 'it' girl if you will...you're high maintenance a lot of girls are intimidated by that."

"Wait…you think I'm hot?" Hanna laughed.

"I thought that was just common knowledge." Spencer replied.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but that won't get you off the hook for the twenty bucks you owe me." Hanna said.

"I don't owe you anything. She wasn't into you."

"Yeah, but I bet you I could get her phone number, which I did, even if it wasn't intended for me...so you owe me twenty bucks."

"Semantics." Spencer grumbled as she pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and gave it to Hanna.

A few minutes later Emily returned to her friends without Katie.

"Where's Katie?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure, she was right behind me."

It wasn't long before Katie returned to Emily and her friends holding a deck of cards.

"So a few of us were just about to go downstairs and play a little strip poker." Katie said. "You guys in, or what?"

"Strip poker? Don't you think that's a little lame?" Spencer asked.

"What's wrong? You're not scared of a little competition, are you?" Katie said, staring Spencer in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Good, then you deal, money bags." Katie said as she reached up and pressed the deck of cards to Spencer's chest.

Spencer took the cards as she, her friends and a few other people followed Katie downstairs to an elaborately decorated pub-style game room complete with it's own bar, pool table and poker table.

"Have a seat." Katie said, motioning for Spencer to sit across form her.

"You playing, Em?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. I'm in." Emily said, sitting down at the table beside Spencer along with a few others as Spencer began to deal out the cards.

"Let's see how fast we can get you naked." Katie said with a smug smile as she looked at Emily.

Emily hoped that Spencer wouldn't lose her temper tonight. She looked over at her girlfriend to gauge her reaction. Emily was glad to see that Spencer seemed to be remaining relatively calm.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Spencer said. "Emily's actually really good at poker."

"Is that right?" Katie asked.

"I'm okay." Emily replied.

"I guess we'll see…but here's to hoping the cards go against you, tonight." Katie said as she raised the cup she was holding to her lips and took a drink.

"Kick her ass, Spence." Hanna said, leaning down and whispering into Spencer ear.

Emily, Katie and Spencer successfully made it through the first few rounds, only needing to shed a few minor articles of clothing. Spencer was beginning to feel fairly confident in herself as Katie dealt the next hand.

"All right, Spence…three of a kind beats your pair." Emily said. "What are you taking off?"

Spencer leaned back in her chair and pulled her sweater vest up over her head and dropped it to the floor. After continuing through a few more rounds, Spencer and Katie both found themselves down a few more pieces of clothing. The other players slowly began to drop out when most of them became too shy to shed any more clothing. All throughout the game, Emily found herself immensely enjoying the fierce competition between Spencer and Katie. When the current round came to an end, Emily had lost, requiring her to discard her shirt, but still left her body mostly clothed, in a white camisole and denim skirt. At the moment, Emily was far more dressed than either Spencer or Katie, as both girls were currently down to nothing more than their bras and panties.

"All right. Let's go again." Katie said as she shuffled the cards in her hands.

"Deal me out." Emily said, for fear of losing another hand. "This is as far as I'm going."

"You sure?" Katie asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay then, looks like it's just you and me, Princeton." Katie said, staring across the table at Spencer. "What do you say we raise the stakes a little bit and make this interesting."

"Elaborate, please."

"After the game, the loser has to go for a jog around the block, completely naked."

"Sounds good to me."

"Just so you know, I don't like to lose." Katie said.

"Neither do I."

Katie then dealt out the cards to both Spencer and herself. Spencer picked up her cards and carefully looked over them. Katie then chose to discard two of her cards for new ones.

"You wanna draw?" Katie asked.

"Nope. I'll keep these." Spencer replied as she examined her hand.

"Suit yourself….you sure you wanna do this…" Katie asked as she looked up from her hand. "I'd understand if you wanted to quit. I'll let you forfeit if you want. Just say the word."

"Are you afraid of losing to me?" Spencer asked as a small, half smile crept across her face.

"No, I just wanted to give you the opportunity to save yourself the embarrassment of having to get naked in front of everyone. I mean, some of us are obviously much better endowed than others, if you know what I mean." Katie said, looking down at her own breasts.

"Clever. A small boobs joke." Spencer fake laughed. "Is that the best you can come up with?…Hanna here usually makes one of those cracks at least once a week…just shut up and show me your cards."

"All right. You had your chance…I just hope you remembered to wax today, Spencer." Katie smirked as she laid her cards out on the table. "Read 'em and weep, babe, four of a kind."

"Damn, Katie, you're good." Spencer said as she looked across the table at her opponent. "But…unfortunately, this time, you're just not good enough."

Spencer then laid her own cards out on the table.

"Straight in diamonds."

Katie stared in disbelief at Spencer's five card straight flush.

"Start stripping, sweetheart." Spencer said as she leaned back, placing her hands behind her head.

Aria and Hanna both snickered as they enjoyed the shocked expression on Katie's face.

"Okay. Fine. Fair's fair." Katie said as she reached behind her back and unhooked her own bra.

Once Katie had discarded her bra, she stood up and slid her tiny red lace panties down, allowing them to fall to the floor. Katie then confidently made her way across the room and toward the basement's French doors that led outside.

"See anything you like?" Katie asked, looking at Emily, who was still seated beside Spencer. "Don't be afraid to speak up."

Emily couldn't help but blush slightly as Katie walked past her. Spencer picked her jeans up off of the floor and quickly slipped them back on along with her shirt before heading outside to watch Katie make good on their bet.

* * *

"I still can't believe Katie actually did that." Emily said as she looked over at Spencer who was now laying stretched out on her own bed.

"Me either. I didn't think she'd actually go through with it."

Emily then walked over to the bed and laid down next to Spencer.

"You really should have gone for a few more hands, I definitely wouldn't have minded seeing you lose." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah well, you're the only one who's ever seen me naked and I'd like to keep it that way." Emily said as she rolled over on top of Spencer and kissed her.

"I'd like that too." Spencer said as she gently ran her fingers through Emily's hair and kissed her again.

Emily then slowly began undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt as the brunette deepened the kiss. Emily moaned into the kiss as she felt Spencer's hands caress the small of her back. Once Emily had gotten Spencer's shirt unbuttoned, she slowly slid her hands up Spencer's stomach and over her girlfriend's still covered breasts. Spencer closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Emily began kissing her neck. Emily and Spencer then heard a knock at the bedroom door. Spencer groaned as she slid out from underneath her girlfriend.

"Don't move." Spencer said. "I'll be right back."

Spencer walked over to the door and opened it to find Hanna standing on the other side.

"What do you want, Hanna?"

"Can I have another pillow?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Spencer groaned. "We're a little busy here, Han."

"Sorry…"

Spencer then quickly walked over to the bed, grabbed as many pillows as she could carry and shoved them into Hanna's body.

"Take them all, here's a blanket too…just please get the Hell out, okay?" Spencer said, only half jokingly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Geez, you're rude when you're horny." Hanna said as she turned and walked back into the living room.

Spencer then closed the bedroom door and slipped her shirt off before practically pouncing on Emily.

"Now. Where were we?" Spencer asked as she hovered above Emily's body.

"I think we were right about here…" Emily said as she pulled Spencer down and kissed her again.

 


	60. Chapter 60

**The next morning**

"Spence?" Emily said as she rolled over and noticed that Spencer wasn't in bed with her.

"Hey, you're up." Spencer said as she walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Barely...it's early, come back to bed."

"Okay."

Spencer then crawled back into bed next to Emily.

"I love you." Emily said as she moved closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Spencer said as she leaned over and kissed Emily. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Of course. I always do when we're together."

"Good. I wish you could stay over every night."

"Me too. I'll have to tell my mom I'm staying at Hanna's more often."

"Does she honestly believe that you're actually staying at Hanna's? I mean she has to know that you're with me."

"I really don't know. She doesn't question it, so I don't say anything about it…hey, I wanted to tell you, thanks for being so cool with Katie last night, I know she was riding you pretty hard most of the night."

"She's nothing I can't handle. I wasn't gonna let her get a rise out of me."

"Are you okay with us being friends then?"

"As long as you're not interested in anything more than friendship, we'll be okay."

"I told you I wasn't from the beginning. You know that I only love you."

"Good answer." Spencer said as she leaned over and kissed Emily.

"So I have to ask you, if you'd have lost at poker last night, would you have gone through with the bet?" Emily asked.

"Of course I would have. I mean I'd have been pissed, but a bet's a bet."

"You're a lot braver than I am."

"I'm a lot of things, Em, but crazy about you is the most important. Come here." Spencer said as she pulled the blanket up over both of their heads.

Spencer then moved downward and began kissing Emily's neck and chest.

"That tickles." Emily laughed as she ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

A few minutes later the bedroom door opened and Hanna entered the room, clearing her throat loudly.

"Good morning." Hanna said as she stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, good. Hanna's awake." Spencer said sarcastically as she pulled the blanket off of she and Emily. "Has anyone ever told you, that you're a total cock block? What do you want this time?"

"I'm hungry. I want you to make me breakfast."

"Make your own breakfast. I'm busy." Spencer said as took a pillow from the top of the bed and threw it at Hanna.

"I'm the guest." Hanna said as she caught the pillow and threw it back at Spencer.

"I'll make breakfast." Emily said, cheerfully as she got out of bed and started walking toward the door.

"Thanks, Em." Hanna said. "You're a good host. Spencer on the other hand…"

"Fine. I'll make coffee." Spencer said as she got up off of the bed and followed Emily.

"Can Emily make the coffee too?" Hanna asked. "Your coffee gives me the shakes. Just because you bleed caffeine doesn't mean everyone else does too."

"It's my house, I'll make it how I want."

"Don't worry, Han, I'll make human coffee for us." Emily said.

Emily then turned to Spencer.

"And I'll also make some the way you like it." Emily said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Spencer's. "Even if it is inhuman."

"You guys just don't know good coffee." Spencer scoffed as she followed Hanna and Emily out of the bedroom.

* * *

**A few days later at school**

"Hey, Spence, do you think you can help me with my book report?" Hanna asked.

"Sure...when is it due?"

"Friday."

"Your teacher gave you less than a week to read a book and write a report?"

"Well, no. We had a little longer."

"How long is a 'little longer?'"

"Like a month."

"You've had an entire month to do this? Have you at least read the book?"

"I read the summary on the back."

"Hanna..."

"Spence, please, this report is like twenty five percent of my final grade, I need at least a C in this class or else I'm gonna have to take it in summer school."

"Hanna, of course I'll help you, but I won't do the report for you, you won't learn anything if I do."

"God, that's such a mom answer."

"Hanna, read the book…I gotta go."

As Spencer was standing at her locker, Emily walked up to her girlfriend.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy…"

"Spencer? Are you okay?" Emily asked. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed, that's all."

"What's wrong?"

"I just have so much stuff to do before summer vacation and not enough time to do it in...and on top of that I still haven't heard back from Princeton yet..."

"You will. Give it time."

"I just don't like waiting."

"I know, but don't worry so much. It's not good for you."

"I know. I'll try not to and I'd like to stay and talk, but I've got a student council meeting, I'll see you later, okay?" Spencer said she leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss goodbye.

"Okay. Bye, Spence."

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, Spencer had been walking out of school and to her car when she received a text from Emily.

Hey. I've barely seen you today. Are you avoiding me?

No, Em. Of course not. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on today.

Are you coming home soon?

I'm on my way now. I need to get a few things then I have to go help Hanna with her book report.

Spencer pulled her car into her own driveway, she smiled to herself when she saw that Emily's car was already parked in her driveway. Spencer then reached into her pocket as she heard her phone ring.

"Hey, Hanna. What's up?" Spencer said as she picked her book bag up from the back seat, swung it over one of her shoulders and made her way to the barn.

"Are you coming over to help me with my report?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a little bit."

"When? Spence, this is due tomorrow. It can't wait…"

"Calm down. I told you I'd help you and I will." Spencer said as she walked through the barn and into her bedroom, where she saw Emily coming out of the bathroom in a white bathrobe, as she towel dried her hair.

"Hey." Emily mouthed when made eye contact with Spencer.

"Hey." Spencer mouthed back.

"Please. Spence. I really don't wanna have to go to summer school." Hanna said. "I read this book, but I don't even understand half of what's going on."

"Relax, Hanna. It'll get done, I promise you." Spencer said as she rolled her eyes, looking at Emily.

Emily smiled as she stared at Spencer. As Spencer continued to listen to Hanna complain, she watched as Emily untied the belt of the robe she was wearing. Never taking her eyes off of Spencer, Emily then slowly slipped the robe off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in front of Spencer, completely naked. Spencer's eyes widened as her book bag slipped off of her shoulder and fell to the floor. Spencer's gaze wandered all over Emily's very perfectly-toned, athletic body.

"Han, I'm...uh...gonna have to call you back...there's...um...something here I need to do." Spencer stuttered as she used her free hand to begin undoing the buttons on her own shirt.

Emily laughed as she watched Spencer's reaction, she absolutely loved having this effect on her girlfriend.

"Let's get rid of this." Emily said as she took Spencer's iPhone out of her hand.

Emily powered off the phone and set it on the dresser. She then wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her.

"You know, I've been thinking about you all day." Emily whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer couldn't even will herself to speak as Emily began trailing a series of kisses over her cheek and down her neck. As Emily began roughly sucking on Spencer's pulse point, the brunette caught a trace of the faint scent of chlorine from Emily's hair, a scent that Spencer had come to know and love so well. Spencer felt a strong, sudden rush of heat surge straight to her core as Emily's lips connected with her own again.

"I want you so bad right now." Emily said in a low, husky tone as she took over unbuttoning Spencer's shirt. "And I will have you, Spencer."

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" Spencer asked as she watched Emily undo the last button on her shirt.

Emily just smiled as she pulled Spencer's shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Emily then draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and kissed her, hungrily, Emily's tongue darted out of her mouth, wanting to taste every inch of her girlfriend. Emily's tongue brushed against Spencer's bottom lip, demanding entrance into her girlfriend's mouth. The brunette happily obliged, as there was no way Spencer was in any position to deny her girlfriend.

"God, you're so hot." Emily said as she slowly slid her hands over Spencer's chest and down her abdomen. "And you've totally got the sexiest abs I've ever seen." Emily said as she slowly ran her fingers over Spencer's well-developed abdominals.

"Are you just saying that to get in my pants?" Spencer smirked.

"No, but is it working?" Emily asked she leaned in and kissed Spencer, while her hands slowly moved downward.

"Definitely." Spencer said as her lips found Emily's again.

Spencer inhaled sharply and looked down as Emily roughly tugged on her belt buckle. Emily then yanked Spencer's belt through all of the belt loops in one swift motion. Emily quickly tossed the belt aside and focused her attention back to her girlfriend's pants. Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat as Emily unzipped her jeans and yanked them downward. Once Spencer had stepped out of her pants, Emily reached behind Spencer's back, easily unhooked her bra and watched it slip off of her girlfriend's body. Emily then leaned in and kissed Spencer again as she laced her fingers into the brunette's hair. Spencer's hands wandered all over the smooth skin of Emily's body as her tongue wrestled with her girlfriend's. When Emily broke the kiss, she stared into Spencer's eyes. Emily could feel Spencer's heart race as she placed her hand on the brunette's chest. Emily trailed her hand down Spencer's body and underneath the hem of her underwear. Spencer closed her eyes as Emily slid her fingers into the considerable amount of wetness within. Emily smiled to herself, as she removed her fingers from Spencer's body, extremely satisfied with the amount of wetness that she had knowingly caused. Emily then pulled Spencer's underwear down and watched the garment fall to the floor.

"Come here." Emily said as she took Spencer's hand and led her over to the bed.

Emily laid Spencer down on the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling Spencer's waist. Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

"Em." Spencer moaned into the kiss as she buried her hands into Emily's hair. "Please..."

Spencer's arousal spiked in anticipation as she waited for Emily to give her what she now so desperately needed. Emily broke the kiss and slowly began trailing a series of kisses down Spencer's neck and chest and further still down Spencer's stomach. Emily took a moment to enjoy Spencer's body, as she flicked her tongue over the hard muscles of her girlfriend's abdomen. Emily then re-positioned herself so that she was kneeling in between Spencer's thighs. Emily spread Spencer's knees further apart and slowly dipped her head down. At this point, Spencer was so painfully aroused that she nearly climaxed the very moment Emily entered her.

"Fuck, Em." Spencer moaned as Emily slowly began licking up and down.

Spencer writhed on the bed as she reached down and gripped the sheets as Emily continued to pleasure her.

"Don't...stop, Em." Spencer moaned loudly as she closed her eyes and sunk down into the bed.

Spencer could feel her own orgasm rapidly approaching as Emily began steadily increasing the speed she used with her tongue.

"Emily..." Spencer moaned, her muscles simultaneously contracting as she came.

Once Spencer's orgasm had subsided, Emily withdrew her tongue, slid back up Spencer's body and kissed her. Emily deepened the kiss, practically forcing Spencer to taste herself, not that Spencer minded at all.

"How was I?" Emily asked as she stared Spencer in the eyes.

"Amazing, as usual and I'm gonna return the favor." Spencer smirked. "Get on your back." Spencer said huskily.

Emily quickly changed positions with her girlfriend.

"I love it when you're aggressive."

Spencer knelt above Emily's body and spent a few long moments staring down at her girlfriend. Emily reached up, took Spencer's hand and slowly guided it downward toward her own heated center.

"Spencer, please."

"You're pretty anxious."

"I can't help it. I want you."

Spencer smiled and leaned down to kiss Emily's forehead. Spencer then slowly slid one of her hands over Emily's breasts and down her abdomen. Spencer entered her girlfriend swiftly, but gently, beginning a smooth, steady rhythm.

"Spence." Emily groaned as she bucked into Spencer's hand.

Spencer increased her pace as she kissed Emily. When Spencer began to feel Emily contract around her fingers, she broke the kiss and removed her fingers. Emily groaned in displeasure at the lack of contact, but Spencer quickly slid down Emily's body and replaced her fingers with her tongue. Spencer steadily increased the pace she used with her tongue, licking up and down as fast as her tongue could possibly work. When Emily began moving her hips upward in rhythm with Spencer's tongue, Spencer firmly wrapped her hands around Emily's thighs, to prevent her girlfriend from moving.

"Right there, Spence. Don't stop..." Emily moaned as she laced her fingers into Spencer's hair, pushing her head downward.

Emily began to feel a very strong pressure building deep within her body as Spencer brought her dangerously close to the edge.

"God, Spence." Emily moaned loudly as Spencer pushed her past her breaking point and into a state of utter euphoria.

Emily's eyes drifted closed as she climaxed. She felt as though she was floating for a moment as the intense feeling of pleasure swept over her entire body. When it was over, Spencer moved back up to the top of the bed and laid down beside Emily. Spencer pulled the blanket up and Emily laid her head on the brunette's chest as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's body, tightly clinging to her girlfriend.

"So...I wanna ask you something." Emily said as she looked up into Spencer's eyes.

"Ask me anything." Spencer said as she gently stroked Emily's dark hair.

"How would you feel about maybe trying something...new in bed?"

"New?" Spencer asked as she looked over Emily's facial features, trying to decide what it was that Emily was going to say next. "New, how?"

"I want you to keep an open mind about this, okay?"

"Okay..." Spencer said, slightly nervous.

"I don't really know how to ask this so I'm just gonna say it...would you ever consider using a toy on me?" Emily asked shyly as she subconsciously began rubbing small circles on Spencer's stomach with her fingers. "How would you feel about maybe trying a strap-on?"

"You…you don't like it when I go down on you?"

"No, no, no. That's not it at all...I love when you go down on me. You're absolutely amazing..."

"You are having orgasms, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Spencer. Every time...sometimes twice. I've never faked it with you. I've never needed to."

"So what we're doing is working. I don't understand why you'd want to change that. Are you bored with me?...With our sex life?"

"Of course not, please don't think that, it's not true at all. Sometimes I'd just really love to be able to look up into your eyes, when you're making love to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I feel like this could possibly bring us a little bit closer together." Emily said as reached up and kissed Spencer. "I definitely don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do or anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I hope you'll at least take some time to consider it, you don't have to give me an answer right now…"

"I…I…uh…"

"I'm sorry that I kinda just sprung this on you, but I've been thinking about it and I couldn't really come up with a good way to bring it up to you."

"It's okay, Em, I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything, in or out of bed. I'm glad you can be open and honest with me and if this is something that you want, I promise to give it some thought."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful and understanding girlfriend...you have no idea how hard it was for me to talk you about this. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said as leaned down and kissed Emily on the forehead. "And you never have to be afraid to talk to me."

Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's body and pulled her closer, resting her chin on top of Emily's head. Spencer then caught a glimpse of her watch, noticing that it was just after six.

"Shit. I'm so late. Hanna's gonna kill me." Spencer said as she quickly got out of bed and began to gather her clothes.

"Wait. You're gonna leave me, just like that?" Emily asked as she propped herself up on one elbow and watched Spencer get dressed. "I want you to cuddle with me."

"I'm sorry. I'd love nothing more than to just lie in bed with you for the rest of the night, but I promised Hanna I'd help her. I'll be back soon." Spencer said as she began to hastily button her shirt. "Maybe when I get back I can be persuaded to go to bed early tonight...if you know what I mean."

"I can usually get you into bed just fine, keeping you there is the problem." Emily sighed as she rolled over onto her back.

"I'm really sorry." Spencer said sympathetically. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"All right." Emily said as she looked over at her girlfriend.

"Kiss me goodbye?" Spencer said as she pointed to her own cheek. "Please?"

Spencer smiled and kneeled on the bed as she leaned down to Emily's face.

"God, you're adorable. How could I possibly say no to that?" Emily said as she sat up and kissed her girlfriend.

"You know your shirt's buttoned wrong, don't you?" Emily said as she looked at Spencer.

"Aw. Fuck." Spencer said as she looked down at her shirt, noticing that the bottom of the shirt was horribly asymmetrical.

Spencer then began to unbutton her shirt again.

"Here, babe. Let me help you." Emily said as she reached up and buttoned Spencer's shirt for her.

"Thanks." Spencer said as she smiled at her girlfriend. "What would I do without you?"

"Go help Hanna. Drive carefully and hurry back."

"I will."

"I love you, Spence."

"I love you too."

* * *

When Spencer got to Hanna's house she knocked on the door and was promptly greeted by Ashley Marin.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hi, Ms. Marin. Is Hanna here? I'm supposed to help her with some homework."

"Good. She could definitely use some motivation. She's in her room. Go ahead up."

"Thanks."

Spencer walked upstairs and opened Hanna's bedroom door where she found the blonde sitting at her desk with her laptop.

"Hey, Han."

"You're late." Hanna said as she got up and walked over to Spencer. "Where the Hell have you been? I called you like six times. Your phone's off, it went straight to voicemail."

"I know, I'm sorry. Something came up." Spencer said as a grin played across her face.

"Something came up?" Hanna said with a disbelieving tone. "You had sex with Emily, didn't you? Don't lie to me. Ass."

"What?"

"I can tell, Spencer. You always get that big, stupid grin on your face after you have sex and you've got a huge hickey on your neck."

"I'm sorry, Hanna, she was naked and she wanted me. I couldn't help myself. I'm weak, okay? I mean, what would you have done?"

"Probably, Emily."

"See. You can't blame me."

"I can't, but I really need you to help me. I can't go to summer school, Spence."

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen...what do you have so far?"

"Like three pages."

"How many do you need?"

"At least six."

"No problem. This'll be easy...let me read what you have written." Spencer said as she walked over to Hanna's computer and sat down.

Spencer and Hanna sat in silence for a moment as Spencer read over Hanna's work.

"Han, this is actually pretty good, so far." Spencer said as she picked up Hanna's computer and took it to the bed, where the blonde was sitting. "Just a few minor grammatical errors, nothing that can't be fixed. You said you didn't understand half of the book, but it seems to me that you've got a pretty good grasp of the main theme and concepts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're so smart, Hanna, you just have to apply yourself."

"Thanks, Spence."

"I'm gonna write down some key points that I think you should include, I'll let you write for a while, then I'll read over your work and make any necessary edits. You'll be done in no time at all."

* * *

"All right, Hanna. I think this all looks pretty good...no summer school for you."

"Thanks. Let me just save it and I'll print it later…and thanks for your help, Spence."

"Don't thank me, you wrote it, I just did the editing."

"Well thank you for editing then."

"You're welcome, anytime."

Hanna noticed that Spencer had a very distant, spaced out expression on her face.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted tonight."

"I'm fine."

"You sure. If something's bugging you, you can tell me."

"It's fine…just something Emily and talked about today, that's all."

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, but..."

"There's a but…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing...forget I said anything."

"Come on, Spence, tell me. Maybe I can help. What's bothering you?"

"It's just that, Emily wants us to try something new in bed and I'm not sure that I'm completely on board with it."

"What does she want to do? Have a three-way, handcuff you…tie you up?"

"No...it's nothing like that...she wants me to use a toy on her."

"Like a strap-on?" Hanna asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah. I just feel a little weird about the whole thing."

"You guys haven't already tried anything like that? That surprises me."

"Why would you think that we..."

"Lots of couples use toys, Spence, it's not that weird."

"I honestly never even thought about it...but Emily totally just threw me for a loop with this. She's never even slightly hinted that she wanted toys. Is Emily thinking about sex with a guy, Hanna? Has she said anything to you? I..."

"Spence, chill. Emily isn't thinking about sex with anyone but you, I promise. This in no way means she's thinking about guys...why are you so freaked out?"

"I just..."

"Wait a second..."

"What?"

"Are you freaked out because you aren't the dominant one in bed and Emily wants you to be? I mean, I just assumed that you were a top. Are you all talk?"

"Hanna..."

"Spencer Hastings, have you mislead me all this time? Are you actually the submissive partner in the relationship?" Hanna asked with surprised tone.

"No. It's not that." Spencer answered quickly. "I'm the dominant one. Trust me, I love being on top. I mean Emily's been a lot more aggressive lately and it definitely turns me on. She usually dominates foreplay, but when it comes to sex, I still like being on top."

Spencer sighed heavily as she flopped down on Hanna's bed and stared absently at the ceiling.

"I'm happy with our sex life...I thought she was too. I was actually pretty confident in myself..."

"Just because she wants to try something different, doesn't mean she's not happy and it definitely doesn't mean you aren't still good in bed. You guys have sex all the time, obviously you're doing something right, otherwise she probably wouldn't be that interested."

"Maybe you're right."

"I think you should at least give this a shot. You guys could be missing out on something that you both might really like. What's the worst that could happen? You guys find out it's not something you like, so you don't do it again. No big deal."

"I know it wasn't easy for Emily to bring up something like this, so she must have given it a lot of thought."

"Emily's pretty shy, but obviously she trusts you and feels comfortable enough to talk to you about what she wants."

"I know and believe me, it's so important to me that Emily's satisfied in bed, but I'm really nervous."

"What are you so afraid of? You never know, you might actually be into it. You'd free up your hands and you'd definitely be a lot more in control."

"Maybe. It's just that I don't know much about these things I mean are you like supposed to use a condom or..."

"I think I probably would...less clean up...but whether or not to use a condom isn't the reason why you're so nervous. What's really bothering you about this whole thing? I thought you'd be up for trying almost anything in bed."

"It's just that, what if I suck at it? What if I don't know how to use it?" Spencer asked as she sat up on Hanna's bed. "I've got zero experience in this area."

"What's there to know? Insert tab A into slot B. Repeat. It's really not that hard, sweetie." Hanna laughed as she placed her hand on Spencer's back. "Spence, you're gay, not stupid, you'll figure it out."

Spencer smiled slightly at Hanna.

"I get the basics, but what if I can't like…I don't know…get it in? Or what if I can't get her off?"

"I can't believe you're so worried about this. Just start out slow, Emily will help you, it'll be her first time too, you guys can learn together."

"I guess, but I'm not eighteen yet, I can't even legally go into a sex shop."

"No, but you can go online, you've got a credit card."

"That's true. Thanks for the talk, Hanna."

"You're welcome. I hoped I helped."

"You did. A lot. I'm glad that I can talk to you about these kinds of things. I love Aria, but I'm not sure I'd ever be able to talk to her about something like this."

"Spencer. You can talk to me about anything." Hanna said as she leaned in and hugged Spencer. "I'm always here for you."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she wrapped one of her arms around Hanna's back.

"So...do you want me to help you pick something out?" Hanna said as she picked up her laptop from the floor and opened it.

"Um, thanks but no thanks. Hanna, I love you, and I appreciate you being supportive, but I think I'd like to keep at least some degree of mystery between the two of us."

"Okay." Hanna laughed. "I get it. Talk to Emily, you guys should probably pick something out together anyway."

 


	61. Chapter 61

"So...have you given any thought to what I asked you about the other day?" Emily asked as she sat down on Spencer's bed.

"I have…in fact, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Well...do you wanna talk about it?"

"I think we probably should." Spencer sighed as she sat down beside Emily.

"Spence, I told you before, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you aren't comfortable with." Emily said as she placed her hand on Spencer's thigh. "If this isn't something you're interested in, I understand, just tell me...it's okay, it's totally up to you."

"Em, I have to admit, this isn't something I'd ever have expected that you'd ask for but after giving it some thought, I've decided that if this is something you do want, I'm willing to give it a try."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I need to ask you something and I need you to be perfectly honest with me."

"Of course."

"You aren't asking me to do this because you're thinking about having sex with a guy, are you?"

"Absolutely not." Emily said, slightly taken aback by her girlfriend's question. "Spencer, why would you even think that?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask. I know I'm the only person you've ever had sex with, I know you wouldn't cheat on me, but I thought you might be curious and you wanted to find out what being with a guy was like so you suggested that we..."

"No. Spencer, that's not it at all. I promise you. I'm happy that you're the only person I've ever been with. I don't mind at all that I've only had sex with one person, you're the only one I need."

"Thanks, Em, I'm glad to hear you say that. I guess Hanna was right, after all."

"Wait, what? You told Hanna about this! Why would you do that? This is personal."

"Em, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but I was feeling really insecure and a little confused about this whole thing, I just needed to talk to someone who wasn't you. Hanna's good at talking about this sort of thing."

"You're right, I guess I can't be mad at you for that."

"Just me promise one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll forgive me if the first time is, you know...less than spectacular."

"Spencer, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll take us some time to get used to, but that's fine. Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this?"

"I am." Spencer said as she stood up, walked over to her dresser and picked up her wallet. "So here's my credit card." Spencer said as she reached into her wallet and pulled out one of her many credit cards, handing it to Emily. "Go online and pick out whatever it is that you think you'll like. I really don't know anything about this type of thing."

"Spence, I'm definitely no expert either, but I think this is something that we should do together." Emily said as she picked up Spencer's laptop, that lay on the bed.

Emily then reached up and took Spencer's hand.

"Now, come sit down with me, I want your opinion."

* * *

Later that evening when Emily returned home, she unlocked the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Emily, come into the living room." Pam called out. "I need to talk to you."

Emily set her keys down on the kitchen counter and made her way to the living room, slightly nervous as she had absolutely no idea what her mother was about to say. The simple sentence 'I need to talk to you,' coming from her mother was always one that struck Emily with panic.

"What did want to talk about, mom?" Emily asked, taking a deep breath as she sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"I have great news...your father is coming home on Saturday."

"Seriously!" Emily exclaimed, only after breathing a heavy sigh of relief. "I thought he wasn't coming home until the end of next month."

"It turns out, his training sessions got pushed back, so he'll be able to come up to Pennsylvania before they start up again."

"Mom, that's amazing! How long is he gonna be home?"

"For right now, it's just going to be a week, but depending on how things go, he may be able to get some more time off this summer."

"I can't wait to see him." Emily said as she leaned over and hugged her mother.

"I know and he can't wait to see you. Your father really misses you."

"I miss him too, so much."

"Don't make any plans for Saturday night, I want us to all have a nice family dinner together."

"That sounds great."

"And I was thinking...why don't you ask Spencer to come over for dinner with us?"

"Really? Mom, I'd love that so much."

"Emily, there's no denying that Spencer's become an important part of your life. You spend more time with her than anyone else. I think that your dad should get to know her."

"You're right, I'd really like for them to spend some time together. I know dad will love her."

"I don't see how he couldn't, Spencer's a sweet kid, who cares about you very much."

"Thanks mom, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you like Spencer and that you want to spend time with her." Emily said she leaned in and hugged her mother again.

"Spencer is always welcome here…I want her to know that."

"You're totally the best mom anyone could ever ask for. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

The next day, after swim practice, Emily found herself on her way over to Spencer's house, as she usually did.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she walked into the barn.

"Hey." Spencer replied as she walked over to Emily and kissed her.

"I picked up your mail on the way in." Emily said as she handed a few envelopes to Spencer.

"Anything from Princeton?" Spencer asked as she took the letters from Emily.

"No, but you did get something from Yale."

Spencer set the rest of the mail on the counter and tore open the large envelope from Yale University. Spencer pulled out the letter and began to read it over.

"Well, what does it say?" Emily asked anxiously.

"Yale is offering me guaranteed acceptance for the fall of next year if I immediately withdraw any other college applications."

"Oh my God, Spence, congratulations! That's amazing!" Emily said as she tightly hugged her girlfriend. "Where exactly is Yale anyway?"

"It's in Connecticut."

"So…are you gonna accept?"

"I'm going to Princeton." Spencer said as she tore the letter once in half, then in half again, before placing it on the counter.

"I'm glad to see you aren't still freaking out about getting into Princeton. You're way too tense as it is."

"Me tense? Yeah right. I'm not tense."

"Babe, you grind your teeth in your sleep and half the time your muscles are so tight you can barely even move. I don't think tense even begins to describe you." Emily laughed. "But it's not like you even have anything to worry about though, you'll totally get into Princeton, I mean what school wouldn't want Rosewood's sexiest genius?"

"Thanks. You definitely flatter me." Spencer smiled softly at Emily before leaning in and kissing her. "Oh and by the way, if you think that I'm so tense all the time, feel free to give me a massage."

"I would love to give you a massage and I will, but first I have something that I want to talk to you about." Emily said as she took Spencer's hand and led her over to the couch. "Sit down."

"Oh God, this requires me sitting down? What's wrong? Em, are you okay?"

"Spence, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Don't worry. I actually have good news."

"You do? What is it?"

"My dad is coming home on Saturday."

"Really? Emily that's awesome!" Spencer said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Please tell me you aren't busy on Saturday night. I really, really, really want you to come over for dinner with us."

"I'd love to, but I don't want to impose, I'm sure your mom wants you guys to have some family time. I don't want to come in between that."

"Spencer, it was my mom's idea to have you over. She wants you there."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Definitely. She practically insisted that you join us."

"In that case, you better believe I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"I love you so much." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too..." Spencer said as she placed her hands underneath Emily's thighs and pulled her girlfriend onto her own lap.

"I really want you and my dad to spend some time together. You guys are gonna get along so well." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her. "Do you remember him?"

"Barely, it's been such a long time since I last saw him, but everything's so different between you and I now..."

"I know, but I feel like he knows you. We talk about you all the time and my mom totally tells him everything."

"Ev...everything?"

"Yeah. My mom tells my dad everything that goes on here while he's gone...some times I think she tells him way too much."

"So...he knows everything that's happened between us? Like even why your mom wanted to keep us apart?"

"Yeah. Like I said, she tells him everything. Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that your dad's a Lieutenant colonel in the Army, that's scary enough, but he's also a man, a father who knows that I stole his only daughter's innocence...and I have to meet him, face to face. Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Spence, calm down. You don't honestly believe that my dad would like beat you up or something..."

"Well no, of course not, but..."

"It's, okay. My dad does know that we've slept together, but it's not something we talk about at the dinner table...or ever, actually. My dad isn't angry at you, he never was. And he's totally not scary at all, I promise."

"Thank God, I just want him to like me, Em. It's important to me that I make a good impression. I've finally got your mom back on my side. Now, I just have to win over your dad."

"Don't worry, you will. You're sweet and totally charming. He'll absolutely love you. And to be honest, my dad never wanted to keep us apart."

"He didn't?"

"No, but having him living half way across the country, there wasn't really much he could do for us. It was pretty much up to my mom."

"He was on our side the whole time?"

"Uh huh. Do you feel a little better now?"

"That makes me feel a lot better, actually."

"Good. Promise me you won't stress yourself out about this dinner." Emily said as she reached up and gently touched Spencer's face with her fingers. "It's nothing formal, just a quiet, Saturday evening dinner with me and my parents. It'll be fine."

"I promise I won't stress out, I can handle this."

"I'm glad to hear it...now how about you let me give you that massage." Emily said as she placed her index finger over the indentation on Spencer's chin. "That is, if you're still up for it."

"I definitely am." Spencer smirked.

"All right then." Emily said as she got up off of Spencer's lap and took her girlfriend's hands. "Let's go into your bedroom."

"Our bedroom." Spencer said as she looked Emily in the eyes.

"Okay. Let's go into OUR bedroom."

"Much better, thank you." Spencer said as she walked into the bedroom, following closely behind Emily.

"Take your shirt off, okay?" Emily said as she reached out and gently tugged on the bottom of Spencer's shirt.

"Done." Spencer said as she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it onto the end of the bed. "That's a sentence you never have to say to me twice."

"Do me a favor and just stop wearing shirts in general, okay?" Emily said as she reached out and trailed her fingers over Spencer's bare shoulder.

"I wish I could." Spencer laughed as leaned in and kissed Emily.

"Why don't you go ahead and take off your pants, too?"

"Are you gonna give me a happy ending?"

"I'm no slut, I charge extra for that sort of thing."

"No problem. Honey, you name the price and I'll pay it." Spencer laughed as she unzipped her pants and dropped them to the floor.

"Get on the bed." Emily chuckled as she placed her hand on Spencer's back and guided her over to the bed.

When Spencer sat down, Emily climbed onto the bed and knelt down behind her girlfriend.

"Sit up straight, babe." Emily said as she reached up and slowly slid her hands over Spencer's shoulders.

"Your shoulders feel pretty tight, doesn't it bother you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"Well, how does this feel?" Emily asked as she slowly, but firmly began rubbing Spencer's shoulders.

"That feels great, Em. Can you go a little to the left and little bit harder?"

"Sure. How's this?" Emily asked as she increased the pressure she used with her hands.

"That's awesome."

Spencer's eyes drifted closed as Emily's hands worked to relieve all traces of tension in the brunette's body. Emily leaned down and placed a few light kisses down Spencer's neck and over her shoulder as her hands continued to work magic on Spencer's upper body. It wasn't long before Emily's hands began to slowly travel further down Spencer's back and around to the front of her body.

"Is any of this turning you on?" Emily whispered into Spencer's ear as her hand slid downward over the brunette's stomach.

"You have no idea." Spencer groaned as she felt Emily's lips connect with her neck again.

"Perfect." Emily smirked as she slowly allowed her fingers to travel further south and underneath the hem of Spencer's underwear.

 


	62. Chapter 62

*Friday Evening*

"So, what are you making for dinner tomorrow night?" Emily asked her mother.

"I was actually just trying to decide on that. Does Spencer have any food allergies or dietary restrictions?"

"She's extremely allergic to walnuts, but I think that's it."

"All right. Are there any foods that she doesn't like?"

"Not that I can think of. Spencer likes pretty much everything…why don't you make lasagna? Dad loves it and I know Spencer will too."

"I think that's a good idea. I haven't made lasagna in a while."

"I'll help you cook, but we should definitely make a lot because your lasagna is amazing and Spencer loves to eat. I really don't know how she stays so thin. Spencer's constantly hungry and always eating."

Pam laughed. "Well then, I guess I'll have to make sure Spencer doesn't leave here hungry."

"I think I'm going to head over to the grocery store, why don't you come with me?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Just let me get my purse and we'll go then."

* * *

As Emily and her mother walked down the aisles of the local super market, they spotted a familiar face from across the store.

"Hey, Spencer's here." Emily said as she walked toward the tall brunette with her mother following closely behind.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she approached her girlfriend.

"Em, hey, what's up?"

"Not too much, just shopping with my mom."

"Hi, Missus Fields." Spencer said. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Are you by yourself?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I figured if I didn't come shopping soon, I'd probably starve to death. We've got nothing to eat at my house and I'm the only one home for the weekend. My parents are in Philadelphia with Melissa, trying to convince her to move back to Rosewood for a while when the baby is born."

"Do you think she will?" Emily asked.

"I hope so, I'd like to be able to help her with the baby. Being a single mother can't be easy. Oh and I wanted to say thank you so much for inviting me to dinner tomorrow night." Spencer said looking over at Pam.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Pam said. "Is lasagna all right with you?"

"That sounds great…what time would you like me to come over?"

"Around seven would be perfect." Pam replied.

"Okay…I'll be there, then. Can I bring anything for you?"

"Just your appetite." Pam said, smiling warmly at Spencer.

"That I can definitely do." Spencer laughed.

"Great. Emily, honey, I need to pick up a couple more things, meet me at the check out in a few minutes."

"Okay, mom."

"It was nice running into you." Pam said, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Spencer said as she and Emily watched Mrs. Field's walk off in the opposite direction.

"So what time is your dad getting in tomorrow?"

"Early afternoon…are you still nervous?"

"Uh huh."

"Aw. You'll be fine. I talked to my dad this morning, he's glad you're coming over."

"He is?"

"Yep. We'll have a good time...listen, I better go find my mom, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Emily then leaned in and placed a kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I love you." Emily said.

"Love you too. Bye, Em."

* * *

"Mom, thanks again for inviting Spencer over." Emily said, as she and her mother got back into the car. "I don't think you realize how much it means to me."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You seem to like spending time with the Hastings, we should reciprocate anyway."

"I love the Hastings and I'm pretty sure they like me, I just wish they'd pay more attention to Spencer, they're always so busy that sometimes Spencer will go for days where she hardly even sees them." Emily said. "I don't think her parents even know half of how wonderful she is."

"If you asked me, I'd say that they're definitely missing out on watching a beautiful young lady grow up. Before they know it, Spencer will be off to college and all grown up. They won't know where the time went."

"She acts like she doesn't care, but I think that it really bothers Spencer that her parents are never around. I know she sometimes gets lonely, I like to spend as much time with her as possible so she doesn't have to feel that way."

"Spencer is very lucky to have a girlfriend who cares so much about her."

"Thanks, mom, I love Spencer so much. I always have."

"I know and she obviously loves you just as much." Pam said as she reached over and patted her daughter's hand.

"Listen, mom, I realize that I don't always act like it, but I really do love talking to you. I like being able to tell you things."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Emily. I want you to be able to come to me with anything, no matter what.

* * *

"So tomorrow's the big day, huh Spence?" Hanna asked as she sat down on Spencer's bed. "Are you excited to hang out with your future in-laws?"

"Excited? More like terrified, I'm so nervous...if I make it through the night without pissing my pants I'll be honestly surprised."

"What are you so nervous about? Emily's totally excited for you and her dad to like bond and stuff." Hanna said.

"That's the whole problem. She really wants her dad and I to hit off. What if we don't?"

"Spence, you're totally putting way too much pressure on yourself." Hanna said. "You're freaking out over nothing."

"It isn't nothing…this is a big deal to me. What if Em's dad ends up totally hating me? Then what?"

"There's no way he could ever hate you." Aria said. "I'm sure the most important thing to Emily's dad is how you treat his daughter and in that case you have nothing to worry about. You're totally sweet to Emily and she's so happy with you. I'm sure Mister Fields knows that."

"I hope so, I just really need for him to like me."

"He'll absolutely love you." Aria said, reassuringly. "What parent wouldn't want you dating their daughter?"

"Seriously. Parents love you. I'm pretty sure my mom would love to adopt you if she could."

Spencer smiled faintly at Hanna.

"Thanks guys, but what do I even talk to Emily's dad about?"

"Anything you want." Aria said. "Don't stress out about every little thing to say, that'll do you a lot more harm than good…just go with the flow. You're great at talking to people, you'll do fine."

"But what if he grills me about the whole premarital sex thing? That was a huge issue with her mom…what if he yells at me? How would I even respond to that?"

"Spence, I seriously doubt Emily's dad would lay into you like that." Aria said. "You and Emily love each other and you guys haven't done anything wrong. Besides, from what I can remember, Mister Fields was always a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, not to mention that Emily's mom likes you and she's pretty intense." Hanna said. "There's no way Emily's dad could possibly be as uptight as her mom...if she can look past the fact that you're banging her daughter, I'd say you're in pretty good shape with her dad."

"Thank you for putting it so eloquently." Spencer said, sarcastically. "I appreciate it."

"What? I'm just telling it like it is."

Aria rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly how I would have put it, but I do agree with Hanna. Missus Fields is pretty strict, but she's definitely opened up a lot. Just relax, everything will be fine." Aria said as she placed a reassuring hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"And don't forget that Emily's parents let her go to Mexico with you." Hanna added. "They'd be crazy to think that you guys spent an entire week on vacation sharing a hotel room and didn't have sex."

"She's right. The Fields' are pretty conservative, but they've accepted Emily's sexuality." Aria said. "And I think that says a lot. They'll probably never be totally okay with you guys having sex without being married, but I think it's something that they've just kinda come to accept. Emily's their only kid, I'm not surprised that they're overprotective of her, but I'm sure her parents will be able to see you for the sweet and caring girlfriend that you truly are."

"Thanks, Aria."

"You know, Spence, I think it's totally sweet that you care so much about making a good impression on Emily's parents." Aria said.

"Of course I care, Emily's the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to establish and maintain a good relationship with both of her parents and I'll do what ever it takes."

"Aw. You're perfect for Emily." Hanna said. "Her parents will definitely see that. You've worked so hard at getting back on Missus Fields' good side…Spence, you showed up at the girl's house to talk to her mom about your relationship, I think it's pretty obvious that you're in love."

"I am, it's crazy. For so long I was totally miserable having to watch Emily be with other people, it pretty much killed me…then I found out that she actually had feelings for me. It completely turned my whole world upside down." Spencer said as she stared straight ahead at the wall. "Emily and I will have been together for a year this fall and sometimes I almost can't believe it. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Have I ever told you that I totally love your sensitive side?" Aria asked.

"Emily is definitely rubbing off on you." Hanna said. "I absolutely love you guys together, your relationship is so genuine…I was actually a little bit surprised when I found out that Emily was gay, but once she came out I was secretly hoping that you guys would hook up."

"What about me?" Spencer asked. "You didn't know I was gay until fairly recently."

"You were different though, you always kinda pinged on my gaydar, Spence."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, you just did…I always suspected that if you weren't gay, you at least had to be bi."

Spencer watched as Aria nodded in agreement with Hanna.

"Wait, Aria, you thought the same thing?" Spencer asked.

"I'll admit I wasn't really that surprised when you told us you had romantic feelings for Emily…you always were super protective of her with Alison, I did kinda get the vibe that maybe you wanted a little more out of your friendship."

"Melissa pretty much told me the same thing not too long ago, so apparently everyone knew. Was I really that obvious and pathetic?"

"Spence, you were never pathetic." Aria said. "It's hard to hide feelings that strong for someone."

"If you guys thought I was gay, why didn't you ever ask me?"

"You can't just flat out ask someone if they're gay, Spence. It's awkward." Hanna said. "Besides, you wouldn't have admitted it anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I know you too well, you totally would have flipped out and denied it. If you were gonna come out, it had to be because you wanted to, you never do anything on someone else's terms. You're stubborn like that."

"I guess I am a little stubborn."

"Just a little? I think that was the understatement of the century." Aria laughed.

"Okay, I'm very stubborn." Spencer chuckled. "I can't help it, it's just who I am."

"Don't ever change, Spence. We love who you are." Aria said.

"Yes we do." Hanna agreed. "You can be a total jackass sometimes, but you've always been there for me when I needed you."

"Of course I have…and I always will be...thanks for being here, you guys always know how to make me feel better."

"So you're not nervous anymore?" Hanna asked.

"I still am, but I'll just have to hope that everything goes smoothly."

"It will." Hanna said. "I still think you're worrying over nothing."

"I guess we'll all find out soon enough." Spencer sighed.

 


	63. Chapter 63

At almost exactly seven p.m. on Saturday evening Spencer found herself standing on the front porch of the Fields' house. Spencer rang the door bell and began fussing with the bouquet of flowers she held in her hand as she anxiously awaited an answer. After a few moments of waiting, the door opened to reveal Emily on the other side.

"Hey, Em. Am I too early...I can come back later..."

"You're perfect. Punctual as always." Emily said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Oh, here these are for you." Spencer said as she held out the bouquet of flowers she was holding to Emily.

"Thanks, Spence, they're beautiful." Emily said as she took the flowers from Spencer and hugged her.

"Not half as beautiful as you are, Emily."

"You're so sweet…come into the kitchen, I'll put these in water."

Emily took her girlfriend's hand and led Spencer into the kitchen.

"Hi, Spencer." Pam said. "It's nice to see you."

"You too."

"Mom, look at the flowers Spencer got me. Aren't they pretty?"

"They certainly are...here I'll get you something to put them in." Pam said as she reached underneath the sink and pulled out a large crystal vase and filled it with water.

Emily took the vase from her mother and set the flowers inside.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Spencer asked. "I'm not that great at cooking, but I can at least set the table or something."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Pam said. "We have everything under control, dinner will be ready shortly. Emily, why don't you take Spencer into the living room, your dad will be down in a minute."

"Sure, come on, Spence."

"And why don't you put these on the dining room table on your way?" Pam said as she handed Emily the flowers that Spencer had brought.

Emily reached down and took Spencer's hand in her own as she led her girlfriend into the living room.

"Your hands are sweaty." Emily laughed as she sat down on the couch beside her girlfriend.

"I know. I'm sorry, it always happens when I get nervous. I can't help it."

"Don't be nervous, my dad is gonna love you, everything will be fine. And by the way, you look totally cute tonight, in your little argyle sweater. I love argyle on you."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she smiled faintly at her girlfriend.

Spencer looked over at the end table next to the couch and picked up a picture frame which held a photo of she and Emily from their trip to Mexico. In the photo, they were standing on the beach together. Spencer had her arm around Emily's waist, while Emily had both of her hands wrapped tightly around Spencer's body.

"Did you put this up?" Spencer asked.

"No, my mom did."

"Because I was coming over?"

"No, that's been there pretty much since we got back from vacation. My mom and I looked at all of the pictures and she made me print that one out so she could put it in a frame. It's her favorite."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh. Whether you believe it or not, she does like you, Spence." Emily said as she laced her fingers with Spencer's. "Why do you always doubt yourself so much? You're cute and sweet and I love you."

Emily then leaned over and gently kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"I love you too."

A few minutes later, Mr. Fields came downstairs. Spencer stood up as Emily's father entered the room.

"Spencer Hastings. You've certainly grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has, Colonel Fields, sir." Spencer said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's good to see you again." Wayne said as he extended his hand to Spencer.

"You as well, sir. Thank you for having me here." Spencer said, shaking Wayne's hand.

"You're always welcome in this house."

"Thank you, sir."

"While I appreciate it, there's no need to be so formal here." Wayne said as he placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Emily smiled to herself as she watched the exchange between her father and girlfriend.

"You know, Emmy, never stops talking about you, you must be something pretty special."

"Oh, I...uh..."

"She is." Emily said as she slipped her arm around Spencer's waist.

"I'm gonna go see if mom needs any more help in the kitchen." Emily said, cheerfully as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Have a seat, Spencer." Wayne said as he motioned for the brunette to sit down on the couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

"So how have you been?" Wayne asked as he sat down in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Pretty well, actually..."

"Good. How's school? I hear you're quite the academic."

"I really like school...I…"

Spencer's sentence was then interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Spencer quickly reached for her phone in her pocket in an attempt to silence it.

"I'm really sorry I meant to turn it off, I must have forgotten." Spencer said, nervously pulling her phone out of her jeans' pocket.

As Spencer fumbled with her phone, it slipped out of her hands and clattered to the floor near Wayne's feet.

"It's all right." Wayne said as he picked up Spencer's iPhone and handed it back to her. "You can answer it if you like, it might be important."

"No. It's okay. It's just my mom, she can leave a voicemail." Spencer said as she turned her phone off and shoved it back into her pocket, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"How are your parents doing?"

"They're doing pretty well...busier than ever."

"Glad to hear it. And that sister of yours? Emily says she'll be having her baby soon."

"Yes. She's due in June."

"Melissa's having a girl, right?"

"She is."

"Are you excited to have a niece?"

"I am, actually. My parents have been nonstop helping Melissa prepare for the baby. I can't even imagine what they'll be like when Melissa actually has the baby. They're going crazy now."

"I bet they are, but they must be excited for the arrival of their first grandchild."

"They definitely are."

As they talked, Wayne could sense the tension in Spencer's voice. He also noticed that Spencer's right leg had been moving up and down a mile a minute ever since she had sat down.

"Are you a bit nervous, dear?" Wayne asked, sincerely as he leaned forward toward Spencer.

"Uh...a little. Yes."

"Don't be." Wayne said as he reached over and gently patted Spencer's knee. "Can I tell you a funny story? I think it'll help ease your nerves."

"I'd love to hear a funny story."

"Let me tell you about the first time I met Pam's parents. It was just after the two of us got engaged. They invited us out to dinner, so that they could meet me. That dinner was a total disaster."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"First off, on my way to dinner my car blew a tire, luckily I had left early, giving me enough time to change it and still get to the restaurant on time, if I hurried. I got my tire changed quickly without getting my clothes dirty, that in itself was a miracle, but that's also right about where my luck ran out."

"What happened?"

"Pam's father made reservations at a high class French restaurant in Philadelphia. I made it to dinner right on time, only to figure out that I had shown up at the wrong restaurant, as you know, Philadelphia is a big city with quite a few different French places, having similar names. I don't speak French, so of course I had gotten the names confused. Once I realized my mistake, I figured out that the correct restaurant was all the way on the other side of the city. I got back in my car and on my way to the restaurant, I got stuck in traffic, making me even later than I already was."

"That's awful." Spencer said sympathetically.

"You think that's bad, just wait it gets worse." Wayne chuckled.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" Spencer laughed.

"Well, when I finally got to the restaurant, I ended up being almost an hour late, but I went inside and met Pam and her parents. Pam's mother was relatively forgiving about the situation, but her father still seemed very unimpressed with me. Through the whole dinner he constantly hammered me with question after question, giving me the third degree about everything. He absolutely hated me. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. When we were almost finished with dinner, I reached for my water glass and ended up knocking over Pam's dad's wine glass, spilling half of a glass of red wine all over his brand new, white cashmere sweater and silk tie. After making such a horrible first impression, I didn't think he'd ever let me marry his daughter."

"How's your relationship now?"

"Oh, we're fine now. He's since changed his mind about me."

"That's good."

"So...I hope my mishap has made you a little less nervous."

"It definitely has. Thank you."

"After going through everything with Pam's father, I promised myself that if I ever had a daughter, I'd never hound any of boyfriends, or in this case girlfriends the way Pam's dad did to me."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"And I'm sure my wife has been tough enough on you for the both of us, but she really does like you."

"She does?"

"Of course. From what I've been told, it sounds like you treat Emily very well. You know, you and Emily have been dating for a decent amount of time, I'm sorry that we haven't had a chance to get together before now."

"It's okay, I completely understand. I'm sure the Army keeps you constantly busy."

"It certainly does, but I can handle the hustle and bustle of work, the tough part is having to be away from my family so much."

"I can't even imagine how hard that must be...I know Emily misses you a lot."

"I miss her a lot too, but I'm glad that she has someone like you in her life, to lean on for support while I'm away."

"Thank you."

"You and Emily are pretty serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. I love your daughter very much, Mister Fields. Emily is the sweetest, most beautiful person I know and I care about her more than anything else in my entire life, I'd do absolutely anything for her."

"I'm certainly glad to hear that...I'm happy to see Emily with such a nice young lady, who obviously cares very much about her."

"Thank you, Mister Fields. That means a lot to me."

Emily watched as her girlfriend and father continued to talk as she finished setting the dining room table. Emily couldn't really hear what they were talking about, but it didn't matter, the important thing was that her father was home and spending time with one of the most important people in her life.

"Your dad and Spencer seem to be getting along well." Pam said as she set some food out on the dining room table.

"They do, don't they? I'm so happy, Spencer was so nervous about meeting dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she just wants to make a good impression."

"I think she probably has...why don't you go get them, it's time to eat."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Are you two ready to eat?" Emily asked as she walked into the living room.

"I don't know about Spencer, but I sure am starving." Wayne said as he stood up. "It'll be nice to eat some real food for a change."

"Come on, girls." Wayne said as he placed one hand on Spencer's shoulder and the other on Emily's as they walked into the dining room.

"Here, Em, let me." Spencer said as she pulled Emily's chair out for her.

"Thanks, Spence." Emily said as she sat down.

Once Emily was seated, Spencer sat down at the opposite end of the table across from Mr. Fields.

"I forgot to bring the salad out from the kitchen." Emily said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll get it, Em." Spencer said, standing up.

When Spencer returned, she set the salad down in the middle of the table and took her seat once again.

"I hope you're hungry, Spencer." Pam said as she placed a large piece of lasagna onto Spencer's plate.

"Thank you. I'm starving."

"Good. Because we've got a lot of food here."

"So…how are your college applications coming, Emmy?" Wayne asked.

"Fine. I'm hoping to meet with some more swimming recruiters this fall. The school just signed with a huge sponsor so that should draw in a lot of recruiters for the new swim season."

"You're gonna have tons of recruiters after you senior year, Em. Every college is gonna want you on their team."

"Thanks, Spence."

"Have you been giving much thought to what you might want to study?" Wayne asked looking over at his daughter.

"Not really, dad. I'm really not sure what I want to do."

"That's all right, honey, you've got plenty of time to decide." Pam said.

"How about you, Spencer? Do you have a lot of college applications out there?" Wayne asked.

"I've got a few."

"You know, dad, Spencer just got accepted to Yale University…but she turned them down."

"You must have some big plans with another school to turn down Yale."

"I applied to most of the Ivys, but I've really got my hopes up for Princeton. It's the one school I'm really anxiously waiting to hear back from."

"What makes you so interested in Princeton?" Pam asked.

"Both of my parents did their undergraduate studies there…I've wanted to go to Princeton for as long as I can remember."

"What kind of degree are you going to be pursuing?" Pam asked.

"I applied to the pre-law program."

"You really are following in your parents footsteps, aren't you?" Wayne asked. "They must be so proud of you."

"I guess so…I don't see them very much so we don't really have time to talk about it."

"Well, I'm very impressed. I don't think many kids know what they want to do when they're so young, but you seem to really have your mind made up." Pam said. "Law school is quite a commitment."

"How many years does a law degree usually take again, Spence?" Emily asked.

"It's four years of pre-law, then three years of law school."

"You're gonna be such a great lawyer." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em."

"Would you stay at Princeton the whole seven years?" Wayne asked.

"I'd be able to do my undergraduate work there, but unfortunately unlike most of the Ivys Princeton doesn't have it's own law school, so I'd have to go somewhere else for my graduate work, I'm actually thinking about taking a couple of liberal studies classes at U Penn this summer to help me get ahead."

"You certainly seem to have everything all planned out." Pam said.

"I just really like to have structure. I'm good at planning and organizing."

"I've noticed that about you." Pam said. "I admire those qualities."

"Thank you."

"Hey, dad, after dinner do you want to look at all of our pictures from when we went to Mexico?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Let's go into the living room." Emily said. "I'll go get the pictures."

"I'm going to make some coffee." Pam said. "I'll be in in a minute."

"I'll help." Wayne said, following his wife into the kitchen.

"Hey, Spence, if I go get my laptop do you think you could put the pictures up on the T.V.?" Emily asked.

"Sure. It should be pretty easy."

"Cool. I'll be right back." Emily said, before turning and heading upstairs.

When Emily came back downstairs, she handed her laptop to Spencer.

Spencer walked over to the T.V. and set the laptop on the floor. She then reached behind the television and unplugged a few cables, before connecting the computer.

"Is there a picture on the screen, Em?"

"No, it's just blue."

"Okay, how about now?" Spencer asked as she plugged in another cable.

"Nope, now it's black and white and all fuzzy."

"Crap." Spencer said as she bent over and unplugged another cable.

"How about now?"

"There you go. I can see my photos."

"Cool."

Spencer then bent down to pick up the laptop from the floor. When she turned around she noticed Emily staring at her.

"Were you just checking out my ass?" Spencer asked softly as she walked over to her girlfriend. "Admit it, you totally were."

"I was. I can't help it, you wear really good jeans. It makes me hot." Emily whispered.

"Well, can you do me a favor and try to be a little less horny, right now?" Spencer whispered back.

"I'll try." Emily smirked. "But it won't be easy."

Spencer just shook her head as she and Emily both laughed.

"What's so funny, girls?" Wayne asked as he walked into the living room. "Did I miss something?"

"No. It's nothing." Emily said, giving Spencer a small smile.

"Spencer, Pam wants to know if you take cream or sugar in your coffee."

"Neither, thanks. I like it strong."

"That's my kind of girl. The stronger the better." Wayne laughed. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Emily's parents entered the living room.

"Here you are, sweetheart." Pam said, handing Spencer a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, very much."

"You're welcome."

"Come sit by me, Spence." Emily said as she pulled on her girlfriend's hand, prompting her to sit down on the couch.

* * *

"Well, it's getting late, I should probably get going." Spencer said as she stood up from the couch. "Thank you so much for having me. I had a really nice time."

"Before you leave, I'm going to go pack up some food for you to take home." Pam said as she stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'll help you, mom." Emily said as she followed her mother.

"It was very nice to see you again, Spencer. We'll have to get together again soon." Mr. Fields said.

"I'd like that." Spencer said, smiling softly at Wayne.

"Spencer, I'm glad that we had this time to get to know each other a little bit better. You make my little girl so happy and I can definitely see why."

"Like I said before, sir, I love Emily so much and I'd do absolutely anything for her."

"I'll tell you, it really gives me peace of mind to know that I couldn't have chosen a better girl for my daughter."

"Thank you, Mister Fields." Spencer said, extending her hand to Emily's father. "You really have no idea how much that means to me."

"Here you are, Spencer." Pam said when she reentered the room, as she handed two containers stuffed full of food to Spencer.

"Thank you, Missus Fields and thank you again for having me over tonight." Spencer said sincerely.

"You're welcome. And I want you to know that you're always welcome to stop by for dinner any time you like."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you…I guess I'll be on my way then…good night."

"Good night." Mr. and Mrs. Fields said in unison.

"Come on, Spence, I'll walk you out." Emily said as she linked her arm with Spencer's.

When they got outside, Emily took Spencer's hand as they sat down on the bench on the porch.

"Spencer. Thank you so much for coming over tonight. I think everything went well, don't you?"

"Definitely. Your dad told me that he's happy we're together…he likes me." Spencer said as she put her arm around Emily's shoulder.

"I knew he would." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's body. "I told you that you were nervous for nothing, you're always way too hard on yourself. But I'm so happy that you and my dad finally got to spend some time together."

"So am I." Spencer said. "Your dad's a great guy."

"Thank you for always trying so hard. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Em."

Spencer then gently lifted Emily's chin upwards until their lips met, eliciting a very passionate kiss. Emily closed her eyes as she lost herself in Spencer's kiss. Spencer always had this effect on her. Emily loved the way Spencer kissed her, it was always perfect.

Once the kiss was broken, Emily hugged her girlfriend as she laid her head on Spencer's chest, enjoying the moment with her girlfriend.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?" Spencer said as she slowly ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Promise me that we'll always be together."

"You better believe we will be, I'm not going anywhere. " Spencer said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Emily's head.

 


	64. Chapter 64

"I'm so glad that you and Spencer finally had a chance to meet." Emily said as she sat down on the couch beside her father.

"So am I, baby." Wayne said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I know she means a lot to you. "

Wayne watched silently for a few moments as Emily played with ring on her left ring finger.

"You seem to be very fond of that ring Spencer gave you."

"I love it. I almost never take it off."

Wayne pulled Emily closer and began softly stroking her hair.

"Hey, dad?"

"What is it, honey?"

"You'd be okay with Spencer and I getting married someday right? I mean you do like her and everything..." Emily said as she looked up into her father's eyes.

"I think Spencer's a great kid with a very bright future and I'd be happy to see the two of you get married."

"Thanks, dad. I'm so glad you're home." Emily said as she tightly hugged her father. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emmy." Wayne said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

* * *

Later that night, Emily had gone to her room and was getting ready for bed when she heard her phone ring. She picked up her phone, seeing that the call was from Hanna.

"Hey, Em, sorry it's late, but I had to know how your meet the parents night went."

"Hanna, it was so great. My dad really likes Spencer."

"That's awesome. I'm so glad, Spence was totally freaking out over tonight."

"I know, I told her not to worry, but you should have seen her tonight, she brought me flowers and she was so sweet with both of my parents. She even called my dad 'sir.'"

"Oh my God! That's too adorable."

"Tell me about it. She's so cute when she's nervous."

"I knew your dad would like her, but I guess I can understand why she was nervous, military dads can be scary."

"That's true. I think Spencer was expecting my dad to like strip search her for tattoos and piercings or something." Emily laughed.

Hanna laughed too.

"Even if he did, it's not like she would have had to worry, your dad wouldn't have found anything wrong with her." Hanna laughed. "I mean, Spence isn't hiding a secret tattoo somewhere, that only you know about, is she?"

"She isn't, but I will say, I definitely wouldn't be opposed to Spencer getting a tattoo though, it'd be hot...think I could convince her?" Emily laughed.

"I think she'd do anything you asked her to. Spencer is totally whipped for you and she loves it."

"You realize that I don't make her do things for me, anything she does for me is because she wants to."

"I know that."

"God, Spencer is so amazing." Emily said as she laid down on her bed. "She buys me flowers for no reason, she tells me that she loves me and that I'm beautiful all the time…I just love her so much, Hanna."

"Spencer is definitely a romantic and you've got her hooked for life. I've never seen her love someone so much. I have to tell you, Em, don't even bother looking because you'll never find a girl who loves you as much as Spencer does."

"I feel exactly the same way about her."

"I know you do and even luckier for you, Spencer's a pretty low maintenance girlfriend. It doesn't take much to keep her happy."

"You're right. I've found out that Spencer really only has two main requirements...food and sex. As long as I feed her and sleep with her, she's pretty happy."

Hanna laughed. "That couldn't be more true and not a bad compromise either. I'm glad you guys had a good night, I know how important it was for Spencer to make a good impression."

"I really love her for caring so much, thanks for calling to find out how everything went, Hanna and thanks for always being so supportive of us."

"No problem, just doing my job, Em."

* * *

*A few days later*

Spencer picked up her phone and dialed her sister's number. After a few rings Melissa picked up.

"Hey, Spencer. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. How are you? Mom said you had a doctor's appointment today?"

"Everything's fine. A few more months and we'll get to meet Taylor. I'm getting pretty anxious."

"I bet you are and so am I, actually. I'm so glad to hear everything's going well...I just wanted to call and find out how you were doing and ask if maybe you wanted to see a movie or something with me tonight?"

"Aw, Spence, I'd love to, but my doctor's appointment threw off my whole schedule, so I'm stuck working late tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

"Listen, I've gotta get back to work, but I'll call you a little bit later, okay? I know we haven't really talked in a while. Maybe some weekend you could come stay with me?"

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, then. Bye Spence."

"Bye."

Later that evening, Spencer had been sitting alone in the Hastings' living room, when her father came home.

"Hey, Spence." Peter said, barely looking up from his iPhone as he tapped absently on the screen.

"Hi, dad...is mom home too?"

"Not, yet, she was just finishing up at the office, she should be home soon, though."

"Do you want to go play some tennis with me?" Spencer asked, as she stood up and walked over to her father. "My backhand could really use some work."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I've got a ton of e-mails to read and phone calls to return. Can I take a rain check on that?"

"Sure." Spencer sighed, disappointedly.

"Sorry champ." Peter said as he patted Spencer on the shoulder. "Hey, have you heard back from Princeton, yet?"

"Not, yet. I'm getting really anxious."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your acceptance letter is in the mail. It's going to be so nice having you at the old alma mater. You know, I'm proud of you, Spence."

"Thanks, dad." Spencer said, smiling at her father.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Peter said, giving his daughter a warm smile.

Spencer was sitting at the kitchen island with her laptop when she heard her mother walk in the door.

"Hi, honey." Veronica said as she set her keys down on the counter.

"Hi, mom."

"Aren't you doing anything with Emily tonight?"

"No. Her dad's home from Texas this week, so she's been spending as much time with him as possible."

"She must be glad to have him home."

"She definitely is and I'm happy for her, but I've been so bored this week without her around. Are you terribly busy? Do you want to go out for dinner or something?"

"Sweetie, I'd love to, but I have a meeting with a huge potential client tomorrow morning, I need to look over a lot of paper work, but if you're hungry, I can make you something to eat."

"No, thanks. It's fine." Spencer said as her eyes sunk back down to her laptop screen.

"Why don't you give your sister a call? You two haven't seen each other in a while."

"I called her earlier, she said she has to work late tonight." Spencer said as she stared at the computer screen.

"Well, Melissa is moving back home in a month or so, since you're living in the barn, if it's okay with you, your father and I would like to convert your old room into a nursery for the baby."

"That's fine with me. I don't mind. Can I decorate it?"

"Of course you can. You did such a fantastic job with the barn. You certainly have an eye for detail."

"Thanks, mom...I'll start looking for some ideas." Spencer said as she began typing on her laptop.

"Maybe you and your sister can pick out some things together? I think it would be a nice bonding experience for the two of you."

"Sure. She said she'd call me later. I'll ask her about it, then."

"Great. I'm glad that you two are getting along better."

"Me too."

"Spencer, honey, are you having trouble seeing?" Veronica asked as she noticed Spencer squinting slightly at the screen.

"Maybe a little, but I'm okay."

"Well, I'm going to make you an appointment with the eye doctor, just to be sure."

"Fine." Spencer groaned as she went back to browsing photos on her laptop.

 


	65. Chapter 65

Spencer had been sitting in the cafeteria with her friends when she heard her phone chime. Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at her text messages, noticing the message was from her mother.

**Hi, honey.**

**Don't forget to go to your optometrist appointment after school today. It's at 4:30.**

**-Mom**

Spencer groaned and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Everything okay, Spence?" Emily asked. "Who was that from?"

"Just my mom reminding me to go to my doctor's appointment this afternoon, that's all."

"Doctor's appointment?" Hanna asked. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine. It's just an eye appointment."

"You're having trouble seeing?" Aria asked.

"Occasionally, but it's no big deal, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to come to your appointment with you?" Emily asked.

"No, don't worry about it. You should be spending as much time with your dad as possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can go by myself. No big deal."

* * *

Later that evening, when Spencer got home from her doctor's appointment, she walked into her bedroom where she found a magazine sitting on her bed, with a note stuck to it. Spencer immediately recognized the magazine as the old issue of Playboy that she kept underneath her bed in her old room. Spencer picked up the note and read it over.

**Spencer,**

**I found this under your bed when I was packing up some of your things from your old room.  
I assume it probably belongs to your father, but here it is. I'll let you decide what to do with it.**

**Love,  
** **mom**

"Oh God." Spencer groaned as she crumpled up the note in her hand.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Hanna said, fighting back a laugh as she sat down on Spencer's bed, reading the note that Veronica had left. "Your mom found your porn stash…and then she just gave it back to you? No questions asked?"

"It was hardly a stash, it was one magazine, but yeah she gave it back."

Hanna then began laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is…have you seen your mom since she left this note?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Did she say anything to you about it?"

"No, she didn't, but it's still awkward. I couldn't look her in eyes at dinner."

"It might be a little awkward, but you totally have the best mom, she lets you have sex with your girlfriend in her house and she doesn't care if you look at porn."

Spencer just shook her head.

"I completely forgot that I even had that stupid magazine, now my mom probably thinks I'm a total pervert."

"Chill out, I'm sure she doesn't think you're a pervert. Your mom found one Playboy. It's not that big of a deal, besides there's a lot worse stuff on the internet, just make sure your mom never sees your computer history."

"First of all, I've told you before, I don't look at porn. And second of all, even if I did it wouldn't matter because I always delete my browsing history when I'm done."

"Yeah because that doesn't seem suspicious at all." Hanna laughed.

"Think what you want, but I'm telling you the truth."

"If you say so...anyway…is Emily coming over tonight?"

"Yeah. She'll be here later. Emily and her mom took her dad to the airport this afternoon. He had to be back in Texas by tonight."

"It sucks that her dad is leaving, but you guys have barely seen each other all week, besides at school."

"I know. I totally understand though. She should be with her family, with how little she gets to see her dad, every minute is important."

"You're such a good girlfriend."

"Thanks, Hanna."

"You and Emily are so perfect for each other, I can't see either of you with anyone else."

* * *

Spencer was sitting on the couch in the barn when her phone began ringing, noticing that the call was from Melissa, Spencer answered.

"Hey, Melissa."

"Hey, Spence, are you busy?"

"Not really, what's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to Philadelphia tomorrow. I was thinking of going shopping for baby stuff and I want you to come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need to get some clothes and some things for the nursery. You're still on board to help me decorate it, right?"

"Of course I am."

"Good. Why don't you bring Emily with you, too?"

"Okay. I'll ask her if she wants to come. She'll be over soon. What time do you want me at your house tomorrow?"

"I was hoping to get an early start, do you think you can be here by like nine?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Spence. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Later that evening, Spencer was glad to finally have some alone time with her girlfriend.

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" Emily asked as she sat down on the couch beside Spencer.

"Fine. My eyes are okay for distance, but my doctor wants me to wear glasses for reading, when I do homework and when I do stuff on the computer."

"Really? Did you pick out any glasses yet?"

"I did. They'll be ready next week."

"What do they look like?"

"They're black, rectangular plastic frames. Typical nerd glasses. I'm sure Hanna will give me hell for them, but I picked out what I liked."

"Don't listen to anything Hanna says, I bet they look so sexy on you and I can't wait to see you in them. I never told you, but I always thought you looked so cute in those glasses you used to wear in like junior high."

"Really?"

"Yep. I always wondered if you actually needed them or not."

"I didn't, they were fake, my vision was perfect at the time."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend.

"Well, enough about me. How's your dad?...Have you talked to him?"

"He's fine. Safely back in Texas." Emily sighed heavily. "I miss him already, though."

Spencer could see the sadness in her girlfriend's face.

"I know you do, baby." Spencer said as she pulled Emily onto her lap. "But I'm sure he'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

Spencer pulled Emily against her chest and began to softly stroke her girlfriend's dark hair. Emily smiled into Spencer's chest as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Spencer. I'm sorry that I haven't really been around this week..." Emily said as she stared up into Spencer's eyes. "I feel terrible about practically abandoning you..."

"Em, stop. It's okay." Spencer said as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. "I never felt like you were abandoning me. You needed to be with your family, especially your dad. I could never be angry with you for that."

"Thank you for understanding. I love you." Emily said as she reached up, wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her.

"I love you too…I'm going to Philadelphia tomorrow morning to go shopping with Melissa, she wanted me to ask if you wanted to come with us."

"I'd love to come with you guys. What are you shopping for?"

"Melissa needs baby clothes and stuff for the baby's room...my parents are converting my old room into a nursery."

"So Melissa's moving back to Rosewood, then?"

"She is...my parents already started packing up all the stuff in my old room so we're going to start on the nursery as soon as possible. Melissa and I are decorating it together."

"Aw, that's so cute. I totally love how supportive you're being of Melissa."

"Melissa wants us to be at her townhouse by nine tomorrow morning, so we need to get up early. Are you gonna stay over tonight?"

"Yep. I already told my mom that I was sleeping over at Aria's."

"I thought Hanna was your usual alibi."

"She is, but I thought I should switch it up every once in a while so my mom doesn't get suspicious."

"Good idea."

"Will you come to bed with me? I know it's a little early, but I'm tired and I don't wanna go to bed alone."

"Of course, Em."

"Thanks. I don't mind if you get up once I fall asleep, but I want to cuddle with you until I do."

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend, gently slid Emily off of her lap and stood up. Spencer took Emily's hands and pulled her up from the couch. When they got into the bedroom, Emily took some clothes out of Spencer's dresser and changed as Spencer disappeared into the bathroom. Spencer returned a few minutes later, changed her own clothes and got into bed next to Emily.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of the dark? You always leave the bathroom light on."

"Not afraid, just forgetful. I'll turn it off."

Spencer got out of bed, shut out the bathroom light and laid back down beside her girlfriend.

"Sorry. I know you hate it when I forget to turn out the light." Spencer said as pulled the blanket up over she and Emily.

"It's okay. I still love you." Emily laughed as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's body. "What time do you want me to wake you up in the morning?"

"Around seven, maybe?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Spence. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said as she leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead.

 


	66. Chapter 66

"Hey, Spence, it's time for you to get up." Emily said as she walked over to the bed and gently shook her girlfriend's shoulder.

Spencer groaned loudly and rolled over onto her back, pulling the blanket up over her face.

"Come on, babe. You really need to get up, I already let you sleep in longer than I should have."

Emily then got onto the bed and straddled Spencer's waist, she pulled the blanket off of Spencer's face and kissed her.

"Come on, sweetie. Your sister's gonna be mad if we're late."

"We can be a little late. "Spencer said as she pulled Emily down on top of her and kissed her again, slowly sliding her hands up underneath Emily's shirt and over her breasts.

"Spence. We can't." Emily said, breaking the kiss.

"But I really like morning sex."

"I know you do and so do I, but we don't have time for that right now...you need to take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast in the next forty five minutes."

"There's always time for a quickie." Spencer said as she tugged on Emily's shirt. "Come on, Em, we haven't had any sex in over a week. I'm horny."

"I just took a shower...besides, you've got the stamina to go for hours, we should wait until we can take full advantage of that."

"Okay. You win." Spencer smirked. "I guess I can't really argue with your logic there."

"Good. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll have your breakfast ready by the time you get out."

"Okay. Sounds good."

When Spencer got out of the shower, she noticed that Emily had laid out some clothes on the bed for her.

"Hey, Spence?" Emily called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up, your breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Spencer quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Em, have you seen my black and white Puma sneakers? I wanted to wear them, but I don't know where they are."

"I haven't seen them, but why don't you sit down and eat, I'll go look."

"Okay. Thanks."

Emily returned a few minutes later, holding exactly the sneakers Spencer was looking for.

"Are these the ones you wanted?" Emily asked, handing Spencer the shoes.

"Yep. Thanks, Em, you're the best." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

"Thanks...now you promise to be on your best behavior today?" Emily asked as she placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders from behind. "I don't want to have to referee a fight between you and your sister."

"Don't worry. I'm always on my best behavior."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"You think I'm the bad one? As if Melissa is a perfect angel."

"I know she isn't, but you have a bit of a tendency to be an instigator." Emily said as she ran her fingers though Spencer's hair.

"I do?" Spencer asked with faux innocence.

"Yes, you sure do." Emily said as she leaned down to kiss Spencer on the cheek. "Now, let's get going."

"I haven't had my coffee yet."

"You can take it with you, I'll get you a cup."

"Okay." Spencer said as she finished stuffing her last bite of food into her mouth.

* * *

"Which house is Melissa's, Spence?" Emily asked.

"It's the white one, up here on the right."

Once Spencer had parked her car, she and Emily walked up Melissa's porch and rang the door bell.

"Hi, Spence. Hi, Emily. Come in."

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked as they followed Melissa into the living room.

"My back aches, my feet are swollen and none of my clothes fit, but other than that I'm doing just fine."

"Well I think you look even more amazing than the last time I saw you, doesn't she Spence?"

"You're definitely a lot bigger, that's for sure."

"I know..." Melissa groaned as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I can't stop gaining weight. I feel huge."

"You're not at all, you look fantastic, honestly." Emily said, sincerely.

"Thanks, Emily, you're really sweet. Listen, I'll be ready to go soon, I just need to get dressed. Why don't you guys go watch T.V. or something. I'll be right back." Melissa said as she turned and began walking up the stairs.

As soon as Melissa was out of sight, Emily turned and slapped Spencer hard in the stomach with the back of her hand.

"If you ever talk to me like that when I'm pregnant, I will divorce you." Emily said. "Be warned."

"What are you talking about?"

"You all but told your sister that she's fat. You never tell a pregnant woman she's fat, you know better. Jerk."

"I didn't say she was fat. I don't recall ever using that word."

"You didn't have to. Be more sensitive."

"Okay, okay, geez. Starting now I'll be miss sensitivity...and that kinda hurt, by the way." Spencer said, rubbing her stomach.

"Good. You deserved it."

Emily and Spencer then sat down on the couch as they waited for Melissa to get dressed.

"You know, Spence, I can't wait until Taylor is born, you're gonna be so adorable with her. But I have to admit I'm a little jealous of you having a new girl in your life."

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend.

"Will you help me babysit when Melissa needs a break?"

"Of course I will. It could be really good practice for us." Emily said as she reached up and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Spencer's ear.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you." Spencer said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily's.

Melissa reentered the room a few minutes later to find her sister involved in a heated lip lock with her girlfriend. Melissa cleared her throat loudly to announce her presence in the room. Emily and Spencer quickly separated and stood up.

"Are you two hungry?" Melissa asked . "I can make you some breakfast."

"Thanks, but we already ate." Spencer said.

"Can I make you some coffee or something?" Emily asked, looking at Melissa.

"Thanks, but I'm not allowed to have caffeine and I'm all out of decaf."

"Are you normally not allowed to have caffeine when you're pregnant?" Emily asked.

"It's not that, my doctor is just a little concerned about my heart rate, caffeine makes my heart work too hard."

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine, but, according to mom, heart conditions run in our family, you might want to think about getting yours checked, Spence, just as a precaution."

"My heart's fine. I'm young and healthy, I don't have anything to worry about."

"I guess you know your body better than anyone else." Melissa said. "You two ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." Spencer said.

* * *

"How cute is this?" Melissa said holding up a pink and yellow plaid onesie with a small pink bow just below the neckline.

"Oh my God. That is too adorable." Emily said, taking the garment from Melissa. "You have to get it."

"I am. It reminds me of you, Spence."

"I guess I do wear a lot of plaid." Spencer laughed. "Oh and I wanted to ask, when are you taking maternity leave from work?"

"I won't officially be on maternity leave until next month, but I'm working from home, starting the week after next. Mom and Dad want me back in Rosewood as soon as possible, even though I'm still a few months away from my due date, they don't want me living alone."

"That's understandable. I don't think you should be alone either." Emily said. "Melissa, I want you to know that if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll do whatever I can to help out."

"Thanks, Emily. That's really sweet of you."

"Have you picked out anything for the nursery yet?" Spencer asked. "Mom and dad have already started clearing out my room to get ready for the baby's stuff."

"I haven't bought anything yet. When we're done here I want to go look at some wallpaper...I want you guys to help me decide on a theme before I buy anything for the nursery."

* * *

"Who knew picking a nursery theme could be this complicated?" Spencer said as she picked up another book full of wallpaper samples and design ideas.

Spencer sat down between Emily and Melissa as she began flipping through the next book.

"Are you thinking lots of pink or more gender neutral tones?" Spencer asked.

"I definitely want a lot of pink."

"Okay. We can skip these ones, then." Spencer said, flipping to the middle of the book.

"All of these are so cute." Emily said as Spencer continued to leaf through the pages.

"This one is adorable. I love it." Melissa said as Spencer stopped on a page that had pink giraffe and zebra print wall paper. "What do you think, Spence?"

"I like it. I bet we could find a lot of giraffe and zebra stuff to match."

"I think this is perfect. It's so cute." Emily agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe you spent so much money today." Spencer said as she and Emily followed Melissa into her townhouse. "I don't even know what the baby is gonna do with all of this stuff."

"I'd rather have way too much stuff than not enough." Melissa said.

"I guess that's true." Spencer agreed.

"Hey, Spence, do you think you'd be able to help me pack up some of my stuff? I've already started, but I have a lot that I need to take home."

"Sure. I can take some stuff home with me and come back next week to move the rest."

"Thanks, Spence. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Tell me what you need to take home and I'll pack it up."

"All those bags in the living room are full of baby clothes and things, that all needs to go. Then I've got a bunch of my own clothes and baby stuff in my bedroom that will need to go too."

"Okay. I'll go pack up anything that's for the baby and carry it down here." Spencer said.

"I'll help." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em."

"I'll make you guys something to eat in the mean time. Do you two want to spend the night here tonight? I'd like the company."

"Sure." Emily said. "Just let me call my mom and make sure it's okay with her."

Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother's number.

"Hi, mom...I'm in Philadelphia with Spencer, we're at Melissa's house. I'm just calling to ask, is it all right if I stay over here tonight? We're helping Melissa pack up her stuff, she's moving back to Rosewood…you want to talk to her?...Okay hold on a second."

"Here, she wants to talk to you." Emily said, handing Melissa the phone.

"Hi, Missus Fields...yes, it's fine with me, I'd like the company. Emily's no trouble at all...don't worry I'll keep an eye on them...thanks…bye."

"Did she say yes?" Spencer asked.

"She did...you guys can stay in the guest room. I don't mind if you two sleep in the same bed, but if your mother asks," Melissa said, looking at Emily. "I made Spencer sleep alone on the downstairs couch.

"Got it." Emily laughed. "Thanks Melissa."


	67. Chapter 67

Early the next evening, when Emily and Spencer got back to the Hastings' house they carried all of the boxes they bought from Melissa's townhouse up to Spencer's old room.

"This room is so empty." Emily said. "What happened to all of your furniture and stuff?"

"Most of it is in the basement. I'm gonna start stripping the old wallpaper, so I can start painting, I want to get the nursery done as soon as possible. Melissa's under enough stress as it is."

"Melissa is so lucky to have such an amazing sister."

"Thanks, Em…there's one more box in the car, I'm gonna go grab it. I'll be right back."

When Spencer returned, she noticed Emily silently looking around the room. Spencer set down the box she was holding and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Em, you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I'll really miss this room...I mean I know you haven't technically lived in here for a while, but I love this room. You and I have made a lot of memories in here."

"We have. Haven't we?" Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist from behind.

"You know, we were in this room the first time you said that you loved me...I know it's stupid, but it's a big deal to me."

"Aw, Em. That's not stupid at all. And believe me, it means a lot to me too." Spencer said as she pulled Emily closer. "Wait…"

Spencer turned and walked toward the door.

"Spence? Where are you going?"

"Hold on a second…" Spencer said as she walked out of the room.

Spencer returned a few moments later with a small utility knife in her hand and walked over to the wall near the window. Spencer carefully cut out a perfect square of wallpaper and delicately removed it without damaging either the paper or the wall itself. Spencer then handed the wallpaper square to Emily.

"Here. Hang onto this. Now you have something from this room to keep our memories alive, but don't forget you'll always have me."

"I love you so much." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer. "You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"You are to me." Emily said before leaning in and kissing Spencer.

Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and deepened the kiss. Spencer closed her eyes as her hands planted themselves on Emily's hips.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the barn, okay?" Emily said as she began undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt.

"You got it."

* * *

When they got into the barn, Emily quickly dragged Spencer into the bedroom. Emily slipped Spencer's shirt off as their lips connected again. Emily reached down and unzipped Spencer's pants, once her pants fell to floor, Spencer quickly stepped out of them, backed Emily over to the bed and laid her down. Spencer straddled Emily's waist as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend again. Spencer pulled Emily's shirt upward and off of her body, throwing it to the floor. Spencer then yanked Emily's jeans down and quickly got rid of them.

"Em…" Spencer said as she opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the strap on that she and Emily had picked out together. "Do you want to..."

"When did you get this?" Emily asked as she sat up and took the toy from Spencer.

"It came in the mail a few days ago. I should have told you, but I wanted to get used to wearing it before we actually used it."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I won't be angry if you..."

"It's okay, Em." Spencer said as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. "I want to."

Spencer then removed her own underwear and slipped the harness on, tightening the straps over her hips. Spencer reached behind her own back, unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor before focusing her attention on removing Emily's underwear.

"I love you." Emily said as she reached up and placed her hand on the middle of Spencer's chest.

As Spencer hovered over her, Emily noticed her girlfriend's eyes wandering all over her naked body. Even though being naked generally made Emily feel shy and vulnerable, she never felt that way when she was with Spencer. She never minded when Spencer saw her naked, as Spencer always made Emily feel safe, comfortable and loved.

"I love you too. You're so incredibly beautiful, Em." Spencer said as she stared into Emily's soft, dark eyes.

Without ever breaking eye contact, Emily slowly trailed her hand downward, between Spencer's breasts and over her stomach. Spencer then reached over into her nightstand again and pulled out a condom.

"Let me." Emily said, as she sat up again and took the small foil package from Spencer.

Emily then tore open the package and slowly rolled the condom over the toy, before placing a kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I'm nervous." Spencer admitted.

Emily could see the apprehension in Spencer's face.

"Dont worry." Emily said, reassuringly as she placed her hand on Spencer's cheek "Just do what feels right."

Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat and gently guided Emily's body back down on to the bed, until Emily was lying underneath her.

"Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop." Spencer said as she hovered above Emily.

Emily, desiring more skin to skin contact, put her hand behind Spencer's neck and kissed her, pulling her girlfriend down. Emily closed her eyes and deepened the kiss sliding her tongue into Spencer's mouth, fighting the brunette for dominance. As they kissed, Spencer slightly repositioned her body so that she was now lying in between Emily's legs. Emily moaned into the kiss as she felt Spencer's hands gently caress her breasts. Spencer then broke the kiss and moved a little lower to kiss Emily's neck and chest. Based on Emily's soft moans and rapid breathing, Spencer could tell that her girlfriend's arousal was very rapidly intensifying. When Spencer finally worked up enough courage, she took a deep breath and slowly entered her girlfriend, inch by inch, giving Emily's body time to adjust to the invasion. Spencer placed her hands on either side of Emily's body to gain more leverage as she leaned down to her girlfriend's face.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, once the full length of the toy was inside her girlfriend.

Though the size of the toy wasn't exceptionally large, it wasn't exactly small either and Emily appreciated Spencer's concern.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Emily said as she reached up and brushed Spencer's hair out of her face. "I've never felt closer to you than I do right now."

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend and leaned down to kiss the spot on Emily's chest, just over her heart.

"I'll go slow at first." Spencer said, softly.

"Okay." Emily said as she pulled Spencer down for another kiss.

Spencer slid her tongue back into Emily's mouth as she slowly began thrusting in and out of her girlfriend. Spencer's thrusts were steady, yet gentle and Emily groaned in pleasure, as she felt Spencer brush against her g-spot.

"God, Spence." Emily moaned as her hands roamed from Spencer's shoulders to the small of her back.

Emily instinctively began raising her hips in time with Spencer's thrusts as they quickly established a steady rhythm. Spencer felt her own arousal building as the base of the harness created a strong, constant pressure against her pelvic area. Emily groaned at the friction that Spencer created between the two of them as she continued her pace, penetrating deeper with each thrust. Emily stared up at Spencer and was met with a look of honest passion and desire in her girlfriend's eyes. Emily very much enjoyed the missionary position, sure it was old fashioned, but Spencer's dominance was a huge turn on, besides that, the position allowed for a great level of intimacy between she and her girlfriend, as Emily wanted nothing more than to be able look into Spencer's eyes as they made love.

"Faster, Spence." Emily moaned as she buried her hands into Spencer's hair and kissed her very passionately.

Spencer knew that Emily was getting close and she quickened her pace, despite the fact that she could feel herself growing a little tired, as she wasn't used to having sex this way, but at this point, she didn't even care, right now was about her girlfriend. And no matter what, there was no way that Spencer would ever stop until Emily was satisfied.

Emily groaned loudly as Spencer's now sweat-soaked body glided against her own. For some reason, Spencer always seemed to get extremely sweaty during sex, but Emily absolutely loved it. Spencer leaned down and kissed Emily's neck and chest as she continued her pace. Emily began to feel a strong pressure building deep within the pit of her stomach, she closed her eyes and spread her legs further apart as she dug her fingernails into the taut flesh of Spencer's shoulders.

"I'm almost there, Spence..." Emily moaned. "Don't stop."

As the harness continued to rub against her most sensitive area, Spencer knew that she was dangerously close to coming herself and she wasn't quite sure how much longer she'd be able to last, but Spencer tried her hardest to suppress her own orgasm, as she wanted Emily to finish first.

"Open your eyes, Em." Spencer said softly as she stared down at her girlfriend.

Emily opened her eyes and looked up at Spencer as she felt her muscles tighten and her whole body spasm in pure pleasure as she finally came.

"God...Spencer." Emily moaned loudly, letting out a breath that she never realized she was holding.

Emily pulled Spencer down, practically demanding that Spencer kiss her. As Spencer kissed Emily, she continued thrusting a little longer, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. After a few moments, Spencer groaned softly and collapsed on top of her girlfriend, her arms finally giving out as she reached her own climax. Emily wrapped her legs tightly around her girlfriend's waist, forcing Spencer to remain inside of her. As Spencer laid on top of her, Emily wondered if Spencer had orgasmed too, but she didn't ask.

"Did you..." Spencer asked as she pulled back and stared into Emily's eyes, as she tried to catch her breath.

Spencer didn't need to finish her statement for Emily to know what she was asking.

"Yeah." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Good." Spencer replied as she buried her face into Emily's shoulder and kissed her neck. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too." Emily said as she gently began stroking Spencer's hair.

After a few minutes, when both girls had recovered, Emily loosened the grip she held around her girlfriend's body with her legs and allowed Spencer to pull out. Spencer slowly slipped out of Emily's body and removed the condom, discarding it into the trash can next to the bed. Spencer then unbuckled the harness from around her waist and dropped it to the floor. Emily moved closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around the brunette, tightly clinging to her girlfriend in their post-coital position.

"Spence, you were amazing. I don't know why you were so worried."

"I always worry, Em. I want to be good. I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I am, sweetheart. I definitely am. No one could ever possibly make me happier than you do." Emily said as she gently rubbed Spencer's bare stomach and kissed her.

 


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she approached her girlfriend in the hall near her locker. "Walk me to class?"

"Sure. I'll even carry your books for you" Spencer said as she took the stack of books out of Emily's hands.

"Aw. You don't have to do that."

"I want to and I insist."

"Thanks, Spence. You're the sweetest girlfriend ever. I'm actually really glad I ran into you before class, can you do me a favor?"

"You got it. Anything."

"You're so quick to agree, you don't even know what it is yet."

"It doesn't matter. When a pretty girl asks for a favor you don't refuse. It's as simple as that." Spencer said as she stopped walking to kiss her girlfriend.

Emily smiled.

"You're such a smooth-talker, definitely a lawyer in the making."

Spencer laughed.

"So what's the favor?" Spencer asked as she reached down and took her girlfriend's hand as they continued walking down the hall.

"Can you give me a ride home from swim practice around six today? My mom's car is getting inspected and she needs to borrow mine to run some errands in the city."

"Is that the favor? You just need a ride?"

"Uh huh."

"Of course I'll pick you up, but I thought you didn't have practice on Mondays."

"We don't. It's a self imposed practice. I'm gonna try to swim even on off days. I'd really like to be able to shave a couple of seconds off of my breaststroke."

"I think it's totally awesome that you're so dedicated."

"I have to be, if I wanna get a scholarship."

"Don't worry, babe. You definitely will. You're an amazing swimmer, the best actually, colleges will easily see that."

"Thanks, Spence."

"It's almost warm enough for my parents to open our pool, you know this summer you're always welcome to come over and use it. And I'd be more than willing to help you practice if you want."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I want to help, besides, it'd give me an excuse to look at you in a swim suit and if we're in the privacy my backyard, we won't get in trouble if we both happen to end up naked in the pool at some point during your practices...just like in my fantasy."

"You have such a dirty mind." Emily laughed. "You're a million times worse than every single guy I know."

"I have a super sexy girlfriend and raging teenage hormones, I can't help but think naughty things." Spencer chuckled.

Emily just shook her head and laughed as they stopped in front of her classroom.

"I gotta get to class, I'll see you later, okay?" Spencer said as she handed Emily back her books.

"Okay. I love you. " Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer.

"Love you too. Bye, Em."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spencer had been sitting on her bed doing some homework while Hanna flipped through a magazine.

"So where's Aria, exactly?" Hanna asked.

"She told me she was going to Ezra's apartment after school, she might come over later, but it's just you and me until I have to go pick up Emily from swim practice."

"Okay." Hanna said, going back to her magazine. "Hey, Spence, will you do this Cosmo quiz? Let's find out your sexual personality."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a magazine quiz to tell me who I am or what I like to do in bed. You do it." Spencer said barely looking up from her text book.

"Fine I will. Can I borrow a pen?...Do you have one in here?" Hanna asked reaching over to the drawer of Spencer's nightstand.

"There isn't one in there." Spencer said, as she quickly jumped up off the bed and shut the drawer. "I'll get you a pen, hold on."

Spencer grabbed a pen out of her book bag and gave it to Hanna.

"Geez, I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast what are you hiding in here?" Hanna asked as she pointed to the nightstand. "Is that where you keep your toys?" Hanna laughed.

Spencer didn't say anything, but just stared at Hanna.

"Oh my God. It totally is. You bought one!"

"Yes, I did." Spencer said matter-of-factly. "Because I love Emily."

"Aw. You're such a good girlfriend. Have you guys used it yet?"

"Hanna..."

"Come on, Spence. We always talk about this kind of stuff. Now spill your guts, I'm listening."

"There's not that much to tell. We've only used it once."

"Well, how was it?"

"I was really nervous and a little shy, but Emily helped me get over it."

"Was Emily into it?"

"I think so."

"So is this going to be a regular thing with the two of you?"

"I don't know, maybe, it depends on what Emily wants."

"What about you? Did you like it?" Hanna asked, looking up at Spencer.

"I'm just glad Emily's happy that's all that really matters to me."

"Aw. You're sweet...but you're dodging my question."

"Is it really necessary for you to know every detail about my love life?"

"Yes...now, answer my question...you're usually dying to tell me about your sex life. Now, did you like it? Yes or no? You know you can be honest with me. Anything you say stays between us, I promise."

"Hanna..." Spencer said, blushing slightly.

"Look at you blush." Hanna laughed. "You totally liked it, didn't you?"

"Would it be weird if I did?" Spencer asked, shyly.

"Of course not. It's okay to like it, Spence. You were totally nervous for nothing. I think it's so sweet that you were willing to try this for Emily, even if it did take you a little outside your comfort zone."

"I'd try almost anything for her, in this relationship Emily always comes first."

Hanna then began laughing, causing Spencer to think about what she had just said and pick up on the double meaning in her previous sentence.

"I guess I should start choosing my words more carefully." Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So…were you good or what?" Hanna asked.

"I think I was okay, I mean I have some nice scratches on my back and Emily was pretty loud, but then again she's always really loud."

"Em's a total freak." Hanna laughed.

"She's a completely different Emily in the bedroom, that's for sure. I love that she's so vocal in bed. Emily always lets me know exactly what she wants and how she wants it. She definitely makes it really easy for me."

"I'm the same way with Caleb. The way I see it, If you're not going to tell each other what you like, you may as well just do it yourself, which isn't nearly as much fun."

"I agree one hundred percent."

"So…did you guys try any 'positions?'"

"I don't think I'm ready to get that adventurous just yet. We've only done it in the missionary position, but that's perfectly okay with me. I really loved being able to look into Emily's eyes during sex."

"I totally get that...do you think that you would ever let Emily use a toy on you?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm really not all that interested in being on the receiving end."

"You really are the definition of being a top, aren't you, Spence?"

"Pretty much. It's just my personality, I can't really help it."

"There is one more thing I wanna ask..."

"What is it?"

"How big is..."

Spencer's skin immediately reddened, knowing exactly what Hanna was about to ask next.

"We're now officially done with this conversation." Spencer said, cutting Hanna off before she could finish her question.

"You're really not gonna tell me?"

"Nope. Just use your imagination, it's better for everyone."

"You're so lame." Hanna laughed.

 


	69. Chapter 69

Later that evening, when Spencer got to the school to pick Emily up, she got out of her car and slowly made her way into the gym and to the pool area. Spencer was immediately greeted by the strong, almost overwhelming scent of chlorine. She stood in the door way for a few minutes, watching Emily alone in the pool, furiously swimming lap after lap, obviously much too focused to notice that she was no longer the only one in the room. Spencer quietly slipped off her blazer, due to the uncomfortable humidity in the room, she then laid her jacket on the bleachers and walked over to the side of the pool, waiting for Emily to surface.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said when her girlfriend reached the other side of the pool.

"Oh my God." Emily gasped.

Obviously startled by Spencer's presence, Emily involuntarily reached up and grabbed her girlfriend's leg, flipping her into the water, fully clothed. Once Spencer resurfaced, she opened her eyes and tossed her hair back out of her face.

"Damn, Em. You really manhandled me." Spencer laughed.

"Spencer!" Emily said as she slid her goggles off of her eyes and let them hang around her neck. "You scared me."

Spencer laughed. "Sorry, babe...I really didn't mean to."

"Please tell me your phone isn't in your pocket."

"Don't worry, it isn't."

"Thank God. I'd feel awful if I ruined your phone. I'm so sorry, Spence, you totally caught me off guard."

"It's okay…no worries." Spencer said as she placed both of her hands on either side of Emily's face and kissed her. Spencer's hands sunk down to Emily's hips as she leaned Emily back against the side of the pool. Emily wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist as she deepened the kiss, slowly sliding her tongue into Spencer's mouth.

Emily buried her hands into the brunette's soaking wet hair as Spencer's tongue worked against her own. Spencer then broke the kiss and stared into Emily's eyes.

"Spence, I'm so sorry." Emily said she looked down into the water at her girlfriend's soaking wet clothes. "Your clothes are totally soaked."

"I told you, it's fine. My clothes will dry. You ready to go home?"

"Yours or mine?"

"Ours." Spencer replied.

Emily just smiled and kissed Spencer again.

"You wanna get something to eat and maybe watch a movie?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. That sounds great."

Spencer then lifted Emily up out of the water and set her on the ledge of the pool before climbing out of the pool, herself. Spencer stood up, her clothes hung heavily from her body and her boots squished with every step she took.

"Come into the locker room with me, I have some extra clothes you can change into."

"Okay." Spencer said as she picked up her blazer from the bleachers and followed Emily into the locker room.

Spencer sat down on the bench near Emily's locker, unlaced her boots and pulled them off. Emily laughed as she watched Spencer turn both of the shoes upside down and pour out the excess water.

"I'm so sorry, Spence...here, put these on." Emily said as she handed Spencer a pair of track pants and a blue Rosewood Sharks t shirt.

"Thanks, Em."

Spencer rolled her jeans down her legs and slipped off her underwear before pulling on Emily's track pants. Once Spencer was redressed in Emily's clothes, she sat back down on the bench and watched as Emily slowly stripped off her swimsuit. Emily could feel Spencer's eyes hot on her back. Emily turned around to find Spencer's eyes fixed intently on her naked body.

"Can we take a shower?" Spencer asked.

"You're such a pig." Emily laughed as she tossed a towel at Spencer, coving her face.

"What?" Spencer chuckled as she pulled the towel off.

"Is there ever a minute of the day when you're not horny?" Emily laughed and shook her head.

"Not really." Spencer laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes as she began to get dressed. Once she was dressed, Emily began gathering her things from her locker.

"Wait…"

"What's wrong, Em?"

"Where's my ring?" Emily said as she frantically began searching through her locker. "Where the hell is it?"

"Em, calm down, are you sure you wore it here?" Spencer said as she stood up and looked into Emily's locker.

"I'm positive. I remember, I took it off and put it on the top shelf and now it's gone." Emily said as a few tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Em. It's okay. I'm sure it's here somewhere. Don't worry." Spencer said as she put her arm around Emily. "Maybe it just fell into your bag…you look there, I'll check your locker again."

Spencer then began searching Emily's locker from top to bottom to no avail. A moment later Emily heard her phone chime. She picked it up to see that she had one new text message. Emily opened the text, revealing that it was from an unknown sender.

**Hey Em,**

**You're one lucky girl to have such a pretty ring! Want it back?**   
**Bring $2000 to the abandoned green house outside of town tomorrow at midnight.**

**COME ALONE.**

**-A**

* * *

"Why would A ask for two thousand dollars?" Aria asked as she sat down on Spencer's bed near a sobbing Emily.

"Who knows? Why does that bitch want anything?" Hanna said.

"Where am I gonna get two thousand dollars by tomorrow night?" Emily sighed heavily.

Aria and Hanna both looked over at Spencer.

"What're you looking at me for?"

"Come on, Spence, who else has access to that kind of money that fast?" Hanna said. "Besides I've seen you spend way more than that at one trip to the mall."

"Please, Spence. I promise I'll pay you back every cent somehow. I just want my ring back."

"You know I'd give any one of you the money in a heartbeat, but this isn't about the money, it's about your safety." Spencer said as she stared into Emily's eyes.

"None of us knows exactly what A is capable of. I won't risk letting you get hurt." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's body in a very protective manner.

"Spencer, please. I have to go. I need the ring back."

"It's way too dangerous. I'll buy you a new ring…Any one you want." Spencer said as she pulled Emily closer and gently ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"I don't want a new ring...I want that one." Emily said as she began to cry again.

"Em, please don't cry. I love you with or without it. That doesn't change anything."

"I know. But I love that ring. Do you have any idea how much it means to me? You gave me that ring after one of the best nights of my entire life. It means everything to me." Emily said as she buried her face into Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer looked up at Hanna and Aria, who both gave her sympathetic expressions.

"Em...I...I'll go to the bank tomorrow, after school."

Emily pulled back and looked into Spencer's eyes.

"You will? Spencer, thank you so much. I promise I'll pay you back."

"I don't want you to pay me back, I just want you to be safe, that's why I'll only give you the money on one condition."

"Anything." Emily said.

"I go with you tomorrow night."

"Spence, I'll be okay."

"Either I go with you or no deal. I won't let you go alone." Spencer said, firmly.

"But, A specifically said to come alone."

"Don't worry. It'll be dark. I'll get to the green house before A does and hide. I'll be close by in case you need help."

"I'm coming too." Aria said.

"So am I." Hanna agreed.

"That's a good idea. Safety in numbers." Spencer said looking at her friends.

"This might be our only opportunity to ever come face to face with A." Aria said. "We should all be there."

"Maybe we can finally figure out who this bitch is." Hanna said.

"One can only hope, Han." Spencer said.

 


	70. Chapter 70

"Em, are you absolutely sure you want to go tonight?" Spencer asked as she sat down on her bed next to her girlfriend. "It's not too late, you can still forget about this and let me buy you a new ring. You can pick out any one you want."

"Spence, I appreciate that you're so concerned about me, but I need that ring back, nothing could ever replace what it means to me."

"As long as you're sure..."

"I am."

"I didn't think I'd be able to get you to change your mind." Spencer sighed. "So I went to the bank today, as promised." Spencer said as she reached into her nightstand and pulled out a white bank envelope. "Here it is, all two thousand dollars."

"Spencer, thank you so much. I promise I'll pay you back."

"I told you not to worry about that. I couldn't care less about the money. I just want you back here safe and sound tonight."

"I love you." Emily said as she leaned over and hugged Spencer as tightly as she possibly could.

"I love you too...so how are getting out of your house tonight? You can't exactly tell your mom what we're up to."

"It's already taken care of. I begged my mom to let me stay at Aria's, I told her Aria and I had this huge project due tomorrow and we hadn't had time to finish it yet."

"Okay. Are you nervous?"

"A little."

* * *

"What time is it, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"It's a little after eleven." Spencer said looking at her watch. "I'm gonna start over to the greenhouse, so I can make it there before A does. Hanna, Aria you guys come with me. You ready?"

"I am." Hanna said.

"Me too." Aria agreed.

"I'll be there soon." Emily said.

"Please be careful, Em." Spencer said as she kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

When they got just outside of town, Spencer parked her car in a secluded, wooded area so that it wouldn't be seen.

"Okay. You guys stay here, I'm going in. If A tries to run, you guys head them off."

Spencer then quietly made her way toward the old, abandoned building. Spencer walked around the room, once she confirmed that she was alone, she waited silently, in the dark.

It wasn't long before Emily arrived at the greenhouse, She entered the dilapidated building, squinting into the darkness, but saw no one, she checked her phone for the time, it was still five minutes before midnight.

Emily then sent Spencer a text.

Just got here. Are you?

After a moment Emily got a reply.

I'm here, Em. Don't worry.

Emily paced about the room as she waited. After a few minutes, an eerie feeling that someone was watching came over her. Emily turned around to find a figure dressed in all black lurking in the doorway behind her.

"I told you I'd be here." Emily said as she nervously took a step closer to the figure.

Emily then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the bank envelope that Spencer had given her. Emily opened the envelope to show the other person the money.

"Here it is. All two thousand dollars. Now show me the ring."

The person that stood in front of Emily, reached into their own pocket and produced the ring in question.

"Okay. I'll hand you the money and you give me the ring."

The person in black took the envelope from Emily, slipped it into their pocket and then reached their hand out as if to hand Emily the ring. Before Emily could take the ring, A lunged at Emily, wrapping their hands around her neck.

"Spencer!" Emily choked out as she struggled to break free from A's grip.

Spencer stood up from her hiding place, raced over to Emily and grabbed A from behind, pulling them off of her girlfriend. Emily then collapsed the ground, gasping for air, on the verge of blacking out. At that moment, A set their sight on Spencer. Spencer watched as A produced a knife from their pocket. Spencer took a step backward, regretting having come completely unarmed. She stood, frozen in place as the dim moonlight that shone through the glass panels of the greenhouse reflected off of the blade. A leapt forward at Spencer, knife leveled at her abdomen. Spencer grabbed her attacker's hand in an attempt to deflect the blade away from her body. Spencer wasn't sure where her sudden burst of strength came from, but she somehow managed to wrestle her assailant to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Emily gave you the money, now give her back the ring or I swear to God, I'll kill you." Spencer said, her blood boiling with rage.

When Emily was able to breathe again she stared in terror as she watched her girlfriend and their unknown tormenter struggle for the weapon. Spencer then grabbed the knife from A's black, gloved hand and threw it across the room as hard as she could. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the knife clatter to the floor. As strong as Spencer was, A fought back twice as hard to escape. When A finally broke free, they quickly scrambled to their feet and ran toward the door, only to find that their only exit was now being blocked by Emily. In a panic, A ran toward the far corner of the green house, as both Emily and Spencer backed them into a corner. Having no other choice, A turned and kicked out the glass panel behind them. Spencer suddenly felt a sharp, searing pain shoot through her hand as it caught on a stray piece of glass sticking out of the broken panel as she reached out in an attempt to grab A, but it was too late. All Spencer could see was the black hooded figure running off into the distance. Spencer dropped to knees, not out of unbearable pain, but out of utter disgust in herself for letting A slip through her fingers.

"Spence. Are you all right?" Emily asked as she knelt down next to her girlfriend.

A moment later Hanna and Aria rushed into the greenhouse.

"Are you guys okay? We heard glass break. What happened?" Hanna asked.

"I gave A the money, then they attacked me." Emily said. "Spencer pulled them off of me then they went after her with a knife."

"Holy crap. Are you guys all right?" Hanna asked.

"We're okay." Emily said.

"Do you know who A is?" Aria asked.

"No. It was too dark to see anything." Spencer said.

"What did their hands feel like, Spence? A guy or a girl?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know." Spencer said absently. "They were wearing gloves."

"Did this person have any curves? How tall were they? Do you think it was a guy or a girl?"

"I don't know, Hanna!" Spencer snapped. "I told you it was too dark to see anything."

Spencer sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She took a deep breath and slowly ran her uninjured hand through her slightly disheveled hair.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Han, I'm just frustrated." Spencer said.

Out of pure frustration and rage, Spencer picked up a rock that was lying on the ground beside her and threw it as hard as she could, breaking another of the glass panels on the other side of the greenhouse.

"I was so close to finding out who A was and I totally blew it...for all of us. I fucking blew our one chance."

"No you didn't...it's not your fault, Spence." Emily said as she put her arm around Spencer's shoulder. "You protected me and you definitely shook A up. I don't think they expected you to fight as hard as you did. Why else would they have run?"

"The important thing is that you guys are okay." Aria said, crouching down and placing a reassuring hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Aria's right." Hanna said. "You guys are both safe, that's all that matters to me. Who cares if tonight was a total bust?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a total bust." Spencer said as she pulled out Emily's ring and held it up to her girlfriend. "Here, Em, this belongs to you."

"Oh my God, Spence, you got my ring back...how did you…"

"A dropped it when they hit the ground. I picked it up and shoved it into my pocket, where it'd be safe."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I love you." Emily said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend. As Emily hugged her, Spencer winced in pain at the embrace.

"Spence, you're hurt." Emily said. "Get in the car, I'll take you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine. I don't need to go to the hospital, let's just go home."

* * *

Emily took Spencer's hand in her own as she looked down at the fairly large shard of glass that was embedded in her girlfriend's palm.

"Just pull it." Spencer said, looking at Emily.

"Okay. Hold still."

"Fuck." Spencer groaned and bit her lip as Emily removed the glass from her hand.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Emily asked as tucked Spencer's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, there's one in the bathroom. In the medicine cabinet."

"I'll go get it." Aria said.

"Aria, can you please bring me a towel too?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, Spence."

"Thanks."

Once Emily had cleaned and bandaged Spencer's hand, she looked over the rest of Spencer's body for any other signs of injury.

"Your shirt's ripped. Did you get cut?"

"Yeah. A got me with the knife. When I went to pick up your ring, I left myself open." Spencer said as she lifted up her shirt and looked at the blood that had smeared across her stomach, just above her belly button.

"Oh my God. Spence! You got stabbed!" Hanna asked, horrified as she stared at the blood all over Spencer's bare stomach.

"I didn't get stabbed, it's just a cut. I'm fine."

"You're pretty bruised up though." Aria said. "Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the ER?"

"No, I'm fine, really. It looks a lot worse than it actually is."

"Let's get your shirt off." Emily said as she lifted Spencer's shirt up, being very careful not to aggravate her girlfriend's wound.

"Are you still bleeding?" Aria asked.

"I don't think so." Spencer said as she picked up the towel and used it to wipe the blood from her abdomen. Once all of the blood was gone, Spencer examined her own body.

"It doesn't look like the cut is very deep." Spencer said.

"It's deep enough, Spence." Emily said as she touched Spencer just above the cut. "We should probably put some antibiotic cream on it. Does it hurt at all?"

"It stings a little, but it's okay. I think I'll live."

"Go lay down on the couch. I'll get the ointment."

When Emily came into the living room she walked over to Spencer and opened the tube of antibiotic cream.

"This might hurt a little." Emily said. "Just try to lay still."

Spencer did as she was told and allowed Emily to tend to her wound.

"There." Emily said when she finished. "I'll look at it again in the morning, but right now, I think we should all get some sleep."

"You guys wanna crash here tonight?" Spencer asked, looking at Aria and Hanna.

"Sure." Hanna said.

Aria nodded.

When Spencer and Emily got into the bedroom, Spencer shut the door behind them.

"Em, thanks for taking care of me tonight. You should totally consider becoming a nurse. You'd be great at it."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. I already feel a lot better."

"I'll give it some thought." Emily smiled. "But I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I'd never have gotten my ring back and you definitely saved me tonight."

"It's my job to protect you, now more than ever. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily said as she moved to kissed Spencer.

Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, but Emily pulled back, hesitant to return the embrace for fear of hurting Spencer.

"It's okay, Em." Spencer said as she pulled Emily against her body and kissed her forehead.

 


	71. Chapter 71

Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock near the bed, which indicated that it was three-thirty a.m.

"Spence?" Emily said groggily as she felt Spencer roll over in bed for the millionth time.

Emily turned over to face her girlfriend.

"You okay, babe?" Emily asked. "You've been tossing and turning all night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Spencer said as she sat up in bed. "I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she sat up, reached across Spencer and switched on the lamp on the night stand.

"I just keep replaying tonight over and over in my mind. I had A in my hands, Em." Spencer said as she stared down at her open palms. "I really screwed up."

"You didn't screw anything up. Please don't beat yourself up over this." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer. "I told you, the important thing is that you're safe."

"I just wanted so badly to take down this bitch." Spencer sighed. "It's not fair, I was so close."

"I know." Emily said as she ran her fingers through Spencer's hair. "But I think A is a lot more dangerous than we realize. You're lucky that you didn't get hurt worse than you did."

"If I'd only pulled off that hood when I had the chance, we'd know who A is, I'd be the hero and we'd never have to worry about this bitch again."

"Spencer, you fought A for me and got my ring back. You will always be my hero." Emily said as she gently rubbed Spencer's back.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're the bravest person I've ever met." Emily said, tucking a strand of Spencer's hair behind her ear. "You always make me feel safe."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer smiled faintly. "I love you."

"I love you too...you really should try to get some sleep, though, you need the rest. Do you want me to make you some tea or something to help you sleep?"

"No, thanks. I want you to stay in bed with me. Just let me hold you, okay?"

"That I can do." Emily smiled as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend goodnight.

Emily laid back down and Spencer reached over to turn out the light. She then positioned herself so that her body was pressed flush against Emily's back. Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and nestled her face into the crook of Emily's neck, where she almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Morning, Em." Aria said. "Is Spencer up yet?"

"Not yet. I need to get her up soon though, if we're gonna get to school on time."

"I'll wake her up." Hanna said as she got up off of the couch and made a beeline for the bedroom.

"Don't you dare." Emily said as she caught Hanna by the arm. "Poor thing hardly slept at all...she can't stop thinking about last night."

"I can't say I blame her, I'd be pretty freaked too if I almost got stabbed." Hanna said.

"That's not what's bothering her." Emily said. "She's still upset that she didn't find out who A was."

"That's not her fault." Aria said. "She did the best she could."

"I know. But she still thinks she didn't do enough."

"How could she even think that?" Aria asked. "Spencer willingly gave you two thousand dollars risked herself to protect you. I'd say she did a lot."

"Totally." Hanna agreed. "Spencer would lay her back on the line for any of us without hesitation."

"I know she would." Emily said. "And she has."

A few minutes later Spencer entered the living room.

"Hey, guys." Spencer said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Did you shut off my alarm, Em?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to sleep in a little bit, but I guess your internal clock is just too good." Emily said as she kissed her girlfriend. "Let me look at your hand."

Emily unwrapped Spencer's hand and looked at the blood that had stained the bandage before turning her attention to the cut.

"This looks a lot better than it did last night." Emily said. "How about the cut on your stomach? Let me see that."

"Okay." Spencer said as she lifted up her shirt.

Emily peeled back the gauze she had placed over the wound and carefully examined Spencer.

"This looks a lot better too. Should heal up in no time."

"How do you feel, Spence?" Aria asked.

"I'm okay. My ribs are a little sore though. I got kicked pretty hard during the scuffle."

"Apparently. You've sure got some pretty nasty bruises." Hanna said. "Maybe you should stay home from school today."

"I'll be fine. It won't do me any good to stay home."

"How about if you go take a shower and when you get out, I'll bandage you up again."

"Okay. Thanks, Em." Spencer said as she turned to go into the bathroom.

"I have to tell you, Em, I think it's so awesome how you take such good care of Spencer." Hanna said. "She's in good hands with you."

"Thanks. Spencer just told me last night that she thinks I should be a nurse."

"Aw. You totally should, you're kind, caring and compassionate, you'd make an amazing nurse." Aria said.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Spence. How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I feel all right. I'm a little tired though."

Emily could tell that when Spencer said "a little tired" she actually meant completely exhausted.

"I bet you are. You hardly slept at all last night. After school why don't you go home and take a nap?"

"I will, but I have to stop at the optometrist and pick up my glasses first."

"I can't wait to see you in them...I'll come over after swim practice. I'll bring over something for dinner and maybe you and I can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, since we never got around to it the other night."

"That sounds great. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Something romantic might be nice."

"You sure love chick flicks, don't you?"

"I do, but none of them can even come close to our picture perfect romance."

Spencer smiled.

"Can't argue with you there, but I really gotta get to gym class."

"Don't take gym today, okay?"

"But we're playing hockey."

"I doesn't matter what you're doing, I don't want you to hurt your hand again, your cut is still pretty fresh, it needs time to heal and if you get body checked, you'll be in trouble. I don't want you coming home with more bruises on top of what you already have. I know how aggressive and competitive you get sometimes."

"We're not allowed to body check."

"Yeah, but you guys all still do."

"It's okay, Em, I'm not that aggressive in gym..."

"Not that aggressive? Spence, you're the one that all the guys always pick first to be on their team. You're that kid that everyone has to tell to 'calm down, it's only gym class.'"

Spencer laughed. "So I'm a little competitive, no harm in that."

"A little? You're ridiculous." Emily laughed. "Now, promise me you'll sit out today, all right? I'm sure your teacher won't mind if you miss one day of gym."

"Okay, okay. I'll take today off if it'll make you happy."

"Thank you. I love it when you listen to me."

"I always listen to you, but I gotta go, I'll see you later." Spencer said as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss goodbye.

"Hey, before you go. What do want for dinner?" Emily asked.

"I want what ever you feel like. Surprise me."

* * *

Later that evening.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she walked into the barn.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed her girlfriend. "How was practice?"

"It was pretty good, thanks…I brought Chinese food, I hope that's okay with you."

"That's perfect."

"Good. Did you pick up your glasses?"

"I did."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure, hold on, they're in the bedroom. I'll be right back."

Spencer returned to the living room a moment later.

"Oh my God, you're so cute!" Emily said as she looked at Spencer's black, plastic frames that seemed to suit her very well.

"You don't think they're too nerdy?"

"Not at all. I love them, you look totally adorable."

"Thanks, Em."

"How's the cut on your stomach? Do you want me to change your bandage again?"

"No, it's okay. I changed it when I got home."

"Okay. I brought you some cream to put on it once it heals so you don't scar. Your abs are so perfect, I don't want anything to ruin that."

"Perfect? You really think so?" Spencer smirked as she pulled up her shirt and looked down at her own abdomen.

"Absolutely perfect." Emily said as she ran her hands over Spencer's lower abdomen and kissed her. "Thank God it's just about swimsuit season. I want you in a bikini as much as possible this summer."

"That goes the same for you." Spencer laughed. "Come on, let's eat in the living room."

"Okay, I'll pick a movie."

* * *

Once they had finished eating, Emily turned on a DVD and walked back over to the couch.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Emily asked.

"Do you really even need to ask that?" Spencer replied.

"I guess not." Emily laughed.

Once they were in a comfortable position, Spencer picked up a blanket that hung over the back of the couch and draped it over both of them as the movie started.

As the evening wore on, the movie on the T.V. had become mostly background noise as Spencer and Emily had taken mainly to just making-out on the couch. They were eventually interrupted only by the sound of Emily's phone.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked in between kisses to Emily's neck.

"My mom wants me to come home."

"But I'm not done with you yet." Spencer said as she undid the top two buttons on Emily's shirt and placed a few kisses across the upper part of Emily's chest.

"Spence." Emily moaned softly and dropped her phone as a chill ran up and down her spine. "We can't. I really have to go."

"Does your mom have bad timing or what?" Spencer sighed as she pulled away. "It's like she knows every time we start to mess around."

"Ugh. I know." Emily groaned. "It's so annoying. She really needs a hobby."

Spencer laughed.

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up for school."

"Okay." Emily said leaning down to kiss Spencer goodbye. "Night, Spence."

"Night, Em."

 


	72. Chapter 72

"Hi, mom." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen and set her keys on the counter.

"Hi, Emily. I want talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes sweetheart, everything's fine...your father has next week off of work, but he has to stay on call, so I'm going to fly down to Texas for our anniversary, but I don't want you staying home alone."

"Mom, I want to see dad too, but I can't leave school right now, I have tons of projects and we have finals coming up."

"I know. That's why I talked to the Hastings and they've agreed to look after you while I'm gone."

"I'm going to being staying at Spencer's for the week?"

"Yes. I'll be leaving on Friday morning. I expect that you'll be on your best behavior and be a good, polite house guest for the Hastings."

"Of course I will be, mom."

"Good."

* * *

"Hey, Spence." Emily said when she got into Spencer's car the next morning. "I have to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"My mom's going to Texas for a week to be with my dad for their anniversary…"

"And..." Spencer urged Emily to continue.

"And…she talked to your parents and I'm going to be staying with you while she's gone."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Holy crap, that's awesome!"

"I know. I can't wait!"

"When does your mom leave?"

"Friday morning."

"Awesome...not that your mom's leaving, of course, I like her and everything...it's just..."

"It's okay, babe, I know what you mean." Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

On Friday afternoon Emily and Hanna were sitting in the library together, attempting to study, but failing miserably.

"So your mom is actually letting you stay over at Spencer's for like multiple nights in a row?" Hanna asked, looking up from the magazine that laid on top of her open text book.

"Yep. I can't wait."

"I bet Spencer can't either." Hanna laughed. "I guess your mom must trust you guys. She's really come around."

"Yeah, she definitely has. I love that she's finally warmed up to Spencer again."

"Does your mom know that Spencer's a total horn-dog?"

"God, no." Emily answered quickly. "I hate that she knows we've even had sex. It's so awkward, every time I come home I wonder if she's trying to figure out if Spencer and I have done it that night. I feel like she probably thinks about us having sex more than we do, but maybe she doesn't, I don't know. We don't talk about it."

"Maybe she just thinks that if you never talk about it, it doesn't happen."

"I hope so."

"Well, do you think Spencer's mom will let you stay in the barn with her?"

"Probably. She's okay with us...being intimate." Emily said. "Missus Hastings has told me before I'm always welcome to stay at their house."

"You're so lucky that Spencer has the barn, you can be alone whenever you want. It's so hard getting alone time with Caleb, my mom's always around."

"Spence may have the barn but that definitely doesn't stop my mom. It seems like she has a sixth sense for knowing when we're messing around. Every time we start to do anything, she always calls or texts me, telling me to come home."

Hanna laughed.

"At least you guys won't have to worry about that for a while. You're gonna have a pretty good week. Too bad we're still in school, otherwise you two could just spend the whole week never having to get out of bed."

"Hanna, my relationship with Spencer is more than just sex, you know. When we're together we don't have to do it every hour of the day. We're not animals, we can control ourselves."

"I know you can, but Spencer I'm not so sure about." Hanna laughed. "She's such a guy when it comes to sex...if she's not doing it, she's thinking about it and after she's done she's probably thinking about when she'll get it again."

"That's so true." Emily laughed.

"That's good for you, though, Em, I mean when ever you want it you can pretty much guarantee that Spence will be on board." Hanna chuckled. "And I highly doubt that the sex is ever bad with her, right?"

"Hanna..." Emily said blushing slightly.

"Come on, Em, you can talk to me about this. Spencer does and I only ever get one side of the story. I wanna hear yours. So come on...what's Spencer like in bed?"

"Well, to be honest, she's amazing. She's always really passionate and romantic and she always tells me that she loves me."

"That's sweet…is Spencer always the dominant one?"

"Usually and I really like it that way. I hope she doesn't mind."

"Believe me she doesn't mind at all, she likes it that way too…a lot."

"Good because the way Spencer takes control is just so unbelievably hot. I like that she's a little aggressive."

"Not a bad body either." Hanna said, matter-of-factly.

"God, I know. Spencer's got so many tight, super hard muscles, she's got muscles in places that I didn't even know it was possible to have muscles in. I just can't keep my hands off of her." Emily rambled. "And she always sweats really hard when we have sex, I love it, it totally turns me on."

"Wow, Em..." Hanna smirked, surprised by Emily's unusual openness.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that." Emily said, covering her face with her hands as a deep shade of red crept over her neck and face. "I said way too much. I'm so embarrassed. You probably think I'm a total pervert."

"Not at all. I think that's super hot...can I ask you something?"

"I think I've already totally embarrassed myself as it is what's one more question?"

Hanna laughed.

"So...how long does sex usually last with Spencer?"

"You're asking me this because...?"

"Because with Caleb it's usually over after like ten minutes. I've never had sex with a girl so I was just curious if it's the same with you guys or if it takes longer for you to..."

"It usually lasts around half an hour, but I really like to cuddle when we're done, so we usually lay in bed for awhile."

"Hey guys." Spencer said, walking up to her friends with Aria at her side. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much." Emily smiled looking over at Hanna. "I was wondering when you guys were going to get here."

"Sorry." Aria said. "I was running behind with my art project, I had to finish it today. Spencer waited for me."

"It's okay." Emily said. "Hey Spence, can you proof read my history essay before I turn it in?"

"Sure. Give it here."

As Spencer began reading Emily's essay, Emily noticed that Spencer was continually holding the paper farther and farther away from her face.

"You know, babe, it'd be a lot easier to see that if you put your glasses on."

"You're right. Thanks, Em, I haven't quite gotten used to having them yet." Spencer said, taking her glasses from their position, hanging on her shirt and putting them on her face.

"Oh my God, total nerd alert." Hanna laughed.

"Aw. Don't listen to her, Spence." Emily said wrapping her arms around Spencer's shoulders. "I think they make you look totally sexy and even more brilliant than you already are."

"Thank you." Spencer said as she turned her head and gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips.

"So when are you coming over tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I'll be over later this evening. I have late swim practice, when I'm done, I need to stop by my house and grab a few things, then I'll be over."

"Okay. Sounds good."

 


	73. Chapter 73

After school on Friday afternoon Spencer was on cloud nine. It was the weekend and she would be soon spending the entire week living with her girlfriend. Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket when she heard it chime. It was a message from Emily.

Hey. Hanna wants to know if we want to have a double date tomorrow night with her and Caleb?

Sure. Sounds like fun to me.

Cool. I'll tell her. I can't wait to see you tonight.

I can't wait to see you either. We're going to have an amazing week.

As Spencer made her way to the barn, she stopped at the mailbox and pulled out a few envelopes. She flipped through the envelopes and came across a letter from Princeton University. It was from the admissions board. Spencer's mind was racing, she felt excited and extremely nervous all at the same time as she clutched the envelope tightly to her chest and made her way into the barn. Once Spencer was inside the barn, she tossed her backpack onto the counter, along with the rest of the mail and ripped the letter from Princeton open.

"Dear Miss Hastings, thank you very much for your recent application to our university." Spencer read aloud. "Our admissions board has carefully reviewed your application and while we sincerely appreciate your interest in Princeton, we regret to inform you that we are unable to admit you at this time." Spencer's heart immediately sank as she continued silently reading the rest of the letter, though she didn't see much point in finishing it.

We realize that you may be disappointed by this decision, however we are only able to admit a very small percentage of those who apply to this university each year.

The admissions committee appreciates the time, care and effort that you put into your application. We wish you all the best as you pursue your education.

By this point Spencer could feel the tears already streaming down her face. She then heard her phone chime again. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened her text messages.

Poor Spencer. What's it feel like to finally lose?  
Who cares if you don't have Princeton.  
You'll always have me. Kisses. -A

Spencer quickly looked toward her windows for any indication that someone may be watching her, but she saw no one. Spencer balled up the letter and threw it at the counter before burying her face into her hands.

When Emily arrived at the Hastings' house, later that evening, she walked into the barn where she found a half empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table along with an extremely inebriated Spencer.

"Spence?"

"Oh...hey...Em." Spencer said slurring her words as she picked up her glass and the bottle of whiskey before stumbling into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Spencer, what the hell? You're drunk."

"Drunk? Me? No...I only had a little." Spencer said as she poured some more whiskey into her glass, getting more on the counter than in the glass.

As Spencer went to raise the glass to her lips, Emily quickly took it away from her.

"You don't need this." Emily said.

"You're right. Who needs a glass?" Spencer said as she picked up the bottle and began drinking straight out of it.

"No, Spencer. Please give me the bottle."

"You want some too? I'll share."

"No and you've had way too much. Why are you drunk? I don't understand. This isn't like you at all."

"You know what I don't understand?...What someone as beautiful and smart and amazing as you sees in a total loser like me."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked. "You're not making any sense."

"I heard back from Princeton today...they don't want me, Em."

"What?"

"Princeton doesn't fucking want me." Spencer slurred as she pulled the crumpled up letter from her pocket and handed it to Emily.

Emily read over the letter before looking back up at Spencer who now had tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"Poor thing." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer, hugging her tightly. "It's all right."

"You know it's really too bad that A didn't just slit my throat when they had the chance, then I wouldn't be in this position."

"Spencer, don't ever say that." Emily said, shocked by Spencer's statement.

"Why not? It's the truth. I wouldn't have to worry about college and you'd be with someone who actually deserves you." Spencer's words spilled out and slurred together. "I'm a loser, Emily, I'll never amount to anything...no one needs me anyway, especially you...I couldn't even protect you from A. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world. No one would care if I was dead."

"Spencer. Listen to me." Emily said as she took Spencer's face in her hands. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. There are tons of people in your life who would be devastated without you around, especially me."

"You don't need me."

"I do need you, your friends need you, your family needs you and you're about to have a niece, who I know is going to be absolutely crazy about you."

Spencer smiled slightly and reached for Emily's hand. Emily looked down and noticed that Spencer's previously injured hand was covered in blood.

"What happened to your hand?" Emily asked as she took Spencer's hand in her own.

"I cut it. It was an accident. It's no big deal."

"Spence, this looks a lot worse than just one cut. What really happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can…just tell me the truth."

"You'll be mad..."

"No I won't. I'm going to help you, but you need to tell me what happened."

"I got angry...I lost my temper and punched out a window in the living room."

"Aw, sweetie…"

"Please don't be angry."

"It's okay, I'm not angry...does it hurt a lot?" Emily asked as she carefully assessed the damage to her girlfriend's hand.

Spencer nodded.

"It feels like it's on fire."

"Sit down...I'll fix it."

Emily began by removing all of the small pieces of glass that were still stuck in Spencer's hand.

"You really messed up your hand again...it was healing so nicely."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why were you afraid to tell me what happened?"

"It's just that…"

"Just that what?" Emily asked as she pulled out a large chunk of glass, causing Spencer to wince in pain and turn her head away.

"Sorry, Spence…just a few more…I'm almost done. Try to hold still for me, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Okay. There you go." Emily said as finished removing the last few pieces of glass. "I'm going to go grab some gauze and I'll bandage you up. I'll be right back."

Emily returned a few moments later.

"Now, why were you afraid to tell me what happened?"

"I was afraid because I know that I have anger problems, I just got so mad about Princeton…I couldn't help it...I didn't want you to know because I thought you might leave me because I can't always control my temper…I don't know why I do the things I do sometimes, I really don't. I'm sorry, Emily." Spencer said, tears flowing from her eyes again.

"It's okay." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and gently ran her fingers through her hair. "You're fine. I'd never leave you."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?…No matter how mad I got."

"It's okay, Spence. Emily said, gently rubbing Spencer's back. "I know you wouldn't."

"You know I love you with all of my heart." Spencer sobbed into Emily's shoulder as she held her tight.

"I love you too…will you let me finish fixing your hand?"

Spencer pulled away and nodded, looking Emily up and down.

"I got blood on your shirt. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Spencer asked, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because this is actually your shirt." Emily whispered into Spencer's ear.

Emily then let out a small laugh and ruffled Spencer's hair, causing Spencer to smile.

"There's that award-winning smile I fell in love with." Emily said as she placed a light kiss on Spencer's forehead.

Emily then focused her attention back to Spencer's hand. She applied a generous amount of antibiotic cream to the area and wrapped it up.

"How's that?" Emily asked.

"Better. Thank you." Spencer said as she stared into Emily's eyes.

As Spencer sat at the kitchen counter, a sudden overwhelming pang of nausea overcame her.

"I think...I'm gonna puke." Spencer said before turning and vomiting all over the kitchen floor.

"Are you all right?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm dizzy."

"Come on, I'll help you to the bathroom."

Emily put her arm around Spencer's back as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Once they got into the bathroom, Emily helped Spencer remove her now vomit-stained shirt. A few moments later Spencer was overcome with a second wave of intense nausea. Spencer knelt down on the floor and vomited into the toilet. Emily knelt down behind her girlfriend and pulled Spencer's hair back out of her face as she continued throwing up.

"It's okay." Emily said softly, gently rubbing Spencer's back as she threw up again.

Once Emily was sure that Spencer's stomach was completely empty, she carefully helped her girlfriend into the bedroom. Emily helped Spencer change clothes, then she gently laid her down on the bed. A few moments later, Emily heard a knock at the barn door.

"I'll go see who that is." Emily said. "I'll be right back."

Emily opened the door to find Veronica standing on the other side.

"Hi, Emily. I was just coming to ask if you and Spencer would like to go out for a late dinner with Peter and I."

"That sounds great, but Spencer's already asleep and I was thinking of going to bed early too. It was kind of a rough day at school."

"Okay, sweetheart...I assume that you'll want to stay in the barn with Spencer this week?"

"Only if it's okay with you and Mister Hastings. If you don't want me to I completely understand…"

"Don't worry, honey, that's fine. But if you do need to get away, don't forget you're welcome to stay in Melissa's old room."

"Thank you."

"And if you need anything while you're here, don't be afraid to ask either Peter or myself. I'll let you get settled in, goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight Missus Hastings and thanks a lot."

When Emily went back into the barn, she walked into the bedroom to find that Spencer had already passed out in bed. Emily gently rolled Spencer onto her side.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but you're gonna be all right, Spence." Emily said before leaning down and kissing Spencer on her forehead. "I love you."

Emily then headed back into the kitchen to clean up the mess that Spencer had made. Once Emily had finished cleaning up, she headed back into the bedroom, changed her own clothes and got into bed next to Spencer, where she would spend most of the night awake, looking after her girlfriend.

The next morning, Emily opened her eyes when she felt Spencer begin to stir.

"Spence?"

Spencer sat up and groaned loudly.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Emily asked.

"I feel awful. My head is throbbing, my stomach hurts and I'm dizzy."

"Poor thing. Lay back down, I'll make you some coffee." Emily said as she got out of bed.

When Emily returned to the bedroom, she helped Spencer slowly sit up, before handing her a mug filled with hot coffee.

"Do you remember much of last night?" Emily asked.

"I remember getting home from school and being totally happy that you were staying with me, then I got the letter from Princeton. After I found out that I got rejected, I just lost control of myself. I'm so screwed, Em. What am I gonna do?"

"Spencer. It's okay. There are plenty of other Ivy League schools you can go to. You got accepted to Yale, remember? And you haven't heard from Harvard or U Penn yet."

"You don't understand, all my dad ever talks about it is how happy he is that I'm going to the same school he and my mom graduated from and he knows I've had my heart set on Princeton. My parents already bought a town house in New Jersey for me to move into for school. I'm totally fucked, how do I tell them that I wasn't smart enough to get into the school that they've wanted me to attend since I was a little kid?"

At this point, Emily could see that Spencer was trying very hard to fight back the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes. Emily wasn't sure that she'd ever even seen Spencer cry until last night.

"Just because Princeton didn't accept you, doesn't mean you aren't smart. You're the smartest person I know, Spence." Emily said as she placed a hand on top of Spencer's. "Besides, Melissa didn't go to Princeton and your parents were okay with that."

"Yeah, but I'm not Melissa. It's different for me. My parents always wanted me to go to Princeton." Spencer sobbed. "They're going to be so disappointed in me. Especially my dad. How can I even face him now? Why does my life have to be so hard…it isn't fair."

Emily moved closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Spencer cried into Emily's shoulder, finally letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Ssshhh...It'll be okay. I promise you." Emily said softly as she gently stroked Spencer's hair. "Your dad will understand. He loves you."

"My dad isn't your dad, Em. My relationship with my father is complicated, to say the very least. I've always had to compete for his affection...I just want him to be proud of me and now I'll never be the daughter he wants me to be. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"Actually, I do. I went through the same thing with my mom. When I came out to my parents, my dad was always on my side, but it wasn't that easy with my mom. I constantly felt like she was so disappointed in me, like I ruined her life and she'd never love me again. For the longest time, I felt like it was either force myself to be someone I wasn't to please my mom and spend the rest of my life being miserable or be myself and totally break her heart. It hurt a lot, you have no idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep."

"But things are better now...your mom has accepted that you're gay. She loves you."

"Exactly. And while this is a slightly different situation, it's still very similar. Your dad will eventually see that no matter what college you go to you're still a wonderful, intelligent person and someone that he can always be proud of. I know it's hard to believe now, but this isn't the end of the world. Who cares if you don't go to Princeton? There are tons of other schools that want you, you'll go somewhere else, become an amazing lawyer and make Princeton regret ever turning you down. It's really their loss, not yours."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Princeton or not, you're still the smartest, strongest most beautiful person I've ever known." Emily said as she reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Spencer's ear. "I love you, Spence. No matter what."

"I love you too." Spencer said as she hugged Emily. "Is it okay if I don't tell my parents about Princeton right away?"

"Of course it is. You can tell them when you're ready. I can even help you tell them if you want. Maybe if I'm there it'll help soften the blow."

"Thank you. And I'm really sorry about last night. I was angry and upset, I made some bad choices. I just don't always know how to deal with my emotions in the right way."

"It's okay. We can work on that. I know you're sweet, you've already opened your heart to me…it's just the rest of the world you need a little help with."

Spencer smiled softly at Emily.

"I also wanted to tell you thank you for taking care of me last night, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Spencer, I'll always take care of you…you're one of the most important people in my life…now, how's your stomach? You spent a lot of last night throwing up. You and whisky don't mix very well."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't puke on you, did I?"

"No, you didn't, but you did throw up all over the kitchen floor."

"Oh God, I'm such an asshole. I should go clean it up."

"I already did. Last night, after I put you to bed."

"I'm sorry. That's so gross. I'm gonna make it up to you somehow."

"It's okay. Clearly I love you a lot and puke doesn't bother me, anyway. I just hope that you'll be there to hold my hair back for me when I'm pregnant with your child and practically living on the bathroom floor every morning."

"You can count on it."

"Good. Then I'll call us about even. I don't know if you're in the mood to eat, but do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Emily asked. "After last night your stomach's gotta be totally empty."

"I guess I probably should eat something."

"Why don't you go take a hot shower, that might help you feel a little better and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Okay."

As Emily began to make breakfast, she heard her phone ring, which was still sitting on the kitchen island, where she had left it last night.

"Hey, Hanna. What's up?"

"Hey, Em, I just wanted to see if you felt like coming to the mall with me. I'm looking for a new outfit for our double date tonight."

"Han, I'd love to, but Spencer got pretty wasted last night, I'm a little busy helping her nurse a hang over."

"Spencer got wasted without me! What a jerk."

"No, Han. She wasn't drinking for fun, she was drinking because she's depressed."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Princeton turned her down. She got the rejection letter yesterday."

"Poor Spencer. How could those bastards not accept her? She's totally brilliant."

"I know. I wish there was more I could do for her. She's pretty upset, I think last night was the first time I've ever actually seen her cry."

"Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine. Her pride is just pretty damaged right now, but she's okay. I think she's feeling a little better. She was already totally trashed when I got here last night. She spent a lot of the night throwing up and she hurt her hand again...she was so angry about Princeton rejecting her that she punched out one of the living room windows."

"Oh my God. Were you there when she did it?"

"No, I just saw that her hand was bloody and messed up again. I wish I would have been here sooner to calm her down, though. She was a total wreck when I got here last night. I feel so sorry for her."

"Me too. Fuck Princeton. Who needs them? But, if you guys wanna cancel tonight, I understand."

"I'll ask Spencer how she feels later, if she's up to it, we'll still come. I really hope she still wants to go, getting her mind off of Princeton will do her a lot of good."

"I think it definitely will too and I'd really like to spend some time with you guys and Caleb as couples. We never get to do stuff and with Aria it's hard, her being with Fitz and all, we can't exactly go out together."

"I know. That makes it tough. We can't even really get to know him as her boyfriend…listen, Han, I'm in the middle of making Spencer breakfast so I'll call you a little bit later, okay?"

"Sure. No problem. Bye, Em."


	74. Chapter 74

When Spencer got out of the shower, she made her way into the kitchen where Emily had breakfast waiting for her.

"How was your shower? Do you feel any better?" Emily asked.

"I feel a little better."

"Good. How's your hand?"

"It still hurts a lot, but I deserve it. If knew how to control my temper, I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"It's okay." Emily said as she placed her hand on top of Spencer's injured one. "Eat your breakfast, when you're done, I'll wrap your hand up again."

"Thank you." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Emily.

"You know you really did a number on that window in the living room. You might want to think about getting it fixed before your parents see it and ask questions."

"I know. I already called Toby and asked him to fix it. He said he'd be over this afternoon."

"Okay. So…do you still want to go out with Hanna and Caleb tonight?"

"Our date…I totally forgot."

"If you're not feeling up to it, that's okay."

"No, it's okay. I want to go. Hanna's been after us to go on a double date with her and Caleb for months now, she'd be pissed if we canceled."

"I was hoping you'd feel like going out tonight."

"Are you kidding? I could never turn down the opportunity to take my gorgeous girlfriend out on a date."

Emily smiled.

"You're sweet."

"We haven't been out on a date in a while."

"You're right." Emily said. "We've both been really busy lately, haven't we?"

"We definitely have, what does Hanna have planned, anyway?"

"Dinner and a movie, I think."

"Cool. It'll be fun…hey have you heard from your mom?"

"Not since yesterday afternoon, when she called to let me know that she got to Texas okay. I'm a little surprised she hasn't called yet this morning."

"Hm…She and your dad must be pretty busy with anniversary activities, if you know what I mean." Spencer laughed.

"Okay, first of all their anniversary isn't until Wednesday and second of all, that's disgusting. As far as I'm concerned my parents have only had sex once."

Spencer laughed again. "You're a little bit of a prude, you really are your mother's daughter, aren't you?"

"I'm not a prude. I just don't want to think about my parents having sex. You don't think about yours doing it…"

"Yeah, like my parents have sex. They'd actually have to take a break from work."

"In any case, we're done talking about this." Emily said, trying to shake the thought from her head.

* * *

Later that afternoon Emily was lying in bed with Spencer, who had fallen asleep shortly after breakfast. Emily had just begun to drift off when she heard her phone ring, she fished her phone out of her pocket to see that she had a text from Aria.

Hey Em. Hanna told me about Princeton. How's Spencer doing?

She's all right, but she's afraid to tell her parents...she cried, it broke my heart.

Poor Spence. :( Did she really put her hand through a window or is Hanna exaggerating?

No, she really did. She got drunk and punched a window.

Is she okay?

Her hand's a little messed up, but she'll be fine. I just wish there was more I could do for her. Emotionally, I mean. I've never seen her so upset.

It's okay, Em, just be supportive, that's the best thing you can do for her right now. Spencer's tough. She'll bounce back. She just needs time.

I know. You're right. Thanks Aria.

No problem. Just remind Spencer that if she needs to talk or anything I'm always here for her.

I will. Thanks again.

* * *

Later on that evening when Emily and Spencer arrived at the restaurant to meet Caleb and Hanna, Emily was happy to see that Spencer seemed to be relatively upbeat.

"Why don't you guys go get us a table." Emily said, turning toward Spencer and Caleb. "I need to use the restroom. Come with me, Han?"

"Sure."

Once Caleb and Spencer sat down, they were quickly approached by their waitress, a short, probably twenty-something year old blonde.

"Hi, I'm Kelly." The girl said as she placed some silverware in front of Caleb and Spencer. "I'll be your server tonight, is it just the two of you?"

"No. We're going to have four. Our girlfriends will be joining us in a minute." Spencer said.

"Okay. Great. Here's some more silverware. I'll be back in a minute with two more menus."

"Thanks." Caleb said, making eye contact with the blonde.

"So...Hanna's pretty excited about us all spending time together." Caleb said, turning his attention toward Spencer.

"That's what Emily told me. I'm sorry we haven't really gotten to hang out much before now."

"It's cool. I know you've been busy with everything at school, Emily with swimming and with me going back and forth to California a lot of weekends, we haven't really had much of a chance."

"How do you like it in California?"

"I like it a lot. I'm really glad that I'm finally getting the chance to know my mom, but I really hate leaving Hanna so much."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she understands. How are things going between you two?"

"Things are great, actually. I'm totally crazy about her."

"That's good. I'm so glad that you guys got back together. I think you've been good for her."

"Thanks. I know that I really screwed up before. I'd never be dumb enough to mess that up again, besides I'm pretty sure that Hanna's mom would kill me if I ever hurt Hanna again."

"That's for sure. Ms. Marin is totally cool, but if you mess with Hanna, you'd better watch your back."

"I'm just glad that she seems to like me now. I know when Hanna and I first got together she wasn't exactly thrilled. I tried really hard to get her to like me, I think I've definitely made a lot of progress."

"I know exactly how you feel. I can't even tell you how much time I spent trying to get Emily's mom to like me. She's pretty tough."

* * *

"Spencer seems to be in a decent mood tonight." Hanna said, staring at her reflection as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss to her lips.

"Yeah. I'm really glad she still wanted to come out."

"Me too. Moping around won't do her any good."

"Hey, Hanna?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"I know you and Spencer like to tease each other, but I just wanted to ask, could you not mention Princeton tonight? I know Spencer's playing tough, but she's still having a hard time with this. Just try to take it a little bit easy on her, okay? Her ego's really fragile right now."

"Aw, Em. I know I tease her a lot, but I love Spencer, she's a total sweetheart and I'd never do or say anything to intentionally hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't, it's just…"

"It's okay, I get it…I think Princeton totally shafted her. I don't know how they could've possibly turned her down, but can't her parents just like donate a lot of money to the school. They'd have to let her in then, right?"

"Probably, but Spencer would never let them do that. She's way too proud to accept help from anyone, especially her parents…let's just avoid the whole college discussion altogether."

"Em, please, when do I ever talk about college?…I promise I won't bring it up, but do you really think I'm that insensitive?"

"No, of course not. Sorry, Han, I'm just trying to protect Spencer."

"I know and you're an amazing girlfriend."

"Thank you…we should probably get out there before Caleb and Spencer wonder what happened to us, but before we go, can I borrow your lip gloss?"

"Sure." Hanna said as she handed the tube to Emily.

"Thanks."

"That's a good color on you." Hanna said, when Emily handed the tube back to her.

"You think Spencer will like it?"

"Of course she will. It's on you, isn't it?…Now how's my hair?"

"Perfect. As usual."

* * *

"I hope you two found something to talk about while we were gone." Emily said as she and Hanna sat down at the table.

"Sure we did." Caleb said. "But right now all I want to talk about is food, I'm totally starving."

"Me too." Spencer agreed.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned to take everyone's orders.

"So, Caleb, how's living with Lucas going?" Emily asked as the waitress walked away. "Are you two getting along?"

"Yeah we are. I really appreciate him and his parents letting me stay with them."

"Anyone has to be better than your awful foster mom." Hanna said.

"You're right. I think I'd stand a better chance on my own than with her…anyway, what movie are we gonna see tonight?" Caleb asked.

"We should see The Hunger Games, I heard it's awesome." Hanna said.

"That's what I heard too. You've read the books, right, Spence?" Emily asked.

"I have. It's actually one of my favorite series, I've been meaning to see the movie, but I haven't had the chance yet."

"Cool, then that's what we'll see." Caleb said. "It'll be nice to watch something other than Star Wars for a change. I mean I like Star Wars as much as the next guy, but with Lucas it's on constantly."

"I'm not surprised. Lucas is the only kid I know who's actually nerdier than Spencer." Hanna laughed.

Spencer laughed too. "Caleb, if you ever need to get away feel free to stop over at my place any time, even if it's just to play Xbox or something. I've also got a couch free, you're always welcome to crash there if you want."

"Thanks, Spencer. That's really cool of you."

"No problem."

It wasn't long before the waitress returned again with everyone's food.

"There you go, guys." The waitress said. "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

"Hey, Spence, what time is the movie?" Hanna asked.

"Um, let me check." Spencer said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"It looks like the next showing is at eight-thirty." Spencer said, staring at her iPhone screen.

"That should give us plenty of time." Emily said.

"Yeah, we're in good shape." Caleb said. "It's only seven now."

Spencer set her phone down on the table as she resumed eating.

"Is your iPhone jail broken?" Caleb asked, looking at Spencer's phone as he raised his glass to his lips.

"No, do you think I should jail break it?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely."

"Doesn't it void the warranty from Apple if you do though?"

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it. Jail breaking will give you access to locked files, let you download a ton more apps and make your iPhone a lot more customizable. You'll also be able to use your phone as a Wi-Fi hot spot."

"Really?"

"Yep. Like I said, totally worth doing."

As Caleb and Spencer continued to discuss phones, Hanna shot Emily a confused look as she really had no idea what her boyfriend and best friend were talking about.

"Just smile and nod, Han." Emily whispered. "Smile and nod."

Hanna chuckled to herself.

"I'll jail break your iPhone for you if you want." Caleb said. "It's pretty easy."

"That'd be great. Can you do my iPad too?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Cool, thanks. Maybe while you're working on my phone you can convince Hanna to ditch her Blackberry."

Caleb laughed. "I've been on her case for months to dump that thing. I'm not really a big fan of Blackberry."

"Say what you want, but I love my Blackberry and I'm not getting rid of it." Hanna said. "Besides, I just bought a super cute new case for it."

Spencer just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"While we're on the subject of electronics, I was thinking of maybe replacing my laptop, got any suggestions?" Spencer asked.

"You're using a MacBook now, right?" Caleb replied.

"Yeah. Do you like Mac or PC better?"

"I've used both and I do like them both. You really can't go wrong either way, but if you really like your MacBook, then I'd suggest sticking with Mac, just because it's what you're used to using."

"I love my Mac. It's so easy to use."

"Easy? Are you kidding? I hate your computer." Emily said. "It never works for me."

"You're just so used to using your HP all the time." Spencer said.

"No, I think your laptop just hates me." Emily said.

"Spencer probably makes it purposely hard for you to use so you can't find all of her secret stuff." Hanna laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly it, Han. You caught me." Spencer laughed. "Anyway…we should probably think about heading over to the theater." Spencer said looking at her watch. "Are you guys done eating?"

"I am. I couldn't possibly eat another bite." Emily said. "You want the rest of my French fries, Spence?"

"Sure. Thanks."

* * *

Later on that night when the movie let out, Spencer and Emily walked out of theater into the chilly spring night, hand in hand as did Caleb and Hanna.

"You want my jacket, Em?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Emily smiled.

Emily loved when ever Spencer offered to give up her jacket. It was a simple gesture, yet one that Emily always found to be incredibly romantic.

"Here." Spencer said as she took off her blazer and held it out for Emily to slip on.

"Thanks…so...what did you think of the movie, Spence?" Emily asked.

"Well…Jennifer Lawrence is fucking hot." Spencer said.

"Definitely." Caleb agreed. "Like ridiculously hot."

"You two do realize that your girlfriends are standing right here, don't you?" Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "You guys are idiots."

"What?" Spencer said. "I'm only telling the truth."

"You're a jackass." Emily said, jokingly as she pushed Spencer's shoulder.

"I guess that was the wrong thing to say." Caleb laughed, looking over at Spencer.

"Guess so…I'm sorry." Spencer said, putting her arms around her girlfriend. "What do you say we get home? I'll make it up to you."

"I don't think so…" Emily said sarcastically, feigning irritation with the brunette. "You're so sleeping on the couch tonight. Jerk."

Caleb then began laughing again.

"I really don't know why you're laughing." Hanna said, mock glaring at Caleb. "You're not getting any either."

"Ouch." Spencer laughed. "Well, I don't know about you, Hanna, but I do know that Emily can't stay mad for long." Spencer said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Emily's.

Hanna watched as Emily kissed Spencer back.

"You're really gonna let her work you over that easily, Em?" Hanna said.

"I can't help it, she's cute…and a good kisser."

Spencer smiled.

"So…does that mean I can sleep in the bed?" Spencer asked.

"Fine." Emily sighed. "But we're so not having sex."

"She says that now…" Spencer said, turning to Hanna and Caleb. "But, she'll be all over me the second we get home."

"You keep on thinking that, babe." Emily said.

Hanna laughed. "We so have to do this again soon. You guys wanna do something next weekend?" Hanna asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Spencer said. "I need to work on Taylor's nursery, Melissa finally bought a crib and it needs put together. On top of that, I already promised Melissa that I'd move the rest of her stuff home from her town house."

"Do you need any help?" Caleb asked. "I'm free. I'd be happy to give you a hand."

"That would be awesome." Spencer said. "I could definitely use the help. Thanks, Caleb."

"No problem. Glad to do it."

 


	75. Chapter 75

When Emily and Spencer returned home for the evening, Spencer unlocked the door.

"After you." Spencer said as she motioned for Emily to go inside first.

"Thanks." Emily said, running her fingers over Spencer's arm as she walked inside.

Spencer followed Emily into the barn and locked the door behind them.

"So, tonight was nice." Emily said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad we went out." Spencer said as she sat down on the bed and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed.

"Me too." Emily agreed.

Emily slipped Spencer's blazer off of her own shoulders and placed it on a hanger, before hanging it up in the closet.

"I love being able to come home with you and not having to lie to my mom about it." Emily said she walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Spencer.

Without breaking the kiss, Emily got on to the bed, straddling Spencer's thighs. Emily slowly deepened the kiss as she began to unbutton Spencer's shirt. Once Emily reached the last button, she slipped Spencer's shirt off of her shoulders. Emily then began kissing Spencer's neck as she trailed her hands down to Spencer's pants. Emily undid the button and zipper as she sucked hard on the brunette's pulse point.

"I thought we weren't having sex tonight?" Spencer laughed.

"I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

"Of course you are."

"Good…now are you gonna take your pants off, or what?" Emily said in a husky tone that sent a strong wave of desire coursing through Spencer's entire body.

Spencer then slid her pants down her legs, before kicking them off of the bed. Spencer pulled Emily's shirt up over her head and quickly threw it to the floor. Emily unzipped her own skirt and wiggled out of it as her lips connected with Spencer's again. As they kissed, Spencer could feel Emily slowly beginning to grind down on one of her thighs. Spencer then flipped Emily onto her back and began kissing her neck. Spencer slipped one hand underneath Emily's body to unhook her bra, but before Spencer had the chance to remove the garment, Emily's phone began ringing.

Emily groaned and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

"Let me guess, your mom?" Spencer said.

"Yep." Emily sighed. "Damn it...every time."

"At least you know that if you ever want her to call, all we have to do is get into bed and take our clothes off." Spencer groaned.

Emily laughed. "I'll be quick."

"Hi, mom." Emily said as she raised the phone to her ear. "How's Texas?...Yeah, things are great here."

As Emily talked to her mother, Spencer straddled Emily's thighs, leaned down and slowly began kissing her neck.

"Spencer and I just got back from the movies with Caleb and Hanna…yeah we had a lot of fun…"

Emily leaned her head back and closed her eyes, burying her free hand in Spencer's hair, as Spencer began lightly sucking on her neck. Emily moaned softly when she felt Spencer place a few light kisses over her chest. Emily giggled and slapped Spencer's hand away as she felt it brush over one of her breasts and farther south. Spencer continued trailing her hand down Emily's stomach and underneath her underwear. Emily then let out a high-pitched squeak as she felt Spencer slip two of her fingers into her body.

"Listen, mom, I'm gonna go shower before bed, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?…I love you too. Tell dad I love him…okay, bye."

Emily quickly ended the call and dropped her phone.

"You're such an ass." Emily growled as she pulled Spencer down and roughly kissed her, quickly picking up where they had left off. "You always have to fucking tease me when I'm on the phone with my mom."

"You know you like it." Spencer smirked, hovering above Emily

Emily reached over into Spencer's night stand and pulled out their strap-on. "Just shut up and put this on." Emily said in a husky tone.

"You got it." Spencer laughed.

The next afternoon, Spencer and Emily walked into the Hastings' house where they found Peter sitting on the couch in the living room, typing on his iPhone, while occasionally glancing at the television screen, which was playing a hockey game.

"Hey, Spence. Emily." Peter said, looking up from his phone. "You girls want to watch the game with me?"

Spencer looked over at Emily for approval before saying anything. Emily smiled and gently pushed Spencer forward, encouraging her to go sit next to her father.

"Come here, Spence, take a seat next to your old man." Peter said, patting the empty spot next to him on the couch.

"Okay." Spencer smiled and sat down beside her father.

"What happened to your hand there?" Peter asked, noticing the bandage on Spencer's right hand.

"Oh, I accidentally broke a glass in the barn, I got cut when I was cleaning it up."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Emily wrapped up my hand. It's good as new."

"Good…so do you watch a lot of hockey, Emily?" Peter asked as Emily sat down on the couch next to Spencer.

"Not so much anymore, but I used to watch all the time with my dad. He's a huge Flyers fan."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. He and my grandpa took me to a bunch of games when I was younger."

Spencer looked up at the television and smirked as the Pittsburgh Penguins scored a goal, causing them to take the lead over the Flyers.

"I will never understand how I could have possibly raised a Penguins fan." Peter said as he put his arm around his daughter.

"The Pens definitely have the better team." Spencer said, matter-of-factly. "They always have."

"You've certainly always loved your Penguins." Peter laughed. "It's gotten us into trouble more times than I can count...Emily, I can't even tell you how many Penguins, Flyers games Spencer has almost gotten us kicked out of."

"You're exaggerating." Spencer said.

"No, I'm not. Your mother and sister refuse to go to games with us anymore because we embarrass them."

"Would you like to hear a funny story?" Peter asked, looking over at Emily.

"I'd love to." Emily smiled.

"All right. Spencer here was about seven or eight and we were getting ready to go to a Penguins, Flyers playoff game. Spencer came downstairs in her little Penguins jersey that her mother had bought her, she was so excited. I had on my favorite bright orange Flyers jersey, we were absolutely the most mismatched pair I had ever seen. When we got to the game, we found out that our seats were among a small group of Penguins fans, they welcomed Spencer with open arms, she fit right in."

"Then what happened?" Emily urged Mr. Hastings to continue.

"It was a pretty intense game, it went back and forth with a lot of fights. There were a lot of very rowdy Flyers fans sitting in front of us that kept turning around and taunting Spencer's Penguins crew. Spencer had been sitting in her seat throwing popcorn at the Flyers fans in front of us for most of the game. Security had to come down a few times to tell me to keep her under control or we were going to have to leave."

Emily then began laughing. "Did you guys end up getting kicked out?"

"Almost. The Pens had gone a couple of goals ahead and things started to get pretty tense between the fans. There was a middle-aged guy in a Flyers shirt sitting in front of us, he stood up, turned around and began arguing with a college-age guy in a Penguins jersey who was sitting beside Spencer. Spencer then stood up, grabbed my beer cup and splashed it in the guy's face in front of us, telling him to 'leave her friend alone.'"

"Oh my God! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard." Emily said.

Peter laughed. "So that's when security came back and told us that we needed to leave, but everyone sitting around us begged them to let us stay. They all thought that Spencer was so adorable. Even the guy who took the beer in the face told security that he wanted Spencer to stay because he 'liked her spunk.' Spencer's new Penguin friend thought it was so cool that Spencer stood up for him, he insisted on buying me a new beer, he got her some cotton candy and we all enjoyed the rest of the game…you always were a little hot-headed, even as a kid." Peter said as he ruffled Spencer's hair.

"I don't remember that at all." Spencer laughed. "We should go to a game again sometime, too bad hockey season is almost over."

"Yeah, but baseball season is just getting started." Peter said. "I really should start using my season tickets."

"You're paying for them, you might as well use them." Spencer said. "And the Phillies are already starting out pretty strong, I wouldn't mind getting out to some games this summer."

"Me either." Peter agreed. "How about you, Emily, are you much of a baseball fan?"

"Definitely. Baseball's one if my favorite sports."

"Great. I'd love to take you girls to a game sometime. It'd be nice to get out to the stadium. I love that atmosphere."

"Can we leave mom and Melissa at home?" Spencer asked.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Peter laughed. "Neither your mother nor your sister were ever big sports fans anyway…you know, it's nice having the chance to spend some time with you girls."

"I can't believe you'll be leaving for college soon." Peter said, patting Spencer's knee. "Have you heard from Princeton, yet?"

Emily watched as Spencer's expression fell. Spencer was having such a good time bonding with her father, for once he was actually giving her the undivided attention that she desired so much. How was she supposed to tell him that she didn't get into the school that he wanted her to attend? She couldn't tell him the truth, not right now. But, until she could figure out the right time, Spencer did the only thing she could…she lied.

"Uh, no dad, I haven't heard anything yet."

"They're probably still working on sending out the rejection letters…I'm sure your acceptance letter is on the way."

"Yeah…maybe…but let's just say that hypothetically, I didn't get in. There are tons of applicants competing against me for the exact same spots. What if they reject me?"

"Are you kidding? You're a Hastings, winning is in your blood. You'll get in, don't worry so much."

"What if Spencer decided not to go to Princeton?" Emily chimed in, wanting to help her girlfriend. "Would it be so bad? I mean Princeton is a great school, but there are a lot of other great schools too. I just think that Spencer shouldn't limit herself."

"Yeah." Spencer said. "I mean I did get accepted to Yale and I haven't heard from Harvard yet…"

"Nonsense." Peter said, dismissively. "You'll love Princeton for your undergrad work. You'll always have Harvard or Yale for law school."

"What am I gonna do?" Spencer said as she sat down on her bed and placed her face in her hands. "You heard my dad, he's totally hell-bent on me going to Princeton…God, I'm in so over my head right now…"

"It's okay." Emily said as she sat down next to her girlfriend and gently rubbed her back.

"I have to tell my parents the truth, Em, there's no way around it…will you be there when I do?"

"Of course. I told you I would." Emily said as she pulled Spencer in for a hug. "Do you want to tell them now?"

"No. I need to think about what I want to say to them and how I'm gonna deal with the backlash."

Emily watched as a few tears began to well up in Spencer's eyes.

"It'll be okay." Emily said as she hugged her girlfriend again and began stroking her hair.

"They're gonna be so mad." Spencer sobbed. "I know they're gonna hate me."

"Spencer. Your parents could never hate you. They can't stay upset forever, they'll get over it. Don't worry, okay? You'll be fine."


	76. Chapter 76

On Monday afternoon, when school was over, Spencer met Emily at her locker.

"Are you gonna go swim before you come home?" Spencer asked.

"I was hoping to get in a short work out today, do you wanna come with me?"

"I want to, but I need to go home and figure out how to tell my parents about Princeton. The longer I wait the worse it's gonna be, I should have told my dad the truth yesterday. I need to come clean, but I'm really scared, Em. What if my parents like disown me?"

"Aw, Spence, you're way too hard on yourself." Emily said as she leaned in and hugged Spencer.

"Do you think that your family would be willing to adopt me? You know, just in case."

"Okay first of all, your parents would never disown you. You're their daughter and they love you, besides if my family adopted you we'd be related, I think that might make our relationship a little tough."

"You're right…I definitely don't wanna be related to my girlfriend." Spencer said, smiling slightly.

"Listen, Spence, when your parents get home from work tonight, we'll sit them down and tell them the truth, together. I'll stick by you the whole time."

Emily then reached down and took Spencer's hands in her own.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Emily said as she stared Spencer in the eyes.

"I sure hope so, Em...can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Will you please drive my car home when you're done swimming?" Spencer asked as she handed her car keys to Emily. "I want to walk, I need to clear my head."

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll see you at home, Em."

After taking a very long, slow walk from school, Spencer finally arrived home, where she spent the next hour pacing back and forth in the barn's living room, imagining how to break the news to her parents. Spencer even considered calling her sister and asking her for advice, but quickly scratched that idea. Like Melissa would even know the first thing about breaking this type of news to her parents, she wouldn't understand, Melissa got accepted to every college she had applied to. Melissa had had colleges practically begging her to attend. She was the perfect daughter, the one who their parents were proud of, the one who could do no wrong. Princeton was the one thing Spencer had over Melissa, her acceptance would have been the key to her father's affection. Spencer had always hoped that somehow, someday her father would love her, not based on her academic accomplishments or athletic achievements, but simply because she was his daughter. Spencer felt a few tears slip down her cheeks as she sat down on her bed. Spencer dropped her head between her knees as she cried silently into her hands. Spencer then heard her phone ring, slightly irritated she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket to silence it. She glanced at the caller ID, which indicated that the caller was from somewhere in New Jersey, but she didn't recognize the number. Spencer assumed that it was a wrong number, as she didn't know anyone from New Jersey, but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon." A male voice on the other end replied. "I'm looking for Spencer Hastings."

"I'm Spencer Hastings."

The man on the phone then introduced himself as the Dean of Admissions at Princeton University.

"Miss Hastings, I'm calling in regards to your recent acceptance to our university. Admissions likes to check up on all of our early decision candidates to make sure they're still thinking about us."

"I think there's some sort of a mistake." Spencer said. "I didn't get accepted to Princeton, I just received a rejection letter a few days ago."

"Miss Hastings, I can assure you that there's been no mistake. Our office sent out your acceptance notification weeks ago."

"But what about the rejection letter I got?"

"It sounds to me like someone may be playing a cruel prank on you...I reviewed your application myself. Your transcript is immaculate, your admissions essay was impeccable and your teachers' letters of recommendation were nothing short of impressive."

"So…you're telling me, I actually got in to Princeton?" Spencer asked, still in disbelief.

"We would have to be crazy not to accept a student of your caliber. Do you have access to a fax machine? I can fax over a copy of your acceptance letter to you immediately."

"That would be great. Thank you!" Spencer said excitedly, before rattling off the number to the fax machine in her father's office.

"All right, you should receive the letter in a minute or two."

Spencer hurried out of the barn, phone in hand, into the house and pushed open the French doors to her father's office. She excitedly pulled the paper from the fax machine and read it over.

"We're you able to get the fax?"

"It's in my hand now. I can't believe this…thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, our decision to accept you was based on your years of hard work and determination."

"I can't wait to tell my parents."

"I'm sure they'll be very proud of you. Congratulations, Spencer, we look forward to having you at Princeton."

"Thank you very much."

As soon as Spencer hung of the phone she immediately began typing a text to Emily.

Em, I need you to come home the second you get this. It's extremely important.

As soon as Spencer finished her text to Emily, she ran back into the barn and into her bedroom. She pulled the crinkled up Princeton rejection letter out of her desk drawer and compared it to the acceptance letter that she had just received. The two letters looked almost identical in structure, but Spencer immediately noticed that the acceptance letter was watermarked with the Princeton logo, whereas the rejection was not. Spencer then remembered the multiple Alumni letters both of her parents had received over the years, most of them requesting donations, but nonetheless every single one had also bore the exact same watermark. At that moment Spencer realized that the rejection was obviously a fake and she had been played.

* * *

"Spence?" Emily said as she quickly walked into the barn. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Spencer said as she walked into the living room. "I have amazing news."

"Thank God, you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again." Emily said as she punched Spencer in the shoulder. "Your text sounded so urgent…I thought you might be hurt or something, do you have any idea how fast I drove to get here-"

The rest of Emily's sentence was cut off by Spencer's lips pressing hard against her own. When Spencer broke the kiss, Emily pulled back and stared at her girlfriend with a very confused expression.

"I got in, Em…Princeton accepted me." Spencer said as she handed the letter to Emily.

"What?" Emily said as she took the letter from Spencer and began to read it over. "How-"

Spencer then told Emily about the phone call she received from the Dean of Admissions and how she suspected that A had stolen her acceptance letter and replaced it with a forged the rejection letter.

"Oh my God, Spencer this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Emily said as she threw her arms around her girlfriend.

"Thanks Em, do you have any idea how happy I am right now? I hope my parents get home soon, I can't wait to show this to my dad."

"He's gonna be so proud of you…I know I am." Emily said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Spencer's. "You're absolutely brilliant and I can't think of anyone who deserves to go to Princeton more than you do."

"Thank you for being so supportive of me. It honestly does mean so much."

Spencer smiled and hugged Emily again, as she held Emily in her arms, Spencer felt like she could finally relax. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and that she could actually breath again.

 


	77. Chapter 77

"Spencer, honey, calm down." Veronica said.

"What's got you so excited?" Peter asked.

"Just come sit down in the living room, I have something to tell you guys."

Emily shot Spencer a smile as she took a seat on the couch next to her girlfriend's parents.

"I got into Princeton." Spencer said, a huge grin playing across her face as she pulled her acceptance letter out from behind her back.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Veronica said as she stood up from the couch and hugged her daughter. "That's wonderful. I can't wait to tell everyone at the club."

"I knew you'd get in." Peter smiled as he also hugged his daughter. "What do you say we go celebrate? Let's go out for dinner. Anywhere you want."

"I'll go get my coat." Veronica said as she turned to walk out of the room.

Peter then leaned down and kissed Spencer on top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you, Spence. I couldn't ask for a better daughter. You've grown up into such an incredible young woman."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her father's words.

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

Emily sat quietly on the couch and watched Spencer's interaction with her father. It made her happy to see Spencer finally getting the attention from her father that she truly deserved.

Peter then took the letter from Spencer and looked it over.

"I'm going to frame this and hang it up in my office."

"Really?" Spencer asked, looking up at her father.

"Of course. My little girl just got accepted to Princeton. I want to be reminded of that as much as possible."

* * *

"So you think A forged your rejection letter?" Aria asked as she sat down next to Spencer in the cafeteria.

"Someone did and who else would have besides A?"

"There's no way that A could have known when your acceptance letter would be mailed out." Hanna said. "The perv must have been watching your mailbox for weeks."

A chill ran up and down Spencer's spine, realizing that Hanna was right.

"I'm just glad that you got in. Now maybe you can finally relax a little bit." Emily said. "You've been so tense, lately."

Spencer smiled as Emily placed her hand on Spencer's back, slowing moving it up and down.

"My parents are having a party for me two weeks from Saturday, you guys and your families are all invited…"

"I'm pretty sure your dad is planning on inviting the whole town." Emily said. "After we got home from dinner, he was on the phone most of the night bragging about you."

"You totally deserve it, Spence." Aria said. "So…how's the whole living together thing going?"

"It's great." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand. "It's nice to have some time alone."

"You guys are so lucky." Hanna said. "I'd kill for one night alone with Caleb."

* * *

**A few days later.**

"Hey, Han." Aria said. "I was thinking about going to mall for a manicure tomorrow, you wanna come?"

"Can we go later in the afternoon?"

"Sure. Why, you have plans?"

"Sort of. I'm helping Spencer and Caleb move some of Melissa's stuff from Philly to Rosewood."

"You're going to help Spencer and Caleb move boxes and furniture?" Aria asked, skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Okay, it's more like I'm going to be watching them move Melissa's stuff."

"How lucky for you. You get to spend the day watching your boyfriend and your girl crush perform manual labor." Aria smirked.

"I know, right? Perfect day. One of my favorite pastimes."

"You're ridiculous. You know that?" Aria said, shaking her head. "Does Caleb care that you're constantly hitting on Spencer?"

"I don't hit on her, she's just nice to look at. Is it my fault that Spencer's attractive? I mean she was so nerdy when we were in junior high...who knew she'd actually get hot in high school?"

Aria rolled her eyes.

"What? Don't pretend like you've never checked Spencer out before. You've fantasized about her. Don't think I forgot about that sex dream you had about her."

Aria immediately felt a sudden rush of heat flood her face and neck.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you? It was one time, Hanna and it was completely an accident."

"If you say so."

* * *

**Early Saturday afternoon.**

"All right." Spencer said, looking over at Caleb. "You think we can get this dresser up the stairs?"

"I think so." Caleb said. "Let's turn it on its side. I think that'll make it easier."

"Be careful with that." Melissa said walking over to Spencer, with one hand on her stomach.

"We're trying, Melissa. This is heavy." Spencer said as she and Caleb turned the dresser, laying it on its side.

"I better not find any dents in the wood. It's a custom-made, solid cherry piece and cost me a fortune."

"Look, Melissa, I'm doing the best I can." Spencer said, trying hard not to lose her patience.

"Make sure you're lifting with your legs. And you should probably start working out more. You're totally lacking in upper body strength…you should take a few pointers from your friend here…he's got nice arms." Melissa said as she placed her hand on Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb couldn't help but smile.

"Now, I have to go pee, meet me upstairs…and if I so much as find a scratch on that, I'm holding you personally responsible." Melissa said as she stepped past Spencer and headed up the stairs.

"God, I'm going to kill her. All she does is fucking complain."

"Be patient with her, babe." Emily said as she gently rubbed Spencer's back. "She's almost eight months pregnant, it's gotta be uncomfortable for her."

"I'm trying to be patient, Em, but she treats me like a slave. I just wish she had a husband, then I wouldn't have to do all of this bullshit."

"I know, but besides your parents, you're all she has, Spence. She needs you. And just so you know, I think your sister's wrong, you've got a great upper body." Emily said as her eyes slowly took it the sight of Spencer's body in her tight, black v-neck t shirt.

"You're my girlfriend, you have to say that." Spencer pouted.

"No, I don't. I'm saying it because it's the truth."

Emily then took Spencer's chin in her hand and turned the brunette's head until their lips met.

"Thank you." Spencer said, leaning in to kiss Emily for a second time.

"All right, Caleb, are you ready to carry this thing upstairs?" Spencer asked.

"I am if you are, why don't you switch me places? I'll take the top and go up the stairs backward." Caleb said. "You can bring up the rear."

"Okay."

"Thanks for your help, Caleb." Spencer said once they had gotten the dresser safely into the nursery.

"No problem…I think there's a few more boxes downstairs, I'll go grab them."

"I'll help." Emily said as she followed Caleb out of the room.

"So…where do you want this dresser, Melissa?" Spencer asked.

"Put it over there." Melissa replied, pointing to the left corner of the room.

Spencer then pushed the piece of furniture across the room and into the corner.

"How's that?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, can you move it over there? I think it'd look better on the other side."

"Okay, fine." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Do you like it there?" Spencer asked.

"You know, Melissa, I think it'd look a lot better over there." Hanna said, pointing across the room.

"You're right. Spence, would you?…"

Spencer grumbled and slid the dresser across the floor again.

Spencer looked over at Hanna, who had perched herself on top of a box, near the doorway.

"Hey, princess, would it kill you to give me a hand?" Spencer said, glaring at Hanna as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Before Hanna could respond, she heard Emily calling her from downstairs.

"I better go see what she wants." Hanna said, walking out of the room.

After pushing the piece of furniture into every conceivable location in the room, Spencer found herself standing in the exact same spot she started in.

"Stop. Right there, Spence. That's perfect." Melissa said.

"This is where I had it in the first place, Melissa." Spencer groaned, gritting her teeth.

* * *

"Is anyone else besides me starving?" Melissa asked.

"I could eat." Spencer said. "Maybe I'll go pick up a pizza or something. Caleb, you feel like going for a ride with me?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Let's go."

"Thanks again, for offering to help me today." Spencer said as she and Caleb got into her car. I really appreciate it. I know helping my sister move stuff into the baby's nursery isn't the most fun way to spend a Saturday."

"I'm always glad to help out a friend."

"So…do you and Hanna have any big plans for later?" Spencer asked, winking suggestively.

"Not really. With me living with Lucas it makes it a little tough to get time alone with Hanna, if you know what I mean."

"I definitely understand."

"You know, I'd really like to do something romantic for her, but I don't even know where to start…I want us to be alone, but I don't want to take her to a cheap motel or anything. Got any ideas?"

"Actually, I do."

"Why don't you take her up to my parents' lake house, I mean I know you guys have gone up there before...Hanna told me."

"Sorry about that. We should have asked you first..."

"It's okay. I understand. That lake house is the perfect place to spend a romantic night, provided of course that your sister's psycho husband doesn't show up and try to kill you." Spencer laughed.

Caleb laughed too.

"I think that could definitely ruin the mood…lucky for me, I don't have any sisters."

"Good. Then you won't have any problems."

"Hanna's always telling me how romantic you are with Emily, you think you could help me out?"

"Absolutely, but if we're gonna set up a romantic evening for you two, I'm gonna need to go shopping."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hanna and Emily had gone to the mall with Aria, while Spencer had opted to stay behind and hang out with Caleb.

"Okay, so I texted Hanna and told her to meet me here at seven." Spencer said. "But little does she know what she's in for."

"Thanks for helping me set this up…so you really think Hanna will like all of this?" Caleb asked as he looked around the lake house's living room, which Spencer had decorated with candles and rose petals.

In the middle of the coffee table sat two elaborately prepared plates of food among hundreds of scattered red and white rose petals.

"Trust me, she'll love it, a fire in the fireplace, roses and candles are always the perfect way to set the right mood." Spencer said. "Oh, and I almost forgot…"

Spencer walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of white wine out of the refrigerator.

"My parents always keep at least a few bottles of wine up here…you guys are gonna have a great night. I'll tell Hanna's mom that she's sleeping over with me, so you won't have to worry about getting her home."

"You're an amazing friend."

Spencer smiled.

"It's almost seven now, so I better bolt before Hanna gets here, but before I go, I've got something for you..."

"Here." Spencer said as she pulled out a strip of condoms from the inside pocket of her blazer. "You'll definitely need every last one of these."

"Thank you." Caleb said as he took the condoms from Spencer.

"You're welcome. Just promise me that you'll stay out of the master bedroom. That's kinda mine and Emily's territory."

"I get it and consider it done."

"All right. Now, I really gotta get out of here. Good luck tonight."

 


	78. Chapter 78

"Hey, Em, you home?" Spencer called out as she walked into the barn with a bouquet of twenty four assorted red and white roses in one hand.

"I'm in the bedroom. I just got out of the shower."

Spencer walked into the bedroom where she found Emily wearing a bath robe and towel drying her hair.

"Hey. These are for you." Spencer said as she held the bouquet out to Emily and leaned in to kiss her.

"Aw. Thanks, Spence. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing in particular." Spencer shrugged. "You're just beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her.

"These are gorgeous and there are so many of them." Emily said as she looked at the roses in her hand.

"Did you know there are special meanings behind how many roses you give a person?"

"Really? What does..." Emily hesitated for a moment, counting the roses. "Twenty four mean?"

"It means that I can't stop thinking about you...you're always on my mind, twenty four hours a day."

"I'm so lucky. I've totally got the sweetest girlfriend in the whole world." Emily said as she kissed Spencer again. "You are amazing."

"Remember that the next time I screw up with you, okay?" Spencer laughed.

"I'll try." Emily chuckled.

"So...how was the mall?" Spencer asked as she sat down on the bed.

"It was fine, you know, just the usual watching Hanna try on clothes."

"That's always fun." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it..." Emily laughed as she opened the drawer of the nightstand, looking for some body lotion.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that we only have like three condoms left? We couldn't possibly have gone through a whole box already..."

"We haven't, I gave a bunch to Caleb. He's gonna need 'em." Spencer laughed.

"Oh really? Does Caleb have a one track mind like you do?" Emily asked as she dropped her robe and began slowly applying lotion to her skin.

"Okay, first of all that's totally not fair." Spencer said as she stared at Emily. "You're currently standing here in front of me, completely naked, rubbing lotion all over yourself and some how it's still my fault for being horny all the time? Why do you this to me?"

Emily smiled. "I just love making your heart race."

"Well, my heart rate is definitely off the chart right now." Spencer said as she stood up and ran her fingers over Emily's shoulder. "You wanna..."

"Later." Emily said as she slipped on her underwear along with the pair of shorts and t shirt she had laid out on the bed. "Right now I'm gonna make us some dinner."

"Are you serious?"

"Come into the kitchen with me." Emily said, taking Spencer by the hand.

"Okay." Spencer sighed loudly.

"So what did you and Caleb do tonight?"

"Well, we went up to my parents' lake house. Caleb was telling me earlier today how he wanted to do something romantic for Hanna, but it's hard to get time alone with her so we set up this whole romantic dinner to surprise her. You know, roses, candles, wine. Everything."

"Aw. Hanna's gonna love that. Caleb's definitely learning from the master of romance."

"I don't know that I'd exactly call myself a master."

"Please. You brought me home two dozen roses for no reason. You've got this romance thing down pat."

Spencer smiled.

"In any case, I just wanted to help Caleb out. He's a good guy."

"So are you two like bros now, or what?"

"Something like that, I guess." Spencer laughed.

"You know, Spence, I can't believe that my mom is coming back tomorrow and I have to leave here."

"I know, but at least we've had a pretty amazing week."

"You're right. I just wish I could move in with you."

"I'd love that, but I'm certain that as long as your mother has a say in the matter, that'll never happen until I marry you...and even then, I'm not so sure that she'll let you go." Spencer laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Spencer found herself in bed with Emily, seeking the sexual release that she had been so desperately craving all evening.

"Spence." Emily moaned into the kiss as she felt the brunette's lips crash against her own.

Spencer then heard her phone begin ringing, but chose to ignore it. Emily moaned again as the brunette began roughly sucking on her neck. Spencer slid her knee upward until it made contact with Emily's center. Emily writhed underneath her girlfriend and laced her fingers into Spencer's hair as Spencer continued leaving random marks all over Emily's neck. Emily slid her hands up underneath Spencer's t shirt and around to her back, enjoying the smoothness and the heat of the brunette's bare skin. After a few minutes, Spencer leaned back, pulled her t shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor. Emily hadn't put a bra on after she got out of the shower and Spencer could now clearly see that both of Emily's nipples were stiff underneath her shirt and begging for attention. Spencer resumed kissing Emily, hungrily attacking Emily's lips with her own, as she slid a hand up Emily's shirt and began to fondle one of her breasts. Spencer could feel a strong, desperate throbbing constantly escalating between her legs as she felt Emily begin to slowly grind down on her knee. As Spencer and Emily began to lose themselves in the moment, they failed to notice the sound of the barn door opening and closing.

"Hey, Spence." Melissa said as she walked into the bedroom to find Spencer lying on top of Emily minus a shirt, but other than that, both girls were still fully clothed. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Spencer groaned as she rolled over and laid beside Emily on the bed. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"I tried texting you, but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, obviously because I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I need you to go to the store for me. I've got this ridiculous craving for ice cream and we're all out."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"That's okay. Go ahead and finish. I can wait three minutes." Melissa said.

"Real funny. Get the hell out of here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, Spence?"

"Why can't you go? You're allowed to drive, besides it's eleven-thirty." Spencer said, looking at her watch. "Can't you just go to bed?"

"Spence." Emily said as she placed her hand on Spencer's leg. "She's your sister. Have a little compassion. It won't take long."

"Fine. I'll go." Spencer grumbled as she got off of the bed and picked up her t shirt.

"Make sure you get that organic vanilla bean kind that I like, okay?" Melissa asked.

"The only place that sells it is that organic grocery store all the way on the other side of town, Melissa. I don't want to drive the whole way..."

"I'd do it for you." Melissa said, utilizing a pouting expression. "Please?"

"Fine." Spencer said as she slipped her t shirt back on.

"Thank you. You can just bring it up to my room." Melissa said as she turned to walk out of the barn.

"I can't wait until this baby is born." Spencer said. "I don't know how much more of pregnant Melissa I can handle. It's not fair, I didn't knock her up, why am I the one stuck waiting on her hand and foot? I'm trying to be supportive, but it's so frustrating."

"I know." Emily said as she got up off of the bed and hugged Spencer. "But you're really doing an amazing job with her."

"Thanks." Spencer sighed. "I guess I should go, before the store closes."

"Since you're such a great sister and girlfriend, when you get home, I'll give you a nice, long massage." Emily said as she moved behind Spencer and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "We can play all night and sleep late tomorrow morning."

Spencer closed her eyes as she felt Emily begin to rub her shoulders.

"That sounds amazing."

"Good. Now the sooner you go, the sooner you can get back and since you're already going to the store, why don't you also pick up a can of whipped cream?"

"Melissa doesn't like whipped cream."

"It's not for Melissa, it's for me."

"Why-"

"Think about it, babe. You, me, and full can of whipped cream. I think that could make for a pretty interesting night, don't you?" Emily said as she slowly drug her index finger down Spencer's chest.

"I...uh...I'll be back ASAP."

Emily laughed.

"Drive carefully, but hurry back...I'll be waiting." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

When Spencer returned home it was after midnight. She quickly went into the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab a spoon, before heading up to Melissa's room. Spencer opened the door to Melissa's bedroom where she found her sister, fast asleep in bed, with the television blaring. Spencer sighed and shook her head.

"I probably could've been laid twice by now." Spencer grumbled to herself.

She then turned off the TV and pulled Melissa's blanket up over her body. Spencer took the carton of ice cream back downstairs, put it in the freezer and headed back to the barn. Spencer opened the barn door and quickly locked it behind her. She made her way to her bedroom, can of whipped cream in hand, where she found Emily lying on the bed, propped up on one elbow. The room was dark, except for the light of a few candles that Emily had lit. Emily had also scattered some rose petals over the surface of the bed and floor.

"I'm back." Spencer said as she tossed the can of whipped cream onto the bed and pulled off her own shirt.

"I missed you." Emily said seductively. "I was worried that I might have to take matters into my own hands."

"That's my job." Spencer said as she unzipped her pants and dropped them to the floor.

Emily smiled.

"Before you get to work, how about that massage?" Emily said as she sat up.

"Absolutely." Spencer smirked. "A little foreplay never hurt anyone."

"Come here." Emily said as she patted the mattress.

Spencer sat down on the bed and Emily knelt behind her. Emily placed both of her hands on Spencer's shoulders and slowly began rubbing them.

"Em, that feels so good."

Emily pulled Spencer's hair back and moved it to one side. She leaned down and kissed Spencer's neck as she continued rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders.

"You like the candles and the roses?" Emily asked.

"I love it."

"Good. Why should we let Hanna have all the fun tonight?" Emily said as she increased the pressure she was using on Spencer's shoulders. "Besides, it's been a while since we last made love by candle light. It's one of my favorite things."

"Mine too." Spencer agreed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Spencer could feel Emily's body pressed tightly against her back as Emily trailed a line of kisses over Spencer's bare shoulder. At the moment, Emily's hands were doing wonders for Spencer's muscle tension while simultaneously heightening the brunette's sexual arousal. When Emily felt that she had worked all of the tension from Spencer's shoulders, Emily slowly trailed her hands down Spencer's back, unhooked her bra and quickly tossed it away.

"I really love you, you know." Emily said as she laced her fingers into the brunette's hair.

"I love you, too." Spencer said as she laid down on the bed and pulled Emily on top of her.

As the kissed, Spencer reached down and slowly slid Emily's t shirt up and pulled it off of her body. Spencer groaned as she felt Emily's bare breasts pressed against her own. When Emily broke the kiss, she straddled Spencer's thighs and picked up the can of whipped cream from the bed. Emily pulled the cap off and shook up the can before pressing the nozzle to Spencer's abdomen. Spencer shuddered at the cool sensation of the cream on her skin as Emily made a trail just below Spencer's breasts and down her stomach, stopping just above the hem of her underwear. Emily then reached down and scooped some of the whipped cream onto her index finger. Emily lifted her finger to her lips and licked the cream off.

"It's good. You want some?"

Before Spencer could even respond, Emily scooped up more of the cream from Spencer's abdomen and pressed her fingers to Spencer's lips, prompting her girlfriend to open her mouth. Emily then leaned down and slowly, almost tortuously began licking the whipped cream from Spencer's abdomen.

"This is so good." Emily purred. "I love everything about your sexy body. I'm pretty sure I'd eat almost anything off of these abs."

"Feel free to. Any time you like." Spencer said as she propped herself up on her elbows watching her girlfriend.

Emily loved that Spencer would always talk to her in bed. The brunette wasn't always so articulate when she was aroused, but that was okay, Emily also loved causing Spencer's speechlessness when she was too aroused to even think clearly.

Emily then moved lower and lower, working her way toward Spencer's underwear. Emily pulled Spencer's underwear down, ever so slightly as she finished licking the whipped cream from her girlfriend's lower abdomen.

"I got you all sticky." Emily said as she ran her hands all over Spencer's stomach. "I hope you don't mind."

"Em, please." Spencer groaned as she squirmed underneath her girlfriend.

"Tell me what you want, Spence." Emily said as she moved back up on the bed and kissed her girlfriend.

"You know exactly what I want." Spencer whimpered.

"Tell me."

"I need you to go down on me."

"How bad do you want it?" Emily asked huskily as she hooked her fingers into Spencer's underwear.

"Really, really bad. Please, Em. I need you." Spencer pleaded as she felt her core begin to throb even harder than it already was. "I'll do anything."

Emily knew that Spencer was generally too proud to beg for anything, but Emily loved that she had the power to change that in bed.

"Anything, huh?…Well, there is something I want you to do for me." Emily said seductively as she quickly slid Spencer's panties off.

"Name it."

"I want you to touch yourself." Emily said confidently, though she was unsure of exactly how Spencer would respond. "While I watch."

"What?" Spencer asked with a slightly confused look on her face as she sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Are you asking me to-"

Emily then leaned down to Spencer's ear.

"That's right...I want you to masturbate for me." Emily whispered into Spencer's ear, before pressing her lips to the brunette's ear lobe. "I want to watch you get yourself off."

"I...uh...I..." Spencer stuttered.

"Don't be shy, babe, I know you do it." Emily said as she placed a few kisses over Spencer's neck and chest.

"Well, yeah, but not with an audience." Spencer said, her cheeks flushing.

"It's only me, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about, sweetie." Emily said as she kissed Spencer again. "Watching you would totally turn me on."

"Really?"

"Definitely, but if you don't want to, it's okay." Emily said as she gently placed her hand on Spencer's cheek. "I'll understand."

Despite her nervousness, Spencer decided to indulge her girlfriend. Spencer wasn't quite sure where Emily's sudden boldness was coming from, but it was certainly arousing.

Spencer then slowly slid her left hand down her abdomen and slipped her index and middle fingers into her own body. Emily repositioned her own body so that she was now kneeling in between Spencer's knees. Spencer slightly spread her legs as she tentatively began rubbing herself.

"Wait." Emily said, causing Spencer to panic and immediately stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you always use your left hand?"

"Usually...I really don't know why, I just always have."

"Interesting." Emily smirked. "Keep going."

"Okay."

Spencer nodded and slipped her fingers back into her center, quickly finding a steady rhythm. Spencer stared at Emily, desperately wishing that she would intervene, but Emily just stayed put on the bed, intently watching Spencer from her position between the brunette's knees. Spencer couldn't help but let a small, low-pitched moan escape her lips. Emily could feel herself becoming wetter with each passing second, as she watched Spencer continue to pleasure herself. Emily didn't even need to check, to know that her own panties were already soaked all the way through.

"Is this turning you on?" Spencer asked.

"You have no idea." Emily said, her eyes still focused on Spencer.

Spencer felt a tightening beginning to build low in her stomach as she brought herself nearer to orgasm.

"Are you close?" Emily asked as she heard Spencer's breathing steadily increasing.

"I'm almost there." Spencer said as she began rubbing herself even faster and harder.

"Perfect." Emily said as she grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled it away from her center before her girlfriend had the chance to finish, forcing Spencer to maintain a very high level of arousal.

Emily straddled Spencer's waist and pinned her wrists to the headboard. Emily pressed her lips tightly against Spencer's and slipped tongue into the brunette's mouth as Spencer's hands slipped down and pushed Emily's panties downward.

"Em, please. I really need to-"

The rest of Spencer's sentence was silenced by Emily placing her index finger over Spencer's lips.

"I know you do and now I'm going to help." Emily said as she slid her own panties the rest of the way off.

Emily leaned in and pressed her lips to Spencer's again, before sliding downward on the bed. Emily pushed Spencer's knees apart and slowly slid her tongue into Spencer's wetness. Spencer arched her back and moaned as Emily used her tongue to seek out Spencer's most sensitive spot. Emily wrapped her hands around Spencer's thighs as she began licking up and down.

"Faster, Em." Spencer choked out.

"That feels...amazing." Spencer moaned as she felt her muscles stiffen.

Knowing that Spencer wouldn't be able to take much more, Emily increased the speed she used with her tongue again, licking up and down as fast as she possibly could, finally pushing Spencer over the edge. Spencer closed her eyes and gripped the sheets on the bed as she felt an extreme rush of pleasure surge through her body. Emily continued moving her tongue inside of Spencer's body, helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm. When Spencer's muscle contractions ceased, Emily withdrew her tongue, climbed up on the bed and laid down on top of Spencer.

"Wow, Em. That was great." Spencer said as her breathing slowly began to return to normal.

"Please tell me you plan on reciprocating." Emily said as she leaned down to kiss Spencer. "I really need it."

Spencer smiled into the kiss as she felt Emily begin to thrust her hips into Spencer's body, desperate for any kind of friction that she could possibly get.

"Oh, I definitely do." Spencer said when she broke the kiss. "Don't worry."

"I hope you're not tired, because I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night." Emily said as she leaned down and kissed Spencer again.

 


	79. Chapter 79

Late the next morning, Spencer rolled over to find that she was alone in bed. She sat up slightly and placed her hands behind her head as she replayed the night before in her mind. A few minutes later, Emily entered the room.

"Good morning, sunshine." Emily said, cheerfully as she walked over to the bed and kissed Spencer.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Spencer smiled.

"How could I not be?" Emily said as she sat down on the bed. "You were incredible last night."

"So we're you." Spencer said as she leaned forward and kissed Emily. "I can finally feel my legs again. What time did we even get to sleep last night?"

"I don't remember, but I know it was really late…anyway, I sure hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving. I think I used up every ounce of energy I had last night."

"Well...how would you feel about having breakfast in bed?" Emily asked.

"That sounds awesome."

"Great. I already have your breakfast ready. I've been in and out of this room like a million times this morning waiting for you to get up so that I could feed you."

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I don't like to wake you. You're always in a much better mood when you wake up on your own and besides that, you look so adorable when you're sleeping."

"Come here." Spencer said as she pulled Emily on top her and kissed her.

When the kiss was broken, Emily stared down into Spencer's eyes for a few long moments.

"I love you so much." Emily said as she gently stroked Spencer's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you too."

It made Emily extremely happy that Spencer never hesitated to return the words 'I love you' and whenever she heard Spencer say those three small words, it always made her heart flutter in her chest. Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer again. Emily smiled into the kiss as she felt Spencer's hands sliding up the small of her back. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's body and buried her face into the crook of Spencer's neck, placing a few light kisses near the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me that you love me again, okay?" Emily said softly as she placed a hand on Spencer's chest and pulled back to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you, Emily." Spencer said, brushing Emily's hair from her face. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. We're perfect together."

"Yes we are and you're definitely the best lover I've ever had."

"I'm the only lover you've ever had, sweetheart." Spencer smiled as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"First and last." Emily said. "That by default, makes you the best."

"Good enough for me."

Emily then leaned down and kissed Spencer once more before getting up off of the bed.

"I'm gonna go get your breakfast. I'll be right back."

When Emily returned to the bedroom, she set a plate down on Spencer's lap.

"I made you chocolate chip pancakes, from scratch with a little bit of chocolate sauce and of course, a very generous amount of whipped cream. I also made scrambled eggs and I didn't know if you liked bacon or sausage better, so I made you both."

"Oh and here's some orange juice for you." Emily said, setting the glass down on the night stand.

"Wow. Thanks, Em. This all looks so amazing."

"I also made you coffee, it should be about ready. I'll go grab it."

"I can get it."

"No. You stay right here and eat." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer's cheek. "I'll get it."

When Emily came back into the room again, she set Spencer's coffee mug down on the nightstand and got back into bed next to her girlfriend. Emily laid her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"How are the pancakes?"

"They're perfect. How did you learn to cook like this?"

"Please, have you met my mother? Cooking is what she does best."

"Good point." Spencer said as she stuffed another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Even when I was little she was so obsessed with teaching me how to cook. She always told me I'd need to learn how to cook for my future husband, but I'd much rather cook for my future wife instead." Emily said as she placed her hand on Spencer's leg.

"Future wife, huh? Anyone I know?" Spencer smirked as she raised her glass of juice to her lips.

"I think so." Emily laughed. "She's a tall, gorgeous brunette with a body that's to die for."

"Hm, sounds hot." Spencer laughed.

"She is. Hands down the sexiest girl I know. I'm so lucky to have her."

"I'd say she's the lucky one."

* * *

**Later that evening.**

"Hey, Melissa." Spencer said as she walked into the living room of her house.

"Hey. Emily go home?"

"Yeah. Her mom picked her up a little while ago. Did you ever get your ice cream? You were sleeping when I got home last night."

"I did. Thanks, a lot Spence. I really appreciate you going to the store for me."

"You're welcome. Where are mom and dad?"

"They said they were going out to dinner, they asked me if I wanted to go, but I'm just not feeling up to it today."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I spent a good part of the day throwing up. I just feel gross today, that's all."

"I'm really sorry. Can I make you some tea or something?"

"That would be great, Spence. Thank you."

When Spencer walked back into the living room, she handed Melissa a mug filled with hot tea.

"So…I feel like I should apologize to you." Spencer said as she sat down on the couch beside her sister. "I'm sorry about last night, obviously being pregnant isn't easy for you and I should have been more sensitive to your needs. I realize I was a jerk, you just kind of walked in at a bad time."

"It's okay. I should apologize to you too. I know that I was kinda hard on you yesterday afternoon and I'm sorry that I walked in on you and Emily last night. I just sometimes forget that you're almost an adult and you need your privacy. Oh and I'm sorry about that 'fast in bed' crack I made. That was low."

"It's cool. I think if I hadn't been half naked, I probably would have found that at least a little bit funny. Just be aware that I do a good job of keeping Emily satisfied."

Melissa laughed.

"Well, you must be doing something right, I mean she is still dating you, you guys have been together for a while now. Emily's really sweet too. You know she brought me breakfast this morning?"

"She did?"

"Yep. She texted me saying she was cooking for you and asked if she could bring me something, which was amazing, because mom and dad weren't home and I had like zero energy to go anywhere or make myself anything. You're lucky to have such a good girlfriend."

"I know, Emily's amazing."

Spencer watched as Melissa shifted her position on the couch, absently rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked. "You seem a little bit distracted."

"It's just that…becoming a mother is really scary for me. I've been thinking about it a lot as my due date gets closer. What if I don't know what to do? What if I turn out to be a terrible mother?"

Spencer was a little surprised by Melissa's insecurity, she never showed weakness or vulnerability especially not to her younger sister, but Spencer assumed the change in Melissa's demeanor was just due to her fluctuating hormones.

"I know Ian probably wouldn't have been the perfect father, but I'm just really afraid to have to raise this baby alone."

"You're not alone though." Spencer said as she gently placed her hand on top of her sister's. "You've got mom and dad and you'll always have me. And even Emily. We're all here for you and we always will be and I really think you're gonna be a great mom."

"Thank you." Melissa said as she leaned over and hugged Spencer. "I always pictured having my first baby a lot differently, I just wish I had a husband to share this with, but now I'll probably end up spending the rest of my life alone."

"You won't. You'll find someone."

"Come on, Spence, let's get real here. I'm about to be a twenty two year old, single mother. What guy my age wants to be stuck raising another man's baby? That's way too much baggage."

"Not for any mature, decent, open-minded person."

"If you were older and single, would you ever date a woman with a kid?" Melissa asked, skeptically.

"Sure. Something like that wouldn't matter to me. If you care about someone enough, these things won't make any difference. And to be honest with you, any man who wouldn't date you, based on the fact that you have a kid, isn't right for you anyway. The right guy is out there somewhere, you'll find him."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You're pretty, you're intelligent, independent and definitely the strongest woman I know."

"Thanks, Spence. You're a good kid and I can't believe you've grown up so much. It doesn't even feel like very long ago that I was babysitting you. You were always a total nightmare to baby sit, though."

"Really?" Spencer laughed.

"Oh my God. You were horrible. You never listened to me and when I yelled at you, you'd run and tell mom and dad that I was mean to you and I'd be the one to get in trouble. You always were the favorite."

"Me the favorite? Yeah right."

"Please, you're the baby of the family, of course you're the favorite. Everyone knows the baby is always the favorite. That's why I always had to work twice as hard to get mom and dad's attention. They've been bragging nonstop about you, ever since you got accepted to Princeton, but I can't be mad about that, you deserve it. They're really proud of you and so am I. You're a smart kid, Spence, you've got so much potential."

"Thanks, Melissa."

Spencer was fairly certain that this was the first time Melissa had ever said that she was proud of her. It made Spencer so happy to know that she had finally earned the acceptance and respect from her family that she had always wanted.

 


	80. Chapter 80

One afternoon at school, Spencer had been sitting in class when she was given a note asking her to go to the guidance office. As soon as her current class was over, Spencer made her way through the hall and to the guidance office. Spencer knocked on the door and after a moment heard a voice from the other side, telling her to come in.

"Hi, Mister Gibson." Spencer said as she walked into the office, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?"

Spencer stared across the large desk in the middle of the room at her guidance counselor, a pudgy, balding middle-aged man with a thick black beard and large rectangular-framed glasses.

"Yes. Have a seat, Spencer. I want to discuss your college plans. You are still planning on attending Princeton University, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great. You've put in so much hard work over your entire academic career here at Rosewood, I'm certain you'll thrive at Princeton."

"Thank you. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not exactly." The man smiled warmly at Spencer. "Spencer, I've been in touch with Princeton University and the board of admissions is very impressed with you, in fact, they'd like to get your college career started early."

"Early?"

"Yes. They'd like you to start this fall."

"This fall? But I haven't even graduated high school yet."

"I realize that and I've carefully gone over your transcript. With all of the advanced placement classes you've taken, you're already so far ahead with your credits that if you were to take classes through the summer, you'd be able to graduate high school early and be at Princeton by the start of the fall semester."

"So...I'd essentially be skipping my senior year entirely?"

"Exactly."

"I don't know if..."

"I realize that this is a big decision for you and you need some time to think about it, which is fine, but if you're going to do this, we'll need to get you enrolled for summer classes as soon as possible. Here's a course catalogue and an enrollment sheet for the fall for Princeton University." Mr. Gibson said, setting a booklet down in front of Spencer. "I've written down the courses that you should take for your first semester. I know this is a lot to take in so quickly, but I'll need to be in touch with Princeton soon to get you registered for classes, if you decide to enroll for the fall."

"I understand, but I think I should talk to my parents first."

"Of course. Take some time and talk it over with your parents, just keep in mind that this is a huge opportunity for you. It's not uncommon for good students to skip a grade, but it is rare to skip from high school to college. An opportunity like this is only given to the most exceptional students. I'll give you some literature on adjusting from high school to college life to go over with your parents…just in case."

"Thank you."

"I'll also give you the forms to apply for early graduation from Rosewood, as well."

The man then turned and began digging through his filing cabinet. When he turned back around, he passed Spencer a small stack of papers and pamphlets.

"You know, Spencer, you're one of the brightest students that Rosewood has ever had, we'd be sad to see you go, but if you were to start college early and continue taking extra classes between semesters, it could put you years ahead in your career. It is, of course, ultimately your decision, but I really think you should seriously consider this."

"Thank you so much, Mister Gibson. I really appreciate you talking to me. I promise I'll give this a lot of thought."

"Excellent. If you or your parents have any questions or concerns, please let me know, I'll be more than happy to address them and help in any way that I can." The man said as he stood up and extended his hand to Spencer.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey, Spence." Emily said a she approached Spencer at her locker later that afternoon. "I missed you at lunch today. Where were you?"

"Sorry. I was in the guidance office."

"Guidance office? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Fine. My counselor just wanted to go over Princeton stuff with me, that's all, no big deal."

"Cool." Emily said as she reached down and took Spencer's hand. "Do you think you could come over and help me with my history project?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Thanks. This project is worth like thirty percent of my final semester grade, I really wanna do well on it."

"Want me to come home with you after school? We could get started then."

"That would be great. You're the best…I love having a smart girlfriend."

"Are you just using me for my brain?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous...I also use you for your body." Emily smirked.

"Real nice." Spencer laughed.

"I'm just kidding, you know I love you." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek before fishing her phone out of her pocket.

"Who are you texting?" Spencer asked.

"Hanna. I just want to check up on her. She spent almost our entire lunch period in the nurse's office."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, she was coughing and sneezing a lot, so it's probably just allergies or something."

"Yeah. This weather has been making my allergies act up a little bit, so I wouldn't be surprised if it's doing the same thing to Hanna...she text you back yet?"

"Um...she said the nurse sent her home because she had a fever...her mom's taking her to the doctor this afternoon."

"Poor Hanna. I'll check in on her later this evening, after I leave your house. I'll see if she needs anything."

"Aw. You're such a sweetie."

"She'd do the same for me."

* * *

"Hi, mom. I'm home." Emily said as she walked through her kitchen and into the living room. "And I brought Spencer with me."

"Hi, girls." Pam said as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi, Missus Fields. It's nice to see you."

"You too, Spencer."

"Spencer's helping me with my history project, so we're gonna go get started."

"All right. I'll make you two a snack."

"Thanks, mom. Come on, Spence, let's work in the dining room."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Spence. I really appreciate it."

"Em, you never have to thank me. I love helping you with your homework...it makes me feel needed."

"I always need you." Emily said as she leaned over and pressed her lips against Spencer's.

"I'm gonna miss you so much when we go away to college. I'm just glad we have a while before we have to worry about that."

"How's the project coming, girls?" Pam asked as she entered the room.

"We're just about done." Emily said.

Spencer was thankful for the interruption. She felt terrible for not telling Emily the whole truth about her meeting with the guidance counselor, but at the same time, Spencer didn't have the heart to upset her girlfriend.

"Spencer, if you're not in too much of a hurry, I'd love for you to stay and have dinner with us." Pam said, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"That would be great. Thank you so much."

"Perfect. Dinner will be ready soon. Emily, I have some of your clothes in the dryer. Take them out and fold them for me, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"Can I help?" Spencer asked.

"If you really want to…" Emily said. "I'll be right back."

Emily returned a few moments later, setting a laundry basket full of clothes on the couch. As Spencer helped Emily fold the clothing, she came across a small pair of thin, black lace panties at the bottom of the laundry basket.

"Um, how come you never wear these for me?" Spencer asked as she held up the garment.

"You like them, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Obviously."

"I never wear them, because those are my mom's." Emily laughed.

Emily watched as the color instantly drained from Spencer's face.

"Oh my God." Spencer said as she dropped the underwear to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Em. I had no idea..."

"It's okay." Emily laughed again as she picked the garment up off of the floor. "These must have gotten mixed in with my stuff by mistake."

Emily then picked up the pile of neatly folded clothing and placed it back into the laundry basket.

"I'm gonna take this upstairs, come with me?"

"I better stay down here. I don't think your mom likes me to be in your bedroom and I respect that."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

As Emily walked upstairs, Spencer went into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" Spencer asked as she walked over to Mrs. Fields.

"Would you like to set the table for me?" Pam asked as she set three plates down on the counter.

"Of course. It'd be my pleasure."

"Thank you." Pam smiled.

"You're welcome, I'm happy to help."

"You're a very sweet kid, Spencer." Pam said as she pulled some silverware out of a drawer and handed it to Spencer. "It's easy to see why Emily adores you and as her mother, it makes me so happy to know that my daughter has chosen such a wonderful person to pursue a relationship with."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

 


	81. Chapter 81

Later that evening when Spencer got home from Emily's house, she sat down with her parents and explained the meeting she had had with her guidance counselor.

"This is great news, Spence." Peter said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"We're so proud of you, honey." Veronica added.

"Spencer, this is a great opportunity for you." Peter said. "You could be a fully licensed, practicing attorney by the time you're in your early twenties. That'd put you years ahead of where I was at that age."

"You're going to make a wonderful attorney." Veronica said.

"Thanks." Spencer said, smiling uncontrollably.

For Spencer, it was nice getting so much positive attention from her parents for a change.

"Let's take a look at some of this paperwork your counselor gave you." Peter said. "What courses does he want you to take your first semester at Princeton?"

"Basically just general required classes...so you guys really think I should do this?"

"I agree with your father that this is a great opportunity for you." Veronica said. "But you'd also be giving up a lot if you take it. You'd be missing out on your senior year."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't go?"

"That's not what I mean. I just want you to make sure that you carefully think about both sides. You're practically an adult now and perfectly capable of making a rational, intelligent decision. You're the one who will be affected by the choices you make."

"Your mother's right, Spence. This is your decision, you should do what ever you feel is right for you. Just know that your mother and I will be proud of you no matter what you decide."

Spencer almost couldn't believe how understanding and supportive her parents were being.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do."

* * *

After spending a few hours alone going over all of the pros and cons of her situation, Spencer was at a complete standstill, so she went to seek out another opinion, that of her sister. Spencer went upstairs and knocked on Melissa's bedroom door.

"Come in." Melissa called out.

"Hey, Melissa." Spencer said opening the door a crack. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Come here."

Spencer walked into the room and sat down on the bed, next to her sister.

"Sorry, it's kinda late, but I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

Spencer then spent the next few minutes explaining her situation to her sister.

"I'm just so confused about everything." Spencer said. "It'd be nice to be able to start my college career early, but I'd have to miss my senior year."

"Finishing college early would look great to future employers, they'd see that you're determined, intelligent and obviously very career-oriented, but senior year is always the best of your high school career. You've got a lot going for you right now, you're the student council president and the captain of the field hockey team, not to mention that you're well on your way to becoming valedictorian and you've got a super sweet girlfriend who loves you, speaking of Emily, how does she feel about all of this?"

"She doesn't exactly know yet."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? How could you not tell her?"

"I just didn't want to upset her..."

"Spence, you're going to have to tell her eventually, this affects both of you. You do want a future with her don't you?"

"Of course I do…part of the reason I'm even considering this at all is because of Emily…if I can finish law school and start working sooner, it'll be better for both of us. Emily and I can settle down, get married and start a family, but at the same time I want us to be together right now, it'll kill me to have to leave her…just tell what I should do, Melissa, you're smart, you always have a solution."

"It's not that easy, Spence. I can't just make a major life decision for you. It's totally sweet that you're thinking about your future with Emily, obviously it's important to you and that's exactly why you should be talking to her about this."

"You're right. Tomorrow after school, I'll ask her to come over and I'll tell her everything."

"That's a good start. This is a tough decision for you, but you and Emily should work through this together."

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Spencer sighed. "Growing up totally sucks."

Melissa laughed. "It's definitely not the easiest or most fun thing, that's for sure. But you'll be okay, I know you'll make the right choice."

"Thanks, Melissa. I'm glad I can come to you."

"You can always come to me, Spence. I'm here for you."

* * *

Late the next afternoon at school, Emily was walking down the hall with Aria and Hanna.

"How are you feeling today, Han?" Aria asked.

"Better than yesterday, but still pretty shitty."

"What did your doctor say?" Emily asked.

"Apparently I have an upper respiratory infection and allergies. He gave me a bunch of prescriptions, I just hope this medicine works, I feel awful."

"I'm sure you'll start to feel better soon." Emily said, stopping in front of her own locker.

When Emily opened her locker door, a plain manila folder, tumbled to the ground scattering multiple papers and pamphlets all over the floor. Emily knelt down and began to gather the papers.

"Why do you have all this Princeton stuff?" Aria asked as she bent down and picked up a course catalogue for Princeton University.

"Must be Spencer's, I probably picked it up by mistake." Emily shrugged as she took the catalogue from Aria.

"Wait...what's this?" Emily said as she picked up a sheet of paper that was filled out in Spencer's handwriting.

"What is it, Em?" Hanna asked.

"It's an application for early graduation from Rosewood."

Emily then found the Princeton enrollment sheet for the upcoming fall semester.

"Oh my God...Spencer's leaving..." Emily said with obvious sadness in her voice. "This must be what she was talking about with the guidance counselor yesterday."

"Maybe it's not what you think." Aria said.

"Why are you taking Spencer's side?" Hanna said defensively. "You always side with her."

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Aria said. "We don't even know the situation."

"Seriously, Aria? Spencer filled out the paper work, obviously she's leaving." Hanna said. "How can she just abandon us?"

"I…I can't believe this." Emily said as she finished gathering up the papers on the floor.

Emily then heard her phone chime, she stood up, pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen, which indicated that she had one new text message.

**Looks like Spencer's leaving sooner than you thought.  
She'll be on to a new life...and probably a new girlfriend.  
Don't be sad though, I'll never leave you.  
** **-A**

Emily then looked up from her phone to see that Spencer was approaching her.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but Emily stepped back avoiding Spencer.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, confused.

"What the hell is this?" Emily asked as she handed the folder to Spencer along with the Princeton course catalogue.

Spencer opened the folder to find her application for early graduation, as well as her Princeton fall class enrollment form.

"Where did you get this?" Spencer asked.

"Someone put it in my locker, but it doesn't even matter where I got it. The real question here is when were you planning on telling me about this? When you were already half way to New Jersey?"

"No, of course not. I..."

"Is this what you were doing in the guidance office, yesterday? Talking about your future?"

"Em, the truth is, my counselor called me in because Princeton wants me to start this fall. I would need to take summer classes here to graduate early. He just wanted to go over my options."

"How could you not tell me? You lied to me, Spencer."

Spencer could hear the heartbreak in Emily's voice.

"I didn't lie..." Spencer said softly. "I said I talked to my guidance counselor about Princeton stuff, which I did."

"Yeah, but to me, not telling the whole truth is the same as lying."

"Emily, I'm sorry, okay. Really I am...can we please just talk about this?"

"There's really nothing for us to talk about. You filled out the forms, it looks like you've already made up your mind." Emily said as she shut her locker, turned and walked away.

* * *

For the next two days, Spencer called and texted Emily countless times, with no response. Emily even avoided her at school, never giving her girlfriend so much as a passing glance. Since she couldn't get Emily to talk to her at school or on the phone, Spencer decided to go over to the Fields' house. Spencer rang the door bell and waited for an answer. After a few moments Emily's mother came to the door.

"Hi, Missus Fields, is Emily home? I really need to see her."

"Come in, Spencer. I'm glad you're here."

"You are?"

"Yes. Sit down." Pam said as they walked into the living room. "Emily told me about your offer from Princeton."

"She did?"

"Yes, she did."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be all right."

"I never meant to hurt her…I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong, Spencer." Pam said, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You're an extremely intelligent young lady. You've worked hard for an opportunity like this and you should be very proud of yourself."

"Thank you…but I feel awful knowing that Emily is so upset."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Emily might be upset now, but I know that she's proud of you and she loves you very much, she'll come around."

"Is it all right if I go talk to her?"

"Of course, she's up in her room."

"Thank you." Spencer said, smiling weakly at Pam.

Spencer then walked upstairs and down the hall to Emily's bedroom. Spencer gently knocked on the door, before walking into the room, where she saw Emily lying on her bed, facing away from the door.

"Em, can we talk, please?" Spencer said softly as she walked toward the bed.

Emily immediately recognized the voice as being Spencer's, though she didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm not mad at you for being smart, you know." Emily said in between soft sobs. "I'm just sad. I'm not ready to give you up yet."

Spencer walked around to the other side of Emily bed.

"You never have to, Em. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"I'm sorry that I haven't called you back." Emily said as she sat up on the bed. "I'm just still trying to process this."

"It's okay. I understand." Spencer said, pulling a chair over to the bed and sitting down, across from Emily.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when you found out?"

"I didn't want to upset you. I needed time to think. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I know I overreacted, I should have been supportive of you. You have this amazing opportunity in front of you and here I am, just thinking about myself. You've worked so hard and you deserve this."

Spencer watched as a few tears began to slip down Emily cheeks. Spencer then moved to sit beside her girlfriend on the bed.

"I want you to know that I honestly am happy for you." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and cried into her shoulder.

"I'm just really scared to have to be without you, Spencer. We haven't been apart for longer than a few days since we started dating. Everything's just happening so fast. In a few months, you're gonna go off to college and get to meet all of these amazing new people. You'll probably end up falling in love with some gorgeous, incredibly brilliant pre-med student and forget all about me."

"Emily…" Spencer said as she pulled back to look into her girlfriend's eyes as she took Emily's hands in her own. "I'll be honest with you, I will love another girl someday, but it'll be years from now and that girl will be our daughter."

Emily leaned in and pressed her lips against Spencer's as another round of tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you so much, probably more than you'll ever know." Spencer said as she pulled her sleeve down over her hand and reached up to wipe the tears from Emily's eyes. "Please don't cry…you know it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm just gonna miss you like crazy, when you leave."

"Em, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I turned down the offer from Princeton today. I wanna stay here with you."

"Spencer, as much as I love you and want you to stay, I just can't let you turn down an opportunity like this because of me. I don't want you to end up hating me for holding you back."

"I could never hate you and you aren't holding me back. Princeton will still be there next year, but I only get one senior year of high school. I want it to be perfect."

"Please, at least take some more time to think about this. I really don't want you to make the wrong choice and regret it for the rest of your life."

"Em, I've already thought this through. I want to be able to spend my senior year with my best friends and my girlfriend, not to mention I've got Taylor to think about too. Besides, I've put in way too much at Rosewood to leave now. I love being student council president and captain of the field hockey team. And what kind of a person would I be if I didn't take my beautiful girlfriend to our senior prom?"

Emily smiled as she leaned in to kiss Spencer again.

"Spence, are you absolutely sure that you're doing the right thing?"

"I'm positive, even if I did decide to go, I'd have to spend my entire summer cramming in enough classes to finish my high school requirements. That's not how I want to spend our last few months together before college and I want you to know that when I do leave for Princeton, if you need me, all you have to do is call and I'll be on my way to you faster than you can even hang up the phone."

"Just promise me that we'll always stay together, no matter how far apart we have to be."

"I promise." Spencer said as she took Emily's hand. "I know being away from each other is gonna be tough on both of us, but you never have to worry. I don't care how long it takes, I'm always gonna wait for you, Em. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you decided to stay." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer,

"So am I, Em." Spencer said as she gently ran her fingers through Emily's hair. "So am I."

 


	82. Chapter 82

"So you're not going to Princeton?" Hanna asked as she stared across the cafeteria table at Spencer.

"Not yet. I'll be here for a while."

"I'm really glad you're staying, Spence." Aria said.

"Thanks, Aria."

"I really hope your parents aren't upset." Emily said.

"Don't worry. They're not upset, they understand."

"Good. I really don't want them to think that I'm forcing you to stay here."

"They don't think that at all, besides I came up with an alternate solution."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yep, I talked to my guidance counselor again and I do still want to get my college career stared early, so I decided that I'm going to take a few classes at U Penn this summer. That way, I can start earning college credits that I can transfer to Princeton, while still being able to stay in Rosewood. That's okay with you, right, Em?"

"Anything that keeps you close by is okay with me." Emily smiled as she placed her hand on top of Spencer's.

"That's great, Spence." Aria said. "That sounds like a perfect alternative. How many classes are you taking?"

"I'm gonna be taking three. Two on campus and one online. My guidance counselor helped me get registered for class."

"What kind of a pervert wants to go to school during the summer?" Hanna asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"I like school and I'd like to be able to graduate college early. I always appreciate your support, Han." Spencer laughed.

"I do support you, I just don't understand you." Hanna said. "Most kids spend the entire school year waiting for summer vacation and all you can think about is sitting in class for another three months."

"I just like to keep busy."

"What ever gets you off, Spence." Hanna said, shaking her head. "You think you'd be able to get us into any college parties?"

"I'm not doing this for the parties, Hanna. I'm doing it to get ahead with my education."

"I know, but smart kids can party too."

"U Penn is considered one of the biggest party schools out of all of the Ivys." Spencer said.

"Good. I can't wait to go to my first college party." Hanna said. "Sometimes it pays to have nerdy friends."

"Glad to help." Spencer rolled her eyes.

Emily laughed as she looked over at Spencer.

"How many days a week will you have class?" Emily asked, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Just two. Each class will be like three hours a day, but it's only twice a week. Then for the online class, I can just work at my own pace. If every thing goes well and I want to, I can take classes during the second summer session too and when school starts again in the fall, I could even continue with an online class or two."

"I'm really proud of you, Spence." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Emily pulled into Spencer's driveway and made her way toward the barn. She walked through the back yard where she found Spencer sitting in a lawn chair reading a book, by the pool.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she walked over to Spencer.

Spencer looked up as Emily leaned down to kiss her. Spencer then closed her book and took her glasses off, setting them down on the small table next to her chair.

"So your dad opened the pool, huh?" Emily asked.

"Yep."

"Good thing." Emily said, taking a moment to appreciate how good Spencer looked in her red plaid bikini.

Emily then moved behind Spencer's chair and slowly slipped her hands down her girlfriend's chest. "Because you look absolutely amazing in a swim suit."

"Thanks." Spencer smirked as Emily continued to run her hands over Spencer's bare skin. "You wanna go for a swim with me?"

"I'd love to, but I didn't bring a swim suit."

"You can borrow one of mine. Come on." Spencer said, as she stood up and took Emily's hand, dragging her toward the barn.

"Spence, you're at least two sizes smaller than I am in a bikini."

"I know." Spencer said, a devilish grin playing across her face as she looked up and down Emily's body. "Even better reason to let you borrow one of mine."

When they got into the barn, Spencer walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tiny, black bikini.

"Here you go." Spencer said, handing the swimsuit to Emily.

"There's no way this is gonna fit me."

"Sure it will. Just put it on."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." Emily said as she took the bathing suit from Spencer and headed into the bathroom.

Emily returned a few minutes later.

"I told you this wouldn't fit me." Emily said, adjusting the top of the bathing suit over her breasts as best she could. "Leaves almost nothing to the imagination."

"I like it that way." Spencer said as she walked over to Emily and placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "You look great."

"Thanks." Emily said as she draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and kissed her. Emily then pulled back and stared into Spencer's eyes. "Wait a second..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just stand up straight for a minute."

"Okay..."

"Are you taller than me now?" Emily asked as she looked at Spencer.

"I guess I am." Spencer smirked, noticing for the first time that she had to slightly look down into Emily's eyes.

"How did that happen?" Emily asked.

"Growth spurt, I guess and thank God for that. I always hated that you were taller than me."

"Really, why?"

"I don't know, it just always made me feel a little insecure for some reason."

"You were insecure because I was taller than you? You're too cute. I love you." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"I love you too."

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you…thank you so much for deciding to stay here with me, I know how excited you are to go to Princeton and you had every reason to leave."

"I did have a lot of reasons to go, but I also have one very important reason to stay. I need to be with you, Emily."

"You're the sweetest girlfriend ever. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Spencer just smiled and leaned in to kiss Emily again.

"We're gonna have the most amazing senior year together, Em."

"I know, I just can't believe that we're almost done with our junior year. It's gone by so fast."

"It sure has."

"So…you wanna head out to the pool now?" Emily asked.

"Definitely."

When Spencer and Emily reached the door to the barn, Spencer opened it and motioned for Emily to go outside.

"You first." Spencer said.

"Thanks. You're always so chivalrous." Emily smiled as she walked out the door, closely followed by Spencer.

Emily then turned around to find Spencer's eyes hot on her back.

"Did you let me go first to be romantic or just to give you an excuse to look at my ass?"

"Both…but mostly the romantic part." Spencer smiled, sheepishly.

"You're ridiculous." Emily laughed.

"Sorry, you know that sometimes my hormones get the best of me. Does that make me a total pig?"

"Not totally." Emily laughed. "I still think you're amazingly sweet…and cute too."

"Thanks…come here." Spencer said taking Emily's hand. "I bet I can do a better dive than you can."

Emily raised an eyebrow and stared at Spencer in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding." Spencer laughed.

"Good. Because I'd kick your ass in a diving competition."

"I know you would. That's why I'm not giving you a chance." Spencer said as she scooped Emily up in her arms and tossed her into the pool.

When Emily resurfaced she swam over to the side of the pool and looked up at Spencer.

"Somehow, I always end up getting wet when I'm with you." Emily smirked.

Spencer laughed as she crouched down near the ledge of the pool, in front of Emily.

"I just have that effect on women." Spencer chuckled.

"Okay, now you're a pig…get in here." Emily laughed as she grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her into the water.

"I will admit, you are pretty sexy, though." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's body.

"So are you." Spencer said, before pressing her lips to Emily's.

Emily closed her eyes as Spencer slowly deepened the kiss.

"You're such an amazing kisser." Emily said as she stared into Spencer's dark eyes.

"I'm also pretty good at other things, you know." Spencer said as she gently kissed Emily's neck. "You wanna stay over tonight?"

"Of course I do." Emily said, her lips connecting with Spencer's again.

"Hi girls." Peter said as he walked over to the pool. "Sorry to interrupt."

Emily quickly pulled away from Spencer as she felt her skin grow warm with embarrassment.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Mister Hastings." Emily said, trying to avoid eye contact with Spencer's father.

"I'm glad to see the pool is getting some use." Peter said. "How's the water, Spence? Do I need to turn up the thermostat?"

"No, it feels good. I turned it up when I got home from school, but I like it a little bit cold."

"All right. I'm glad you're home. I wanted to see if you two are free tomorrow night. If you don't already have plans, I was hoping that maybe you'd be interested in going to the Phillies game with me."

"Like just the three of us?" Spencer asked.

"Just the three of us." Peter nodded. "Your mother and sister are planning on doing some more baby shopping, they'll probably be gone most of the afternoon and evening."

"How much more stuff does Taylor need?" Spencer asked. "I'm pretty sure she's already got more clothes than she could ever possibly wear in a lifetime."

Peter laughed. "You know how your mother and sister tend to overdo things, but I'm sure you'll understand when you have your first baby."

"Guess so." Spencer said.

"So, what do you say, will you girls come to the game with me?"

"I'm definitely in." Spencer said. "How about you, Em?"

"I'd love to go."

"Great...I've got some work to do now, but I'll see you girls later."

"I can't believe your dad just caught us making out. I'm so embarrassed."

"It's cool. He doesn't care and he's gone now...so let's pick up where we left off."

"Okay, but you have to catch me first." Emily said as she splashed Spencer in the face before swimming off toward the opposite side of the pool.

"Not cool, Em." Spencer laughed, wiping the water from her eyes.

"You're gonna be sorry." Spencer said before diving underneath the water and swimming toward her girlfriend.

 


	83. Chapter 83

"I so can't wait to get to the game with you and your dad." Emily said.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun." Spencer replied as she rummaged through her closet and pulled out two Philadelphia Phillies jerseys. "You want the gray one or the pinstripes?"

"Can I wear the gray one?"

"Take it. It's yours." Spencer said as she handed Emily the jersey.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am." Spencer said as she put on her own jersey. "I've got a bunch more in here…I just never wear them."

"Thanks." Emily smiled as she slipped the jersey on.

"You're welcome."

Spencer then went back to the closest, pulled out a red Philadelphia Phillies baseball cap and put it on.

"You look so adorable." Emily said as walked over to Spencer. "Just promise me that you'll behave yourself tonight, okay?"

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

"Good, because I don't wanna get thrown out."

"Don't worry. I won't get us kicked out. I'll be good."

"Thank you." Emily said as she leaned in to kiss Spencer. "I haven't been to a Phillies game in forever."

"Me either. I can't wait to get to the stadium." Spencer said as she sat down on the bed to put her sneakers on.

"Do you know where your dad's seats are?" Emily asked, sitting down beside Spencer.

"Yeah, they're home plate tickets."

"Seriously? I've never sat behind home plate before."

"It's fun. The seats are a lot more comfortable and maybe we'll even get on TV."

"I hope so. I'm gonna text my mom and tell her to look for us."

"We should go see if my dad is about ready to go." Spencer said when she finished tying her shoes.

"Okay."

Emily then spent a few long moments staring at Spencer without making any effort at all to get up.

"You all right?" Spencer asked looking over at her girlfriend.

"I'm fine. I just love you a lot."

"Aw Em, I love you too."

Spencer then leaned over and kissed Emily. Emily slowly deepened the kiss as she leaned hard into Spencer's body. Emily and Spencer then heard a knock at the barn door.

"That's probably my dad…I'm pretty sure he's the only one who actually knocks around here. You ready to go?" Spencer asked, offering her hand to Emily.

"I am if you are."

* * *

When they arrived at the stadium Emily, Spencer and Mr. Hastings were all immediately bombarded by the smell of dozens of delicious food items.

"You girls hungry?" Peter asked.

"Are you kidding?" Spencer said. "I've been fasting all day so that I could eat a ton of food tonight."

"That's my girl." Peter laughed as he put his arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"I really don't know how you manage to stay so thin." Emily said, shaking her head.

"It's one of the great mysteries of the world." Spencer laughed. "Come on let's go eat. I'm starving."

"What do you two want to eat?"

"I want a cheese steak and French fries and wings and nachos and a hot dog and ice cream and..." Spencer rambled.

Emily and Peter both laughed.

"Calm down, Spence." Peter chuckled. "You can have as much as you want, but let's just take it one thing at a time, okay? We've got the whole game."

"Okay, fine. What should we get first?"

"What would you like, Emily?" Peter asked.

"Since we're in Philadelphia, I think it's only right that we get a cheese steak."

"I agree." Spencer said. "Let's go get in line."

"Everything smells so good." Emily said as the scent of grilled steak, peppers and onions wafted through the air.

"It sure does." Peter agreed.

"The greasier, the better." Spencer said. "You getting anything, dad?"

"I better not. Your mother's been keeping me on a pretty strict diet."

"Yeah, but cheese steaks are your favorite. You have to get one."

"I really shouldn't..."

"One cheese steak isn't going to hurt you." Spencer said. "Besides, mom doesn't even have to know. I won't tell if you won't. Come on dad, live a little."

"All right. All right. You talked me in to it."

"Good. It'll be our little secret, right Em?" Spencer said, turning toward her girlfriend.

"Definitely. My lips are sealed."

* * *

**About half way through the game.**

"Hey, Spence...will you walk to the restroom with me?" Emily asked as she placed her hand on Spencer's leg.

"Sure...hey dad, Emily and I are gonna go to the bathroom, we'll be right back."

"All right. Can you grab me a bottle of water on your way back?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Emily and Spencer got up and walked up the stairs in the aisle way.

"There's a restroom over there." Spencer said, pointing to her left.

"Why don't you get in line and get your dad's water? I'll meet you in a minute."

"Okay. I'll be right over here."

A few minutes later, Emily found Spencer, who was nearing the front of one of the lines. Emily walked over to stand beside her girlfriend as Spencer stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" A middle-aged, brunette woman asked from behind the counter.

"Can I get a bottle of water and a chocolate ice cream cone, please?"

"Sure...and what can I get for you?" The woman asked, looking over at Emily.

"Nothing for me, thanks. I'll just have some of hers." Emily said as she linked her arms around Spencer's elbow and stared lovingly at her girlfriend.

The woman smiled. "I'll be right back."

When the clerk retuned a moment later, she handed the bottle of water and ice cream to Spencer.

"Hold this for a minute, okay?" Spencer said giving Emily the bottle of water.

Spencer then fished some money out of her pocket and paid the clerk.

"You two are just adorable together." The woman said, handing Spencer her change. "Enjoy the game."

"Thanks." Spencer said, smiling at the woman.

Emily and Spencer then turned away from the counter and began walking back toward their seats.

"She's right." Emily said. "We are pretty adorable together."

"We definitely are...you want some of this?" Spencer asked, angling the ice cream cone in Emily's direction.

"Thanks. I'm so lucky, I totally have the cutest girlfriend ever." Emily said, reaching up and taking Spencer's hat off.

"I wish we would have started dating sooner." Emily said as she put the hat on her own head.

"Me too."

After a few minutes, Emily and Spencer found their way back to their seats.

"Here's your water, dad." Spencer said, handing the bottle to her father before sitting down.

"Thanks, Spence."

"Did we miss much?" Emily asked.

"Not really." Peter said. "A couple of strike outs. That's about it. The Phillies better get their heads in this game, if they want to win."

"They're only down by two." Spencer said as she watched the next Phillies player step up to the plate. "They can pull it off. They're at the top of the line up right now."

Spencer watched as the next batter swung on the first pitch, making solid contact with ball. The crowd cheered as the ball rolled just out of reach of the shortstop and into left field for a single. The next batter then stepped into the batter's box and watched the first two pitches go by. He swung on the next pitch, which resulted in a high fly ball being popped up behind home plate and over the backstop into the crowd. Spencer watched as the baseball began rapidly falling near the section that she was sitting in with her father and girlfriend. Spencer, Emily and Peter all stood up, along with most of the other people in their section, in hopes of catching the ball. Spencer saw that the ball was headed just behind her seat, so she reached back and effortlessly caught the baseball in her left hand.

"Nice grab, Spence." Peter said, putting his arm around his daughter. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, dad."

"That was amazing." Emily said as everyone sat back down.

Spencer smiled, turned to Emily and handed her the baseball.

"Here, I want you to have this." Spencer said.

"Thanks, Spence, but you caught it. You should keep it."

"No, really. I want you to have it."

"Thanks." Emily smiled as she gave Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek.

Emily then looked up at the scoreboard to see that she and Spencer were on the kiss cam.

"Spence, look." Emily said, pointing to the screen.

Spencer laughed, before turning her head and pressing her lips against Emily's as the crowd cheered wildly.

Emily then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket when she heard it chime. She saw that she had a new text from her mother.

Hi, honey, are you having fun at the game?

I'm having a lot of fun. Spencer just caught a foul ball. She gave it to me. :)

That was sweet of her. I'm glad you're having a good time.

"Who are you texting?" Spencer asked.

"Just my mom."

"Cool."

Emily then took the hat that she was still wearing and placed it on Spencer's head backwards. Emily reached over to Spencer's leg and placed her hand on top of her girlfriend's. Emily couldn't have been happier as she sat and watched the rest of the game, which would later turn out to be a Phillies win.

 


	84. Chapter 84

**Later that night.**

"Thank you so much for inviting me to the game tonight, mister Hastings." Emily said, once Peter had parked the car in the Fields' driveway. "I had a lot of fun."

"Thanks for joining us, Emily." Peter said. "We'll have to do this again soon."

"I'd love to." Emily said.

"Dad, is it okay if I walk Emily to the door?"

"Sure, Spence. Take your time."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute."

"Good night, mister Hastings." Emily said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome. Any time."

Emily and Spencer then got out of the car and headed toward the house, hand in hand.

"I'm really glad you had fun tonight, Em."

"I like spending time with you and your dad. You two are so much alike."

"I guess we are, aren't we?"

"Definitely. In both looks and personality."

"I'm just glad we're getting to spend a little time together. I really do miss hanging out with him like we used to...but, I should probably let you go."

"Thanks for catching me this ball, Spence." Emily said, holding up the baseball. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"

"I want you to have it, really."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too, Em." Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"See you tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"You bet."

"Great. Night, Spence."

Spencer then took her own hat off and placed it on Emily's head before leaning in and kissing her one more time.

"Night, Em."

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

Spencer was sitting in the school library one Friday afternoon, helping Hanna study for finals exams.

"Why isn't Aria studying with us? She doesn't have class right now." Hanna said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day."

"She's on a field trip with her art class." Spencer said. "They won't be back until later this evening."

"Oh." Hanna sighed.?

"Han, are you okay? You don't quite seem like yourself. In fact, you've been acting kinda weird the past few days. Is everything all right?"

"Spence, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"How late can you be on your period without being pregnant?"

"Hanna, do you think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know. It's just that…I'm a little late."

"Well, how late is a little?"

"A few days."

"Mine comes later than that all the time and obviously I'm positive that I'm not pregnant. A few days generally isn't something to worry about."

"I'm just worried because Emily and I are on almost the exact same cycle. I always get my period the day after she does, like clock work, but hers came like four days ago and I'm still waiting on mine."

"You shouldn't base your cycle off of Emily's, even if they usually are similar. There are perfectly logical reasons why you might be late that don't have anything to do with being pregnant."

"Really?"

"Sure…stress is one, maybe finals and the end of the school year are getting to you. Some medications can affect your cycle and even sickness can throw it off, you did have a respiratory infection a few weeks ago, sometimes when you get sick your body can delay ovulation until it's healthy again. It's actually not even that uncommon for young women to sometimes skip a period entirely...when was the last time you had sex?"

"It's been a couple of weeks, at least."

"You used a condom, right?"

"We didn't have one. We were making out in my car and things got out of control, we couldn't stop. I told him it was okay because I'm on birth control, but I said that I still wanted him to pull out..."

"Did he?"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't finish, but even if he did, that's what the pill is for."

"You know that the pill isn't one hundred percent effective, Hanna, and I realize that you love Caleb, but you can't trust a guy to pull out in time. I really think you should take a pregnancy test, especially because a couple of weeks ago you were taking an antibiotic for your respiratory infection…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you take birth control and an antibiotic together the antibiotic can cause your birth control to be less effective? If you had unprotected sex while you were still taking antibiotics, there's a chance that you could..."

"No one ever told me that." Hanna said, her eyes growing wide with fear. "Oh my God, I can't be pregnant, Spence, I just can't be..."

"Hanna, calm down. After school, we'll get you a test and find out for sure, okay? Have you talked to Caleb about this?"

"No, he has no idea. He was leaving to go to California for the weekend, I didn't want to ruin his trip. Should I call him? Or should I wait and see what the test says? I mean if you were in his shoes would you want to know before I knew for sure?"

"Honestly, yes, I would."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah...if I was a guy and my girlfriend even thought for a minute that she might be pregnant, I'd want her to tell me so that I could be supportive."

"But Caleb's in California right now, he won't be back until Monday."

"Even if he can't be here physically, he can still support you emotionally. Caleb's a good guy, I think he'd want to know."

"You're right. I'll call him as soon as I can...how could I be so stupid?"

"Hanna, it's okay. You don't know anything for sure yet. This doesn't necessarily mean you're pregnant."

"Since Caleb isn't here, can you stay with me when I take the test?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't let you go through this alone. You can take it at my house. Do you want me to ask Emily to come over after school too? I'm sure she can skip her swim practice…"

"No, that's not fair to her. She's been training so hard lately, she shouldn't have to miss swimming because I'm stupid. Don't even tell her about this until I find out for sure."

"Hanna, you're not stupid. Everyone makes mistakes. You're gonna be fine."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hanna met Spencer outside at Spencer's Mercedes.

"Did you have a chance to talk to talk to Caleb?" Spencer asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah. I got away at lunch to call him. He wants me to call him back as soon as I take the test...I'm really scared, Spence."

"It'll be okay, Hanna."

"What if someone we know sees me buying a pregnancy test? What if they tell my mom? She'll kill me."

"Hanna, don't worry. We'll go to a drug store on the other side of town, it's unlikely we'll see anyone we know."

As Hanna sat in the passenger seat of Spencer's car, she heard her phone ping. Hanna picked up her phone from her lap and looked at the screen. Hanna opened her text messages to find that she had a new message from an unknown sender.

**Caleb and Hanna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**   
**First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Hanna with the baby carriage.**   
**Did things a little backward, huh Han? Oops!**   
**You and Caleb looking forward to becoming teenage parents?**

**-A**

"Oh God." Hanna groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Hanna then read the message aloud to Spencer.

"Spence, A knows…what if they tell my mom or everyone at school…"

"Han, there's nothing to tell. You don't know anything for sure yet. Just relax, okay?"

* * *

When they got to the drug store, Hanna and Spencer went inside and looked around for anyone they might know. Luckily, they didn't see anyone. They slowly made their way across the store until they came across the aisle which contained a large section of different pregnancy tests.

"I can't do this." Hanna said. "Everyone's gonna be looking at me."

"Hanna, no one's paying attention to what we're buying."

"The cashier will."

"Who cares what they think. We don't even know anyone who works here. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll buy the test for you, the cashier can think it's for me. I don't care."

"You'd actually do that for me?"

"Of course I would. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Spencer said as she took a test off of the shelf.

"Thanks, Spence."

"No problem. Come on, let's go." Spencer said, placing her hand on Hanna's shoulder as they walked toward the front of the store.

* * *

"How long does this test take?" Hanna asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"The box says five minutes." Spencer said reading over the instructions on the back of the box.

"This is the longest five minutes of my life. I feel like I'm gonna puke…I really wish Caleb was here." Hanna said as she paced about the room.

"I know you do, but come sit down. Pacing isn't going to pass the time any faster."

"What if I am pregnant, Spence?" Hanna said as she sat down on the bed. "I'm nowhere near ready to have a baby."

Spencer watched as a few tears began to slip down Hanna's cheeks. Spencer was used to dealing with Emily's emotional side, but she rarely saw Hanna in this state. Hanna wrapped her arms around Spencer and cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Han." Spencer said as she hugged her friend. "You're gonna be fine. Don't worry."

"What if this test comes out positive, Spence? Everyone's gonna think I'm a total slut." Hanna sobbed as she clung tightly to her friend.

"No one will think that." Spencer said as she gently stroked Hanna's hair. "You're in a monogamous relationship with a guy who loves you. Accidents happen, but I already told you, you don't even know anything for sure yet. Just try to calm down and wait for the test."

"I don't think I've never been more scared in my entire life than I am right now. I'm just glad that I at least have you with me, since Caleb can't be here. How much longer? I can't take waiting."

"About another minute." Spencer said looking at her watch.

"Hanna, I want you to know that you don't need to worry, no matter what this test says, Caleb's gonna be there for you and you can always count on me and Emily and Aria. We love you and you know we'll always support you."

"Thanks, Spence. I don't know what I'd do without you." Hanna said as she leaned in and hugged Spencer again.

"You ready to go find out what the test says?" Spencer said, standing up and taking Hanna's left hand.

"Will you read it for me?" Hanna asked. "I'm too nervous."

"Of course I will, I'll be right back."

Hanna watched nervously as Spencer disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later, Spencer returned with Hanna's test in her hand.

"What does it say?" Hanna asked, her heart thumping hard against her chest as she tried to read the expression on Spencer's face.

"Relax. You're not pregnant, Hanna."

"It's negative?"

"That's right."

"Oh my God! This is amazing." Hanna said as she threw her arms around Spencer. "I was so scared, I've never been late before."

"Periods can come late, Han...and boyfriends too early...even though you're on birth control, promise me that you and Caleb will use a condom every time from now on."

"You don't have to worry, Spence, I'm never having sex again."

"That's what they all say. Most straight couples have had at least one pregnancy scare, you don't need to stop having sex, you just have to be more careful."

"You and Emily are so lucky, you can have as much sex as you want and you don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"That's true and believe me, it's great for now, but that also means it's gonna be harder for us to get pregnant when we're ready. All you have to do is get off of the pill and stop using protection, for Emily and I, it's gonna be a little more complicated."

"I guess I never thought about it that way."

"Right now, you should really call your boyfriend. Tell him the good news. The poor guy is probably freaking out. I'll give you some privacy." Spencer said as she turned to leave the room.

"Spence, wait…"

Hanna then walked over to her friend and hugged her again.

"Thank you for being the best friend in the entire world." Hanna said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "You're amazing."

"I'll always be here for you, Hanna. You've helped me so many times with Emily. I owe you."

 


	85. Chapter 85

Later that night, Hanna found herself in her bedroom with both Aria and Emily.

"Damn. It's really raining hard out there." Hanna said as she listened to the sound of rain falling violently on the roof.

Hanna stared out the window, watching a huge streak of lightning illuminate the sky.

"Yeah the weather's getting pretty nasty." Aria said.

"Okay, can we focus here for a minute?" Emily asked as she sat down on Hanna's bed. "You're not pregnant, then?"

"No, I'm not and thank God. I had about a million things going through my mind when Spence and I were waiting for that test."

"Why didn't you tell me that you took a pregnancy test the second that I got here tonight?" Emily said. "That's a big deal, Hanna. I mean I'm glad that you at least told Spencer…"

"I had to, I just couldn't take it any more. Spencer was actually really understanding and supportive. I cried, she hugged me and told me that everything would be fine. She made me feel a lot better."

"Spencer's definitely got a knack for knowing all of the right things to say." Aria said. "Where is she, anyway?"

"She dropped me off here, then said she had to take Melissa somewhere, I think."

"Anyway, Han." Aria said. "I'm really glad you told us about this. But, if you were so worried when you missed your period, why didn't you talk to us then?"

"I don't know. I was scared and mad at myself. I didn't want you guys to think I was a slut."

"Hanna, we never would have thought that." Emily said. "You could have talked to me. Besides, it's not like you're the only one having sex…"

"Yeah, but Spencer can't get you pregnant. You're only a slut if you get knocked up." Hanna said.

"That's not true. Accidents can happen." Aria said. "It doesn't make you a slut."

"Have you and Fitz ever had a pregnancy scare?" Hanna asked.

"Well…no."

"Really, never?" Emily asked.

"Never…because we aren't sleeping together."

"You guys have been together since the beginning of the school year and you haven't hit that yet? Seriously, Aria? Just fuck and get it over with already. What are you waiting for?"

"It's not that easy, Hanna. Things are different with Ezra, he's older and more experienced, I just haven't felt ready yet."

"Well the guy must really love you if he's held out this long." Hanna said.

"She's right, you know." Emily agreed.

"I know, it's just that he's the first guy that I've ever really been in love with, I just want everything to be perfect."

"That's understandable." Emily said as she watched another bolt of lightning light up the sky.

The lightning was almost immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder, that shook the whole house. The lights then flickered a few times before the room went completely dark.

"Fuck. The power's out." Hanna groaned. "I'll get a flash light."

Hanna walked across the room to her closet and pulled out a small flash light. Hanna then heard her phone begin ringing from its spot on her bed.

"Can you see who that is, Em?"

"It's your mom." Emily said, looking at the caller ID as she got up and handed the phone to the blonde.

"Hi, mom...yeah I'm fine, Aria and Emily are here...okay...listen mom, I gotta go...the storm knocked out the power and my phone battery is about to die...okay bye."

"When's your mom gonna be home, Han?" Emily asked.

"Not until some time tomorrow."

"Where is she?" Aria asked.

"Some business conference in Philadelphia."

"So what do we do now?" Aria asked as she sat down on Hanna's bed.

"Wait..." Emily said.

"What's wrong, Em?" Aria asked.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hanna asked.

"I thought I heard something downstairs."

"Yeah right, Em." Hanna said. "You're not scaring us."

"I'm not trying to scare anyone. I swear I heard something."

A moment later Aria, Emily and Hanna all heard a loud crashing sound coming from somewhere downstairs.

"You guys definitely heard that." Emily said as she looked over both Hanna and Aria's panicked expressions. "I know you did."

"Knock it off, Em. I'm not scared." Hanna said.

"I didn't do anything, Hanna, I've been standing right here the whole time."

"Wha…what do you think it was…" Aria asked, nervously as she clung to Emily's arm.

"It's probably just the wind." Hanna said.

"It was too loud to be just the wind." Emily said as she walked toward the bedroom door. "I think I just heard footsteps…like wet shoes squeaking on the floor. I think there's someone in the house…"

"Oh my God." Aria said, trembling in fear. "What if it's like a serial killer or something…"

Emily and Aria watched as Hanna got down on the floor and reached underneath her bed, pulling out a heavy, wooden baseball bat.

"Why do you have a baseball bat under..." Emily asked.

"Just in case…now come on." Hanna said as she stood up and started walking toward the bedroom door.

"Are you crazy?" Aria said. "We can't go downstairs."

"Right, we'll just sit up here and let the murderer come to us." Hanna said.

"Now come on and take this." Hanna said as she walked toward the door and handed Aria the flash light that was in her other hand.

Aria, Emily and Hanna all walked slowly down the darkened hallway and to the stair case. The house was illuminated only by the small beam of light from the flash light in Aria's hand as well as the occasional flicker of lightning coming through the windows.

"I'm officially creeped out." Aria said as she followed behind Emily and Hanna.

As the girls continued down the stairs, they heard the sound of something banging around in the kitchen.

"There's someone in the kitchen." Hanna said. "Come on."

"I'm scared, Han." Emily said, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"No one breaks into my house and gets away with it." Hanna said as she swung the bat over her shoulder.

Hanna walked into the kitchen with Aria and Emily following, to find a tall figure in a black hooded sweatshirt, trying to close the patio doors behind them.

"Freeze. Scumbag." Hanna said, her heart pounding as she pulled the bat back, preparing to swing at the intruder.

The figure then quickly turned around to see Hanna, weapon in hand and ready to strike.

"Han, chill. It's me." The person said as they lowered their hood.

"Spencer?" Hanna said, immediately recognizing the brunette's familiar husky voice.

"Thank God." Aria sighed in relief as she shined the flash light in Spencer's face.

"You scared us half to death, Spence." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, her heart beat slowly beginning to return to normal. "We thought you were a murderer."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I texted Hanna and said I was coming over, didn't you get my message?"

"I never got it. My phone's battery died and I don't have any way of charging it until the power comes back on."

"You're lucky Hanna didn't hurt you, Spence." Emily said.

"Yeah, she was totally ready to beat the crap out you with that bat." Aria said.

"Hanna couldn't hit the side of a barn with a tennis racket." Spencer laughed.

"Oh yeah? I bet I won't have any trouble busting your knee caps." Hanna said as she pulled the bat back and leveled it near Spencer's legs.

"Okay...I think I'll just hang on to this." Emily said as she took the bat from Hanna.

"And we should get you into some dry clothes, you're soaked." Emily said, turning her attention back to Spencer.

"Come upstairs. I'll find you something to wear." Hanna said.

"Thanks, Hanna."

When they got upstairs, Hanna walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Here." Hanna said as she handed the clothes to Spencer. "There are some clean towels on the top shelf of the cabinet in the bathroom."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute."

Spencer returned to Hanna's bedroom a few minutes later.

"So...I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell were you doing, breaking into my house at night, in the middle of a storm?" Hanna asked, looking at Spencer.

"I wasn't trying to break in. Emily told me she was coming over here to keep you company since your mom's out of town and the power's out all over Rosewood, I just wanted to come check on you guys and make sure that you were okay."

"That's sweet." Emily said as she hugged Spencer. "I so have the best girlfriend in the world."

"I appreciate you coming over here to check in." Hanna said. "But did you really have to break in through the back door? You scared the shit out of us."

"I'm really sorry, Han. I rang the doorbell and waited forever, then it finally dawned on me that the doorbell wouldn't work during a power outage and I guess you didn't hear me knock, so I thought I'd try the back door. When I came around the side of the house, your patio doors were wide open…the wind must have blown them open."

"I guess that was the noise we heard." Aria said. "And I really wish the power would come back on."

"You guys will stay over, right? I hate being here alone. It sucks that my mom and Caleb are both out of town on the same weekend."

"I'll stay with you." Spencer said. "You can count on me."

"I'll stay too." Emily agreed.

"So will I." Aria added.

"Thanks guys." Hanna said.

A moment later, the entire bedroom was illuminated by another bright flash of lightning and loud rumble of thunder, causing Aria to practically jump out of her skin and cling tightly to Spencer.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, looking down at her friend.

"Sorry, I'm still a little freaked out, but I'm really glad you're here, Spence." Aria said.

"Me too." Emily agreed. "I already feel a lot safer. You'll protect us, right babe?" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"Of course I will." Spencer said, putting one arm around Emily and the other around Aria. "No need to worry."

"Good. If any murderers actually show up, you can distract them, while we run like hell." Hanna said, poking Spencer in the chest.

"It's so nice to feel useful." Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Hanna said. "I've had about all the excitement I can possibly handle for one day. Besides the power could be out for hours, might as well sleep, there's nothing else to do."

"Good point." Emily said. "I could definitely use some sleep."

 


	86. Chapter 86

That night, Emily and Spencer had volunteered to sleep on the floor in Hanna's room to give Aria Hanna's extra bed. Spencer was beginning to get the idea that Emily wasn't tolerating sleeping on the floor very well, as her girlfriend had yet to be able to lie still. Spencer slowly opened her eyes as she felt Emily fidgeting in her arms.

"You all right?" Spencer whispered.

"I'm fine." Emily said as she flipped over, onto her back. "Just not used to sleeping on the floor, that's all."

Since she was already awake, Spencer sat up to check on her friends. Both Aria and Hanna appeared to be sleeping soundly in their respective beds.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

Spencer picked up her phone that was lying on the floor next to her.

"About two thirty."

"Ugh. Can it just be morning already?" Emily groaned. "My back is killing me."

"Here you can have one of my pillows." Spencer said as she reached behind her own body. "Sit up."

Spencer then slipped the pillow underneath Emily's body.

"Maybe that'll help…is that any better?" Spencer asked as Emily laid back down.

"A lot better. Thanks, Spence." Emily said as she leaned over and quietly kissed her girlfriend.

"Come here." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Emily as they assumed a spooning position.

Spencer tucked Emily's hair behind her ear and gently kissed her neck.

"That feels nice." Emily said softly as she felt a chill run down her spine at Spencer's touch.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're both awake, you wanna mess around a little bit?" Spencer whispered as she kissed Emily's neck again.

Emily squirmed a little as Spencer placed a kiss near her shoulder.

"Well? Answer her, Em." Hanna said tossing a pillow at her friend. "Spencer's waiting."

Spencer laughed.

"Oh my God." Emily said. "You were listening to us? I didn't know you were even awake."

"I wasn't, but you guys kept talking…and Spencer snores."

"I do not." Spencer said, defensively.

"Sorry, babe, but Hanna's right…you do snore sometimes...I think it's cute though."

"Really?"

"Of course. I've gotten used to it and hearing you lets me know that you're still next to me."

"That's sweet…but I'm gonna go back to sleep." Hanna said. "By the way, I don't care if you guys fuck, just try to keep it down, okay?"

"Oh God." Emily groaned as she felt her skin grow warm with embarrassment.

"Night, Spence. Night, Em." Hanna said as she rolled over in bed and pulled her blanket up over her body.

"So...do you want-" Spencer said.

"Absolutely not." Emily said, cutting Spencer off.

"You sure?" Spencer whispered into Emily's ear as she slowly trailed her fingers up over her girlfriend's thigh. "I know you've gotta be at least a little turned on…"

Emily was indeed very turned on, though she'd never admit it. As much as Emily wanted Spencer, she knew that she would never be comfortable having sex, while her friends slept in the same room, just a few feet away. For a moment, Emily wished that she and Spencer were alone in Spencer's bed.

"Let's just go back to sleep." Emily said, trying to shake the thought from her head.

"Fine." Spencer sighed. "Can we at least still spoon?"

"If she says no, you can come up here and spoon with me, Spence." Hanna said from the bed above her friends.

Spencer laughed.

"You can't have her. She's mine." Emily chuckled as picked up the pillow that Hanna had thrown at her earlier and tossed it back up on the bed.

"Okay, okay. Geez. Possessive much?"

"Just shut up before we wake up Aria." Emily said. "Goodnight, Hanna."

Spencer smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you." Spencer said softly as she pulled Emily against her chest and nestled her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you too."

Emily closed her eyes and slowly began to drift off as another round of thunderstorms began to move through Rosewood. Throughout the early morning hours, lightning lit up the bedroom and thunder rumbled loudly, but Emily wasn't bothered by any of it. As long as she was wrapped in Spencer's arms, she always felt safe and secure.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna awoke to the bright rays of sunlight shining through her windows as well as the sound of birds chirping. If she didn't know better, she never would have guessed that it had even stormed at all last night. Hanna looked over at her alarm clock, noticing that it was flashing twelve o'clock, which meant that the power must be back on. Hanna swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked across the room at Aria who was lying on her stomach, still fast asleep in the other bed. Hanna then looked down at Spencer and Emily on the floor. Spencer was now on her back, snoring away, with Emily practically lying on top of her, Spencer's left hand firmly planted on Emily's back.

"Hey, Spence. Wake up." Hanna said as she gave her friend a swift kick in the ribs.

"Ow. Hanna, what the hell?"

"The power's back on."

"Great. Thanks for waking me up to let me know. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Spencer then slid her hand down the small of Emily's back as she began to stir.

"Morning." Emily said as she opened her eyes and stared lovingly at Spencer. "Nice sight to wake up to."

"Likewise." Spencer smiled as she tucked Emily's hair behind her ear and kissed her.

"If you guys are done eye-fucking each other, come to the kitchen, I'm gonna go make something for breakfast." Hanna said.

Spencer just rolled her eyes as Hanna stepped over she and Emily and walked over to the bed that Aria was sleeping in.

"Hey. Get your ass up." Hanna said, shaking Aria's body. "We're gonna go make breakfast."

"Yeah, that's a nice way to wake someone up." Aria groaned as she rolled over onto her side.

"Better than what I got." Spencer said. "She kicked me."

"Just shut up and come down to the kitchen. I'm starving." Hanna said.

"Can I at least pee first, your Highness?" Spencer asked as she stood up.

"I guess so." Hanna replied.

"Here Em, let me help you up." Spencer said, extending her hand to her girlfriend.

"Thanks, Spence."

* * *

"Okay, so it looks like we can have waffles or…waffles." Hanna said, looking in the almost empty freezer.

"Waffles are fine with me." Emily said. "I'll scramble some eggs."

"Aria, can you grab me the eggs out of the refrigerator?" Emily asked.

"Sure, Em."

Aria walked over to the refrigerator and pulled open the door.

"Wait a second..." Aria said as she shut the door and looked at the front of the refrigerator, noticing a photograph, stuck to the door.

"What the hell?" Aria said as she ripped the photo off of the refrigerator door.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Spencer asked, noticing the panicked expression on her friend's face.

Aria didn't even speak, but just handed the photo to Spencer. Hanna and Emily watched as Spencer's mouth dropped wide open.

"Spence..." Emily said as she felt her own heart begin to race at Spencer's reaction.

Emily and Hanna both moved behind Spencer and looked over her shoulder at the picture. Hanna and Emily couldn't believe what they were seeing. The photo was of the four of them, fast asleep in Hanna's bed room. Hanna in one bed, Aria in the other across the room and Emily and Spencer together on the floor.

"Oh my God..." Emily said. "It's us..."

"Last night." Hanna said. "Spence...please tell me you took this to screw with us or something."

"Of course I didn't, Hanna. I'm in it. I never left the room last night."

Spencer then flipped the photo over where she found a message scribbled across the back.

"See how close I can get to you, bitches?...A." Spencer read aloud.

"Oh God." Aria said. "A was in here, last night...standing over us, while we were sleeping. I'm never gonna be able to sleep again."

"Me either." Emily said as she held onto Spencer.

"It's okay, Em." Spencer reassured her girlfriend.

"I'm so creeped out right now." Hanna said.

"We should look around and see if anything's missing." Spencer said. "There had to be a reason that A came here last night."

"What could A possibly want from my house?" Hanna asked, looking at Spencer. "You're the rich one, you have all of the good stuff, why didn't they break into your house?"

"Focus, Han…let's go back up to your room and see if we can figure out if A took anything." Spencer said as she walked toward the staircase. "Come on."

 


	87. Chapter 87

**Later that evening**

"Are you sure nothing's missing?" Spencer asked, talking into her phone as she paced about the living room in the barn.

"I'm positive." Hanna said. "I looked everywhere again after you guys left. Nothing even seems touched."

"Hanna!" Ms. Marin called out. "Come here!"

"Listen, Spence, I gotta go, my mom wants me. I'll call you back."

"Okay. Bye, Han."

"Hanna!" Ms. Marin called out again. "Now!"

"I'm coming. Hold on." Hanna yelled. "God." She sighed.

Hanna walked down the hall to her mother's bedroom, where she found her mother standing in the master bathroom, holding an empty pregnancy test box.

"Shit." Hanna mumbled under her breath.

"Mom, I..."

"Hanna, I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only...are you pregnant?" Ms. Marin asked in the most serious tone that Hanna had ever heard her mother use.

"No, I'm not. I took the test yesterday. It was negative."

"I think we should go to the hospital and get you a blood test, just to be sure."

"Mom, it's okay, I know I'm not pregnant. I got my period today."

"Thank God." Ashley sighed in relief as she hugged her daughter. "Hanna you scared me half to death and do you have any idea what your father would say about this…"

"I'm so sorry, mom."

"Come here." Ashley said as she took her daughter's hand and led her over to the bed. "We need to talk."

"Mom, we've already had the sex talk, you pay for my birth control pills, remember?"

"I know, but I'm more concerned with the fact that you thought you were pregnant and you didn't come to me."

"I didn't want you to be mad. I was stupid I made a mistake. That's not your fault."

"First of all, it takes two to have a baby. You didn't lay down by yourself..."

"I know and Caleb was totally supportive when I told him that I was taking a test. I'm so sorry mom...I've never been late on a period before and when I missed mine, I thought the worst. I've never been more scared in my entire life."

"That's exactly why you should have told me." Ashley said, taking her daughter's hand.

"I didn't want you to yell at me or be angry at Caleb..."

"I can't say that I would have been happy with the two of you, but I'm your mother, Hanna, you can tell me anything. I want you to know that there's nothing in this world that you could ever possibly do to make me stop loving you."

"Thanks, mom." Hanna said as she leaned over and hugged her mother. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ashley said as she gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Now, if you're going to be sexually active you need to be more careful..."

"Don't worry, Spencer already gave me the safer sex lecture."

"I'm glad to hear that. You need to be responsible. You're not prepared to be a mother. You're still a baby yourself. And I certainly can't raise another baby right now."

"I know and believe me, there's so much stuff I want to do before I even think about starting a family."

"Good. You've got your whole life ahead of you. The last thing you need right now is a baby. Besides that, I'm much too young to be a grandmother."

"I know, mom."

"Promise me that you'll always protect yourself, Hanna."

"Don't worry. I promise. I never want to have to go through something like that again."

* * *

"Em? You okay? You're quiet tonight." Spencer said as she sat down on the couch in the barn, next to Emily.

When Emily didn't respond, Spencer reached over and placed her hand on top of her girlfriend's.

"You okay, baby?" Spencer asked, lacing her fingers with Emily's.

"Sorry...did you say something, Spence?"

"I just wanna know if you're all right. You've been kinda out of it tonight."

"I'm sorry. I just keep thinking about last night. A was in Hanna's house...you locked your door right?"

"Yes, it's locked. Don't worry. Come here." Spencer said as she pulled her girlfriend onto her lap.

"How can you tell me not to worry? A was in the same room as we were, standing over us while we slept...God, my skin is still crawling."

"It's okay, Em. You don't need to think about that. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily and gently kissed her forehead. "A's not going to hurt you, they'd have to go through me first. Don't be scared, okay?"

"Thank you for always protecting me." Emily said as she stroked Spencer's cheek with her thumb.

"You're safe with me, Em. I promise, I'm always gonna do what ever it takes to protect you. No matter what."

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Of course you can. You don't ever need to ask, you know that."

"Thanks. I love you." Emily smiled as she leaned over and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

Without breaking the kiss, Emily slowly shifted her body until she was straddling Spencer's lap. Emily moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Spencer's hands gently caress the small of her back. Emily's hands found Spencer's hair as Spencer slowly deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily slowly slid her hands from Spencer's hair, down her neck and over her chest. Emily then pulled away from Spencer's lips and began kissing her neck. Spencer closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Emily slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. Spencer groaned softly as she felt Emily's hands wander all over her bare skin. A few minutes later, Spencer's eyes snapped open when she heard a knock at the door.

"Damn it. Every single time." Spencer sighed as she placed her hands on Emily's hips. "I should go find out who that is."

"We are going to finish this, eventually...just so you know." Emily said, still straddling Spencer. "It's been a long last couple of days. I really need the release."

"So do I and believe me I have every intention to finish this...maybe later tonight, in the bedroom?"

"Sounds good to me." Emily said as she leaned down and kissed Spencer again before getting up off of the couch.

Spencer then stood up and made her way through the kitchen. She opened the door to find both Aria and Hanna on the other side.

"Did we interrupt something?" Hanna asked as she noticed Spencer buttoning her shirt. "You and Emily weren't like doing it or something were you?"

"Not exactly...we were getting there though..."

"Sorry." Hanna said, actually sounding relatively sincere as she and Aria walked into the barn.

"It's fine...I'm used to you always cock blocking me...you're actually giving Melissa a real run for her money in the 'who can block Spencer the most competition.'"

"You actually keep a tally?" Aria asked.

"No, I was kidding. But you get the picture. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"I know why A was in my house." Hanna said. "They didn't take anything, they left something."

"What did they leave?" Emily asked.

"An empty pregnancy test box in my mom's bathroom."

"Oh my God." Emily said. "Did your mom find it?"

"Yeah. That's how I found out it was even there."

"A must have left it in hopes that Ms. Marin would find it and totally flip out." Aria said.

"Yeah and taking that creepy photo to scare us was just an added bonus." Hanna said.

"So, did your mom yell at you about the test?" Spencer asked.

"Surprisingly, no. She was actually really understanding. We talked for awhile, it was a little awkward, but she didn't yell."

"You totally have the best mom, Han." Emily said. "If my mom ever found out that I took a pregnancy test before I was married, I'd be dead. She totally freaked when she found out that Spencer and I had sex and we can't even get pregnant."

"I know. I'm really lucky to have such an amazing mom. A obviously tried to get me in trouble with her, but it didn't work…"

"A might not have gotten you in trouble with your mom, but they still managed to break into your house without any of us knowing." Aria said. "I'm still totally creeped out about the whole thing."

"So am I." Hanna agreed. "I feel so violated. What kind of a pervert watches someone sleep and takes pictures?"

"Obviously A just wanted to scare us, if they really wanted to hurt us, they'd have at least tried to." Spencer said.

"Spencer's right." Aria agreed.

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Emily asked. "I'd just really like to forget about the whole thing…"

"Sure. Sorry, Em." Aria said.

"You guys know that you're more than welcome to crash here if you want to."

"Thanks but my mom wants me home tonight." Hanna said. "I had to practically beg her to let me out at all."

"I'm on my way over to Ezra's." Aria said. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"All right. Good night, guys." Spencer said.

"Night Spence, night Em." Aria said. "We'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night." Emily replied.

Once Aria and Hanna had left for the night. Emily turned to Spencer and took her hand.

"Come to bed with me, okay?" Emily said. "I don't wanna be alone."

Spencer noticed the worried expression that crossed Emily's face again.

"Aw, Em. I told you, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm here. Why don't you go get changed? I'll be in in a few minutes. I'll make you some tea, then I'll give you a backrub and we can cuddle for a while. Maybe that'll help you relax."

"Thanks Spence, you're the best girlfriend ever."

 


	88. Chapter 88

**A few days later.**

As Spencer pulled into her own driveway after school, she noticed that Emily was already at her house. Spencer parked her car and headed into the barn, where she found Emily sitting at the kitchen island writing on a piece of paper.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Spencer asked as she set her book bag down on the counter.

"Just filling out some paperwork for a summer job."

"You're taking a summer job? What are you gonna be doing?"

"I'm gonna be a lifeguard. My swim coach gives lessons at the community pool during the summer. She said they're having trouble finding lifeguards and asked if I wanted a job a few days a week. Besides, it'll give me something to do while you're in class. That's cool with you, right?"

"Okay two things. A, you don't need my permission to do anything and B, you had me at the word lifeguard." Spencer said as she leaned across the island and kissed Emily. "When do you start?"

"I have to take a two week training class for CPR and first aid. That'll start next week and as long as I pass the training, I should be working probably the first week we're out of school."

"You'll pass with flying colors…But, you know..." Spencer said, moving behind Emily and placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "If you need someone to practice mouth to mouth on, I'm your girl."

"I'll keep that in mind." Emily laughed as she turned around to face Spencer. "And I just may take you up on that offer."

"I hope you will. You're totally gonna make the sexiest lifeguard ever." Spencer said, staring hard at Emily.

"Thanks. You're sweet. I think you might be more excited than I am, babe." Emily chuckled.

"Anything that involves you in a swimsuit gets me excited. But, just so you know...if anyone, guy or girl hits on you, I will kill them. I'm giving you a fair warning so you don't get mad at me."

"God, you're so unbelievably hot when you're all tough and protective." Emily smirked as she stood up and draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders. "I love it…oh and by the way, the same thing goes for any U Penn students who hit on you. You're not gonna look at any other girls when you're on campus, right?"

"Of course not. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. It's just that you're sexy and college girls are sluts. It's them I don't trust."

"Not all college girls are sluts." Spencer laughed. "Seriously though, Em, you don't have anything to worry about. I won't have time to even think about any other girls, anyway."

"Because you'll be way too busy with class and schoolwork, right?"

"No. Because my mind is already constantly occupied thinking about how much I love you." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Emily. "Loving you takes up all of my time and I'm perfectly okay with that. Besides, why would I even bother looking at other women when the one I've got is already perfect."

"I love you so much." Emily said as she pressed her lips tightly against Spencer's. "You're amazing."

"You know, Em..." Spencer said, breaking the kiss to look into Emily's eyes. "If someone ever would have told me that someday you'd actually fall in love with me, I would have called them completely crazy."

"How could I possibly not love you, Spence?"

"It's just that, you're so sweet and sensitive and I love that about you, but I'm different. I guess I never expected that someone like you would ever go for someone like me. I've never been overly emotional..."

"Spencer, you're amazingly sweet and the most romantic person I've ever met. Some people just aren't as comfortable always being up front and open with everyone about their feelings and that's okay, but I've seen you change so much since we've been together."

"Really?" Spencer asked, taking Emily's hand as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Of course. You're not afraid to use the 'L' word anymore." Emily said as she slipped her arms over Spencer's shoulders again.

Spencer smiled, looking up at Emily.

"It's funny. It's only a four letter word and only one syllable, but I've always had a really hard time getting myself to say it."

"I know." Emily said, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips. "But that's how I knew you meant it when you told me that you loved me for the first time."

"I've always loved you, Emily. I just could never come up with the right way to tell you. When I finally worked up enough courage to try telling you the truth, Alison disappeared and you were totally crushed. I couldn't tell you then, I would have felt like I was taking advantage of you in a vulnerable situation."

Emily moved closer to Spencer, so that she was now standing in between Spencer's knees. Spencer reached up and placed her hands on Emily's hips.

"And when you met Maya, I was sure that I'd never get the chance to tell you how I felt. You and Maya always seemed so happy. It pretty much killed me seeing you guys together, but after Alison, I just wanted you to be happy, even if it meant having to see you with someone else."

"Aw, Spence. That's what makes you such a beautiful human being. You always put everyone else before yourself. Even if it hurts sometimes." Emily said as she gently ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. "And Maya did mean a lot to me, she helped me through a really tough time in my life, but so did you. You're the one person I've always felt comfortable coming to, with anything. Sure I knew that I could talk to Aria or Hanna, but things were always different between you and I. No one's ever made me feel the way you do. You've always been there for me and gave me a safe place to land when I needed it the most."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." Spencer said as moved her hands to the small of Emily's back and pulled her closer.

"We've always belonged together, Spence. It just took a while for us to realize it."

"It was definitely worth the wait, Em. I would have waited my whole life you. I love you with all of my heart and I always will. Please remember that, okay?"

"I love you too." Emily said as she wiped a tear from her eye before placing both of her hands on Spencer's face and kissing her. "And I wanna show you just how much…you wanna go into the bedroom?" Emily asked softly as she slipped her hands up underneath Spencer's shirt.

"I'd love to." Spencer said, leaning forward to kiss Emily again. "But, I can't. I have to take Melissa to an ultrasound appointment. I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize for being a good sister…can I come with you guys?"

"Sure. Come on. I'm gonna go see if Melissa is ready to go yet." Spencer said, standing up and taking Emily's hand as they walked toward the door.

 


	89. Chapter 89

When they got to the doctor's office, Emily and Spencer waited while Melissa had her vital signs taken and got weighed. Once the nurse was finished, she showed Melissa, Emily and Spencer to an empty exam room.

"Go ahead and have a seat the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Melissa replied as she sat down on the exam table.

"Why don't you sit down, Em." Spencer said, motioning to the chair near the exam table.

"You sure you don't wanna sit?" Emily asked.

"I can stand, no big deal."

"Thanks, Spence."

"So…how are you feeling today, Melissa?" Emily asked.

"Not too bad, actually, I only threw up twice this morning."

"That's good. Morning sickness has to be the worst."

"It's terrible. Definitely the worst part of being pregnant. Well that and having to pee like every five minutes, speaking of which, I hope the doctor comes in soon because I already feel like my bladder's gonna burst."

"Well, those perks set aside, I'm sure you've gotta be getting excited, having only a few weeks left and all."

"I'm definitely excited, but I'm really nervous too."

"That's understandable, but you'll be fine. You're gonna be a great mom." Emily said, reaching out and taking Melissa's hand in her own. "I just know it."

"Thanks, Emily. You're too sweet."

"So…are you planning on breastfeeding?" Emily asked.

"Okay, ew…" Spencer groaned.

"Oh, please, Spencer. Since when does anything involving boobs bother you?" Emily asked looking over at her girlfriend. "You love boobs."

"Not my sister's." Spencer said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Melissa couldn't help but laugh.

"To answer your question, yes, I am going to breastfeed. It's best to do things as naturally as possible, and now we'll stop talking about it, since it's obviously making Spencer so uncomfortable, but you're gonna have to get used to it, Spence, babies need to eat a lot, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry…" Spencer said. "It's just that…"

"It's okay. I get it." Melissa said.

Emily smiled as she watched Melissa shift her weight, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, looking at her sister.

"I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable. The baby hasn't quit moving all day. She's been kicking like crazy."

"Melissa…would it be okay with you if I felt the baby?" Emily asked.

"Of course you can. Put your hand right over here." Melissa said, rubbing the right side of her stomach.

Emily then stood up and gently placed her hand on Melissa's stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Melissa asked, looking up at Emily.

"Yeah, I did. That's so incredible." Emily smiled. "I can't believe that Taylor will actually be here in just a few weeks."

"I can't wait to meet her." Melissa said.

"Me either." Spencer agreed.

"If you ever need a babysitter or anything, I'd be more than happy to watch Taylor sometime." Emily offered.

"Thanks, Emily. I really appreciate that."

"I'm so totally jealous of you, Spence." Emily said, turning toward Spencer. "I'll never get to have a niece or nephew. You're so lucky."

"I know I am." Spencer said as she placed her hands on Emily's shoulders.

A few minutes later, a middle-aged woman in a white lab coat entered the room.

"Hi Melissa." The woman said. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty well, thanks."

"Good. Thirty five weeks pregnant and you still look fantastic."

"Thank you." Melissa smiled.

"And I see you brought some company with you today."

"I did. This is my little sister, Spencer and her girlfriend, Emily."

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Melissa's obstetrician, doctor Anderson." The woman said, extending her hand forward.

"It's nice to meet you too." Spencer said, shaking the woman's hand.

"All right, Melissa, let's go ahead and measure your belly." The doctor said as she pulled a tape measurer from one of the drawers in front of her.

Emily and Spencer both watched as the doctor placed the measuring tape over Melissa's stomach.

"Okay. Thirty three centimeters. You're measuring a bit small for thirty five weeks." The doctor said as she scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"Is that dangerous at all?" Spencer asked. "For Melissa or the baby?"

"Not to worry. It's perfectly normal." The doctor said, glancing over her shoulder at Spencer. "Melissa's pretty tiny herself, so delivering a slightly smaller baby is to be expected."

"Okay. Good." Spencer said.

Emily smiled and reached down to take Spencer's hand. It made Emily happy to see that Spencer was showing genuine concern for her sister.

"Okay. Let's listen to the baby's heartbeat." The doctor said as she pulled a fetal doppler device out of another drawer.

The doctor then switched the device on and placed one end over Melissa's stomach, just below her belly button. After a few moments, Emily and Spencer were surprised by the sound that they were hearing. The baby's heartbeat sounded somewhat like the sound of a galloping horse. Melissa wasn't surprised, as she had heard her baby's heartbeat numerous times during other prenatal appointments.

"That's so amazing." Emily said staring at Melissa.

"It is, isn't it?" Melissa agreed.

"The heartbeat is very strong." Dr. Anderson said. "About one hundred and fifty beats per minute. Well within the normal range."

"That's really good news." Spencer said.

"I didn't know babies' heartbeats were so fast." Emily said.

"Yes. Because babies' hearts are so much smaller than ours, they have to beat much more quickly." Dr. Anderson said, as she turned the fetal doppler off and placed it back into the drawer.

"Now, let's go ahead and take a look at the baby." Doctor Anderson said as she turned on the computer and slathered some gel onto Melissa's stomach.

Melissa looked over at the monitor and watched as the image of her baby appeared on the screen. Emily, Spencer and Melissa all watched the monitor as the doctor performed the ultrasound test.

"Your little girl looks very healthy. Everything appears to be developing normally. You're moving right along with your pregnancy...you're due in about three weeks and by the looks of everything, you should be just about ready to deliver by then."

"I don't know how I'm going to be ready in just three weeks." Melissa sighed. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be." The doctor said as she handed Melissa a towel to wipe the excess gel from her stomach. "You're doing everything right. You'll be just fine."

"Yeah, don't worry so much, Melissa." Spencer said as she walked over to her sister and took her hand. "Mom will be in the delivery room with you and I'll be right outside with dad, if you need us."

"Thanks, Spence."

"Sounds like you have a pretty strong support system." Doctor Anderson said as she placed her hand on Melissa's shoulder. "I think that about does it for this check-up. Let's just have you give a urine sample and you'll be good to go."

The doctor then handed Melissa a small plastic cup.

"Take your time. You can just leave your sample with the nurse when you're done and I'll see you for your thirty sixth week check-up. How's next Thursday for you?"

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Great. I'll see you next week then."

The doctor gave Melissa a reassuring smile before walking out of the room.

"Okay, I'm gonna go use the rest room down the hall." Melissa said. "You two wait here. I'll only be a minute."

Spencer watched Melissa walk out of the room before focusing her attention back to her girlfriend.

"Hey, Em, you all right?" Spencer asked, noticing Emily staring blankly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Spencer asked as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Well…it's just that someday it'll be me lying on that table, with you by my side, holding my hand while we listen to our own baby's heartbeat."

"Aw, Em." Spencer said as she slid her hands up to the small of Emily's back. "You wanna have my baby?"

"Of course I do. Spencer, the day I give birth to your baby will easily be the happiest day of my life...besides of course the day that I'll get to become Missus Spencer Hastings." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Do you have any idea how in love with you I am right now?" Spencer asked as she tucked a lock of hair behind Emily's ear and kissed her.

When Spencer finally broke the kiss, she spent a few long moments staring deeply into Emily's eyes.

"I honestly don't know what I ever did to deserve such an amazing girlfriend who loves me so much." Spencer said.

A moment later Melissa re-entered the room.

"You guys okay?" Melissa asked as she noticed Spencer and Emily staring intensely at each other.

"We're fine...couldn't be better, actually." Spencer said.

"Good. Let's get going then." Melissa said. "If you guys don't mind, how about stopping somewhere for dinner on the way home? I'm starving."

"I think that sounds great." Emily said.

"So do I." Spencer agreed as she reached down and took Emily's hand. "Let's go."

 


	90. Chapter 90

"Hi, mom, I'm home."

"Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"It was fine."

"That's good. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

"Thanks, mom, but I'm fine. Spencer, Melissa and I went out for dinner after Melissa's doctor's appointment."

"How's Melissa doing? She has to be getting ready to have her baby soon."

"She has about three weeks left." Emily said, setting her book bag down on the kitchen table.

"How does Spencer feel about becoming an aunt?"

"She's really excited. I think the baby will really help her relationship with Melissa too. They've already been getting along a lot better lately. Spencer's been really helpful with Melissa throughout her pregnancy."

"Spencer's a good kid and I'm sure she'll make a wonderful aunt."

"Me too. I can't wait to see her with Taylor. Oh, hey mom, before I forget, can you sign this?" Emily asked, pulling a paper out of her book bag. "It's a form for my CPR and first aid training class."

"Of course." Pam said, taking the form and a pen from her daughter. "Are you excited to be working as a lifeguard this summer?"

"I'm really excited, actually. It'll be fun and it'll give me something to do while Spencer's in class."

"I'm glad you both will be spending your summer doing something productive."

"I'm just so happy that Spencer will be here for senior year. I'm glad she's going to U Penn this summer though. She likes that she gets to college and get ahead with her credits and I like that she'll still be close by."

"Speaking of college...Spencer is obviously very determined and career-oriented, have you been thinking about your college career? Your senior year is going to come and go quicker than you realize. I just want to make sure you still have everything in perspective."

"Don't worry, mom. I've been thinking about college a lot lately, especially since Spencer got accepted to Princeton..."

"Have you given any thought to what school you want to go to?"

"I'm really not sure yet. My swim coach has a ton of scouts from a bunch of different division one schools lined up to visit this fall. She thinks that I should be patient and wait to see what school will give me the best offer."

"That sounds reasonable, I'm sure your coach knows what she's talking about. You're going to have every school fighting over you."

"I really hope so. There has to be some school out there willing to give me a swimming scholarship."

"Don't worry, honey. You're Rosewood's top swimmer, you could have a career as an Olympic athlete if you wanted it."

"I love swimming and I do plan on swimming throughout college, but I don't want it to be my career...I'm just not that interested in becoming a pro athlete. Besides, making it to the Olympics would be a total long shot. I think I need a more stable career. I hope you're not mad..."

"Of course I'm not mad, sweetheart. I just want you to be happy. Have you thought about what you might like to major in?"

"Actually, I've been thinking a lot about going into nursing. I think I could be good at it."

"You definitely would be. You've certainly got the personality for it. You're patient, kind, and very compassionate. Just the type of person well-suited to be a nurse."

"Thanks, mom. I think nursing would be a really rewarding career. I'd get to help a lot of people."

"I'm so proud of you, Emily." Pam smiled as she hugged her daughter. "You've grown up into such a wonderful young lady."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

A few days later.

"Hey Spence, you coming to the cafeteria?"

"I can't. I have to go to an end of the year student council lunch thing. Sorry." Spencer frowned.

"It's okay...think you'd be able to come over and help me study for my math final after school?" Emily asked. "With exams starting next week I could really use the extra help."

"Sure. No problem, Em."

"Cool. Meet me at my locker after school and we can head over to my place, okay?"

"Will do. I gotta go, but I'll see you later." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Emily goodbye.

"Thanks. Bye, Spence."

Emily watched Spencer walk away before heading to the cafeteria to meet Aria and Hanna.

"Hey guys." Emily said, sitting down across from her friends.

"Hey, Em." Aria said. "Where's Spencer?"

"She has some student council thing."

"Figures." Hanna said.

"Hey Han, we missed you in English today." Emily said. "Where were you?"

"I had to go to the guidance office."

"For what?" Aria asked.

"Basically so that I could get a forty five minute lecture about college." Hanna rolled her eyes. "My counselor doesn't think I've being 'active' enough in planning for my future. How am I supposed to know what I want to do for the rest of my life? My counselor acts like I'm the only person that hasn't decided what I want to be yet."

"It's okay, Han. You'll figure it out." Emily said, reassuringly. "You still have time. Picking a career isn't easy."

"Thanks, Em...you're lucky, you don't even have to worry about having a job, if you don't want one. You can be Spencer's trophy wife. She'll totally make enough money to support both of you, you won't ever have to worry."

"I don't want to have to depend on someone else to carry me through life. I want to have a career of my own."

"Have you decided what kind of a job you want, yet?" Aria asked.

"I've been looking into it and I really think that I wanna be a nurse."

"Aw Em, I think that's the perfect career for you." Aria said. "You're so good with people."

"You so are." Hanna agreed. "Besides, what could be hotter than a sexy nurse and a badass attorney? You and Spencer will be the ultimate power couple."

"And I'm sure that Spencer would be totally into naughty nurse Emily." Hanna winked.

"Hanna." Emily blushed. "I'd never be THAT kind of a nurse."

"Well, even so, I'm sure that Spencer would definitely love you in one of those white, old school nurse's uniforms, Em." Aria laughed. "You guys could at least have a fun time role-playing."

"Totally." Hanna laughed. "You can be the lonely, overworked, super horny nurse...and Spencer can be the hot, unsuspecting patient who gets the benefit of dealing with all of that."

"Wow. Where do you even come up with this stuff?" Aria asked, looking over at Hanna. "I was just kidding, but apparently you've given a lot of thought to Emily and Spencer's sex life."

"Oh my God." Emily said, covering her face with her hands as her skin turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You know she wouldn't even need a sexy outfit to turn Spencer on though." Hanna said, glancing at Aria.

Hanna then focused her attention back to Emily.

"Spencer would still want to jump your bones even if baggy scrubs and white sneakers were all you ever wore. Besides, based on all of the things that Spencer tells me about your love life, I'm pretty sure that you probably shouldn't be wearing white anyway."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Of course not." Hanna laughed. "I'm just saying that you're not the sweet, innocent, virginal Emily Fields that you used to be. I can't blame you though, you waited a long time to lose your V-card, I'm sure you're just making up for all of that lost time."

"Yeah, well, losing my virginity to Spencer was totally worth the wait."

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Spencer and Emily got to the Fields' house. Emily found a note sitting on the kitchen counter, she picked it up and read it aloud.

"Hi honey, I went into the city to run some errands, I'll be back later this evening. Call if you need anything. Love, mom."

"So your mom's not home?" Spencer said, suggestively raising an eyebrow.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Put it back in your pants, Spence, we need to study. Come on, Let's go into the living room."

* * *

"Okay, so what did you get for an answer on that one?" Spencer asked.

"Um, negative seven? Is that right?"

"Yep." Spencer said as she moved closer to Emily on the couch. "You're really getting the hang of these problems."

"Thank God. I'm so nervous about this exam. I really hate this math class. I've struggled all year in it."

"Don't worry." Spencer said as she leaned over and kissed Emily. "You'll do fine."

"Once you break it down, it's just simple algebra." Spencer said as she moved lower and kissed the left side of Emily's neck.

"Simple? I was doing just fine until they stared throwing letters in there."

Emily moaned softly as she felt Spencer begin to suck on her neck.

"It's really not that bad." Spencer said in between kisses to Emily's neck. "You just have to remember that what you do to one side..."

"You do to the other." Spencer said, moving to the right side of Emily's neck and gently sucking on her pulse point.

"Spence…" Emily groaned as she buried her hand into the brunette's hair.

"What do you say, we take a little study break?" Spencer asked, unbuttoning the first few buttons on Emily's shirt, giving herself better access to her girlfriend's chest.

"We can't." Emily groaned. "Exams are next week, I really need to study."

"Come on, Em, we've been at this for the last hour and a half. You know this stuff. Let's go up to your room. For once, you mom's not home and we don't get many opportunities here." Spencer said as she undid the remainder of the buttons on Emily's shirt.

"We always do it in my bed, but I'm pretty sure I can count the number of times we've had sex in your bed with one hand."

"Yeah, well, if I fail this exam, I'll have to repeat the class in summer school and I'll be grounded. Then there'll be a lot of other things you're gonna be doing with that hand...alone, if you catch my drift."

"You'll do fine on the test. You only missed one of these practice problems. We can take a short break. It's good to take study breaks."

"Yeah, but if we go upstairs our short study break will turn into a two hour study break."

"Two hours?" Spencer asked, laying Emily down on the couch. "That's wishful thinking."

"I mean, who are you kidding? You and I both know that I can't last that long." Spencer said before leaning down and kissing Emily again.

Emily laughed.

"Come on, Em. You know you want it." Spencer said, before placing a kiss on Emily's jaw.

"Maybe we could stand to take a half hour break..." Emily said, squirming underneath Spencer.

"Trust me, I'm not even gonna need that long." Spencer said as she began quickly undoing the buttons on her own shirt.

Emily smiled to herself upon realizing that Spencer hadn't worn a bra today. Emily responded by quickly pulling Spencer down and roughly kissing her, shoving her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Spencer slipped her hands up underneath Emily's tank top in search of Emily's breasts. Spencer felt Emily's nipples immediately stiffen beneath her bra, at her touch. As they kissed, Emily closed her eyes, feeling a strong, overwhelming pang of desire shoot straight to her core as Spencer's hands gently massaged her breasts.

"Okay. You win." Emily mumbled into the kiss. "Bedroom. Now."

"Geez, you're bossy. Maybe I'll just change my mind." Spencer said as she sat up and pretended to re-button her own shirt.

"No way. You can't do that. You're fucking me whether you like it or not, Spencer." Emily growled. "Get upstairs."

"God, you're so fucking hot when you're aggressive." Spencer said as she quickly got up off of the couch, pulling Emily with her.

Emily took a minute to stare into Spencer's dark, lust-filled eyes, before allowing her eyes to sink lower.

Spencer's shirt was now hanging open, it covered her breasts, but left Spencer's chest and abdomen exposed.

"What are we waiting for?" Emily asked as she ran her hands over the smooth skin of Spencer's bare chest and abdomen. "You wanna race me upstairs?"

"Okay. On three. Ready?" Spencer asked as she assumed a starting pose.

"Ready."

"All right. One…" Spencer said. "Two…"

"Three, go!" Emily said as she took off toward the staircase, leaving Spencer still standing in the living room.

"Hey! No fair!" Spencer called out as she chased after Emily. "You cheated! You always cheat!"

"Come get me then!" Emily called out from the top of the staircase, before she turned and ran toward her bedroom. "Teach me a lesson!"

"Oh, believe me, I will!" Spencer called out as she leapt up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. "You know how much I hate losing."

 


	91. Chapter 91

"So...how was I?" Spencer asked, a self-satisfied smile crossing her face as she placed her hands behind her head.

Emily, still trying to catch her breath, glanced over at Spencer, whose neck and chest were now glistening with sweat.

"Eh...decent, I suppose." Emily mock sighed. "I've had better."

"Just decent!" Spencer said, clearly offended as she sat up.  
"It didn't sound that way when you were screaming out my name five minutes ago. You were totally all, oh God, Spencer! Spencer! Don't stop! You're so good!" Spencer moaned in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Emily laughed. "I do not sound like that!"

"Yes you do! How can you even say I'm just decent?"

"All I'm saying is that I think you can do better." Emily smirked. "And I just might be willing to give you another shot, that is if you're good to go again."

"If you think I can do better, then I'll be more than happy to give it another try." Spencer said as she rolled over on top of Emily and kissed her.

"I love you." Spencer said as she brushed a sweat-soaked lock of hair from Emily's face.

"I love you too." Emily replied, pulling Spencer down for another kiss.

Spencer then began slowly kissing Emily's neck and chest.

"Spence." Emily groaned and squirmed on the bed as she felt Spencer begin to gently suck on her pulse point.

A few moments later, Spencer abruptly stopped kissing Emily as her head shot straight up.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I...I thought I heard a car door. What if it's your mom?" Spencer said, hovering over Emily, a panicked look in her eyes.

"Relax, babe. My mom's in Philadelphia. She won't be home for hours." Emily gently stroked Spencer's face with her fingers.

"But I swear I heard a car."

"It's probably the neighbors. You're being paranoid. We're just not used to making love in my bed, that's all. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"Maybe you're right."

"Just relax, okay?" Emily said as she pulled Spencer down for another kiss.

"Okay."

Spencer then resumed kissing Emily's chest as her hands roamed all over the smooth skin on Emily's body.

"Spence..." Emily closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Spencer's fingers begin to explore her most sensitive area.

"Emily? Are you home?"

Emily's eyes snapped open as she heard her mother's voice ring out through the house.

"Fuck. It's my mom." Emily panicked.

Spencer immediately felt her heart begin to race uncontrollably as she jumped up off the bed, scurried to gather her clothes from the floor and get dressed.

Emily also scrambled to her feet and grabbed a bathrobe, that hung from the back of her bedroom door.

"Emily?" Pam called out again.

"Oh God. Your mom's gonna kill me...I gotta get out of here. I'll go out the window..."

"Are you crazy! It's two stories up, you'll break both of your legs."

"Your mom will do that to me anyway if she catches us..."

"You just have to hide."

"Where!"

"Uh...in the closet." Emily said as she quickly opened the closet door. "I'll sneak you out as soon as I can. Just be quiet."

"She's gonna know, Em...it totally smells like sex in here."

"What does sex smell like?" Emily panicked.

"Sweat and guilt..."

In a frenzy, Emily's eyes darted around the room, before settling on a bottle of perfume on her dresser.

"Oh God, I'm so dead...I'm sorry, Em. This is all my fault."

"Just shut up and get in the closet. It'll be fine." Emily said as she shoved Spencer into the closet and slammed the door.

Emily dashed over to her dresser, grabbed the perfume bottle and sprayed the fragrance throughout the room, in a last minute attempt to cover up the smell. Emily then turned around and spotted Spencer's underwear lying on the floor next to the bed. She moved quickly over to the bed, scooped up Spencer's panties and tucked them into the pocket of her robe, just as Pam entered the room.

"There you are." Pam said. "Are you all right honey?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Emily said nervously.

"You're skin's a little flushed and you're sweating. Do you feel all right?"

"I'm fine. I just got home from the gym, I was just about to go take a shower."

"Don't work out so hard. I don't want you to strain yourself. You're already in great shape."

"Thanks. I just try to keep up with Spencer. She been going to the gym a lot lately."

"Well, it shows on her, that's for sure. Spencer certainly has filled out a lot." Pam said, glancing over at a photo on Emily's dresser of she and Spencer on the beach in Mexico. "She isn't the same skinny, little kid that she used to be."

Spencer did her best to stifle a laugh from inside the closet.

"Did you get your phone charged?" Pam asked.

"My phone?"

"Yes. Remember you texted me about an hour ago from someone else's phone. You said your battery died, but you wanted to know if we could go out for dinner tonight. That's why I came home early. The grocery store was my last errand for the day, but I figured if we were going out to dinner I'd just wait to go shopping tomorrow. I tried to answer you, but the number was blocked so I couldn't reply to it."

"Right. Sorry, mom. I totally forgot, I think finals and school are just really getting to me."

"Don't worry so much, honey. You'll do fine. Go take your shower, then we'll head out to dinner."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Why don't you give Spencer a call and see if she'd like to join us."

"Sure. I'll go call her right now. Thanks, mom."

"I'm going to go change my clothes. Let me know when you're ready." Pam gave Emily a warm smile before exiting the room.

As soon as Pam had walked down the hall and closed her bedroom door, Emily quickly walked over to her closet to check on Spencer.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as Spencer stepped out of the closet.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Come on." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand. "I gotta get you out of here."

Spencer followed Emily across the room to the door. Emily stepped outside her room and made sure that her mother was nowhere in sight.

"The coast is clear. Come on." Emily waved Spencer over.

Spencer quickly, but quietly made her way down the stairs, with Emily following behind her. When they got to the front door, Spencer opened it and stepped outside onto the porch.

"I think we're safe." Emily said breathing a sigh of relief. "Now, go home, take a shower and my mom and I will pick you up for dinner shortly."

"You got it, boss." Spencer laughed.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a very cold shower…I need it."

"So do I…but getting caught by your mom was kind of a rush though. The danger aspect is kinda sexy."

"You say that now, after you almost peed your pants."

"Please, I wasn't scared."

"Spence, you were fully prepared to jump out of my bedroom window."

"Okay, so maybe I was a little scared…but you know…"

"What?"

"Is it just me or did you mom admit to checking me out?" Spencer smirked.

"She said you weren't so skinny anymore. That doesn't mean she checks you out." Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's what she said, but she totally wants me." Spencer laughed.

"You are such an egomaniac." Emily shook her head. "Now, get the hell out of here."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, that's why I don't want my mom to murder you. You're worth a lot more to me alive…and just so you know, I was totally kidding, earlier. You were amazing in bed today. I don't know why you always worry so much about your performance, I was only teasing you. I'm just sorry that we didn't get to finish round two. I had a feeling it was gonna be even better than round one."

"I do usually perform better under pressure." Spencer sighed. "But…I better go before your mom comes down here."

"Okay. I'll see you soon…oh and make sure you put on some new underwear." Emily said as she took Spencer's panties from her robe and shoved them into the pocket of Spencer's jeans.

"I will." Spencer smiled as she leaned in and kissed Emily, before turning around and taking off down the street.

When Spencer got a few blocks away, she pulled her phone from her pocket when she heard it ring. She stared at the screen, which indicated that she had one new text, from an unknown sender. Spencer hesitantly opened the message and read it over.

**Almost got you busted with mommy Fields. You got lucky…this time.**   
**-A**


	92. Chapter 92

"Hey, Spence." Emily said, walking into Spencer's bedroom. "I brought your math book. You forgot it at my house. You left in a hurry."

"Considering the circumstances, can you blame me? Are you positive that your mom doesn't know I was there?"

"Relax. She doesn't suspect anything."

"Are you sure? I mean I did forget my book in the living room. You're sure she didn't see it? Did she say anything?"

"No. I don't think she noticed. I picked up your stuff before I went back upstairs, I brought it with me and told her I borrowed it from you. If she saw your stuff in the living room, she would have asked me about it when she came upstairs."

"What if she did see it and she's just waiting to blindside me at dinner?"

"Okay, you're being way too paranoid here. I'm telling you, she never knew that you were in my bedroom or even in the house at all. Besides, if she's angry, I always know right away. She's not good about hiding it."

"Maybe you're right. I just can't help being a little nervous. Your mom was like literally seconds away from seeing me naked."

"Well, do you have any reason to take your clothes off at dinner?"

"I guess not." Spencer laughed.

"Then we'll be fine. Don't worry. Now, are you almost ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm gonna get, I guess." Spencer said, spraying some perfume on her neck and chest.

"Nice perfume. You wearing it for my mom?" Emily joked. "You know, if we had just studied like I wanted to, you wouldn't be so nervous. You're the one that insisted we have sex."

"Real funny, Em."

"Don't be so uptight." Emily said, picking up Spencer's shirt off of the bed and handing it to her. "I'm just kidding."

"I know, but A sent her that text, Em, they tried to get her to catch us in the act." Spencer said, buttoning up her shirt. "What would have happened if she caught us? I almost lost you once because of A, ratting us out to your mom, I don't want it to happen again."

"Relax, Spence, okay? Look, the last thing I want is for my mom to catch us in bed together. It'd be totally awkward, but it's not like she'd be completely shocked, she already knows that we're intimate with each other."

"I know. I just always feel like I'm still walking on thin ice with her."

"You're not. My mom's gotten to know you a lot better over the last few months, she finally understands that we really do love each other. We aren't doing anything wrong, by expressing that, Spence."

"Now, come on." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand and pulling her toward the door. "Let's go have a nice, quiet dinner with my mom."

"Em, wait."

Emily stopped and turned around to face her girlfriend.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I love you." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Emily.

"I love you too." Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms around Spencer.

* * *

One afternoon after school had let out for the day, Spencer made her way over to Emily's locker to meet her girlfriend.

"Hey Em, you ready to go?"

"Just about."

"How's your first aid class going?" Spencer asked, as she watched Emily pick up her CPR and first aid book out of her locker and put it into her book bag.

"It's going really well, actually. We're having a quiz tomorrow though. You wanna come over and help me study tonight?"

"Sure. I have to take Melissa to her doctor's appointment, but I can come over afterward. Let's say like after dinner?"

"Perfect."

"You're gonna be the most amazing lifeguard ever. I'm so proud of you, Em." Spencer said as she laced her fingers with Emily's.

"Thanks, Spence." Emily smiled as they began walking down the hall together.

* * *

**Later that evening**

"Okay Spence, can I practice checking your pulse, now?" Emily asked.

"Sure."

"Great. Can I borrow your watch for a second?"

Spencer unbuckled her watch from her wrist and handed it to Emily. Emily then placed three of her fingers on Spencer's wrist and began counting.

"One hundred and fourteen." Emily said. "That's a little bit high. Are you nervous about something?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Maybe I miscounted. Let me try on your neck."

"Okay." Spencer said, pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

Emily then placed her fingers on Spencer's neck and began to count again.

"One hundred and fourteen again." Emily said. "Do you feel like your heart's beating fast?"

"No. I feel perfectly fine. What does your book say is normal?"

"Sixty to one hundred for someone your age."

"I guess one hundred fourteen isn't really that far off of the average range."

"You never were just average." Emily laughed. "Always extraordinary."

"I am." Spencer smirked. "So...have you guys gotten to the CPR training part of the class yet?"

"Not yet. That's next week. They save it for the end of the class."

"Do you guys like pick your own partners or what?"

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little." Spencer grumbled. "I just don't want anyone getting that close to you."

"Relax Spence, we use mannequins."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Good, but if anyone hits on you during class, I still want you to tell me."

"Don't worry." Emily said, placing her hand on top of Spencer's.

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I'm being overprotective. I just love you, that's all."

"I love that you're always so protective of me. You're really sweet." Emily said, leaning over and kissing Spencer on the cheek.

"Now...I hope that you're in the mood for a snack, because I made you brownies."

"You baked me brownies?"

"Yep. I was kinda bored waiting for you to get here and since you're such an amazing girlfriend, I figured I'd use the time to make you something. I mean you are helping me study, I should at least feed you."

"You're awesome. Definitely the best girlfriend, ever."

"I'll be back in a minute." Emily smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room.

When Emily returned, she set a plate full of brownies down on the coffee table.

"You like low-fat milk, right Spence?" Emily said, handing Spencer a glass of milk.

"That's perfect. Thanks, Em."  
Emily then sat back down on the couch next to Spencer.

"Here, they're double chocolate." Emily said as she handed a brownie to her girlfriend.

"These look amazing."

"So…I think I've had enough studying for tonight. You wanna watch TV or something?" Emily asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" Spencer picked up the remote from the coffee table.

"Anything. It doesn't matter."

"Would you mind if we watched the rest of the Phillies game?"

"Not at all. Put it on."

Emily moved closer to Spencer on the couch and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. Spencer lifted her arm and put it around Emily, pulling her closer.

* * *

"Do you want another brownie?" Emily asked as she gently rubbed Spencer's thigh with her fingers.

"I think five is my limit." Spencer laughed. "You're gonna make me fat. I'm already gonna have to work out extra hard to burn off these calories."

"You won't get fat. You look fantastic. You always do."

"Thanks Em." Spencer said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

"It's getting late." Spencer said, once the kiss was broken. "I should get home."

"Okay. Don't leave just yet though, I'm going to wrap up the rest of these brownies for you to take with you. Come to the kitchen."

Spencer then got up off of the couch and followed Emily into the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me study, Spence."

"No problem. You'll do fine on your quiz. You want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll see you bright and early, then."

"Okay. Here take these." Emily said, handing Spencer the plastic container that she had filled with leftover brownies.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Text me before you go to bed, okay?"

"I will."

"Thanks. I love you." Spencer said, leaning in to kiss Emily. "Goodnight, Em."

"I love you too. See you in the morning."

 


	93. Chapter 93

"How did your math final go?" Spencer asked looking across the table at Emily.

"I think it went pretty well, actually. Thanks for helping me study for it."

"No problem. I'm always more than happy to help."

"I can't believe that after this week, we'll technically be seniors." Aria said.

"Yeah, but we still have the whole summer before we need to worry about school again." Hanna said. "We're just days away from three whole months of freedom. I can't wait to spend my days sleeping until noon and the rest of the day at the mall."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Do you have any big summer plans, Aria?"

"Actually, I just signed up to take a summer art class at Hollis. It should keep me busy. It's two hours, three days a week."

"You and Spencer are so lame." Hanna whined. "I guess Em and I are the only ones that actually plan on having fun this summer."

"What kind of art class are you taking, Aria?" Spencer asked, ignoring Hanna's comment.

"It's a figure drawing class."

"Is that like where you draw naked people?" Hanna smirked.

"Nude drawing is big part of the class, but not the whole class."

"I don't know how anyone could ever pose nude in front of a whole room full of people." Emily said. "It'd be so uncomfortable."

"They usually pay the models fairly well." Aria said. "At Hollis they get around seventy five dollars an hour. I would guess that's why a lot of them do it, most of them are students."

"Modesty usually does have a price." Spencer laughed.

"Seventy five bucks an hour just to pose naked for art students? Two hour classes? Seventy five dollars an hour three times per week. A person could make like three hundred bucks working six hours a week, doing absolutely nothing." Hanna said.

"Seventy five dollars times six hours is four hundred and fifty, Han." Spencer said. "God, take a math class." She sighed.

"Four hundred and fifty bucks a week? Holy crap." Hanna said. "Aria, is your class looking for models? I could totally get in on that."

"No! Awkward much? There's no way I'm ever drawing you naked."

"You're such a prude." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I am not, but it doesn't matter anyway, my professor already has all of the models chosen."

"Well if anyone drops out..." Hanna said.

"I already told you no. Besides, modeling for a drawing class requires sitting or standing still for a long period of time. You'd never last as a model, your attention span is way too short."

"Whatever. Em, when's your first day of life guarding?"

"Monday. I've got the twelve to four shift."

"We're all coming to the pool to see you." Aria said.

"You guys don't have to do that."

"We're coming. I'm not taking no for an answer." Spencer said.

"I'm with Spencer." Hanna agreed. "Besides it'd be the perfect opportunity to get in some tanning time."

"Well...if you guys insist."

* * *

On Sunday night, Emily was in the bedroom of the barn with Spencer, trying to decide which swimsuit to wear for her first day as a lifeguard.

"So...which one do you think I should wear tomorrow?" Emily held up two Speedo swim suits. One, a red two piece with the word 'lifeguard' in large block letters across the chest with a white cross beneath it. The other swimsuit was also red with the same lettering across the chest, but it was one piece.

"I like them both, but I think you should wear this one." Spencer said, taking the two piece swim suit from Emily. "It's sexier. Lifeguards totally get the best uniforms."

"I thought you might like that one...but, you realize I'm not doing this for the sex appeal."

"I know. You're going to be protecting peoples' lives and of course that's awesome, but it doesn't hurt to look hot while doing it."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"You work at twelve tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to be at the pool at eleven. I have to go through an orientation thing for new lifeguards."

"Okay. It's getting a little late, you want me to take you home or are you staying over tonight?"

"I'm sleeping here. I told my mom Aria, Hanna and I were having a movie night to celebrate our first weekend of summer."

"And she believes that I wasn't invited?"

"No. She asked if you were going, she didn't seem like she'd be upset if you were, but just to be safe I told her you were busy helping Melissa and your parents with baby stuff."

"Cool. That's always a pretty legit excuse."

"Do you want me to drive you to the pool tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Crap. I forgot I don't have my car here. I don't want you to have to drive all the way across town and back again."

"You can just take my car if you want to. I'll catch a ride to the pool with Aria and Hanna in the afternoon."

"Thanks. You're the best." Emily said, before kissing Spencer.

"'Now, I'm gonna go take a shower, then maybe we can cuddle and watch a movie or something before bed?"

"That sounds like the perfect way to end the first weekend of summer vacation."

* * *

The next morning, Emily got out of bed and quietly got dressed, being careful not to wake up Spencer who was now lying on her back, taking up most of the bed. Emily walked over to the nightstand and picked up Spencer's car keys.

"Morning." Spencer yawned, rolling over to face Emily. "You getting ready to leave?"

Emily smiled to herself at the sound of Spencer's sexy first thing in the morning voice. It was even deeper and raspier than usual.

"Yeah. It's about ten thirty now. I wanna be there early...why don't you go back to sleep for a little while? I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay." Spencer said, pulling the blanket up to her chest.

"Bye, Spence." Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, Em. Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

That afternoon when Aria, Hanna and Spencer arrived at the pool, they spotted Emily talking to a well-built, muscular male lifeguard, while they supervised a group of kids playing on a few inflatable toys on the other side of the pool. The conversation looked innocent, so Spencer didn't mind. Spencer, Hanna and Aria claimed a few lawn chairs to set their things on, then stripped down to their swimsuits before walking over to meet Emily.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said. "How's it going?"

"Hey guys." Emily said, turning around to face her friends.

"This is Jake." Emily said turning back around to face the other lifeguard. "Jake, this is my girlfriend, Spencer and my friends Aria and Hanna."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said, extending his hand to Spencer. "Emily was just telling me about you."

"Nice to meet you ladies as well." Jake looked over at Aria and Hanna.

"You too." Hanna and Aria said in unison.

"Listen, Emily." Jake said. "If it's cool with you, I'm gonna go grab a quick break, I'm starving."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Great. Thanks. I'll take over for you when I get back if you want to take a break."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Jake gave the girls a friendly smile before walking off in the other direction.

"I think I may have just forgotten how to swim." Hanna said, watching Jake walk away. "I might come here everyday if all of the lifeguards are that hot."

"Speaking of hot lifeguards." Spencer said, drinking in the sight of Emily's muscular body in her Speedo. "Em, you look amazing."

"Thanks."

"So...can I blow your whistle?" Spencer asked in her deepest, most seductive voice.

"Is that supposed to be code for something?" Emily asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Maybe..."

"Pervert." Emily laughed as she pushed Spencer into the pool.

When Spencer resurfaced, she swam over to edge of the pool and lifted herself out of the water as she noticed Pam Fields walking over to Emily.

"Hi, honey." Pam said.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"It's my baby's first day of work at her first job. I wanted to come see you..." Pam said, reaching into her purse. "And I brought my camera."

"Oh God. Mom, you're so embarrassing."

Aria, Hanna and Spencer all laughed.

"Hey, Em we're gonna go tan." Hanna said. "Come see us, when you take your break."

"Okay."

"It looks like you're the only one who's actually been in the water." Pam said, looking at Spencer.

"Yes and not by choice." Spencer said.

"Yeah, she fell in." Emily said.

"Fell? I was pushed!" Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, well you deserved it." Emily chuckled.

Pam smiled, not questioning as to why Spencer deserved being pushed into the pool.

"How's everything going so far?" Pam asked.

"Everything's going great."

"So…Missus Fields are you planning on getting in the pool?" Spencer asked. "You brought a swimsuit, right?"

"I don't think so." Pam laughed. "I think I'll just watch you kids."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get back in the water, then."

"Spence, wait." Emily said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you put sunscreen on?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes." Spencer said, smiling brightly. "I'll be fine. It's overcast."

"You can still get burnt. Put some on or I'm not letting you get in the pool."

"Okay, okay. Emily really rules this this place with an iron fist." Spencer chuckled, looking at Pam before walking back over to her chair to get some sunscreen.

Emily just shook her head and laughed as she watched Spencer.

 


	94. Chapter 94

Later that evening, Spencer pulled her car into Emily's driveway and put it in park.

"Are you nervous for your first day at U Penn tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Not really. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's school. I'll be fine."

"What time do you have to be on campus?"

"Class is at nine a.m. so I'll probably leave home around seven thirty."

"You're crazy for taking an early class and having to drive all the way to Philadelphia. You know that, right?"

"I'd rather take morning classes. I can get them out of the way early, then I won't have to worry about it."

"Well...am I gonna get to see you at all tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll be on campus most of the day, but I'll be back by evening. We can do something then."

"Cool. I think it's so amazing that you're taking classes at U Penn this summer. You know when you're finished with law school, you'll have attended three Ivy League colleges?"

"That looks pretty good on a job application, doesn't it?"

"It definitely does. You'll have no trouble finding a job once you graduate."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am...but, I don't wanna keep you out too late. I better let you go."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the ride home. Let me know how your first class goes, okay?"

"I will."

"Thanks." Emily said, leaning over to kiss Spencer. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Em."

"Night, Spence."

Emily then opened the car door and stepped out.

* * *

Early the next morning as Spencer was getting ready for class, she picked up her phone and called Emily's number.

"Hey, Spence."

"Morning, Em. I really hope I didn't wake you."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I'm actually on my way out the door to go for a morning run before I have to head over to the pool. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to call to tell you good morning and that I love you, that's all."

"You just called to say that you love me? You're so sweet. I love you too…are you still at home?"

"Yeah, I'm almost ready to go."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"Well, make sure you eat something before you leave. Otherwise you'll be cranky all day."

"I'll pick something up on the way to Philly." Spencer laughed. "I have to stop for coffee anyway."

"Good."

"So…what do you want to do tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure I'll think of something." Emily said.

* * *

Later that evening, Emily was alone in the barn, cooking a surprise dinner for Spencer when she heard a knock at the door. Emily quickly washed her hands, before going to answer the door. Emily opened the door to find Hanna standing on the other side.

"Hey, Han. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm bored, I just wanted to see if you felt like hanging out. I figured you'd be over here."

"I'm actually in the middle of cooking dinner for Spencer and I, but you can come in and keep me company if you want."

"You're cooking for Spencer? That's too cute. What's the occasion?"

"There really isn't one. I just wanna show her how much I love her. Since she has class and won't be home until later, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity."

"Aw. You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Thanks."

"And I don't know what you're cooking, but it smells great. What are you making for dinner?"

"Filet mignon stuffed with oysters, wrapped in bacon. I'm also making some linguine too."

"That sounds awesome…and complicated."

"It's really not that hard. You just have to cut a small pocket into the beef, sauté the oysters and stuff them in…I just hope I didn't overcook the oysters, they get tough and rubbery if you do. They're really easy to overcook."

"Relax. I'm sure they're fine, Em."

"I hope so…I just want everything to be perfect for Spencer."

"Spencer would love anything you made for her. We all know the easiest way to Spencer's heart is through her stomach."

"You're right." Emily smiled.

"So…I'm curious, why oysters? I didn't think you liked seafood."

"I'm not crazy about it, but Spencer loves seafood and you know oysters are supposed to be a huge aphrodisiac…I just thought I'd test that out." Emily smirked as she pulled some silverware out of the drawer. "We'll see if it gets Spencer in the mood."

"Em, if all you wanna do is have sex, you're working yourself way too hard." Hanna said as she lifted herself up to sit on the counter. "Just tell Spencer, I'm positive she won't object. She'd probably do you on this counter if you wanted her to. Her sex drive is already constantly in high gear."

"I know, but it's not just about sex. It's been a while since we've had a nice, quiet romantic dinner together, just the two of us. I'm really looking forward to this. I even have chocolate covered strawberries…for after dinner."

"After dinner as in, in bed?" Hanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that." Emily smirked.

"Spencer will totally love that. Have you guys ever experimented with food in bed?"

"Once, with whipped cream."

"I'm not surprised. I mean food and sex at the same time, that's combining two of Spencer's favorite things."

"Yeah, but I think that night was more fun for me. I mean who wouldn't want to spend an entire night licking whipped cream off of every inch of Spencer's body? It was definitely worth every single calorie."

"And I'm sure Spencer didn't have any complaints either."

"She definitely didn't." Emily smirked. "It was a pretty good night…but anyway, I wanna show you these strawberries."

Emily turned around, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plate which contained at least a dozen chocolate dipped strawberries arranged in the shape of a heart with two large berries placed in the center of the heart. "I've got white chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate. Everything Spencer could possibly want. She's definitely got a huge sweet tooth."

"Yeah and a metabolism to die for. I'm so jealous."

Hanna then looked at the plate of strawberries in Emily's hand, which were very intricately decorated. Hanna's eyes were immediately drawn toward the two strawberries that were in the center. One had been dipped in milk chocolate and had a capital letter 'S' drizzled in white chocolate. The other had been dipped in white chocolate and adorned with a capital letter 'E' drizzled in milk chocolate.

"So what do you think?" Emily asked.

"Oh my God, Em. These are totally adorable!" Hanna said. "Where did you buy them?"

"I made them myself."

"Wow. They look fantastic."

"Thank you." Emily said, setting the plate down on the counter near Hanna.

Hanna then reached for one of the berries.

"Hey, those are for Spencer!" Emily said as she slapped the blonde's hand away. "Keep your paws off of them! I'll get you a reject one. Hold on a second."

Emily then walked over to the counter and picked up a sheet of wax paper with a few less-than-perfectly decorated strawberries.

"Here. You can eat these." Emily said, giving Hanna the berries.

"Thanks, Em." Hanna said, popping a strawberry into her mouth. "When is Spencer gonna be home?"

"Probably in a little while."

"Well since you guys are gonna be gettin' busy tonight, I guess I'll call Mona and see what she's up to. I'll let you get back to your dinner."

"I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya later, Em."

"Oh Hanna…"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor…and don't call tonight, okay?"

"I won't." Hanna laughed. "I really hope you and Spencer have a good night, but I don't know how you couldn't. Thanks for the strawberries."

"You're welcome."

When Hanna left, Emily checked on her filet mignon in the oven, then picked up her phone to text Spencer.

**Hey sexy!**   **:) You coming home soon? I miss you…**

After a few minutes, Emily got a response.

**I miss you too. I'm getting ready to leave campus now. I should be home in about an hour.**

**I can't wait to see you. ;) I have a surprise for you.**

**Are you naked and/or horny?**

**Not yet. :D**

**Yet? You're implying that you will be at some point? =)**

**Perhaps...if you play your cards right. :P**

**I love you.**

**Love you too. See you soon. XOXO**

**I'll be home ASAP**

**Good, but make sure you drive safely and don't text me while you're driving either.**

**Yes, dear. XD**

* * *

When Spencer arrived home that evening, she walked into the barn to find that it was completely dark, except for two flickering candles sitting on the kitchen island. Spencer walked into the kitchen where she found two beautifully prepared plates of food sitting on the island, with Emily standing near by.

"This is amazing…" Spencer said, completely dumbfounded. "I…I don't even know what to say…"

"Please say that you're hungry." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her.

"I'm starving."

"Perfect. Now, first things first, let's get rid of this." Emily said taking Spencer's backpack off of her shoulder.

Emily took the bag and walked it into the living room, where she dropped the bag onto the couch.

"Now, how about turning off your phone?" Emily said. "I want your full attention tonight."

"You've got it." Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket, powered it off and set it on the counter.

Spencer then walked back over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Em, you did all of this for me?"

"Of course I did." Emily said, draping her arms over Spencer's shoulders. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Spencer replied, leaning in to kiss Emily.

"We should probably eat before the food gets cold." Emily said, when the kiss was broken.

Emily then turned around, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Would you open this for me, please?" Emily asked, handing Spencer the bottle along with a corkscrew.

"It would be my pleasure."

Once Spencer had removed the cork from the bottle, she filled Emily's glass as well as her own.

"Thank you." Emily said, taking the bottle back from Spencer. "Why don't you go ahead and sit down, we'll eat and you can tell me all about your first day at U Penn."

"That sounds great." Spencer sat down at the kitchen island, admiring the intricately folded origami swan napkin next to her plate.

"I had no idea you even knew how to fold napkins like this."

"I didn't. But you can learn almost anything on YouTube." Emily said as she picked up one of the napkins and spread it out before placing it on Spencer's lap.

"Em, this food all looks and smells incredible."

"I really hope you like it. It's filet mignon stuffed with oysters."

"You know what they say about oysters." Spencer smirked.

"Oh I know exactly what they say about them..." Emily said, leaning down and resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder. "That's why I made them." Emily whispered in Spencer's ear before pressing her lips to the brunette's cheek.

"I also made you some chocolate covered strawberries, but I think those would be best saved for later tonight...in the bedroom." Emily said, slowly slipping her hands down Spencer's chest and undoing the top few buttons on her shirt.

"I couldn't agree more."

Emily then removed the apron she was wearing from around her waist, before sitting down at the island, next to Spencer.

"Did you have a good first day of class?" Emily asked as she began to cut in to her beef filet.

"Yeah. It went pretty well." Spencer said. "My professors seem really cool and I think I'll like these classes."

"You have world history and calculus on campus and English is your online class, right?"

"Yep."

"Do you think it'll be hard to take an online class?"

"I don't think so. I read over the syllabus and all we really have to do is read a novel per week and write a report and we only have like two tests." Spencer said as she stabbed an oyster with her fork and raised it to her mouth. "It should be a snap. I'm not too concerned about it."

"So…how are the oysters?" Emily asked. "I don't have that much experience with cooking seafood, but I followed the recipe. I really hope they're okay."

"They're great, Em. You did an awesome job."

"Are you sure they aren't too rubbery?"

"Not at all. They're absolutely perfect. I love them."

"Here, have some more." Emily said, smiling brightly in the candle light as she lifted an oyster to Spencer's mouth.

"You're an amazing cook. I'm so lucky to have a girl that can cook. You wouldn't let me starve, would you?"

"Never." Emily laughed. "I love cooking for you."

When Emily and Spencer had finished eating, Spencer reached over and took Emily's hand in her own.  
"Did I surprise you tonight or what?" Emily asked.

"You did. I definitely wasn't expecting any of this. I'm so lucky to have a totally sweet girlfriend who loves me enough to cook me such an amazing dinner."

"You deserve it. You do so much for me, I just wanted to give some of that back to you."

"Come here." Spencer said, sliding her chair out and patting her lap with her hand.

Emily slid her own chair out and moved over to sit on Spencer's lap. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her. Spencer pulled Emily as close as she possibly could, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist and slowly deepening the kiss.

"Em, thank you for such an amazing night."

"Don't thank me just yet, sweetheart." Emily said she slowly undid the buttons on Spencer's shirt until it fell open. "Our night is just getting started."

Emily closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Spencer's again. Spencer groaned softly as she felt Emily's lips travel lower and make contact with her neck. "What do you say we go into the bedroom and start on those strawberries?" Emily asked, running her hands through Spencer's hair.

"That sounds great."

 


	95. Chapter 95

Later that night as Spencer and Emily slept, Spencer subconsciously pulled Emily closer, pressing her still naked body flush against her girlfriend's bare back. Emily sighed happily in her sleep, enjoying the warmth of Spencer's body, so close to her own. As both girls, slept contentedly, neither one heard the barn door open.

"Spencer." Veronica said, turning on the bedroom light.

"Spencer, honey, wake up." Veronica walked over to the bed and shook the brunette's shoulder.

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and rolled over, causing Emily to wake up as well. Both girls sat up in bed as Spencer pulled the blanket up to her chest.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Melissa's in labor, your father and I are taking her to the hospital."

"But she's almost a week early." Spencer said.

"I guess Taylor got tired of waiting, she wants to be born now. Go ahead and get yourself dressed and meet us at the hospital."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Veronica then turned and left room.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"About one thirty." Spencer said, glancing at the clock as she got out of bed to get dressed.

Emily also got out of bed and picked up her own clothing.

"The one night I don't put any clothes on after sex would be the night Melissa goes into labor and your mom walks in on us in bed together." Emily said, as she slid her jeans up her legs and buttoned them. "I can never look your mother in the eye again."

"Em, don't worry. My mom's not your mom." Spencer said, pulling her hair into a pony tail. "It's not a big deal."

"It's just awkward for me. You'd be comfortable doing it on the couch while your parents sat on the other end watching TV. In fact, your dad would probably high five you when we finished."

"Only if I did a good job." Spencer laughed.

"You always do a good job." Emily said, following Spencer into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled. "Now, let's get to the hospital, we're about to witness the second miracle of the evening."

"Second miracle? What was the first?"

"The fact that I was able to go for as long as I did in bed before falling asleep."

Emily and Spencer both laughed as they headed out the door and got into the car.

* * *

When Emily and Spencer got to the hospital, they approached the woman at the front desk in the center of the lobby.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking for my sister, Melissa Hastings. She's having a baby, can you please tell me what room she's in?"

"Just a moment, I'll check." The woman said, typing on her computer.

"Here it is. Ms. Hastings is in room six nineteen. When you get off of the elevator, six nineteen will be down the hallway, directly to your left."

"Thank you." Spencer said, grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her toward the elevator.

"So...are you gonna be in the delivery room with your sister?"

"No, my mom is. The last thing I wanna see is my sister's junk. I'll be waiting outside with my dad."

"It's not like you have to stand there and stare at Melissa's-"

"Stop. Don't even say it, Em." Spencer said, reaching up and placing her hand over Emily's mouth as the elevator doors opened.

Emily let out a muffled laugh against Spencer's hand as they stepped out of the elevator.

"So…I'm not allowed to use the 'V' word, or what?" Emily said, pulling Spencer's hand away.

"Not if you're using it in relation to any of my family members, especially my sister. Melissa made me watch the birth video with her, that was enough for me."

"Didn't you watch it in health class in like seventh grade?"

"No. We were supposed to, but some kid passed out the period before my class, so we weren't allowed to see it. The first time I ever saw it was like a month ago."

"Are you gonna be this much of a baby when I'm pregnant?" Emily laughed.

"It'll be different when it's you. I'll be right there in the delivery room, holding your hand, I promise."

"You better be."

"Here's Melissa's room." Spencer opened the door, where she found her sister lying in the hospital bed, with her mother standing near by.

"Hi, girls." Veronica said, walking toward Emily and Spencer. "I'm sorry for just barging into the barn tonight. I tried calling, but your phone must have been shut off."

"It's okay. No big deal." Spencer said.

"Hey, Melissa." Spencer said, looking over her mother's shoulder at her sister. "How do you feel?"

"I'm about to have a baby, how the hell do you think I feel?" Melissa snapped as another contraction hit.

"Well, she's as pleasant as ever." Spencer grumbled.

"Be patient with her." Veronica said. "She's in a lot of pain."

"Are you having another contraction?" Veronica asked walking over to the bed and taking Melissa's hand.

"Yes." Melissa groaned as she writhed on the bed. "God, it hurts, mom."

"I know, honey. Just breathe and try to think about something else, it'll pass."

"I need to push." Melissa said, exhaling sharply.

"No, Melissa. It's too soon. You need to fight the urge to push. Try to relax, the doctor will be in to give you an epidural. That'll help with the pain."

After a few moments, the contraction had passed and Melissa sunk down into the bed and closed her eyes.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Veronica replied. "She said Melissa is about six centimeters dilated. Hopefully, she'll be ready to deliver within the next few hours. Spencer, do me a favor and stay with your sister for a minute, while I go talk to your father."

Spencer nodded as she walked over to the bed and took Melissa's hand.

"I'm sorry, I snapped at you, Spence."

"It's okay. I understand. I can't even begin to imagine how much pain you must be in right now."

"I don't know how I'm ever gonna get through this."

"You'll be fine, Melissa." Emily walked over to stand beside Spencer. "You're strong, you can handle this."

"Thanks for coming, Emily. I really do appreciate you both being here for me."

After a few minutes, Mrs. Hastings re-entered the room along with Melissa's obstetrician and a nurse.

"All right, Melissa, if you're ready I'll go ahead and administer an epidural." The doctor said.

"Thank God." Melissa sighed.

"But first, let's check your cervix again."

The doctor then slid a stool over to the end of Melissa's bed, sat down and lifted the sheet, which had been covering Melissa's lower half.

"We'll just get out of the way." Spencer said, turning around and averting her eyes to the floor. "If you need us, we'll be in the waiting room. Come on, Em."

* * *

While anxiously awaiting the birth of Melissa's baby, Spencer and Emily had fallen asleep in the waiting room chairs. It had been three hours since they had arrived at the hospital and Melissa hadn't given birth yet. It was just after six a.m. when Peter and Veronica came into the waiting room to wake Spencer and Emily.

"Spence. Wake up." Peter said, softly.

"Did Melissa have the baby yet?" Spencer asked groggily as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, she did." Peter said.

"Is the baby okay? Is Melissa all right?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry. Melissa and Taylor are both doing fine." Veronica said.

"Your sister wants to see both you and Emily." Peter added.

"Are you ready to meet your niece?" Veronica asked.

"Definitely." Spencer stood up and pulled Emily with her. "Let's go."

"Can you believe we're grandparents?" Peter asked, placing his arm around his wife.

"No. It hasn't quite sunken in yet."

When Spencer and Emily opened the door to Melissa's room, they saw a very exhausted Melissa, lying in bed, holding her newborn in her arms. Melissa's face was flushed and her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, but she seemed content.

"I can't believe she's actually here." Melissa said, slowly rocking her baby back and forth.

"She's beautiful." Emily said. "She looks just like you, Melissa."

"I...can't believe I'm actually an aunt." Spencer said, staring at the baby, completely dumbfounded as she took Emily's hand.

"Would you like to hold her, Spence?" Melissa asked.

"Can I?"

"Of course. Come sit down here."

"Be careful and make sure you support her head." Melissa said, carefully handing the baby over to her younger sister.

"Hi, Taylor. Welcome to the world." Spencer said, softly. "I'm your aunt Spencer."

Taylor then reached up and grasped Spencer's index finger as she stared up at the brunette, never taking her eyes off of Spencer.

"I think she likes you." Emily smiled, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I love her already." Spencer said, gently rocking Taylor in her arms. "She's so tiny…she's okay though, right, Melissa? There weren't any complications or anything with you being almost a week early?"

"No complications at all. Taylor's perfectly healthy."

"I'm glad to hear that…how are you feeling, now?"

"I'm really tired, but I'm happy."

Emily then pulled her phone out of her pocket, taking the opportunity to snap a photo of Spencer and her newborn niece.

"This is adorable. I can't wait to send this picture to everyone." Emily smiled, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

 


	96. Chapter 96

"So, how does it feel to be a mother, Melissa?" Emily asked.

"It's definitely overwhelming, but it feels great."

Emily smiled as she moved closer to Melissa. Emily reached out and gently ran her fingers over the top of Taylor's head. "She's so cute and I can't believe she's got so much hair."

"You want to hold her?" Melissa asked. "You're the only one who hasn't yet."

"I'd love to hold her."

Emily then sat down in the chair beside the bed and carefully took the baby from Melissa. Emily gently rocked Taylor in her arms, making sure to cradle her head. After only a few moments Taylor closed her eyes, seeming to be very comfortable with Emily.

"You're a natural, Em." Spencer said. "She loves you."

"I love babies. We should have one, Spence." Emily said, looking up at her girlfriend.

"A baby is a pretty big commitment. Let's just worry about getting married first, okay?" Spencer chuckled.

"Well you're no fun...do you know when you'll get to take Taylor home, Melissa?" Emily asked.

"Possibly tomorrow. As long as we're both still doing as well as we are now."

"That's great. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I will. Thanks, Emily."

After a few minutes, Taylor opened her eyes and began fidgeting in Emily's arms.

"I think she wants her mom." Emily said, handing the baby back over to Melissa.

"She's probably hungry." Melissa said.

"So...are you gonna feed her...like right now?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Melissa said, pulling the neckline of her hospital gown downward, past her breast.

"In that case, I think I'm gonna go get some coffee or something." Spencer said, getting up off of the bed.

"You don't have to leave, Spencer." Melissa said, helping Taylor get situated into a comfortable nursing position. "Breastfeeding is perfectly natural."

"I know. And I promise, I'll get used to it, eventually. It's just gonna take some time."

"I actually could go for a cup of coffee." Emily said. "Do you want us to bring you back anything, Melissa?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

When Spencer and Emily exited the room, they ran into Veronica who was on her way back in to check on Melissa.

"Hey mom, Em and I are gonna go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Coffee would be great. Bring your father some too."

"Okay. We'll be back in a few minutes."

As they began walking down the hallway, Emily pulled her phone from her pocket and began typing on the screen.

"Who are you texting?"

"I'm just sending everyone the most adorable picture of you." Emily held out her phone so that Spencer could she the photo of she and Taylor that Emily had taken earlier that morning. "You know Spence, there's just something about you with a baby that gets me really hot."

"Seriously?" Spencer asked, pressing the down button on the elevator.

"You have no idea." Emily said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

Spencer then took a moment to press the basement button and the top floor button before lastly pressing the one for the lobby.

"What did you do that for? We're gonna stuck in here forever."

"Obviously, I'm allotting us the maximum amount of make out time before we get to the lobby."

"You're a genius." Emily said as the elevator doors closed.

"I love that big, sexy brain of yours." Emily said as she pushed Spencer up against the wall.

Before Spencer even had the chance to respond, she was already involved in a heated lip lock with her girlfriend as Emily placed her hands on either side of the brunette's face. Emily moaned softly when she felt Spencer's tongue dart out and brush against her bottom lip. Emily quickly opened her mouth, allowing Spencer to slip her tongue inside. Spencer buried her hands into Emily's hair as her tongue worked against her girlfriend's. Emily slowly slid her hands up underneath Spencer's shirt, running her fingers all over the brunette's abdomen.

"Spencer..." Emily groaned as she felt Spencer begin to suck on her pulse point.

Spencer eventually glanced up at the light on the elevator, noticing that they were almost at the lobby, she moved back up and kissed Emily's lips one more time before pulling away. Emily smoothed out her hair and took Spencer's hand just as the elevator doors opened in the lobby, where a group of people were standing waiting to board the elevator. Spencer and Emily smiled at the group of people as they walked out the door hand in hand.

"That was so hot." Emily said as they walked down the hall.

"Tell me about it."

As they neared the cafeteria, Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket when she heard it chime, indicating that she had a new text from Hanna in response to the picture she had sent.

**OMG. This is the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Can you and Spence have a baby like now? Please? :D**

**I already asked. Spencer says no. :( Not until we're married.**

**Lame! You can talk her into it Em. :) Get on that!**

**I'll see what I can do. LOL**

Once they had gotten their coffee, Spencer and Emily headed out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going? The elevator is this way." Emily said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Spencer was walking.

"I know, but I wanna stop by the gift shop and buy Melissa some flowers or something."

"Aw. You're so cute and I can't wait until you get to baby sit."

"You'll help me, right? I don't have a lot of experience with babies."

"Of course I'll help. I love kids and I used to baby sit for my neighbors all the time when they were just babies."

"Cool. Thanks, Em."

"You'll totally be a pro by the time we have our own kids."

* * *

Later that night. Spencer and Emily were extremely exhausted when they found themselves in the barn, getting ready for bed. Emily walked over to Spencer's dresser and found herself a pair of shorts and a t shirt.

"I'm so tired." Spencer said as she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it into the closet.

"I know. We've been up since one thirty this morning." Emily said, crawling into bed. "You really need to get some sleep, you have to be up early for class."

"I know." Spencer said, slipping on a pair of black shorts and a sports bra to sleep in.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Spencer asked as she got into bed next to Emily.

"Yeah. I get to help teach swimming lessons tomorrow."

"You'll be great at that."

"Thanks." Emily yawned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm really excited about it."

"Night, Em. I love you."

"Love you too."

Emily nestled her face up against Spencer's neck and both girls quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer had only been asleep for about an hour when she was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. Spencer groaned as she reached over to her night stand and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence, it's me." Hanna said on the other end.

Emily sat up and looked over at Spencer.

"Hanna. What the hell? I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry, but I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Mona and I were driving home and we hit a pothole. My car blew a tire."

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine."

"Do you have a spare?"

"That was the spare...it's really dark and creepy out here, can you please come get us?"

"Where are you?"

"Near the Hollis bar and Grille."

"Okay. Just hang tight. I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

Spencer then ended the call and got out of bed.

"Is Hanna, okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. She and Mona blew a tire."

"You know how to change a tire?"

"I do, but it doesn't matter. It was the spare that she blew. So I'm just gonna go pick them up."

"You want me to go get them?" Emily asked, looking up at Spencer.

"It's okay, I'll go."

Spencer walked over to her dresser, pulled out a t shirt and slipped it on.

"I'll be back soon." Spencer picked up her car keys and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Spencer saw Hanna's car, she pulled over next to it and got out of her Mercedes.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" Spencer asked as Hanna and Mona stepped out of Hanna's car.

"We're okay." Hanna replied.

"Good. I called a tow truck, it should be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks for coming to get us, Spencer." Mona said. "Sorry we woke you up."

"No problem. Why are you guys out so late?"

"We were bored, so we went to a late movie." Hanna said. "I'm surprised you were sleeping, it was only like twelve thirty when I called. Emily must not be staying over tonight."

"She actually is staying over, but we're both really tired. We didn't get much sleep last night, Melissa went into labor around one in the morning so we were at the hospital all night and most of the day today."

"Emily sent me the cutest picture of you and Taylor today. You're gonna be such an awesome aunt."

"Thanks, Han...so do you guys just wanna crash at my place tonight?"

"Sure." Hanna said.

Once the tow truck arrived, the driver hooked Hanna's car up and hauled it away.

"All right, let's go." Spencer said opening the front and back passenger side doors for Hanna and Mona.

Spencer then walked around the front of her car and got in.

"So, Hanna and I were thinking of going shopping in Philly tomorrow." Mona said. "Maybe you and Emily could join us?"

"I would, but I have class in the morning and Emily's working."

"Oh my God, Spence I totally forgot you had class tomorrow." Hanna said. "I'm so sorry I called and woke you up. We should have just walked home."

"No you shouldn't have. I'd never want to see either of you walk home in the dark in the middle of the night. You can always call me."

* * *

When they got back to the barn, Hanna and Mona followed Spencer inside.

"I'll grab you guys something to sleep in and some pillows and blankets." Spencer said, walking into the bedroom.

Spencer returned a minute later with some clothing, two pillows and a blanket which she gave to Hanna.

"Thanks, Spence."

"I'm gonna go to bed, but you can watch TV or a movie if you want. Feel free to raid the fridge if you're hungry, just try to be quiet. Emily's already sleeping."

"Oh and I'm sure I'll be gone by the time you wake up. Emily should probably still be here until late morning though. If you guys need a ride somewhere, ask her, but you can always just hang out here if you want."

"Thanks." Mona said. "And thanks again for coming to get us tonight."

"You're welcome. Goodnight." Spencer said as she pulled off her t shirt and walked toward the bedroom.

"Goodnight." Hanna and Mona said simultaneously as they watched Spencer walk into the bedroom and close the door behind her.

Spencer pulled the corner of her blanket down and got into bed, next to a sleeping Emily. Emily rolled over when she felt Spencer lying next to her.

"Are Hanna and Mona okay?" Emily asked.

"They're fine. I brought them home with me. They're in the living room."

"I wanted to stay up until you got back. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Em. Go back to sleep." Spencer gently kissed Emily's forehead and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body.

 


	97. Chapter 97

Later the next evening, Hanna had been sitting in her living room when she heard the door bell ring. Hanna stood up and walked over to the front door, she opened it to find Caleb on the other side.

"Hey, Caleb." Hanna said, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

"Hey, I was hoping maybe we could go out dinner or something?"

"Sure, but we'll have to wait until my mom gets home so I can borrow her car."

"Something wrong with yours?"

"I blew a tire last night when Mona and I were coming home from the movies."

"Oh, well I can change it for you. It should only take a few minutes."

"Thanks, but my car's actually in the repair shop right now, the mechanic said that when the tire blew out, it bent my rim and of course they don't have one in stock to fit my car, so I won't get it back until at least tomorrow."

"Oh, okay...when's your mom gonna be home?"

"She'll still be at work for at least a couple of hours."

"Good." Caleb said as he leaned in and kissed Hanna again.

Without breaking the kiss, they slowly made their way over to the couch. Once they were sitting down, Hanna closed her eyes and laced her fingers into Caleb's hair as he leaned her against the arm rest of the couch. A moment later, Hanna opened her eyes when she heard her phone chime.

"Hold on a second." Hanna said, breaking the kiss and pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Caleb asked, in between kisses to Hanna's neck.

"It's Spencer." Hanna said as she began tapping on the screen.

"Well, can it wait? We're kinda in the middle of something here."

"It'll only be a second. I need to apologize again. I still feel really bad for calling her in the middle of the night to come pick Mona and I up...I totally forgot she had to be in Philly early this morning…but I have to show you the cutest picture of Spencer with her niece."

Hanna then turned her phone around, showing Caleb the picture that Emily had sent to her.

"Isn't this the most adorable thing you've ever seen?"

"Hanna…did you say you called Spencer to come get you last night?"

"Yeah. Who'd you think I would have called?"

"I assumed if you didn't call me you would have called your mom. Why would you call Spencer?"

"It was late, Mona and I were alone, in the dark. We were freaked out and I panicked, Spencer was the first person I thought to call."

"Really, Hanna?" Caleb said, his tone becoming more belligerent by the second. "You called Spencer to protect you instead of your boyfriend?"

"Calm down, I called her for a ride, that's all. Why are you so mad?"

"I'm mad because you always go to Spencer over me…she was the first person you went to when you thought you were pregnant. You told her before you even talked to me."

"I'm sorry. You were on the other side of the country. I was scared I didn't know what to do. I needed someone to talk to. Spencer was there for me, she was sweet and supportive. I feel comfortable with her."

"But you don't feel comfortable with me?" Caleb snapped.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I've opened up to you more than I have with any other guy. Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just beginning to feel like I only rank second next to Spencer in your life."

"You know that's not true. I love you both. You're just as important to me as she is."

"Then why do I feel like you only spend half as much time with me as you do with her." Caleb said as he stood up. "I'll be honest with you, Hanna, I'm really not all that crazy about how much time the two of you are spending together."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hanna said, standing up to face Caleb. "Spencer's my best friend."

"Yeah well, I'd feel a lot better if you guys saw less of each other."

"I won't stop hanging out with my best friend because you're jealous of her. She's always gonna be my friend, so you better get over it."

"Well, if Spencer's so great, why don't you just date her, then?" Caleb snapped. "You guys are constantly flirting with each other all the time anyway. It's obvious she wants in your pants. I actually wouldn't be surprised if you two have already messed around. You stay over at her house enough, who knows what you guys do when you're alone."

"Are you serious? You honestly think Spencer and I have slept together?"

Caleb didn't say anything, but just shrugged, snidely.

"I can't believe you actually think I'd do something like that to you and Emily. I'll be honest with you, Spencer and I kissed one time, but that's it. It didn't mean anything."

"You what?" Despite what he had said before, Caleb was still obviously shocked by Hanna's revelation.

"It was one time, in Mexico, during spring break. We were both completely wasted at a bar and neither of us even remembers it. I only know it happened because Emily was sober that night and she told us about it the next morning."

"And because you don't remember doing it, somehow that makes it okay?"

"No, it doesn't, but it was months ago. I can't take it back so why bother arguing about it? It's not a big deal."

"You know what, Hanna? I can't even deal with you right now." Caleb said as he turned and stormed out the front door.

* * *

"Don't worry, Han. All couples fight sometimes." Emily said, as she and Hanna sat down on Spencer's bed.

"She's right." Aria agreed. "Caleb loves you, he can't stay angry forever. Just give him some time to cool off."

A few minutes later Spencer walked into the barn to find her friends in her bedroom.

"Hey, guys." Spencer said as she placed her keys on the dresser.

"Hi Spence, how was class today?" Emily asked.

"It was fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap?"

"I'd like to, but my parents are bringing Taylor and Melissa home soon. I should see if I can help with anything."

Spencer then turned around, noticing that Hanna looked upset.

"Han? Are you okay?" Spencer asked, walking over to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Caleb's being a total jerk, that's all."

"Why, what happened?"

"I'm not even exactly sure. One minute we were making out on my couch and the next thing I knew we were fighting."

"About what?"

"You, basically."

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Spencer asked, confused. "I haven't even seen Caleb in like a week."

"You didn't do anything. It started because he's mad that I called you last night instead of him."

"I didn't do anything wrong. You called me, I picked you up. That's exactly what you asked me to do."

"I know. It's not your fault. He's just being stupid and annoying."

"Well, do you want me to talk to him?" Spencer asked.

"That'll only make things worse…I feel like he's already fully prepared to face off with you."

"Just because I gave you one ride?"

"It's not just that…he was being ridiculously jealous and complaining that you and I spend too much time together and when we were fighting, I sort of told him that we kissed in Mexico, during spring break. I think that really set him off."

"If he was already mad at Spencer, why would you bring up something like that?" Aria said.

"I don't know…he started accusing me of messing around with Spencer. I told him that we kissed once, but that's all that ever happened. Then he just walked out on me."

"Han, tell me where Lucas lives." Spencer said. "I'll go over there and talk to Caleb right now."

"Sweetie, I really don't think that's a good idea." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand.

"Neither do I." Aria agreed.

"I thought Caleb was my friend, I'm pissed that he thinks I'd ever cheat on you Em, and furthermore that I'd try to hook up with his girlfriend."

"I know. And that's exactly why you shouldn't go over there." Emily said. "You're both angry. You guys will just end up fighting and saying stupid things that you don't mean. It's not worth it."

"She's right, Spence." Hanna said. "Don't worry about it, this is between Caleb and I. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sure it'll all blow over soon enough." Aria said.

 


	98. Chapter 98

Later that evening Spencer was sitting on her bed reading a book, but found herself having difficulty concentrating. Spencer closed her book and set it over on the nightstand.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I can't concentrate." Spencer said, taking her glasses off and setting them on the nightstand as well. "I just can't believe that Caleb's so pissed at me for giving Hanna a ride home. I just did what Hanna asked me to. What was I supposed to do? Leave her stranded to spare her boyfriend's ego?"

"No. You definitely did the right thing and I get that you're angry, but look at it from Caleb's point view for a minute. If it were us in the same situation and I had gone to someone other than you for help how would you feel?"

"Well…I…" Spencer hesitated for a moment.

"You'd be angry. Don't even try to lie to me."

"Okay, you're right." Spencer sighed. "I would be, but that still doesn't give Caleb the right to be a jerk to Hanna."

"No, it doesn't, but I'm sure he was just upset. I know she didn't mean to, but Hanna basically emasculated him by going to you."

"I guess you're right…I feel like I should go talk to him."

"Spence, don't worry about it, okay? These things tend to work themselves out."

"But, I really think I should go try to set things straight."

'You know what I think?" Emily said as she moved over to straddle Spencer's waist.

"What?"

"You think way too much." Emily said, leaning down to kiss Spencer. "Let's find something else to keep your mind occupied."

Emily placed a few kisses over Spencer's cheek as she made her way down to Spencer's neck. Spencer buried her hands into Emily's hair as Emily sucked lightly on her pulse point. After a few moments, Emily moved back up and kissed Spencer again, sliding her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth as she slowly began unbuttoning the brunette's shirt. When she reached the last button, Emily slid her hands up Spencer's abdomen and over her shoulders. Spencer slipped her shirt off of her shoulders as she felt Emily's lips connect with the center of her throat. Spencer slid her hands up underneath Emily's shirt to gently caress her girlfriend's soft, smooth skin. Emily's lips found Spencer's again as she slowly unzipped her girlfriend's pants before pulling them down and allowing Spencer to kick them the rest of the way off. Spencer then grasped the bottom of Emily's shirt and slowly pulled it upward, breaking their kiss just long enough to remove the article of clothing. As they continued to kiss, Emily undid the button and zipper on the shorts she was wearing and quickly slipped them off. Spencer reached behind her own back, unhooked her bra and discarded it, before doing the same to Emily's. Once Emily had managed to remove her own panties, she reached over into Spencer's nightstand and pulled out their strap on. Spencer quickly slid her own underwear off and took the toy from Emily. Spencer slipped the harness up her legs and tightened the straps over her hips. Once the toy was firmly in place, Emily pulled out a condom, opened the wrapper and placed it on Spencer. Emily then slowly ran her hands from Spencer's thighs, up her abdomen as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. As they kissed, Emily laid Spencer down on the bed and she repositioned her body, so that she was now lying in between the brunette's legs. After a few minutes, Spencer tried to switch places with her girlfriend, but was stopped by Emily's hand on her chest.

"Wait."

"What's wrong, Em?"

"Nothing...it's just that...would you mind if we started out with me being on top?" Emily asked as she leaned down and kissed Spencer again. "I thought maybe we could try a new position, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds good to me. I'm actually really liking this view."

Emily smiled and leaned down to kiss Spencer's neck again as she began sliding her body up and down one of Spencer's muscular legs. Spencer groaned softly as she felt Emily's wetness coat her thigh. After a few minutes, Emily maneuvered her body to straddle the brunette's waist. Spencer reached up and placed her hands on Emily's hips as Emily trailed her fingers over Spencer's breasts and abdomen. When Emily felt ready, she moved her body downward and mounted Spencer in one swift motion.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, gently caressing the small of Emily's back, unsure of whether or not Emily was experiencing any discomfort.

Taking all seven inches at once had proved to be a bit challenging for Emily, but it didn't take long at all for her body to adjust to the size.

"I'm fine." Emily said, reaching down to stroke Spencer's cheek with her thumb.

Emily then tentatively began grinding her hips into Spencer's body. It took Emily a short while to find a steady rhythm, as she was used to Spencer usually doing most of the work. Spencer slowly slid her hands up Emily's abdomen, allowing her fingers to wander all over Emily's torso. Emily moaned loudly when she felt Spencer's hands begin to massage her breasts. As Emily continued steadily rocking her body back and forth, gaining more momentum, Spencer began to thrust her hips upward, creating additional friction for both she and Emily.

"Fuck, Em." Spencer groaned, feeling her own arousal constantly building with each passing moment as the base of the toy rubbing against her body, stimulated her most erogenous zone.

Emily reached down and placed one of her hands on Spencer's chest, just below her collar bone as she continued relentlessly riding Spencer as hard as she possibly could. Having Emily on top of her, in complete domination was definitely an unbelievable turn on for Spencer, but even so she was eventually overwhelmed by the strong desire to be in control and bring her girlfriend to orgasm. While still remaining inside of Emily, Spencer quickly rolled over and placed her hands on either side of her girlfriend's body, assuming the dominant position. Spencer didn't waste any time as she almost immediately began thrusting herself into Emily's body.

"God, Spencer." Emily closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure as Spencer's muscular, sweat-soaked body glided over top of her own.

"Harder, Spence." Emily moaned, digging her fingernails into Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer obliged and began thrusting as hard as she possibly could, angling herself upward, making sure to hit Emily's G-spot with each thrust.

"Are you going to…" Spencer said, staring into Emily's eyes.

"I'm almost there." Emily groaned as she felt her girlfriend repeatedly brush against her G-spot. "Don't stop."

Spencer leaned down and captured Emily's lips with her own, never slowing her pace, bringing Emily unbearably close to the edge. Emily moaned into the kiss, her body contracting around the brunette as she climaxed. Spencer continued to slide in and out of Emily's body, although Spencer couldn't feel the contractions, she didn't need to in order to know just how powerful of an orgasm Emily was experiencing. Spencer came shortly thereafter, the mental stimulation of giving her girlfriend so much pleasure combined with the physical sensation of the toy's base rubbing her most sensitive area were just enough to send Spencer over the edge as well. Once Spencer had finished, she pulled out of Emily and collapsed on the bed next to her girlfriend. Exhausted and very sweaty, Spencer glanced over at Emily, who had already recovered.

"You know, you're starting to get pretty good with this." Emily said, reaching down and grasping the toy which was still strapped around Spencer's waist.

"Yeah well, you know what they say…practice makes perfect." Spencer said, removing the condom and dropping it into the trash can.

Emily rolled over onto her side and gently began stroking Spencer's stomach.

"You wanna practice some more?" Emily smirked, pulling a new condom out of the nightstand and handing it to Spencer.

"Yeah…but I'm gonna need a minute…or twenty, I can't really feel my legs right now. You're exhausting to have sex with, you know." Spencer chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that no matter how hard I try, I can't ever give it to you hard enough."

Emily laughed.

"Please, Spence. You're incredible." Emily said, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"And you can take all the time you need to recover." Emily said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's body as she laid her head on Spencer's chest. "I don't mind cuddling for a while."

"Good." Spencer said as she gently kissed Emily's forehead. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too."

 

 


	99. Chapter 99

The next evening, Hanna was sitting in her kitchen staring blankly at a magazine when her mother came home from work.

"Hanna, you were sitting there when I left for work this morning." Ashley said, setting her purse and keys down on the counter. "Have you even moved at all today?"

"Not really. I don't have a car, remember?"

"You'll have it back tomorrow...but the last time I checked your legs weren't broken. You know when I was kid, we used to walk to places that we wanted to go."

"Please mom, no one walks anymore." Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"They're all busy."

"What about Caleb?"

"We had a fight yesterday, he's being annoying."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about. He's being a jerk, that's all."

A moment later, Ashley and Hanna heard a knock at the patio door. Ashley walked over to the door and opened it to find Caleb standing on the other side.

"Hi, Ms. Marin, can I talk to Hanna, please?"

Ashley glanced over at Hanna, who was still seated at the kitchen counter.

"Let him in." Hanna said with almost no emotion in her voice.

Caleb walked over to the counter and sat down in one of the chairs, next to Hanna.

"I'll just be upstairs if you need anything." Ashley said.

Caleb and Hanna both watched as Ms. Marin walked out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

"Listen Hanna..." Caleb said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Who said you could touch me? I'm still pissed at you." Hanna said, pulling her hand away.

"I know. And you have a right to be. I acted like a total jerk."

"You accused me of sleeping with Spencer. I'm not sure 'jerk' even covers it. I would never do that to you or Emily."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I got jealous and I wasn't thinking straight...then I found out that you guys kissed..."

"I told you, it was one time and we were both trashed, it didn't mean anything."

"Why didn't you tell me about it when you first got back from your trip?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. We just had a little too much to drink. You know that I don't have romantic feelings for Spencer, but she is my friend and I don't wanna fight about her anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot. You're just so attached to Spencer that sometimes I feel like I'll never be able to measure up."

"That's not true. Caleb, I'm sorry that I called Spencer instead of you the other night. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that I've never had many people in my life that I could trust and Spencer's always been there for me.  
I'm so used to going to her that I didn't even really think much about it."

"You know you can trust me, Hanna."

"I know and I do."

"So...are we okay then?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, but you owe Spencer an apology. You had no reason to be mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong, if you were going to be mad at someone, you should have been mad at me."

"I'll talk to Spencer. I'm sorry I got so jealous and stupid. You know I don't have a problem with you being close to Spencer, I just lost my temper."

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about anything happening between Spencer and I and I don't want you guys to fight either, I think it's totally cute that you two have become friends. I really like it when we hang out with Emily and Spencer as couples."

"So do I, I'm glad I've gotten to know both of them better."

"You know, if it weren't for Spencer, I'm not sure you and I would even be together at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer's the one who talked me into getting back together with you."

"Really? She never told me that."

"It's true. She stuck up for you from the beginning."

"I had no idea."

* * *

Spencer had been sitting in her own living room with Emily, Melissa and Taylor when Melissa's cell phone began ringing. Melissa glanced at the called ID on her phone.

"It's mom." Melissa said. "Can you hold Taylor for a minute while I get that?" She asked, looking over at Spencer.

"Sure. Give her here."

"Maybe you can get her to fall asleep." Melissa sighed, handing the baby over to Spencer. "She's been really fussy all day. She's barely slept for more than an hour at a time."

Melissa then picked up her phone and walked into the kitchen. Taylor fidgeted in Spencer's arms as she cried softly.

"It's okay Taylor, don't cry." Spencer said as she rocked her niece back and forth in her arms.

Since that seemed to be doing very little for Taylor's fussiness, Spencer stood up and cradled Taylor against her chest, gently rubbing the baby's back with her palm.

"Ssshhh...don't cry..." Spencer said softly into Taylor's ear as she paced about the room. "You're all right."

Emily smiled to herself as she silently watched Spencer cradle her newborn niece. Spencer was extremely gentle and very loving. Emily was certain that she had never seen anything more adorable in her entire life.

It wasn't long at all before Taylor had settled down and stopped squirming. Taylor's head rested on Spencer's shoulder as her eyes began to grow heavier and heavier with each passing moment. After a few minutes, Taylor was fast asleep in Spencer's arms.

"She sleeping?" Melissa asked, quietly when she walked back into the room.

"She just fell asleep." Spencer whispered, rubbing the baby's back up and down. "Want me to take her upstairs?"

"Would you mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Thanks. I'll be up in just a minute."

"Take your time."

Spencer then turned and walked up the stairs, being very careful not to wake Taylor. When she got upstairs, Spencer slowly peeled Taylor off of her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead before laying her down in the crib. Spencer leaned over the side of the crib, watching her niece sleep peacefully. A few minutes later, Melissa quietly entered the room and walked over to the baby's crib.

"I can't believe you actually got her to go to sleep. I've been trying for hours." Melissa whispered, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Thanks, Spence."

"No problem. I'm gonna go back downstairs, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

When Spencer got back to the living room, she found Emily, still sitting on the couch where she had left her.

"I'm really impressed, Spence." Emily said as Spencer sat down next to her on the couch. "Who knew you'd turn out to be so good with babies?" Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her cheek. "You're so cute with Taylor."

Spencer smiled as she swung her legs up onto the couch and laid her head in Emily's lap.

"You'll be an amazing mother someday, you know." Emily said as she began to run her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"You really think so?" Spencer asked, looking up at Emily.

"Definitely. You're already great with Taylor, you'll only get better. I'm really proud of you too, you've really stepped up and been totally supportive of Melissa."

"I'm trying my best to help her out. I know she's having a tough time dealing with being a single mom. She shouldn't have to do everything alone."

"Well, I think Melissa's lucky to have such a sweet sister."

"Thanks, Em."

A few moments later, Emily and Spencer heard a knock on the Hastings' door.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said as she got up off of the couch and walked toward the door.

Spencer opened the door where she found Caleb standing on her front porch.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you and I could talk."

"Come in."

"Thanks."

Once Caleb had walked into the house, Spencer closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Hi, Emily." Caleb said.

"Hey, Caleb...listen Spence, I'll let you two talk...my mom wants me home anyway."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay." Emily leaned in and placed a kiss on Spencer's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye, Em."

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" Spencer asked. "Is this about Hanna? Because it's not my fault that she called me the other night. I just did what she asked me to do and I'm not about to fight with you over this."

"I know and I don't want to fight with you either. I came to apologize. I didn't have any right to be angry at you. I just got jealous when Hanna went to you over me and…"

"I get it. I'd have probably reacted the same way if I had been in your position." Spencer said as she and Caleb sat down on the couch.

"Listen Caleb, I know that you love Hanna, but you need to understand that she's one of my best friends and I care a lot about her too…"

"I know. I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot. Hanna just puts you up on a pedestal, it's like you can't do any wrong, I just want her to feel that way about me."

"No one is perfect and believe me Hanna and I definitely have our disagreements, but you have to remember, she's known me for years, but she's still getting to know you. Hanna hasn't had the greatest luck with guys in her life, but I know that she loves you. She's happier with you than I've ever seen her with any guy."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Hanna told me that you talked her into giving me another chance with her. Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I didn't think I needed to, you guys got back together, that's all that matters. You're a pretty lucky guy though, Hanna usually doesn't forgive very easily, but I'd never heard her talk about a guy the way she talked about you. I felt like you deserved a second chance."

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it. Are we good now?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Is everything okay between you and Hanna, then?"

"We're fine. I apologized to her and we talked things out."

"I'm glad, but just so you know, you better not do anything to hurt Hanna because I'd really hate to have to kick your ass." Spencer laughed.

"You don't have anything to worry about, trust me."


	100. Chapter 100

Two weeks later.

One evening Spencer was in her bedroom getting dressed for a date with Emily, when she heard her phone chime. Spencer walked over to the bed, picked up her phone and opened the text message from her mother, which she had just received.

**Can you come into the house? I want to talk to you.**

**Sure. I'll be in in a few minutes.**

Spencer shoved her phone into her pocket and walked over to her closet, she pulled out a dark brown blazer and slipped it on. Spencer then picked up her wallet from her dresser and headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Hi mom, you wanted to talk to me?" Spencer said, sitting down in the kitchen.

"Yes, your father and I are planning on going down to Miami to visit your grandmother over the fourth of July. She's dying to meet Taylor and we'd all really like it if you came with us."

"Of course I will. Is it safe for Taylor and Melissa to travel?"

"It's perfectly fine. Melissa's doctor gave her the go ahead today at Taylor's check-up."

"Cool. How long are we going to be in Florida?"

"Probably about a week, we'd like to leave next Saturday as long as we can get a flight. Why don't you invite Emily to come with us too?"

"Sure. I'd love to bring Emily. We're going out tonight, I'll ask her then."

"Great. Let me know as soon as you can whether or not Emily will be joining us. I'd like to get our plane tickets as soon as possible."

"Okay. Emily will probably want to come as long as it's okay with her mom."

"I hope Emily is able to come with us. I'm sure Nana Hastings will love her."

"I know she will. It's kinda impossible not to love Emily. She's perfect in every conceivable way...but now I really have to go pick her up for our date. I'll see you later, mom."

"Okay honey. Have a good night."

* * *

When Spencer arrived at the Fields' house that evening, she knocked on the door and was promptly greeted by Emily's mother.

"Hi Spencer, how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, thank you. Why don't you go ahead and have a seat in the living room. Emily should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"So...Emily has shown me a lot of pictures of you with your niece. How does it feel to be an aunt?" Pam asked as she and Spencer sat down on the couch.

"It feels amazing. I love Taylor so much. She's the cutest baby ever. Do you want to see a picture?"

"Of course." Pam smiled.

Spencer reached into her blazer and took out her wallet, where she pulled out a small photo of Taylor, which she handed to Pam.

"She certainly does look a lot like Melissa, doesn't she? How's your sister adjusting to being a mother?"

"Pretty well, I think, but she still doubts herself a lot."

"It's normal for new moms to be unsure at first. When I was pregnant with Emily, I read every parenting book I could find, but once she was born, I second guessed myself on everything. I'm sure Melissa will become much more confident."

"I hope so, Melissa's a great mom...missus Fields, since we're both here, I was hoping that maybe I could ask you something."

"Of course, sweetheart." Pam said, handing the photo back to Spencer. "What is it?"

"Well...my family is going down to Miami to visit my nana and we were all really hoping that Emily could join us."

"When are you leaving?"

"My parents are hoping for next Saturday. We're planning on staying for about a week."

"Well, as long as it's all right with your parents, it's okay with me."

"Thank you so much. It's perfectly fine with my parents, but I'll have my mom call you."

"All right. Thank you."

A few moments later, Emily walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey Em." Spencer said, standing up. "You look great."

"Thanks. So do you. You even straightened your hair." Emily said, reaching out and taking a lock of Spencer's pin-straight brunette hair between her index finger and thumb.

"You like it? I had some extra time and I was bored, so I straightened it."

"I love it. You're so cute." Emily said, leaning in and placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"So...are you ready to go? We should really get to dinner, so we can move on to the more fun activities I have planned for the evening."

Emily just raised her eyebrows at Spencer.

"Oh God." Spencer said, realizing that her statement had inadvertently sounded extremely sexual. "I didn't mean it like that." Spencer turned toward Mrs. Fields, who was standing behind her. "We're going stargazing...I like astronomy, so that's why it would be fun...I never meant..." Spencer said, nervously.

"It's okay." Pam said, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "When will you be home?" She asked looking at Emily.

"Three a.m.?" Emily smirked.

"I don't think so." Pam chuckled. "Try again."

"One a.m.?"

"Better, but still no."

"Okay, okay. Midnight?" Emily said.

"That sounds much more reasonable."

"I'll have her back by eleven fifty nine. " Spencer said. "I promise."

"Perfect. Thank you, Spencer."

"Come on Spence, let's get going." Emily said, linking her arm with Spencer's. "Bye mom."

"Good night, girls. Have a good time."

"God, I can't believe I just made a total ass out of myself in front of your mom." Spencer said as she opened the front passenger door of her Mercedes for Emily.

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did. She's totally gonna hate me again."

"Spencer. It's fine." Emily said, taking her girlfriend's face in her hands. "Don't worry."

Emily then leaned in and kissed Spencer.

"Let's go to dinner, okay?" Emily said.

* * *

"So...Em. Guess what?" Spencer said, raising her coffee cup to her lips.

"What?" Emily smiled, looking across the table at Spencer.

"Next week my family is going down to Miami to visit my nana and you're coming with us."

"I am?"

"Yep, my mom just told me that we were going before I left the house tonight and she suggested that you join us. So I asked your mom if you were allowed to come..."

"You asked my mom?"

"Yep. I was already at your house, so I thought I'd just throw it out there and she said yes...I really hope you want to go..."

"I'd love to."

"Great. I can't wait for you to meet my nana, she's gonna love you."

"I hope she does."

"She will, I know it. And we're gonna have a great time too. She has this huge mansion that overlooks the beach. It's totally amazing."

"I can't wait, I've never been to Florida. When do we leave?"

"My parents are hoping for next Saturday."

"I'll start packing...now this is your dad's mom, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I can't even believe they're related, she's a lot more chill than my dad is."

"Really?"

"Definitely. Oh and she's totally one of those 'I'm old and I don't care what I say' people so, I'll just warn you now." Spencer laughed. "She usually tells it like it is. She's not shy at all."

"Oh, God. What if she totally hates me?"

"Relax, Em. She'll absolutely love you. You don't have anything to worry about. I didn't mean to make you nervous."

"She at least knows you're gay, right? You're not planning on bringing me and dropping this huge bomb, are you?"

"Not at all. She already knows that I'm gay and she's absolutely fine with it. My nana's pretty liberal and besides that, I've always been her favorite."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm the baby of the family."

"Not anymore."

"Yeah, but I don't mind if Taylor gets all of the attention now. She's way cuter than I am."

"I don't know about that. I think you're pretty adorable."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled brightly at Emily. "If you're done eating, let's get out of here. I have a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise? You're actually gonna keep your pants on until we get home?"

"Real funny."

"I'm just kidding, babe." Emily said, reaching out for Spencer's hand.

"Are you sorry?" Spencer pouted.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven. Just let me go pay for dinner and we'll go."

"You always pay. Why don't you let me get this?"

"No way. I'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I'll be right back."

* * *

"So...where exactly are we going?" Emily asked, looking over at Spencer in the car.

"I know this great little lookout, just outside of town that overlooks Rosewood. It's a great place for stargazing."

"That sounds amazing." Emily said as she reached over and took Spencer's hand in her own.

When they got to the lookout at the top of a very high hill, Spencer parked her car and got out. Spencer walked around the front of her Mercedes and opened Emily's door. Emily then stepped out of the car, walked forward and looked up at the sky as Spencer pulled a blanket out of the back of her car and spread it out over the ground.

"Sit down." Spencer said. "I have to grab a couple of more things out of the car, I'll be right back."

Spencer went around to the back of her car and opened the hatch, she pulled out a bottle of sparkling red grape juice from a cooler and a bag containing two wine glasses, a box of the finest Belgian chocolates and her iPad.

"Spence? Do you need any help?" Emily called out.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Spencer said as she shut the hatch of her car.

"What do you have there?" Emily asked as Spencer sat down next to her.

"Well...I wanted wine, but since I'm driving and you're not sleeping at my house tonight, I figured we'd better go with something a little tamer, so grape juice it is. And I have these amazing Belgian chocolates. You'll love them. "

"Could you possibly be any more romantic?" Emily asked as she leaned over and kissed Spencer.

"We'll see..." Spencer smiled, handing the wine glasses to Emily. "Can you hold these for me, please?"

Although it was dark, Emily could still see the glint in her girlfriend's eyes as Spencer opened the juice bottle and filled both glasses. Spencer then opened the box of chocolate and held it out to Emily.

"You pick first."

"You pick for me, I'm sure you know the best ones."

"Okay. I'll pick you one, but I have a condition..." Spencer said, plucking a chocolate from the box.

"Which is...?"

"You have to come get it." Spencer placed the chocolate in between her teeth. "And...you're not allowed to use your hands."

"Fine by me." Emily smirked

Emily then leaned over and used her mouth to take the candy from Spencer. Once she finished chewing, Emily leaned back in and kissed Spencer again. Spencer opened her mouth to allow entrance of Emily's tongue. Spencer deepened the kiss, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate that Emily had just eaten.

"That was amazing." Emily said when she pulled away.

"The chocolate or the kiss?"

"I liked the chocolate, but I loved the kiss."

"Is that right?" Spencer said, lifting her glass to her lips.

"You're a great kisser. I've never kissed anyone who actually knew how to use their tongue."

"Really?"

"Really. So how about if you show me what you've really got." Emily leaned in again, but this time was stopped by Spencer's index and middle fingers against her lips.

"Later...right now we're gonna look at the stars. I downloaded a bunch of constellation maps to my iPad."

Spencer then picked up her iPad, turned it on and placed it in her lap.

"Can I show you your zodiac constellation?"

"I'd love that." Emily moved closer to Spencer and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Okay." Spencer said, putting her glasses on and looking down at the screen. "According to my map, the constellation Virgo should be visible in the southwestern sky tonight."

"And southwest would be which direction, babe?"

"Well..." Spencer looked over her shoulder. "There's the north star." She pointed up. "North is behind us, so we're facing south, which means southwest would be in front of us and to the left."

Spencer leaned back and searched the sky for a minute, until her gaze landed on the correct constellation.

"There it is." Spencer said tracing the pattern of stars with her finger. "Virgo is the largest of all the zodiac constellations and it's supposed to depict a young maiden holding a stalk of wheat in her left hand and a palm leaf in her right."

"I don't understand how anyone could possibly get a person out of that." Emily laughed.

"You just have to be creative. You see that really bright star near the bottom of the constellation?"

"Uh huh."

"That's Spica, the brightest star in the constellation; it's about twice as big as our sun."

"Wow. That's so cool...what's that other bright star above it and to the right?"

"That's actually not a star, it's Saturn."

"Really? I didn't know you could see Saturn without a telescope."

"You can see most of the planets with the naked eye, some are easier to spot than others and some require almost perfect atmospheric conditions to observe, but it's definitely possible."

"How did you learn so much about astronomy?"

"I read a lot. It's fascinating. Just think, we live in a galaxy containing billions of stars, yet we're still only one tiny speck in a huge, seemingly endless universe. It's incredible."

"I never thought about that before. You're right, it is pretty incredible. And it's really beautiful up here." Emily said, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

"I know. I love it. I haven't been up here in a while, but I used to come here a lot." Spencer said, slipping her blazer off and placing it over Emily's shoulders.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I'd come up here alone for hours, just to think."

"What would you think about?"

"A little bit of everything, but I thought about you a lot."

"You did?"

"Of course. Sometimes I'd even practice out loud all of the things I wanted to say to you."

"Aw, Spence."

"I have something to show you. Come here." Spencer said, patting the empty space between her outstretched legs.

Emily then moved and sat down in between her girlfriend's legs. Spencer picked up her iPad and wrapped her arms around Emily's body, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Okay, you see this really bright star here?" Spencer asked, pointing at a star map on her iPad screen.

"Is there something special about it?" Emily asked.

"There is. Something very special, in fact."

"Which is...?"

"It's name is pretty special."

"What's its name?"

"This particular star is named Emily."

"There's actually a star named Emily?" Emily laughed.

"There is now…" Spencer said, taking her glasses off and setting them down on the blanket beside her. "Because I bought it and that's the name I picked."

"You what?" Emily asked, turning her head to look at Spencer.

"You can go online, buy an unnamed star and you get to give it a name. So, I bought one and called it Emily, obviously after the love of my life."

"Spencer...you're the sweetest girlfriend in the entire world." Emily said, moving to sit beside Spencer again. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Clearly, no one else has ever loved you as much as I do."

"I love you, Emily." Spencer said, tucking Emily's hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

"I love you too." Emily then leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunette's.

Emily closed her eyes and slowly deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Spencer mouth. Spencer placed both of her hands on either side of Emily's face as their tongues fought for dominance. Spencer then broke the kiss in order to move lower and kiss Emily's neck. Emily moaned softly and buried her hands into the brunette's hair as Spencer gently sucked on her pulse point, making sure to leave a mark. Spencer eventually found her way back to Emily's lips. As they kissed, Emily slowly began unbuttoning Spencer's shirt. When she reached the last button, Emily slid her hands over the well-developed muscles of Spencer's abdomen. Without breaking the kiss, Emily guided Spencer's body down on to the blanket and climbed on top of her.

"Em…" Spencer groaned, softly.

"Mmm hmmm?" Emily said, in between kisses to Spencer's neck.

"We should stop."

"Why would we stop?" Emily asked as she pulled back to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Because we're in a public place and if we keep going I might not be able to stop…besides, it's getting late."

"You're right." Emily said, rolling off of Spencer. "But, we can at least lay here for a little while, can't we?

"Sure. We still have time before I have to get you home." Spencer said as she lifted her arm and placed it around Emily, pulling her closer.

"Good." Emily wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Thank you for such an amazing night, Spence." Emily said, looking up at Spencer as she gently rubbed her girlfriend's bare stomach up and down.

"Thanks for spending such an amazing night with me." Spencer said, before placing a gentle kiss on the top of Emily's head.

 


	101. Chapter 101

The next evening, Emily, Aria and Hanna were all sitting on Spencer's bed, waiting for her to return home from class. Hanna and Emily were lying at the bottom of the bed, looking at a magazine, while Aria leaned against the headboard with her sketch pad.

"So Em, how was your date last night?" Hanna asked, glancing over at Emily.

"It was totally awesome. I loved every minute of it."

"What did you guys do?" Aria asked, looking up from her sketch pad.

"Spencer took me to dinner then we went stargazing at this private little look out, just outside of town."

"Stargazing? Just when I thought Spencer couldn't get any nerdier." Hanna laughed. "What did you afterward, watch Spencer do her homework?"

"Don't listen to her, Em. She's just jealous. I think stargazing is totally romantic." Aria said.

"I had an amazing time. Spencer even bought me a star."

"How do you buy a star?" Hanna asked.

"Apparently you can go online and buy the naming rights to a star that doesn't have a name yet."

"Okay. I admit that's pretty romantic." Hanna said. "Spencer's good."

"She's very good. My girlfriend is officially better than your boyfriend." Emily smirked at Hanna.

"Yeah, yeah you've got a crazy romantic girlfriend, no need to rub in...so did you guys fuck last night or what? If you did you might as well just tell me because I'll eventually find out from Spencer anyway."

"We made out, but unfortunately that's it. I'm hoping to get some tonight, though." Emily smirked. "Spence kinda left me hanging last night...she owes me."

"Spencer didn't want sex? Is she okay?" Hanna asked.

"She's fine." Emily laughed. "It's not that she didn't want it, she just wanted to make sure she didn't break my curfew. Spencer's not about to jeopardize taking me to Florida with her."

"You're so lucky, you get to go to the beach while we're gonna be stuck in Rosewood all week." Hanna groaned.

"You could have gone to California with Caleb. He offered to take you." Aria said.

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere near ready to meet his real mom, he barely even knows her. That's way too much pressure."

"I guess that makes sense." Aria shrugged, going back to her drawing.

"What are you drawing up there?" Hanna asked, moving to the top of the bed.

"Nothing." Aria said, smiling sheepishly as she hugged her sketch pad to her chest. "It's just stuff for my art class."

"Aw, come on. Show me. Please?" Hanna whined. "Is it a naked person?"

"No, it isn't. And you don't need to see it."'

"Just show me."

"Fine." Aria groaned, handing the sketch pad to the blonde.

"Oh my God. It's mister Fitz!" Hanna said, looking over the drawing.

"Let me see." Emily said, looking over Hanna's shoulder.

"I'm not finished with it yet, but so far what do you guys think?"

"It looks just like him." Emily said. "This is amazing."

"You don't think it totally sucks?" Aria asked, shyly.

"No way. You're an awesome artist." Hanna said. "I wish I could draw like that."

"Thanks, Han...I just wish Ezra would have sat still long enough for me to finish this...so I need to tell you guys something..."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I stayed over at Ezra's last night..."

"When you say stayed over..." Emily said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you mean you  _stayed over_  stayed over?"

"Yeah." Aria nodded, she couldn't help but smile.

"Well it's about damn time!" Hanna said. "Is Fitz as boring to have sex with as he is to take a class from?"

"Hanna..." Emily sighed.

"What?"

"How was it, Aria?" Emily asked. "Was it everything you expected?"

"It was better than I could have ever imagined. We had an amazing night. It was totally worth the wait. He cooked me dinner and we started watching a movie, then it just sort of happened."

"I can't believe he waited this long. The man's obviously a saint, I'd have dumped your ass a long time ago if you didn't put out."

"Thanks, Han." Aria said sarcastically.

"So, how big is he?" Hanna asked, casually.

Hanna looked over at Aria and Emily where she was met with looks of surprise from both girls.

"What?" Hanna rolled her eyes. "I was just asking."

"We should talk about something else now." Aria said, her skin turning a deep shade of red. "Em, when's Spencer gonna be home?"

"She usually gets home around five thirty or six."

* * *

When Spencer walked into the barn, she tossed her book bag on the couch and went into the bedroom.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said.

"Hey guys." Spencer walked over to the bed and kissed Emily.

"I'll tell you what, this is what I like to see." Spencer said, sitting down on the bed, next to Emily. "How many people get to come home to three totally hot girls in their bed? I'm lucky."

"You wish it was actually like that." Hanna laughed. "You're such a pervert."

"What did I do?"

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Em, do you ever look at her and think, I can't believe I'm actually dating that?" Hanna asked looking at Emily.

"Yeah. But then she kisses me and all the reasons come flooding back."

Spencer smiled brightly as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"Guess what, Spence." Hanna said, looking up at the brunette.

"What's up, Han?"

"Aria and Fitz finally did it." Hanna blurted out.

"Wow. Really?" Spencer smirked, looking over at Aria.

"Yeah." Aria smiled sheepishly, looking away from Spencer.

"Well, I'm definitely happy for you." Spencer said, looking over at Aria and giving her a soft, friendly smile.

"Thanks, Spence."

"Now that Spencer's here, I think Aria and I should get going." Hanna said as she got up off of the bed.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because I hear you and Emily had a pretty romantic date last night..."

"And...your point is?" Spencer said.

"My point is...according to Emily you didn't quite pay her enough attention last night." Hanna said, leaning down to Spencer's face. "If you know what I mean."

"I uh...I..." Spencer stuttered.

"Come on, Aria." Hanna said. "Let's go get a manicure or something. We'll give these two some alone time. Bye guys."

Spencer watched Hanna walk out of the bedroom. Aria then stood up and walked toward the door.

"You guys don't have to leave." Emily said. "We don't need to..."

"It's okay." Aria smiled. "I could actually use a manicure. I'll see you guys later."

"Em?" Spencer said, looking over at her girlfriend once her friends had left. "Are you not happy with how our date went last night?"

"It's not that at all. I loved our date, Hanna asked if we had sex and I told her we didn't. I wasn't complaining or anything...you know how Hanna gets."

"So you did have a good time last night, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I always have a good time with you...so how was class today?"

"It was all right, but I'm kinda tired. I didn't fall asleep until around three in the morning."

"Why were you up so late? What were you doing?"

"Nothing really. I don't know why I was up so late."

"You always do that. You stay up late for no reason, then you're exhausted the next day. Why don't you take a nap?"

"I don't really have time. I'm going to be missing a week of class when we go to Miami, I've got some homework that I really should get working on, I really don't want to get behind."

"Spencer. You work yourself way too hard." Emily said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. "You'll have plenty of time to get your homework done."

"Now come on, let's take a nap together. I really just want to cuddle with you right now." Emily said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer's body.

"Well, when you put it that way...how could I possibly say no?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Emily said, laying her head on Spencer's chest.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you." Spencer said. "My mom texted me earlier and said that she can get a better flight time if we leave for Florida on Friday instead of Saturday. I'm supposed to ask if leaving a day earlier works for you."

"Sure. That's fine with me."

"Cool. I'll tell my mom."

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?" Spencer said, gently running her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Do you think your nana will like me? I'm excited to meet her and everything, but I'm really nervous too. I mean what if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm not good enough for you?"

"Em, don't worry. You're perfect." Spencer said, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of Emily's head. "She's gonna love you. My dad told her all about you and she can't wait to see us."

"Really?"

"Yep. Seriously, don't stress yourself out. We'll have a great time."

* * *

The next evening, Spencer found herself sitting in Aria's bedroom.

"Hey Spence, I just wanted to say thanks for not giving me a hard time yesterday about waiting so long to sleep with Ezra."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting. Besides, Hanna probably teased you enough already, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she definitely did. She told me that if she were him she would have dumped me a long time ago for not putting out."

"Don't listen to Hanna. Obviously Ezra loves you a lot, I'm sure he didn't mind waiting. Are you okay with everything?"

"I'm fine. We had an amazing night together, I just never really felt ready until last night, I just hope he's happy with it. I mean I don't really have a whole lot of experience. I never even planned on sleeping with him when I went over there last night, it just sort of happened."

"I think it's better that way. It's a lot less pressure than if you try to plan something. My first time with Emily was totally unexpected too. When she first came over that evening, I planned to tell her that I was in love with her, I had no idea how she was going to respond. I didn't even know what to say, I kept tripping on words, I could barely speak. I didn't know what else to do, so I just kissed her. She kissed me back and the next thing I knew she was asking if we could go up to my bedroom."

"So it was Emily who initiated things?"

"Yep. I never would have imagined that that night would have ended the way it did."

"You know, when I woke up yesterday morning with Ezra, at first I thought it all might have been a dream, but if it was, all I knew was that I never wanted it to end."

"I know that feeling. The morning after my first night with Emily, I woke up and looked over at her, she was still fast asleep in my bed. It was really overwhelming at first, I wasn't out to anyone except you and Hanna and I had just slept with my best friend, the girl who I had been in love with for as long as I could remember. I couldn't believe it."

"If if things hadn't turned out that way, would you have been upset if you and Emily waited to have sex?"

"Not at all. I would have waited until our wedding night, if that's what Emily had wanted. I mean sure, I'd probably get frustrated at times, but when you find someone that you love so much, nothing else matters. I'm sure that's how Ezra feels about you."

"Thanks, Spence." Aria said, leaning over to hug her friend. "Do you have time to stay for a while or do you and Emily have plans?"

"We don't have plans. She's supposed to be spending some time with her mom tonight."

"Cool. I was hoping you could do me a favor then…"

"Sure. What's the favor?"

"Would you let me draw your portrait for my art class?"

"You want to draw me?"

"I'd love to draw you. You've got great bone structure." Aria said, taking Spencer's chin in her hand and turning her head.

"I do?"

"Definitely. You're perfect. So you'll do it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then. Why don't you take off all of your clothes and sit on the bed? I'll go get my sketch book and we'll get started."

"Wait what?" Spencer said, her eyes growing wide.

"Relax, Spence. I'm kidding. You can keep your clothes on, let's go down to the living room."

Aria and Spencer then walked out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Hi, mom." Aria said, walking into the kitchen with Spencer following behind.

"Hi girls."

"Have you seen my sketchbook anywhere? I thought I left it in here."

"I put it on the dinning room table."

Ella then walked into the dinning room and picked up Aria's sketchpad and returned to the kitchen.

"Is this for your class at Hollis?" Ella asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I take a look at your work?"

"Um, I guess not."

Ella then opened the sketchbook and began flipping through the pages.

"Aria, these are amazing." Spencer said, glancing over Ella's shoulder at the drawings.

"Thanks." Aria blushed as her mother flipped passed a few nude drawings that she had done in class.

Ella then stopped on the last drawing in the book, which happened to be the portrait of Ezra.

"Is this mister Fitz?" Ella asked.

"Um, yeah…" Aria said, nervously.

"This is great. How did you manage to get him to pose for this?" Ella asked.

"I…uh…"

Spencer looked over at Aria, noticing the panicked expression on her face.

"Can you believe she did it all from memory?" Spencer said. "That's so amazing, I wish it had that kind of talent."

"You did this just from memory?" Ella said.

"Yeah…my professor gave us an assignment to practice drawing a person, based on what we see in our mind. It was sort of a more abstract exercise."

"Well I'm definitely impressed…do you ever run into Ezra on campus?"

"Every once in a while…" Aria said. "I should really go get started on my next assignment. I'm drawing Spencer's portrait. We'll be in the living room. Come on, Spence."

"Okay, honey. Dinner will be ready shortly. Spencer, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks, missus Montgomery."

"Thanks for bailing me out, Spence." Aria said when they got into the living room. "I forgot, I had that drawing in there."

"No problem. I got your back." Spencer said, throwing her arm around Aria shoulder.

"I guess I owe you now." Aria laughed.

"Your mom is feeding me, I'd say we're about even."

"Can you grab me a piece of charcoal out of that box over there?" Aria asked, pointing to a small box on the end table.

Spencer did as she was told and walked back over to Aria, handing her the stick of charcoal.

"You ready?" Aria asked.

"Yep."

Spencer then walked behind Aria and placed both of her hands on the shorter brunette's shoulders.

"Draw me, Aria…" Spencer whispered into her friend's ear. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."

"Titanic reference…real cute." Aria laughed.

"Where do you want me?" Spencer smiled.

"Go over and sit on the couch."

Once Spencer was sitting down, Aria walked over to the brunette.

"Okay, turn your head to the right a little bit and sit up straight."

"How's this?" Spencer asked adjusting her position.

"Perfect. Now don't move."

 


	102. Chapter 102

A few days later, Spencer had been sitting in the living room of the Hastings' house with her mother, Melissa and Taylor.

"Taylor's awfully fussy tonight." Veronica said as she watched the baby fidget in Melissa's arms.

"Yeah. I'm going to take her upstairs and try to put her to bed."

"Do you need any help?" Veronica asked.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Thanks mom."

Melissa then stood up and disappeared up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Peter entered the living room with his cell phone in his hand.

"I just got off of the phone with my mom and she said that my brother is bringing his family down to Miami to visit over the holiday too."

"That'll be nice. It's been a while since we've spent any time with them."

"Does that mean Casey's coming too?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Peter nodded. "Both Casey and Bridget will be there, but they'll be flying down together on Saturday. Bridget has to work on Friday."

"I'm not going then." Spencer crossed her arms over her chest. "Not if Casey will be there."

"Spencer, she's your cousin." Veronica said. "You're being dramatic."

"No, I'm not. She's rude, condescending and arrogant...even Melissa hates her and that's really saying something."

"I know you and your cousins have never really been crazy about each other..." Peter said.

"I like Bridget." Spencer said, cutting her father off. "It's just Casey that I can't stand. All she's going to do the whole time is brag about herself and suck up to nana. She's totally fake."

"I'm sure you've both grown up a lot since the last time you've seen each other." Veronica said.

"And you're both adults now, there's no reason why you and Casey can't act civilly toward each other for a week." Peter added.

"I'll try." Spencer sighed. "But I know she's going to get on my nerves."

"Just ignore her, then." Peter said. "You'll have Emily with you, I'm sure you'll be too busy with her to even pay any attention to what Casey is doing."

"Maybe…" Spencer sighed.

* * *

"Why are you so mad that your cousin is going to be spending the week with us?" Emily asked.

"Because…she's annoying."

"How?"

"For starters she's extremely uptight, ridiculously preppy, unbelievably competitive and…"

"So basically what you're telling me is that she's a Hastings?" Emily chuckled, cutting Spencer off.

"Funny." Spencer said sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, babe. Come here." Emily said, placing her hand behind Spencer's head and kissing her. "I'm sure your cousin can't be that bad."

"I can't stand her. She thinks she's God's gift to the universe…she's even worse than Melissa. Casey's a total kiss ass, she's super sweet and nice to my nana,  
but a bitch to everyone else. She's a total snob, who's only interested in getting a hefty inheritance and I know she's gonna pick a fight with me and make me out to be the bad guy, she always does."

"Spencer, don't worry, I'll be there with you. It'll be fine. Is anyone else from your family coming?"

"As far as I know, it'll be my family, you, my aunt and uncle, Casey and my other cousin Bridget."

"Are your cousins older than you are?"

"Yeah. Bridget is Melissa's age and Casey's twenty."

"Do you get along with Bridget?"

"Yeah. She's always been really nice to me…I will never understand how she and Casey can possibly be related, they don't even look anything alike. My aunt must have been like doing the mailman or something."

Emily laughed.

"What time does our flight leave on Friday?"

"Nine a.m. My parents want to leave Rosewood around six thirty. You should probably sleep over on Thursday night." Spencer smirked.

"I'll ask my mom."

"Good." Spencer said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

Thursday evening.

"Are you just about packed?" Pam asked, walking into Emily's bedroom with a stack of clothes in her hands.

"I'm getting there."

"I washed some of your shorts and t shirts." Pam placed the clothes on Emily's bed. "And apparently one of Spencer's too." Pam smiled, picking up the t shirt on top of the stack and holding it up. It was one of Spencer's field hockey shirts, with her name and number printed on the back.

"I love this one. Spencer gave it to me when we first started dating." Emily smiled, taking the shirt from her mother. "It's my favorite."

Emily then placed the shirt into her suitcase.

"You know, I can't believe you've been dating Spencer for almost a whole year now."

"Neither can I. This has definitely been the best year ever."

Pam smiled softly at her daughter.

"Do you have everything that you need for your trip?"

"I think so."

"Good. What time did you say you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Our flight leaves at nine." Emily said as she picked up a dark blue bikini and tossed it into the suitcase. "But Spencer's parents want to leave for the airport by six thirty."

"Do you want me to drop you off at the Hastings' house in the morning?"

"Actually, since we're leaving early, I was hoping that maybe you'd just let me spend the night at Spencer's." Emily said, with a questioning tone in her voice.

Emily glanced over at her mother, noticing the hesitant expression on her face.

"If you say no, I'll understand. But you did let me stay there for a week when you went to Texas. Remember?"

"I know...and I suppose as long as Spencer's parents don't mind, under the circumstances, it's okay with me..."

"They won't mind. Thanks."

"Now, I want you to know that just because I'm giving you permission this time, doesn't mean I want you to make a habit out of sleeping at Spencer's."

"I know."

"Okay. I just wanted to be clear. Why don't you finish packing and I'll drop you off after dinner?"

"That sounds good."

"And I expect that you'll be on your very best behavior for the Hastings?"

"I always am, but I'm going to be extra good on this trip. I'm not going to do anything to risk making Spencer's family not like me. I'm already nervous enough about meeting her grandmother." Emily said as she placed a pair of shorts into her suitcase.

"Why would you be nervous?" Pam asked as she sat down on Emily's bed.

"It's just that…what if Spencer's family totally hates me?" Emily said, taking a seat next to her mother.

"That's not possible. No one could ever hate you, you're a sweet, beautiful, young lady. You're worrying yourself for nothing."

"Maybe…but my relationship with Spencer is so important to me, I need to make a good impression."

"I know. But try not to stress yourself out, honey." Pam said, placing her hand on her daughter's face. "Just be yourself and Spencer's family will love you."

"Thanks, mom." Emily said, wrapping her arms around Pam.

* * *

Later that evening, Pam and Emily arrived at the Hastings house. Emily and Pam walked up to the front of the Hastings' house and rang the door bell. After a few moments, Spencer came to the door holding Taylor in her arms.

"Hey, come on in." Spencer said as she stepped out of the doorway. "How are you guys?"

"Good." Emily said, leaning in to kiss Spencer.

"Hi Taylor." Emily said, gently stroking the top of Taylor's head.

"I'm just trying to calm her down a little bit so that Melissa can give her a bath."

"Well you certainly are a natural with her." Pam said. "She seems to be very comfortable with you."

"She loves her aunt Spencer." Emily smiled.

"Spencer, are your parents home?" Pam asked. "I wanted to talk to them for a minute."

"They aren't, but I just talked to them a little while ago, they said they were getting ready to leave their office, so they should be back anytime now. Do you have time to stay? I just made some coffee."

"Of course." Pam said.

"Cool. Why don't you guys sit down, I'm going to take Taylor upstairs and give her to Melissa, I'll be back down in a minute."

* * *

As Spencer's parents talked with Pam, Spencer and Emily went outside to get Emily's bags from the car.

"Is this all you have? Just these two?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. That's it."

"Do you need any of this stuff for tonight or can I just put these in my car?'

"I need something to sleep in."

"You can wear something of mine."

"Sounds good to me." Emily smirked.

"Actually, you know what? I changed my mind. You can sleep naked."

"You're going to force me to sleep naked, next to you?"

"It's my house and my bed…" Spencer laughed. "Besides, you know I like to sleep naked too."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"So…"

"So…you go from zero to horny in like three seconds flat. Being naked would only encourage you and I really need to get some sleep tonight, I don't want to be tired or moody when I meet your nana tomorrow."

"Can we at least join the mile high club then? We didn't get to when we went to Mexico." Spencer said as she opened the hatch of her Mercedes and placed Emily's bags inside.

"You want to have sex in an airplane bathroom on a flight with your mother, father, sister and infant niece on board? I'm sorry, explain to me what about that sounds at all appealing?"

"Well thank you for completely crushing my fantasy." Spencer scoffed, as she closed the hatch of her car.

Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I bet airplane sex isn't nearly as hot as everyone thinks it is, anyway. We'll come up with a new fantasy, I've already got plenty about you."

"You do?"

"Sure. Who doesn't? You're sexy." Emily smirked as she began walking back toward the house.

"Wait. You can't just walk away…I want to hear everything you have in mind. And I want details, Em." Spencer said, chasing after Emily.

 


	103. Chapter 103

Early the next morning, Spencer groaned loudly when she heard her alarm go off. She reached over to the night stand and shut her phone's alarm off. Spencer closed her eyes again and pulled the blanket up higher over both she and Emily. Spencer then pulled Emily tightly against her body.

"Spence, we need to get up." Emily said, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I don't want to."

"We have to."

"Fine, you get up first." Spencer groaned.

"No, you."

"Okay, we'll get up at the same time. On three."

"Okay."

"All night. One...two...three…"

No one moved.

"Did you get up?" Spencer asked.

"Nope. Did you?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Me either, but we have a plane to catch in a few hours."

"I know, I know."

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Emily said as she slowly began to stir. "You're more than welcome to join me if you want."

"I'll race you to the bathroom." Spencer said, practically jumping out of bed and running toward the bathroom.

"I knew that would do it." Emily smiled to herself before getting up out of bed and following Spencer into the bathroom.

* * *

"All right. Do you girls have everything?" Peter asked as he loaded the last few bags into the car.

"I think so." Spencer replied.

"Good. I'll drive your mother, Melissa and Taylor. You and Emily can follow me to the airport."

"What are mom and Melissa doing anyway?"

"They're just gathering up a few more of Taylor's things, they should be out in a minute."

After a few minutes, Veronica and Melissa both came out of the house with Taylor. Once Melissa had gotten Taylor settled into the car, Emily and Spencer got into Spencer's Mercedes and followed Mr. Hastings out of the driveway and onto the road.

"How long is our flight supposed to be, Spence?"

"A little under three hours. It shouldn't be too bad, I just hope that Taylor isn't too cranky."

"I think I'm more concerned about Melissa. She looked so tired."

"Yeah, I guess Taylor's been waking up around four a.m. lately, that's when Melissa's been feeding her."

"Poor Melissa. It must be hell to be woken up that early every morning. Promise that you won't give her a hard time during this trip, okay?"

"Hey, I've been good. We haven't fought once since she had the baby."

"I'm glad. I was just saying…"

Emily then heard her phone ring. She picked it up out of the car's cup holder and answered it.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Emily. Did you leave for the airport yet?"

"Yep. We're in the car right now."

"Okay, I won't keep you then, I just wanted to tell you to have a safe trip and to let me know when your plane lands."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you."  
"Love you too, mom."

"Tell Spencer I said hello and please behave yourself for the Hastings."

"I will."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye, honey."

"Bye mom."

"How's your mom." Spencer asked, glancing over at Emily.

"She's fine. She told me to tell you hello and to behave for your family."

"Was she kidding? Have you ever not behaved in front of my family?"

"I don't think so. You're the only Hastings that gets to see my naughty side."

"I love your naughty side." Spencer smirked as she reached over and took Emily's hand.

* * *

Once they had gotten to the airport, checked their bags and gone through security, everyone then made their way to the designated terminal.

"Well, I'd say we made pretty good time." Peter said, looking at his watch. "We've got plenty of time to spare."

"I'm going to go use the restroom and get some coffee." Veronica said.

"Me too." Melissa nodded. "Spence, can you please hold Taylor for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Come here Taylor." Spencer said as she took the baby from her sister.

"Do you mind if I go with Melissa and your mom?" Emily asked.

"Not at all. Dad and I will be fine."

"I'll bring you guys back some coffee." Emily said, gently running her hand over Spencer's arm.

"Great. Thanks, Em."

Emily, Melissa and Veronica then turned and walked off toward the nearest restroom as Spencer and her father sat down in two of the chairs, near their terminal.

"You know, Spence. I'm really proud of you." Peter said. "You've really stepped up and been supportive of your sister and you're great with Taylor."

"Thanks, dad. I'm doing my best."

"So how are things between you and Emily? We haven't had a chance to really talk in a while."

"Things are great. We've been getting to spend a lot of time together this summer and her parents like me…everything's just…really good. I can't wait for her to meet nana."

"Well, your grandmother certainly is looking forward to meeting Emily and spending time with Taylor too."

It wasn't long before Emily, Melissa and Veronica returned.

"You want me to take her back?" Melissa asked, looking down at her sister.

"I'm good. If you want a break, I don't have a problem holding her for a while."

"Okay. Thanks, Spence." Melissa said, sitting down across from Spencer.

"You want your coffee?" Emily asked, taking the seat next to her girlfriend. "I promise not a single drop of sugar or cream touched this cup, just the way you like it."

"You are definitely the perfect woman." Spencer said, shifting the baby's weight over to her other shoulder so she could take the coffee cup from her girlfriend. "Thanks, Em."

"You're welcome." Emily gently patted Spencer's thigh.

"I can't believe how good Taylor is for you." Melissa said. "She's really taken to you since the day she was born. You know if you want to get up at four thirty in the morning to feed her, I'd be okay with that."

"I think I'll leave that part to you." Spencer laughed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, following a smooth plane ride and a short drive in their rental cars, the Hastings found themselves pulling up to the front gate of Spencer's grandmother's mansion.

"Holy crap. This is where your grandmother lives?" Emily asked.

"Yep. It used to be just a vacation house, but now she lives here full time." Spencer stopped the car behind her father's, waiting for someone to unlock the gate to let the cars in. "You're gonna love the beach. It's beautiful."

After parking the cars, everyone made their way to the front door of the mansion where they were promptly greeted by a butler who quickly ushered them all inside. After a few minutes, Spencer's grandmother entered the room, she had short white hair, relatively tanned skin and she was in very good physical shape by anyone's standards.

"Peter, Veronica it's so good to see the two of you." Nana Hastings said as she walked over and hugged both of them.

"Hi, Nana." Spencer said, stepping forward to give her grandmother a hug.

"Let me get a good look at you." The elder Hastings woman said, stepping back and looking over her granddaughter.

"Spencer, honey you look more and more like your father every time I see you." Nana Hastings said, as she placed her thumb over the indentation on Spencer's chin. "And you've gotten so tall. I can hardly believe it."

Nana Hastings then turned toward Melissa, who was holding Taylor.

"Melissa, you're just as gorgeous as ever, aren't you just the spitting image of your mother? And you look fantastic. If I didn't know better, I never would have believed that you just had a baby three weeks ago."

"Thanks, Nana."

"And Taylor looks just like you." Nana Hastings said, cradling Taylor's head with her hand. "How do you like being a mother?"

"It's great. I really love it."

Nana Hastings smiled at Melissa before turning and looking at Emily.

"And you must be Emily. I've heard a lot about you. You're even more beautiful than Spencer said you were."

"Thank you." Emily blushed.

"Oh and I hear you're quite the swimmer, there's a nice Olympic-sized swimming pool out back, feel free to dive in any time you want."

"We're definitely planning on it." Spencer said.

"Good. Now, what do you say we get you all settled into your rooms? Peter, your brother should be here shortly. He said their flight was getting in around noon. We'll all have lunch and then I'd like to spend some time with all of you, especially Taylor."

* * *

Once Peter, Veronica Melissa and Taylor were all shown to their rooms, Spencer and Emily followed Nana Hastings down the hall and to another bedroom.

"The two of you can stay in this room." Spencer's grandmother said, opening the bedroom door to reveal a huge, beautifully decorated room with one large bed in the center of the room.

"Together?" Emily asked.

"Is something wrong? I can put you somewhere else if you like."

"No, this is fine, I love it." Emily said, stepping into the room. "I'm just surprised. I didn't think that you'd let us share a room or a bed, that's all."

"Well…I'd be naïve to think that you and Spencer have been together for almost a year and still have yet to sleep together, wouldn't I?"

"I…uh…" Emily stuttered, as a dark shade of red crept across her face.

"It's okay, dear." Nana Hastings said, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder. "It's fine. There's no need to be so old-fashioned."

"Thank you. I know my grandmother would never even think about letting Spencer and I sleep in the same room."

"Yeah and neither would your mom." Spencer laughed.

"Well, what they don't know certainly won't hurt them, right?" Nana Hastings said. "This was always Spencer's favorite room in the house when she was little. It must have been because of the waterbed. She'd jump on that thing for hours."

"I don't remember that."

"Oh yes, you know it's because of this bed that you've got this little scar on your forehead here." Nana Hastings said, touching the left side of Spencer's forehead, just beneath her hairline.

"Really? I always wondered how I got that."

"I think you were about three or four and you ran up here and started jumping on the bed. Your mother insisted that you'd get hurt, but your father basically let you do whatever you wanted, you really knew how to work him over. Anyway, the second that your mother left the room, sure enough, you fell and hit your head on the bed frame."

"Well that explains a lot." Emily laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer laughed looking over at Emily.

"I'm just kidding."

"So I bet my mom really let my dad have it after that one."

"As far as I know your mother never found out. You didn't even cry. You just got up and started jumping again. You were always a remarkably resilient kid. Well, I think I'll leave you girls to get settled in for right now. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Nana Hastings then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I really like your nana."

"I think she really likes you too. I knew she would."

"And I totally love this room."

"It even has it's own bathroom. This was actually the old master bedroom before my nana had a huge addition put on."

"And she's letting us stay in here instead of your parents?"

"I told you, I'm her favorite." Spencer smirked.

"Come here, I want you to check out this view." Spencer said, taking Emily's hand and pulling her across the room to large set of French doors that led outside to large balcony with a table and two chairs on it.

Emily looked out over the railing, where they had a beautiful view of the beach and the ocean.

"This is amazing." Emily said. "I can't wait to go down to the beach."

"Me either. We're gonna have a great time." Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Emily. "So…you wanna jump on the bed…horizontally, maybe?" Spencer smirked.

"You're ridiculous…but I am kinda curious to know what it's like to do it on a waterbed." Emily said. "You know, you probably wouldn't even have to much work, Spence." She laughed.

"Well…let's find out." Spencer said, dragging Emily over to the bed.

Spencer leaned in and kissed Emily. Spencer pulled Emily down allowing her girlfriend to fall on top of her as they both collapsed on the bed. Emily quickly opened her mouth, allowing Spencer's tongue inside. Spencer's tongue found Emily's as they battled for dominance of the kiss.

"I'm really liking how this vacation is starting out." Emily said, huskily.

"So am I." Spencer said, as she flipped positions with Emily.

Spencer then leaned down and began kissing Emily's neck. Emily closed her eyes as the bed sloshed underneath her.

"Spence…" Emily moaned as she felt the brunette begin sucking on her neck.

Emily reached up and slowly began unbuttoning Spencer's shirt as the brunette's lips connected with her own again. As they kissed, Emily and Spencer were much to engaged in each other to notice the knock at the door, or Melissa entering the room.

"Wow. You two are already all over each other?" Melissa laughed. "It really wasn't that long of a plane ride."

Spencer quickly rolled off of Emily and laid down on the bed beside her girlfriend.

"What are you doing in here?" Spencer asked looking over at her sister.

"Uncle Dan just got here. Mom and dad want you to come downstairs."

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute."

 


	104. Chapter 104

Later that evening, Emily and Spencer found themselves spending some quality time alone with Nana Hastings.

"Emily honey, would you like to see some photos of Spencer as a baby?" Nana Hastings asked, pulling a photo album off of a large book shelf in the living room.

"Definitely." Emily said excitedly.

"Do we have to? You don't want to see that, Em." Spencer said. "Can't we like go for a walk on the beach or something?"

"Oh hush, Spencer. We have all week to go to the beach. I totally wanna see your baby pictures."

"Come sit down here with me." Nana Hastings said as she walked over to the couch.

Emily and Spencer both followed Nana Hastings and sat down next to her on the couch. Nana Hastings opened the photo album and began leafing through many pictures of both Melissa and Spencer, she stopped on a photo of a baby Spencer sitting in the bathtub.

"Aw. Look at you and your little rubber ducky." Emily said, putting her arm around Spencer's shoulder. "This is too cute."

"Can we possibly look at some pictures where I'm not naked?" Spencer asked as she reached over and turned the page.

"Oh please, Spencer." Nana Hastings said. "You know that you don't have anything that Emily hasn't seen before. When you were a baby, your mother couldn't keep clothes on you. No matter what she dressed you in, it somehow always ended up on the floor. When you were a toddler, one of your favorite things to do was get naked in public."

"Oh God." Spencer groaned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily laughed.

"You were such an adorable baby, though." Emily smiled as Spencer flipped through a few photos of she and Melissa as kids.

"And now I'm an adorable adult. Nothing's changed." Spencer smirked.

"There's that Hastings cockiness." Spencer's grandmother chuckled. "She gets that from her father."

"I'm not cocky, I'm honest." Spencer laughed as she went back to the photo album.

"Aw, I didn't know you played little league." Emily said as they came across a photo of Spencer in a baseball uniform. "You should try out for Rosewood's softball team next spring."

"You just want an excuse to see me in tight baseball pants." Spencer smirked.

"I can't say I wouldn't enjoy that." Emily laughed. "But, I know you'd be good."

"I'll think about it…do you remember the time Melissa broke my nose with a softball?" Spencer asked looking over at her grandmother.

"How could I forget? Your nose never did heal correctly, it's still crooked because of that break."

"Melissa broke your nose?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I was like ten, I think. We were playing catch in the back yard, I kept telling her to throw it harder, so she did. Melissa always had a really strong arm, but unfortunately for me, the harder she threw the more her aim sucked and my reflexes weren't exactly quick enough. Before I even knew what happened I was kneeling on the ground with blood everywhere."

"Oh my God, did you cry?" Emily asked.

"No, but it definitely hurt a lot. Melissa picked me up and carried me into the house to find my dad. He was in the kitchen, with my nana, he took one look at me and almost fainted."

"I had to drive you to the hospital because your father physically couldn't. I kept thinking that he was going to throw up in the back seat." Nana Hastings said. "He never was great with blood." She laughed. "He passed out in the delivery room when both you and your sister were born."

"Men are such babies." Spencer said. "Em, you should see my dad when he gets a cold, he acts like he's dying. It's ridiculous."

A moment later, Melissa walked into the living room.

"What were you guys laughing about?" Melissa asked.

"The time that you broke my nose."

"Oh my God. I felt terrible that day. I gave you two black eyes."

"Mom was so mad at you." Spencer grinned.

"Yeah because you lied and told her that I punched you."

"I eventually told her the truth."

"Yeah only after she yelled at me for like half an hour. You looked up and so innocently smiled and said 'just kidding, mom.' God, you were such a rotten little kid. You'd do anything to get me in trouble."

"Well, it's funny now." Spencer laughed. "Is Taylor sleeping?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping she sleeps for a while, but she didn't eat very much, so I'm sure she'll be hungry again pretty soon."

"How's breast feeding going for you, Melissa?" Nana Hastings asked.

"It's fine. My nipples are so sore though."

"Try putting a drop or two of breast milk on your nipples when you feed Taylor. That should help with the soreness." Nana Hastings said.

"Good to know." Spencer said. "On that note, I think I'm gonna go upstairs now."

* * *

"Spence, you coming to bed?"

"Yep. In a minute." Spencer called out from the bathroom.

Spencer then walked into the bedroom and fished a book and a highlighter out of her bag.

"Did you seriously bring homework?" Emily asked as Spencer got into bed.

"A little. I need to finish this book, my report is due for class next week." Spencer said as she reached over to the night stand and picked up her glasses.

"When will your cousins be here tomorrow?"

"Their flight is supposed to be in late tomorrow afternoon. So maybe you and I can go to the beach together in the morning, before they get here."

"Sure. That sounds great…so, why don't you and Casey get along?"

"She's really arrogant and thinks that just because her family has money, she's better than everyone else and can talk down to people. Casey's basically a snob. I just don't agree with how she treats people."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but will you at least try to get along with her? I don't want anyone to fight."

"I'll do my best." Spencer smiled as she leaned over and kissed Emily.

"Thank you. Can I cuddle with you while you read? I promise I'll be quiet."

"Sure. Come over here."

Spencer leaned back against the bed's headboard and placed her arm around Emily's shoulder. Emily moved in closer and laid her head on Spencer's chest. As Spencer read, Emily slipped her hand underneath Spencer's tank top and gently rubbed her girlfriend's stomach, without ever saying a word. A few hours later, Spencer woke up with her glasses still on, her book on her chest and drool pooling on her chin as Emily clung tightly to her. Spencer marked the page she was on and set the book on the nightstand along with her glasses, before turning out the light next to the bed.

"Spence." Emily mumbled, still half asleep.

"Sshh. Go back to sleep." Spencer said as she laid back down and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"I love you." Emily sighed as she shifted her body and laced her fingers with Spencer's.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Melissa had been standing in the living room, holding Taylor. She glanced out the window, where she saw a car pulling up the long driveway.

"I think your cousins are here." Veronica said.

"They weren't supposed to be here until later today."

"Your uncle said they switched flights."

"Oh, well, can you hold Taylor for a minute? I'll be right back."

"Sure." Veronica said, taking the baby from Melissa.

Melissa walked out of the living room and to the foyer of the house. She opened the front door, where she saw her cousin, Bridget, a tall, thin blonde stepping out of the car. The passenger in the front seat, Casey didn't immediately budge, but instead remained in the car tapping on her phone.

"Hey Melissa." Bridget said.

"Hi Bridget. How was your trip down here?"

"It was okay. Would have been better if I didn't have to listen to Casey complain the whole time though. How's being a mom?"

"I'm slowly adjusting, but I really love it."

"Good. I'm really excited to meet your little girl and you look fantastic, by the way."

"Thanks. Taylor's inside with my mom and nana. She seems to be in a good mood this morning."

A moment later, Casey, a relatively short, dark-eyed brunette emerged from the car.

"So...Melissa, I hear Spencer's gay now, is that true?" Casey smirked.

"Shut up, Casey." Bridget snapped.

"What? I was just asking a simple question. On a scale of one to disowned how pissed off are your parents?"

"They're not even the slightest bit upset, they never were." Melissa countered. "And for your information, Spencer is dating a very sweet girl whom my parents and I love."

"Melissa, you know our family doesn't have any problem with Spencer or anyone else being gay." Bridget said. "Casey's just being a bitch."

"I know. Your parents met Spencer's girlfriend, Emily yesterday; they really seem to like her and so does nana."

"Spencer brought her girlfriend?" Bridget asked. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She's a sweetheart. You'll like her."

"I'm gonna go say hello to everyone." Bridget said as she walked up to the front door, before disappearing inside.

As Casey also began walking toward the front door, Melissa stepped in front of her, cutting her off.

"Do you have a problem?" Casey asked.

"Listen, Casey. If you do or say anything to make either Spencer or Emily feel uncomfortable, I'll knock you out so fast that you won't even know what hit you."

"Why do you care so much? You and Spencer don't even like each other."

"That's not true. We haven't always had the closest sibling relationship, but we're working on fixing that. Spencer has been nothing but supportive of Taylor and I and there's no way that I'll ever let you or anyone else bully my baby sister into feeling badly about who she is or who she loves."

"I couldn't care less if Spencer's gay. I'm not even that surprised."

"All I'm going to say is that I better not hear so much as one derogatory remark from you directed at Spencer's sexuality because if I do, I promise you'll be sorry. I may have just had a baby, but that doesn't mean that I can't still kick your ass."

Melissa didn't even give Casey the chance to respond, she just turned around and headed back inside with out saying another word.

* * *

"Come on, Em. Hurry up I wanna go to the beach." Spencer whined as she pulled on a pair of shorts over her bikini bottom.

"Relax, I'll be out soon." Emily said from the shower. "I need to shave my legs first."

"Fine." Spencer sighed. "I'm gonna go play with Taylor, then. Come get me when you're ready."

"Okay."

Spencer walked into the bedroom, grabbed a t shirt and headed out of the room. She turned the corner and walked down the hall where she saw Bridget at the top of the staircase.

"Hey, Spence." Bridget said as she approached her cousin and hugged her.

"Bridget? Hey. I thought your flight didn't get in until later this afternoon."

"I switched our flight so that we could get here sooner. I almost didn't recognize you. The last time I saw you, you were skinny as a rail and look at you now, you're all muscle. You look great."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled.

"So, Melissa said you brought your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower, but she'll be out in a minute." Spencer said, as she slipped her t shirt on over her head.

Emily then came out of the bedroom and walked over to Spencer and Bridget.

"This is my girlfriend Emily." Spencer said looking at her cousin.

"Hi, I'm Bridget, Spencer's cousin. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Emily smiled.

"I really hope Spencer's good to you."

"She's a great girlfriend." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's midsection and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"God are you two an adorable couple or what?" Bridget smiled.

"Thanks." Spencer said. "So…where's Casey?"

"Downstairs."

Before they had the chance to go downstairs, Casey made her way upstairs.

"Spencer, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Casey said.

"Hi, Casey." Spencer said softly.

"She your girlfriend?" Casey asked, her gaze shifting to Emily. "Don't just stand there, introduce us."

"This is Emily. Em, this is Casey."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Emily said.

Casey's gaze then shifted back to Spencer.

"How'd someone like you manage to snag a hottie like her, Spence?" Casey asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Spencer said, trying not to let Casey aggravate her. "And when I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Spencer and I were just about to head down to the beach. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to grab a swim suit." Casey said.

"We'll meet you outside." Bridget added.

"Did you really have to invite Casey to come to the beach with us?" Spencer groaned once her cousins were out of sight.

"She seems nice enough. Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not, Casey's totally fake, she's just pretending to be nice."

"Look, Spence don't waste this whole trip worrying about your cousin." Emily said, placing her hand on the small of Spencer's back. "You'll end up stressing yourself out. Let's just go down to the beach and relax, okay?" Emily slowly began moving her hand up and down her girlfriend's back. "It'll be fine."

"Okay…I need to get some sunscreen."

"If I go get it, will you let me rub it on you?" Emily asked in her huskiest tone of voice.

"Definitely." Spencer smirked.

 


	105. Chapter 105

"I can't wait to get down to the beach." Emily said as she finished applying sunscreen to Spencer's back.

"Me either." Spencer slipped her shirt back on. "I was hoping maybe you'd be interested in doing some surfing with me…there's this shop on the beach that rents surfboards and stuff…"

"Hold on a second. You know how to surf?"

"Kind of."

"Spence, we live in eastern Pennsylvania, we're nowhere near the ocean. Where did you learn to surf?"

"When my family went to Hawaii on vacation, Melissa forced me to take surfing lessons with her all week because the instructor was 'so hot.'" Spencer rolled her eyes, making air quotes.

"Don't act so offended." Emily laughed. "If the instructor had been a hot girl, you totally would have been first in line for lessons. You're the biggest flirt I know. You flirt with everyone."

"I'm nice to people. Being nice is not the same thing as flirting."

"Whatever you say, babe." Emily smiled as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"So…if we're going to surf…you wanna borrow a pair of my board shorts?" Spencer asked. "And please say yes, because as much as I wouldn't mind you losing your bikini bottom, I don't want to risk any pervs getting a free show."

"Always so protective." Emily smirked as she draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and buried one of her hands into the brunette's hair.

"It's my job to be protective, Em, you know that. Think of me as your own personal bodyguard."

"You're cute." Emily said, leaning in to kiss Spencer again.

Spencer slowly slid her hands down Emily's back, allowing them to come to rest on her girlfriend's hips. Emily closed her eyes as she felt Spencer's tongue slip into her mouth. After a few minutes, Spencer's lips began to travel lower, making contact with Emily's neck. Without breaking contact with Emily's neck, Spencer slowly slid her hands upward again and gently tugged at strings of Emily's bikini top.

"Spence? You know we're supposed to meet your cousins downstairs in like five minutes."

"Damn. You're right. I'm not that fast…we'll have to finish this later."

Spencer then walked over to her suitcase, pulled out a pair of blue and white floral print board shorts and handed them to Emily.

"Here, put these on."

"Thanks, Spence."

Emily slipped on the shorts that Spencer had given her over her bikini bottom. She then grabbed a t shirt and pulled it on, before picking her towel up off of the bed and following Spencer out of the room.

* * *

"So…where are you guys from?" Emily asked, glancing over at Casey and Bridget as they all walked toward the beach.

"Vermont." Bridget said. "But I live in New York now. After I graduated from college, I got a job at the company I interned with."

"Did you go to college in New York?" Emily asked.

"Yep. I went to Columbia University, got my degree in accounting and a minor in business."

"Is it a requirement that all of the Hastings attend Ivy League schools?" Emily laughed.

"I think it's probably written down somewhere." Bridget chuckled. "Are you thinking about an Ivy League school, Emily?"

"No, that's way too rich for my blood. I'm actually looking to get a swimming scholarship, I'm just not sure where yet."

"You better prepare yourself to be overwhelmed with offers, Em." Spencer said. "As soon as school starts, you're gonna have colleges trying to recruit you left and right."

"Since we're speaking of colleges. Have you decided on a school yet, Spence?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah. I got early acceptance to Princeton."

"Congratulations. That's awesome. What are you planning on studying?"

"I'm majoring in political science with a concentration in pre-law."

"You're going to be a lawyer, huh?" Casey said. "Just like mommy and daddy. Did they tell you to be a lawyer or are you just that desperate for their attention?"

"I'm not doing it for them. I decided to study law because I want to." Spencer countered. "It'll be a stable career for me. I'll be financially secure and more than able to support Emily and I."

"And you're gonna be a great lawyer." Emily said as she reached down and took Spencer's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"You're seriously worried about money?" Casey asked. "You could never go to college and live off of your trust fund for the rest of your life."

"You could do the same." Spencer said. "But you're going to college…probably for the same reasons I want to go. I want to make something of myself. It's not just about money. When people look at me, I want them to see me as a successful, hard-working individual. Not some sponge who has no problem living off of mom and dad for their entire adult life."

"Good for you, Spence." Bridget said. "I think law's a good career for you. You'll do well. And I think it's really cool that you're already planning out your future."

"Thanks."

Emily looked out over the ocean, as they approached the boardwalk.

"This beach is beautiful. I can't believe your nana lives here." Emily said.

"I know, she's totally lucky. I want to live somewhere like this when I retire." Spencer said.

"You'll never retire. If I know you, you'll be working until the day you die." Emily laughed.

"That's probably true." Spencer chuckled.

Once they had found an unoccupied spot on the beach, Emily, Spencer, Casey and Bridget all laid their towels in the sand.

"Are you guys gonna come into the water with us?" Emily asked, looking at Casey and Bridget. "Spencer and I were gonna go surfing."

"You guys go ahead." Bridget said. "I think I'm just going to tan for a while."

"Me too." Casey agreed, spreading our her towel and sitting down.

"Okay. Come on, Em." Spencer said as she pulled her t shirt off and dropped it into the sand. "Let's go down to the surfboard rental shop. It's just down the beach a little ways."

"Okay." Emily said, slipping her own t shirt off and dropping it on top of Spencer's. "We'll meet up with you guys a little bit later then."

"All right. You two have fun." Bridget smiled.

As they began to walk off down the beach, Emily reached down and laced her fingers with Spencer's.

Bridget sat down next to Casey in the sand and opened the book that she had brought with her.

"So…you think they've fucked yet?" Casey asked, glancing over at her sister.

"You're not normal, you know that?…Most people would just look at a couple and think 'oh they're cute together...'"

"I'm not most people."

"Obviously."

"You never answered my question."

"I don't know, Casey. What difference does it make if they have or if they haven't?"

"You know nana's letting them share a bedroom."

"So what?"

"I'm just not sure I feel like that's appropriate…"

"Yeah because you're just so proper and old fashioned when it comes to sex." Bridget rolled her eyes. "Please, is there even a guy at Columbia that you haven't blown?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not fooling anyone. I went to the same college you go to, I know a lot of the people you hang out with, everyone knows you're a huge party girl."

Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Well…what do you think of Spencer's girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"I like her. She seems very nice and really into Spencer too."

"I'm not sure I trust her. She's probably only dating Spencer because she's rich."

"Is everything about money with you?"

"I'm just saying that I'm suspicious. I mean did you see Emily? She's way too pretty to be a lesbian. Why the hell would someone like her, date someone like Spencer if not for the money?"

"Do you even know how ridiculous that is? Appearance has nothing to do with someone's sexuality. Besides, despite what you might think, Spencer's a cute kid and sweet too. I bet Emily has a million reasons to date her and not one of them involving her wallet. You're just jealous because your boyfriend dumped you and Spencer's happy dating a nice girl who cares about her."

"Me, jealous of Spencer? Get real."

"You know, maybe you'd still have a boyfriend if you didn't act like such a bitch all of the time. I don't know what makes you think you're on such a higher level than everyone else, but you're not, Casey. I hate to burst your bubble, but you're no better than anyone else. Get over yourself." Bridget said as she went back to her book.

"Whatever." Casey rolled her eyes as she put her sunglasses on and laid down on her towel.

* * *

When they reached the shop, Spencer opened the door and motioned for Emily to go inside first.

"Hi there. Can I help you ladies?" A young sandy-haired guy behind a counter said.

"Yeah. We were looking to rent a couple of surfboards." Spencer said.

"Cool. Do you have any ID on you?"

"Yep. Here you go." Spencer said, pulling her driver's license from the side pocket of her shorts.

"Okay, great. Thanks. How many hours did you want to rent for? It's ten dollars an hour or fifty bucks per board for the whole day."

"Can we go for two hours?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." The guy said, scribbling something down onto a piece of paper. "Why don't you two go ahead choose what ever boards you want. Let me know if you need any help picking one out."

"Okay, thanks." Spencer said.

Spencer and Emily then walked across the shop and began browsing through surfboards in many different lengths, colors and designs.

"I like this one." Emily said, settling on a light blue board with a Hawaiian style floral design. "It looks like your shorts." Emily looked down at the borrowed shorts she was wearing.

"I think I want this one." Spencer said choosing a white board with a shark and palm tree design.

"You ladies all set?" The worker asked.

"I think so." Spencer said.

"Great. Just sign this and you'll be good to go."

Spencer picked up a pen, signed her name and pushed the paper across the counter toward the man.

"Thanks." He smiled. "All right, I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours. Have fun. The waves are great today."

"Thanks." Spencer gave the man a friendly smile, before turning toward her girlfriend. "Come on, Em."

Emily and Spencer then made their way out of the shop and down the beach. When they got down to the water, Spencer stuck her surfboard upright in the sand to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"You're gonna teach me, right?" Emily said.

"I'll do my best. But I'm not that good."

Spencer bent down and fastened the cord connected to her surfboard to her own leg as Emily did the same to hers.  
Once they were in the water, Emily climbed up onto the board assuming a sitting position.

"Okay, so what do you do?" Emily asked.

"Just lay down on the board and paddle out toward the waves. Once you get out there turn yourself around so that the front of the board is facing the beach. When you feel the wave coming, just stand up and ride it back to shore."

"You make it sound so easy. How are you supposed to stand up in the middle of the water?"

"It just takes practice. Balancing once you're standing up is a lot harder than actually getting up."

"You go first and I'll watch."

"Okay. I'll be back in a second."

Spencer then laid down on the board and began paddling out into the ocean. Emily sat on her own board bobbing up and down in the water as she watched Spencer swim further out. Once Spencer was far enough away from shore she quickly turned her body around and looked over her shoulder at the quickly approaching wave. Spencer began paddling forward a very short distance, then placed both hands on either side of the board and jumped to her feet. Spencer shifted her weight back and forth, working to keep her balance as the wave carried her toward the shore. Spencer was doing a fairly good job of riding the wave, but eventually lost her balance and fell into the water. When she resurfaced, Spencer got back onto the board and paddled back over to where Emily was.

"You're pretty good." Emily said as Spencer approached her.

"Thanks." Spencer sat up. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay, but I'm probably going to suck. I'm just warning you."

"You'll do fine, you're great in the water. Go ahead."

"Okay. Here I go."

Spencer watched as Emily began to swim out into the ocean. Once she was far enough out into the water, Emily turned herself around and began to paddle forward just as Spencer had. Although Emily loved being in the water, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as she looked over her shoulder and saw a large wave coming up behind her. Emily placed her hands in front of her and slowly brought one knee up, followed by the other, until she was kneeling on the board. Emily then slowly used her arms to help push her body upward until she was ultimately in a standing position. Emily leaned back and forth, struggling to keep her balance. After only a few moments, the surfboard slipped out from underneath her feet and Emily fell into the wave.

"Hey, you did great." Spencer said, swimming over to her girlfriend.

"I was only standing for like a few seconds before I fell off." Emily said, sitting up on the board.

"So what? You did way better than I did my first time. Just try again. You'll get the hang of it."

"It was pretty fun." Emily smiled at Spencer. "And kind of a rush. You know, this is what I love so much about you, Spence. You make me do things that I probably wouldn't normally do."

Spencer smiled, leaned over across her board and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too. Thanks for inviting me to come here with you. I really like spending time with your family."

"Too bad Casey had to come."

"I know she was kinda giving you a hard time, but you really kept your cool. I was impressed, you didn't let her get to you."

"She's annoying, but nothing I can't handle…what do you say we go catch another wave?"

"Will you swim out with me?"

"Sure. Come on." Spencer said as she laid down on her board and began to swim.

 


	106. Chapter 106

Later that evening.

"You about ready for bed, Spence?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you go ahead up to our room. I'm just gonna go check on Melissa and Taylor first."

"You're so sweet." Emily smiled as she and Spencer walked toward the stairs.

When they reached the top of the staircase, Emily went toward the room she was sharing with Spencer as Spencer headed in the opposite direction toward Melissa's room.

"Hey, Melissa." Spencer said as she walked into her sister's room.

"Hey, Spence. Do you need something?"

"No. Emily and I were just getting ready to go to bed, but I thought I'd come see if you or Taylor needed anything first."

"We're okay, thanks. She finally fell asleep. I think I'm gonna get to bed soon too, hopefully I'll be able to get at least a few hours of decent sleep before she gets me up."

"Okay. I guess I'll go to my room then. Goodnight."

"Night, Spence."

As Spencer was on her way back from Melissa's room she noticed Casey coming down the hall. Spencer gave Casey a passing nod, acknowledging her cousin, but not expressing any desire to speak to her. Before Spencer could get into her room she heard Casey's voice.

"Spencer." Casey said.

"Yeah, Casey?" Spencer said, turning around to face her cousin.

"You know my room is right next to yours..."

"Your point being?"

"My point being, I really don't want to have to hear you and your girlfriend getting it on this whole week. So you better keep it down."

"Shut up." Spencer snapped.

"So hostile." Casey smirked.

"I'm going to bed." Spencer said, shooting Casey a glare before opening the door to her room and disappearing inside.

Spencer changed her clothes and went into the bathroom where Emily was washing her face. Spencer's eyes wandered over Emily's back, as she took a moment to admire how good Emily looked in her very short, thin cotton shorts and tight, pure white tank top. Spencer walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and gently kissed her neck. Emily smiled to herself and moaned softly as Spencer kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder, a spot that Spencer very well knew always drove Emily crazy.

"I love you." Spencer said softly into Emily's ear.

"I love you too." Emily said, turning her head and pressing her lips to Spencer's.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Spencer said, when the kiss was broken.

"Okay." Emily smiled, following Spencer back into the bathroom. "You know, I really had a lot of fun surfing with you today. Thanks for taking me."

"I had fun too. Oh and since tomorrow is the fourth of July, I was hoping that maybe you'd want to go down to the beach with me tomorrow night to watch the fireworks."

"I'd love that." Emily said as she got into bed.

"Great." Spencer pulled the blanket downward.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you get in bed, can you do me a favor and lose the shirt?"

"Sure." Spencer pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor, leaving Spencer in light a blue sport's bra. "How's that?"

"That's much better."

"Good. What ever gets your panties wet, Em. I'm all for it." Spencer smirked.

"That's not gonna happen." Emily said, matter-of-factly. "But only because I'm not wearing any. Now shut out the light and get over here so we can cuddle."

"You can't tell me that you aren't wearing any underwear then expect me to only want to cuddle. I'm gonna need a little bit more than that, Em."

"Well, come over here and we'll see how things go. Maybe, just maybe I'll give you the chance to convince me."

"Challenge accepted." Spencer said as she quickly turned out the bedroom light and all but jumped in bed, next to Emily.

* * *

The next night.

"So, we should head down to beach, Em. The fireworks will be starting in like twenty minutes."

"Okay. Let's go."

As Spencer and Emily walked downstairs they ran into Melissa, Casey and Bridget who were all in the living room.

"You guys going somewhere?" Bridget asked.

"We're on our way to the beach to watch the fireworks." Emily said. "Any of you want to join us?"

Spencer knew that Emily was just trying to be polite, but she really wished that Emily hadn't offered, as she was hoping to get some alone time with her girlfriend.

"I'll go." Casey said.

Before Spencer could even open her mouth to object, Melissa spoke up.

"No you won't." Melissa said. "You can stay here with us."

"Thanks for the offer, but you two go ahead." Bridget smiled. "We'll be fine here."

"Okay. We'll be back later then. Come on, Em."

Spencer and Emily then walked out of the living room and toward the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Casey said. "Maybe I wanted to go watch the fireworks."

"You can see them from here." Melissa said. "Besides you don't want to go for the fireworks, you just want to go down to the beach to ruin Spencer and Emily's night. I'm not going to let you do that."

"Really Casey, why do you have to act like such a bitch all the time?" Bridget said. "Just leave Spencer alone. She's never done anything to you."

"Whatever. I'm going out to the pool." Casey said, walking out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Melissa asked.

"It's obvious, she's jealous of Spencer. She'll never admit it, but she's always been jealous."

* * *

As they walked down the beach, Emily reached down and took Spencer's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"This is really nice, just the two of us." Emily said.

"Yeah. And you almost totally screwed it up by inviting Casey." Spencer laughed. "Remind me to thank Melissa for stepping in."

"I just wanted to be polite. I didn't think anyone would actually say yes."

"Don't underestimate Casey. If she can do something to make someone else miserable, she will. Especially if it's me. You already were nice enough to invite her to the beach with us yesterday, but don't do that again. Just ignore her."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I just really want your family to like me."

"There's no way anyone wouldn't like you, Em." Spencer said as she stopped walking just long enough to place a kiss to the side of Emily's head. "You're perfect."

"Thanks. You know, there's just something about the beach at night, that's just really amazing." Emily said.

"I know. You'll love the fireworks too. They set them off from the marina. They always do really good shows around here, I just wish it wasn't so muggy out. I'm already sweating and all we've done is walk."

"I like it when you sweat. It makes you even sexier."

"Thanks, Em. I can always count on you to make me feel good about myself. Let's sit down over here." Spencer said, selecting a private, secluded spot, near the boardwalk.

Spencer spread out the blanket she had brought before she and Emily sat down in the sand. Spencer wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her closer. After a few minutes, the first firework was set off, illuminating the night sky to their right.

"Spencer this absolutely beautiful." Emily said as two more fireworks exploded in the air, making the surface of the water appear to glitter in shades of red and green.

"I used to love to spend the forth of July here with my family, I loved the fireworks."

"I can see why. These are so much better than the ones we see in Rosewood."

Spencer reached over and took Emily's hand as Emily moved closer and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. About halfway through the show, Spencer glanced over at Emily, who was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine." Emily smiled as she leaned in closer and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

Spencer placed her hand behind Emily's head and closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss. As the firework display continued, people clapped and cheered, but Emily and Spencer had mostly gotten lost in each other. As they continued to kiss, one of Emily's hands slowly made it's way, up underneath Spencer's t shirt and over her abdomen. Without breaking the kiss, Spencer gently took Emily's hand and slid it out of her shirt.

"Why...did you do that?" Emily asked.

"Because...if you keep touching me like that..." Spencer said in between kisses to Emily neck. "You're going push me past the point of no return..."

"That's okay by me." Emily said, before her lips connected with Spencer's again. "There's no one around. We could…" Emily mumbled into the kiss. "You know…"

"As hot as sex on the beach with you would be, we shouldn't. If we get caught, we'll probably get arrested. Besides, I really don't want to have to spend the time trying to get sand out of places that it should never be in."

Emily pulled back and looked at Spencer.

"Good point." Emily said. "Can we still make out though?"

"Do you really even need to ask that question, Em?" Spencer said, tucking a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear.

Emily smiled and leaned over, smashing her lips against Spencer's again. Spencer placed one of her hands on Emily's back and gently slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Without a care in the world, Emily and Spencer kissed, enjoying their time together as the fireworks continued to explode in the distance, periodically lighting up the dark night sky.

 


	107. Chapter 107

Early the next morning, Spencer rolled over in bed and picked up her phone to check the time. It was five fifteen a.m. Spencer set her phone back on the night stand and looked at over at Emily who was still fast asleep next to her. Spencer then quietly slipped out of bed, being very careful not to wake up her girlfriend. Spencer wasn't sure exactly how, but she managed to get up off of the waterbed without waking Emily. Spencer then silently exited the room and began walking toward the staircase. As she made her way down the hall, Spencer heard Taylor's soft cries coming from Melissa's room. Spencer opened her sister's bedroom door, where she found Melissa sitting on the bed, gently rocking Taylor in her arms.

"Is she okay?" Spencer asked.

"She's fine...you're up pretty early this morning."

"Yeah. I was just headed downstairs to make breakfast for Emily and I. I want to surprise her, I was hoping that we could sit out on our balcony and watch the sunrise."

"That's sweet. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat? Or some coffee or anything?"

"No. I'm fine, thanks. I'll get myself something in a little while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna feed Taylor here in a few minutes."

"Okay…hey, Melissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for stepping in and not letting Casey come to the beach last night."

"No problem. I knew she'd just end up ruining your night. Is she giving you a hard time?"

"Not any more than usual. I don't even know why she doesn't like me. I don't ever remember doing anything to her."

"You probably didn't, but she was the baby of the family before you came along. Then you were born and started sucking up all of the attention every time our family got together. It happens every time a new Hastings is born. Just look at Taylor."

"It's not like I took the attention off of Casey on purpose."

"I know, but Casey's always been one to hold a grudge. Then again I can't really blame her for being jealous of you now. I mean what's not to be jealous of? You're cute, you're smart, headed to Princeton in a year, you have a gorgeous girlfriend who practically worships you. That's a lot to compete with."

"Why does it have to be a competition?"

"Where have you been for the past eighteen years, Spence? Living in this family is one giant competition. Look, just don't let Casey bother you, hopefully someday she'll get over herself and decide to not be completely miserable."

"I'm trying really hard not to let her get to me. Emily's really been pushing me to try to get along with Casey."

"I bet she has. Emily definitely seems like a peacemaker."

"She is and I love that about her, but sometime I don't think she really understands that our family relationships are a lot more complicated than hers."

"Complicated doesn't even begin to describe it." Melissa chuckled. "Anyway, how was your night? Did Emily like the fireworks?"

"I think she liked them...well what we saw anyway." Spencer smirked. "We didn't see very many before we ended up mostly just making out on the beach."

"You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, huh?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, she jumped me and Emily's not exactly the easiest person to turn down when it comes to stuff like that."

"I'm sure she can be very convincing." Melissa laughed.

"She definitely can be...well...I'm gonna go try to get breakfast made before Emily wakes up and wonders where I am. Let me know if you need anything though."

"Thanks, Spence."

Spencer then turned and walked out of the room. She quietly headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Spencer opened the refrigerator and cabinets, trying to decide on what to make. After weighing her options, Spencer decided that French toast was probably the quickest and easiest route to take.

* * *

Once Spencer had finished setting all of the food out on the balcony's table, she stepped back inside and checked the time again. It was six twenty five.

"Perfect." Spencer whispered to herself, knowing that sunrise would be in about ten minutes.

Spencer walked over to the bed and laid down next to Emily again. Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body and gently trailed a slow line of kisses down Emily's neck.

"That's nice." Emily sighed and squirmed slightly.

After a few minutes, Emily rolled over to face her girlfriend.

"Morning." Spencer smiled as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Emily's forehead.

"Morning." Emily moved closer to Spencer and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips. "What time is it?"

"Almost six thirty and I have something I want to show you."

"Which is?"

"Just follow me."

Spencer got out of bed and walked toward the French doors, which led out to the balcony.

"Close your eyes." Spencer said, standing in front of the doors.

"Okay." Emily closed her eyes.

Spencer opened the doors and took Emily by the hand, leading her out onto the balcony.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

When Emily opened her eyes she found that there were two place settings at the table in front of her. There was French toast topped with strawberries, blueberries and just a dusting of powdered sugar. There were also sausage links, scrambled eggs, orange juice and coffee.

"I thought we could have breakfast together and watch the sunrise over the ocean."

"That sounds absolutely amazing." Emily placed her hand behind Spencer's head and kissed her. "You are literally the most romantic person I've ever known."

"Romance comes so easily when I'm with you...now before we eat, I do want to take a picture of us though." Spencer said, picking up her phone from the table.

Spencer walked over to the railing of the balcony and turned around so that the beach was behind her.

"Come here, Em."

"Can't we take a picture later…like after I've had a chance to shower?"

"No. Now is the perfect time, the sun is just starting to come up over the ocean."

"But I look terrible."

"No you don't. You look beautiful. I don't know if you realize this, Em, but it doesn't matter if it's first thing in the morning or the very last minute before you go to bed, you always look beautiful."

"Aw, Spence." Emily walked over beside her girlfriend.

"So can I please take the picture now?"

"Just let me put my hair up first." Emily said as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

Emily then wrapped her arms around Spencer's body. Spencer held her phone out in front of them and snapped a picture. Emily leaned over and pressed her lips to Spencer's as the brunette snapped another picture.

"We should eat now. Before it gets cold." Spencer said.

"Forgive me if everything isn't amazing." Spencer said as she and Emily sat down. "Usually, the only one ever cheering on my culinary skills is the smoke detector. I'm not exactly gifted in the kitchen."

"I'm sure everything is perfect, but we should cook together sometime, I can teach you. Besides, I bet you look totally sexy in an apron." Emily laughed.

"Well obviously." Spencer smirked.

"So arrogant." Emily chuckled as she took a bite of her French toast.

"How's the coffee?" Spencer asked. "I made sure to put a lot of cream and sugar in yours."

"It's great." Emily smiled across the table at her girlfriend. "Just the way I like it."

* * *

"Come sit over here with me." Spencer said, when they both had finished eating.

Emily stood up and moved over to the other side of the table. Spencer turned her chair so that it faced out toward the ocean and Emily sat down on her girlfriend's lap. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's body, resting her hands over top of her girlfriend's. Emily and Spencer sat in silence for a few moments as they watched the waves crash down onto the beach underneath the light blue sky, which still had a vague pink tint to it from the rising sun.

"I can't believe you got up before sunrise just to make me breakfast." Emily said.

"You really shouldn't be all that surprised. You know there's really not much I wouldn't do to sweep you off of your feet."

"Spence, I've been swept off of my feet since our first kiss." Emily said, turning her body slightly to look at Spencer.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you." Emily said, draping her arms over Spencer's shoulders and running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I love you too, Em." Spencer tucked a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear and kissed her.

Emily deepened the kiss and slowly slid her tongue along Spencer's bottom lip. Once Spencer had opened her mouth Emily quickly seized the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. As they kissed, Spencer gently ran her fingers up Emily's thigh. Emily shuddered at Spencer's touch and moaned into the kiss. Spencer then broke this kiss and gently kissed Emily's neck. Emily buried her hands into Spencer's hair as Spencer's lips moved to the center of Emily's throat.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?" Spencer said, burying her face into Emily's shoulder.

"Let's go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

Emily then got up off of Spencer and leaned down to kiss her again before pulling the brunette to her feet. Spencer then took Emily by the hand and together, they both walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

Later that morning, Emily was sitting on the bed in the room she and Spencer were sharing when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emily called out.

A moment later the door opened and Casey stepped into the room.

"Hi, Casey."  
"Hey. I was just looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't seen her all morning. Sorry."

"It's fine. Where's Spencer?"

"She's in the shower."

"So…I hear the two of you have been together for nearly a year. Is that true?"

"Yep. We started dating last fall."

"Well, a year is a pretty long time." Casey said, sitting down on the bed. "I'm impressed that you've been able to put up with her for that long."

"I wouldn't consider it 'putting up with her' at all. I like being with Spencer."

"And you are having sex with her, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Emily said.

"Come on. Don't be shy. No one dates a person for that long without sleeping with them…"

"We don't need to talk about that." Emily said, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She's that bad in bed, huh?" Casey smirked.

"Spencer isn't bad at all." Emily said, defensively. "It's just not any of your business. I rarely discuss my sex life with my closest friends. I'm not about to discuss something that personal with a perfect stranger. Especially one who's obviously harboring so much animosity toward the person that I'm very much in love with."

"Fair enough." Casey said, smugly. "I'm just trying to figure out what exactly it is that you see in someone like her. Is it the money? She's worth a fortune, you know."

"You actually think I'm a gold digger?" Emily said, getting up off the bed.

"You tell me." Casey shrugged. "I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but she won't have access to her trust fund until the day she turns twenty five. You've got quite some time to go until then."

"For your information, I couldn't care less how much money she has. I didn't even know Spencer had a trust fund. It's not important to me. Spencer's been my best friend for most of my life. I love her because she's sweet and kind and…"

"Spencer sweet?" Casey interrupted. "That's funny."

"You know, maybe if you actually showed Spencer an ounce of respect or compassion, you'd see how wonderful she really is. But, regardless of whether or not you and Spencer get along, our relationship really isn't your concern." Emily walked over the bedroom door and opened it. "You can leave now, I'm done with this conversation."

Without another word being said, Casey got up and walked to the door, she shot Emily a glare before exiting the room. Emily closed the door behind Casey. A few moments later, Spencer walked out of the bathroom, towel-drying her hair.

"Hey, Em. Were you just talking to someone?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Casey."

 


	108. Chapter 108

"Wait a minute." Spencer said. "Casey asked you about our sex life and you told her to fuck off? I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you than I am right now."

"I didn't use those words. I just told her that our love life was none of her business and I didn't want to talk about something that personal with someone I barely know."

"Then what happened?"

"She wanted to know why I'm dating you. She flat out asked if it was because you're rich."

"She what?"

"She thinks I'm only with you because I'm interested in your trust fund. Of course I told her that money has nothing to do with why I'm dating you, but she wouldn't listen.

"She actually called you a gold digger?" Spencer said, angrily. "Casey is so dead." Spencer walked toward the bedroom door and yanked it open.

"Wait." Emily followed her girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Please don't...you'll go do something that I know you're gonna regret."

"What choice do I have? I sure as hell can't let Casey get away with treating you like that. I don't know who she thinks she is..."

"Spencer, it's okay." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's cheek. "You know that I couldn't care less about how much money you have, I didn't even know you had a trust fund until the other day at the beach when Casey mentioned it."

"I know...I just don't want anyone talking badly about you." Spencer said as she reached down and took Emily's hand in her own. "It pisses me off because you don't deserve that, no one has any right to speak even one ill word about you. You'd never use anyone and you're the sweetest, most caring person that I've ever known in my entire life. I love you so much."

"I love you too, you know that. It doesn't matter to me what Casey thinks. I mean, I really want your family to like me and I hope the rest of them know that I have nothing but the best of intentions in our relationship. It really doesn't make any difference what anyone else thinks, it doesn't change how we feel about each other."

Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her.

"I still think Casey deserves to have me kick her ass."

"As entertaining as that would be to watch, it's a bad idea, babe."

"You never let me do anything fun..." Spencer pouted.

"That's not true…we had a lot of fun this morning…after breakfast, didn't we?" Emily smirked, placing her hand behind Spencer's head and stroking her hair.

"We did, didn't we? I didn't even wanna get out of bed this morning."

"Neither did I." Emily said before placing another kiss on Spencer's lips. "But we should probably go find out what the rest of your family is doing."

"You wanna go play with Taylor?"

"Do I want to play with my super cute girlfriend and her adorable baby niece? Is that a serious question?"

"Come on." Spencer smiled and placed her hand on Emily's back, following her out of the room.

When they got downstairs, Spencer and Emily found Nana Hastings sitting in the living room holding Taylor. Casey was sitting beside her grandmother on the couch and Bridget and Melissa were sitting together on a love seat, near the couch.

"Good morning, girls." Nana Hastings said.

"Morning." Spencer and Emily said in unison.

"Where are mom and dad?" Spencer asked.

"They went to the grocery store." Melissa said. "Dad wants to barbecue this afternoon."

"He does? He never even thinks about cooking at home." Spencer said.

"In a man's mind, cooking and barbecuing aren't the same thing." Nana Hastings said.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Spencer said.

"It's usually easier to not question the way the male mind works, dear." Nana Hastings laughed. "Did the two of you enjoy the fireworks last night? Melissa said you headed down to the beach to watch them."

"We did." Emily said. "They were amazing."

"I'm really glad you guys had a good time." Bridget said.

"So am I." Casey said. "The two of you are just so cute together. I can barely stand it."

Spencer narrowed her eyes at Casey and was met with a snide smirk from the brunette.

"I'm gonna go get some more coffee. Can I get you some too, nana?" Casey asked, placing her hand on top of her grandmother's.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, sweetheart."

"What a kiss ass." Melissa rolled her eyes and mumbled to Bridget.

"I don't know who she thinks she's kidding." Bridget whispered back.

Casey then picked up her grandmother's mug from the coffee table and stood up.

"Let me help you with that." Spencer said, taking one of the mugs from Casey.

"Spencer..." Emily whispered. "Don't…"

"It's okay, Em."

"Thanks, Spence." Casey said, putting her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "I'm so glad I'm getting to spend some time with you."

"Me too." Spencer said as she and Casey walked toward the kitchen.

"If you don't get your arm off me in the next three seconds, it will no longer be attached to your body." Spencer said, when she and Casey got into the kitchen.

"You seem angry, Spence. You always did have quite a little temper." Casey said, taking Spencer's chin in her hand. "That hasn't changed."

"Shut up, Casey." Spencer snapped. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass all the way back to Vermont right now…"

"Sounds like someone's a little cranky today. What's wrong?" Casey said, feigning sympathy. "Wake up on the wrong side of your girlfriend this morning?"

"You know exactly why I'm pissed. And let me tell you, if you have a problem with my relationship, you take it up with me, not Emily. She didn't do anything to you."

"I was just trying to make conversation with the girl, she's the one who was so totally rude to me."

"You're a liar and a bad one at that. Emily doesn't have a rude bone in her body. She's the sweetest, most polite person I've ever met."

"That's not the impression I got this morning."

"What do you expect? You accused her of being a gold digger. How did you think she'd respond to someone who's so blatantly attacking her? My relationship with Emily has absolutely nothing to do with this family's money…"

"Oh really? So what, one day you just decide that you're gay and all of a sudden your best friend just magically becomes attracted to you? Seems pretty unlikely to me."

"First of all, I didn't decide to be gay. It isn't a choice, Casey. Are you seriously that dense? Second of all, Emily was already out, long before I was. We've always had feelings for each other, it just wasn't until recently that we acted on them."

"If you say so." Casey shrugged, as she poured some coffee into one of the mugs.

"For the record, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of my relationship. Emily and I love each other and that's all that matters. We don't have to answer to anyone. I really don't know what your problem with me is, but you can leave Emily out of it, you don't even know anything about her. Just because you choose to be miserable, doesn't mean you have to drag everyone else down with you. I hope someday, you'll realize that there's more to life than how much money a person has. Fortunately, most of the people in my life aren't nearly as shallow as you are. Why don't you just try minding your own business for a change?"

Spencer then turned, walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. When she got back into the living room, Spencer sat down on the couch, between her grandmother and Emily.

"What did you do to her?" Emily whispered into Spencer's ear. "You didn't beat her up, did you?"

"No, don't worry. It's fine, Em." Spencer whispered back.

When Casey came back into the room, she handed one of the coffee mugs to her grandmother.

"Thank you, Casey."

"You're welcome."

"Spencer, would you hold Taylor while I drink this?"

"Sure." Spencer said, taking the baby from her grandmother.

Spencer cradled Taylor against her shoulder and gently rubbed her back.

"She's so comfortable with Spencer." Bridget said. "It's adorable."

"She's pretty much been attached to Spencer since the day she was born." Melissa said.

"Was Taylor a hard birth, Melissa?" Bridget asked.

"Not really. I was in labor for a little over five hours with her, it could have been a lot worse."

"I can't wait to have my first baby." Bridget said.

"Have you and Brandon been talking about kids at all?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we both agree that we want to be married for a little while before we have kids, but we definitely want kids."

"Why didn't your fiancé come to Miami with you, anyway?" Spencer asked.

"He was supposed to, but he got called away on a last minute business trip for work."

"That's too bad…I really like him." Nana Hastings said. "How's your boyfriend, Casey?" She asked, looking over at the brunette to her left.

"We're not together anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Yeah well we were just too different…"

"Yeah. He wanted an open and honest relationship and you wanted to mess around with other guys behind his back." Bridget said. "I can see why that wouldn't work out."

"Whatever. I'm glad it's over. He has a small dick anyway." Casey said crossing her arms over her chest. "And he sucked in bed, I've had better sex with my vibrator."

Emily's eyes widened, obviously surprised at Casey's openness with her grandmother in the room.

"You know Casey, there's a lot more to relationships than sex." Nana Hastings said. "You'll never be happy if all you look for in a man is how well he performs in the bedroom."

"I know, but it still doesn't mean I want a guy who's boring in bed."

A moment later, Peter and Veronica, walked in the front door.

"Hey Spence." Peter said. "Would you run out to the car and grab the rest of the groceries?"

"Sure, dad."

Spencer stood up and handed Taylor to Melissa.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll help you." Emily said, following Spencer out of the room.

"Oh my God…I can't believe that Casey has no problem talking about sex with your grandmother. I get embarrassed if I'm even watching TV with my mom or grandma and someone mentions anything sexual." Emily said, pulling a few grocery bags out of the trunk of the car. "Is there anything your family doesn't talk about?"

"Not really. I'm sorry my family is so fucked up, Em." Spencer said, retrieving the rest of the bags from the car, before closing the trunk. "You sure you want to marry into this family someday?" Spencer laughed.

"Absolutely. There's not a single doubt in my mind." Emily leaned in kissed Spencer.

"Good. But next time, let's visit your family."

"Okay." Emily laughed as she and Spencer walked back toward the house.

 


	109. Chapter 109

That afternoon, the Hastings family and Emily all gathered outside on the patio as they waited for Peter and his brother to finish grilling hamburgers and hot dogs for lunch.

"Those are never going to cook right if you keep flipping them, Pete." Peter's brother, Dan said as he looked down at the burgers on the grill. "Quit touching them."

"I might be younger than you are, but I still know how to cook a burger." Peter said, scooping up one of the burgers and flipping it over.

"Obviously you don't. You're letting all the juice run out. You need to let the meat marinade in its own juice on one side, then flip it over and do the other side."

"Relax. I can handle this, Dan."

"I'm just saying, you're doing it all wrong."

"And I'm just saying, my way is better. You'll see. You just prepare yourself for best burgers you've ever tasted."

Peter then lifted up another burger and set it down in exactly the same spot as it had been just a second ago.

"Now what are you doing?" Dan asked. "You just put that in the exact same spot it was just in. What's the point of that?"

"I bought the stuff, so I get to cook it my way."

"Whatever you say." Dan folded his arms over his chest.

Spencer and Emily sat down with Nana Hastings, along with Melissa, Bridget and Casey on a few chairs near the pool.

"Would you listen to those two?" Nana Hastings said. "In their forties and they still bicker like children."

"I just can't believe dad went out in public wearing that shirt." Melissa said, referencing her father's bright blue Hawaiian style shirt, covered in Hula dancers. "It's awful."

"God, I know." Spencer groaned. "Mom keeps trying to give it to Goodwill, but dad always finds it and hides it from her."

"Your father never was one for fashion." Nana Hastings laughed. "So…Spencer, honey. Are you excited to be going to Princeton next fall?"

"I can't wait. I mean I know it won't be easy, but college will be so much better than high school."

"I hear you got early admission." Nana Hastings said. "I'm so proud of you and so are your parents, especially your father, he hasn't been able to stop bragging about you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. He can't wait until you graduate from law school. You'll make an excellent lawyer. Oh and I also hear that you're well on your way to becoming class valedictorian, just like your big sister."

"Spencer's been number one in our class for as long as I've known her." Emily said. "I don't think anyone is even close to passing her."

Casey rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the pool, stripped off the t shirt that she was wearing over her bathing suit and jumped into the water.

"What's up with her?" Melissa asked, looking over at Casey in the pool.

"Who knows." Bridget said. "She's been pissy even since before we got here."

"Okay everyone, it's time to eat." Veronica said, as she walked over to where most of the family was sitting with Taylor in her arms.

"Thank God." Spencer said, standing up. "I'm starving."

"Melissa, I think Taylor's probably about ready to be fed too." Veronica said.

"Okay. I'll take her inside and feed her." Melissa took the baby from her mother. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Melissa walked into the house, Bridget, Spencer, Emily and Nana Hastings made their way over to the grill, where Peter was standing along with his brother and his wife. Spencer had taken the last spot in line, waiting for her cousin, grandmother and girlfriend to get their food first.

"Spence, you want a hamburger or hot dog?" Peter asked, when he got to his daughter.

"Both, obviously." Spencer said, matter-of-factly.

"I should have known." Peter laughed.

"I like food, I can't help it." Spencer said.

"All she ever does is eat." Veronica laughed, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I don't know how this child manages to stay so thin."

"I'm totally jealous." Bridget said. "I'd kill to be able to eat anything I wanted, whenever I wanted."

"Casey, are you eating?" Spencer's aunt asked, walking near the pool, where Casey was floating on a raft in the water.

"Not right now, mom."

"Okay, sweetheart. There'll be food here for you when you're ready."

"Thanks."

* * *

Late that night, Spencer rolled over in bed and looked at her phone. It was one thirty a.m. Spencer looked over at Emily, who was still asleep next to her. After about half an hour of Spencer tossing and turning, Emily finally woke up.

"Spence? You okay?" Emily rolled over to face her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I just can't fall back asleep. I think I'm gonna downstairs and get some water."

"Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"No. It's okay. Go back to sleep." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Spencer then got out of bed and left the room. As she walked downstairs, Spencer heard the sound of the TV coming from the living room; she assumed that her father had fallen asleep watching TV, but when she walked into the living room, Spencer found Casey lying on the couch.

"What are you still doing up?" Spencer asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same." Spencer walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass out of one of the cabinets.

Spencer filled her glass with water and walked back into the living room. She began walking toward the stairs, but stopped and walked back over to her cousin.

"Casey? I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Casey sat up on the couch.

"Why do you hate me so much? I don't understand, we used to be friends when we were kids, but these last few years every time our families get together all we do is fight. If you're going to hate me, I feel like I at least deserve to know what I did to you."

"I never said that I hated you." Casey picked up the TV remote and turned the volume down.

"Well you sure act like you do." Spencer sat down on the couch next to her cousin.

"Do you have and idea how annoying it is having to hear your parents and nana brag about how great you are for getting into Princeton and how you're going to be such a great lawyer…It's gotten really old having to constantly hear about your perfect life and your perfect girlfriend…"

"You actually think my life is perfect? Are you kidding?"

"What else would you call it? You have this great relationship with your parents and I don't know what's going on between you and Melissa. You two used to hate each other and now all of a sudden have a perfect sibling relationship, but…you have no idea what it's like to be me. I have to deal with tying to live up to my sister. I try so hard, but I still feel like I'll never be as good as Bridget. My parents think that she can't do anything wrong and I constantly feel like I'll never live up to my parents' expectations. You don't understand. You and I are just too different."

"No, we're not. Not at all. I think we're too similar. Casey, my relationship with my parents and my sister is nowhere near perfect. You don't know how much pressure my parents constantly put on me. They've wanted me to go to Princeton since I was a little kid and waiting to find out whether or not I was accepted was one of the hardest things for me. Let me tell you something, just a few months ago, someone sent a fake Princeton rejection letter to my house…"

"That's sick. Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know. But at the time I thought the letter was real and I went through hell trying to figure out how to break it to my parents."

"Well what did they say?"

"Luckily, I didn't have to tell them. I got my real acceptance letter, before I managed to work up enough courage to tell them. And as for my relationship with Melissa, it's nowhere close to perfect, but we've gotten a lot better. I realized that I don't want Taylor to grow up seeing us fight all the time, that's not fair to her. And I totally understand where you're coming from when you feel like you won't be able to live up to Bridget. I'm going through the exact same thing with Melissa."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it's frustrating as hell. Melissa graduated from college with honors, she's got an amazing job as a financial analyst at a huge company and now she's so lucky to have a beautiful baby girl…"

"It sucks." Casey sighed.

"Tell me about it. I mean I'm happy that Melissa has a great job and I love Taylor with all of my heart, but it's still hard. I can only hope to be even half as successful as Melissa is. Living in this family isn't easy for any of us."

"How'd we manage to get stuck with such obnoxiously perfect older sisters?" Casey groaned.

"I don't know." Spencer laughed. "Just lucky, I guess. You know, it's weird…I'm pretty sure this is the first conversation we've had in a long time that didn't involve either yelling or threats of physical violence."

"It's an interesting change, I think."

"I really don't want to fight with you, Casey. I never did. When we were kids, I actually really looked up to you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You were always so ballsy and outspoken. You never let anyone tell you what to do. We don't see each other very often as it is and I feel like we shouldn't waste what little time we do have fighting with each other."

"Listen Spencer, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting…I guess I've just been letting my insecurities get the best of me."

"I understand and I'm sorry too. I think we've both been equally guilty. All we really needed was to sit down and talk things out. It turns out we've got a lot more in common than we thought."

"Yeah. I guess so…you want to watch some TV with me for a while?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head back up to bed, but maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

"Sure. That sounds great."

"I'm glad that we talked, it just sucks that it took us this long…but there is something I need you to do…"

"What's that?"

"You need to apologize to Emily for everything that you said to her. Emily is the sweetest, most sensitive person I've ever known and it really upset her to think that you don't like her. She pushed me to try to make amends with you before she even met you. Treat me however you want, I can handle anything you can throw at me, but I won't let anyone hurt Emily. I love her way too much."

"I'm really sorry for what I said to her and to you. I don't have any problem with you being gay or being together. Emily obviously loves you and I was wrong to accuse her of being a gold digger. I'll talk to her first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, Casey…well, I should really get back upstairs." Spencer said, standing up.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

Spencer then walked back upstairs to her room. She closed the bedroom door behind her and got back into bed, next to Emily. Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You get your water?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Spencer said, pulling Emily tightly against her chest.

"Feel better now?"

"A lot better. Let's get back to sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." Spencer nestled her face into the crook of  
Emily's neck and closed her eyes.

 


	110. Chapter 110

Late the next morning, Emily found herself wrapped tightly in Spencer's arms, with her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Emily slowly opened her eyes and wrapped her own arms around Spencer, nestling her face into her girlfriend's chest. As the brunette slept, Emily spent some time just listening to Spencer's heart beat. After a few minutes, Spencer shifted her body underneath Emily and opened her eyes.

"Morning." Spencer yawned. "You sleep okay?"

"Yep. How about you? You didn't come back to bed until late."

"I know. I ran into Casey downstairs. We talked things over and we're okay now."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. It turns out we actually have a lot in common."

"And there was no bloodshed?"

"No bloodshed. I promise." Spencer laughed. "We just talked, calmly and rationally. It turns out that Casey's having a tough time trying to live up to her parents' expectations of her. They're putting a lot of pressure on her and she feels like she'll never be as good as Bridget. I actually feel sorry for her. I definitely know all too well what that's like."

"I'm glad you guys were able to work things out. You're turning into a big softie, you know." Emily poked Spencer in the ribs.

"God, I know." Spencer groaned. "You see what you've done to me? I really need to toughen up...I'm losing my edge."

"Are you kidding? I love that now you're so sensitive and in touch with your feelings. It's really hot."

"It is?"

"Definitely."

Emily then moved upward on the bed and kissed Spencer. Spencer opened her mouth and slowly deepened the kiss. A few moments later, Emily and Spencer heard a knock at the door. Spencer broke the kiss and glared at the door.

"Someday we'll actually get to make out without being interrupted." Spencer sighed.

"Someday." Emily smiled and patted Spencer's stomach, before rolling over on the bed to face the door.

"Come in." Spencer called out.

When the door opened, Casey stepped inside.

"Hi." Casey said. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I didn't know you guys were still in bed. I was just hoping to talk to Emily for a minute…"

"Talk away." Spencer said. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

Spencer then got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Listen Emily, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that I said to you." Casey sat down on the edge of the bed-frame. "This isn't easy for me to say, but I admit that I was jealous of Spencer and I unfairly took it out on you...I'm actually not the huge attention-whore that I've made myself out to be."

"It's okay. I totally understand what you're going through with your family."

"Do you have an annoying, overachieving older sister too?"

"No. I'm an only child, but I've been through all of this with Spencer. I know she always feels like she has to compete for her parents' attention and it's tough on her."

"I guess we were always so busy arguing that we never actually talked. We would have known that we're in pretty much the exact same situation. I was such an idiot."

"It's not just your fault. I know that Spencer can be pretty stubborn and hot-headed at times, but I'm glad that you guys finally patched things up."

"Me too. I feel like we probably have you to thank. Spencer said last night that you were pushing her to make up with me before you and I even met."

"I did. I hate it when people fight, especially with their families. My dad's in the Army and I don't get to see him a lot, so I've learned never to take family for granted."

"Is your dad fighting in the war right now?"

"No, but his unit is stationed in Texas, that's far enough away. I hate not seeing him. I mean, I text him and talk to him on the phone or on Skype all the time, but it's not the same."

"I'm sorry. That must be really hard on you."

"It is, but it's just something that my mom and I have always had to deal with. Oh and by the way, let me just tell you that parental attention definitely isn't all it's cracked up to be…at least not with my mom."

"Your mom like super overprotective or something?"

"Without my dad around, my mom's constantly in parental overdrive. I know she loves me, but it gets so annoying. Sometimes I feel like I'm on a leash."

"Is she at least okay with you and Spencer dating?"

"Yeah, she likes Spencer."

"Good. The truth is, I think you guys actually do make a pretty nice-looking couple."

"Thank you."

"So…do you think we can agree to start over? We definitely got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry."

"It's okay and I think a fresh start sounds like a great idea."

Spencer then walked back into the room.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Casey stood up. "Maybe we can hang out later or something."

"Sounds good." Spencer said.

Casey then turned and walked out of the room.

"Did she apologize to you?" Spencer asked as she got back into bed.

"Yeah, she did. Very sincerely."

"Good. Now what do you say we pick up where we left off before she came in?"

"Where were we, exactly? I don't remember." Emily smirked.

Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily.

"I think we were right around here, somewhere." Spencer smiled when the kiss was broken.

"Sounds about right to me." Emily smiled as she reached out and grasped Spencer's t shirt, pulling her closer.

* * *

Later that night Emily was standing in the bedroom when Spencer walked into the room.

"Hey. Where were you?" Emily asked.

"I just went to check on Melissa and Taylor. So…are you tired at all?"

"Not really." Emily said. "You wanna go downstairs and watch TV or something?"

"I have a better idea. What do you say we go out to the hot tub for a little late night romance?" Spencer asked as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"And why not, exactly?" Spencer asked, before placing a second gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

"Because, I might not be able to keep my hands off of you..."

"That's kinda the idea, babe." Spencer let out a small chuckle as she kissed Emily's neck. "I think we both could use a little quality alone time, don't you?"

Emily closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let a high-pitched giggle escape her mouth when she felt Spencer's lips connect with the center of her throat. Spencer then stepped back, pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor, revealing the dark blue bikini top she had on underneath her shirt.

"I'll be downstairs. Meet me in the hot tub in ten minutes. Let's see if we can't get you just a little bit wet." Spencer said in her deepest, sexiest tone of voice.

Spencer then placed her right hand behind Emily's head, leaned in and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. When Spencer pulled away, Emily found herself craving more, but Spencer just flashed Emily a quick smile before turning and exiting the room without saying another word.

"Damn it, Spencer." Emily shook her head, though she couldn't hold back a smile. "You always do this to me."

Emily walked over to her suitcase and began sifting through all of her clothing.

"Spencer Hastings, I'm about to make you regret being such a tease." Emily said out loud, pulling the tiniest black bikini she owned out of the bottom of her suitcase.

Once Emily had changed into her swimsuit, she walked over to the nightstand beside the bed, when she heard her phone ping. Emily picked up her phone and noticed that she had a new text from Hanna.

**Hey Em! Are you and Spencer having fun?**

**We're about to be. I'm on my way out to the hot tub with Spencer. ;)**

**Get it, Em! :D I hope you guys have a good night. Come back soon though, it's boring here without you and Spence.**

**Thanks, Han. We'll be back sometime on Friday.**

**Cool. I'll text you tomorrow. Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. ;)**

**I won't. Hahaha**

Emily set her phone back down on the nightstand, wrapped a towel around her waist and headed downstairs. As Emily walked through the living room, she ran into Nana Hastings, who was coming out of the kitchen.

"On your way out for a little midnight dip in the hot tub?" Nana Hastings asked.

"Yes. Spencer convinced me."

"I'm not surprised." Nana Hastings laughed. "I know that Spencer certainly can be persuasive. I think it's her smile."

"Definitely. Those little dimples she gets when she smiles makes it pretty tough to resist her."

Nana Hastings smiled softly at Emily.

"You better hurry up and get outside." Nana Hastings said. "I think Spencer's waiting for you."

"Are you sure you don't mind us using your hot tub?"

"It's perfectly fine, dear. Someone should be using it. I never do. And as long as you're visiting, I want you to feel free to help yourself to anything you want. That includes the hot tub."

"Thank you. And thank you for having me here. I'm really enjoying spending time with everyone."

"I'm glad you were able to make the trip. It's nice to finally meet the girl who Spencer is so crazy about and quite frankly, it's easy to see why she likes you so much."

"Thank you. I really like her a lot too. She's wonderful."

"I'm going to bed." Nana Hastings said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Emily smiled at Spencer's grandmother.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I hope you and Spencer have a good time."

When Emily got outside, she walked across the patio and over to the large, in-ground hot tub on the other side of the pool. Emily found that Spencer had surrounded the tub with many flickering tea light candles. Emily stared down at her girlfriend, who was sitting in the water; which was a very alluring shade of red, due to the built-in underwater LED lighting. Without saying a word, Emily dropped her towel and stood still for a few long moments as she locked eyes with Spencer in the candle light. Emily then noticed Spencer's gaze slowly wandering all over her body.

"You look like you could use some company." Emily said.

"It's pretty lonely in here, all by myself."

Spencer stood up in the water and moved over to the side of the tub. She offered her hand to Emily, who happily took it as she stepped down into the water. Spencer and Emily both sat down as the jets began a slow, steady and very pleasurable muscle massage. Spencer then turned around and picked up two margarita glasses which were filled with a red, frozen drink and garnished with a strawberry on the side of each glass.

"One virgin strawberry daiquiri for you." Spencer said, handing one of the glasses to her girlfriend. "And, one for me."

"You're so sweet." Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer. "Please don't ever stop being romantic."

"I won't, as long as you promise to never stop loving me."

"I think that's the easiest promise I'll ever make in my life."

"Good." Spencer smiled as she lifted her arm and put it around Emily's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I'm really glad you talked me into joining you in the hot tub." Emily raised her glass to her lips.

"So am I."

"You know, I like spending time with your family, but I really love our alone time."

Emily then plucked the strawberry from her own glass and raised it to Spencer's mouth. Spencer opened her mouth and happily accepted the berry from her girlfriend before offering Emily the strawberry from her own glass. Spencer set her glass down behind her and placed her index finger underneath Emily's chin, lifting her girlfriend's head upward, until their lips met in a passionate kiss. When the kiss was eventually broken, Emily set her own glass down outside of the tub and wrapped both of her arms around Spencer's midsection.

"I love you so much." Emily said, resting her head against Spencer's chest.

"I love you too, Em." Spencer replied, before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of Emily's head. "I really, really do."

 


	111. Chapter 111

A few days later.

Emily rolled over in bed and realized that Spencer wasn't in bed with her.

"Spence?" Emily said, groggily.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." Spencer turned around to face Emily.

"Where are you going?"

"Just out for an early morning run. The beach is beautiful this time of the morning. I'll be back soon."

"Can I join you?"

"Of course you can."

"Just give me a minute to get dressed." Emily said as she sat up.

"Take your time. I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

When Emily and Spencer got downstairs, they found Casey and Nana Hastings having breakfast in the kitchen.

"You two are up awfully early this morning." Nana Hastings said.

"Yeah, we were just going out for a run on the boardwalk." Spencer said. "I try to work out as much as possible."

"You're big into physical fitness?" Casey asked, raising her coffee mug to her lips.

"Only for Emily's sake." Spencer leaned over and planted a kiss on the side of Emily's head. "What do you say, Casey, you wanna join us?"

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you. I'd kick your ass at running. I am the captain of Columbia's soccer team, after all."

"You might be captain of the soccer team, but I'm captain of Rosewood's field hockey team…just as much running and more skill required."

"You two are going to be forever facing off. You're like the same person…just like your fathers." Nana Hastings shook her head and laughed as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"I'm just saying, I'm fast." Spencer said, folding her arms over her chest. "I do everything fast."

"Everything, huh?" Casey smirked. "Well, that's pretty unfortunate for your girlfriend…if you know what I mean." She chuckled, playfully.

"Maybe not everything." Spencer narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Besides, I don't hear any complaints from Emily. I know exactly how to keep her satisfi…"

"We better get going or else we'll miss prime jogging weather, Spence." Emily said quickly before Spencer could finish her sentence, though it was already too late.

By this point in time, Emily's skin had already turned a deep shade of red.

"Honey, there's no such thing as prime jogging weather around here." Nana Hastings said. "There are only two types of weather around here, muggy and even muggier. It's miserable any way you look at it."

"We should still get going before it gets too unbearably hot." Emily said, shoving Spencer toward the patio door.

"Geez, Em…don't get your panties in a bunch. Can I at least get a doughnut or something first?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just really anxious to get out there…I haven't jogged in days, I've got a lot of energy. Let's go." Emily opened one of the patio doors and grabbed Spencer's arm.

"Okay, okay…"

"Hey, Spence, think fast…" Casey said, tossing a powdered doughnut in Spencer's direction, which created a small cloud of white powder that settled on Spencer's t shirt.

"Thanks." Spencer said. "Can I get a chocolate one too?"

"No." Emily said, yanking Spencer out the door.

"All right, I'll just have one. Holy crap. At least I've got this powdered deliciousness all over my shirt, maybe I can lick it off…unless of course you want to." Spencer said, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend.

Emily backed away avoiding Spencer's kiss.

"What did I do?" Spencer asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"You should know."

"Oh, come on, Em. Don't do this, just tell me what I did and I'll say I was wrong, like usual. Problem solved." Spencer chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"What isn't funny?"

"You know it embarrasses me when you talk about our sex life in front of other people. It's one thing to talk to Hanna or Aria or even alone with Casey, but that was your grandmother, Spencer. Someone who I'm trying to make a good impression on. I would think you'd be able to understand that after everything we went through with my mom. Do you really have that little respect for me and our relationship?"

"You know that I have nothing but respect for you."

"Really? You're not acting like it."

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to upset you at all."

"Well you did." Emily turned around, away from Spencer. "I want to marry you someday, Spencer. And I want your family to be okay with that. I don't want them thinking I'm a slut."

"No one could ever possibly think that." Spencer said, walking around to face Emily. "We love each other and I'm the only person you've ever been with, that doesn't make you a slut in any way. Far from it, really."

"Thank you. I want your family to see me as your soul mate, not just some girl you're sleeping with."

"My family knows that I'm absolutely crazy about you and they love you too. You're perfect for me. Em, I honestly am sorry, okay? You're totally right, after everything I went through trying to win over your mom, I should be more sensitive to you. I know what it's like trying to make a good impression. Forgive me for being such an insensitive jackass?"

"Of course I do. I still love you, even if you do act like an ass sometimes. Unfortunately, your mouth works a lot faster than your brain, sometimes."

Spencer laughed and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you, too. But, next time I might not be so forgiving. Just keep in mind that when it comes to sex, I can hold out way longer than you can, so you better shape up, unless you plan on flying solo."

"I definitely don't want that."

"Good, neither do I. Now, hurry up and eat that doughnut so we can get going."

"You want some? I'll share with you." Spencer held out the doughnut to Emily, who took a bite out of it, before returning it to her girlfriend.

"That's all you want?"

"One bite is enough for me. Let's go before the boardwalk gets too crowded."

"Okay."

* * *

When Emily and Spencer reached the end of the boardwalk, they slowed down and stopped to catch their breath. Emily placed her index and middle fingers on her carotid artery on her neck to find her pulse.

"How's you're heart rate?" Spencer asked.

"Good. Right around one fifty. How's yours?"

Spencer placed her own fingers over her pulse point and counted.

"I'm getting two hundred."

"You feel okay? That's a little bit high."

"I'm fine. It sometimes gets higher than that after I run."

"Just try not to push yourself too hard."

"Don't worry, I won't." Spencer said as she reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Spencer then looked across the beach at the ocean.

"The beach is so gorgeous in the morning." Spencer said. "It sucks that we have to leave tomorrow."  
"I know, but Hanna will be happy to have you back, she misses you."

"Hanna misses me? She actually said that?"

"Pretty much. She texted me the other day and told us to come back soon because it's boring without me and you. In Hanna land that's code for saying she misses you. And I know you miss her too. Admit it."

"I do miss Hanna. I feel like I'm getting too used to her not being here to constantly torture me."

"She teases you, but I know she loves you. She just can't always say it. You're the same way."

Spencer just smiled at Emily.

"You wanna jog back to the house?" Spencer asked.

"I'd rather walk." Emily reached down and took Spencer's hand. "We can enjoy the view."

"I think that's definitely the better option."

* * *

The next afternoon.

"You and Emily have everything all packed up?" Peter asked, passing Spencer in the hallway.

"Yeah. We have everything pretty much ready to go."

"Good. Do you think you can give me a hand loading the cars?"

"Sure. Does Melissa have her stuff packed already?"

"I haven't checked yet."

"Okay. I'll go see if she's ready, then I'll bring my stuff and Emily's stuff downstairs."

"Great. Thanks, Spence."

Spencer then walked down the hall and knocked on Melissa's door.

"Come in." Melissa called out.

"Hey, Melissa, I just wanted to see if…" Spencer opened the door and stepped into the room, where her sister was sitting on the bed feeding Taylor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were feeding her…" Spencer said as she quickly averted her eyes to the floor. "I'll…uh, come back when you're done."

"It's okay, Spence. There's nothing to be embarrassed about…what did you need?"

"I just wanted to see if you had your stuff packed yet. I'm helping dad load up our cars."

"I already packed my suitcase. I just have to finish packing up Taylor's diaper bag."

"Okay. I'll take your suitcase downstairs and I'll be back to help you with Taylor."

"Thanks, Spence."

"No problem."

"You might want to hurry up though." Melissa said.

"Why?" Spencer asked as she picked up Melissa's suitcase.

"Because I really need to switch sides, so unless you want to see…"

"I get it." Spencer said. "I'm going."

* * *

"Hey, Spence." Bridget said, catching up to Spencer and Emily outside. "If you guys are ever in New York, let me know. Maybe we can get together."

"You and Emily should totally come up some weekend. You can stay with me." Casey said. "Columbia has some pretty fun parties. I'll show you a good time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Spencer said.

"It was really nice meeting you guys." Emily said, looking at Spencer's cousins.

"You too." Bridget smiled.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Emily." Casey said. "I'm sorry about giving you a hard time before."

"It's okay."

"And I'm glad we were able to patch things up." Casey said, shifting her gaze to Spencer.

"So am I." Spencer said. "Well…we should go say goodbye to nana."

Spencer and Emily then walked into the living room, where her parents, Melissa and Taylor were talking to her grandmother.

"You girls about ready to go?" Veronica asked.

"We're ready when you are." Spencer said.

"It was so nice having you all here for the week." Nana Hastings said. "And I'm so happy that I finally got to meet you, Emily."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too." Emily replied. "I had a really great time with all of you."

"Just try to keep Spencer in line when you get back home, okay?" Nana Hastings placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I'll do my best." Emily laughed.

"And as for you, Spencer." The elder Hastings woman said. "She's definitely a keeper. Don't wait too long to marry this one, I'm an old woman and I'd like to still be around to come to the wedding."

"You're not going anywhere, nana." Spencer said as she hugged her grandmother.

Once everyone had said their last goodbyes, Peter, Veronica, Spencer, Melissa, Taylor and Emily all made their way outside to their cars.

"You and Emily okay following me to the airport, Spence?" Peter asked.

"Sure, dad. We'll be fine."

"All right, we better get going then, I don't want to miss our plane."

Spencer and Emily got into their car. Spencer started the engine and waited for her father.

"So…your nana wants you to marry me." Emily looked over at Spencer.

"I knew she'd love you." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily.

Emily then reached over to Spencer's seat and placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. Spencer placed her free hand on top of Emily's and intertwined their fingers together, never letting go for the entire car ride back to the airport.

 


	112. Chapter 112

"So...how was Florida?" Hanna asked, sitting down on Emily's bed. "What was the mansion like?"

"It was huge. Spencer and I had this amazing view of the ocean from our room. It had it's own balcony and everything."

"You got to share a bedroom?"

"Uh huh. Spencer's nana is great. She didn't mind letting us stay in the same room and Spencer's parents are already okay with us being...you know...together."

"Spencer's nana must be pretty cool."

"She is and really sweet too. I was so nervous to meet Spencer's family, but I actually ended up having a really nice time."

"That's good. Did you and Spencer get to spend any time alone?"

"We did. We went surfing together..."

"You know how to surf?"

"I didn't, but Spencer taught me. Apparently she took lessons in Hawaii. And believe me, Spencer in a swimsuit on a surfboard is like the sexiest thing ever."

"I bet."

"I have some pictures, I'll show you later."

"Cool. What else did you guys do?"

"We got to watch the fireworks from the beach and Spencer even made me breakfast the next morning. We sat out on the balcony and watched the sun rise over the ocean. It was so beautiful and romantic. Spencer knows exactly everything I love."

"That's so cute. Spencer pays a lot of attention to the little details. You guys are so in sync with each other, it's amazing. I'm glad you had a good trip."

"You know what the best part about it was?"

"There's something better than a romantic sunrise breakfast overlooking the ocean?"

"Yep. Something amazing...right before we left, Spencer's nana told Spencer not to wait too long to marry me."

"Aw, Em. That's great. I can't wait until you and Spencer get married. You guys are totally the perfect couple."

"Thanks, Han."

"And I'm planning your wedding, just so you know."

"That's fine by me. I can't wait."

"I'm glad you guys are back though...it was totally boring without you for the whole week. Mona and I are going to the mall tomorrow to check out the new Kate Spade fall line, you in?"

"I'd like to go with you, but I can't. I'm working. One of the other life guards asked if I could cover their shift. I couldn't say no, I just took a week off...why don't you ask Aria and Spencer?"

"Aria's busy working on some art project for her class, I've barely seen her all week."

"You still have Spencer. I'm sure she'd be willing to spend some quality time with you."

"Okay, I'll ask her. Where is she anyway?"

"At home, I think. She said she has some school work to catch up on from missing class."

* * *

Late the next morning, Spencer was sitting on the couch in the barn, typing on her computer when she heard a knock at the door. Spencer set her computer down on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. When she opened the door, Spencer found both Hanna and Mona standing on the other side.

"Hey, guys...come on in." Spencer said. "What's up?"

"Mona and I are going to the mall and you're coming with us." Hanna said as she and Mona followed Spencer into the barn's living room.

"I am?"

"Yeah. The new Kate Spade fall line is out and I want you to help us pick some stuff out. Besides, Emily says we have to spend quality time together."

"Emily said that?"

"Yes. So come on, let's go before all of the good stuff is gone."

"Han, I've kinda got a lot of school work to catch up on. These are college classes, I can't afford to blow them off."

"A study break won't hurt you one bit." Mona said. "So for once, stop being a totally boring workaholic and have a little fun."

"I'm not boring, I just have a ton of stuff to get done."

"I'll buy you lunch." Hanna said.

"Well...I guess a short break would be okay."

"Let's go..." Hanna rolled her eyes and grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging her toward the door.

* * *

"What do you think of these shoes with this skirt, Spence?" Hanna asked, walking out of the dressing room for the seemingly millionth time. "You think I can pull it off?"

"Yeah, you're hot, Han." Spencer said in a very bored tone of voice, barely looking up from her phone.

"You didn't even look." Hanna walked over to Spencer and kicked the brunette's shoe.

"What?" Spencer looked up.

"You aren't even paying attention. You're just sitting here on your phone." Hanna reached down and grabbed Spencer's phone. "Stop sexting Emily, she's at work. She won't get your dirty messages until later anyway."

"I wasn't sexting anyone." Spencer stood up from the chair she was sitting in and reached for her phone. "I was looking up stuff for school."

"Well, knock it off. I'm asking for your opinion."

Hanna turned Spencer's phone off and shoved it into the chest pocket of the brunette's shirt.

"Now, do you like this outfit or not?"

"Yes, I like it. Blue is a nice color on you. It brings out your eyes."

"Thank you."

A moment later, Mona stepped out of the dressing room adjacent to Hanna's.

"Do you like this dress?" Mona asked.

"It's totally hot. Definitely you. How much?" Hanna asked.

"Three ninety nine."

"Not bad." Hanna said.

"Try on this top." Mona handed a pink silk top to Hanna. "I think this will look great with that skirt."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

"So...do you think this shows enough cleavage?" Mona asked, looking into the full-length mirror, which was hanging on the wall.

"Hello, Spencer. I'm talking to you." Mona said when Spencer didn't respond, or even look up.

"Sorry, what was that?" Spencer asked, looking up at Mona.

"Do you think this dress shows enough cleavage?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You like boobs, don't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Good, so give me your honest opinion. Would this get your attention?"

"Well...I uh...I guess so...probably."

"Perfect, I'll get one in every color then."

"Just because I said it would get my attention?"

"Yeah. You're gay, that makes your opinion just as good as any straight guy's."

"What ever you say, Mona."

"Hey, Spence. Do you like these heels?" Hanna asked, coming out of the dressing room again. "Do you think they make me look taller?"

"If I say yes, does that mean we can go eat? I was promised food."

"And you'll get food. Just chill out. God, are you this whiny when you and Emily go shopping?"

Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"Find me these jeans in a size smaller?" Hanna asked, handing a pair of pink skinny jeans to Spencer.

"Oh, can I please?" Spencer said, sarcastically. "I'd love nothing more."

"Shut up." Hanna laughed, punching Spencer in the shoulder. "You're such an ass."

"I know."

Spencer then walked off across the store.

As Hanna and Mona went back to modeling clothes in front of the dressing room mirrors, they were approached by a tall, dark-haired guy wearing a uniform from the electronics store across the mall.

"So, Mona...you gonna go out with me or what?" The guy said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested." Mona said, matter-of-factly.

"Come on. I'll show you a good time. I get off at four. What do you say you and me head back to my place..."

"She said no." Hanna cut him off. "Get lost, creep."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, you'll be sorry." Mona said.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because my girlfriend is coming back any second and she's the jealous type." Mona said, spotting Spencer walking back across the store.

"Girlfriend?" The guy looked surprised.

"Yeah. And here she comes now." Hanna said.

"Thanks for getting the jeans I asked for." Mona said, taking the pants from Spencer. "You're the sweetest girlfriend ever."

"Um..."

"Please just play along." Mona whispered to Spencer.

"You're dating her?" The guy asked, looking at Mona.

"Yep. She's cute, right?" Mona wrapped her arms around Spencer's midsection and patted the taller brunette's stomach.

Hanna did her very best to stifle a laugh as Spencer awkwardly placed her arm around Mona's waist.

"I really don't like it when other people hit on my girl." Spencer said. "I think it would be in your best interest to leave before I have to do something that you'll regret."

"I don't believe you two are together. There's no way." The guy said, folding his arms over his chest. "You're lying."

"You're just jealous." Mona said.

Mona then reached up and planted her lips against Spencer's, where they lingered for a few moments. When the kiss was broken, Spencer had to fight back a shocked expression.

"Look dude, I don't want to fight with you." Spencer said. "Just leave Mona alone and we won't have a problem."

"Fine, it's your loss. I'll just go find a hotter girl."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Spencer said.

Hanna, Mona and Spencer all watched as the guy turned and walked toward the exit of the store.

"Oh my God, that was totally priceless." Hanna laughed. "You should have seen your face when Mona kissed you."

"Did you really have to do that?" Spencer asked, looking at Mona.

"Either go big or go home." Mona said. "Don't flatter yourself sweetie, it was just acting." She laughed. "You could use some chap stick, by the way. I have some in my bag, if you want to borrow. I just hope you kiss Emily better..."

"Gee thanks for helping me out, Spencer. You're awesome." Spencer grumbled sarcastically.

"Relax. It's not like I don't appreciate what you did." Mona said.

"Could have fooled me." Spencer said, slumping down in the chair she had previously been sitting in. "Can we just move this along, I'm hungry."

"I can tell." Hanna laughed. "You're always grumpy when you're hungry. I think I have some mints in my purse."

"Mints aren't food." Spencer pouted.

"Okay, okay. Just a few more minutes and we'll hit the food court." Hanna said.

"Sweet. I'm getting one of everything."

"I know I said I'd buy you lunch." Hanna said. "And I will, but I'm cutting you off after a reasonable amount for a normal human. I'm not going broke trying to feed you...that's Emily's problem."

* * *

Later that evening, Spencer was sitting on her bed, typing a book report when Emily walked into the barn.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hey, Em. How was work today?"

"Good. It was was a pretty quiet day." Emily said as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. "How was your day? Did you have fun at the mall with Hanna?"

"Oh yeah. It was a dream come true. Let me personally thank you for telling Hanna to drag me out with her and Mona."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Emily laughed as she sat down on the bed.

"Really? Did I mention that Mona kissed me?"

"Wait, what? Mona Vanderwaal kissed YOU?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Like on the cheek?"

"No, it was full on mouth to mouth."

"Is this something I should be concerned about?" Emily chuckled.

"Of course not. Some guy was bugging Mona, so she had me pretend to be her girlfriend to get him to back off. I told him to get lost, but he didn't believe that we were together and before I could even say anything else, she kissed me. I guess it was convincing enough because he left..."

"Oh my God." Emily laughed.

"Sure go ahead and laugh at my misfortune."

"I'm sorry, but it's funny. I can't imagine anyone believing that you and Mona were a couple...so what did you do when she kissed you?"

"Nothing. I didn't know she was going to do it. She caught me totally off guard. Then after the guy left, she pretty much accused me of being a bad kisser...what the hell? I do you a favor and that's the thanks I get."

"Aw...poor baby. Did Mona bruise your ego a little bit?" Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer.

Spencer slowly deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily's hands buried themselves into Spencer's hair as the brunette's tongue worked against her own. When the kiss was eventually broken, Spencer pulled back and stared into Emily's eyes.

"I'm not a bad kisser, am I?" Spencer asked.

"Not at all. Don't listen to Mona." Emily said as she gently ran her fingers over the back of Spencer's head. "You're a great kisser. The best I've ever had, actually."

"Thanks, Em."

"You know kissing's not the only thing you're good at." Emily slowly began unbuttoning Spencer's shirt as she trailed a line of kisses down the brunette's neck. "You wanna show me what you've really got?"

"I'd like to, but I can't right now; I really have to finish this book report." Spencer groaned as Emily gently kissed the center of her throat. "Unless you're interested in doing it doggie style so that I can balance my laptop on your back and type at the same time."

"Wow, way to be romantic, Spence." Emily said as she pulled back to look at her girlfriend. I'm definitely up for trying a new position, but..."

"I'm sorry, Em. You know there's nothing I hate more than turning down sex with you, but this book report needs to be e-mailed to my professor by noon tomorrow at the absolute latest. I'm almost done, I just need a little bit more time."

"It's okay, I understand. I'll leave you alone." Emily gently patted Spencer's thigh.

"I hope you don't feel like I'm pushing you out. You don't have to leave."

"I don't feel like you're pushing me out at all, your school work is important. So...how about if I go pick us up something for dinner? I'll be back in a little while."

"That sounds amazing."

"Great. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything. You can pick. My wallet's over on the dresser."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get this."

"You don't have to, Em."

"I want to, you never let me pay for anything. You just worry about your report, I'll take care of the rest."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll see you in a little while." Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer, before getting up off of the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me dinner, Em." Spencer said as she and Emily snuggled up on the couch together.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to get you anything else?"

"No thanks. I'm stuffed. I can barely move as it is."

"I guess you won't be going anywhere any time soon, so you can cuddle with me."

"I think I can do that." Spencer lifted her arm and wrapped it around Emily's shoulder.

"Good." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her cheek. "Did you get all of your homework done?"

"I finished my book report and I'm pretty much all caught up with calculus. I just have one chapter's worth of problems that I have to do before class on Tuesday, no big deal though. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. One to six. You know, Spence, I really liked spending time with your family last week...but it's so nice to be home." Emily said as she nestled her face into the crook of Spencer's neck. "I love being alone with you."

"I love being alone with you too." Spencer placed a gentle kiss on the top of Emily's head.

 


	113. Chapter 113

A few weeks later.

One morning, Spencer was eating breakfast when her sister entered the barn with Taylor.

"Hey. What's up?" Spencer asked, glancing up at her sister.

"Hey, Spence. I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is there any way you could possibly watch Taylor for a while tonight? Mom and dad are going to be working late and I have to go to a meeting..."

"Sure. I'll watch her."

"You will?"

"Of course. No problem at all."

"Thanks, Spence. You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome. But, I thought you still had some time left on your maternity leave."

"I do. I won't officially be back working regular hours until the first week of August, but my boss was able to get a dinner meeting with a huge potential investor...I wanted to say no, but my boss really wants me to be there and if we get a client like this, it could mean a lot of money for the company."

"You should definitely go, then. I'd love to watch Taylor. What time's your meeting?"

"I need to be at the restaurant by six."

"Okay. Drop her off here whenever your ready."

"You didn't have plans with Emily or anything, did you?"

"Not really. I'll see if she wants to come over and help me babysit."

"That would be great. Emily's so good with Taylor. Between the two of you I know she'll be in good hands."

* * *

Later that evening.

Once Melissa had gotten dressed for dinner, she brought Taylor over to the barn and handed her to Spencer.

"I think I grabbed everything you'll need." Melissa said, handing Spencer a diaper bag. "I put extra clothes in there and some bottles and bunch of diapers and..."

"Melissa. I live on the other side of the back yard, not across the country. If I need anything I can just walk to the house to get it out of the nursery."

"I guess you're right. I tried to feed her a little while ago, but she didn't eat much; I'm sure she'll probably be hungry later. Put her bottle in the microwave for about twenty seconds before you give it to her..."

"Relax, Melissa. I can handle it."

"I know. It's just the first time I've left her with anyone alone for more than just a few minutes. I'm nervous, that's all."

"I understand, but you can trust me. I love Taylor. I'll take good care of her. Go to your meeting. Don't worry about us."

"Okay, well...she's been kind of fussy today, so if you need anything at all while I'm gone, call my cell. I'll have it with me the whole time and I'll try not to be gone too long..."

"Melissa." Spencer sighed. "Go to your meeting."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Melissa then leaned forward and kissed Taylor on top of her head. "Bye, Taylor. I love you. Thanks again for taking her tonight, Spence. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

Spencer then shifted Taylor's diaper bag strap on her shoulder and walked back into the barn. Spencer set the diaper bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch with Taylor.

* * *

That evening when Emily arrived at the Hastings' house, she parked her car and headed into the barn. Emily walked into the kitchen where she found her girlfriend and Taylor, in a baby carrier which was strapped snuggly to Spencer's chest. Emily smiled as she walked over to Spencer.

"Aw. Look at you guys. You're just too cute."

"Hey, Em."

"Hi, sweetheart." Emily took a step toward Spencer and kissed her. "How's playing mommy going?"

"Pretty well. Taylor's a little cranky though, I think she's hungry. Will you grab me her bottle out of the fridge?"

"Sure. Does Melissa usually warm it up in the microwave first?"

"Yeah. She told me like twenty seconds should be enough."

"Okay." Emily took the bottle out of the refrigerator and placed it in the microwave.

When the microwave timer went off, Emily took the bottle out and tested the milk's temperature on her wrist.

"I think that should be just warm enough for her."

"Thanks, Em. Can you bring her bottle into the living room?"

"Of course."

Spencer then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She carefully lifted Taylor out of her carrier and repositioned the baby into a more appropriate feeding position. Emily sat down next to Spencer and handed the bottle to her girlfriend.

"Are you hungry?" Spencer asked as she put the bottle into the baby's mouth. "There you go."

Emily smiled to herself as she watched Spencer feed her niece. After a few minutes Spencer heard her phone begin ringing.

"Crap. Em can you grab my phone? It's in my back pocket."

Spencer leaned forward a little so that Emily could get to the phone.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked.

"Your sister. I'll answer it. You've got your hands full."

"Thanks."

"Hi, Melissa. It's Emily."

"Hi, Emily. How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to call and check up on you guys. Is everything all right? How's Taylor?"

"Taylor's fine. Spencer's feeding her right now."

"Is she eating a lot?"

"Yep. She's almost finished with her bottle."

"Great. She usually gets a little gassy after eating, so can you make sure Spencer burps her when she's done eating?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Emily. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Okay. We'll see you then. Good luck with the rest of your meeting."

"Thanks. Call if you need anything. I'll see you guys soon."

"Okay. Bye."

Emily then ended the call and set Spencer's phone down on the coffee table.

"What did she want?" Spencer asked, slightly shifting Taylor in her arms.

"She just wanted to check in. She told me to tell you to make sure you burp Taylor when she's done eating."

"Okay."

"Looks like she's got a pretty big appetite." Emily smiled.

"That must come from me." Spencer laughed as she set the empty bottle down on the coffee table.

Spencer stood up and readjusted Taylor's position and pulled the baby against her chest, allowing Taylor's chin to rest on her shoulder. Spencer rubbed Taylor's back and gently bounced her up and down as she paced about the living room. After a few minutes, Spencer heard the baby let out a soft burp.

"There you go. That's better, huh Taylor?" Spencer said, continuing to gently rub the baby's back.

Taylor then let out another quiet burp before spitting up on Spencer's shoulder.

"She puke on me?" Spencer sighed, looking over at Emily.

"A little." Emily chuckled. "I'll get you a towel."

Spencer peeled Taylor off of her shoulder and looked at her. She had a little bit of thrown up milk dribbling down the front of her onesie. Emily wiped the milk off of Taylor's clothing, then cleaned up the mess on Spencer's shoulder. Taylor then began crying.

"Ssshhh...it's okay." Spencer said as she rocked the baby back and forth. "Don't cry. Em, can you grab me a new onesie out of her bag, please?"

"Sure, Spence." Emily picked up Taylor's bag and walked back over to Spencer. "She probably needs her diaper changed too. You want me to change her while you get yourself a new shirt?"

"That would be great, but only if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Come to the bedroom with me."

When they got into the bedroom, Spencer laid Taylor down on the bed for Emily. Emily pulled a fresh diaper out of the bag and took off Taylor's onesie. Spencer unbuttoned her own shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket near the closet. She opened one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a plain black t shirt. Spencer slipped it on over her head and walked back over to the bed, where Emily was finishing putting a new diaper on the baby. Emily rummaged through Taylor's bag and pulled out a fresh pink onesie with an elephant on the front.

"Let's put this on you." Emily said as she carefully slipped the garment on over the baby's head.

"There. That's much better." Emily said as she fastened the snaps between Taylor's legs. "Good as new."

Spencer looked down at Taylor who was still crying.

"I'll lay down with her. Maybe I can get her to stop crying." Spencer said.

Spencer picked the baby up and laid down on the bed with Taylor against her chest. Spencer gently rubbed circles on Taylor's back, trying to get her to calm down. Emily and Spencer then heard a knock at the barn door.

"I'll go see who that is." Emily said.

Emily walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. She opened it to find Aria and Hanna on the other side.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Em." Hanna said. "Where's Spencer?"

"She's in the bedroom with Taylor. We're babysitting for Melissa tonight. What's in the bag?" Emily asked, motioning to the large bag in Aria's hand.

"It's something for you, actually."

"For me?" Emily asked.

"Yep. It was a project for my art class, now that it's all done and graded. I want you to have it."

Aria reached into the bag and pulled out a framed, charcoal head and shoulders portrait of Spencer, which was so intricately done that it was almost as if Emily was looking at a black and white photograph.

"Oh my God, it's Spencer." Emily said, taking the drawing from her friend. "Aria, this is incredible."

"You like it?" Aria asked, sheepishly.

"I love it. It's perfect. The dimples, the half smile, that adorable indentation in her chin. Even the birth marks on her cheek. It looks exactly like her. Thank you." Emily leaned in and hugged Aria.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"Speaking of Spencer, I totally have to show you guys the cutest thing, follow me." Emily said.

Emily gently set the picture down on the kitchen counter and quietly made her way to the bedroom with Aria and Hanna following closely behind. Emily pushed the bedroom door open a crack and looked inside, where Spencer was still on the bed with Taylor lying on her chest and completely oblivious to the fact that she was now being watched.

"You miss your mommy, don't you?" Spencer said, softly as she gently stroked Taylor's hair. "Don't cry...aunt Spencer's here and mommy will be back soon, I promise."

"I love you." Spencer said as she placed a kiss on Taylor's forehead.

"Oh my God." Hanna said. "I want one."

"What, a baby?" Aria asked.

"No. A Spencer with a baby. That's like the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Spencer's so sweet and gentle…"

"You think she just came out of the box like that?" Emily said. "Do you have any idea how much work I had to put into her?" She laughed.

"Well, she's definitely changed a lot." Aria said. "That's for sure."

Aria and Hanna then walked into the bedroom behind Emily.

"Hey guys." Spencer said, looking up at her friends. "What are you up to?"

"We came over to see if you guys wanted to hang out. But I guess you're busy being totally adorable tonight." Hanna laughed.

"We can do something after Melissa gets back, she shouldn't be much longer."

"You get her to fall sleep?" Emily asked, running her fingers over Spencer's arm.

"Just about. She keeps drifting off, but won't stay asleep, she's stubborn."

"Who knew you'd be so amazing with kids?" Hanna said.

"Definitely not me." Spencer said. "But I guess it's a good thing. It's good practice, so when ever Spencer junior comes along, I'll be ready."

"We are not naming our baby Spencer junior." Emily laughed.

"Okay fine. Emily junior it is then." Spencer said.

Emily just shook her head and laughed.

"I want some thing a little more original." Emily said.

"All right. I suppose we've got plenty of time to think about it." Spencer said.

* * *

Later that evening after Melissa had picked up Taylor and Aria and Hanna had gone home for the night, Emily found herself in one of her favorite places; in bed, wrapped tightly in Spencer's arms.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Spencer asked as she pulled Emily closer against her chest and placed a light kiss on Emily's neck, just above her shoulder.

"Yes…I don't think I could get up if I wanted to. I love when you hold me like this, I feel so safe and comfortable with you."

"Good. That's how you're supposed to feel." Spencer kissed Emily's neck again.

"No wonder Taylor loves you so much, you're like a big teddy bear." Emily said as she laced her fingers with Spencer's. "I wish we could lay like this forever."

"So do I."

"You know what I love most about being your girlfriend?" Emily asked.

"Um...you never have to wake up to an awkward boner in your back when we spoon like this?"

"No." Emily laughed. "Well, actually now that you mention it, I do like that. But what I was really going to say is that I love being your girlfriend because you're so sweet and loving and gentle, especially with Taylor. Ever since we've started dating, I'm slowly getting to know this whole other side of you. I love it."

"It's amazing…for the first time in my life things are actually going right for me, you know? I'm getting along better with parents and my sister, I've got a beautiful baby niece who I'd give anything for. And on top of that, I've got a gorgeous girlfriend who loves me, great friends and I got into the college I've wanted to go to since I was a kid. I don't know what more I could possibly want."

Emily then rolled over to face Spencer.

"You deserve every single one of those things, Spencer." Emily said as she moved closer and kissed her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emily then laid her head on Spencer's chest and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for Emily to drift off in Spencer's arms, in exactly the same spot that Taylor had fallen asleep in just hours before.

 


	114. Chapter 114

Early the next morning, Spencer slowly opened her eyes when she heard her alarm go off. She reached over to the night stand and picked up her phone to silence the alarm. As Spencer tried to get out of bed, she felt Emily's arms wrap around her body.

"Don't get up." Emily said, pulling Spencer back.

Spencer rolled over to face Emily.

"But, I have to get ready for class."

"A few more minutes won't hurt." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer again. "You're so warm." Emily nestled her face into the brunette's chest, just below her neck. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to either." Spencer said, gently sliding her hand up Emily's back. "Aren't you working today?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to be at the pool until eleven."

"Do you want to go out to dinner or something after I get back from class?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at your house after I get home from class."

"I can't wait." Emily gently kissed Spencer's neck.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I really need to get up."

"Okay, okay." Emily reluctantly loosened the grip she held around Spencer's body.

* * *

Later that evening, when Spencer returned home from class she tossed her book bag onto the couch in the barn and headed into her bedroom. She pulled her phone from her pocket and sent Emily a text.

Hey Em,  
I just got home from class. I'm going to change my clothes then I'll be over.

After a minute or so Spencer received a reply from Emily.

Okay. :) I just got back from the pool. Take your time, I want to shower before you get here.

Okay. I'll see you soon. Love you.

Love you too.  
XOXO Em.

* * *

Emily got out of her car and walked into her house where her mother was in the kitchen looking over some mail.

"Hi honey, how was work?" Pam asked.

"All right. It was a pretty quiet day."

"That's good. How did babysitting go last night?"

"Great. Taylor's adorable and Spencer's really good with her. They're so cute together."

"I'm sure they are. I bet Spencer's gotten pretty attached to her niece. Do you have plans with Spencer tonight?"

"Yeah. She's taking me to dinner. I'm gonna go get in the shower before she gets here."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Emily then walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She got undressed, slipped on a bathrobe and headed toward the bathroom.

A few minutes after Emily had left the room, Pam heard the phone ring. She walked over to the phone cradle on the kitchen wall and saw that her husband was calling. She picked up the phone and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Pam."

"Hi, honey is everything all right?"

"Not exactly. I'm calling to let you know that my unit is being deployed back to Afghanistan. We need to ship out tonight."

"How long will you be gone?" Pam sighed heavily.

"Right now, I'm not really sure. I'm hoping to be home for Christmas, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"Do you want to tell Emily or should I?"

"I really can't stay on the phone. I need to go finish preparing to leave. Tell Emily I love her."

"I will."

"I'm sorry, Pam. I know this doesn't get any easier..."

"It's all right. Emily and I understand. It's what you have to do. Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call as soon as I possibly can."

* * *

Once Emily had gotten dressed, she was sitting on her bed brushing her hair when her mother knocked on the door.

"Come in." Emily called out.

Pam then opened the door and stepped into Emily's bedroom.

"Emily, honey. I need to talk to you."

"Well that doesn't sound good. What's wrong?"

"Your dad just called...he's being deployed to Afghanistan again."

"What? Will we at least get to see him before he leaves?" Emily asked, her voice cracking.

"Unfortunately not...he's leaving tonight."

"I want to talk to him. I'm calling him." Emily said as she picked up her cell phone from her night stand.

"Honey, I know you want to talk to him, but he's busy getting ready to leave. He said he'd call as soon as he can."

"This isn't fair." Emily said as a few tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "Why dad's unit? Can't they send another one?"

"I know you're upset and so am I, but we've been through this before and we'll get through it this time."

"It's just so hard having him half way across the country, I don't want him on the other side of the world."

"I know. I worry about him all the time, but we need to be strong for your dad, okay?"

"I'll try my best." Emily said as she leaned forward and hugged her mother.

"That's all we can ask for." Pam said as she gently ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

* * *

That evening when Spencer arrived at the Fields' house, she walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell. After a few moments, Emily answered the door.

"Em? Is everything okay?" Spencer asked, noticing that Emily had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Spencer stepped forward and wiped a tear away from Emily's eye with her thumb.

"My dad called..."

"Is he okay?"

"He's being sent back to Afghanistan."

"Aw, Em. I'm so sorry." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Would you hate me terribly if I canceled on our date? I just don't feel much like going out tonight." Emily said as she clung tightly to her girlfriend, resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"I could never hate you. And I completely understand."

"Would you still stay here for a while with me? Please? I need you."

"Of course I will. I'll be here for as long as you need me." Spencer said as she gently rubbed Emily's back.

"Thanks, Spence."

* * *

Later that night, Emily found herself sitting on the couch in the living room, wrapped in Spencer's arms.

"Thanks for hanging out here tonight." Emily said. "I really needed a shoulder to cry on."

"Well, lucky for you, I've got two shoulders and you're welcome to both of them."

"Thanks." Emily smiled weakly at her girlfriend. "Are you mad we didn't go out?"

"Not at all. Are you okay? That's all that matters to me."

"I'll be fine. This just sucks, you know? My dad has to leave tonight and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I worry about him."

"I know, but your dad's an amazing guy. He's smart and strong. He knows what he's doing, he'll be just fine. I'm sure of it." Spencer said as she slowly ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Thanks, Spence."

Spencer then gently kissed the side of Emily's head as Pam entered the room.

"It's getting a little late..." Pam said.

"You're right." Spencer replied. "I was just getting ready to go."

"Actually, Spencer...I was thinking, why don't you spend the night here with us?" Pam asked.

"Really?" Spencer asked with a surprised tone, looking up at Pam.

"Sure. I think Emily and I could both use the extra company. I'll make you up a bed down here on the couch."

"Okay. That sounds great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll go find you some clothes to sleep in." Emily said as she got up off of the couch.

Once Pam had put some sheets and a blanket on the couch for Spencer, she headed into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with two glasses of milk and some cookies.

"Here's a snack for you two. I'm going to head upstairs. Emily, you should think about heading up to bed pretty shortly too."

"Okay, mom. I will, as soon as we're done eating."

"All right. Goodnight, girls. Spencer there are some more cookies in the kitchen. If you get hungry later, help yourself."

"Thanks, Missus Fields. And thank you for inviting me stay here tonight."

"You're welcome. I'll see you both in the morning."

When Emily and Spencer finished eating, they took the empty cookie plate and their glasses into the kitchen.

"I really wish you could come to bed with me." Emily said.

"Me too, but you and I both know that's a bad idea. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." Emily leaned in and hugged Spencer.

"I love you, Em." Spencer said as she gently kissed Emily's forehead. "You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks. I love you too."

* * *

For most of the night, Emily tossed and turned as she struggled to fall asleep. It was about four in the morning when Emily woke up again. She laid in bed for a few minutes before getting up and going downstairs. Emily walked into the living room and over to the couch where Spencer was sleeping.

"Hey, Spence?" Emily said, softly.

Spencer rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Em? Are you okay?" Spencer asked groggily.

"I can't sleep."

"Come here." Spencer said as she sat up, making room for Emily on the couch.

Emily sat down and Spencer lifted her own arm and placed it around Emily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Emily said, laying her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"It's okay."

"I just kept having these bad dreams about my dad."

"You're having nightmares?"

Emily nodded.

"It always happens when my dad gets deployed. It scares me."

"That's understandable, Em. It's not an easy thing to deal with. But think about the amazing thing your dad is doing for our country. Not only is he protecting you and your mom, he's fighting to protect the whole country. People who he doesn't even know and will never meet. There isn't a job more important than that."

"I just wish he didn't have to be so far away. I miss him so much."

"I know you do." Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily and gently ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

It didn't take very long for Emily to fall asleep in Spencer's arms. Although Emily was upset, somehow being with Spencer always made her feel better, despite the situation.

* * *

It was about six a.m. when Pam came downstairs that morning. She quietly entered the living room so as not to wake Spencer, who she assumed was still sleeping. Pam glanced over at the couch where she noticed Emily sleeping with her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry." Spencer said, softly before placing a gentle kiss on top of Emily's head.

Spencer was much too focused on Emily to notice Pam entering the room.

"Spencer?" Pam said as she walked over to the couch.

Spencer looked up to see Pam standing in front of her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." Spencer slowly got up, being careful not to wake up Emily.

Spencer then followed Pam into the kitchen.

"I just want you to know that Emily didn't spend the night down here with me." Spencer said. "She came down here early this morning. She said she was having nightmares…I was just trying to make her feel better…"

"I'm not angry." Pam said. "That's not what this is about. I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. I know Emily's having a tough time with her dad leaving and I honestly appreciate you being so kind and supportive with her."

"I know there isn't much I can do to help in a situation like this…"

"That's not true. You just being here for Emily helps her a lot. You've always been there when she needed someone. It means a lot to both of us."

"Thank you. If there's anything I can do for either you or Emily, please let me know. I can't even begin to imagine what your family must be going through."

"It's certainly something you never get used to, but we'll adjust, we don't really have another choice."

"If it's any consolation at all, I really am sorry and I wish there was something more I could do for you and Emily."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Pam stepped forward and hugged Spencer.

"We should probably let Emily sleep for a little while. Since we're both already awake, would you like some coffee?" Pam asked.

"Sure. That would be great. Thank you."

 


	115. Chapter 115

After about an hour, Emily opened her eyes and realized Spencer wasn't with her anymore. Emily got up and walked into the kitchen where Pam and Spencer were having coffee together.

"Morning, sweetheart." Pam said.

"Morning." Emily rubbed her eyes. "Did dad call yet?"

"Not yet. But don't worry, I'll make sure you get to talk to him." Pam said.

"How are you doing, Em?" Spencer reached out and took her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm okay. Thanks for staying here last night, Spence." Emily said, wrapping her arms around Spencer's shoulders.

"You know I'm here for you, Em." Spencer said as she gently rubbed Emily's back. "Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask."

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Emily bent down and kissed Spencer.

"I'll make some breakfast." Pam said. "What do you girls want?"

"Can we have pancakes?" Emily asked.

"Of course. I think I have some fresh blueberries in the fridge too. How do blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon sound? Is that all right with you, Spencer?"

"That sounds great. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Why don't you two go back into the living room and try to relax, I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay." Emily said. "I just want to get some coffee first."

"Go ahead into the living room, Em. I'll bring you some coffee." Spencer said as she stood up.

"Thanks, Spence."

Once Spencer had gotten a fresh cup coffee, she headed into the living room where Emily was sitting on the couch staring at a photograph of she and her father, which was displayed on the end table next to the couch. Spencer watched as Emily wiped a tear from her eye. Spencer walked around to the front of the couch, set the mug of coffee she was holding on the table and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"You okay, Em?" Spencer asked, taking her girlfriend's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry I keep crying like this..." Emily said, looking away from Spencer.

"Don't apologize." Spencer said, lifting Emily's chin to look into her eyes. "You can cry as much as you need to."

Spencer reached up and wiped away Emily's tears.

"Come here." Spencer pulled Emily against her chest and hugged her. "You'll be okay."

"My mom says that we need to be strong." Emily sobbed into Spencer's shoulder. "And I'm trying, but it's so hard."

"I know." Spencer said, sympathetically as she gently moved her hand up and down Emily's back.

"I just want to talk to my dad. Is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not. I'm sure he'll call really soon." Spencer ran her fingers through Emily's hair. "I know it's not easy, but just try to be patient. It won't do you any good to get yourself all worked up. You need to relax."

"I'll try...will you stay here with me until my dad calls?"

"You bet, Em."

Emily then repositioned herself on the couch so that she was lying with her head in Spencer's lap. Spencer gently began stroking Emily's hair.

"Do you remember when you came over here for dinner and met my dad for the first time as my girlfriend?"

"How could I forget?" Spencer smiled. "I was so nervous. Luckily, your dad was really nice and understanding."

"You were so cute at that dinner. You called my dad 'sir' and everything. That was one of my favorite nights. I love that you spend time with my parents. They really like you." Emily reached up and touched Spencer's cheek.

"I'm glad. It's really important to me that I'm on your parents' good side. I just happen to be very much in love with their only daughter."

Emily stared up into Spencer's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks again for being here with me, it means a lot. I know I'm not very good company right now and there are probably a million other things you'd rather be doing..."

"I'm exactly where I need to be." Spencer said, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead.

* * *

All day, Emily had been anxiously sitting with the cordless phone next to her at any given moment, waiting for her father to call. It was around two thirty that afternoon when the phone finally rang at the Fields' house. Emily grabbed the phone and picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Emmy."

"Dad. I'm so happy you finally called. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I wish I could have called sooner, but we just made it to the base a little while ago."

"What time is it there?

"It's just about midnight."

"How long are they making you stay this time?"

"A few months at least. I'm hoping to be home by Christmas."

"That's too far away." Emily sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey, but these next few months will go by faster than you think. You just need to stay busy and I'm sure you are. How are you liking being a lifeguard?"

"I really like it. If things go well, I'm hoping I can do it next summer too."

"They'd be lucky to have you, I bet you're the best lifeguard they've ever had."

"I don't know about that, but thanks, dad."

"And how are things going between you and Spencer?"

"We're great. Couldn't be better, actually. She's here now." Emily placed her hand on top of Spencer's and laced their fingers together.

"I'm glad to hear that things are going well. I'm hoping that when I come home, we'll all get to spend some time together."

"I'd love that. I can't wait."

"Good. Now, I can't stay on the phone for very long, is your mother there?"

"She's right here...when will I get to talk to you again?"

"I'm not sure. I'll try to Skype with you as often as I can."

"Okay. You can call whenever you can too. I don't care if it's three in the morning here, wake me up. I want to talk to you."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I promise I'll do my best to keep in touch."

"Okay. Be careful. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Emmy. We'll talk soon."

"Okay. Hold on a second, I'll put mom on."

"Does your dad know when he'll get to come home?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet. He said he'll be gone at least a few months, but he promised to call as often as possible."

"I know he will." Spencer leaned over and hugged Emily.

* * *

Later that evening, when Spencer returned home she walked into the house, where her mother was sitting at the kitchen island with mountains of paperwork piled around her. Melissa was sitting near by on the couch feeding Taylor a bottle.

"Hi, Spencer." Veronica said, turning to look at her daughter.

"Hi, mom."

"Did you come home last night?" Veronica asked.

"No, I slept over at Emily's."

"Spencer..." Veronica sighed. "Pam didn't catch you, did she?"

"She knew I was there. It was her idea that I stay over."

"Right." Veronica said in a very disbelieving tone. "Sweetheart, next time can you just bring Emily over here? I understand that you're young and you have needs. Your father and I don't mind if Emily stays overnight. I just really don't have time to play mediator between you and Emily and her mother when Pam catches you two together in her house…"

"Oh God, no. Mom." Spencer ran her fingers through her hair. "It wasn't like that at all. Emily just found out last night that her dad is being deployed. She was really upset, so her mom suggested that I stay the night. Missus Fields made me sleep downstairs on the couch, but she thought having me there might help Emily."

"Is Emily all right?" Veronica asked.

"She took the news pretty hard at first, but she'll be okay. Emily's a lot stronger than she thinks she is."

"Tell Emily that if there's anything we can do for her or her mom, to just let us know." Veronica said.

"I will. Thanks, mom."

"Poor Emily." Melissa said, standing up and walking into the kitchen with Taylor. "She must be totally crushed."

"I wish there was something I could do for her. I feel terrible, I hate seeing her so upset."

"Maybe Emily just needs to get her mind off of things." Melissa said. "I have to take Taylor to the doctor for a check up tomorrow morning, but afterward if you guys aren't busy maybe we could all go out for lunch or something."

"I think that sounds great. I'll ask Emily."

"Okay. Let me know, but right now, I think someone needs a diaper change." Melissa said, gently patting Taylor's back.

"I can do it." Spencer said. "You could probably use a little bit of a break."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll take her upstairs."

"Okay. Thanks, Spence." Melissa handed the baby to her sister. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"You're getting pretty big, kid." Spencer said as she shifted Taylor's weight in her arms and walked toward the stairs.

"Your sister's really bonded with Taylor, hasn't she?"

"Yeah. Taylor really loves her too."

"I'm certainly glad you and Spencer seem to have put your differences aside lately."

"We have. I don't want Taylor to grow up seeing us fight all of the time. I want Spencer to be involved in her niece's life. Besides that, Spencer's going to be heading off to college soon, we don't have a lot of time left to hang out together."

"Well, your father and I are very proud of both of you girls."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

The next morning, Emily decided to tag along to the doctor's office for Taylor's appointment. Emily and Spencer waited downstairs with Taylor, for Melissa to get ready. Emily held Taylor, gently rocking her back and forth in her arms.

"I can't believe how fast Taylor's growing." Emily said.

"I know, she's already outgrown a lot of her clothes."

"She's so adorable." Emily bounced Taylor in her arms. "I forgot how much I love babies…when are you going to let me have one?" Emily laughed, looking over at Spencer.

"Um, we have a lot to do before we have a baby. We need to graduate from college, get jobs, get a house and get married first."

"I know, but it's fun to think about the future. You and me, married with our first baby. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, Em. It's gonna be amazing." Spencer leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

After a few minutes, Melissa came downstairs.

"Hi, Emily." Melissa said. "I'm really sorry to hear about your dad being deployed. You know if you ever need anything at all you can always come to me."

Emily handed the baby over to Spencer and stood up to hug Melissa.

"Thanks, Melissa." Emily said, wrapping her arms around Spencer's sister.

Melissa reciprocated and gently patted Emily's back.

"So, on a happier note, I see you're doing some bonding with Taylor." Melissa said.

"Oh, yeah. I love playing with her. She's so cute."

"I'm glad you're spending time with her. I think it's important that she gets to know her aunt Emily."

"You think of me as her aunt?"

"Of course. You're a part of this family too, even if it's not technically official just yet."

"Thanks." Emily smiled. "Since Spencer won't let me have a baby, I think being close to Taylor is the best possible substitute."

"I didn't say we were never having a baby, I said we can't have one right now."

"Don't worry, Emily. You'll get a baby from Spencer, someday." Melissa said. "I'll make sure you do. I want Taylor to have cousins."

"If you two are finished bashing me for being practical, can we go?" Spencer asked, standing up from the couch with her niece.

"We aren't bashing you, we love you." Emily laughed.

"We better get going, I don't want to be late for Taylor's appointment." Melissa said.

When they got outside, Spencer put Taylor into her car seat in the back of Melissa's car.

"You want to sit up front, Spence?" Emily asked. "I can sit back here with Taylor."

"Okay."

Once everyone had gotten into the car, Melissa glanced over her shoulder at Emily.

"Taylor usually hates being in her car seat. If she starts crying, just talk to her a little bit." Melissa said.

Emily placed her hand on Taylor's head and stroked her hair, in hopes of keeping the baby calm as Melissa started the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway.

 


	116. Chapter 116

Two weeks later.

Late one morning, Emily was sitting at her desk in her bedroom with her laptop when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emily called out.

The door opened to reveal Hanna standing on the other side.

"Hey, Em." Hanna said, walking over to Emily. "What are you up to today?"

"Not too much." Emily said, closing her laptop. "How about you?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd come see if you wanted to hang out since Aria and Spencer both have school."

"Sure."

"Good, I was pretty bored at home." Hanna said, sitting down on Emily's bed. "I can't talk to myself forever."

"I know what you mean. I'm not working today, so I've been trying to find something to do, but it's not going so well. I'm glad Spencer's last final is done today."

"Yeah. She and Aria will be done with summer school just in time to go back to regular school."

"We still have a couple of weeks before we have to go back."

"It's still not enough time, though."

"At least we'll be seniors."

Emily watched a smile creep across Hanna's face as she looked at her phone.

"Who are you texting?...Caleb?" Emily smirked.

"Yeah. He's leaving for California tomorrow and he's probably going to be gone all of next week, so I'm hoping to see him tonight, if you know what I mean." Hanna laughed.

"Gotcha." Emily said, with a knowing smile.

"How are things going between you and Spencer in the romance department?"

"Honestly, we've been kind of slacking lately..."

"Really? When's the last time you guys had sex?"

"I'm not really sure. It's been a few weeks…"

"A few weeks?" Hanna said in a disbelieving tone. "What's wrong?"

"I guess with my dad being deployed, my mind has been other places. I just haven't really been in the mood and Spencer's been so busy with classes at U Penn and helping Melissa with Taylor...we just haven't had much time anyway."

"You sound like you and Spencer have been married for twenty years. You guys are totally getting old at eighteen. You said Spencer's last final is today, right?"

"Yeah, it's this afternoon. Why?"

"She probably won't be home until later then and I bet she'll be a lot less stressed. You should do something romantic tonight."

"Like what?"

"Show up at Spencer's house naked...no wait...I have a better idea...show up in some really hot lingerie. It'll make you feel sexy and seeing you in it will definitely turn Spencer on. She won't be able to resist you. It'll be perfect for both of you. There's no way you guys won't be in the mood."

"That's actually a really great idea."

"Obviously. I thought of it, didn't I? We should totally go to the mall and pick out some new lingerie for you. I think I'll even get some to wear for Caleb tonight. You can tell your mom you're sleeping over at my house, then you and Spencer can spend the whole night playing out all of your sexual fantasies."

"Fantasies..." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Em. Everyone's got them. Come sit over here. Let's talk about it." Hanna patted the bed. "What are you into? There's gotta be something you want to try. Handcuffs, blindfolds? A three way? Or you and Spencer could watch porn together..."

"First of all, I absolutely don't want another person. I love being with Spencer and only Spencer."

"Okay. I get that, but what about the other stuff?"

"I'm not really into bondage or anything like that and watching porn doesn't do much for me either."

"Well...there's still other stuff. I already know you guys like to play with toys..."

"We only have one."

"Do you want more? Or something bigger, maybe?"

"Definitely not. I like the one we have."

"How big is it, exactly?"

"Big enough." Emily blushed.

"That's not a good enough answer for me." Hanna laughed. "How many inches? Twelve? Ten?"

"It's nowhere near  _that_  big..."

"Well...is it bigger or smaller than average compared to a guy?"

Emily shrugged as her skin reddened even more. "I don't know what average is..."

"Say between like five and six inches. Is it bigger than that?"

"Hanna." Emily flopped down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"Aw come on. You know you wanna tell me."

"No, I really don't." Emily mumbled against the pillow.

"Yes, you do." Hanna moved to the top of the bed and pulled the pillow off of Emily's face.

"You're not gonna quit until you know every last detail, are you?" Emily groaned.

"That's right. So just tell me. It'll be easier for you..."

"Fine…it's like a little bit bigger than seven inches. There. Are you happy? God…" Emily grabbed the pillow back and covered her face in embarrassment again.

"Spence really does have to be better than average in EVERYTHING, doesn't she?" Hanna chuckled.

"Everything." Emily nodded underneath the pillow.

"Don't be embarrassed, Em." Hanna tried to pull the pillow away from her friend.

"No. I can't look at you, you know too much. It's awkward now."

"No it isn't. Would it help if I told you about Caleb…"

"No." Emily answered quickly.

"Okay, fine. Back to you then. I think tonight would be the perfect time for you and Spencer to get a little bit adventurous."

"Adventurous, how?" Emily slowly pulled the pillow off of her face, slightly curious as to what Hanna had to say.

"Try a new position or do it somewhere other than in Spencer's bed. How about shower sex? Or you could do it in the kitchen. You could even mess around in the pool or do it in Spencer's parents' bed or..."

"Done it, done it, done it and no way would I ever do it in the Hastings' bed, but I think I might be up for trying something a little different…"

"Now we're getting somewhere. Like what?"

"Well...when ever we do it with our...you know..." Emily blushed.

"Strap on. You can say it, Em. Don't be shy. It's just me."

"Okay...when ever we use our...strap on...it's always, you know, Spencer that does me...she's great and I really like it and everything, but..."

"But...you want to swap places and fuck Spencer for a change...is that what you're saying?"

"Well, yeah...kind of. I mean I'm just a little curious about what it's like. Spencer's gotten pretty good with it, I just want to be able to give her the same feeling...but I don't know if she'd be into it."

"Have you talked to her about it before?"

"No. I've never brought it up. Do you think she'd be into it?"

"Well…I can't really picture Spencer playing much of a submissive role in bed, but I think she'd do it for you."

"I don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her to do it."

"Just talk to her about it. Get her into bed, turn her on, then ask her. By that time she'll probably already be too horny to say no anyway. But she'll never know you're thinking about it, if you don't bring it up."

"I guess you're right."

"Now, let's go to the mall and find you some sexy lingerie to make Spencer's jaw drop."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Emily and Hanna both got up and headed downstairs.

"Where are you girls off to?" Pam asked.

"Just the mall." Emily said.

"Oh okay. Have fun."

"Missus Fields, I wanted to ask..." Hanna said. "Is it okay if Emily sleeps over at my house tonight? I was hoping we could watch some movies, eat some junk food...you know have a girls' night…"

"It's all right with me, as long as you get some sleep and show up for work on time." Pam said, looking at Emily.

"Don't worry, mom. I don't have to be at work until one. I'll get there on time."

"All right, then."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Emily hugged her mother then walked out the door with Hanna.

* * *

Emily and Hanna spent the next two hours in and out of every clothing store in the mall before they even managed to set foot into a lingerie shop. Once they finally made their way to the other end of the mall. Hanna and Emily walked into the Victoria's Secret store, where they spent the next forty-five minutes browsing lingerie in all styles and colors.

"I bet Spencer would love this on you." Hanna said, picking up the tiniest g-string Emily had ever seen.

"I bet she would too, but I don't think that's really my style." Emily said. "You should buy it for yourself."

"If I had your ass, believe me I would."

Emily just laughed as she continued browsing.

"Oh, here, Em. This is really pretty. I think Spencer would totally love you in something like this." Hanna gave Emily a short, light blue lace, spaghetti strap baby doll. "It's sexy without being too revealing. It'll get Spencer's heart racing for sure."

"You think?" Emily asked.

"Em, even I want to see you in that. Trust me, Spencer will love it. I saw some matching panties over there too." Hanna motioned toward a display to the right of where they were standing.

Emily walked over to the display and picked up a pair of corresponding panties in her size.

"Okay. Now that we've got your situation figured out. Help me pick something." Hanna said.

"Do you think this is too slutty?" Hanna asked, holding up a purple and black lace, spaghetti strap bustier with a matching lace thong.

"No. I actually really like it. Look at all of the little crystals on it." Emily said, taking the material of the bustier between her thumb and index finger. "I think this will look amazing on you. Caleb will be speechless."

"Thanks, Em."

A minute later, Hanna reached into her purse when she heard her phone ring.

"Is that Caleb again?" Emily teased.

"No, my mom, reminding me to go to the pharmacy and pick up my birth control. Perfect timing too, I just remembered that I forgot to take my pill today."

"Is she not at home?"

"No, she's away at a conference this weekend. She's been having to go on a lot of business trips lately, it's been great for Caleb and I."

Hanna replied to her mother's message and dropped her phone back into her purse. Hanna and Emily then made their way to the front of the store, paid for their things and headed back out to Hanna's car.

When they arrived at the pharmacy, Hanna walked back to the pharmacy counter and picked up her prescription.

"Do you need anything else?" Emily asked.

"I should probably get some condoms." Hanna said.

Emily followed Hanna over into the appropriate aisle.

"I like the colored ones. They're more fun." Hanna said, taking a box of condoms off of the shelf. "Do you usually have Spencer use a condom?"

"Yeah. It's a lot easier and quicker to clean up that way."

"In that case, you should get these." Hanna said, giving Emily a small black box.

"Why glow in the dark?" Emily asked, looking down at the package.

"Why not glow in the dark?" Hanna said. "I think Spencer would have fun with it."

"I'm sure she would." Emily laughed.

"You should get some lube too."

"Uh...neither one of us has any issues in the lubrication department."

"You don't have to need it to use it. The wetter the better is my theory." Hanna laughed. "And a lot of these are flavored, too. I like this one. It tastes like cinnamon." Hanna said, pointing to a box on the shelf.

"This one's a massage oil and lubricant." Emily picked up a box off of the shelf. "Chocolate and strawberry flavor. Spencer will love this. I have to get it."

"And it says it heats up with friction." Hanna said. "Looks like you and Spence are in for a fun night."

Emily and Hanna walked toward the front of the store to pay for their things. As they neared the checkout, Emily looked over and saw her mother walking into the store.

"Shit. My mom." Emily panicked as she saw her mother approaching them.

"Emily?" Pam asked. "I thought you were going to the mall."

"We did...we were uh..." In her panic Emily dropped the box of condoms and lube she was holding.

Pam's eyes wandered down to the items on the floor and back up to her daughter.

"Thanks for dropping my stuff everywhere, Em. Geez, I ask you to hold two things so I can get out my wallet…" Hanna bent down and picked up the items from the floor before setting them on the counter for the clerk to ring up.

"You were saying?" Pam said.

"We just came from the mall. I had to pick up my birth control and few other things for myself." Hanna said, calmly. "Emily didn't really have a choice but to tag along, I'm her ride." Hanna laughed.

"Does your mother know that you're..." Pam began.

"She pays for my pills." Hanna smiled at Pam, shaking the white, paper prescription bag.

"I suppose it's not really my business anyway." Pam said.

"So...mom what are you...doing here?" Emily asked, looking at her mother.

"I was just running a few errands. I'm putting together a care package for your father, so when you get home tomorrow, if you have anything you want to add, let me know."

"Okay."

"Come on, Em." Hanna said, grabbing Emily's hand. "We need to get to the video store before everyone takes all of the good ones."

"Okay. Bye, mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, girls."

"Bye, missus Fields." Hanna said as she picked up her bag from the counter and headed toward the door.

Once they got back into the car. Emily leaned her head back against the seat and ran her hand through her hair.

"Thanks, Hanna. I so owe you one." Emily sighed. "I think I'd die of embarrassment if my mom knew that stuff was mine. But I feel bad that you lied for me..."

"Don't sweat it. I'm not her kid, your mom can think what ever she wants about me. No big deal."

"Thank you. Here, I need to pay you back for that stuff." Emily pulled some money out of her pocket.

"Don't worry about it. Just call it a gift."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Have fun with Spencer tonight. You can think about me…well maybe not when you're like using that stuff, I don't think Spencer would appreciate it, but you can give me credit for it later on, when you're thinking about the great time you had." Hanna laughed.

"Thanks, Han." Emily laughed too.

"You're welcome. You know Em, I understand you not wanting your mom and random people to know about your sex life, but I'm really glad you've opened up to me about stuff. You can talk to me about anything, I'm always here to listen."

"I know you are…and the same goes for you with me."

"Thanks…now, I guess we should get you over to Spencer's before she gets home."

* * *

Once Emily got back to the barn, she gathered up some candles and scattered them throughout Spencer's bedroom. Emily then took a shower, fixed her hair and changed into her new lingerie. When Emily finally heard a car pull into the driveway, she walked into the living room and looked out the window to see Spencer getting out of her Mercedes. Emily quickly went back into the bedroom, lit all of the candles she had set out and waited.

Spencer walked into the barn, tossed her book bag onto the couch and kicked her shoes off. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Emily's number as she walked toward the bedroom. Spencer opened the door and looked up where she saw Emily in the dim light of the bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Holy crap…" Spencer mumbled.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she got up and walked over to her girlfriend.

"H...hey, Em." Spencer said, forcing herself to speak as Emily wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Spencer's eyes slowly slipped down to Emily's breasts, which the garment accentuated perfectly. Spencer felt an extreme surge of heat rush straight to her core. At this point, Spencer found herself so aroused, she thought that she might actually climax right then and there.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked, lifting Spencer's chin until their eyes met.

"You...lo...look...incredible." Spencer stuttered as she placed her hands on Emily's hips. "I love it…"

"Thanks." Emily smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. "I know I've been less than attentive lately and I want to make it up to you. I can make you dinner or something, if you want." Emily teased.

"Fuck dinner, let's just go straight to bed."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Emily smiled and kissed Spencer as she began undoing the buttons on the brunette's shirt.

Spencer watched anxiously as Emily torturously popped open each individual button.

"You're so fucking sexy, Em." Spencer growled.

"So are you." Emily said as her lips connected with the brunette's neck. "You smell nice too."

Emily then pressed her lips to Spencer's again.

"I hope you didn't make any plans tonight." Emily said, draping her arms over Spencer's shoulders. "I know it's been a couple of weeks since we last made love, so I'm hoping to have you to myself tonight. I think we both need this."

"I'm all yours."

Once Emily had finished unbuttoning Spencer's shirt, she leaned down and gently began kissing the brunette's chest. Emily felt a sudden rush of heat flood the space between her legs as Spencer's hands slowly slid up her back. Emily slowly made her way back up to Spencer's lips. Emily buried her hands into Spencer's brunette locks as she quickly slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. As they kissed, Emily slowly slid her hands downward, over Spencer's chest, down her abdomen and grasped Spencer's belt buckle. Emily gave the buckle a rough tug, releasing the prong from its hole. Spencer then lifted her girlfriend up as Emily wrapped her legs tightly around the brunette's waist. Spencer carried Emily over to the bed and gently set her down before climbing on top of her.

"I love you." Spencer said as she leaned down and began gently kissing Emily's neck.

"I love you too, Spence." Emily slid her hands up Spencer's shoulders in order to slip off her girlfriend's shirt.

Once Spencer's shirt had been discarded, Emily slowly slid her hands down Spencer's stomach and undid the button and zipper on her girlfriend's shorts. Spencer kicked her shorts off of the bed and leaned down, locking lips with her girlfriend again.

Emily reached over to the night stand next to the bed and picked up the box containing the lubricant that Hanna had purchased.

"You wanna try this?" Emily asked, handing the box to Spencer.

Spencer took the box and squinted in the dim lighting.

"Chocolate and strawberry flavored? Sounds awesome."

"It heats up too. I bet it feels good."

"Let's see." Spencer said as she ripped open the box and removed the bottle containing the chocolate flavored lubricant.

Spencer placed a dab of liquid on Emily's collarbone, a spot that Spencer knew always drove Emily wild when she kissed her there. Spencer leaned down and placed a few gentle kisses over the area. Emily closed her eyes as she felt the oil slowly began to warm up as Spencer kissed her. Spencer then took hold of Emily's lacey undergarment.

"Can I?" Spencer asked permission before removing Emily's lingerie.

Emily just smiled and nodded.

Spencer then slowly and delicately pulled Emily's lace baby doll upward, so as not to damage the material. Emily sat up slightly so that Spencer could remove the garment. Spencer then stared down at her girlfriend, who was now in nothing except a pair of blue lace panties. Emily's nipples stiffened in anticipation as Spencer took a moment to gently caress her girlfriend's breasts. Spencer dabbed more of the chocolate flavored oil down Emily's chest, kissing her way down, between her girlfriend's breasts. Spencer slowly took one of Emily's erect nipples into her mouth. The brunette swirled her tongue around the swollen nub, which caused her girlfriend to moan at the very pleasurable sensation. After a few moments, Spencer moved back up and kissed Emily's lips again. Emily tasted a hint of chocolate as Spencer's tongue slid into her mouth, dominating the kiss. Spencer snaked her free hand underneath the hem of Emily's panties and slipped two of her fingers into Emily's wetness. Spencer could feel her own anticipation and desire growing with each passing moment as a very uncomfortable throbbing sensation had manifested itself between the brunette's thighs. Emily reached over to the nightstand again and handed their toy to Spencer. Spencer set the toy down on Emily's abdomen, reached behind her own back, unhooked her bra and tossed it away. Spencer then quickly discarded her own underwear and slipped into the toy's harness. Spencer tightened the straps over her hips to the point where she could feel the base of the toy rub against her most sensitive areas with nearly every movement she made. Emily reached down and tugged at her own panties, slipping them as far down her thighs as she possibly could. Spencer grabbed the garment and pulled it the rest of the way off, before dropping it to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

"I got new condoms." Emily said, grabbing the box from the night stand. "They glow in the dark."

"Sexy." Spencer smirked.

Emily quickly tore open the small foil packet with her teeth, removed the condom and rolled it over the toy.

"It looks like a mini light saber." Spencer chuckled staring down at the faux appendage strapped around her waist as she knelt above her girlfriend.

"May the force be with you." Emily said, reaching out and placing her hands on Spencer's legs.

"God, I love you." Spencer said as she leaned down to kiss Emily again.

Spencer didn't waste any time in settling her body between Emily's legs. She almost immediately entered her girlfriend in one quick, firm stroke, eliciting a small groan from Emily.

"You okay? I'm sorry." Spencer said.

"Don't worry, you're fine."

Spencer then began thrusting in and out of Emily's body, very quickly settling into a steady rhythm.

"Fuck...Spence." Emily moaned loudly.

Emily gripped Spencer's shoulders, leaving fingernail marks all over the brunette's back and shoulders. As Spencer continued thrusting, she buried her face into Emily's neck, kissing and lightly nipping at it. Spencer could feel her own arousal constantly building with each passing moment; at this point, the mental and physical stimulation she was receiving was becoming a little overwhelming. Although it had only been less than five minutes since Spencer had entered her girlfriend, the brunette could feel her own muscles already tightening as orgasm quickly approached. A moment later, Spencer lightly bit down on Emily's shoulder as she climaxed. Spencer abruptly stopped thrusting, as she found herself unable to tolerate any more stimulation. Emily heard the brunette groan loudly as she collapsed on top of her girlfriend.

"Did you come already, babe?" Emily asked, gently rubbing the small of Spencer's back with her right hand.

Spencer pulled back to look at her girlfriend.

"I guess I was just a little over anxious. I'm Sorry." Spencer stared down at Emily.

"It's okay." Emily smiled. "I was just so hot, you couldn't handle it, right?" She laughed.

"Exactly. That and I'm not used to going this long without having sex...I haven't even masturbated lately...then you totally surprised me tonight…" Spencer was quick to try to explain away her actions. "I was just a little too excited, I think...sorry, Em."

Spencer buried her face into Emily's neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Spence, seriously, don't worry about it." Emily reassuringly patted Spencer's shoulder. "You don't have to try to rationalize every little thing."

"It's embarrassing. I thought only guys had to worry about this problem…" Spencer mumbled into Emily's neck.

"You don't have a problem. I think everyone has finished too soon at some point in their life. It's no big deal. You probably just needed to get your first orgasm out of the way..."

"I think I'll be good to go again in a just a minute."

Emily could tell Spencer was still trying to catch her breath.

"Take your time. Don't rush yourself. We've got all night."

After a few minutes, Spencer slowly pulled out of Emily and began kissing her way down her girlfriend's toned swimmer's body. Spencer picked up the bottle of chocolate lube that was lying on the bed. She spread some across her finger tips and very gingerly began to massage it onto Emily's most sensitive area. Spencer then spread Emily's knees apart and dipped her head down. Spencer's tongue darted out and she slowly began licking Emily up and down.

"Mmmm...Spence...don't stop." Emily moaned as the friction of Spencer's tongue cause the lubricant to heat up.

Emily laced her fingers into Spencer's hair and pushed the brunette's head downward.

"Fuck...faster Spence..." Emily moaned. "Please..."

Spencer was happy to oblige and she increased her pace at her girlfriend's command.

"That feels...so good." Emily closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

Spencer held Emily's hips down to keep her from moving as she continued her pace. Despite Spencer's hands holding her down, Emily still continued raising her hips to meet the strokes of Spencer tongue. Feeling that Emily was just about there, Spencer quickly removed her tongue, denying her girlfriend the climax that she so desperately desired.

"Spence, please." Emily groaned.

Spencer moved back up to the top of the bed and smiled before leaning down and pressing her lips to Emily's. Spencer then laid down on top of Emily and slowly guided the toy around her waist back inside of her girlfriend. Emily groaned in pleasure as Spencer entered her for the second time, the brunette's slightly sweaty body gliding over top of her own.

"Harder, Spencer." Emily moaned.

Spencer quickly fulfilled Emily's request and began thrusting much more forcefully.

"God..." Emily groaned in pleasure as she reached her hand down and slipped two of her fingers into her own body.

Emily began rubbing herself, slowly at first, but increasing her speed as orgasm neared. Emily began rubbing herself even harder, using small, quick circular motions as Spencer's thrusts became more and more sporadic by the moment. Emily could feel a strong pressure building deep within the pit of her stomach; before she knew it, her orgasm unexpectedly came crashing through her body.

"Spencer..." Emily moaned loudly, a wave of pure pleasure washing over her entire body as all of the sexual excitement that had been building finally peaked.

Emily's eyes drifted closed as Spencer leaned down to kiss her. As they kissed, Spencer continued slowly thrusting for a few more moments, helping Emily ride out her orgasm and sending herself over the edge in the process. Spencer grunted softly and collapsed on top of Emily as she came for the second time. For the next few minutes Spencer just laid on top of her girlfriend, breathing hard. After she had regained some of her strength, Spencer pulled out of Emily; she removed the condom she was wearing and discarded it into the trash can. Spencer then pulled the blanket up over she and Emily.

"Was that better?" Spencer asked, leaning back against the headboard.

"That was great." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's naked, sweat-soaked body, nestling her face into the crook of Spencer's neck. "Took you a little longer to get off that time, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I just needed a little warm up."

"See? I told you it was no big deal." Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss Spencer.

"Now that you're a little bit more relaxed, there's something I want to ask you." Emily said as she gently stroked Spencer's bare stomach.

"That's never a good sentence to start off a conversation...what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to know if maybe you'd be interested in doing a little bit of role reversal?"

"Role reversal." Spencer repeated.

"How would you feel about having me wear this..." Emily reached underneath the blanket and grasped the harness around Spencer's waist.

"Like you want to use it on me..." Spencer said, a questioning tone in her voice.

"Well, yeah." Emily traced small circles on Spencer's bare stomach with her fingers. "I mean you're always the one giving to me...I just want to be able to make you feel as good as you make me feel…"

"You already do make me feel good..."

"Is that a no? Because it's okay if you don't want to."

"I didn't say that." Spencer said. "It's just that I've never really thought about being on the receiving end of things."

"I don't want you to be missing out on any thing. I just don't want you getting bored with me going down on you…"

"I like when you go down on me and I like being the one to give to you when we use the strap on. You don't need to feel obligated about reciprocating, if that's what this is about."

"It's not only about reciprocating, that's part of it, but I'm a little curious too. I can't help wondering what things would be like the other way around." Emily admitted. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love you being on top and everything, you're amazing. And if you don't want to change it, it's perfectly fine...I'll understand."

"Emily." Spencer leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her girlfriend's head. "I love you so much...and if this is something you want to try...I'm with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. It won't hurt to give something different a try."

"Are you completely sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to pressure you because I'm not..."

"I don't feel like you're pressuring me to do anything. You asked me something openly and honestly. I love that we have that kind of relationship."

"I love you." Emily wrapped her arms even tighter around the brunette. "We could try it once and if you hate it, just tell me. We don't have to do it again..."

"I guess you'll need this." Spencer reached underneath her own body, unbuckled the harness and gave it to her girlfriend.

Emily repositioned herself and knelt in between Spencer's legs. Emily leaned in and kissed Spencer before taking the toy from her. Emily slipped her legs through the harness and pulled it up.

"Let me help you." Spencer said as she reached out to adjust the straps, ensuring a better fit for Emily. "Is that too tight?"

"No. It feels fine."

"Okay."

Once the toy was securely in place, Emily reached for a new condom, she rolled it on to the toy and gently guided Spencer's body down on the bed.

"If you don't like it and you want me to stop at any time, just say so." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's chest.

"It's okay, Em. Really."

Spencer pulled Emily down for another kiss. As they kissed, Emily laid down on top of Spencer, enjoying the skin to skin contact of her heated body against the brunette's. As things progressed, Spencer became more apprehensive by the moment. Although she never admitted out loud that she was nervous, Emily knew her girlfriend too well and decided to take things slowly for Spencer's benefit. Emily tucked a lock of Spencer's hair behind her ear and stared down into her girlfriend's eyes. After a few moments, Emily positioned her own body appropriately and pushed the toy part of the way inside of Spencer, being very careful not to go too quickly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's okay, Em." Spencer reached up and ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair.

It was hard for Spencer to submit to anyone like this, but she loved Emily and that was the only thing that mattered.

Once Spencer's body had enough time to adjust, Emily pushed her hips upward and slowly began a gentle thrusting motion. She pulled the toy out almost all of the way, then pushed it back in, adding a little more of the length with each thrust. Spencer ran her hands over Emily's shoulders and down her back. Spencer closed her eyes and spread her legs a little further apart as Emily slowly began to increase her pace. Emily found that she was having a little trouble settling into a steady rhythm as she wasn't used to having to do most of the work. Spencer reached her hands back and gripped the pillow beneath her head as Emily leaned down for a kiss. Emily pinned Spencer's wrists to the bed as she slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Emily angled her body upward, modeling after what Spencer had done for her so many times before.

"Em..." Spencer moaned into the kiss as she felt Emily brush against her G-spot. "Faster..."

Emily moved her hands to either side of Spencer's shoulders in order to gain more leverage as she increased her pace yet again. Although Spencer would have much preferred to be on the giving end of things, she couldn't help being extremely turned on by Emily's dominance. Spencer knew it wasn't going to take much for Emily to get her to come again. She could already feel herself bordering on the edge. It wasn't long before Spencer began raising her hips to meet Emily's thrusts.

"Don't stop, Em." Spencer moaned. "I'm almost there."

Although Emily's muscles were growing tired, she continued her pace. Emily wasn't willing to quit until she had brought Spencer to orgasm, knowing that Spencer had always done the same for her. A moment later, Spencer's muscles stiffened and her back involuntarily arched up off of the bed as she came. Emily slowed her rhythm and gently pulled out of Spencer's body. Emily lowered herself down to rest on top of Spencer as they both spent the next few minutes catching their breath. As Emily laid on top of her girlfriend, she could feel Spencer's heart thumping hard against her chest. When Emily regained enough strength, she rolled over, unbuckled the harness from around her waist and dropped it off of the bed. Emily pulled Spencer's comforter up over both of their naked bodies and cuddled up to her girlfriend once again.

"Well...was I okay?" Emily asked. "Did you like it?"

"It was definitely not what I'm used to, but you were great."

"Really?"

"Of course you were...you're totally hot when you're dominant." Spencer said as she sat up a little.

"So is this something you'd be willing to do again?"

"I still much prefer just you and I, making love skin to skin. I don't need anything between us, I'm more than happy with just you, but when we do go the toy route I'd really rather give to you the majority of the time...but I want you to know that I'm definitely willing to switch places sometimes, if it's something you want. I hope you're not mad at me because I don't have a problem at all with us using a toy...I know it's something you like and I do too…"

"I could never be mad at you for being honest with me. Could you possibly be any more perfect?" Emily said as she hugged her girlfriend.

Spencer smiled. "I'm far from perfect. But I'll always try my best when it comes to making you happy."

Emily then adjusted her position to look up into Spencer's eyes for a few long moments before placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"What was that for?" Spencer smiled.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, Em." Spencer placed a kiss on Emily's forehead before resting her chin on top of her girlfriend's head.

* * *


	117. Chapter 117

"So...are you tired yet?" Emily asked, laying her head on Spencer's bare chest, which was glistening with sweat.

"A little, but I think now I'm more hungry than anything else."

"I'm not surprised. You used up a lot of energy." Emily reached up and kissed Spencer. "I'll get you something to eat." Emily patted Spencer's stomach. "Just let me put some clothes on."

"Why don't you let me get you something?" Spencer gently ran her hands up and down Emily's arms. "You're always the one feeding me."

"You're sweet. What are we having?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find the motivation to get out of this bed."

"I have some." Emily said.

"Which is?"

"I really have to pee." Emily rolled over and reached down over the edge of the bed for her clothes.

Emily picked up her own panties and slipped them on, along with Spencer's shirt, which was also lying on the floor. Emily then got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Spencer slowly got out of bed as well and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of athletic shorts and a t shirt. Once she had gotten dressed, Spencer headed into the kitchen. After a few minutes, Emily came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you have?" Emily asked walking over to her girlfriend, who was standing in front of the open refrigerator.

"Not much, but there's half of a left over pizza from yesterday."

"That actually sounds like a great after sex snack to me." Emily said. "No one has to cook."

"Good. Because I was thinking the same thing."

Spencer pulled the pizza box from the refrigerator and set it down on the kitchen island. Spencer then looked over at Emily who was standing next to the island.

"I love you." Spencer said, wrapping her arms around Emily and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Because I like cold pizza?" Emily asked returning the embrace.

"No, it's not that. I mean…like I'm really, really in love with you, Emily. Like I can't help but want to be with you all the time. And when I can't be, all I do is think about you."

"Aw, Spence..." Emily reached up and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek. "I feel exactly the same way about you."

Emily leaned in and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

"I really have no idea how I hid my feelings for so long." Spencer said as she placed her hands on Emily's hips.

"The important thing is that neither one of us has to anymore." Emily tucked a lock of Spencer's hair behind her ear.

Spencer then placed a kiss on Emily's forehead before lifting her girlfriend up to sit on the kitchen island. Spencer opened the pizza box and handed a slice to Emily before taking one for herself and sitting down on one of the island's stools.

"So...I think we had a pretty good time tonight, don't you?" Emily said.

"Tonight was amazing. I wasn't expecting any of it. Oh and you should wear lingerie more often. I'd even be very willing to buy you more. And I definitely love it when you wear my clothes too."

Spencer stood up and stepped in between Emily's legs and kissed her girlfriend.

"Well, I love wearing your clothes. They always smell like you." Emily said as she wrapped her legs around the small of Spencer's back.

Emily set down her slice of pizza as she felt Spencer gently kiss her neck. Emily groaned as she felt Spencer's lips graze over the center of her throat.

"I'm thinking after we eat, maybe we can go back to bed for another round." Spencer said, her hands slipping down to caress Emily's legs.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I just needed some food energy. After a little caloric intake, I'll be ready again...probably even all night." Spencer said before her lips connected with Emily's again.

"All night? That's pretty big talk for someone who's been known to finish just under the five minute mark."

Spencer pulled away and looked at Emily.

"Okay, that happened once and we're never allowed to speak of such a travesty again. Ever."

"I'm just kidding with you, Spence. I told you it's no big deal. It's kind of amazing that I, Emily Fields actually outlasted the great Spencer Hastings on a sexual conquest."

"Why must you tease me?"

"Because I know you get off on it." Emily leaned down and whispered into Spencer's ear as she ran her hands through the brunette's hair.

"I do, don't I?"

"You do." Emily said as she flicked the tip of Spencer's nose with her index finger.

Spencer just shook her head as she leaned forward to kiss Emily again. A moment later, Emily and Spencer heard a knock at the barn door.

"Fuck." Spencer mumbled into the kiss. "Do you think that whoever that is will leave if I ignore them?" Spencer closed her eyes and kissed Emily again.

"That's rude." Emily said as Spencer's lips sunk down to her neck. "It might be important."

"More important than you and me fucking on this counter? I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

"You're so full of yourself...go get the door, babe."

"Fine." Spencer groaned. "I'm gonna go...see who that...is..." Spencer said in between kisses to Emily's neck. "Then, I'm gonna kick 'em out on their ass...so don't move a muscle."

"Where am I going?" Emily shrugged. "You just promised me a passion-filled night of romance."

"When the hell did I say that?"

"You didn't say it quite so romantically, but I knew that's what you meant. Horny Spencer just isn't always the most eloquent Spencer."

"I can't exactly think straight right now, can I?…I'll be right back."

Spencer walked through the living room and opened the door to find a very disheveled-looking Aria standing on the other side.

"Aria?" Spencer said, surprised to see her friend.

"Can I come in?" Aria asked, her voice weak. She had obviously been crying.

"Of course you can...what's wrong?" Spencer asked as she and Aria walked into the kitchen.

Aria looked up and saw Emily sitting on the counter top in nothing more than her underwear and Spencer's half-buttoned shirt.

"I'm sorry." Aria sobbed. "I didn't know you guys were like in the middle of something...I'll go." Aria turned around.

"You're not going anywhere." Spencer said. "What's wrong?"

"My parents found out about Ezra and I. We got into a huge fight...and I just walked out."

"How did they find out?" Emily asked, jumping down off of the counter and buttoning her shirt the rest of the way.

"A told them. Ezra and I were out for dinner. A told my dad where we were. My dad showed up and Ezra and I told him the truth. We explained everything. My dad totally freaked out and told Ezra if he ever came near me again, he'd call the cops. Then my dad practically drug me out of the restaurant and took me home."

"Aria, I'm so sorry." Emily said, placing her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I went to Hanna's, but no one answered. I'm really sorry for bothering you guys...I just...didn't know where else to go." Aria burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Spencer, burying her face into the brunette's chest.

"It's okay." Spencer said, gently rubbing Aria's back. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"How? You didn't see how angry my dad was. What if I never see Ezra again?"

Spencer looked up at Emily and the two shared a sympathetic glance.

"My dad wants Ezra fired from Hollis and I don't know what to do. I can't even talk to him, my parents took away my phone, my computer and my car keys..."

"How did you get here?" Emily asked.

"I walked." Aria said.

"You walked all the way here?" Spencer said. "Aria. It's dark out there and you're so tiny. It's dangerous for you to be out there by yourself. I know Rosewood isn't Philly, but you're lucky nothing happened to you. Don't ever do that again. You could have called me. I would have picked you up."

"I'm sorry. I was angry and upset. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to talk to Ezra, but I couldn't..."

"I'll get you my phone. You can call him." Spencer said.

Spencer then let go of Aria and walked into the bedroom.

"You and Ezra are gonna be fine." Emily said, taking Spencer's place and hugging Aria.

"I hope so, Em."

A moment later Spencer re entered the room and handed her cell phone to Aria.

"Thanks, Spence." Aria said as she wiped a tear from her eye and took the phone from her friend.

"You can use the bedroom if you want some privacy." Spencer said.

Aria smiled weakly at her friend before walking into the bedroom.

"Poor Aria." Emily said, looking over at Spencer.

"I know. It really sucks. I mean now her parents know so they're one step in the right direction, but that's not how she wanted them to find out."

After about ten minutes, Aria came out of the bedroom and handed Spencer back her phone.

"Thanks, Spence." Aria said, her face stained with mascara.

Spencer walked into the living room and got a tissue for Aria.

"Do you need me to take you over to Ezra's? Because I absolutely will do that." Spencer said.

"No. I asked him if I could come over, but he thinks it'd be better if I didn't...just in case my dad would show up."

"How would your dad know where Ezra lives?" Emily asked.

"He has access to all the professors' contact information at his office. Names, phone numbers, addresses...everything." Aria dabbed her eyes with the tissue Spencer had given her.

"Aria. Come here." Spencer said, taking the shorter brunette by the hand and leading her over to the couch.

Aria and Spencer both sat down.

"I want you to listen to me." Spencer said. "You and Ezra love each other. You guys will be fine. Don't worry."

"Yeah. I'm sure your parents just need some time to adjust." Emily added, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "In the mean time, you know that Spencer and I are here for you. And Hanna too."

"Thanks, guys. I'm really sorry for barging in on you..."

"It's fine." Spencer said. "Do you want anything to eat? I've got some left over pizza."

"No, thanks. I just don't really feel much like eating."

"Can I at least make you some tea, or something?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, that's sounds good." Aria stared into Spencer's eyes.

"I'll get it." Emily said.

"Stay with her." Emily mouthed to Spencer before walking into the kitchen.

"This totally sucks. It's not fair." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer again. "I love Ezra, why can't my parents just see that?"

"They will." Spencer gently ran her fingers though Aria's hair. "It might take them a while, but eventually they'll understand."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I crash here tonight? I'm sorry to even ask and I'll understand if you say no, I just don't want to go home..."

"Of course you can stay here. You don't ever have to ask, you know that."

"Thank you." Aria said, clinging even more tightly to her friend.

After a few minutes, Emily walked into the living room and handed Aria a mug filled with hot tea.

"Thanks, Em."

"You're welcome. Do you want anything else?"

"No, I think I kind of just want to drink this and go to bed."

"I think that's a good idea." Spencer said. "I'm sure things will look better in the morning. I'll go find you something to sleep in."

Spencer got up off of the couch and walked into the bedroom. She returned a few minutes later and handed Aria a long-sleeved henley shirt as well as pair of black athletic shorts.

"Here. You'll probably swim in these, but at least you'll stay warm. Do you want to sleep in my room? You can share the bed with Emily, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine out here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"All right, then. I'll grab you a blanket and a couple of pillows."

Spencer walked over to the closet in the living room and pulled out a comforter and two pillows. Spencer laid the pillows and blanket on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just gonna get ready for bed."

"Let's go eat in the bedroom. Come on, Spence."

"If you need anything, you can come wake me up." Spencer turned to Aria.

"Or me." Emily said. "I'll shut the bedroom door so Spencer doesn't bother you, she always snores."

"Thanks, guys." Aria smiled.

Emily and Spencer then headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"You're a great friend, you know." Emily said.

"Aria has always been there for me. I think it's important that we support her."

"You think everything will work out okay between Aria and Ezra?" Emily asked as she and Spencer settled into bed.

"They'll be fine. They've come way too far to give up. I mean, just look at how much crap you and I have had to go through to get to where we are now."

"I guess you're right." Emily said as she laid her head on Spencer's chest. "I just feel so bad for them. I know how hard it is to have a parent who doesn't approve of a relationship."

"I'm sure everything will blow over soon. The Montgomerys' are probably just in shock, I mean they hid their relationship for a year. I think as a parent, that's probably a hard pill to swallow, finding out how little you actually know about your kid."

"You don't think Mister Montgomery will actually be able to get Ezra fired, do you?"

"I hope not, but I don't see how he really could. Aria's eighteen now. There's nothing legally wrong with she and Ezra being together."

"It's just not fair. It's not like Ezra is her teacher now, so why does it matter? The whole reason he took that job at Hollis was so he wouldn't be her teacher at Rosewood anymore. I just feel so bad for Aria."

"I do too, but I can definitely understand Mister Montgomery's point of view at the same time. Ezra's older. He's a man who was an authority figure. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely behind Aria. I know how she and Ezra feel about each other. I just think it'll take some time for her dad to get used to it. I'd be pissed off too if I found out my daughter had started dating a guy when he was her teacher."

"I guess I understand that..."

Spencer leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"When we have kids, I want them to be able to tell us everything." Emily said. "No matter what."

"So do I. I just pray that if we ever have a daughter, she grows up to be gay, so we never have to worry about her messing around with guys."

"Face it now, Spence. She'll either be gay and dating girls like you, or she'll be straight and dating guys...like you. We're screwed either way."

"Oh God. You're right. I'll never let her leave the house...or we'll just have to have boys..."

"You're already prepared to be protective of our future daughter. You're adorable." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer. "You ready to go to sleep?"

"Just give me a minute." Spencer said as she slowly got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to go check on Aria, before we go to bed."

"Okay." Emily smiled.

Spencer walked into the living room where see saw that Aria was already fast asleep on the couch, lying on her side. Spencer walked over to the couch and pulled Aria's blanket up over her shoulder and turned out the lamp on the end table before heading back into the bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked when Spencer re-entered the room.

"She's asleep."

"Good."

"When do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Spencer asked as she got into bed.

"I have to be at the pool by one."

"I'll drop you off. Will you get me up if you wake up before I do?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily. "I love you."

"Love you too. Night, Spence."

"Goodnight, Em."

* * *

The next morning, Emily rolled over in bed and shook Spencer's shoulder.

"Wake up, Spence."

"Just five more minutes." Spencer groaned, as she pulled her comforter up over her face.

"You told me to get you up when I got up."

"I know. But, I'm not done sleeping yet."

"Get your lazy ass up."

"No."

"Fine. I'll just have to come in there after you."

Emily lifted the blanket and pulled it up over her head. Emily looked over at Spencer.

"You awake, yet?"

"Nope."

Emily then leaned over and pressed her lips against Spencer's.

"How about now?"

"I'm not sure...kiss me again and we'll see."

"If I do, will you promise to get up?"

"Okay, but why? You don't even have to be at work until this afternoon."

"Yeah, but I think it'd be a really nice gesture if you went out and got Aria some breakfast. She's probably starving, besides her dad ruined her dinner last night."

"All right, I'll get up, for Aria." Spencer said as she threw the blanket off of her face.

"You're very sweet. Aria's lucky to have such an amazing friend." Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer again.

"I'll go around the block to the coffee shop." Spencer said. "What should I get Aria?...Actually, it doesn't matter, I'll just get one of everything they have and let her decide."

Spencer then got out of bed and got dressed.

"Is there anything specific you want me to pick up for you?" Spencer asked.

"Whatever you bring back will be just fine. Thanks, Spence."

"I'll be back soon." Spencer said as she slipped on a pair of sneakers.

Spencer walked into the living room and quietly slipped past Aria, who was still asleep on the couch.

* * *

When Spencer returned she found both Aria and Emily sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Good morning." Spencer said, walking into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry. I've got doughnuts, muffins, scones, bagels...you name it, I've got it."

Spencer set a large, white paper bag down on the coffee table as well as a cardboard drink carrier which contained three cups of coffee.

"So...what'll your pleasure be, Aria?" Spencer asked. "You get first pick."

Spencer unpacked all of the food from the bag on the coffee table.

"What's in that one?" Aria asked, pointing to a chocolate frosted doughnut decorated with multi-colored sprinkles.

"Peanut butter."

"Peanut butter is my favorite." Aria said.

"I know." Spencer smiled, looking over at her friend.

"You're amazing." Aria said as she placed her hand on Spencer's arm.

"I'm taking Emily to the pool at one...if you want, I can come over to your house and talk to your parents with you, about Ezra."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I will. I don't know if your parents would be willing to listen to me, but you know I'll stick up for you and Ezra."

"Thank you for being such an amazing friend and letting me stay here last night and getting up to bring me breakfast..." Aria wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Spencer said. "You've always stuck by Emily and I, you better believe I'll do whatever I can to help you out. You're my best friend."

 


	118. Chapter 118

"Hey, Em, you about ready to go?" Spencer knocked on the bedroom door. "I don't want you to be late."

"I'll be ready in just a minute." Emily called out.

"You know a minute is only sixty seconds, right?" Spencer sighed and walked back into the living room.

"May as well sit down." Spencer said, slumping down next to Aria. "An Emily minute is usually more like ten. I don't understand why it takes her forever to get ready for work. She's probably going to end up in the pool at some point so doing your hair and make up seems pretty pointless to me."

Aria just laughed.

A minute later Emily opened the bedroom door and stepped out.

"Okay. Let's go." Emily said.

"Wow, for once you said a minute and actually meant it. I'm in shock." Spencer said as she stood up.

"Shut up. You're such a jerk."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Just drive me to work." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. You ready, Aria?" Spencer asked, turning around to look at her friend.

"Sure." Aria stood up and followed her friends out of the barn.

Spencer, Emily and Aria then all got into Spencer's car and drove across town to the pool.

"What time do I need to pick you up?" Spencer asked as she parked her car.

"I'm done at seven."

"Okay. I'll be here."

"Knowing you, I'm sure it'll be this exact parking space at six fifty nine."

"Yeah, probably." Spencer laughed.

"Good luck with your parents, Aria." Emily said, turning around in her seat. "Everything will work out. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Em."

"I'll see you later." Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer before getting out of the car.

"You wanna come sit up here with me?" Spencer asked, glancing back at Aria.

"Yeah." Aria got out of the car and moved to the front seat.

Spencer couldn't help but notice the worried expression on her friend's face.  
"You're gonna be okay." Spencer reached over and gently patted Aria's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to talk to my parents?" Aria asked. "You don't have to. This doesn't affect you."

"Of course it does. If something hurts you, it hurts me too, Aria. You're my best friend."

"Thank you." Aria leaned over and hugged Spencer. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Will your parents be home, now?"

"I doubt my dad is. He's still teaching summer school, but my mom will probably be there."

"Good. I think your mom will be a lot easier."

* * *

When they got to the Montgomery house, Aria and Spencer got out of the car and walked up the porch stairs to the house. Aria slowly opened the front door and tentatively stepped inside. She and Spencer walked through the foyer and into the dining where Mrs. Montgomery was sitting at the table working on some lesson plans for the rapidly approaching new school year.

"Mom." Aria said, timidly.

"Aria. I'm glad you decided to come home." Ella said, looking up from her papers.

"Spencer drove me. I stayed at her house last night."

"Thank you for bringing her home safely, Spencer."

"You're welcome."

"Aria, go ahead up to your room. I'll be up in a minute. I think we need to talk."

"Okay." Aria glanced over at Spencer, who gave her a slight reassuring nod. "Bye, Spence."

"Bye." Spencer gave her friend a small smile.

Aria then turned, walked out of the room and headed up the staircase.

"Missus Montgomery. Before I go, I was hoping that maybe I could talk to you. It'll only take a minute."

"Sit down." Ella said, motioning toward the chair next to her.

"Thank you." Spencer said as she pulled the chair out and sat down. "I don't know how much it means coming from me, but I do know that Aria cares a lot about Ezra and he's good to her. I know this obviously isn't how she wanted you and your husband to find out, but I think she's probably somewhat relieved that it's out in the open now. Aria hates lying to you guys."

"Do you know who wrote that note to my husband? It wasn't one of you girls, was it?"

"Absolutely not. We'd never do that to Aria and I don't know who would try to hurt her like that. She wanted to tell you on her own terms. I'm sure you and Mister Montgomery are surprised and probably a little hurt that she and Ezra have been seeing each other without you knowing. I felt the same way when I found out."

"You didn't know?"

"Not always. She didn't tell Emily, Hanna and I right away. They'd been together for a few months before she even said anything. But, I really hope that you'll give Ezra a chance. The whole reason he took that job at Hollis was so he wouldn't be Aria's teacher. Aria doesn't want you to think badly of him. They met before they knew he would be her teacher and no matter what anyone may think of their relationship, I know Ezra loves your daughter very much."

"Spencer, did Aria ask you to talk to me?"

"Not at all. It was completely my idea. I'm doing it because I know how she and Ezra feel about each other and I love Aria. She showed up at my house last night in tears and it broke my heart to see her that way. Aria's always been supportive of Emily and I when things weren't so easy for us. I feel like I owe her that same support. At least give Ezra the chance to prove to you that he loves Aria, you'll see. And I'll even come back here and say all of this to your husband too, if it'll make a difference."

"Thank you for talking to me, Spencer. Aria's obviously very lucky to have such great friends who care about her."

"Well, I guess I should go, so you and Aria can talk. I can let myself out." Spencer stood up. "But please, just try to understand, she didn't hide this from you to be deceitful in any way. She only did it because she was afraid of losing someone she really cares about."

Spencer gave Ella a small smile before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the pool, Emily was standing next to one of the lifeguard chairs, when she heard someone say her name from behind her. Emily turned around to see a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl.

"Katie?" Emily said.

"Hey, Emily. How's it going?" Katie leaned forward and hugged Emily.

"I'm great. How are you? I haven't seen you all summer. The last time I saw you was at your party and that was months ago."

"I know. I was in Europe for pretty much the whole summer. I just got back a couple of days ago."

"Were you on vacation?"

"No. I got into this awesome study abroad program with U Penn. I got to spend the entire summer traveling and earning college credits by studying at a few different universities."

"Wow. That sounds amazing."

"It was. I met a lot of cool people...but enough about me. What's going on with you? I didn't know you were a lifeguard and you look fantastic."

"Thanks. I just started life guarding this summer. My swim coach got me the job. So…not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you had a pool."

"I do, but my parents decided to redo all of the tile in it. They didn't even fill it this year. I'm meeting some friends here. And I was just lucky enough to run into you. So what have you been up to? You and Richie Rich still a hot item?"

"Yeah." Emily laughed. "Spencer and I are still together and going stronger than ever."

"How's Spencer doing?"

"She's great. Her sister just had a baby this summer, so Spencer's been pretty busy helping out. She's great with kids. It's so cute."

"I bet. I just hope she still makes enough time for you."

"She always does."

"Good. Well...I guess I should let you get back to work, I see my friends over there anyway." Katie said, staring across the pool. "But we should definitely get together soon."

"We should."

"I'm moving into my dorm at U Penn next weekend. You should come to Philly and visit me some time. You can bring your friends too. I know where all of the good parties are."

"Sure. Just let me know when."

"I'll definitely be in touch. It was great seeing you."

"You too."

* * *

When Spencer got home that afternoon, she went into the house where Melissa was sitting on the couch in the living room feeding Taylor a bottle.

"Hey, Melissa."

"Hey, Spence."

"How's Taylor?" Spencer asked as she sat down on the couch next to her sister.

"She's fine." Melissa said. "I'm trying to get her fed, so she'll hopefully sleep for the next couple of hours so I can get some work done. I need to go down to my office in the city and stop at the grocery store for diapers, everything will go a lot quicker if she sleeps."

"Well, I can watch her."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. I have to go pick Emily up from work this evening, but that's all I have going on. I can go to the store for you too, if you want."

"That would be amazing. Thanks a lot, Spence."

"No problem. I know I'm probably going to be less available when school starts, so I'd like to help you out as much as I can before then."

"Well I do appreciate it. Being back to work has been pretty tough on me. It's so hard having to leave Taylor at daycare every day. I feel so much more comfortable leaving her with you or mom and dad or Emily."

"I understand and Emily and I love babysitting, but you know Taylor goes to one of the best daycares in the state. I really don't think you have a reason to worry. They take excellent care of her."

"I know they do. I thoroughly researched every daycare in the area before settling on one, but you still can't help worrying. You'll understand when you become a parent."

* * *

Later that evening.

Spencer pulled into the parking lot of the public pool a few minutes before seven and waited. It wasn't long before Spencer spotted Emily walking toward the car. Emily waved goodbye to one of the other lifeguards, opened the passenger side door and got into Spencer's car.

"Hey." Spencer smiled as she leaned over to kiss Emily. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some company." Spencer pointed to the back seat.

"Aw. You brought Taylor with you." Emily smiled.

"Melissa had some work to get done at her office, so I told her I'd take Taylor for a while."

"Of course I don't mind." Emily reached behind her seat and gently stroked Taylor's hair. "I love spending time with this cutie."

Emily smiled as she heard Taylor let out a small giggle from her car seat.

"What about me?"

"I love spending time with both of you together even more. You two are just an adorable pair and I love you both."

Spencer smiled as she started her car.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, I should get home. My mom is making a care package for my dad and I want to write him a letter to go in it...but you're welcome to come over. I'm sure my mom would love to see Taylor."

"Okay. I need to stop by the grocery store to pick up some diapers. Is it all right if we stop before we go to your house? I think I've only got like one diaper left in her bag."

"Sure. No problem."

Spencer then pulled out of the parking space and headed toward the exit.

"How did everything go with Aria?" Emily asked. "Did you talk to her parents?"

"I talked to her mom. Her dad wasn't home, but I told Missus Montgomery how much Aria and Ezra love each other and that I think they deserve a chance. I also told her that I'd come back and talk to her husband if she thought it'd make a difference."

"You're such a great friend." Emily reached over and ruffled Spencer's hair. "Aria, Hanna and I are so lucky to have such a sweetheart like you looking out for us."

Spencer smiled and glanced over at Emily.

"So, how was work today?"

"It was pretty good. I ran into Katie at the pool."

"Katie, as in the Katie who last time we saw her she lost a bet to me and had to get naked in front of everyone at her party?"

"That's the one." Emily laughed. "She asked how you were doing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's starting at U Penn for the fall semester, she said she knows where all the good parties are, if we ever want to meet up."

"Don't you think it's a little strange that she checks out for months, then all of a sudden magically reappears and wants to be all buddy-buddy again?"

"She said she was away in Europe all summer on a study abroad program with U Penn."

"Oh...I actually applied to that program at the beginning of junior year, for this summer."

"But you didn't go? Why wouldn't they have accepted you?"

"They did accept me, but I revoked my application about a week after I found out that I got in."

"Why?"

"Because I got my acceptance just after you and I started dating. It was months away, but I already knew that I didn't want to spend my entire summer being away from you." Spencer reached over and took Emily's hand.

"That's so sweet, but you know you didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have been mad at you for wanting to spend the summer traveling all over Europe."

"I know, but once we had started seeing each other, I thought about making the trip and I knew it wouldn't have been any fun without you there with me. I would have been completely heartsick over missing you. I mean, I would have missed you whether or not we were together, but things changed once we became romantically involved."

"I'm sure you would have had a great time. Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"It's no big deal. I'd much rather travel with you, someday. Besides, if I had gone on the trip, I would have missed Taylor being born."

"I'm glad you were there for Melissa when Taylor was born and I'm happy I could be there too."

"So am I, Em." Spencer said as she gently stroked Emily's hand with her thumb.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love that you hold my hand when you drive?"

"I don't think you've ever mentioned it, but I'm glad you like it. I love you, Em."

"I love you, too."

 


	119. Chapter 119

When Emily and Spencer got to the Fields' house that evening, Spencer got Taylor out of the back seat and walked up the porch stairs to the house, behind her girlfriend. Emily opened the door and stepped inside. Emily and Spencer walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Fields was cooking dinner.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey. I see you brought some company with you."

"Uh huh. Spencer picked me up from work and she just happened to bring Taylor with her."

"How are you, Missus Fields?" Spencer asked, looking at Pam.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. How about yourself?"

"Pretty good. Just doing a little babysitting."

"That's very sweet of you to help out your sister."

"It's not just for her though, it's for me too. I love watching Taylor."

"She's certainly getting big, isn't she?" Pam said, placing her hand on Taylor's head. "And look at all of this thick, curly hair. I can't believe she's got so much. When Emily was a baby, she was bald for the longest time. I thought she'd never grow any hair."

Spencer laughed.

"Spencer, how would you and Taylor like to stay for dinner?" Pam asked.

"Oh, that's really nice of you, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't be silly." Pam said. "You know you're always welcome here. Emily and I would love to have you."

"Well, if you're sure it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. I hope you're in the mood for spaghetti and meat balls. I'm making my special homemade sauce."

"That sounds great." Spencer said.

"Emily, how was your movie night with Hanna?" Pam asked.

"It was good. We had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad. Why don't you two take Taylor into the living room. Dinner will be ready shortly. I'll come get you when it's time to eat."

"Okay. Mom, you didn't send that care package to dad, yet, did you?"

"Not yet. I'll mail it tomorrow."

"Okay, good. I want to write him a letter."

"I think your dad will love that." Pam smiled.

"I'm gonna run upstairs and get some paper."

"So…you had a movie night with Hanna last night, huh?" Spencer said as she and Emily walked into the living room.

"Well…I couldn't tell her I was with you all night, could I?" Emily said, softly. "My mom would probably have a heart attack if she knew all of the things you and I did last night."

"I'm sure." Spencer said, grinning uncontrollably.

"I'll be right back." Emily said as she walked over to the staircase.

As Emily disappeared upstairs, Spencer walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, with Taylor in her arms. When Emily returned, she sat down next to her girlfriend and began writing her letter as Spencer gently rocked Taylor.

Emily eventually looked up from her paper and over at Spencer, who was very focused on her niece. Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss Spencer on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked.

"You're just really cute. That's all."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer smiled. "How's the letter coming?"

"Good. Can you check my spelling and everything...I know it's just going to my dad and he won't mind, but I want it to be perfect."

"Sure. Let me see."

Spencer glanced over at Emily's paper and began to skim through it. Emily laid her head on Spencer's shoulder as she watched her girlfriend read.

"How is it?" Emily asked.

"Everything looks good to me. I think your dad will be thrilled that you sent him a letter. Have you gotten to talk to him much?"

"A little. He calls as often as he can, but we never get to talk for very long."

"You girls about ready to eat?" Pam asked, appearing in the doorway of the living room.

"Sure, mom."

"Spencer, why don't you put Taylor in her carrier." Pam said. "We can keep an eye on her from the dinning room."

"Okay."

* * *

"Spencer, honey, would you like any more to eat?" Pam asked. "There's still plenty left. How about some more garlic bread?"

"Thank you, but I'm completely stuffed. I think four pieces of garlic bread is my limit."

"All right. I'll at least send some leftovers home with you, when you leave."

"That would be great. Thank you so much." Spencer smiled.

"You're welcome."

"So...can I help you with the dishes or anything?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'll take care of them, later."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"How about if you keep an eye on Taylor and Spencer and I will do the dishes." Emily said. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Okay. Thank you, girls."

"I'll help you clear the table, Em." Spencer said, standing up and beginning to gather some of the dishes in front of her.

Pam walked into the living room and picked Taylor up out of her carrier. Pam gently rocked Taylor from side to side as she sat down on the couch.

In the kitchen, Emily filled the sink with water and dish soap as Spencer brought in the last few remaining dishes from the dinning room.

"I'll wash, you dry?" Emily asked, handing Spencer a dish towel.

"Sounds good to me."

Emily began scrubbing the dishes and handing each clean one to Spencer one by one.

"Thanks for staying over for dinner, tonight." Emily said. "I really do love that you're always willing to spend time with my mom. I appreciate it."

"I like being here. Your mom's been pretty much like a second mom to me. You know, family dinners are something I've never really had a lot of, unless you count going to the country club, but it isn't really the same setting."

"I know my mom likes having you here." Emily smiled as she leaned over to place a long, lingering kiss on Spencer's lips.

A moment later, Pam cleared her throat in the doorway of the kitchen, causing Emily and Spencer to separate. Spencer blushed a little as she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Did you happen to bring a bottle with you? I think Taylor may be hungry." Pam said, looking at Spencer.

"I have one in her diaper bag. I'll get it."

Spencer handed the dish towel she was holding to Emily and walked into the living room. Spencer sifted through the Marc Jacobs' diaper bag that Melissa had packed for Taylor and pulled out a bottle. Spencer walked back into the kitchen and put the bottle in the microwave. When the microwave went off, Spencer took the bottle out and tested the temperature on her wrist.

"That should be pretty good. Taylor likes her milk a little bit on the warmer side."

"Thank you." Pam said, taking the bottle from Spencer.

Emily and Spencer both followed Pam back into the living room.

"This really does bring back a lot of memories." Pam said, sitting down on the couch as Taylor nursed her bottle. "It's been a long time since there's been a baby in this house. I forgot how much I miss this part of being a mom."

"You could still have another baby." Spencer said, sitting down in between Emily and Pam.

"I don't know how Mister Fields would feel about that." Pam laughed. "Besides, I'm already too old to have another baby."

"No way." Spencer said. "You're not too old at all. You're totally young enough to have another baby."

"Bless your little heart." Pam said, glancing over at Spencer. "You're quite the charmer aren't you?"

"I'm just honest, that's all."

When Taylor finished her bottle, Pam positioned the baby over her shoulder and gently began patting her back.

"I'll grab you a spit up rag." Spencer said. "Taylor has a habit of spitting up, at least a little bit, after she eats."

Spencer got up off of the couch and pulled a pink cloth out of the diaper bag. Spencer gently lifted Taylor's head and slipped the cloth over Pam's shoulder.

"Emily used to constantly spit up after eating too." Pam said. "At least Taylor seems to be fairly comfortable taking a bottle."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to mind how she gets fed, she just likes to eat." Spencer said.

"That definitely makes it nice for your sister." Pam said. "She's lucky. I remember how hard it was to get Emily to take a bottle…she was terrible, she never wanted it…and when she did take it, she hardly ate at all. She'd just cry and cry until I felt so guilty that I finally just gave in and breastfed her. I thought I'd be nursing a toddler…"

"Mom!" Emily said with a horrified look on her face as her skin reddened. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

Spencer laughed.

"Oh, Emily, relax." Pam said. "Most babies are breastfed. I'm sure Spencer already knows how that works."

"I know she does, but we don't need to talk about me, specifically."

"Am I embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend?" Pam asked, looking over at her daughter, who was very obviously embarrassed.

"Yes. Let's just talk about something else now." Emily said.

Spencer and Pam both laughed.

"Does Taylor normally get very gassy after eating?" Pam asked as she heard the baby let out a relatively loud burp.

"Not always, but a lot of times she does. Sometimes Melissa will lay her on her stomach for a little while, for some reason it seems to help with the gas."

"Why don't you go ahead and lay her on the floor?" Pam said. "It would probably be a good idea to get a little bit of tummy time in. She'll be crawling before you know it."

Spencer took Taylor from Pam and set her on the floor. Spencer then sat down on the floor in front of the couch, in between Emily's feet. Emily placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders as she, Pam and Spencer all watched Taylor try to lift up her head.

"Hi, Taylor." Spencer smiled and reached her hand out to the baby.

Emily moved her own hands upward and gently began playing with Spencer's hair as her girlfriend continued talking to her niece. After a few minutes, Spencer laid down on the floor, on her stomach in front of the baby. Spencer placed her own hand next to Taylor, who reached out and grasped Spencer's index finger. Spencer was also met with small smile from her niece.

Emily looked over at her mother and mouthed the words "so cute." Pam smiled warmly and nodded as she watched the interaction between Spencer and Taylor.

* * *

A little later that evening.

"I guess I should probably get Taylor home, Melissa will be back soon." Spencer said. "Thank you for having us for dinner, everything was great." Spencer turned toward Pam.

"You're welcome. Thank you for keeping Emily and I company tonight. We'll have to do this again, soon. You know you can come over for dinner any time you like."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled.

"Emily, why don't you carry this food out to the car for Spencer?" Pam said, handing her daughter a bag with a few plastic containers filled with leftovers.

"Sure, mom…come on, Spence."

"Bye, Missus Fields, have a good night."

"You too, sweetheart. Be careful going home, you have some precious cargo there."

"Very precious cargo." Spencer nodded as she glanced down at Taylor in her carrier, which she was holding in her right hand. "I'll guard it with my life."

Emily and Spencer then walked outside to Spencer's car. Spencer opened the back door and carefully strapped Taylor into her car seat.

"See you tomorrow?" Emily said.

"Of course." Spencer smiled.

Spencer leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's.

"I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too, Em."

"Mind if I say goodnight to Taylor?"

"Not at all."

Emily bent down into the back seat of the car and looked at Taylor.

"I love you too, you know." Emily said, smiling at the baby.

Emily then leaned down and kissed Taylor's forehead and gently tickled her stomach.

"I guess I should let you go." Emily said, standing up and looking at Spencer again. "Even though I don't want to."

"Call me before you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer again. "Bye, Spence."

"Bye, Em."

Spencer then closed the car door and got into the driver's seat.

* * *

It wasn't very long after Spencer had gotten home, that Melissa returned. Melissa walked through the door and set her bag down on coffee table.

"Hey, Spence, where's Taylor?"

"She's upstairs in her crib."

"How was she for you, tonight?"

"She was a perfect angel. I took her over to Emily's, she spent some time with me and Emily and Emily's mom. It was a pretty good evening. I stopped at the store and picked up two boxes of diapers too. I put them in the nursery."

"Thanks a lot for taking her tonight and running my errands. It's really a huge help."

"No problem. I love babysitting Taylor."

"I should probably go upstairs and feed her. I still have to give her a bath too."

"Done and done." Spencer said, nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yep. She's been fed, bathed, changed and put to bed. I took care of everything. I even read to her. I mean, it's not like she can really understand or anything, yet, but it seemed to calm her down. Now she's sound asleep."

Spencer picked up the video baby monitor and handed it to her sister. Melissa took the monitor and looked at the image on the screen. Taylor was indeed fast asleep in her crib.

"You're awesome. Thank you so much. You are going to make Emily a great wife someday, when you have your own kids."

"I sure hope so."

"You will. Don't worry."

"Did you get all of your work done?"

"Yeah. I'm in pretty good shape now."

"Good."

"Well, I guess now that Taylor's taken care of, I'll try to find myself something to eat. I'm starving. I was going to stop for something on the way home, but I really just wanted to get back here to check on you guys."

"I had dinner over at Emily's and her mom sent a ton of leftovers home with me, if you want some, help yourself."

"What did you guys have?"

"Spaghetti and meat balls and garlic bread."

"That sounds amazing."

"I put all the stuff in the fridge."

"Thanks, Spence."

"Don't thank me, thank Emily's mom."

"I don't just mean for the food. I mean thanks for everything in general. You've been amazing with Taylor and with me when I was pregnant. Even if I don't always say it, I do appreciate everything you do for Taylor and I."

"You're welcome. I told you, I'm glad to help out."

 


	120. Chapter 120

The next afternoon.

"So, I haven't heard from you since the day before yesterday." Hanna said, looking at Emily. "How was your night with Spencer?"

"It was great." Emily sat down on Hanna's bed.

"Did she love the lingerie?"

"Oh my God, did she ever. You should have seen the look on her face when she walked into the bedroom and saw me sitting on the bed."

"She was pretty surprised, huh?"

"Yep. How about Caleb? Did he like the lingerie you picked out?"

"I'd say so. He was pretty...should I say...excited when he saw it."

Emily laughed.

"Spencer was pretty excited when she saw me too, but clearly not as physically obvious as Caleb. Spencer even offered to take me shopping and buy me more lingerie."

"I bet she did." Hanna laughed. "I'm not sure you guys would even make it out of the store though, Spencer would probably do you in the dressing room."

"And I'd probably be okay with that." Emily smirked.

"Wow, Em. You're starting to get pretty adventurous. I bet Spencer's totally into that. Now, tell me about your night..."

"Okay. Well, I told you Spencer was pretty surprised when she walked into the bedroom. We started making out and Spencer was so excited that once we actually got into bed, it was literally only like five minutes until she was done."

"Five minutes? You must have looked super hot. But, that kinda sucks for you. Spencer isn't normally that fast, right?"

"No, she isn't. That probably wasn't really her fault, either. I mean you know we hadn't had sex in while. I think she was a little anxious. Besides, that wasn't the end of it anyway...I asked if she finished, we waited and..."

"Wait...you asked her? You can't just ask her if she came, Em."

"Why not? She asks if I did, sometimes after we've been going at it for a while."

"Yeah, but that's different. Spencer just needs to know that she's doing a good job and giving you what you need...but when you ask her after five minutes, you're just basically destroying the poor girl's ego. I'm sure it's embarrassing for her knowing that she finished before you did. You never ask, Em..." Hanna shook her head.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You fake it. You pretend she was amazing and just hope she'll be good to go again and get you off for real. If not, you just take care of things later, by yourself."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Isn't it easier to just be honest?"

"Yeah. If you wanna totally crush Spencer's feelings. Most girls fake sometimes..."

"I know Spencer can be a bit egotistical at times and I think she'd feel worse if she thought I was faking. Sure she was a little embarrassed that she finished first, I know she doesn't like to, but we talked and it was only a couple of minutes before she was ready to go again. It really wasn't a big deal at all. We can be pretty open and honest with each other. She just gets herself worked up about little things, but I'm sure she'd be upset if she knew I told you about that part of our night, so don't say anything to her."

"Don't worry, I won't. Did you guys have a chance to use the glow in the dark condoms?"

"Yep. Spencer had a lot of fun with them. I put one on her and she looks down and says "it looks like a mini light saber."

Hanna laughed.

"She didn't do any sound effects, did she?"

"Surprisingly no." Emily laughed. "I probably would have died laughing if she had."

"Me too. She can be such a nerd sometimes."

"Yeah, but she's so cute though and I have to admit, her nerdy side is kinda hot."

"Did you talk to her about maybe switching roles?"

"I asked her, she was a little hesitant at first, but she said she'd be willing to try it...so we did."

"Really? How was it? Did you like being on top?"

"It was a lot more work than I expected, I give Spencer a lot of credit, but it was fun trying something new. I knew Spencer was pretty nervous, though. She wouldn't come right out and say it, but I could tell. So, we took things pretty slow."

"Did she like it?"

"I think so. I mean, when we were done we talked about it and she said she'd much rather give to me, but she also said she's willing to be on the receiving end some of the time. And I'm okay with that. Besides, I know she loves me so it's not like I can complain too much."

"I know she does. You can tell Spencer really loves you because she can say so with her clothes on. That's how you know if they're for real."

"Yep. Spencer's definitely for real." Emily smiled.

"So did you guys spend the whole night doing it or what?"

"Not really, we probably would have, but we got up to get something to eat and that's when Aria showed up."

"Aria came over and totally cockblocked you guys?"

"It wasn't her fault. I guess no one told you…A outed her and Ezra to her parents."

"What happened?"

"I guess she and Ezra were out for dinner and A sent Mr. Montgomery a note, telling him where Aria would be. I guess he found them at the restaurant, flipped out and took her home."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Her parents took away her phone, her computer and her car. She walked all the way to Spencer's. She was a total wreck when she got there."

"Poor Aria."

"I know. She slept over at Spencer's and Spencer dropped her off at home after she took me to work."

"So I guess you and Spencer haven't heard from her then?"

"Not since yesterday afternoon. I'm not sure if her parents still have her phone, so I haven't texted or called her. I'm kind of just waiting for her to get in touch with us. She probably needs some time to talk things over with her parents."

"I guess you're right. That really sucks though, for her parents to find out like that, but I bet they'll come around soon. The Montgomerys' are a pretty cool family."

"Yeah, I mean if MY mom could accept me being gay, Aria's parents pretty much have to accept her relationship with Ezra."

A few minutes later, Emily looked down at her phone in her lap when she heard it ping.

"That Aria?" Hanna asked.

"No. Spencer. I gotta get going." Emily stood up. "Spencer has a doctor's appointment in half an hour. I said I'd go with her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. It's just a routine physical for field hockey. Work outs and practice start next week, if she doesn't have a check-up before then, she's not allowed to even practice with the team."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll see you guys later, then. Let me know if you hear from Aria at all today."

"I will. You do the same."

"Okay. Tell Spence I said 'hi' and that I hope everything goes well with her physical."

"I'll tell her. Thanks, Han. See ya later."

Emily then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Spence." Emily walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her when she entered the barn.

"Hey." Spencer smiled.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me grab my keys."

"Don't forget your physical form on the refrigerator. The doctor needs to sign off on that or else you won't be playing hockey."

"Thanks, Em. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Spencer walked over to the refrigerator and plucked the form from underneath the magnet that was holding it in place.

"Okay, let's go." Spencer said as she picked up her keys from the kitchen island.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What did I forget now?"

Emily just pointed to her own cheek, indicating that she wanted Spencer to kiss her.

"Oh, right." Spencer leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emily's cheek where her girlfriend's finger had been just a moment ago. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now we can go." Emily smiled as she reached down and took Spencer's hand as they walked out of the barn together.

"So…you definitely need to bring Taylor over to my house to play more often. You guys are so cute. How was she last night after you guys left anyway?"

"She was good. When we got home I gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. Then I read to her for a little while. It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep."

"Aw…that's so sweet. You take such good care of her."

"Can you tell Melissa that? She constantly worries when she leaves Taylor with me. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't trust me."

"Melissa trusts you. I'm sure she just worries when Taylor is with anyone but her. You'll feel the same way someday when we have our own baby."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

When they got to the doctor's office, Emily and Spencer walked inside the building, down a short hallway and found the correct door. Spencer walked up to the front desk, where a middle-aged receptionist was sitting, typing on a computer.

"Hi, sweetheart." The woman said. "Can I help you?"

"I have an appointment for one-thirty. My name's Spencer Hastings."

"Okay. Why don't you go ahead and have a seat. I'll let the doctor know you're here, he should be with you in just a few minutes. He's with another patient right now."

"Okay. Thank you."

Spencer then sat down next to Emily and waited. After about ten minutes, an attractive, blonde twenty-something nurse called Spencer's name.

"How do you always manage to get the hot nurse?" Emily whispered.

"Just lucky, I guess." Spencer laughed as she stood up.

"You can come back too, if you want." The nurse said, looking at Emily.

"Okay." Emily stood up and followed Spencer.

"How are you girls doing today?" The nurse asked as she, Spencer and Emily walked past a few exam rooms and over to a scale.

"Good. How about you?"

"Fine, thanks. Why don't you go ahead and take off your shoes. We'll get your height and weight."

Spencer slipped her sneakers off and stood against the wall, in front of the measuring device.

"Looks like you're just over five foot nine." The nurse took a moment to record Spencer's height on her chart.

"Now, if you'll just step up on the scale there, I'll get your weight."

Spencer stepped onto the scale and waited for the nurse to record her weight.

"One thirty five. Okay. I'll take you to an exam room and we'll get your blood pressure."

When they got into the room, Spencer and Emily both sat down in the two chairs, opposite the exam table. The nurse first placed two fingers on Spencer's wrist to check her pulse.

"You've got a nice relaxed pulse. That's good."

The nurse then wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Spencer's arm and positioned her stethoscope.

"Blood pressure is…one ten over seventy five. A little low, but definitely well within the normal range. Okay. Now, I see you're getting a physical for school sports?"

"Yeah. It's for field hockey."

"Great. I'm just going to ask you a few questions then."

"Shoot."

"Your last physical was around this time last year. How have you felt in general since then? Any unusual aches or pains?"

"No. I feel perfectly fine."

"And when you exercise, do you ever experience any dizziness, shortness of breath, lightheadedness anything like that?"

"Nope."

"Good. Do you drink or smoke?"

"No."

"Do you do any street drugs?"

"Never."

"Are you currently taking any kind of medication?"

"No."

"And when was your last period?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Your periods are regular?"

"For the most part, yes."

"All right and one last thing. I see on your chart you were admitted to the ER within the last year, due to a knee injury. How's your knee now? Does it give you any problems?"

"Not really. I went through a short rehab program and it doesn't really bother me anymore."

"Great. I'll go get the doctor. In the mean time, go ahead and get undressed. You can leave your underwear on."

The nurse then reached into a drawer and pulled out a paper gown.

"You can put this on." The nurse handed the gown to Spencer.

"Okay. Thanks."

Once the nurse had left the room, Spencer began to get undressed.

"I really hate physicals." Spencer grumbled as she slipped her shorts off. "There's nothing wrong with me. I don't know why I have to get naked just so my doctor can tell me I'm fine and sign my paper."

"It's just precautionary and it'll only take a few minutes. I've got to make an appointment to get a physical for swimming." Emily said. "But look on the bright side…"

"Which is?"

"At least you wore cute underwear today." Emily smiled as she glanced at Spencer's black and white polka dot boy short-style panties.

"Yeah, good thing." Spencer groaned.

"Aw, don't be so grumpy." Emily stood up and walked over to Spencer. "If you behave yourself and let the doctor do his job, I'll take you out to lunch when we leave."

"Okay, fine."

Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer before returning to her seat.

Spencer slipped the paper gown on over her shoulders and sat down on the exam table. After a few minutes Spencer's doctor, a slender, older man with graying hair and a goatee stepped into the room.

"Hi, Spencer. How are you doing?" The man said.

"Hi, doctor Miller. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Who's this young lady?" The doctor, turned toward Emily.

"That's my girlfriend, Emily."

"Nice to meet you." Doctor Miller extended his hand Emily.

"You too." Emily smiled.

"Let's get down to business shall we? I see you're here for your annual field hockey physical. According to your chart, you've grown about two and a half inches since I last saw you. And you've gained a little bit of weight as well, which is good. You're still slightly underweight for your height, but no need to worry, you look very healthy."

"Great. So you can sign my form and I can get going?"

"Not so fast." The doctor laughed. "I still need to examine you. Let's listen to your heart and lungs first."

Spencer shuddered at the coolness of the doctor's stethoscope against her bare chest. Once the doctor had finished listening to Spencer's heart and lungs, he took the stethoscope out of his ears and placed it behind his neck and over his shoulders.

"Okay. Heart and lungs sound pretty good. Nothing abnormal there."

The doctor then went on to check Spencer's eyes and ears.

"Why don't you lie down on the table so I can examine the rest of you."

Spencer did as she was told and laid down flat on the table.

"Lie still for a minute, I'm just going to check to make sure everything's in order."

Spencer stared at the ceiling while the doctor felt around her abdominal area.

"How's your menstrual cycle? Any problems there?"

"No problems at all."

"Excellent…and everything feels normal here…you can sit up."

"Now, I know the nurse talked to you about a knee injury you had earlier this year. You're not having any pain or complications from that, are you?"

"No. I mean every once in a while I'll notice my knee feels a little stiff, but once I stretch it out, it's fine. I went to physical therapy after I got hurt and my therapist said some stiffness would be normal even after I finished therapy."

"Some stiffness is relatively common. As long as that knee's not bothering you, you should be perfectly fine for the hockey season. You can get dressed and I'll send the nurse in to take some blood. As long as everything comes back normal with your blood work, I'll sign off on your sports permission form and have my receptionist fax over a copy to your coach."

"Awesome. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good luck with the season, you girls take care now."

The doctor then turned and walked out of the room. Spencer got dressed and waited for the nurse to return. After a few minutes the nurse walked into the room with a needle and a few vials.

"Okay, hon. I'm just gonna take a little bit of blood before we let you go."

The nurse walked over to the sink and washed her hands before taking a fresh pair of gloves from the dispenser on the wall.

"Have you ever passed out during a blood draw?"

"No, never."

"Do you get lightheaded or queasy at all?"

"No. Blood doesn't bother me. I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you would, make a fist for me please."

The nurse wrapped a rubber strip around Spencer's arm, above her elbow as Spencer clenched her fist. Once Spencer's vein was exposed, the nurse swiftly stuck the needle in and drew out three vials worth of blood.

"You're all done." The nurse said as she slowly pulled the needle out of Spencer's arm.

The nurse then placed a cotton ball over the tiny needle wound and placed a band aid over top.

"You're free to go. Your results should probably be back tomorrow. We'll call and let you know how everything is."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she and Emily stood up.

"You girls have a good day."

"You too." Emily sand Spencer said together as they walked out of the room.

"Will you feed me now?" Spencer asked, looking over at Emily.

"Yes. You were so brave, I think you earned it." Emily laughed.

Emily reached down and laced her fingers with Spencer's as the two walked out of the office, hand in hand.

 


	121. Chapter 121

One week later.

Spencer and Emily had been having a lazy day, just relaxing together.

"What time's your hockey practice?" Emily asked.

"I have to be there at two."

"Too bad I have to work. I'd love to come watch the hockey team's sexy captain in action."

"You could always just join the team. We'd have fun, especially in the locker room."

"As much as I'd like to play a sport together, I'm gonna be super busy gearing up for the swim season. I need to be prepared for when the recruiters start coming."

"I understand." Spencer frowned.

"Don't pout." Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer. "We can always still shower together."

"How about right now?" Spencer rolled over on top of Emily. "I'm suddenly feeling very dirty."

"As tempting as that is, I've really gotta get ready for work. I can't be late."

Emily sat up and kissed Spencer before sliding out from underneath her and getting up off of the bed. Spencer sighed and collapsed on her back, placing her hands behind her head.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for practice anyway? You need to get going pretty soon."

"Yeah. I'll be leaving shortly. You want me to drop you off at work?"

"Sure. That'd be great." Emily said, just before disappearing into the bathroom.

Spencer then got up off of the bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of compression shorts, a pair of athletic shorts and one of her old practice hockey jerseys. When Emily reentered the bedroom, Spencer was sitting on the bed pulling her black knee-high socks up.

"You ready?" Spencer asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yep."

"Okay. I just have to grab my equipment and my cleats out of the garage."

"Make sure you wear your shin guards."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

When Spencer got to the school, she walked into the locker room where she met one of her teammates.

"Hey, Spence. How's it going?" A brunette, who was sitting on the bench near Spencer's locker tying her shoe asked.

"Hey, Brooke. I'm good, how are you?" Spencer dialed the combination on her locker and opened the door.

"Not bad. I'm pretty excited to for the hockey season to start."

"Me too. I'm dying to get back out on the field."

"Yeah, I bet. I know how much you hated being benched with a jacked up knee, the last part of the season."

"That was awful. It was so frustrating for me only being able to watch. So...where's everyone else?"

"Most of the team is already in the gym. I'm just running a little late today. And apparently so are you, which is odd for you, what gives?"

"Oh, I just had to drop Emily off at work."

"I can hardly believe you guys have been together for almost a whole year now. You know, there were so many disappointed girls at this school when you two started dating. I mean you finally come out and you already had a girlfriend. No one else even had a chance."

"I didn't know anyone was interested, but I guess it doesn't matter, I've already found the perfect girl for me."

"You guys are pretty serious. What are you gonna do when you go away to Princeton next fall?"

"Miss her like crazy while hoping and praying that she doesn't meet someone else at what ever school she decides to go to."

Spencer placed one foot on the bench to tie one of her cleats.

"Oh, I definitely think you're safe, Spence. I've seen the way Emily looks at you. She's not going anywhere."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled.

"We should get out there before the coach has both of our heads."

"Good idea." Spencer closed her locker and grabbed her hockey stick.

When they got outside, the coach, a tall, muscular, dark-haired woman with a pony tail turned around.

"Glad to have you back, Hastings." The coach said.

"Glad to be back."

"Good. Now, I'd like you all to meet our newest team member. I'm sure a lot of you already know Paige McCullers." The coach stepped aside, where Spencer noticed Paige standing behind her. "I expect you'll all welcome her with open arms."

"You've got to be kidding me." Spencer muttered under her breath.

"Is there a problem, Spencer?" The coach asked, glancing over at Spencer.

"Uh, no. Everything's fine."

"Spencer. I haven't seen you in awhile." Paige said. "I'm really looking forward to being teammates."

"Yeah. Me too." Spencer said with obvious sarcasm.

"All right, girls. Let's get down to it. I want everyone to warm up with ten laps around the gym. Go." The coach blew her whistle and the girls all began jogging.

Spencer took an early lead, with Paige following closely behind. Spencer found herself actually needing to make an effort to keep ahead of Paige. Once the team had finished running laps, they moved on to do some ball handling drills along with some passing drills. Throughout the entire practice, it was obvious that Paige was trying to show off. Paige had certainly had some practice before now, she was good, but still not quite as good as Spencer.

"All right, before I let you girls go, let's work on some shooting exercises."

The coach divided the players into two groups. The first group was to practice shooting with the second group attempting to block the shots. Spencer and Paige were both put into the same group to practice their shots. The coach watched carefully as Spencer took three shots.

"Nice work, Hastings. Good follow through on your shot. But, watch the high-sticking at the end of your stroke. The refs will kill us with penalties for that."

Spencer nodded and wiped the sweat from her face with bottom of her shirt.

"Okay. Let's see what you've got, McCullers." The coach folded her arms over her chest and watched as Paige got into position.

Paige took a few shots to begin with, effortlessly sneaking each one by the intended blocker at the other end of the gym.

"Excellent. Nice form, great shots. Good stick-handling. Looks like I'm definitely gonna want you on offense."

Spencer stood, scowling with her arms crossed tightly over her chest as Paige shot her a suggestive smirk.

After the coach observed the remaining players, practice finally came to an end for the afternoon. Spencer followed her teammates into the locker room.

"You wanna tell me why exactly you're joining the hockey team?" Spencer said defensively, staring hard at Paige.

"I just needed some more extracurriculars." Paige said, matter-of-factly. "So, I thought why not hockey?"

"Yeah. Why not hockey?" Spencer said, sarcastically.

"What's the matter? You jealous? You're not afraid that I might actually be better than you..."

"That never crossed my mind. What is it, Paige? Are you looking for revenge because I wouldn't have sex with you? Or because you tried to hook up with Emily and now she wants nothing to do with your sorry ass..."

"You can have her. I'm over it and I couldn't care less about you."

"Listen up, bottom line is, I'm the captain of this team and..."

"Do you bully all of the new teammates? Guess what, Spencer I'm not the least bit afraid you. And for the record, any good captain would know that intimidation is no way to boost morale."

"You know what..." Spencer aggressively took a step toward Paige, only to be stopped by two of her teammates, holding her back.

"Whoa, Spence. Chill out." One girl said, holding Spencer around her abdomen.

"Yeah. It's totally not worth it." Another girl, who's hands were on Spencer's shoulders said. "If you guys fight, you'll both be sitting on the bench."

"You guys can let me go." Spencer said. "I'm cool."

"You sure?" The girl holding Spencer's shoulders asked.

"Positive. I'm not gonna hit her."

Both of Spencer's teammates slowly released their grips on the brunette.

"Okay, Paige. You want to be treated like part of this team? Fine. No problem. Rookie gets to wash all of the uniforms after practice."

"Wash your own damn laundry. Rosewood has a zero tolerance policy for hazing." Paige said.

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do? Tell on me? Because that'll really get you in good with all of us. We've all been new before and we've all been stuck washing the uniforms, right?"

All of the team members nodded.

"We all hated it. Spencer's uniforms were always super gross." Brooke said.

"It's true. I sweat a lot, just ask Emily. She loves it." Spencer pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it at Paige. "So you wanna be a part of this team? You're gonna have to do things my way. Have fun." Spencer smirked and stepped forward, purposely running into Paige with her shoulder.

"Oh and Paige." Spencer turned around. "Make sure you use mild detergent. I have sensitive skin."

Spencer then grabbed a towel and made her way to the showers, without saying another word.

* * *

Later that evening, Spencer arrived at the pool to pick Emily up from work. Since she was a little early, Spencer parked her car and went into the pool area where the last few kids were getting ready to leave for the evening. Spencer walked up behind Emily, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, babe." Emily turned around to face Spencer. "You're a little early."

"Yeah. I didn't really stick around for long after practice. I showered and got the hell out of there."

"Is everything all right? Did something happen at practice?"

"Not something. Someone. Paige McCullers joined the team."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She said she needed more extracurriculars. I just think she wants to get back at me because you turned her down."

"Well…is she any good? Maybe she could at least help the team…"

"She's okay, but she totally tried to show me up."

"You didn't let her, right?"

"Of course not. I'm still pissed off though. Why can't she join another team or club or something? Why does it have to be mine?"

"Who knows. Don't let her get to you. I don't want to see your game get compromised because you're preoccupied worrying about her."

"I won't let her shake me."

"Good." Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer.

Spencer looked down over her girlfriend's shoulder, where she noticed a little girl standing behind Emily.

"Looks like you have a little shadow." Spencer said.

Emily turned around to see a five-year-old with dark hair standing behind her.

"Hi, Sara." Emily said. "Is everything okay?"

The little girl nodded and then looked up at Spencer.

"This is my friend, Spencer." Emily said, pointing to her girlfriend. "Sara was in a swimming class that I was helping teach." Emily looked over at Spencer.

"Hi, there." Spencer smiled, looking down at the child in front of them. "You like swimming?"

"It's fun." The little girl smiled bashfully and looked down at her feet.

"Emily's a pretty good teacher, huh?"

"Yep."

Emily glanced across the pool at a probably thirty-something woman who she recognized to be Sara's mother. The woman walked over to collect her daughter.

"Hi, Emily." The woman said. "I hope you don't mind, Sara just wanted to come say goodbye, she really loved being in your swim class."

"I'm glad. She's a really fast learner." Emily crouched down to be on the same level as the little girl. "And such a cutie."

"Thank you for teaching me how to swim." Sara said as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Aw. You're welcome, sweetheart." Emily returned the embrace.

"I was thinking about continuing her lessons at YMCA this fall." The mother said. "She really seems to enjoy swimming."

"I'm going to be lifeguarding open swim a few evenings a week at the YMCA once school starts, maybe I'll see you guys."

"Hopefully." The mother said. "I'll have to bring her to open swim some night. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

The mother then looked down at her daughter.

"What do you say we go home and get you some dinner? Are you hungry?"

Sara nodded.

"Okay. Say goodbye." The woman reached down and took her daughter's hand.

"Bye, Emily." Sara said.

"Bye."

As they began to walk away, Sara looked up and waved at Spencer, who smiled and waved backed.

"Cute kid." Spencer said, looking over at Emily.

"Very." Emily nodded. "So, you ready to get out of here?"

"Ready if you are. You wanna go back to my place?"

"Sure."

"Good. After a tough hockey practice I could really use some Emily on Spencer time."

"Sounds good to me. I know you need to blow off a little steam." Emily said, trailing her index finger down Spencer's chest. "And I'd be more than happy to help you do that. Oh and just so you know, I wouldn't mind if maybe things happened to get a little bit rough tonight."

"I love you." Spencer grabbed Emily's hand. "We need to go, now." The brunette began practically dragging Emily toward the parking lot.

 


	122. Chapter 122

Spencer and Emily both collapsed on the bed, next to each other, breathing hard.

"God. You should let Paige piss you off more often. That was incredible."

Emily pulled the blanket up to her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah?" Spencer glanced over at Emily, sweat glistening on her face and chest.

"Yeah." Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss Spencer. "I love when you're a little aggressive."

Spencer rolled over.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"No where. I just need a hair tie." Spencer reached over to her night stand and grabbed a hair tie.

As Spencer sat up a little and pulled her hair into a pony tail, Emily glanced over and noticed the scratches all over Spencer's back and shoulders.

"Oh my God. Look what I did to you." Emily said, gently running her fingers over Spencer's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all. I can't even feel it." Spencer rolled back over to face Emily. "Besides, you're not the only one who sometimes likes it a little bit rough."

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"I love you, Spence." Emily nestled her face into the crook of Spencer's neck and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Spencer gently ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"So, are you more relaxed now?" Emily asked, gently running her fingers over Spencer's stomach.

"The sex was great, but I'm still pissed about Paige. I don't see how we'll ever get along as teammates."

"Can't say I didn't try." Emily sighed. "Why are you letting her get to you so much? You're the captain, she's still under you."

"I'd rather you be under me." Spencer smirked. "And I could use a little help getting my mind on something else."

"I'll see what I can do." Emily quickly rolled over on top of Spencer and pinned her girlfriend's wrists to the bed.

Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer, forcefully slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. After a few moments, Spencer flipped Emily over, changing positions. Spencer then began kissing Emily's neck and chest. Emily groaned and closed her eyes as Spencer began roughly sucking on her pulse point. Emily arched upward into Spencer's body as her hands slowly slid down the brunette's back.

"Spence." Emily moaned.

A moment later, Hanna walked into the barn, through the living room and to Spencer's bedroom.

"Oh my God." Hanna said.

"Hanna!?" Emily's eyes widened as she glanced over Spencer's shoulder at the blonde.

Thrown off balance, Spencer rolled off of Emily, tangling herself in a mess of blankets and sheets.

"Don't you ever knock?" Spencer said as she wrapped herself in a sheet and got up off of the bed.

"I'm so sorry." Hanna said. "I can like come back when you guys are done."

"Too late. You already ruined the mood." Spencer bent down and picked up her clothes from the floor.

"You sure? I can wait. I mean it already totally smells like sweat and sex in here..."

"No kidding?" Spencer said, sarcastically as she pushed past Hanna on her way to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Hanna asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Um, could you like not be on the bed with me when I'm naked?" Emily asked, pulling the blanket up to her chest. "Can you just go into living room? I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure. Sorry, Em." Hanna stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once Hanna was gone, Emily got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from Spencer's dresser. She quickly got dressed and walked out into the living room.

"So...what are you doing here anyway?" Emily asked.

"Well...I was at the mall today and I ran into your friend, Katie. She invited all of us to party with she and her roommate in Philly. She said there are some pretty cool clubs near U Penn."

"You want to go to a bar? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Aw come on. It'll be fun. I was gonna take Aria with me, she needs to get out, she's still pretty bummed about her parents hating on Fitz."

"I would like to see Katie, she was out of the country all summer, but I don't want to do anything without Spencer and I really don't think she'll be up for going out."

"Why not?"

"Well, she was pissed about Paige joining her hockey team, but now I assume she'll be more pissed about you walking in on us."

"She'll get over it. It's not like I saw anything. You were under a blanket. But, about tonight, you can convince Spencer to go out. We all know you wear the pants in the relationship."

"That's not true."

"Okay, okay, you're right, Spencer can wear what ever pants she wants...as long you get to pick them out." Hanna laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Believe what you want, but I don't control Spencer at all. I'll go tonight, but only if Spencer comes too. You're gonna have to convince her."

"All I have to do is get Spencer to say yes? This'll be easy."

A moment later, Spencer came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room.

"So...you interrupted our 'activities' to come sit on my couch?" Spencer said. "Is your couch broken?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I didn't know you guys would be like in the throes of passion when I walked in. Who has sex at like six p.m. anyway?"

"Throes of passion." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So I walked in on you guys having sex, no big deal."

"No, you walked in on us about to resume sex. If you'd have gotten here about twenty minutes earlier, you would have really gotten an eyeful."

"Spencer!" Emily reached out and slapped Spencer's arm with the back of her hand.

"What? It's true. Anyway, Hanna, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I ran into Emily's friend, Katie today she invited us come party with her in Philly tonight."

"No." Spencer said.

"What do you mean no?" Hanna whined. "It'll be fun."

"I don't really feel like going anywhere tonight."

"Come on. Don't be boring. Since you started classes at U Penn this summer, you promised to take me to some college parties and we haven't been to a single one...you owe me."

"Hanna..."

"You know you want to. Emily says we can go if you come. Please, Spence?" Hanna reached out, took Spencer's hand and stared up at her with a sad puppy dog expression on her face.

"It's not going to work, Hanna."

"But, I just want to spend time with you guys, especially because we have to go back to school next week. We won't have as much time to hang out."

"Okay, okay. Fine, if it means that much to you, we can go." Spencer sighed. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"Thanks, Spence." Hanna jumped up and hugged the brunette. "Dig out your fake ID and go put on your skinniest skinny jeans, we're going to a college bar."

"You guys hurry up and get changed. I'm gonna go pick up Aria and I'll meet you back here." Hanna hugged Spencer again before disappearing out the door.

"Did you really say you'd go if I said yes or was she lying?" Spencer asked, turning to Emily.

"She wasn't lying. I told her I'd only go if you came with us. I'm actually glad you said yes though, it'll be nice to see Katie and I think it'll do you some good to get out."

"If you wanted to hang out with Katie, you could have told Hanna yes, you don't need my permission."

"I know, but I don't like to do stuff without you and I didn't want you to feel like I was pushing you, so I told Hanna if she could convince you we'd go."

"You never thought I stood a chance against Hanna, did you?" Spencer laughed.

"I figured she would be able to talk you into it, I just didn't expect you to give in so easily, but you're pretty much a complete softie when it comes to Hanna. You always let her work you over." Emily laughed.

"It's that damn sad puppy face and those big blue eyes. She just looks so pitiful, I have to give in..."

"You guys are too cute...I guess, we should probably get changed before Hanna and Aria get here. Is it okay if I borrow something to wear?"

"Of course. Take what ever you want."

Spencer followed Emily into the bedroom and walked over to the closet.

"Can I wear these?" Emily asked, pulling a pair of black jeggings from Spencer's closet.

"I think those will look fantastic on you."

Once Spencer had gotten dressed, she began looking through her bedroom for her fake ID.

"What are you looking for?" Emily asked when she walked into the bedroom.

"I can't find my fake ID."

"It's in the far right drawer, next to the refrigerator in the kitchen."

Spencer and Emily both walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Spencer slid the drawer open and there was her ID, lying on top.

"How did you know that's where it was?" Spencer asked.

"I remember you putting it in there after the last time you used it. Remember you used it like a month ago to buy us that bottle of really expensive wine."

"Your parents were away for the weekend and after Melissa went to bed we spent those three incredible hours together, naked in the hot tub." Emily draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and kissed her.

"Oh yeah. That was a good night." Spencer smirked.

Emily then began gently kissing Spencer's neck.

"Em...you know if you keep kissing me like that, there's no way we're gonna be able to go anywhere tonight." Spencer groaned.

"All right."

Emily placed one last kiss on Spencer's lips as Hanna and Aria walked through the door.

"Cock blocked twice in one night." Spencer sighed. "I really need to start locking my door."

"Come on, let's go." Hanna grabbed one of Emily's hands and one of Spencer's, pulling them toward the door.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to meet, Katie, Em?" Spencer asked stopping at a red light.

"She said we can meet at her dorm and walk to the bar together."

"Okay. I'll just park in the garage near campus, then."

When they got to Katie's dorm room, Emily knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Katie answered. Katie had on a short, tight mini-skirt and an incredibly low-cut top, that grabbed even Spencer's attention.

"Hey, guys. Come on in. We'll be ready to go in just a minute." Katie said.

When everyone walked into the room, they noticed a petite brunette sitting on one of the two beds.

"That's my roommate, Jess." Katie motioned to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Emily. And these are my friends Aria and Hanna and the cutie on the end there is my girlfriend, Spencer."

"Hey." The other girl smiled. "Nice to meet you guys."

After a few minutes, all six girls left the dorm room and made their way down the hall.

"So you two are together." Jess said, pointing to Spencer and Emily. "Are you guys a couple too?" She then motioned to Aria and Hanna.

"God, no." Aria answered quickly.

"Why must you always deny our love?" Hanna said placing one arm around Aria.

"Shut up." Aria rolled her eyes. "She's just kidding. We both have boyfriends, they couldn't make it tonight."

"You only wish you were so lucky to have me for a girlfriend." Hanna said.

"Yeah. That's exactly it, Han."

"Are you sure we'll be able to get into this club?" Emily asked.

"We'll be fine. They don't really check IDs all that thoroughly. They've been pretty busy every time I've gone." Katie said. "Just stay cool."

Once they got to the bar, each one of the girls handed their IDs to the bouncer. Hanna was the last one to hand over her faux driver's license.

"Hold it, blondie." The bouncer placed a muscled, heavily tattooed forearm in front of Hanna, blocking her path. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What's the problem?" Hanna asked, innocently.

"This doesn't even look like you." The bouncer said, referencing the fact that the photo on the ID was a brunette. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"So I'm not a natural blonde, sue me." Hanna took her ID back. "And thank you for pointing it out to everyone. Rude."

"Let me take another look."

"Look at the eyes, it's obviously me." Hanna shoved the ID close to the man's face. "Can we move this along? My friends are waiting and you've got a line backed up around the block."

"Okay. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry. Go ahead in."

"Thank you." Hanna shoved her ID back into her wallet, winked at the bouncer and entered the bar.

"Very nice." Katie said, patting Hanna on the back.

"Why the hell would you bring an ID with a brunette on it and not expect to be questioned?" Spencer whispered. "Dumbass."

"I did the best I could. My mom took away my good fake ID. I had to improvise. Now stop being such a buzz kill and buy me a drink." Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and drug her toward the bar.

"Geez, I'm not sure I'll ever get this bartender's attention." Spencer said after several failed attempts to flag down the man behind the bar.

"You just need to know how to work them." Katie said.

"Well, what would you suggest?" Spencer asked.

"Watch and learn, babe." Katie stepped forward and grabbed one of the younger, college-age bartenders by the tie that he was wearing around his neck.

"Excuse me, sweetheart. Do you think my friend and I could get a couple of drinks over here?"

"Sure." The bartender said. "What can I get you?"

"What're you drinking, Princeton?" Katie asked.

"Oh, uh just water. I've gotta drive home tonight."

"Oh come on. Live a little, you and your friends can crash with me tonight."

"Well…maybe one drink wouldn't hurt." Spencer said.

* * *

A few hours and multiple drinks later.

"Hey, Spence. Thanks for bringing us here tonight." A drunken Hanna stumbled across the bar and wrapped her arms around Spencer's shoulders. "Are you having fun?" Hanna twisted a lock of Spencer's hair around her finger.

"Yep. I'm glad you convinced me to come." Spencer slurred.

"Me too. You wanna come dance with me?" Hanna asked.

"Sure. Just let me finish my drink."

"Okay. I'm gonna go dance with Emily. Come find me."

"Okay."

"So…what's going on between you and Hanna?" Katie asked, taking a seat at the bar, next to Spencer. "You hittin' that on the side?"

"Of course not. What are you talking about?" Spencer raised her drink to her lips.

"You guys seem kinda hot for each other. There's a lot of sexual tension there. You've at least fucked before, haven't you? She was all over you."

"No. Hanna and I aren't into each other like that. I only love Emily. Hanna's just a really affectionate drunk. That's all. But speaking of affection, I need some. I'm gonna go find Em."

Spencer set her empty glass down on the bar and staggered across the room, followed by Katie. Spencer found a buzzed, yet not totally wasted Emily on the dance floor with Hanna and Aria. Spencer pulled Emily away from Hanna, who was grinding on the swimmer to a Ke$ha song.

"Hey, Em." Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Hey, where were you two?" Emily asked.

"At the bar." Spencer said. "Want me to get you another drink? It's almost last call."

Spencer then leaned in and kissed Emily's neck and her hands roamed all over her girlfriend's body.

"No and you don't need any more either. You're already totally smashed." Emily laughed.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Spencer burst out laughing.

Spencer's hands sunk down to grip Emily's backside.

Emily took Spencer's hands and pulled them back upward.

"I think it's about time for you to crash." Emily said. "You can't keep your hands to yourself."

"I can't help it. Something about you and Hanna and Aria dancing together is making me really horny."

"Okay. It's definitely time to call it a night." Emily said. "Katie, is it cool if we head back to your room? Spencer obviously has a little trouble keeping it in her pants when she's drunk."

"Sure." Katie laughed. "I think I'll head back with you guys, I'm getting kinda tired anyway."

"Should we go find your roommate?" Aria asked.

"Nah, I saw her with her boyfriend a while ago." Katie said. "They probably left already."

Once the girls made it back to campus, they slowly walked up the stairwell and down the hall to Katie's dorm room. Katie unlocked the door and stumbled inside.

"Where's Hanna?" Spencer asked, looking around the room.

"She was right behind me." Aria said.

Spencer opened the door and looked outside into the hallway where Hanna was sitting on the floor, with her back against the wall.

"The fuck are you doing?" Spencer kicked the blonde's shoe. "Get in here."

"I can't move." Hanna groaned. "I'm too tired."

Spencer turned Hanna around and placed her hands under the blonde's armpits before dragging her into the room and shutting the door. Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria all passed out on the floor almost immediately. Katie picked up a couple of blankets and tossed them over her friends, before quickly falling asleep with all of her clothes on in her own bed.

 


	123. Chapter 123

The next morning, Spencer opened her eyes and glanced over at Emily who was lying beside her on Katie's dorm room floor. Aria had been lying beside Emily and Hanna was currently using Spencer's midsection as a pillow. Spencer slowly sat up, causing Hanna to wake up.

"What time is it?" Hanna groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Nine fifteen." Spencer said looking at her watch. "I have such a headache." Spencer closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her head.

After a few moments, Aria and Emily both began to stir as well.

"Where's Katie?" Aria asked, looking up at the empty bed next to them.

"I have no idea." Spencer said. "She wasn't here when Hanna and I woke up."

A moment later, the door opened and Katie stepped into the room in a bath robe.

"Good morning." Katie said cheerfully, looking down at her friends on the floor.

"Why are you up so early?" Emily asked, looking up at Katie.

"I have lacrosse practice."

"How are you not hung over?" Aria groaned, sitting up.

"Seriously." Spencer ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"I spent a lot of time hanging out in night clubs all over Europe this summer. I learned to handle my liquor pretty well. Princeton, on the other hand, looks a little bit rough this morning. How you feeling, buddy?" Katie looked down at Spencer.

"Shitty." Spencer groaned and flopped back down on the floor.

"Good." Hanna said. "You don't feel totally shitty the next morning without having fun the night before."

"Usually true." Katie laughed.

"That might be true, but we should probably be heading home." Emily said. "You need to get ready for practice and I think Spence needs to sleep off this hangover in her own bed."

"We should totally do this again, sometime." Katie said. "I had fun with you guys."

Emily stood up, then helped Spencer to her feet. Spencer walked over to a mirror, hanging on the wall near the closet.

"Holy crap. I look like hell." Spencer said, wiping some of the mascara off of her face that had ended up below her eyes.

"No worse than usual." Katie laughed.

"Funny." Spencer glared at Katie.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. You want an aspirin or something?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay. We'll just stop for coffee or something on the way home. That always makes me feel better."

"Me too." Katie agreed. "There's nothing better than a strong cup of coffee to nurse a hang over."

"Thanks for inviting us out with you last night." Emily said. "We'll have to get together for dinner or something, soon."

"Definitely. Just hit me up whenever you're free."

"We totally have to party together again." Hanna said.

"Next time, we can go to some frat parties." Katie said.

"Oh God. Hanna and frat parties. That's scary." Aria said.

"Yeah, really." Spencer said.

"Whatever." Hanna rolled her eyes. "I can control myself."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Aria said.

"Okay well, I guess we'll see you later." Emily said, looking at Katie.

"See ya guys." Katie said.

The girls then turned and walked out of the room. They slowly made their way out of Katie's residence building and back to the parking garage. The girls walked over to the elevator which they came to realize had a large "out of order" sign on it.

"Seriously?" Hanna groaned. "We have to walk."

"It's not that far, it's only up like four levels." Spencer said.

"Only four levels, says the girl who wore sneakers." Hanna said.

"You're so lazy. It's not that bad." Aria said.

"Tell that to my poor, tired feet."

"Well, who's fault is it for wearing five inch heels?" Spencer said. "Don't wear them if you can't walk in them."

"Hey, these are hot shoes and I can walk in them. I just didn't expect we'd have to hike through a parking garage." Hanna whined as the girls trudged passed a row of university officials' cars.

"Take it easy. You're both a little cranky." Emily said.

"I know. Sorry, Han. I didn't mean to be an ass."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm just tired."

"You want me to drive home, babe?" Emily reached down and took Spencer's hand.

"It's okay, I can drive."

"Where'd we park, Spence?" Aria asked.

"The car's just a little farther up and around the corner."

When they turned the corner, the girls found Spencer's Mercedes parked alone in it's section, where they had left it, but the SUV was now completely smashed up and all four tires had been slashed.

"No. You've got to be kidding me." Spencer walked quickly over to her car and ran her fingers over the huge dents in the driver's side door. "My car..."

Spencer walked around the car, the front and back windshields had been smashed in, the headlights had been broken and the word "bitch" had been spray painted in bright red across the length of the passenger side of the car.

"Fuck. My parents are gonna be so pissed." Spencer said. "I really don't need this today." Spencer's head throbbed.

"You didn't do anything." Aria said.

"Yeah. Besides, you're rich, remember? Your parents will fix it." Hanna said.

Spencer yanked on the back passenger's side door, struggling to open it due to the extensive damage.

"Who would do this?" Aria said, running her fingers over the red spray paint.

"I'll give you one guess." Spencer said, staring at the huge, capital letter 'A' which had been carved into the leather upholstery of the back seat.

"We should have known." Hanna said, poking her head into the car, looking at the damage to the seat.

"Watch the glass." Spencer said, placing her hand on the blonde's back. "I don't want you to get cut."

"Is anything missing, Spence?" Emily asked.

Spencer opened the driver's side door, carefully avoiding the pieces of shattered glass all over the front seat as she looked for anything that may have been missing.

"It doesn't look like A took anything."

"Should we call the cops?" Emily asked.

"Probably. But, let's walk over to my parents' office. My mom should be there. We can talk to her first."

Before they left, Spencer pulled out her cell phone and took photos of all the damage. Once the girls reached Spencer's parents' law firm, they went inside and approached the reception desk.

"Hi, Spencer." The receptionist, a woman, probably in her thirties said. "What brings you here on a Saturday morning?"

"I was hoping to see my mom, is she here?"

"Yes. She's in her office. You can go ahead in."

"Thanks."

Spencer and her friends walked into Veronica's office, where she was sitting at her desk, going through some paperwork.

"Hi, honey. What are you and your friends doing here?" Veronica asked, looking up.

"Someone vandalized my car last night."

"How bad is the damage?"

"Pretty bad. I'll show you." Spencer walked around the desk and showed her mother the photos that she had just taken.

"Where is this?" Veronica asked.

"It's the parking garage at U Penn." Spencer said.

"How long was your car parked there for?"

"Since around eight last night until about nine thirty this morning."

"You left it overnight?"

"Yeah. We were hanging out with a friend at her dorm and it got late so we decided just to stay the night and when we came back this morning, that's how I found my car. So we walked over here."

"All right. I'll file a report with the Philadelphia police department."

"Thanks, mom." Spencer said, gratefully, but still had a frown on her face.

"Do you feel okay, sweetheart? You look a little sick."

"I'm fine. Just mad about my car." She sighed.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of it." Veronica reached out and ran her fingers though Spencer's hair.

Veronica picked up the phone and dialed the number of the local police station.

"This sucks." Spencer slumped down in a chair as her mother talked to a police officer on the phone.

"It's okay." Emily placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Your car will get fixed."

After a few minutes, Veronica hung up the phone.

"What did the cops say?" Spencer asked.

"They're sending an officer to come investigate the damage. I said we'd meet them at the garage. They'll probably want to ask you a few questions. Just let me get my purse and we'll head over to campus."

The girls then followed Mrs. Hastings out of the room.

"I'll be out of the office for a little while." Veronica said to the receptionist. "Hold my calls, please."

"Certainly, Missus Hastings."

"Thank you."

* * *

When Spencer, Veronica, Emily, Hanna and Aria arrived back at the parking garage, Veronica stepped out of her own car and approached Spencer's.

"Do you have any idea who may have done this?" Veronica asked, looking at the large letter 'A' carved into Spencer's back seat. "Does 'A' mean anything at all to you?"

"No, uh…not that I can think of, anyway." Spencer glanced at her friends before refocusing her gaze on the simple, yet chilling single letter scratched into the upholstery.

Spencer then turned and watched as a Philadelphia police department squad car pulled up and parked near them. The officer, a short, pudgy, middle-aged man got out of his car and approached Spencer's Mercedes.

"Good morning, I'm officer Williams."

"Veronica Hastings. I believe we spoke on the phone."

"We did. You said your daughter's SUV was vandalized some time last night." The cop said, inspecting the damage. "How long was the car parked here?"

"From about eight p.m. last night until around nine thirty this morning." Spencer said.

"And why exactly did you leave your vehicle unattended overnight?" The officer asked, skeptically.

"We were visiting a friend at her dorm on campus."

"Was there any alcohol involved? Were you physically incapable of driving so you left your car…"

"No." Spencer snapped. "Our friend had been away all summer, we were talking and lost track of time. It was late and I was too tired to drive an hour home to Rosewood."

"I really don't think the reason the car was left is relevant to the situation." Veronica said. "The fact is someone vandalized my daughter's car last night and I'd like to know who is responsible for it."

"I understand, Missus Hastings. I'm just trying to get some information. Now, was there anything stolen from the vehicle?" The office turned to Spencer.

"Not that I noticed." Spencer said.

"What can we do about this?" Veronica asked.

"Unfortunately, not much. An Expensive car left alone, over night on a college campus, things like this sometimes happen every so often. Especially over the weekend when there's less security. Your case is slightly atypical though. Generally, when incidents like this occur, the vandal tends to steal high value items from the vehicle. Hub caps, GPS units, stereos, speakers, things like that."

"So…because nothing was stolen you're saying you basically can't do anything at all?" Spencer asked.

"This seems to be an isolated incident. Without any leads or missing items to try to track, it'll be nearly impossible to catch whoever did this, but I'll contact campus police and see if they have any surveillance footage that I can review. In the mean time, I'd suggest filing a claim with your insurance company. I'll be in touch if any new information turns up."

"Thank you." Veronica said.

"No problem. Take care." Officer Williams said as he turned and walked back to his car.

"I guess I'll call a tow truck and get your car taken to the repair shop."

"Thanks, mom, but how are we supposed to get home?"

"Why don't you just take me back to my office and you can drive my car home. I'll get a ride with your dad, later on."

"Okay."

* * *

When the girls got back to Rosewood Spencer dropped Hanna and Aria off at their respective houses before bringing Emily back to the barn.

"You wanna take a nap?" Emily asked. "It's already been a long day and it's only like twelve thirty. You should really try to sleep off this hangover."

"Good idea. I'm exhausted."

Spencer changed her clothes and laid down in bed. Emily pulled a blanket up over Spencer's body and laid down next to her girlfriend. Emily wrapped her arms around the brunette. Just as Spencer was beginning to drift off, she heard her phone chime. She reached over to the nightstand, picked up her phone and noticed that she had a new next message.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"Hey, Spence.  
Sorry about your car. I got a little carried away.  
Can't wait to see you at school on Monday.  
Here's to a great senior year.  
-A." Spencer read the message aloud.

"Fuck off." Spencer groaned and slammed her phone back down on the night stand. "Yeah great start to senior year…first Paige joins my hockey team and now I don't even have a car to get to school on the first day…"

"Aw…don't worry babe, I'll come pick you up. And don't worry about Paige." Emily slid her hand up underneath Spencer's shirt and gently rubbed her back. "No matter how hard she tries, you're still the best player on the team. Not to mention, you look way better in shorts." Emily placed a light kiss to Spencer's neck, just below her ear.

Spencer rolled over onto her back and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Emily slightly shifted her body and laid her head on Spencer's chest.

"I love you." Spencer said, gently stroking Emily's hair.

"I love you, too."

"Will you make sure I don't sleep too long?"Spencer asked. "I don't want to waste the whole day. Maybe later we can go out for ice cream or something?"

"Sure. That sounds great." Emily kissed Spencer's cheek. "You know the worst thing about having to go back to school…not as many sleepovers for just the two of us."

"So, let's make the most of this nap. You wanna spoon?"

"Definitely."

Emily rolled over onto her side as Spencer settled in to position behind. Spencer pulled Emily against her body, holding her girlfriend as closely as she possibly could. It was only a matter of a few minutes before both Spencer and Emily drifted off to sleep together.

 


	124. Chapter 124

Later that evening.

Melissa walked into the barn with Taylor and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Emily called out.

Melissa opened the door and looked at Emily who was sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Emily. Is Spencer here?"

"She just got out of the shower. She should be out in a minute."

Spencer then opened the bathroom door and stepped into her bedroom, towel drying her hair.

"Hey, Melissa. Is everything okay?" Spencer said.

"Yeah. I just talked to mom. She told me about what happened to your car. I'm sorry. That really sucks. Do you need me to drive you to school on Monday until mom and dad get you a rental?"

"No, it's okay. Emily's going to pick me up. Thanks, though."

"Okay."

"Spencer and I were just going to walk down the street to get some ice cream, you want to join us?" Emily asked, looking at Melissa.

"Thanks, but I can't. I'm actually on my way down to my office for a while. I've got a big meeting on Monday afternoon that I need to prepare for."

"Are you taking Taylor with you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, mom said she and dad would come pick her up before they leave work."

"Spencer and I could take her, if you want. Right, Spence?" Emily said.

"Sure. We'd love to watch her."

"Really?"

"Definitely." Spencer nodded.

"Thanks. You guys are the best. I'll get you her stroller."

"You don't have to do that. I can carry her." Spencer said. "We're only walking down the street. If you can just bring me the carrier that straps to your chest, that'll be good enough."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Melissa handed Taylor over to Emily.

"I'll go finish drying my hair and we can go." Spencer said.

"You should just leave it the way it is. It's so cute, all wet and curly."

"Okay." Spencer smiled. "If you say so."

When Melissa returned to the barn, she handed the baby carrier to Spencer.

"Are you sure you guys don't mind taking Taylor? You know you don't have to."

"We don't mind at all." Spencer said.

"We love Taylor." Emily added.

"Thank you. She's already eaten and I changed her so hopefully she'll behave for you."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Emily said.

"But, if she does get hungry later, there's a bottle in the fridge. I've gotta get going, I'll see you guys in a few hours." Melissa then leaned over and kissed Taylor on top of the head. "Bye, Taylor. Mommy will be back soon. I love you."

"Thanks again for taking her."

"You're welcome." Emily said.

"Call me if you need anything." Melissa then turned leave.

"Bye." Spencer and Emily both said.

Once Melissa had left for the evening, Spencer slipped the baby carrier on over her shoulders and tightened the straps so that it fit very snugly to her body.

"You ready for her?" Emily asked.

"Ready."

Emily lifted Taylor up and slipped her into the carrier, facing outward.

"What do you say, Taylor? You ready to take a little walk with us?" Spencer asked placing her hands around Taylor's stomach.

Taylor let out a soft giggle as Spencer tickled her.

Emily and Spencer then walked out of the bedroom and toward the front door. Emily held the door open for Spencer and Taylor.

"Thanks, Em." Spencer leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Emily's lips.

Once they left the barn, Emily reached down and took Spencer's hand as they began walking down the sidewalk. Emily swung her and Spencer's clasped hands forward and back as they walked.

"Who needs a car?" Emily said. "I think this is perfect."

"It is, but I'm still mad. I love that car."

"I know you're upset, sweetie, but your mom said she'd take care of everything."

"Yeah, but if I didn't get so wasted last night, I would have been able to drive home and nothing would have happened in the first place. Then my mom wouldn't have to worry about it."

"It's not your fault A vandalized your car, Spence. But speaking of last night, is it just me or were you and Katie awfully chatty with each other last night? Are you guys like buddies now?"

"I don't know, maybe. I guess she's not as bad as I thought."

"I knew you guys could be friends, I think you're a lot more similar than you realized."

When they got to the ice cream shop, Emily and Spencer walked over to an area with a few outside tables and benches.

"Why don't you sit down with Taylor and I'll get us some ice cream. What do you want me to get for you?"

"Can you get me a banana split?"

"Of course."

"Can I have extra sprinkles?"

"You bet." Emily laughed. "But, I'm asking for no nuts. I don't want to risk you accidentally getting any walnuts and having an allergic reaction."

"Good idea. The last thing I need today is to be rushed to the hospital for an adrenaline shot. Thanks for looking out for me, Em."

"You know it's my job to look out for you. I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait, let me get you some money." Spencer reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet.

"I'll get this, Spence."

"You don't have to. Just take my wallet."

"Really, I'll get it. It's no big deal." Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Spencer sighed and shoved her wallet back into her pocket.

She sat down on an empty bench and lifted Taylor out of her carrier. Spencer then gently began bouncing the baby on her lap.

"Oh my God, your daughter is absolutely adorable." A young blonde girl said, approaching the bench Spencer was sitting on. "She looks just like you."

"Oh, uh, she's not my daughter. She's actually my niece. I'm just babysitting." Spencer smiled.

"Well, she's still super cute." The girl bent down and smiled at Taylor.

Taylor turned her head and grasped the sleeve of Spencer's shirt.

"She's a little shy around strangers."

"Aw...so...what's your name, cutie?"

"This is Taylor." Spencer shifted the baby's weight in her arms and cradled her against her chest.

"Actually, I meant you." The girl said, staring into Spencer's eyes.

"Oh...I uh...I'm Spencer." The brunette blushed a little.

"Erika." The girl said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I live not too far from here."

"Good. Then you'll probably know where I can get a cup of coffee in this town. My mom and I just moved here, we've been unpacking all day and I'm in desperate need of some serious caffeine."

"Oh, sure. There's a café, a couple of blocks over. Just head down the street and make a left at the first traffic light. It'll be on the corner. It's called the Applerose Grille. They make a great latte."

"Thank you so much. You're sweet. I should go, but maybe I'll see you around, Spencer."

"Probably. Rosewood's a pretty small town. I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point."

"Thanks, again." Erika flashed Spencer a smile before turning and walking away.

"You know, if I didn't already have Emily, I think I would have had to enlist your help to win her over." Spencer said, looking down at her niece. "I think you're pretty much a cute girl magnet, aren't you?"

After a few minutes, Emily returned, and sat down next to Spencer.

"Here you go." Emily handed Spencer her ice cream.

"Thanks." Spencer slipped Taylor back into the carrier and took the ice cream from Emily.

"So...who was that girl you were talking to?" Emily asked.

"Just some girl admiring how cute Taylor is and asking for directions to the nearest coffee shop."

"Oh. Cool. Taylor is pretty irresistibly cute."

"For sure. That girl thought I was her mom though. She said Taylor looks just like me."

"She does look a lot like you, especially in the eyes. You two have the same dark, beautiful eyes."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer smiled and glanced over at Emily as she lifted a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth.

"Can you believe that in just two days we'll officially be seniors?" Emily asked.

"No. It's crazy, but I'm really hoping that despite a rocky pre-school start we have an amazing senior year together."

"I know we will."

* * *

When Emily and Spencer got back to the barn that evening, Spencer lifted Taylor out of her carrier and took her into the bedroom. Spencer unbuckled the carrier from her chest and sat down on the bed.

"Poor Taylor looks exhausted." Emily said.

"Yeah, she's starting to get a little fussy." Spencer said as she felt the baby fidget in her arms. "I was gonna give her a bath, but I won't if it'll make miserable. Maybe I'll read to her for a little bit and try to get her to sleep. Can you hold her for a minute while I run into the house and grab one of her books?"

"Of course." Emily walked over to the bed and lifted Taylor out of Spencer's arms.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said as she left the room.

Spencer returned to the barn a few minutes later. She walked quietly through the living room and stood in the bedroom doorway watching Emily for a moment. Emily didn't hear Spencer come back into the room.

"Are you sleepy, baby?" Emily said softly as she cradled Taylor against her chest. "You just wait, aunt Spencer will be back in just a minute, she's gonna read to you."

Taylor clung to Emily as she gently moved her hand up and down the baby's back.

"You know, you're gonna make an amazing mommy someday." Spencer said, leaning against the door jamb.

Emily turned around to face her girlfriend and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me take such good care of Taylor." Spencer walked over to Emily and kissed her. "I know you don't have to, but I really appreciate that you want to spend time with her. I love you so much."

"I love you too and I love helping out with Taylor. She'll be my niece someday too, you know."

"So, what book did you pick out?" Emily asked.

"It's a baby animal book. She loves this one because it has all the textures of the animals' skin and fur. She likes to touch it. Hell, I like to touch it too." Spencer laughed.

"Aw." Emily laughed. "I used to love those kinds of books when I was a kid."

Spencer sat down on the bed, grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Spencer then stretched out her legs, placing Taylor in between them as she opened the first page of the book. Emily walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, next to her girlfriend. Emily smiled to herself as she watched Spencer take Taylor's hand and place it over the small, fluffy panel on the book, which was supposed to represent a newborn duckling's feathers.

"Soft, huh?" Spencer said, leaning down to look at Taylor, who let out a small giggle.

By the time they had made it to the end of the book, Taylor was more than ready to sleep. Spencer set the book over on the night stand and laid down on the bed, with Taylor lying on her chest. Taylor reached up and touched Spencer's chin with her tiny fingers. Spencer smiled and gently rubbed Taylor's back as the baby began to drift off to sleep, making soft, happy cooing sounds in the process.

When Melissa returned home, she walked into the barn, where Emily was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Hi, Emily."

"Hey, Melissa."

"Did everything go okay tonight?"

"Yeah. Great, actually. Taylor's in the bedroom with Spencer."

Emily and Melissa both walked over the doorway of Spencer's bedroom. Spencer gently stroked Taylor's hair as the baby slept.

"Look at them." Melissa smiled.

"They've been like that for the past two hours, at least." Emily took a step into the room, followed by Melissa. "We got home, Spencer read to her and Taylor pretty much passed out."

"Was she good for you guys?" Melissa asked, walking over to the bed.

"She was a perfect angel, like she always is." Spencer said, sitting up as she tried not to wake up her niece.

"Thank you for watching her tonight, guys." Melissa said, taking her daughter from Spencer. "I really appreciate it. It feels great knowing that I have someone I can trust with her."

"It's no problem, Melissa." Emily said.

"Sorry I didn't give her a bath." Spencer said. "I was going to, but she was getting a little cranky. I didn't want to aggravate her."

"It's okay. I bathed her earlier. You know, I'm really impressed with you, Spence. You're so great with Taylor, she really loves you. Too bad you'll be going away to Princeton this time next year."

"Yeah, but I'll come home as often as I can and you can always come visit me too. New Jersey isn't that far away. But, in the mean time, I'll try to spend as much time with Taylor as I possibly can."

"I think she'll like that." Melissa said. "Well, I'm gonna go put her to bed. Goodnight."

 


	125. Chapter 125

Early on Monday morning Spencer rolled over in bed when she heard her alarm go off. She reached for her phone and silenced the alarm. Spencer dropped her phone onto her chest and stretched, lifting her arms above her head. A few moments later, Spencer heard her phone chime, she picked it up to see that she had just received a new text from Emily.

Hey babe. You up yet?

Just woke up. I'm going to go take a shower in a minute.

Okay. I'll come pick you up in like half an hour. :) XO

See you then. :)

Spencer set her phone back down on the night stand, got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When she got out of the shower, Spencer dried her hair and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Emily walked downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother had just set out some fresh blueberry muffins.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning."

"Look at you, I can't believe my little baby girl is actually a senior." Pam walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "You've grown up so much, it seems like just yesterday I was sending you off to pre-school."

"That was a really long time ago." Emily laughed.

"I know, but you'll understand someday when you have your own kids." Pam smiled at her daughter as she tucked a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast. I'll have some bacon and eggs ready in just a minute."

"Thanks, mom."

Emily sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as her mother poured a glass of milk and handed it to her daughter. Pam then placed a muffin and a few strips of bacon on a plate and set it down in front of Emily. Emily somewhat rushed through breakfast as she wanted to make sure she left plenty of time to pick Spencer up.

"Do you want anything more to eat, honey?" Pam asked once Emily had finished her breakfast.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to take some coffee with me. I really need to get going. I think I'll take Spencer a muffin though."

"Knowing that girl's appetite, you had better take two." Pam chuckled.

"Good idea." Emily laughed.

Pam pulled out a small brown paper bag, placed two muffins inside and handed it to Emily.

"Thanks." Emily took the bag from her mother.

Emily then poured two cups of coffee into paper to-go cups and swung her book bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later." Emily said.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, mom."

When Emily arrived at the Hastings' house, she parked her car and walked over to the barn. She pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Emily walked into the kitchen and set one cup of coffee on the island along with the paper bag containing the muffins. Emily knocked on Spencer's bedroom door.

"Come in." Spencer called out.

Emily opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said.

"Hey." Emily said as she walked over to Spencer and placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"What are you knocking for?" Spencer asked. "You know that's not necessary."  
"I just didn't want to walk in on you if you were getting dressed or something."

"You're too polite." Spencer laughed. "It wouldn't have been a big deal if you had walked in on me. You already know what I look like naked."

"I guess that's true." Emily laughed. "Are you almost ready to go? I brought you breakfast."

"You did?"

"Yep. Fresh baked blueberry muffins. Compliments of my mom. Come on, they're in the kitchen." Emily said, taking Spencer's hand. "I brought coffee too."

"You're way too good to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

When they got into the kitchen, Emily opened the paper bag and removed one of the muffins.

"We should probably get going. I don't wanna be late for school." Emily said. "You can eat this on the way." She stuffed the muffin into Spencer's mouth.

"Okay." Spencer mumbled, her mouth full as she picked up her cup of coffee.

Spencer stopped to grab her book bag on the way out of the barn.

"You drive?" Emily asked, holding her car keys out to Spencer.

"You want me to drive your car?"

"Sure. I like it better when you drive."

"Really? Why?"

"I can pay more attention to you, instead of having to watch the road."

"Okay." Spencer smiled as she took the keys from her girlfriend, opened the back door and tossed her book bag onto the seat before getting in the driver's side.

Spencer set her coffee in the cup holder and started the car.

"Thanks for picking me up this morning." Spencer said.

"You're welcome. You always pick me up for school. It's the least I could do."

Spencer reached over and took Emily's hand as she began driving down the street.

When they arrived at school, Spencer pulled into the student parking lot and took the first available space. She and Emily both gathered their book bags from the back seat and walked toward the front door of the school. Spencer opened the door and allowed Emily to walk in first.

"Do you have hockey practice today?" Emily asked as she and Spencer slowly walked down the hall.

"Yeah. Would you mind taking me home around four?"

"Not at all. I think I'm probably gonna swim for a while after school, I'll meet you afterward."

"Thanks."

As Spencer and Emily walked toward their lockers, they noticed a group of people huddled together outside of a classroom down the hall.

"I wonder what that's about." Emily said, staring across the hall.

"Some freshman probably puked on the floor or something." Spencer laughed.

A moment later, a few of the people in the crowd moved aside. Spencer and Emily then found themselves staring at what all the fuss was about. There, standing in the hallway was Jenna Marshall, minus her sunglasses and white cane.

"Em...Spence." Hanna said as she and Aria came rushing around the corner.

"You already know..." Hanna said, noticing her friends staring across the hallway at Jenna.

Spencer and Emily both turned around to face their friends.

"She can see again..." Spencer said, a look of panic crossing her face.

"I heard she spent the last year having multiple eye surgeries at a hospital in Philadelphia." Aria said. "They gave her a cornea transplant."

"What's she doing back in Rosewood?" Emily asked. "I thought she went to school in Philadelphia."

"Yeah at a school for the blind." Spencer said. "She doesn't exactly qualify anymore."

"So...what do we do?" Aria asked.

"We avoid her and hope she avoids us too." Spencer said. "We should get to home room. We'll see you guys later."

Spencer and Emily then both began walking down the hall as Aria and Hanna turned and walked off in the opposite direction, toward their home room. Spencer put her head down and moved hurriedly past Jenna and the group of people surrounding her, trying very hard not to be noticed.

After home room had ended, the girls were happy to discover that somehow they all managed to be placed in the same first period English class. However, much to their dismay, all four girls walked in to discover that Jenna was sitting front and center at one of the desks. Spencer froze dead in her tracks in the doorway causing Hanna to run into her.

"Sorry, Han." Spencer turned around. "This is shaping up to be a great senior year." Spencer said sarcastically. "Why couldn't they have put her in another class?"

"Spence, it's not like we have to sit by her." Emily said. "Just go in."

Spencer tentatively walked into classroom. She was about to turn and head down one of the rows to the farthest seat back when Jenna spoke.

"You know I can see you now." Jenna said, staring straight ahead at the blackboard. "You were avoiding me this morning."

"We were just in a hurry, that's all." Spencer said. "We should sit down."

"There's a seat right here, Spencer." Jenna said, reaching over and patting the desk next to her. "You do like the front, don't you?"

"Uh...yeah. I...do." Spencer's voice quivered.

"I promise I won't bite." Jenna said in a monotonous type of voice.

Spencer nervously laid her books on top of the desk and sat down beside Jenna. Emily, Aria and Hanna all filled in the surrounding seats behind Spencer and Jenna.

"Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna..." Jenna said. "I see your posse's still going strong even without Alison."

"We didn't stop being friends just because we lost Alison." Aria said.

"No, I guess you wouldn't."

"So...what's it feel like to be able to see again?" Emily asked.

"It feels amazing. My sight's not perfect, but I can manage just fine."

"That's great, we're really happy for you, Jenna." Emily said, sincerely.

Jenna then glanced over at Spencer.

"Come a little bit closer. I want to see if you still look the same as I remember."

Spencer leaned closer to Jenna's face and swallowed hard, her heart thumping against her chest.

"Your eyes are heavy." Jenna reached over and touched Spencer's cheek. "Like you're carrying around the weight of the world with you."

Spencer squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Hanna, Aria and Emily all looked equally creeped out as they made eye contact with one another.

"So...what made you decide to come back to Rosewood?" Hanna asked, trying to take the attention off of Spencer.

"After my surgeries proved successful, I decided I wanted to come back for senior year. You know, make a fresh start. I left Rosewood almost immediately after my accident, I just wanted to forget. But, I'm done running away now."

A moment later, Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna's phones all vibrated at the same time. They each looked down at their phone to see that they had a new text from an anonymous sender.

**My, my, my, how the tables have turned. Now,**   
**she can finally see how guilty you bitches look.**   
**-A**

The girls all looked around for any indication of who may have sent the message, but it was impossible to tell, as practically every student was on their cell phone. Just then the bell rang and the teacher stepped into the room. Spencer sighed a quiet sigh of relief and leaned back in her chair. At least for the next fort five minutes she'd be able to focus on English instead of Jenna.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria all met up in the cafeteria at lunch time.

"God, she was so creepy this morning." Hanna said as she stared over Spencer's shoulder, across the cafeteria at Jenna.

"I know." Aria said. "You guys don't think Jenna would like try to hurt us…do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Hanna said.

"Neither would I." Spencer said, nervously. "Jenna has every reason to hate us."

"Wait a minute…Spence, that text A sent you on Saturday, do you still have it?"

"Yeah. Why?" Spencer asked, confused. "What does that have to do with Jenna…"

"Just let me see it."

Hanna took Spencer's phone and reread the message that A had sent Saturday afternoon, after Spencer's car had been vandalized.

"Hey, Spence.  
Sorry about your car. I got a little carried away." Hanna read aloud. "Can't wait to see you at school on Monday. Here's to a great senior year."

"What's your point, Han?" Aria asked.

"Don't you get it? Can't wait to SEE you on Monday. This is Jenna telling us that she's A. It has to be."

"No way can Jenna be A." Spencer said. "A started long before she got her sight back. There's no way she could have been messing with us from Philadelphia when she was blind."

"How do we know that she really did just get her sight back?" Hanna said. "Maybe she's been able to see for awhile."

"I don't know, but when we got that text in class this morning from A, Jenna's phone wasn't anywhere near her." Emily said. "She couldn't have sent it."

"Even if Jenna was A, she'd never just come out and tell us." Spencer said. "She's not that stupid."

"Well, do you have any ideas, Sherlock?" Hanna said defensively as she stared across the table at Spencer.

"No, Hanna, I don't." Spencer snapped. "I have no idea whatsoever."

"Spence, relax." Emily said, gently rubbing Spencer's back. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Han." Spencer said, taking in a deep breath. "I just never expected that we'd ever see her again..."

"It's okay. It's not like you're the only one who's freaked out about Jenna being back." Hanna said.

"She can see again, maybe she's forgiven us." Emily said. "People can change."

"What if she hasn't?" Spencer said. "What if she starts talking about that night? Just because she can see now doesn't mean we're off the hook for what happened to her. What if she goes to the cops? We could get in major trouble."

"Spence, calm down." Aria said. "If she hasn't talked by now, she probably isn't going to, okay?"

"I agree with Aria." Emily said. "If she wanted us to get in trouble, she would have told the cops what really happened a long time ago."

"I hope so." Spencer said.

"Just relax, Spence. Everything will be fine." Emily said. "Eat something. You'll need the energy for hockey practice."

 


	126. Chapter 126

Later that afternoon, after school Spencer made her way to the gym for hockey practice. Spencer opened the locker room door and walked over to her locker, where she greeted a few of her teammates. Spencer opened her locker and stripped her jeans off, replacing them with a pair of black and white athletic shorts. Spencer then unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off before placing it into her locker.

"I'm glad you're all here." Paige said. "I have everyone's uniforms. Clean and freshly pressed."

Paige then began looking at the names on the backs of the practice jerseys and handed them out.

"Sorry about yours, Spencer." Paige said. "It had a little accident." She tossed the jersey at Spencer.

Spencer caught the shirt and held it up, it was now significantly smaller than what it had previously been and obviously wouldn't fit anymore.

"Accident. Funny mine's the only one that shrank."

"I know. It's so weird. Talk about rotten luck." Paige said sarcastically.

Spencer glared at Paige and threw the jersey into her locker.

"You're lucky I've got a spare."

Spencer pulled a white and blue practice jersey from the top shelf of her locker.

"I promise it won't happen again." Paige said with zero sincerity in her voice.

"I think I'll take care of my own laundry from now on. Or else I'll probably end up wearing pink jerseys." Spencer said as she slipped her shirt on.

"Suit yourself." Paige shrugged.

"Hi, girls." The coach said, walking into the locker room. "Listen up for a minute. I want to let you all know that Paige here has decided to try out for team captain..."

Spencer's face went completely blank upon hearing the news, not necessarily out of fear for losing her spot, but more so just from annoyance.

"We already have a captain." Brooke said, stepping forward.

"This is bull." Another girl chimed in. "Spencer's a great captain. How can you let someone who just joined the team take over?"

"No one is taking over." The coach said. "This is a team and we all work together. It isn't about one person. And here at Rosewood, everyone gets a fair shot, if Paige wants to try out, she has every right to. So for the next few practices, I'll be observing both Spencer and Paige more closely before I make my final decision. Now, finish getting changed, I want you all outside in five minutes."

The coach then turned and walked out of the locker room. Paige reached into her own locker, retrieved her hockey stick and began walking toward the door.

"Hold up." Brooke said, following Paige.

"What do you want?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Paige? You're crazy if you think we'd ever support you as captain over Spencer. We've been with her since J.V. You could never be half the leader she is."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure she checked out on this team last season."

"She didn't check out on the team. She was hurt, she could barely even walk." Brooke said, aggressively taking a step toward Paige to intimidate her, although Paige was much taller.

"Brooke. It's okay." Spencer said, placing her arm in between the two girls. "You don't need to defend me. I'll just kick her ass on the field."

"You're more than welcome to try." Paige said. "I'm gonna go help the coach set up for practice. See you out there."

"Kissing the coach's ass won't make you captain." Brooke snapped.

"No, but it couldn't hurt." Paige replied.

"Whatever. If you want to embarrass yourself, go right ahead." Brooke added. "Everyone knows getting into a competition with Spencer is suicide."

"We'll see." Paige then turned and walked out of the locker room.

"God, she's such a tool." Brooke looked up at Spencer. "I can't believe coach is even letting her try out for captain."

"Let her." Spencer shrugged. "Paige is nothing I can't handle."

"Please do us all a favor and really show her up today." Brooke placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I'll do my best." Spencer said.

Spencer then walked back over to her locker. She slipped her socks on, put her shin guards in place and pulled her socks up. Spencer then rolled her sweatbands up her forearms and took her hockey stick from her locker before making her way outside with the rest of the team.

"Okay, ladies. Let's warm up with some laps. Go." The coach blew her whistle.

During the warm up laps, Spencer pushed herself extra hard to make certain that she kept ahead of Paige the entire time.

"All right, girls, that's good. Come in here." The coach said. "I want everyone except Spencer down on that end of the field." She pointed to her right. "Spencer, I want you to start from midfield, dribble past everyone and try to score. Then we'll have Paige do the same."

Then team took their positions as Spencer picked up her stick and jogged out to the middle of the field.

"I want the rest of you girls to work on some defense, try to block Spencer as best you can. See if you can steal the ball from her." The coach said, eliciting head nods from her team.

"Here's a ball." The coach tossed a bright orange ball in Spencer's direction.

"Thanks, coach." Spencer dropped the ball at her feet and got into position.

"On my whistle. Ready. Go."

As soon as Spencer heard the whistle blow, she began dribbling down field, skillfully handling the ball left and right. Spencer came face to face with Paige, who was defending front and center. Paige reached her stick out in an attempt to steal the ball. Paige lifted her stick just slightly too high, as Spencer tapped the ball through the small open space between Paige's feet and quickly moved to the left, regaining control of the ball and leaving Paige behind as she continued toward the goal. Once she was close enough to the goal, Spencer pulled her stick back and with a flick of her wrist, effortlessly sent the ball sailing past the team's goalie and into the net.

"Excellent job, Spencer." The coach said. "Paige, it's pretty tough to block the ball on the ground, if your stick's in the air. You'll want to make sure to keep your stick in contact with the grass when you're defending someone. Don't give them any gaps to work with, strong forwards like Spencer will find a way to get by you every time, if you're not careful."

"Sure thing, coach." Paige rolled her eyes as she turned around, away from the coach.

"All right, Spencer, let's give it another go." The coach said. "Head back up the field."

"Amateur." Spencer smirked as she jogged past Paige.

Paige just glared at her teammate as she repositioned herself for Spencer's next attempt.

The coach stood on the sideline as she watched Spencer make a few more attempts to score. She was impressed by Spencer's ball control and her ability to glide past the defense. After last year's knee injury left Spencer sidelined, the coach was concerned that Spencer may not be the same player she had previously been, but Spencer only seemed to have come back stronger and better than ever.

"Okay, Spencer, why don't you trade positions with Paige?"

When Paige started down the field on her first attempt, she moved left, trying to avoid Spencer, but the brunette sought her out, swiftly and very easily stealing the ball from her.

"Nice try, Paige." The coach called out. "Let's give it another go."

"Yeah. Really nice try." Spencer smirked, as her teammates all snickered.

Spencer then used her stick to flip the ball straight up into the air. Spencer caught the ball in her left hand and held it out to Paige.

"Here you go. Good luck." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Fuck off." Paige muttered as she snatched the ball from Spencer's hand.

On Paige's second attempt, she again came face to face against Spencer. No matter which way Paige went, it seemed like Spencer was already one step ahead of her. Paige back tracked a little and tried another route, dribbling around some of her other teammates. Paige continued moving down the field keeping good control of the ball until Spencer seemingly came out of nowhere, Spencer knocked the ball away, and turned her body, throwing a hard shoulder into Paige, knocking her to the ground. The coach quickly jogged over to Paige and Spencer.

"Paige, are you all right?" The coach asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Paige said as she stood up.

"Spencer. You know there's no body checking allowed." The coach scolded. "I like you girls to be assertive, but you need to tone it down a little, you'll hurt someone."

"Sorry. It was an accident." Spencer said. "I guess I just don't know my own strength."

"Bull shit. You did it on purpose and you know it." Paige said.

"All right, all right. That's enough." The coach said. "This tension between you two needs to stop now or else I'm benching you both, don't make me do that."

"I'm fine." Spencer said. "I don't know what her problem is."

"Look, we're never going to win any games with so much internal tension. No matter which one of you I choose for captain, we're all still a team here. So start acting like it. Everyone get back into position. Paige, give it another try."

* * *

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Bring it in, girls." The coach called out.

The team all jogged over and lined up near the coach.

"Overall a good practice. I'll be making my captain decision at the end of the week. Hit the locker room. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The players then dispersed, heading off into the locker room, but Spencer noticed Brooke waving to a petite blonde girl who had been sitting on the bleachers for most of the practice. The girl got up and walked toward the field.

"Hey, Brooke." The blonde said. "Do you think you could possibly give me a ride a home?"

"Sure. My boyfriend's picking me up, I'm sure he won't mind giving you a ride."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Spencer this is my cousin Erika. She's a new student this year." Brooke said, motioning to the blonde. "Erika, this is Spencer."

"We've met, actually." Erika said, smiling at Spencer.

"You have?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. I met Spencer and her adorable baby niece when I asked for directions to a coffee shop a couple of days ago. You were right, by the way, the Applerose Grille does make an amazing latte."

"Told you." Spencer smiled. "Well, I'd like to stay and talk, but I really need to go take a shower." Spencer tugged at her sweat dampened jersey. "Listen, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too." Erika smiled.

Spencer then turned and jogged off toward the gym.

"So, how was your first day?" Brooke asked.

"Not bad, as good as a first day of school can be, I guess. So…tell me everything you know about her." Erika said staring across the field as Spencer disappeared into the gym.

"Who, Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's your typical preppy brainiac. She's student council president, captain of the hockey team, debate team and a million others. She's totally rich too and she got into Princeton, on an early admission into pre-law."

"Damn. She sounds amazing and seems really nice. She's super cute too. You think I might have a shot? Do you know if she's at least into girls?"

"Spencer is gay…but, unfortunately for you, she's totally not single. She's actually coming up on the one year mark with her girlfriend, who also happens to be her best friend. Those two are pretty much inseparable, they're practically already engaged. You better keep looking."

"Figures. I have the worst luck. All of the girls I like are always taken."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet someone here. It's only the first day."

"True."

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower and change clothes, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be out here."

* * *

Once Spencer had showered and changed her clothes, she left the locker room and met Emily, who was already waiting in her Toyota in the school parking lot. Spencer leaned into the open window of Emily's car and kissed her girlfriend.

"Thanks for picking me up, Em."

"You're welcome."

"Can you open the trunk so I can throw my equipment back there?"

"Sure."

Emily leaned over, opened her glove box and pushed the trunk release button. Spencer tossed her bag into the trunk and closed it. She then walked around to the front of the car and got in.

"How was practice?" Emily asked.

"Well, Paige decided to try out for team captain."

"Are you serious? Does she really think she's better than you?"

"She thinks she is." Spencer rolled her eyes. "But I totally showed her up today and I'll have to keep it up, there's no way I'll let myself slip up and lose captain to Paige."

"I'm sure you won't have any problems. Everyone knows you're the best player on the team. But, try not to over do it. I don't want you to risk messing up your knee, you need to be careful…how is your knee, by the way? It hasn't been bothering you since you started practice, has it?"

"Not at all."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope. It feels great."

"Would you tell me if it was bugging you?"

"Of course I would, but it isn't, so there's nothing to tell."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay…Oh and this doesn't have to do with hockey, but I wanted to ask you…a couple of kids I know are working on forming an LGBT, gay-straight alliance club. I'm surprised that our school doesn't already have one, but anyway they already have a faculty advisor on board and everyone thought that it'd be nice for you and I to kind of lead the club. Hanna thinks we'd be perfect for it. She says we're like Rosewood high's power couple."

"Count me in, Em. I'd love to do it."

"Great. It'll be so awesome getting to do something like this together and I think we could really help a lot of kids too. I mean, I know how hard it is coming out in a family like mine. I'm sure a lot of other kids are facing the same stuff I did. It'd be nice to help encourage them and give them the support they need to work things out."

"You'll be amazing. You're great at helping people and I love that you're always thinking about other people. I'm so lucky to have such a sweet, caring girlfriend."

"You know, Hanna said that she was talking to Lucas today and I guess he said that he thinks you and I have a really good chance of winning cutest couple for the yearbook."

"I think we could win. We are a pretty cute couple, aren't we?"

"Definitely…so do you have any plans for tonight? Do you need me to take you anywhere?"

"Nope. Just home. I've gotta wash my hockey uniforms, but that's about it. Paige completely ruined one of my jerseys, so that's one less for practice."

"What did she do to it?"

"She shrank it in the wash."

"On purpose?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Why was Paige doing your laundry anyway?"

"Newbie always washes the team's uniforms after practice. It's like an unofficial law of sports. Don't you guys do anything like that on the swim team?"

"No. I guess the hockey players are just jerks." Emily laughed.

"We're not jerks, just a lot tougher."

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, if you want, I can take your jerseys home and wash them for you. I promise I won't shrink them."

"Thanks, Em, but I'd never subject you to washing my disgusting, sweaty uniforms. I love you too much."

"Okay, just don't say I never offered."

Spencer glanced over at Emily and smiled.

"So…you want me to pick you up for school again tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Could you? Sorry, Em. I don't know when my parents' insurance company will send me a rental car."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind one bit."

"Thanks. You want to come hang out at my place for a while?"

"Sure, but my mom says I have to be home by eleven."

"Curfews suck." Spencer pouted.

"I know, but on the bright side, we've got plenty of time for me to make you dinner and maybe cuddle for a while."

"You volunteer to cook for me and do my laundry. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

"Spencer, I like doing things for you. I love you. Now…do you actually have anything for me to cook at home?"

"Not really, unless you consider making peanut butter and jelly cooking."

"I don't." Emily laughed. "But, that's not a problem. We'll just make a quick pit stop at the grocery store. Think about what you feel like eating. I'll make you anything you want."

 


	127. Chapter 127

"I'm starving." Spencer groaned as she and Emily unpacked the groceries in the barn's kitchen.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily laughed.

"You shouldn't be, you wouldn't let me get any of the goodies I wanted. I just wanted a little snack."

"You wanted like eighteen pounds of chocolate."

"So?"

"So, do you want to be diabetic?"

"No, but I don't want to be starving either. I'm going to eat something."

"No, you're not. You'll spoil your appetite."

"But, I'm hungry. I can feel my blood sugar dropping by the minute. I'll probably pass out." Spencer whined.

"You're such a drama queen."

"I am not. Can I please just have something? Anything?"

"Okay, okay. You can have a piece of fruit if you have to eat something. But, only because I know how bitchy you get when your blood sugar drops."

"Thanks, Em. Love you." Spencer said, as she grabbed a banana out of the bowl on the counter.

"God, sometimes I feel like I'm dating a two year old." Emily rolled her eyes. "Hold on a second though, you can have that banana on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to eat it as provocatively as possible."

"Um, I think I'll have the apple instead." Spencer said, swapping fruits. "Perv."

"Yeah, I'm the perv in this relationship." Emily laughed. "I'm pretty sure all of our friends would beg to differ, especially Hanna."

"Hanna doesn't count, she'll always take your side." Spencer said, taking a bite of the apple in her hand.

"Maybe because I'm always right." Emily poked Spencer in the stomach with her index finger.

"Yeah, that must be it." Spencer laughed. "So…can I help you with dinner?"

"I love it, if you did. Chicken parmesan was a great idea."

"Good thing I'm a total genius and thought of it."

"Yeah. Good thing you're so modest too."

"I know, sometimes I don't think I give myself nearly enough credit." Spencer said, sarcastically. "So what can I do to help?"

"You want to help me bread the chicken?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Can you crack a couple of eggs into a bowl for me and pour some bread crumbs out on a plate?"

"Yep." Spencer quickly finished her apple and threw the core away.

Spencer bent down and opened the cabinet underneath the kitchen island. She pulled out a large mixing bowl, opened the carton of eggs and cracked two of them into the bowl. Emily then added a little milk and stirred the mixture until it was a smooth, yellow liquid. Emily used a fork to dip a chicken breast into the mixture. Once it was covered, she placed the chicken into the bread crumbs and rolled it around until the meat was completely covered in breading. Emily repeated the process for the remaining chicken breasts, then placed them in a pan on top of the stove to be fried.

"How long will this take?" Spencer asked.

"Not too long. I'm just going to fry these for a few minutes, then I'll put them in the oven to bake. It won't take that long. Why don't you help me make the salad?"

"Okay."

Spencer found a cutting board and placed it on the island. She grabbed two knives and handed one to Emily.

Emily began slicing a tomato as Spencer began chopping a carrot.

"Wanna see who can chop faster?" Spencer said. "I bet I can finish first."

"You know the last time you finished something first, one of us ended up very embarrassed and it wasn't me." Emily laughed.

"That was one time." Spencer fake glared at her girlfriend. "Thanks for bringing it up."

"I'm just kidding, babe."

Once they had finished chopping all of the vegetables for the salad. Emily placed the vegetables together into a large bowl along with a generous amount of crisp, green lettuce.

"Spence, will you put some water on to boil so we can cook the spaghetti?" Emily asked as she tossed all of the salad ingredients together.

"Sure thing."

After Spencer had put a pot of water on the stove, she turned around and moved back over to Emily. Spencer reached up and brushed Emily's hair to one side before placing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's neck. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and kissed her neck again. Emily smiled as she placed her hands on top of Spencer's, taking a few moments to enjoy the feeling of Spencer's body pressed against her back.

"You know, I like cooking together." Spencer said. "It's fun."

"It is fun." Emily turned around to face Spencer. "And romantic too."

"Speaking of romance..." Spencer said, leaning in and placing a kiss on Emily's lips. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe you and I have an anniversary coming up in a few weeks."

"I'm glad your memory is still as sharp as ever." Emily laced her fingers with Spencer's.

"What would you like to do for our anniversary?" Spencer asked.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we're together, that's all I care about."

"How about you let me take you out for a nice dinner in Philadelphia? We can get all dressed up and everything. I'll take you shopping and I'm going to buy you the sexiest dress I can find. And you know...I checked the calendar and it just so happens that our anniversary is on a Friday. I was thinking I could rent us a room at one of Philly's upscale hotels for the night." Spencer punctuated her sentence with a few lingering kisses to Emily's neck.

Emily closed her eyes and buried her right hand into Spencer's hair.

"After dinner we can head over to the hotel, put up the 'do not disturb' tag on the door and I'll spend the rest of the night making passionate love to you. How does that sound?" Spencer said softly into Emily's ear, using a low, husky tone of voice.

"That sounds incredible." Emily said, her knees buckling slightly at the sensation of Spencer's lips grazing the sensitive spot just behind her ear. "But, do you really think my mom would let us stay in a hotel room together on our anniversary?"

"She doesn't have to know. We'll just say we're staying with Melissa and Taylor at Melissa's townhouse in Philly that night. I'm sure my sister would cover for us."

"You're always thinking." Emily smiled.

"You know me. I like to have a plan."

"You do...God...one year. I can't believe it's been that long for us already."

"Best year of my life." Spencer said as she stared into Emily's eyes. "I love you, Em." Spencer then closed the gap between them and planted a chaste kiss on Emily's lips.

"I love you too." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and hugged her tight.

It wasn't long before Emily and Spencer finished preparing the rest of their dinner. Emily walked over to the cabinet and took two plates from the shelf. She put some spaghetti on the plates, followed by a chicken breast and a piece of garlic bread on each plate.

"You first." Spencer said, pulling Emily's stool out for her.

"Thank you." Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer before sitting down.

Once Emily was seated, Spencer then sat down.

Spencer used her knife to cut her chicken breast up into almost perfectly symmetrical chunks, before lifting one of the pieces to her mouth.

"How's the chicken?" Emily asked, placing her hand on Spencer's knee.

"It's great."

"Do you need any more sauce or cheese or anything?" Emily asked.

"No, thanks. This is perfect."

* * *

"Thanks a lot for cooking tonight, Em."

"You're welcome, but you did help, you know." Emily said, running her fingers through Spencer's hair. "We should cook together more often."

A few minutes later, Melissa walked into the barn with Taylor.

"Hey, Melissa." Emily said, glancing over at Spencer's sister. "Are you hungry? We've got plenty of food left."

"I'm starving. I was in a meeting all afternoon and didn't have time for lunch. What did you guys make?"

"Chicken parmesan." Emily said.

"That sounds amazing."

"Sit down, I'll get you a plate." Emily stood up. "I'm sure Spencer can take Taylor for you."

"Thanks, Emily."

Spencer stood up and took her niece from her sister.

"You just getting home from work?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you heard anything about your car yet."

"Not yet. I haven't talked to mom all day. I'm gonna ask her if she talked to the insurance company when she gets home."

"Here you go." Emily said, setting a plate of food down in front of Melissa.

"Thank you. It looks great."

"You're welcome."

"Can I hold Taylor?" Emily asked, glancing down at Spencer.

"Sure. You can sit in my seat." Spencer said as she stood up.

Once Emily sat down, Spencer handed the baby over to her girlfriend.

"How's Taylor doing in daycare, Melissa?" Emily asked.

"Really well." Melissa said, chewing a piece of garlic bread. "They said she usually cries for a while right after I leave, but once she calms down, she's an angel."

"That's great. I bet you're just the cutest little baby at the whole daycare, aren't you?" Emily gently tickled Taylor's stomach, causing her to giggle. "God, she's just so adorable. I love her. I can't believe how big she's getting. Can I feed her when it's time? Or did she already eat?"

"She hasn't eaten yet and sure you can feed her." Melissa said. "She's actually probably about ready for a bottle, now. There's one in her diaper bag, in my car. I'll go grab it for you."

"I can go...are you hungry, Taylor?" Emily asked as she stroked the baby's dark hair. "I'll feed you." Emily leaned down and kissed Taylor's forehead.

"Hold her for a minute, Spence?" Emily handed Taylor to her girlfriend.

Emily then disappeared out of the barn on her way to Melissa's car, in pursuit of Taylor's diaper bag.

"Damn you for having such an adorable kid." Spencer laughed, turning to her sister. "Taylor's totally giving Emily baby fever."

"I think it's cute."

"Because you're not the one she wants to have a baby with."

"I'm sure Emily's just caught up in the novelty of having a baby around so much. Baby fever happens to a lot of young women. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"I guess you're right."

"Emily knows you guys will have a baby some day, just obviously not now. You guys have so much to do before you start a family, Emily knows that."

"I know she does. Emily and Taylor are pretty cute together though..."

"For sure. Emily's a great at being an aunt. Taylor should be enough to hold Emily over until she's ready to be a mom."

"I hope so. I'm just glad Em and I don't have to worry about having any pregnancy scares. We get to have a baby only when we decide to. Whenever we're both ready."

"Yeah, good thing for Emily's mom, too. I don't even want to imagine Missus Fields' reaction if Emily ever got pregnant out of wedlock."

"I know. I mean she's a lot more accepting than she used to be, but still."

A moment later, Emily walked back into the barn with Taylor's diaper bag over her shoulder. Emily pulled a bottle from the bag and put it in the microwave. When the bottle was warm enough, Emily sat back down at the kitchen island and took Taylor from Spencer again.

"So...how was your first day back to school?" Melissa twisted a small pile of spaghetti around on her fork.

"It was okay." Spencer said. "Hockey practice sucked though."

"Why, what's wrong? Is your knee bothering you or something?"

"No. My knee's fine. It's just that some girl's going out for captain against me. It's annoying, she just joins the team and tries to take over."

"Someone's actually challenging you for captain? She must not know that the Hastings always come out on top." Melissa said, nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter if it's sports or academics, the girl doesn't stand a chance."

"That's what I said. She's just wasting everyone's time." Spencer said.

"When's your first game?" Emily asked.

"Next week."

Spencer turned and looked at Taylor in Emily's arms. The milk in the bottle was steadily decreasing by the moment.

"She must have been hungry." Emily said.

"She doesn't always eat a lot when she's at daycare, she usually waits until she gets home."

"Are you still breast feeding?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'm really glad that she doesn't seem to mind taking a bottle, she seems perfectly happy either way. But, I think I want to continue breast feeding for a while, yet."

"That's probably a good idea." Emily said.

A few minutes later, Veronica walked into the barn.

"Hi, girls." Veronica said.

"Hi, mom." Spencer glanced over at her mother.

"Spencer, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to the insurance company today and they said they'll be sending you over a rental car tomorrow."

"Thank God. I know it's only been two days, but I can't stand not having a car. Thanks, mom. Do they have any idea when I might get my own car back?"

"Not yet. They said they're a little backed up with claims right now, so they haven't had a chance to really assess how bad the damage is yet."

"Okay. Did they say what kind of rental car I'm getting?"

"No, I have no idea." Veronica said.

"Would you like something to eat, Missus Hastings?" Emily asked. "Spencer and I made chicken. There's plenty left."

"No thanks, honey." Veronica said. "I've got a ton of e-mails to read and phone calls to return, I don't really have time to sit down and eat right now. But, I think I will take a piece of that garlic bread to go."

Veronica walked over to the stove and picked up a piece of soft, warm, buttery garlic bread that was sitting out.

"Thanks, girls. I'll be in the house if you need anything."

Veronica then walked out of the barn with her cell phone in her hand, reading an e-mail.

"How's the food, Melissa?" Emily asked.

"It's delicious, thanks."

"I think Taylor might need a diaper change." Spencer said, inhaling the overpowering odor that was now emitting from her niece.

"I'll take her." Melissa said. "I need to go give her a bath and I'm sure you guys want some alone time anyway."

Melissa stood up and took her daughter from Emily.

"Thanks for feeding her and me too." Melissa gently patted Taylor's back.

"Sure, no problem." Emily smiled.

"Could you hand me her diaper bag, Spence?"

"Do you need any help?" Spencer asked.

"I'm good, thanks. I'll see you guys later." Melissa said, before walking out the door.

"So…since we don't have any homework, you wanna watch TV for a while?" Emily asked, wrapping her arms around Spencer's midsection.

"Sure. You want to watch in the living room or the bedroom?"

"Let's watch in your room. It's a lot cozier in your bed."

"Just let me turn the air conditioner on first."

"I think it's comfortable in here. Are you warm?"

"Not really, but I want my room extra cold. That way you'll be forced to use me for warmth."

"I like that idea." Emily smiled, patting Spencer's stomach.

 


	128. Chapter 128

The next afternoon when Emily pulled her car up to the Hastings' house, she and Spencer noticed a small, blue sedan parked in the driveway. On back window there was a sticker with the logo of one of the local car-rental companies.

"It looks like the rental company sent over your car." Emily said.

"My mom texted me earlier and said they were supposed to drop it off some time this afternoon."

Emily parked her car and she and Spencer stepped out. Spencer opened the driver's side door to her rental car and flipped the visor down, where she retrieved the keys.

"You think they could have sent me a smaller car?" Spencer said, sarcastically as she got into the driver's seat. "I don't even fit in here."

"Maybe if you just put the seat back a little…"

"It's already as far back as it goes."

"I'm sure if the rental company had known that you're all legs, they would have sent something a little roomier." Emily laughed.

"I just want my car back." Spencer pouted.

"I know." Emily said, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get it back soon."

"I hope so."

"Well, I'd like to stay and hang out with you, but I really gotta get to swim practice."

"Okay." Spencer sighed, stepping out of the rental car. "Thanks for driving me home. You wanna come over after practice?"

"Sure. You think you can keep yourself occupied for a while?"

"Yeah. I've got homework."

"You have homework on the second day of school?"

"Not from Rosewood. It's for my online U Penn class. I need to make sure I stay on top of my assignments."

"I can't believe you're taking a another college class during school. You're nuts for taking on such a huge course load."

"Yeah, but it'll pay off eventually. Besides, I can handle it."

"I know you can and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you a little bit later."

"Okay." Spencer nodded. "Have a good practice." Spencer leaned forward and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Thanks, I will."

Emily then got back into her car and drove off.

* * *

Later that evening, when Emily returned to the Hastings' house, she pulled into the driveway just as Veronica was getting out of her car.

"Hi, Emily. How are you?" Veronica asked, pulling her bag out of the backseat.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks…it looks like Spencer got her rental car."

"Yeah. It was here when I dropped her off after school. She hates it."

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, she didn't even drive it...Spencer's just a little bit too tall for it. I think it's uncomfortable for her."

"Hopefully she won't have it for very long. I'm expecting a call from the insurance company soon. I'm hoping we'll get a time frame for when we can expect the Mercedes back."

"I hope it's soon."

"So do I. I know Spencer's stressing out about this." Veronica said. "I hate that she gets herself so worked up. It's not healthy to have so much stress at such a young age."

"I know. She's already got so much on her mind with school being back and everything."

"Try to get her to relax a little bit. If there's anyone she'll actually listen to, it's you."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you, sweetheart...well...I have a few messages I need to return, I'll see you later."

"Okay. Goodnight, Missus Hastings."

* * *

The next morning Veronica was in her office looking over some court orders when she heard her secretary's voice come over the intercom in her office.

"Missus Hastings, your insurance agent is on line two." The secretary said.

"Thank you. Can you put the call through to my office, please?"

"Hi, Paul." Veronica said when she picked up the receiver.

"Hi, Veronica. I'm calling to let you know that I just heard back from the garage that's taking care of your daughter's car..."

"And how bad is the damage?"

"Apparently there's significant damage to the undercarriage of the car. According to the mechanic I spoke with, the damage is probably worse than it looks."

"Is it fixable?

"The mechanic's not sure yet. He said he won't really be able to tell until he's able to get underneath the car and give it a better inspection. But even then, if it can be repaired, it could be a week or better before you get the car back. You did get a rental, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"All right. I'll be sure to let you know when I hear anything new."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"You too, thanks."

Veronica then hung up the phone, got up and walked out of her office.

"Is my husband with a client?" Veronica asked the secretary.

"Um...no. It looks like he doesn't have a meeting for another hour and a half."

"Thank you."

Veronica then walked down a short hallway to her husband's office. She knocked on the door, then walked into the room, not waiting for a response. Veronica stepped into the room where she found her husband sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen with a doughnut in his hand.

"Is that a doughnut?" Veronica asked, folding her arms over her chest. "You know you're not allowed to eat doughnuts."

"Technically, it's not a doughnut. It's a bear claw."

"I don't care what it is. Your cholesterol was through the roof at your last doctor's appointment."

"One pastry isn't going to kill me."

"It certainly won't help to get your cholesterol and blood pressure under control either."

Veronica walked over to her husband's desk, took the pastry and dropped it into the trash can next to the desk.

"Now, I came in here to talk about Spencer's car."

"Did you hear back from the insurance company?"

"I just talked to Paul. He said the mechanic hasn't gotten to take a good look underneath the car yet, but he said he thinks the damage is probably worse than it looks. It might even be totaled."

"So let's junk the car and just get Spencer a new one. That Mercedes is getting a little old anyway. It was Melissa's hand-me-down. We were planning on buying Spencer a new car as a graduation gift anyway, we can just give it to her a little early."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Spencer's been working so hard at school and she already got into Princeton. She deserves it."

"Great. I'll head down to the dealership at lunchtime and take a look. I'll pull up the website now and start looking. Do you want to come to the dealership with me?"

"I can't. I'm going to be at the courthouse all afternoon. Let me know if you find anything. But, don't buy anything until I get to look at it too."

"You don't trust me?"

"I just know you too well, if I give you free-reign, you'll end up coming home with a Ferrari and probably a motorcycle."

"Do you think Spencer would like a motorcycle?" Peter asked.

"No child of mine will be driving a motorcycle. They're dangerous. I've dealt with way too many motorcycle injury cases over the years."

"I was only kidding." Peter laughed as he typed in the web address to one of the near by Philadelphia luxury car dealerships. "Don't worry I won't buy anything today." "I'll let you approve it first."

"Thank you."

Once Veronica had stepped out of the room, Peter  
opened his bottom desk drawer, pulled out a box of cookies and began browsing cars. A moment later, the door opened and Veronica walked back into the room.

"I knew it." Veronica said. "What other snacks are you hiding in here?"

Veronica walked over to her husband's desk and opened all of the drawers, pulling out a bag of potato chips, a few snack cakes a candy bar and a bag of peanuts.

"Peter." Veronica stared at her husband.

"I have a sweet tooth."

"I know, but you can't eat all of this junk food. You know heart disease runs in your family. We already lost your dad to a heart attack, I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I want you around for as long as possible."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

"Good." Veronica leaned down and kissed her husband's forehead.

"Now, I'm getting rid of all of this." Veronica gathered all of Peter's snacks and walked out of the room for the second time.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Peter left his office and headed down to the car dealership. Upon getting out of his car, he was promptly greeted by one of the salesmen, a tall, slender, clean shaven man in an expensive suit.

"Peter. How's it going?" The salesman said, shaking hands with Mister Hastings.

"Good, Ralph. How are you?"

"Not bad at all…what brings you in today?"

"Well, I'm looking for a new car for my daughter, sort of an early graduation present."

"Your youngest is graduating high school this year, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe by this time next year Spencer will be at Princeton."

"Princeton? Did your older daughter go to Princeton as well?"

"No. Melissa went to Harvard for her undergrad then transferred to U Penn. She got her MBA from the Wharton School of Business at U Penn."

"Impressive. Is Spencer going to be studying business like her sister?"

"She's actually studying political science, with a concentration in pre-law."

"Taking after her old man, is she?"

"She always has…so anyway, I was on your website earlier, looking at a couple of cars…"

"Which ones were you looking at?"

"You had a few new Mercedes I wanted to take a look at."

"Okay. Follow me."

Peter and the salesman both began walking across the lot.

"What kind of car does Spencer have now?" The salesman asked.

"It's a Mercedes-Benz ML three-fifty four matic. We originally bought it for Melissa."

"Oh, that's right. I remember now…it's been a few years. were you thinking of getting something similar?"

"Maybe, but I'm willing to keep my options open."

"Okay. We've got some nice Mercedes C-class models over here."

After browsing through numerous Mercedes-Benz, Audi, BMW, Lexus Cadillac and a few Porsche models, Peter stumbled upon a big, shiny black SUV. Peter looked in the window at the tan, leather interior.

"What do you think?" The salesman asked. "Brand new Porsche Cayenne S turbo. Just came in this morning."

"It's gorgeous."

"You want to take it for a test run?"

"Definitely."

"Great. Let me go grab the keys and a plate."

When the salesman retuned, he and Peter both got into the car. Peter started the engine and pulled off of the car lot.

"How's it feel?"

"It handles really nicely."

* * *

"Pretty nice car, isn't it?" The salesman said as they pulled back into the dealership. "One of the best we have."

"It's perfect. Nice smooth ride. I love my Boxster and I think Spencer would love thi. I think an SUV is a little more practical and definitely a lot safer for her."

"We can head into my office and start the paperwork."

"I would, but I promised my wife I wouldn't buy anything until she approves it." Peter said. "I've got to get back to my office anyway, I'm just taking a lunch break. Is there any way you could hold onto this until I can get my wife down here to take a look?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. I'll try to bring Veronica by after work this evening. I'll give you a call later on."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks a lot, Ralph."

"No problem. In the mean time, I'll talk to the sales manager and see what kind of a deal we'd be able to get you."

 


	129. Chapter 129

Friday evening.

Melissa was sitting in the nursery feeding Taylor when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Melissa called out.

Veronica then opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hi, honey." Veronica said.

"Hi, mom. Did you just get home?"

"A few minutes ago. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Your father and I are picking up Spencer's new car from the dealership tomorrow morning. Is there any way you could keep her out of the house for a couple of hours so we can surprise her?"

"I have mommy and me class tomorrow morning. I can probably convince Spencer to come with Taylor and I. As soon as I put Taylor to bed I'll go ask."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Do you need any help with Taylor?"

"No, I think she'll be ready for bed here pretty soon."

"All right. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks, mom."

Once Taylor was fast asleep in her crib, Melissa picked up the baby monitor and went downstairs. Melissa walked outside and across the yard to the barn. She went into the barn where she found Spencer sitting at the kitchen island typing on her laptop.

"Hey, Spence. What are you up to?"

"Hey. Just working on some assignments for my online class." Spencer took her glasses off and looked up at her sister.

"You're not hanging out with Emily tonight?"

"No, she and Hanna were doing something, I think."

"Oh, well...I wanted to ask you if you'd come to my mommy and me class with Taylor and I tomorrow."

"Oh...I uh, I don't know. A class full of moms and their babies. I'm not sure that's really my thing. I thought you joined the class to meet other moms and bond with Taylor."

"I did, but Taylor's been a little fussy lately at class. I think having you there might help calm her. We're allowed to bring a guest."

"Well...if you think it'd help Taylor I guess I could come...it's in the morning though, right? I have a date with Emily tomorrow evening."

"It's at ten. Class should only be around an hour and a half."

"All right. Count me in, then."

"Great. Thanks, Spence."

"No problem."

"So, what are you and Emily doing tomorrow night?"

"We're just going to a movie. I guess there's some new romantic comedy out that Emily really wants to see. I promised I'd take her."

"Cool."

A moment later Melissa heard Taylor begin crying on the baby monitor.

"I have to go check on Taylor. Can you be ready to go by like nine thirty tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. I'll be ready."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Later that night, Spencer was lying in bed, reading when she heard her phone ring. Spencer reached over to the nightstand and picked up her phone.

"Hey, Em. I was actually just thinking about you. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call and say hi. What are you up to."

"Not a lot, just catching up on a little reading. You still at Hanna's?"

"Yep. She went to make some popcorn. We're about to watch a movie."

"Really? Maybe you could get your chick flick fix tonight so you and I can see something a little more exciting tomorrow? Or we could just stay in and..."

"No way. You promised me we could see something romantic together. I'm holding you to that."

"Okay, fine." Spencer rolled her eyes. "You wanna come sleep over after you leave Hanna's? I haven't seen you since school. I'm lonely."

"Aw, sweetie, I would...but I already promised Hanna I'd sleep over at her place."

"Damn. I guess I'll just go to bed early then...try not to have too much fun without me." Spencer sighed.

"Spence, you know I'm not trying to ditch you. If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably be spending the entire night talking Hanna's ear off about you."

"What about me?" Spencer asked, grinning.

"Oh, I don't know...probably how sweet and cute you are...and all of the adorable things you do..."

"Really?"

"Of course. That's usually what happens when we're alone together. She talks about Caleb, I talk about you...listen, babe, I gotta go. Hanna's back. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Tell Hanna I said hi."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Em."

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up, took a shower, got dressed and made her way across the yard to the house where she ran into her parents, who were getting ready to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" Spencer asked.

"Just heading down to the office. We've got some paperwork that needs taken care of before Monday." Peter said.

"Are you going to mommy and me class with Melissa and Taylor?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. I said I'd go."

"That's so sweet of you. It'll be a nice bonding experience for you and your sister and Taylor."

"I guess…"

"Hey, Spence. You ready to go?" Melissa asked, coming down the stairs with Taylor in her arms.

"Ready if you are."

"Okay. Let's get going. I don't want to be late."

When they got to the classroom, Spencer was surprised to find that most of the mothers in the class were younger women, seeming to be in their twenties or very early thirties.

"Everyone's so young." Spencer said.

"Yeah. This class is exclusively for first time moms. Come on, let's go sit down."

"Hi, Melissa. Hi, Taylor." A middle-aged woman, who Spencer assumed to be the teacher said. "How are you doing this morning?"

"We're doing pretty well, thanks."

"Good. And I see you seem to have brought a guest." The woman looked over at Spencer.

"Yes. This is my baby sister, Spencer." Melissa placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sharon." The woman extended her hand to Spencer. "How do you like having a niece?"

"I love it. Taylor's amazing."

"I'm glad to hear it. Let's go get started."

"So...do I just like watch from across the room or what?" Spencer asked.

"Of course not." Sharon said. "You can sit in our circle right next to your sister."

Spencer and Melissa both took their shoes off and sat down in the circle next to the other mothers who were already sitting crossed-legged on the floor with their babies.

"Okay ladies, before we get started, we have a special guest joining us this morning. Melissa's sister, Spencer, is going to be with us today."

"Hello." Spencer smiled looked around the circle, where she was met with warm smiles from all of the mothers.

"Melissa, you're so lucky to have such a sweet sister to come to class with you." An attractive, twenty-something brunette who was sitting beside Melissa said. "I've been trying to get my sister to come with me for weeks. She's always too busy with her boyfriend or her friends or something."

"Spencer's been really good about helping out with Taylor." Melissa said.

"That's so cute." The woman said, watching Spencer play with Taylor.

For the next hour and a half Spencer sat beside her sister as they played with Taylor and listened to the teacher talk. Spencer also listened to idle conversation between the women in the class when the teacher wasn't speaking. She just sat quietly as Melissa and the woman she was sitting beside discussed everything from baby clothes to breastfeeding to daycare to sex. When class was over, everyone gathered their belongings and began to trickle out of the room, while some stayed behind chatting.

"You want me to carry her to the car?" Spencer asked as she watched Melissa shift Taylor's weight in her arms.

"Sure, if you don't mind. Thanks. She's getting so heavy."

"Spencer, you're welcome to come back any time." Sharon said. "It was a pleasure having you."

"Thank you. I had fun."

"Thanks for coming with me today, Spence." Melissa said as they exited the classroom. "I know it probably wasn't the most fun thing for you."

"Are you kidding? I wasn't lying when I said I had fun. actually had a good time."

"You did?" Melissa asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, who knew Rosewood had so many MILFs? I'm pretty sure every hot mom in town is in your class."

"Wow...why does Emily even put up with you?" Melissa laughed.

"What? I'm at least allowed to look. I had to do something to stay occupied while you talked about sore nipples and post-pregnancy sex. Or rather your complaining of a lack there of." Spencer said as she and Melissa approached the car.

"About another month at the gym and I can lose the rest of this baby weight and maybe I'll be able to obtain MILF status." Melissa laughed.

"No. You're not allowed to be called that." Spencer said. "And I'll punch anyone in the face who ever calls you that. Sisters aren't allowed to be MILFs."

"Oh, since when does sex bother you?" Melissa said, using a sarcastic tone.

"It doesn't. It's your implying that you want to have sex that bothers me." Spencer said as she placed Taylor into her car seat.

"Why? Despite what you might think, I am human, you know. And it's been almost a year since I've..."

"I know." Spencer cut Melissa off and pulled her head out of the car. "It's just that...obviously you're young and attractive and everything, but you're still my sister and I just don't like the thought of any guys like, you know…touching you or even thinking about you in THAT way…since you don't have a husband to protect you from any pervs that might try anything, you'll have to settle for me."

"Aw. That's actually really sweet, Spence, but I don't think you have anything to worry about anyway. I haven't met any decent guys lately. It's not like I'm just gonna jump on the next guy I see or something."

"Good. You need to make sure they actually deserve to be a part of yours and Taylor's lives first."

Spencer then bent down and finished strapping Taylor into her car seat. Melissa stood for a moment thinking about how much her relationship with her younger sister had changed in recent months and how thankful she was for that change.

Melissa then pulled her phone out of her pocket when she heard it chime. She saw that she had a new text message from her mother.

We're on our way back from the dealership. We'll be home in about forty five minutes. Keep your sister occupied until then.

"Why don't you let me take you out for lunch before we head home?" Melissa said as she pushed her phone back into her pocket.

"Okay, sure." Spencer said as she took Taylor's diaper bag from Melissa and put it in the car.

* * *

That afternoon, Spencer and Melissa pulled into the driveway of their house where they saw a large, black SUV parked in the driveway. It had a Princeton license plate frame on the back as well as a Euro plate on the front of the car.

"Who's car is that? Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure." Melissa said, stepping out of the car and opening the back door to get Taylor. "Maybe one of mom and dad's clients or something."

"Porsche Cayenne turbo. I'd kill for a car like that." Spencer said, glancing over the car's body as the paint sparkled in the afternoon sun.

Spencer and Melissa then walked into the house where Peter and Veronica were both in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Melissa said.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was class?"

"Pretty good."

"So...who's Porsche is that in the driveway?" Spencer asked.

"You like that, huh?" Peter said.

"Who wouldn't? It's amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, because it's yours, champ." Peter said, tossing the keys in Spencer's direction.

"Wait...what?" Spencer said, catching the keys in her right hand.

"Consider it an early graduation gift." Peter said.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? It's really mine?" Spencer looked down at the keys in her hand.

"It's really yours." Veronica said. "Your father picked it out."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say. Thank you guys so much. I love it."

"You're welcome, honey." Veronica said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer. "We're so proud of you. You deserve it."

Peter then walked over and hugged Spencer as well.

"I can't wait to pick up Emily for our date tonight in my new car. Thanks dad." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"You're welcome, Spence. What do you say we go take your car out for a spin?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

Later that evening, when Spencer arrived at Emily's house, she couldn't have been happier. She excitedly got out of her car and retrieved two bouquets of flowers from the back seat. One colorful arrangement of mixed flowers and a bouquet of one dozen pink roses. Spencer walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell. After a few moments Pam came to the door.

"Hi, Spencer. Come on in." Pam said, cheerfully.

"Thank you. These are for you." Spencer handed the bouquet of mixed flowers to Pam.

"That's so sweet of you. They're beautiful. Thank you." Pam said. "I'll put these in some water. Why don't you go sit down in the living room. Emily should be down in a minute."

"Okay. Thank you."

Spencer then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, how did the first week of school go for you, sweetheart?" Pam asked as she walked into the living room.

"It went pretty well. I had a lot to keep me busy so it went by really fast."

"I'm sure that your whole senior year will fly by. It seems like just yesterday you girls started high school. Now, before you know it you'll be off to college. Has Emily talked to you about what schools she might be interested in?"

"Not really. She said her swim coach thinks that she should keep her options open. I'm sure once the swim season starts she'll have recruiters all over her. So...how is Mister Fields doing?"

"As well as can be expected. We're keeping in touch as best we can."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

A minute later, Emily came downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hey, Em." Spencer stood up, smiling brightly. "These are for you." She handed the roses to Emily.

"Aw. Thanks." Emily leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. "You seem to be in a good mood tonight."

"I'm in a great mood. You ready to go?"

"Ready. Mom, could you please put these roses in some water for me?"

"Of course, honey."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"All right. You know the drill, be home by midnight."

"Okay."

Spencer and Emily then walked to the door. Spencer stopped and grabbed Emily's jacket off of the coat hook and held it out for Emily to slip on.

"Thanks...so you want to take my car or yours?"

"We can take mine."

"You don't hate your rental car anymore?"

"I got a new car."

"They sent you a new rental?"

"Not exactly…my parents bought me a brand new car."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. It's totally hot. Come on."

Spencer and Emily then walked outside. Emily stared at the big, black SUV in her driveway.

"Holy crap." Emily said as they approached the car. "Your parents bought you a Porsche?"

"Yep. Get in."

Spencer walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened Emily's door for her. Spencer then walked around to the driver's side and opened her own door.

"This is gorgeous." Emily said, looking around at the tan interior.

"I know. I love it."

Spencer started the car and carefully backed out of the driveway. She then reached over and took Emily's hand as she began driving down the street.

"Do you remember that time you picked me up for a date in your dad's Porsche?"

"Sure. We went to the drive ins. My dad's convertible is nice, but I like this car better. It has a huge back seat."

"A big back seat would be your primary concern in a car." Emily laughed.

"Not my primary concern. Just a nice perk." Spencer smiled.

 


	130. Chapter 130

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Spencer mumbled, obviously bored by the movie on the screen.

"Sshh..." Emily whispered.

"What? None of this stuff would ever actually happen in real li…"

Spencer's sentence was cut off by Emily placing her hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Be quiet, okay? You can talk as much as you want when the movie's over." Emily whispered.

Emily then removed her hand from Spencer's mouth. Emily took Spencer's arm and placed it around her shoulder.

"That's better." Emily said softly as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Can we at least make out?" Spencer whispered into Emily's ear.

"Later. If you be quiet for the rest of the movie."

Although Spencer enjoyed being close to Emily, like this, she still just stared blankly at the screen, hoping the movie would end soon. Spencer then fidgeted around, with her free hand she fished her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it, opened Facebook and began browsing through her newsfeed. Emily then took Spencer's phone, turned it off and shoved it into the pocket of her own jeans.

"Hey. That's my phone…" Spencer whispered, removing her arm from around Emily shoulder to reach for her phone.

"You can have it back after the movie." Emily said.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat. Emily reached over and placed her hand on top of Spencer's as she refocused her attention on the screen.

About an hour later, the screen faded to black and the credits began rolling. Spencer all but jumped up out of her seat.

"In a hurry?" Emily asked as she also stood up.

"Just glad it's over."

"So I guess you didn't like the movie that much?" Emily asked, sarcastically as they walked toward the exit.

"I don't really like chick flicks in general. It's movies like that that give women such unrealistic views about men and relationships. Sorry, but no man I know is ever going to skip through a meadow, picking daisies or some stupid crap like that. I wouldn't even do that."

"I guess I'll have to come up with something else for our next date then." Emily laughed.

"Very funny." Spencer said as she opened the theater door for Emily. "I'm just saying, there's no such thing as a perfect relationship, but these movies always make it seem like it exists and that it's something to strive for. Why waste your time when it's never gonna happen?"

Spencer reached down and took Emily's hand as they began walking across the theater parking lot.

"I know it's obviously not real-life." Emily said. "But, sometimes I just get in the mood for like a feel-good type of movie. Even if it's a little cheesy sometimes. You know, I think I like chick flicks because the guys always end up reminding me of you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because they're always really sweet, sensitive, chivalrous and romantic. Exactly everything you are."

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? You brought both my mom and I flowers tonight, if that's not sweet, I don't know what is. It's just the little things you do that I love. You hold my hand, you open doors for me and when it's cold out you always offer me your jacket…whoever said that chivalry is dead obviously never met you. My swim teammates are totally jealous of our relationship. You always end up putting all of their boyfriends to shame."

"Wow. Just because I simply treat you the way I'm supposed to? I really love you, Em. Even if you do make me watch crappy movies."

"And I really love you. Even if you complain the whole time. So…did you really have to park like a million miles away?" Emily asked staring ahead at Spencer's car which was all the way across the lot, parked by itself.

"Yes. I don't want anyone to scratch my car."

Once they finally reached the Porsche, Spencer unlocked the car and opened Emily's door for her. When Emily was inside, Spencer closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"We've still got a little while before I have to be home. You wanna go for a drive…and possibly park somewhere and make out?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

It wasn't all that long before Emily and Spencer found themselves parked at a secluded outlook, just on the outskirts of Rosewood. By this time, they had moved to the back seat and were involved in a heavy make out session. Spencer leaned Emily against the car window as she began aggressively kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"Spence." Emily moaned and laced her fingers into Spencer's hair as she felt her girlfriend roughly suck on her pulse point.

As they kissed, Emily and Spencer shifted positions so that Spencer was now sitting up straight with her back against the car seat and Emily straddling her lap. Emily's hands slowly slipped down from Spencer's hair to her shirt. Emily quickly began undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt until it fell open. Spencer shuddered as she felt her girlfriend's hands travel all over her bare skin. Emily's lips found Spencer's again and she quickly slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Spencer's hands slid down to the small of Emily's back as she felt Emily grasp the button of her jeans.

"You want me to..." Emily sentence trailed off as she looked down at Spencer's pants.

Spencer couldn't even speak, but Emily already knew the answer to her question before she asked it. Emily quickly unbuttoned then unzipped Spencer's jeans, but when she went to move her hand, she realized that the bracelet she was wearing had somehow gotten caught in Spencer's zipper.

"Shit." Emily said, gently tugging her wrist back.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, finally finding her voice again.

"My bracelet's stuck in your zipper. I can't get it out."

Emily's tugging movements while attempting to free her hand did nothing except create more friction against Spencer's pelvic area, thereby steadily intensifying the brunette's arousal.

"Em..." Spencer groaned. "I need..."

"Sorry. I'm trying."

"Just break it. I'll buy you a new one." Spencer said, shifting her legs underneath Emily.

"No! This was a gift from you. I'm not gonna break it. I love it...just hold still for a second."

"I'm trying. It's not that easy, Em."

Spencer reached down and took Emily's wrist in her hands. She pushed her girlfriend's hand down, then gently pulled up on it, successfully freeing the bracelet from her zipper.

"There. We're good…" From her still seated position, Spencer lifted her hips and quickly pulled her jeans down to her knees.

Spencer then pulled Emily closer and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. As they kissed, Emily's right hand slowly trailed down Spencer's stomach and underneath the waistband of her underwear.

"Em." Spencer groaned into the kiss

Emily slowly slid her fingers into Spencer's wetness, teasing her slightly.

Spencer leaned her head back and let out a small whimper of pleasure as she felt Emily's fingers seek out her most sensitive spot. Emily slid her tongue into Spencer's mouth, fighting the brunette for dominance of the kiss as her fingers continued to work away on Spencer's lower half. After a few minutes, Spencer reluctantly conceded to Emily, only when she found herself needing to break the kiss in order to take in a much needed breath.

"You like that?" Emily placed one hand behind Spencer's head and leaned into her girlfriend's ear as she increased the pressure she was using with her fingers.

"Fuck, Em." Spencer groaned, placing her hands on Emily's hips and pulling her closer.

Emily smirked and dipped her head down to kiss the spot on Spencer's neck just below her ear. Emily had discovered that this was one of Spencer's favorite spots to be kissed and it drove her crazy every time.

Emily could feel Spencer's body begin to tense underneath her. Feeling that Spencer was probably very close to orgasm, Emily began using quick, circular motions with her middle and index fingers.

"Don't stop, Em." Spencer managed to choke out.

Emily pressed her lips to Spencer's as she continued a steady pace with her fingers. A moment later, Spencer felt her muscles tighten as she reached her climax. Emily continued moving her fingers inside of Spencer's body, slowing her pace as she helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Spencer then leaned back against the car seat, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah...that was amazing, Em. Now, it's your turn..." Spencer's hands slipped down and grasped Emily's pants.

"Hold on." Emily said, taking Spencer's hands.

"What's wrong?"

Emily lifted Spencer's hand upward and turned her wrist to look at the brunette's watch.

"It's already eleven thirty. You should take me home. My mom will be pissed if I'm late."

"Are you sure you don't want to..." Spencer asked as she reached down and lifted her hips as she pulled her own pants back up.

"It's not that I don't want to, but, you know my mom." Emily said, as she began to rebutton Spencer's shirt for her. "If I'm late she'll probably ground me and we might not be able to go out for our anniversary."

"I guess..."

"You can make it all up to me on our anniversary." Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer.

"I promise I will."

* * *

On Monday morning Spencer pulled her car into her assigned parking space in the school lot. She and Emily both got out, where Aria and Hanna were waiting for them.

"Nice ride, Spence." Aria said.

"Thanks. My mom said the insurance company is probably going to total my Mercedes, so she and my dad bought me a new car."

Hanna walked over to the car and looked through the window.

"God, I bet this car costs more than my house." Hanna said, staring at the beautiful tan interior. "You're so taking me for a ride after school."

"You got it." Spencer said.

"A completely destroys your car and your parents just buy you an even better one." Hanna said. "Must be like a huge let down to who ever beat the hell out of your old car."

"Pretty much." Spencer nodded.

"You're just lucky that you're a girl though." Hanna said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Any guy who drives a huge, expensive car like this is basically just admitting to having the world's smallest penis." Hanna laughed.

Spencer laughed too.

"That's not always true though." Spencer said.

"More often than not, I think." Emily chimed in.

"Emily knows what's up." Hanna said. "You have to compensate in some way."

"Well, in any case it's not something that I have to worry about. Come on, we should get to class."

"Oh yeah. Please let me hurry to a class where we all get to sit next to Jenna Marshall." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, really." Aria said. "You guys are lucky you don't have any other classes with her. I'm constantly trying to avoid her in our art class, but of course I get partnered with her for a project. It's like my teacher is trying to torture me."

"Yeah that totally sucks." Hanna said. "Don't turn your back on her, she'll probably try to shank you with a paint brush or something."

"It'll be fine." Spencer said, though there was some uncertainty in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked, taking Spencer's hand as they walked into school.

"Yeah, it's just why bother worrying about her? We talked about this before, if Jenna was going to try to get back at us, she probably would have done something by now."

"Relax. I was just kidding, Spence." Hanna said. "Are you worried about Jenna?"

"No. Of course not. I was just saying, I don't want you guys to get yourselves worked up, that's all."

"Okay." Hanna said. "I guess we'll see you after homeroom then."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hanna met up with Emily at her locker before lunch.

"Hey, Em, are Spencer and Aria coming to lunch?"

"Yep. I told them to meet us in the cafeteria."

"Cool. So how was your date with Spencer the other night? I forgot to ask."

"It was good. We just went to the movies."

"Spencer make you see one of those boring, subtitled foreign movies she likes so much?" Hanna asked. "Who wants to read a movie?"

Emily laughed.

"Actually, I made her take me to a chick flick."

"Let me guess, Spencer hated it and complained the whole time?"

"Basically. I had to keep telling her to be quiet. I don't understand how someone who's so genuinely sweet and romantic can hate romantic movies."

"Who knows? Spencer's weird like that. You guys have a chance to break in the new car yet?" Hanna raised her eye brows and elbowed Emily.

Emily just stared over at Hanna.

"Oh my God. I was kidding, but you totally got lucky didn't you?" Hanna laughed.

"Actually, if you want to get technical, Spencer got luckier than I did."

"You like go down on her while she was driving?"

"Of course not. We were parked and it was just a quick hand job in the backseat."

"You gave Spence a handy-j in the backseat of her Porsche?" Hanna said as she and Emily walked into the cafeteria, spotting Spencer and Aria across the room.

"Ssshhh…Han…the whole school doesn't need to know."

"Sorry…so, how much did Spencer have to beg?"

"She didn't have to. I sort of volunteered…does that make me a total slut?"

"No! Are you crazy? That pretty much makes you like the best girlfriend ever." Hanna said as she and Emily approached Spencer and Aria.

"Hey." Spencer walked over to Emily and kissed her. "So…what makes you the best girlfriend ever?" Spencer questioned, innocently.

Emily just looked over at Hanna.

"Just the fact that she obviously loves you so much." Hanna said.

"Good, because I love her too." Spencer placed her arm around Emily's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

 


	131. Chapter 131

"Hey, Em." Hanna said, approaching her friend's locker. "You wanna come to the mall with Aria and I? We're getting our nails done."

"I was going to go watch Spencer's hockey practice. Her coach is picking captain today."

"You can miss it. Like it'll even be a competition. Spencer versus Paige, obviously Spencer wins."

"I know, but I need to be there to support her."

"If she doesn't mind if you're not there, will you come with us?"

"If you ask and she says she doesn't care, then I guess I'll come."

"Sweet. Is she at practice now?"

"She should probably be on her way."

"Let's go."

"Okay, but I want to stop at the vending machine to get her a Gatorade first. She needs a little sugar during practice and she hates the lemon lime kind they usually have."

"I don't blame her. It looks like pee and probably tastes like it too."

Emily shut her locker and she and Hanna began walking down the hall. Once they reached the cafeteria, Emily pulled her wallet out of her pocket and put some coins into the machine.

"Han, do you have a quarter I can borrow?" Emily asked.

"I think so." Hanna said as she dug through her purse. "Here's one."

Hanna then inserted the coin into the machine.

"What kind does Spencer like?"

"Blue, but not dark blue, it has to be light blue."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know, but she's picky. She only likes the light blue kind."

Hanna pressed the appropriate button on the machine and picked up the drink.

"So...have you decided what you're gonna get Spencer for your anniversary?"

"I've been thinking about it, but I'm still not really sure."

"You better make up your mind. Your anniversary's next week, you know."

"I know. I just want to get her something nice. Our one year is a big deal. Next Friday marks so many firsts for Spencer and I. Our first kiss, our first time, the first time Spencer told me she loved me...I want our night to be really special."

"It will be. Since we're going to the mall anyway, maybe Aria and I can help you pick something?"

"That'd be great. I could really use your help."

* * *

Spencer quickly made her way down to the gym to get ready for hockey practice. Due to the fact that she was running a little late, there was hardly anyone in the locker room as Spencer got changed. Once she changed her clothes, she grabbed her water bottle out of her locker and filled it up before heading outside. When she got outside, Spencer spotted Hanna's friend, Lucas on the sidelines with his camera, he was talking to Jenna Marshall, who was also holding a camera. Spencer felt a sudden chill come over her as she stared across the field at Jenna.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said, placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, causing Spencer to jump.

Spencer turned around to see Emily and Hanna standing behind her.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to scare you." Emily said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Emily and Hanna both glanced across the field to where Spencer had been looking.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Hanna asked, looking at Jenna.

"Who knows. She's probably just here to torture me." Spencer said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Paige paid her to distract me or something. What are you guys doing here?"

"I brought you some Gatorade." Emily handed Spencer the bottle. "I know your coach is making the captain decision today, so I thought you could use a little extra boost."

"Thank you. You gonna stick around for awhile?"

"She was going to, but instead of being totally bored, she's coming to the mall with Aria and I." Hanna said.

"I didn't say that." Emily looked at Spencer.

"I believe you, but if you wanna go to the mall, you should. It's cool. I don't think practice will be that exciting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no problem. We can do something later."

"You sure you don't mind..." Emily said.

"Not at all."

"Kick Paige's ass for captain, Spence." Hanna said.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on it."

"Good luck." Emily said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Spencer leaned forward and kissed Emily. "Have fun. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, Spence."

Emily and Hanna then walked across the field on their way to the parking lot. Hanna waved to Lucas in passing as they made eye contact for a moment. Emily and Hanna then noticed Jenna approaching them.

"So...you and Spencer are like a thing, now?" Jenna asked, her eyes focused on Emily.

"We've been dating since last year."

"I always knew Spencer had a thing for the ladies." Jenna said. "Were you both already out when you started dating?"

"I was. She wasn't. We were together for a little while before she came out."

"She was too scared to let people know the truth?"

"I don't know that she was scared, necessarily." Emily said. "I'm her first girlfriend, everything was new to her...I think she was just a little nervous."

"First? Is that what she told you?"

"She didn't have to tell me. She's been my best friend for most of my life, I would have known if she dated anyone...why, exactly is this your business?"

"Just asking." Jenna shrugged.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Emily asked.

"School newspaper." Jenna said, casually. "I have to photograph the hockey team."

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat with you, Jenna." Hanna said. "We have stuff to do."

Emily and Hanna then walked off as practice began on the field.

* * *

"Okay, girls. Let's take a break." The coach called out.

All of the girls on the team jogged over to the bench to re-hydrate with water and take a quick rest. Jenna walked over to the bench where Spencer was sitting, to retrieve a different lens for her camera. Although she tried to avoid looking up, Spencer couldn't help herself. She glanced up at Jenna, who was now standing beside her, catching the brunette's eye in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer said, averting her eyes from Jenna and staring blankly across the field.

"Yearbook and newspaper photos." Jenna said, replacing the lens of her camera. "I've decided to take up journalism. Covering the field hockey captain decision is my first newspaper assignment."

"Isn't there another event you could cover?" Spencer asked, indifferently, before taking a drink from her Gatorade bottle.

"Don't you think I'd rather be anywhere else?" Jenna countered. "They wouldn't let me swap assignments. I tried, believe me. Looks like she's giving you a real run for your money." Jenna motioned toward Paige.

"Not really. I'm planning on staying captain. Paige is no match for me."

"Really? Is that why you're completely out of breath and dripping with sweat?" Jenna said, sarcastically. "Because she's too easy for you?"

"I have to get back out on the field." Spencer wiped the sweat from her face, picked up her hockey stick and stood up.

* * *

"What do you get the girl who literally has everything?" Emily asked as she and her friends browsed through everything that the mall's Saks Fifth Avenue store had to offer. "What do you guys think Spencer would want?"

"You, in nothing but these." Hanna said, holding up a pair of black, six-inch high Louboutin stiletto heels.

"I think Spence would love that." Aria laughed.

"Come on, I'm serious." Emily said, though she couldn't stifle a laugh. "Really though, what do you think she'd like?"

"Let's go look at the jewelry." Hanna said.

Emily and Aria followed Hanna over to the jewelry section of the store where they spent the next fifteen minutes browsing all different types of jewelry.

"I know. Why don't you buy Spencer a new watch? They have some really nice ones over here."

"I think she'd like that." Aria said. "I don't think I've ever seen Spencer not wearing a watch."

"Me either." Emily agreed. "That's a really good idea."

Emily stepped up to the counter that Hanna was standing in front of, she carefully scoured the entire case, until something finally caught her eye. In the far right side of the case, Emily spotted a gold Michael Kors watch with a relatively large dark blue face, Roman numeral hour markers and blue and white crystal accents around the entire face of the watch.

"I think Spencer would really like this one." Emily said, pointing at the watch.

"Which one?" Aria asked, trying to look over Emily's shoulder.

"That gold one with the blue face."

"Spencer would definitely like it." Hanna said. "It's totally nerd-friendly. It has like hieroglyphics instead of actual normal people numbers."

"Roman numerals." Emily stared over at Hanna.

"Whatever. Close enough." Hanna shrugged.

"Hieroglyphics." Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How much is the watch, Em?"

"Three fifty."

"That's a little steep, don't you think?" Aria said.

"Spencer's worth it. I've saved most of my money from life guarding over the summer, I have enough. Let's go find a sales clerk."

* * *

"All right, ladies, let's bring it in." The field hockey coach called out.

All of the girls gathered together near the bench, anxiously awaiting the coach's captain decision.

"Paige and Spencer. Come over here."

Spencer and Paige both moved to stand on either side of the coach.

"Now, you've both been excellent over these last few practices and my decision certainly hasn't been an easy one...but after all I've seen, I have to give captain to Spencer." The coach placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You'll be starting center midfielder in Wednesday's game."

"Congratulations, Spence." Brooke said as she and the whole team practically swarmed their captain.

"Paige, you put forth a valiant effort. I'm starting you at right wing and Brooke at left. Between you three, I don't think we'll have any trouble scoring goals. I'll post the rest of the line up in the locker room. Good work out today from everyone. Remember, no practice tomorrow, but I want everyone here at five thirty for warm ups on Wednesday."

Before heading to the locker room, both Jenna and Lucas took a few more photos of Spencer for the newspaper. Extremely pleased with her performance, Spencer breathed a relaxed sigh and finished the rest of the water in her water bottle before heading inside to shower.

* * *

As Spencer was finishing getting dressed in the locker room, she heard her phone chime from inside her locker. Spencer took her phone from the top shelf and saw that she had a new text from Emily.

Hey, babe. How was practice?

Great. I'm officially still team captain. :D

That's awesome! I knew Paige didn't stand a chance.

You still at the mall?

We're leaving now. How about if I pick up something for dinner and meet you at your place? We can celebrate, just the two of us. ;)

Sounds great. :)

Perfect. See you soon. Love you. XOXO

"Did Spencer beat Paige for captain?" Aria asked.

"Yep." Emily smiled, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "I knew she would."

"Lucky for you, Em. Now, Spencer won't be all pissy when you go over there tonight."

"That's definitely a good thing." Emily laughed.

* * *

That evening, Aria and Hanna had decided to stop by the Applerose Grille for dinner. They had just barely gotten their food, when they noticed Jenna walking in the door.

"God, it's like we can't get away from her." Aria said, staring over Hanna's shoulder at Jenna.

"Seriously. You know she's on the newspaper staff now?" Hanna said. "Thank God I don't do any extracurriculars or else she'd probably be following me everywhere with that damn camera. She was at Spencer's hockey practice today."

"You wanna take this stuff to go?" Aria asked. "It just still creeps me out to be in the same room with her."

"Yeah. I'll go see if we can get some take out boxes." Hanna said, standing up from the table.

As Hanna was waiting for one of the restaurant's employees to bring her a few styrofoam containers, her phone pinged in her pocket. Hanna pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her skinny jeans and stared at the screen which indicated that she had a new text message from an unknown sender. Hanna immediately stared across the restaurant at Jenna, who was sitting alone at a table reading a book, with her phone nowhere in sight. Hanna then hesitantly opened the message.

Hey Han,  
Jenna's not the only one who likes to take pictures. I've got a good one for you.  
-A

Hanna scrolled down and noticed that the message was accompanied by an attachment. She touched the screen to open the attachment and stared at the picture that popped up. Hanna's breath caught in her throat. She found herself looking at a picture of Jenna sitting up in a hospital bed, she had on her dark glasses, which created the eerie aura that always seemed to haunt Hanna and her friends, but the part that bothered Hanna the most about the picture wasn't Jenna herself, but rather the person sitting on the edge of the bed, facing her. It was Spencer Hastings.

"Oh my God…" Hanna whispered to herself, unable to take her eyes off of her phone.

"Is everything, okay?" The young man behind the counter asked.

"What?…Oh yeah, fine." Hanna said.

"Okay. Here are your containers." The clerk said. "Have a good night."

"You too, thanks." Hanna took the containers and quickly walked across the restaurant, bumping into her table and causing some water to splash out of Aria's glass and onto the short brunette.

"Hanna, what the hell?" Aria said, looking up at the blonde.

"Look at this." Hanna practically shoved her phone into Aria's face.

The color instantly drained from Aria's face as she grabbed Hanna's phone.

"When do you think this was taken?" Aria asked.

Hanna leaned over Aria's shoulder and stared at the picture again. She noticed that there was a newspaper on the nightstand next to Jenna's bed. Hanna took her phone back and zoomed in on the newspaper.

"Look at the date on the newspaper…" Hanna said. "This was like three days after we blinded Jenna." Hanna whispered.

"Han…why would Spencer be visiting Jenna in the hospital after…that night…" Aria swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I have no idea…but we need to find out."

"What? You're just gonna go over there and ask Jenna?" Aria said, a look of fear in her eyes.

"No. We're gonna go talk to Spencer. Come on."

 


	132. Chapter 132

After Emily and Spencer had eaten dinner, they found themselves in Spencer's bedroom.

"You know, I'm so proud of you for making captain." Emily said as she leaned in and placed a long, lingering kiss on Spencer's lips.

Emily broke the kiss and moved lower to kiss Spencer's neck as her hands slowly moved down to unbutton the brunette's shirt. Spencer was much too involved with Emily to notice the sound of someone walking into the barn.

"Spence. We need to talk to you, now." Hanna said as she Aria both walked into the bedroom.

Emily and Spencer both separated and stared up at their friends.

"I'm a little busy right now. Can we talk later?" Spencer asked.

"No. This can't wait." Hanna said. "What the hell were you doing in the hospital with Jenna after she went blind?"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"Don't play stupid." Hanna shoved her phone, displaying the photo A had sent into Spencer's face.

Spencer just stared at the picture, without speaking.

Emily then took the phone and looked over the photo as well.

"Where did you get this?" Emily asked.

"Where do you think? A sent it." Hanna said.

"That's photoshopped, right Spence?" Aria asked, looking at Spencer who still had yet to speak. "A's just trying to mess with us…"

Emily watched as a look of extreme uneasiness crossed over Spencer's face.

"It's real..." Spencer said, avoiding eye contact with all of her friends, especially her girlfriend.

"Why would you go visit Jenna in the hospital?" Hanna snapped. "We made a promise to each other. We agreed we'd stay away from her and never talk about that night."

"I couldn't help it...there's something I haven't told you guys...I met Jenna before you guys knew her…and she and I saw each other for a couple of months."

Aria, Hanna and Emily's eyes all grew wide at Spencer's revelation.

"You mean like...you dated her?" Emily said, as calmly as possible. "Jenna was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

"But, I thought Emily was your first girlfriend." Aria said. "You told me you've only ever kissed one other girl and it was on vacation in Hawaii."

"That wasn't exactly the whole truth. I have only kissed one girl besides Emily and that was Jenna, but it wasn't exactly Hawaii, it was more so summer camp. I met Jenna at tennis camp, the summer before she moved to Rosewood. We spent a lot of time together and we ended up getting pretty close."

"No kidding." Hanna paced about the room. "I can't believe you fucked around with Jenna and never told us."

"Jenna and I never had sex...we made out and she let me feel her up a few times, but that's it. I was clumsy and nervous and I never felt confident enough to go any further than that. Besides, we broke up before the end of summer…things never got very serious…"

"What happened between you two?" Emily asked. "Why'd you break up?"

"You happened." Spencer said, looking Emily in the eyes. "I broke up with Jenna when I finally let myself accept that I had feelings for you. Jenna helped me come to terms with who I really was, but I didn't want to lead her on. I liked her a lot, but I just didn't feel for her what I felt for you. Jenna deserved to be with someone who could really give them self to her and that wasn't me. I told her I wanted to be friends, but that was all we could be."

"How'd she take it?" Aria asked.

"Okay. I didn't expect that I'd see her much after we went back to school, but she ended up moving to Rosewood that fall."

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were friends?" Aria asked. "I mean, I understand if you weren't ready to tell us that you guys had a relationship over the summer, but you could have told us you were friends. We didn't even know that you knew each other at all."

"I was going to tell you, but Jenna and Alison hated each other from the beginning. I was worried that if Alison found out Jenna and I had a thing and we were friends, she'd try to alienate me from our group. I knew how much you cared about Alison's opinion, Em, and I worried she'd convince you not be friends with me anymore. I know it seems stupid now, but I couldn't take a chance."

"I remember when I first met Jenna." Emily said. "She had math class with Alison and I. Alison constantly picked on her."

"Yeah, because Alison was pissed that Jenna didn't worship her like everyone else did." Aria said.

"Alison made her life hell for it." Emily said. "I should have said something, but I thought if I did, Alison would start making fun of me instead…this is why you've always felt extra guilty about the Jenna thing?" Emily placed her hand on top of Spencer's. "Because you guys have history…"

"Yeah." Spencer hung her head, avoiding eye contact with her friends. "It was all my fault, I gave Alison that lighter. If I had just been strong enough to stand up to her that night, Jenna never would have gone blind and Toby never would have gone to juvie...I went to the hospital to say that I was sorry..."

Spencer's mind took her to the night she visited Jenna in the hospital, as she began to explain everything to her friends.

_Spencer walked up to the large building, which read Rosewood Community Hospital in large letters across the top of the building. Spencer hated hospitals, but she knew she had to put that aside. Spencer walked into the revolving door, her nose was immediately bombarded by the strong smell of disinfectant as she walked up to the hospital volunteer at the front desk._

_"Hi, there. May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked._

_"Hi, I'm looking for Jenna Marshall, could you possibly tell me what room she's in?"_

_The woman began typing on her computer._

_"Looks like she's in room three fifteen, but you had better hurry, you've only got half an hour until visiting hours are over."_

_"Thank you." Spencer said as she turned and walked to the elevator._

_Once she got to Jenna's room, Spencer took a deep breath and tentatively stepped inside. She stood for a moment, staring at Jenna in her hospital bed, Spencer looked away, not wanting to be rude for staring, but it didn't immediately register in her mind that Jenna couldn't see._

_"Is someone there?" Jenna sat up in bed._

_"Jenna...I...uh...I..." Spencer stuttered._

_"Spencer, is that you?" Jenna asked, recognizing her ex-girlfriend's voice._

_"It's me." Spencer replied, softly._

_"Are you alone or is your whole group with you?"_

_"No, I'm alone."_

_"You sound far away. Come closer. Sit down with me."_

_Spencer hesitantly stepped over to the bed and sat down._

_"H...how do you feel?"_

_"I'm okay." Jenna said adjusting the sunglasses on her face._

_"When will you get to leave the hospital?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Are you coming back to school soon?"_

_"I'm not coming back to Rosewood. We're moving to Philadelphia, my parents are enrolling me in a special school there."_

_"The Philadelphia school for the bli...visually impaired." Spencer caught herself, not wanting to use the word "blind."_

_"You can say blind, Spencer. It's what I am, now, I better get used to it."_

_"Isn't there anything the doctors can do for your eyes?"_

_"I'm at the bottom of a waiting list for a cornea transplant, but even if I get a donor, the surgery isn't guaranteed to be successful."_

_Spencer watched as a few tears slipped down Jenna's cheeks._

_Spencer's heart sank with overwhelming guilt._

_"Jenna...I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." Spencer took Jenna's hand in her own. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"_

_"Can you stay here with me until my parents get back? They should be here soon, but I don't wanna be alone."_

_"Of course I'll stay with you. Where are your parents?"_

_"The airport. They're sending Toby away to a juvenile detention center in New York."_

_"But Toby's..."_

_"Innocent? I know. You know and more than anyone else, Alison knows. She came to see me, last night, did she tell you that?"_

_"No…"_

_"I'm not surprised. She told me the whole smoke bomb thing was your idea to get back at Toby for spying on you and your friends. Alison said she didn't want to do it, but you forced her into it and she only did it because she was afraid of you."_

_"That's a lie. I never..."_

_"I know." Jenna cut Spencer off. "I never bought that bull shit story for a minute, she's just trying to cover her own ass. I told my parents I saw Alison throw the smoke bomb into the garage, but the doctors told them I'm probably delusional from the stress and trauma of the accident and they shouldn't rely on what I say I saw that night…they blame Toby for the whole thing."_

_"But how? Just because he was in the garage?"_

_"My step-dad searched Toby's room and his tree house. He found all kinds of smoke bombs and fireworks. I'm pretty sure Alison planted them there. She really had it out for Toby."_

_"Why? What did he ever do to her?"_

_"She had a huge crush on him. She made a move on him and he turned her down. He said she was too petty and immature for him. After he rejected her, she was constantly doing every thing she possibly could to make him regret turning her down. She went to my step-dad and told him that she caught Toby peeping at you and your friends and my step-dad freaked out. He said if Toby ever did it again he was sending him to reform school."_

"It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. No one was ever supposed to get hurt..." Spencer said. "If I had just stood up to Alison that night..."

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Spence." Emily said, as she gently rubbed Spencer's back. "We were all there...I can't believe you've been holding onto this for so long."

"I wanted to tell you guys, but I didn't know how." Spencer said.

"Did you ever talk to Jenna after you visited her in the hospital?" Aria asked.

"We kept in contact for a while, I visited her in Philly a few times, I could see her becoming more and more frustrated and bitter as time went on...eventually she started blowing off our visits and stopped returning my calls altogether. I wondered if it was because she started blaming me for the accident..."

"I don't understand why you're so worried now." Hanna said. "You just told us, Jenna tried to rat out Alison and her parents didn't believe her."

"Why would Jenna only snitch on Alison and not us?" Emily asked.

"We never really did anything to her. Alison's the one who bullied her all the time not us…" Hanna said.

"Yeah, but we were still there that night." Aria said.

"Who cares, Jenna didn't mention us being there and even if she had, Spencer just told us no one would believe her. No one can prove we were there. We're off the hook."

"No, we're not." Spencer said.

"Spencer, get off it already." Hanna said. "Jenna has her sight back, you can stop feeling guilty and now we can stop worrying that she'll talk. No one will believe her even if she does."

"No. You don't understand, Hanna…there's something I haven't shown you guys..." Spencer reached over to her night stand and picked up her laptop.

Spencer opened her e-mail and scrolled through her messages. She opened a message from an unknown sender, which contained a video attachment. She clicked on the video file. Emily, Aria and Hanna all gathered around Spencer and stared at the screen as they watched every moment from that night unfold. From the time Alison lit the firework, to the moment that the garage exploded into flames to the looks of horror on all the girls' faces as they fled the Cavanaugh house. It was all there on the video, someone had captured the entire incident.

"A sent this to me the night before the first day of school..." Spencer said. "Then, when I saw Jenna was back at school the next morning and she could see again…I panicked..."

"Do you think Jenna knows this video exists?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but if she ever gets a hold of it, she could take it to the cops and prove we're the ones who blinded her..." Spencer said.

"Alison blinded her." Hanna said.

"We were all there, Hanna. Even if we didn't actually throw the smoke bomb we can still get in trouble." Spencer said.

"We need to find out if Jenna knows about this video." Aria said. "But how?"

"One of us is going to have to talk to her and try to find out if she knows." Spencer said.

Aria, Hanna and Emily all stared at Spencer.

"Why me?" Spencer said.

"Because she's your ex and you lied to us about fucking around with her." Hanna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll see what I can do." Spencer sighed.

 


	133. Chapter 133

The next morning, Emily was gathering a few books from her locker when Hanna and Aria approached her.

"Hey, did Spencer talk to Jenna yet? Aria asked.

"Not yet." Emily sounded a little irritated.

"Am I the only who's totally grossed out at the thought of Jenna and Spencer hooking up?" Hanna said.

"If it grosses you out so much don't think about it, then." Emily snapped as she slammed her locker door shut.

"Whoa...Em. What's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing."

"Something's obviously bugging you." Aria said. "You're not okay with this whole Jenna, Spencer thing, are you? Is that what you're upset about?"

"I don't care that Spencer hooked up with Jenna. It's not like she cheated on me, but I'm upset that she never told me about it."

"She didn't tell any of us." Hanna said.

"Yeah, but it's different with me. Since we started dating, Spencer and I have talked about everything. She's opened up so much. I'm her girlfriend, we know everything about each other...or at least I thought we did. How could she not tell me something like this?"

"You didn't seem to be that upset about this last night." Hanna said.

"I was trying to be supportive of Spencer, I know she feels really bad about what happened to Jenna, but the more I think about it, the more it bothers me."

"So, talk to Spencer. Tell her you're pissed at her for lying. I am." Hanna said.

"I really don't want to pick a fight with her. Especially with our anniversary being next week..."

"I get that, but you can't just bottle up all of your feelings, Em." Aria said. "If this is bugging you, you need to let Spencer know."

"You can't let her think it's okay to lie to you." Hanna said.

* * *

When school was over for the day, Spencer went down to the newspaper classroom, looking for Jenna. Spencer glanced through the small square window at the top half of the door. Sure enough, Jenna was sitting at one of the computers, typing away. Spencer opened the door and walked into the room.

"Jenna..." Spencer said softly as she approached the chair Jenna was sitting in. "Can I talk to you, for a minute, please?"

Spencer pulled out the chair next to Jenna and sat down.

"You're here about the video, aren't you?" Jenna asked, never looking away from the computer screen. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to find out about it."

"What video are you talking about?" Spencer tried to act surprised.

"You never were very good at playing stupid." Jenna turned to look at Spencer. "You know what video I mean. The one that shows what really happened the night of my accident."

"Jenna, you know I regret that night. I never would have done anything to intentionally hurt you. You know it was Alison's idea, I didn't want to do it..."

"Maybe if you'd once had the balls to stand up to Alison, it never would have happened in the first place."

"Don't you think I know that? I think about it all the time. I know it's my fault, but what more do you possibly want from me, Jenna? I'm so sorry, okay? Honestly I am. I don't know how many more times I can possibly apologize."

"How about you try for a couple more? I just really, really like watching you grovel for some reason." Jenna smirked as she placed her index finger underneath Spencer's chin and stared her in the eyes.

Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat. For the first time in a long time, she was staring directly into Jenna's eyes, knowing that now, Jenna could actually see everything. From the guilt in Spencer's eyes to the tension in her body language.

"This isn't funny." Spencer said. "We could get in a lot of trouble if the cops get that video...who sent it to you?"

"I have no idea." Jenna said. "It was on a flash drive that I found in my locker on the first day of school..."

"What did you do with it?"

Jenna reached into her purse and pulled out a small, black flash drive.

"That's it. I never showed it to anyone and I'm not going to. Who ever gave me this, obviously wants me to use it to get you and your friends in trouble. Lucky for you, I'm not going to do that. I just want to put this all behind me and move on with my life. Taking this to the cops would only make people continue to see me as 'that girl who used to be blind.' I know I'm a lot more than that."

Jenna slid the flash drive across the desk to Spencer.

"Burn it. Shred it. What ever. I don't want it."

A moment later the classroom door opened and Paige walked in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Paige asked, looking at Jenna.

"Just a minute." Jenna replied.

Jenna turned back to her computer screen, saved the file she had been working on and logged off the computer. She then stood up, picked up her purse and walked over to Paige.

"Let's go." Jenna leaned forward and kissed Paige.

Spencer just stared in surprise.

"You better be ready for the game tomorrow, Hastings." Paige said.

"I will be. Don't worry."

Paige and Jenna then exited the room, leaving Spencer alone.

"What the hell just happened?" Spencer wondered aloud.

* * *

"Did you talk to Jenna or what?" Hanna asked, catching up with Spencer as she was on her way to her car.

"Yes. She already knew about the video. I didn't even bring it up. She did. Jenna doesn't know who made it. She said it was on a flash drive that someone put in her locker."

"Is she taking it to the cops?" Aria asked, nervously.

"No. She said she wouldn't. She gave me the flash drive." Spencer took the flash drive from her pocket. "She said she never showed anyone."

"How do you know the video's on there?" Emily asked.

"I checked. It is."

"Why would Jenna just give it to you?" Hanna asked. "Why should we trust her? She probably made copies. If she didn't, I'm sure A did. What happens when A sends it to the cops? We're still screwed whether it's Jenna or A that shows the video to the cops."

"Not necessarily. Even if A sends the video to the cops, if Jenna doesn't want to press charges against us, they won't do anything. Jenna said she wasn't going to get us in trouble and I think I believe her." Spencer said.

"I guess you do know her better than the rest of us." Hanna said, sarcastically.

"You really think Jenna's letting us off the hook?" Emily asked.

"Jenna said this was in her locker on the first day of school." Spencer said. "I feel like if she really wanted to get us in trouble, she would have skipped her happy ass down to the police station the minute she realized what this was."

"I think Spencer's right." Aria said. "We should probably be as nice to Jenna as possible though…"

"It couldn't hurt." Spencer agreed.

"Well, I'm not feeling her up." Hanna said, looking over at Spencer.

"Shut up." Spencer glared at Hanna.

"So…what should we do with the flash drive?" Emily asked.

"I'll take it home and destroy it." Spencer said.

"No. I'll take care if it." Hanna took the flash drive from Spencer. "You already lied to us about Jenna related stuff. I'll get rid of this myself."

"Fine. Whatever." Spencer said. "I'm going home. You coming, Em?"

Emily nodded.

The four girls then looked up to see Jenna and Paige walking hand in hand toward Jenna's car.

"What the hell? Are Jenna and Paige like a thing now?" Aria asked.

"It seems that way." Spencer said. "When I was talking to her, Paige came into the room and Jenna kissed her. Then they left together."

"Ew. If those two aren't the creepiest couple, I don't want to know who is." Hanna said. "What could they possibly even see in each other?"

"Who cares." Emily said. "If they're too busy with each other, that'll give Jenna less time to think about us. Come on, Spence. Let's go."

* * *

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Spencer asked as she and Emily walked into the barn together.

"I don't know." Emily shrugged, she seemed irritated.

"You okay, Em?" Spencer asked, confused.

Spencer tucked a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear and gently kissed her neck.

"Stop." Emily pulled away from Spencer.

Spencer was now very confused.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't want to say anything...but I can't help it...how could you not tell me about your relationship with Jenna?"

"Em, it was a long time ago..."

"I don't care. We all had a connection to Jenna and you didn't once think it was important to tell us that you dated her?"

"Why does it matter so much to you? It's not like we ever had sex, we dated for a couple of months, that's it."

"I don't care whether or not you slept with her. It doesn't even bother me that you dated her, but you lied to Hanna and Aria and you lied to me. That hurts, Spence. I thought we promised to tell each other everything...I would have understood if you didn't want to tell Aria and Hanna, I know how Hanna gets sometimes, but how could you not tell me?"

"First of all, I never knew I was required to report all of my previous relationships to my friends." Spencer said sarcastically. "And I never lied about anything." Spencer's tone was becoming more belligerent. "When did you ask me if I ever dated Jenna? It's only lying if you ask the question and I deny it."

"Spencer...calm down, okay?"

"No. Don't tell me to calm down, that just pisses me off more. I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone else for that matter. Maybe you should just go. I'm not really in the mood for this."

"Fine." Emily snapped. "When you're ready to talk and decide to stop acting like such a total jackass, you come find me."

Emily then turned and walked through the kitchen. A moment later, Spencer heard the barn door slam shut.

* * *

That night, Spencer tossed and turned repeatedly in bed. She reached over to her night stand and picked up her phone. It was three twenty seven a.m.

"Fuck." Spencer slammed her phone back down on the night stand and rolled over onto her back. She stared up into the darkness, at the ceiling.

Spencer laid awake for most of the early morning hours, thinking. Her head pounded, her heart ached in her chest and she felt sick. Spencer reached over to her night stand and picked up her glass of water. Once she drank it, Spencer rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, sleep only coming in few and far between intervals for the remainder of the night.

Morning eventually came and when it was time for Spencer to get up, she felt worse than she had all night long. Spencer felt nauseous and a little dizzy. She made her way to the bathroom, where she threw up twice into the toilet, giving herself a bit of relief from the nausea that she was experiencing. Spencer then took a shower, got dressed headed out the door. Spencer walked across the driveway to her car, where she saw Melissa putting Taylor into her car seat.

"Hey, Spence. Are you all right?" Melissa asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look sick." Melissa placed the back of her hand on Spencer's forehead. "You feel warm. Maybe you should stay home today."

"I can't. I have my first hockey game tonight. I have to play. I'm just tired, I didn't sleep much last night. I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go back to bed for a little while? Get some rest and go to school late. You can still play in your game as long as you get to school by noon."

"Maybe a couple of extra hours of sleep would help."

Melissa nodded.

"Do you need anything before I leave for work?" Melissa asked.

"No. I'll be okay. Thanks."

"All right. Go lie down and don't over do it at your game tonight. If you need to sit out, tell your coach and if you need anything, you can call me."

"Okay."

* * *

"Where's Spencer?" Aria asked as she sat down in her first period class next to Emily and Hanna.

"I don't know. She wasn't in home room this morning." Emily said.

"She didn't text you and say she wasn't coming to school?" Hanna asked.

"No...but we sort of got into an argument last night, so she might not want to talk to me."

"What were you guys fighting about?" Hanna then motioned toward Jenna with her head.

Emily nodded.

"I left and I haven't heard from her since last night."

"Maybe she's just running late today." Aria said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aria noticed Spencer standing at her locker.

"Hey, Spence." Aria said, approaching her friend. "You weren't in first period or at lunch. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I got here late. I wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"You don't look so good. You want me to walk you to the nurse?"

"No. I'm okay, really. I have to get to math class. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spencer headed down to the gym to get ready for her hockey game. Spencer slowly walked into the locker room. She opened her locker door, slipped off her pants and shirt and replaced them with her uniform. Spencer sat down on the bench, pulled her socks and shoes on then grabbed her hockey stick and water bottle from her locker. She shut the door and walked over to the sink. Spencer splashed some cold water on her face, filled up her water bottle and headed outside to the field.

The coach began a pre-game work out by having the players run a few laps around the field. Spencer lagged behind many of her teammates for most of the laps. When they stopped, Spencer found herself having a little trouble catching her breath, but she continued on without complaint.

When it was finally time for the game to start, Spencer got into her position and clumsily took the ball up the field on the referee's whistle. About halfway up the field one of the opposing midfielders easily stole the ball from Spencer. Spencer turned around and chased after her opponent, but lagged behind by quite a few feet as she found herself trying hard, but unable to catch up. A few plays later, Spencer found herself face to face with an opposing player who was twice her size. Spencer had control of the ball and turned to make a pass to Paige, but in the process she was quickly knocked down after being illegally body checked by the other team. The referee blew his whistle, gave both teams a warning and granted Spencer a penalty shot.

"You okay, Spence?" Brooke asked, helping Spencer up off the ground.

"I'm fine." Spencer wiped the sweat from her forehead and got into position to take her shot.

Spencer eyed up the goalie, pulled her stick back and hit the ball, which was effortlessly stopped by the goalie.

"Shit." Spencer groaned.

Spencer got back into position as they waited for another play to start. It was only a matter of a few minutes before Spencer found herself in control of the ball again, after receiving a swift, clean pass from Paige. Spencer took the ball up the field, only to have it intercepted by the other team yet again. The player who stole the ball, took it all the way up the field and swept it into the net for the first goal of the game.

By the end of the first half, Rosewood was on the losing end of a three to nothing score.

"Why are you playing like such a chump?" Paige shoved Spencer's shoulder as they jogged toward the bench. "I've given you multiple perfect passes and you keep fucking everything up. We can't win if we don't score."

"Shut up, Paige." Brooke said. "It's not Spencer's fault. We haven't scored any goals either."

"All right, girls." The coach said as the team approached the bench. "We've been down by more goals than three before. Let's get 'em back in the second half."

Spencer sat down on the bench and picked up a small hand towel. She wiped away the excessive amount of sweat that was dripping down her face and neck.

"Spencer. Are you all right?" The coach asked, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You look pretty wiped out."

"I'm okay. I'm just a little off my game today."

"Do you want to sit out for a while?" The coach asked. "I can have Paige fill in for you."

"No. Please don't take me out. I promise I'll play better."

"Get yourself some water and relax for a few minutes."

"Hey, Brooke, can you hand me my water bottle, please?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, Spence." Brooke picked up the bottle and handed it to Spencer, as she sat down next to the brunette.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm playing like such a loser today." Spencer said before taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Don't worry. We all have off days." Brooke smiled.

When the second half began, Spencer jogged out into position. She dribbled the ball left and right up the field and hit it into the corner of the net, just barely sneaking the ball past the goalie to put Rosewood on the board. As the opposing center midfielder took the ball up the field, Spencer chased after her, pushing herself as hard as she possibly could to catch up, but she just wasn't fast enough. The opposing player took a shot at the goal, which was thankfully stopped by Rosewood's goalkeeper. Spencer stood for a moment, breathing hard as she was having trouble catching her breath again. Spencer could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. Rosewood's coach called a time out and motioned for her team to come in.

"Spencer, are you sure you're all right?" The coach asked.

"I'm fine. Can we get back out there?"

"I think I want you to take a little bit of a break. You look like you're really struggling."

"No. I'm okay, I promise. I need to finish the game."

Spencer inhaled a deep breath. She leaned down and placed her hands on her knees as a sharp pain shot through her chest. Spencer then began to feel light headed, her knees went weak and she began losing her vision. Suddenly, without warning, Spencer dropped to the ground and everything went black.

 


	134. Chapter 134

Aria screeched her brakes to a halt and all but flew out of her car, almost before it had even come to a stop in the Marin's driveway. She furiously knocked on the front door.

"Come on, Hanna. Answer the door…hurry up…"

"What the hell?" Hanna said as she pulled the door open. "Aria?"

"Have you seen Emily?" Aria asked, frantically.

"She's in the kitchen. We're studying...well, she's studying, I'm just..."

"Get her. We have to go. We have to go now."

"Aria, what's wrong? Where do we have to go?"

"The hospital. It's Spencer..."

"What about Spencer?" Emily asked, appearing in the doorway.

"My mom said she collapsed during her hockey game." Aria's voice was frantic. "Paramedics took her by ambulance to the hospital."

"Oh God." Emily's face went completely blank, tears almost immediately formed in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Em." Hanna said, trying to remain calm. "Let's just get to the hospital. I'll drive."

Hanna, Aria and Emily all quickly piled into Hanna's car.

"Did your mom say what happened to Spencer?" Emily sobbed. "Did she get injured or something?"

"I don't know. All my mom heard was that Spencer just all of a sudden went down on the field."

"God." Emily's head was spinning. "What could have possibly happened? I just saw her last night. She was fine...can you please drive faster?"

"I'm trying, Em." Hanna said, sympathetically.

Emily stared out the window, chewing on her fingernails, wishing the car would go faster and praying that Spencer was all right.

When they arrived at the hospital, Hanna quickly parked her car in front of the emergency room entrance. Emily jumped out of the car and raced toward the doors, not even bothering to wait for Aria or Hanna.

"Hello, can I help you?" A nurse sitting behind the front desk asked.

"I'm looking for Spencer Hastings. I was told she was brought in..." Emily's sentence all ran together.

"Okay. Just calm down...let me look." The nurse began typing on the computer.

A moment later, Aria and Hanna rushed through the doors.

"Is Spencer okay?" Aria asked.

"Is she?" Emily stared across the desk at the nurse, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Are any of you family?" The nurse looked up.

"Practically. We're her best friends." Hanna said.

"I'm her girlfriend." Emily added.

"Looks like she was admitted about twenty minutes ago." The nurse said.

"And?" Emily urged. "Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, but unless you're a blood relative, I can't give you any information regarding your friend's condition."

A fresh round of tears began to spill from Emily's eyes.

"Please. I'm begging you. Just tell me something. Anything." Emily pleaded. "Please."

"I'm sorry, I have to follow hospital procedures. I'm strictly forbidden to tell you anything. Her parents have been called...just go have a seat, as soon as a parent gets here, someone will speak to them."

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly walked over to the waiting area.

"All I want to know is what's wrong with my girlfriend." Emily slumped down in one of the chairs. "Is that so much to ask?"

"Of course not." Aria said. "The Hastings will probably be here any minute, then we'll find out what's going on."

"I just wanna see her...why did we have to fight last night? You know what the last thing I said to her was...I called her a jackass...I wish we never fought...I just..."

"I'm sure Spencer's okay, Em." Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Don't worry."

Hanna's embrace was quickly joined by Aria. Though Hanna and Aria were both trying their best to be strong for Emily, they couldn't help but cry along with their best friend.

A few minutes later, Emily looked up to see Melissa rushing in the emergency room doors with Taylor in her arms. Emily quickly got up and ran over to Melissa with Aria and Hanna following behind.

"Emily. How's Spencer?" Melissa asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well...they're going to talk to me."

Melissa walked over to a nurse who was standing nearby.

"Excuse me." Melissa said firmly. "I need to know what's going on with Spencer Hastings."

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her sister and I'm demanding some answers here."

"Let me go get the doctor."

"What happened?" Melissa asked, turning to Emily.

"I don't know. We just heard she collapsed during her hockey game. We came here as soon as we found out. I haven't even seen Spencer at all today."

"Hi. I'm doctor Walker. Are you Spencer's sister?" A tall gray-haired man in scrubs asked, looking at Melissa.

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"She's in the intensive care unit. She's lucky she got here when she did. She went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance. The paramedics had to perform CPR. We're working on getting her blood pressure under control. It's been sky high since she was brought in and we're also closely monitoring her heart rate. It's all over the chart."

"What's wrong with her?" Emily asked. "Will she be okay?"

"We're optimistic, but she's still in critical condition right now. The most important thing is stabilizing her heart rate and blood pressure. I've ordered a toxicology screening to see if she has any foreign substance in her body that might be causing the blood pressure spike. Hopefully, I'll be able to tell you more once the tox results come in, which should be fairly soon. I'll come talk to you as soon as I know anything else."

"Thank you." Melissa said, shaking the doctor's hand. "Come on, girls, let's go sit down."

"Can I hold Taylor?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Melissa said, handing the baby over to the blonde.

Hanna and Aria occupied themselves with Taylor, while Emily just sat silently staring at a poster stressing the importance of hand washing on the wall as she tried to keep herself from crying again.

"Don't worry." Melissa placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily looked at Melissa and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend's sister. Melissa could hear Emily softly sobbing into her shoulder.

"Sshh...it's okay." Melissa gently rubbed her hand up and down Emily's back.

* * *

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, where she saw a middle-aged woman in scrubs. Spencer pulled the two prongs out of her nose, which were delivering oxygen. A moment later, Spencer heard a bell to go off.

"Does that mean I'm dying?" Spencer asked, frailly.

"No. Don't worry. You just pulled your oxygen out." The nurse repositioned the tube and placed the prongs back up Spencer's nostrils.

"Whe...where am I?" Spencer stuttered.

"You're in the hospital." The nurse said softly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Spencer. My name is Spencer."

"What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I was playing hockey. I scored a goal...that's all I remember...I want Emily. Can you bring me Emily? Please?"

"Who is Emily?"

"She's my...you know...my uh..." Spencer was becoming frustrated with her inability to verbalize her thoughts. "My...something." Spencer sighed.

"Take this out." Spencer tugged on the IV tube in her left wrist.

"No, no, no. That needs to stay in. That's going to help you. Just relax. We're gonna do our best to get you feeling better."

"Emily would make me feel better." Spencer said, trying to sit up. "Please just let me go find her. I promise I'll come right back. I'll take this with me." Spencer pointed to the IV in her wrist. "I'll take all of this stuff with me." Spencer pulled out the neck of her hospital gown to see that there were many wires connected to round pads that were stuck to her chest. "I won't take any of it off, I promise."

"Just lay down. I'll try to find Emily for you."

* * *

"Mister and Missus Hastings? The doctor said, approaching Peter and Veronica, who were sitting next to Melissa.

Peter and Veronica both stood up.

"How's our daughter?" Peter asked. "Is she okay?"

"Right now, she's doing all right. She's conscious, so that's definitely a very good sign."  
The doctor said. "I'd like to discuss the results of her tox screening with you."

"What's wrong with her?" Veronica asked.

"It appears as though your daughter has tested positive for amphetamines. We weren't sure exactly which drug, so we performed another specialized test and we've determined that it's Adderall. Has she ever been prescribed Adderall recently or in the past?"

"Never." Veronica shook her head. "Is that what's making her sick?"

"It can certainly account for many of the symptoms she's been experiencing. Fast heart beat, high blood pressure and fainting are some of the side effects."

"I don't understand." Peter said. "Spencer's a smart kid. She knows better than to do drugs."

"Well...Adderall is actually a very commonly abused prescription drug among high school and college students. Even among some of the brightest students. The drug alters brain chemistry so that the user may become more alert, focused and better able to concentrate. Maybe your daughter became overwhelmed with school work and looked for something to give her a boost. Maybe a classmate offered it to her. Who knows?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell going to find out." Peter said. "Can we talk to her?"

"Mister Hastings. Your daughter is still very ill. If I let you see her, I'll have to ask you to be calm."

"Peter." Veronica turned to her husband. "Spencer needs sensitivity and understanding from us right now. We can address her decisions later, but right now we need to be supportive."

"You're right." Peter sighed. "The most important thing is for Spencer to get better."

"So what happens now?" Veronica asked the doctor. "Is there anything you can do to counteract the drug?"

"We could pump her stomach, but I think it would be best to just let the drug run its course. Spencer's blood pressure and heart rate seem to be returning to a somewhat normal rate now. I won't put her body through any more stress, unless absolutely necessary."

"Can we see her?" Veronica asked.

"I'll take you back." The doctor nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Melissa stood up and followed her parents.

The doctor led everyone through a set of large wooden double doors, past an area with many computers and monitors. There were doctors and nurses bustling around tending to patients. Spencer's doctor led her family over to a small room sectioned off by a white curtain. Doctor Walker pulled back the curtain to reveal the bed that Spencer was lying in.

"My poor little baby." Veronica walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Spencer's cheek.

"Hi, mom." Spencer looked up at her mother.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked, placing his hand on Spencer's forehead.

"Tired." Spencer said, weakly. "What's wrong with me?" Spencer glanced over at the doctor.

"Your blood work came back with traces of Adderall." The doctor said. "I think that's probably what caused you to black out today."

"Adderall? The medication they give people with ADHD?" Spencer asked.

"Treating ADHD is one of the uses, yes." The doctor nodded.

"I've never taken that." Spencer answered quickly. "I swear. I don't know how..."

"We'll talk about it later. Just relax." Veronica said, calmly.

"When will I be able to leave?" Spencer asked.

"We're going to have to at least keep you over night for observation. Your blood pressure is still higher than it should be."

Spencer sighed.

"Is Emily here? Can someone please call her?"

"She's out in the waiting room." Melissa said. "Hanna and Aria are here too. They were the first one's here."

"Can I please see Emily?" Spencer looked up at the doctor. "I need to talk to her."

"Okay. But only for a few minutes." The doctor said. "You really need your rest."

"I'll go get her." Melissa said.

Melissa walked out of the ICU and back to the waiting room.

"How's Spencer?" Emily stood up. "Is she all right?"

"She's okay. She wants to see you...would you mind watching Taylor for a few minutes?" Melissa asked, looking at Aria and Hanna.

"Not at all. You guys go ahead." Aria said.

"I'll warn you, before we go in there, Spencer doesn't look like her normal self." Melissa said. "She looks sick. She's hooked up to all kinds of machines...I just don't want you to be surprised."

"Okay." Emily swallowed the lump in her throat as they walked down the hall.

Melissa placed her hand on Emily's shoulder as they walked into the intensive care unit. They slowly walked through the room, as they approached Spencer's bed, Emily got her first glimpse of her girlfriend. Spencer was paler than usual, she had a machine puffing oxygen into her nose every few seconds and there were more tubes and wires connected to Spencer than Emily could even focus long enough to count. Emily tried her best to fight back the tears that she felt prickling in her eyes.

"Hi, Spence." Emily said, tentatively stepping over to the bed.

"Hey, Em." Spencer smiled. "Thanks for coming." Spencer reached up for Emily's hand.

"Can we have just a minute alone, please?" Spencer asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Veronica said.

Melissa gave both Emily and Spencer a small smile before slipping out of the room along with her parents and the doctor.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"Tired, sick, weak...angry that I'm stuck in here...listen, Em..." Spencer sat up a little. "I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to you last night. You didn't deserve it."

"I should be apologizing to you..."

"No you shouldn't. You were right. I was a total jackass. I should have told you about Jenna and I a lot sooner...I just..."

"It's okay." Emily cut Spencer off. "Don't worry. I'm just glad that you're all right. I was so scared when I heard you collapsed at your game. I got here as soon as I could, but the nurse wouldn't tell me anything..."

Emily stepped closer to the head of Spencer's bed.

"I really want to hug you..." Emily said. "But I'm afraid to..."

"Don't be afraid." Spencer said. "You won't hurt me. I promise."

Emily smiled and leaned down, carefully wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck.

"I love you so much." Spencer said.

"I love you too." Emily said before gently pressing her lips to Spencer's cheek.

* * *

Early the next morning.

"How's she doing?" Doctor Walker asked his nurse upon entering the room.

"Much better this morning." The nurse replied.

"You feeling a little stronger today?" The doctor asked, approaching the bed.

"A little." Spencer nodded.

"Her heart beat is still a little irregular though." The nurse replied.

"Let's have a listen." The doctor took his stethoscope from around his neck.

"Do you think you'd be able to sit up a little for me?" The doctor asked.

"I think so." Spencer said.

Doctor Walker placed the end of his stethoscope underneath Spencer's hospital gown and on her chest. He repositioned the diaphragm piece around on Spencer's chest, listening very carefully to her heart beat.

"Has your regular doctor ever mentioned anything to you about having a heart murmur?" The doctor, placed the end of his stethoscope on Spencer's back and listened again.

"No." Spencer shook her head. "Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. Could be completely innocent. We'll get you a chest x-ray and an echocardiogram to check for any problems."

* * *

Doctor Walker placed the film with Spencer's chest x-ray against the board on the wall and switched on the light. He carefully examined the picture of both her heart and lungs. He pulled his glasses from the pocket of his lab coat and put them on. After examining the x-ray for a few minutes more, he then moved on to review the results of Spencer echocardiogram. After a few minutes, the doctor walked across the room and picked up the telephone.

"Hello, doctor Brewer. This is doctor Walker down in the ER. I'm reviewing the results of a patient's chest x-ray and echo here and I could really use a cardiologist's opinion."

"Certainly. I'll be right down."

"Thank you very much."

It was only a matter of a few minutes until a short, dark haired man with a goatee walked into the room.

"Doctor Brewer." Doctor Walker, extended his hand to his colleague. "Thanks for coming…I'm looking over this this x-ray and there appears to be something abnormal."

Doctor Brewer walked over to the x-ray and looked it over.

"The right side of the heart is slightly enlarged. Tell me a little about your patient."

"Seventeen year old female. A history of heart disease runs on her father's side."

"Mmhm…may I take a look at the echo results?"

"Of course."

Doctor Brewer then carefully reviewed Spencer's echocardiogram on the computer.

"If you look right here." Doctor Brewer pointed to the screen. "You can see there's an abnormal opening between the left and right atrium causing oxygenated blood from the left atrium to flow back through this hole into the right atrium and mix with oxygen-poor blood. This is a classic textbook case of an atrial septal defect."

"A hole in the heart." Doctor Walker said.

"Exactly. I bet you were able to detect a heart murmur in your patient."

"Yes…what would you suggest?"

"Catheterization. I think the hole appears small enough to be repaired rather easily with a catheter. Most patients respond well to the procedure, especially younger ones. Would you like me to help explain everything to her parents?"

"If you wouldn't mind. That would be very helpful. Thank you."

 


	135. Chapter 135

That morning, once Melissa had dropped Taylor off at daycare, she headed over to the hospital.

"Have you talked to the doctor, yet?" Melissa asked, walking into the intensive care waiting room, where her parents were already sitting.

"No." Peter said, staring blankly. "We haven't even been in to see Spencer yet."

"You're not going to work today?" Veronica asked, looking up at Melissa.

"No. I'm taking a personal day. I dropped Taylor off at daycare, so I can spend the day here."

Melissa walked over to the corner of the room, picked up a styrofoam cup and poured herself some of the complimentary coffee, which was more than likely cheap and probably stale, but Melissa was in need of a little caffeine. She dumped a packet of artificial sweetener into the cup, stirred it in and sat down, next to her father.

Melissa had been about half way though an old issue of Time Magazine when Spencer's doctor walked into the room, followed by another doctor.

"Mister and Missus Hastings." Doctor Walker said.

"How's Spencer doing this morning?" Peter asked as he stood up.

"She's doing much better than yesterday, that's for sure, but when I examined her this morning I noticed that she had a heart murmur, so we did a chest x ray and echocardiogram."

"Is she okay?" Veronica asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"She should be just fine, but there were some abnormalities with her tests, which will need to be addressed. This is doctor John Brewer, he's one of our staff cardiologists, he can better explain your daughter's test results to you."

"Good morning." Dr. Brewer shook both Peter and Veronica's hands. "I've been going over the results of Spencer's tests and I've confirmed that she has a condition known as an atrial septal defect, more commonly known as a hole in the heart."

"How does that happen?" Peter asked.

"It's a congenital heart condition, meaning that it's a condition that a person is born with. All babies have small openings in their hearts when developing in their mother's womb, these openings generally close before the baby is born, or shortly after birth, but in patients like your daughter, the opening just never closes on it's own. This will cause increased blood flow though the heart and lungs. Over time it can result in an enlargement of the heart, high blood pressure and damage to both the heart and lungs."

"Are there ways this could have been prevented during pregnancy?" Veronica asked. "Did I do something wrong? Is this my fault?"

"Missus Hastings, don't blame yourself. ASDs can't really be prevented, while we're still not one hundred percent sure why they happen, genetics does appear to play a role. Doctor Walker said that there's a history of heart disease in the family..."

"On my side." Peter nodded.

"What kind of treatment will Spencer need?" Veronica asked.

"Surgery is usually the best option. There's a fairly simple, minimally invasive procedure we use to correct this problem." Doctor Brewer said.

Veronica reached over and took her husband's hand as the doctor continued speaking.

"There are a few different techniques, but what we generally do is begin by anesthetizing the patient. We insert an ultrasound probe down through the esophagus in order to view the heart to get an idea of the exact size and positioning of the defect. The physician will then make an incision in the groin area, insert a small catheter into one of the leg's large veins and feed the catheter up into the heart. A closure device will be moved through the catheter into the heart. The device will be positioned to close the hole and once the device is properly in place, the heart's natural pressure will keep the device stable and in its proper position after the catheter is removed. Over time the heart tissue will grow over the device, permanently encasing it."

"Does this procedure work on all patients with this problem?" Peter asked.

"Most, but not all. If the defect is too large to be closed using this procedure, we'd need to take a different approach and employ a more invasive, open-heart procedure which would involve making an incision in the chest to expose the heart. We'd then sew a patch in place to close the hole, but I really think that in your daughter's case, open-heart surgery isn't something we'll need to worry about. From what I observed on the echocardiogram, I'm fairly certain that the defect is small enough to be closed using the catheter-based procedure."

"How long would Spencer need to stay in the hospital after surgery?" Veronica asked.

"Most patients are able to go home as early as six to eight hours after surgery, though some do stay overnight. It varies from patient to patient."

"Would Spencer need to miss much school?" Peter asked.

"She'd more than likely be back at school within about a week. She'd need to sit out from gym class and any sports for a few additional weeks, though."

"Have you spoken to Spencer yet?" Veronica asked, looking at Doctor Walker. "Does she know that she has a heart problem and she'll need surgery?"

"Not yet. As soon as I got her test results back, I called for a second opinion."

"When would she have the surgery?" Veronica asked.

"I'd recommend having it done as soon as possible." Doctor Brewer said. "Your daughter's heart is slightly enlarged from working harder than it should her whole life, so the sooner, the better."

"If she's had this condition since she was born, why wouldn't her pediatrician or our family doctor have picked up on it during any of her check ups?" Peter's tone was a little angry.

"This condition can be tough to diagnose." Doctor Brewer said. "Heart murmurs can be very faint and difficult to hear and patients often times exhibit no other symptoms until the condition worsens and quite often the patient ends up in the hospital. When it comes to conditions like this, the question isn't usually if they'll ever be discovered, it's when will they be discovered and how much damage has already been done."

"So, it was her heart and not the Adderall side effects that caused her black out yesterday?" Veronica asked.

"It was probably a combination of both." Doctor Walker said. "The ASD was already causing her heart to work extra hard and when the drug was introduced into the body, it likely sent her heart into overdrive and to the point where it was unable to sustain a normal rhythm. Spencer is actually very lucky we discovered her condition now, so that we can treat her before any serious, irreversible damage could be done."

Doctor Brewer nodded.

"I've treated middle aged adult patients with the same condition, who now have permanent heart and lung issues because their condition was discovered so late in life."

"Can we see Spencer?" Veronica looked at both of the doctors.

"Of course you can." Doctor Walker nodded.

Peter, Veronica and Melissa followed both doctors into the intensive care unit. Spencer's parents were relieved to see that Spencer looked much better than she had the previous day.

"Hi, honey." Veronica walked over to the bed and kissed Spencer's forehead. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel okay." Spencer sat up a little. "A lot better than yesterday. SO am I okay now or what?"

Spencer looked around the room at her mother, her father and her sister, who didn't immediately speak, but just stared at her, with sympathetic looks in their eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Spencer said.

"Spencer, this is Doctor Brewer." Doctor Walker said. "He's been looking over your test results with me. He's a cardiologist."

"Cardiologist? What's wrong with my heart?" Spencer looked immediately panicked.

"You have a condition known as an atrial septal defect." Doctor Brewer said.

Veronica took Spencer's hand in her own as the doctor took the next few minutes to explain to Spencer what her condition was.

"So, I need to have surgery?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, we'll put you to sleep, close up that hole and you'll be good as new." Doctor Brewer said.

"How does the surgery work?" Spencer asked. "Would you have to like cut open my chest?"

"That would be unlikely and worst case scenario. There's a much easier way. We'll put you under anesthesia and insert a camera down through your esophagus so we can see your heart. The doctor will make a small cut in your groin area and feed a small closure device through a vein in your leg, all the way up to your heart. The procedure usually takes around one to two hours. You'll only have a small scar on your thigh and probably a sore throat for a couple of days."

"How long will I have to be in the hospital?"

"Most patients go home the same day as the surgery, but some need to stay over night. It really depends on how the surgery goes and how you're feeling afterward."

"What about school? I have a lot going on."

"If everything goes well, you'll only miss about a week. You will need to stay out of gym and avoid playing any sports for another few weeks."

Spencer sighed heavily.

"When am I going to have the surgery?"

"We'll have to schedule a date for you." Doctor Walker said. "In the mean time, since you seem to be doing better, I think I'm going to move you out of intensive care and up to a regular room."

* * *

"Hey, Em. Have you heard from Spencer this morning?" Aria asked, when she noticed Emily walking down the hall.

"I heard from Melissa. She said they're taking Spence out of intensive care and moving her to a regular room, so we can go see her after school."

"Do they know how much longer she's going to be in the hospital for?" Hanna asked.

"Melissa didn't say. She said Spence wants to know if we can bring her cell phone with us. It's still in her gym locker. Melissa said she'd text me as soon as Spencer gets to her room."

"If they're moving her out of intensive care, Spencer must be doing better. Do you guys all want to go up to the hospital together?" Aria asked.

"Sure. Meet at my locker after eighth period." Emily said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, once school was over, Emily, Aria and Hanna all walked down to the girls' locker room to get Spencer's phone. Emily dialed the combination into the lock and opened the door. Emily noticed an empty water bottle with a rolled up piece of paper inside it, lying on the shelf of the locker. Emily picked up the bottle and took the paper out. Emily unrolled the note and read it aloud.

"Just thought I'd give Spence a little something to help her relax. She's been so tense lately. My bad. A." Emily crinkled the note up in her hand and squeezed her fist tight.

"I knew Spencer would never take any drugs." Hanna said.

"If I ever find out who did this to Spencer, I'll kill them." Emily said, angrily.

Emily shoved the note into her pocket and took Spencer's phone off of the shelf. Emily shut the locker door and was about to turn to leave when she saw Paige come around the corner.

"Hey, Emily." Paige said. "How's Spencer doing? Is she okay?"

"Do you even really care?" Emily snapped. "Did you do this to her?" Emily took a few aggressive steps toward Paige. "Because if you did anything to hurt her I swear to God I'll…"

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Paige cut Emily off.

"We think someone drugged her." Aria said. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I know you had your heart set on taking Spencer's captain spot." Emily said. "Was this your way of knocking her out, so you could move in?"

"I didn't drug anyone." Paige said.

"What about Jenna? You're her new toy now, aren't you?" Hanna said. "Would she know anything? You know she and Spencer used date. Was Jenna trying to get back at Spencer for dumping her?"

"Look, I don't know where all this is coming from and I don't know why you think someone drugged her, but Jenna and I don't have anything to do with what ever happened to Spencer…I have practice to get ready for. Tell Spencer that I hope she gets better soon. We need her on the field."

Emily watched as Paige the walked through the locker room and over to her own locker.

* * *

"Hey, Melissa, can I borrow your phone?" Spencer asked. "I wanna look up stuff about my condition."

"Sure, Spence." Melissa pulled her phone from her purse and handed it to her sister.

A few minutes later, Doctor Walker entered the room.

"I'm glad to see you're all settled." The doctor said. "We should be able to get Spencer in for surgery next week. We'll probably keep her here tonight, just to be sure everything is all right, then as long as her vitals are all okay we should be able to send her home until the surgery date. So what day would work out best for all of you?"

"It doesn't matter." Peter said. "Schedule it, we'll make it work."

"How about Friday morning?" Doctor Walker said.

"No. It can't be Friday. That's mine and Emily's anniversary. We have plans."

"I'm sure Emily will understand." Veronica said. "Friday will be fine." Veronica looked over at the doctor.

"All right. We'll schedule the surgery for eleven a.m., Spencer will need to check into the hospital the evening before the procedure."

"Okay." Veronica nodded. "If she does go home tomorrow, can she still go to school and everything though the beginning of the week?"

"Yes. She'll just need to avoid any physically and mentally strenuous activities and I'd suggest avoiding caffeine as well. We'll send her home with a heart monitor to wear. The monitor will record the heart's activity and transmit it to a computer where someone on our staff will be able to keep an eye on her heart rate. If her heart starts working too hard, someone on staff will call you to check in. They can even dispatch a paramedic, if necessary."

* * *

When Emily, Aria, and Hanna arrived at the hospital, they took the elevator up to the floor that Spencer was on. They walked down a few short hallways and into Spencer's designated room. Peter and Veronica were both standing by the window and Melissa was seated in a chair next to Spencer's bed.

"Look who came to see you." Veronica said.

"Hey, guys." Spencer said as her friends approached her bed.

"You look so much better than you did yesterday." Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer's cheek.

"How do you feel, Spence?" Aria reached down and took Spencer's hand.

"I'm okay."

"I'm so glad." Hanna wrapped her arms around Spencer's shoulders.

"Oh, here, I brought you your phone." Emily pulled the phone out of her pocket and handed it to Spencer.

"Thanks…mom, dad. You've been here all day, why don't you go get something to eat? They can keep me company for a while." Spencer looked up at her mother.

"What do you think, Peter?" Veronica asked.

"I could use something to eat. You sure you'll be all right if we leave for a little while?" Peter asked, looking at Spencer.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." Peter walked over to the bed and kissed Spencer on top of her head. "We'll be back soon."

Veronica also walked over to the bed and kissed her daughter.

"You coming with us?" Peter looked at Melissa.

"I should probably eat something."

"Yeah. Low blood sugar Melissa is like Godzilla on steroids."

Melissa rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"If you weren't in that bed, I'd kick your ass, you know." Melissa laughed. "Text or call me if you need anything." Melissa hugged Spencer.

"Can you bring Taylor back with you?" Spencer asked. "I wanna see her."

"Sure. I have to pick her up from daycare pretty soon anyway…I'll see you in a little while."

Melissa then walked out of the room with her parents.

"What did the doctor say?" Emily asked, running her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"It looks like the Adderall isn't my only problem…I saw a specialist this morning…"

"What kind of a specialist?" Emily asked.

"A cardiologist…I have a congenital heart condition. It's called an atrial septal defect…basically, I have a hole in my heart."

"Congenital…" Hanna swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Does that mean you'll die…?" From the concern in Hanna's voice, Spencer could tell that Hanna wasn't at all kidding to lighten the mood, as she usually did.

"No, I'm not gonna die. You're thinking of a terminal illness…congenital means I was born with this problem."

"Can it be treated?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, but I need to have surgery to fix it."

"Do you know when your surgery will be?" Emily asked.

"Please don't be mad…but they scheduled it for Friday. I really didn't want it to be on our anniversary…we were supposed to go out and have this amazing night…I…"

"Spence, it's okay. I don't care." Emily took Spencer's hand. "We can go out some other night. I just want you to get better. Your health is the most important thing right now."

"Will you have to be in the hospital until your surgery?" Hanna asked. "Because if you do, we'll be here every single day with you."

"My doctor said I might be able to go home tomorrow and I can go back to school, but I'd have to wear a heart monitor until my surgery."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Emily asked. "Are you allowed to eat or drink or anything?"

"Not really. The only nourishment I'm getting right now is from my IV…can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." Aria said. "We're here for you. If you need anything before or after your surgery just ask."

"Thanks…I really hate to ask, but can one of you please help me to the bathroom? I need to pee."

"Are you allowed to go to the bathroom on your own?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I just can't hold this IV bag, deal with this hospital gown and go to the bathroom at same time. I don't want to call a nurse, it's awkward when she's like in there with me. I feel pressured and I can't go."

"I'll take you." Emily said. "Do you need help getting out of bed?"

"I think I can do it."

Spencer swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She grasped the back of her hospital gown with one hand to keep it closed. Emily took Spencer's IV bag from the pole it was hanging on and slowly walked across the room with her girlfriend. After a few minutes, the door opened and Emily and Spencer both walked back out of the bathroom as Spencer continued to struggle to keep the back of her gown closed.

"I really hate this thing." Spencer grumbled. "They could at least let me wear underwear. The whole world doesn't need to see my ass."

"You want me to tie the back of your gown for you?" Hanna asked. "That might help a little."

"That'd be great, actually. Thanks."

Hanna walked over to Spencer and tied up each of the pairs of strings on the back of the gown, to keep it closed as best as she possibly could. Spencer then sat back down on her bed.

"Does it bother you to walk or anything?" Hanna asked.

"No. My legs are fine, it's my heart that doesn't work."

"Please don't joke." Hanna said. "It's not funny. We almost lost you yesterday. Like I know you and I have our differences and everything, but do you have any idea how scared I was? We all were."

Spencer could tell that Hanna was struggling to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry." Spencer motioned for Hanna to sit next to her on the bed.

Spencer wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Spencer's hand moved gently up and down Hanna's back. "It's gonna take a lot more than just a little heart defect to keep me down."

Spencer and Hanna's embrace was quickly joined both Emily and Aria.

"Thanks for being here. I appreciate it." Spencer said. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." Emily said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Spencer. "And you better believe that we're gonna do everything we possibly can to take care of you."

 


	136. Chapter 136

Early that evening.

Spencer had been lying in her hospital bed, spending a little time alone with Emily, as Hanna and Aria had gone down the hall to the restroom.

"Do you need anything, Spence?" Emily asked, sitting in the chair beside the bed, gently running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "Another pillow, a blanket, anything?"

"Just you is perfect, but could you adjust my bed a little? I wanna sit up."

"Of course."

Emily found the appropriate button on the side of the bed and held it in until the head of Spencer's bed rose enough so that Spencer's body was up in a seated position.

"I can't believe that you're having heart surgery next week…"

"Em, you don't have to worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."

"I know, but I can't help worrying." Emily said as a few tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Come sit on the bed with me."

Emily stood up and moved to the bed. She sat down next to her girlfriend. Spencer leaned over and wrapped her arms around Emily.

A few minutes later, Spencer's doctor walked in.

"Hi, Spencer." The doctor said. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are your parents here?"

"They'll be back soon. They went to go eat and to pick up my niece from daycare."

"Okay. I have good news, I think we can probably send you home when they get back."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your vitals are stable and you seem to be doing well, so I don't see much point in keeping you here. I'm sure you'd much rather be at home. We'll get you a heart monitor and I'll have one of the nurses show you how everything works."

"Will I be allowed to like take gym and stuff until I have my surgery?"

"I'd suggest staying away from any rigorous physical activities, just to be on the safe side. No gym, only minimal, low stress exercise and if you're sexually active, I'd strongly advise abstaining from now until after you've recovered from your procedure."

Spencer nodded.

"I'll be back in just a little while to talk to your parents."

"Okay, thank you."

The doctor gave Spencer a friendly smile before exiting the room.

"Was the doctor just in here?" Aria asked as she and Hanna walked back into the room. "We just passed him on our way back."

"Yeah, he said as soon as my parents get back, they should be able to send me home."

"At least you won't have to be stuck in here for a week until your surgery." Hanna said.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm allowed to do anything. I can't take gym, I can't play hockey, I can't do much to even work out and I'm not allowed to have sex."

"You'll survive." Emily said as she took Spencer's hand in her own. "Consider this a gift, you get to take it easy for a while. You never do any other time."

"I guess it'd give me time to catch up on some reading…I do have a whole stack of books I've been wanting to read, but haven't had time. Maybe I could ask my teachers to give me some of my homework early too, so I can get a head start on it for the week I'm going to miss."

"You're such a nerd." Hanna laughed. "But, if you're going to do your assignments early, I wouldn't mind borrowing your English homework…you know just to compare answers and everything."

"Sure…compare." Spencer laughed.

"So…we didn't have a chance to show you this because your parents and Melissa were here, but look…" Emily pulled a small, balled up piece of paper from her pocket.

Spencer unfolded it and read the note from A.

"When we went to get your phone from your gym locker we found that note shoved inside your water bottle." Emily said.

"A's the one who drugged you." Aria said.

"Wait, let me try to act surprised." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Do you think Paige could have drugged you?" Hanna asked.

"Paige did want that captain spot, maybe she slipped the Adderall into your water, hoping it would mess with your game." Aria said.

"I guess it's possible that she could have…but if Paige would drug me, first off, where would she have gotten Adderall? It's a prescription medication…" Spencer turned to Emily. "Em does she have ADD? Do you know?"

"I don't think so…but I don't know for sure."

"Well even if she does have a prescription for it, I don't understand why she'd use it to drug me…when it works the way it should, Adderall is supposed to promote focus and concentration." Spencer said. "I can't see Paige slipping me something that had a possibility to improve my game. She's not that stupid."

"I guess Paige did seem pretty clueless when Em confronted her in the locker room." Aria said.

"You confronted Paige?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I thought she might have something to do with putting you in here." Emily said as she gently stroked Spencer's hair. "I couldn't just stand by and not say anything. No one tries to hurt you without a fight from me."

"I love you." Spencer smiled.

"I love you too." Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"So…what about Jenna?" Hanna said. "She was at the game, wasn't she, Spence?"

"Yeah, she was there taking pictures with Lucas."

"Do you think she could have slipped Adderall into your water to mess with you?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying that much attention. I was too frustrated about the game." Spencer sighed and leaned back in bed.

"We don't have to talk about this anymore, if you don't want to." Hanna said.

Spencer closed her eyes for a minute.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, placing her hand on Spencer's knee.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking…what would have happened if A didn't drug me?" Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"My doctor said that the drug combined with my heart condition, probably sent my heart into overdrive and that's what made me collapse. If I didn't get drugged at the game, I probably wouldn't have collapsed on the field and I wouldn't have been brought in here and they wouldn't have diagnosed my condition…what if my heart gave out somewhere else? What if I was like home alone or something, with no one around to help me…I could have died."

"Don't talk like that." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer. "None of us need to think about that…especially you."

"It's true though. With my heart problem, I was basically a ticking time bomb…A actually did me a favor, without knowing it…"

"So you think A is suddenly our friend now or something?" Hanna asked. "Because they aren't…they tried to hurt you. They've been trying to hurt all of us for how long now?"

"I know…it's not like I'm not pissed about A drugging me…I just have really mixed feelings about everything…"

A moment later, Peter and Veronica walked into the room with Melissa following closely behind, carrying Taylor in her arms.

"Hi, sweetheart." Veronica said. "Do you still feel all right?"

"I feel fine. The doctor was in, he said as soon as you guys got back, he could probably send me home. He said he'd be back to talk to you…"

"That's good." Peter said. "Thanks for keeping her company while we were gone, girls." Peter said, looking at Aria, Hanna and Emily.

"We're glad to be here." Emily said.

"Can I see Taylor?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Melissa walked over to the bed and set the baby down in between Spencer's outstretched legs.

"Hi, Taylor." Spencer picked up her niece and cradled her against her chest.

It wasn't very long before the doctor returned to talk to Spencer's parents. Spencer busied herself with Taylor as the doctor discussed everything that he had already talked with Spencer about. A few minutes after the doctor had left, a short, middle aged, blonde nurse entered the room.

"Hi, Spencer." The nurse said. "The doctor says you're okay to be discharged. I'll take out your IV and you can get dressed, you can put a bra on, but leave your shirt off so we can get your heart monitor hooked up for you."

"Okay." Spencer nodded.

"Melissa can you open that closet over there?" Veronica said. "I brought Spencer some clothes this morning. I didn't know if she'd need them or not."

Melissa opened the closet, pulled out a plastic bag and walked it over to the bed. Spencer handed Taylor back to her sister. Spencer picked up the bag of clothes and walked over to the bathroom.

"We'll wait outside." Aria said. "Come on, Han."

"I'll go get the car." Peter said.

Hanna, Aria and Peter all walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Once Spencer was dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and back over to the bed.

"Okay, so what I have for you is a Holter monitor." The nurse said.

Spencer looked at the device in the nurse's hand. It had a small monitor screen piece with five wires coming out of it. It looked a little like an octopus only with five tentacles instead of eight.

"Let's just get these stickies attached here." The nurse said as she pulled the first round pad off of its paper backing.

The nurse stuck the pad to the left side of Spencer's chest. She then stuck the remaining four pads to Spencer's skin in their proper positions, on her chest and upper abdomen. Once all of the pads were in place, the nurse hooked the wires up to them.

"Okay, now, the monitor has a clip so you can attach it to a belt, or you can hang it around your neck." The nurse said as she slipped the attached lanyard over Spencer's head.

"So…I have to wear this all the time?" Spencer asked as she slipped her shirt on over her head.

"You can take it off to shower, but only for a very short time. Fifteen or twenty minutes max and you'll need to replace the pads after each time you shower. We'll send you home with plenty of extras."

"Now, the doctor said that this monitor will notify someone if her heart rate gets too high?" Veronica said.

"Yes. It'll continuously record her heart rhythms and if the monitor detects any sort of sudden, drastic changes, someone will call to check up on her. They can send an ambulance too…do you have any other questions?"

"No, I don't think so." Veronica said.

"All right, in that case, you're free to go…and if you have any problems or more questions about the monitor or anything, feel free to give us a call."

"Thank you." Veronica smiled at the nurse. "You ready to go, honey?" Veronica turned her attention to Spencer.

"Yep." Spencer nodded.

Veronica, Melissa, Emily and Spencer then walked out into the hall where Hanna and Aria were waiting.

"So…I know tomorrow is already Friday, but will you be in school?" Hanna asked.

"Mom, am I allowed to go?" Spencer turned to her mother.

"If you want to, you can. But, you need to take it easy."

"Okay."

"I'll come over early tomorrow morning and help you with your monitor." Emily said.

"Thanks." Spencer reached down and took Emily's hand as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Later that evening, Emily and Spencer were sitting on the couch in the Hastings' living room, playing with Taylor, when Peter entered the room, with the family's landline phone in his hand.

"Spencer, your grandmother's on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Peter handed the phone to his daughter.

"Nana?" Spencer said.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling? Your father called me, he said you just got out of the hospital."

"I'm okay. I'm having surgery next week."

"I know." Spencer's grandmother said sympathetically. "My poor little baby…I'm flying up from Florida next week before your surgery."

"Oh, nana, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Of course you will, you're a Hastings, you're tough…but my grandbaby is having heart surgery, and I need to be there. I feel terrible that I couldn't be there when Melissa gave birth…"

"How long are you staying for?"

"At least through the week after your surgery, so I can be there to take care of you during the day, while your parents work."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that…"

"Nonsense. If you're going to recover from surgery as quickly as possible, you'll need your nana."

"Okay, nana." Spencer laughed.

"Now, you're still dating Emily, I assume?"

"Yep. Our one year anniversary is next Friday."

"That's wonderful. Will she be around after your surgery?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. I'll do the cooking and everything and she can give you your sponge baths."

"Oh God."

"I better let you get some rest…I'll be flying in on Wednesday."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"I love you."

"Love you too, nana."

Spencer then ended the call and set the phone down on the coffee table.

"What did your nana want?" Emily asked.

"She wanted to tell me that she's flying in from Florida, so she can take care of me after surgery…but she said you can give my sponge baths." Spencer laughed.

"I can definitely do that." Emily said, sincerely as she shifted Taylor's weight in her arms. "And…Spence…if you need anything and I mean anything, please tell me. I know you don't like asking for help, but please don't try to be a hero. I'm gonna take care of you…what ever you need."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer leaned over and pressed her lips to Emily's. "I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That night, Emily walked up the stairs of her front porch and opened the door. When she walked into the house, her mother was in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetheart. How's Spencer doing?"

"She's okay…I just can't believe that she's having surgery next week."

"I know. Poor kid."

"Mom, I wanted to ask…is it okay if I miss school on Friday to go to the hospital? I need to be there for Spencer. Even if I went to school I wouldn't get anything done, because I'll be too busy worrying…"

"Emily, of course you can go to the hospital. I think Spencer could really use your support. I'll come with you, if you want."

"You will?"

"Of course. Are the Hastings going back to work right after Spencer's surgery? Because if they need someone to look after her during the day, I can do that."

"Her nana is flying in from Florida to take care of her, but you would do that for her?"

"Yes. Spencer's like a daughter to me. I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks, mom." Emily wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tight. "That really means a lot to me."


	137. Chapter 137

Early the next morning.

Spencer rolled over in bed and fidgeted a little with the wires of her heart monitor. She reached over to her night stand and picked up her phone. She began typing out a text to Emily.

Morning. :)

Morning sunshine :) You're up early. You just wake up?

Yep. Just a minute ago.

How do you feel?

I'm okay. I didn't really get a lot of sleep though. I haven't really gotten used to this monitor yet. Too many wires everywhere.

Poor baby. :( You still going to school today?

Yeah.

Okay. I'll be over soon. You can shower and I'll help you get your monitor hooked up again.

Kay. Thanks, Em.

Welcome. :) I'll see you shortly. I just got out of the shower so give me a few minutes to get dressed then I'll be over.

Can you send me a pic?

Of what?

You. Naked. ;)

No. You're such a horndog.

Aw come on. It's not like you've never sent me a picture of your boobs before.

I know. But, we need to focus on your health. Sex should be the furthest thing from your mind right now. Just relax, I'll see you in like 20 min.

Okay.

Spencer set her phone back down on the nightstand. A few minutes later, Spencer heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Spencer called out.

Veronica then opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling?" Veronica walked over to the bed and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm still a little tired though. I didn't sleep much."

"You can stay home from school if you want to."

"I should go. I'll be bored enough for a week when I have nothing to do but lay around the house and do school work."

"All right. If you don't feel well today or any time next week, you can go home. Just make sure you call me, your father or your sister and let us know. And I want you to text me throughout the day too, okay?"

"Okay. I will."

"I'll call the school today and let them know you'll be absent next Friday and for the following week. Maybe your teachers can get your assignments ready for you."

"I hope so. I'd like to be already caught up by the time I get back."

"I don't want you to push yourself too hard, okay? You need to take the time after surgery to get better."

"I know and I will."

"Good. Now, do you need any help with your monitor or anything?"

"No. It's okay. Emily's coming over soon. I'm going to shower and she'll help me get it hooked up again."

"Okay. Don't forget you need to stop at the nurse's office every day when you get to school and after lunch, so she can check your heart monitor and keep an eye on your blood pressure."

"I know, I know." Spencer sighed.

Veronica gave her daughter a sympathetic, motherly look.

"I know it's inconvenient, but it's so important that we stay on top of your health." Veronica said as she ran her fingers through Spencer's hair. "I need to get down to my office. Don't forget to text me during the day. Let me know how your blood pressure is and how you feel. I love you."

Veronica kissed Spencer's forehead again.

"I love you too. Bye mom."

"Bye, sweetheart. Have a good day."

* * *

When Emily got to the barn, she walked in to find Spencer in bed staring at the ceiling, wearing only a bra and a pair of short cotton shorts.

"Hey, Spence." Emily walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Hey, Em." Spencer sat up.

"How's your heart beat?" Emily asked, placing her hand on Spencer's chest, over her heart.

"It feels fine. I haven't noticed anything irregular."

"That's good. I'm glad. Do you wanna go take a shower?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll make you some breakfast too."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You should really eat something. I'm sure your body could use the energy."

Emily then began removing the monitor's wires from the pads attached to Spencer's skin.

"Don't take too long in the shower. Remember the nurse said you should only have this off for twenty minutes at the most."

"I won't take long. I'll be right back."

Spencer disappeared into the bathroom and Emily walked into the kitchen. While Spencer was in the shower, Emily fried up two eggs and made some toast for Spencer. After a few minutes, Spencer walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She put on a bra and a matching pair of underwear. She then pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans. A moment later, Emily entered the room.

"Where are the extra pads the hospital sent home with you?" Emily asked.

"Over here." Spencer stepped over to the dresser and picked up a plastic bag.

Emily took a sheet of sticky pads from the bag.

"I didn't really pay attention to where these were before you took them off. Now I don't remember where they're supposed to go." Spencer said.

"You don't have to worry about it. I remember exactly where they go." Emily reached up and ruffled Spencer's wet hair as she leaned forward to kiss her.

"Thanks for being so amazing." Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Just do me a favor and get better as soon as possible, okay?" Emily said as she gently rubbed Spencer's back.

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Now, let's get these on you." Emily pulled away from Spencer and peeled one of the pads from its paper backing.

Emily gently placed each pad in its appropriate place on Spencer's chest and abdomen.

"Are you going to wear a belt today?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Spencer walked over to the closet and pulled out a black leather belt. She threaded it through her belt loops and buckled it.

Emily clipped the monitor just to the left of Spencer's belt buckle and connected each wire to one of the pads on her girlfriend's body.

"There you go." Emily said.

"Thanks. I'm so glad I only have to wear this for a week. It's annoying. I don't know if I could stand it much longer than that."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it…" Emily placed her hand on the small of Spencer's back. "I made you some toast and a couple of eggs, why don't you go eat?"

"Okay. Thanks."

Spencer walked over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt. She slipped it on and buttoned it. Spencer then walked out of the bedroom with Emily.

"I don't know if you'll want it or not, but since you're not allowed to have caffeine, I stopped and picked you up some decaf coffee." Emily pointed to the paper to go cup sitting next to Spencer's breakfast. "I know it's not the same and if you don't want it, that's okay. I just thought maybe something that tastes like coffee was better than nothing."

"You honestly are the best girlfriend ever." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now hurry up and eat. We don't have much time before school."

* * *

When they got to school, Emily and Spencer walked inside, hand in hand as they heard the first bell ring.

"I have to stop in the nurse's office so she can check my blood pressure." Spencer said.

"Want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to, I don't want you to be late. I'll see you in first period."

"Okay." Emily let go of Spencer's hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
Spencer then walked off one way, while Emily went in the opposite direction. Spencer headed into the nurse's office and waited while the nurse finished with another student. Spencer then had her blood pressure checked and was finished within just a few minutes. She walked out of the nurse's office and was on her way down the hall when she saw a familiar blonde girl approaching her. It was her hockey teammate, Brooke's, cousin, Erika.

"Hi, Spencer." Erika said.

"Oh, hey, Erika, how's it going?"

"Pretty good…how are you doing? Brooke said you were in the hospital and you have to get surgery?"

"Yeah. I'm having surgery next week."

"You poor thing."

"I'll be fine. It's really no big deal."

"You're pretty brave." Erika smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about brave, it's just not worth worrying about, that's all."

"Well…I really hope you get better soon." Erika gave Spencer a flirty smile. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Erika gently ran her hand down Spencer's arm.

"Uh, thanks." Spencer smiled.

"No problem, oh and by the way, I hope you'll be back to playing hockey soon, I can't wait to see you in action…anyway, I gotta go, I'll see you around."

"See ya later…"

Erika then continued walking down the hallway, past Spencer.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Spencer said as she sat down at her desk in her first period class.

"How was your blood pressure?" Emily asked.

"A little high, but normal…so…where the hell is Jenna?" Spencer looked around the classroom.

"No idea." Aria said. "I saw her in homeroom this morning."

"Yeah…she's probably ditching English to hook up with Paige in the janitor's closet or something." Hanna said.

"Okay, there's a visual I didn't need." Spencer said.

"Well, that could have been you just a couple of years ago." Hanna said, using a sarcastic, yet joking tone.

"You're never gonna let me forget not telling you guys about Jenna and I, are you?" Spencer shook her head.

"Maybe some day." Hanna laughed.

"Han, stop." Emily said.

"Relax, I was just kidding, Em." Hanna turned to look at Emily.

"Well, Spencer doesn't need any stress, okay?" Emily said, in a very serious tone of voice.

"It's cool, Em. I know she was joking." Spencer said.

"I just worry about you…" Emily said as she locked eyes with Spencer.

"Em, I told you, you don't have to worry so much." Spencer said sincerely. "I don't want any of you guys to feel like you need to walk on eggshells around me for these next couple of weeks. I'm gonna be fine."

Emily just stared into Spencer's eyes and nodded.

When the bell finally rang to end first period, Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria all stood up and began to file out of the class room.

"Spencer." Ella Montgomery said from behind her desk at the front of the class room. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure…" Spencer said. "I'll catch up with you guys at lunch." Spencer turned to her friends.

"Okay." Emily said. "We'll see you later."

"So…is everything okay, Missus Montgomery?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. I spoke with your mother today, she asked if I'd check up on you, but I'd also like to know for my own reasons, how are you feeling?"

Spencer sighed heavily.

"I take it you've been asked that question a lot." Ella said.

"Yeah, pretty much a million times a day for the last two days." Spencer retorted.

Spencer immediately regretted her surly way of responding.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just frustrating having everyone look at me like I'm made of glass. I don't want people to pity me and all Emily does is worry…"

"I understand how you feel, but your family and friends, myself included, care a lot about you, we all just want to be supportive, especially Emily."

"You're right. I just wanna get this surgery over with so everything can go back to normal. I wanna stop being poor Spencer and just go back to being regular, normal Spencer."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, things will be back to normal soon enough."

"I hope so…"

"Oh and I really don't want you to stress yourself out about school work for this class, you can have as much time as you need to get caught up."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that…and thanks for checking up on me…well…I uh, should get to my next class."

"Spencer, if you need anything, you know my husband and I would do anything for you."

Spencer took a step closer and hugged Ella.

"Thanks for everything." Spencer gave Ella a friendly smile before heading out of the classroom.

 


	138. Chapter 138

Wednesday afternoon.

"Hey, Spence." Hanna said, approaching Spencer at her locker.

"Hey, Han. What's up?"

"Not much."

Hanna watched Spencer fidget a little with her heart monitor's belt clip.

"Your monitor still bugging you?"

"It's getting on my nerves. I can't wait until I don't have to wear it anymore."

"At least you only have to wear it for one more day. How's your heart rate been?"

"It's been decent. Well, except for last night anyway."

"What happened last night? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…let's just say I learned never to masturbate while hooked up to one of these things." Spencer glanced down at the monitor. "It was like a little after midnight, I just got off the phone with Em and I wasn't tired. For some reason I was really horny…"

"Bad case of blue balls, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"So what happened?"

"I just started going at it and a few minutes later the hospital calls because apparently my heart rate went up really fast. They asked me if I was okay and if I was doing anything to cause the sudden spike in heart rate."

"Oh my God." Hanna couldn't help but laugh a little. "Did you tell them the truth?"

"Hell no. I told them I was watching a horror movie and I got scared. Lame excuse, I know, but better than telling them the truth. Oh and they called my parents at the same time they called me because my mom comes bursting through my door, checking to see if I'm okay. She was literally like three seconds away from walking in on me with my hand down my shorts."

Hanna then burst out laughing.

"Caught rubbin' one out by mom. Man, that's totally awkward." Hanna continued laughing.

"Almost caught and it's not funny." Spencer grumbled. "I didn't even have a chance to finish."

"Sorry, Spence, but it's totally funny." Hanna smirked at Spencer. "I guess you're lucky you answered your phone though. Do you normally take calls while you're..."

"No. I didn't even have the volume on. I only answered it because I had my phone in my hand and saw that the hospital was calling."

"Looking at porn?"

"No, of course not. Why would you even say that?"

"Come on, Spence. Why else would you have the volume off and your phone in your hand? I might be blonde, but I'm not stupid. Just admit it. You were totally..."

"Fine. I was, okay? I was watching a 'video,'" Spencer made air quotes. "I don't do it all the time I was just..."

"Relax. It's cool. I know a few really hot girl on girl clips I can send you."

Spencer just stared at Hanna.

"I'm sorry. Was it totally rude and naïve of me to assume that you like lesbian porn because you're gay?"

"No." Spencer shook her head. "I do like it, I mean it's not the only thing I…Oh my god, I can't believe that we're having this conversation."

"Why not? You're my best friend. We're supposed to be able to talk about anything and everything."

"Yeah, well…could you do me a favor and not tell Emily about this? Please."

"Spence. I'm sure she doesn't mind if you watch..."

"Not about that. About the hospital calling and stuff. I don't want her to get upset. She already worries enough about me."

"I won't tell her. I know Em's kinda been bustin' your balls this last week about taking it easy, but you know it's only because she loves you."

"Yeah. I know she just wants me to be careful and get better."

"We all do...now, I know that you and Jill have a pretty close relationship, but..."

"Who?" Spencer asked, looking extremely confused.

"Jill." Hanna picked up Spencer's left hand. "J." Hanna traced the thumb and index finger of Spencer's open palm. "I-L-L." Hanna finished tracing the rest of Spencer's fingers. "Jill. Your hand, genius."

"Oh." Spencer stared down at her palm, realizing that her fingers did indeed look as if they spelled out the name 'Jill.' "Ha-ha. Real funny." Spencer said sarcastically.

"You know it was funny. Just try to keep it in your pants until after you get your heart fixed, okay?"

"I will. Believe me. I don't want another close encounter with my mom. One was embarrassing enough."

"Good. I bet after you're recovered from your surgery, you won't even need Jill, I'm sure Emily will be all over you. You're gonna owe her some amazing anniversary sex, you know."

"I owe her a whole romantic anniversary night. It totally sucks that we can't go out on Friday."

"Yeah, but it won't matter one bit to Emily what day you go out so don't worry about it. There's no point in being upset over something you can't control."

"I guess you're right."

"You wanna come to the mall with Mona and I? Maybe a little retail therapy will help put you in a better mood." Hanna said as she gently patted Spencer's shoulder.

"I would, but I can't. My nana is coming in to town this afternoon. As soon as Em's done with swim practice, we're heading over to my place."

"Oh, okay…so, will I get to meet your nana?"

"Uh, sure. She'll be here all next week to take care of me. Well, I'm gonna go down to the pool and wait for Em." Spencer said as she shut her locker door.

"I can't believe swim practice has already started." Hanna said as she and Spencer began walking down the hall. "We just got back to school."

"Well, practice hasn't officially started yet. Emily's just really anxious to get back in the pool and get ready for the college recruiters."

"I don't know why she's so worried. Tons of schools are going to want her."

"I know. She's the best swimmer on the team…hey, I'll see you later, okay?" Spencer said as they approached the front doors of the school.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." Hanna leaned over and hugged Spencer.

"Thanks, Han."

When Spencer got to the pool, she noticed Emily in the water. Spencer sat down on the bleachers and watched Emily swim lap after lap, up and down the entire length of the pool, never slowing down. Emily was fast, yet graceful as her arms and legs repeatedly broke the surface of the water with each stroke. When Emily eventually did finish her laps, she swam over to the shallow end of the pool, she pulled her goggles up onto her head and glanced over at the bleachers where she saw Spencer. Emily lifted herself up out of the water. She took off her swim cap and goggles as she made her way over to her girlfriend.

"Hey." Spencer stood up and handed Emily a towel.

"Thanks." Emily smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your hockey team."

"I didn't feel much like going to practice today. I hate sitting on the bench and watching while Paige plays my position. She's not even that good as a center-midfielder, she won't pass to anyone and every shot she takes gets blocked. She's a total ball-hog. You look great in the water though, Em. All the recruiters are gonna be fighting over you."

"Thanks, Spence. I really hope so. We've got some pretty big schools scheduled to visit this season."

"Don't worry. You're gonna do great." Spencer leaned forward to kiss Emily. "You're the best swimmer Rosewood's got, not to mention the sexiest." Emily noticed Spencer's eyes wandering up and down her body in her swimsuit.

"You're sweet and I'd hug you right now, but I don't wanna get you wet."

"Too late." Spencer winked suggestively at her girlfriend.

"You're ridiculous." Emily laughed. "Is your nana in town yet?"

"Yeah. My mom texted me a little while ago and said they were on their way home from the airport."

"Good. I'm gonna go change my clothes and we can get going. You just wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Emily then disappeared into the locker room, where she noticed her swim coach walking out of her office.

"Hi, Emily." The coach said. "Getting in a little after school work out?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to start preparing for the swim season a little early."

"I'm glad you're so determined. You know, a lot of college scouts are really excited to come take a look at you."

"They are?"

"Absolutely. Especially the scout who's scheduled to visit from UCLA. If you keep working hard and putting up times like you did last season, you should be in on a scholarship easily."

"I really hope so…that would be awesome."

"Just keep up the good work and you'll be fine."

"I will. Thanks, coach."

The coach gave Emily a friendly smile before exiting the locker room.

Emily quickly changed her clothes and walked back out of the locker room to meet Spencer again.

"So…do I get my hug now or what?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer.

Once they separated, Spencer took Emily's duffel bag and swung it over her own shoulder.

"Spence, I can carry that. You don't have to…"

"Em, I can at least carry your bag to the car. It won't hurt me one bit, okay?"

Spencer then reached down and took Emily's hand as they began walking to the parking lot.

* * *

When Emily and Spencer arrived at the Hastings' house, they got out of the car and walked inside where they found Nana Hastings sitting in the kitchen having coffee with Peter and Veronica.

"There's my baby." Nana Hastings said, standing up from her stool and walking over to Spencer. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I'm okay. I'm not exactly thrilled about having surgery on Friday, but what can I do?"

"You always were quite the little trooper." Nana Hastings wrapped her arms around Spencer and hugged her tight. "I hope you haven't been working yourself too hard these last few days."

"Don't worry. I haven't. Emily won't let me do anything." Spencer laughed.

"You're lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend looking out for you." Nana Hastings turned to Emily. "And Emily, honey, it's so nice to see you again…I think you've gotten even prettier since you visited me."

Emily blushed a little.

"Thank you. It's really nice to see you too."

"Spencer, did your teachers send all of your work home with you?" Veronica asked.

"I brought home most of it. I'll get the rest tomorrow."

"You're planning on going to school tomorrow?" Peter said.

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to check in to the hospital until tomorrow evening so I might as well just go to school."

"All right, sweetheart." Veronica said. "But you don't have to. If you change your mind and want to stay home, that's perfectly fine."

"Thanks, mom."

"Spencer, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Nana Hastings asked. "I'll cook you anything you want."

"I have no idea." Spencer said. "I haven't thought about it."

"Well...why don't you come grocery shopping with me and we can decide when we get there. I need to pick up some food for after you get out of the hospital."

"Okay. Sure." Spencer smiled.

"Emily, can you join us for dinner tonight?" Nana Hastings asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm supposed to help my mom cook dinner tonight."

"Why don't you invite your mother over here? You can both take the night off."

"I'll call her." Emily smiled.

"You can call her in the car on the way to the store. And I won't take no for an answer...come on, girls." Nana Hastings placed one hand on Emily's shoulder and one on Spencer's as she ushered them toward the door.

* * *

"So, have you thought about what you're hungry for?" Nana Hastings asked as she, Emily and Spencer made their way to the meat department of the grocery store.

"How about steak? I could use some good, solid protein." Spencer said.

"That sounds good." Nana Hastings said.

"Spencer, honey, what cut of steak do you like the best?"

"I like filet mignon."

"The most expensive. You truly are your father's daughter." Spencer's grandmother laughed as she stepped up to the meat case and browsed the filets.

Emily laughed too.

"I don't like it because it's expensive. I like it because it tastes good."

Once the clerk had wrapped and priced the fillets. Emily, Spencer and Nana Hastings headed toward the produce department.

"Do you want me to make mashed or roasted potatoes?" Nana Hastings turned to Spencer.

"Roasted. You make the best garlic roasted red potatoes."

"I should probably also make some greens. Do you like asparagus?"

"Yeah, I love it." Spencer nodded.

"Spencer likes just about everything." Emily laughed.

"She was never a very picky eater as a child."

"I'm not surprised." Emily said.

"Will you have any special dietary restrictions after your surgery?" The older Hastings woman asked.

"No, I don't think so." Spencer said. "The doctor said, they'll have to put a camera down my esophagus during the procedure, so I'll probably have a sore throat for a couple of days, but other than that I should be able to eat anything."

"All right. I'll make you some homemade chicken soup. I can't imagine you'd really be in the mood to eat much solid food right after surgery." Nana Hastings said. "We'll get you some popsicles and Jell-O and applesauce or something. But once you're feeling better you can have what ever you want…so why don't you go pick yourself out some snacks and meet me over in the in dairy department?"

"Okay." Spencer took Emily's hand and began practically dragging Emily across the store.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"Candy aisle." Spencer replied.

When they got to the aisle, Spencer took a bag of gummy bears from the shelf as well as multiple different kinds of chocolate candy. Spencer then began walking across the store again with Emily at her side.

"Do you really think all of that junk is good for your heart?" Emily asked.

"It's fine." Spencer said. "It's not like I'm having a bypass or something."

"You're right. I'm sorry. You should have what ever you want."

Spencer heard Emily sigh heavily.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, glancing over at her girlfriend.

"Yeah…it's weird, I always expected that someday we'd argue about your heart health. I just assumed it'd be twenty five or thirty years from now."

"Me too. But I know you're only concerned about me because you care."

"I won't stop caring, so you better brace yourself." Emily chuckled a little and glanced over at Spencer where she was met with a smile from her girlfriend.

"You girls about ready?" Nana Hastings asked.

"If you are." Spencer said as she placed all of her candy into the cart.

"Are you sure you got enough chocolate?" Spencer's grandmother laughed.

"I think so." Spencer laughed too.

"Why don't we get you some juice too? Is apple still your favorite?" Nana Hastings asked.

"Yep."

"I thought so. You always loved your apple juice. It was usually all I could ever get you to drink. You'd carry around your favorite little sippy cup and get so upset if anyone filled it with anything except apple juice. You'd get so cranky if you didn't get your juice." Nana Hastings laughed as she reached up and pinched Spencer's cheek.

"That's so adorable." Emily said, placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and blushed a little.

"Emily, honey, would you mind helping an old lady out and getting a couple of bottles of juice off the top shelf there."

"Sure. No problem." Emily reached up, took two bottles of juice off of the shelf and placed them into the shopping cart.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Let's head over to the check out, we need to get home so I can get started on dinner. These steaks won't cook themselves."

 


	139. Chapter 139

Thursday after school.

"Do you have everything you need for when you'll be out of school next week?" Emily asked, placing her on Spencer's back.

"I think so." Spencer nodded as she reached into her locker and pulled out a book, which she stuffed into her backpack.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything else. I'll bring it home for you."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer smiled.

"You're welcome. What time do you have to be at the hospital, tonight?"

"I'm supposed to be there by six. I wanna hurry and get home so I can eat. I'm not allowed to eat anything after midnight and I really don't want crappy hospital food tonight."

"I don't blame you." Emily said, sympathetically as she gently rubbed her hand up and down Spencer's back. "I'm sure your nana will be more than happy to feed you the minute you walk in the door."

"I hope so. You wanna come over for a little while before I have to go to the hospital?"

"Sure. But, you know I'm coming to the hospital with you tonight too."

"Em. You don't have to do that. You've already done so much for me and you'll be there tomorrow. I don't want you to have to waste your whole night being bored sitting in a hospital room with me."

"No time spent with you is ever time wasted." Emily reached down and took Spencer's hand as they began walking. "I'll be at the hospital with you tonight until they kick me out."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer stopped walking and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

Early that evening, Spencer and Emily were sitting in the Hastings' living room along with Spencer's grandmother and Taylor.

"Spencer, honey, do you want anything else to eat?" Nana Hastings asked. "You know you can't eat after midnight."

"I know, but I'm already full." Spencer laughed. "If I eat anything else, I'll probably throw up."

"Well, don't throw up on Taylor." Emily said, taking the baby from Spencer and placing her down in her own lap. "Right, Taylor?" Emily leaned down and placed a kiss on Taylor's very chubby left cheek.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten." Nana Hastings said.

"I know." Spencer agreed. "And how is she almost three months old already?"

"Where does the time go?" Spencer's grandmother asked.

"I don't know, but I think she gets cuter every day." Emily said. "I bet she's gonna look exactly like Melissa when she grows up. You can already see the similarities."

"I have the most adorable grand babies." Nana Hastings said as she placed an arm around Spencer. "Am I one lucky old lady or what?"

"Very lucky, I'd say. But that's just my opinion." Spencer laughed.

"That ego." Emily shook her head and laughed.

"You'll get used to it, dear." Nana Hastings laughed too. "You have to, it never goes away."

It was a just a few moments later when Veronica walked into the room.

"Spencer, it's about time for us to head over to the hospital. We need to get you settled in."

"Okay, mom. I'm pretty much ready to go, I just need to grab my bag." Spencer said as she stood up.

"How's Taylor?" Melissa asked as she entered the room. "Is she behaving?"

"She's a perfect angel." Emily smiled.

"Melissa, we'll be heading to the hospital in a just a few minutes." Veronica said. "Why don't you get Taylor ready?"

"You don't have to do that." Spencer said. "You can just stay here with Taylor. There's no sense in taking her out if you don't have to. I don't need a whole entourage to take me to the hospital. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. I'll see you and Taylor tomorrow before my surgery."

"Okay...I guess I could go give Taylor a bath, then." Melissa said. "But, if you need anything, you call me, okay?"

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Melissa leaned forward and hugged Spencer.

Melissa then stepped over to Emily, who was still holding Taylor. Emily held the baby up to Melissa.

"Thanks for keeping her entertained for a while." Melissa said, looking at Emily.

"No problem. I love playing with her." Emily replied. "Hopefully she'll be tired enough that she'll sleep through the night."

"I hope so. Come on Taylor. Let's go get you a bottle. Then mommy will give you a bath." Melissa said as she gently tickled her daughter's stomach.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Spencer checked in and got her hospital bracelet. Peter, Veronica, Nana Hastings and Emily all sat in the waiting room while Spencer had her pre-op exam. After her exam, the staff had determined that Spencer was healthy enough for the surgery to be performed as scheduled, so she was shown to room, where she'd spend the night. Spencer set her bag down on the bed and turned around when a nurse entered the room.

"Here's a gown for you to put on." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Spencer said, taking the gown from the nurse. "Am I allowed to leave my underwear on?"

"You can tonight, if you want, but you'll need to take everything off except the gown before your procedure in the morning."

"Okay."

"If you need anything, just press the call button on the bed." The nurse said. "I'll be back in to see you a little later."

"Okay. Thanks."

The nurse gave Spencer a friendly smile before turning and walking out of the room.

"I guess I should get changed." Spencer sighed and trudged over to the bathroom.

Spencer stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, her clothes in one hand and her other hand holding the back of her gown closed.

"Here, sweetheart. I'll take your clothes." Veronica said.

Spencer handed the clothing to her mother, who folded each piece and placed them into a plastic bag before setting the bag inside the armoire, which was next to the bed.

"Why don't you let me tie the back of your gown for you." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em." Spencer turned around so that her back was now to Emily.

Once Emily had tied the gown, Spencer got into bed.

"So...what do I do now? Just lay in bed until tomorrow morning when the doctor comes to hack me up?"

"Oh, Spencer, don't say things like that." Veronica said. "I'll just be a small cut and little scar. Now, I know it's not the most exciting thing to sit and wait, but, you should just take it easy and get some rest."

"I'll try." Spencer sighed.

"You want the book you brought?" Emily asked.

"Sure. Thanks, Em."

Emily reached into Spencer's bag and pulled out the novel that they had just started in English class. Mrs. Montgomery had just handed it out two days ago, yet Spencer's bookmark was placed more than half way through it. Emily was sure that Spencer probably already had notes as well as a full outline prepared for the eventual report she'd be required to write. Emily handed Spencer the book along with her glasses.

"I can't believe you're almost finished with that book. We just got it." Emily said.

"I don't want to fall behind, that's all." Spencer said as she slipped her glasses on and opened the book.

About half an hour later, Hanna and Aria walked into Spencer's room.

"Looks like you have some more company." Peter said.

"Hey, guys." Spencer took her glasses off and looked over at her friends.

"Hey, Spence." Hanna said.

"How are you?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine." Spencer replied.

"Who are these two lovely young ladies?" Nana Hastings asked.

"Nana, these are two of my best friends. Hanna and Aria."

"I'm Aria. It's really nice to finally meet you." Aria said. "Spencer and Emily have both told us a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, dear." Nana Hastings smiled at Aria. "Now, if you're Aria, you must be Hanna, the outspoken one who's always giving my Spencer a hard time." Nana Hastings laughed.

"Yeah, but she does the same to me, so it's all good." Hanna laughed. "You wouldn't have happened to bring any embarrassing baby pictures of Spence or something, would you?"

"Oh, I have plenty of baby pictures in my suitcase at Peter and Veronica's. Stop by sometime this week and we can all look at them."

"Great." Hanna smiled brightly.

"Great." Spencer groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, Spencer found herself alone in her hospital room for a few minutes with Emily, Hanna and Aria while her parents and grandmother talked to the doctor who would be performing the surgery the following morning.

"Hey, Em…I'm really sorry that we can't go out for our anniversary tomorrow night." Spencer said.

"Spence, I told you, it's fine." Emily kissed Spencer on the forehead. "We'll go out some other night. It's no big deal. Don't give it another thought."

"Thanks for being so awesome."

"Well, that's why you love me, right? Because I'm so awesome?"

"That among a ton of other things." Spencer smiled.

"I think you're pretty awesome too…and I have your anniversary present with me, I was gonna give it to you tomorrow, but I think I'll give it to you now instead."

"But I didn't bring your gift with me."

"That's okay. I still want to give you yours."

Emily turned around and took her purse off of the windowsill. She reached inside and pulled out a square box wrapped in dark blue paper. Emily also pulled out a card, sealed in an envelope with Spencer's name written across the front. Emily handed both items to her girlfriend.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled as she took the gift from Emily.

Spencer took the card from the envelope and put her glasses back on to read it.

"Such a nerd." Hanna laughed.

"Shut up." Spencer mock glared at Hanna.

Spencer read the front of the card, she then opened it and read the words that were printed on the inside, but mainly focused on what Emily had written.

Spencer,

Thank you for making this past year one of the best of my life. I can't believe it took us so long, but we're finally together and I couldn't be happier. I fall more and more in love with you every day. Spending this last year together has allowed me to get to know another side of you, a side of you that I've fallen deeply in love with. You're so sweet, sensitive and kind and I truly appreciate each and every moment we've spent together as a couple. I still get butterflies in my stomach when you touch me and my heart still skips a beat whenever you kiss me. Never in a million years did I think that someday I'd be lucky enough to find my soul mate in my best friend. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the next year together. Happy anniversary.

XOXO

Emily

Spencer closed the card and looked up at Emily.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too." Emily leaned down and hugged Spencer. "Open your present."

"Okay."

Spencer picked up the box from her lap and tore the paper off of it. She opened the lid and found the gold Michael Kors watch that Emily had picked out.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked.

"Em, I love it." Spencer said as she took the watch out of the box. "Thank you." Spencer unclasped the watch and slipped it on her wrist. "This is awesome."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. You're so tough to buy gifts for, you know, you already have everything." Emily laughed.

"That's why I suggested she just give you sex for your anniversary." Hanna laughed. "But Em decided to go a different route."

"Well…I can still have sex too, right?" Spencer asked, looking up at Emily. "Because I really love the watch, but you're amazing in bed…"

A dark shade of red crept over Emily's face and neck.

"As soon as you're all recovered. I'll give you part two of your anniversary gift." Emily said, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I can't wait." Spencer smirked.

A few moments later, Spencer's parents and grandmother walked back into the room.

"Spencer, honey, visiting hours are about over." Veronica said. "I want you to get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

"What time is the surgery tomorrow?" Aria asked.

"It's supposed to be eleven, but it might be delayed depending on the doctor's other procedures." Peter replied.

"So what time should we be here tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

"Don't worry about coming." Spencer said. "I'll already have a ton of people here for me. You guys shouldn't have to sit up here all day."

"But…"Aria said.

"Why don't you girls come visit after school?" Veronica said. "Hopefully the surgery will be over by then and you'll get to see her once she's back in her room. Emily can keep you updated throughout the day."

"Okay." Hanna said. "As soon as school is over we'll be here."

Aria nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Spencer said.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Peter, Veronica, and Nana Hastings all kissed Spencer and began to head for the door.

"Emily, I can drop you off at your house on the way home." Peter said. "Unless you'd like to stay at our house tonight. That's fine too. I can bring you up here in the morning."

"I would, but my mom said she'd come with me tomorrow too. So I can just ride with her."

"All right." Peter nodded. "We had better get going before a nurse kicks us out."

Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer one more time.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning. I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too. Thank you again for the anniversary present. I love it."

"You're welcome."

"Bye, Spence." Hanna said.

"We'll be thinking about you all day tomorrow." Aria said.

Aria and Hanna each hugged Spencer and began to follow the Hastings and Emily out of the room.

"Hey, can you guys stick around for a minute?" Spencer asked Hanna and Aria as they hadn't left the room yet.

"What's up, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything." Aria said.

"I really want Emily to have her anniversary present tomorrow, but since I'm stuck in here, I can't give it to her. Would you please stop by my house and pick up her gift and make sure she gets it tomorrow morning?"

"Of course we can." Hanna said. "What did you get her?"

"I got her this really pretty diamond heart pendant. It's already wrapped, if you go into my bedroom, it's sitting on my nightstand with an anniversary balloon and there's also a bouquet of roses on the top shelf in the refrigerator."

"Aw. I bet Emily will love all of that." Aria said. "We'll make sure she gets everything."

"Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Hanna said.

"Come on, Han, we should get going." Aria said.

"Okay."

"Thanks again guys."

"We'll call you before your surgery tomorrow." Hanna said.

"Sounds good." Spencer smiled.

Aria gave Spencer one last reassuring smile before walking out of the room. Before Hanna left the room, she stepped back over to the bed, leaned down and kissed Spencer on top of the head.

"See ya tomorrow." Hanna said, before slipping out of the room.

 


	140. Chapter 140

It was very early the next morning when Aria and Hanna headed over to the Hastings' house to pick up Emily's anniversary gifts. They got out of Aria's car and walked into the barn.

"I'll grab the flowers." Aria said, walking over to the refrigerator.

"Okay. I'll go get the rest of the stuff." Hanna said as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Hanna walked over to the nightstand and picked up a box wrapped in red paper with a white bow in the middle. There was also a card with Emily's name written across it as well as a large heart-shaped foil balloon. Hanna took the card and the balloon and as she was about to turn to leave the room, her curiosity got the best of her. She set Emily's gifts down on the bed, stepped over to the nightstand again and just as she began to pull open the drawer, she was interrupted by the sound of Aria loudly clearing her throat in the doorway.

"Looking for something?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. I want to find Spence and Em's toys." Hanna said turning around to face Aria.

Aria walked over to the nightstand and shut the drawer before Hanna had the chance to fully open it and inspect the contents.

"Okay, first of all, that's a horrible invasion of privacy. And second of all what makes you think Spencer and Emily even have toys?"

"I know they do. I've talked to both of them about it."

"What exactly do you plan to accomplish by finding their..."

"Nothing. I just wanna see it. I'm curious. That's all. Now are you gonna help me look or not?"

"Not. And you're not going to either. I don't think Spencer would appreciate you going through her stuff. Come on, we promised we'd get Em's gift to her. We need to get over to her house before she leaves for the hospital."

"Fine." Hanna sighed as she picked up Emily's gift from where she had left it on the bed.

* * *

When Aria and Hanna got to the Fields' house that morning they walked up the front porch stairs and rang the doorbell. After about a minute Emily came to the door.

"Happy Anniversary, Em." Aria and Hanna both said in unison.

"Thanks, guys." Emily smiled.

"Here, this is all from Spencer. She felt bad that she couldn't give you your gift herself, so she asked us to." Aria said, handing Emily the bouquet of roses in her hand.

Hanna then stepped forward and handed Emily the jewelry box, balloon and card.

"Thanks, Han." Emily said, taking the items from the blonde. "God, even from the hospital Spencer still manages to be unbelievably romantic."

Emily then began ripping open the envelope, which contained the anniversary card that Spencer had picked out. Emily pulled out the card and read the front before opening it and reading over the words that Spencer had written.

Emily,

I don't even know where to begin with us. Spending this last year as your girlfriend has been amazing. I know that I probably don't tell you enough, but I want you to know that I love you so very much. I know that I can be stubborn sometimes and I just want to say thanks for always putting up with me, giving me second chances and still loving me even when I mess up. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I'm so lucky to have you. I love you with all of my heart, I always have and I promise that I always will. Here's to the first of many, many anniversaries for us.

Love,

Spencer

Emily smiled to herself as she closed the card.

"Well…what are you waiting for? Open your gift." Hanna said.

"Can you hold these for a minute?" Emily asked, handing the flowers, balloon and card to Aria.

"Sure, Em."

Emily then tore the wrapping paper off of her gift to reveal the black velvet exterior of the bare box. Emily opened the box where she found a gorgeous white gold, heart-shaped pendant set with diamonds all around.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Emily said, staring at the necklace in her hands.

Hanna quickly moved over to Emily's side and looked inside the box.

"God, Spencer has amazing taste." Hanna said. "I'm so jealous."

"Why don't you put it on, Em?" Aria said.

Emily smiled and took the necklace from the box.

"Would you mind?" Emily asked, holding the necklace out to Hanna.

"Sure, Em." Hanna took the jewelry from Emily and stepped behind her. Hanna clasped the necklace behind Emily's neck and stepped back around to face her friend.

"It looks great on you." Hanna said.

"Thanks." Emily smiled brightly as she touched the pendant around her neck.

A moment later, Pam stepped out the front door.

"Hi, girls." Pam said, looking at both Aria and Hanna.

"Hi, Missus Fields." Aria said.

"How are you?" Hanna asked.

"Fine, thanks…are you about ready to go?" Pam asked, focusing her attention to Emily.

"Yeah. I wanna spend as much time with Spencer as possible. Just let me take this stuff inside first."

"We'll see you later." Aria said.

"Okay." Emily nodded.

"Make sure you give Spencer a big hug for us." Hanna said.

"I definitely will." Emily replied.

"Happy anniversary, Em." Aria said as she stepped forward and hugged her friend.

"Thanks." Emily smiled and returned the embrace.

* * *

When Pam and Emily arrived at the hospital that morning, they took the elevator to the correct floor and walked down the hallway.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Pam asked, noticing a worried look in her daughter's eyes as they continued down the hall.

"Yeah. I just wish this didn't have to happen to Spencer."

"I know you're concerned, but she'll be okay, honey. Don't worry."

"I'll try not to." Emily said as she stopped in front of the door to Spencer's room for a moment before stepping inside.

Emily and her mother walked inside where Peter, Veronica, Melissa, Taylor and Nana Hastings were already with Spencer.

"Hey, look who's here." Peter said, looking at Emily.

"Good morning." Emily said, addressing everyone in the room at once.

"Hey, Em. Hey, Missus Fields." Spencer sat up in her bed.

"Hi, Spencer." Pam said. "How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

Pam walked over to talk to Peter and Veronica while Emily stepped over to Spencer's bed.

"Hey." Emily said softly.

"Hey." Spencer smiled. "I see you got your anniversary gift. Do you like it?"

"I love it. The necklace is gorgeous and the flowers are beautiful. Thank you." Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"You're welcome."

"Have you seen the doctor yet this morning?" Emily asked taking Spencer's hand.

"Yeah, he was in just a little bit ago. He checked me out and explained the procedure and everything. And I just talked to Aria and Hanna. They called me on their way to school."

"Good. Hanna said to make sure I give you a big hug for them." Emily said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around Spencer. "They're gonna come see you as soon as school is over."

* * *

Later that morning, Spencer had insisted that everyone head down to the cafeteria for some breakfast, so that she could spend a little time alone with Emily. Emily and Spencer had been sitting in silence for the most part, while Emily sat on the bed and ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"I know I haven't gotten a chance to say it yet, but happy anniversary, Em. I wish we were spending it in the city together, but I guess this will have to do."

"This is fine. Happy anniversary." Emily smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Thanks for being here with me." Spencer said.

"You don't have to thank me. Not being here with you was never an option."

Spencer smiled weakly at Emily before her gaze focused across the room, Spencer looked as though her mind was a million miles away.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, gently patting Spencer's leg.

"I'm scared, Em. I've tried to be brave, but I'm really scared. There's something wrong with my heart, I can't live without it. What if something goes wrong during the surgery? What if my heart can't be fixed? I've never had surgery before, what if I can't wake up from the anesthesia? What if I die?"

"Spencer. Don't say that. You're going to be fine. These doctors know what they're doing. They'll take care of you. I'm sure you'll be fixed up in no time."

"I hope so…"

"I know so." Emily said, reassuringly. "You need to think positively, okay? You're the one who taught me that. Remember a couple of years ago when I was scared to death about getting my tonsils taken out? You sat with me, held my hand and told me everything would be fine. You gave me a summary of an entire book you had just read about the benefits of positive thinking on the brain. That helped a lot, it really made me feel better."

"I forgot about that." Spencer looked up into Emily's eyes. "You were so freaked out about having surgery that your mom let me sleep over the night before to try to help calm your nerves."

"And you made me feel so much better. Having my best friend by my side really helped and I wanna do the same for you. It's okay to be scared, that's normal, but why didn't you just tell me you were afraid?"

"I don't know. I just tried to put on a brave face so no one would worry about me. These last few days every time my mom looks at me she looks like she's gonna cry and I don't wanna see that. I don't want my mom or you or anyone to cry or be upset over me. I didn't want to make things any worse."

"Spence, we're only upset because we love you so much and we wish this didn't have to happen to you. It's not fair."

Spencer leaned forward to hug Emily.

"I love you, Em." Spencer said into Emily's ear.

Emily pulled back to look into Spencer's eyes, which she noticed were now wet with a few tears. Emily reached over to the table next to the bed and took a tissue from the box.

"I love you too." Emily said as she reached up and wiped one of Spencer's eyes.

* * *

It was about ten thirty that morning when Spencer's nurse, a young blonde woman, entered the room.

"Hi, Spencer." The nurse said. "I'm going to take you upstairs and we'll get you ready for your procedure."

"Okay." Spencer nodded.

"I'll give you a minute with your family, I'll go grab your medical chart. I'll be right back."

Spencer looked around at her family, Emily and Pam. Peter stepped over to the bed and took Spencer's hand as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Just relax, sport." Peter said. "You'll be out of surgery and back home before you know it. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

Veronica then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter.

"I love you so much sweetheart. Don't you worry yourself at all. You'll be just fine."

Spencer then felt her grandmother take her hand.

"We'll all come see you as soon as you're back to this room." Nana Hastings said. "Then we'll take you home and nana will make you feel better."

"Thanks nana." Spencer laughed.

Both Nana Hastings and Veronica kissed Spencer and stepped back so that Melissa could get closer to her sister. Melissa set Taylor down on the bed with Spencer and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"We'll see you in just a little while." Melissa said. "I know I don't always say it, but I love you, Spence. You know that if I could, I'd trade places with you in a second."

"Thanks, Melissa and I love you too."

Melissa hugged Spencer and once Spencer had the chance to say goodbye to Taylor, Melissa lifted her back up off of the bed.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Pam said as she gently ran her fingers through Spencer's hair. "We'll all be thinking good thoughts."

"Thanks for being here, Missus Fields. It means a lot to me."

Pam smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on top of Spencer's head. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat as she moved closer to Spencer. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and hugged her tight.

"Good luck, Spence. I love you."

"I love you, Em. I'm so glad you're here."

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked as she walked back into the room.

"I guess as ready as I'm gonna get." Spencer said, as she took a deep breath.

"You're in excellent hands." The nurse said. "We'll take good care of her." She looked over at Spencer's parents.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours." Veronica said. "We'll be here the whole time."

"Thanks , mom."

"If you all would like to head over to the waiting room, one of the volunteers will get you set up with a pager. You'll be notified when the surgery begins and ends. Then, as soon as Spencer is in recovery, the doctor will come talk to you."

"Thank you." Peter said.

The nurse then unlocked the wheels on Spencer's bed and pushed her out of the room and toward the elevator.

 


	141. Chapter 141

Emily stared at the television screen in the waiting room that listed the patients' surgical progress. Spencer had been in the operating room for about twenty minutes now. Emily closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep, audible breath.

"Are you okay, honey?" Pam asked looking over at her daughter.

"I'm fine, just nervous."

Melissa glanced over at Emily and noticed the swimmer's right leg had been moving up and down a mile a minute since they sat down in the waiting room.

"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. Why don't you come for a walk with me?" Melissa said, placing her hand on Emily's knee.

"Okay." Emily nodded.

"Nana, would you mind watching Taylor for a few minutes?" Melissa asked.

"I'd be happy to watch her." Nana Hastings reached over and took Taylor from Melissa's arms.

"Can I get anyone anything while I'm gone?" Melissa asked as she stood up.

"Some coffee would be wonderful." Veronica said.

"Dad, Nana?"

Both Hastings shook their heads "no."

"Can I get you some coffee or anything Missus Fields?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, no thank you sweetheart." Pam looked up at Melissa.

"Come on, Emily."

Emily stood up and began walking toward the door with Melissa. As they walked down the hallway, Melissa noticed a look of uneasiness on Emily's face. A look that had been there since they arrived at the hospital.

"Hey. Don't worry, okay?" Melissa said, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Spencer will be fine."

"I know. I just hate not knowing what's going on. This is going to be the longest hour wait of my life."

"I get it, believe me. I feel the same way. It sucks, she's my baby sister. I really wish it was me instead."

"Don't say that." Emily looked over at Melissa. "I wouldn't want it to be either of you...are you gonna get yourself tested for any heart problems? I mean Spencer's doctor said her condition could be genetic..."

"My mom's been after me to make an appointment, so I did. I go to the doctor next week. I had a lot of tests and stuff done when I was pregnant, but I'm getting some specialized tests just to be sure."

"That's good."

"Thanks for always looking out for Spencer." Melissa said. "She's lucky to have someone who loves her so much."

"Thanks." Emily smiled slightly.

Emily then turned and wrapped her arms around Melissa and Melissa returned the embrace without any hesitation.

* * *

A little over an hour later.

Peter glanced at his watch, then to the pager in his hand, which had yet to light up and notify him that Spencer was out of surgery.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" Peter said. "Spencer's operation was supposed to be finished over twenty minutes ago."

Peter stood up and ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth.

"Peter, honey, sit down." Veronica said, calmly. "These things always take longer than expected. The doctor knows what he's doing, I'm sure he's performed this surgery many times."

"Not on my baby, he hasn't." Peter stared at his watch again.

"Honey, pacing isn't going to help anything." Veronica said. "Sit down, try to relax."

Peter sighed heavily and sat back down next to his wife. Veronica reached over and took her husband's hand. Peter clutched the pager tightly in his opposite hand, silently wishing it would light up.

It was only a matter of a few minutes later when the pager began flashing. Peter all but jumped up out of his chair. He and Veronica then walked over to the volunteer seated at the desk and handed her the pager.

"Mister and Missus Hastings, if you'll follow me I'll take you to talk to the doctor." The volunteer said.

"Thank you." Veronica replied.

"We'll be right back." Peter said addressing, Melissa, Pam, Emily and his mother.

Peter and Veronica then followed the volunteer down the hallway to a small consultation room.

"The doctor is on his way from the operating room. He'll be down in just a minute."

"Thank you." Peter said.

"You're welcome." The volunteer said before exiting the room.

A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room.

"Mister and Missus Hastings." The doctor said, extending his hand to both Peter and Veronica.

"Is Spencer all right?" Peter asked, standing up.

"Your daughter is fine. She's in the recovery room."

Peter sat back down. He and Veronica both let out an audible sigh of relief.

"So the surgery went well?" Veronica asked, reaching over and taking Peter's hand.

"It went perfectly. Now, I'll send Spencer home with some painkillers. Her incision will probably be sore for a couple of days. She'll need to take a low dose aspirin and a blood thinner every day for at least the next six months. This will help prevent any blood clots from forming and causing a blockage. I'm also referring her to a cardiologist, whom I'd like her to see approximately once every three months for the next year so we can be sure that there aren't any complications with the closure device and to confirm that it's working properly."

"How long will it be until she can go back to her regular activities?" Veronica questioned.

"She can start back to school after about a week. She could actually probably start back sooner, but we shouldn't rush things. I would bet she'll start feeling better after just a few days, but she really needs to rest, even if she feels fine. I'm recommending that she stay out of gym class, avoid driving and any strenuous physical activity for at least one additional week. She also shouldn't be lifting any more than ten pounds for these next two weeks, but after that she should be perfectly fine to start taking gym and playing any sports again."

"Just two weeks is all she'll need before she can start physical activities again?" Peter asked. "It's not dangerous?"

"Not at all." The doctor shook his head. "That's one of the great things about this procedure, it's so minimally invasive that patients are back to their normal lives after only a very short recovery period."

"That's wonderful." Veronica said. "I'm sure Spencer will be happy to get back to playing field hockey."

Peter nodded.

"Will we be able to take Spencer home tonight?" Peter asked.

"It's a definite possibility, but I can't say for sure just yet. It really depends on how she's feeling over the next couple of hours. We'll keep an eye on her and make that decision a little later this evening."

"Can we see her?" Peter asked.

"Not quite yet. She's still slowly waking up from the anesthesia. Once she's more alert, we'll send her back to her room and you can see her. It'll probably be about half an hour, forty-five minutes. Why don't you head back to the waiting room? A volunteer will notify you once your daughter is back to her room and ready for visitors."

"Thank you so much." Veronica said, looking at the doctor.

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of our daughter." Peter added.

"It was my pleasure." The doctor said as he shook Peter and Veronica's hands.

Once the doctor had exited the room, Veronica leaned over and wrapped her arms around her husband. Peter fought back the tears he could feel threatening as he hugged his wife. After taking a few minutes to regroup and compose themselves, the Hastings made their way back to the waiting room.

Emily was the first to notice Peter and Veronica renter the room.

"Is Spencer okay?" Emily asked nervously as she quickly stood up from her chair.

"Spencer's fine." Peter smiled as he placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"The doctor said the procedure went well." Veronica said.

"Thank God." Nana Hastings breathed a sigh of relief. "Will she be coming home tonight?"

"Maybe." Peter glanced over at his mother. "The doctor said we'll make that decision later on after we see how well she's recovering."

"How long will it be until Spencer can go back to school?" Pam asked.

"Just a week." Veronica said. "But the doctor doesn't want her driving or doing much physical activity for at least the next two weeks."

"I can drive her to and from school or to doctor's appointments or what ever she needs." Emily said. "I'll do anything. Just let me know."

"That's so sweet of you, Emily." Veronica said.

"I wanna help." Emily said. "I know Spencer would do the same for me."

"When can we see her?" Melissa asked.

"The doctor said the staff will let us know as soon as she's out of recovery and back to her regular room." Peter said. "Probably some time within the next hour."

"I can't wait to see her." Emily smiled.

 

A little less than forty-five minutes later, a volunteer notified the Hastings that Spencer was back in her room and ready to see her family. Emily and Pam followed the Hastings down the hall and to Spencer's room. When they entered, Spencer was lying in her bed, underneath a few blankets.

"Hi, sweetheart." Veronica said, walking over to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." Spencer said groggily; her voice was raspy and weak.

"The doctor says your surgery went well." Peter said as he brushed a lock of hair away from Spencer's face.

"That's good." Spencer said. "Can I go home now?"

"Not yet." Veronica said. "But maybe later this evening."

Emily stepped over to the bed.

"Hi, Spence." Emily said softly.

"Hey, Em." Spencer smiled and moved to sit up a little.

"Don't sit up." Emily said, placing her hand on Spencer's chest to stop her. "Just lay down."

Spencer nodded.

"Do you need anything, honey?" Nana Hastings asked.

"Could you cover my feet, please?"

"Of course, baby." Nana Hastings grasped the bottom of Spencer's blanket and draped it over her granddaughter's feet.

"Thanks. They gave me socks and a heated blanket, but I'm still freezing."

"We're all so glad that everything went well, sweetheart." Pam placed her hand on Spencer's leg, over top of the blanket. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you."

"You look exhausted." Emily gently ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"I am. I feel like I just wanna sleep, but the nurse says I need to stay awake."

"Don't worry, honey." Nana Hastings said. "As soon as we get you home, you can sleep all you want in your own bed."

"Are you in much pain, Spence?" Melissa asked.

"Some." Spencer nodded.

Emily frowned, hating to see Spencer in this position as she continued gently stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"Hanna and Aria texted me a little while ago and asked how your surgery went." Emily said.

"Are they still coming here?" Spencer asked.

"Uh huh. As soon as school's over they're gonna come see you."

A few minutes later, Spencer's nurse entered the room.

"Hi, Spencer." The nurse said. "I brought you some crackers, water and some ginger ale."

The nurse set the items she was carrying onto the table next to Spencer's bed.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"How's your pain level? On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst…"

"Probably about a six…"

"All right. We should be able to give you some painkillers in just a little while. I'll check with the doctor."

"Okay. Thank you."

The nurse then checked to make sure that Spencer's IV and monitors were all in working order.

"I'll be back in shortly." The nurse looked at Peter and Veronica.

"Thank you." Veronica said.

"Can I have some water, please?" Spencer asked. "My throat hurts."

"Sure, sweetheart." Veronica said.

Emily then helped Spencer sit up a little before Veronica handed the small plastic cup to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Hanna and Aria made their way to Spencer's room after stopping at the gift shop for some get well flowers. When they entered Spencer's room, they found Spencer sitting in bed, with Emily, Pam, Melissa and Taylor all near by.

"Look who's here." Emily said.

Hanna and Aria both greeted Emily, Pam and Melissa before stepping closer to the bed to see Spencer.

"Hi, Spence." Hanna said.

"How do you feel?" Aria asked.

"I feel awesome." Spencer looked up at her friends with a spaced out expression in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"She's fine." Emily said. "They just gave her some Morphine not too long ago, so she's a little bit…"

"High?" Hanna interjected.

"Yeah." Emily chuckled slightly.

"We brought you some flowers." Hanna said. "Sorry they're ugly, the hospital selection sucked, but we picked the least hideous ones."

"Thanks, guys." Spencer smiled. "It was really nice of you guys to get me flowers."

"You're welcome." Hanna stepped over to Spencer's night stand and set the vase down.

"So, Emily said the surgery went well…" Aria said.

"It was great." Spencer said. "They knocked me out and cut me open. You guys wanna see my scar?"

Spencer then threw off her blankets and pulled up her hospital gown, giving everyone a full view of her completely naked lower half, except for the small bandage on the inside of her thigh, covering the incision.

"Okay, Spence. Let's just cover you up here." Emily said, taking Spencer's hospital gown and quickly pulling it back down over her body.

Hanna and Aria both couldn't help but laugh a little.

"She's obviously really out of it." Emily said, as she covered Spencer with the blanket again.

"At least she's not feeling any pain." Pam said. "That's more important."

"True." Emily nodded.

"It looks like they're taking pretty good care of you here, Spence." Hanna said.

"Yep. And they gave me this neat button." Spencer held up her nurse's call button. "Watch how fast I can get a nurse in here…"

"No, no, no…" Aria said, taking the button from Spencer. "We believe you."

"Looks like we may have our hands full taking care of her." Melissa laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"So, where are Mister and Missus Hastings?" Aria asked.

"They stepped out to call the rest of the family and let them know that Spencer's okay." Emily said.

"Is your grandma here?" Hanna asked, looking over at Melissa.

"Yeah, she just went to the restroom."

A few minutes later Nana Hastings reentered the room.

"Hi, girls." Nana Hastings said, addressing both Aria and Hanna. "Good to see you again."

"How's Spencer?" The older Hastings woman asked.

"The painkillers are definitely working." Emily replied. "I don't think she can feel much of anything."

"Good. I don't want my baby to be in any pain."

"Have you heard if she can go home today?" Aria asked.

"We're not sure yet. The doctor is supposed to check on her a little later this evening." Nana Hastings said.

"I'm fine. I can go home tonight." Spencer looked up at her grandmother.

"I'm glad you feel ready to go home, but I think we should let the doctor make that decision." Nana Hastings said.

"We're so glad you're okay." Aria leaned down and hugged Spencer.

"We didn't stop thinking about you once today." Hanna said as she also hugged Spencer.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Spencer said. "I love you."

"We love you too." Hanna and Aria said, simultaneously.

 


	142. Chapter 142

Spencer opened her eyes and sat up in her hospital bed. 

 

"Where did Aria and Hanna go?" Spencer asked. 

 

"They left a little while ago." Veronica said. "You were sleeping and they wanted you to get some rest. I told them they could come visit you tomorrow." 

 

"Can I go home?" Spencer asked. 

 

"The doctor said you can, but only if you feel up to it." Peter said. 

 

"I do." Spencer answered quickly. 

 

"Spencer, honey, are you sure you feel well enough to go home tonight?" Veronica asked, placing a hand on her daughter's forehead. “I don’t want you putting any extra stress on yourself.”

 

"I'm sure. I wanna go home."

 

"Okay, then, let's get you dressed." Veronica said. 

 

Nana Hastings opened the armoire near the bed and pulled out a bag with Spencer’s clothes in it. Spencer's grandmother opened the bag and pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants and a plain white t shirt. 

 

"Here, baby, you can wear your pajamas home." Nana Hastings handed the clothing to her granddaughter. 

 

"Thanks." Spencer said as she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

 

"Do you want any help getting dressed, Spence?" Emily asked. 

 

"That would be great. Thanks, Em." 

 

"I'll go bring the car up." Peter said to Veronica. "I'll meet you outside." 

 

Nana Hastings then closed the curtain around Spencer's bed to give her a little bit of privacy to get dressed. Emily reached behind Spencer and untied her hospital gown. She let the gown slip off of Spencer's shoulders and down her torso, settling into a heap at her lap and leaving Spencer's top half completely bare. 

 

"Can you lift your arms up a little?" Emily asked as she picked up her girlfriend's t shirt and held it up. 

 

Spencer nodded and slightly lifted her arms up above her heard. Emily slipped the shirt on over Spencer's arms and carefully pulled it down over her girlfriend's head. Emily then took the gown from Spencer's lap and set it aside. Spencer picked up her underwear from the bed and leaned forward to slip her feet through. Emily then helped Spencer with her pajama bottoms. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want to just lay down and sleep here tonight? You can always come home tomorrow." Emily said. "You're looking a little green." 

 

"I'm just kind of nauseated from the medicine, but I'm okay, I swear. I don't wanna stay here." 

 

A few minutes later, Spencer's nurse entered the room. 

 

"Oh, I see you're up and dressed." The nurse said. "I guess you're ready to go home?" 

 

"More than ready." Spencer said. 

 

"Okay, then. I'll just grab a wheelchair and I'll take you to the car." 

 

"Here are her prescription orders." The nurse said, handing three slips of paper to Veronica. "And you'll also want to keep a close eye on her incision for the next couple of days. Change the bandage and if there's any sign of infection, bring her back here. You can also call us if you have any further questions or concerns." 

 

"Thank you." Veronica said. 

 

Once they got to the car, which Peter had driven up to the front entrance of the hospital, Emily helped Spencer stand up. Peter, Veronica and Nana Hastings all thanked the nurse, before she headed back inside. 

 

"Mom, is it okay if Emily stays over tonight?" Spencer asked. "I really want her with me." 

 

"Of course, honey. As long as it's okay with Pam." Veronica turned to Mrs. Fields. 

 

"Please, mom." Emily said. 

 

"Well...all right, I suppose that's okay." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

"Let's get you in the car." Veronica said, looking at Spencer. "Why don't you sit up front? I think that'll be easier." 

 

"Okay." Spencer took a few slow steps toward the car. 

 

Peter opened the front passenger door and helped Spencer inside. 

 

"We need to get Spencer's prescriptions." Veronica said to her husband. 

 

"I'll drop you all off at home and go get them filled before the pharmacy closes." Peter said. 

 

"Come on, Emily, you can ride home with Taylor and I." Melissa said. "My car's just across the lot."

 

"Okay. Thanks, Melissa." 

 

"I guess I'll head home too." Pam said. 

 

"Thanks for coming, Pam. Peter and I really appreciate the support." Veronica said as she stepped forward and hugged Pam. 

 

"You're welcome. If you need anything at all, let me know." 

 

"Thanks, Pam." Peter said. 

 

Pam then stepped over to Spencer's car window, which Spencer had opened upon getting into the car. Pam leaned down to look at Spencer. 

 

"I hope you'll start feeling better soon, honey." 

 

"Thanks." Spencer smiled. "And thanks for staying here all day. It means a lot to me." 

 

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could be here for you." 

 

Once Pam had said her goodbyes to everyone, she walked with Melissa and Emily to the parking lot. 

 

"Do you want me to pack you an overnight bag or anything?" Pam asked, turning to Emily. "I can drop it off." 

 

"That's okay. I'll just wear something of Spencer's." Emily said. "I don't think she'll mind." 

 

"All right, sweetheart. Take care of Spencer and behave for the Hastings." 

 

"I will. Bye, mom. Love you." 

 

"I love you too. Goodnight, girls." Pam said as she placed a kiss to Emily's forehead before walking a few parking spaces over to her own car.

 

“Goodnight, Missus Fields.” Melissa said.

* * *

 

"Come on, Spence. Let's get you into bed." Emily took Spencer's hand as they slowly walked through the barn to the bedroom. 

 

When they got into the bedroom, Emily pulled the top corner of the blanket down and waited for Spencer to get into bed. 

 

"Do you need anything, honey?" Nana Hastings asked. "Are you hungry at all?" 

 

"Not really." 

 

"How's your nausea? Any better?" Veronica asked. 

 

"No." Spencer groaned slightly. 

 

"How about if I bring you some ginger ale and crackers?" Emily said. "Then they'll be right here if you want them." 

 

"Okay." Spencer nodded. 

 

Emily then walked into the kitchen with Veronica and Nana Hastings. 

 

"I really appreciate your help, Emily." Veronica said as she opened the refrigerator and took out a small bottle of ginger ale. 

 

"I'm glad to help." Emily said. "I wanna be here for Spencer if she needs anything. I feel so bad for her, she looks miserable.”

 

“At least she has a very sweet, caring girlfriend to take care of her.” Nana Hastings said.

 

“Yes.” Veronica agreed. “And if anyone could make Spencer feel better, it would be you.”   

* * *

 

 

About half an hour later Peter returned with Spencer's medications.

 

"How's Spencer doing?" Peter asked when he walked into the barn's living room, where Veronica and Nana Hastings were sitting on the couch. 

 

"She's asleep. Emily's with her." Veronica said. 

 

"Emily's barely left her side all day." Peter said. 

 

"I know." Veronica nodded. "She's such a great kid." 

 

“I got her medication.” Peter handed the bag from the pharmacy to his wife, who opened it and looked over the labels on the bottles. 

 

Peter then walked down the hall with Veronica and Nana Hastings following. Peter slowly opened the door to Spencer's bedroom and stepped inside. Emily was sitting on the bed next to Spencer.

 

"She's out cold." Emily looked up at Peter, Veronica and Nana Hastings. 

 

"Good. She needs the rest." Peter said. "Emily, we're going to be heading into the house in a few minutes. If Spencer needs anything during the night, please let us know." 

 

"Okay." Emily nodded. 

 

"This bottle has her painkiller in it." Veronica said. "If she wakes up and wants one, she's allowed to have one pill every four hours. I'll take her other medicine into the kitchen, she won't need to take it until tomorrow morning." 

 

"Thank you for staying with her, Emily." Peter said. "It's a big help. I'm sure Spencer is much more comfortable sleeping in her own bed and it's nice to know that she'll have someone with her." 

 

"No problem, Mister Hastings." Emily said. "I'll do what ever I can." 

 

"I'm going to go make us something to eat." Nana Hastings said. "Emily honey, can I bring you something?" 

 

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm okay." 

 

Once Peter, Veronica and Nana Hastings had left the barn for the night, Emily got up, walked over to Spencer's dresser and pulled out some pajamas. Emily changed clothes, turned off the bedroom light and got in bed next to Spencer. Although it was still early for bed and she wasn't really tired, Emily wanted to be with Spencer in case she needed something. Emily turned her head to look at her girlfriend. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around Spencer and hold her tight, Emily made sure to stay over on the other side of the bed, so as not to disturb her girlfriend.

* * *

 

 

It was around three in the morning when Emily was woken up by Spencer groaning and fidgeting on the bed. Emily rolled over, sat up and looked at her girlfriend. 

 

"Spence? Are you okay, babe?" Emily asked, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder. 

 

"I don't feel good." Spencer groaned. "My whole body feels like crap."  

 

"I know." Emily said sympathetically as she gently rubbed Spencer's back. "Do you need a pain pill?" 

 

"Am I allowed to take one?" 

 

"Yeah, you can have one. I'll go get you some water." 

 

"I can go." Spencer said as she threw the blanket off of her body. 

 

"No, you just stay here.” Emily covered Spencer up again. “I'll go." 

 

Emily got out of bed and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. Emily turned on the light next to Spencer's bed and helped her girlfriend sit up a little. Emily then opened the pill bottle, which was sitting on the nightstand.

 

"How's your tummy?" Emily asked. 

 

"I still feel like I’m gonna puke." 

 

"Do you want to try eating some crackers or something? One of the side effects of your pain pill is nausea, I don't want you to feel worse. It'll be better for you if you don't take it on an empty stomach." 

 

"Okay." Spencer nodded. 

 

Emily took some crackers from the nightstand and gave them to her girlfriend. Once Spencer had eaten a few of the crackers, she swallowed her pill and laid back down. 

 

"Do you need anything else?" Emily asked. 

 

"Just you." 

 

Emily smiled and turned the light off before getting back into bed, next to Spencer. 

* * *

 

The next morning. 

 

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at Emily, who was still lying next to her.

 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Emily asked.

 

“Shitty. When am I going to start to feel better?”

 

“Soon. You just had surgery yesterday. It’s gonna take some time.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry, I’m just grouchy.”

 

“It’s okay. I understand.

But, for what it’s worth, I think you’re totally taking this like a champ.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Of course. You’re so brave. It’s really sexy.” Emily said as she brushed a few strands of hair from Spencer’s face. 

 

“It is?” Spencer smiled a little.

 

“You bet.”

 

It was a few moments later when Emily and Spencer heard a knock at the bedroom door.

 

“Come in.” Emily called out.

 

“Good morning, girls.” Veronica said as she entered the room. “How are you feeling, honey?”

 

“My whole body aches and my throat hurts. This sucks, mom.”

 

“I know.” Veronica said sympathetically.

 

“Have you taken anything for the pain?” Veronica asked.

 

Spencer shook her head. “Not since last night.”

 

“She was up around three and I gave her a pill.” Emily said.

 

“Do you need another?” Veronica asked.

 

Spencer nodded.

 

“Okay. I’ll get you one.” Veronica said. “I don’t want you to be afraid to take the painkillers if you need them. You don’t have to be tough, I want you to keep your pain under control, okay?”

 

Spencer nodded.

 

Veronica handed Spencer a pill and her water glass.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Emily said. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Emily then got up off of the bed and walked to the bathroom.  

 

“I need to check your incision and change the bandage so it doesn’t get infected.” Veronica said.

 

“It’s fine.” Spencer replied. “The bandage doesn’t need changed, I’m okay.”

 

“Spencer honey, I know it’s uncomfortable for you to have your mother looking down there, but it’s important…”

 

“Can’t Emily change my bandage? Please?”

 

“Well…I guess that would be okay, if she doesn’t mind.”

 

When Emily returned to the bedroom, Veronica looked over at her.

 

“Emily, could I ask you a favor?” Veronica asked.

 

“Of course, Missus Hastings, anything.”

 

“Would you mind checking Spencer’s incision and changing the bandage? She doesn’t want me to do it.”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Veronica asked.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll just be in the living room. Let me know when you’re done.” Veronica said, before stepping out of the room.

 

“Can you lay on your back?” Emily asked.

 

“I think so.” Spencer slowly rolled over onto her back.

 

Emily then gently pulled Spencer’s pajama bottoms and underwear downward. She carefully peeled back the gauze and inspected Spencer’s incision.

 

“How does it look?” Spencer asked.

 

“Not bad at all, actually. Does it hurt?”

 

“Yeah. It’s a little sore.”

 

Spencer laid still as Emily took a few moments to re-bandage the wound. Once Emily finished, she carefully pulled Spencer’s underwear and pajama bottoms back up to her waist.

 

“There you go.” Emily said, running her fingers through Spencer’s hair.

 

“Thanks, Em. You’re gonna make an amazing nurse someday.” Spencer said, staring up at her girlfriend. “You already have such a gentle bedside manner.”

 

“It’s a lot easier when you love the patient.” Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer’s forehead.

 

Emily then opened the bedroom door so that Veronica could reenter the room.

 

“How’s the incision?” Veronica asked. “It doesn’t look infected, does it?”  

 

“No. It actually looks really good.” Emily said. “It’s not bleeding or really swollen or anything, just a little bruised.”

 

“That’s great. Thank you, Emily.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  

 

“Spencer, are you hungry at all?” Veronica asked. “I can make you some breakfast.”

 

“Can I just have some toast or something? I’m not really that hungry.”

 

“Okay, honey. I’ll get you some.”

 

“Do you want me to come to the kitchen?” Spencer asked.

 

“No, I’ll bring it to you. I want you to stay in bed today.” Veronica placed a hand on Spencer’s cheek. “You need to rest.”

 

“Okay.” Spencer nodded.  

 

“I’m also going to bring you your other medicine.” Veronica said.

 

“What do I have to take?”

 

“One is a blood thinner and the other is just aspirin, but you need both every day for the next six months.”

 

“Six months?” Spencer groaned.

 

“I know it’s a little inconvenient, but it’ll prevent blood clots from forming in your heart.” Veronica said. “A blood clot is the last thing you need right now…I’m going to go get your breakfast, I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, mom.” 


	143. Chapter 143

Spencer slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her room and noticed there was a blonde girl sitting on the end of her bed.

 

“Hanna? Is that you?” Spencer asked as she sat up.

 

“Hanna? No.” The blonde said as she turned to face Spencer.

 

“Alison?” Spencer swallowed hard at the sight of her deceased friend. “How…”

 

Alison stood up and walked toward the top of the bed.

 

“Wh…what are you doing here?” Spencer choked out, despite the lump in her throat.

 

“Just checking up on you. I miss you. The other girls too, but I think I miss you the most.” Alison reached out and gently brushed a lock of Spencer’s hair from her face.

 

“But…we used to fight all the time…”

 

“So what? There’s nothing wrong with a little competition. I just wanted to tell you that I’m really glad your surgery went well and I’m glad you have Emily to take care of you. She’s crazy about you, you know.” 

 

“I’m crazy about her too. I just wish I would have had the guts to tell her sooner…Alison…I want you to know that I’m sorry about that night…the night you went missing…the night you were killed…after we fought, I should have followed you when you left my yard. Even though I was angry, I never should have left you alone. If I weren’t so stubborn, maybe you never would have…”

 

“We were both stubborn, that’s what made us such great rivals.”

 

“I just feel…so guilty...can I ask you something?”

 

Alison didn’t speak, but only nodded.

 

“Do you know who A is?”

 

“Of course I know who A is…I know everything.”

 

“Who is it? Tell me…please tell me…”

 

“I can’t. It’s what got me killed to begin with.” 

 

“Ali, did A kill you? Who is it? Please you have to tell me…please it’s important…”

 

“I can’t stay…I have to go…”

 

“No, please don’t go…”

 

“I have to.” Alison reached out and placed her hand on Spencer’s cheek. “Please don’t give up. You’re gonna figure out who A is. Just be careful…I don’t want you to end up like me.”

 

It was at that moment that Spencer was jolted awake. She sat straight up in her bed, sweating and breathing hard.

 

“It was a dream.” Spencer touched her cheek, where Alison’s hand had been only a moment ago in the dream.  

 

“Hey, Spence, Aria and Hanna are here.” Emily said, walking into Spencer’s bedroom with their friends following closely behind.

 

“Hey, guys.” Spencer said.  

 

“Hey, Spence. How are you feeling?” Aria asked.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“Why are you all sweaty?” Hanna asked as she walked over to Spencer and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her shirt sleeve. 

 

“I just had this dream…” Spencer said.

 

“Exactly what kind of a dream were you having?” Hanna asked.

 

“Not what you think…I…uh…I saw Alison…”

 

“You had a dream about Alison?” Aria asked.

 

“Yeah. She came to visit me and she told me that we’re gonna find out who A is. I think that’s who killed her…”

 

“You think whoever A is, is also Alison’s killer?” Hanna said.

 

“Yeah. In the dream, she said she couldn’t tell me who A was because that’s what got her killed.” Spencer said.

 

“Knowing who A is got her killed?” Aria questioned. “That doesn’t make any sense. We never got a single A message until after Alison’s body was found…A didn’t even exist until after Ali disappeared.”

 

“Maybe not to us…but what if A was sending Alison messages before we ever got one?” Spencer said. “What if she was A’s first victim?”

 

“Listen, sweetie. It was just a dream.” Emily said, placing a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “It doesn’t mean anything. You’re taking some serious painkillers and you have a lot on your mind. I’m sure your brain is just playing tricks on you.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Spencer said as she laid back down.

 

“Do you need anything, Spence?” Hanna asked.

 

“No, I’m fine. Emily’s taking great care of me.”

 

“We knew she would.” Hanna smiled. “It looks like you’ve got a ton of flowers.”  She looked around the room, noticing flower arrangements on the dresser, nightstand and desk of Spencer’s bedroom.

 

“Yeah. The hockey team sent me those this morning.” Spencer pointed to the dresser. “And my aunt and uncle and cousins had the one on the desk delivered this afternoon…and the ones beside that are the flowers you guys brought me…thanks for coming to the hospital yesterday.”

“No problem, Spence.” Hanna said, sitting down on the bed, next to the brunette. “We’ll be here whenever you need us.”

 

“I’m glad that you’re a lot more alert now than you were yesterday.” Aria said.

 

“Yeah, the doctor said the medication might make me a little loopy. I don’t remember much from yesterday after they took me to the operating room.”

 

“So you don’t remember showing us your incision?” Hanna laughed.

 

“No…” Spencer looked surprised.

 

“You showed us a lot more than your incision.” Aria chuckled.

 

“And by a lot more you mean…”

 

“Pretty much everything.” Hanna said.

 

“Oh God.” Spencer mumbled as her skin turned a deep shade of red.

 

“It’s no big deal.” Hanna said. “But, I have to say, I think it’s totally considerate that you do such a nice job landscaping for Emily. I hope she does the same for you. Never really pictured you going the landing strip route though.”

 

“Oh my God…” Spencer covered her eyes as her skin reddened even more. “Was there like anyone else in the room besides you guys?”

 

“Just Melissa and my mom.” Emily said.

 

“Seriously?” Spencer groaned.

 

 

“It’s no big deal, Spence.” Emily said. “It’s not like you have any thing the rest of us don’t.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want my friends, my sister or my girlfriend’s mom seeing my junk.”

 

“I told you, it’s fine.” Emily ran her fingers through Spencer’s hair, reassuringly. “It was only for a second. I made sure to cover you up as fast as I could.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer’s forehead.

 

“Did I do anything else embarrassing?”

 

“No, I think flashing us about covers it.” Hanna laughed.

 

Spencer laughed, but almost immediately grimaced in pain as her hand moved to her incision.

 

“Don’t make me laugh. It hurts.” Spencer said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

 

“You’re probably going to be a little tender for a couple of days.” Emily said.

 

“This totally sucks.” Spencer groaned. “I just want to feel better.”

 

“You will, but you need to give it a little time.” Emily said. “You can’t expect to feel one hundred percent the day after surgery.”

 

“Yeah and we’ll come see you every day and get you what ever you need until you’re back to normal.” Aria said.

 

“You guys must have something better to do on a Saturday than sit here and watch me lay in bed.” Spencer said. “Ezra must be missing you.” She turned to Aria.

 

“It’s fine, Spence. Ezra and I…”

 

“You and Ezra what?” Spencer asked.

 

“Um, I was just going to say that we talked…”Aria hesitated a little. “…And we both agreed that I should be with you, you know, until you’re feeling better and everything.”

 

“Oh well, okay. I’m happy to have the company. What about you, Han…you and Caleb don’t have plans?”

 

“No. I told him I wanted to be here with you, just in case you needed anything.”

 

“You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved.” Spencer smiled.

 

“You’re our best friend.” Hanna said. “How else are we supposed to make you feel?”

 

* * *

 

A few days later.

 

It had been a few days since Spencer had come home from the hospital and she was slowly beginning to feel like herself again.

 

“Spencer, honey, are you ready for some lunch?” Nana Hastings asked from the barn’s kitchen as Spencer sat on the living room couch working on one of her school assignments.

 

“Sure, Nana.”

 

“Okay, I’ll bring you some chili.”

 

A few minutes later, Nana Hastings walked into the living room with a bowl filled with chili as well as some corn bread.

 

“Here, sweetheart.”

 

“Thanks, Nana.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Nana Hastings said as she sat down next to her granddaughter. “What do you say, you take a break from your homework and watch some TV with me?”

 

“That sounds great.” Spencer said as she took her glasses off and set them on the coffee table.

 

Nana Hastings picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.

 

“Is Emily coming over after school, sweetheart?” Spencer’s grandmother asked.

 

“Yeah, she’ll be here sometime this afternoon, after swim practice. She’s been working out like crazy, getting ready for the recruiters. She’s really looking to get a scholarship.”

 

“What school does Emily want to go to?”

 

“I don’t think she really knows yet. I think she’ll probably wait and see which schools give her the best offers.”

 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Nana Hastings said as she flipped the channel again.

 

“Oh, wait keep it here, I love this show.” Spencer said as her grandmother changed the channel to a daytime court TV show.

 

“You always used to love watching court shows whenever I’d babysit you when you were little. You’d always choose who would win and give your reasoning before the judge would rule. Most of the time you were spot on. A future lawyer in the making.” Nana Hastings laughed.  

 

“I guess some of us are just early bloomers.” Spencer laughed.

 

A moment later, Spencer and her grandmother heard a knock at the door.

 

“I wonder who that is.” Nana Hastings said as she stood up. 

 

Nana Hastings walked to the barn’s front door and opened it to find Pam Fields on the other side.

 

“Pam. It’s good to see you again. Come on in.” Nana Hastings said as she ushered Pam in the door. “We were just having lunch, can I get you some chili?”

 

“Oh no, thanks. I was just running some errands and I wanted to stop by and drop off some cookies I made for Spencer.”

 

“That’s so sweet of you. Spencer’s in the living room.”

 

Pam then followed Nana Hastings into the living room.

 

“Hi, Missus Fields.” Spencer said when she saw Pam. “What are you doing here? I mean, it’s not that I’m not happy to see you, I just wasn’t expecting you...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude…”

“You weren’t rude at all. I know what you meant. You look so much better than you did the other night. How are you feeling? You’ve got all the color back in your face, that’s definitely a good thing.”

 

“Yeah. I feel pretty good, actually. I’m still not allowed to do very much, but at least I feel better.”

 

“You seem like you have your appetite back.”

 

“I do. All I did last night was eat. After going like three days without eating much I was starving.”

 

“I bet. I was hoping you’d have your appetite back. I double checked with Emily and she said you don’t have any dietary restrictions, so I made you some cookies.”

 

“Really? That’s so nice of you.”

 

Pam opened the lid of the container she brought with her. The cookies were paw print shaped, frosted with orange icing and decorated with black icing where the toes and pad of the paw would be.

 

“These are…” Spencer began.

 

“Princeton Tigers.” Pam finished Spencer’s statement. “I found a paw print shaped cookie cutter in my drawer, so I thought I’d do something fun and since you’ll be off to Princeton soon, it seemed appropriate. I’ll leave these for when you finish your lunch.”

 

“They look amazing. Thank you so much.” Spencer said.

 

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart. I really should be on my way, but I’m glad you’re feeling better. I hope you enjoy the cookies.”  

 

Later that afternoon, Spencer and her grandmother heard yet another knock at the door. Since Spencer happened to already be in the kitchen, she answered the door. When she opened the door, she found her hockey teammate, Brooke, as well as her cousin Erika.

 

“Hey. What’s up guys?” Spencer said.

 

“Hey, Spence. I just wanted to come see how you were doing and Erika asked to tag along.” Brooke said. “I mean if you feel up to having visitors…”

 

“Sure. Come on in.”

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Brooke asked.

 

“Yeah. I feel pretty good today. My incision’s still sore, but I can deal with that.”

 

“Will you have like a big scar on your chest?” Erika asked.

 

“No, they actually didn’t even need to cut open my chest. There’s this really cool procedure they do, where they make a cut in your groin and just feed the device through your vein up into the heart.”

 

“I had no idea they could do that.” Brooke said. “That’s awesome.”

 

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool.”

 

“More visitors?” Nana Hastings said. “You’re very popular today.”

 

“Nana, these are my friends, Brooke and her cousin, Erika…” Spencer motioned to her friends, then looked at her grandmother. “And this is my Nana.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Nana Hastings said.

 

“You too.” Brooke and Erika replied.

 

“Sit down. Why don’t you guys hang out for a while?” Spencer said.

 

“I’d love to.” Erika smiled.

 

“I’ll leave you and your friends alone.” Nana Hastings said. “I’m going to gather up some of your laundry and take it into the house.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Nana.”

 

“Nonsense. I’m not doing anything else right now, you have your friends to watch over you and you’ll need some clean clothes.”

 

“So, what have you been doing since you’ve been out of school these last few days?” Brooke asked, sitting down on the couch with Spencer and Erika.

 

“Sleeping a lot and working on homework…it’s been kind of boring, but I haven’t had to put on a pair of real pants in like five days, so that’s been kinda fun. I get to stay in my pajamas all day and not feel guilty about it.”

 

“Sounds like fun to me.” Erika laughed.

 

“So where’s, Em?” Brooke asked. “I thought for sure she’d be here.”

 

“She’ll be here pretty soon. She has swim practice.”

 

“I can’t believe she didn’t skip swim practice altogether to come take care of you.” Erika said. “That’s what I would have done.”

 

“She was going to, but I told her she should go to practice.” 

 

“So, will you have to have a lot of doctors’ appointments from now on?” Brooke asked.

 

“Not really. I mean I have to see a cardiologist once every few months for like the next year to make sure that the closure device is working. My heart tissue is supposed to grow around it and make it a permanent part of my heart. So as long as that happens, I shouldn’t have to worry about a lot of doctors’ appointments.”

 

“That’s good.” Erika said. “Can you feel that little thing inside your heart?” She asked as she reached out and gently touched the bare skin on the left side of Spencer’s chest, just above the neckline of her tank top.

 

“Nope. Not at all.”

 

“I’m glad your recovery is going well.” Brooke said. “I can’t wait until you come back to hockey. Paige thinks she owns the team.”

 

Spencer rolled her eyes. “She’s annoying. Don’t worry though, when I come back, I’ll be better than ever.”

 

“How long of a recovery do you have?” Erika asked, placing one of her hands on Spencer’s thigh.

 

Spencer glanced down at Erika’s hand. “I, um, should be back at school next week and back to my regular activities the week after. The doctor said I need about two weeks of total recovery time.”

 

“That’s not too long.” Erika said, slowly moving her hand up and down Spencer’s leg. “Good thing too, because the hockey team needs its captain.”

 

“I…uh…can’t wait to come back…” Spencer stumbled over her words a little as she found herself becoming a little distracted by Erika’s hand, stroking her thigh.

 

A few moments later, the front door of the barn opened and Emily walked inside.

 

“Hey, Em.” Spencer looked up at her girlfriend who was walking into the living room.

 

“Hey, babe.” Emily leaned down to kiss Spencer. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Pretty good, thanks.”

 

“Hi, Brooke.” Emily turned to the brunette sitting to Spencer’s left.

 

“Hey, Em.”

 

Emily then focused her attention to Erika, who still had her hand planted on Spencer’s upper thigh.

 

“Em, this is Brooke’s cousin, Erika. She’s a new student at Rosewood this year. Have you guys met before?” Spencer asked.

 

“No, I don’t believe so.” Emily silently gritted her teeth. “But, you look a little familiar.”

 

“Erika, this is my girlfriend Emily.” Spencer’s eyes shifted from Erika back to her girlfriend.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Erika said. “It’s nice to finally meet.”

 

“Yeah. It is.” There was just a slight hint of sarcasm in Emily’s voice.

 

“Oh, Em. Look at the awesome cookies your mom made me.” Spencer reached out to the coffee table and picked up the plastic container that Pam had brought earlier in the day. “Orange and black paw prints for the Princeton tigers.”

 

“Aw. She made you Princeton cookies.” Brooke said. “That’s adorable.”

 

“Here you guys want one? They’re so good.” Spencer offered a cookie to both Erika and Brooke.

 

“I bet they are, but you should eat them.” Brooke said. “Em’s mom made them especially for you, not us.”

“Okay.” Spencer shrugged and took a cookie out of the container.

 

“I bet they’d be even better with milk.” Erika said.

 

“They are. I had some earlier.” Spencer said. 

 

“I’ll get you some more.” Erika picked up the glass on the coffee table that had a milky residue left inside of it.

 

“I’ll get it.” Emily said, taking the glass from the blonde. “I’m already up.”

 

When Emily returned she handed the glass to Spencer.

 

“Skim milk, exactly what you like.” Emily said.

 

“Thanks.” Spencer smiled.

 

“You know, Em, now that you’re here we should probably get going.” Brooke said. “We just wanted to stop by and check on Spencer.”

 

“Thanks for keeping her company.” Emily gave Brooke a friendly smile.

 

“It was our pleasure.” Erika said as she stood up. “I hope you’ll be back at school really soon.” She placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder and flashed the brunette a flirty smile. “If you need anything, let me know.”

 

“See ya later, Spence.” Brooke said.

 

“Bye, guys.”

 

Once Brooke and Erika had left, Emily sat down on the couch next to Spencer.

 

“Mind if I lay down?” Spencer asked.  

 

“Nope. Come here.” Emily patted her lap.

 

Spencer took a sip from her glass of milk before setting it down on the coffee table. She then laid her head in Emily’s lap.

 

“So…that Erika girl seems awfully fond of you.” Emily said. “She was pretty flirty with you…”

 

“Yeah, but I think it’s just her personality that comes off as flirty.”

 

“Maybe…but it kinda seems like she wants in your pants.”

 

“I don’t know about that.” Spencer stared up at Emily. “She probably just feels bad for me because I was in the hospital. Everybody’s been overly nice to me ever since I was in the hospital.”

 

“Maybe that’s it. But if she flirts with you when you’re better, I might need to kick her ass.”

 

“Kay.” Spencer smiled.

 

“So…where’s your Nana?” Emily asked, running her fingers through Spencer’s hair.

 

“She’s in the house, doing some laundry.”

 

“Okay…what did you do today?”

 

“Not too much. I worked on some of my assignments and watched TV and ate. That’s about it.”

 

“You look kinda tired.”

 

“I guess I am, a little bit…”

 

“Why don’t you take a short nap? You could use the rest. Hanna and Aria said they’re gonna come see you later, you can be all rested up for them. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

 

“Okay. Sounds good.”

 

“You wanna go to the bedroom?”

 

“Do you mind if we just stay like this?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Em.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Emily leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer’s forehead. 


	144. Chapter 144

A few days had passed and Spencer was finally beginning to feel like her normal self again.

"Thanks for taking care of me this week, nana." Spencer said. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." Nana Hastings leaned forward and hugged her granddaughter.

"Are you sure I can't come to the airport with you?"

"Yes. You don't need to leave the house. Just stay home and relax."

"Okay."

"I should get going. Your father's waiting for me. I don't want to miss my flight."

"Bye, nana. I love you." Spencer leaned forward and hugged her grandmother.

"I love you too, honey. Take care of yourself."

Nana Hastings then turned to Emily.

"Emily, honey, it was so nice to see you again. You'll be sure to keep a close eye on my baby for me, won't you?"

"Of course, Missus Hastings." Emily smiled. "You can count on it."

"Thank you." Nana Hastings leaned forward and enveloped Emily in a hug. "I hope I'll see you again soon. You're welcome to come to my house in Florida any time. I'd be happy to have you."

"Thank you so much." Emily smiled.

Once everyone had finished saying their goodbyes, Nana Hastings got into Peter's car and they drove off.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spencer was sitting on the couch in the barn with Emily at her side, as she frequently did since returning home from the hospital.

"How's your incision?" Emily asked. "Does it hurt at all? Are you still tender?"

"Not really." Spencer shook her head. "And it looks pretty much healed, I'm still gonna have a scar though."

"That's okay. No one except you and I will ever see it." Emily gently touched Spencer's upper thigh where her scar was.

Emily then laced her fingers with Spencer's and laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"So, you going to Noel's party tonight?" Spencer asked, looking over at her girlfriend.

"And leave you here all by yourself? Are you crazy?"

"You can go if you want to. I don't mind."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I hope you don't feel like I'm smothering you. I just really wanna help you get better..."

"God no. Em, I love that you've been faithfully by my side every day. I just feel really bad, I know it's not exactly exciting sitting on the couch with me, watching me do homework and stuff. I'm sorry I haven't really been able to do that much these past couple of weeks."

"Spencer. Are you serious? Why are you apologizing? You just had heart surgery a week ago. You shouldn't be doing anything except relaxing. It's the doctor's order for you to take it easy and I'm more than happy to be here to take care of you."

"Thanks for being so patient and taking such great care of me. I have the best girlfriend in the whole world."

Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss Spencer's forehead.

"I already asked my mom, and she said since it isn't a school night, I can stay over tonight, if you want."

"Definitely. I think I might finally be feeling up to spooning with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since my incision doesn't hurt anymore and I finally feel a lot better."

"That's great, Spence."

"You've slept over here a couple of times since I got home from the hospital and I hate that I haven't really felt up to doing much cuddling. I miss that."

"Well, Hanna said she was going to come visit you this evening, but since we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves, how about later on we order a pizza and I'll make us some hot chocolate? We can spend the whole night watching movies and cuddling up on the couch, then we can cuddle in bed until we fall asleep."

"That sounds awesome. Can I pick the movies?"

"Of course you can. We can watch anything you want. We'll have a much better time together than we ever would at one of Noel's parties."

"I love you." Spencer leaned over and pressed her lips to Emily's, quickly seizing the first opportunity she had to slip her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth.

Emily moaned softly into the kiss as Spencer's tongue worked against her own. Spencer slowly slid her hands up underneath Emily's shirt. Emily allowed Spencer to gently fondle her breasts. This was the first time in a week that Spencer had really kissed her and for Emily it felt amazing. Emily closed her eyes as Spencer slowly moved to kiss her neck, the brunette's hands making their way around to try to unhook her girlfriend's bra. As good as it felt, this was Emily's stopping point.

"Spence, that's probably not a good idea." Emily opened her eyes, reached up and removed Spencer's hands from her shirt.

"But you just let me feel you up..."

"I know, but over the bra is one thing, we shouldn't go any further, it'll be too hard to stop."

"Well...what if we don't stop..." Spencer pressed her lips to Emily's neck and lightly nipped at the sensitive flesh. "Your panties have gotta be at least a little bit wet."

"That's irrelevant." Emily choked out as she squirmed underneath Spencer's kisses. "We can't..."

"Aw, come on. I feel fine, I promise..." Spencer punctuated her sentence with a kiss to Emily's lips.

"Spence..." Emily slowly pulled away. "I know you probably feel fine, but the doctor said no sex until you're fully recovered and you've still got another week to go. I don't want you to put any strain on your body."

"I don't wanna wait another week, I'm horny now. I don't remember the last time we had sex, it's been that long. I'd kill for even just a quick hand job from you right now..."

"Under normal circumstances, you know I'd be happy to give you one, but I can't. It's not just about you overexerting yourself, you shouldn't be doing anything that'll raise your heart rate or blood pressure too much. That means no orgasms period. Your heart health is so much more important..."

Spencer leaned back against the couch, closed her eyes and sighed loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to focus on anything but her current state of arousal.

"Why don't you go take a nice, cold shower? That might help to calm you down." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's knee.

"All right. I should wash my hair anyway." Spencer stood up.

"Oh and Spence, I'm giving you a ten minute limit."

"Only ten? Why?"

"Because I know you too well. I know why you take long showers. No masturbating, okay?" Emily said in a moderately serious tone of voice.

"Fine. I won't." Spencer sighed. "But, I think I might explode. This is the worst case of blue balls I've ever had."

"I know, but you'll survive. You see your cardiologist next week, we just have to wait and see what he says. And as soon as your doctor clears you to go back to all of your regular activities, I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise." Emily leaned over and gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips.

Once Spencer had finished her shower, she walked into the bedroom, where she found that Emily had laid out some clothes for her on the bed.

As she was in the middle of getting dressed, Spencer heard a knock at the barn door.

"Hey, Em, can you see who that is, please?" Spencer called out.

"Sure." Emily called out as she walked to the barn door.

Emily opened the door and was surprised to find Jenna Marshall standing on the other side.

A moment later, Spencer walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Em, who was at the door?" Spencer asked as she walked into the kitchen, drying her hair with a towel.

Spencer then looked up to see Jenna standing in the doorway.

"Jenna?" Spencer's voice cracked, obviously confused to see her.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Jenna asked. "I can only stay a minute."

"Uh…sure." Spencer nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to meet Paige at the mall." Jenna said as she stepped inside the barn. "She's going to help me pick an outfit for Noel's party tonight."

"Oh, you guys are going to that?" Emily asked.

"Everyone's going." Jenna said. "But anyway, I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing." She looked over at Spencer. "I was going to come sooner, but I thought you'd probably be overwhelmed with visitors and everything."

"Well, I'm doing all right, thanks." Spencer said. "I'll be back to school on Monday."

"Really? That's good. I'm glad to hear you're doing better. And…Paige told me that you think someone drugged you at the hockey game…and you think it could have been either her, or me?"

"When I went into the hospital, they found traces of Adderall in my body before they found my heart condition. I've never taken any drugs. Someone slipped it into my water bottle at practice or at the game or both…I really don't know when…but it took a lot for me to convince my parents that I didn't take anything knowingly."

"Look, I don't know who did that to you or why, but I want you to know it wasn't me or Paige. I swear."

"Okay." Spencer nodded.

"Do you have any idea who might have done it?" Jenna asked.

"No." Spencer shook her head. "There were a lot of people around at practice and even more at the game. I have no idea."

"You were taking pictures for the newspaper at a couple of the hockey practices, you didn't see anyone?" Emily asked.

"No. Nothing unusual." Jenna said. "Have you asked Lucas? He was assigned to take pictures for yearbook at the game you collapsed at."

"I saw him there." Spencer said. "And Hanna asked him if he saw anything suspicious, but he said he didn't either. And this happened a few weeks ago. It's unlikely that we'll ever figure out who did it."

"Well, if I do hear anyone talking or anything, I'll let you know." Jenna said. "I'll tell Paige to keep her ears open too."

"Thanks, Jenna." Spencer said, sincerely.

Jenna gave Spencer a faint smile.

"I really do have to get going, but I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Okay. Bye." Emily said as she and Spencer both watched Jenna walk out the door.

"So…do we believe her?" Emily glanced over at Spencer.

"Actually, I think I do." Spencer nodded. "But, we still need to be careful. We shouldn't let our guard down. Jenna and Paige could still be A, or working with A. At this point, it's hard for us to trust anyone."

* * *

Later that evening, Hanna was in the kitchen when she heard a knock at her patio door. Hanna looked up and noticed that it was Caleb.

"It's unlocked." Hanna called out as she motioned for Caleb to come inside.

Caleb opened the door and stepped into the kitchen, a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Hanna was in the middle of placing some freshly baked brownies onto a plate.

"Hey, Caleb." Hanna smiled.

"Hey. These are for you." Caleb handed the flowers to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." Hanna leaned forward to kiss Caleb. "And you look great." Hanna said, referencing the fact that Caleb's attire was much nicer than usual.

"Thanks." Caleb said, picking up one of the brownies and taking a bite. "I know I'm early, but I really wanted to see you. You think you'll be ready soon?"

"Ready, for what?" Hanna asked, a confused look on her face.

"Our date. Remember? I made us a reservation at that French place in Philly. You're just screwing with me, right?" Caleb laughed.

"Oh, no. Caleb, I totally forgot about our date. We can't go out tonight. I was just on my way to take these brownies over to Spencer…"

"Spencer. Are you kidding, Hanna?" Caleb set the brownie he had been eating back down on the counter. "You're blowing off our date to sit at home with her? We've had this reservation for weeks."

"I'm not blowing it off. I honestly forgot. I've had a lot on my mind lately with Spencer being in the hospital and everything."

"You've been with her practically every day for the last three weeks." Caleb snapped. "I've barely even seen you."

"I'm sorry. My best friend had surgery and she needs me." Hanna retorted. "I'm trying to be supportive."

"She has Emily to take care of her. Emily's her girlfriend, that's her job, not yours."

"I can't believe we're having this fight right now. I thought you were over this whole being jealous of Spencer crap. How can you be angry that I've been spending more time with her? Do you understand that she almost died? And that she had heart surgery? This hasn't been easy for her or her family AND I almost lost one of my best friends, how do you think that makes me feel? I'm sorry that I've needed to spend a little extra time with her." By this time, Hanna's eyes burned with the tears that filled them as they threatened to spill over. "Are you really this insensitive?"

"You know what? You go ahead and take all the time you need with Spencer and your other friends too…because I'm done, Hanna."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I'm done with this relationship. I'm tired of always taking a backseat to your friends. I've been more than patient, but I can't do it anymore. You want time with your friends? You got it."

Hanna watched as Caleb walked over to the patio door.

"Fine!" Hanna picked up the flowers Caleb had brought and threw them toward the patio doors. The kitchen rattled from the force of the door being slammed and the flowers bounced off of one of the glass panels on the door, petals and leaves falling to the kitchen floor. Tears continued to fall down Hanna's cheeks and pool on the countertop below as she heard Caleb's car noisily roar to life and peel out of the driveway.


	145. Chapter 145

With her head resting on the back of the couch, her eyes on the ceiling and her arms spread wide, Spencer suddenly got a craving for some caffeine. Her head rolled down and she glanced over at her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna make some coffee." Spencer said as she stood up from the couch in the barn.

"Decaf?" Emily asked, it sounded more like an order rather than a question.

"Am I allowed to have regular?" Spencer asked optimistically. "Or will you yell at me?"

"I don't yell at you." Emily laughed. "I just look out for your health."

"So...am I allowed to have regular what?" Spencer flashed Emily a wide smile hoping to charm her girlfriend into giving her permission to have some actual caffeine, it had been far too long.

"All right." Emily acquiesced with a smile. "You haven't had regular coffee in a couple of weeks. I guess a little caffeine won't hurt you."

Spencer excitedly kissed Emily, but not long enough to turn into anything as she was far too anxious to get her cup of joe. "I gotta go get some from the house. I don't have any in here."

Emily and Spencer then walked out of the barn and into the main house, where they met Melissa who was coming down the stairs with Taylor in her arms.

"Hey, Spence. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. Can we play with Taylor? I feel like I haven't held her in forever." Spencer said, eyeing her adorable niece.

"Of course you can."

"Why don't you hang out with Taylor and I'll make you your coffee." Emily suggested.

"Thanks, Em." Spencer smiled.

"Sit down, then I'll give her to you." Melissa said. "I don't want you to have to lift her. She's getting pretty heavy and I know you're still not supposed to be lifting more than ten pounds. You want to feed her? She's probably about ready for a bottle."

"Sure." Spencer said as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay. Here." Melissa said as she placed Taylor into her sister's arms. "I'll go heat up a bottle. I'll be right back."

"Hi, Taylor." Spencer said as she looked down at her niece in her arms. "You're growing up so fast, soon you'll be big and strong like your aunt." Spencer said, rubbing Taylor's tiny stomach.

"Are you keeping Spencer in line?" Melissa asked Emily as she walked into the kitchen and placed a bottle into the microwave.

"I'm trying, but she's kind of a handful." Emily laughed. "She doesn't always behave."

Melissa laughed. "I'll bet."

"Hey. I can hear you guys talking about me, you know. I'm not deaf." Spencer called out from the couch.

"Well..." Melissa took the bottle out of the microwave and tested it on her wrist before walking back into the living room. "Maybe if you listened to your girlfriend, she wouldn't have to complain."

Melissa handed the bottle to her sister and sat down on the couch as Emily walked into the living room.

"You might be a total pain in the butt sometimes, but I love you anyway." Emily came up behind Spencer and slid her hands down her chest, kissing her on top of the head.

Spencer glanced up at Emily and smiled as Taylor latched on to the bottle.

"She must be really hungry." Spencer said, gently shifting Taylor's weight in her arms.

As soon as the coffee finished brewing, Emily filled a mug and walked it back into the living room, where she set it down on the end table next to Spencer.

"Thanks, Em." Spencer said.

"You're welcome." Emily sat down next to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"You're still going back to school on Monday, aren't you?" Melissa asked.

"Yep." Spencer nodded.

"That's good. You've gotta be getting pretty restless hanging around the house all day."

"Yeah, I am. It's so boring."

"When do you see your cardiologist?" Melissa looked over at her sister.

"Wednesday."

"Hopefully he'll give you the okay to get back to your regular activity level." Melissa said. "You've gotta be dying to get back to playing hockey."

"I miss hockey a lot, but I really just wanna have sex again." Spencer bluntly admitted. "I've been like crazy horny this last week."

"Spencer!" Emily's mouth dropped wide open.

"Relax. Melissa already knows we have sex." Spencer said nonchalantly.

"We don't really need to talk about it…" Emily looked away from the sisters, disconcertion painting over her face.

"Oh come on, Em, I know you're dying too. We went from doing it at least a few times a week to not at all."

Emily looked at Spencer, her eyes broad with disbelief. She wished Spencer would stop, she cold barely talk about sex with her closest friends. She certainly did NOT want to discuss it in front of her girlfriend's older sister.

"A few times a week?" Melissa sounded genuinely shocked. "I can't believe it, but I'm actually jealous of my baby sister's sex life."

"You should be." Spencer said slyly, a smirk on her face. "I mean Emily's like…"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Emily cut Spencer off before she could finish her thought, her tan skin reddened. The burn of embarrassment made her hot all over, so she changed the subject. "Uh...Melissa, Spencer said you went on a date the other night?"

"Yeah, we didn't really hit it off though. He was cute, but completely self-absorbed and way too immature for me."

"You don't need a guy." Spencer said. "You have Taylor. She's way better than any man."

"She is and she's, of course, my top priority but it'd still be nice to meet someone. All I want is a nice, sweet, cute guy who can accept that I have a baby."

"And one that can give you an orgasm, apparently." Spencer laughed.

Melissa laughed too. "Shut up, Spencer."

"There are plenty of men out there." Emily said once the laughter died off. "And that was only the first date you've been on in a long time. I'm sure you'll find someone."

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Peter walked inside with his mother.

"Nana?" Spencer said. "I thought you went to the airport."

"We did but my flight got delayed, then eventually canceled." Nana Hastings said with a shrug. "There are some pretty bad storms, I won't be able to get another flight until Monday. Looks like Nana's here for the rest of the weekend."

"Fine by me." Spencer smiled, more than happy to have her grandmother for a few extra days.

"I have some work to get done, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Peter said.

"Okay." Spencer and Melissa both nodded.

"Aren't you and Taylor just precious?" Nana Hastings commented, a huge smile spread across her face as she looked at her girls. "Taylor is so lucky to have such a wonderful mother and aunt to take care of her."

"I know, right?" Emily smiled. "Spencer's so good with her, I can't wait to have our own."

Spencer looked at her girlfriend, fearful she might be catching baby fever again.

"You two have plenty of time." Nana Hastings said, her smile stuck in place.

When Taylor finished her milk a moment later, Spencer set the empty bottle down on the end table.

"Why don't you sit down, Missus Hastings?" Emily said as she stood up to give Nana Hastings her seat beside Spencer.

"You can have my spot." Melissa said. "I'm going to head upstairs to give Taylor a bath here in a few minutes."

"Here, let me take her." Melissa picked the baby up out of Spencer's arms. "She needs to be burped and I don't want her to possibly throw up on you."

Just then there was a knock at the Hastings' front door.

"I'll get it." Melissa said as she walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she found Hanna standing on the other side.

"Hey, Hanna. Come on in." Melissa stepped aside. "Whoa, you look amazing, hot date tonight?"

Hanna looked down at her tight top and weather inappropriate skirt. "Thanks and not exactly, just this party." Hanna said as she walked past Melissa and into the living room.

"Hey, Spence." Hanna smiled. "I made you some brownies. They're chocolate and peanut butter. Your favorite."

"Isn't that so sweet?" Nana Hastings said. "Spencer, honey, you have such wonderful friends. And Hanna, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Missus Hastings."

"I'm gonna take Taylor upstairs." Melissa said.

"Do you want a brownie, first?" Hanna asked.

"I'd love one, actually."

Hanna took the lid off of the container and handed Melissa a brownie.

"Thank you." Melissa said before walking over to the stairs.

"So, Spence, you hungry?" Hanna asked, holding the container out to her friend.

"I'm always hungry." Spencer laughed as she took the largest brownie from the container. "Thanks, Han."

Hanna then offered a brownie to both Emily and Nana Hastings.

"Han, these are amazing." Spencer said around a chunk of brownie, a few crumbs falling in her lap.

Hanna grinned. "Thanks. I'm glad you like them. I know you haven't really been allowed to do much, but at least you can eat and since food is one of your favorite things, I thought I'd do some baking."

"She certainly does love food." Nana Hastings laughed.

"Tell me about it. Every time we go out to eat, Spencer always eats all of her food then everyone else's leftovers." Hanna chuckled. "I don't know where it all goes. She even eats the gross stuff that no one likes."

"Spencer never was a very picky eater." Nana Hastings divulged. "You did used to hate lobster though." Nana Hastings glanced over at Spencer.

"Really? You love lobster now." Emily said. "It's one of your favorites."

"She would never eat it when she was younger. Before I lived in Miami full-time, we'd vacation there and since my house was right on the coast, there was always fresh seafood. Lobsters were the favorite, but Spencer and Melissa always refused. They thought it was too cruel."

"Cruel? You love every kind of meat." Emily said. "When we were kids, your mom would take us to McDonald's for Happy Meals and you'd always beg her to get you an extra cheeseburger." Emily laughed. "Why were lobsters different?"

"I'd see them alive before they got cooked. I've never eaten anything that I knew personally."

"You know, one time my husband and I were having a dinner party and we of course decided to serve lobster…" Nana Hastings started, a reminiscent glint in her eyes. "The lobster had just been delivered, all live, waiting to be steamed. Spencer was about seven years old and Melissa around eleven, they decided they weren't having it, so when the chef stepped out of the kitchen for a moment, they snuck in, took the box full of lobsters, drug it down to the beach and set every single one of the lobsters free into the ocean."

"Oh my God. That is like way too adorable." Hanna laughed.

"I remember that." Spencer smiled. "Grandpa was so mad at us. He made Melissa and I apologize and explain to all of the guests why there wouldn't be any lobster."

"And do you remember what you said?" Nana Hastings asked.

"Yep. I told them that the only thing I was sorry for was that I wasn't sorry for setting the lobsters free."

"Sorry, I'm not sorry." Hanna laughed. "I can just picture you saying that."

"All of our friends thought you and Melissa were so cute. It was impossible for them to be upset."

"So…I thought I remembered you saying at the hospital that you brought baby pictures with you from Florida?" Hanna said, the thought dawning on her, since they were discussing childhood memories.

"We don't need to see my baby pictures." Spencer groaned. "Em and I saw enough when we went to Florida."

"But I didn't get to see them." Hanna said.

"They're in my small blue suitcase in the car." Nana Hastings said.

"I'll go get them." Hanna set the container of brownies down on the coffee table and quickly went outside. Returning just a few minutes later with the photo album.

"Here, you can squeeze in right next to me." Nana Hastings said, making room for Hanna on the couch.

Nana Hastings took the photo album and opened it. Near the top of the page there was a picture of Spencer as a toddler and another young child sitting naked in the bathtub together.

"Aw. Is that Spencer and Melissa?" Hanna asked.

"That's actually Spencer and her cousin Casey." Nana Hastings said.

"Wow. I can't believe how much Spencer and Casey looked alike." Emily said.

"Oh, yes, whenever they were together as kids, people used to ask all the time if they were twins."

"Well now that we're grown up, I think I turned out way cuter than Casey." If you didn't know Spencer, you'd think she might be joking; she wasn't.

"You would say something like that." Hanna laughed. "Has she always been this full of herself?" Hanna glanced over at Nana Hastings.

"Oh my goodness, yes. Always, always, always." Nana Hastings laughed.

Spencer's grandmother then turned the page of the album. There was a photo of Peter holding a two-year-old Spencer in one arm and holding the hand of a six-year-old Melissa with the other.

"I can't believe your father actually thought those sideburns looked good." Nana Hastings rolled her eyes as everyone cracked up in laughter.

"Remember when I was ten and you offered me two hundred dollars to shave off dad's sideburns in his sleep?" Spencer's face lit up in amusement at the memory. Although she didn't have much of a concept of money since she grew up around it, two hundred dollars sounded like an awful lot of money to her ten-year-old self. Plus, no one liked the extra hair on her father's face anyway.

"Of course I do." Nana Hastings chuckled. "Your mother hated those horrid sideburns too."

"Dad still has a little scar like really close to his ear." Spencer snickered.

"You actually did it?" Emily laughed, placing her hand on her girlfriend's knee.

"Of course I did…well actually I only got one before he woke up, but then he had to shave off the other to match. Mom was so happy."

Hanna's eyes then drifted to the opposite page, where she saw a professionally taken photo of Spencer and Melissa both wearing sailor suits.

"These pictures are all so cute." Hanna smiled at Spencer and poked her in the stomach before leaning her head back on the brunette's shoulder.

"Do we really have to look at these?" Spencer groaned.

"Yes. They're adorable." Hanna said.

"No, they're lame." Spencer countered.

"Oh, just stuff another brownie in your big piehole and shut up." Hanna leaned forward, grabbed another brownie from the coffee table and playfully shoved it into Spencer's mouth.

Spencer laughed, taking a big bite of the brownie she now found in her mouth.

"What's with the sailor suits anyway?" Spencer asked, her mouth full. "Why do parents always dress their kids up in a theme for pictures?"

"Obviously because it's adorable." Emily said. "You know how recreating old childhood photos is so popular now? Well, you and Melissa should totally dress up and recreate this picture."

"Um, I don't think so…" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Han…not that I don't like having you here, but you've got to have something better to do on a Saturday night than look at my baby pictures. I mean, I know you didn't wear that skirt for me. Don't you and Caleb have plans or anything?"

"Nope. Aria and I do though, we're gonna be heading over to Noel's party later."

* * *

Later that night, once Hanna had left for the evening, Nana Hastings was in the kitchen cleaning a few dishes as Spencer found herself still on the living room couch with Emily, her head in her girlfriend's lap as Emily gently ran her fingers through Spencer's hair

"That was so nice of Hanna to bring you brownies tonight." Emily said.

"Yeah, it really was." Spencer agreed.

"You two obviously have great friends." Nana Hastings said, walking into the living room. "I like Hanna, she's fun and very spunky…and Spencer, honey, it seems to me like she might have a little bit of a crush on you."

"Hanna? A crush on me?" Spencer sat up. "No way."

"She definitely has a crush on you." Emily said. "But, not in a romantic way, it's more of a cute, friendly, she looks up to you sort of way. But, I totally see how people sometimes think you guys have romantic feelings because you're both such natural born flirts. Especially you."

"Oh, I know that's true. Her eyes say it all." Nana Hastings laughed. "Well girls, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to turn in a little early tonight. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay. Night, Nana." Spencer said.

Nana Hastings walked over to Spencer and Emily and gave each of them a kiss on top of the head. "Goodnight, girls." Nana Hastings said as she exited the room.

"So…you wanna go watch a movie now?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. That sounds great."

"You think we could maybe make out a little?" Spencer asked, hopefully as she leaned forward to press her lips to Emily's.

Spencer's advance was stopped by Emily's index finger over her lips.

"Possibly." Emily said. "But, only if you promise to keep it in your pants."

"I promise I'll try my best."

"I guess that's all I can ask for with you." Emily let out a faux sigh of annoyance.

Spencer smiled and leaned forward to kiss Emily, this time her lips planting themselves firmly against her girlfriend's.

* * *

A few days later.

Spencer was standing at her locker talking to Hanna.

"Hey, Han, do you think that you could do me a huge favor?" Spencer asked.

"What's the favor?"

"Could you please take me to my cardiologist appointment after school? Melissa was supposed to take me, but she said one of the big bosses stopped by unexpectedly and she's stuck at work. I'm not supposed to drive and Emily has swim practice…" Spencer explained.

"Sure, I can take you. No problem."

"Thanks, Han. I appreciate it. Maybe Aria can come and afterward we can all grab some coffee or something. My treat."

"Oh, I…um, don't think Aria will be able to come. I heard her say she had like a ton of homework or something."

"Oh, okay. I guess it'll be just us then…"

A moment later, Aria walked by. Her head was down and she was walking quickly, almost as if she was trying to avoid her friends.

"Hey, Aria." Spencer said.

"Oh, uh…hey, Spence…Han…" Aria said, barely looking up from the floor, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked. "We missed you at lunch."

"Oh, yeah. I uh, had an art project that I really needed to work on so I skipped lunch…" Aria stumbled over her words. "I really have to get to class…I'll see you later." She then quickly walked off.

"What's with her?" Spencer turned to Hanna.

"I…I have no idea…" Hanna replied, avoiding eye contact and playing with her fingers.

"Okay." Spencer narrowed her eyes at Hanna. "Well…I'll meet you at your locker after school, then?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Han."

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Hanna sat in the waiting room of Spencer's cardiologist's office, flipping through an old issue of People magazine. It had been about half an hour since Spencer had been called in by a nurse. When Hanna heard the door open, she looked up and saw Spencer returning to the waiting room.

"You ready to go?" Spencer asked.

"If you are."

Spencer and Hanna then walked out of the office and to the parking lot.

"So…what did the doctor say?" Hanna asked anxiously, that half hour had dragged by obscenely slow. "How's your ticker?"

"My heart's fine. Great even. The doctor said my closure device seems to be working perfectly."

"That's awesome."

"And he even said I can even go back to my regular activities."

"Really?"

"Yep. I can drive, go to hockey practice tomorrow and actually play and even better, Em and I are totally okay to start having sex again."

"Was that the first question you asked?" Hanna laughed as she and Spencer got into the car.

"Not the first, but it was up there...I can't wait. Emily and I can finally celebrate our anniversary like we were supposed to."

"Are you going to plan something special?"

"After school on Friday night, I'm totally taking her out for a nice dinner in Philly, then we can spend the rest of the night celebrating." Spencer winked. "Maybe Melissa would even let us use her townhouse? Otherwise, I'll just spring for a hotel room."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Hanna laughed as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "So...you still wanna go grab some coffee or something?"

"Definitely." Spencer nodded.

When they got to the coffee shop, Spencer and Hanna got out of the car and walked inside. They walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks. As they waited, Spencer turned around, where she noticed Aria, sitting at a table in the corner of the shop, with a book opened in front of her.

"Hey, there's Aria." Spencer said.

Spencer then started walking over to her friend.

"Spence, wait, our drinks..." Hanna said. "Crap..."

Hanna took both cups of coffee from the barista and slowly trudged over to the table where Aria was sitting.

"Here." Hanna gave one of the coffee cups to Spencer.

"Thanks." Spencer turned to Hanna before focusing her attention back to Aria. "You know, you're welcome to come over and study at my place…might be less lonely with Hanna and I to keep you company."

"I can't." Aria said quickly. She closed her book and began gathering her other items. "I just remembered, it's my turn to cook dinner. I have to get home." Aria spoke without even making eye contact with Spencer or Hanna.

"Oh. Okay." Spencer said, a slightly puzzled look on her face.

Aria then picked up her belongings and quickly headed toward the door, without speaking another word.

"What's her deal? Did I do something to her?" Spencer asked, turning to Hanna.

"I don't know, did you?" Hanna replied sarcastically.

"I don't know..." Spencer shrugged. "Come on, let's go back to my place."

When they arrived back at the Hastings' house Spencer and Hanna walked into the barn.

"So this is really driving me nuts..." Spencer said. "What's up with Aria? She's acting so weird..."

"Maybe she...she just wants some time to herself, it doesn't mean you did anything." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Maybe...but I just..."

"Just drop it. I'm sure it's nothing." Hanna's tone was growing more belligerent.

"Okay. Something's definitely not right here and it isn't just Aria that's acting weird, it's you too." Spencer made that face she makes when the wheels are turning in her head.

Hanna shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You guys have been acting weird around each other for the last couple of days. You barely look at each other and you both keep making excuses not to hang out together. I know it's not just my imagination because Emily's noticed it too...are you guys fighting or something?"

"No. We're not fighting." She answered flatly.

"Well, what it is it, then?"

"Look, Aria and I got drunk and fucked, okay?" Hanna snapped. "That's why everything's weird between us."

Spencer eyes widened and her mouth dropped wide open.

"Are you happy now?" Hanna asked.

 


	146. Chapter 146

Hi! Thanks for reading this story! Follow me on Tumblr. xxFender18xx


	147. Chapter 147

Friday evening.

Spencer rang the doorbell of the Fields' house and waited. After a minute, Pam opened the door.

"Spencer, honey, you look wonderful." Pam said.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled, looking down at the black dress and heels she had chosen.

"Come inside, Emily will be ready in just a few minutes."

Spencer stepped inside and followed Pam into the living room.

"Sit down...how have you been feeling?"

"Great, thanks." Spencer said as she sat down on the couch. "My doctor said I'm fine to get back to my normal routine."

"Emily told me. I'm so glad to hear that."

"How is Mister Fields doing?"

"He's doing all right."

"Do you have any idea when he might get to come home?"

"His unit is still expected to be in Afghanistan for at least another two months."

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she walked down the stairs.

Spencer stood up as her eyes looked Emily up and down, over and over again. Emily's dress was red and nearly knee length. The black stockings and heels she wore, accentuated her long legs in a way that practically had Spencer drooling.

"Em, you look amazing." Spencer smiled.

"Thanks. So do you." Emily walked over to Spencer and kissed her on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" Spencer reached down and took Emily's hand.

"I'm ready if you are."

Pam noticed that Emily was holding a duffel bag in her left hand.

"How long are you planning on being gone?" Pam asked.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, Spencer and I were going to stop by Melissa's townhouse to see her and Taylor. Is it okay if we spend the night there? Then Spencer won't have to drive all the way home late tonight."

"Well...I suppose it's okay with me. As long as it's all right with Melissa."

"She doesn't mind at all." Spencer said. "She loves having the extra help with Taylor."

"Okay, then." Pam nodded. "Have a good night, girls. Please drive carefully, Spencer."

"Of course. Goodnight, Missus Fields."

"Night mom." Emily said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pam stepped forward and kissed Emily's forehead.

Emily and Spencer then walked to the front door, hand in hand. Spencer opened the door and waited for Emily to walk out first. Spencer's eyes immediately sank down to Emily's backside as she followed Emily to the car. Spencer walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Do you have any idea how incredible your ass looks in that dress?"

"I'm glad you like it." Emily smirked. "I borrowed it from Hanna. My mom didn't really want me to wear it. She said it shows too much cleavage, but I convinced her."

"There's no such thing as too much cleavage...well actually, I guess there is, this one time I saw this woman on one of those addiction shows and she was addicted to plastic surgery and breast implants she had like size double L boobs...that was too much."

"You would watch a show about someone addicted to having huge boobs." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I was interested in the whole addiction part, like the psychological part..."

"Oh my God, shut up! You're such a terrible liar." Emily laughed, smacking Spencer's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Just admit, you wanted to see the boobs."

"Hey, I like boobs and everything, but not like that. Those ones were ridiculous. I like yours. They're big, but not too big and they're one hundred percent real. You know, you really do look amazing in that dress, but I have to admit, I can't wait to get you out of it."

Emily watched as Spencer eyed her up and down.

"Oh, were you expecting to get laid tonight?" Emily asked.

Emily watched a sudden expression of surprise cross Spencer's face.

"Um...wh...what?" Spencer stuttered.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Emily laughed.

"You're such a tease." Spencer sighed in relief.

"Do you think you can actually make it through dinner or do you wanna skip it and just get straight to the sex?" Emily laughed.

"No way. I love romancing you. I like that you make me work for it. It turns me on." Spencer leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emily's lips.

When they pulled apart, Emily took Spencer's chin in her hand.

"Just for the record, I can't wait to get you into bed tonight." Emily whispered, her breath hot on Spencer's ear. "It's been a while for me too, you know."

"Maybe we should skip dinner after all." Spencer said, her knees buckling at Emily's words.

"Nope. Too late now...hey, did you happen to bring our...strap on?"

"Yeah. I did. I didn't know if you'd wanna use it tonight or not, but I brought it just in case."

"I love that you're always thinking."

"It's my job." Spencer smiled as she waited for Emily to get into the car.

Once Emily was inside, Spencer closed the door. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, running a hand through her hair as she walked around to the driver's side.

* * *

"You know, Spence, I can't even tell you enough how happy I am that you're healthy again." Emily said, reaching across the table and placing her hand on top of Spencer's. "When we first found out about your heart condition, I was so scared."

"So was I. I'm just glad things can finally start getting back to normal. Thanks for looking out for me. And your mom was so great with me too. I really appreciate that."

"She totally thinks of you as family. She loves you."

A moment later the waiter returned to the table.

"Can I get you ladies any dessert tonight?" The waiter asked.

Emily and Spencer both shared a knowing glance.

"Um, no thank you." Spencer said. "Just the check, please."

"Certainly. I'll bring it right out."

The waiter then turned and walked away.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel." Emily said, staring into Spencer's eyes.

"Neither can I, Em."

* * *

When Emily and Spencer got to the hotel, they both got out of the car.

"Let me grab your bag." Spencer said as she reached into the back seat and pulled out Emily's duffel bag, as well as her own bag.

They walked into the front lobby and to the check-in desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation, it's under Hastings." Spencer said.

"Okay…just let me look…Hastings…oh, here it is…I'll room six twenty eight, just let me grab the key card."

Once Spencer was given the room key, she and Emily made their way through the lobby.

"Stairs or elevator?" Spencer asked.

"Elevator." Emily said, matter-of-factly. "How are we supposed to make out while walking up stairs?"

"I love you." Spencer grinned.

"I love you too. You know, for being the smart one, you sure are dense sometimes." Emily laughed.

Spencer laughed too as they approached the elevator. After a moment the doors opened and Spencer waited for Emily to step inside first. Once inside, Spencer pressed the button corresponding to the appropriate floor. When the doors closed, Emily immediately pushed Spencer up against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips, causing Spencer to drop the bags to the floor. Spencer's hands planted themselves on Emily's hips as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Emily's hands tangled in Spencer's hair as the elevator ascended. Spencer groaned into the kiss as she felt Emily's hands leave her hair and come to rest on her shoulders. When the elevator came to a stop, Emily and Spencer both took a moment to compose themselves before the doors opened. Spencer picked up the bags and she and Emily made their way down the hall and to their designated room. Spencer inserted the key card into the door and held it open for Emily to step inside first. Upon stepping in the doorway, Emily looked around the spacious, beautifully decorated room as Spencer slipped the "do not disturb" tag onto the door handle.

"You rented us a suite?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Only the best for you, Em."

"You're the sweetest girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Spencer set the bags she was holding down onto the couch.

Both girls discarded their heels, then Emily turned and pressed her lips to Spencer's. Spencer wasted no time in slipping her tongue into Emily's eager mouth. As they kissed, Emily's hands found the zipper on the back of Spencer's dress and she slowly pulled it downward. Without breaking the kiss, Emily pushed the material of Spencer's dress down her body. The brunette felt a sudden rush of heat flood between her legs as the cool bedroom air swept across her bare skin. Spencer then quickly undid the zipper on Emily's dress and slid it down, until it fell into a heap around Emily's feet. Upon removing Emily's dress Spencer found that underneath, she was wearing a lacy black bra and panty set. She also had on a black garter belt, which was holding up her stockings.

"Wow." Spencer's jaw practically hit the floor. "Em, you look...wow."

"I'm glad you like it." Emily smiled seductively at her girlfriend.

Emily reached behind Spencer's back and unhooked her bra, quickly ridding her girlfriend of the garment.

"I'll just go ahead and apologize now, I'm probably not gonna make it past five minutes once we get into bed."

"Maybe some extra foreplay will help you last a little bit longer." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's chest and kissed her.

"Get the strap on, okay?" Emily whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer nodded, never taking her eyes off of Emily. She reached for her bag and fumbled around, searching for the toy. Once she found it, she slid her panties down her legs as Emily anxiously looked on.

"Why did you shave off your landing strip?" Emily asked. "Because Hanna teased you about it?"

"No, when I was landscaping, I accidentally fucked it up, so I had to shave it all off." Spencer said as she slipped into the harness and tightened the straps so that the toy was securely in place and pressed flush against her pelvic region. "Em, you didn't happen to bring any condoms, did you? I forgot to grab some. I mean, I guess…it's not really that big of a deal…"

"Actually, there's a whole box in my bag, I got new ones."

"Awesome."

Spencer unzipped Emily's bag and dug around in the bottom until she felt her fingers brush against a box. She pulled the box out and looked at the front.

"You bought flavored condoms?" Spencer asked, looking over at her girlfriend.

"I got the flavored ones because I was thinking that maybe I could..." Emily's eyes drifted to the toy between Spencer's legs.

"Wait...are you saying you wanna give me a..."

"If you're not into that, it's okay." Emily said. "It was just a thought."

"No, I'm definitely into it." Spencer answered quickly.

"Well, that was a pretty fast response."

"If I'm being honest, this is actually something I've been thinking about for a while, but I didn't know how to ask you. I didn't know if you'd be cool with it. I think it'd be so hot, but I didn't want you to think I was weird or a perv or something."

"Spencer, I'm your girlfriend, I already know you're a perv." Emily laughed. "But this doesn't make you one. If there's something you want in bed you have to tell me. I wish I could read your mind, but I can't."

Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her passionately. Emily buried her right hand into Spencer's hair as they kissed. After a few moments, Emily broke the kiss and took the box of condoms that Spencer was still holding. She opened it and pulled out a purple, grape flavored condom. Emily tossed the box onto the couch and ripped open the small foil packet. She reached in between Spencer's legs and rolled the condom onto the toy. Emily gave Spencer another kiss on the lips, before sinking down to her knees. Spencer swallowed hard and stared down at Emily as she kneeled in front of her. Emily took the toy into her hand and began gently stroking it up and down. After a few moments, Emily leaned in and ran her tongue down the entire length of the underside part of the shaft. Emily knew that Spencer obviously wouldn't be receiving much physical stimulation from the act, so putting on a good show to stimulate her girlfriend's mind was her ultimate goal. Emily took only the tip into her mouth. She began slowly bobbing her head up and down, while staring up at Spencer, making eye contact with the brunette.

Emily continued a slow, tentative pace, being very careful about suppressing her gag reflex. The last thing she wanted to do was gag and risk completely turning Spencer off. Once Emily felt a little more confident, she began bobbing her head up and down at a slightly faster pace, occasionally taking the toy out of her mouth and licking down the shaft again or stroking it with her fist. Spencer stared down at Emily, her heart thumped against her chest, she could feel herself growing wetter and wetter as she watched her girlfriend. Emily was so passionate, treating the toy as if it was real, which only turned Spencer on even more. Obviously Spencer knew it wasn't real, nor would she ever want it to be, but there was just something so incredibly arousing about Emily giving her a blow job. The experience was even better than Spencer had imagined it to be in any of the fantasies she had ever had.

"Fuck, Em." Spencer squirmed a little as she felt the harness continually rub against her most sensitive spot.

Unsure of what to do with her hands, Spencer kept them clenched in tight fists at the sides of her body. Emily, desiring a little more physical contact with her girlfriend, reached up, took Spencer's tightly clenched fists and put the brunette's hands on her head. Spencer buried her hands into Emily's hair as Emily wrapped her hands around the backs of Spencer's upper thighs. After a few moments, Spencer was squirming uncontrollably. She had gently and very slowly begun moving her hips forward and back. Emily could tell that Spencer was desperately trying hard not to thrust. Emily pulled back, removing the toy from her mouth and stared up at Spencer with loving eyes.

"You can thrust if you need to." Emily said.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked, nothing but concern in her voice. "I've never done this…I don't wanna..."

"It's okay." Emily said reassuringly.

Emily then put her mouth back on the toy as she wrapped her fist around the shaft, about half way down. Emily resumed sucking on the faux appendage, strapped to Spencer's pelvis as the brunette began slowly thrusting her hips forward, driving the toy in and out of Emily's mouth. Emily heard a small groan leave Spencer's mouth as she began to thrust at a slightly quicker pace. Emily made sure to keep her fist firmly in place on the shaft to prevent Spencer from going too deep, just in case the brunette got a little over enthusiastic. Spencer closed her eyes, continuing her pace. At this point, she was so swollen that each thrust caused the harness to rub against her body in a way that only intensified her already immense arousal.

"Em, can we get on the bed?" Spencer took a step back, pulling out of Emily's mouth.

Spencer extended her hand down to Emily to help her up. Once Emily was standing, Spencer quickly reached around and unhooked her bra, causing Emily's breasts to spring free. Spencer smashed her lips against Emily's as she fondled her breasts and hardened nipples. Spencer slowly backed Emily over to the bed. Without ever breaking the kiss, Emily got onto the bed, with Spencer straddling her waist. Emily felt her own arousal sky rocket as Spencer began aggressively kissing, sucking and nipping at her neck.

"Spence." Emily groaned, tangling her hands into the brunette's hair.

After a few minutes, Spencer slowly began kissing her way down Emily's chest. Spencer used her hand to grope one of Emily's breasts, while her mouth quickly attached itself to the opposite breast. Spencer sucked hard on her girlfriend's nipple, causing a deep moan to escape the swimmer's lips. Once Spencer felt like Emily needed more, she began kissing her way down her girlfriend's tanned stomach.

"Spencer, please..." Emily moaned.

Spencer smiled to herself, before quickly ridding Emily of her panties, garter belt and stockings, leaving her completely naked and nearly begging to be touched. Spencer spread Emily's knees apart and dipped her head down. The scent of Emily's arousal was inviting and something that Spencer had missed greatly. Spencer didn't waste any time in giving Emily what she wanted. Her tongue darted out and slowly moved up and down, eliciting a loud moan from her girlfriend. Emily's eyes fluttered shut as Spencer's tongue continued to work away.

"Spence..." Emily groaned, lacing her fingers into Spencer hair and pushing her head downward.

After a few minutes, Spencer moved back up on the bed and leaned down to kiss Emily, she forced her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, so that she could taste herself. As they kissed, Spencer settled in between Emily's legs, she lined herself up with Emily's entrance and slowly pushed the toy inside, inch by inch. Emily tightly gripped Spencer's shoulders, digging her fingernails into the delicate flesh as Spencer began thrusting in and out.

"Fuck, Spence." Emily moaned, spreading her legs further apart. "Faster."

Spencer happily obliged. She buried her face into Emily's shoulder and began thrusting even faster and harder.

"Don't stop." Emily choked out.

Emily's hands roamed to the small of Spencer's back and up to her shoulders again. Spencer could feel herself nearing her own climax as her thrusts became more and more sporadic, though she was determined to make Emily finish first. Spencer hoped that Emily was close.

"Oh, God, Spence!" Emily cried out as her orgasm swept through her entire body.

Spencer continued her pace, the friction from the harness bringing her closer to the edge with each passing second.

"Shit." Spencer grunted, sinking her teeth into Emily's shoulder, finally conceding to her own climax She felt a strong sensation of both pleasure and relief course through her body, as she continued thrusting, not wanting the sensation to end.

"Still going, babe?" Emily opened her eyes.

"I'm done." Spencer pulled back, leaned down and gave Emily a lingering peck on the lips as her thrusts ceased.

"Did you come?" Emily asked.

"Uh huh." Spencer nodded.

"Good. You know, I admit, you lasted a lot longer than I expected you would have."

"Me too. I wanted you to finish first. I like it better when you come first."

"I love you." Emily reached up and brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from Spencer's face.

"I love you too."

Spencer slowly began to pull out, but was stopped by Emily pulling her down on top of her.

"Wait, don't pull out just yet." Emily said, rubbing her hand up and down Spencer's sweat-drenched back. "It feels like forever since you've been inside me. I just wanna stay like this for a while."

"Okay." Spencer whispered into Emily's ear. "I've really missed this, Em." She gently kissed her neck.

"Me too. A lot." Emily said, running her fingers through Spencer's hair. "So...your doctor cleared you to have sex again on Wednesday...how many times have you masturbated since then?"

"Why?" Spencer asked, placing another soft kiss to Emily's neck.

"Just curious." Emily moved her hand to gently rub Spencer's back again.

"Honestly, I haven't. Not even once."

"Yeah right." Emily snickered.

"No, really." Spencer pulled back and looked into Emily's eyes. "I wanted to, but I held out because I wanted my first orgasm to be with you."

Emily smiled and placed her hand behind Spencer's neck, pulling her down for another kiss.

"Do you think you'll be good to go again here soon?" Emily asked.

"You want more, huh? You just can't get enough of me."

"Oh God, you're so full of yourself." Emily shook her head.

"Right now, I think you're the one who's full of me." Spencer said huskily.

Emily felt Spencer move inside her as the brunette slightly readjusted her body weight.

"I do love that feeling." Emily smirked.

"Well...I'm ready when you are." Spencer mischievously raised an eyebrow.

"So...I really love doing it missionary with you, but would you be up for trying something different?"

"How wild do you wanna get?" Spencer smirked one of her signature sly Spencer half-smiles as she stared down into Emily's eyes.

"I was thinking...would you be into doing me from behind?"

"You wanna do it doggie style?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded.

"Get on your hands and knees." Spencer gently slipped out of Emily's body and waited for her to turn over.

Emily got up and changed positions, she kneeled on the bed and placed her hands on the pillows in front of her.

Spencer moved closer, she took a moment to look at her girlfriend in this position, Emily was still very wet and more than ready. Spencer grasped the base of the toy in her fist and slowly guided only the tip inside of her girlfriend. Emily closed her eyes and sighed at the sensation of being filled again. Spencer placed both of her hands on the small of Emily's back as she pushed herself the rest of the way inside. Emily groaned in pleasure when she felt Spencer's hips come to rest flush against her backside, knowing that the entire seven inches of the toy was deep inside of her.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, checking to make sure that Emily wasn't at all uncomfortable.

"I'm fine...hey, Spence?" Emily turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to be gentle, okay? I want you to fuck me."

Spencer smirked as a surge of heat raced to her center. She ached with desire as she began thrusting in and out, quickly settling into a steady rhythm. Emily gripped the bed sheets beneath her hands as she felt Spencer penetrate deeper than she ever had before.

"Fuck, Spence." Emily moaned, feeling Spencer brush against her G-spot. "Right there...harder."

Spencer wrapped her hands around Emily's hips as she pulled out almost all of the way before pushing herself back in, each thrust more forceful than the last.

Emily leaned down and buried her face into a pillow as she let out a few muffled moans. Spencer continued thrusting into Emily at a hurried pace, her own arousal constantly increasing.

"Fuck." Emily moaned loudly when she lifted her face from the pillow.

"Spence...pull my hair." Emily choked out.

"What?" Emily's request caused Spencer to freeze mid-thrust.

"I want you to pull my hair." Emily repeated.

"But, I…"

"You won't hurt me, just do it. Please." Emily's sentence all ran together.

As Spencer resumed thrusting in and out, she snaked her hands up Emily's back, causing goosebumps to rise on her girlfriend's skin. Spencer gathered Emily's thick, dark locks between her fingers and gave them a tug.

"Harder, Spence." Emily cried out.

Spencer obliged and tugged a little more forcefully, as she kept up a steady pace sliding in and out of Emily's body.

"You like that?" Spencer asked in her huskiest, raspiest tone of voce.

"Yes...God." Emily groaned.

Emily craned her neck to look back at Spencer. While still holding a firm grip on Emily's hair, Spencer leaned forward and captured Emily's lips with her own. The kiss was sloppy and off center and Emily could barely focus. Spencer let go of Emily's hair and moved her hands to her girlfriend's breasts, she squeezed them and pinched Emily's erect nipples between her forefingers and thumbs. Emily discontinued the attempt at a kiss and turned around, resting her forearms on the mattress, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure she was receiving, from Spencer's hands on her breasts as well as the feeling of Spencer being so deep inside her body. Spencer placed a kiss to Emily's back as she slid her hands from Emily's breasts back to her hips. Spencer grasped Emily's hips, firmly holding her in place to gain more leverage as she continued roughly thrusting. A few moments later, Emily brought her hand up from its spot on the mattress, reached back between her legs and began rubbing herself at a hurried pace.

"I really love when you touch yourself, while I'm fucking you." Spencer grunted out.

"I'm almost there." Emily moaned as she increased the paced she was using with her fingers.

Emily was just about on the brink of climaxing, when Spencer unexpectedly pulled out, the shock of the sudden loss of sensation, causing Emily's hand to unintentionally stop moving.

"Spence. What the...oh God..." Emily's complaint was silenced mid sentence when she felt Spencer's tongue gliding up her center.

Spencer pushed Emily's hand away and began alternating between sucking and repeatedly flicking her tongue against her girlfriend's clit. Emily held her breath as she felt a familiar tightening sensation building deep within the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck...fuck…fuck!" Emily let out the breath she had been holding as her release finally swept over her body.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the sheets in tight fists. Before Emily even had the chance to recover from her current orgasm, she felt Spencer reenter her body and begin thrusting away. Spencer's stamina never ceased to amaze Emily. In an instant, Emily found herself highly aroused and needing release once again, she knew it wouldn't take much as she was on the edge already. Sweat beaded and dripped down Spencer's chest and abdomen as she increased her pace a little more.

"Right there, Spence! Right there!" Emily moaned as she began thrusting her hips back into Spencer's pelvis.

Spencer was now beginning to lose all sense of rhythm and control. She found herself having trouble keeping up, due to the fact that Emily was thrusting and grinding backward so forcefully.

"Shit..." Spencer groaned, the constant friction against her pelvic area bringing her closer to orgasm with each motion either she or Emily made.

Spencer finally felt herself tumble over the edge after just a few more hard thrusts. Spencer's whole body tensed as she gripped Emily's hips. Emily assumed that Spencer already came, since her thrusts had slowed considerably, but luckily for Emily, the fact that Spencer was still hitting her G-spot combined with Emily's continued grinding was just enough to push her over the edge again.

"Oh God!" Emily cried out, gripping one of the pillows on the bed as another wave of pleasure overcame her.

Breathing hard, Spencer slowly slipped out of Emily's center and collapsed onto the bed, flat onto her back as Emily collapsed onto her side.

"I really hope that was as good for you as it was for me." Spencer said, glancing over at Emily, as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." Emily said, staring into Spencer's eyes. "Why have we never done that until now?"

"I don't know." Spencer shook her head as she reached down and removed the condom she was still wearing. "But, that was so good." She tossed the condom into the trashcan, next to the bed.

Emily moved closer and wrapped her arms around Spencer. Spencer lifted her arm and put it around Emily's shoulder as Emily laid her head on the brunette's sweaty chest.

"Would you let me use the strap on on you, tonight?" Emily asked, gently running her hand up and down Spencer's abdomen.

"You wanna fuck me?" Spencer smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why should you get to have all the fun?" Emily laughed placing a kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I'll get you a new condom." Spencer said.

"I'll get it. You just relax for a minute." Emily said, patting Spencer's stomach.

Emily then rolled over and got out of bed. Spencer stared at her girlfriend's naked body as she walked over to the couch to retrieve the box of condoms. Emily pulled a pink packet from the box and headed back over to the bed.

"What kind is that?" Spencer asked, nodding toward the condom in Emily's hand.

"Watermelon."

"Can we use a different one?" Spencer asked unbuckling the harness from around her own waist. "I hate artificial watermelon flavored things."

"What difference does it make? I'm not asking you to blow me." Emily laughed.

"I know, but I can still smell it and fake watermelon scent makes me gag."

"Real sexy, Spence." Emily laughed again. "You really know what to say to turn a girl on."

"Sorry...I was just warning you."

Emily rolled her eyes and walked back over to the couch, she pulled a different condom out and looked at it.

"Does orange work for you, or will that make you gag too?"

"Orange is good. Thanks, babe."

Spencer watched as Emily picked up the harness and slipped into it. She quickly tightened the straps, removed the condom from its package and slipped it over the toy before climbing back onto the bed.

Emily crawled on top of Spencer and kissed her. Spencer laced her fingers into Emily's hair as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Spencer closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. After a few moments, Emily broke the kiss and began kissing Spencer's neck and chest, taking in the saltiness of the sweat that still lingered on the brunette's skin. Emily sucked hard on Spencer's pulse point with the intention to leave a mark. Spencer leaned her head back, giving Emily better access, she groaned loudly as she felt a surge of heat rush straight to her core as Emily sucked and nipped at sensitive flesh.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" Emily said, in between kisses to Spencer's throat.

"Would you mind going down on me, first?"

"You got it." Emily moved up and whispered into Spencer's ear. "Let's see if we can't get you worked up a bit before I fuck you senseless." Emily punctuated her statement by nipping at Spencer's ear lobe.

Spencer's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Emily's mouth close around one of her nipples. The brunette exhaled sharply, her hands wandering up and down Emily's back. When Emily was satisfied with the amount of attention she had paid to Spencer's upper body, she slowly, almost tortuously began kissing her way down the brunette's abdomen, stopping just short of Spencer's center. Spencer propped herself up on her elbows and stared down at her girlfriend. Emily pressed her lips to the inside of Spencer's knee and slowly kissed her way up her inner thigh. Emily spread Spencer's legs further apart and gently kissed the scar from Spencer's surgical incision before looking up and making eye contact with her girlfriend for a moment. Emily then dipped her head down and slowly ran her tongue up Spencer's center in a single stroke.

"Mmmmm…Em…" Spencer groaned as she laid back down on the bed.

Emily wrapped her hands around Spencer thighs as she began licking up and down at a much quicker pace.

"Fuck…that feels…so…good." Spencer closed her eyes and writhed on the bed underneath Emily's tongue.

Emily brought her right hand up and entered Spencer with two of her fingers, while never slowing the pace she was using with her tongue. Emily pumped her fingers in and out, slowly at first, but steadily increasing her pace. Spencer slipped her hands into Emily's hair and gently tugged at her thick, dark locks. When Emily felt Spencer begin to contract around her fingers, she abruptly stopped moving her tongue and pulled her fingers out. Emily crawled back up Spencer's body, straddling her hips. Spencer groaned in displeasure at the sudden loss of contact. She opened her eyes and stared up at Emily.

"Em…please…I need…"

"You know…" Emily leaned down to Spencer's face. "I almost forgot how good you taste." Emily pressed her lips to Spencer's, forcing her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth.

"Please…Em…" Spencer moaned into the kiss.

"Please, what, babe?" Emily asked, before gently moving to kiss Spencer's neck.

"Please…Em…just fuck me already…"

Emily captured Spencer's lips with her own again, smiling into the kiss, she loved it when Spencer begged. Emily moved her body downward. Kneeling in between Spencer's thighs, Emily lined up the tip of the toy strapped around her waist with Spencer's entrance. Without any hesitation, she pushed inside Spencer in one quick, swift stroke. Experiencing very little resistance, Emily began thrusting painfully slowly. Spencer moved her hands from her sides and gripped the pillow beneath her head as she began raising her hips, attempting to create as much friction as possible. Emily slid her hands up Spencer's abdomen, over her breasts and intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's. Emily pinned Spencer's hands to the bed as she leaned down to kiss her. Emily began thrusting in and out more quickly, Spencer squirmed at the feeling of Emily's naked body gliding over top of her own.

"Fuck." Spencer groaned into the kiss, feeling Emily repeatedly brush against her G-spot. "Don't stop."

Spencer's breathing became much more labored and her body tensed underneath Emily's as she felt her release nearing.

"God…Em…" Spencer choked out, breaking the kiss as she finally reached her climax.

Emily squeezed Spencer's hands, her thrusts slowing, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Emily smiled down at Spencer, before pressing her lips to the brunette's again. After a few moments, Emily gently pulled out of Spencer's body and flopped down on the bed so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

"How was that?" Emily asked looking over at Spencer.

"That was great, Em." Spencer said, her chest still rapidly rising and falling as she worked to catch her breath.

"Good." Emily said as she unbuckled the harness from around her waist and dropped it off of the bed.

Emily reached for the comforter, which was now in a messy heap, near the foot of the bed and pulled it up over she and Spencer. Emily then moved over and nestled her body up against Spencer's, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"So…you tired yet?" Spencer asked, wrapping her arm around Emily and resting her chin on top of the swimmer's head.

"Not really…you?"

"Nope…hey, I have an idea…you wanna rent a dirty movie on pay-per-view?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe later, right now, I just wanna cuddle with you." Emily said, nestling her face into Spencer's bare chest.

"Kay." Spencer placed a kiss on top of Emily's head. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary. I love you so much."

"Happy anniversary, Spence." Emily smiled and looked up into Spencer's eyes as she reached up and placed her index finger over the indentation in the brunette's chin. "I love you too." She said before reaching up to place a long, lingering kiss on Spencer's lips.

* * *


	148. Chapter 148

Later the next evening, Spencer had been standing in Emily's bedroom.

"Do you really have to go?" Emily whined, lacing her fingers with Spencer's.

"It's not like I want to, but my parents are making me go to this dinner with my mom's new clients. I think she wants to give off the impression that we actually do family stuff." Spencer laughed.

"But, I'll miss you." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's chest and kissed her.

"I'll miss you more...I'll be thinking about you during this whole dinner…"

"You will?"

"Definitely. I'm always thinking about you." Spencer leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Emily's lips.

"Can you come back after dinner?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiled. "I'll try to get out as soon as I possibly can."

"I love you." Emily draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and buried her hand into Spencer's hair.

"I love you too."

"Barf." Hanna rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound from the doorway.

Emily and Spencer separated and both looked over toward the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Spencer asked.

Hanna laughed. "Since about, 'oh, no, Em, I'll miss you more…'" The blonde's tone was sarcastic as she batted her eyelashes, mocking the couple.

"Shut up." Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "I really gotta go, Em."

"Okay, babe. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Spencer leaned forward and gave Emily one last quick peck on the lips.

Spencer then walked toward the door.

"Later, Han." Spencer said.

"What, all this affection and I'm not good enough to get a goodbye kiss? Emily got like three." Hanna laughed.

"Fine." Spencer leaned down and kissed Hanna's forehead. "There. Now you don't have to feel left out."

"Please hurry back soon, baby, we'll miss you terribly. We'll be sitting here counting down the minutes." Hanna teased.

"I hate you so much." Spencer shook her head and laughed. "Bye." She then disappeared from the room.

"Man, you guys make me wanna hurl with all of your sickening cuteness." Hanna said.

"Gee, thanks…"

"I mean in a good way though." Hanna smiled. "You guys are adorable. And it's so easy to get under Spencer's skin."

"No one knows how to push Spence's buttons better than you do." Emily chuckled. "So what do you wanna do tonight? Aria's at some art thing with her parents, so it'll just be the two of us."

"Works for me. You and I haven't spent any quality time together in a while."

"That's true…is there anything you wanna talk about?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Spencer told me about you and Caleb breaking up…are you okay?"

"She told you?" Hanna could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest, hoping that Spencer hadn't told about what had happened between she and Aria. "Wha…what did she say…"

"Just that you and Caleb had a fight and you guys broke up, I didn't wanna bring it up these last couple of days because I didn't know if you wanted to talk about it, but I'm here if you do…"

"I'm fine, really." Hanna said, breathing an inaudible sigh of relief. "We don't need to talk about Caleb."

"Okay, well…if you do want to talk, let me know."

"Thanks, Em. So…you gonna tell me about your anniversary night or what?" Hanna eyed Emily with a sly grin on her face as she sat down on the bed. "How was it? Based on your level of clinginess, I'd guess it was good?"

"It was great." Emily smiled as she took a seat on the end of the bed. "We had an amazing romantic dinner and…"

"I don't mean the dinner." Hanna laughed. "I wanna know how the rest of the night was. How was the first time out since Spence got her ticker fixed?"

"Incredible. She was really passionate and enthusiastic. Her stamina is amazing, she just won't quit…"

"The skinny ones always work the hardest." Hanna laughed. "So come on, Em, give me all the dirty details. I'm all ears."

"Spencer rented us this huge suite, it was amazing…"

"Okay and did you guys play with your toys or what?" Hanna asked, plain as day.

"Yeah." Emily's tan skin began to grow slightly red. "I'm pretty sure both of us were feeling overly ambitious, we tried some new things…"

"New things?" Hanna smirked. "Like what?"

"Well…I, uh…gave Spencer a…blow job…"

"Oh my God. Did you really? How long has she been begging for you to blow her while she wore the strap on?"

"She's never asked. I suggested it…then she admitted to having thought about it for a while, but she was afraid to ask me. I thought it might be some fun foreplay…"

"How did it go? Did Spence like it?"

"She was pretty into it." Emily nodded. "It's hard when you know they can't feel it, but I think I put on a pretty good show for her."

"What about you? Did you like doing it?"

"I didn't really mind…I mean Spencer's definitely the only person I'd ever do it for though."

"So…"

"So what?" Emily glanced over at her friend.

"Did you deep throat it, or what?"

"Hanna!" Emily's blush deepened.

"What? We're already talking about it, how is that not an appropriate question?...So, did you?"

"No…I couldn't, I was already so nervous, I didn't wanna gag and turn Spence off."

"It just takes some practice, that's all. Just grab a couple bananas, you can practice and then have a snack afterward. It's a win-win."

"Oh God." Emily laughed.

"What? It's the truth. Now, what else did you guys do?"

"Well, um, we tried doggie style for the first time…"

"Hold on a minute…you guys have been using a strap on for how long now and she's never once hit it from behind until last night?"

"Nope." Emily shook her head. "Last night was honestly the first time."

"Wow. That really surprises me. I would have guessed Spence would have been all over that."

"We've never done it, we usually just do missionary."

"Missionary's good, but don't limit yourself. How'd you like it from behind?"

"It was great. Like I can't even describe it. I wish we would have tried it sooner."

"It's one of my favorite positions, they can really go a lot harder that way."

"Definitely. I really, really love it when we use the strap on and Spencer gets a little bit rough, I usually have to encourage her though. I asked her to pull my hair and she pretty much froze up. I had to assure her that it was okay."

"I get that could be a little frustrating in the heat of the moment, but it's actually pretty sweet."

"Yeah, it is. She'd never wanna do something that I wasn't okay with. I appreciate that."

"So…you like your hair pulled and rough sex. Spencer must seriously love this whole wild side you've got going on. It's the perfect balance. You're the girl that she can easily take home to mom and dad, but also the same girl that'll totally give her a hand job in the car on the way there."

"Pretty much…I really hope that doesn't make me a slut."

"Please." Hanna rolled her eyes. "You're the furthest thing from slutty. You've only been with one girl and who wouldn't like a girl who's a total lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets? Sounds like Spencer's ideal woman to me."

"I hope so."

* * *

Later that evening.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna were sitting in Emily's bedroom. Hanna sat at the end of the bed and Emily at the top, her legs hanging over the side of the bed while Spencer sat on the floor in between them, her back against the bed. Spencer leaned her head back and glanced up at Emily, who was playing with her hair.

"I'm starving." Hanna complained. "You got any snacks?"

It was only a matter of a moment later that Pam walked into the room, carrying a plate full of cookies and three glasses of milk.

"Hi, girls." Pam said. "I thought you three might like a snack."

Pam set the plate of cookies down on the nightstand next to Emily's bed.

"You have incredible timing." Hanna practically jumped up off the bed and grabbed a cookie from the plate. "Thanks, Missus F."

"You're welcome." Pam chuckled, passing a glass of milk to Hanna. "There's plenty more where those came from."

"Mom, is it okay if Spence and Hanna sleep over?" Emily asked.

"Well…" Pam hesitated a little.

"Em, it's okay, you and Hanna can hang out…I should head home…" Spencer said, not wanting to force Pam into having to say no.

"Spencer, you can stay if you want to." Pam smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll sleep downstairs on the couch." Spencer said.

"Aw, mom, can Spence please sleep in here with Hanna and I?" Emily stared up at her mother.

"Well…I suppose, but only since Hanna will be here."

"Thanks, mom." Emily smiled happily.

"You're welcome, but don't forget, my rules still apply. The bedroom door stays open at all times and I don't want you and Spencer on the bed together."

Spencer felt her cheeks grow slightly warm in embarrassment. "Don't worry, Missus Fields. I'll stay on the floor. I promise."

"I'll at least go out to the garage and see if I can find the air mattress for you." Pam said.

"Thank you." Spencer said sincerely.

Pam gave Spencer a friendly smile before turning and walking out of the room.

"You are so in with future mommy-in-law." Hanna reached off of the bed and pushed Spencer's shoulder.

"She's not wrong." Emily laughed, leaning down and wrapping her arms around Spencer's shoulders. "I'm certain you're the only girlfriend my mom would ever let stay in my room…"

"I do love that your mom trusts me."

"Me too." Emily said, getting up off of the bed. "I'll grab you guys something to sleep in."

Emily walked over to her dresser and pulled out two pairs of shorts and two t shirts.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to change." Spencer said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you. I need to wash my face."

Spencer and Hanna then disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom.

"So…" Hanna said turning on the bathroom faucet.

"So what?" Spencer questioned, pulling her shirt up over her head.

"Emily told me all about your anniversary activities." She smirked.

"She did?" Spencer asked, pulling the t shirt Emily had given her down over her torso.

"Yep. I hear you got your first ever BJ."

Spencer's face immediately flushed bright red and she stared down at the floor.

"Hey, there's nothing to be shy or embarrassed about, stud." Hanna laughed. "Em, said you were into it?"

"Yeah, it was like so hot, Han. She had on this really sexy lingerie and she just got on her knees and started…well you know. It was awesome. I mean I would never want it to be real or anything, but Emily totally acted like it was…there's just something about her in that position…looking up at me…"

"I bet." Hanna said as she splashed some water on her face. "You know, you better feel pretty damn special, Em told me you're the only person she'd ever do that for."

"Really?" Spencer asked as she slipped on the shorts Emily had given her.

"Yep. That girl would do absolutely anything for you. In or out of bed."

"Good. Because I'd do anything for her too."

* * *

A few weeks later.

It was a Friday afternoon. The final bell of the day had just rung, signaling the end of classes. Spencer gathered her books and made her way to Emily's locker.

"Hey, beautiful." Spencer said as she walked up behind Emily, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Emily turned around to face her girlfriend. "How was your physics test?"

"It was fine. I'm pretty sure I aced it, as usual."

"That's great, Spence."

"What do you say you let me walk you to swim practice?"

"I would love that, but my swim practice is actually cancelled for today, our coach had a meeting or something."

"Oh, well, how about you walk me to hockey practice then?"

"Of course." Emily smiled. "You're in a good mood this afternoon, what gives?" She placed a few notebooks onto the top shelf of her locker.

"Nothing, I'm just so glad things have finally started to get back to normal for me, that's all."

"So am I." Emily took a few books from her locker and placed them into her bag. "Are you still remembering to take your aspirin and blood thinner pill every day?"

"Of course I am. You asked me that yesterday." Spencer chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to nag you, I was just checking. It's important."

"I know and thanks for checking." Spencer then reached into the locker and took Emily's jacket off of one of the hooks. She held it out and waited for Emily to slip her arms through.

"Thanks." Emily flashed her girlfriend a smile as she shut her locker door.

"So, what are you planning on doing now that you have the afternoon off?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Katie texted me and asked if I wanted to come down to her dorm in Philly and hang out for a while, but I don't know, I should really hit the pool on my own…we've got recruiters coming from UCLA and Stanford next week, I need to be prepared."

"Em, you're gonna be great. Take the night off. Go have coffee with Katie or something, then when you're done you can come over to my place. Tell your mom you're sleeping over at Hanna's and we can have a late dinner, I'll give you a massage and then we'll see what happens from there." Spencer punctuated her sentence with a wink.

"That sounds fantastic. Thanks, babe."

"No problemo." Spencer smiled as she laced her fingers with Emily's. "And they say I'm the uptight one…now come on, you promised to walk me to practice and I'm gonna be late."

* * *

When Emily arrived at Katie's residence hall on the U Penn campus that afternoon, she walked up the stairs and down a long hallway until she found Katie's dorm room. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey, Em." Katie said. "Come on in."

"Hey." Emily smiled, following Katie into the room.

"I'm glad you decided to come. What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in forever." Katie said as she sat down on the bed.

"I know." Emily set her bag down in front of Katie's nightstand and sat down on the bed. "I've been really busy and Spencer just had heart surgery about a month ago, so I've been spending a lot of time taking care of her."

"Holy shit. Heart surgery? Is she okay?" Katie asked, genuine sincerity in her tone.

"She's fine. They repaired a defect in her heart that she's had since she was born, but didn't know about."

"Well…I'm glad she's okay."

"Thanks. So…what about you, how have you been? How's U Penn?"

"It's good. College is so much better than high school, especially Catholic high school. I've met a lot of cool people, my classes aren't too bad and for an Ivy League school there are still plenty of parties. You and your friends should come down again sometime, I had fun when we went to the bar together."

"It was pretty fun." Emily smiled.

"How's swimming going?"

"Good. I've been training really hard. We have a ton of recruiters coming soon, I need to be ready."

"I've seen you swim, I'm sure you'll be the first one they offer a scholarship to."

"Thanks. I really hope so, I can't afford to screw this up."

"Don't worry so much. That won't help at all. Just relax."

"I'm trying, but it's not that easy. My whole college career depends on me getting a scholarship. Look…I'm sorry for being such a buzz kill…"

"It's fine. I understand and I think I know a way to help you relax."

"What's that?"

Katie got up off of the bed and opened her nightstand drawer, she pulled out a small metal box and opened the lid. Katie took out a small plastic bag from inside the box and removed one of the joints that were inside.

"Here. This always helps me." Katie said, handing the joint to Emily.

"Oh…I uh…I can't…I…"

"Don't tell me you've never smoked pot before."

"I have…but only once…"

"So…what's the problem? It'll help you chill out."

"I can't…Rosewood has a zero tolerance policy for drugs. If I got caught, if anyone found out, they'd kick me out of swimming and I don't know what I'd do…"

"Okay. I can't force you. Just throwing it out there." Katie set the joint down on her nightstand. "If you change your mind, let me know."

"Thanks. I do appreciate you trying to help."

"What are friends for?" Katie shrugged.

One hour later.

"So…you met any girls or guys on campus you might be interested in?" Emily asked.

"Nah, not really. I went out with this girl a few nights ago, but it didn't really pan out."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's no big deal…I've had some good fucks, just haven't met anyone I'm interested in actually dating…where are all the girls like you?" Katie said looking over at Emily, catching her gaze. "Seems like all the girls I go out with turn out to be complete duds."

Katie held the glance for a few long moments, never taking her eyes off of Emily.

"What?" Emily said, unsure of why the blonde was staring at her.

"Nothing…it's just that…has anyone ever told you, you have like the prettiest eyes…"

"Thanks." Emily blushed a little at the compliment.

It was only a matter of a split second later that Emily felt Katie's lips on her own. Completely taken by surprise, Emily found herself unable to move. It was only when Katie reached up and placed her hand in Emily's hair that Emily realized what was happening. The lips pressed against her own didn't belong to her girlfriend. This was wrong and she needed to stop it.

"What the hell…" Emily finally pulled away and stared at the blonde, her mouth open in shock.

"Emily…"

"No…I have a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you stop me immediately, then?"

"I…I…wasn't expecting you to do that…I just…I…have to go…"

Emily stood up and fumbled around for her bag, never taking her eyes off of Katie, she stumbled backward into the nightstand, felt for her bag and picked it up from the floor.

"Emily, look, I'm sorry…you don't have to leave, I'm not gonna jump you or anything…I just I don't know what came over me…"

"You know I have a girlfriend. I thought you respected that."

"I shouldn't have kissed you…but for the record, you let it happen…you could have stopped me, but you didn't…"

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head as she turned to leave.

* * *

Later that evening.

Emily was extremely distracted as she found herself in bed with Spencer. Emily's hands, uneasily slid up Spencer's back as the brunette gently kissed her neck.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, pulling back and staring Emily in the eyes.

"I'm fine." Emily nodded.

"Okay." Spencer smiled as she leaned down and kissed Emily's lips.

After a few more minutes, Spencer leaned back on her knees and unbuttoned her own shirt. She slid it from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Spencer leaned down and began roughly sucking on Emily's pulse point. Every kiss, made Emily feel guilty. She was angry at herself for not stopping Katie when she kissed her. She didn't know why she had let it go on. Part of her desperately wanted to tell Spencer, but the other part knew that she'd more than likely be angry.

"Spence." Emily groaned, unintentionally sounding very unenthusiastic as Spencer placed a few kisses across her chest.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore." Spencer got up off of the bed and bent down to pick up her shirt from the floor.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Emily asked, sitting up.

Spencer slipped her shirt back on, not bothering to button it and walked out of the bedroom.

Emily got out of bed and followed Spencer, who had sat down on the living room couch, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked again, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong? Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Spencer glanced over at her girlfriend and ran a hand through her own hair. "Em, I'm in there, trying to make love to you and you couldn't be more uninterested in me."

"Spencer…"

"You could at least fake it for the sake of my ego. Or if you don't wanna have sex, you could just say so…"

"I'm sorry, it's not you at all. It's me…I just have a lot on my mind right now…"

"Em, I know you're stressed about swimming and everything…I get that, but you can talk to me. You don't have to just pretend that nothing's bugging you…but, just so you know, you're the best swimmer Rosewood's seen in years." Spencer placed her hand on Emily's back. "You'll impress the recruiters, there's no doubt in my mind. Don't put so much pressure on yourself."

"Thanks, Spence." Emily smiled weakly, she felt even guiltier that Spencer was being so sweet to her.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Spencer moved her hand from Emily's back and took her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"No…" Emily desperately wanted to say yes, but the word 'no' had already come out involuntarily.

"Okay." Spencer said. "If you don't feel like having sex that's fine, we don't have to. We can just cuddle and talk if you want…"

"Listen, Spence…I appreciate you being so sweet, but I think I just need some time to myself." Emily stood up. "I should go home."

"O…okay…" Spencer stood up too, a little confused at Emily's sudden distant behavior. "Um, just call me tomorrow, then?"

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night, Em." Spencer leaned forward and gave Emily a quick peck on the lips.

Emily then turned and was already making her way to the door the second Spencer's lips left hers.

"I love you…" Spencer said, aloud as she heard the door close, leaving her alone in the barn.

 

 


	149. Chapter 149

The next afternoon.

A confused-looking Spencer approached Hanna as she was standing at her locker talking to Mona.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Spencer said, butting into the conversation and causing Hanna to turn around. "Have you seen Emily?"

"Not since lunch." Hanna shook her head. "Actually, you know, it was weird, I waited for her at her locker after sixth period, like I usually do, but she never showed up. You know, you guys weren't as touchy-feely as you usually are. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I was hoping maybe you could tell me that. Emily was acting really weird last night."

"What do you mean by weird?" Hanna asked.

"Well, we were getting a little bit..." Spencer hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Mona. "Intimate...and Emily just kind of shut me down. It was like she wasn't even into me at all. I've never gotten that feeling from her before."

"Maybe she just didn't feel like having sex, you do have a pretty high sex drive, just because you want it more often doesn't mean Emily's not into you..." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I guess...but she's usually like really affectionate and last night she was just so distant. She left my house in a hurry, she's barely spoken to me and she's been kinda short with her texts all day."

"When she didn't wanna have sex, were you an ass about it?" Mona asked, accusingly.

"No...well...I mean, I guess I could have been a little more sensitive...but I think something's bothering her and she won't tell me. She says she's stressed about swimming, but I don't know if that's the only thing..."

"Why would she lie to you?" Hanna asked. "If she says she's stressed about swimming, I'm sure that's what it is. She's trying to get a scholarship, you know that's important to her. She's probably just nervous about swimming in front of all the recruiters, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll try to talk to her."

"It would make me feel better. And thanks."

"No problem. I'll see if she wants to hang out later."

* * *

"Okay, so I really need to talk to you guys." Emily closed her bedroom door and turned around to face both Aria and Hanna.

"What's wrong, Em?" Aria asked.

"Spencer's right, you are acting weird." Hanna said.

"I know…it's just that…yesterday, since I didn't have swim practice, I hung out with Katie for a while and...we sort of...kissed..."

"You what!?" Hanna's eyes grew wide as she took a step toward Emily.

"Em, how could you do that?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to. She kissed me..."

"Well, did you stop her?" Hanna asked, defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I did. I said I had I girlfriend and I thought she respected that, then I left...I don't know what to do. Do I tell Spencer or..."

"Yes." Aria said.

"Hell no." Hanna replied at the same time.

Emily sighed at her friends' conflicting opinions.

"I never meant for it to happen. I feel terrible. I don't know what to do. The kiss didn't mean anything. I feel like I should tell Spencer, but I don't want her to get upset."

"Em, you can't tell Spencer. She'll totally freak if she finds out." Hanna said.

"No, you have to tell her." Aria disagreed. "It'll only be worse if she finds out later on."

"She won't find out if you don't tell her." Hanna said. "It's not worth getting her worked up over. You know how Spencer gets. You said the kiss didn't mean anything, so just forget it ever happened."

"God, I feel so awful." Emily ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the bed.

"And you're gonna feel awful until you tell Spencer the truth." Aria said. "You guys are always open and honest with each other. Just sit her down and talk to her."

"I think you're right. I have to tell her the truth." Emily nodded.

"You know how jealous she gets. Spencer's gonna be pissed and flip out. Why would you put yourself through that?" Hanna said.

"I don't wanna keep secrets from her. I chickened out telling her last night...I just need to figure out what to say..."

* * *

The next morning at school, Spencer approached Emily who was standing at her locker.

"Morning, Em." Spencer said, planting herself against the row of lockers next to her girlfriend's.

"Morning." Emily glanced over at her girlfriend, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spencer reached out and placed her hand on Emily's arm.

"I'm okay...I'm sorry I've been so distant these last couple days..." Emily reached into her bag and pulled out one of her textbooks, as she did, the strap of her bag slipped off of her shoulder, spilling the entire contents of the bag all over the floor in front of her locker. "Crap..." Emily groaned.

"I'll get it, babe." Spencer crouched down and began gathering Emily's belongings. She stared down at a tightly rolled joint, lying on the floor amongst Emily's things. Spencer picked up the joint and stood up.

"Em?" Spencer said, an upward inflection in her tone. "What's this...is this why you've been weird around me...you didn't want me to find out you're smoking pot..." Spencer closed her hand around the joint, concealing it from view.

"No...that's not mine...I..."

"Well, it was in your bag...how'd it get there?" Spencer's tone was slightly more accusatory than she meant it to be.

"Yesterday, Katie asked me if I wanted to smoke, but I said no. It must have fallen into my bag or something." Emily's words all ran together. "You know I'd never do drugs, if I got caught, I'd get kicked off the swim team. I can't risk..." Her voice cracked.

"Okay. Relax, Em. I was only asking. If you say it's not yours, I believe you." Spencer looked into Emily's eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "I know you wouldn't lie to me."

A pang of guilt washed over Emily as she heard her phone chime, causing her to jump a little. She pulled her phone from her pocket, noticing she had a new text from a blocked number.

Hey Em,

I seem to think you have a little something to tell Spencer. Confess now or you'll be sorry.

Kisses,

-A

Emily quickly deleted the message and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, just my mom." Emily said. "She wanted to know if I'll be home after school...listen, I'm sorry about the other night. I know I kinda took off on you."

"It's okay. I understand. I know you've been really stressed out about swimming and I should have been more sensitive to that."

Emily closed her eyes for a moment, feeling guiltier than ever that Spencer was the one apologizing.

"Spencer, I..." Emily's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to find the right words to tell Spencer about Katie.

"What is it?"

Just then the bell rang loudly in the hallway.

"Um, never mind. We can talk later." Emily said. "Get rid of that." She motioned to Spencer's closed fist, which contained the joint. "I don't want it anywhere near me."

Spencer nodded and stepped over to the trashcan at the end of the row of lockers where she threw the joint away.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class." Spencer said, reaching down and taking Emily's hand. "I'll walk you."

* * *

Later that afternoon.

"Have you talked to Spencer yet?" Aria leaned across her desk to Emily.

"Not yet." Emily sighed. "I tried, but I chickened out again. I just don't wanna hurt her."

"I know you don't, but I'm sure if you just explain what happened, she'll understand. Spencer loves you."

Just as Emily was about to reply, her thought was interrupted by the loud crackling sound of the intercom system and Principal Hackett's voice.

"Attention all Rosewood High students...please report to your lockers immediately for a surprise inspection. Thank you."

The teacher dismissed the class and all of the students flooded into the hallway, walking toward their respective lockers.

"What do you think this is about?" Aria asked, as she and Emily made their way down the hall.

"No idea." Emily shrugged. "Maybe since there's been so much school violence in the news lately they're deciding to do random locker checks or something."

"Maybe. I didn't even think of that." Aria said. "I'll catch up with you later." She said before turning the corner.

Emily walked straight ahead and squeezed into the space in front of her locker, between two of the school's football players. Across the hall, she noticed teachers combing through her classmates' lockers, confiscating cigarettes, chewing tobacco, pornographic magazines and pocketknives among other items that were prohibited at school. Emily's heart thumped as she noticed principal Hackett making his way down her row. She knew she didn't have anything to be worried about, but these types of situations always made her nervous, regardless.

"Open it, please." Principal Hackett said, tapping on the door to Emily's locker.

Emily turned around and dialed the combination to her lock and lifted up the handle. Principal Hackett carefully scanned the bottom of Emily's locker, his gaze ascending upward. He pushed aside a few text books on the top shelf, noticing the corner of a plastic bag sticking out from inside one of the books, Principal Hackett pinched the bag between his fingers and pulled it out of the locker. To everyone in sight of the swimmer's surprise, inside the bag was one small marijuana joint.

"That's not mine." Emily said, already on the verge of tears. "I don't know how it got in there...I..."

"Miss Fields. I'll need you to come with me." Principal Hackett said, taking Emily by the arm.

"But...I swear...it's not mine..." Emily's voice was shaky as they walked down the hall.

When they got to the principal's office, Mr. Hackett motioned for Emily to go inside first.

"Have a seat." He motioned for Emily to sit down as her walked around behind his desk.

"Please. I'm telling you the truth...that's not my joint. I don't know how it got there. I'd never do drugs..."

"I'd like to believe you, Emily, and when I received an anonymous tip this afternoon informing me that this person had reason to believe that someone had drugs in locker three sixteen, I looked up the locker assignment and when I saw it was yours, I was positive it wasn't true..."

"It isn't true." Emily's heart sank, knowing A was behind this and there was nothing she could do about it. "Someone is trying to set me up."

"Who would do that?" Mr. Hackett asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know, but I swear to God that joint isn't mine."

"Emily, I know how difficult peer pressure can be, it's easy to succumb to something when you feel like everyone else is doing it..."

"It has nothing to do with peer pressure. I know how to say no."

"Well, we all make mistakes, unfortunately for you, Rosewood has a zero tolerance policy for drugs of any kind...which means I have no choice but to suspend you and ban you from the swim team for the rest of the season."

"No. Please. You can't. If I can't swim, I won't be able to get a scholarship and I won't be able to get into college. I have to get a scholarship. Please don't do this. I'll do anything..."

"I'm sorry, Emily, but my hands are tied. You should have thought about all of that before you brought drugs into this school."

"How many times do I have to say it? That joint isn't mine. I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm going to call your mother to come get you. You'll have five minutes gather any personal belongings, then you are to leave school property immediately." Principal Hackett said picking up the phone.

"No, you can't. Please don't..."

"I have no choice. Now, are you going to give me your mother's number willingly or do I need to look it up?"

Emily gave him the number, not being able to do anything else but sit and stare. As Principal Hackett was explaining the situation to Pam, Emily heard her phone chime from her pocket. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the phone and glanced down at the screen. It was a text from an unknown number. Emily opened the message.

When will you bitches learn? Should have listened when I told you to clue Spencer in about the kiss. I told you you'd be sorry. Look on the bright side though, at least you'll have plenty of free time without swimming.

-A

* * *

"Emily, what the hell's going on?" Spencer said, approaching her girlfriend as she took her bag from her locker. "I heard they took you to Hackett's office during the locker check…what did they find?"

"Remember that joint you threw away this morning? A planted it in my locker and tipped off Hackett He found it and now I'm suspended and kicked off the swim team. And I don't even want to think about the conversation I'll be having with my mom when she gets out of Hackett's office. She's probably gonna kill me."

"No. He can't do this to you. You've worked way too hard...tell him it's just a horrible misunderstanding. I'll go talk to him..."

"Spencer, I tried talking to him. He won't listen. All the evidence is against me." Emily said, wiping away a few tears.

"Don't cry. We'll figure this out. There has to be something we can do." Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her. "I'll tell Hackett the weed's mine. He can suspend me and kick me off the hockey team. I already got into Princeton, but you need to swim for these recruiters."

"Thank you for offering to do that for me, but there's no way it'll work. He won't believe you."

"I have to do something. I can't just sit here and watch everything you've worked so hard for come undone over something you didn't even do..."

"What am I gonna do, Spence?" Emily sobbed into Spencer's shoulder. "Even if I do get accepted to college, without a swimming scholarship, there's no way I can afford to go."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to my parents. There has to be some way to get this reversed and if there's anyone you want on your side, it's my mom." Spencer said, gently rubbing Emily's back. "It'll be okay."

A few moments later Emily and Spencer heard a woman loudly clear her throat near them. They pulled apart to see Pam standing next to them.

"Emily. Let's go." Pam said sternly. "I hope you had a chance to say goodbye to Spencer because this is last you'll be seeing of her for a long time."

Spencer sighed heavily as she watched Emily and her mother walk off down the hall. When they got to the car, Pam looked over at Emily in the passenger seat.

"Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?" Pam said, her eyes hot on her daughter. "How could you do something so stupid, Emily? What were you thinking?"

"That joint wasn't mine. I told you and Principal Hackett that in his office. I've never done drugs."

"Well, how do you explain how the marijuana got in your locker then?"

"I don't know. Someone else had to have put it there. I swear it isn't mine. It's bad enough that Hackett doesn't believe me, but it's really nice to know my own mother doesn't even believe me." Emily snapped, her voice shaky as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Pam shook her head dismissively.

"Your father is going to be furious with you when he finds out. This is about the last thing he needs right now. He has enough to worry about being overseas, he shouldn't have to deal with this too."

* * *

As soon as school was over, Spencer got into her car and headed toward Philadelphia. Approximately forty five minutes later she pulled into a parking lot on the University of Pennsylvania campus. Spencer stared across the parking lot, trying to remember which residence hall Katie lived in, then she remembered it was the one closest the parking garage where her Mercedes had been vandalized. Spencer turned and began walking toward the building. She was sure she had the correct building and she vaguely remembered the residence hall's stairwell and the bright blue paint on the walls, but she couldn't remember which room was Katie's. Spencer began walking down the hall and stopped at a door that had a dry erase board hanging on it that read: "Katie & Jess." There were probably a dozen Katies at the school, but Spencer was sure that she remembered correctly that the name of Katie's roommate was Jess. She knocked three times on the door and took a step backward. After a few moments, Katie opened the door.

"We need to talk." Spencer said.

"Princeton." Katie nodded, acknowledging Spencer.

"You don't seem surprised to see me."

"I'm not. I had a feeling I'd probably be hearing from you."

"You're damn right. It's pretty much your fault that Emily got suspended from school and kicked off the swim team. What exactly do you plan to do about that?"

"Whoa, what the hell are you talking about? Emily got suspended because I kissed her?" Katie said sarcastically.

Spencer's jaw clenched and she gritted her teeth.

"What did you say?" Spencer asked angrily.

"She didn't tell you..." Katie said, surprised, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the doorjamb.

"You kissed her?" Spencer aggressively took a step toward the blonde.

Spencer stared hard into Katie's blue eyes that didn't seem to harbor even a speck of guilt.

"She really didn't tell you, did she?" Katie snorted a little, stifling an amused chuckle as she realized that Spencer honestly wasn't kidding.

"No, she must have forgotten to mention that." Spencer bit her lip so hard, it almost drew blood.

Spencer's mind was spinning. How could Emily not tell her that she and Katie kissed? At this point Spencer didn't know which of her emotions was stronger, her anger at Katie for making a move or the hurt she felt that Emily had practically lied to her face by hiding it.

"Wait a minute...if you really didn't know that I kissed her, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Emily got busted for the joint she got from you. The school principal found it, suspended her and she's kicked off of the swim team for the rest of the year. You need to fix this."

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Katie shrugged.

"Go to our principal and tell him it was your joint, not Emily's. I don't know that that would be enough to undo this, but you owe it to Emily."

"Why should I take the rap for it? It's not my fault she got caught. Besides, if I get caught with weed again my dad will make me do like a million hours of community service and I'll have to go through a drug counseling program."

"Well that's just what you'll have to do, then. This isn't Emily's fault. She was counting on getting a swimming scholarship, now she can't even swim for the recruiters. So you better find a way to make this right or you're gonna be really, really sorry."

"So what are you gonna go all Hulk on me and try to beat me up or whatever?" Katie rolled her eyes and began to close the door to her room, but was stopped by Spencer wedging her shoulder between the door and the doorframe, forcing her way inside.

"Look, I'm not kidding." Spencer said firmly.

"You're ridiculous. She practically cheats on you and you're here defending her. You know, I think she was pretty into the kiss. She definitely kissed me back." Katie smirked.

Katie's words stung and Spencer tightly clenched her fists at her sides, doing her best to not let Katie get to her.

"I'm not happy at all that she didn't tell me what happened, but I still love Emily more than anything and I'll do whatever it takes to help her, even if that means having to kick your ass."

"Go ahead. You remember my dad is the Philadelphia Police Chief, right? He'll have you arrested and thrown in jail for assault."

"It would be worth it. If this was just a few day suspension from school I wouldn't make a huge deal out of it. But this is Emily's future. She needs to be able to swim and compete for the scholarship that she and her parents are banking on. If you honestly care about her then you'll fix this."

Spencer turned and began to walk down the hallway. Once she had returned to her car, she got in and stared straight ahead out of the windshield. The words "she kissed me back" echoed in Spencer's mind. How could Emily have kissed someone other than her? Emily had spent plenty of time convincing Spencer that she didn't have to worry when it came to her friendship with Katie. Spencer was angry and sad both at the same time. She and Emily had always been honest with each other even before they had begun a romantic relationship. Spencer felt a few tears prickling behind her eyes, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ridding herself of the urge to cry before the tears had the chance to actually escape. Spencer sighed loudly and put her key into the car's ignition. As she started the car, Spencer thought about the numerous occasions that she and Emily had playfully argued about her flirtatiousness. Emily always accused her of being a flirt and Spencer knew to some extent that that was true, but never had she ever dreamed of kissing anyone other than Emily. At least when Paige had kissed Emily so many months ago, Spencer never felt threatened, she knew Emily wasn't interested in the slightest, but to hear that Emily had actually kissed Katie back, it both hurt and confused Spencer. She of course knew that one kiss doesn't necessarily equal cheating, but for Spencer, it didn't make the revelation sting any less. As she pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home, Spencer tried her best to shake the thoughts that plagued her mind, but she couldn't, not even remotely.

 

 


	150. Chapter 150

When Spencer returned home that evening, she noticed that Mrs. Fields' car was parked in her driveway. Spencer shifted her own car into park, quickly stepped out and headed into the house where she found her mother sitting in the kitchen with both Pam and Emily.

"Where have you been?" Veronica asked. "You called me over two hours ago."

"I had something I had to take care of." Spencer said, walking over to the kitchen island where Pam and Emily were sitting. "You can fix this, right, mom? There has to be something you can do." Spencer placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm going to do what ever I can." Veronica looked up at her daughter. "Why don't you girls let Pam and I talk."

"Come on, Em, let's go out to the barn."

Veronica glanced over at Emily who had an obvious worried expression on her face.

"Emily, honey, don't worry. We'll fix this." Veronica said.

"Thank you, Missus Hastings." Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's mother.

Spencer and Emily then headed out the kitchen door and to the barn.

* * *

"I can't believe this. How could Emily do something so stupid?" Pam sighed, absently fingering the handle of the coffee mug in front of her. "She knows better than to do drugs."

"She said she didn't." Veronica said. "And I believe her." She raised her coffee mug to her lips. "Emily's a good kid and an honest one. She's never given you a reason not to trust her."

"The principal found the joint hidden in one of her books, in her locker. How else can you possibly explain that?"

"Pam, you have to look beyond those facts. That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe she lent her book to another student, who knows?"

"Even if that was the case? What can we do? She's already been suspended and banned from the swim team."

"We'll get this straightened out. Don't worry, first things first, we need to get Emily a drug test ASAP, so that we can show the school that she isn't doing drugs."

"But, even if the test is negative, the policy is zero tolerance for possession. How do we get around that?"

"I'm going to call the school and speak to the superintendent." Veronica said, reaching for her cell phone.

"I asked to discuss this with her, but Principal Hackett said she was unavailable."

"Well, I'm sure that she and Hackett will want to discuss this whole situation with your attorney."

"Veronica, I could never ask you to that. Wayne and I can't afford to hire..."

"I'm not doing this for money." Veronica shook her head. "I'm doing this because I want to help Emily. Spencer told me how upset Emily was and when I called and asked you two to come here this afternoon, I could see the worry in her eyes. I love Emily like she's my own daughter. We're going to get this straightened out, we'll get her back on the swim team and she'll be able to compete for the scholarship she deserves."

"Thank you so much, Veronica." Pam said, placing her hand on top of Veronica's.

"You're welcome. Now, let's give the school a call and see what they have to say to me."

* * *

"Seriously, Spence. What am I gonna do?" Emily said, sitting down on Spencer's bed. "I can't swim, I can't go to school, my mom hates me..."

"She doesn't hate you." Spencer said, taking a seat next to her girlfriend. "She's just upset. Don't worry. My mom's on your side, she'll take care of everything."

"I really hope so." Emily said, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay." Spencer placed her arm around Emily's shoulder.

Emily moved closer to Spencer and buried her face into her girlfriend's neck. Spencer slowly moved her hand up and down Emily's back in a comforting manner. Spencer's mind couldn't help but wander to the conversation she had just had with Katie that afternoon. She agonized over the thought of Emily kissing the blonde, but even more so over the fact that Emily had kept this from her.

"Em, have you talked to Katie about this whole thing?"

"No. Why would I?" Emily asked, pulling back and looking into Spencer's eyes.

"Because it was her joint that got you busted. Even if A is the one who planted it in your locker after I threw it away. This is still Katie's fault."

"No. It's not. This is my fault. If I had just told you..."

"Emily. What's going on?" Hanna said, bursting through the bedroom door with Aria following behind.

"Hi. Thanks for knocking." Spencer said, slightly annoyed as she turned to face her friends.

"Sorry." Hanna shrugged, insincerely and rolled her eyes. "We heard that you got busted for drugs at the locker inspection. I tried texting both of you, but neither one of you answered. So we went to Emily's house, but no one was there, so we came here."

"What happened, Em?" Aria asked, anxiously.

"When I was at Katie's, a joint she had accidentally fell into my bag. I didn't know it was there until this morning, but Spencer got rid of it and A must have seen us because they planted it in my locker and tipped off Hackett. Now, I'm suspended and kicked off the swim team."

"They can't do that to you." Hanna said.

"Well, they did." Emily replied.

"My mom's taking care of everything." Spencer said. "If anyone can get this turned around, it's her. The school won't want a lawsuit."

"You guys should have told us all of this sooner." Hanna said. "Where were you this afternoon anyway?" Hanna looked at Spencer. "I went to your parking spot right after school looking for you, but your car was already gone."

"When your mom asked where you'd been you said you had to take care of something." Emily added.

"I had to go to Philly." Spencer said.

"Philly? For what?" Aria asked.

"I went to see Katie." Spencer said, calmly.

Emily's heart immediately dropped to her stomach.

"You talked to her?" Emily said, nervously.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "I tried to get her to take the rap for this whole mess and that's when she told me that you guys kissed…" Spencer closed her eyes for a moment, her tone distant.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry." Emily said, placing her hand on her girlfriend's knee. "I never meant for it to happen, she kissed me and I was so surprised that I just didn't know what to do…it didn't mean anything…"

"Then why didn't you just tell me what happened when you came over that night?"

"I should have, but I just didn't want to hurt you."

"And blindly finding out from Katie…you think that didn't hurt? She thought I was there to kick her ass for coming onto you. She assumed that you would have already told me."

"I really am sorry, but I'm getting what I deserve. Somehow A knew about the kiss, they warned me to clue you in or else I'd be sorry, but I chickened out when I tried to tell you at school…"

A moment later Pam and Veronica walked into the barn.

"Come on, Emily. We're leaving." Pam said, her tone much calmer now than it had been the past few hours. "I'm taking you to the hospital for a drug test."

"I told you, I never did any drugs." Emily said, standing up and facing her mother.

"We know, honey." Veronica stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Emily's shoulder. "But, it can only help your case if the school sees a negative drug test."

Emily nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Emily said, turning back toward Spencer. "If I'm allowed."

"Okay." Spencer said, softly.

Emily leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Spencer's.

* * *

Spencer had been sitting in the barn's kitchen using her laptop. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Emily all night. Half of her mind wanted to be angry, but the other half couldn't help but feel sympathy for her girlfriend. Emily had apologized, but Spencer still found herself unsettled that the kiss even happened at all. She cursed herself over and over for encouraging Emily to visit Katie. Spencer was absently staring at her computer screen, when the sound of the barn door opening and closing pulled her from her thoughts. Melissa walked into the kitchen with Taylor in her arms.

"Hey." Spencer said, glancing up from her computer screen.

"Hey. Why don't you turn on some lights in here, you're gonna hurt your eyes." Melissa said, flipping the light switch to the on position. "And aren't you supposed to be wearing your glasses when you use the computer?"

"Sorry, mom. I forgot." Spencer's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"So, I just talked to mom, she told me about what's going on with Emily. Is she all right?"

"Well…she got suspended from school and kicked off the swim team for something she didn't even do, so no, not really." Spencer said, her sarcastic tone not ceasing in the slightest.

"Dumb question." Melissa said, sympathetically.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood and stressed out, that's all."

"I get it. I know how much you love Emily." Melissa said, shifting Taylor's weight to her opposite hip as she sat down next to Spencer. "What exactly happened?"

"Someone planted the weed in Emily's locker and tipped off the principal, so he called for a surprise locker inspection and found it."

"Who would want to do that to Emily?"

"Your guess is about as good as mine, Melissa." Spencer said, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. "Can I hold Taylor?"

"Of course. Here." Melissa said, handing the baby to her sister.

"You're growing so fast." Spencer said, gently bouncing Taylor on her lap as she leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the baby's head.

"You know…it was only a month ago that you were in the hospital and the doctors found Adderall in your body…"

"So what? What does this have to do with anything? I told you I never took Adderall…"

"Spencer…that's my point. I believe you. You said someone had to have slipped you Adderall somehow because you never took it and now someone's trying to use drugs to hurt Emily. What if it's the same person?"

"It's possible, I guess."

"Who would want to hurt you guys? Are you having problems at school? Is someone bullying you or…"

"No." Spencer answered quickly.

*Well, besides some anonymous person who's been torturing us since last year.* Spencer thought to herself.

"Are you sure? If someone's bothering you, tell me. I'll take care of it. I won't just sit here and let someone hurt you or Emily."

"Thanks, but I honestly don't know who did this."

"Okay, but if someone's harassing you guys, let me know. You don't have to take that. You should be able to feel safe at school."

Spencer glanced over at her sister and nodded.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Melissa asked.

"No." Spencer shook her head.

"Why don't you come into the house and I'll make you something? And maybe you could give Taylor her bottle?"

"Sure." Spencer smiled.

"I think Taylor misses you."

"I've missed her too, I haven't spent as much time with her as I would like to lately."

"It's your senior year and with you recovering from surgery, you've been pretty busy…now, come on, I think we've still got some nice t-bone steaks in the fridge. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great…you know, I like this new maternal side of you." Spencer laughed.

"So do I." Melissa laughed too.

* * *

The next afternoon.

Hanna and Aria approached Spencer at her locker.

"Hey, Spence. Have you heard anything about Emily yet?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Her drug test came back clean. No surprise there."

"She got the results already?" Hanna asked. "I thought that stuff always took forever to come back."

"Usually depends on how urgent obtaining the result is. In Emily's case, she doesn't really have weeks to wait…oh, can you guys sign this for me?" Spencer asked, pulling a folder from her locker and opening it.

"What is this?" Aria asked.

"It's a petition to get Emily's suspension reversed and to get her back on the swim team."

"Look at all these signatures." Aria said, flipping through page upon page of signatures.

"I got here extra early and had every teacher, coach, faculty member and student who knows Emily to sign this. My mom thinks that if she has to go to the school board, having a petition with all of these people who would vouch for Emily could be helpful."

"Is your mom going to like sue the school?" Hanna asked.

"I doubt it would get that far." Spencer shook her head. "My mom's tough and pretty persuasive. She gets a lot of cases settled outside of court."

"This is a really nice thing you're doing for Emily." Aria said, flipping to the last page of signatures and adding her own to the list before handing the paper to Hanna.

"You know, I have to say, I'm surprised that you're so calm." Hanna said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Well, with finding out about Katie kissing Emily and everything, I'm just surprised that you aren't like super pissed off at Em."

"I never said I wasn't upset about that. I'm not happy at all that she didn't tell me. Finding out from Katie instead of Emily was basically a total punch in the gut."

"I don't get it though, if you're pissed why are you being so nice?" Hanna asked as she signed the petition as well.

"It sucks and I wish she would have just told me what happened, but she has bigger problems right now. When you love someone, you don't stop caring about them just because you're angry. Emily has enough to worry about and she needs my support. We'll deal with this Katie thing later."

"That's really mature, Spence." Aria reached out and ran her hand down Spencer's arm. "Emily's really lucky to have you for a girlfriend."

"I guess you were right, after all." Hanna said, nudging Aria. "Em should have just come out and told her. She should have listened to you two days ago, she would have save herself a headache."

"Two days ago?" The expression on Spencer's face went blank as she shut her locker door. "You mean you guys didn't just find out this whole Katie thing yesterday when I said that I went to talk to her in Philly?"

"Way to go." Aria elbowed Hanna in the ribs.

"You guys knew…how could you not tell me?" There was obvious irritation in Spencer's voice. "Especially you, Hanna. I specifically asked you what was bothering Emily…and you said you didn't know…both of you knew why she was acting weird around me and you didn't tell me…"

"No…Spence…when you asked me if I knew what was wrong when I was standing with Mona in the hall, I honestly didn't know. Emily told us after school."

"You still could have come to me when you did find out."

"Spence…it wasn't really our place to tell you." Aria said, calmly. "Emily wanted to tell you herself."

"Whatever. It's fine." Spencer took the petition back from Hanna and walked off down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What did we do?" Hanna said. "It's not our fault that Emily didn't tell her. Why's she mad at us?"

"She probably just needs to blow off some steam." Aria said. "You can't really blame her for being upset."

"I guess not…should we go talk to her?"

"Not right now, I think she might need a little space from everyone. We can check in with her later. We should get to class."

 

 


	151. Chapter 151

The next morning.

Spencer had been getting ready for school for when her mother walked into the barn. Veronica knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in." Spencer called out.

"Morning, honey." Veronica opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Morning." Spencer said, a little surprised to see her mother. "I thought you would have left for work already."

"I'm going in late today. I'm heading over to your school first. I have a meeting with Principal Hackett to talk about Emily."

"Hackett actually agreed to a meeting with you?" Spencer asked.

"He will." Veronica said, matter-of-factly.

Spencer chuckled.

"Anyway, I wanted to come see if you have the petition you made so I can show it to him."

"Yeah, sure. It's in my bag. Hold on a second."

Spencer waked over to the chair in the corner of the bedroom and picked up her book bag. She pulled out a folder and handed it to her mother. Veronica flipped open the folder and riffled through page upon page of signatures.

"There has to be at least a thousand signatures on here." Veronica said, obviously impressed. "You managed to do this all in just one day?"

"It wasn't really that hard. Everyone at school loves Emily. The students and teachers were more than willing to sign."

"That's wonderful. I think this'll really help."

"I hope so." Spencer spoke in a slightly monotone voice.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Veronica asked.

"I'm fine." Spencer nodded, unconvincingly.

"Don't worry, this will all blow over. Everything's going to be fine. We'll get Emily back on the swim team. I promise." Veronica said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Thanks, mom."

"I should get going. Have a good day." Veronica leaned down and kissed Spencer's forehead. "Cheer up." She gently stroked her daughter's cheek with her thumb before turning and heading out of the bedroom.

Spencer walked over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. She noticed that she had a missed call and a voicemail, as well as a few text messages from Emily. Spencer had heard her phone ring about an hour ago while she was in the shower, but chose to ignore it, as thoughts of Emily's kiss with Katie still weighed heavily on the brunette's mind. Spencer stared down at the phone's screen and opened the voicemail. She lifted the phone to her ear and after a few seconds she heard Emily's voice.

"Hi, Spence. It's me. I'm not sure why you aren't answering your phone, well actually…I think I know why…but I called and texted you last night. I don't know if you got the messages, but I was really hoping that you and I could talk…could you please stop by after school? Or at least call me back? Please…I love you."

Spencer deleted the voicemail and stuffed her phone into her pocket. She then picked up her book bag and headed out the door. As Spencer walked across the yard to her car, she noticed Emily walking up the driveway.

"Good, you haven't left yet." Emily said, walking around the front of her girlfriend's Porsche. "Can we talk…please."

"My mom's meeting with Hackett this morning. You don't have anything to worry about." Spencer said dryly as she opened the driver's side door and tossed her book bag onto the passenger seat.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts…"

"Don't you think there might be a reason for that?" Spencer snapped, cutting Emily off.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for anything to happen between Katie and I…"

"That doesn't change the fact that it did." Spencer said, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Just listen for a minute…please…" Emily begged. "I had to sneak out of my house to come see you. Just please hear me out..."

"I'm not really in a listening mood right now…I'm gonna be late for school."

As Spencer moved to get into her car, Emily took Spencer's hand.

"Spence…it was one kiss, it didn't mean anything, I swear. She caught me totally off guard…I'm sorry, you know I'd take it back if I could…I love you so much…"

"I have to go." Spencer pulled her hand away from Emily's and got into her car.

Spencer started the car and slowly backed out of the driveway, all Emily could do was watch as Spencer's SUV disappeared down the street.

* * *

When Spencer got to English class that morning, she noticed that Aria and Hanna were already in the room. Spencer made her way to her usual seat and sat down without saying a word to either of her best friends.

"Hey, Spence." Aria said, tapping Spencer on the shoulder.

Spencer didn't turn around, but only fished her book and notebook out of her bag.

"Oh, so we're getting the silent treatment? What are you five?" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Hanna." Aria chided.

"What? We're not the ones she should be pissed at. She should be pissed off at Emily. We didn't do anything."

"You could try being a little more sensitive." Aria said, reaching over and slapping Hanna's shoulder. "Listen, Spence we're really sorry…"

"I don't need you guys to feel sorry for me or whatever…I'm not in a good mood and I don't feel like talking about it, I just want to be left alone, okay?" Spencer said, obvious irritation in her voice.

Without saying another word, Spencer opened her book and stared straight ahead at the blackboard.

* * *

After school, Hanna pulled her car into the Fields' driveway. She reached over to the passenger seat and picked up her bag before getting out of the car and walking up to the Fields' front door. Hanna rang the doorbell and waited, it wasn't long before Mrs. Fields answered.

"Hi, Missus Fields. I brought some of Emily's homework over." Hanna said. "Is it okay if I give it to her?"

"Yes. Come in. Emily's upstairs."

"Thanks." Hanna followed Pam into the house. "Have you heard anything from Spencer's mom yet?"

"She called this morning. She said her meeting with Principal Hackett went fairly well. She's going to speak to the school board, possibly tomorrow."

"That's good. I know Missus Hastings will be able to get her back on the swim team."

When Hanna got upstairs, she walked into Emily's bedroom, where Emily was sitting at her desk, working on some school assignments.

"Hey." Hanna said, stepping into the room.

"Hey." Emily turned around.

"We got assigned a new novel in English today. I brought over your homework. Missus Montgomery said you can text her if you have any questions."

Hanna opened her bag and pulled out a novel as well as a manila folder and walked them over to Emily.

"Thanks." Emily said, taking the materials from her friend and setting them down on her desk.

"So, can we just cut to the chase here..." Hanna said. "When are you gonna fix things with Spencer?"

"I'd love to fix things with her, but she won't talk to me. She won't answer my calls or texts and I even went to her house this morning to try to talk, but she totally blew me off."

"Well, I really can't say I blame her. I just don't understand why you even had to kiss Katie at all. How could you do that to Spencer? She's been pretty much the best girlfriend anyone could ask for, she's been so good to you-"

"First of all, I didn't make the move, Katie's the one who kissed me." Emily cut Hanna off. "And don't you think I feel terrible about this whole thing? I wish it never happened."

"You can't just wish this away. Spencer's pretty upset. Even if she won't directly come out and say it, I think you really hurt her feelings by not telling her what happened."

"Hanna, you're the one who said that I should never tell her."

"Yeah, well, I was wrong..."

"What am I supposed to do, I told you, I've tried to get Spencer to talk to me, but she doesn't want to."

"Then you don't give her a choice. You know she's one of the most stubborn people on the planet. You just have to go to her and don't leave until you guys fix things."

"Maybe you're right." Emily took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I love Spencer so much, I would never have purposely tried to hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just mad that Spencer's not talking to Aria and I because we didn't tell her about Katie."

"I know that I kinda put you guys in a tough spot. I'm sorry, I just really thought I should have been the one to tell her, but as usual A had to beat me to the punch." Emily sighed heavily.

"Spencer will forgive you. You know she loves the Hell out of you."

"I think I'm gonna see if I can convince my mom to let me go see her."

* * *

That afternoon, after hockey practice was over, Spencer had gone back upstairs to her locker to retrieve a book she had forgotten. She slipped the book into her book bag and glanced up, noticing a blonde girl walking out of the school's office next to a man in a Philadelphia Police Department uniform.

"Katie?" Spencer shut her locker and walked quickly over to the blonde.

Katie turned around. "Spencer."

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, surprised to see the blonde.

"Dad, can we have a minute?" Katie asked, looking up at the policeman.

"You have five minutes. I'll be in the car." The man said, firmly.

Katie nodded. "Thanks."

Katie and Spencer both turned and watched Katie's father walk down the hall.

"So?..." Spencer said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, last night I told my dad what happened with Emily and that joint she got from me and this afternoon we came here to talk to your principal. I told him that the joint was mine, that she never smoked with me and that it was my fault the joint accidentally ended up with her stuff."

"What did Hackett say?"

"It took some convincing and he said he'll have to talk to the superintendent before he can officially do anything, but I think they're gonna let Emily back on the swim team."

"Emily's gonna be so relieved."

"No doubt. I should have come clean when you told me what happened." Katie sighed. "I think I'm gonna call Emily and apologize too."

"I think she'd appreciate it. And I think she deserves at least that much. What made you change your mind? I thought for sure you weren't gonna confess."

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, I know I was an ass, but I realized that I don't wanna be the reason Emily can't compete for the scholarship she deserves. She has way too much talent to let it go to waste…"

"That we can definitely agree on…so how much trouble are you in?" Spencer asked, trying her best to withhold a slightly amused chuckle.

"A lot. My dad's pretty pissed. He's making me do a hundred hours of community service and every Saturday evening for the next three months I have to go to drug counseling meetings with like legit crackheads and listen to some dude preach about how drugs are bad."

"Sounds like your weekends are gonna be occupied for a while."

"Tell me about it."

Katie looked away from Spencer and Spencer stared down at her shoes, both girls avoiding eye contact in awkward silence.

"You should probably get going before your dad gets even more upset."

"Yeah…but, um...before I go, I know I owe you an apology too…" Katie looked over at Spencer who was still avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry for invading your territory…that was really stupid of me…"

"Emily's not my territory, she's not property and I don't treat her like it…" Spencer said, defensively.

"That came out wrong, I just want you to know that I honestly am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her, it wasn't her fault, I surprised her. I'm really not a terrible person, I just have pretty shitty judgment sometimes."

"We've all been there."

"Well, I've really gotta go, but look for me, I'll probably be out picking up trash along the side of the road, just try not to run me over." Katie laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll try not to." Spencer chuckled.

"Thanks. See ya around, Princeton."

Spencer watched as Katie walked down the hall and disappeared out the door.

* * *

It wasn't long after Spencer had returned home from school that she heard a knock at the barn door while she was sitting working on some homework. She took her reading glasses off and set them down on the coffee table before getting up. Spencer opened the door to find a distraught-looking Emily standing on the other side.

"Spence, I know you're mad, but please don't slam the door in my face. I just…"

"I wasn't planning on it." Spencer stepped aside and let Emily in before closing the door behind her.

"Thank you." Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Spencer, I'm so sorry…I should have told you about Katie the night it happened. You know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you...I wanted to tell you, but I chickened out…I promise you that kiss didn't mean anything."

"Em, it's okay. I've been doing a lot of thinking…" Spencer took Emily by the hand and walked over to the couch where they both sat down. "I really wish you would have told me, but I know you were just trying to spare my feelings. I know I'm not really big on talking about feelings and stuff, but hearing that you guys kissed from Katie instead of you, that hurt pretty bad. If you would have just come to me and told me the truth, I probably would have been a little pissed, but hearing it from you would have been a lot easier."

"I know…I'm so sorry…" Emily reached up, placed her hand on Spencer cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. "I screwed up."

"I felt like maybe you didn't tell me because there might have been a part of you that liked the kiss…"

"No. Please don't think that." Emily cut her girlfriend off. "That's definitely not what happened at all. You're the only person I wanna be with…you know that…you're such a sweetheart, how could I ever possibly want anyone but you?"

Spencer looked up into Emily's eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Spence, I don't blame you for being angry, but I love you so much and…"

"I love you too."

"So, you forgive me?" Emily asked, staring into Spencer's eyes.

"Of course I do."

Spencer closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips almost immediately finding Emily's. Emily happily smiled into the kiss as her hands tangled themselves into Spencer's hair. After a few moments the kiss was broken, due to both girls desperately needing a breath.

"I have something to tell you." Spencer smiled brightly.

"What's that?"

"Today, Katie went to Principal Hackett and confessed to the joint being hers. "She stuck up for you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I saw her coming out of Hackett's office after hockey practice. I talked to her and she apologized for everything. She said she was going to call you and apologize. She hasn't?"

"She might have called; I don't know. I haven't checked my phone, I've been too busy thinking about you."

Spencer and Emily then turned toward the barn door when they heard it squeak open.

"Emily, I'm glad you're here." Veronica said, walking into the living room. "I have great news."

"I just spoke to Principal Hackett. Did you know your friend admitted to the drugs being hers?"

"Spencer just told me." Emily said, standing up from the couch.

"Well, as of tomorrow your suspension is officially lifted and you're back on the swim team."

"Really?" Emily's eyes lit up. "We don't have to talk to the school board or anything?"

"No." Veronica shook her head, giving Emily a warm smile.

"Looks like you'll get to swim for UCLA and Stanford's recruiters next week." Spencer stood up and gently touched Emily's arm.

"This is amazing." Emily said excitedly. "Thank you so much, Missus Hastings." She stepped forward and hugged her girlfriend's mother.

"Oh, don't thank me. I didn't even do all that much. The superintendent decided that your friend owning up to the drugs combined with your negative test result and Spencer's petition was enough evidence to overturn this whole thing. That petition especially did a lot of good, the superintendent couldn't believe how many people signed. I think I'll go call your mother and give her the good news."

"Thanks again for everything, Missus Hastings." Emily smiled at Veronica.

"You're welcome, honey. Any time."

Veronica then turned and walked out of the barn, when she was gone, Emily turned to Spencer.

"You got people to sign a petition…" Emily asked. "I can't believe you would do that for me."

"Why wouldn't you believe it? You're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you were mad at me…"

"So what? That doesn't mean that I didn't still love you. I'd do anything for you no matter what."

"I love you so much." Emily smiled as a few tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "You're absolutely perfect."

Emily placed both of her hands on either side of Spencer's face and kissed her passionately.

"Hold on a second." Spencer said, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Emily panicked.

"I'm a better kisser than Katie, right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course you are." Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and buried one of her hands in Spencer's hair.

"Good." Spencer smirked.

"Now, I think I have a lot of making up to do." Emily said seductively as she slowly began undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt.

Spencer stared down at Emily's hands as they moved down to the next button.

"Well, if you insist." Spencer smiled as her lips met Emily's once again.

 

 


	152. Chapter 152

Spencer glanced over at Emily who was lying naked, next to her, though they were both underneath a blanket.

"Who ever said make-up sex is the best sex really wasn't kidding." Spencer exhaled audibly as she smoothed out her disheveled brunette locks.

"We've had make-up sex before, babe..."

"Yeah, but not like that. Damn, Em, you were incredible."

"I had a lot of making up to do."

"Maybe we should fight more often." Spencer laughed.

Emily laughed too as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's midsection.

"You were pretty great yourself, but I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you too." Spencer said as she placed a kiss to Emily's forehead. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I'm sorry I was so stubborn and pigheaded about everything. I should have listened when you wanted to talk before."

"It's okay. I understand why you were upset. So...what do you wanna do now?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I can feel my legs again."

"I'm okay with just doing this for a while." Emily squeezed Spencer tight and nestled her face against her girlfriend's neck.

"Me too." Spencer smiled and placed her arm around Emily.

"Spencer?" Emily said softly.

Spencer shifted her position to look at her girlfriend. It wasn't very often that Emily called her Spencer. She usually opted for Spence. Whenever Emily called her Spencer, the brunette could usually expect one of two things would follow, either she was in trouble or Emily was trying to show extra sincerity.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, brushing a lock of hair away from Emily's forehead.

"Thank you for helping get me back on the swim team. You really have no idea how much I appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'm just glad that things can get back to normal at school and between us."

"So am I."

"I can't wait to watch you swim for the Stanford and UCLA recruiters."

"I still have a lot of work to do before they come. I'm not guaranteed a scholarship."

"Are you kidding? You're gonna completely blow those recruiters away. There's no way they won't offer you a scholarship. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Spence. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Spencer smiled and leaned down to kiss Emily.

* * *

The next morning at school Spencer noticed both Aria and Hanna talking in the hallway at Hanna's locker.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Spencer asked.

Aria turned around to face Spencer.

"Sure, Spence. What's up?" Aria asked.

"I just wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry that I got mad at you guys for not telling me about Katie kissing Emily. It wasn't your fault and I understand why you didn't tell me."

"It's okay." Hanna chimed in. "We know you were just upset."

"Emily texted us last night to tell us that the school's overturning her suspension and they're letting her back on the swim team." Aria said. "But are things okay between you guys? Did you talk to her?"

"We're fine." Spencer nodded. "We talked everything out last night."

"That's good." Aria said. "You know Emily doesn't want anyone but you. She's crazy about you."

"I guess I was just being stubborn."

"So you were being your usual Spencer-self, basically?" Hanna laughed.

Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just kidding." Hanna laughed again as she reached out and gently pushed Spencer's shoulder. "Don't pout. So...did you and Emily just talk or did she really make things up to you last night?" She winked upon completion of her sentence.

Hanna immediately noticed Spencer begin to blush a little as a smirk rapidly crept across her lips.

"So you did get some." Hanna nudged her friend. "How was it?"

"It was great...I mean it's always great, but last night was extra amazing. Emily just keeps getting better and better. She's so confident and sexy..."

"Hey, guys." Emily said, walking up behind Spencer.

"Morning." Spencer turned around and gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's good to see you back at school." Aria said.

"I'm glad everything got straightened out. A lot of it thanks to my amazing girlfriend." Emily smiled brightly as she reached down and took Spencer's hand.

"I do the best I can." Spencer shrugged.

"Do you two have plans for tonight?" Aria asked.

"We're going to a movie. I mean, if you still want to." Spencer glanced over at her girlfriend.

"I can't wait, but we should really get to homeroom. I don't want to be late. I can't afford to get into any more trouble this year." Emily said, practically dragging Spencer across the hall.

"I guess we'll see you guys in first period." Spencer said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spencer headed down to the pool to wait for Emily to finish her workout.

"Hi, Em." Spencer said, walking over to the side of the pool.

Upon spotting her girlfriend, Emily swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Hey, Spence." Emily lifted her goggles from her eyes. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. I just wanna swim a couple more laps."

"How many have you done already?"

"Like thirty, I think."

"Take it easy, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just excited to practice."

"I know you are." Spencer nodded. "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks." Emily smiled up at her girlfriend as she placed her goggles back down over her eyes.

Spencer walked over to the bleachers and sat down as she watched Emily glide through the water toward the opposite end of the pool.

Once Emily felt that she had practiced enough for one afternoon, she got out of the pool and headed over to the bleachers where Spencer was still sitting.

"I think you've gotten even faster since the last time I saw you swim." Spencer said, standing up and handing Emily a towel.

"I hope so."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Everyone has to be good at something, I guess." Emily said as she wrapped her towel around her body.

"So, the movie isn't until seven, you wanna hang out at my place until then?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Would you mind if we stopped at The Grille for coffee on the way? I'm dying for a latte."

"Okay, but only if you let me buy."

"Em, you don't have to do that."

"Spence, I want to. You never let me pay for anything."

"But, I like it that way. I don't mind."

"I know, but the least I can do is buy you a cup of coffee and maybe a pastry or something if you behave. So no arguing with me." Emily said firmly.

"I love it when you tell me what's up." Spencer smirked and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "It's so hot when you call the shots."

"Oh really?" Emily asked in a seductive tone as she draped her arms over the brunette's shoulders.

"Really." Spencer leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's as her hands slid around to the swimmer's backside, giving it a squeeze through her towel.

"I'll keep that in mind for later tonight." Emily said when the kiss was broken.

"Later tonight?" Spencer stared into Emily's dark eyes. "I like the sound of that. I'm one lucky girl." Spencer then gently began kissing all over her girlfriend's neck.

"Keep kissing me like that and you're gonna get even luckier."

Spencer smiled in between kisses to the sensitive flesh of Emily's throat.

"I...should...really go take a shower..." Emily swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of the arousal that had so quickly snuck up on her.

"Need a hand? Or two?"

"As good as that sounds, we really shouldn't. The coach in is her office. We'd get caught for sure...since you can't keep your voice down and it echoes in there."

"Hey, is my fault that you're good at what you do?" Spencer put her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. "And you know all of my secret, special spots..."

"Please there are no secret, special spots on you." Emily laughed. "You get off no matter where I touch you."

"Again, is it my fault you're that good? But, I guess it's probably better that we wait anyway. I still haven't had any caffeine energy yet, so I can't guarantee my performance."

Emily just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Just give me five minutes to wash my hair and we can get going."

"Wait, don't wash your hair, just leave it how it is."

"Why?"

"Because I kinda like that chlorine smell. I've gotten used to it. It reminds me of you. When I lay down at night and you're not with me, I can actually sometimes smell it and that makes me feel like you're there with me in a way. Then I don't feel quite so lonely, you know?"

"Aw, Spence. That's really sweet." Emily leaned forward and pecked Spencer on the lips. "I'm gonna change, then we'll go get you that latte."

"I'll wait outside the locker room for you."

"Okay. I'll just be a minute."

When Emily emerged from the locker room, she found Spencer waiting outside.

"Here, let me take you bag." Spencer said reaching for Emily's duffel bag.

"Thanks." Emily smiled as she reached down and took Spencer's free hand, lacing their fingers together.

When they reached Spencer's SUV, Spencer opened the rear hatch and placed Emily's bag inside.

"I still can't believe your parents bought you a Porsche." Emily said.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from my dad. You know how he's obsessed with having the biggest and best of everything. You know, biggest house, best car, best girlfriend for his daughter." Spencer punctuated her sentence with a wink. "So...you wanna drive?"

"Your car?" Emily asked.

"Of course. What else? I've had this car for a while now and you haven't driven it yet."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'd be too nervous."

"Why? You drove my Mercedes before."

"I know, but your Porsche is brand new and..."

"Stop being such a wimp." Spencer laughed as she tossed the key to her girlfriend.

Emily caught the key against her chest. "Fine, if you insist."

"Let me get the door for you." Spencer walked over to the driver's door and opened it.

"Thank you." Emily smiled before climbing in.

Spencer shut the door and walked around to the passenger side, as soon as she put her hand on the door handle, Emily pressed the lock button, locking Spencer out. Spencer stared in at Emily and laughed. The swimmer quickly unlocked the door and relocked it as soon as Spencer tried to get in.

Spencer laughed and pulled on the door handle. Spencer frowned, making a sad puppy face through the window at her girlfriend. Emily unlocked the door again and Spencer quickly opened it just before Emily could relock it.

"Haha, I'm faster than you are." Spencer taunted as she got into the car.

"And there's something you'll probably be saying again tonight, but then I doubt you'll be happy about it." Emily chuckled at her own joke.

"Hey! I'm not that fast. I can stand my ground." Spencer mock pouted. "Don't pretend like you don't like it."

"Oh relax. I'm just kidding with you." Emily glanced over at her girlfriend.

Emily then lifted the key to put it in the ignition, but couldn't find the slot.

"Where do I put it in?" Emily asked, a confused look on her face.

"That's what he said." Spencer laughed.

"Very funny." Emily couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It's on the left side of the steering wheel."

"Oh. Here." Emily said as she put the key into the ignition. "Why do they put it on the opposite side? That's weird."

"Most Porsches are like that. It was originally a speed thing. The driver could get in the car, start it with their left hand and put it in gear with their right. Maximum efficiency."

"Hm. Makes sense, I guess." Emily said as she turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"How's it feel?" Spencer asked.

"I like it." Emily said as she placed one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the shifter.

Emily shifted into drive, very slowly moved her foot off of the brake and backed up.

"Go left. Take the highway." Spencer said when they reached the end of the parking lot.

"But it's faster to get to The Grille if we go right."

"I know, I just feel like taking the long way around since we have some time."

"Okay." Emily shrugged.

Once they got onto the highway, Spencer watched multiple cars pass by.

"Come on, Em. My nana drives faster than this." Spencer laughed.

"This car probably costs more than my house. I'm just being careful. We don't all have a lead foot, like you do."

"This is the turbo edition. What's the point of diving a fast car if you don't really drive it?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Just give her little gas and see what she can do."

As soon as the car coming up to Emily's left passed by and disappeared well ahead into the distance, Emily laid her foot down on the accelerator. She glanced down at the speedometer and watched the needle climb higher and higher. After a few moments, Emily glanced up into the rear view mirror and noticed the red and blue flashing lights of a police cruiser, which had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"Shit." Emily panicked as she began to pull over. "This is your fault. I'm gonna get a ticket and my mom is gonna be so pissed and…"

"Just switch me places. I'll take the ticket." Spencer said as Emily pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road.

"What?"

"Trade me places." Spencer said again as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"How? I..."

"Just crawl under me. Hurry up." Spencer moved to straddle the center console as Emily clumsily slid over into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.

After a few moments, the officer approached the driver's side of the car. Spencer put down the window as the officer leaned down.

"Afternoon, ladies. License, registration and insurance please."

Spencer handed the office the requested items.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked as he looked over Spencer's information.

"I may have been going just a bit over the speed limit." Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"A bit?" The officer snorted a little. "I clocked you going almost ninety five in a sixty five zone. I'll be right back." He turned and headed back to his car.

A few minutes later the officer retuned to the driver's side of Spencer's car.

"I'm really sorry, officer. It won't happen again." Spencer said.

"That's great, but I'm still giving you a ticket." The officer flipped opened his ticket book and began scribbling on it.

When he finished writing, he tore the ticket out of the book and handed it to Spencer along with her license, registration and insurance card.

"Drive safely and slow down."

"Thanks." Spencer said, taking the ticket.

As the officer walked away, Spencer reached across Emily's body and opened the glove box, to replace her registration and insurance card. Emily took the ticket from Spencer and looked over it.

"A hundred and fifty bucks." Emily said. "Spence, I'm really sorry, I'll pay this."

"No, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"It's my ticket. I'll pay it, seriously."

"Em, don't worry. It's no big deal. You freaked out for nothing."

"I just really don't like dealing with the cops. They make me nervous."

"I know. But it's fine. No worries. Now, what do you say we go get that coffee that I was promised?"

* * *

Later that evening, Spencer and Emily arrived back at Hastings house with a few hours to spare before the movie they were seeing.

"I wonder why Melissa's home already." Spencer said as she parked her car in the driveway.

Spencer and Emily both got out of the car and headed toward the house. Emily followed Spencer upstairs, down the hall and to Taylor's nursery. The door was already open a crack, so Spencer gently pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside. She noticed Melissa sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib, still in the black Valentino skirt suit and heels she had worn to work. Melissa cradled Taylor in her arms and gently rocked her back and forth as the infant cried and fidgeted.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked. "You're home early."

"The daycare called me, they said Taylor wasn't feeling well. She has a fever."

"Poor thing." Emily said, stepping over to Taylor and placing her hand on the back of the infant's head.

"I think I'm going to take her to the ER. Her fever hasn't gone down at all. She's barely eaten since last night. She's hardly kept any milk down and she's been extra fussy. I'm worried."

"Let's take her now, I'll drive." Spencer said, a definite sense of urgency in her voice.

"Thanks, Spence." Melissa said, standing up.

"Em, you wouldn't mind if we skipped the movie tonight, would you?" Spencer turned to Emily. "I promise I'll take you out, I just..."

"Spencer, it's perfectly fine." Emily placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Taylor's much more important."

Spencer, Emily and Melissa made their way to Melissa's car. Melissa strapped Taylor into her car seat and got into the backseat next to her, while Emily and Spencer climbed in the front.

Emily glanced over at Spencer in the ER's waiting room, the brunette had a worried expression on her face as she stared the large set of wooden double doors, leading to the ER department.

"Here, have a piece of gum." Emily said, pulling a pack of gum from her pocket.

"What? Why?" Spencer replied, shaking herself from her thoughts.

"To keep your mouth occupied. You've been grinding your teeth and clenching your jaw since you sat down.

"Thanks." Spencer took the gum from her girlfriend, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

"You okay?" Emily asked placing a hand on Spencer's knee.

"I'm fine...it's just…what's taking them so long?" Spencer said. "Melissa and Taylor have been back there for like twenty minutes already."

"Aw, Spence. I'm sure Taylor's fine."

"I know. I just feel bad for her. She's a little, helpless baby, I don't want her to be in pain, she shouldn't have to go though this."

"I know how you feel. But, unfortunately there's not much you can do. All babies get sick sometime."

"But those other babies aren't my niece." Spencer propped her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her hands.

"She'll be okay." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's back and gently rubbed it up and down.

In the exam room, Melissa sat on the bed, rocking Taylor, who was still crying.

"Ssshhh...it's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here." Melissa said, as she cradled Taylor against her chest. "Don't cry."

After a few more minutes, a young, handsome doctor with short dark hair and green eyes entered the room.

"Hi, there. I'm Doctor Henderson." The man said, giving Melissa a friendly smile. "I see your baby has a slight fever."

"I brought her home early from daycare because she had a fever and she's barely stopped crying. She's hardly eaten and what she has, she hasn't been able to keep down."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Let's take a look." The doctor stepped over to the bed. "Hi, Taylor." He said quietly. "It's okay."

He carefully, thoroughly and very gently examined Taylor.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Melissa asked, concerned.

"I think she's just got a little touch of a stomach bug. There's been one going around. And she has a minor ear infection, but she'll be fine. I'll prescribe an antibiotic for the ear infection and the other symptoms should resolve on their own as her body fights off the infection. Keep on monitoring her temperature, if it goes above a hundred and two, bring her back."

Melissa nodded. "It's okay that she has a little bit of a temperature then?"

"Absolutely. A lot of times fevers in children are totally harmless."

"Did I overreact by bringing her in? I'm a new mom and I just wasn't sure what to do…"

"You didn't overreact at all. You did the right thing. I'm glad you brought her in so we can take care of this ear infection. I think that's mostly what's making her uncomfortable."

The doctor then looked over at Taylor again.

"Ear infections are miserable at any age, but especially for children. The doctor said. "You'll be okay." He gently stroked Taylor's hair.

"Thank you." Melissa breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

A few days later.

Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna were sitting in their respective homerooms when they heard the crackle of the intercom system followed by Principal Hackett's voice.

"Attention students. This is Principal Hackett, would Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery report to my office, please. Again, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery to my office. Thank you."

Emily glanced across the room at Spencer with a questioning look. Spencer just shrugged, a confused expression gracing her features. Emily and Spencer both stood up and headed out of the classroom.

"What do you think Hackett wants?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea. I don't know why he'd want to see all of us."

When they got to the principal's office, Emily and Spencer met Aria and Hanna outside the door.

"What did we do now?" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." Spencer replied.

Spencer then knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Principal Hackett called out.

Spencer then opened the door and stepped inside with her friends following closely behind. Upon entering the room, the girls immediately noticed a tall middle-aged woman in a plain navy blue suit leaning on the principal's desk. She had light skin, dark eyes and short dark hair in tight curls.

"Hello girls." The woman said with almost no emotion in her voice. "I'm Lieutenant Tanner. Pennsylvania State Police." She revealed her badge to all four girls.

"Girls, have a seat." Hackett motioned to the couch against the wall. "Lieutenant Tanner has some questions to ask you."

"Regarding?" Spencer said, defensively.

"Your friend Alison DiLaurentis." Tanner replied, matter-of-factly.

 

 


	153. Chapter 153

"What about Alison?" Hanna was the first to speak up, her voice quivering a little.

"Alison's dead." Spencer quickly chimed in, her heart pounding.

"I'm aware of that." Lieutenant Tanner nodded. "I've been assigned to her murder case and I plan to get to the bottom of it. Now...I've called the four of you here today because according to the information I already have, you girls were Alison's closest friends?"

"We all used to hang out together." Aria nodded in affirmation.

"I think you girls can be very helpful to this investigation." Tanner said, her eyes skimming over each girl. "Which one of you is Spencer Hastings?"

Spencer's posture immediately stiffened and her heart pounded even harder against her chest.

"We don't have to sit here and answer any questions without having our parents present." Spencer finally spoke. "Besides, we already gave statements to the police when Alison went missing."

"You must be Spencer." Tanner chuckled a bit. "According to the reports by the Rosewood PD, you've been a bit hotheaded and stubborn in regards to this investigation."

"I didn't exactly enjoy being interrogated incessantly and having my room searched. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I agree that the Rosewood Police Department's investigation may have been inappropriate at times, but I assure you that I am a professional and I'm just here to figure out what happened to your friend." Tanner folded her arms over her chest and leaned against Hackett's desk.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer just sat in silence, avoiding eye contact with Tanner.

"Well, I see this isn't going anywhere. If you girls would prefer to wait until your parents are present, that's fine with me." Tanner uncrossed her arms. "I'll be in touch." Tanner then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer all found themselves gathered around the kitchen island in the barn.

"So, what are we gonna do, Spence?" Emily asked looking over at her girlfriend, a worried expression gracing her features. "Tanner's a state cop. She's not like these local Rosewood cops."

"What are we so afraid of?" Hanna asked. "It's not like we killed Alison."

"No, but as far the cops are concerned we're probably all suspects." Spencer said. "Especially me. They were pretty convinced that I did it for a while. If anyone should worry, it's me."

"We're all in it together." Aria said. "We didn't hurt Alison, but there's still so much other stuff we've lied about and covered up."

A moment later, Emily's phone began ringing. She pulled her phone from her pocket and saw it was her mother calling. Emily accepted the call and raised her phone to her ear.

"Hello...At Spencer's...yeah...okay...I'll be home in ten minutes...bye."

"Tanner called my mom." Emily said, shoving her phone back into her pocket. "We have to go down to the police station first thing in the morning so she can interview me."

"I'm sure we'll see you there. Tanner's probably on the phone with the rest of our parents right now." Spencer sighed.

"I should get home." Emily said, obvious nervousness in her voice.

"I'll give you a ride." Hanna said.

"Call me before you go to bed, okay?" Spencer asked, focusing her attention on Emily.

"I will." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's cheek and kissed her.

As Emily, Aria and Hanna were leaving, Veronica walked into the barn.

"Bye, Missus Hastings." Emily said.

"Good night, girls." Veronica said.

Veronica walked into the kitchen where Spencer was still standing.

"Spencer, honey, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Spencer looked up at her mother.

"I just got off the phone with a Lieutenant Tanner of the Pennsylvania State Police."

"I'm not surprised." Spencer replied.

"Why is that?"

"She was at my school today. She tried to talk to Emily, Aria, Hanna and I about Alison. That's why she called you, right?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning we need to go down to the police station. She wants to get statements from all of you girls."

"We already told the police everything we know when Alison first went missing and again when they found her body."

"I know, honey, but with a new detective on the case, they have to follow up. It's important to the investigation."

"I'm tired of talking to the cops. We didn't do anything to hurt Alison and we don't know who did. How many times can we tell the cops that?"

Veronica reached out and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I know you and your friends are innocent and everything will go much more smoothly if you girls try to cooperate with the police."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

The next morning.

Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna all met at the police station with their parents. Lieutenant Tanner introduced herself to each girl's parents before focusing her attention to Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer. Standing next to Lieutenant Tanner was a young dark-haired man in a suit with a badge.

"Good morning, girls. This is my partner Detective Holbrook." Tanner's tone was very relaxed as her eyes gazed over each girl.

"This won't take long, I promise." Holbrook said.

"I'd like to talk to each of you individually." Tanner then turned toward Emily. "Emily, I think we'll start with you. Follow me."

Emily felt her heart thump hard against her chest as she and her mother followed Tanner and Holbrook into an interrogation room.

"Please, have a seat." Tanner motioned to the two chairs on one side of the table. "Can I get you two some coffee?"

Pam and Emily both respectfully declined.

"All right. Let's just get down to business then." Tanner sat down across from Emily. "Now, according to the statements you gave the Rosewood police, the last night you all saw Alison, you were having a sleepover. Is that accurate?"

Emily nodded. "We were all over at Spencer's, hanging out in their barn, like we usually would. We always had a sleepover at Spencer's, every year at the end of summer, right before school started."

* * *

"Okay, Hanna." Tanner stared across the table at the blonde. "Why don't you tell me about this sleepover."

"Emily, Aria, Spencer and I were waiting in the Hastings' barn for Alison. It was like eight thirty, nine o'clock, maybe and Alison was always late so she finally shows up and we're just listening to some music, eating and talking. The usual sleepover stuff."

* * *

"And was there any alcohol involved at any point during this sleepover?" Tanner asked, looking at Aria.

"No, of course not." Aria answered quickly, silently praying that her friends had lied as well.

"Are you sure?" Tanner narrowed her eyes at the small brunette. "I just want the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth." Aria said, confidently.

"All right. And when you woke up, you said Alison and Spencer were both gone?"

Aria nodded.

"Emily woke Hanna and I up asking where they were. We got up and that's when Spencer came back into the barn. She told us she went to look for Alison, but she couldn't find her. We just thought she went home. She only lived across the street from Spencer and she ditched us a lot, so we weren't that concerned when she left."

* * *

"All right, Spencer. Why don't you tell me about the last time you saw Alison?"

"Everyone was asleep in my barn. It was late, I couldn't sleep so I went into the house to get some water and Alison must have followed me. We just talked for a while…"

"And what we're you talking about, exactly?" Tanner asked.

"Nothing really in particular. Just some guy that she liked, she never said who he was. Then she got a text and she left."

"She didn't say who the text was from?"

"No." Spencer shook her head.

"About what time would this have been?" Tanner folded her arms over her chest.

"Probably around one in the morning."

"Doesn't that seem strange that she'd get a text so late and just leave without saying where she was going?"

"If you knew Alison, you wouldn't think it was all that strange. She knew so much about my friends and I, but we hardly knew anything about her. She was pretty adamant about keeping secrets from the rest of our group. She liked to hold it over our heads."

"So, she was kind of the alpha-female of the group?"

"Basically." Spencer shrugged. "She liked to be in control."

"You seem like you resent that." Tanner smirked a little.

"No." Spencer shook her head. "I just didn't always like how she treated people."

"And now that she's gone, would you say you've taken her place as the leader of the group?"

"I don't think so. I try to do what I can for my friends, but I'd say we're all pretty equal."

"Fair enough. Now, according to the previous statement you gave the police the day after Alison's disappearance, you said you heard a scream, which is noted to have occurred approximately fifteen to twenty minutes after you say you last spoke to Alison."

"That's true. I did hear someone scream. I was on my way back to the barn when I heard it."

"If you thought it was Alison, why didn't you go after her?"

"It sounded like it came from around her house, I looked, but I didn't see anyone. I thought it was just another one of her jokes. Just her trying to get attention. Like she always did."

 

* * *

"What do you think?" Holbrook glanced over at Tanner once Spencer had walked out.

"I'm not quite sure what to think yet. Everything they said matches up exactly with what they said in their statements the day after Alison's disappearance. Almost word for word."

"Like they rehearsed it..." Holbrook said.

"Maybe." Tanner nodded. "I think they're covering up something."

"What about Spencer Hastings?" Holbrook leaned against the wall. He stared at the ceiling and stroked his chin, deep in thought. "None of the other girls saw Spencer and Alison together. All they know is what Spencer told them."

"She's up on my list, but we can't prove anything on speculation and we still have more interviews to conduct. See if you can get a hold of Alison's brother. I've got some questions I'd like to ask."

"Will do." Holbrook nodded before walking toward the door and exiting the room.

 

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer all found themselves in the bedroom of the barn.

"Spence, are you okay?" Emily asked. "You've seemed kind of distracted all day today. Is it something Tanner said to you?"

"You were in there for a really long time." Hanna said. "Like way longer than the rest of us."

"I know. I think she's extra suspicious because I was the last out of the four of us to see Alison before she disappeared."

"She doesn't think you killed her, does she?" Aria asked.

"She never came out and said that…I don't really know what she thinks, but I did leave out some details."

"What kind of details?" Emily asked.

"Stuff that I haven't even told you guys…"

"What haven't you told us?" Aria asked.

"Like when you guys were all sleeping, Alison and I went into the house and we got into a fight."

"A fight?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Not like a physical fight or anything, more like an argument."

"What were you guys fighting about?" Emily asked.

"You. Like we always used to."

_Spencer sat in her chair across the room, silently watching and thinking as Emily slept. She wanted tonight to be the night she told Emily how she felt, but she hadn't worked up the nerve, nor did she want to say anything with her friends coming over, for fear of making things awkward for both she and Emily. Spencer sighed heavily, she stood up and left the barn. She shivered slightly, as the unseasonably cool late summer wind blew fiercely across her back. She opened the back door and walked into the main house. Spencer trudged into the kitchen, stumbling a little as the effects of the vodka she had consumed still lingered. Spencer closed her eyes for a moment, her head ached a little as she opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewed the lid and took a small sip. Unbeknownst to Spencer, Alison hadn't been asleep and decided to follow the brunette into the house._

_"So…you gonna try to fuck Emily tonight?" Alison asked, snidely._

_Spencer's ears perked up upon hearing Alison's voice. She turned around and saw the blonde standing behind her._

_"What do you want?" Spencer rolled her eyes and set her bottle down on the counter._

_"She's totally wasted, she might actually have you."_

_"I would never try to take advantage of her like that. I'm not that kind of a person."_

_"I'm just saying, she's a pretty horny drunk, she was awfully touchy-feely with you tonight. Just take your pants off walk over there and ask her to-"_

_"Shut up, Alison." Spencer snapped._

_"I'm only trying to help. This might be your only chance." Alison said, smugly. "Just don't expect it to be good though, she's still a virgin, you know."_

_"I told you to shut up." Spencer stared at Alison with glazed eyes. "I'd never want my first time with Emily to be while we're drunk. I'd want her to actually remember me telling her how beautiful she is and how much I love her."_

_"You're so pathetic." Alison just rolled her eyes. "And I saw you sitting in there watching her sleep, probably fantasizing about her naked. Imagining being on top of her, going at it like animals...is that what you think about when you're laying in bed, rubbing one out? Does that get you off, perv? I'm sure Emily would love to know-"_

_"I'm not a pervert." Spencer snapped, her blood boiling._

_"But you are a coward. Too scared to tell Emily the truth."_

_"I'm not afraid anymore, I'm going to tell Emily the truth."_

_"Fine. Go out and tell her right now then. Walk out there and tell her how bad you wanna fuck her. If you don't I will…"_

_Alison turned toward the door._

_"God damn it, Alison." Spencer grabbed the blonde by the arm and forcefully pulled her back. "You're not telling her anything." Spencer then let go of Alison's arm, slightly pushing her backward in the process._

_"As soon as I can get Emily alone, I'm going to sit her down and tell her the truth. I can't fucking take you holding this over my head anymore. But, more importantly, I want her to know how I feel, even if she doesn't feel the same way about me."_

_"Why even bother wasting your time?" Alison chuckled. "She's never gonna want you. Not as long as I'm around." Alison smirked._

_"Maybe you shouldn't be around anymore." Spencer said. "You don't treat Emily right. You don't treat any of us like friends and you know what? We're all sick and tired of you and your bull shit!"_

_"You're all just jealous of me. Especially you, you wanna be in charge so bad. You wanna be the leader, you can't stand it when you're not the one calling the shots." Alison stepped forward and stared daggers at Spencer. "Well guess what, honey? You're nothing without me. None of you are. Just four misfit losers without a clue."_

_"You're wrong. We don't need you. We never did." Spencer clenched her fists tightly at the sides of her body._

_"I'm so done with you." Alison retorted. "I don't wanna see you, I don't wanna talk to you-"_

_"Good." Spencer cut the blonde off. "I'm glad…" The brunette's eyes were wide with rage. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest as she leaned down until she was face to face with Alison. "Because you're dead to me already."_

_As Alison turned to leave out of the back door, her cell phone chimed. Spencer walked over to the window and watched Alison pull her phone from her pocket and look at the screen as she stormed through the yard and across the street toward the DiLaurentis house._

_"Spencer, you didn't tell Tanner any of that, right?" Emily said._

"Of course not. Are you crazy? Do you know how guilty that makes me look? I swear to God I didn't hurt Alison.

"We know that." Emily said, reassuringly, placing her hand on Spencer's back. "Why didn't you ever tell us any of this?"

"She went missing the next day, Em. After I said she was dead to me, I just couldn't help thinking maybe somehow it was my fault."

"It's not your fault, Spence." Aria said. "And Tanner will never know."

"Yeah. We'll protect you." Hanna chimed in.

"Thanks, guys."

 

 


	154. Chapter 154

Later that evening, after Aria and Hanna had gone home, Spencer found herself lying on the barn couch with her head in Emily's lap.

"I'm really glad that you told us the truth about what happened between you and Alison the night she went missing." Emily gently ran her hands through Spencer's hair.

"It feels good to get that off of my chest. I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you. Why would you even think that?"

"I just know how you felt about Alison and when she went missing you were so upset and the longer I waited the harder it got to tell you. I mean I know that Alison and I used to fight a lot, but I never would have actually wanted anything bad to happen to her."

"I know you wouldn't. You obviously weren't in a great state of mind that night. We were all drunk and Alison always knew how to push your buttons. It's not your fault. And like Hanna said, we'll protect you. Tanner will never know what happened. We won't give her any more reason to be suspicious, so don't worry."

"Thanks, Em." Spencer stared up at her girlfriend.

"We're gonna stick together. If one of us is being targeted, we all are." Emily stroked Spencer's cheek with her thumb.

Spencer nodded.

"Now, on another note, do you think you'll be able to make it to my swim meet tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Awesome. I'll take all the moral support I can get. I'm really nervous. Our coach said a recruiter from Arizona State is coming up and she said they may be interested in me."

"That's great, Em. Don't worry so much. You'll be fine. That recruiter won't know what hit him. But, what about UCLA? I thought they were coming too."

"Coach said they had some sort of scheduling conflict, so they have to postpone their visit. But, they'll reschedule. There are a bunch of other schools coming this month too."

"Oh, well at least you'll have some extra time to practice."

"Yeah. I'll definitely use it. You know, Spence, we haven't really talked about college. I mean we've talked about it, in general, but we haven't really talked much about what it means for us as a couple. I wanna pick a school as close to you as possible, but I have to go with who will give me a scholarship."

"Em, you'll pick the school that gives you the best offer. We've talked about that." Spencer said, sitting up. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere."

Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily.

"You promise?" Emily asked when the kiss was broken.

"I promise. You've been my best friend since we were kids and this past year since you've been my girlfriend has been the best year of my whole life. I don't ever want anyone else."

"Neither do I. But, long distance relationships are tough. It'll take a lot…"

"I'm not expecting it to be easy. Sure we'll have to struggle though a few years of mostly being apart, but it'll be worth it once we finally graduate and get to spend the rest of our lives together. Why are you bringing this up? Are you having doubts about us or..."

"No. No. Not at all." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's knee. "I know we can make it work. I just really wanted to hear you say it."

"So we'll have to survive on texting, phone calls and Skype for a while. We'll get to see each other on holidays and I'll come see you whenever I possibly can. We've been through a lot together and I love you so much. I don't care what it takes, I'm all in, Em. Always."

"Aw, Spence." Emily placed her hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm right there with you." Emily leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips with her own.

Emily's tongue darted out of her mouth and quickly slipped into Spencer's. Spencer groaned into the kiss as her fingers tangled into Emily's hair. When the kiss was eventually broken, Spencer pulled back and stared into Emily's eyes.

"So...you wanna head to The Grille and get something to eat before you have to head home?" Spencer asked. "I'm starving."

"Really? Things were just starting to get kinda hot and you're thinking about food?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"What? We never have sex the night before you have a meet. No sense in me getting my hopes up."

"Maybe I was planning on just giving you a little something..." Emily slowly slid her hand up the inside of Spencer's thigh.

"Oh, well...I mean, if you want..." Spencer smirked.

"Too late now. You killed the mood." Emily laughed as she stood up from the couch.

"Fine." Spencer grumbled as she stood up as well.

"But, I will buy you dinner." Emily slipped her arm around Spencer's waist. "So get your coat."

* * *

When they got to The Grille, Emily and Spencer walked inside. Emily glanced over and noticed that Melissa was seated at a table near the window.

"Hey, there's your sister."

"Where?"

"Over there, by the window. Let's go say hi." Emily took Spencer's hand and pulled her across the room.

"Hey, Melissa." Emily said.

"Hey." Melissa looked up from the book she had in front of her. "What are you guys up to?"

"We just decided to stop by for some food before I take Emily home. What about you?"

"Mom has Taylor for the night, so I thought I'd get dinner. Why don't you guys join me? I haven't even ordered yet."

Spencer pulled Emily's chair out and waited for her to sit down before taking the adjacent seat.

"What are you ordering, Spence?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. I really want some coffee with a triple espresso shot though."

"How about just a single shot?" Emily said. "You're still recovering from heart surgery, remember?"

"Double shot?" Spencer turned and smiled at Emily.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and stared at her girlfriend, but didn't speak.

"So...just one." Spencer said.

"There you go." Emily smiled.

"I never get what I want." Spencer sighed, feigning disappointment.

"Please. You always get what you want." Emily said. "You got me, didn't you?"

"Wow and I'm the one with the ego?" Spencer laughed.

"I really don't know how you do it." Melissa looked across the table at Emily. "You're the only person she actually listens to. Just the other day I told her to take it easy on the caffeine, but do you think she listened to me? Of course not."

"It's not like she was easy. You know she can be a little stubborn." Emily placed her arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"A little stubborn?" Melissa said. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

"Funny." Spencer glared at her sister.

"So, Melissa even though you love Taylor, it must be nice to get a little break, especially after her being sick and everything."

"It is nice." Melissa nodded. "Having just a couple of hours now and then to recharge really helps."

"I bet." Emily picked up her menu and began to look it over. "I don't know what to get. I don't want anything too heavy, I can't afford to be off my game tomorrow."

"Swim meet?" Melissa asked.

"Uh huh." Emily nodded. "I always get extra nervous when I know that recruiters are coming."

"That's understandable." Melissa said. "You always want to perform well. Do you have any schools you're leaning toward yet?"

"Not really. We still have a bunch of recruiters coming that my coach wants me to meet."

"That's great, Emily." Melissa said. "I'm sure every single one of them will be fighting over you."

"I really hope so."

* * *

Later that evening Emily, Melissa and Spencer were standing at the front register in the restaurant. As Melissa fished her bank card from her purse, a tall young man with short dark hair stepped up to the counter. He had on black dress pants, perfectly polished black wing tip shoes, a green dress shirt and matching green striped tie. After handing her card to the cashier, Melissa glanced over at the man and recognized him as being the doctor who had treated Taylor in the emergency room only a few days ago.

"Doctor Henderson." Melissa said. "I don't know if you remember, but..."

He looked over and his bright green eyes met Melissa's dark ones.

"Ms. Hastings." He smiled. "How's your daughter doing? That ear infection should be about cleared up by now."

"It is. Taylor's basically back to her usual happy self."

"That's great news. I'm glad to hear it. You and your husband must be relieved."

"I'm certainly relieved. But, I'm actually a single mom." Melissa said as the cashier handed her a receipt to sign. "Are you just coming from the hospital?"

"Yes. I just stopped by to pick up some take out. I'm starving. I had a crazy day and didn't have even one minute to eat anything."

"Thank you." Melissa said, handing the signed receipt back to the cashier before looking over at the doctor once again.

"I'm sure the ER must keep you pretty busy."

"It sure does. There's always something going on. So...this is probably terribly forward of me and forgive me if you're not interested, but would you like to go out with me sometime?" Doctor Henderson lifted his hand and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I really wanted to ask you at the hospital, but I figured that you were probably married and that wouldn't exactly have been an appropriate time anyway..."

Doctor Henderson swallowed audibly as he fussed with the tie around his neck.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "We barely know each other...I shouldn't have..."

"No, I'm flattered." Melissa cut him off. "I'd love to go out with you, doctor-"

"Please call me Gregory."

"Melissa." She smiled.

"It's definitely nice to see you again, Melissa. I'm glad this time it's under better circumstances."

"So am I."

"So, I know you're probably really busy with your daughter, but would you happen to be free next Saturday? I have the night off and I'd love to take you to dinner."

"I'd love to, as long as I can find a babysitter for Taylor..."

"I'll do it." Emily chimed in.

"Really?" Melissa asked, turning to look at Emily. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to watch Taylor for you and I'm sure Spencer would too. Right, Spence?" Emily said turning toward her girlfriend.

"I uh, I don't..." Spencer stood, eyeing up the doctor.

"We'd love to." Emily said, elbowing Spencer in the ribs.

"Thanks, Emily." Melissa said sincerely.

"I guess I do have a babysitter after all." Melissa said, looking up at the doctor again.

"Great. What kind of food do you like?"

"I'm not picky, but...Italian is my favorite."

"Mine too. Have you ever been to Vetri in Philadelphia?"

"Of course. I go there all the time. It's one of my favorite places."

"Perfect. I'll make a reservation and call you with the details?" The words came out as more of a question rather than a statement."

"Sure. I'll give you one of my business cards." Melissa reached into her purse and pulled out a card, which she then handed to the doctor. "My cell number is on there or you can call my office."

"Will do. Let me give you my number as well."

Doctor Henderson pulled a pen and small notebook from his shirt pocket, jotted his number down and handed it to Melissa.

"Thank you."

"I'll be in touch soon." Gregory said as he tucked Melissa's business card into his pocket.

"Great. Well, I should probably be heading home...I really wanna check on Taylor."

"You have a good night." Gregory smiled warmly.

"You too."

"So...what the hell just happened?" Spencer asked when they got outside.

"Your sister just got herself a hot date." Emily said, happily.

Melissa smiled uncontrollably.

"I don't know if you should go out with him..." Spencer said.

"Oh, you be quiet." Emily reached over and pushed Spencer's shoulder. "He's cute and seems really sweet. Don't listen to her."

"I'm just looking out for Taylor. She's so young, are you sure you want to bring a stranger into her life so soon?"

"Spencer. I appreciate the concern. But, it's one date. It's not like we're getting married." Melissa said.

"Okay. I was just saying."

"Taylor will always be my number one priority, but it'd be nice if I could find someone. You don't understand how hard dating has been for me. A lot of guys don't want to date a woman with a baby. But, he seems different. He already knows that I'm a mom and it obviously doesn't bother him."

"And...he's a doctor. Don't forget that." Emily looked over at Melissa as they approached the parking lot.

"Yeah, there's that too." Melissa smiled, sinking her teeth into her lower lip.

"I'm parked over here." Melissa pointed to her car, a few spaces away. "See you at home, Spence?"

"I'll be there soon. I'm gonna take Em home."

"Okay. Bye, Emily."

"See ya. Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome." Melissa then walked over to her car and got in.

* * *

When they arrived at the Fields' house, Spencer walked Emily to the front door, as she usually did.

"You know, I think it's super adorable how protective you're being of Taylor."

"Melissa's been fine raising Taylor with just my parents and you and me around." Spencer sat down on the wooden bench next to the door. "I don't get why she wants to bring someone else into the picture."

"Spence. It's like she said, she's not marrying the guy." Emily sat down next to her girlfriend. "It's only a date. She's been single for awhile now and Taylor's definitely the most important thing in her life and Melissa's not the type to let a guy take over her life, but she's probably lonely, she deserves to find a guy that will make her happy, don't you think?"

"I guess..."

"You know she does." Emily took Spencer's hand in her own.

"I just...I care about my sister, okay? And after everything that happened with Ian...that was such a messed up situation…"

"I know. She actually loved him and then she finds out how horrible of a person he was. I can't imagine how much that had to hurt to think you knew someone."

"Exactly. Even though Ian was a total bastard, he was still her husband. I know Melissa was really upset. It wasn't easy for her to get over the shock of everything. I know she doesn't wanna be alone forever and I don't expect her to be, but guys can be huge egotistical jerks and she actually seems interested in this guy. You saw the way she was looking at him. I don't wanna see her get hurt if he decides he can't handle coming in second place to Taylor."

"It's really sweet that you care and wanna protect your sister, but this guy seems really nice and he's a doctor so he obviously has his own responsibilities. I think he at least deserves a chance. Don't ruin it for your sister."

"I guess he did help Taylor when she was sick and Melissa's right he already knows that she's a mom...maybe he does have some potential, but if he hurts her he's dealing with me and I won't be nice."

"You're adorable." Emily laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I never thought I'd see you and Melissa like this. It's so nice that you guys are getting closer."

"It is nice." Spencer lifted her arm and placed it around Emily's shoulder.

"Not to mention you're pretty sexy when you're all protective." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's thigh as she leaned over and kissed her.

Emily closed her eyes and deepened the kiss as her hand slid from Spencer's thigh, up her stomach and up her chest until it settled on the brunette's cheek. As they kissed, neither Emily nor Spencer heard the front door open. Pam stepped out onto the porch; she cleared her throat, not out of anger, but only to announce her presence. Emily and Spencer quickly separated and stood up.

"Hi, Missus Fields." Spencer ran her fingers through her hair. "It's nice to see you, as always."

"It's nice to see you too, Spencer." Pam said, before turning to her daughter. "Now, I don't mean to cut this short, but you do have a big day tomorrow, Emily. I want you to be rested up for your meet."

"I should be heading home anyway." Spencer said. "Get some rest, I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks, Spence."

"No problem. Goodnight." Spencer leaned forward and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Missus Fields. I'll see you at the meet tomorrow."

"Goodnight, honey."

 

 


	155. Chapter 155

The next afternoon.

Spencer walked into the school's locker room where Emily was preparing for her swim meet. Most of the team had already made their way from the locker room out to the pool area to warm up. Spencer walked past the coach's office and noticed that Emily was sitting on the bench in front of her locker with her eyes closed, her iPod in her hand and her headphones in her ears. Spencer walked over to her girlfriend and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, causing Emily to jump a little as her eyes snapped open. She turned her head to see Spencer standing behind her.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she pulled her headphones out of her ears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Spencer walked around to the front of the bench and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"It's okay. I was just really out of it."

"You're still pretty nervous, huh?" Spencer asked placing her hand on Emily's thigh.

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "My stomach's in knots. I've felt like puking since I got up this morning."

"I know what you mean, but don't worry. It'll pass once you're in the water and completely focused."

"I hope so. I'll be so glad once I finally get into college. I never used to get this nervous about meets before."

"It's fine to be nervous. But, you love swimming. Just focus on doing what you love, pretend like you're the only one in the pool."

"I'll try my best."

"And that's the only thing that matters. Do your best. You know, Em, no matter what happens with this meet or what school you pick, I'm really proud of you. You've come so far this year in the pool. Your times are incredible, Rosewood's been in first place almost all year. And you've shattered pretty much every record any swimmer at this school has ever set, that's definitely something to be proud of."

"Thank you. And thanks for coming tonight." Emily smiled. "I know you have about a million things going on right now."

"This is a big competition for you, I wouldn't miss that. Oh and if you do well there just might be a reward in it for you, if you know what I mean." Spencer winked and gently pushed Emily with her elbow.

"You're trying to encourage me with sex?" Emily laughed.

"Well, is it working?" Spencer smirked.

"Maybe."

"Good. I know you've been working extra hard on your backstroke lately, so you win that event and tonight I'll do anything you say and anything you want, however you want it."

"Anything, huh?" Emily smirked. "Even any position I want?"

"Any position you want, you got it and I won't quit until you say so."

"Great. Thanks for the extra motivation."

"No problem. It's what I do. But, you really should head out and get warmed up. That Arizona State recruiter can't scout you if you're not out there." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily. "You're gonna do great. Just relax."

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Do you know if my mom's here yet?"

"She is." Spencer nodded. "She was the first person here...well right after me, of course. She's saving me a seat, right up front."

"Thanks." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and hugged her.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Spencer stood up.

Emily also stood up and placed her iPod back into her locker before exiting the locker room with Spencer at her side.

"Good luck. I'll see you after the meet." Spencer placed a kiss to Emily's cheek and headed over to the bleachers.

"How is she?" Pam asked as Spencer sat down. "She was so nervous this morning."

"She's still pretty nervous. But she'll be fine. Once she gets in her groove, she'll forget about the recruiter even being here."

"I hope so. I hate seeing Emily put so much pressure on herself all the time."

"Me too. Most of the time she doesn't give herself anywhere near the credit she deserves. She spends a lot of time focusing on how she can improve without appreciating what she does well."

"I know. She gets herself so worked up...Spencer, honey, has Emily mentioned to you any schools she's really interested in?"

"No. I was actually gonna ask you the same thing. She just says she wants to go with the school that'll give her the best offer, but she hasn't really said she's interested in any one school in particular."

"I want her to get some good offers, but money isn't everything. I also want her to choose a school with good academics. She needs to get a solid education."

"Definitely. Right now, I think she's mainly concerned about the athletic scholarship thing, but there's no reason she can't also get an academic scholarship. She did really well on the SATs and she's doing great in all of her classes. I don't know why she thinks swimming's the only thing she's good at."

"I'm hoping for Emily to get a scholarship to a great school just as much as she is, but I want her to pick a school that she actually wants to go to."

"I understand that." Spencer nodded. "And I totally agree. If you're going to spend four years at a school, you should like. It doesn't matter to me where Emily decides to go, I just want her to be happy with her decision."

"You're a good girlfriend, Spencer." Pam said. "I'm glad Emily has you."

"Thank you. She's been completely supportive of me going to Princeton, I owe her the same support. And I'm happy to give it."

* * *

Later that evening after the swim meet had ended, Spencer and Pam waited patiently for Emily in the hallway outside of the natatorium.

"Hey, Em. Great job out there." Spencer said, walking over to Emily and giving her a hug.

"Thanks, but we didn't even win." Emily sighed.

"So what? You were amazing. That's what matters the most to the recruiters. You won all of your events and your backstroke was totally on point by the way."

"I had the best pep talk before the meet." Emily raised an eyebrow at Spencer as she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"So what did the ASU recruiter say, honey?" Pam asked.

"He said he's definitely interested in me, he gave me a bunch of information about Arizona State." Emily held up a maroon colored folder. "He said he'd talk to his bosses and see what kind of offer they'd be able to give me. He told me that he'd be in touch probably within the next couple of weeks."

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you." Pam said as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Do you think you might be interested in Arizona State?"

"Maybe. I'll definitely look over all this stuff and listen to what the recruiter has to say. I'm not ready to just jump into anything though."

"That's fine. I understand." Pam said. "I'm here to help you. We can look over schools together and we'll talk to your dad too."

"Thanks, mom."

"Do you want to head home and I can make something for dinner?" Pam asked. "Spencer, you're welcome to join us."

"Actually, I have some math homework that Spencer promised to help me with. So, is it all right if I go over to her house for a while?"

"That's fine." Pam said. "Just don't come home too late."

"I won't." Emily said, reaching down and taking Spencer's hand.

* * *

A few days later.

It was Saturday evening and Spencer had been sitting on Melissa's bed, holding Taylor while Melissa browsed through the closet searching for a dress to wear on her date.

"What do you think about this one?" Melissa pulled a short, black v-neck dress from the closet and looked over at Emily.

"I love it." Emily said. "Hanna always says you can never go wrong with a little black dress. You'll look amazing."

"No." Spencer chimed in from across the room.

"What's wrong with it?" Emily turned around and glared at her girlfriend.

"It's way too short and too low cut." Spencer said matter-of-factly. "It's too slutty."

"Please. How is that slutty at all?" Emily argued. "Even my mom allows me to wear dresses way shorter than that. You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying..."

"Well, if Spencer hates this dress then..." Melissa said.

"It's perfect." Emily and Melissa said in unison.

Emily and Melissa both laughed.

"Whatever." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Come on, Taylor we don't have to take this." Spencer stood up with the baby in her arms.

"Oh, relax." Emily walked over to Spencer and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I don't even know why you put up with her half the time." Melissa said, looking at Emily.

"Most of the time she's sweet. And so cute. I mean do you see her with Taylor? It doesn't get cuter than this."

"How long are you planning on being out anyway?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. We're having dinner at eight, then we'll just see what happens. Maybe we'll head back to his place and..."

"Um, what?" Spencer's eyes widened. "You barely even know this guy, I really don't think it's a good idea to-"

"I was just kidding, Spence." Melissa laughed. "Calm down."

"Oh..."

"Do you have somewhere to be tonight or something?" Melissa asked.

"No, we're both all yours for the night." Emily said. "My mom said I could sleep over so no hurry. We'll give Taylor a bath and put her to bed. We'll be right here if she needs anything."

"Your mom said you can sleep over? With me?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Yeah, well, I mean she also thinks that Aria and Hanna are sleeping over too, so if she asks..."

"Got it." Spencer nodded.

It was a moment later that the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house.

"That must be Greg." Melissa said. "He's a little early. Spence, can you please go get the door and let him know that I'm almost ready?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"And you better be nice to him if you plan on making it past first base later tonight." Emily said.

"I'll be nice. Chill out." Spencer said in a mocking tone as she shifted Taylor in her arms and walked out of the room.

"You've got her wrapped around your little finger, Em." Melissa laughed. "You guys aren't even married yet and you've already got all of the power to pull the sex as a weapon card."

"It works most of the time, but, honestly it's usually an empty threat. Don't tell Spencer, but I like it just as much as she does." Emily smiled sheepishly.

"Your secret's safe with me. Thank you again for babysitting tonight. I really, really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm happy to help. I love Taylor and your whole family, actually."

"We all love you too. I'm so glad you and Spencer finally got together." Melissa stepped forward and hugged Emily.

"So am I." Emily said as she happily returned the embrace. "Now, you should probably get dressed because your sister is downstairs talking to your date." Emily laughed.

"God, you're right. I better hurry."

* * *

When Spencer got downstairs she opened the front door where she found Doctor Henderson dressed in a well-fitting black suit, white dress shirt and light blue paisley tie. His hair was perfectly combed and parted just slightly to one side and his face was clean-shaven, with just the slightest hint of five o'clock shadow.

"Hello." Doctor Henderson said. "I'm here to pick up Melissa."

"Come on in. She'll be ready in a few minutes." Spencer said.

"Thank you. It's Spencer, right?"

"Yeah...how did you know that?"

"You were with your sister at The Grille when I asked her out. I mean, we were never properly introduced, but Melissa talked about you. We've been talking on the phone and texting all week."

"Cool. You can sit down if you want." Spencer said as they walked into the living room.

"Thank you." Greg said as he took a seat on the couch. "So, do you babysit your niece often?"

"Sometimes." Spencer sat down and gently bounced Taylor on her knee. "I don't necessarily always babysit, but I spend a lot of time with her."

"How could anyone not want to spend time with her? She's adorable."

"She is. I love her a lot. Do you have any nieces or nephews?"

"I do, actually. I have one of each. My brother and his wife just had a daughter about a year ago and my sister and her husband have a five year old son."

"Do you have any kids? Or wives or ex-wives?" Spencer asked matter-of-factly.

"No." Gregory laughed a little. "No kids and definitely no wife. I've never been close to being married. I haven't even had many girlfriends."

"Why not?"

"I've been extremely busy with med school. A lot of women just haven't been very patient with my career. Now that I've graduated, I'm still busy, but I have more time to commit to a relationship."

"Where did you go to med school?"

"I went to U Penn."

"You went to Penn Med? It's one of the top medical schools in the whole country. U Penn had the first med school in the U.S."

"I think I remember reading something about that in the brochure." Greg chuckled. "Melissa said you were a senior in high school. Are you thinking about U Penn for college?"

"Actually, I took classes there over the summer to get a jump start on my general courses. I'm heading to Princeton next fall."

"Princeton, huh? What are you planning on studying?"

"Political science pre-law."

"That's great. Have you thought about where you'll go to law school?"

"I'm hoping either Harvard or Yale. I got accepted to both for undergrad, but I've had my heart set on Princeton since I was little. I just wish Princeton still had it's own law school so I could just stay there."

"I get that, but still to attend multiple Ivy League schools is incredible. It's hard enough to get into just one. I'm very impressed and your parents must be so proud of and your sister, both going to Ivy League schools."

"It's kind of a requirement for this family. We've both worked really hard though."

It was only a few minutes later that both Melissa and Emily came downstairs.

Greg stood up and walked over to Melissa.

"You look amazing." Greg said, locking eyes with Melissa.

"Thank you." Melissa smiled. "Oh and I don't think I ever introduced you, but this is Emily. I'm sure you already know Spencer by now."

"I'm Spencer's girlfriend." Emily said. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"You too." Greg said, giving Emily a friendly smile.

"So, are you ready to go?" Melissa asked.

"Ready if you are. Can I get your coat for you?"

"Sure. It's the black one on the end hook by the door."

Greg walked over to the door and picked up the coat, which he then held out for Melissa to slip her arms through.

"Taylor has a few bottles in the fridge. I fed her a little bit earlier, but she didn't eat very much so she'll probably be ready for more in a few hours. If you need anything I'll have my cell. I'll check in with you guys a little later."

"We'll be fine." Emily said. "Have a good time."

"Thank you guys again for babysitting. I'll see you later tonight."

Melissa then stepped over to the couch where Spencer was still sitting with Taylor.

"Bye Taylor. Mommy will be back soon." Melissa leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you."

Once Melissa and Greg had left for the evening, Emily sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"So...what did you find wrong with him?" Emily asked, waiting for Spencer to complain about her sister's date.

"Not one damn thing. Can you believe that?" Spencer sighed. "He's handsome, charming and polite. And he graduated from an Ivy League college. He's perfect for Melissa."

"That's great. He seems so nice. I hope everything works out for them."

"He said that he and Melissa have been talking and texting all week. No wonder she's had that big stupid grin on her face every time she's looked at her phone." Spencer rolled her eyes. "So lame."

"You're so mean. That's not lame. I still smile when you text me. She just likes him. Try to be happy for her."

* * *

Later that evening Emily was sitting on the couch, rocking Taylor in her arms.

"I'm hungry." Spencer said. "You wanna order a pizza or something?"

"Sure. Pizza sounds great."

"What do you want on it?" Spencer asked as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Mushrooms then what ever else you want."

"Okay." Spencer stood up as she dialed the number to her favorite pizza shop.

Spencer paced about the living room as she talked on the phone.

"Hey, Spence, I think someone else is hungry too." Emily said.

Spencer slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned around where she noticed Taylor's tiny hands groping at Emily's breasts.

"Is your little tummy hungry? Emily asked as she gently patted Taylor's stomach. "Come on sweetie, let's get you fed." Emily stood up. "You wanna take her so I can heat up a bottle?"

"Sure thing."

Taylor whined a little and reached back toward Emily as Spencer lifted her from her girlfriend's arms.

"Come here, kiddo. I don't blame you for wanting in on some of that action, but that's my territory." Spencer laughed. "Taylor's just like her aunt, she knows what she likes. Smart kid, I mean who doesn't like big boobs?"

"Big boobs are totally overrated." Emily said. "If you ask me, a handful is all you really need. Besides, I'm more of a leg woman anyway."

"Lucky for me." Spencer smiled. "But...I am wondering..."

"About what?"

"How much bigger do you think your boobs will get when you're pregnant?"

"You're such a perv." Emily laughed.

"Oh, I see how it is. I want boobs and I'm a perv, but Taylor wants them and it's cute." Spencer joked.

Spencer walked into the kitchen as Taylor began fussing in her arms as she reached toward Emily again.

"I don't understand why she's so upset." Spencer said. "She usually likes it when I hold her, but she really wants you…"

"She's just hungry. Melissa's still breastfeeding." Emily walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle. "And we have just about the same size chest, so I probably feel more like mom, that's all."

"Wait, you and my sister have compared boobs? Gross."

"We didn't like whip them out and compare sizes." Emily rolled her eyes. "She was talking to me about breastfeeding and how when she stops she's not looking forward to having her boobs go back to their normal size. Just stuff like that."

"That's not making it better."

"What? She's just concerned about everything you'll be concerned about when I have a baby."

"It's just, why do you have to take a great thing like boobs and throw my sister into it to totally ruin it for me?" Spencer shook her head.

"Because we're babysitting and I know how you can't control yourself." Emily smirked as she put the bottle in the microwave.

"I can too."

"Okay. Then put your raging lady boner back in your pants and help me feed your niece." Emily said as she took the bottle from the microwave.

"Lady boner." Spencer snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. You already completely destroyed any hint of arousal I had. Trust me."

"Mission accomplished then." Emily laughed as she took the bottle from the microwave and tested the milk's temperature on her wrist. "Bring Taylor back to the living room."

Once Emily had sat down on the couch, Spencer handed Taylor back to her. Emily held the bottle, which Taylor eagerly accepted.

"That's better." Emily smiled as she watched the baby drink the bottle.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said sitting down next to her girlfriend. "You know I was just teasing you, right? I don't care what size chest you have. I love you and your body, just the way you are. I always have."

"I know you're just kidding. And I love you too." Emily turned her head and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

"Good. I just don't want you to ever feel like I think that you're anything less than perfect."

"That's not possible. You always make me feel like the most beautiful person in the whole world, even on my worst days."

Spencer slid closer to Emily on the couch and put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You know, I can't believe how much Taylor looks like you." Emily said as she gently shifted the baby's weight in her arms. "I mean she looks like Melissa, but I think you and Melissa look a lot alike."

"She's gonna be such a heart breaker someday." Spencer said.

"Without a doubt."

Later that evening after bathing Taylor, Emily laid her down on the changing table. She took a fresh diaper from the box on the bottom of the table and put it on Taylor.

"Spence, can you grab me a new onesie for her, please?"

"Sure." Spencer opened the top drawer of the dresser and took out a pink and white striped onesie.

"Thanks." Emily said, taking the clothing from her girlfriend.

Once Emily had dressed Taylor she lifted her from the changing table and walked over to the rocking chair next to the crib. Emily sat down and gently cradled Taylor's head against her shoulder as she slowly rocked back and forth in the chair. Spencer sat down on the floor in front of Emily and watched her girlfriend and niece until Taylor eventually drifted off to sleep. Once Emily was sure that Taylor was fast asleep, she stood up and laid her down in the crib.

"We can take this downstairs." Spencer's said softly as she stood up and picked up the baby monitor.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Emily reached into the crib and gently stroked Taylor's hair.

"You're the best aunt she could ever have." Spencer placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"It's easy, she's perfect."

* * *

When Melissa arrived home that night, she walked inside to find Spencer asleep on the couch with the baby monitor lying on her chest. Emily was sitting on the end of the couch with Spencer's legs in her lap as she looked at something on her phone.

"Hey, Emily." Melissa said, hanging her coat up. "Did Taylor give you any trouble?"

"None at all. She's been fed, burped, changed, bathed and put to bed. She's been sleeping like an angel ever since."

"That's great. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"Was she a little too much of a handful for Spencer tonight?" Melissa laughed.

"Oh no, I think this is totally food induced. After we put Taylor to bed, we came back downstairs and Spence finished off the rest of our left over pizza and about half a pint of ice cream before passing out."

"Why am I not surprised at all?" Melissa laughed again.

"Because you know your sister." Emily said as she slipped out from under Spencer's legs and stood up.

"Since Spencer's out cold, do you wanna have a cup of coffee with me?" Melissa asked.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"I'm just gonna run upstairs, check on Taylor and change my clothes. I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll put some coffee on."

When Melissa came back downstairs she took two mugs from the cabinet and filled them both with coffee.

"So, how was your date?" Emily asked as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"I had a great time. We had dinner and then we went out for a couple of drinks. It was a pretty innocent first date."

"Are you guys going out again soon?"

"We're hoping to at least meet for lunch next week if our schedules line up. We might do dinner some night too if we can."

"You know, I think the two of you are totally cute together."

"Thanks." Melissa smiled. "Greg's really sweet and it's such a refreshing change to finally meet a nice, mature down to Earth guy for once. In months of online dating I didn't meet even one decent guy."

"I didn't know you were doing the online dating thing." Emily said as she raised her mug to her lips.

"I thought I'd at least try it out. It's hard trying to meet people when you're balancing a full-time job and a baby. I don't really have a lot of extra time."

"It makes sense. You can browse tons of people and get to know them before you actually meet. Then you won't waste your time. It's practical, as long as everyone's honest, I mean."

"Uh huh and they all seem so promising until they message you asking for boob pictures. And I can't even tell you how many penis pictures I've gotten that I haven't asked for."

"Why do guys have to be such pigs?" Emily shook her head. "I don't understand why they think that girls want those kind of pictures."

"Me either. It's not attractive at all. I thought I could avoid all of that by signing up for the legitimate dating sites, the ones you have to pay for, but I guess there'll be perverts everywhere."

"That's true." Emily laughed. "But I don't think you'll have to worry about that with Greg."

"Thankfully, neither do I. In a week of talking on the phone and texting he never once said anything remotely sexual or asked me for pictures."

"That's good to hear...so, now you have to answer the one burning question..."

"What's that?"

"Did he kiss you?"

Emily immediately noticed a grin creep across Melissa's face.

"He totally did." Emily smiled.

"Yes. He did." Melissa stared down at her coffee cup, unable to control the grin on her face. "I mean it was just one kiss goodnight, but it was great."

A moment later, Spencer opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched. Spencer lifted her head and sat up a little, noticing Emily and Melissa at the kitchen island.

"When did you get home?" Spencer asked, taking the baby monitor from her chest and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Just a little bit ago." Melissa said.

"How was your date?"

"It was nice. I had a really good time."

"Are you gonna go out with him again?"

"Yeah, I think so." Melissa nodded.

"Okay." Spencer said just before lying back down and almost instantly falling asleep once again.

"You think that means she approves?" Emily laughed.

"I think that's about the closest I'll get from her." Melissa laughed as she took a drink from her coffee mug.

 

 


	156. Chapter 156

A few weeks later.  
  
It was early evening on Friday night.  
  
"Mom, I'm going over to Spencer's." Emily called out as she quickly headed out the front door.  
  
Emily excitedly got into her car and headed over to the Hastings' house. She parked her car in the driveway, stepped out and practically ran toward the barn. She opened the door and walked inside, she didn't see Spencer in the kitchen or the living room, but she heard the shower running.  
  
"Hey, Spence." Emily knocked on the bathroom door. "I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right out." Spencer called out.  
  
Emily walked over to Spencer's bed and sat down. She fidgeted on the bed, unable to hold still. A few minutes later Spencer, walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
"Oh my God, Spence. I have to tell you something." Emily stood up, excitedly placing her hands on Spencer's bare, wet shoulders.  
  
"Okay." Spencer laughed a little as she leaned in and kissed Emily. "Just let me put some clothes on first."  
  
"I'm sorry I missed your meet today, I feel terrible about not being there for you…I know today’s meet was a big one for you…" Spencer walked over to her dresser and slipped on a pair of athletic shorts and a Rosewood Sharks t shirt.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I would never have wanted you to skip your hockey game. The team can't afford to lose you."  
  
"So...what did you want to tell me?" Spencer asked, walking back over to Emily.  
  
"I came by to tell you that…I signed with a school today..." Emily smiled brightly.   
  
"Oh my God, Em! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Congratulations. UCLA is gonna be so lucky to have you on their team."  
  
Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her tight.  
  
"Spence, I didn't sign with UCLA...I decided to go with a different school..."  
  
"Which one?" Spencer asked, confused.  
  
"I accepted an offer from Rutgers University."  
  
"Like THE Rutgers? As in the school in New Brunswick, New Jersey?"  
  
"That's the one. The same school that's less than a half hour drive from Princeton." Emily took both of Spencer's hands in her own. "We'll be together next year."  
  
"This is amazing." Spencer leaned forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's.  
  
Emily reached up and placed her hand behind Spencer's head, happily returning the kiss. After a few moments, when the kiss was broken, Spencer pulled away and looked into Emily's eyes.  
  
"But wait...are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to pick Rutgers just because it's close to me...I want you to..."  
  
"Spence." Emily placed her finger over Spencer's lips, silencing her. "This is everything I want. I'm positive. Rutgers has a great nursing program, a super talented swim team and you nearby. It's a perfect fit for me."  
  
"Did you know Rutgers was visiting our school?" Spencer asked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah." Emily nodded, sitting down next to Spencer. "My coach told me last week, so I did my research and took a virtual campus tour and everything. Then after the meet tonight, my mom, my coach and I all met with the recruiter and he was so impressed that he gave me an offer on the spot."  
  
"Why didn't you mention to me that you were interested in Rutgers or that they were scouting at our school?"  
  
"I was dying to tell you. But, it's so perfect, I didn't wanna jinx it or get our hopes up, in case it didn't work out."  
  
"But, it did. So it doesn't matter." Spencer smiled. "I'm so happy for you. What kind of offer did they give you?"  
  
"Well, they won't cover everything, I have to pay for my own room and board, but they'll cover most of my tuition and if I keep my grades up, I can still get an academic scholarship to take care of the rest. And what ever I can’t get covered, I can get student loans and I have money saved up from life guarding this summer and the swim lessons I've been teaching at the Y."  
  
"Do you know how happy I am, right now?" Spencer asked. "I'm so proud of you.”   
  
"Thanks." Emily smiled as she leaned over and kissed Spencer.  
  
"I never expected that we'd actually get to be together by this time next year." Spencer said.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"So, is there anything else you need to do or basically just wait until next year?"  
  
"I'll be making an official campus visit at some point here soon. I'll meet the swim team and the coach, stuff like that. I also have to apply for campus housing.”  
  
"Can I come with you on your tour?"  
  
"Sure. My mom's coming with me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came with us."  
  
"Great. Just let me know when and I'll be ready."  
  
"I love you, Spence. Thank you for being so supportive of me."  
  
"No problem. I knew you'd get a great offer from a great school. You're always way too hard on yourself."  
  
"So...it’s early and it’s Friday night, we don’t have to be up early tomorrow…what do you say you let me reward all of your hard work?" Spencer smirked and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"How so?" Emily smiled.  
  
"What ever you want. You just let me know and you got it."  
  
"That's sounds great, but first, I think there’s something I wanna give you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll find out in a minute." Emily said, standing up.  
  
Emily walked over to the bedroom door and closed it. She then turned off the bedroom light and walked over to Spencer's iPod dock, which was on top of the dresser. She scrolled through the songs and once she finally settled on one, the speakers slowly began to fill the room with music.  
  
Emily turned around and made eye contact with Spencer who was sitting patiently on the bed. Emily very slowly and seductively began walking toward her girlfriend.  
  
"I just wanna let you know how much I appreciate you always being my biggest supporter." Emily bit her lip and slid her hands over Spencer's shoulders.  
  
Spencer spread her knees apart and moved closer to the edge of the bed. Emily took a step back and very slowly unzipped the track jacket she was wearing, revealing a short and very low-cut light blue lace camisole.  
  
Emily slipped the jacket off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She then slid down the waistband of her track pants, just enough to allow Spencer to see the top of her matching blue lace panties. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck again, straddled one of her girlfriend's knees and slowly began grinding against the brunette's body.  
  
Spencer inhaled a sharp breath as her eyes wandered all over Emily's body.  
  
"Damn. This is so hot." Spencer growled as she placed her hands on Emily's hips.  
  
"Yeah?" Emily smirked. "You like this?" She asked seductively as she leaned down until her breasts were level with Spencer's eyes.  
  
"Uh...uh huh..." Spencer nodded and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, her eyes glued to Emily's cleavage.  
  
"Good." Emily ran her fingers through Spencer's hair and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's.  
  
Emily then took a step back, slipped her pants down her legs and stepped out of them. She then turned around and swayed her hips to the music, giving Spencer a very nice view of her backside and long legs. Emily's panties hugged every single curve of her hips and thighs perfectly, which drove Spencer crazy.  
  
Spencer squirmed on the edge of the bed as she ran her hands up Emily's thighs and hips. When Emily turned around, she squatted down, running her hands over Spencer’s thighs before standing up again. Emily slowly lifted her camisole up her abdomen and pulled it over her head, leaving her completely topless.  
  
Spencer licked her lips and stared lustfully. Emily took Spencer's hands and placed them on her breasts. Emily closed her eyes for a moment, her nipples hardening underneath Spencer's touch.  
  
"Maybe, you can help me with these?" Emily said, her eyes never leaving Spencer’s as she hooked her own thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down just a little.  
  
"I think I can do that." Spencer wasted no time in pulling Emily's panties down her hips and letting them fall to the floor.  
  
"Someone's a little eager." Emily laughed a little. "I guess you're ready?"  
  
"You have no idea." Spencer said, forcing herself to maintain eye contact with her now completely naked girlfriend.  
  
"You definitely seem over dressed, don't you think?" Emily chuckled.  
  
Spencer stood up, quickly pulled her shirt over her head and flung it across the room. She then yanked her own shorts down and stepped out of them.  
  
"Better?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Much." Emily placed her hand behind Spencer's head and smashed their lips together.  
  
Emily opened her mouth and moaned into the kiss as she felt Spencer's tongue against her own. After a few moments, Spencer broke the kiss, just long enough for she and Emily to get onto the bed. As Emily's head hit the pillow, she stared up into Spencer's dark, desire-clouded eyes.  
  
"I love you." Emily said, tucking a lock of wet hair behind Spencer's ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Spencer leaned down and placed a kiss to Emily's lips. Emily's hands roamed over Spencer's shoulders as the brunette began kissing her way down Emily's neck. Emily sighed and slipped one of her hands into Spencer's hair as Spencer gently sucked on her pulse point. After a few moments, Spencer began kissing her way down Emily's chest. She took one of Emily's nipples into her mouth and sucked, occasionally grazing her teeth over the hardened nub.

Once Spencer was satisfied with the amount of attention she had paid to Emily's upper body, she trailed a line of kisses down her girlfriend's abdomen, stopping just short of her center. Spencer settled in between Emily's legs and pushed her knees apart.  
  
Emily moaned loudly when she felt Spencer's tongue slowly begin gliding up her center. Both of Emily's legs involuntarily twitched when she felt Spencer's tongue brush over her clit.  
  
"Spence..." Emily moaned, her hands quickly finding Spencer's hair and tugging at her brunette locks.   
  
Spencer slowly snaked her hand upward, slipped two of her fingers into Emily's center and began pumping them in and out.  
  
Emily closed her eyes and pushed Spencer's head down, as she felt her girlfriend's tongue and fingers begin moving faster.  
  
After a little while of working up Emily’s arousal, Spencer stopped moving her tongue and slipped her fingers out of Emily's body. Emily sat up a little and watched as Spencer reached over to the nightstand and took out their strap on.  
  
Although her arousal was overwhelming, Emily fought off the strong urge to touch herself and waited patiently for Spencer to slip into the harness. Spencer tightened the straps snugly around her hips and reached back to the nightstand for a condom, which she quickly opened and slipped on.  
  
Spencer then settled her body back in between Emily's legs. She placed one hand near Emily's shoulder and grasped the base of the toy in her other hand as she slowly guided the tip into Emily's body. Once the toy was fully inside, Spencer began roughly thrusting in and out at a hurried pace.  
  
"Fuck, Spence." Emily moaned loudly as she spread her legs further apart.  
  
Without slowing her pace, Spencer leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Emily ran her hands through Spencer's hair as she slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. The kiss was rough and sloppy as Spencer’s tongue wrestled with Emily’s for dominance. Emily's head sunk down into the pillow, her back arched and she squeezed her eyes shut as Spencer increased the speed of her thrusts and let out a deep, guttural groan into the kiss.  
  
Emily slid her fingers from Spencer's hair and gripped her shoulders, digging her fingernails into the brunette's skin. It wasn’t long before, Spencer's thrusts unexpectedly slowed and eventually stopped.  
  
Emily exhaled, opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, her arousal nowhere near sated.   
  
"Did you come?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, I just have a fucking cramp in my leg." Spencer mumbled into Emily's shoulder. "Sorry."  
  
"It's all right." Emily laughed a little as she rubbed her hand up and down the small of Spencer's back.

 

“It’s not funny.” Spencer groaned.

 

“I know, I’m still horny.” Emily said, jokingly. "You wanna try a different position?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna fuck me from behind?" Emily asked, stroking Spencer's hair. "You're really good at it."  
  
"I am?" Spencer pulled back and looked down at Emily.  
  
"Uh huh. You can go a lot harder that way. You know how much I love that.”   
  
Spencer smirked as she slipped out of Emily's body. Emily sat up and placed a kiss to Spencer's lips before turning over and positioning herself on her hands and knees. Once Emily was ready, Spencer quickly positioned herself behind her girlfriend. She grasped the base of the toy in her right hand, lined herself up with Emily's entrance and pushed inside. Spencer began thrusting at a steady pace, gradually picking up speed. Emily groaned and gripped the bed sheets in tight fists as she felt Spencer's hips connect with her backside, each time more forcefully than the last.  
  
"God..." Emily moaned as her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Spencer grunted and gripped Emily's hips, pulling her as close as possible with each thrust. After a few minutes, Emily began moving her hips backward into Spencer's body, meeting each thrust. Feeling that Emily was probably getting close to orgasm, Spencer increased her pace, slipped her hand around Emily's upper thigh and began fingering her girlfriend's clit, bringing her even greater pleasure.  
  
"Spence...don't stop...I'm almost there..." Emily choked out.  
  
And Spencer didn't stop. Her thrusts were short and quick, sweat beaded and dripped down her neck and chest and she continued using her fingers on Emily's most sensitive spot.  
  
"Fuck, Spence...mmmm..." Emily cried out in pleasure as she finally reached her climax.  
  
Spencer smirked a small self-satisfied smile and continued thrusting just long enough to help Emily ride out her orgasm. Spencer then slowly pulled out of Emily's center. Emily laid down on her side, breathing heavily. Spencer removed the harness from her body and dropped it to the floor before laying down on the bed, next to her girlfriend.

 

“I told you you’re good at doggie style.” Emily said. “That was great.” She wrapped her arms around Spencer’s body and nestled her face into her girlfriend’s chest.

 

“I do what I can.” Spencer smirked. “So you know, with you going to Rutgers next year, we can do this all the time, no interruptions, just the two of us at my townhouse.”

 

“That sounds amazing. I mean I know that even though we’ll be close to each other, we’ll both be busy with school work and everything, so let’s promise to set aside some time for just the two of us.”

 

“Absolutely.” Spencer placed her arm around Emily’s shoulder. “We’ll always make time for each other. No matter what.”  Spencer leaned over and placed a kiss to Emily’s forehead.

* * *

  
  
Later the next evening.  
  
Spencer walked out of the barn and noticed both of her parents’ cars were in the driveway. She walked into the house where she found both of her parents in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Spence." Peter said. "I was just about to order a pizza. Any special requests?"  
  
"I don't think so. What ever you want is fine. I do wanna talk to you and mom about something though."  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Well, last night Emily told me that she got offered a scholarship to Rutgers University."  
  
"Rutgers. That's a pretty good school. I've got a couple of friends who went there."  
  
"Did she take the offer?" Veronica asked.  
  
"She did." Spencer nodded.  
  
"You must be excited. Rutgers isn't far from Princeton at all." Veronica said.  
  
"I am. She'll be close by, she got a great offer to a great school. And she's really happy, now at least some of the pressure is off of her."  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm glad everything seems to be falling into place for Emily. She really deserves it." Veronica smiled. "Is that what you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not the only thing."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Peter asked.  
  
"I was doing a little research and the townhouse that you guys bought for me to move into is only about fifteen or twenty minutes from Rutgers' campus and Princeton's campus...I was just wondering...would it be okay with you guys if Emily moved in with me next fall?"  
  
"Living together is a huge step..." Veronica pointed out.  
  
"I know. I haven't even talked to Emily about this, I wanted to talk to you and dad first. I just thought that since I'll be alone in that big townhouse and Emily's scholarship won't cover housing, it could be beneficial to both of us."  
  
"Honestly, I would prefer for you to have a roommate. What do you think, Peter?" Veronica looked over at her husband.  
  
"You think this something you and Emily are ready for?" Peter asked.  
  
"I think we can handle it." Spencer said. "And Emily wouldn't have to take out loans to live in a tiny, cramped dorm room with someone she doesn't know..."  
  
"Why don't you go pick up the pizza and let your mother and I talk about this."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back."  
  
Spencer then headed out the door and to her car.  
  
"Do you think they're actually ready to live together?" Peter asked. "They're only going to be freshmen."  
  
"They're both mature and responsible for their age. They've been through a lot and made it this far..."  
  
"That's true. They've been friends since they were kids, so I guess it's a little different."  
  
"I think so too. I'd be willing to bet that with the two of them being at schools so close together, even if Emily's not technically living at the townhouse, she's more than likely going to be spending quite a few nights there."  
  
"You're probably right." Peter nodded. "But, even if we do allow them, I can't exactly picture Pam and Wayne being thrilled with the idea."  
  
"No, probably not initially, but like I said, Emily's probably going to be sleeping there regardless of whether Pam and Wayne are paying for an overpriced dorm room. So why waste the money?"  
  
"So, I guess if it's all right with them, it's all right with us, then." Peter said.  
  
"I suppose so." Veronica agreed. “I’ll be waiting for Pam’s call once she finds out.”

“Do you want me to talk to Wayne? Or Pam?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I can handle it.” Veronica said.


	157. Chapter 157

The next evening.

Emily and Spencer had been sitting at The Grille having dinner together.

"So, have you been able to get in touch with your dad?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. My mom and I actually got to talk to him this afternoon for a little bit. It was getting kinda late in Afghanistan, but he said he might be able to call tomorrow."

"That's great. Any idea when he might be coming home?"

"Not yet. I hope really soon though."

"Me too. He at least must have been really happy to hear about you getting into Rutgers."

"He was." Emily smiled brightly. "He said that he's so proud of me and as soon as he comes home we're gonna celebrate. My mom said she spent most of yesterday morning on the phone with all of our family."

"I'm not surprised and I don't blame her at all."

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about how awesome it's gonna be that you'll have your own place next year. It'll be nice to be able to get away from the dorm and maybe sometimes I can even stay over with you. Then we won't have to worry about trying to squish into one single bed in my dorm room, especially because you move around a lot in your sleep."

"I do move around a lot, don't I?" Spencer agreed.

"You do and you take up almost the whole bed as it is and yours is huge. I practically have to sleep on top of you."

"What's wrong with that?" Spencer smirked.

"Nothing." Emily shrugged and smiled at her girlfriend. "I don't mind. But, I'm also glad that when we wanna...you know..." Emily said softly. "We won't have to worry about roommates who won't leave or walk in unexpectedly."

"Oh, I'm especially excited about that. Believe me. I was already preparing myself to go months at a time without sex with you and now we don't even have to so much as plan our sex life around roommates. It'll be great. We won't even have to try to be quiet. Not that you can help it anyway." Spencer winked.

"That's not really my fault, now is it?"

"I guess not." Spencer said, a small half smile creeping across her lips. "So, Em. Since we're talking about this...all joking aside, there's something I wanna talk to you about..." Spencer said, raising her glass to her lips.

"Is everything okay?" Emily set her fork down and stared across the table at her girlfriend, slightly concerned.

"Absolutely. It's just that, I was wondering..." Spencer hesitated, beginning to feel a little nervous. "How would you feel about skipping the whole dorm thing and moving in with me next year..."

Spencer's heart pounded in her chest, she had butterflies in her stomach and she held her breath, waiting for Emily to respond.

"You're asking me to live with you? In your parents' townhouse?" Emily said.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded as she swallowed the lump her throat. "I mean if you want to, the offer's on the table. I just thought that since Rutgers is so close to Princeton, if you moved in with me, you wouldn't have to worry about applying for campus housing or wasting all that money on a dorm room..." Spencer rambled. "If you're not ready to live together, I totally understand, I just wanted to put the option out there..."

"Spencer. Are you kidding? I would love to move in with you." Emily reached across the table and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Really?" Spencer smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course. I love you and we'll live together eventually, why not now, since we'll be so close together anyway...but, are your parents okay with that idea, it's technically their place..."

"We talked about it last night and they're fine with it...as long as it's okay with...your parents. I think that's where our issue might be. I'm really not sure that your mom will be cool with it, but my mom said she'll talk to your parents about it, if they want."

"We'll convince my parents." Emily said. "If it means getting to live with you next year, I'll do what ever it takes."

"So will I."

"I was so excited about going to a school close to yours, can you imagine how awesome it would be actually living together?" Emily said excitedly. "Just the two of us."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it, Em."

* * *

Later that night.

Spencer pulled her car into the Fields' driveway and put it in park. Spencer reached over and placed her open palm on top of Emily thigh to which Emily happily slipped her hand into Spencer's and laced their fingers together.

"Thanks for dinner tonight." Emily said, leaning her head back against the seat and glancing over at her girlfriend.

"No problem...so, you want me to talk to your mom with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to her first and we'll go from there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "I don't think she'll be too thrilled about us wanting to live together. I'll deal with that."

"Okay. I'll be home if you need me."

"Thanks, Spence. You wanna walk me to the door?"

"Em. Would I ever have it any other way?"

"I hope not." Emily smiled as she let go of Spencer's hand and opened the car door.

Spencer turned off the car and opened her door as well. They both walked up the porch steps to the Fields' front door.

Spencer placed her hands around Emily's waist and leaned in to kiss her. Emily slipped her hands over Spencer's shoulders and tangled her fingers into the brunette's hair. Spencer deepened the kiss, gently slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily moaned a little into the kiss as Spencer pulled her closer against her body.

When the kiss was eventually broken, Spencer leaned her forehead against Emily's.

"Let me know how the talk with your mom goes."

"I will. I'll text you before I go to bed."

"I'll be up. I love you." Spencer said.

"I love you too. See you in the morning?"

"I'll pick you up. Goodnight." Spencer leaned in and kissed Emily one more time.

"Night." Emily smiled as Spencer pulled away.

Emily waited for Spencer to get back into her car and pull out of the driveway before heading inside. She walked in the front door, locked it and immediately headed upstairs.

"Hi, honey." Pam said as Emily passed her parents' bedroom, which was already cracked open.

"Hi, mom." Emily pushed open the door and stepped inside, where she saw her mother lying in bed, reading a book.

"How was your date?"

"It's was good. Spencer and I just went to The Grille for dinner...can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Pam marked her page and closed her book. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's great." Emily nodded.

"Come sit down." Pam patted the mattress next to her. "What's on your mind?"

Emily sat down on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard and stretching out her legs in front of her.

"Well, you know that Rutgers' campus is only about half an hour from Princeton's..."

"I remember you mentioning that. I know you're really happy to stay close to Spencer next year."

"I am. And...Spencer's gonna be moving into the townhouse her parents bought..." Emily anxiously ran her fingers through her hair. "Well...Spencer asked me to move in with her in the fall...and I'd like to."

"Emily...I really don't know that I'd be comfortable with you two living together..."

"I figured you might feel that way...but things are different now, lots of couples live together at college. Even guys and girls live together now."

"I suppose that's true, but those other kids aren't my daughter." Pam said, calmly. "And it's not only that, I know moving in with Spencer seems like all fun and games, but living with a significant other is a huge step in a relationship, especially for such a young couple. It takes a lot of work from both sides."

"I know, but I really think we can handle it. We'll live together eventually. Plus, if I moved in with Spencer, I wouldn't have to worry about getting expensive campus housing...I could save that money and use it for something else…"

"And Spencer's parents are perfectly fine with this idea?" Pam said, disbelievingly.

"Spencer said she talked to her parents about it before she even asked me. She said they're okay with it...I just want you to try to keep an open mind about it. Maybe you can talk to Spencer's mom and we can discuss it with dad...please at least consider it."

"I'm not flat out saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. This is something we'll really need to think about."

"I understand. That's all I'm asking right now."

"It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks, mom." Emily leaned over and hugged her mother.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Night." Emily got up off of the bed and headed out the door.

* * *

The next morning at school, Emily had been standing at Spencer's locker when she got a text from Aria.

Are you with Spencer right now?

Yeah. Why?

Come to the bathroom by my locker and bring Spencer with you.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked.

"Aria. She said to come to the bathroom by her locker and to bring you with me."

"Why?" Spencer asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I have no idea. She didn't say."

"Well, I guess we should go see what she wants." Spencer closed her locker and took Emily's hand as they began walking down the hall.

When they reached the restroom, Spencer pushed open the door and noticed both Aria and Hanna standing in front of one of the stalls.

"Why did we have to come in here?" Emily asked.

"I dropped my phone in the toilet." Hanna said. "I need Spencer to fish it out."

"Why do I have to do it?" Spencer asked. "You do it."

"I can't. Aria and I just got manicures yesterday. We're not gonna ruin them." Hanna folded her arms over her chest.

Spencer rolled her eyes and stepped forward, toward the stall door.

"Seriously, Han. There's hardly even any water in here." Spencer said, reaching into the toilet and pulling out the barely damp phone.

Spencer shook off a few water droplets from the phone and walked over to the paper towel dispenser. She ripped off a small piece of paper towel and dabbed the phone.

"Do you think it's messed up?" Hanna asked, taking the phone from her friend.

"I doubt it. It barely got wet." Spencer said.

"Thanks." Hanna said. "I just couldn't risk ruining my manicure in that gross toilet water. I mean look how perfect my nails are." She held her hands out to Spencer.

"Great." Spencer said sarcastically as she stepped over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I have to say, I think it's so great that you and Aria have finally gotten back to normal." Emily said. "I hated seeing you guys acting all awkward and weird around each other. I mean who cares if you slept together once? It's no big deal."

"Spence! You told Emily!?" Hanna turned toward the brunette. "I told you not to tell anyone."

"She weaseled it out of me." Spencer defended herself. "She bribed me. I couldn't help it."

Aria's eyes widened and she instantly turned to Hanna.

"YOU told Spencer!? Why would you do that?" Aria stared at Hanna in disbelief, her cheeks reddening.

"She kept bugging me and you wouldn't talk to me about it." Hanna countered. "I had to tell someone, besides Spencer's not dumb, she knew there was something wrong between us."

"Well, the whole world doesn't need to know everything." Aria snapped.

"The whole world doesn't know." Spencer said. "It's only Emily and I...your best friends..."

"Nice going, Em." Spencer muttered, turning toward her girlfriend.

"Oops..." Emily sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and chuckled nervously. "Look, like I said, it's no big deal...it's not like we'll tell anyone else."

"Yeah and there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Spencer said. "I, personally would have killed to watch. Hanna wouldn't even give me any good details." She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a perv." Emily smacked Spencer's shoulder with the back of her hand. "And you're not helping anything."

"Like you wouldn't have watched. And you're the one who started the whole thing." Spencer laughed. "How am I the one who's in trouble here?"

"Okay, can we please just talk about something else now?" Aria asked, her cheeks still a very dark shade of red as she walked toward the bathroom door.

"Let's talk about how you and Em are gonna shack up next year, stud." Hanna said, placing her hands on Spencer's back and pushing her out the door.

"You guys are gonna live together?" Aria said. "That's awesome."

"Well, nothing's official just yet. Em's parents still have to agree to it."

"They will." Emily said. "It might take some work, but they will. And can we not call it 'shacking up,'" Emily used air quotes. "It sounds like something my mom would say. It makes it sound so dirty, like we're doing something wrong and it makes me feel slutty..."

"You're not." Spencer turned to Emily and stared her in the eyes. "Not at all. There are plenty of reasons for us to move in together that don't involve sex."

"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean anything bad by it." Hanna said. "You know I'm super excited for you guys."

"I'm so glad that you'll get to stay together next year." Aria said. "I mean I knew you guys would be fine no matter where Em went to school, but it has to be so much less stressful knowing you'll get to be close."

"You have no idea." Spencer said, placing her arm around Emily's shoulder and placing a kiss to the side of her head.

* * *

That afternoon Veronica had been sitting in her office, having lunch when her phone rang.

"This is Veronica Hastings." She picked up the receiver.

"Hi, Veronica. It's Pam. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I've been expecting a call from you. I take it Emily talked to you about living arrangements for next year?"

"She mentioned moving in with Spencer. Emily told me you said that was all right?"

"Peter and I are fine with it. I'd prefer Spencer to have a roommate and Emily has been so good for her since they started dating. She keeps Spencer grounded. I can't think of a better roommate than Emily."

"You don't think allowing them to live together might be at all…inappropriate?"

"Because they'd be an unmarried couple cohabitating?"

"Well, yes. What would people think?"

"In my opinion, it doesn't matter what other people think. It's not their business, it doesn't affect them and Emily and Spencer aren't their children. Sure, our parents probably never would have allowed us to live with a boyfriend, but things have changed a lot since then."

"That's true, but living together is a huge step in a relationship and they're so young. I'm not sure if they're ready for that commitment..."

"Let's face the facts, Pam. Emily will be attending a school that's only half an hour away from the school Spencer's attending. You know that Emily and Spencer will be spending more than just an occasional few nights together, it won't be long before they'll basically be living together anyway and it'll be whether you approve or not. New Jersey isn't far from here, but it's not like you can drive to campus every day to make sure Emily's sleeping at her dorm. They're good kids and they're growing up, they need and deserve some independence. And at least this way, you and Wayne won't be throwing money into overpriced campus housing that isn't being used anyway."

Pam sighed. "I suppose that's at least one plus. How much would you and Peter want for rent every month?"

"We're not concerned about money. It actually never even crossed my mind, to be honest with you. Spencer needs a place to stay as it is and we'd be more than happy to offer Emily a place to stay as well."

"That's awfully generous of you and Peter. I really do appreciate it…I'm just a little concerned that if they live together, they might get too caught up in…other things and forget about schoolwork. Emily needs to stay focused if she's going to keep her scholarship…"

"Other things? If you mean sex, it's not like that will change no matter where Emily lives." Veronica said, matter-of-factly. "We've already known for the past year that they've been sleeping together and that hasn't had an impact on their school work. Emily's a great student and athlete. She got the scholarship she was hoping for. I already told Spencer that this living arrangement is fine as long as it doesn't affect her grades, believe me, Peter and I aren't paying Ivy League tuition to allow Spencer to slack off for the next four years. If the living situation begins to affect their academics, then we can deal with that if and when it becomes an issue. Just take some time, think it over, talk to both Wayne and Emily then let us know what you decide."

"All right. Thank you for everything, Veronica."

"Of course. No problem at all."

 

 


	158. Chapter 158

When school had ended for the afternoon, Spencer headed down the hall to meet Emily at her locker.

"Hey, you heading to swim practice?" Spencer asked, planting her back against the locker next to Emily's.

"Yep. You wanna walk me there?" Emily asked, closing her locker door and placing a kiss to Spencer's lips.

"That's what I'm here for."

"And you can still pick me up after practice, right?" Emily asked as she and Spencer began heading toward the locker room.

"Yeah. I was gonna go for a run and maybe head over to the gym to get a workout in. I'll meet you after your practice."

"Great. Thanks."

"Oh and I wanted to ask you, club sign-ups are next week and the faculty sponsor who's overseeing the LGBT club wants to know if you're still interested in heading the club with me."

"Of course I am. I'm looking forward to it." Emily said, lacing her fingers with Spencer's.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

When they got to the locker room, Spencer let go of Emily's hand and kissed her.

"I'll meet you after practice."

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

Pam had been in the kitchen, starting on dinner when she heard the phone ring. She walked over to the phone and took it from its cradle on the kitchen counter. She looked at the ID and realized that the caller was her husband.

"Hi, Wayne. How are you?"

"Hi, honey." A familiar gravely voice replied. "I'm all right. How are things at home?"

"They're fine. I'm just starting dinner. I miss you."

"I miss you too. So much. How's Emmy?"

"She's good. She's at swim practice right now."

"She must be so relieved since she got her scholarship. I know I am."

"So am I. And since we're on the topic of college, there's something I want to discuss with you. Do you have some time to talk?"

"I can talk. We're just settling in for the night. Not much is going on right now."

"Good. So, you know how Spencer will be going to Princeton next year?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Well, Spencer will be moving into a town house not far from campus. She asked Emily to move in with her and of course Emily wants to..."

"You can't be too surprised. Her girlfriend asks her to move in, you had to expect that she'd want to."

"I'm not surprised about it really, I'm just not sure what to tell her. It'll take a lot to adjust to college in itself. Living together is a big step for them."

"It is. I don't disagree with that. How do the Hastings feel about them wanting to move in together?"

"I spoke to Veronica and they're fine with it. They're not even interested in charging us any rent for Emily staying there. Spencer's a really nice kid, but she and Emily are still so young, I just worry that maybe they're not ready for this yet."

"I understand. I have the same concerns, but if you think about it, if they're going to be close enough to live together whether they officially are or not they'll be close enough that Emily's still going to spend a lot of nights with Spencer whether we like it or not."

"That's exactly what Veronica said." Pam sighed.

"It's the truth. I think you know that. Part of going to college is learning to be independent, learning how to manage your time responsibly and make your own decisions. I know it's hard, but you can't coddle Emily forever. We have to let her grow up."

"I know. I just don't want Emily to get so wrapped in living with Spencer that she forgets about school and swimming..."

"I don't think that would happen. Emily spends so much time with Spencer as it is and it's never negatively impacted her behavior or schoolwork before. Honestly, if anything, I think Spencer's been very good for Emily. She's been supportive and encouraging, I don't see that changing once they head off to college...that's not the only issue here though...it bothers you because they're not married...doesn't it?"

"A little...obviously, I know that couples sometimes live together before they're married, but this is different, this is our child were talking about."

"Pam, I completely understand where you're coming from. When you think about it though, they may not be married right now, but they will be soon enough. You know as well as I do, exactly how Emily feels about Spencer. If they weren't dating and Emily needed a roommate, you'd let her move in with Spencer in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I suppose so..."

"So, I don't think this should really be any different. I think they're both responsible enough to handle living together. They look out for each other, they always have."

"You're saying you think we should let them do this?"

"I don't see what it would hurt."

"I guess I'll talk to Emily. But, I do plan to visit and if Emily's schoolwork or swimming declines at all, she's moving into a dorm."

"I agree with you. I fully expect her to keep up with her 'B' average. That's not debatable."

* * *

When Spencer had finished working out for the afternoon, she headed back to the locker room. She opened the door and walked inside, finding the room deserted except for Emily standing at her locker in a towel.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late." Spencer said, walking over to her girlfriend. "I was running and I totally lost track of time."

"It's okay. I decided to stay after practice and swim a few extra laps anyway. I haven't even had a chance to shower yet. I really need to wash my hair, all the chlorine is really starting to do some damage."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. You'll still be just as beautiful with or without chlorine-damaged hair."

"Thanks, Spence. You're sweet." Emily smiled as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "Just let me go shampoo and I'll be ready to go."

"Wait a second...you need a shower and I could really use a shower, you wanna..." Spencer smirked.

"We can't." Emily playfully bit her bottom lip, making eye contact with her girlfriend, considering the possibility. "What if someone comes in?"

"They won't. It's a total ghost town in here. Come on, don't you wanna get a little bit adventurous with our sex life?"

"Hey, I think I'm pretty adventurous." Emily scoffed. "I'm always the one suggesting that we try new things."

"I know, but haven't you ever thought about doing it somewhere other than my house?"

"We've done stuff in your pool and in your car." Emily said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but-"

"But...you're just gonna keep whining until I give in and give you some hot shower action?" Emily raised her eyebrows at Spencer.

"Well, I mean I'd still love you if you said no, but I'd really like it if you would." Spencer grinned.

"Oh, I bet you would." Emily laughed. "If we get caught, I'm so blaming it all on you."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Spencer said, reaching down and pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it to the floor.

"Meet me in the showers." Emily took her bottle of shampoo from her locker and began to walk toward the showers.

In a matter of seconds, Spencer stripped off the rest of her clothing, grabbed another towel from Emily's locker and hurried off to the shower.

When Spencer entered the shower, she paused for a few long moments to admire Emily's toned, dripping wet body.

"You didn't waste any time, did you?" Emily said, turning around to see Spencer standing behind her.

"When have I ever been known to waste time?"

"Good point." Emily shrugged, eying Spencer's naked body up and down. "You gonna come over here or what?"

Spencer stepped forward, her lips almost instantly connecting with Emily's. Spencer opened her mouth and traced her tongue across Emily's bottom lip. Emily closed her eyes and slipped her hands over her girlfriend's shoulders as she felt Spencer's tongue slide into her mouth. As they kissed, Spencer's hands slid all over Emily's body, the heat of the shower only furthering Spencer's already intense arousal. After a few minutes, Emily broke the kiss and took a small step backward.

"You want me to..." Emily glanced downward, her gaze lingering between Spencer's legs for a moment before traveling upward and locking on Spencer's eyes.

Spencer didn't speak, but only nodded anxiously. Emily carelessly tossed her wet hair back over her shoulders and slowly sunk down to her knees on the tile floor.

Emily wrapped her hands around the back of Spencer's thighs and leaned forward so that her face was only a few inches from her girlfriend's center.

Spencer closed her eyes and leaned her back against the cold tiles behind her as she felt Emily's tongue slowly begin moving up and down over her most sensitive area.

"Fuck, Em. That's good." Spencer growled as she slipped her fingers into her girlfriend's hair.

After a few minutes, as Emily continued licking, Spencer reached up to the shelf next to her and took Emily's shampoo bottle. The brunette squeezed a small amount of the shampoo into one of her hands.

"Shit." Spencer involuntarily bucked her hips forward when she felt Emily take her clit into her mouth and aggressively began sucking on the swollen nub.

Spencer closed her eyes again and groaned in pleasure. She slipped her hands into Emily's hair and began massaging the shampoo lather into Emily's thick, dark locks.

When Emily felt some of the suds begin to slide down her bare back and shoulders, she slowly pulled back and looked up at Spencer. Upon feeling Emily's lips detach from her body, Spencer groaned in frustration. She opened her eyes and looked downward, meeting Emily's eyes as she wondered why the swimmer had stopped.

"Did you just start shampooing my hair?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Spencer shrugged. "You said you needed to shampoo, you're busy, but I have two free hands...just trying to be thoughtful."

Emily stood up and stared Spencer in the eyes. "You are." She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

When the kiss was broken, Emily quickly sunk back down to her knees. She pushed Spencer's legs apart, took her girlfriend's clit into her mouth and resumed sucking, only pausing to flick her tongue against the hardened, sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck...just like that." Spencer moaned, slipping her hands back into Emily's hair as the water cascaded down, rinsing some of the lather from the swimmer's hair. "Don't stop."

Emily gripped the back of Spencer's thighs, digging her fingernails into her girlfriend's skin as she pulled Spencer's body even closer to her mouth.

"Shit...Em..."Spencer's voiced echoed off of the walls, the muscles in her legs stiffened and she gripped Emily's hair tightly in her fingers as she climaxed.

Emily continued sucking and licking for a few more seconds as the last few aftershocks of orgasm pulsed through Spencer's body.

When Spencer released her grip on Emily's hair, Emily stood up slowly, due to the fact that her knees were now slightly sore.

"How was that, babe?" Emily asked, placing her hand on Spencer's cheek and kissing her.

"That was great." Spencer exhaled, deeply. "You know exactly what I like."

"You're not that hard to figure out." Emily laughed. "At least not when it comes to sex. Let me just rinse my hair and you can take me home."

"You don't wanna play some more, first?" Spencer smirked, running her fingers over Emily's shoulder.

"I do, but I gotta get home. I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner and I'm already late."

* * *

When Emily and Spencer arrived at the Fields' house they got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Why don't you come in with me?" Emily asked. "You can stay for dinner. I know you've gotta be starving."

"Well...I could eat."

"Of course you could. Sex always works up your appetite." Emily smiled as she place her index finger over the indentation in Spencer's chin.

"You sure your mom won't mind if I eat here? She's always been the one to invite me..."

"She won't mind at all. She never does. Playing hostess is one of her favorite things. Come on." Emily took Spencer's hand and pulled her inside.

"Hi, mom." Emily said, walking into the kitchen. "I brought Spencer with me."

"Hi, Missus Fields." Spencer said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm all right. Thank you."

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner? It's just about ready."

"Only if it's okay with you. I don't want to impose..."

"You're never an imposition. You're welcome here anytime, you know that."

"Thank you very much."

"Why don't you two go sit down in the dining room, I'll get another plate."

Once Pam had brought the food into the dining room, she served both Spencer and Emily before taking a seat at the table.

"So, I'm glad I have you two together, there's something I want to talk about." Pam said. "Emily, I talked to your father this afternoon. We discussed your living arrangement for next year."

"Missus Fields, before you say anything, I want you to know that I'll respect whatever decision you and Colonel Fields made. I just thought I'd ask Emily because I thought having her move in with me could be good for both of us."

"So...what did dad say?" Emily asked anxiously, staring across the table at her mother.

"He thinks both of you are mature enough to handle the responsibility of living together and Spencer, your mother seems to agree as well. So, we decided that we'll go ahead and give it a try..."

"Seriously!?" Emily said, excitedly. "We can move in together next year?"

"Yes. But...your father and I have some conditions." Pam said, as she lifted her knife and fork and began cutting up her chicken breast.

"Anything. Name it." Emily said.

"I'll be making periodic visits to check in with you two..."

"Of course." Spencer said. "Visit any time you want."

"And...your father and I expect you to maintain at least a 'B' average in all of your classes. If this living arrangement begins to affect your schoolwork or swimming, you'll be moving into campus housing. No arguments. Do I make myself clear?"

"Definitely. I won't let you and dad down. I promise. Thanks, mom."

 

 


	159. Chapter 159

The next day, after school.

"Hey, Em." Hanna said, approaching her friend in the hallway. "I haven't seen you since first period. Did you skip lunch?"

"Yeah. Spence and I went to a meeting to talk about stuff for the LGBT club."

"I think it's so cool that you guys are heading the club together. I mean, you and Spence are definitely the cutest gay couple in Rosewood. It only makes sense that you would be in charge of the LGBT club."

"Thanks, Han. I can't believe we don't already have an LGBT club. I think Spence and I can really make a difference with this. I know how hard it was for me to accept myself and actually come out. I wanna be able to help other kids who are facing the same challenges."

"That's what I love about you, Em." Hanna linked her arm with Emily's as they began walking down the hall. "You're so good. You always wanna help people."

"I try to." Emily smiled.

"So, where is Spence, anyway? Aren't you guys hanging out?"

"Maybe later. She said she was heading over to Aria's to help her study for her math test tomorrow."

"Well, you wanna come over to my house then?"

"Sure. Let's get outta here."

* * *

"It's official, then…you and Spence get to live together next year!?" Hanna said excitedly as they walked into her bedroom.

"Yep. My mom talked to my dad yesterday and they decided that it's okay as long I keep my grades up."

"Wow. That's awesome. I'm so happy for you guys." Hanna threw her arms around Emily's body. "Why didn't you tell me as soon as your mom said yes? This is huge."

"I know, I'm so excited. Living together is gonna be great."

"Totally. It'll be just you Spence and all of the uninterrupted fun you can handle." Hanna winked.

Emily laughed. "You do know that there are other reasons we're moving in together, right?"

"Well yeah, but the extra alone time is an awesome perk for you guys." Hanna said as she flopped down on her bed.

"I can't argue with that. It'll be nice for both of us." Emily sat down next to the blonde.

"Yep. By the way, don't forget you'll be that much closer to getting Spencer to put a ring on it AND even closer to having adorable babies together."

"I think we've still got a while before any of that happens, we have four years of school and after that, Spence will have law school, it's gonna be a busy next few years for us. But, I do admit, our future is pretty fun to think about."

"Duh. I totally can't wait for the wedding and to be aunt Hanna so make sure you get on that ASAP."

"I thought you didn't even like kids that much." Emily smirked.

"I like them when I know that I can spoil them and give 'em back to their parents at the end of the day." Hanna laughed.

"I guess I understand that." Emily laughed. "Like, I love Taylor so much, but when she gets to be a little bit of a handful sometimes it's nice to know that Melissa will eventually take over."

"Exactly. So...anyway, I bet Spencer was super excited to find out that your parents agreed to let you move in with her."

"Definitely. She took me home after swim practice and stayed for dinner. My mom told us both while we were eating."

"So you guys haven't even had a chance to celebrate yet, then?" Hanna glanced over at her friend. "I bet Spence is pretty disappointed."

"Not really...she got enough to hold her over."

"What did you sneak in a quick handy j under the table or something?"

"No." Emily laughed. "But, I did give her a little shower action in the locker room before we left school, so I don't think she was too upset."

"Wait. You what?" Hanna sat straight up on the bed. "You guys actually did it in the locker room?"

"Mm hm." Emily nodded. "Oh and that reminds me, listen to this...in the middle of me going down, Spence just like starts randomly shampooing my hair."

"Wait...so let me get this straight. You're like on your knees going downtown, all up in her business and Spencer just starts like legit shampooing your hair?"

"Yep." Emily laughed. "And she kept doing it like the whole time I was down there until she eventually got off so I could stand up."

"She actually did a really nice job too." Emily ran her hand through her dark locks. "My roots haven't had that kind of a nice, deep massage in a long time."

"Geez and all I ever get is my hair pulled. But, maybe you should think about giving Spence some shower head more often. You'd keep her happy and your hair would look even better than usual. If you think about it, it's a pretty small price to pay for amazing hair."

"True." Emily nodded. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"So...I have to ask…is that like an unwritten lesbian rule or just common courtesy that you shampoo the other girl's hair when she's going down in the shower?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Emily snorted a little, stifling a laugh. "I think it's more of just a sweet, thoughtful girlfriend thing. I'm actually kinda surprised that Spencer could even focus long enough to be able to get the job done though."

"Oh you're that good, huh?" Hanna elbowed Emily playfully in the ribs. "So good that Spence can't even think straight?"

"It's not that. It's just that Spence sometimes has a hard time multitasking during sex."

"Multitasking? What do you mean? You've always told me that Spencer's is great in bed. You've never complained before."

"I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong, she always gets me where I need to go. Sometimes we just have to take a little detour to get there."

"Well, now ya lost me..." Hanna furrowed her brow in confusion.

"It's like this...when she's in the zone and completely focused on me, she's amazing. But, she could use some work on the positions where we're trying to do each other at the same time."

"You mean like sixty nine?"

"Well not just sixty nine, but yeah. Don't ever tell her I told you because I'll deny it, but sine you mentioned it, she's kinda bad at sixty nine-ing. She's awesome at going down, but when I'm doing her at the same time, she just kinda starts to slow down and lose her concentration and I don't get as much out of it as I want. I hope I don't sound completely selfish or anything...I just like the idea of us giving to each other at the same time, you know? It's super intimate and I want us both to get as much out of it as possible."

"I don't think that's selfish at all. Sixty nine is meant to be about both people. You shouldn't get jipped because Spencer sucks at it."

"Hanna. I never said she sucked at it." Emily frowned. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Okay, okay. You're right. Maybe that's the problem though. If she did suck, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Hanna laughed. "Know what I'm sayin'?"

Emily blushed a little and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to say. I definitely don't wanna hurt her feelings. You know how fragile her ego can be, especially with stuff like this...do you think there's anything I can do without flat out bringing it up..."

"Well, if it were me, you know what I'd do?"

"Oh God, I can only imagine...what?"

"I'd challenge her. Make it a competition. You know better than anyone how competitive she is. Tell her whoever comes first loses. No matter how horny she is, she'll give you everything she's got to make sure that you get off before she does. There's no way she'll risk losing that sort of competition. You can even get her to go down on you a little bit before you suggest sixty nine-ing. Then you'll already have a head start...oh and no pun intended." Hanna laughed.

Emily laughed too. "That's actually a pretty solid idea. I think it could work."

"Sometimes you just have to figure out how to outsmart the brainiac. And honestly, at the times when she's got hardly any blood flow going to her brain, it's not that hard. You have to take advantage when you can."

* * *

"How are you feeling about these last few problems?" Spencer looked over at Aria, then down at the page full of completed math equations spread out in front of them. "Do they make sense?"

"I think so. I understand it a lot better now. Thanks for the help."

"Any time. I'm glad I could help."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, did Emily's parents say anything about you guys moving in together?" Aria asked, closing her textbook and tossing her pencil onto the table.

"Actually, yeah. I had dinner with Em and her mom last night and Missus Fields said it's cool for Em to move in with me."

"She's actually cool with it?" Aria asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't say she's cool with it, per se, but she's okay with it as long as Em keeps her grades up."

"I'm sure you can help her with that."

"Definitely. I'll do whatever it takes, if it means Emily and I get to live together. I don't care if I have to run flash cards with her until three in the morning or pull all nighters or whatever. I'm just happy that we get to be together at all next year."

"So am I. That's so cool that you guys both get to go to great schools and still stay so close together."

"Emily picked a great school for sure and I'm so happy for her. I never told her because I didn't want to influence her decision, but honestly, I was scared to death that she was gonna end up being at a school a thousand miles away from me."

"You guys would have made it work though."

"Sure we would have made the best of it, but it wouldn't have been easy, especially not for me. I mean, how do you even begin to adjust from seeing the girl you love just about every day of your life to having to endure years at a time where you only get to be together during holidays and semester breaks?"

"I couldn't tell you, but luckily you guys don't have to worry about it." Aria smiled.

"It's a huge relief. You don't even know."

"Are you nervous at all?"

"To live with Emily?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a big deal for a couple…"

"I mean, I am a little nervous. Neither one of us has ever done this before. It'll be different...it'll take a little bit of adjusting, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"I know you can." Aria said, reassuringly.

"Since we're talking about college, how's your search going? We haven't talked about it in a while."

"It's actually moving along. I just sent out my applications to Temple and Drexel universities. I applied to a couple of out of state schools too. Or if worse comes to worse, I can always stay here and go to Hollis. I already got accepted. At least I'd get cheap tuition since my dad teaches there."

"Yeah...but tuition cost isn't the only thing you should base your decision on."

"Sure, says the girl whose parents can afford Ivy League tuition." Aria laughed a little.

"I'm just saying, Hollis is a pretty good college, but Temple has that amazing art school."

"The Tyler School of Art." Aria nodded. "I'd love to go there, it's my first choice, but I'm not getting my hopes up too high. I don't know if I'll actually get accepted."

"I'm sure you will." Spencer said. "You're totally talented. I've been to a couple of the student exhibitions with my parents and your artwork is just as good, if not even better than what we saw on display."

"You really mean that?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. Your stuff is amazing. You can draw, paint, you're great at making stuff out of clay and you're an incredible photographer. You're like a quadruple threat."

"Thanks, Spence. Just keep your fingers crossed for me, okay?"

"Will do..."

"It'd be awesome if I could stay near by. I'd get to move out, live in the city and be on my own, but still be close to home. And you and Em wouldn't be far away at all. We could still hang out sometimes…"

"I'd love that. Then, if we could just get Hanna to stay close too, everything would be perfect."

"It sure would. I don't wanna lose any of you guys."

"You won't. Even if you happen to end up far away, you'll never lose any of us. We'll always keep in touch, no matter what."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that. So...um, you feel like a snack?" Aria asked standing up from the table. "You helped me with my math for the last two hours, a snack is the least I can do."

"Lucky for you, snacks are my preferred method of compensation." Spencer laughed as she stood up and followed Aria into the kitchen.

"How's peanut butter and jelly?" Aria opened the cabinets and inspected the contents. "It doesn't look like my mom's been shopping in a while."

"Actually, peanut butter and jelly is great."

Aria reached into the cabinet and pulled out a jar of peanut butter as well as a loaf of bread.

"Hey, I know we've all been pretty busy and haven't hung out much lately, but Em and I were planning to do dinner and a movie on Friday night. You wanna join us?"

"I wouldn't want to be the third wheel on your date. Thanks for the offer though."

Aria slathered a generous amount of peanut butter on one slice of bread before taking the jar of jelly from the refrigerator. She then spread some jelly on the other slice of bread, placed the sandwich on a plate and slid it in Spencer's direction.

"Thank you."

"You want chocolate almond milk or regular soy milk?" Aria opened the refrigerator door again.

"Um, the chocolate, I guess. But, you know, you're never a third wheel, Aria. Em and I love hanging out with you. It's not like we're doing anything fancy. We can even invite Hanna and make it a group thing."

"Well, actually...I can't go regardless. I kinda already have other plans..."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Spencer shrugged. "What are you doing? Anything fun?"

"Maybe…I kinda have a…date."

"Cool." Spencer smiled, raising her class to her lips. "Who are you going out with?"

"Don't be mad...but Noel asked me out and I said yes."

"Noel Kahn asked you out?" Spencer said, surprised.

"I know what you're thinking...he can be kind of a jerk sometimes, but I think there might actually be some potential there."

"I'm sure he probably does have some potential somewhere." Spencer laughed. "And if anyone can bring out that potential, I'd be willing to bet it'd be you."

"Thanks, Spence."

"So, I guess things are really over between you and Ezra then?"

"Yeah." Aria nodded. "We haven't really talked much since we broke up. I thought about it for a long time, now I feel like I'm ready to move on and put myself back out there."

"That's good. How did Noel even come to ask you out anyway?" Spencer asked. "I thought you couldn't stand him."

"He's been hanging out with my brother a lot more. I guess he's been helping Mike with lacrosse and stuff, so he was at my house one night and we just got to talking a little. He's actually not that bad of a guy."

"Hey, as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." Spencer said. "But, he better treat you right because if he doesn't, he'll have some serious issues with me."

"That's really sweet. And just for that, I think someone deserves another sandwich." Aria laughed.

"Well...I mean…if you insist."

* * *

The next afternoon.

Hanna approached Spencer, who was standing at her locker with Emily.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt. I need your help." Hanna said, closing Spencer's locker door and gaining the brunette's attention.

"Okay...with what?" Spencer narrowed her eyebrows, confused at Hanna's seriousness.

"I just registered to retake the SATs and I need your help studying for them."

"Do we have to do it right this minute?" Spencer laughed. "The next test isn't scheduled until the middle of next month."

"I know, but I really wanna get a jump start."

"How come you're retaking the test?" Emily asked. "I thought you did pretty well on it when you took it last year with the rest of us."

"I did. I even surprised myself and my mom, but I think I can do better."

"I think it's really cool that you're taking the initiative to do better in school." Spencer said.

"Well, how else am I gonna get into a good college? My grades are decent, but I'm tired of just skating by. I don't wanna go to a party school. I want something better than that."

"That's the perfect attitude." Spencer said. "I'd be happy to help. Why don't you come over tonight and we can work on a study plan for you?"

"That would be great. Thanks. You're the best. It pays to be friends with the nerds."

"Hey. I take offense to that." Spencer crossed her arms over her chest and mock scoffed at her friend.

"Don't be offended. We love nerds." Emily laughed. "Especially the hot ones."

Spencer rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but laugh.

"So Han, you have any ideas about what schools you wanna apply to?" Emily asked.

"Not exactly. I'm still kinda shopping around."

"What are you thinking about studying?" Spencer asked.

"Well...I kinda wanna do something in fashion. And before you laugh, I've been researching and there are legit fashion careers."

"I wasn't gonna laugh." Emily said.

"That was for Spencer, not you."

"I wasn't gonna laugh either." Spencer put up her hands in protest. "There are some good fashion careers, some harder to get into than others though..."

"I know. I thought about doing design, but there's a lot more than that. I can be a stylist or I can major in business and do fashion merchandising or I can major in journalism and work for a magazine. That'd be awesome." Hanna said excitedly.

"I can see you writing a what not to wear column or fashion dos and donts, something along those lines. You'd be perfect for that." Spencer said.

"I think you'd be perfect for any of those jobs." Emily agreed. "And I'm sure that Spence would be happy to help you with your college applications too."

"Yeah, definitely. I can do that." Spencer nodded.

"Thanks, guys. Look, I really gotta go meet Lucas. We have tons of yearbook stuff to work on, but we can talk more about this later."

"All right, well I'll be home tonight." Spencer said. "Stop over and we'll get started with your SAT prep."

"Thanks." Hanna wrapped her arms around Spencer and squeezed her tight. "I'll see you later."

Hanna then quickly began walking down the hall.

"I think it's awesome that she's being so proactive about college." Emily said, watching Hanna disappear down the hall.

"Me too. She's so smart. I'm glad she's finally seeing her potential."

"You know what else is awesome?"

"What's that?" Spencer looked over at her girlfriend.

"That you're so sweet and willing to help her out." Emily slipped her hands around Spencer's waist and kissed her girlfriend. "Since you're such a sweetheart, how about after I get done with swim practice, I'll come over and cook you a nice dinner. Then, as soon as Hanna leaves, we can head to your bedroom for dessert. I think you deserve to be rewarded."

Emily slowly slipped her hands into the back pockets of Spencer's pants.

"I could get into that." Spencer smirked.

"Good. I'll see you after practice then." Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips to Spencer's again.

"Sounds good." Spencer mumbled into the kiss.

When Emily broke the kiss, Spencer pulled her back and kissed her again.

"Babe, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, but I really have to get to practice." Emily said, breaking the kiss again.

"Okay." Spencer sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. I always do."

"That's true. I can't complain."

"Think about what you want for dinner. Let me know."

"Kay. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you." Emily smiled as she flicked the tip of Spencer's nose with her index finger.

"I love you too."

 

 


	160. Chapter 160

Later that afternoon, Spencer had been sitting in the living room of the barn, working on some homework when she heard a knock at the door. Spencer stood up and walked to the door opening it to find Hanna on the other side.

"Hey, Han. You don't need to knock. You know I don't care if you just come in."

"Thanks." Hanna followed Spencer into the kitchen and set her bag down on the island.

"Do you have your SAT prep book with you or do I need to get mine?"

"I brought mine." Hanna pulled the book out of her bag and slid it over to Spencer. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. I'm happy to help. How was yearbook today?" Spencer looked over at Hanna as she opened the SAT book and began flipping though it.

"It was really good. Lucas showed me how to do the design and layout for the pages on the computer. I even get to take some of the club pictures when the time comes and I get to work on some of the write ups and interview the students and stuff too."

"That's great. Sounds fun."

"Yeah and I totally already called interviewing the swim team, hockey team and art club so I can get interviews from you and Em and Aria published in the yearbook."

"That's awesome."

"I know, right? That new girl, Erika, is in yearbook too and she tried calling dibs on the hockey team, but I wasn't letting that happen. Apparently, she has like a huge crush on you, but I'm the one who's BFFs with the captain, so naturally I get dibs. "

"Wait, she likes me?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know why you're acting surprised. She's flirted with you before. I think Lucas might kinda like her, he seemed super annoyed when she was going on and on about hot you are."

"She actually said I'm hot?" Spencer smirked.

"Okay. Get that ego in check." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Remember, I'm the one who gets to decide what to write about you in the yearbook. You want me to be nice, don't you?"

"Good point. You're really getting into this whole journalism thing though. It's cool that you're so passionate about something."

"Well, I like doing it and Lucas has made it a lot of fun. I'm glad he talked me into taking this yearbook class. I'm even thinking about joining the newspaper. Lucas thinks I'd be good at it."

"You would be…so…you and Lucas have been spending a lot of time together after school, is there anything more to that than just yearbook stuff?" Spencer nudged her friend.

"No." Hanna shook her head. "He's just been showing me how to use the computer software. I've never used photoshop or any of that stuff, so he volunteered to help me."

"Well, I'm sure when you're done learning the software, he'd be more than willing to show you his hardware, if you know what I mean." Spencer winked.

"It's not like that at all." Hanna laughed. "He's never even made a move."

"Well, do you want him to make a move?"

"Did he put you up to this?" Hanna asked.

"No." Spencer shook her head. "I'm just curious. You haven't really shown any interest in anyone since you and Caleb broke up."

"It hasn't been that long since Caleb and I broke up."

"I know, I just thought you might be looking around."

"I'm not really looking. I mean if it happens, it happens. But, I'm fine with being single too. Lucas is a really nice guy and I like him a lot, but we're just friends. Anything else would be too weird."

"If you say so. But, just so you know the nerd always eventually gets the girl. I know I did."

Hanna laughed a little. "You and Em are different though. You might be a nerd, but at least you guys actually had sexual tension. There's none between Lucas and I. He feels more like a brother or cousin."

"Oh man. Don't tell him that. That's something no guy ever wants to hear." Spencer laughed.

"Okay. Enough about my lack of a love life." Hanna said. "What about yours? I heard you got some pretty hot shower action in the locker room the other day."

"Did Emily tell you that?"

"Duh. Who else would tell me? You better not be getting any shower head from some other girl."

"Of course not. I'm just surprised. I didn't tell you and I didn't think Emily really talked much about our sex life. She's kinda shy talking about sex with other people."

"She didn't used to like to talk about it, but she does a lot more now. At least with me, anyway. I don't usually have to weasel it out of her anymore."

"What does she say, exactly?" Spencer asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry. She doesn't bitch about your performance, if that's what you're thinking."

"Good." Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know. Surprisingly enough, after a whole year of sleeping with you, she's still into it." Hanna laughed. "I guess you're doing something right. She did say that you were nice enough to shampoo her hair while she was going down on you. I admit that is pretty damn sweet."

"She was complaining about the pool chlorine ruining her hair and since she was doing me a favor, I thought I'd help her out. It was the least I could do."

"That's why you and Em will be together forever. You're both always thinking of the other one."

* * *

"Okay, so quiz me on those vocab words again." Hanna said.

"I think you've had enough vocab for today." Spencer said. "I'll make you some flash cards, but for right now let's take a break and move onto something else. Let's do a little bit of math before we call it quits for the night."

"I hate math." Hanna groaned.

"I know. But math is a huge part of the test. We don't want to overload on English and skimp on math. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. Let's do some of those word problems then, you know like those stupid ones where a guy buys fifty watermelons or something. I'm bad at those."

"All right." Spencer laughed. "We'll work through some together. They're usually pretty easy once you figure out what information is relevant and what isn't." She flipped through the SAT book, searching for the math practice questions.

"Okay, here are some good ones." Spencer said. "Now, what I usually do is read over the question a couple of times, then I go back through and write down the numbers that I think are important to the problem. They usually put in extra information to try to confuse you, so don't let that throw you off."

"Bastards." Hanna said, taking the book from Spencer.

"Go ahead and read through the first problem. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Spencer stood up. "When I come back, we can go over how to solve the problem together."

"Okay." Hanna began to read over the first question.

Hanna silently read over the question a few times, but was interrupted by the sound of the barn door opening and Emily entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Han." Emily said, setting down a few grocery bags on the counter. "Where's Spence?"

"Hey, Em. Spencer just went to the bathroom."

"Oh." Emily nodded. "How's the studying going? Is she actually helping you?"

"Yeah. A lot. She's been pretty patient and really helpful. We've been working on English, but now we just started on some math."

"I'm glad Spence has been helpful."

"Me too. I thought she'd complain a lot more." Hanna laughed.

"Hey." Spencer walked out of the bathroom and over to her girlfriend.

"How was swim practice?" Spencer asked, kissing Emily on the cheek.

"It was fine. Pretty routine today."

"That's good. So...what's for dinner?" Spencer asked, rooting through the grocery bags.

"Well, since you never texted me back to tell me what you wanted, I had to make the executive decision myself..."

"Sorry. We've been pretty busy here. I haven't even looked at my phone."

"It's okay. I forgive you and I decided to cook you a steak. I thought you could use some good, solid protein."

"Steak sounds fantastic." Spencer said as she began digging through another bag. "You got ice cream too." Spencer pulled the container from the bag.

"That's for after dinner." Emily playfully slapped Spencer's hand and took the carton away from her. "I also got whipped cream and cherries too."

"Oh, so when you say ice cream after dinner, you mean like in the bedroom after dinner?" Hanna laughed.

"If she plays her cards right, it's definitely a possibility." Emily smiled at her girlfriend. "You go back to studying and I'll start dinner."

"Fine." Spencer sighed. "But cook fast, okay?"

"I'll do my best." Emily laughed. "Han, do you wanna stay and eat with us? I bought plenty of food."

"Thanks, but I'm sure you guys probably would rather be alone. It's kinda hard to get it on when there are other people here." Hanna laughed.

"It's not like all Spence and I do is have sex. We can hang out with our friends, you know."

"I know that. But, I also know Spencer and what's on her mind right now."

"And to be fair, we do have sex a lot." Spencer smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Han, you're more than welcome to eat with us."

"It's okay. I told my mom I'd meet her for dinner. Actually, I should probably get going. Spence, do you think we can we pick up with this again?

"Sure. I have student council stuff tomorrow after school. Em and I have a date on Friday and I told Melissa I'd watch Taylor for a little while on Saturday afternoon, but if you wanna stop by at some point on Saturday night, I can help."

"What time?"

"It doesn't matter, whenever's good for you. Just come over. I'll be here."

"Okay. sounds good." Hanna nodded. "I'll stop over."

"Wow, you've got Hanna planning to study on a Saturday night." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "What kind of miracle worker are you?" She chuckled to herself.

"Hey, she's serious about this SAT." Spencer said.

"Yeah. You guys have already gotten into college. I haven't." Hanna said as she closed her SAT practice book and placed it into her bag.

"You'll get into a good school." Emily said. "I know you will."

"I hope so, but I'm not taking any chances. I'm gonna really be prepared for the SAT this time around."

"Your SAT score is important to colleges, but so are your grades. Don't burn yourself out studying for the SAT and slack off on your class work."

"I'm won't. I'm not slacking on anything anymore. Thanks for helping me, Spence. I'll see you guys at school."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Han." Emily said.

"Bye guys." Hanna said as she walked toward the door and let herself out.

"Since Hanna's gone, you wanna help me make dinner?" Emily asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"You wanna make a salad?"

"I can do that." Spencer nodded.

"Cool. How do you want me to cook your steak?"

"Um, medium."

"You got it."

"You know, you make a great steak, but I'd rather have you on the menu." Spencer said huskily as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Lucky for you, I happen to be on the dessert menu. Why do you think I picked ice cream for dessert?" Emily smirked. "I hope you're in the mood for a little Emily à la mode."

"That sounds amazing." Spencer leaned Emily back against the counter and kissed her.

Once the kiss was broken, Emily watched Spencer's eyes sink down to her breasts.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Emily placed her index finger underneath Spencer's chin and lifted her head until their eyes met.

"I know, but your boobs are down here." Spencer said, a sly half smile creeping across her lips. "And all I can think about is covering them in ice cream." Spencer slid her hands up over Emily's breasts.

"You're unbelievable." Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What? Have you ever actually looked at your boobs? They're perfect. I have to admit, I do like the left one better though. It's just a teeny bit bigger."

"Is it that obvious?" Emily glanced down at her own chest. "I thought no one could tell."

"Relax. It's totally normal and I love it. I only noticed because I spend so much time looking at them."

Spencer leaned Emily back against the kitchen island and placed a few kisses over her chest. Emily closed her eyes feeling the beginning tingle of arousal brewing as Spencer descended lower into her cleavage.

"Spence." Emily sighed.

"Hhmm." Spencer mumbled against Emily's skin.

"The sooner we have dinner, the sooner we can get to dessert, you know." Emily said as she slipped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and buried her hand into the brunette's hair.

"Very true." Spencer pulled away and stared Emily in the eyes. "I'll start on that salad."

* * *

Later that evening.

Emily found herself lying in bed underneath Spencer, both now wearing nothing more than their panties.

"Spence...mmm..." Emily moaned and laced her hands into Spencer's hair as the brunette began kissing her neck and chest.

After a few minutes, Spencer reached over to the nightstand where a bowl of chocolate ice cream was sitting. She scooped out a small spoonful of partially melted ice cream and drizzled it over Emily's chest, in between her breasts and down her abdomen, stopping just above the hem of her panties. Emily involuntarily shuddered and her nipples stiffened at the cold sensation of the ice cream on her skin.

Spencer then took the can of whipped cream, shook it up and sprayed some over both of Emily's breasts and stomach. She finished by placing a cherry on top of the whipped cream, over each of Emily's nipples.

"Just when I thought you couldn't possibly get any sexier, add dessert and you instantly raise the hotness bar even more." Spencer's eyes hungrily roamed all over Emily's upper half.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emily bit her lip and glanced down at the chocolate and whipped cream that was dripping down her body. "Bon appétit." She said in her best French accent.

Spencer smirked to herself and leaned down until her face was hovering only inches from Emily's body. The warmth of Spencer's breath combined with the coldness of the ice cream created a very pleasurable sensation for Emily. It was only a few seconds later that Emily felt Spencer's tongue slowly moving up and down her chest, licking up all the ice cream. Spencer gingerly kissed her way over to Emily's left breast. Emily propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Spencer slowly licked off some of the whipped cream, purposely avoiding the cherry perched on top.

"So...you want my cherry or what?" Emily asked, tucking a lock of Spencer's hair behind her ear.

"I believe I already took care of that over a year ago." Spencer said, a sly half smile creeping across her lips. "Or did you forget?" She joked.

"I didn't forget and I never will. It was amazing." Emily smiled, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

Spencer happily planted her lips against Emily's and slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Spencer took Emily's bottom lip between her teeth before breaking the kiss.

The brunette then descended back down to the swimmer's breast. Spencer used her teeth to pluck the cherry from amongst the whipped cream on Emily's body. Spencer moved back up to Emily's face, she leaned downward, prompting the swimmer to use her mouth to take the cherry from in between Spencer's teeth. Emily chewed the cherry a few times, savoring its sweet flavor before swallowing. Spencer then reached down and used her index and middle fingers to scoop the last of the whipped cream from Emily's left nipple. Spencer brought her fingers up to Emily's lips and slipped them into her mouth. The swimmer happily sucked the cream off of Spencer's fingers.

Spencer then began kissing her way back down Emily's chest. She consumed the cherry and whipped cream from Emily's right breast and sucked the swimmer's erect nipple into her mouth. Spencer traced her tongue over the hardened nub.

"Spencer..." Emily closed her eyes and moaned loudly.

It wasn't long before Spencer's lips connected with Emily's once again. The brunette roughly kissed Emily, she traced her tongue along her girlfriend's bottom lip. Emily opened her mouth, allowing Spencer to quickly seize the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. As her tongue worked against her girlfriend's, Emily could taste the chocolate and whipped cream that lingered on Spencer's tongue. Emily then pulled Spencer down on top of her and with their bodies pressed together, Spencer could feel the ice cream from Emily's abdomen smearing across her own skin.

Once the kiss was eventually broken, Spencer moved back downward, placing a line of kisses down Emily's chest. When she reached her girlfriend's toned abdomen, Spencer took a few minutes to slowly lick off the remaining ice cream and whipped cream.

"Lower, Spence." Emily pleaded.

Without breaking contact with Emily's stomach, Spencer slipped her hand inside of the swimmer's panties and very slowly began teasing her girlfriend with her fingers. Emily squeezed her eyes closed and arched her back into Spencer's touch.

Once Spencer felt that Emily was worked up enough, she withdrew her hand from her girlfriend's underwear. Spencer placed a few kisses low on Emily's abdomen, just below her belly button as she inched the swimmer's panties downward. Emily took in a very deep breath as she tried her best to keep her arousal under control. Just when Emily thought that she couldn't take any more teasing, Spencer finally yanked her panties down her long, toned legs. The brunette tossed the underwear off of the bed and quickly pushed the swimmer's legs apart. Spencer dipped her head down, her tongue darted out and took a few long strokes up her girlfriend's center.

"Fuck. Right there." Emily moaned, lacing her fingers into Spencer's hair and pushing her head down.

As Emily's grip on her hair tightened, Spencer steadily began increasing the pace she was using with her tongue.

Emily closed her eyes and began thrusting her hips upward as she felt Spencer swiftly enter her with three fingers.

"God...just like that, Spence. Don't stop."

Spencer continued her pace, speeding up when necessary. It wasn't long before Spencer began to feel Emily tighten around her fingers. She quickened her pace again, thrusting her fingers in and out as she alternated pressure and rhythm with her tongue.

"I'm almost there." Emily moaned loudly and roughly tugged at Spencer's hair. "God..."

Emily's heart raced, her skin flushed and her muscles stiffened as she climaxed.

Spencer began to slow her pace and eventually stopped when she felt Emily let go of her hair. Spencer removed her fingers from Emily's body and climbed back up to the top of the bed where she laid down next to her girlfriend.

"Well?" Spencer glanced over at her girlfriend.

"Well what?" Emily opened her eyes and turned her head toward Spencer.

"How was it?" Spencer propped herself up on one elbow.

"It was good. It's always good." Emily smiled. "So...it's still kinda early..."

"And..." Spencer smirked.

"And…we've still got plenty of time before I need to be home..."

"Can't get enough, huh?" Spencer raised her eyebrows, suggestively.

"Why stop at just one orgasm?" Emily shrugged.

"I agree wholeheartedly. I'd be happy to give you another one." Spencer quickly slipped her own underwear off and dropped it off of the bed.

"That sounds great, but I need to give you a little something. You wanna sixty nine? We haven't done it in a while."

"Yeah. Definitely." Spencer nodded.

"Cool. Just let me go wipe the rest of this chocolate and whipped cream off. It got kinda sticky."

"Leave it." Spencer leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "I like it. Sex is supposed to be sticky."

As Spencer started to get up, she was quickly pinned down by Emily's hands on her shoulders as she straddled the brunette.

"No. I'm gonna be on top this time." Emily said, huskily.

"Okay." Spencer bit her lip and stared up at the swimmer, a strong surge of arousal overwhelming her mind and body.

"What do you say we make things a little more interesting?" Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, anxiously.

"Well, if we're gonna sixty nine, let's make a small bet." Emily leaned down and kissed Spencer.

"I'm listening." Spencer swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Okay. It's like this, which ever one of us comes first loses. Simple as that."

"You're saying all I have to do is get you to come before I do? Easy." Spencer mocked.

"I guess we'll see." Emily couldn't help but smile to herself as Hanna's advice all began to fall into place.

"I won't lose." Spencer said, confidently. "What does the winner get?"

"Um...the winner gets to pick where we eat and what movie we see on Friday night and the loser has to pay for all of it."

"I'm game. You're so going down, Em."

"Please. When it comes to going down, I go way harder than you do." Emily teased in an attempt to really spark Spencer's overly competitive nature.

"I really don't think so." Spencer laughed. "Besides, you always get off way easier the second time around."

"Oh do I? Why don't you just let your tongue do to the talking." Emily flicked the tip of Spencer's nose with her finger.

"Don't worry about me. You just brace yourself for the best orgasm of your life."

"Bring it on." Emily smirked as she released her grip on Spencer's shoulders.

"Good luck." Emily took the hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Thanks, babe. But I won't be needing any luck." Spencer reached up and kissed her girlfriend. "It's all about skill."

Emily adjusted her position, she turned around and straddled Spencer's waist, facing away from her girlfriend. Spencer laid on her back, very much enjoying the view of Emily's back side. Spencer then wrapped her hands around Emily's thighs and pulled her closer. The brunette sat up just a little, leaned in and slowly ran her tongue up Emily's center, eliciting a deep moan from her girlfriend.

"Mmm...fuck, Em." Spencer closed her eyes for a moment when she felt Emily's tongue begin to trace small, tight circles on her most sensitive spot.

Spencer ran her hand up Emily's thigh and slipped two fingers inside of her slick center.

"Spence..." Emily moaned loudly when she felt Spencer's fingers begin pumping in and out of her body.

The faster Spencer's fingers worked, the faster Emily's tongue moved at the same time.

"Shit..." Spencer groaned.

Emily spread her knees further apart, giving Spencer better access to her body. Spencer soon began to feel herself becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure she was receiving, but she quickly refocused her attention and concentration as best as she could on Emily. Spencer took Emily's clit into her mouth and sucked on the hardened bundle of nerves, changing the amount of pressure she used every so often.

"Just like that." Emily moaned and began thrusting her hips backward toward Spencer's mouth.

Spencer felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, which only further fueled her determination to work even harder on her girlfriend. As soon as Emily's body began to squeeze Spencer's fingers, the brunette's tongue went into overdrive as she desperately tried to bring her girlfriend to orgasm. Spencer knew she was dangerously close to coming, but she did everything she could to suppress her own orgasm and remain focused on Emily.

It was only a few moments later that Spencer felt Emily rapidly begin to contract around her fingers. Spencer kept up the pace she was using with her tongue, ensuring that Emily would reach her climax. Emily's mouth broke contact with Spencer's body only to release a deep, guttural moan that she found herself physically unable to hold back.

"God, Spence..." Emily cried out as an extremely strong and very satisfying orgasm quickly enveloped her from head to toe.

Spencer continued gently licking and sucking as Emily's orgasm slowly dwindled. As soon as Emily was able to regain enough composure, she quickly resumed work on Spencer's body. Spencer gently slipped her fingers out of Emily's body, her head hit the pillow and her eyes fluttered shut as she finally allowed herself to concede to her own climax.

"Fuck..." Spencer groaned as she thrust her hips upward, bringing her center in closer contact with Emily's mouth.

Spencer exhaled deeply, a sensation of both pleasure and relief washing over her. She laid on the bed, breathing heavily as Emily helped her ride out the last few lingering tremors of her orgasm. Emily eventually got off of Spencer and climbed up to the top of the bed, where she laid down next to her girlfriend. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's body and nestled her face against the brunette's sweaty neck.

"That was really, really good." Emily gently kissed the junction between Spencer's neck and shoulder.

"It was, wasn't it?" Spencer opened her eyes and looked over at her girlfriend.

"I like when we give to each other at the same time. It's so intimate."

"I think so too." Spencer nodded before leaning over and kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you so much, Spence." Emily ran her fingers though Spencer's sweat-soaked brunette locks.

"I love you too, but..."

"But what?" Emily sat up, a little nervous about what Spencer was going to say next.

"I love you, but you still lost the bet." Spencer laughed.

"Okay. Fine. You got me off first, you win." Emily rolled her eyes, feigning irritation.

"And you doubted me." Spencer snorted.

"You're right. I shouldn't have." Emily slowly rubbed her hand in circles over Spencer's bare abdomen.

"Obviously. My love of eating doesn't necessarily just apply to food, you know." Spencer winked.

Emily blushed a little and buried her face into Spencer's chest.

"I guess if there ever was a good contest to lose, this would be it."

"True." Spencer agreed. "But, I'm glad I won."

"You're so competitive." Emily pushed Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm not just glad I won for the sake of competition, Em." Spencer said, placing her arm around her girlfriend. "I know that I can't always make it happen, but I like when you finish first. I like to know that you're taken care of and you're happy before I worry about myself. Because as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"How did you get to be so sweet?" Emily reached up and gently ran her fingers over Spencer's cheek.

"It's not like it's challenging to be sweet with you." Spencer kissed Emily's forehead, just below her hairline. "I don't know any other way to act around you."

 

 


	161. Chapter 161

It was around seven o'clock on Friday evening when Emily and Spencer had finished their dinner.

"We should probably head over to the theater pretty soon." Emily said. "I wanna get a good seat."

"Back row?" Spencer smirked.

"Duh. Where else?" Emily laughed.

"Just let me take care of this." Spencer pulled her bank card from her pocket and placed it in the leather check booklet. "And we'll be good to go."

"No, I'm supposed to pay for dinner. I lost our bet, remember?"

"You didn't actually think I'd hold you to that did you? You know me better than that."

"But, I lost fair and square. I should pay."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Spencer handed the check booklet to the waiter when he approached the table again.

"You have gotta be the single most stubborn person I've ever met in my entire life." Emily rolled her eyes. "But, thank you for also being the sweetest person I've ever met."

"Em, you know that I love taking you out. The money doesn't matter."

Emily smiled across the table at her girlfriend.

"I'm paying for the movie though." Emily said. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Deal." Spencer laughed. "I still get to pick the movie, right?"

"Absolutely. We can see anything you want."

"Cool. And we can get snacks too?" Spencer asked.

"Um, sure...but, how are you even still hungry? You just ate a ton of food."

"I know, but you can't go to the movies and not at least get popcorn. And I really want a slushy too."

"I'll get you what ever you want. You deserve it after the other night." Emily winked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It was pretty great for me too."

After a few minutes, the waiter returned with Spencer's bank card.

"Thank you, ladies. Have a good evening."

"You too. Thanks." Emily said.

Spencer and Emily both stood up from the table.

"You wanna walk to the theater?" Spencer asked. "It's only a few blocks."

"Sure. That sounds nice." Emily said as they began walking toward the door.

Spencer opened the door for her girlfriend and placed her hand on the small of Emily's back as she followed her out the door.

"It got kinda chilly." Emily shuddered a little as the cool fall air swept across her skin.

"Here, why don't you take my jacket?" Spencer said, slipping her blazer off.

"You sure you don't mind?" Emily asked.

"Of course not." Spencer held the jacket out for Emily to slip her arms through. "I'm beginning to think that you purposely never wear a jacket even though you know you always get cold just so you can steal mine." Spencer laughed.

"Can you blame me? You always offer and I just think it's like the sweetest and most romantic thing."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "And keep in mind, it's those cute little gestures that always get you laid."

"Well, in that case you can have all of my jackets, blazers and coats." Spencer laughed.

Spencer then leaned over and kissed the side of Emily's head.

"I really love when you and I get to come into the city together." Emily reached down and took Spencer's hand as they began walking down the sidewalk. "Philly is so beautiful this time of year."

"It is." Spencer agreed. "I love the fall. So...you wanna help me watch Taylor tomorrow? Melissa said she has some work to do at her office, so I'll have Taylor almost all day."

"I'd love to watch Taylor with you. Is it cool if I sleep over?"

"Sure. You know you never have to ask to sleep over."

"I know. I just always feel like I should ask first being that it's your parents' house, even if they probably don't mind."

"I understand and I think it's really cute that you want to be on good terms with my parents."

"You do the same with mine."

* * *

Later that evening.

Spencer pulled her car into her driveway and parked. As Spencer and Emily got out of the car, they noticed both Veronica and Peter's cars pulling into the driveway behind them.

"You guys are home kinda late." Spencer said as her parents got out of their cars.

"I've been absolutely buried in paperwork all day long." Veronica said. "I met your dad for a late dinner."

"Where are you two coming from?" Peter asked.

"We were in Philly." Spencer said. "We went to dinner and then a movie."

"That sounds nice." Veronica smiled. "I think I'm going to go put some coffee on. Can I get you anything, Emily?"

"Oh no, thank you, Missus Hastings. I'm fine." Emily said politely.

"What about you honey?" Veronica asked her daughter.

"No, thanks. I think we're gonna go to bed here pretty soon."

"All right." Veronica nodded. "Don't stay up too late. Don't forget, you're babysitting tomorrow and your father and I won't be here."

"I won't forget, mom."

"Okay. Goodnight, girls." Veronica said.

"Goodnight Missus Hastings, Mister Hastings." Emily said.

"Goodnight." Peter said as he and Veronica began walking toward the house.

"I love how you can just tell your parents we're going to bed and they don't even bat an eye that I'm A.) sleeping over and B.) sleeping in your room, in your bed with you." Emily said, following Spencer into the barn.

"I know. If we were at your house and you said we were going upstairs together your mom would be all 'the hell you are.'" Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, but she'll have to get used to it pretty quick. By this time next year we'll already be living together."

"I'm sure it'll be quite an adjustment for her. I know one of her stipulations is that she check in with us whenever she wants, but do you think she'll actually come check up on us all the time?"

"Not all the time. Probably only when we wanna have sex." Emily laughed.

"I know you're kidding, but I don't think you realize just how true that answer actually is." Spencer laughed too.

"Oh I'm aware that my mom can be a huge cock block." Emily rolled her eyes as she slipped off Spencer's blazer and hung it up. "But, she won't be able to check on us every single day."

"That's true." Spencer said. "So when are you supposed to go on your tour of Rutgers?"

"It's like two weeks from now. Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that we could check out the townhouse while we're in New Jersey. It isn't furnished yet and everything, otherwise I would say we could just stay there instead of having to get a hotel, but I thought you and your mom might want to see where we'll be staying."

"Definitely. I'd love to check it out."

"Cool. We'll make some time to stop by before we come home then."

"Sounds good to me." Emily walked over to Spencer and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. "And thanks again for dinner tonight."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the movie." Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"We hardly saw any of it." Emily said.

"That's okay with me. It was boring anyway." Spencer leaned in and kissed Emily again. "I really love that strawberry lip gloss." Spencer smiled.

"I know. That's why I wore it." Emily smirked. "What do you say we go to bed?"

"You're tired?" Spencer sighed.

"I said let's go to bed. I never said I was tired." Emily winked as she reached up and undid the first two buttons on Spencer's shirt.

"Let's go." Spencer excitedly grabbed Emily's wrist and pulled her toward the bedroom.

"I love that you still get super excited every single time." Emily laughed. "Just like a thirteen year old boy about to see boobs for the first time."

"Well, it is exciting for me every time." Spencer quickly finished undoing the buttons on her shirt and slipped it off.

"Good. It is for me too." Emily pushed Spencer down onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of her.

* * *

The next morning.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at Spencer, who was still fast asleep next to her. Emily propped herself up on one elbow and looked at the clock on Spencer's side of the bed which read nine thirty a.m. Emily stretched out her arms and legs and placed a gentle kiss to Spencer's forehead before quietly getting out of bed.

Deciding to make breakfast for Spencer, Emily headed out into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She took out some eggs, milk and a loaf of bread from the counter. It was a few minutes later that Melissa entered the barn with Taylor in one hand and her brief case and a diaper bag in the other.

"Hey, Em." Melissa said.

"Morning." Emily said cheerfully. "You have time for breakfast? I'm making French toast."

"I wish, but I really need to get going. Where's Spencer?"

"She's still sleeping."

"What?" Melissa said, annoyed. "She told me she'd watch Taylor and I'm already late as it is."

"Relax. It's okay. I'll watch Taylor until Spencer wakes up. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want to just stick you with her. I can go wake up Spencer."

"I don't mind at all. Come here, sweetie." Emily smiled as she took the baby from Melissa. "You're getting so big." Emily bounced Taylor in her arms. "I bet you're tired of hearing that, huh?"

Emily then looked back over to Melissa. "I love Taylor and I'm always happy to help out. You know that."

"Thanks a lot. Here's her diaper bag. I breastfed her earlier this morning, but she's been extra hungry lately and she's been doing pretty well with eating some baby food, so you could try feeding her a little of that." Melissa said, setting the diaper bag down on the counter.

"I can do that." Emily nodded.

"Thanks again. I'm sorry that I have to run, call me if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take as long as you need. We'll be fine here."

"I know you will." Melissa smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

Melissa leaned down and kissed Taylor on top of the head before hurrying out the door.

"You wanna help Aunt Emily cook some breakfast for your Aunt Spencer? We love Aunt Spencer, don't we? She's so cute, just like you." Emily sat Taylor on the counter and tickled her, causing a giggle to escape her mouth. "Let's go see if we can find your high chair."

Emily lifted Taylor back into her arms and walked toward the door. She walked across the yard and into the Hastings' house through the back door. Emily spotted Taylor's high chair at the end of the kitchen island. She shifted Taylor's weight to one arm and picked the chair up in the other. Once she got back into the barn, Emily secured Taylor in the high chair and opened the diaper bag that Melissa had left. She pulled out a toy ring that was shaped like a horse at the top with a number of various sized colorful plastic keys attached to it.

"You want this?" Emily asked, shaking the ring in front of Taylor, causing it to make noise.

Taylor smiled and reached out for the ring. Emily laughed as Taylor's tiny, stubby hand grasped the toy. Emily allowed the baby to take the toy from her and watched as Taylor shook it up and down, giggling when it made more noise.

"You're so adorable." Emily laughed as she gently stroked the baby's hair. "I'm really happy that I get to be a part of your life. I love you and your Aunt Spencer so much." Emily gently kissed the top of Taylor's head.

As Taylor continued to entertain herself with the toy, Emily stepped over to the stove and turned it on. After about fifteen minutes, Spencer shuffled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"I smelled bacon." Spencer said groggily, her voice a little raspier than usual. "I thought I was dreaming."

"It's not a dream." Emily laughed, handing a strip of bacon to her girlfriend. "And I'm making French toast."

"You're the best." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek. "You should have woken me up."

"It's okay. Taylor and I were just having a nice heart to heart chat." Emily smiled.

Spencer placed the strip of bacon Emily had given her into her mouth and stepped over to Taylor's highchair. "How's my favorite niece this morning?"

"Cuter than ever." Emily said as she cracked two eggs into a pan.

"She obviously takes after me." Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"Clearly." Emily laughed. "You and Melissa and Taylor all have the same eyes."

Taylor then dropped the keys she was holding and they clattered to the floor. She almost immediately began crying.

"Don't cry." Spencer picked the keys up and walked them over to the sink where she rinsed them off.

"Here you go. Sshh..." Spencer returned the keys to her niece and gently stroked her hair.

Taylor shook the keys a few times before placing the plastic horse-shaped part into her mouth and biting down on it. Spencer pulled out one of the stools from the island and sat down facing her niece. Taylor held the key ring out to Spencer. Spencer held half of the toy in her hand, while Taylor still held it in hers.

"Look at that horsey." Spencer said. "Isn't he cute?"

Taylor smiled and let go of the ring.

"Horsey. Horsey." Spencer said, jingling the ring in front of Taylor.

Once Taylor grasped the ring again, Spencer let go. Taylor took the toy and brought it up to her mouth again.

"Yummy horsey." Spencer laughed.

"Hey, your sister said Taylor's been doing well with the baby food, why don't you see if she's hungry?" Emily said. "Then I'll feed you."

"Sounds good." Spencer nodded. "All right, kiddo, lets see what we have here." Spencer opened the diaper bag and pulled out a small jar of puréed banana and another jar of puréed pear as well as a baby spoon.

"Which one do you think I should feed her?" Spencer asked. "The banana or the pear?"

"I don't think it matters. Which one do you like better?" Emily asked.

"I'm particularly fond of pears myself. Let's give that one a shot." Spencer said, opening the jar.

She set the jar down on the tray of the highchair.

"Do you like pears?" Spencer dipped the spoon into the jar and raised it to Taylor's lips.

"That's good, huh?" Spencer said, feeding Taylor another spoonful.

"Hey babe, do you want any cream in your coffee or do you just wanna drink it black?"

"Black's fine."

"Okay."

Emily then brought a plate over to the island and set it down next to Spencer along with a mug of coffee.

"Thanks, Em."

"You're welcome." Emily ran her fingers through Spencer's hair and sat down next to the brunette.

Spencer pulled out a small towel from the diaper bag and wiped off Taylor's chin as some baby food had dribbled out of her mouth.

"Well..." Spencer said.

"Well what?" Emily asked, confused.

"She gets someone to feed her." Spencer motioned to Taylor. "Why shouldn't I?" She laughed.

"Oh my God." Emily rolled her eyes. "You're more of a baby than the actual baby."

"What? I'm hungry too and my hands are already occupied." Spencer shrugged.

"You're so lucky that I think you're cute and funny or else I'd never put up with you."

"Well, I have to say, I'm really glad that you do put up with me."

"You're a handful sometimes, but it's worth it." Emily picked up a fork and a knife and cut up Spencer's French toast into smaller pieces.

"I love you too." Spencer laughed.

Emily then smothered the bread with syrup and stabbed a bite-sized chunk with the fork and lifted it to Spencer's mouth, cupping her hand underneath to catch the syrup that was threatening to drip off of the fork.

Spencer opened her mouth and took the food off of the fork. She chewed a few times before swallowing.

"This French toast is so good."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I put a little extra cinnamon and powdered sugar on yours."

"You know me so well." Spencer smirked as Emily fed her another bite of French toast.

After a few minutes, Taylor refused to eat any more of her puréed pears and some of the food dribbled down the front of her onesie.

"Figures she would get food and drool all over a onesie I bought for her." Spencer complained.

"She's an infant. She gets food, drool and puke on everything." Emily laughed. "It's basically her job."

"True. I should probably get her into new onesie."

"I can take care of that in a few minutes. You go ahead and finish your breakfast. She'll probably be due for a diaper change pretty soon too."

"Maybe later you can change my clothes too." Spencer joked.

"When it comes to you, I prefer to just take your clothes off and leave them off." Emily raised her eyebrows suggestively as she stood up.

"That works for me." A small smirk began creeping across Spencer's face.

* * *

Early that evening.

Melissa entered the barn where she found Emily and Spencer sitting on the couch. Emily held Taylor against her chest and gently rocked her back and forth.

"How's my baby?" Melissa walked over to the couch.

"She's great." Emily looked up.

"Was she good?"

"Isn't she always?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I better enjoy it now." Melissa said. "She'll probably be a nightmare as a toddler."

"No way. Not my niece." Spencer reached over and took Taylor from her girlfriend. "She's perfect."

"I have to agree." Emily nodded.

"Did you guys get her to eat much today?"

"Yeah. She actually ate a lot of baby food this morning and she had a little bit of a bottle not too long ago."

"Did she give you a hard time with the baby food?" Melissa asked.

"Not at all. I gave her the pears. She didn't fuss. She actually seemed to like it."

"That's good. Her pediatrician said I could start giving her baby food if she'd take it. At first I wasn't sure she'd want it, but she took to it pretty quickly."

"If her appetite turns out to be anything like Spencer's, you might need a second job to buy enough food to feed her." Emily laughed.

"Hey, I don't eat that much." Spencer said.

"Please. All you do is eat." Emily rolled her eyes.

"With a metabolism like hers, who can blame her?" Melissa said. "I'd kill to be able to eat anything I wanted and not have to spend hours in the gym working it off."

"I know." Emily agreed. "I'm so jealous."

Melissa then reached over and took Taylor from Spencer.

"I'm so happy to see you." Melissa kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Did you have a good day with Aunt Emily and Aunt Spencer?"

"Did she nap much for you guys?" Melissa asked.

"Oh yeah. She slept for a couple of hours." Emily said.

"Good. But, now it smells like someone might need a diaper change." Melissa said.

"That's all you, mom. Welcome home." Spencer laughed.

"Thanks for taking her today. You guys always take such good care of her. I'm sorry, I was gone longer than I expected to be. Were you guys going out tonight?"

"No, I think we're just gonna stay in tonight." Emily said.

"Let me pay you guys." Melissa shifted Taylor in her arm and reached into her purse.

"We don't want your money." Emily shook her head. "We love spending time with Taylor."

"Well, at least let me buy you a pizza or something." Melissa pulled some cash from her purse.

"Deal." Spencer reached up and took the bills from her sister.

"Pizza doesn't cost forty dollars." Emily said.

"Go crazy. Order an appetizer and dessert. And give the delivery boy a nice tip." Melissa smiled. "I'm gonna go change her."

"Thanks, Melissa." Emily said.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

Melissa then walked out of the barn with Taylor in her arms.

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead and order dinner then." Spencer pulled her phone from her pocket. "You have any special requests?"

"Since your sister mentioned dessert, I'm really in the mood for something sweet."

"We could order from that place across town. They have that really good chocolate cheesecake and the pizza's great."

"That sounds prefect."

Spencer dialed the number to the pizza place and waited. After she placed her order, Spencer ended the call and tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

"They must be busy. They said it's gonna take like forty five minutes to an hour."

"Well...I'm sure you and I can find something to do for an hour." Emily moved over on the couch and straddled Spencer's thighs, facing her girlfriend.

Emily leaned down and gently placed a kiss to Spencer's lips.

"You wanna...you know..." Emily smirked.

"Uh, yeah...but what are we gonna do with the other fifty five minutes?" Spencer laughed.

"Just shut up and get in the bedroom." Emily growled.

"Yes, ma'am." Spencer grinned as Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her up off of the couch.

"Good thing I didn't bother to make the bed this morning." Spencer said anxiously as she followed Emily into the bedroom.

The brunette pulled her own shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor near to the bed. Spencer unbuttoned, then unzipped her jeans before quickly slipping them down her legs and discarding them next to her shirt. Spencer's eyes focused on Emily who was also in the process of removing her own clothing. Emily unhooked her own bra and Spencer smirked as she watched her girlfriend's breasts spring free. Spencer walked over to Emily and roughly kissed her. The brunette's hands slowly snaked up Emily's body and came to rest over her breasts. Emily sighed when she felt Spencer's hands begin massaging her breasts.

"You want the strap on or no?" Spencer mumbled against Emily's lips.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ride you like there's no tomorrow." Emily said huskily into Spencer's ear before capturing the brunette's lips with her own again. "And if it's good, later, I just might even blow you."

Spencer immediately felt a rush of heat flood between her legs as her knees buckled. She reached behind her back and undid her bra. She then slipped her underwear off and backed up toward the nightstand. She yanked open the drawer and pulled out their toy. Spencer quickly slipped into the harness and tightened the straps over her hips. Emily placed one hand behind Spencer's head and smashed her lips against her girlfriend's. Without breaking the kiss, Emily reached down into the drawer of Spencer's nightstand and took out a condom.

"Get on the bed." Emily demanded.

Spencer nodded, never taking her eyes off of Emily as the swimmer took the condom package between her teeth to free up her hands so that she could slip her own panties off. Once Emily had discarded her underwear, she took the condom package from her mouth and tore it open. She quickly got on the bed and straddled Spencer's waist. The swimmer then rolled the condom onto the toy. Emily lined her center up with the tip of the toy and sunk down. Spencer's eyes wandered downward as she watched Emily take the full length of the toy all at once.

"So, you're just gonna jump right on then?" Spencer laughed. "No foreplay or anything?"

"I don't need it." Emily leaned down and roughly kissed Spencer. "Do you?"

"Nope. I'm ready if you are." Spencer smirked.

"Good." Emily laced her fingers with Spencer's and pinned the brunette's hands up against the headboard as she began aggressively rocking her hips forward and back.

Emily leaned down and pressed her lips to Spencer's again. She quickly slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

"Fuck, Em." Spencer groaned, breaking the kiss to take in a much needed breath.

Emily let go of Spencer's hands and began forcefully bouncing up and down. Spencer glanced downward and watched the toy strapped around her waist slide in and out of her girlfriend's body, but she was quickly distracted by Emily's breasts bobbing up and down in front of her. Spencer snaked her hands up Emily's abdomen and placed her hands on the swimmer's breasts.

"Shit, Spence." Emily moaned as she felt Spencer pinch her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs.

Emily placed her hand on the middle of Spencer's chest as she began riding the brunette even harder. It wasn't long before Spencer started thrusting her hips upward, in rhythm with Emily's body.

"Did I mention that I really love this view?" Spencer removed her hands from Emily's breasts so that she could watch them again.

"Fuck." Emily moaned and squeezed her eyes closed as she began to lose herself in the very pleasurable sensation she was currently receiving.

As much as Spencer was enjoying watching Emily ride her, the brunette now found her naturally dominant personality taking charge as she quickly flipped Emily onto her back, assuming the missionary position. Spencer almost immediately started roughly thrusting in and out of Emily's body as a few small beads of sweat dripped down her neck and chest.

Emily gripped Spencer's shoulders, leaving fresh fingernail marks and scratches all the way down the brunette's back.

"God damn." Spencer groaned at the sensation of Emily's nails on her skin.

Emily closed her eyes and spread her legs further apart as Spencer's now very sweat-dampened body glided over top of her own. Without slowing her pace, Spencer leaned down and captured Emily's lips with her own.

"Fuck, Em..." Spencer groaned loudly into the kiss as the pace of her thrusts increased a little more.

"Are you close, babe?" Emily breathed out when the kiss was broken.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded and buried her face into Emily's shoulder as the harness rubbed against her with each thrust. "I'm almost there..."

Knowing that now Spencer wouldn't need much more, Emily reached one of her hands down in between she and her girlfriend and began rubbing herself, hoping to speed up her own orgasm. Emily rubbed herself even faster and harder when she felt Spencer's teeth sink into her shoulder.

"Hey Spence. I brought all my SAT stuff. I was thinking we could start with math." Hanna said as she walked through the living room.

Not having heard Hanna's voice, Spencer and Emily didn't stop. The brunette's thrusts became more and more sporadic as she desperately tried to reach her climax. Spencer placed her hands flat on either side of the pillow and released a low, husky grunt into Emily's shoulder.

"Holy crap." Hanna eyes widened as she froze in the doorway.

"Oh, fuck." Upon hearing Hanna's voice, Spencer froze mid-thrust, deep inside of Emily. She quickly grabbed the sheets and blanket, wrapping them around she and her girlfriend.

Emily sat up and rolled over a little as Spencer looked over her shoulder at Hanna.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Spencer complained, breathing heavily as her heart thumped hard against her chest.

"Seriously. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Emily sat up a little, obviously annoyed.

"Spencer said yesterday that I never have to knock." Hanna defended herself. "It's not like I knew you guys were gonna be doing it. You knew I was coming over tonight."

"I guess she has a point." Emily ran her hand through her hair.

"I totally forgot." Spencer said, inadvertently shifting inside Emily, causing a small groan to escape the swimmer's lips.

"Let me get dressed." Spencer slowly slipped out of Emily's body underneath the blanket. Emily's leg involuntarily jerked when the tip of the toy brushed against her clit. Spencer wrapped herself in a sheet and got out of bed.

"So...can I see it?" Hanna asked, glancing downward at the sheet wrapped around Spencer's body, looking for any hint of an outline of the shaft of the toy.

"No way!" Spencer clutched the sheets around her body as she bent down and picked up her clothes from the floor.

"Aw come on. I just wanna know what it looks like. I didn't get a good view." Hanna laughed. "But you sure seem to know what you're doing. I think the scratches on your back say a lot. Just let me have one little peek. I've already seen you naked."

"Yeah well. I think you've already seen enough for today." Spencer said, walking toward the door.

"Your timing is horrible, you know." Spencer grumbled, staring Hanna in the eyes. "I was this close to coming...you couldn't have waited two more frickin minutes..."

"Sorry." Hanna laughed. "My bad. I can wait in the living room if you guys wanna finish up."

"Would you?" Spencer said.

"Sure. Just come get me when you're done. No problem."

"No." Emily said. "Are you serious? We're not gonna do it with Hanna right outside the door."

"Fine." Spencer sighed and pushed past Hanna.

"Oh. Hey Em..." Spencer leaned back into the doorway. "This might not be the best time to ask, but, I do still get that blow job later, right? I mean I tried my best, it's not my fault Hanna walked in on us."

"Just go put your clothes on." Emily took a pillow from the bed and threw it at Spencer.

"What? I was just checking." Spencer shrugged as Hanna burst out laughing.

All three girls where then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's the pizza guy." Spencer said, looking at Hanna. "There's forty bucks on the coffee table. Tell him to keep the change."

Spencer then disappeared into the bathroom as there was another knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Hanna called out.

"At least that makes one of us." Emily muttered as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

Hanna laughed. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

Hanna walked out of the room and back to the front door, she paid the delivery man and brought the food into the kitchen. It was only a minute later that Emily walked out if the bedroom and trudged into the kitchen.

"You know, Em, I don't wanna tell you how to run your sex life, but if you wanna have some real fun, you really gotta get on top."

"You should have been here twenty minutes ago. I was." Emily said flatly. "But, Spence took over, which I was really into by the way...until you ruined it."

"I already apologized a million times. What else do you want? I can still leave and come back..."

"It's fine." Emily sighed. "The moment's already passed. Besides, I'm sure Spence probably already finished herself off in the bathroom so it'd be pointless."

"So...I need to know...does Spence always grunt like that right before she comes?" Hanna asked nonchalantly, opening a box that was full of cheese smothered bread sticks. "Because I gotta say, it's kinda hot."

"Tell me about it. She usually does when we use the strap on and she's really into it. She likes to bite sometimes too."

"Nice." Hanna said as she took a bite of a breadstick.

"Really?" Spencer said walking into the living room. "You're gonna totally cock block me then eat all my food?"

"What? I'm hungry. And I said I could wait and I still can if you need me to."

"Nah. I'm good now." Spencer smirked. "I just needed a minute."

"Told you." Emily glanced over at Hanna.

"Told her what?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing, babe. Don't worry about it." Emily said. "Have some pizza." Emily placed two slices of pizza and two breadsticks on a plate before handing it to her girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"So, are you still wearing it or what?" Hanna's eyes sunk down between Spencer's legs.

"No. Of course not." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Why would I still..."

"Why not?" Hanna shrugged. "You'd already be prepared for that BJ." She winked.

"Yeah. But, there's no way it'd fit under my skinny jeans."

"What it's just too big, right?" Hanna laughed.

"No. I didn't say that." Spencer took a bite of her pizza. "My jeans are just extra tight, that's all."

"Well, it's what like seven inches?" Hanna asked. "I think I remember Em telling me that a while ago."

"Um, seven and a half, if you wanna get technical." Spencer said.

"Gotta get that extra half inch in there." Hanna laughed, reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Hey, it matters." Emily said.

"I know. Especially to an egomaniac like Spencer here." Hanna said matter-of-factly.

"No truer words have ever been said." Emily laughed.

"I'm sitting right here." Spencer glared. "Could you at least wait until I leave the room to make fun of me?"

"We're not making fun." Emily said. "Just stating the facts. But, I promise I'll make it up to you later." Emily reached over and placed her hand on the small of Spencer's back.

"Maybe I won't be interested." Spencer said, feigning irritation.

"You'll be interested." Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek. "Trust me."

 

 


	162. Chapter 162

It was early the next morning when Emily was sitting at her kitchen table having breakfast with her mother. As Emily lifted her fork to her mouth, she heard her phone chime from her pocket.

"You now how I feel about phones at the table. Your friends can wait until after breakfast." Pam chided as she reached across the table and took Emily's phone from her hand.

As Pam set the phone down, it chimed two more times. She reached to turn off the device and noticed that all three messages were from Spencer. Being that Emily had her phone's message preview function enabled, Pam couldn't help but see the messages. The first message read "good morning, sexy." The second, "I wish you were still here with me. Last night was so amazing." And the third message was nothing more than a few suggestively winking emoji icons.

Pam loudly cleared her throat and slid the phone across the table to her daughter.

"I thought you were supposed to be babysitting last night." Pam said, a stern tone in her voice.

Emily glanced down at her phone and clenched her teeth as she felt her skin heat up with embarrassment.

"We did babysit almost all day. That's what Spencer's talking about. We love babysitting Taylor..." Emily said nervously.

"Emily, exactly how stupid do you think I am?" Pam asked. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"What? We do love babysitting Taylor." Emily tried to play off the situation.

"That I do believe." Pam replied. "But, not that that's what Spencer is referring to. I wasn't born yesterday. We've discussed your relationship with Spencer before and I thought we agreed that you were going to focus more on your school work and swimming."

"I am focusing on school and swimming. I already got a scholarship and I have all As and Bs in all of my classes, I'm doing fine."

"Well, why don't you have Spencer help you bring those Bs up to As instead of spending your time doing..." Pam hesitated. "Other things."

"Okay, mom." Emily rolled her eyes and quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket. "I'll work on it."

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Emily arrived at the Hastings' house, she walked across the yard and into the barn, where she found Spencer lying on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey." Spencer sat up, marked her page and set the book down on the coffee table. "I was wondering when you were coming over." She took her glasses off and set them on the table next to the book.

"I was gonna come over earlier, but I had to help my mom do some stuff around the house."

"It's cool. I got some reading done, I'm almost finished with my book." Spencer stood up and kissed her girlfriend.

"Didn't you just start that one last night?"

"Yeah." Spencer shrugged. "I read fast, especially when I'm bored."

"So...I have to say, thanks for your good morning sexts, my mom saw your messages."

"What? Why was she reading your messages?" Spencer panicked.

"It was an accident. We were having breakfast and she complained about me having my phone out. When she took it, she accidentally saw what you said. I tried to lie, but she didn't buy it."

"Great." Spencer sighed. "How pissed off is your mom? Is it like I can send her flowers with a card reading 'I'm sorry I had sex with your daughter.' Or is it more of a spend a year on my best behavior, groveling, trying to get back on her good side type of pissed?"

"Actually, believe it or not she wasn't all that upset. You were really vague. At least she didn't see our sexts from the other night."

"Yeah really. You were a little dirty."

"So were you." Emily laughed.

"Well, I wasn't tired…but I was horny."

"No surprise there. You're always horny."

"Well, have you seen my girlfriend? Can you blame me?"

"I guess not." Emily smiled. "But, my mom did tell me to have you help me with my school work to bring my Bs up to As, instead of doing 'other things.'" Emily made air quotes.

"Forget about the As and Bs, I'm more interested in working on your two Cs." Spencer smirked, her eyes sinking down to Emily's breasts.

"That's what got us in trouble to begin with." Emily laughed.

"I don't know why your mom is concerned, I help you with your math all the time."

"Oh you do?" Emily said skeptically.

"Sure. You, plus me, minus clothes equals a whole bunch of fun for us both." Spencer laughed. "We're just covering your basic mathematical functions."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think that's exactly what my mom wants to hear." Emily chuckled. "I'm just glad you didn't go into any explicit detail in your texts. I would have literally died if my mom read anything about the blow job I gave you last night."

"I'm super glad I didn't mention it, but when I said last night was amazing, that blow job was definitely part of what I was talking about." Spencer winked as a huge grin crept across her face.

"I'm glad you liked it. You deserved it. It really wasn't your fault that Hanna walked in on us earlier."

"I still wish we would have gotten to finish before. But, I never imagined that you'd be so good at giving BJs. Sound I be concerned about that?"

"No." Emily laughed. "I just asked Hanna for a couple of tips. That's all."

"Oh well in that case, she's one hundred percent forgiven for walking in on us."

"I'll make sure she knows." Emily laughed.

* * *

The next day at school.

Emily approached her girlfriend as she was making her way down the hall with Aria.

"Hey, guys." Emily said.

"Hey, Em." Aria replied. "You ready for LGBT club?"

"Yep. I'm excited to get started."

"Did you happen to see the list? Are there a lot of people signed up?" Spencer asked.

"Actually yeah. There seemed to be a pretty good amount. Some names I recognized, but some I didn't. I think at least a few of them might be Freshmen."

"Cool." Spencer placed her arm around Emily's shoulder as they continued walking down the hall. "Are there a lot of people signed up for art club, Aria?"

"Yeah. Pretty many. Noel even signed up with me."

"Noel signed up for art club?" Spencer snorted. "Since when does he care about fine art?"

"I'm not sure, but he does actually know some stuff." Aria said.

"I'm impressed." Emily said. "You guys have been on one date and he's already taking an interest in stuff you like. That's really sweet and pretty romantic, isn't it Spence?"

"Oh yeah." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Aria." Emily said. "She just can't stand it when anyone is more romantic than she is."

"Yeah, that's definitely it." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Again, don't listen to her." Emily said. "Sometimes she's really sweet, but she can be a real ass too." She laughed.

Aria laughed too.

"So...I was actually hoping you guys would wanna maybe double with Noel and I this weekend." Aria said.

"That sounds like fun. We'd love to." Emily said.

"We would?" Spencer groaned.

"Yes, we would." Emily elbowed Spencer in the stomach.

"I mean, if you guys don't want to it's totally okay." Aria said. "I know Spence isn't Noel's biggest fan..."

"Seriously, I was only kidding." Spencer said sincerely. "Besides, I'm not the one who has to sleep with him, so more power to you." She laughed. "What did you have in mind for this weekend?"

"We could all have dinner at my place and go see a movie?" Aria suggested.

"Sure. Can we do it on Friday night though?" Spencer asked. "I might be watching Taylor on Saturday so Melissa can go out with her boyfriend."

"Melissa has a boyfriend?" Aria asked.

"Yep. He's a doctor and totally cute." Emily said. "He's really nice too."

"That's great. Let me guess, Spencer hates him?" Aria looked over at Emily.

"She tried to at first, but she can't." Emily laughed. "He's basically perfect."

"Yeah, yeah. So there might be a couple of good guys still left out there." Spencer said. "Who knew?"

"Well, I've gotta get down to the art room." Aria said. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." Emily and Spencer both said in unison.

Once Emily and Spencer reached the room that their club was being held in, they noticed a few other students as well as their faculty advisor were already present. Emily and Spencer began moving the desks and rearranging the chairs into a circle around the room. After a few minutes, more students began trickling in and filing the empty chairs. Emily then glanced over at the door and noticed a familiar blonde girl entering the room. It was Erika, the girl who had flirted with Spencer on a few different occasions. Emily rolled her eyes a little as Erika walked across the room and sat down in a chair next to where Spencer was standing, talking to one of her field hockey teammates.

"Hey, Spencer." Erika said.

Spencer turned around and saw Erika sitting behind her.

"Hey. I didn't know you signed up for this club." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah, I already joined yearbook and I thought a variety of different extracurriculars would look good on my college applications."

"For sure." Spencer nodded. "The more extracurriculars the better."

"You know, I have say, I think it's so awesome that you're heading this club." Erika smiled.

"Oh, well...honestly it was more Emily's idea and work than mine...I'm kind of just playing her assistant."

"You're being too modest."

"I'm not. This really was mostly Emily." Spencer insisted.

"Fair enough. But, you're still the perfect person to lead the LGBT club. You always seem so confident and sure of yourself." Erika smiled. "I like when a girl's comfortable in her own skin and not afraid to be who she is."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled and blushed a little.

At this point, Emily was getting a little annoyed with Erika's flirting and decided to intervene.

"You wanna come over here?" Emily tugged on Spencer's arm. "We're getting ready to start."

"Yeah. Sure thing." Spencer followed Emily to the front of the room.

Once the faculty advisor had taken roll, she turned the room over to Emily and Spencer.

"Go ahead." Spencer nudged her girlfriend.

"Okay." Emily nodded. "Hey everyone...for those of you who don't know me, my name's Emily Fields, I'm a senior and this is my girlfriend, Spencer. I'm really glad you all signed up to be a part of this club. I know everyone probably has a different reason for joining and we're all gonna be at different stages of our own personal journeys, but Spencer and I are more than willing to help in any way we can."

"Absolutely." Spencer agreed. "That's what we're here for. We want everyone to feel comfortable and safe here, but if anyone needs to talk one on one, just let us know. We'll give everyone our cell numbers or you can just find us on Facebook if you want to."

"Definitely." Emily nodded. "So...some of you might recognize Spencer as our Student Council President, but since we all don't know each other I thought it might be nice if we went around the room and introduced ourselves and said a little something about why we're all here."

"I think that's a great idea." Spencer agreed.

"Good. Why don't you get us started?" Emily glanced over at her girlfriend.

"Sure. Hey everyone, I'm Spencer Hastings. When I was asked to be a part of this club, I was excited. I think this is important." Spencer leaned back against the teacher's desk. "So, Emily and I have been dating for the last year and it's been great, but in the beginning, I never thought I'd get to this point. I remember being really nervous to tell my parents that I was gay and it was pretty hard..."

"How did you end up telling them?" A Freshman girl whom Spencer didn't recognize asked.

"Well, I told my mom first. I didn't plan to at the time, but I just got tired of lying and frustrated having to hide my relationship with Emily. So I said screw it and just told her the truth. Luckily, she was more upset that I didn't tell her about Emily and I than she was about me being gay. It doesn't bother her that I'm gay."

"You're so brave." Erika said. "I wish I could have had just half of your strength when I came out to my parents."

"I'm not brave." Spencer shook her head. "Not at all. If you want brave, talk to Emily here. My experience was a cakewalk compared to hers. She had such a rough time coming out to her family. I don't know how she managed to do it." Spencer glanced over at her girlfriend and gave her a small smile. "Why don't you talk a little bit about your experience, Em, then we'll give everyone else a chance to talk too."

"Okay, well...my mom's side of the family is kind of religious, so that made coming out a lot harder. I decided it'd be a little easier if I told my dad first, he's usually a little bit more understanding and everything..." Emily stuffed her hands into her pockets as she continued speaking. "He wasn't too upset. He was on my side and he helped me tell my mom, but that didn't go so well. She flipped out and did everything she could to break up my first girlfriend and I. It was horrible. It was months before things slowly started to get back to normal between us. My mom barely talked to me. I felt like she hated me."

"Are things are better now?" A tall, thin boy sitting near Emily asked.

"Uh huh." Emily nodded. "We're fine now, it took a while, but these kinds of things can take time."

For much of the club period, Spencer and Emily stood in front of the classroom and listened to the other students describe their coming out stories, reasons for remaining in the closet or the straight students' reasons for becoming an ally.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the period, everyone got up and began to slowly file out of the room.

"We'll see you all next week." Spencer said.

"Spence, would you give me a hand putting these chairs back?" Emily asked.

"Yep. No problem. Then I'll walk you to your next class." Spencer said as she began straightening up a few desks and chairs.

"You guys can just leave those chairs." The teacher said. "I'm in here next period anyway."

"It's okay, we can do it." Emily said. "We both have study hall next period, so we're not really in a hurry."

"Oh all right." The teacher nodded. "And I think you guys did a great job today. I'm glad to be advising this club." She smiled at Emily, then at Spencer.

"Thank you." Emly said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

The teacher then picked up her water bottle from the desk and exited the room.

"You know, I think we did do a pretty good job today." Spencer said. "Especially you, Em."

"Thanks. I think we can really make a difference here."

"So do I." Spencer agreed. "You really know how to keep the attention of a room."

"Well, I learned from the best." Emily smiled. "Oh and by the way, you were so sensitive and understanding with everyone, it's pretty sexy…"

"Really?" Spencer smirked.

"Uh, yeah. Are you kidding?"

"I suppose I do have just a tiny bit of a sensitive side." Spencer said.

"You have way more than just a tiny bit and I'd love to see it more often." Emily reached up and ruffled Spencer's hair.

"I'll see what I can do." Spencer chuckled a little as she placed her hand in her own hair, attempting to smooth it out.

 

 


	163. Chapter 163

 

TV Shows » Pretty Little Liars »  **Secret Truths**  
---  
|  Author: Fender18 |  1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Chapter 88 89\. Chapter 89 90\. Chapter 90 91\. Chapter 91 92\. Chapter 92 93\. Chapter 93 94\. Chapter 94 95\. Chapter 95 96\. Chapter 96 97\. Chapter 97 98\. Chapter 98 99\. Chapter 99 100\. Chapter 100 101\. Chapter 101 102\. Chapter 102 103\. Chapter 103 104\. Chapter 104 105\. Chapter 105 106\. Chapter 106 107\. Chapter 107 108\. Chapter 108 109\. Chapter 109 110\. Chapter 110 111\. Chapter 111 112\. Chapter 112 113\. Chapter 113 114\. Chapter 114 115\. Chapter 115 116\. Chapter 116 117\. Chapter 117 118\. Chapter 118 119\. Chapter 119 120\. Chapter 120 121\. Chapter 121 122\. Chapter 122 123\. Chapter 123 124\. Chapter 124 125\. Chapter 125 126\. Chapter 126 127\. Chapter 127 128\. Chapter 128 129\. Chapter 129 130\. Chapter 130 131\. Chapter 131 132\. Chapter 132 133\. Chapter 133 134\. Chapter 134 135\. Chapter 135 136\. Chapter 136 137\. Chapter 137 138\. Chapter 138 139\. Chapter 139 140\. Chapter 140 141\. Chapter 141 142\. Chapter 142 143\. Chapter 143 144\. Chapter 144 145\. Chapter 145 146\. Chapter 146 147\. Chapter 147 148\. Chapter 148 149\. Chapter 149 150\. Chapter 150 151\. Chapter 151 152\. Chapter 152 153\. Chapter 153 154\. Chapter 154 155\. Chapter 155 156\. Chapter 156 157\. Chapter 157 158\. Chapter 158 159\. Chapter 159 160\. Chapter 160 161\. Chapter 161 162\. Chapter 162 163\. Chapter 163   
---|---  
| Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 1903 - Published: 06-30-11 - Updated: 03-01-16 | id:7134934  
---|---  
  
The next day after school.

Spencer met Emily outside the gym after swim practice.

"Hey. How was practice?" Spencer asked, leaning forward and giving Emily a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was pretty good. My shoulder's killing me though." Emily shrugged her shoulders and slowly rolled her head from side to side.

"Here, let me take your bag." Spencer reached over and took the duffel bag from Emily's shoulder. "You're working yourself way too hard."

"I'll be fine. It's just a sore muscle."

"Well…I can probably help with that. Why don't you come over and let me give you a nice, long massage? There might even be a happy ending in it for you, if you play your cards right." Spencer smirked.

"That sounds great." Emily laughed. "But my mom wants me home for dinner tonight. She said you can join us if you want to. She's making lasagna."

"Sweet. Count me in. Your mom makes the best lasagna."

"I had a feeling you might say that."

 

When they arrived at the Fields' house, Emily and Spencer walked in the front door and into the kitchen where Pam was preparing dinner.

"Hi girls." Pam said. "How was school?"

"It was all right." Emily said.

"Good. Spencer, honey, are you staying for dinner?" Pam asked.

"If it's okay with you."

"Of course. I'll set an extra place at the table."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled.

"We'll eat in about half an hour. Em, I did some of your laundry, take it up stairs and put it away for me, okay?"

"Sure mom. Is it all right if Spence comes upstairs with me?"

"It's fine. As long as you keep your bedroom door open. You know the drill."

"Of course, Missus Fields." Spencer nodded.

Emily and Spencer walked through the living room; on the way to the staircase, Emily picked up the laundry basket full of perfectly folded clothing from the couch.

"I'll get that for you." Spencer took the basket from her girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"No problem. May as well be useful."

Spencer walked up the stairs behind her girlfriend. When they got to Emily's bedroom, Spencer set the laundry basket down on the bed. Spencer sat on the bed as Emily began to put her clothing away. As Spencer watched Emily walk back and forth from the bed to her dresser. The brunette's eyes wandered and finally settled on the picture frame hanging on the wall above Emily's dresser. Spencer stood up and walked across the room, she immediately recognized that the item inside the frame was the small square of taupe, floral-print wallpaper she had cut from the wall of her old bedroom before it had been converted into Taylor's nursery.

"You actually kept this?" Spencer asked, pointing to the frame.

"Mm hm." Emily nodded. "I had it in my desk drawer, but I thought it'd be nice if I put it in a frame and hung it up. That way it'll stay in good shape and I can look at it all the time."

"I can't believe you kept it." Spencer shook her head.

"Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me and told me to keep it. It's special. You do remember giving it to me, don't you?"

"Sure. We were getting ready to start on Taylor's nursery. I gave it to you because you were kinda upset."

"Well, yeah. We had a lot of memories in that room."

"That's exactly what you said that day." Spencer smiled.

"It's true, Spence. We hung out in your room all the time when we were kids. I remember every time Hanna, Aria and I would sleep over, I'd always be the first one to wake up the next morning. So, I'd just stare at the wallpaper and just kind of trace the flowers with my eyes to pass the time until you got up. It's just always been one of those really familiar things to me and I'm glad I still have a piece of it."

"Me too." Spencer agreed.

"We made a lot of good memories together…" A small smile began to creep across Emily's face.

"Oh yeah. Some really good ones." Spencer smirked as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not talking about just sexual stuff." Emily laughed. "I do have other memories, you know."

"I know, but you gotta admit, the sexual ones were the most fun to make."

"Okay…so you're not wrong."

"Am I ever?" Spencer said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's. "I love you…you know, I've gotten to say that to you a million times in my old room, but hardly ever in here."

"Babe, it doesn't matter to me where you say it, just as long as you do."

* * *

Friday evening.

"Spence, are you planning on getting ready any time soon?" Emily turned around and looked at her girlfriend who was lying on her bed, looking at her phone. "We're supposed to be at Aria's in less than half an hour."

"It's just dinner at Aria's and a movie at the drive-ins. It's not like I need to dress up or anything. I'm not out to impress Noel."

"No. But, you're not wearing track pants either. So get off your lazy ass and put some jeans on."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you get bossy?" Spencer smirked as she got up off of the bed.

"Just get dressed. Now." Emily rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the mirror as she smoothed out her hair.

"Spencer like." Spencer walked over to Emily and wrapped her arms around the swimmer's waist. "Keep it up." She leaned down and gently kissed Emily's neck. "You know, we can always just stay in tonight." Spencer said softly in between kisses to the swimmer's shoulder.

"We're not canceling on them. It'll be fun and we're being supportive of Aria." Emily turned around to face Spencer. "I want you to be on your best behavior tonight."

"Who said I'd be bad? I'm an angel."

"Yeah, okay." Emily said sarcastically. "I know how you and Noel can get around each other."

"I'll be nice. Unless he starts being extra douchey. Then all bets are off. Someone has to call him out on his shit."

"And I'll be there to call you out on yours." Emily flicked the tip of Spencer's nose with her index finger. "So don't be an ass. And by the way, I'm sleeping over tonight."

"Oh are you?" Spencer laughed. "Does your mom know that?"

"Yeah, but she also thinks Hanna and Aria are sleeping over too."

"Well, I won't tell if you won't." Spencer said as she placed her hands on Emily's hips.

"Good." Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer. "So if you plan on getting some tonight, you'll behave."

"Yeah, yeah. We've been over this." Spencer rolled her eyes. "What's Aria making for dinner anyway?"

"She didn't say. But, does it really matter? Like you won't devour what ever it is in like a minute flat." Emily laughed.

"True." Spencer shrugged as she walked over to her closet.

Spencer looked through her clothes and pulled out a pair of light-colored skinny jeans as well as a blue and white plaid shirt. She tossed the clothing onto the bed and slipped her current shirt and track pants off. Spencer then pulled her jeans up her legs, slipped her shirt on and buttoned it up.

"What shoes do you want?" Emily asked, walking over to the closet.

"Just my black Converse, I guess."

Emily took the shoes from the closet and handed them to her girlfriend.

"Thanks." Spencer took the sneakers and sat down on the bed to put them on.

"It's supposed to be a little chilly tonight. Is it okay if I borrow a sweater?"

"Yeah. Of course. You know you can take what ever you want."

"Thanks." Emily walked back over to the closet. She pulled out a black and white argyle print sweater and slipped it on over her head.

"I just have to grab my wallet and keys." Spencer said as she stood up.

"Okay." Emily kissed Spencer on the cheek and followed her out of the room.

* * *

When Emily and Spencer arrived at the Montgomery house that evening they got out of the car, headed up the porch stairs and rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys." Aria said when she opened the door. "Come on in. I'm so glad you could come."

"Thanks for inviting us over." Emily slipped her jacket off and hung it on the hook, next to the door. "Where's Noel?"

"He's setting the table right now, he actually made dinner pretty much by himself."

"Really?" Emily said, sounding surprised. "That's awesome. How'd you manage to get him to do that?"

"He basically took it upon himself." Aria shrugged.

"And you're sure that the food will be safe for human consumption?" Spencer said sarcastically as she hung her own jacket next to Emily's.

"Spence." Emily said as she softly elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs.

"It'll be fine." Aria laughed. "I supervised and taste tested everything. We made dinner for his family a couple nights ago. He's actually a pretty good cook."

"What are we having?" Spencer asked.

"He made a quinoa, kale and sweet potato pilaf. Noel really likes it and he's not even big on vegetarian stuff."

"That sounds good." Emily said. "I can't wait to try it."

"Oh and the recipe called for walnuts, but I know you're allergic." Aria placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "So I had Noel get almonds instead. You're okay to eat almonds, right? We didn't put them in yet though. I wanted to check with you first."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine with them. I love almonds. Thanks for checking." Spencer said sincerely.

"No problem. I was pretty sure I've seen you eat them before, but I wasn't positive."

Emily and Spencer followed Aria into the dining room where Noel was finishing setting silverware and napkins out on the table.

"Hey Noel, how's it going?" Emily asked.

"Not bad. You?" Noel answered.

"Pretty good."

"Sup, brainiac?" Noel nodded toward Spencer.

"Not much." Spencer forced a smile.

"You guys sit down, we'll go get the food." Aria said.

Spencer and Emily sat down on the same side of the table and waited. It was only a minute later that Aria and Noel came out of the kitchen, each carrying two plates in their hands. Noel set both of his down in front of Spencer and Emily as Aria set the plates she was carrying on the opposite side of the table.

"Aria did ask you about the almonds, right?" Noel looked down at Spencer.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "I can eat them. Thanks."

"Good. Wouldn't wanna kill ya or anything." Noel laughed.

"Everything looks great, Noel." Emily said, looking down at the colorful dish on her plate. "Doesn't it, Spence?" Emily glanced over at her girlfriend.

"It actually looks edible." Spencer said.

"You did a really good job." Aria laughed and kissed Noel on the cheek before sitting down next to him. "Let's dig in."

"So, what's playing at the Drive-In tonight?" Spencer asked, lifting a forkful of food to her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure it's some chick flick." Noel rolled his eyes.

"Great." Spencer groaned, chewing her food, which to her surprise was actually very good.

"How do you like the food?" Noel asked.

"It's really good." Emily said. "Isn't it, Spence."

"Yeah. It's not bad." Spencer said, lifting another bite to her mouth.

 

"Who wants to drive?" Aria asked.

"I can." Spencer said. "You guys made dinner, the least I can do is drive us to the movie."

"I don't mind driving." Noel said. "My Range Rover's a little roomier anyway. It'll be more comfortable." He smirked a little at Spencer.

"Well, my Porsche is a lot faster." Spencer countered. "We'll get to the movie quicker to be able to get the best spot. Also, my Porsche has plenty of backseat room. Just ask Emily."

"Spencer!" Emily glared at her girlfriend.

"Fuck." Spencer squeezed her eyes closed and mumbled under her breath, immediately regretting what she had said. "It just slipped out." Spencer turned toward Emily. "I'm really sorry." She said, sincerely.

"You better be." Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am. I didn't mean for that to sound disrespectful." Spencer looked down at the floor. "I'll go get your jacket."

Spencer walked over to the door and slipped on her own jacket before taking Emily's from the hook.

"Seriously though. I don't think it matters who drives." Aria said. "We're all gonna sit outside on the grass anyway."

"That's true." Emily agreed.

A minute later Spencer returned with Emily's jacket in her hand.

"Here." Spencer held out the jacket and waited for Emily to slip her arms through.

"Thanks." Emily said, zipping up her jacket.

"Now, you guys figure out who's driving, I'll get us some blankets and pillows." Aria walked over to the closet in the hallway.

Spencer pulled her keys out of her pocket and pressed the remote start button on her keychain.

"My car's already running; I might as well drive." Spencer smirked.

"All right. Fine." Noel shrugged. "Let's go."

Everyone walked out to the car. Spencer opened the front passenger side door and motioned for Emily to get in.

"Thank you." Emily smiled at her girlfriend.

"No problem, babe." Spencer said, shooting Noel a smug smile.

Not wanting to allow Spencer to outdo him, Noel quickly opened the back passenger side door for Aria.

"Thanks." Aria smiled. "You're so sweet." She climbed into Spencer's SUV and Noel closed the door.

* * *

When they got to the ticket booth, Spencer put her window down and asked for four tickets.

"I got it." Noel pulled some cash from his wallet and handed the bills to Spencer.

"It's cool. I'll get it." Spencer opened her walled and handed her own money to the clerk.

"No, really. Here." Noel tried to hand Spencer the bills again.

"Seriously. I don't want your money." Spencer shook her head and drove into the parking lot. "Where do you guys want me to park?"

"Somewhere in the middle." Emily said.

Spencer slowly drove through the lot until she settled on the space that was directly in the center.

"You pulled up way too far." Noel said when he got out of the SUV. "You should really let someone teach you how to drive this thing."

"I know how to drive it just fine." Spencer narrowed her eyes at Noel. "And I didn't pull up too far. I parked perfectly. I always do."

"Yeah? Tell that to the scratch on your fender there."

"What? Where?" Spencer panicked as she bent down to look at her car.

"Relax. I was just messing with you." Noel snickered.

Spencer slowly stood up, gritting her teeth.

"Come on Noel, leave Spencer alone." Aria said.

"Leave each other alone." Emily added. "Come on Aria, let's spread out the blankets."

Emily and Aria unfolded two blankets and laid them out in the grass in front of the car. Aria and Emily both sat down.

"Are you two gonna sit down with us or what?" Aria asked, looking up at Noel and Spencer.

* * *

As the movie played, Spencer glanced over at Aria and Noel in the darkness. He had his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest. Spencer turned her head back toward the screen, slipped her arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her close. Emily smiled to herself and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Spencer asked.

"A little."

"Here." Spencer slipped off her jacket and placed it over Emily's shoulders.

"Better?" Spencer spoke softly.

"Much. Thanks." Emily said as she and Spencer resumed their previous positions.

"You um, want my jacket, Aria?" Noel asked, having been watching Emily and Spencer.

"Sure." Aria said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Noel took his jacket off and placed it around Arias shoulders just as Spencer had done for Emily only a moment ago.

It wasn't long into the movie that Spencer noticed Aria and Noel had begun making out. Spencer turned her head and pressed her lips to Emily's. Emily was taken a little by surprise at the suddenness of the move, but didn't fight it. Emily placed her hand on Spencer's thigh as she felt the brunette's tongue slip into her mouth. Spencer leaned harder into Emily's body as her tongue probed the inside of the swimmer's mouth.

"Easy." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's chest, breaking the kiss in the process. "Are you all right?" She spoke softly.

"I'm fine." Spencer nodded. "Why?"

"You're just extra aggressive..."

"I thought you liked that." Spencer whispered.

"I do. When we're alone in your bed. It's different when we're in public."

"We can go get in the car." Spencer said.

"We'd still be in public." Emily laughed a little. "Just try to relax."

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologized.

"It's okay. But, you need to cool off. Why don't we walk over to the snack bar and get something to drink?"

"I'll go. You can stay and watch the movie." Spencer said. "What do you want me to get?"

"Doesn't matter. What ever you want. Check and see if they want anything." Emily motioned to Noel and Aria.

"They look a little busy." Spencer rolled her eyes, looking over at Noel and Aria who were still intensely making out.

She reached her leg over and kicked the side of Noel's sneaker, causing he and Aria to separate.

"I'm going to the snack bar. Do you guys want anything?" Spencer asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Aria said.

"I could eat." Noel said. "I'll go with you. I'm not sure what I want."

"We'll be right back." Spencer stood up and began walking.

"Wait up. I'm buying the snacks." Noel stood up and followed Spencer across the lot.

"You think those two will ever stop competing with each other?" Aria asked as she slid over closer to Emily.

"Probably not." Emily sighed.

"I guess they both hate losing. I mean it's kinda nice for us when they're competing over being romantic."

"It is." Emily agreed. "But, they don't need to. They can both be sweet. It doesn't have to be a competition. They're just gonna drive themselves completely crazy every time the four of us hang out together."

"I'll talk to Noel later. You talk to Spencer?" Aria said.

"Of course." Emily nodded. "It seems like things are going pretty well with Noel."

"Everything's great. I'm really glad I decided to give him a chance."

Once Spencer and Noel had gotten their snacks, they waited in line to pay.

"So...I heard Emily got accepted to Rutgers." Noel said.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "We're moving in together next fall."

"Cool. I guess Emily still hasn't gotten sick of you yet?" Noel laughed. "I gotta say, I'm a little surprised."

"Yeah well, I'm surprised that Aria even agreed to go out with you at all." Spencer smirked.

"Fair enough." Noel nodded. "But, Aria was pretty excited for us to all get together tonight."

"How's everything going between you guys?" Spencer asked.

"Great. My parents even really like her and you know how picky they are."

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about picky parents. But, I don't know how yours couldn't like Aria. She said you guys made dinner for your family a few nights ago."

"We did. My brother was bringing his girlfriend over, so my mom suggested that I invite Aria too. She insisted on cooking for my family."

"She said you joined the art club with her too." Spencer said, her tone a little suspicious.

"I did. Believe it or not I do actually like some art. My mom's taken my brother and I to museums since we were little. It stuck, I guess."

Noel stepped forward in the line, then turned back around to face Spencer.

"You know, I'm actually not as big of an ass as you think I am." Noel said. "I do really like Aria."

"Good. I hope you do. She's been through a lot with Fitz and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know." Noel agreed. "Fitz was a jerk. He bailed just because things got a little too tough for him. I'm not like that."

Once the cashier rang up their food, Spencer pulled some cash from her pocket, but Noel had already swiped his bankcard.

"Here." Spencer handed him the cash.

"No way." Noel took the receipt and picked up his food. "You already aced me out of paying for the tickets. I'm not letting that happen again." He laughed.

"Fine." Spencer shook her head and picked up her popcorn and drink. "Thanks."

When Noel and Spencer arrived back at Spencer's car, they both sat down next to their girlfriends.

"You want some popcorn?" Spencer asked. "I got that cheddar topping you like."

"That was sweet of you. Thanks." Emily leaned over and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

"Welcome." Spencer slipped her arm around Emily's waist as she stretched her legs out in front of her. "Are you warm enough? I can get us another blanket."

"I'm okay. Are you? You can have your jacket back if you need it."

"No, I'm fine. You can keep it on."

Emily took a few kernels of popcorn from the container and lifted them to Spencer's mouth. She then kissed Spencer's cheek and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

* * *

"Tonight was nice, wasn't it?" Emily said as she and Spencer walked into Spencer's bedroom. "I think Noel and Aria had a good time with us."

"How could you tell? All they did was make out the whole movie." Spencer snorted.

"So? The movie was kinda boring anyway."

"Yeah, but they don't know that. They didn't see it."

"Like we've never made out through a whole movie before." Emily said. "Wait...are you upset that we actually watched most of the movie?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you a little jealous that Aria's in a new relationship and we're kind of out of the extreme PDA phase in ours?"

"That doesn't bother me at all. I like where we are in our relationship. We don't need to be all over each other all the time. We don't need to prove anything to anyone."

"Why are you upset that they made out the whole time then?" Emily asked, confused. "You're still not crazy about Noel and Aria as a couple, are you? I know he has a reputation for kinda being a player, but I think he seems sincere."

"He says he is, but he's still Noel Kahn..."

"It's sweet that you care, but Aria's a big girl. She has to decide for herself."

"You're right." Spencer sighed. "It's not up to me. If she likes him, I should be happy for her."

"You're adorable when you get like this." Emily walked over to Spencer and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "You'll do anything you can to protect the people you love. You did the same thing with your sister and her boyfriend. When you love someone you love them really hard."

"I do." Spencer rolled her eyes. "I can't help it."

"Don't roll your eyes." Emily laughed. "It's really sweet that you care so much. Oh and speaking of your sister is she still going out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. She's going out to dinner with her boyfriend around six, I think."

"So do we still get the baby? Or did Melissa get someone else to watch her?"

"Nope. Taylor will be ours for the night."

"Awesome. I can't wait."

* * *

The next evening.

Emily sat at the kitchen island feeding Taylor a jar of banana baby food.

"You like that, don't you?" Emily said, raising another spoonful to Taylor's mouth. "It's good, huh?"

A little of the baby food dribbled out of Taylor's mouth and down her chin.

Emily took the spit up rag that was lying on the counter next to her and gently wiped the food from the baby's chin.

"There you go, sweetie." Emily smiled. "All clean."

Taylor then happily took another spoonful of bananas into her mouth. She wiggled around in her high chair and kicked her feet back and forth in front of her.

"You're so cute." Emily laughed as she reached out and tickled Taylor's chest, causing the baby to giggle uncontrollably.

"Have you ever seen anything so perfect?" Emily's eyes shifted from Taylor over to Spencer who was getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I so can't wait to have a baby."

"I think we've got a good, long while before we get there." Spencer laughed. "You always get so crazy with the baby fever every single time we watch Taylor."

"I can't help it. I want one. We need one." Emily whined. "We could do this every day...come on."

"Okay, first of all, tell your ovaries to chill out." Spencer laughed.

"Oh like you wouldn't love having a mini Spencer running around. Just think how insanely cute that would be."

"Well, it would be pretty cute. I have to admit."

"So let's have one then." Emily smirked.

"We can't." Spencer laughed. "Don't make me be the bad guy here."

"Fine. I won't…this time." Emily chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to wait. But, don't make we wait too long. I don't wanna be old by the time I actually get pregnant."

"You won't be. I don't blame you for wanting a baby though. Taylor can make anyone want a baby. Besides, it's not entirely your fault anyway, your period's due in like three days, so I know your hormones are totally out of whack right now."

"You track my cycle?" Emily asked.

"Uh huh." Spencer nodded.

"So you'll know exactly which week you're not getting sex?" Emily laughed.

"No, it's not that. I just like to know if you're regular or not. That way if you go more than a few days outside your normal range, I'll know to check with you to make sure everything's all right. Especially because you're almost always right on time. That's all."

"That's really sweet." Emily reached out and took Spencer's hand.

"I don't know why you're surprised. I love you and your health is important to me." Spencer leaned down and kissed Emily on top of the head.

"Taylor's just about done eating, after I change her, do you wanna go into the living room and watch a movie or something? The three of us can cuddle up on the couch. She's probably gonna fall asleep soon."

"Sure. That sounds good." Spencer agreed. "I have a couple of shows on the DVR I've been meaning to catch up on."

Once Taylor was ready to be changed, Emily carried her to the bedroom.

"You still want one of those even knowing that they smell like that a lot of the time." Spencer laughed.

"Of course I do. The cuteness will always outweigh the smell. You wanna come help me change her?"

"Nope. You wanted the baby, you can change her." Spencer laughed.

"Come on Taylor, we don't need her." Emily said sarcastically. "I'll let off for now, but when it's your daughter, you're not getting any free passes on diaper duty." Emily laughed.

"Deal."

"I think I'm gonna give her a bath. Why don't you go ahead and put your show on, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay. Melissa put some of that lavender baby soap in the diaper bag. She said it helps Taylor sleep better."

"Good. I'll make sure I use it."

"I'm gonna make some coffee too. You want some?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. That'd be great. Thanks."

When Emily finished bathing Taylor she walked back out into the living room, where Spencer was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching TV.

"You wanna hold her?" Emily asked.

"Uh huh. Give her here." Spencer set her coffee mug down on the table and reached up for the baby.

Emily then handed Taylor to Spencer. Spencer laid down on her back and leaned her head against the arm rest as she placed Taylor on her chest. Emily picked up her own coffee mug and sat down on the couch. Emily slid close to her girlfriend and lifted Spencer's legs up and placed them over her lap. Emily ran her fingers over Spencer's legs as Spencer gently rubbed Taylor's back to help her fall asleep. Spencer stared at the TV screen as Taylor slowly began to drift off.

* * *

A few hours later.

Melissa quietly walked into the barn where Emily and Spencer were still on the couch with Taylor. Spencer was still staring at the TV screen while Emily gently rocked Taylor in her arms.

"Hey guys." Melissa said. "How's everything going?"

"Great." Emily slipped out from underneath Spencer's legs as she stood up."

Emily walked into the kitchen to meet Melissa.

"How was Taylor tonight?"

"She was fine. I gave her a bath a few hours ago and she'd been asleep with Spencer almost ever since. She only woke up once."

"That's good news. She's been having a little trouble sleeping through the night lately."

"Poor thing." Emily rubbed her hand up and down Taylor's back, the baby's head rested on Emily's shoulder.

"Thanks for watching Taylor tonight. I'll just take her up to bed and get out of your way."

"No. Stay for a while. Tell me about your date." Emily sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"You and Spencer have had Taylor all evening. I'm sure you guys are probably ready for some alone time."

"We'll have plenty of time later. I'm sleeping over. Besides we haven't talked in hours anyway. Spence has been too wrapped up in this show she's watching."

"What's she watching?" Melissa asked, sitting down next to Emily.

"I don't even know. Some medieval something, I think. All I know is that it's elaborate outfits, English accents, swords, tons of blood and-"

"More sex and topless women than you ever thought would be appropriate for television?" Melissa laughed.

"Exactly." Emily laughed too. "I don't know if that's why Spence likes it, but she hasn't budged all night." Emily rolled her eyes. "Not even to get food."

"Wow. She must really be into that show then."

"Yeah. But, I'm more interested in hearing about your date. How was it?"

"It was so nice." Melissa smiled. "We went to that fancy French place in Philadelphia. The food was fantastic. We took a walk around the city together and drove the long way home. I didn't want the night to end."

"I don't blame you. That sounds like a pretty romantic night."

"It was. Greg is such a gentleman and a really nice guy. It's been so long since I've felt this comfortable with a guy."

"That's great. I'm glad." Emily said sincerely.

"Thanks. He even loves Taylor too. Like the other night, Greg asked if I wanted to meet for dinner, but I didn't have anyone to watch Taylor on such short notice, so he just told me to bring her with me. We met at The Grille, had nice dinner and some coffee. I love being able to date a guy who isn't bothered by me having a daughter and who actually likes spending time with her."

"Sounds like things are going pretty well. I'm happy for you guys." Emily smiled. "Has he met your parents yet?"

"Not yet. I invited him to brunch at the country club tomorrow so they can officially meet him."

"Are you nervous for him to meet your parents?" Emily asked.

"Yes and no. I know he'll make a good impression, I'm not worried about that at all…I'm just nervous about dad grilling him like crazy. You know how he can get a little intimidating sometimes."

"I'm sure your dad will love Greg."

"I hope so, but I'd also like it if you and Spencer could join us. We were thinking about maybe playing some tennis too."

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Perfect. We're planning to meet around eleven for brunch."

"I'll make sure Spencer's ready."

* * *

When Melissa had left the barn with Taylor, Emily walked back into the living room where Spencer was now sitting up on the couch. Emily sat down and cuddled up next to her girlfriend. Spencer placed her arm around Emily's shoulder, barely taking her eyes off of the television screen. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's body and nestled her face against the brunette's shoulder. After a few minutes, Emily gently began kissing Spencer's neck.

"Your sister took the baby back." Emily said softly, placing another kiss to her girlfriend's neck. "You wanna go into the bedroom?" She smiled against Spencer's skin.

"Maybe after this episode."

Emily was a little surprised by Spencer's lack of interest in sex.

"Aw come on, baby." Emily moved to straddle Spencer's waist and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. "You can watch TV any time."

"I just really, really want you right now." Emily whispered huskily into Spencer's ear as she began to undo the buttons on the brunette's shirt.

Emily leaned down and pressed her lips to Spencer's, though Spencer quickly broke the kiss.

"I just wanna finish watching this first. It's the season finale." Spencer slid out from under Emily to the other end of the couch. She then picked up the remote and increased the volume.

"Come here." Spencer placed her arm on the back of the couch and waited for Emily to sit next to her.

Emily just stared in disbelief. A little annoyed and offended.

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Emily stood up. "Enjoy your show. I'll see you in the morning."

Emily then turned and trudged off to the bedroom.

"Aw crap." Spencer turned off the television and stood up.

She rebuttoned her shirt as she walked into the bedroom, where Emily was changing her clothes.

"I thought you were watching your show." Emily stared at her own reflection in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to if you're gonna be mad at me." Spencer took a step forward and placed her hands on Emily's shoulders. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Emily shrugged off Spencer's touch. "It's fine."

Emily reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her in only a pair of cotton athletic shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

"Em, when you tell me something's fine like that. It never is. You're mad..."

"Spence. I'm not mad at you. I swear." Emily reached underneath her tank top, unhooked her bra and slipped it off, discarding it to the floor. "It's okay if you don't feel like having sex. We're not always going to feel like having sex at the same time and that's all right."

"But..."

"No buts. I'm not angry. Just finish your show and come cuddle with me when you're done. I'll keep your side of the bed warm."

"No. Em, I know you better than anyone else. I can tell when you're upset...and this is bugging you."

"I don't have any reason to be upset. I mean, sure you have this sky high sex drive and you're constantly thinking about sex, but when I practically throw myself at you, you don't want any part of me." Emily said sarcastically. "It's whatever though."

"Okay now the passive aggressive is coming out. That's never good." Spencer shook her head.

"Okay. Maybe I am a little upset, but can you blame me?" Emily admitted. "I don't mind waiting until your show's over. I should have just let it go..."

Emily turned and looked Spencer in the eyes.

"Honestly though, I don't think you could have made me feel any less sexy tonight if you tried..." Emily exhaled heavily. "You've barely said two words to me all evening. We finally got some alone time and I was just looking for a little attention, that's all."

"I'm such an idiot." Spencer said. "I should have paid more attention. I just lost myself. You know how I am when I get really into things."

"I do know. Why do you think I was trying so hard to get you into me..." Emily let out a slightly nervous chuckle.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily smiled weakly.

"I was a jerk. You should always come first, I just wasn't thinking. You're way more important than any dumb TV show."

"Well just so you know, it's your loss. Because I was totally gonna let you come first tonight." Emily laughed.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh too.

"Look, I know I screwed up, but why don't you lay down and let me make it up to you." Spencer smirked and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Eh, I think the moment's already passed." Emily shrugged. "I'm not really that turned on anymore."

"Oh so now you wanna play hard to get, huh? Let's see if I can bring it back." Spencer took Emily's hand in her own.

Spencer brought Emily's hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. She slowly and very delicately kissed her way up Emily's entire arm all the way up to her shoulder.

"Is this doing anything for you?" Spencer whispered into Emily's ear.

"Not really." Emily lied, feeling Spencer's breath hot on her ear. She swallowed hard, trying to fight her rapidly increasing arousal.

"Okay." Spencer stepped behind her girlfriend and pressed her body tightly against Emily's back.

Spencer moved Emily's hair off to one side, leaned down and placed a few light kisses over the back of Emily's shoulder toward her neck.

"How am I doing now?" Spencer's voice was even deeper and raspier that normal.

Spencer placed a kiss to Emily's neck, her teeth gently nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Not bad...I'm getting there." Emily closed her eyes as she felt Spencer's hand slide over her abdomen.

"Good. Don't you ever think for a single second that I don't want you." Spencer turned Emily around to face her. "I love you so much." Spencer leaned down and pressed her lips to the swimmer's.

Emily closed her eyes and moaned softly into the kiss as she buried one of her hands into Spencer's hair.

Spencer backed Emily toward the bed and gently guided her girlfriend from a standing position, to a sitting position. Without breaking the kiss, Spencer leaned into Emily's body and laid her down on the bed before climbing on top of her.

A few moments later, Emily broke the kiss and stared up into Spencer's eyes.

"I want lots of foreplay." Emily said, one of her hands sliding over the small of Spencer's back.

"Sure thing. But, you'll be begging me to go down town in no time."

"We'll see." Emily pulled Spencer down into a heated, passionate kiss.

"I'll give you anything you want." Spencer said when the kiss was broken. "Just let me know."

"In that case, you can forget about rolling over and falling asleep two minutes after you come." Emily said. "I want at least a full half an hour of cuddling."

"We always cuddle after sex."

"It's not the same when you're already asleep. I'm talking about real cuddling. I want your arms around me, spooning me, kissing my neck…that kind of cuddling."

"You got it." Spencer smiled as she leaned down and captured Emily's lips once again.

 


	164. Chapter 164

The next morning.

Spencer rolled onto her back and glanced over at Emily who was still fast asleep next to her. Upon feeling the bed shift, Emily slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." Emily smiled.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great." Emily slid closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I really am sorry about last night. I was dumb. I should have paid more attention to you from the beginning."

"It's okay. Believe me, you already made up for it a million times over last night." Emily pressed her lips to Spencer's.

"I'm glad." Spencer gently ran her fingers through Emily's slightly disheveled hair.

"I still don't think I got enough cuddling though." Emily said as she kissed Spencer's neck.

"But, we spooned for like a whole hour before we went to sleep." Spencer said, confused.

"I know. But, it's just impossible for me to get enough."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Spencer smirked. "Who could?"

"You're such a jerk sometimes." Emily laughed burying her face into Spencer's chest. "You don't know when to keep your mouth shut."

It was a few minutes later that Melissa walked into the bedroom.

"How are you guys not ready yet?" Melissa said, annoyed. "We're supposed to meet Greg at the club in less than forty five minutes."

"Oh, don't bother knocking or anything. It's cool." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have had to come in here at all if you'd actually answer your texts." Melissa folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm obviously busy." Spencer argued. "I haven't even looked at my phone."

"Melissa, I'm so sorry." Emily said, reaching over the side of the bed for her clothing. "We overslept. I didn't realize how late it was."

Emily reached underneath the blanket and pulled her shorts on.

"It's fine. Just get ready. I don't want to be late."

"I'll just get a quick shower and I'll be ready to go in twenty minutes." Emily slipped her tank top on, got out of bed and quickly headed into the bathroom.

"You better get up and get ready too." Melissa took a robe from the back of the door and tossed it at Spencer. "I want your ass in the car in half an hour." Melissa chided.

"Chill out. We're gonna have to take two cars anyway. Em and I will meet you guys at the club."

"Okay. Just hurry up."

Melissa then turned and walked out of the room.

Spencer sighed heavily as she got out of bed and slipped her robe on.

After just a few minutes Emily emerged from the bathroom.

"Shower's all yours, babe."

"Thanks."

"Try to be quick, okay?"

"You know, I so can't wait until next fall when we'll have our place. Maybe then we'll actually get some privacy for once."

"Well, in your sister's defense, we should have been ready by now."

"I don't get why she's flipping out anyway. It's just the country club. We can show up when ever."

"I think she's just nervous about introducing her boyfriend to your parents."

"She should be worrying about him being on time, not us." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Just go get ready, okay?"

"I'm going. Can I have that towel?" Spencer asked, looking up and down Emily's towel-clad body.

"Why? You have a robe and there are towels in the bathroom. I already hung one up for you."

"I'd rather have that one though. I never pass up any opportunity to see you naked, you know that."

"You're a perv." Emily laughed.

"Pretty sure you didn't feel that way last night."

Emily watched a huge smirk creep across Spencer's face.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Go get ready. I'm not gonna tell you again."

"Okay, okay. Geez." Spencer laughed as she headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

When Emily and Spencer arrived at the country club, they walked into the dining room and noticed the Hastings family sitting at their usual table.

"Hi girls." Veronica said.

"Morning Missus Hastings." Emily said as she took a seat next to Spencer.

It was only a few minutes later that Melissa spotted her boyfriend across the room.

"Greg's here." Melissa caught his eye, stood up and waved him over to the table.

"Morning." Greg leaned down and placed a kiss to Melissa's cheek.

"I'm sure you remember Spencer and Emily. But, these are my parents."

"Mom, dad, this is Greg." Melissa placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mister and Missus Hastings, it's nice to meet you both." Greg smiled and shook both Peter and Veronica's hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." Veronica said. "We've heard so much about you."

"Have a seat." Peter motioned for Greg to sit down in the empty in between Melissa and Taylor's high chair.

"Hi sweetheart." Greg gently tickled Taylor's chest as he sat down.

"So Greg, Melissa tells us you're a doctor?" Veronica asked.

"I am." He nodded. "I'm currently working in the ER at Rosewood Hospital."

"I bet that keeps you pretty busy." Veronica said, picking up her menu.

"It sure does. Most days anyway. Sometimes I barely get a minute to myself, but I love what I do."

"That's all you can really ask for." Peter said. "You think you'll stay working in the ER forever?"

"As much as I love it, I'd actually like to open my own practice someday."

"That would be so awesome." Emily said. "You'd really get to know your patients and build a relationship."

"Exactly." Greg nodded. "That's what I want. To be able to actively manage my patients' health plans and monitor their progress."

"You'd be so good with your own practice. You have such a gentle bedside manner." Melissa placed her hand over top of her boyfriend's. "You were so sweet with Taylor when I brought her into the ER."

"I like helping kids. It can get a little challenging though since they can't always verbalize what's wrong."

"You know Emily here will be going into the medical field too." Peter said.

"Oh really? That's great." Greg smiled at Emily. "What are you studying?"

"Well, I mean it'll be a while, I'm just starting at Rutgers next fall." Emily said. "But, I'm gonna be in the nursing program."

"That's fantastic. They've got a good program." Greg began glancing over the menu. "I work with a lot of great nurses. The ER department wouldn't be able to function without them."

"Speaking of Rutgers, that reminds me..." Spencer said. "On Saturday, Em has her campus tour and I'm going with her and her mom to visit."

"Oh okay, honey." Veronica nodded.

"Is it okay if we stop by the townhouse to check it out?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Peter nodded. "Just remind me to get you the keys. I have them in my desk at home."

"Cool, thanks dad."

"Mister Hastings, I know you and your wife are both lawyers, what do you specialize in?"

"I deal in mainly probate law. I handle settling estates, drawing up wills, that sort of thing. The boring parts of law as my wife always says." Peter laughed.

"It is boring." Veronica said. "Who wants to sit in an office almost all day every day looking at paperwork? I'd rather be in the courtroom. That's where the real action happens."

"So what kind of law do you practice Missus Hastings?" Greg chuckled.

"Mainly criminal defense. I've done everything from defending individuals to corporations."

"That seems like an awful lot of pressure." Greg said. "I'd be so nervous."

"I think everyone is at first, but that goes away. I've been doing this for a long time. It's just a normal day for me any more."

"So...what's everyone eating?" Peter asked.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Melissa and Greg were standing talking to a middle-aged woman who was a regular at the country club and an acquaintance of Peter and Veronica. Melissa, Greg and the woman all watched from across the room as Emily gently bounced a slightly fussy Taylor in her arms in an attempt to calm her down. Spencer walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her on top of her head.

"Your sister and her girlfriend are so good with Taylor." Greg said. "I'm impressed being that they're so young."

"Oh yeah. Emily's a natural. Spencer, I was little unsure at first about how she'd handle a baby, but she's been great. She really surprised me."

"Aren't you concerned that as your daughter gets older she might pick up on...that." The woman said, her eyes focused across the room on Emily and Spencer.

"Pick up on what?" Melissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know, the whole...gay thing...do you want her exposed to that at such a young age?"

"Exposed to what? Two people who care about and love each other?" Melissa folded her arms over her chest. "What a horrible thing to expose my daughter to." She said sarcastically.

Greg stood next to Melissa, shifting his body weight uncomfortably.

"I'm only saying, when they're young, they're impressionable." The woman said. "You don't want her to decide that she's gay because your sister is, do you?"

"It doesn't work like that. And being gay isn't something you choose. But, even if it was, that would be just fine. I want Taylor to be happy and I'll always support her." Melissa said matter-of-factly. "That's what a mother is supposed to do."

"I was just trying to say-"

"Unless you're about to apologize for being a pompous, self-righteous jackass I couldn't care less what you have to say."

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think Taylor wants you." Spencer said, handing the baby to her sister.

"Oh you're not interrupting at all. I'm done with this conversation." Melissa said. "Come on Spence." Melissa shifted Taylor to one arm and placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked as she walked away with Melissa and Greg.

"Nothing. She just pissed me off. Don't worry about it."

* * *

A few days later.

After school Spencer made her way to Emily's locker.

"Hey. Can I walk you to swim practice?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not going to swim practice." Emily slammed her locker door closed and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer said, a little confused by Emily's less than cheerful attitude.

"I just don't feel good and I'm in a bad mood. That's all." Emily said, obviously irritated.

"What's wrong? Cramps?" Spencer asked sympathetically.

"What because I'm in a bad mood and on my period it must automatically be because I have cramps?" Emily snapped.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry...I just..."

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean it." Emily sighed. "I actually do have cramps. They've been really bad all day." She placed her hand on her lower back.

"That sucks." Spencer placed her hand near Emily's and gently moved it up and down. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you wanna come back to my place? You can just relax for a while and I'll make you something to eat later if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and hugged her.

"No problem. Here, let me take your bag for you." Spencer took the bag from her girlfriend and swung it over her own shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived at the barn, Spencer laid down Emily's bag and her own backpack on the kitchen island.

"You wanna go to bed?" Spencer asked.

"You're still not getting sex." Emily laughed.

"I wasn't trying to." Spencer laughed too. "I just thought you'd wanna lie down. I'll get you a heating pad."

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

"Oh, but for the record, orgasms help relieve cramps, you know." Spencer winked. "And I don't mind if you don't."

"That's sweet, but I just don't feel..."

"It's okay. I get it. I'll go get the heating pad."

A few minutes later Spencer walked into the bedroom with a heating pad. She plugged it in and handed it to Emily.

"You want a snack?" Spencer asked.

"Do you have any chocolate?"

"Sure. I'll go get some from my secret stash."

"You have a secret stash of chocolate?"

"Maybe."

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily shook her head.

"I had to hide all my snacks because Melissa always comes in here and steals them." Spencer laughed. "Be right back."

Spencer left the room and when she returned only a few moments later, she had a large white chocolate candy bar in her hand.

Spencer tossed the chocolate bar onto the bed and quickly darted back out the door.

"The beast has been fed." Spencer laughed, leaning back in the doorway to look at her girlfriend.

"Don't make me laugh. It hurts." Emily shifted the heating pad on her lower abdomen as she tried not to laugh. "Get back in here."

Spencer smiled, walked back into the room and sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"Thanks for the candy. White chocolate's my favorite." Emily reached over and touched Spencer's arm.

"I know. That's why I gave it to you."

"Could you be any more perfect?" Emily moved closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Do you need me to get you anything else?"

"I don't think so. Just stay here with me for a little bit."

"Okay. You wanna take a nap?" Spencer asked. "Then I can make you something for dinner."

"That sounds good." Emily nestled her face up against Spencer's chest. "I'm sorry I yelled at you at school."

"I told you, it's okay. You're allowed to be as moody as you want." Spencer leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's forehead.

* * *

Friday afternoon.

Spencer was on her way out of school when she ran into Hanna, who was leaving the library.

"Hey, Spence. I'm glad you're still here. Can I catch a ride home with you?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Spencer nodded. "You wanna come over?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"You're here late. Usually on Friday you're the first one out the door." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah." Hanna laughed too. "But, I was studying for the SAT with Lucas. It's in two weeks."

"So you're cheating on me with another tutor?" Spencer feigned irritation. "How could you?" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Hanna rolled her eyes. "You were busy today. You couldn't have helped me anyway. I'm still working with the flash cards you made me though."

"Good. Do you feel better about the test this time?"

"Definitely. I think I'm pretty much ready for it."

Spencer and Hanna headed outside and across the almost deserted parking lot to Spencer's SUV. Spencer tossed her bag into the backseat and climbed into the car.

"So are you excited to spend the weekend with mommy Fields?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. It'll be cool. Em has her campus tour on Saturday afternoon then some breakfast thing on Sunday morning so she can meet the swim team and the coach. We're gonna check out the townhouse too."

Spencer backed out of her parking space and drove through the lot to the exit.

"You haven't seen it?"

"Nope. I haven't had a chance yet. Since we'll be in New Jersey anyway I thought it'd be a good time to stop by."

"I don't know where I'll be next year yet, but I at least expect a dinner invite to your place sometime."

"You got it."

As Spencer drove down the street she heard her phone begin ringing from her bag in the back seat.

"Can you see who that is?" Spencer asked.

Hanna reached back and fished Spencer's phone from the bag.

"It's Em."

"Answer it. Just put it on speaker." Spencer said, slowing down as she approached a stop sign.

Hanna accepted the call and held the phone over near Spencer.

"Hey Em. What's up?" Spencer said.

"Where are you?"

"In the car. I'm on my way home. Did you need something?"

"Didn't you get my texts?"

"I haven't had a chance to look yet. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Swim practice got canceled, so I've been over at your place. I thought you'd be home by now..."

"I'm sorry. I got hung up with hockey."

"It's fine. Just come home soon. I miss you..."

"I miss you too." Spencer said, in a slightly confused tone.

"I can't wait to see you. Just so you know, I'm lonely and really horny right now."

"Em...you um..." Spencer's eyes widened as she sudden felt very embarrassed.

Hanna couldn't hold back a laugh, but Emily didn't hear it. Before Spencer could warn Emily that Hanna was in the car, Emily continued speaking.

"I'll get myself warmed up, but you better be ready because when you get here, you're gonna take me into the bedroom, throw me down on that bed and fuck me as hard as you can until I can't come anymore."

"Em. Stop." Spencer pleaded, now extremely embarrassed for her girlfriend. "I was trying to tell you that you're on speaker. And Hanna's in the car with me."

"Hey Em." Hanna burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my God." Even over the phone Spencer could sense the embarrassment in Emily's voice. "Why didn't you stop me sooner?" Emily said, horrified.

"Sorry. I tried to." Spencer said.

After a few moments of not receiving a response from Emily, Spencer and Hanna assumed she hung up. Hanna ended the call and dropped the phone back into Spencer's bag.

"I don't think you're gonna be gettin' any tonight." Hanna laughed, looking over at Spencer.

"Yeah, me either." Spencer sighed.

"You know, if I hadn't asked you for a ride, you'd probably be giving Em one right about now."

"Thanks, I hadn't thought about that." Spencer said sarcastically.

* * *

When Hanna and Spencer arrived at the Hastings' house, they walked into the barn where Emily was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Spencer walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her.

"Hi." Emily said, avoiding eye contact with both Spencer and Hanna.

"So...Em, do you always like to talk dirty?" Hanna laughed.

"God." Emily squeezed her eyes closed and covered her face as she sunk down into the couch. "Han please. I'm already humiliated enough as it is."

"Why? It's just me. It wasn't your mom or anything. Besides, did you forget that I've walked in on you guys actually having sex?"

"Nope. Haven't forgotten that." Emily said, still avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Don't be embarrassed. A little dirty talk is fun. And everyone thought you were the innocent one." Hanna laughed. "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Hanna then disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

"So, according to one of your texts..." Spencer held her phone out to Emily. "You're super wet and ready for me." Spencer sat down on the couch. "Are you still? I can kick Hanna out." She laughed.

Spencer leaned over and gently kissed Emily's neck.

"God, Hanna didn't see that too, did she?" Emily covered her face.

"No, she didn't. I'm sorry, I was driving and I just told Hanna to put it on speaker. I didn't realize…"

"It's not your fault. I was just trying to surprise you. We're gonna be away all weekend with my mom and it's not like we'll have a chance to do anything."

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like me." Spencer laughed.

"I know. I'm not sure how to feel about that." Emily chuckled a little.

"Don't worry. After Hanna leaves, I'll take care of you." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily. "What ever you want, just let me know."

 

 


	165. Chapter 165

Later that evening.

"You nervous for your campus visit tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I mean this is the place that I'm gonna spend the next four years of my life. And I'm gonna be the rookie on the swim team. I have to perform to keep my scholarship. What if the other swimmers hate me?"

"It's cute that you think that's actually a possibility." Spencer laughed.

"It  _is_ a possibility. You can't say for sure. I don't know any of the girls who are gonna be my teammates."

"Babe, it's a hugely unlikely possibility. They're gonna be thrilled to have someone as talented as you are." Spencer placed her hand behind Emily's head and kissed her.

"Thanks, Spence." Emily smiled weakly.

"You just need to relax a little and get your mind off of everything, that's all. You wanna go sit in the hot tub for a while?"

"Yes. That sounds awesome. Mind if I borrow a swimsuit?"

"You could...or we could both go without..."

Emily watched a sly smile begin to creep across Spencer's lips.

"We can't." Emily grinned sheepishly. "What if your parents catch us?"

"They're out of town for the weekend."

"Well...what about your sister? She's home."

"Yeah, but she's probably passed out by now. She always falls asleep pretty much right after she puts Taylor to bed."

"Babe..."

"Aw come on. Stop making excuses, you know you wanna." Spencer smirked and gently ran her fingers over Emily's arm, causing goose bumps to rise on her girlfriend's skin.

"You're sure Melissa's in bed?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

"Well...okay fine. Let's go." Emily laughed. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"Sweet. I'll grab us a couple of towels." Spencer darted into her bedroom and opened her closet doors.

Spencer pulled two large beach towels down off of the top shelf and headed back to the living room. When she returned, she noticed that Emily was already in the process of undressing.

"Here." Spencer tossed one of the towels at her girlfriend and quickly began to undress herself.

Emily and Spencer both wrapped themselves in their own towels and headed outside. They walked across the yard, Spencer pulled the cover off of the hot tub and turned the water temperature up.

Emily reached up and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. After a few minutes, Spencer placed her hand into the water to test the temperature. Emily shuddered as a brisk gust of cool fall air swept across her bare shoulders and neck.

"Is it warm enough yet?" Emily wrapped her arms around her own body as a chill ran down her spine. "I'm freezing."

"Yeah. I think we should be good." Spencer nodded, dropping her towel.

Spencer climbed into the tub and sat down, allowing the warm water to surround her body, up to her neck.

"Come on in." Spencer leaned her back against one of the seats and stretched out. "The water feels amazing."

Emily looked around to make sure no one could see her. She then slowly released her towel and let it fall to the ground. Spencer couldn't help but stare at her now completely naked girlfriend.

"Damn." Spencer whispered.

"What?" Emily quickly looked around, hoping that no one had just entered the Hastings' yard.

"You're just...so sexy, that's all." Spencer growled huskily.

"Thanks." Emily bit her lip and climbed into the hot tub.

Emily sat down next to her girlfriend. Spencer lifted her arm and placed it around Emily's shoulder as the swimmer sunk down into the water.

"This was a great idea." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's body and nuzzled her face against her girlfriend's neck.

"I'll say. You want me to put the jets on?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

Spencer reached behind her and turned one of the knobs to increase the speed of the jets.

"That's really nice." Emily shifted in her seat as she felt the water jets pulse against her back and shoulders.

"How's the temperature for you?" Spencer asked. "You want me to turn it up or down?"

"No. This is perfect."

"So, you're well acquainted with the water." Spencer said. "Tell me. Why is it that swimming and hot tubbing are so much better naked?"

"Well, in your case, I'd say it's probably just because you're a horn dog." Emily laughed. "You think everything is better naked."

"It is!" Spencer laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you keep having that recurring nightmare about showing up to graduation and giving the valedictorian speech totally naked?" Emily narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"That's completely different. That's naked in front of a crowd of people." Spencer rolled her eyes. "But, at least when we move into the townhouse we won't have to worry about that. We can do everything naked all the time."

"You're so ridiculous sometimes." Emily giggled. "I can't wait to see what your townhouse is like though."

"You mean our townhouse." Spencer said.

"Your parents are the ones paying for it...I'm just a guest."

"It doesn't matter who pays for it. You and I are gonna be the ones living there. That makes it ours. You're never just a guest."

Emily buried her face into Spencer's neck where she smiled happily to herself.

"Wait, I mean, you are still sure you wanna do this, right?" Spencer asked.

"Move in with you?" Emily pulled away and looked over at her girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"I'm absolutely sure. You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Emily asked, a worried expression gracing her features. "Because I can..."

"No baby, of course not." Spencer said reassuringly. "I couldn't be more ready to live with you. I've been thinking about it since day one. I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to feel pressured at all to do it."

"I definitely don't. I started thinking a lot about us moving in together at some point during college when I found out that I got accepted to Rutgers."

"You did?" Spencer asked, subconsciously running her fingertips over Emily's shoulder.

"Duh." Emily smiled. "Then you actually asked me for real and I was so excited."

"I'm glad. I'm really excited too. Ecstatic actually." Spencer turned her head and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss. Spencer slowly deepened the kiss and gently swept her tongue across Emily's bottom lip. Emily opened her mouth, allowing Spencer to dip her tongue inside. Spencer rolled her tongue against Emily's. As they kissed, Emily shifted her position to straddle Spencer's waist. Emily placed her hands on either side of Spencer's face and leaned hard into the brunette's body. Emily moaned into the kiss as Spencer's hands slowly slid up the small of her back.

After a few minutes, Emily broke the kiss and stared into Spencer's now lust-clouded eyes.

"Since we're both already naked, you wanna, you know, mess around a little bit?" Emily smirked.

"Uh, yeah. How many times do I have to tell you that you never have to ask me that?" Spencer said, matter-of-factly as her eyes wandered downward to Emily's bare breasts, which were now threatening to rise above the water level.

"You could at least try to look me in the eyes." Emily said sarcastically, lifting Spencer's chin with her fingers.

"I...I'm sorry..." Spencer grinned sheepishly.

"No you're not." Emily laughed.

"I promise I will be in like twenty minutes." Spencer chuckled.

"You know, for having such a big brain, you sure do have a one track mind when it comes to sex." Emily shook her head.

"I'm only trying to say that I literally don't care when it is or what we're doing. If you're horny, all you need to do is just tell me to shut up and jump on." She laughed again.

"Works for me." Emily said. "But I'd never tell you to shut up. I like hearing your voice too much. It's so sexy." She whispered huskily. "Especially when you're moaning my name. There's nothing hotter than that."

Spencer stared into Emily's eyes and exhaled a heavy breath. She felt her entire body tingle as she shifted uncomfortably in the hot tub seat, distracted by her intense arousal. Emily laced her fingers into Spencer's hair and aggressively smashed her lips against the brunette's again as her hand slowly traveled down Spencer's body and slipped underneath the water.

* * *

Later that night when Emily arrived home, she noticed her mother sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey. You're home late." Pam said, standing up.

"Sorry. Spencer and I were hanging out in the hot tub and we just totally lost track of time."

"Well, you should go up and get ready for bed. You have a busy weekend ahead of you."

"Okay." Emily nodded.

"What time is Spencer getting here in the morning?"

"I told her like seven-ish."

"Good. I want to make sure we leave early."

"We'll have plenty of time. My campus tour isn't until noon and it's not even a two hour drive to Rutgers from here."

"I know. I just figured we should leave ourselves some extra time to check into the hotel and get settled so we won't be rushed to get over to the campus."

"We won't. Spencer will be here early. I guess I'll head upstairs though."

"Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Emily came downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning, honey." Pam said.

"Hi, mom. What're you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"They smell great."

Emily looked over at the clock on the wall and just as it ticked exactly seven a.m. the doorbell rang.

"Seven sharp. That's Spencer for you." Emily laughed.

"You go ahead and get yourself some breakfast. I'll get the door." Pam said, placing two more pancakes on top of the stack next to the stove.

Pam walked through the living room and to the front door.

"Hi, Spencer. Come on in." Pam said, ushering the brunette inside the house. "Come into the kitchen. I made you girls some breakfast."

"Oh. Awesome. Thank you so much."

Spencer followed Pam into the kitchen where she found Emily sitting at the island.

"Morning, Em." Spencer placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Morning." Emily turned around and gave a quick kiss to Spencer's lips.

"Spencer, are you sure you don't mind driving today?" Pam asked. "I can if you'd rather not."

"I don't mind at all." Spencer said cheerfully. "I don't exactly know where I'm going, but as long as you have GPS, you can get anywhere."

"That's true, I suppose." Pam smiled. "Sit down. I'll get you some pancakes."

"Thanks, Missus Fields." Spencer pulled out the chair at the island next to Emily.

"Here's some coffee." Emily slid a mug over toward Spencer.

"Thanks."

"Would you like some orange juice?" Pam asked, looking at Spencer.

"Sure. I'd love some. Thank you." Spencer said.

"Did you remember to bring your medicine with you?" Emily looked over at her girlfriend.

"Mm hm." Spencer nodded. "I've been pretty good about remembering my pills. Most days anyway."

"You need to be remembering every day." Emily said. "I know it's annoying, but it's important."

"I know. I know." Spencer sighed.

"How have you been feeling, sweetheart?" Pam asked, placing a stack of pancakes and bacon in front of Spencer. "It's been almost two months since your surgery."

"I'm fine. I haven't really had any problems. I have to see my cardiologist in December though. I'm technically supposed to go once every three months indefinitely, but I feel okay. I probably don't need to go that often."

"No. You WILL go to every single appointment." Emily said, firmly. "And when we're away at school, you'll go to the appointments even if I have to put you in the car and drag you back to Rosewood myself."

"Okay, okay. Geez." Spencer rolled her eyes and stuffed a strip of bacon into her mouth.

Pam laughed, placing another piece of bacon on both Emily and Spencer's plates.

"I'm glad you're doing all right." Pam said. "If you ever need anything, you know all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks a lot." Spencer smiled. "And thanks for breakfast. You make the best pancakes."

"Oh you're welcome, honey. I thought we could use a little morning energy before we get going. Em. I'm going to go call your dad and let him know that we're getting ready to leave. But, I'll probably just end up having to leave a message."

"You're not eating with us?" Emily asked.

"I already ate while I was cooking." Pam stood up and took her phone from the kitchen island before walking out of the room.

"Do you always have to be such a ball buster?" Spencer laughed, glancing at her girlfriend as soon as Pam was out of sight.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, placing a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

"You're always nagging me about going to the doctor and remembering to take my pills and everything..."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for caring about you." Emily said sarcastically. "Someone has to remember these things, since you never do."

"Hm. Kind of like how you never remember to wear your bite guard when you sleep?" Spencer smirked.

"I wear it."

"Not when you sleep with me you don't. Then you grind your teeth all night."

"I don't do it all the time." Emily protested.

"No. Not always, but sometimes. When you're stressed or anxious, usually."

"Well, in my defense, I don't always necessarily plan on sleeping over. A lot of times it just happens, so I don't have the opportunity to even pack my bite guard."

"But, you still never remember it when you do plan on sleeping over or when we go away."

"I usually do..."

"But, not always." Spencer laughed. "I bet you didn't pack it for this weekend, did you?"

"Sure I did."

"Oh yeah? So if I go upstairs it won't still be sitting on your night stand?" Spencer laughed.

"All right. Fine. I forgot, okay?" Emily sighed. "Now who's being the ball buster? I guess we both need a little reminding sometimes."

"Oh my God..." Spencer mumbled, her mouth full of pancake.

"What?" Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking at her girlfriend.

"I actually won an argument." Spencer smirked, slyly.

"You're captain of the debate team. You win arguments all the time." Emily rolled her eyes.

"But, I never win arguments with you. Ever."

"We don't even argue that much."

"We argue about stupid, little things." Spencer laughed.

"Okay, now we're literally arguing about arguing." Emily shook her head. "Just finish your breakfast." Emily lifted a piece of bacon from her own plate and to Spencer's mouth. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get my bite guard."

"Good." Spencer smirked.

"You can wipe the smirk off of your face any time, babe." Emily narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

* * *

Later that morning when they arrived at the hotel, Emily, Pam and Spencer all headed up to their room.

"I'm going to take a few minutes to freshen up." Pam said.

"Okay." Emily said. "We'll be right here."

Pam set her bag down on the floor and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"So, I guess I'll get to sleep on the couch?" Spencer laughed, flopping down on the large couch near the desk.

"I can sleep on the couch." Emily said. "I don't mind."

"It's cool. You and your mom can take the beds. It doesn't bother me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No problem. This couch is actually pretty comfortable."

"Thanks." Emily laid down on one of the two beds in the room and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"What're you looking at over there?" Spencer asked, sitting up from the couch, when she noticed Emily staring at her phone.

"Just some pictures of Rutgers' campus." Emily said, rolling over onto her stomach. "You wanna look at them with me?"

"Sure." Spencer walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emily.

Spencer leaned over to look at her girlfriend's phone where they spent the next few minutes browsing photos.

"Wow. The campus looks really beautiful." Spencer said. "I bet it's especially gorgeous in the fall with all off the leaves changing colors. I can't wait to see it in person."

"Me either. I hope the campus isn't too big. I mean, what if I have class in one building and my next class right afterward all the way across campus? What if the campus is so big that I can't get there on time?"

"You're worrying too much."

"It's just that college is gonna be so much different than high school in Rosewood."

"Yeah, but it'll be way better." Spencer said. "I mean we'll have a lot more class work and stuff, but we'll have so much more freedom too. We'll finally get to be treated like adults for once."

"True." Emily nodded. "And at least you already have some experience with college classes. I'm hoping it be a little easier for us to adjust since we'll be together."

"We'll be perfectly fine, okay? I'll make sure of it. I promise."

"Thanks." Emily smiled. "We're lucky. I'm so glad I don't have to be without you for the next four years."

"Ditto." Spencer agreed. "I thought a lot about how much I was gonna miss you. Like I was already trying to prepare myself, but I'm so relieved that I don't have to worry about it."

Spencer leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of Emily's head.

It was just a few moments later that Pam walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you two about ready to head over to campus?"

"Oh, we were just..." Spencer quickly jumped up from the bed, fearing that Pam might be angry at the fact that she and Emily were both on the same bed, though they weren't doing anything wrong. "I'm sorry Missus Fields." Spencer's eyes sunk down to her shoes.

"Sorry for what, sweetheart?"

"Um...never mind." Spencer smiled realizing that Pam wasn't upset. "Let's get going. Rutgers isn't far from here."

When they arrived at the university, Emily, Pam and Spencer met with the two members of the campus staff who would be conducting the tour. There was one male and one female, they each wore jeans and a Rutgers logo hooded sweatshirt. They both introduced themselves as graduate students and distributed campus maps to everyone participating in the tour.

"All right, if everyone's ready, let's get started." The tour leader said as he scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Follow me."

* * *

Later that afternoon.

"So what did you think of the campus and everything?" Emily looked over at her mother as they made their way back to the car.

"It seems like a perfect fit for you. And everyone was so nice." Pam said happily.

"Are you excited to meet the swim team tomorrow, Em?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I mean I'm a little nervous. I just wanna fit in, you know?"

"You'll fit in just fine, sweetie." Pam said reassuringly. "Don't waste your time or energy worrying about that for a second."

"Seriously. They'll love you." Spencer added. "You get along with everyone."

"Thanks, Spence." Emily smiled.

"Hey, I'm just being honest here." Spencer said, reaching down and lacing her fingers with Emily's.

"Can we go over and check out the town house now?" Emily asked.

"It's only about fifteen minutes from here." Spencer said. "We could stop by on the way back to the hotel...if you don't mind, Missus Fields."

"That's fine with me." Pam said.

"Maybe we can drive around a little bit and check out the neighborhood and everything too." Emily suggested.

"We may as well at least get somewhat familiar with the area." Pam said. "And afterward, I'll take you girls out for a nice dinner."

* * *

"Which house is it, Spence?" Emily asked, her eyes darting from left to right, unsure of which side of the street the house was located on.

"According to the GPS it should be the one at the very end of the street, on the right-hand side."

Emily turned her head to the right and spotted the white house with black trim at the end of the street. The two-story house had a small porch on the front as well as a large picture window.

"It's so cute from the outside." Emily said.

Spencer parked the car on the street in front of the house, she stepped out of her SUV and fished the key out of her pocket as she made her way up the sidewalk with Emily and Pam following behind.

"This little porch is so adorable." Pam said. "I love it."

"I know." Emily smiled. "We can get some furniture and sit out here all the time. This would be the perfect spot to sit and drink coffee in the morning."

"I'd love that." Spencer agreed.

Spencer inserted the key into the door, pushed it open and stepped aside so that Emily and Pam could enter ahead of her. Emily stepped into the small foyer area and looked around. Immediately in front of her was the staircase leading to the upper level of the house and to the right was a spacious living/dining room area. Everyone walked into the living room and from there they could see into the large open kitchen. Pam walked forward toward the kitchen. The kitchen had polished black granite counter tops and a small island with matching granite in the middle of the room.

"This is a beautiful kitchen." Pam said. "And I expect you to use it." She laughed. "I don't want the two of you ordering out all the time."

"We won't." Emily said, running her fingers over the top of the island. "I like cooking. Especially for Spencer."

"That's good news." Spencer smiled.

Emily walked across the kitchen and opened a few of the cabinets.

"And you know, there's tons of cabinet space." Emily said. "So, plenty of space for lots of food." She gently poked Spencer in the stomach.

"Good. What more could you want in a kitchen?" Spencer said. "Besides a big refrigerator, of course."

"Is there a laundry room too?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, I think it must be right there. Next to the bathroom." Spencer pointed across the room, near the staircase.

"This'll be so much better than living in a dorm. We won't have to lug our laundry to a laundromat or all the way home to do it." Emily said.

"You wanna check out the upstairs?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Emily said, heading toward the stairs.

"Is there more than one bedroom up here?" Emily asked when she reached the top of the staircase.

"Yeah. It's a two bedroom, two and a half bath." Spencer said.

"I think the master bedroom is the one on the left there." Spencer walked over to the door and opened it.

Pam and Emily followed Spencer into the large, completely empty room.

"Wow, this is huge compared to my bedroom in the barn." Spencer said.

"You think the bedroom is big, check out this master bathroom." Emily said calling out from the attached bathroom. "This is awesome. I can't believe we actually get to live here."

"It's certainly beautiful." Pam followed Emily into the bathroom.

"I know. It's amazing." Emily gushed.

"I can't wait to go furniture shopping." Spencer said.

"Me either. I'm so excited." Emily said. "I can't even decide what I like most about this place. It's perfect for us." Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I love absolutely everything about this house."

"You know what I think I like the best?" Pam asked.

"What?" Emily asked. "The awesome kitchen? The huge living room? The front porch?"

"I like that it has two separate bedrooms." Pam said matter-of-factly. "Keep that in mind." She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom." Emily rolled her eyes.

Spencer felt a sudden sensation of heat creep over her face and neck as her pale skin flushed a noticeable shade of red.

"You're embarrassing poor Spencer." Emily laughed, rubbing her hand up and down her girlfriend's back.

"Um, so...there's...a small backyard too." Spencer cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "We should go back downstairs and take a look."

* * *

Late that night.

"Spencer honey, are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the couch?" Pam asked.

"I don't mind at all." Spencer shook her head. "What time do you have to get up tomorrow, Em?"

"I have to meet the swim team at ten, so I was probably gonna get up around like eight."

"I'll set an alarm." Spencer said. "Do you have anything else planned after you meet the swim team?"

"Since I'm here, I'm meeting with my academic advisor and he's gonna tell me what classes I should schedule for my first semester."

"Cool." Spencer said as she spread out a blanket on the couch.

"Since Emily will be occupied for a couple of hours, I was thinking we'd drop her off on campus and you and I can go to breakfast together." Pam said. "Maybe we could try out that cute little coffee shop we drove by on the way to the town house."

"Sure. That sounds great." Spencer said.

"We should probably get some sleep." Emily walked over toward Spencer and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Spencer quickly broke this kiss and glanced across the room at Pam, hoping that she wasn't upset by the gesture of affection, though it was small and innocent.

"Goodnight, girls." Pam said.

"Goodnight, Missus Fields."

"Night, mom."

 

 


	166. Chapter 166

The next morning.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the bed across the room. When she noticed that her mother was gone, Emily glanced over at the bathroom door, noticing that it was closed and she could hear the shower running. She then sat up and looked over at Spencer, who was still sleeping contently on the couch. For the next few minutes, Emily silently watched the peaceful up and down movements of Spencer's chest. Spencer rolled over onto her back; she clutched the blanket in her hand and kicked her feet out from underneath.

"Stupid thing." Emily grumbled, rolling her eyes as she took her bite guard out of her mouth and carelessly shoved it into its case on the nightstand.

Emily then focused her attention back to Spencer. Completely enamored by how cute her sleeping girlfriend was, Emily very quietly picked up her phone and got out of bed. She opened the Snapchat app on her phone, walked over to the couch and took a couple of photos of her girlfriend. Upon hearing the shutter sound from the camera, Spencer slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Spencer said groggily, her eyes only half opened.

"Just sending some Snapchats of how adorable you are when you're sleeping." Emily smiled as she pointed her phone toward Spencer again.

"Geez." Spencer yawned and stretched out. "No one wants to see that. Don't send it."

"Too late." Emily laughed.

"Em." Spencer groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Go back to sleep. The alarm didn't even go off yet." Spencer whined.

"I can't sleep any more. I'm not tired. Take a selfie with me." Emily said.

"No. I look shitty." Spencer complained, pulling the blanket up over her face.

"Aw come on. You look so cute when you first wake up." Emily smiled.

"No. My hair's a mess and I'm still tired." Spencer mumbled from underneath the blanket. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"You look great. Come on, I just woke up too, you know."

"Yeah, but the difference is you always look hot. So it doesn't matter for you." Spencer pulled the blanket down from her face. "Me on the other hand, I take effort…"

"You're being dramatic. You always look hot too. Now, come on. Just take one picture with me. Is that really so much to ask?" Emily complained.

"Fine. One selfie." Spencer sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. "How the hell am I supposed to put up with your sunny disposition every single morning for the rest of my life?" Spencer said, sarcastically.

"You'll just have to get used to it." Emily laughed.

"Guess so." Spencer stretched out her arms and legs in front of her. "Where's your mom?"

"In the shower."

"Oh." Spencer yawned. "I was kinda hoping she decided to go out for a bit to give us time for a little early morning quickie."

"Oh yeah, because that totally sounds like something my mom would do." Emily rolled her eyes. "I love that you'll complain about me being a morning person, yet you probably haven't considered my having to put up with your crazy sexual appetite." She laughed.

"Don't pretend like my sex drive isn't a gift for you too." Spencer reached out and took Emily's hand. "I never hear you complain."

"I'm just teasing you, I don't have any complaints." Emily sat down on the couch, next to her girlfriend and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. Emily held her phone out, trying to find the best angle possible.

"Don't use one of the stupid filters." Spencer said. "Snapchat is so dumb sometimes."

"You don't think Snapchat's so dumb when I use it to send you pictures of my boobs." Emily countered.

"Well, I like your boobs. " Spencer smirked.

"You must. You're always ridiculously quick with the screen shots, even though it drives me crazy when you do that." Emily playfully shoved Spencer's shoulder.

"I have to screen shot them. You only ever set them for like three seconds. Wait...are you saying you only set them for three seconds because you're hoping I won't have a chance to screen shot them? Don't you trust me? You know I'd never show anyone."

"Of course I trust you and I know you wouldn't. But, phones can get stolen or hacked. I'd probably die if those pictures got around."

"Don't worry. No one would know it was you if they did accidentally see. You never put your face in any of the pictures."

"I guess you're right. No one could probably tell. I don't really have any super distinguishing features..."

"Except for this little birth mark you have, right here." Spencer pointed with her finger to a spot on the underside of Emily's left breast. "But, I think I'm the only one who's ever seen it."

"Well..."

"I mean obviously like besides your parents when you were born and stuff." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but besides them...Hanna's actually seen it too."

"Wait, seriously? But, you can't see it when you have a bathing suit or bra on."

"I know-"

"Have you guys like compared or something?" Spencer asked, curiously.

"You wish." Emily laughed. "What exactly do you think we do when we hang out without you?"

"I don't know?" Spencer shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure out why else Hanna's ever seen your boobs. I mean I don't mind, I'm just really curious."

"Relax. It's nothing to get excited about. It was a complete accident. I was sending a picture to you one night, but Hanna's right above your name on my friend list and I checked her name by mistake. As soon as I realized I sent it to her instead of you, I told her not to look at that snap, but it was already too late. I was really embarrassed. Hanna teased me a little bit and said it was no big deal. I guess there are worse people I could have accidentally sent it to."

"Oh." Spencer nodded, seemingly disappointed.

"Sorry." Emily ran her fingers through Spencer's hair. "I'm sure that didn't live up to whatever elaborate, sexual fantasy you were picturing." She laughed and leaned over, pressing her lips to Spencer's.

As they kissed, Emily raised her phone up and quickly snapped a picture.

"Oh my God, we're so adorable." Emily smiled, showing Spencer the picture on the phone screen.

"There's no arguing with that." Spencer agreed and leaned over to kiss Emily again.

* * *

Later that morning

Spencer pulled her SUV into the parking lot of a small, corner coffee shop, not far from her new townhouse. Spencer and Pam both got out of the car and walked across the parking lot. When they reached the front of the shop, Spencer stepped forward and pulled the door open.

"After you." Spencer said politely, waiting for Pam to walk inside first.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Pam smiled.

"Where would you like to sit, Missus Fields?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me at all."

Spencer and Pam walked across the shop and settled on a small table for two, near the large front picture window of the shop. The smell of fresh coffee brewing wafted through the air and flooded Spencer's nostrils.

"This shop is cute." Pam said. "And the coffee smells great."

"It definitely does." Spencer agreed. "I'll go get us something. What would you like?"

"Well, I would love some of those biscotti I saw in the case there on the front counter."

"Oh yeah. I saw those too. They look fantastic." Spencer smiled. "What kind of coffee do you want?"

"I'd absolutely love a cappuccino."

"Awesome. I'll be right back."

"Wait, let me get you some money." Pam opened her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, no. I'll get it." Spencer said.

"You don't have to do that. Here." Pam pulled some cash from her wallet and handed it to Spencer.

"No, really. I'll get it. I want to. Be back in a minute." Spencer turned and walked toward the counter.

After a few minutes, Spencer returned to the table. She placed Pam's cappuccino in front of her. She also set down a plate with one large apple scone and some biscotti.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like the cinnamon raisin pecan or the blueberry almond biscotti better, so I got some of both." Spencer laughed.

"Thank you, honey. That was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome." Spencer sat down across from Pam and took a small sip of her coffee.

"What kind of coffee did you get?" Pam asked. "It smells wonderful."

"I was just gonna get plain coffee, but the person in front of me ordered a caramel apple latte and that sounded really good, so I had to get one too."

"That's a very fall-like type of drink. And why not on such a beautiful fall day?"

"Exactly. That's what I thought too."

"You know, I really can't believe that by this time next year you and Emily will already be away at college." Pam said, dipping a piece of biscotti into her cappuccino. "I still remember when you were just a little thing in pre-school toddling around with Emily and now you're all grown up and moving on with the next stage of your life."

"I can't believe it either. Senior year is flying by."

"I bet it is. Thank you for coming to Emily's campus tour this weekend, by the way. I know she was nervous and having you around always seems to help ease that for her."

"I'm more than happy to be here for Em. I'll always do anything I can to make things easier. Actually though, I'm glad to have this time here with you because I'd like to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Pam asked curiously.

"Well, I know that you aren't exactly crazy about Emily moving in with me next year..."

"My concerns are nothing against you, personally, if that's what you're thinking." Pam said reassuringly. "Actually, the reason I'm letting Emily do this at all is because it's you. I would have put up a much bigger fight if it had been some other girl Emily wanted to move in with."

"I'm glad you trust me. I do respect how you feel and I really appreciate you and Mister Fields being open-minded enough to allow us to live together. Having Emily around really helps me too. I know college will take some time to adjust to and I'm kinda nervous to move away to a different town, where I don't know anyone, even if we are only two hours from home. But, I know with Emily I'll be fine."

"Of course you will, honey."

"I always knew I wanted to go to Princeton and once I got accepted I was so excited. But, I was still constantly worrying about what school Emily was gonna pick. I was afraid that we'd end up spending the next four years only being able to see each other at holidays and school breaks. I was really scared. I've never had to be without her before, not just as my girlfriend, but as my best friend...I hated having to think about that."

"Emily worried about the same thing." Pam nodded. "It's understandable. The two of you haven't ever spent an extended period of time apart."

"Exactly. I'm so relieved that now we don't have to. I guess, I just wanna let you know that I'll never let us living together get in the way of school. I want Emily to be every bit as successful as you do. She's gonna be a great nurse and I'll make sure that happens…besides, my parents would definitely kill me if I screwed up school for either of us. I promise I'll look out for Emily."

"I know you will." Pam smiled.

"And just so you know, I do want you to come visit us…"

"Oh I will. Don't worry." Pam laughed.

"Great. I was hoping that-"

"No, I'm not making any promises to call before I visit…" Pam said, matter of factly.

"Oh, no. I totally understand. I wasn't concerned about that. Come anytime you want. I was just gonna say that I was hoping you'd bring us some of those awesome peanut butter cookies you always make. I'm really gonna miss those."

"That, I can definitely promise." Pam laughed.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

"How did everything go, honey?" Pam asked as Emily got into Spencer's SUV.

"Really well, actually. The swim coach is nice. I like girls on the team and they seemed to like me. I can't wait to compete with them."

"See, I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about." Spencer said.

"What classes is your advisor having you take for your first semester?" Pam turned around from the front seat to look at her daughter.

"Mostly general stuff. English, math, history. I'm taking biology and chemistry too, but they're special classes geared toward science majors so they'll be harder."

"Yeah, but you aced biology sophomore year. You'll be fine." Spencer said as she put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's chemistry I'm a lot more concerned about." Emily said. "Some of the units were really tough last year."

"I'll help you. I love chemistry. It'll be a piece of cake."

"I hope so." Emily said.

"What do you girls say I take you out for a nice lunch before we head home?" Pam asked.

"Sounds good to me." Emily said.

* * *

That evening.

Peter walked into the barn, where Spencer was sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Spence." Peter said. "Did you just get home?"

"I came in a little while ago."

"Oh, well I just wanted to see if you felt like heading over to the club to play some tennis and get something to eat? Your mom and Melissa took Taylor with them shopping this afternoon and they're leaving us high and dry for dinner."

"I wondered where they were." Spencer said. "But, sure. I'd love to play some tennis. Just give me a minute to change my clothes."

"Great. I'll go throw on a pair of shorts and grab our racquets. I'll meet you in the car."

"Be right there."

Peter walked out of the barn and Spencer headed into her bedroom. Spencer opened her closet door and leafed through her clothing. She eventually settled on a short black and white Lacoste tennis skirt along with a matching polo shirt. As Spencer got dressed, she heard her phone chime, indicating she had just received a new text message. She pulled her shirt on over her head and picked up her phone, noticing that the text was from Emily.

Hey. :) Thanks again for taking me to my college tour this weekend. I love you.

Spencer smiled to herself, no matter if it was in a text message or out loud, she could never get enough of the words "I love you" coming from Emily. Spencer quickly began typing a reply.

I love you too. I'm glad I could go.

I hope my mom didn't give you a hard time when you guys were alone. Thanks for putting up with her all weekend. Lol

Haha It was fine. I honestly don't mind spending time with her at all.

I'm glad. :) So what are you up to?

Just getting ready to go play some tennis with my dad.

Cool. Are you wearing one of those short tennis skirts that show off your amazing legs?

Maybe. ;)

I need to see. Send me a pic.

Spencer smirked to herself and pulled her skirt up a little higher, revealing more of her long, toned legs. She opened her Snapchat app and raised her phone up, she angled it downward until she could see most of her torso and legs on the phone screen. Spencer snapped a picture and sent it to Emily. No more than just a few seconds had passed until she received a notification that Emily had taken a screenshot of the message.

Spencer then began typing another text message to Emily.

And you say I'm the one who screenshots everything. Geez. ;)

Spencer's phone chimed again as she began walking out of the barn.

Haha well you do! Have fun playing tennis. Call me tonight.

Will do. Talk to you later.

Spencer locked the barn door and walked across the yard to her father's car in the driveway.

"You ready?" Peter asked.

"Yep. Ready if you are."

"Great." Peter put the car into gear and headed out of the driveway. "How was your weekend? Does Emily like Rutgers' campus?"

"Definitely. It's a really nice campus. And Emily got to meet the swim team and she said she likes the girls."

"Good. Did you have a chance to check out your townhouse?"

"Yep. It's awesome. It's perfect for Emily and I. Thank you again for letting us move in together. "

"I think you two can handle it. We'll have to go shopping for some furniture one of these days when we have some time. Let you guys pick out what you like."

"I can't wait."

"So, how does Pam feel about you and Emily living together?"

"I mean she's not thrilled, but she's okay with it. I think it's gonna take some time for her to get used to the idea. I think she'll get over it eventually though. I'm actually surprised that she agreed so easily to let us live together at all."

"Well, you know your mother is a master negotiator. If anyone can sway a person's opinion, it's her. Pam Fields is no match for her." He laughed.

"That's true." Spencer chuckled. "She probably never would have agreed if mom didn't talk her into it."

 

 


	167. Chapter 167

It was early afternoon when Spencer and Emily joined Aria and Hanna outside in the Rosewood High courtyard for lunch. Emily shivered a little as a chill from the cool late October wind crept up her back.

"You cold, Em?" Spencer asked, taking notice of her girlfriend's shivering.

"A little bit." Emily nodded.

"Here." Spencer set her bag down on the table and slipped off her dark brown, corduroy blazer.

"You don't have to do that." Emily said. "I can just go inside and grab a hoodie out of my locker."

"I don't mind. I'm a little warm anyway." Spencer said, holding the jacket out for Emily to slip on.

"You're warm? Do you feel okay?" Emily asked, placing the back of her hand to Spencer's cheek.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. We just played soccer last period in gym so I was running around a lot. That's all."

"Okay." Emily slipped her arms through the sleeves of Spencer blazer. "Thank you."

"Sure."

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are here. I was just thinking..." Hanna said.

"Oh this should be good." Spencer snickered.

"Shut up." Hanna glared across the table at Spencer.

"Really." Emily narrowed her eyes at Spencer. "You're mean."

"Relax. I was just joking." Spencer sat down next to Emily. "What's on your mind, Han?"

"Well, you know how Halloween is next Monday? I was thinking we should have a Halloween party this weekend."

"That sounds fun." Emily said.

"Good. I vote Spencer plays host." Hanna smirked.

"Why me?"

"Because. You have the biggest house. And the most money." Hanna said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh so I'll get to have a bunch of people in my house, buy all the food to entertain them and clean up after them when they leave?" Spencer said sarcastically. "Sounds like a dream come true."

"Aw come on." Hanna whined. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know. My parents are gonna be out of town and Melissa puts Taylor to bed pretty early...I..."

"What if we all stay in the barn?" Hanna said.

"The barn isn't all that big. I just don't want a lot of people in my house. I don't want it trashed."

"What if we just invite a few people? We can order a couple of pizzas and just hang out." Emily said. "Maybe watch a few horror movies. It might be fun."

"Yeah. It's not like we have anything else to do this weekend." Hanna said.

"We can all chip in for the food and help you clean up and everything." Aria said.

"Fine. But, it's a little short notice to decide on a costume." Spencer said.

"I didn't say it had to be a costume party." Hanna said. "Just a few of us and some snacks."

"So what do we say, Saturday night? Around seven-ish?" Aria asked.

"Okay. Sure." Spencer agreed. "But...no alcohol. I'm not spending my Sunday nursing hangovers and scrubbing puke out of the carpet."

"Do you know how to kill a mood or what?" Hanna laughed.

"I do have that tendency. Just ask Em." Spencer chuckled.

"Oh I don't even have to ask. I believe it." Hanna countered.

* * *

On Saturday evening Emily arrived at the barn, she unloaded and carried in a few plastic grocery bags full of snacks from the car. Upon walking inside, Emily set the bags down on the kitchen island.

"Hey." Spencer walked into the kitchen and kissed Emily. "You went shopping already? I thought we were gonna go together."

"I decided to just stop on my way over from work since I was running late. I thought it'd be easier."

"Cool. How was work?" Spencer asked. "Are the kids learning anything?"

"They are, but this group has a few kids that are still kinda scared of the pool. So it's been a little tough teaching them, but they're slowly making progress."

"That's good. If anyone can teach them, I know it's you."

"Thanks." Emily smiled as she began unpacking the grocery bags. "Here, I got a couple bags of the ruffle potato chips. And pretzel sticks."

"Is that what Aria and Hanna like?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know." Emily shrugged. "It's what you like. And it's your house. So that's all that matters."

"I knew I always loved you." Spencer laughed. "Did you happen to pick up any Halloween candy?"

"Of course, babe. There are still a few bags of soda in the car. Would you grab them for me?"

"Sure thing. Be right back." Spencer nodded and headed outside.

When Spencer returned, she set the rest of the bags on the kitchen island.

"This one fell out of the car." Spencer took a bottle of soda out of the bag and set it on the counter. "We might not wanna open it for a while."

"I'll put it in the back of the fridge and let it settle." Emily said.

"Actually, maybe I'll just ask Noel to open that one." Spencer smirked.

"You're so rude." Emily laughed. "I thought you and Noel were trying to be cool with each other for Aria."

"We're all right."

"Good. Did you invite anyone tonight?"

"Just a couple of my friends from the hockey team. That's it. Hanna didn't go crazy with the invites, right?"

"I don't think so. As far as I know she just invited Mona and Lucas."

"Okay. Good. Is there something going on between Hanna and Lucas that I don't know about?" Spencer asked. "They seem to be spending a lot of time together. But, she denied anything was going on when I asked her about it."

"You think she'd lie to you, but tell me?"

"Well, not necessarily. It's just that you guys have kind of a different relationship. She talks to you way more about relationship stuff than she does with me."

"I guess so." Emily nodded. "But, I don't think there's anything going on between them. I mean they have been hanging out a lot, but I think it's mainly just been for school stuff or as friends."

"He knows it's just friends though, right?"

"I'm sure he does." Emily nodded. "Hanna would never lead him on."

"Well, not intentionally. But, she's too nice to hurt him."

"Since when are you so protective of Lucas' feelings?"

"I'm not. I just know how hard it is to spend a lot time with someone that you have feelings for when they don't feel the same way about you. It hurts."

"I did feel the same way about you though." Emily placed her hands on either side of Spencer's face and kissed her. "The whole time."

"But, it was different for us. We both felt the same, we just didn't know it. Hanna knows Lucas is into her, or wants to get into her..."

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm only saying that I feel like if you know the person likes you, you should be up front with them if you aren't interested."

"I agree." Emily nodded. "And I'm sure Hanna's taken care of that already, but I don't feel like it's our place to butt in...why don't you order the pizza? Everyone will be here pretty soon. I'm gonna take a shower and wash the chlorine out of my hair."

"Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

Later that evening.

Spencer pushed her way through a large crowd of people in her living room. She cringed a little when she noticed both Jenna Marshall and Paige McCullers across the room.

"Who the fuck invited them?" Spencer muttered, stomping over to the blaring stereo and turning the volume down.

"Hey. We were listening to that." Noel complained.

"Yeah well, my infant niece is asleep right across the yard in the house. And if we wake her up, my sister is going to come over here and kill me." Spencer spat and pushed her way past Noel and toward her bedroom.

Spencer opened the door to find a girl and guy, who she didn't recognize, aggressively making out on her bed. The girl was lying underneath her shirtless male partner, reaching for his belt buckle.

"Out! Now!" Spencer said angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy turned around to look at Spencer.

"I should ask you the same question." Spencer glared at the couple. "This is my house."

"Sorry. Geez." The guy got up off of the bed and picked up his shirt.

Spencer rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as she watched the couple quickly file out of the room.

Once they had left, Spencer locked the bedroom door and closed it. She walked down the short hallway back to the living room, her eyes searching for Hanna. Spencer made her way over to the refrigerator where she noticed Hanna talking to Aria, Emily and Mona.

"Hanna." Spencer said, annoyed. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Hanna asked, dropping a few ice cubes into her red plastic cup.

"I said we could have a few friends over and you bring this shit show? What the hell? And what are Jenna and Paige doing here? Why would they even show up to my house?"

"Oh right, like I invited them." Hanna said sarcastically. "You just need to chill. It's a party. It's supposed to be fun."

"It isn't for me. I just walked in on two people I don't even know dry humping in my bed. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"Again, chill out." Hanna said. "Eat another piece of pizza. Maybe you won't be so grouchy."

"Spence, try to calm down." Emily placed her hand on Spencer's back and gently moved her open palm up and down.

"I'm just annoyed. There's pizza and chips smashed on the couch and someone spilled soda all over the carpet in the living room. This is exactly why I didn't want all of these people over. You'd be grouchy too if your house was being destroyed."

"It's not getting destroyed." Hanna said. "I'll help you clean up. And I didn't invite all of these people. I invited Mona and Lucas. That's it."

"And somehow everyone else just showed up. It's like a lame clichéd high school movie. Don't you think?" Spencer said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean things are a little out of hand." Aria said. "I'll ask Noel to help get some of these people out of here."

"That would be great. Thank you." Spencer said. "I want everyone out of here except for anyone who was actually invited."

"Seriously though, eat something, before you rage out even more." Hanna said.

"I'll get you another piece of pizza." Emily said.

"Will you pick out the biggest one?" Spencer asked.

"Of course, babe." Emily chuckled, running her hand up and down Spencer's back.

After a few minutes, Spencer was relieved to see Noel ushering several people through the kitchen and out the door of the barn. He followed the group outside to ensure that everyone left the Hastings property.

"Thanks." Spencer said when Noel came back into the house.

"Anytime, brainiac." Noel winked. "Is there any pizza left?"

"Yeah. Check the couch cushions." Spencer scoffed. "There're still a couple of full boxes on the counter by the fridge."

"Cool. And Aria and I will stick around for a while and help you clean up. I feel kinda bad that things got a little out of hand."

"Thanks." Spencer said, finding herself a little surprised by Noel's new found kindness.

A moment later, Spencer was then pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door.

"Want me to get that?" Emily asked.

"No, I'll get it. Whoever it is, I'll throw them out myself." Spencer grumbled.

When Spencer opened the door, she was surprised to find Erika standing on the other side.

"Hi." The small blonde smiled. "I just saw a bunch of people leaving. I'm not too late for the party, am I?"

"Uh, no. Come on in." Spencer stepped aside. "There's pizza on the counter. You can help yourself. Can I get you a drink?" Spencer closed the door and followed Erika into the kitchen.

"Sure." Erika turned to face Spencer. "That would be great." She said, her eyes never leaving the taller brunette's.

"What would you like?"

"I'll take whatever you've got. It doesn't matter. I'm not that hard to please."

"Okay." Spencer picked up a plastic cup and filled it with soda.

"Brooke's in the living room with some of the other players from the hockey team." Spencer said, handing the cup to Erika.

"Thanks, sweetie." Erika flashed Spencer a flirty smile as she placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Though she tried, Spencer couldn't manage to hold back the smirk that had begun creeping its way across her face. Emily watched, gritting her teeth as Erika made her way over to her cousin across the room. Spencer turned and noticed Emily staring at her with her arms folded tightly across her chest. The smirk on Spencer's face almost immediately disappeared.

"You didn't tell me you invited _her_." Emily narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Erika? I didn't invite her." Spencer said, casually. "Brooke must have mentioned the party to her."

"I thought you were kicking everyone out that wasn't invited." Hanna teased. "I guess hot blondes are your exception, huh?" She laughed.

"No. It's not like that. I'm just trying to be nice. She's still new to Rosewood and everything."

"Maybe too nice." Emily grumbled under her breath.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Spencer said and walked off.

"Can you believe Spencer actually let her in?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" Mona asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's so obviously into Spencer. It's just annoying." Emily shook her head. "She hasn't taken her eyes off of Spencer since she walked in the door. She flirts with her every single time they see each other."

"Relax, Em. She's harmless." Hanna said.

"Maybe, but you see the way Spencer plays in to it."

"You're being too sensitive." Hanna said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Don't let it bother you, Em." Aria said. "I think it's just Spencer being nice."

"I don't think Spencer was overly flirty either." Hanna shrugged. "You know your girlfriend. And she just gets off of the idea that someone has a crush on her. That's all. She'd never act on it. So don't waste your time worrying about it. Let her have her moment."

"Yeah. You can trust Spence." Aria said, reassuringly.

"I know I can. It's just the other girls that make me nervous."

Emily took in a deep breath to ease the tension in her body.

"I don't think she would, but if Erika gets out of line and actually makes a move, then I'll personally help you kick her ass." Hanna laughed.

"Thanks." Emily laughed too. "I hope it doesn't come to that. I don't wanna confront her, but I'll do what I have to."

"You go, Em." Mona said. "Bring out the claws and fight for your girl. Sometimes even nice girls have to get nasty."

"Don't encourage her." Aria chuckled. "We all know how big Spencer's ego is and I think she might like two girls fighting over her just a little bit too much."

"That's probably true." Emily nodded.

* * *

Later that night.

"Why don't you guys head home?" Emily said, looking at Noel and Aria. "Spencer and I can finish cleaning up."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"There's not that much left to do." Spencer said.

"Would you mind throwing these bags in the trash cans by the garage?" Emily asked, handing two full bags to Noel.

"Sure. No problem." Noel said. "I guess we'll see you guys later."

Spencer followed Noel and Aria to the door. Once they had left, Spencer returned to the living room where Emily was using a small towel to blot a soda stain from the carpet near the couch.

"Do you have any carpet cleaner?" Emily asked.

"Not in here. But maybe in the house. I'll go check."

Spencer walked outside and across the yard to the main house. She opened the front door and stepped inside, inadvertently walking in on Melissa and her boyfriend making out on the living room couch. Greg and Melissa quickly separated, but not without Spencer noticing that his hands had been up underneath Melissa's light purple, cable knit sweater. Greg embarrassedly cleared his throat as Melissa quickly pulled her sweater back down and smoothed out her hair.

"Don't mind me." Spencer rolled her eyes and walked across the room to the kitchen.

"I thought you were having friends over." Melissa got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"I did. They all left." Spencer bent down, opened the cabinet underneath the sink and began rifling through cleaning products.

"Well, isn't Emily sleeping over?"

"Yeah. We're just cleaning up." Spencer pulled out a bottle of carpet cleaner spray. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. You can go back to being felt up by the doctor." She said sarcastically.

"Later." Spencer nodded toward Greg who was still sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Goodnight." Greg waved to Spencer.

Spencer turned to head out the back door, before leaving she glanced over her shoulder at her sister.

"Sucks to get cock blocked, doesn't it?" Spencer snickered.

When Spencer returned to the barn, Emily was busy putting the left over pizza in the refrigerator.

"I should have had you take some of this pizza over to your sister." Emily said.

"She's a little too busy to eat right now."

"Aw. Is Taylor up?"

"Nope. I'm assuming she's sound asleep in her crib since Melissa was busy getting groped on the couch by her boyfriend." Spencer rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. "Gross. There's something I would have been perfectly fine living my whole life without seeing."

"She and Greg must really be hitting it off. I can't wait to get all the details."

"You can leave me out of that. I don't wanna hear anything or know anything when it comes to my sister's sex life."

"Well babe, it's not like she's dying to know about yours either." Emily laughed.

"Good. I'm not asking her to think about us." Spencer walked into the living room and knelt down on the floor. She sprayed some of the carpet cleaner on the stain and gently began blotting it.

"Do you need some help?" Emily asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I think this is about the best it's gonna get. You can't really see the stain anymore."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Emily asked. "It's late, but I'm not really tired. You wanna go in the bedroom and watch a horror movie?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me. Why don't you go ahead and get into bed? I'll be there in a minute. I just wanna get a drink first."

Emily walked down the hall to the bedroom. She turned the door knob and realized that the door was locked.

"Spence. Why is the bedroom door locked?" Emily called out.

"Oh. I forgot I locked it. I didn't want anyone in there." Spencer said as she walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Where's the key?"

"I lost it a while ago. I'll just pick the lock." Spencer reached into her pocket and pulled out a bobby pin.

Spencer inserted the bobby pin into the key hole of the door and slowly maneuvered it around the lock. After less than a minute, Spencer turned the knob and opened the door.

"I'm impressed." Emily said.

"That was nothing. You should see me pick the lock on my dad's office door. That one's way tougher."

Emily laughed as she walked into the room. Emily changed her clothes and laid down on the bed.

"What movie did you wanna watch?" Emily asked.

"It doesn't matter. You pick."

Once Spencer had also gotten undressed and into her pajamas, she got into bed next to her girlfriend.

"I still can't believe I let Hanna talk me into having a party." Spencer said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "We could have just done this all night."

"I wouldn't have minded doing this all night." Emily said. "Would have been way better than watching Erika follow you around like a lost puppy for most of the night." Emily slipped her hand up underneath Spencer's shirt and gently caressed her stomach. "She's awfully flirty with you, don't you think?"

"I don't know about that. I think she's just pretty friendly." Spencer shrugged.

"I think it's more than that. You know how you were talking earlier about wanting Hanna to make sure Lucas knows that she doesn't have any romantic feelings toward him?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe you should do the same with Erika. Just let her know that you're not interested."

"I don't think I have to actually say anything…she knows I have a girlfriend. That automatically makes me uninterested in any other girl. Period. You know I only have eyes for you."

"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?"

"I just really don't feel like sleeping on the couch." Spencer laughed.

"Oh my God. You're such a jerk." Emily groaned.

"Aw come on. You know I was only kidding. I love you, Em."

"I guess I love you too." Emily smirked and ran her fingers through Spencer's hair as she pressed her lips to the brunette's.


	168. Chapter 168

The next morning.

Emily rolled over in bed and wrapped her arms around a still sleeping Spencer. When Spencer felt Emily's grip tighten around her body, she slowly opened her eyes and stretched out her muscles.

"Morning." Spencer yawned, looking over at Emily.

"Morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Emily leaned in and kissed Spencer.

"It's okay. I was pretty much up already. I could feel you moving around. You always move around a lot in the morning."

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"Uh, almost nine. Why? Do you have to work?"

"Yeah, but not until eleven. They asked me to help out with a new swim class starting today."

"Cool. Are they really little kids?"

"Mm hm. It's a class for parents and infants. It's more for the parents though. It's like a water safety class to help them familiarize their kids with water for the first time."

"That's a good idea. Maybe you can teach Taylor when she's old enough."

"I'd love to."

"Is this class going to be every week?"

"Yeah, but it's only for a few weeks."

"That's not bad. You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Sure. But, no rush." Emily said pressing her lips to Spencer's.

When Emily pulled away from Spencer's lips, she gently began kissing her way down Spencer's neck. "I don't have to be at work for a couple of hours. There'll be plenty of time for breakfast. You wanna play a little bit, first?" Emily asked sinking lower and placing a kiss to Spencer's chest, just above the hem of her tank top.

"Uh, obviously." Spencer laughed as she pulled Emily back up and kissed her girlfriend again. "Not that I mind, but you don't usually even like morning sex that much."

"It's not that I don't like it. I'd just rather shower first and stuff...then I don't look so gross. I didn't even take off my make up last night." Emily said as she wiped off a bit of smeared mascara from underneath her eye.

"I didn't take off any of my make up either. But, FYI you could never look gross. Ever." Spencer said as she kissed Emily again. "You're always beautiful." Spencer said huskily just before slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth. "But...since you've got me thinking...we could always go do it in the shower."

"Works for me. But, will you wear the strap on?"

"You got it." Spencer nodded.

"I'll go turn the shower on. Meet me in the bathroom." Emily pressed her lips to Spencer's before getting up out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Spencer laid in bed for a moment and took in a deep breath to compose herself before getting up. When she stood up, she grabbed a bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door. She tossed the robe onto the bed and slipped off her clothes. She opened the drawer of her nightstand, took out the harness and quickly stepped into it, adjusting the straps snugly over her thighs. Spencer slipped her robe on and hurried off to the bathroom. When she opened the bathroom door, Spencer was met with a surge of heat which quickly enveloped her as she stepped inside and closed the door. Spencer dropped her robe to the floor and pulled back the shower curtain where she saw Emily standing underneath the shower head as countless tiny water droplets beaded all over her smooth, tan flesh.

Spencer's arousal immediately skyrocketed as she noticed Emily's right hand working in between her legs.

"Damn. You're not even waiting for me?" Spencer smirked.

"Just doing a little warm up." Emily locked eyes with Spencer as her hand slowed to a stop.

"No, don't stop. You know how much I love watching you." Spencer's eyes glued themselves to Emily's fingers which at this point had slowly begun moving again.

Spencer spent the next few moments just standing, completely enthralled, watching her girlfriend. Spencer barely even blinked.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Emily said huskily. "It feels better when it's you."

Spencer didn't speak, but practically jumped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Spencer shuddered at the pleasurable sensation of hot water cascading down her naked skin. Emily removed her hand from her center and quickly wrapped her arms around Spencer's shoulders as she smashed her lips to the brunette's. Spencer moaned into the kiss, feeling Emily slip her tongue into her mouth. As they kissed, Spencer slid her hands into Emily's thick, wet hair. Emily closed her eyes when she felt Spencer's lips begin to explore the sensitive skin of her neck and chest. Emily's hands quickly slipped down to the small of Spencer's back and lower still to the straps on the harness around Spencer's waist.

"Spence...inside..." Emily groaned, her arousal very quickly beginning to take control. "Please."

"Turn around." Spencer said, her voice low and raspy.

Emily obliged. She turned her back toward her girlfriend and placed her palms flat against the shower wall in front of her, bracing herself as she anxiously waited for Spencer to enter her.

Once Emily felt Spencer move directly behind her, she spread her legs apart and closed her eyes, feeling the tip of the toy brush against her entrance. Spencer reached down and took the shaft of the toy into her fist, slowly pushing inside of her girlfriend.

"Mmm...Spence." Emily moaned at the sensation of Spencer pushing deeper inside of her.

Spencer placed her hands on Emily's hips, holding her in place as she began repeatedly thrusting in and out, slowly at first but quickly gaining more momentum.

"Harder, babe." Emily groaned.

"Okay." Spencer grunted. She pulled almost all the way out of Emily's body and pushed back in, each thrust slightly rougher than the last. "Better?"

"Ye...yeah." Emily cried out. "God."

Spencer slid her hands over Emily's stomach and up to her breasts. She aggressively groped Emily's breasts and fingered her hardened nipples. Spencer placed a series of kisses from Emily's ear down her neck. Once Spencer reached Emily's shoulder, she sunk her teeth into the sensitive flesh as her thrusts quickened.

"Fuck." Emily released a low throaty moan as she felt Spencer continually slide in and out of her body. "You feel...so...good." Emily choked out between labored breaths.

Spencer smirked to herself and angled her thrusts upward, attempting to connect with Emily's G Spot. Emily tightly squeezed her eyes closed as she moved her hips backward to meet Spencer's thrusts.

"Shit." Spencer grunted into Emily's shoulder and reached for her girlfriend's clit.

Emily arched her back into Spencer's body as she felt the brunette's fingers on her most sensitive spot. After several more minutes, Spencer assumed that Emily was getting close to orgasm based on the noises she was making as well as the way Emily's hips were gyrating back against her body.

"Spence." Emily moaned, barely able to get her girlfriend's name out, as her voice caught in her throat.

"You close?" Spencer grunted huskily into Emily's ear.

"Yeah..."

Spencer moved her hands to Emily's hips, attempting to hold her as firmly in place as possible to gain more leverage. Though she found herself struggling slightly as her hands slipped over her girlfriend's wet skin. Spencer then wrapped her hands around Emily's waist, gripping her hips as hard as she could. Spencer pressed Emily tightly against the shower wall, sliding in and out with short, quick, sporadic strokes. Emily's arousal only increased as she felt Spencer's breath hot on her cheek.

"Don't stop." Emily turned her head to the side and smashed her lips against Spencer's, initiating a heated, yet extremely sloppy kiss. "Fuck...I'm almost-" Emily groaned.

As they continued an attempt at a kiss, Spencer's thrusts became harder and sloppier as she pressed her body as tightly to Emily's back as possible. Just as Emily felt herself about to climax, her eyes snapped open when she felt Spencer unexpectedly slip out of her body. Emily let out a frustrated groan and reached hungrily for her own clit in a desperate attempt to finish herself off. Due to Emily's heightened level of arousal and desperation, it seemed like an eternity before she felt Spencer slip back inside her center and resume thrusting, though in reality it hadn't been longer than just a few seconds. Emily reached back and dug the fingernails of her free hand into Spencer's thigh feeling an intense tightening sensation building deep in her stomach and quickly rising up her body. Spencer moved her hands to Emily's breasts and held the swimmer tightly against her body. After just a few more quick, rough thrusts Spencer felt Emily's muscles tense.

"Spencer!" Emily cried out loudly as her orgasm finally enveloped her entire body.

Emily's legs went weak and her knees buckled. She moved her hand from Spencer's thigh and placed it against the shower wall to steady herself, though Spencer was still helping to hold her upright.

"You all right?" Spencer asked, feeling Emily's body go limp in her arms.

"I'm fine." Emily nodded, inhaling and exhaling heavily.

"Good." Spencer smirked and kissed Emily's cheek.

Spencer slid her hands from Emily's breasts and back to her hips. She then gently slipped out of Emily's body as she kissed her shoulder. After a few moments, Emily turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Well, if that's not the best way to start out the day, I don't know what is." Emily smiled and brushed a dripping wet lock of hair from Spencer's face. "But, I should probably give you a little something before the water gets too cold."

"It's not gonna take me long." Spencer said, her eyes roaming all over Emily's toned, naked body.

"It never does." Emily laughed. She slid her hands into the brunette's hair and kissed her. "I know exactly what you like." Emily placed her finger over the indent in the middle of Spencer's chin before kissing her again.

As they kissed, Emily reached down and undid the straps on the harness around Spencer's waist. Emily allowed the harness to slip down Spencer's legs. Once the harness hit the shower floor, Spencer quickly stepped out of it. Emily broke the kiss and ran her hands over Spencer's shoulders, over her breasts and across her abdomen as she sunk down to her knees. Spencer's heart pounded hard against her chest and she anxiously spread her legs apart as she watched her girlfriend. Emily wrapped her hands around Spencer's thighs, leaned forward and took one long, slow stoke with her tongue. Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat, squeezed her eyes closed and slipped her hands into Emily's hair.

"Shit." Spencer moaned softly when she felt Emily take her clit into her mouth and begin roughly sucking.

Spencer gripped Emily's hair in her hands and pulled her as close as humanly possible.

It was only a few minutes later that Emily and Spencer heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Seriously." Spencer muttered under her breath, her eyes snapping opened as she looked down at Emily, who had now stopped pleasuring her.

"Yeah?" Spencer called out, running her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Do you have any milk in your fridge I can borrow?" Melissa asked.

Unbeknownst to Spencer, a small, devious smirk crept across Emily's lips as she leaned forward and took Spencer's swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves back into her mouth and resumed sucking.

"Uh." Spencer groaned loudly, her hips jerking forward as a sudden, unexpected jolt of pleasure shot through her body after receiving a particularly hard suck from Emily. "There's a half gallon in the..." Spencer hesitated, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath. Spencer's right hand practically flew up from Emily's hair to her mouth. Spencer bit down on her own fist, her teeth almost certainly leaving marks around her knuckles as she tried desperately to keep herself from moaning.

"What?" Melissa said. "I can't hear you."

"The door." Spencer choked out. "In the door."

"Great. Thanks." Melissa said. "I'm making pancakes. If you're hungry, come into the house when you get out of the shower."

"I'll be there in a few...minutes." Spencer slipped her left hand behind Emily's head, her eyes rolling back as the swimmer's tongue rapidly licked up and down. "Fuck." Spencer involuntarily grunted.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked.

Spencer reached over to the shower ledge and swatted a bottle of shampoo to the floor, causing a loud thud.

"Fine." Spencer squeaked. "Just dropped the shampoo."

Emily then stopped licking, withdrew her tongue from Spencer's center and stood up. Emily placed a series of light kisses over Spencer's cheek as her hand snaked its way down to the brunette's center. Emily slowly began rubbing Spencer with her fingers. She placed a kiss to Spencer's neck before taking a moment to slowly drag her tongue along the shell of Spencer's ear.

"Is Emily still here somewhere?" Melissa asked. "Her car's still in the driveway, but I didn't see her."

"I think she went for a run." Spencer lied, trying her best to focus on talking as she felt Emily gently take her ear between her teeth while her fingers continued to work away. "She'll be back soon."

"Okay. Tell her to come over and get some breakfast too."

"Thanks." Spencer managed to get the word out before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

Spencer bit down on her own lip, stifling her moans for a few moments, waiting for an adequate amount of time to pass for Melissa to leave the barn. Spencer smashed her lips to Emily's, eliciting a quick, sloppy tongue-filled kiss. When Spencer eventually broke the kiss, she rested her forehead on Emily's shoulder. Spencer looked downward, her eyes quickly focusing themselves on Emily's breasts. She watched Emily's breasts bounce up and down as the swimmer's hand moved faster between her legs, her fingers now making quick, tight circles on Spencer's clit. Emily rubbed faster and harder as she felt Spencer start to thrust into her hand.

"You wanna come, don't you?" Emily whispered huskily into Spencer ear, her lips connecting with the sensitive spot just behind Spencer's ear lobe.

"Em." Spencer groaned. She was absolutely sure that Emily really had no idea just how much she now desperately needed release.

Emily quickened her pace one final time and within a matter of seconds, Spencer felt a strong sensation of heat rise up her body as she came.

"Fuck." Spencer grunted into Emily's shoulder, her eyes fluttered closed and her body tensed against Emily's fingers.

As Spencer's orgasm dwindled, she felt the stream of water from the shower head begin to cool down. Spencer slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from Emily's shoulder. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Emily's lips.

"I love you, but you're the biggest fucking tease." Spencer shook her head.

"You'll get over it." Emily smirked.

"I thought I was gonna actually die trying to talk to my sister."

Emily laughed. "Well, I guess that'll teach you not to pull out when I tell you not to stop, huh?"

"Sorry." Spencer laughed. "It's wet and slippery and we've never used the strap on in the shower before. I just got a little too excited and slipped out. We can try again if you want. I'm good to go."

"When are you not?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Maybe later. The shower's freezing cold and I wanna go get some of those pancakes."

* * *

It was first period on Monday morning when Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria all sat at their desks waiting for class to start.

"Thanks again for having us over on Friday." Aria said. "Noel and I had fun."

"No problem. You guys are always welcome at my place." Spencer said. "Wanna do something after school today? I don't have hockey."

"I would, but I have to work on more year book stuff." Hanna said. "I have to interview some of the football players. And Lucas said he was gonna help me with some layouts on the computer."

"You guys have been spending a ton of time together lately." Aria said.

"Yeah? Why's that so weird to everyone? We've been doing school stuff. A lot of the other kids in yearbook work with us after school too. Plus, I'm allowed to have guy friends."

"I know. I just thought it might be a little weird. I mean isn't Caleb still staying with Lucas and his family?" Aria asked. "And Lucas is obviously into you. I just thought maybe it might be a little uncomfortable."

"I can't help it if he likes me. But, he can control himself. He's not like most of the jerk guys who go to this school. I mean I feel bad, he's a nice guy, but I just don't see him as more than a friend and I don't think I ever will."

"You don't have to feel bad about it." Emily said. "You can't control who you do or don't have feelings for."

"Em's right. As long as he knows where he stands and you're not purposely leading him on-" Spencer chimed in.

"I'm definitely not. I'd never do that."

"Good." Emily said. "I know how much it sucked when Ali used to do it to me. I just wish it didn't take me so long to realize that she was just using me."

"Have you flat out told him you just wanna be friends?" Spencer asked. "It was one thing when you had a boyfriend, but it's different now that you're single…he hung around you an awful lot on Friday."

"So what?" Hanna shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything. He knows we're only friends. He's never tried to make a move and if he's not trying stuff, I'm not gonna be that bitch who has to come out and tell every guy who talks to her that she's not interested."

As everyone in the room continued to make idle chatter, Hanna noticed a guy a few seats away, who had ear buds in staring in her direction. Normally she wouldn't have thought much of it, but this was already at least the forth time she caught him staring. Hanna noticed him showing something on his phone to his friend who was sitting in the seat next to him. He gave one of his ear buds to his friend and a just a few moments later both guys were smirking and looking in Hanna's direction again.

"Do you need something?" Hanna said, sarcastically. She then looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't only the two guys who were looking at her, several people were looking at both she and Aria.

"What's going on?" Spencer turned around to see who Hanna was talking to.

"Everyone check your school e mail." Another guy called out from the other side of the room.

"Whatever." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"No...Han, you should probably see this." Spencer said, opening the e mail message that the guy was no doubt referring to.

Spencer placed her phone on Hanna's desk. Emily, Aria and Hanna all huddled around the phone and noticed that the message that they had just received was a from an anonymous sender and received by the entire student body as well as each faculty member at Rosewood High. The only text in the body of the message were two attachments, one was a video attachment and the other a photo attachment. The signature was, of course, one large capital letter "A."

Spencer tapped on the photo attachment and when it loaded, a pornographic photo of two naked women in a scissoring position popped up, but Aria and Hanna's faces had been photoshopped onto the bodies.

"What the fuck?" Hanna said, narrowing her eyes at the screen.

Hanna quickly closed the photo and tapped on the video. As the video materialized on the screen, Hanna immediately recognized what the video was. The clip showed Aria, Emily and Hanna all standing in one of the schools' restrooms, while Spencer stood at the sink washing her hands. Aria's eyes widened as she watched their conversation unfold on the video, realizing that during this particular conversation, they briefly discussed the night that she and Hanna had sex.

"I have to say, I think it's so great that you and Aria have finally gotten back to normal." Emily said on the video. "I hated seeing you guys acting all awkward and weird around each other. I mean who cares if you slept together once? It's no big deal."

All of the blood immediately drained from Aria's face, knowing that her most private business had just been divulged to the entire school. Aria slouched down at her desk, staring blankly at the phone.

"Just turn it off." Aria said hiding her face in her hands, feeling her skin grow hot as she heard Spencer on the video jokingly make a comment about wanting to watch if she and Hanna ever decided to hook up again.

Spencer quickly reached over and stopped the video per Aria's request.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm definitely with Hastings here." One of the guys sitting at the back of the room spoke up. "What'll it take to get us a little show? I wouldn't mind watching all four of you get it on."

Many of the students in the class burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Shut the fuck up." Spencer stood up and glared at the guy who had made the comment. "Too bad watching is the only action you'll ever get."

"Seriously. And that picture's obviously fake, you moron." Hanna said, standing up. "I'd never have _that_ pierced."

"Sure. You don't." He laughed.

"Show us your tits." A popular boy shouted from the back of the classroom.

"What's going on in here?" Ella Montgomery asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing. Everything's fine, Missus Montgomery." Spencer said as she sat back down.

When Hanna sat down, she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. She pulled her phone out and opened her texts to find one new message:

It's nice that you girls are so close. Just thought I'd help share the love.

-A

Hanna glanced over at Aria who was also looking at her own phone, no doubt at the very same message.

"All right, let's put our phones away and get started." Ella said. "Open your books to chapter twenty four."

* * *

The moment the bell rang, Aria practically jumped up and ran out of the room. Her eyes glued to the floor and her books clutched tightly to her chest. She could feel all of her classmate's eyes hot on her body as she made her way down the hall, wishing to disappear.

"Hey, Aria. Wait up." Hanna said, as she ran after the small brunette with Emily and Spencer at her sides.

"I don't really wanna talk about this." Aria said. "Like at all."

"I get that you're pissed." Hanna said. "I am too..."

"I'm not uncomfortable anymore about what happened between us, if that's what you're thinking." Aria said. "I just don't want my sex life broadcast to everyone. It's no one's business except ours."

"Of course it isn't. But, since A decided to make it everyone's business, you can't let these people get to you." Hanna said. "They'll just keep bugging you if they see it shakes you up."

"Hanna's right." Spencer agreed.

"Mm hm." Emily nodded. "Besides, I'm sure no one actually believed that picture was real. Just ignore them."

"Easier said than done. Everybody was talking and staring at us. How am I supposed to deal with that every day?" Aria sighed.

"Don't worry. It won't be every day. They'll talk for a while, it'll eventually get boring and they'll be on to something else before you know it." Spencer said, reassuringly.

"Exactly. Some freshman will probably do something stupid and everyone will tease them instead." Hanna said.

"I guess." Aria shrugged.

"If anyone teases us it's probably only because they're jealous they weren't hooking up with us. Who wouldn't want some of this?" Hanna smiled motioning to she and Aria. "I'm not gonna let them embarrass me and nether should you."

"I'll try. Thanks, Han." Aria smiled, weakly.

A moment later everyone heard the loud static crackle of the intercom system followed by Principal Hackett's voice.

"Attention students. Would Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin please report to the principal's office immediately. Again, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin to the principal's office. Thank you."

"God. The last thing I wanna do is talk to Hackett about this." Aria squeezed her eyes shut. "And then my mom's gonna ask questions…"

"Do you want Spence and I to go to Hackett's office with you guys?" Emily asked.

"It's okay. Thanks guys." Aria said.

"Tell us know what Hackett says." Spencer said.

"Yeah. And if you need anything, you know where to find us." Emily added.

* * *

When Aria and Hanna reached the principal's office, they walked inside to find Principal Hackett sitting at his desk.

"Ladies, have a seat." Hackett said. "Are you aware that-"

"Yeah. We already know some asshat sent an email to the whole school about us. Are we done here?" Hanna said.

"Calm down, Ms. Marin." Hackett said, folding his hands on top of the desk. "While the school doesn't make a habit of interfering in the personal lives of students, I called you both here because I'd like to address the situation."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Aria said. "It's not like we broadcasted this to the whole school-"

"I know that." Hackett nodded. "This is a horrible invasion of your privacy and I'd like to see to it that the person or people responsible are punished."

"We don't know who did it." Hanna said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. We have no idea at all." Aria agreed.

"And you haven't been experiencing any issues with any other students?" Hackett's gaze shifted from Aria back over to Hanna. "There's no one who would have a reason to try to hurt you?"

"No." Hanna shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Me either." Aria shrugged.

"You didn't notice anyone else in the restroom with you at the time of this conversation?" Hackett asked.

"No." Aria shook her head. "There was definitely no one else in there besides Emily, Spencer, Hanna and I. There must have already been camera in there before. And just about everyone at this school knows how to use photo shop…there's no way we'd ever be able to figure out who did it."

"Well, it'll be tough to determine without any leads, but I'm going to try to have the e mail traced and in the mean time I'm going to have all of the restrooms and locker rooms searched for cameras. I want you to know that I'm taking this very seriously. We don't tolerate harassment at this school."

"Thank you. Can we please go now?" Aria asked, looking down at her shoes to avoid any level of eye contact with the principal.

"Of course. I'll let you know if I find out anything." Hackett said.

* * *

That afternoon Emily and Spencer met Aria outside in the courtyard for lunch.

"Hey Aria. How are you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm all right. I've spent most of the day just trying to dodge everyone. But, that's pretty impossible at school."

"How was your talk with Hackett this morning?" Emily asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"It was fine. He was actually pretty sympathetic. It was a relief to come out of his office and not be the one in trouble for once. Just when I thought A might finally be leaving us alone. They come back and completely humiliate us."

"I think we all started to let our guard down." Spencer said. "Maybe too much."

"Isn't it bad enough as it is having someone spying on us, but do they really have to spy on us in the bathrooms too?" Emily said.

"I know." Aria nodded. "I'm never using the school bathroom again."

"Have you talked to Noel about everything yet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I talked him earlier this morning."

"Are you guys okay? Was he upset?" Emily glanced across the table at her friend.

"He was pretty pissed-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to him." Spencer said. "You weren't even dating him at the time you and Hanna hooked up."

"No, he wasn't upset about Hanna." Aria said. "He was pissed that someone would put my own private business out for the whole school."

"Oh. Okay then." Spencer nodded.

It was a few minutes later that Hanna approached the table.

"Hey, Han. How's your day been going?" Emily asked. "Are people bothering you? I can sic Spencer on them." Emily placed her arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"Yeah. Just let me know whose ass I have to kick." Spencer said. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." Hanna laughed. "But it's okay. Today's been interesting though. I've had a bunch of girls hit on me all day. A ton of girls added me on Facebook or gave me their phone numbers. Look at this." Hanna reached into her bag and pulled out an entire handful of small folded up scraps of paper. She dropped all of the paper down onto the middle of the table.

"These are all phone numbers?" Aria asked.

"Yep." Hanna nodded. "Those are just from my gym locker. I have a bunch more in my regular locker. A lot of girls told me they've had a crush on me, but they were too nervous to talk to me because I seemed "too straight." Hanna made air quotes.

"How did you get so many numbers?" Spencer whined, scowling the entire time as she stared at the pile of phone numbers on the table. "When I came out, I didn't get nearly this many girls asking me out and I'm way more crush-worthy than you are."

Hanna rolled her eyes and sat down. "I don't know what to tell you." Hanna laughed. "You can't even use the 'girls thought you were too straight to hit on' excuse because you've always seemed pretty gay." Hanna playfully shoved Spencer's shoulder.

"Real funny." Spencer crossed her arms over chest and pouted.

"Don't get all butt hurt. I can't help it if girls and guys like me better." Hanna smirked.

"You realize by the time you came out you already had and still have a girlfriend, right?" Emily glared at Spencer.

"I know. But you get what I mean." Spencer sighed. "That's a good point though, I totally would have gotten more girls flirting with me if I had been single."

"If you say so, Spence." Hanna laughed. "Believe whatever you need to."


	169. Chapter 169

Later that afternoon.

Mona approached Hanna when she noticed her friend walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Han. I've barely seen you all day." Mona said.

"I know. Sorry. It's been kind of a crazy day."

"I bet. Are you okay?" Mona asked. "I'm sure you must feel totally violated and-"

"You know the picture is fake, right?"

"Duh. Whoever did it is pretty good at Photoshop, but you can still tell it's a fake. The one body is way too tall to be Aria and the other has a birthmark on the shoulder and I know you don't have a birthmark on your shoulder. Not to mention, there are some questionable piercings that I'm pretty sure you don't have. The picture was obviously ripped from some trashy porn site and they just stole a picture of you guys from Facebook and slapped your face on."

"You analyzed the picture?"

"Not so much the picture as where it came from. I spent my whole study lab trying to trace the IP address of the sender, but I keep hitting dead ends. Whoever did it is way better at covering their tracks than they are at using Photoshop. Sorry, that I don't have any leads. I'll keep trying though."

"Thanks. But, Hackett said he already has some of the IT techs looking into it."

"Please. If I can't trace it, there's no way one of Hackett's flunkies will be able to figure it out."

"True." Hanna nodded. "But, it's fine. Everyone will forget about it and move on soon. I'm not that worried about it."

"Well, I'm still sorry someone did that to you. Is this why you and Caleb broke up? Because of the you and Aria thing?"

"No. It happened after we already broke up."

"Why didn't you tell me? You told Emily and Spencer. I'm your friend too."

"It's nothing personal, Mona. I only told Spencer because she kept pushing and pushing. I got annoyed and finally snapped and told her the truth. Emily only knows because Spencer has a big mouth."

"Yeah, but in her defense, you have to know anything you say to one of them goes straight back to the other. They've been pretty much joined at the hip ever since they started going out. Spencer follows Emily around like a little lost puppy."

"Basically." Hanna laughed.

"So...I get the whole experimentation thing, that's normal and all, but why Aria? How did it even happen?" Mona asked. "Did you just say, hey we should-"

"No. We were at her house. We were gonna go to Noel's party, but I was helping her pick something to wear and we were pre-gaming with a bottle of her parents' tequila. We were just having fun and after a few shots, I kissed her. Or she kissed me, I don't really remember. I wanted to get my mind off Caleb and she wanted to get hers off of Ezra. Everything just kind of happened all at once without us really thinking much about it."

"So, Aria's the only girl you've ever done anything with?"

"Yeah. I mean, once I kissed Spencer, but that was it. Definitely nothing more." Hanna said, nonchalantly.

"Wait. Spencer?" Mona furrowed her eyebrows. "You kissed-"

"It was during spring break. I did a body shot off of her and kissed her at the end. We were both wasted. It was no big deal. Totally innocent."

"And the wife was perfectly okay with that?" Mona snorted.

"Emily didn't care." Hanna laughed. "We were all just having a good time. It didn't mean anything."

"But still, it's Spencer Hastings." Mona shook her head.

"Oh don't pretend like you're so grossed out and offended. You know Spencer's cute." Hanna rolled her eyes. "The nerd thing works for her."

"So, are you gonna start dating girls or-"

"I don't know." Hanna shrugged. "I'm not opposed to the idea, it depends on the person. I'm not gonna label myself though. There's not just gay and straight. There's a whole gray area. I don't have to choose one or the other."

"I know about the gray area." Mona said. "Of course I know about it. I was just asking. I don't care who you're with, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks. It's just all new territory, you know? It's different when you're drunk. You're a lot braver and everything."

"That's true." Mona nodded. "But, I wanted to ask...you don't think Caleb had anything to do with this whole email thing, do you?"

"No way." Hanna shook her head. "He was an ass to me right before we broke up, but I don't think he'd ever do something like that."

"That's good. I really hope he wouldn't be that much of a jerk...hey I gotta get to French class, but I'll let you know if I do figure anything out about who sent that email."

"Thanks, Mona. My mom has a business dinner meeting tonight, so I'm on my own. You wanna go to The Grille with me tonight?"

"Sure. Text me later."

* * *

After school Hanna walked in her front door and immediately noticed her mother sitting in the living room.

"Hi mom." Hanna said as she headed toward the staircase.

"Hanna. Wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

Hanna walked into the living room and over to the couch where her mother was seated.

"Yeah?" Hanna shrugged.

"Come sit down." Ashley said.

Hanna sighed and sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"We already talked about this today. After Principal Hackett called you, you called me, remember? I'm fine. I have no idea who sent out that picture, but it's whatever. I'm not gonna let it bother me."

"I'm glad you aren't letting yourself get upset, but I'm still angry that someone would put your personal business out for the whole school. And if I ever find out who did that, they're going to be sorry they ever messed with my baby."

"It's okay. If I play into it, I'm just letting them win."

"That's true. But, I wanted to talk about something else too..."

"Talk about what?"

"Are these new feelings? Is this something you're experimenting with or-"

Hanna sighed heavily, not wanting to have this conversation with her mother, but knowing her mother wouldn't likely let it go until they discussed it.

"Kind of. I guess. I've been curious for a while and now I know." Hanna shrugged. "That's all there really is to it."

"Are you and Aria..."

"No. Of course not. Aria has a boyfriend." Hanna answered quickly. "Besides, I never saw us dating and we never wanted to. We're just friends."

"Everything is okay between the two of you though, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Hanna nodded. "It was a little awkward at first, but we're good now."

"I'm glad. Now, are you planning on dating any girls?"

"Mom." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"It's fine if you are, I just need to know if I need to change my no boyfriends in your bedroom rule to include girlfriends." Ashley smiled.

"I don't know if I'll date any girls. I mean maybe. If there's one I like. Since the whole school found out about me and Aria I did get a ton of girls talking to me and stuff."

"You did?"

"Yep. And you should have seen how jealous Spencer was." Hanna laughed.

"Why would she be jealous?" Ashley laughed too. "She's with Emily."

"She loves Emily. But, she also loves when other girls flirt with her. Her ego is out of control." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I guess everybody likes to feel desirable." Ashley chuckled. "So...why didn't you ever tell me you were having these kinds of feelings before?"

"Because I didn't feel like it was a big deal, it was never something I stressed over. There are a lot of hot guys and there are a lot of hot girls too. That's just a fact and I can appreciate both. I told Mona I'm not gonna run out and slap a label on myself because I don't think I need to. I don't care what anybody thinks or says."

"That's perfectly fine. As long as you're comfortable with yourself. That's all that matters."

"Yeah. I think it's different for everyone. Like, there are some people like Spencer who I know will never be attracted to any guy ever. It's just how she is and that's cool. But, for me it's about the specific person. I don't really care about their gender. If I go out with a guy and we hit it off that's great, but if I happen to fall for a girl instead, I'm fine with that too. I just want someone who appreciates me for being me."

"That's a very enlightened point of view." Ashley placed her arm around her daughter and swept her fingers gently through Hanna's soft blonde hair. "You know I'll support you no matter what. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Hanna laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm so glad we can talk openly about these things."

"So am I." Hanna nodded. "I can't imagine some kids not being able to talk to their parents."

* * *

A few days later, Hanna had been walking down the relatively empty school hallway, when she noticed Emily walking toward her.

"Hey Han."

"Hi, Em. What's up?"

"Have you seen or heard from Spencer this afternoon?"

"Not since lunch, why?"

"Well, she usually walks me back to class after lunch, but she said something about needing to be somewhere right after lunch and she basically disappeared. It was like she couldn't wait to get away from me." Emily said. "I've texted her a couple of times, but she hasn't answered and I never saw her after school either."

"Maybe she has hockey practice or got tied up after class doing some extracurricular nerd thing or something." Hanna laughed.

"She never has hockey practice on Thursdays and she pretty much always walks me to swim practice after school. I waited at my locker, but she never came. It's not like her to not answer her phone. I'm kinda worried."

"Don't be. I'm sure it's nothing. She probably has her phone in her pocket and hasn't had time to look at it. Or maybe her battery just died."

"You're probably right. Maybe I'm overreacting. I'm sure she's just getting pulled in a million different directions and trying to keep up with everything."

"Exactly. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Han. I should get to swim practice. I'm already late. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure." Hanna nodded. "See ya."

* * *

Spencer sat nervously in a chair of one of Rosewood Mall's upscale salons. She stared straight ahead at her own reflection in the mirror above the stylist's counter. Spencer shuddered a little at the cold sensation of her now wet hair dripping on the back of her neck.

"Are you sure?" The stylist asked, taking some of Spencer's hair into her hand. "This here would be just about six inches."

Spencer fidgeted slightly in the chair and inhaled a deep breath. She then very slowly exhaled her breath and stared straight ahead at the mirror.

"I'm sure." Spencer nodded.

"All right. Let's get started." The stylist let go of Spencer's hair and stepped over to the counter where she picked up a comb and a pair of scissors.

Spencer could feel her heart pound hard against her chest as she heard the sound of the first few snips of the scissors. She began to feel even more nervous as she watched chunk after chunk of her thick brunette locks fall to the floor. She closed her eyes in an attempt to ease her nervousness and only reopened her eyes when she heard the stylist speaking to her.

"Can you lift your chin up a little for me?" The stylist asked as she gently placed her fingers underneath Spencer's chin and lifted her head upward. She then resumed cutting.

As the stylist continued cutting, Spencer avoided looking into the mirror, deciding to wait to see the finished product.

When the stylist was eventually finished, she put her scissors down and placed a few pumps of conditioning product into her palm, which she then carefully ran through Spencer's hair.

"Well...what do you think?" The stylist asked.

Spencer stared into the mirror at her own reflection and ran her fingers though her still damp and now much shorter, shoulder length brunette hair.

"I like it." Spencer smiled brightly and looked down to the floor to see a lot of her hair scattered all around the base of the chair.

"I think it's a good look for you." The stylist said. "Do you normally straighten or blow dry?"

"Sometimes." Spencer said. "But, I prefer to just towel dry it."

"That's probably why your hair is so healthy. And you have these great natural waves. Do you want me to dry or style it or anything today?"

"No, it's okay. I think I'll just let it air dry. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

* * *

When Emily got back to her locker after swim practice, she immediately reached to the top shelf for her phone. She found herself extremely relieved to find that she had a new text message from Spencer waiting in her inbox.

Sorry I missed you after school. How about coming over to my place for dinner?

Emily smiled to herself as she began typing a reply.

Sounds great. I'll see you in a few minutes.

Perfect. Love you. XOXO

Love you too. :)

Knowing that it wouldn't take Emily very long to get to the Hastings' house from the school, Spencer quickly took two plates down from one of the cabinets and set them down on the barn's kitchen island. She then unpacked two take out containers of food that she had picked up from the Apple Rose Grille on her way home from the mall. Spencer arranged the food on the plates and set out some silverware and napkins. She then walked into her bedroom and picked up two candles that had been sitting on top of her dresser. As she turned to leave the room, Spencer caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she set the candles back down on the dresser and ran her fingers through her hair, tousling her brunette waves over and over, trying to get used to the lighter post-haircut feeling. Spencer swept her fingers through her hair one last time, picked up the candles again and headed back to the kitchen. Spencer set both candles down in between the plates of food and opened one of the kitchen drawers, searching for some matches. Spencer then heard a car pull into the driveway, assuming it was probably Emily, Spencer quickly lit a match and lit both candles before slightly dimming the lights in the barn.

"Hey, Spence." Emily said as she opened the door and stepped into the barn.

"Hey." Spencer replied, leaning against the back side of the kitchen island.

Emily turned and locked eyes with her girlfriend as she closed the door. Emily walked closer, not speaking, her eye's never leaving Spencer's.

Spencer was the first to break eye contact, worried about Emily's lack of speech. Spencer stared down at her shoes, she inhaled and exhaled a sharp breath before speaking.

"Do you totally hate my haircut?" Spencer asked nervously.

"No. Of course not, babe." Emily walked over to her girlfriend and slipped her hands into Spencer's hair. "I absolutely love it. You look amazing."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sorry I didn't walk you to swim practice, I was kinda busy. The only opening the salon had was right after school. I had to hurry to get there."

"It's okay. I'm surprised though. You never do anything this impulsive." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her. "It's kinda sexy."

"I knew if I thought about it too much, I'd never do it...you don't think it's too short, do you?"

"Not at all. As long as there's enough to run my fingers through and a little something to grab on to..." Emily raised her eyebrows and gave Spencer's hair a gentle tug. "I'm good. You look so cute."

"Thanks." Spencer smirked and leaned forward, placing another kiss to Emily's lips.

"You should do impulsive things more often." Emily smiled.

"I'll try. But, this was hard enough for me." Spencer laughed. "So, are you hungry?"

"Absolutely. Swim practice was brutal today."

"Well, there's plenty of food. Hopefully that'll make you feel better."

"Definitely. I love when you cook. Everything looks and smells great." Emily said, her attention turning to the food on the kitchen island. "And the candles are nice touch too."

"Well, the candles were my idea, but if I'm being honest, I didn't actually cook. I wanted to, but I didn't really have time, so I stopped for take out from The Grille on the way home."

"I guess that's the next best thing, right?." Emily shrugged.

"Sit down." Spencer pulled one of the islands stools out and waited for Emily to sit. "I have something I wanna ask you."

"If you're wondering if the non-homemade food will still get you laid, the answer is yes." Emily laughed.

"That's not what I was gonna ask, but that's still good to know." Spencer laughed too.

"Well, should I be concerned at all?" Emily asked.

"No..." Spencer walked over to the couch and rifled through her book bag. "I mean, I don't think so."

When Spencer returned to the kitchen, she was holding two tickets and a bouquet of red roses in her hand.

"I know, we're only a couple of days into November and it's still a while away, but I wanted to ask you if you'd go to the Ice Ball with me next month?"

"You're asking if I'll be your date to the school Christmas dance? I'm your girlfriend. Isn't it already a given that I'm gonna go with you?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask officially. That is proper etiquette, isn't it?"

"It is. That's very sweet." Emily nodded. "And of course I'll go with you. I'd love to."

"Awesome." Spencer took a small step forward and pressed her lips to Emily's. "I'll keep the tickets in a safe place, but these are for you." Spencer handed the roses to Emily. "I'm also really sorry that I bailed on you after lunch. They were putting the tickets on sale right after lunch and I just really wanted to be the first one to buy them."

"That's really cute, so I think I can manage to forgive you." Emily smiled.

"Good. I thought, I'm in charge of the dance and if I plan on taking the prettiest girl in school as my date, she should have the first ticket." Spencer walked over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"You're totally the sweetest girlfriend ever. Hands down."

"You know I try my best." Spencer said. "I love you, Emmy." Spencer immediately squeezed her eyes closed and groaned, now extremely embarrassed. "Emily. I didn't mean to say Emmy. I don't know why I did. I know your dad's the only one who ever calls you that and-"

"It's okay, Spence." Emily giggled. "Relax."

"I feel like such an idiot." Spencer shook her head and buried her face into Emily's shoulder.

"Don't. It's all right." Emily said, running her fingers though Spencer's hair.

"I honestly didn't mean to say that. I swear." Spencer mumbled into Emily's shoulder. "It was an accident."

"I told you, it's okay. Really." Emily said, reassuringly.

Emily gently pushed Spencer's shoulders back so that she could look into the brunette's eyes.

"You're blushing." Emily smiled.

"Can't help it. I just don't want you to be creeped out or something-"

"I'm definitely not at all. You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Emily said, placing her thumb over the cleft in Spencer's chin. "But, you really shouldn't be."

Emily leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Spencer's lips.

"We should probably eat before it gets cold." Spencer said changing the subject. "I got that chicken you like."

"The rosemary garlic kind?"

"Mm hm." Spencer nodded.

About ten minutes later, Emily and Spencer were both eating and enjoying each other's company when they heard the barn door opening.

"You know, some day we'll actually get to do something without being interrupted." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Not today though." Emily laughed and patted Spencer's hand. "Just be glad this time we're not having sex."

"I'm rarely glad when we're not having sex." Spencer joked.

"You're ridiculous." Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

Emily and Spencer looked toward the door and noticed Hanna entering the barn.

"I need your help." Hanna said, rushing over to her friends.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Okay, first of all. I totally love your haircut." Hanna said, focusing her attention to Spencer for amoment. "It's so cute."

"Thanks." Spencer laughed a little. "Now, what's so important that you had to barge in here in the middle of dinner?"

"Can I?" Hanna asked, looking over at a few pieces of bread that were sitting on a plate on the kitchen island.

"Go ahead." Spencer rolled her eyes and held the plate out to Hanna.

Hanna took one of the slices of bread, but didn't immediately eat it, she just stared at Spencer.

"What now?" Spencer said.

"Well, I need butter." Hanna said matter of factly.

"Yeah, Spence. What's wrong with you?" Emily laughed.

"Excuse me." Spencer rolled her eyes and handed the butter dish and a knife to Hanna.

"So, are you gonna tell us why you're here or did you just come to eat all of my bread?" Spencer asked.

"No, jerk." Hanna mock glared at Spencer. "I need your help because..." She took a bite of the bread and chewed a few times. "I was out getting a cup of coffee and I was on my way home, then this girl asked me out and I said yes. But, I realized I have no idea what to do on date with a girl."

"Who asked you out? Do we know her?" Emily asked.

"Actually yeah. It's Sophia, from your hockey team, Spence."

"Really? Soph asked you out?" Spencer said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, do you think I shouldn't go-"

"No, I didn't say that. She's all right, but I don't know that she's actually looking for a relationship-"

"It's not like I'm looking to get married or anything."

"I know. It's just that she's never had a girlfriend for longer than month or two." Spencer said. "She's been through a lot of girls."

"Well, not all of us are lucky enough to fall in love with our best friend, you know." Hanna said. "I don't know if it'll go anywhere, but why not give it a shot?" Hanna shrugged. "It's the only way to know for sure."

"You're right." Spencer nodded. "So, where did she ask you to go?"

"Just out to dinner at The Grille and a movie afterward. Nothing too fancy. But, I just don't know what to do."

"She asked you to dinner...so you eat, maybe?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"No. I know that, ass." Hanna shoved Spencer's shoulder.

"I just mean like how does it work? Should I pick her up, should she pick me up? Do we just meet there? Who pays? That sort of thing. How do I know?"

"There isn't really a standard etiquette." Spencer said. "Whatever you're comfortable with is what you should do."

"Yeah. I don't think it matters how you get there." Emily said. "But, I mean if she asked you out, I'd expect she'd pay. At least the first time anyway. But, I'd make sure to bring money just in case."

"What do we talk about? I don't even really know what to say."

"You're way overthinking this. Talk about anything you want." Spencer said. "Going out with a girl is basically the same as going out with a guy."

"Yeah, especially if you go out with Spencer." Emily said. "Whether it's her or a guy, you know they're just thinking about how to get you into bed at the end of the date." She laughed.

"That's not true." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Wait, when is this date? It's not tomorrow, right? We have our first playoff game."

"No. It's Saturday."

"Don't you have your SAT on Saturday?" Spencer asked.

"Well yeah, but it's early in the morning and I'm not planning on sitting around all day stressing out and worrying about how I did. I'm not you."

Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys have plans? Maybe you could double with us?" Hanna said. "I'd definitely feel more comfortable with you guys there."

"Sure." Emily nodded. "We could do that. If you get stuck for something to say, Spencer can help direct the conversation, right babe?" Emily looked over at her girlfriend.

"Yeah. No problem." Spencer shrugged.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." Hanna wrapped one arm around Emily's shoulder and the other around Spencer's shoulder. "I'll let you know the rest of the details after I talk to her again."

"Sounds good." Emily said.

"I'll let you guys get back to your dinner." Hanna said. "See ya tomorrow."

Hanna took a few steps away from the kitchen island, but then took a step back and plucked a small chunk of chicken from Spencer's plate with her fingers. Hanna then popped the chicken into her mouth.

"This is good. Did you make this?" Hanna reached for another chunk of chicken.

"No. It's take out from The Grille." Spencer said, swatting at the blonde's hand, but Hanna practically already had the chicken in her mouth.

"Cool. Remind me to order this on Saturday." Hanna said, as she made her way toward the door. "Bye."

"Why order your own when you can just eat all of mine?" Spencer grumbled under her breath.

"Aww. Now you're gonna be cranky for the rest of the night." Emily laughed.

"I won't, but I wanted to eat that." Spencer scoffed.

"I know. Here you can have some of mine." Emily stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and lifted it to Spencer's mouth. "There you go."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled in between chewing.

"You're welcome." Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer.

* * *

The next morning.

Emily, Aria and Hanna all arrived early to school and gathered around Spencer's locker.

"We better hurry up if we wanna get Spencer's locker decorated before she gets here." Emily said.

"Are you putting the balloons inside her locker?" Hanna asked, looking at the blue and white latex balloons Emily was holding that had the words "good luck" printed on them.

"Yep." Emily nodded. "Except for this foil shark one. I want to tape that down above the locker. I brought some paper streamers too. Did you do the numbers, Han?"

"Yeah. I used a ton of glitter." Hanna reached into the plastic bag she was holding and pulled out two large numbers, a two and a four, representing Spencer's hockey number, cut out of white poster board and decorated with blue and silver glitter.

"That looks great." Aria said.

"Thanks." Hanna said. "I also cut out and decorated all of the letters to spell out "Hastings" and a big letter "C" since Spencer's the captain, I thought we could stick that on the locker too."

"That's a great idea." Emily said.

"Oh and I found this wrapping paper that has sharks on it. We can wrap the whole door then put everything else over top of it. I made a hockey stick, ball, a big shark and a jersey too."

Aria reached into her bag and took out a cut out she made and decorated to look like the back of Spencer's hockey jersey. The jersey had "Hastings" carefully drawn by hand across the back along with Spencer's number in the middle of the shirt. Aria also took out a hockey stick and hockey ball that she had made as well as a large great white shark.

"Did you draw all of that stuff?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Aria nodded. "I drew it on foam board and painted it, then I cut it all out."

"And I just traced my numbers." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. The numbers still look awesome." Aria said. "And you decorated them. The glitter looks perfect."

"Em, why don't you open the locker and we can start wrapping it up." Aria said.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Aria, Emily and Hanna were putting the finishing touches on Spencer's locker decorations.

"Hurry up, Em. Spencer's coming." Hanna nudged her friend.

"I'm trying." Emily said, scrambling to finish hanging up one last paper streamer across the door of Spencer's locker.

"Hey, guys." Spencer said, approaching her friends She smiled, looking up and down at her newly decorated locker. "You did this all for me?"

"We just wanted to do something special for our favorite hockey player." Emily slipped her arm around the small of Spencer's back and kissed her.

"Yeah. We wanted to wish you good luck for your big game tonight." Aria said. "We can't wait to watch you play."

"You guys are coming to the game?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. We sure are." Emily said.

"So...what happens if you win tonight?" Hanna asked.

"We'll get to move on to the next round, but if we lose, then our season's over and we're out of the play offs."

"But, that's not gonna happen." Emily said. "You guys are definitely gonna win. I know it."

"I hope so." Spencer said. "I think we've got a pretty good chance. Thanks for the decorations. I love it. You guys did such an awesome job. I bet the rest of my team mates are gonna be totally jealous."

"You're welcome." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer, followed by Hanna and Aria joining in.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
